The dimension dragon Lords
by HunterHQ
Summary: In the universe of Arc V, the 4 dimension dragons were kept separated in each of their 4 respective dimensions. Never to meet until Academia invaded. Little does anyone else know is that within the story, there are 4 other dragons hidden within each of the dimensional domains, the roles that they would play in the interdimensional war all depends on the choices of the masters.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**I don't own Yugioh Arc V or any of the yugioh series, only my OCs.**

In the universe of Yugioh Arc V, the 4 dimension dragons were kept separated in each of their 4 respective dimensions. Never to meet or able or to cross the boundaries of space, or so was said, until the fusion dimension began to invade and conquer all the others, in the ideal of uniting them as one Supreme dimension! Little does anyone else know is that within the Arc V story itself, there are 4 other dragons hidden within each of the dimensional domains, each with a respective tamer too. No one knows what roles they would play in the inter dimensional war for only time and the choices they make will tell….

Chapter 1- Prologue (Part 1)

Standard dimension

As the sun rises over the sea, the light shines and within it's view lies Maiami City, in all it's glory where duelling has taken to heights greater than ever before. Thanks to the development of solid vision, duelists have taken the art of duelling to the next level from action fields to working with monsters, even experiencing the full effect of battle outside of normal holograms. Many duel schools lay spread out through the area and at the centre of them all was LDS (Leo Duel School), the cream of the crop, with its very tower overlooking the entire city.

The tower wasn't the only thing overlooking the scene however, standing over the hills at the outskirts of the city was young boy, he had black eyes and spiky black hair which was also outcropped with red (similar in color design to Yugi Muto). He also wore a red and black long sleeved jacket covering a blue shirt, along with long black jeans, with a long scarf covering his neck and both ends flowing in the wind. Around his jeans were a set of deck boxes and in his right arm a red standard duel disk, on the other, small rucksack with belongings.

"So this is Maiami City.." he spoke. He reached into one of his deck boxes and took out 3 special cards, "Well guys we made it, though it was a long journey and we made plenty of memories and experiences coming here, this is where it all really begins!" he spoke to them, to which emitted a somewhat brief but ominous glow. "Who would've thought we'd finally make it all the way here?" he thought to himself as his mind slowly drifted in past memories.

 **Flashback (3 weeks ago)**

At a small cottage in the mountainside, that very same boy was busy riding his bike up the hill back to it. "Grampa I'm home!" he called to the house, and out stepped an elderly man wearing an old cowboy hat and dressed in a sort of countryman style, also wearing long boots suited for mountain work. As well as wearing long brown jeans. "Well, well look who's back!" he exclaimed joyfully as he ran out to greet his grandson "Did you get everything I asked from the town?" "Yup, sure did!" replied the boy "Here're the parts you wanted from the local junk dealer," he said as he handed them over to the man. "You did a fine job my boy, now I'll get to work on that old duel disk for you." After hours of work and tinkering the man, Basara, handed the completed disk back to the boy. "Well then, why don't you go give a little test run and see if it works, it's been years since I last used a duel disk, now I'm so weak I can barely stand up straight for more than 3 minutes." He stated sadly as he patted his back, before looking to the boy, "But you, you should be able to succeed where I couldn't and live out your life and dreams to the fullest with nothing holding you back! Just promise me that you will" said Basara in a hopeful and pleading tone. "I promise, and I will also see every obstacle to the end and never forget to have fun duelling!" replied the boy. "I know you won't." smiled Basara. So the boy took off down the road on his bike and disappeared.

"Oh how they grow up so fast," thought Basara to himself. He remembers 14 years ago when he was busy rocking his chair and gazing at the stars, almost about to doze off when he saw a shooting star somehow crashing north of his house! Shocked and falling off his chair, he quickly regained his composure and hurried off to the site, what he found truly startled him, was baby boy, all weak, helpless and even uncovered (except for an old torn blanket barely covering half his body) in a basket crying loudly in the middle of an open field in the cold night. The man hurried and took a look around to find that no one was present, probably abandoned the child and took off. Strangely enough, the man also noticed what looked like a birthmark the shape of a dragon head behind the neck of the boy, red and curved demonic horns and a long pointed snout)

Before dwelling on angry thoughts of the despicable act he saw 5 cards scattered around the basket, one of which was a level 8 dragon (Black upper humanoid/beast-like body, with a white underbelly. It also had 2 large black bat-like wings with red spikes at the edges, followed by red claws on all limbs. It also had an armoured body and head strikingly identical to the birthmark on the boy's neck, and a large sharp stinger at the end of the tail) with an effect monster border. He quickly gathered them all and took them in.

As the years passed the boy grew fit and strong, helping out around the town whenever he could, so much that even the man began to teach him the art of duelling. One day though, the boy claimed he could hear duel monsters talking, hearing voices from the very cards of paper and ink, telling him to head out into the world for some odd reason. The townsfolk soon began to think of him as weird and crazy, even claiming Basara himself to be the most insane! Basara however knew better, for he a retired card collector and treasure hunter, knew legends of card spirits and how duel monsters is much more than a mere card game. For years he refused the boy the freedom to venture out but finally on his 14th birthday, the man finally decided what was for the best.

"I want you to experience the outside world, who knows, maybe you may find out where you came from on this journey. But don't worry, i won't be sending you off empty handed." stated the man as he walked over to an old chest and took out an old box. "Take a look inside, these will protect you on your journey." Inside were 2 decks, each of their fronts displayed the unmistakable image of powerful dragons (one level 8 light attribute and another level 7 dark attribute), "These were once my most prized cards, but now pretty much forgotten cards in today's time, but maybe with them you will not only be safe but will also be guided by the spirits of these mighty cards as well." "But, I can't possibly take what you hold so dear" replied the boy in sudden shock. "It's alright, I trust you with them I am certain of it". As Basara handed the boy his decks.

"Also take these," He reached into his pocket and picked out a pack with blank cards, the exact same ones as he found. "What are these? Some kind of rare unknown cards" said the boy puzzled. Hesitantly, he then replied with a smile "All I know is that through a duel, people can understand one another, perhaps it's a puzzle for you to solve, or something you need to fill them with."

As the man regained his senses he then stated one last sentence, "I wish you all the best, may your journey and dreams take you beyond here and may the dragons of light and dark and that certain one protect you, Ryuga."

As time went on, Ryuga began to master his cards and skills, fine tuning his strategies with opponents both weak and strong, but also never forgetting to have fun, helping others in need and putting a stop to those who abuse duelling. He also could hear the voices of the monsters in duels, and after defeating their owners:-

"Your monster is crying, it has been mistreated terribly! You don't deserve to call yourself a duelist!" Then with a strange light emitting from his hand, the card flew out of the opponent's deck and into his hand. While some ran away at the sight, others ran at Ryuga with force, only to be met with the shadows of his dragons glaring and roaring at them menacingly!

"Heh heh, that was really good duel, i see you really care for your cards." stated an opposing duelist. "Thanks, you were great too, you almost had me!" Ryuga replied happily. "Here, as a reward for your efforts, take this."

After gathering a large sum of cards and skills, Ryuga now found himself at Maiami City, where duelling is taken to the whole new extreme. Looking at one of his cards, his personal dragon, now no longer just an effect border, but also aquamarine green underneath, with a pair of triangles, one red and blue with a number 4 stated at their sides. "Well, Bahamut, seems like this is the place we've been searching all this time, and we're finally here. Look out Maiami, because here we come!" shouted Ryuga in an excited tone as behind him, the spirits of the white and black dragon, soon followed by his Bahamut in the middle chased after him.

 **Finally I finished chapter 1. Sorry if there aren't any duels here, but it's just the start and my OC has just made it to where action will soon begin! This is also my first time starting one of these fanfics so it would help to have some constructive reviews.**

 **My OCs will incorporate the combination of 5ds (signer birthmarks) and the four dimension dragons of arc v. They will all be mainly dragon duelists, I mean who doesn't like dragons haha. Also as a matter of clarification this all takes place after Yuya defeats Gongenzaka, who mentions he still has a week before the championship to get the 60% win rate. Hope you all enjoyed it so far.**

 **As I said before, I own nothing but my OC and his strategies. For now he will be using 3 decks, focusing mainly on normal and gemini monsters (among my most favourite also forgotten monster types (anime wise) and also plenty of normal/gemini support). His first 2 ace monsters are quite obvious, as for his 3rd, as you could probably tell, is a pendulum monster, but what it is truly capable of…**

 **You'll just have to find out next time chapters later!**


	2. Chapter 2- Loyal companions

**Chapter 2-Loyal companions**

Having just arrived in Maiami city, Ryuga began to explore the place, eyeing all the large buildings and many duel school ads around, it was certainly a bustling but lively city. "It's very different compared to home, much more active for sure," muttered Ryuga to himself as he scoured around looking for suitable place to spend the night. Eventually after nearly a whole day's worth of searching he settled on an average rent apartment which was in eye's view of the park, sadly despite his duelling abilities he wasn't very good at managing his expenses…. (Large sweat mark appears behind he'd moment he opens wallet and finds it nearly empty)

He was however able to afford a single room with a bed, small sofa and desk along with a window which overlooked the park just ahead. (Similar to the room design in yugioh tag force 5 but smaller) While the bed was somewhat hard to Ryuga as he lay down uncomfortably he was appreciative of the room he got. Just before he dozed off he suddenly woke up to big voice, "Humph, you sometimes I can't believe you are actually my tamer," "Gaaah!" shouted Ryuga as he suddenly opened his eyes to a Red eyes black dragon spirit! "I thought I told you not to surprise me like that!" shouted Ryuga back.

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Red eyes deviously, "That look you make on your face every time is just priceless I can't help it!" After Ryuga calmed himself down and held back his frustration he then said, "Just what is it you want this time? Every time we find a place to stay you always keep moaning and complaining like 'it's too small, it's too cold or it's far too simple!' well make up your mind just what's your deal!" "Well it's just that in my days I was a very rare and special type of monster so it's natural I deserve the highest quality master. When your grandfather entrusted us to help Bahamut care for you, I immediately sensed great, overwhelming potential within you and expected you to meet my expectations of standing at the top like a king in the finest hotel of all, air conditioning, hot tub, not caving in some apartment like mere commoners." proclaimed Red eyes in an arrogant tone, clearly hating to stoop down to the level of regular people.

"You're one to talk," spoke an unknown assertive but female voice. They both turned to their left and appeared before them was a ghost in the form of a blue eyes white dragon! "Aren't you the one who always tells us to pay a visit to every card store and purchase whatever expensive card we come across, or how about the fact that you make us eat dine dining or order whatever expensive dish we come across!" she spoke back furiously. "What are you talking about, I'm just doing what is best for Ryuga, after all he deserves the finest of everything as he does have plenty of potential greatness, I am merely preparing him for the top. After all, I am only trying to make him a duelist worthy of us!" red eyes spoke proudly with head held high, with blue eyes and Ryuga simply sweat dropping. "Honestly… I don't how I am able to put up with you in that old chest all those years and svn now…." muttered blue eyes back to herself in a stressed tone.

At this point they started arguing as they normally did until a large shadow appeared before the 2 of them, the mere sight if the dragon casting it made them both submit instantly as dragon's sign of respect. "Would you 2 keep it down… I am trying to concentrate, I almost pinpointed the location of our certain someone in this very city till your bickering made me lose focus!" scolded the mighty black and white bipedal dragon towards the other 2. His voice was very loud and commanding that neither of the 2 dared to speak up, till Ryuga decided to break the silence.

"Um Bahamut, don't you think it's about time you came clean and tell us everything? About why you dragged us all the way out here to this city from home, it took us many weeks and I am now am pretty much broke.." Bahamut remained silent for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh and confessing, "Alright, alright I'll talk, I know I've kept you all in the dark all this time but now I will fill you in on everything."

"Firstly do you all remember what happened last time a while back?"

Ryuga instantly recalled every moment on what happened weeks before…

 **Well took me a little longer than expected but finally done with chapter 2. Sorry there won't be any full duels yet but I just want to build up the introduction to Ryuga and his travelling companions first. In other chapters I too will be including a few flashbacks here and there to highlight his character and some past events that makes him who he is now.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 3 as it describes how he first used Bahamut in a duel.**


	3. Chapter 3-The first dragon Lord awakens!

"Um Bahamut, don't you think it's about time you came clean and tell us everything? About why you dragged us all the way out here to this city from home, it took us many weeks and I am almost out of money and now am pretty much broke.." Bahamut remained silent for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh and confessing, "Alright, alright I'll talk, I know I've kept you all in the dark all this time but now I will fill you in on everything." "Firstly do you all remember what happened last time a while back?"

Ryuga instantly recalled every moment on what happened weeks before:-

 **Chapter 3- The first dragon Lord awakens!**

It was in the midst of his travels when he had made his way to a nearby village for supplies. As he was stocking up at a store, he heard a scream and so quickly rushed out, to find a child being carried off by a large man. A woman (possibly the mother) was knocked down nearby and without thinking Ryuga chased the bandit to a nearby hideout in the woods. At the time he was overconfident and his deck was still relatively unbalanced in terms of monsters, spells and traps, he also greatly underestimated what that bandit was capable of in a duel…

 **LP**

Ryuga- 500

Bandit -3000

Ryuga has no cards in his hand but his entire filed was wiped out clean. While the opponent (a bulky brown skinned man with piercings, a red mohawk hair style and tattered clothing and jeans) had frost and flame dragon and Gungnir dragon of the ice barrier on his side, along with a facedown.

"Hahaha looks like you're all talk and no bite kid!" He laughed at the battered and beaten Ryuga, who was barely standing up and gasping for air. "You got no cards, no monsters and not even a single face down! Meaning no matter what you throw out I'll just wipe it out in an instant with my dragons," which glared fiercely down at Ryuga (he could read them, it showed that it actually ENJOYED causing pain and misery like their owner)

"So go ahead, make your last turn and get this over with, I got a ransom for this hear kid to collect and I don't plan on being late!" The young boy was tied up in rope in a corner and had a cloth covering his mouth to prevent crying for help, but his eyes were filled with terror and tears, as his only chance of being rescued was being battered badly!

"Gasp….gasp…! How could I let this happen!? This kid was counting on me and now I've let him down! If I can't beat a common thug like him, what chance do I have of accomplishing my dream of being the greatest duelling legend of all !?"

He began to stagger and thoughts of doubt were beginning to fill his mind suddenly he found himself floating in a kind of dimensional space, kit was all blue and whirlpools of energy scattered around.

"Wh Where am I? Wasn't I duelling a moment ago?" he thought

"I brought you here" said a powerful voice. As Ryuga turned and looked around but he saw nothing. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" he yelled but to no avail.

"Who I am is of no concern to you at the moment, but let me ask you, why did you chase after that man? Are you trying to prove yourself a hero?"

"Wh..What? N..No I just couldn't let him take an innocent so someone had to take a stand!"

"But look at the state you are now, right now I can feel your heart, you are filled with despair, grief, at the failure of not being able to keep your promise to both the boy and your grandfather.."

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear anymore!" he screamed with tears building up.

"Tell me, why did you set off on this journey to begin with? Why do you walk the path of the duelist? What do you wish to accomplish?" spoke the voice in a questioning tone.

"Huh, m..my reason?" Ryuga replied choking with tears, he then looked back and remembered weeks back, how he finally turned 14 and decided to take a stand to his grandfather on not letting him go.

"Grampa, I thank you very much for everything you've done, but I've made my decision, I want to go on a journey! I want to experience everything the world has to offer like you once did, become a duelist even maybe even the greatest legend of all! I know that the road will be tough but I swear to never give in and will keep my path unwavering and strong! As of now I know how there are many who use duelling as a tool to oppress others, or even disrespect the very cards they own, which is why I cannot allow that to remain!"

"You once told me a duel is how people can communicate and connect with one another, well that is exactly the message I wish to convey to others. Once I get strong enough I will become a duelist known and respected throughout the world, I will be the one to set the example for them all to follow!"

After that memory Ryuga took a stand "I remember.. that's right I can't, no I WON'T give up, not to something as small as this! I will duel to the end, after all a duel isn't over till the last card is drawn, or till your life points still stand! As long as I can draw, I can still fight!" he proclaimed to the voice speaking to him. At this a bright white light shone and what appeared before young Ryuga shocked him most of all, before him a huge dragon, which looked almost exactly like one of the cards he had in his deck! "Y You're…! How is this possible?!"

"You were simply in desperate need and so I merely came to you, I now sense that your heart has become as pure as goal and yet burning with the flames of passion and honor, and so I shall now pledge myself to you from this day forward, human with the powerful but pure heart of the Dragon Emperor!"

"H..Heart of the Dragon Emperor!? What do you mean by that?" Ryuga asked puzzled.

"As I said before, it doesn't concern you now, but what does is this:- will you fight? Will you remain faithful to your pledge to those you promised? Will you swear to never yield? Agree, and you shall be granted what you deeply deserve." Yelled the dragon before him, to which Ryuga replied, "You bet I will! I've already come this far, so giving up is not an option now and never will be!"

"Such determination, such vision and will… Now that the condition has been fulfilled I now will bestow upon you what your DragonHeart has rightfully earned!" With that the dragon and Ryuga became engulfed in white light and suddenly Ryuga opened his eyes he was back on the duel field against the bandit.

"Well? You gonna give up? You know if you start begging now, I might just spare you the humiliation and allow you to walk away," stated the bandit, but in his thoughts, "Heh heh as if! Moment he surrenders I'll beat him into a pulp, then I'll get double the ransom!"

Ryuga looking at his opponent's facial expression clearly showed he was lying so he finally stood up, "Forget it, I will never give up and will keep fighting till my last breath! Hang on, I promise I will save you!" Ryuga called to the kid who suddenly brightened up with a weak smile. "I draw!"

He looked at it and his face brightened with slight hope, this was noticed by the bandit who then began to sweat slightly, "Well, play it! What'd you get!?" He yelled both nervously and impatiently.

"I activate card of sanctity, which allows us each to draw till we both hold 6 cards," placing his hand on his deck he closed his eyes, "Alright deck this is it, I am putting my full faith and heart into this last move! Now I draw!"

He drew and looked, his faced had a shocked look, for he held Blue eyes, red eyes, 2 blank cards, mystical space typhoon and a certain level 8 dragon. "No… I can't believe it….I've… Wait!" Before falling into despair again he quickly remembered what the dragon in the dream mentioned, "Never lose heart, do not waver, be one with your cards." Focusing his thoughts and heart into his hand, suddenly his cards began to glow, the 2 blank ones changed into dragon monster cards (red top border followed by aquamarine). The first one had a red blue triangle setting of 2 while the other had a setting of 5, while the certain dragon too gained an aquamarine lower border and a setting of 4. At that point, Ryuga played as though the cards were acting through him.

"With the scale 2 **Dragon Knight** and scale 5 **Dragon Samurai** , I now set the pendulum scale!" shouted Ryuga with the top of his lungs as he laid the 2 cards across the edge of his duel disk, and the words pendulum began to light up across it!

 **Dragon Knight, Level 4, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500, Pendulum Scale:2**

 **Dragon Pirate Soldier, Level 5, Dragon, Fire, ATK 2000 DEF 1300, Pendulum Scale:5**

Dragon knight was a black bipedal dragon in knight armour who also wielded a lance and a shield with a dragon on it.

Dragon Pirate soldier on the other hand was a tall bipedal green humanoid dragon with a longish neck and pointed snout and curved horn at the end of it who held 2 curved blades in both is hands and sported a viking attire and helmet with a pair of bullish horns onto, along with an eye patch over its left eye.

"P..P…Pendulum! What's this supposed to be?!" stated the bandit all flustered as he was completely caught of guard as 2 monster rose above pillars of light

Ignoring him, Ryuga spoke out loud with no hesitation or fear, "With the current scale I can summon monsters from levels 3 to 4, but that won't be the case because with samurai's pendulum effect since I have a 'dragon' monster set in the pendulum zone, his scale automatically doubles till the end of this turn!" (The scale in dragon Pirate Soldier's pendulum zone then changed to 10)

"T..T..Ten!? Then that means that.."

"I can now summon from levels 2 to 9! Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!

3 streams of light (one blue, one purple and one yellow) shot out from the portal "Blue eyes white dragon! Red eyes black dragon! And finally the very embodiment and reflection of my heart and unwavering faith! **Bahamut, sacred dragon of Hope**!"

As red eyes and blue emerged and landed on the ground, Bahamut stood tall in between them both.

 **Bahamut, sacred dragon of Hope, Level 8, Dragon, Gemini, Light, ATK 3000 DEF 2500, Pendulum Scale:4**

A bipedal dragon coated in black metallic armour on black scaled upper body, with a white scaly underside. The tail had 3 lines of spikes running down it till it ended with a sharp stinger spike at the tip. His upper body was quite muscular, (Like Acnologia from Fairy Tail) and in each hand had 5 red claws. His head had a pair of demonic curved horns and a sharp pointed snout and nose horn, with a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"No way no way! Summoning 3 powerful monsters at once you've gotta be cheating!" said the freaked out bandit as he was suddenly stumbling to his knees out of fear.

Ignoring him once again Ryuga commanded, "I now activate the pendulum effect of dragon wizard! Once per turn I can target a gemini monster I control and he allows me to normal summon it as an effect monster!" With that, bahamut was then engulfed in light and started to shine slightly brighter! "Battle! Red eyes go attack frost and flame dragon with inferno fire blast!" Red eyes obeyed instantly and launched a large ball of fire which incinerated frost flame to dust! "Rgg!" grunted the bandit as some of the hot ash flew into his face and eyes.

Bandit: 3000-2900

"Now blue eyes, vaporise Gungnir with white lightning!" As with red eyes, blue eyes readied her beam attacked and launched it directly at the level 7 synchro, blowing it up!

"Gargh!" this time the bandit pushed back and desperately dug in his heels to keep balance.

2900-2400

"And now to finish this, Bahamut attack directly! Go Supreme Sacred Strike!" Bahamut then let out a loud roar, launched himself into the air and began to charge up a purple energy blast in his mouth and prepared to launch it full force!

"You think I'll let it end here!? Not a chance! I activate call of the haunted! This trap allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose exploder dragon wing!" yelled the thug defiantly as the grotesque synchro resurrected. "I may lose some points points but at least I'll survive!" as he spoke exploder dragon wing was then blasted by the attack

Bandit: 2400-1900

"Actually, by doing that you just guaranteed your defeat." said Ryuga in a calm tone as if he was hoping that would happen, for he had a plan in mind.

"Say what now?!" yelled the bandit in shock.

"I activate bahamut's special ability! When he destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck I can have him deal the attack points of your Gungnir back to you as effect damage!" Yelled Ryuga triumphantly as the beam blasting the ice dragon then pierced through and hit directly at the bandit!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" he screamed as he flung into a bunch of trees due to the huge impact and fell unconscious!

Bandit: 1900-0

Ryuga: WIN

As soon as the monsters vanished, Ryuga soon regained self-consciousness and muttered, "Huh, what was that just now? How did I…Ah!" he exclaimed as he viewed his hand and saw the cards, slowly bit by bit he recalled what occurred and then remembered to free the kidnapped boy. After untying him, Ryuga walked over to the ground and saw Gungnir dragon of the ice barrier ying on the ground, so without a second thought he took it.

As they walked back down to the village the boy was not only thanking Ryuga a lot but even fangasming over what had occurred, "That was amazing you gotta tell me how you did that please please!" "S..Sorry but to be honest I can't quite remember how!"

"Say what but you just did a pendulum summon! That's a like a super rare technique, and I thought it only existed Maiami City!"

Surprised at the sudden sentence, "Come again!?" he exclaimed, surprised that he alone wasn't the only one." After that Ryuga soon learnt of how there was a certain duelist in this Maiami City who was able to do pendulum summoning like he could though this was only a rumour to the people of the locals. At a certain point after returning the boy to his mother, Ryuga took his leave and left the village as he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself after his heroic deed.

That night while he was camping, still trying to make heads and tails of the previous event, Ryuga couldn't get any sleep, before he managed to doze off he then felt a slight glow coming from his deck as well as a mild burning sensation coming from his neck. Opening it he discovered Bahamut shining, as it was reacting with something. "I feel you Bahamut, you want to go to that city don't you? So does that mean what that boy said wasn't a rumour? Maybe we may find answers to what is going on now if we go there." Thought Ryuga to himself.

Present day

"How could I ever forget the day we first officially met? Since then we've made an excellent team and you became one of my best friends…Oh course that includes both of you as well!" said Ryuga suddenly as he eyes both blue and red eyes. "Naturally….OW!" spoke red eyes in a snobbish tone before having his tail being bitten by blue eyes! "We're still in a meeting here…" she mentioned respectfully, having to discipline red eyes is one her important tasks apparently…

"Anyways, you said we were here to meet someone, who exactly? Do you mean that special duelist we got word of while coming here to Maiami?" questioned Ryuga. "Yes, but not just him, it's the monster he has a special bond with, from I could picture from my attempts to reach him telepathically, the name of that monster is called Odd eyes pendulum dragon, in fact this dragon is a lot like me in many ways from what I managed to learn. However, as for who he belongs to, unfortunately I couldn't due to a certain pair of quarrelling children breaking my concentration!" Bahamut growled at the other 2 dragons who simply backed off out of fear.

"Well wondering about that won't do us any good now, we should get some sleep and start first thing in the morning," stated Ryuga to his 3 dragon friends who all completely agreed before disappering into the decks." Before finally sleeping, Ryuga thought to himself, "I promise gramps, to never give up and to build bonds wherever I travel, and no matter how far I go, I will never forget you."

 **This took longer than expected but hope it satisfies readers. Well I have managed to make up a couple of OC cards and hope they can meet reader expectations. Also, as much I dislike to admit but I am not very good at coming up with OC archetypes but will be using some in few chapters later, which I will highlight in bold. Also many of the cards used will be original archetypes with anime effects but there will come more OC cards later on. Do leave some constructive feedback on what you think.**

-Bahamut, sacred dragon of hope

Pendulum effect-?

Normal effect- This card is treated as a normal monster while on the field or in the graveyard. You can normal summon this card to have it be treated as an effect monster with the following effects:-

When this card destroys a monster from the extra deck (fusion, synchro, xyz or pendulum) you can either:-

-Gain LP equal to the attack of that monster

-Inflict damage equal to the attack of that monster

When this card is used as material in the special summoning of a monster from the extra deck, that monster gains the following effects:-

-Fusion-This card can be substituted for any fusion material for a fusion monster but the other monsters must be correct. When the fusion monster summoned with this card as material battles, you can double its' atk for that turn only. You can fusion summon without the use of a spell card if you do.

-Synchro-That monster gains atk equal to its level x 100, and can attack equal to the number of materials used on the turn it is summoned.

-Xyz- This card can count as 2 monsters when used in an xyz summon.

When this card is pendulum summoned from the extra deck you can have it gain these effects immediately.

-Dragon Pirate soldier

Pendulum effect-If you have another normal or 'dragon' monster in your other pendulum zone, you can double this card's scale until the end of the turn.

Normal effect-When this card attacks it gains 500 atk during the damage step only. When this card is attacked, it loses 300 atk

Dragon Knight Scale 2

Pendulum effect: Once per turn, when a dragon monster on your field would be destroyed by battle, you can negate its destruction. If a dragon monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card and then negate that effect and destroy it.

Normal effect: Up to twice per turn, this card can't be destroyed in battle while in defence mode.


	4. Chapter 4-The search begins

Chapter 4- The search begins

In the morning after getting cleaned up and settled, Ryuga awoke to the rising sun and and began to gaze upon the great view of the place from his window. "Well then guys," he said as he viewed his 3 cards, "Let's get to it."

"So Bahamut, what were you able to find out from last night's 'visions'?" Ryuga questioned towards Bahamut who was standing before him in the room. "All I know is, he is a dragon who emits power almost identical to my own, also his tamer is quite the duelist himself.." Bahamut noted, though slightly disappointed as he hoped to know more. "Well sitting here on our butts will do us no good," spoke Red eyes suddenly, "Let's just get out and find out first hand then! It's way to cramped up in this dump of a room."

Not wanting to put up with his complaining any longer, the other 3 (Ryuga, Bahamut and Blue eyes) reluctantly agreed and went out. "Listen, I know this may sound difficult but I think it's best we don't ask other people directly, if this 'pendulum pioneer' is as good as everyone says, we're likely to be the laughing stock of this entire city for not knowing." stated Red eyes in a cautious tone. "Well in that case how would you propose we find him?" questioned Bahamut with Ryuga in full agreement. "We'll just walk around and listen in on rumours and gather what we know, plain and simple, if he's the talk of the place no doubt we'll learn what we need in no time!"

And so began their long search, through busy streets and packed restaurants, sadly with many detours due to being dragged by Red eyes' 'persuasions', but not without bearing fruit.

At the park on a bench, they began summing up what they knew, "So the name of this duelist is Yuya Sakaki, also from what it seems he's trying to be a top-class dueltainer, also not only is he flashy and honourable in duels he also enjoys putting the smiles on the faces of people" summing up Ryuga. "He must be really skilled and powerful then.." "And also harbouring plenty of unknown potential within as well.."

"Say Bahamut, aren't you able to sense that dragon card anywhere at all?" asked Ryuga suspiciously as they had been wandering the streets and many duel centres without much progress. "As a matter of fact, I can actually feel a weak energy coming in that street as of this moment, maybe we can find a clue there!" he instructed suddenly as his head pointed to a street, and thus they headed off quickly.

Waiting in front of them was an asymmetrical building, with a yellow twirl slide and weird shaping structure, "You…Show… Duel School?" spoke Ryuga puzzled as he didn't know what to make of the building's weird design. "Humph! This place looks more like a children's nursery rather than an actual school if you ask me!" grumbled Red eyes in a disappointed mood, feeling that their entire walk was a waste of time.

Looking through a nearby window, they noticed a girl, with blue eyes and pink hair (tied in pig tails with blue hair clips) while wearing a sleeveless white and greyish shirt, and red skirt, along with a grown man with orange spiky hair and in a red+orange jumpsuit. Though difficult to make out the 4 of them outside could hear arguing and eventually saw the girl smacking the man with a big fan! Ouch!

At that point they all sweat dropped at the scene and walked off without a backward glance. "More like a school for nut-jobs if you ask me. If this 'Yuya' is all he's cracked up to be I doubt he'd be wasting time in a circus tent like that!" muttered Red eyes to himself. "For once I think may actually agree with you Red eyes, I bet he probably came here to duel some unworthy challenger and left before we arrived." followed Blue eyes. Bahamut on the other hand, remained silently disappointed, as he was certain they found the right place and yet had no results.

Unknown to them, few minutes after they walked off…

"Later Yuzu! Thanks for the duel practice! See you tomorrow!" called a boy as he left the building and headed in the opposite direction. The boy had red and green hair, almost like a tomato style, while wearing a pair of goggles with a star on one lens, red vest and shoes, along with a white jacket which hung down like a cape.

It was late evening…

"How could I have been misled? I was absolutely certain.." apparently Bahamut was in deep distress about being a dragon of such power and magnitude, failing at such a simple task. "Hehehe well well look at proud and mighty Bahamut, now acting all mopey like some child all because of one little mistake." snickered Red eyes. "Garrrgh!" he screamed as blue eyes once again disciplined her dark counterpart, this time biting his neck and slamming him down! "What my idiotic brother means is.. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something as small like this, I mean everyone makes mistakes, especially certain ones…." she growled menacingly towards Red eyes, who was cursing about her in his head.

"…." Bahamut still remained silent

"Don't sweat it Bahamut, it's not your fault! Just simple bad luck today." cheered Ryuga to his friend in the deck, to which instantly caught Bahamut's attention. "I have no doubt in your abilities and never will, after all if it wasn't for you we never would have made it here in the first place! You may not see it but you're my friend and always will be, for we we trust you with all we are!"

Stunned by the sudden speech, in an encouraged and honoured way, Bahamut had a small smile stretch across upon hearing the comforting words. Even the other 2 dragons in the deck felt moved too.

"Well let's head back, nothing more we can do tod… Huh? What's going on over there?" Ryuga suddenly mentioned as he saw a sort of commotion going on near the park.

At the time, it was almost empty of people, except for a 'gathering' near the fountain.

"H..Hey! Leave us alone!" yelled a short blue haired boy wearing a white shirt and brown vest as he stood his ground, scared though.

"Let me go!" screamed a red haired girl, wearing long black knee socks and a red skirt, as she was being tugged.

"I am so scared I am having the shivers all over!" said a plump green haired boy who was huddling back all terrified.

All 3 kids were surrounded by a gang of 4 thugs and had no way to escape.

"Don't even bother calling for help or expect to get rescued! We're outside camera range so no way anyone will be able to eavesdrop on our little gathering heheh." spoke one thug.

"Relax, we ain't gonna nothing to you… not us anyway! Haha!" laughed another thug.

"We just have our orders from our boss to bring someone or someones who just so happen to be pals to Yuya Sakaki!" said another who gave off a nasty look on his face.

"Wh..what do you mean?! What did Yuya nee-chan ever do to you!?" yelled the blue haired boy defensively, while also trying to protect the 2 kids behind him.

"Nothing.. That's what! And he ain't gonna be doing anything about it once we have you in our custody! So come along quietly or.." he was suddenly cut off, "No way!" shouted the blue boy defiantly this time and launched a punch at the guy's face!

Wham! "Argh!" yelled the thug as he was caught of guard by the punch and stumbled back slightly. " .. YOU little brat! I'll make you regret that! Prepare for a mouthful of MY FIST!" yelled the thug as he readied a fist of his own!

"Nooo! Tatsuya run!" yelled the green haired boy as it came in! The girl closed and covered her face in fear, not wanting to look.

In sudden split second before the fist connected, a card suddenly shot into the guy's forehead and he was knocked over! The card, like a boomerang, instantly flew back to the thrower, to which they all looked in bewilderment. Standing against the sunset, like a hero from a Western cowboy movie, stood Ryuga on top of a hill! He then instantly leaped up and landed right between the kids and the thugs, shocking them!

Hey, what's the deal?!" yelled the thug as the other 3 helped him right back on his feet. "This doesn't concern you in the slightest, just walk away! Otherwise prepare for the beatdown of a lifetime!" he proclaimed as he readied his duel disk as a warning. "You hear that punk! You better run home to your mama if you know what's good for you!" laughed another as he and the others readied theirs. With that the kids looked up to their only protector with worried eyes, just waiting for what he would do next….

"No.." he spoke undeterred.

"What was that?" they said surprised.

"If there's one thing I absolutely can't stand, more than people oppressing those weaker than they are just for the fun of it or personal gain… And for that prepare for defeat!" as he said that the 3 children stared in shock and quickly hid behind him. "You 3 kids better stay back, for these guys are about to receive a taste of draconian judgement!" he proclaimed as he readied a red standard duel disk on his right arm, grabbed a deck from his belt and loaded it in!

"DUEL!"

 **This took a while to put together but now it's done.**

 **In case none of you guys know who the thugs are, they are the goons who work for** **Gen Ankokuji and tried to mess with Gong in episode 30.**

 **Just a spoiler to let you guys know, the reason Bahamut has a seemingly OP effect is because he can't use it immediately and may need a turn to be normal summoned (you know because he's also a gemini monster) so he can ready the effect. Also for Bahamut's xyz effect, I meant to say monster(s) not just one.**

 **The other 3 will come soon but I won't reveal their connections and effects yet.**

 **Also stay tuned for the next chapter, will Ryuga be able to take down all 4 thugs at once! Let's find out! Hope you all enjoy this because I certainly enjoy writing these.**


	5. Chapter 5-Judgement of the Emperor

Chapter 5- Judgement of the dragon emperor!

Wham! "Argh!" yelled the thug as he was caught of guard by the punch and stumbled back slightly. " .. YOU little brat! I'll make you regret that! Prepare for a mouthful of MY FIST!" yelled the thug as he readied a fist of his own!

"Nooo! Tatsuya run!" yelled the green haired boy as it came in! The girl closed and covered her face in fear, not wanting to look.

In sudden split second before the fist connected, a card suddenly shot into the guy's forehead and he was knocked over! The card, like a boomerang, instantly flew back to the thrower, to which they all looked in bewilderment. Standing against the sunset, like a hero from a Western cowboy movie, stood Ryuga on top of a hill! He then instantly leaped up and landed right between the kids and the thugs, shocking them! "You kids ok?" he asked them, to which they just nodded out of awe and astonishment.

"Hey, what's the deal?!" yelled the thug as the other 3 helped him right back on his feet. "This doesn't concern you in the slightest, just walk away! Otherwise prepare for the beatdown of a lifetime!" he proclaimed as he readied his duel disk as a warning.

"You hear that punk! You better run home to your mama if you know what's good for you!" laughed another as he and the others readied theirs.

With that the kids looked up to their only protector with worried eyes, just waiting for what he would do next….

"No.." he spoke undeterred.

"What was that?" they said surprised.

"If there's one thing I absolutely can't stand, it's people oppressing those weaker than they are just for the fun of it or personal gain… And for that prepare for defeat!" as he said that the 3 children stared in shock and quickly hid behind him. "You 3 kids better stay back, for these guys are about to receive a taste of draconian judgement!" he proclaimed as he readied a white standard duel disk on his right arm, grabbed a deck from his belt and loaded it in!

"Well well, seems this guy's got more guts than brains! Come on boys let's not disappoint!" commanded the thug to his cohorts who snickered deviously!

"DUEL!"

 **LP**

 **Ryuga- 4000**

 **Thug 1-4000**

 **Thug 2-4000**

 **Thug 3-4000**

 **Thug 4-4000**

"Do you really think he can take on all 4 of them at once?" asked the green haired boy softly to his 2 friends while shaking intensely.

"Hope so, otherwise we'll all be in a heap of trouble!" answered Tatsuya scared as they huddled together behind Ryuga.

"I'll make the first move!" yelled Ryuga, "Draw!"

"I summon alexandrite dragon!" a bipedal jewel dragon appeared and landed.

"A level 4 with 2000 ATK right of the bat! Nice!" said Tatsuya with Awe

"It looks pretty!" cheered the red haired girl.

I now throw down 3 face down cards. As he said so, 4 face down cards materialised in front of him. "With that my turn is complete. Make your moves!"

"Tch! Wise guy ehh!? Well this should teach you some respect!" yelled the first thug as he drew his card. "Hehe I summon solar flare dragon in attack mode!" A flaming serpent appeared. Now I set 1 card, and now things are gonna heat up cos during the end phase by flare dragon dishes out 500 points of effect damage! This should heat things up!" The dragon launched a fireball which bypassed vanguard and blasted Ryuga! "Urggg…" he grunted as he was pushed back slightly and hot cinders began to burn around his arms covering his face.

Ryuga : 4000-3500

"Oh no that looks like it hurt!" spoke the girl worryingly.

"My turn now," said thug 2, "I place one facedown and summon the bistro butcher in attack mode!" As he spoke a card lay on the ground and a fiendish butcher holding a hook and big steak knife appeared chuckling.

"I reveal my trap, ordeal of a traveller!" yelled thug 1 suddenly, as the trap revealed itself int he form of guardian sphinx, "With this whenever you attack I pick one random card in my hand and you have to guess if it's a monster, spell or trap! Guess right and your attack proceeds, but guess wrong and your monster goes bye bye back to your hand!" he boasted.

"This is really starting to give me both shivers and jitters!" spoke the green haired boy while almost biting his nails.

"I draw now" said thug 3. "I summon phantom sky blaster!" A fiend with a jetpack emerged. "His ability allows me to summon any number of sky blaster tokens equal to the number of monsters I control, since I only have 1 that means 1!" A mini version of sky blaster emerged. "Next I'll activate wave motion cannon and ectoplasmer!"

The 2 deadly continuous spells appeared, a cannon with a lit fuse and a card with a ghostly aura showed up. "And place a facedown. Ending my turn, now ectoplasmer lets me sacrifice a monster and inflict damage equal half its attack points, I choose my token!" At that point the soul of the token was extracted and launched directly at Ryuga, who was pushed back!

Ryuga: 3500- 3250

"I now activate my nightmare wheel!" said thug 2 opening his facedown, as Alexandrite was suddenly chained and hung to a giant doom wheel, screaming in pain!

The kids began to drop their jaws wide in astonishment as the situation for their hero got worse, and was about to get worser with thug 4 coming up! Ryuga on the other hand only hardened his serious gaze as he braced himself for what his next opponent was about to do.

"Hehehe guess it's my move now! I draw!" said the last thug, "I special summon gilasaurus from my hand!" A small raptor like dinosaur appeared. "Since that was a special summon I can now normal summon! So I now sacrifice it to summon dark driceratops!" The small raptor was soon replaced by a green dinosaur with wings! "I now place one facedown as well, and with that I'm done!"

Thugs began to smile at each other as the facedowns were trap hole and sakuretsu armor, if Ryuga summoned a new monster with 1000 or more atk it would be destroyed, and if he managed to attack with alexandrite somehow it would be destroyed too! No matter how they looked at it, they realised they COULDN'T lose!

"It's all over! It's impossible to win in this case! Not even Yuya can comeback from a situation like this!" cried the 3 kids as they huddled together in fear, Ryuga at the time was so focused on the duel that he didn't hear the name called out….

"Well Mr 'Hero" I bet you are shaking in your little booties right about now huh!?" insulted one thug.

"Yeah I bet he so scared stiff by the sight of our field he can't move or say a word hahahahaha!" mocked another, soon the other joined in laughing.

Ryuga didn't faze in the slightest, in fact a smirk drew across his face. "All I see are 4 circus clowns about to get a permanent trip to the hospital…"

At the sound of that remark, the thugs looked up in sudden surprise and shock.

" From this duel I learnt from the way you all played, that you normally use this ganging up tactic to oppress any weak or individual duelist. You abuse the very cards you are blessed with… That very thought disgusts me, which is exactly why you all will fall!" His loud and confident speech in the face of such circumstances bewildered the children in an instant.

"Is he serious!?" "No way…." "I am getting shivers all over!"

"Did you 4 actually think I would challenge you all at once simply out of blind heroics? Think again! Because I am ending this duel and all 4 of you on this next draw!"

Placing the hand on his deck, closing his eyes and focusing, he drew! Looked at it, then smirked.

"Not so fast! Thanks to nightmare wheel you take 500 points of damage each of your standby phases!" The wheel then launched a jolt of electricity shocking Ryuga where he stood.

Ryuga:-3250- 2750

"I play card of sanctity which lets us all draw till we hold 6 cards," "6!" exclaimed all 4 thugs.

"That's quite the hand!" spoke the kids. Looking, he then took another card, "Now I play pot of greed which lets me draw 2 more! Now the conditions are met, prepare your selves for your defeat!"

"I sacrifice alexandrite for chthonian emperor dragon!" Alexandrite vanished and was then released by a larger, more menacing dragon with large wings, and a smaller set below. "I also activate my facedown, burst breath! Which allows me to sacrifice one dragon on my field and then incinerate all monsters whose defence points are lower than the attack of the monster I sacrificed!"

"Say what!"

"All monsters with less defence points!"

"But…T..That means!"

"That emperor dragon has 2400 points, which means every monster they have will be incinerated!" exclaimed Tatsuya. "So awesome!" cheered the girl as she jumped for joy.

With that, emperor was soon absorbed by the trap and a large stream of fire was released onto the opposing field, all the monsters cried in pain as the fire burned and they all exploded!

"I also play Harpy's feather duster which lets me destroy all spells and traps on your field!" a huge gust of wind blew from the spell which then blew all the other remaining enemy cards into a whirlwind, where they exploded into dust!

"In just 2 moves he cleared their entire field!" exclaimed Tatsuya

"He's so amazing he's giving me SHIVERS!" screamed the green haired boy in joy and amazement.

"No fair!"

"That leaves us all wide open!"

"R..Relax guys! He just normal summoned, meaning he can't bring out a monster no more!" encouraged thug 3, to which Ryuga countered, "I don't need to normal summon anymore this turn, because what I need is right here in this hand," he said while smiling. To which the thugs faulted.

"Now I play both monster reborn and silent doom to resurrect alexandrite dragon and chthonian emperor respectively!" With the 2 spells played, both dragons emerged from a portal from the ground, emperor in defence mode.

"Hey wait a minute! I hear silent doom only works on normal monsters, but chthonian's no normal monster!"

You're only half right but deeply misinformed." corrected Ryuga.

"Say what!"

"Hey I get it now! Chthonian is a gemini monster!" said Tatsuya

Gemini?" asked the other 2 kids

"I've heard of them, though only by rumour, they're actually very uncommon cards, treated as normal monsters while on the field and in the graveyard, but unlike regular effect monsters they can't use their abilities straight away and may need additional help from card effects or another turn to be normal summoned themselves, in order to use them!" explained Tatsuya.

"Uhh say what?" asked the other 2 children confused.

"Basically, they are powerful effect monsters that take up an extra turn to use abilities, but they're worth it because many of them are very powerful!"

Ryuga smiled, "I'm impressed kid, you certainly have done your homework, but now watch how a master does things!"

"I now play polymerisation!"

"He can fusion summon too!" exclaimed the children

"Something tells me we're really gonna get it…." spoke one thug nervously.

"I now fuse chthonian and alexandrite!" Both dragons rose up and turned into red and yellow orbs of light before combining

"Dragons of jewel and rule, merge together to create the ancestor of the mighty fire breathers! I fusion summon, level 9, first of the dragons!" As he spoke, a large winged serpentine dragon emerged and let out a mighty roar before it's victims who cowered in fear.

"Now attack with ancestral breath!" as commanded, the dragon charged and launched a powerful energy blast which knocked the thug of his feet!

Thug 1:- 4000-1300

"Gargh!"

"Now magna drago attacks you directly!"

N..Nice little dragon, you don't want to burn me!" he pleaded. Ironically being called 'little' only enraged the red tuner, as it shot a strong fireball which roasted the thug's life points to 0!

"Yyyooooooowwwww!" he screamed as he fell down face first on the ground.

Thug 1:- 0

"I..impossible!" "In just one move like that!" exclaimed the remaining 3 standing duelists.

"Since it inflicted battle damage, drago now gains 200 atk!"

1400-1600

"I'm afraid that OTK is merely the beginning of your punishment!' spoke Ryuga angrily, "Now I play de-fusion, splitting my first of dragons back into alexandrite and emperor dragon!" As the purple dragon de fused back into the 2 pre-fusion dragons with 2000 and over attack points, the kids suddenly got speechless and stared as they knew what would happen next, yet not many could pull off such a feat!

"I also activate the quick play spell, super double summon from my hand, allowing me to normal summon chthonian emperor and have it gain its own effect! Allowing him to attack twice!"

"What did you say?!" spoke the second thug as chthonian was engulfed in light and suddenly split itself into a darker and lighter versions of itself.

"So this gemini summon! Always wanted to see it up close!" said Tatsuya in awe.

"It's so cool, almost as great as pendulum summoning!" cheered the girl.

The thug tried to run but his efforts were in vain as the 2 dragons then launched streams of fire which exploded on contact and he flung into some bushes!

Thug 2:- 4000-0

"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" spoke thug 3 as he couldn't believe he just witnessed a double OTK in a single turn.

"I am only just warming up! I reveal my second facedown Urgent tuning! This allows me to perform a synchro summon during the battle phase!"

"S..s..SYNCHRO during battle!"

"I tune level 2 magna drago with level 6 chthonian emperor dragon" The red dragon became cloaked in fire and exploded into 2 synchro rings which then the larger dragon flew through.

"No way!" A fusion summon then straight into a synchro summon!" "Shivers!"

"Great emperor of fire, unite with the flames of passion and unleash the jet-black destroyer! I synchro summon! Level 8 black brutdrago!" Upon the chant, a very large black dragon appeared and created a tremor as it landed on the ground. Staring down on it's target, releasing smoke from its nostrils, thug 3 then just fell backwards on his butt!

"Now I attack you directly with alexandrite and brutdrago! Jewel shard! Black Blaze!" Alexandrite flew up and dropped down jewel scales/shards from its wings while Black Brutdrago launched a black fireball!

"Daaargh!"

Thug 3: 4000-0

"An then there was one," spoke Ryuga as he turned his head towards the final thug who was quivering all over like an earthquake!

I play my trap reckless greed, which lets me draw 2 cards but then skips my next 2 draw phases, not that it matters because I'll win with this one last move. (Has now only 2 cards in his hand)

"Y..you're bluffing! After all that you just did, you can't possibly attack anymore! It's impossible!" spoke the final thug shaking like crazy, as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

"Want to bet?!" retorted the dragon duelist as he activated his final facedown, "I activate raigeki break! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy another on the field!"

"One card?" "But the only cards on the field are his own?" "What's he planning?" Spoke each of the children.

Ryuga took one look at Brutdrago, who looked back at him in the eye and nodded, as if he somehow knew what his master had in mind, and was ready to go through with it! "I destroy Black brutdrago!" The trap shot a stream of thunder which shocked Brutdrago, who roared in pain and exploded!

"Huuuh!" everyone spoke shocked.

"Why would you do that!" exclaimed Tatsuya as he was surprised he would destroy his own card without hesitation.

"You blew up your own monster, you're mean!" screamed the red haired girl with tears.

With slight regret, upon seeing what his move did to the kids' feelings he replied, "Don't worry, He knew what was going to happen, he allowed me to go through with it."

"He?" the children asked puzzled.

"Ha Ha! Looks like you're throwing in the towel yourself! I knew you were just talk! Now you can't touch me bacuse you don't have any monsters! You've lost! Hahahaha" mocked the thug as Ryuga turned his back speaking to the children. A dark shadow covered his eyes, (like when anime characters are prepared to get angry or serious) .

"Like I said, you guys practically fail to see the bigger picture, you only use duelling for self satisfaction and oppression of others, which is why you stood a chance of wining from the start!" Ryuga retorted angrily and confidently. "I activate Brutdrago's ability, Gemini Rebirth! When he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, he allows me to resurrect a gemini monster with it's ability, as of now there's one certain gemini I am sure you goons are aware of," he said in a sneaky tone.

The last thug's smirk soon transformed into one of pure horror.

"I resurrect Chthonian Emperor dragon! And now with his ability active right of the bat, I can now finish you in one double attack!" From the ashes of brutdrago, the 4 winged dragon emerged and split into 2 copies of itself ready to attack!

"I don't believe it, you actually had this planned from the start of this duel!? That's incredible!" spoke Tatsuya.

"Awesome!" cheered the green haired boy.

"You're cool Mr ummm uh…" spoke the girl as she suddenly paused wondering what the hero's name was.

"Ryuga, the name's Ryuga Shirogane." he answered politely. "Just call me Ryuga."

"No..no ..nononono please I give! Just let us go peacefully!"

"You lost your only chance of a peaceful defeat the moment you activated your disks, now face what your deeds deserve! Go!"

Upon Ryuga's command, the dragons rose into the air and charged down launching fire balls at the helpless duelist!

"Noooooo!" BOOOM!

Thug 4: 4000- 0

Ryuga WIN

 **Sorry this took long, because it was hard to come up with an OTK strategy for 4 opponents at once, but hope this works strategically for players too! I am also trying my best to get into the anime characters' personality of Arc V, so I hope this comes close. I am open to any suggestions about how the other characters' personalities or actions/ moves in duels as well.**

 **Since we never saw the thugs duel before in the anime against Yuya in episode 30, I am just making up what they would use. By the way, due to past experiences Ryuga is known to regularly change cards in his decks so don't expect to see some of the same cards for a while.**


	6. Chapter 6-Setting the stage

Chapter 6-Setting the stage, pieces falling into place

 **LDS headquarters-Control room**

In the security room where everywhere in Maiami City was closely monitored and all data on duelists/ cards were stored, cameras spread out through the city looking out for talented duelists to seek out or keeping track of the progress of their own students. Many computer operators were working quietly until one of them spoke suddenly, followed by a mild alarm, which caught the attention of a certain man.

"Mr President sir! We've detected summoning readings near area B10, energy levels are spiking hard, even stronger than any reading we've ever detected before at LDS! In fact energy levels are between 90-100%!" spoke the operator in a shocked tone.

Upon hearing this the man wearing glasses, along with a long red scarf around his neck, quickly turned his head around away from a conversation he was just having with another man, wearing a business suit and blue glasses. Despite the alarm and speaking amongst the other workers he sitll proceeded in a normal manner.

"Show me what you've found.' he spoke calmly but at the same time with authority towards the worker who just informed him of the unexpected news. "Do you know the type of summoning just performed?"

"Not just one type, 3 together! In a single duel! From one duelist alone!"

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed the man in security uniform.

The man with the scarf on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the statement, while viewing the fluctuating readings on screen.

"We've detected signatures from fusion, synchro and another unknown type of summoning apparently." stated the operator

Widening his eyes slightly due to surprise, the security man then walked up and issued an order "Do a scan and correlate with past records or historical data, perhaps it may be a summoning method used in past years that may no longer be used today."

"Understood Mr Nakajima,"

Scanning and processing data…..

We found a match, apparently it's known as 'gemini summoning'.

"Gemini?" muttered the President in a suspicious tone, "That's a very unique form of summoning indeed, to think someone would actually be able to use such a method so skilfully and powerfully in this time." sounding impressed at the find, that such a unique and skilled duelist existed.

"President Reiji," spoke Nakajima, "from these readings, they are nearly on par with the output recorded from the pendulum summonings performed by Yuya Sakaki!" he said astonished.

"I can see that Nakajima," answered Reiji back. "Do we have visual on the duel?"

"I'm afraid not sir," replied the female operator regretfully. "Apparently the duel concluded just a few moments after detection."

"Are we able to get any visuals at all of the area? If we hurry we may be able to see who our mystery newcomer is." he instructed. "Unfortunately the area where the readings were detected is almost outside of camera range, the best we can gather is this view here," answered the operator as she showed a camera view of the park area, and some people standing in it's corner.

"If this is all we have then so be it, zoom in, enlarge and enhance the picture as best possible." instructed Reiji.

"Yes sir"

As the image was enhanced, it revealed 4 duelists in black uniforms lying scattered around an area, before them was a boy with black spiky hair, outcropped with red, wearing a red and black jacket and black jeans and a white scarf.

"Hmmm interesting," thought Reiji to himself, "Check the duel records to see if we can find any trace of this boy anywhere." he instructed.

After checking through all archives and databanks they found no evidence or information of the duelist. Staring seriously at the screen, "If we can't find his profile at all in the entire system, means he's likely to have not come from Maiami or from any of our branches worldwide at all. Now the question remains…"

"Could he be friend of foe?" he thought to himself inside.

"Reiji-san, shall I put together a team to track this duelist down? Apparently we are also unable to track his duel disk as it somehow isn't registered into our main system either. When we do find him, we shall bring him here to you." spoke Nakajima to his boss in a respectful manner.

"With the Maiami Championships coming up in a matter of days that wouldn't be a good decision as we still have many more preparations to make and can't afford to be short on hands, especially with the matter of keeping our 'new friend' in check. I will however keep the option open and allow you to put together a search party from some of our other optional choices." answered Reiji towards his assistant.

"As you wish sir, I shall get right on it straightaway." with that he left the building.

Reiji on the other hand, had his gaze fixed on the monitor with the boy duelist in the centre, "Things bound to get very interesting around Maiami indeed, first Yuya Sakaki with the power to pendulum summon, and now you with gemini summoning, possibly even having the power to use the other methods too. Impressive." he complimented.

"Only question remaining….. What are you planning to do next?"

 **At the Park**

The 4 thugs that were just knocked out were slowly recuperating and regained their senses.

"Y..Y.. You!"

"Mark our words you'll regret this!"

"We'll let our boss Gen know about this! And when he gets word you'll be really sorry!"

With that they took off in separate directions….

"Sigh… It seems there's no end to scum in this world, almost everywhere I turn there's people who abuse the gift of duelling…" sighed Ryuga at the thought. "Well at least those 3 children are now safe," as he turned around to look he saw the 3 kids fangasming at him with sparkly eyes and amazed looks!

"That was so cool! That duel was so awesome it gave me the shivers! You have to tell us who are you? Where you'd come from?" he was bombarded with so many questions at once he didn't know where to start.

"H..Hey! Wait calm down, just one at a time please!" he desperately spoke as the kids didn't quite give him much personal space..

Inside the deck- "Ahaha looks like he's got himself a little fan club! I kinda hoped for older, more worthy admirers but this is a start." chuckled Red eyes at the sight. Blue eyes and Bahamut took no notice of him but only sweat dropped at the sight of their powerful master/ partner/ friend being overwhelmed by mere children.

"S..Sorry, we just got so excited at your duel skills we just couldn't help ourselves!" apologised Tatsuya in a respectful manner.

"It's fine no need to thank me, it's what anyone should've done! Besides I just can't stand the sight of anyone picking or oppressing anyone smaller or weaker than they are." stated Ryuga back.

"My name's Tatsuya Yamashiro," said Tatsuya

"You can call me Futoshi, Futoshi Harada," spoke the chubby green haired boy.

"And I'm Ayu Ayukawa!" cheered the little girl after.

"Nice to meet you 3, are any of you hurt?"

"We aren't, thanks to you Ryuga-nii chan!" answered Ayu.

"N..Nii-Chan?" asked Ryuga pointing at himself, who was taken by surprise.

"Y..You don't like it?" she asked innocently with slightly sad eyes.

"I..It's just…just that it caught me off guard…But it's fine!" spoke Ryuga back nervously.

 **Fun Fact- Ryuga has slight soft spot for little children as many he's met tend to be innocent, helpless victims of scumbags.**

"Okay yay!" she cheered.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around at all before. You mind telling us who exactly are you and where you come from?" asked Futoshi curiously.

"Yes please!" asked the other 2 children.

Thinking to himself for a bit on what to say, wanting to hide the fact he travelled for many weeks on foot just to come to the city, beating criminals everywhere he goes, collecting cards, being able to talk to duel monsters…. Best to keep some details to himself.

"I just moved here, I come from a faraway town in search of…" (wanting to keep his mission from Bahamut a secret) "Strong duelists! I have been travelling for a long time to find a suitable place to hone myself and become a duel legend like no other!"

Later on a little more explaining...

"Whoah! That gives me shivers!" gasped Futoshi.

"Um just wondering, if you want to become the greatest duelling legend, have you tried action duels yet?" asked Tatsuya.

"!..Uh well, actually from where I come from the most advanced thing we have happens to be a duel disk itself. We aren't exactly as high tech or developed like this city here…" admitted Ryuga sadly.

There was a brief silence, the kids soon realised "This guy must have come from one of those rural areas with little duelling facilities.." "That's very sad, for a person like him to come from such a background and to leave it all behind just to become great… Still takes a lot of guts and courage though!"

"H..Hey I know, you can come to our school! There we can teach you all you need to know about action duelling, or better yet we can teach you how to entertainment duel as well!" offered Tatsuya suddenly.

"That's an awesome idea! Also the way you duel is just so cool we just have to have someone like you in!" encouraged Futoshi

"Please…Pretty pretty pleeeeeasse!" pleaded Ayu.

"Umm…Urrrrr" seemingly backed into a corner he was put in a position where it would be impossible to say no, Ryuga then spoke, "Tell you what, it's getting very late now. How about we meet up tomorrow morning then maybe I would consider taking a look at this school of yours. Sound good?"

"Ok sure! See you!" they said.

"Need me to walk you home? There may be more of those goons out there?" asked Ryuga with concern.

"Oh no worries! We know how to find our way back from here no problem!" said Tatsuya with encouragement.

"Alright take care! Bye!'

"Bye bye!" they said as they waved and parted directions.

 **Kids' perspective**

As the 3 children were walking home together…

" I can't wait to tell Yuya-nii chan and Yuzu nee-chan about today!" stated Ayu

"Yeah! I wanna see him duel again! This time against Yuya! It'll give me the shivers for sure!" said Futoshi

"I agree! Better let the principal know we will be receiving a new applicant for You Show Du…" Tatsuya stopped suddenly.

The other 2 children stopped and turned to look at him, "Umm Tatsuya is something wrong?" they asked.

"Oh nooo! We forgot to tell him the name of the school we go to!" he exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaaattttt!?" they screamed back in shock.

 **Meanwhile**

Back in his apartment, Ryuga was having a nice chat with Bahamut …

"Humph! I'm actually a little disappointed that you didn't use Brutdrago to resurrect me earlier." spoke Bahamut

Flashback:-

"I activate Raigeki break! By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy another on the field!" He discards Bahamut.

"You aren't worth using against clowns like those old friend." answered Ryuga back reassuringly, "You and I have been through many duels together, since the start, so if I have to use you, it would have to be against someone who absolutely deserves it."

"Hmmm, you do make a good point there." Bahamut spoke back.

"Come to think of it, I haven't used you or pendulum summoning for a while since we all came here together…. Say Bahamut would you mind telling me what exactly is this all about? Why we need to see Yuya Sakaki? Also what does our pendulum summoning have to do with it?"

Thinking of how to answer without giving too much unneeded info "…. Allow me to start from the beginning…Remember when you first used pendulum?"

"Y..Yeah, it was against that thug in the mountains?"

"Apparently you aren't the first to be able to use such summonings, in fact the 'pendulum pioneer' is the first ever to do so."

"Yuya Sakaki" breathed Ryuga.

"From what I sensed upon evolving with this new power, there was another dragon whose power rivals mine…" thinking what next to say, "this may sound strange but since I developed the connection I also gained this sudden urge that I need to seek him out, and battle with him." he answered hesitantly.

"I see Bahamut, but why do you sound so nervous, are you trying to hide something? I mean we are friends right?"

"….. I just…. feel a little uneasy, of having to put you and the others through so much just for my 'selfish urge', I just feel guilty for being responsible that's all!"

Surprised by the reply, "I get it, but don't feel too bad. I bet you're just feeling you want to have a worthy fight after so long! Also, if it wasn't for you and your guidance we all never would have gotten to experienced such memories and gotten so strong to begin with!"

Bahamut's eyes widened with surprise, as Ryuga continued talking, "No matter what happens, as long as we all are together and keep fighting with a united purpose, we'll reach the top for sure! So I'll help you to the end to find Yuya, and you can help me and the rest of us climb to new heights!"

After the inspirational speech, Bahamut spoke no more except for, "Thank you.." and simply nodded before disappearing into the deck.

As Ryuga slept, Bahamut was meditating and saw visions:-

A wingless dragon with asymmetrical spikes on both sides with long horns roaring and shooting a flare.

A dark encloaked dragon with ferocious wings and sharp mandible under the chin, with a twin spiked tail, releasing purple electricity.

A 4 winged dragon with a long serpent like tail and coated in armour roaring while giving off green energy and dust.

Finally a purple dragon with many eyes and mouths covering its body as it released poison in different directions.

When the 4 came together, a portal opened and soon destruction came through, ravaging the world into ruin!

"I really wish I could let you know the whole truth… for never wanted to involve you in this from the start." Bahamut said to himself sadly as he himself fell asleep.

"My siblings.." he spoke as he visualised 3 other dragons in his mind (1 quadrepedal with a large head and bulky armoured body and clubbed tail, a bipedal large winged dragon with horns and spikes running down it's body, finally another quadrepedal dragon with many heads hissing and snarling, covered in sharp spines and frills around it's head)

"I wish you all the best in your own paths… While it has been our sacred duties to be dragon guardians,in the end it isn't our decision, it all depends on the choices of the masters.." he spoke softly before sleeping.

 **At the pier**

A cloaked figure was wandering the area who was then ambushed by a gang of duel punks.

"I don't know what you're doing here this late at night. But anyone who crosses into our turf is gonna get the clobbering of the century!" spoke the leader as he and the others rushed forward with armed duel disks.

The face under the hood only smirked as the person readied a duel disk too…..

 **Well there's chapter 6, to set up plot and character development for future chapters. I recently updated a few of my previous ones to make sure the cards are more compatible with each other, both OC and original ones. Not he topic of forbidden cards, they are used often in the anime like how Kaito had a harpy's feather duster in his hand, so a few others like chaos emperor dragon would be used later.**

 **Do let down your reviews on what you think of this so far, hope you would enjoy it. I am trying my best to set up things anime wise so do let me know constructive suggestions for improvement.**


	7. Chapter 7-The honourable gladiator

Chapter 7- The honourable gladiator Part 1

 **6 days till Maiami Championship**

 **You Show Duel School**

It was morning and everything was going on as usual for everyone there. Yuya was busy sorting out his deck, trying to figure new combos with his deck to use, along with the 2 new fusion monsters he had recently acquired (rune eyes and beast eyes pendulum dragons). "Alright! With this new combination there's no way anyone would ever see this coming! I'll be sure to give the crowd the entertainment duel of the century!" thought Yuya happily to himself as he added a few new cards to his deck before looking at a picture on the wall, showing a man in a red showsuit and in top hat, in the background was a powerful looking magician monster. (The poster shown in ep 1) "Just you wait dad, I promise to become an entertainment duelist as great as you were and will bring smiles to all people wherever I go! I won't let you down…Wherever you are now." he spoke to himself.

His personal moment was watched by the man in the orange jumpsuit (whose name was Shuzo), looking behind the window from the door (the one Nico Smiley peeked through), who then went in. "Hey Yuya, you should come to the duel arena and check this out! Yuzu is close to perfecting fusion summoning with Sora!" spoke Shuzo in an excited mood. "She is!? Let's go see!"

They went in and saw the pink haired girl who had Solo the Melodious Songstress and Aria the Melodious Diva on her field, while her opponent, a short blue haired boy (with a straight ponytail) sucking on a lollipop, had fluffal bear and fluffal leo on his. "Get ready Sora, I'm about to show you the fruits of my hard work and determination!" she shouted determinedly to her opponent who simply smiled, "I look forward to it! Go give your best!" he replied back.

"I activate polymerisation!" she spoke while held out the spell, "With this I now fuse Solo together with Aria!" with that, the 2 female monsters turned into beams of light and combined!

"I don't believe it! After so many weeks of hot blooded training, my little Yuzu's finally done it!" spoke Shuzo in awe and tears of joy.

"Echoing melodious voice, flowing melody, guided by the baton, gather your power! I fusion summon! Level 6, Bloom Diva the melodious choir!" Upon the chanting, a pinkish white flower materialised and began to open. Inside was a small flower pixie with blue eyes, purplish hair and a pink scarf swaying!

"Congrats Yuzu!" cheered Yuya from the sidelines. "As expected of my student, well done." congratulated Sora to his pupil. "Still, despite you being able to use fusion summoning, I don't think you're quite there yet.." he said suddenly.

"Huh?! Wh..what do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"Eventhough you can fusion summon now, the fact remains that it took you a few turns too many to be able to do so. A good fusion user should be able to recognise the required materials as soon as possible and be able to fusion summon the chance he/she gets. Also from my perspective you had a few chances turns ago to do so." he said in a teaching manner.

"I see…"she spoke discouraged.

"Don't sweat it Yuzu!" spoke Yuya suddenly as he came into the duel arena, once the holograms switched off, "What matters is that you were finally able to pull it off! That's the first major step! All you need to do now is master it!" he said while trying to encourage her. "Yup! Just what Yuya said," spoke Sora. 'Yuya…" she said with surprise with the kindness she received from her friend. Just before she could enjoy her little moment a bit longer, 3 children suddenly burst into the scene, while being followed by a large bulky man with black 'pompadour' style hair, wearing metal sandals and a red band around his head, while also sporting a jacket similar to the jacket Yuya hung as a cape.

"Yuya nii chan! Yuzu nee chan!" they cheered while running in happily to meet with their friends. "Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Yuya welcomed them and asked. "Sorry, we had made a little detour to the Gongenzaka dojo to pick up a friend!" answered Futoshi who was panting and sweating after the long run. "Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked puzzled as the large man walked up to him.

"They told me it was urgent that I come and that we all meet here together, saying something about some really big news that everyone here should know of." he answered. "A meeting that requires all of us? Sounds really serious then.."spoke Shuzo worriedly.

After telling them about what events had transpired the past day in the park….

"Say what!? Some gang tried to take you hostage!?" exclaimed Yuzu shocked, "What for?!" "To be honest, we don't really know," answered Ayu innocently, "said something about being under orders for some plan,".

Banging his fist against the wall angrily, "Unforgivable! For people as such to take innocent children and to call themselves duelists, they are a disgrace to all! When I get I get my hands on them! Grrrr!" he growled just thinking at the thought.

That's terrible! exclaimed Yuya. "You 3 aren't hurt are you!? Please tell me did they try anything!? What happened exactly?!" panicked Shuzo as he held all 3 together and looked at them really closely in the face, little too close for comfort.

"Whack!"

"Enough dad! Give them some room and space! Sheesh" she spoke after knocking him down with her big paper fan. "Owwww" he groaned.

Even Sora, who was normally laid back and cheerful, gained a serious look on his face upon hearing the news. "Just start from the beginning, one step at a time, take your time explaining too,"

They then spoke slowly, describing the events from start till they were rescued by a really strong and talented duelist.

"Wow, sounds like you guys were really lucky!" said Sora impressed by their experience, "To not only get saved by those thugs, but also the fact you got to witness an awesome duel."

"Not only that, he was able to both synchro and fusion summon and knock all 4 of those thugs out in just one turn!" spoke Futoshi excitedly, 'It was so awesome I couldn't help but shiver start to end!"

"Say what!?" the others exclaimed.

"Someone who was able to perform such skill, is someone I'd really like to meet." said Sora interested.

"This man Gongenzaka agrees completely!" he spoke in agreement.

"Same here! I can't wait to duel him! You know where we can find him? Or is he coming here?" asked Yuya enthusiastically.

"Uhhh…" the kids then became silent for a moment. "Is something the matter?" asked Yuzu curiously.

"Urr the thing is.." spoke Tatsuya shyly.

"We kinda…" followed Futoshi.

"Forgot to let him know our school's name and location, and we also couldn't find him….Ha ha" finished Ayu with a half smile, while also worried.

"WHAAAAATT!?" yelled Shuzo in shock, "This is really big news! How could you let such a once in lifetime duelist slip through your own hands!? With someone like him together with Yuya, Yuzu and Sora on our team the championship will be merely a breeze!" he yelled while shaking Tatsuya hardly out of frustration.

"Enough dad! Can't you see they've all been through so much yesterday!" yelled Yuzu angrily as she once again smacked her dad with the fan. "I'm sorry…." he apologised while face flat on the floor.

"Actually, we did remember his name," said Tatsuya, recovering from the shaking.

At that moment, the man and teens leaned in to listen, "His name was Ryuga Shirogane, also from what he also told us, he's a duelist who recently moved here." answered Tatsuya who was trying to recall everything he could remember.

'Ryuga ehh.." said Sora interested while licking his lollipop, "He sounds strong,"

'You bet!" answered Futoshi, "He also did this weird summoning called Gemini summon!"

"Gemini? I have never heard that before," spoke Gongenzaka curiously.

"It's difficult to describe, but you'll know it when you see him duel." answered Tatsuya.

Yuya then suddenly spoke up, "Well I know what I'm doing today! I'm gonna go around the city and ask around for him! When I found him, I'll pit all my best skills against his!" he spoke full of energy. "I'm off see you guys!" he yelled while running out. "H…Hey! Wait! Take us with you! We're the only ones who know what he looks like!" yelled the 3 children as they chased after him. "Tch! Always on the move Yuya, never standing still… Sometimes you need discipline but oh well…" groaned Gongenzaka as he followed them as quick as his bulky legs could.

'When you find him, make sure you bring him back here! The school could use more new students!" called the You Show principal as they left.

"Well Yuzu, we should head out too," spoke Sora, "Huh? Why?" she asked.

"Well 2 things, one to find this mystery duelist and 2, I think a worthy serious challenge is what you need to take the next step to becoming a full fledged fusion user!" he answered with a grin. "S..Say what!? I can't possibly win if it's a guy like that!" she spoke flustered.

"There you go again, being all negative and stuff," he spoke disappointed while sucking his candy, "You gotta have some confidence in yourself, and don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way!" he answered as he pulled Yuzu along in another direction.

"Take care of my Yuzu for me Sora! Otherwise no sweets for you when you get back!" called Shuzo. "Relax teach, I've got her covered!" he spoke reassuringly.

"Ahh Youth, reminds me of my old days when I was the hot-blooded duelist myself! Ho ho! Hope those kids come back with him soon!" thought Shuzo to himself as he went back inside to prepare registration forms.

Moments later….

Ryuga was just walking along the path which was a stairway below and in front of the You Show School.

"What's with the down look on your face?" asked Blue eyes concerned, "Didn't sleep well?"

"No I'm fine, just a little disappointed I couldn't keep my promise to those 3 children yesterday.."

"Ah don't worry, they're just children, I'm sure they wouldn't take this so seriously," encouraged Red eyes to him. "Besides we still got our job of finding our odd eyes friend right?"

"Y..yeah I guess, priorities" he answered assured, before eyeing his favourite dragon. "Bahamut? Something bothering you?" The dragon was somehow facing the You Show building….

"Seriously… you think he's there?" grumbled Red eyes, "We found nothing here the last time ok? Let's just move on somewhere more promising!" he pushed on, to which they all did in order to make him quiet.

 **The docks (Noon)**

"Bahamut, how come you've taken us here? There's nothing but cargo trailers and warehouses here.." said Ryuga as he observed the area after passing the bridge into the pier (From ep 21)

Bahamut initially remained silent, contemplating on what to say until he spoke "Remember earlier when we were near that You Show place? Apparently it's not just because I sensed pendulum energy there, last night before we slept I also felt the presence of powerful summoning energy coming from around this area." he explained seriously.

"Huh?! Is it?"

"No, the wavelengths are very different from pendulum energy, fusion summon no doubt… however, they seem to be on par with the same energy output though, from what I sensed." he answered.

"From what I know from you, the higher the energy you sense it means the more adept or passionate the duelist is, whoever we are tracking now.." thought Ryuga to himself as they were approaching the corner of a container.

"Stay alert Ryuga," instructed Bahamut.

As he slowly peaked, Ryuga then gained a shocked expression

In the pathway he saw a duelist, covered in a greyish cloak, who was seemingly out cold, lying flat down on the ground in the open!

Without a moment's hesitation he raced in towards the unconscious person, "Hey! Are you alright?! Say something!" he yelled frantically while in a panic! "Calm down kid! Pull yourself together!" said Red eyes, who was also just as worried but wasn't going to lose himself to his emotions. "Stay calm and first check his pulse!"

Regaining his composure, "Alright, ok let's see.." he lifted over the hood and became even more shocked, in fact all 3 dragon spirits were surprised at the sight too.

Under the hood wasn't a boy, but a teenage girl possibly around Ryuga's age! She had long yellow hair, with an orange japanese style hair pin stuck at the top, with the rest of the long hair flowing down. She was also wearing a pair of orange palm gloves (like the gloves worn by yugi in duelist kingdom with the star chip holder) She was also wearing a grey coloured shirt and medium length skirt followed by yellow knee socks, while carrying a yellow duel disk along with a 'stick' in a container from what it appeared. Her face also showed that she was exhausted and pretty much fainted.

"I certainly didn't foresee this…" muttered Bahamut to himself.

 **Well then there's chapter 7, next chapter the duelist challenges Ryuga to a duel upon recovering. Just what kind of match will she put up? We'll just have to find out!**

 **Anyways I'll admit, a number of character and monster card designs that I thought up originate from another game I used to play, Puzzle and Dragons Z, they got awesome dragon and character designs too I admit, and in case you are wondering, i thought up this new OC duelist from a character in that very game. Will let you know who it is later.**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this so far, also…**

 **Will Ryuga meet with Yuya in time for the Maiami championship? We'll just have to see!**


	8. Chapter 8-The honourable gladiator (2)

Chapter 8- the honourable gladiator Part 2

At a restaurant in Maiami City, it was the lunch rush so streets and restaurants were often packed to the brim with people searching for a bite to eat before heading back to business as usual, especially at a nice fast food joint known as 'Burger Bank'. Everyone normally would be enjoying themselves to a juicy cheeseburger or sucking down a milkshake, but today wasn't like any normal day..

Inside, the couples or groups of friends, even the restaurant staff couldn't enjoy their food or work, for they all were staring at 2 people. One boy and girl sitting at a corner of the dining room. The spiky haired boy was looking mortified as the blonde girl was stuffing her face with a LOT of food, as if she hadn't eaten in years and finally had found relief!

"Well that's something you don't see everyday…" thought Red eyes to himself horridly, as he watched from inside a deck.

"How unsightly for a young woman such as she, surely she must know the meaning of manners… " said Blue eyes as she couldn't take her eyes off, as a sensible female herself she found this quite insulting for women…

"How did we end up like this Bahamut?" asked Ryuga sadly, "Beats me kid, you're the one who had to offer her a hand in need…" he answered with a sweat drop

 **Earlier…**

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" panicked Ryuga at the sight of the fainted girl at the pier. Seeing the fear and worry in his eyes, "Kid! Get a hold of yourself!" Bahamut roared, which instantly surprise Ryuga and made him fall back!

"Getting into a fret won't solve this! Relax, remain calm and think before you make your next move, like in a duel.." he instructed.

"Bahamut…," Ryuga thought surprised at how concerning his powerful dragon could actually be, "Y..Yeah you're right, I can't think or act straight like this! I need to take this one step at a time."

"Ok breathe in… breathe out…" Ryuga said as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, regaining his peace of mind. When he finally came back to normal, "Ok, first thing to do is check for pulse," he spoke confidently while trying to place his finger at her neck area, uneasily, "then we'll see if she's…."

"Grumble.. grumble…"

"Huh?" spoke Ryuga surprised. Observing his surroundings carefully, he still couldn't see anything unusual. "You guys hear that?"

"Indeed, but I can't sense anything out of the ordinary," spoke Bahamut.

"Grumble… grumble.." came the noise again!

"I definitely heard that!" spoke Ryuga suddenly. "Sounds so near yet we can't see…" thought Red eyes before realising, "Wait a minute.." he spoke looking down.

"Something up Red eyes?" asked Ryuga puzzled, as in he knew something, to which he had a humiliated kind of look on his face as he pointed his head in the direction of the noise, coming from the girl herself!

Grumble… grumble...

That moment all 4 of them sweat dropped "Don't tell me.." thought Ryuga hoping it wasn't true. "It looks like she collapsed from hunger…" answered Blue eyes, feeling ashamed of a noble dragon as herself panicking over such an… unexpected turn of events….

Thinking for a brief moment, Ryuga hesitated, due to past experience of being fooled by gangs using their own members to trick unweary or kind-hearted passerbys by acting in need, and only barely managing to escape himself afterwards. After assessing the situation, "Looks like she really is outsold from hunger, I have to do something.." he said as he reached his rucksack for an apple or 2.

"Are you certain this isn't a trick?" questioned Red eyes with concern, to which the other 2 dragons nodded in agreement, "The last time you acted like some noble hero, we nearly got robbed of all our hard worked cards back in that town a while back!"

"This isn't like that time!" Ryuga yelled back in anger, "Can't you see she's absolutely alone out here?! If she was like a decoy we would have been alerted by someone asking us. Besides I doubt any of the people here in this City would have the guts or heartlessness to pull off something like this.." he explained, to which made Red eyes feel guilty and silent.

"Hey you," Ryuga spoke as he held an apple from his rucksack near her face, "Are you hungry? I have something here for you."

As he placed it near her face, she began sniffing and starting to groan

"Urg..Urrr… Wh..what?" she muttered as she slowly opened her eyes, which were clear blue like the sky itself. "Huh?" she thought as her blurred vision soon focused on Ryuga's face, turning to a smile of relief, and also the apple he was offering her. "You're awake! That's awesome!" he cheered to see she wasn't in any serious situation.

"Who are y..!" before she could finish, her eyes instantly focused on the apple to which she snatched with lightning speed! Catching Ryuga by quick surprise, "Gaaah!".

"Food!" she cried as she sunk her teeth and continued munching at the apple like a starving squirrel that had just woken up from hibernation! "Crunch crunch munch munch chomp!"

"Uhhh… What?" Ryuga thought as he couldn't believe the hungry beast chomping on the apple was actually still human! His 3 dragons gained like-minded expressions of widened eyes and shock at the sight!

"Guess she really was starving and collapsed due to hunger…. Didn't think it was that severe!"

After she finished and threw the core aside she was about to walk up to Ryuga, before she stumbled onto her knees just in front of Ryuga! "Huh?! Wh..what now!?" he asked shocked.

"Please! Please I beg of you! I'm starving like crazy! I haven't eaten since yesterday and I am still hungry for more! I'm sorry to sound so sudden and rude after you helping me but, please could you help me find a place with good eats!?" she asked while pleading desperately, as if she was about to literally DIE from starvation within the next few minutes!

"Uhh uhhh!" he spoke out of surprise at the sudden turn of events, looking to his dragons, "Hey you guys! Any suggestions!?" he asked desperately only, to find different, unfavourable responses from each of them!

"Hehehehe! You wanted to be the 'knight in shining armour' well now there's turning back anymore! Good luck buddy!" chuckled red eyes deviously as he faded.

"Oh don't worry," giggled blue eyes as if she was amused to see her friend interacting with a girl for the first time, "I'm sure you 2 will work something just fine! Toodles!" she giggled as she vanished!

"H..Hey that's just wrong! Friends are supposed to standby one another!" thought Ryuga sadly as if he was betrayed, technically he was….

"B..Bahamut?" he asked as he looked to his last resort. "Humph, she's your problem now, leave us out of this," he spoke, while having a slight, grin…?! Before fading himself, "Not you too!"

"H..Hey, are you ok?" asked the girl who was apparently listening in on their 'conversation'. "Who were you speaking too? It's only 2 of us here right?" "Gah!" exclaimed Ryuga as he was taken off guard, "N…No one! Just… urn.. thinking to myself what to do that's all! Ha ha…haaaa"

"Idiot! Now this girl thinks I'm some wacko passerby.." said Ryuga as he could barely put on a straight face (had an uneasy grin too) due to being seen talking to himself. "Hey wait!" he suddenly spoke hoping to make her forget, "I just remembered you said you were hungry right?"

Coming back to reality the girl once again threw herself on her knees begging him to help her like if she were some homeless stray! "Pretty please…. Would you be kind enough to lend a hand to a hungry soul?" she pleaded with sparkling puppy dog eyes!

"I can't believe that someone my age would be willing to go this far for help…" Ryuga thought bewildered at the sight, "Still i guess that highlights how desperate she really is.." he thought sadly. Ryuga himself wan't fully used to Maiami City yet so he began thinking of a suitable place to take her, which wasn't very easy since he had few options and most of them were WAY out of his price range…

He was about to give up but then remembered a certain fast food joint he passed on his way here, "Hey i know a place!"

 **Present (Burger Bank)**

"Wow she sure has quite the appetite.." whispered Ryuga to his 3 friends in his deck as they watched her chow down away at 3 burgers, 4 packets of fries and 2 milkshakes within 15 minutes! The sight was so 'eye-catching' that everyone in the restaurant, even the staff, couldn't take their eyes off the 'couple' for a second! As for Ryuga himself, his face showed complete mortification.

"S..Slow down! You'll choke!" he spoke worried to which she replied, "No way! This is the best I've eaten in a long while, and I've barely begun!" she muttered while still eating. 'Man she must have a bottomless trap hole for a stomach.."

After she was done, "Ahh that really hit the spot!" she said as she stomached down her last helping. "Wow, you sure can pack away the pounds.." Ryuga spoke 'impressed', to which the remark was met with a sharp glare from her. "Are you saying I'm FAT!?"

"N..No of course not! I mean that's just plain rude, especially to a girl, Sorry!" he panicked as he failed to use his words properly.

"Hee Hee, it's fine I'm only joking," she giggled cheerfully.

"Phew…" he thought relieved.

"Excuse me sir, mam, your bill here." spoke a waiter who assumed they were finished eating.

Looking at the grand total, Ryuga froze in horror and almost had a heart attack at the amount. He took out his wallet and saw he didn't come close to half the bill! "Is there a problem sir?" asked the waiter who was feeling suspisious.

"Ah! Well.." before he could finish, "It's alright, I'll pay for myself," offered the girl as she plucked out just enough money surprisingly! "Thank you madam," replied the waiter as he took the money and left.

"Huh!?" exclaimed Ryuga with widened eyes at the sight.

"Is something the matter?" she asked curiously. "No, it's fine." he answered back.

"She's got so much money yet she was starving?!" he thought.

"Wow, she's rich.. She'll be a great match for you don't you agree! Heheheh" snickered Red eyes. "Say what!? We only just met! Don't get any funny ideas!" Ryuga yelled (softly) while being flustered.

"Whatever you say hee hee.." he snickered.

After they exited, everyone in the restaurant began eating their food again in peace.

"Thanks for the..bill," said Ryuga, who was embarrassed that he couldn't pay even though it was his treat.

"No problem, it's actually I who should be thanking you for helping me out when I really needed it the most. It's only natural that I should pay for myself, after you've done a great deal for me." she replied politely.

"Wow, you're acting 'different' compared to when I first met you at the pier, in fact just after you ate earlier…" he spoke to her suspiciously.

"Heh, well…" she spoke sheepishly while scratching her head out of embarrassment. ""You see… last night I was really busy and engrossed with my ..important 'duel school' task that I forgot to eat dinner! Hahaha" she admitted with a happy go lucky face.

"Say WHAAAAAAT?!" Ryuga exclaimed shocked with an 'are you serious!' face. "She's really something…"

"Oh right! I almost forgot, I haven't even introduced myself to yet have I?" she spoke suddenly.

"My name is Ryuga, Ryuga Shirogane." Ryuga greeted the golden haired girl.

"Pleased to meet you Ryuga, my name is Ayame, Ayame Kentoshi." she replied.

"So Ayame, you said you were undertaking a duel school task, so are by any chance a student from a duel school around here?" he asked curiously. "That's right, but actually the school I come from…. isn't exactly a local school.." she answered with some momentary pauses.

"Oh really?" Ryuga spoke interested, "So what exactly are you doing all the way here? For what reason did your school have to send you to an overseas area?"

Ayame paused for a moment, thinking how to explain her intentions, then answered, "Let's just say my school sent me to 'scout' the competition in Maiami City, they wanted me to check out the quality and types of duelists here before we decide to 'enter' the Maiami Championship."

"Maiami Championship?" Ryuga asked puzzled and intrigued, as if the name was news to his ears.

Upon hearing that statement, Ayame remained silent for a short moment before suddenly breaking out in laughter. "That's just too funny! Are you like from out of town or something? This tournament is basically the talk of the town and yet you don't know hahaha!"

Taken aback by this, Ryuga sadly admitted, "Um, actually yes.."

"Oh…I…I'm sorry then…" Ayame apologised while feeling guilty. "It's fine, I mean I only arrived just yesterday so I am not too familiar with this place just yet." spoke Ryuga assuring her he wasn't offended, though his pride was deeply wounded in many areas.

"I see… Well then would you like me to enlighten you on the upcoming events?" she offered.

Without a moment's hesitation Ryuga quickly took the offer, "Yes please, don't leave anything out!" he spoke with deep interest.

Ayame then began explaining how the tournament was sponsored by LDS, the top duel school in the world and how it was divided into various categories depending on the age groups of the participants. Also, winning this tournament is a major essential step in one's dream to become a pro duelist!

"Wow.. That's just incredible!" gasped Ryuga with awe. "Indeed, in fact because of the significance of this tournament, I was instructed to come here and inspect the competition from any local duelists that may prove to be….. 'a threat' as I would call it, or better yet new potential recruits." said Ayame proudly.

"Hmmm apparently she takes pride in her school and would follow any given task to then end, never backing out no matter what, that's really something, guess she must be quite the skilled duellist herself.." thought Ryuga as he could somehow feel a strong aura of passion and spirit around her.

"Unfortunately, for what I've seen thus far since coming here, every duelist I've come across has been nothing but a mere pushover, not even worth a single shread of hard effort." she then said disappointedly.

"P..pushovers?" thought Ryuga to himself surprised, "Could she be the fusion duelist that Bahamut was talking about this morning?" At that moment he suddenly gained a bright idea, "Hey, why not we have a duel?"

"Huh? A duel?" she asked surprised, she clearly didn't expect this coming from a guy she just met. "Yeah! They say there's a lot more that one can learn from a duel with another compared with just talking. Also, duel is a way we can learn about each other and even communicate." Ryuga suggested enthusiastically.

"Besides, I myself am looking for worthy opponents to hone my skills and you say you're looking for tough duelists for your school, so what better way to do so than by a duel with each other!"

Ayame herself was impressed by the way Ryuga proclaimed his beliefs and so began thinking, "Hmm, he is giving off a different vibe compared to everyone else I've faced. Not one of them showed even a flare of spirit or determination in their duels. But he seems different.. Maybe this won't be like those after all hehe." She smiled, "Alright Ryuga! I accept your duel challenge! But don't go easy on me just because i'm a girl!" she spoke confidently.

"Haha I wouldn't have it any other way!" answered back Ryuga, pleased with his answer. As he readied his disk, "Hey wait just a moment!" Ayame suddenly spoke.

"Huh? What's the deal?"

"I'd prefer if we had our match in a more 'private' surrounding, come with me for a sec," she spoke as she walked off along the street, "Hey wait up!" Ryuga called as he chased after her.

 **5 minutes later**

"Man! I'm so tired!" cried Futoshi as he was gasping for air and lagging behind his friends.

The gang consisting of the 3 children, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka soon came into the scene just in front of Burger Bank. They were either exhausted or disappointed from their day's search for the dragon duelist gone to waste.

"Ehhh…..What a bummer… I was really hoping to try my luck against this Ryuga guy, too bad we found nothing worth knowing," groaned Sora childishly as he was biting on a piece of chocolate.

"Oh come on you guys! Look at the bright side here!" cheered Yuya with a smile as he tried to lighten up all their moods, "We did have a nice hangout together and I believe that alone is worth smiling about! Besides we've still got plenty of time until the championship roles around and we even managed to find Gongenzaka an opponent to help increase his win rate! So it's not a total waste!" he cheered.

Upon hearing this the rest of the gang began to feel more motivated and pleased with their day

"Yuya is right! We should not be dwelling on what we haven't been able to do, but instead focused on what we have managed to achieve!" proclaimed Gongenzaka all high and mighty, "That is the way of life after all! Living each day with no regrets, as if it were your very last! As well as treasuring your times together!" he continued on.

Yuzu hearing all this became impressed at how supportive Gongenzaka was as always to Yuya, and how Yuya was always positive and never letting the bad times dwell for too long. "Yuya…Gongenzaka…" she thought to herself while smiling.

Grumble…Grumble...

"Oooof! I'm hungry," groaned Futoshi as he covered his stomach.

"Same here!" "Me too!" said the other 2 children.

Looking around, Yuya's eyes then caught sight of Burger Bank, "Ah! What luck!" he cheered as he rushed inside! 'Hey! Wait for us Yuya nii-chan!" cried Tatsuya as he and the other kids raced after him inside.

"This place seems petty worthwhile. I think I'll give it a try for a change instead of pie!" thought Sora as he prepared to follow.

Yuzu herself wasn't very enthusiastic, "Errrr…. I'm not quite a big fan of fast food you know," she spoke shyly as she turned to leave, but Sora grabbed her hand. "Ah no worries Yuzu!" he said happily, "It's only once in a while, it won't do you any harm! Come on!"

"Oh alright.." said Yuzu as she could see no reason to refuse hanging with her friends. "Hey you coming too, Gon-chan?"

Hearing this made Gongenzaka slightly angry, "You must be joking! This man Gongenzaka trains nearly 24/7 in the harshest routines of all! Strength, faith, determination and discipline! The very essence and principles of steadfast duelling itself!" he spoke loudly, "He shall not resort to eating such fattening food!"

"Ahh no worries Gon-chan!" said Sora as he began tugging the large man's arm, 'Remember you say treasure every moment with your friends and of your life, don't go backing out on your word now." he said cheerfully, to which made Gongenzaka sigh in defeat, "Errrr.. Very well! But only this once!"

 **At an old alley, outside of LDS camera angles**

The 2 duelists entered inside a wide alleyway (similar in appearance and size to the place where Shun duelled the LDS Trio) and readied their disks after coming in far enough.

"You want us to duel here?" asked Ryuga suspiciously as he carefully observed his surroundings, not dropping his guard for even a second!

Ayame then nodded with a smile, "That's right."

"Any reason why?"

"Let's just say I prefer to held my matches without any spectators or any possible interlopers, because they can be very annoying distractions! Also they can take our the fun in an enjoyable duel." she replied as she loaded in her deck.

Ryuga thought for a moment before agreeing with her.

"Hey Ayame, let's have a fun, respectable match as duelists kay?"

"I couldn't agree more!" she replied

Inside the deck Bahamut was carefully overseeing the situation, "She definitely has flare and strong will…Could she be the one I sensed last night?" he wondered

"DUEL!"

 **Sorry to disappoint but the duel won't be till next chapter. I still have to study the mechanics of the archetype I chose for my OC Ayame and how it would go against that of Ryuga's. I also tried my best to get into the personalities of the characters of the Arc V anime, so i am open to suggestions. Anyways see you all next chapter!**

 **Spoiler-It's gladiator beasts**


	9. Chapter 9-The honourable Gladiator (3)

Chapter 9- The honourable Gladiator Part 3

"Duel!"

Ryuga: 4000

Ayame: 4000

"Say, Ayame," spoke Ryuga suddenly "How would you like to make the first move? Ladies first" he said politely. After hearing this, a slight dark aura came over the girl, to which Ryuga took quick notice and suddenly grew nervous. "Is just cause I'm a girl?" she asked almost menacingly as she reached out to the container on her back, pulling out a wooden sword!

"Gah!" Ryuga gasped as she suddenly pointed it directly at his face! "Listen up you! Don't you even THINK for a second that I'm some scared, helpless little damsel who doesn't know what she's doing!" she yelled angrily, "I've been through my fair share of battles and can hold my own just fine!"

"Uhh..S..Sorry! I was just being nice that's all! I swear!" Ryuga was in a slight panic as he didn't know how easily offended she was just because he wanted to be nice. "I'm sure you're good, just wanted you to go first! Nothing more!"

At that moment, Ayame began to cheer up, "Ha ha, relax! I was only joking. I know you didn't mean anything like that." she said as she began putting it back in. "Phew" Ryuga breathed a sigh of relief, "I almost thought she would take off my head with that wooden blade…" She suddenly pulled it out again with a serious face, "But seriously, don't for even a second, go soft on me because I'm a girl. Got it!" she said sternly, "For a long while many opponents I've faced went all easy on me for the same reason and therefore practically let me win. It's basically insulting! If you do so as much as pass a turn without trying anything, I promise to make your defeat quick and painful!" she complained. "Y..Yes ma'am, I'll give this duel my all!" he answered back flustered.

"Now this is a sight that only happens once in a blue moon guys, Ryuga the stoic dragon duelist acting all vulnerable and nervous over a duel haha!" laughed Red eyes as she encouraged his 2 friends to watch, "I suggest we treasure it while it lasts." "Hee hee, indeed." giggled blue eyes, she couldn't really take what was happening seriously in the slightest. Bahamut on the other hand could, as he only observed and paid no heed to the other 2.

"Still, I appreciate the thought. Well then here goes, my draw!" she yelled pulled a card from her deck. "Not bad," she thought as she saw what she held. First I set 3 cards facedown, she said as 3 cards materialised in front of her. "3?" thought Ryuga suspiciously, "She must be planning something or trying to bluff me.."

"Now I summon Gladiator beast Andal from my hand in attack mode!" as she spoke a large bipedal black bear with a scar over one eye, clad in battle armour appeared with a menacing growl!

Whoah!" gasped Ryuga in shock, definitely not expecting a cute girl like her to be wielding such a menacing monster "With that I end my turn," she calmly spoke, "Well then, you're next, let's see what you've got."

"N..no problem," he said nervously, "1900 atk off the bat? That's something.." he was slightly nervous as he didn't have a monster in his hand that could match that (Gemini lancer, tuned magician). "My draw!" as he looked at his card he smiled, something Ayame quickly noticed and bracers herself for what would happen.

"Alright Ayame! You wanted a serious duel! Well you've got it!" Ryuga called, "I now activate the continuous spell Herculean Power!" as he spoke the spell featuring Evocator Chevalier encloaked in flames, "Once per turn, if my opponent controls monsters while I don't, I'm allowed to summon a level 4 or lower gemini monster from my hand!"

"Gemini?" thought Ayame curiously

"Now I'll summon the monster I just drew! Blazewing butterfly!" the fiery butterfly appeared and began fluttering about the battlefield happily. Ayame began to look a bit annoyed and disappointed, "Seriously? You expect me to go soft just cause you brought out a butterfly? That thing can't possibly compare to my Andal!" she yelled, feeling offended. Ryuga however smirked, "Hehe, this 'butterfly' has a certain 'sting' you ought to be aware of Ayame."

"Say what?" she spoke surprised.

"I now normal summon my blaze wing butterfly! In order to activate it's special ability!" upon command the butterfly was engulfed in light and suddenly its wings and flames were burning much brighter and hotter. Ayame was puzzled at the sight, "You normal summoned your butterfly? I don't see any new monster out?" she said confused while carefully observing the field. "Actually, my gemini monster, blaze wing butterfly is my new monster!" answered Ryuga with confidence. "Huh!"

"Now that a gemini monster is normal summoned while ton the field, it's ability has now been unlocked! To which I'll use right now!" he yelled as butterfly began wrapping itself in a flaming cocoon!

Ayame was caught off guard and surprised, "Wh..what's happening?!"

"I simply activated Blazewing's effect! By tributing her, I can now summon a gemini monster from my deck with it's ability activated!" he proclaimed as he searched his deck and picked out the one most ideal, "I choose my chthonian emperor dragon!" out of the flame cocoon emerged a the mighty dragon with a blazing 2400 atk!

"Th..That's incredible…" Ayame spoke with awe.

Ryuga took the compliment, "Thanks, we're honoured by your praise, but you shouldn't be admiring my monster just yet, just wait till he attacks! Go chthonian flame stream!" The dragon launched a fire stream which engulfed the bear which growled in pain before exploding

Ayame:4000-3500

"Urg!" she groaned as she shielded her face from the hot cinders.

I wouldn't relax yet, because now that his gemini effect is activated, my emperor dragon can attack twice in a row in each battle phase!" "Say what! 2 attacks!" she yelled in shock.

"Afraid so," answered Ryuga as his dragon split itself into 2, "You wanted me to get serious, well now you've got it!" As he spoke chthonian launched another fire breath at the seemingly defenceless duelist!

Ayame however just smirked at the attack attempt, "Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to play harder than that to get me!" she called as she revealed one facedown, "I activate battle instinct!" showing a trap with a cougar on its frontage, "When I find myself the target of a direct attack, this trap instantly allows me to summon a level 4 or lower beast monster from my hand to take it!"

"No way!" exclaimed Ryuga caught off guard, "Yes way!" answered Ayame back, her face brimming with confidence. "I now summon gladiator beast Dimacari!" a purple buffalo warrior appeared before the fire stream.

"Even if you avoided the direct hit, your monster won't survive!" said Ryuga, only to be answered with another smirk from his opponent, "I've planned ahead for this! I play my impenetrable attack trap card!" showing her second facedown.

"This trap gives me 2 options when an opponent attacks my monster, but I choose to negate my monster's destruction!" the trap created a barrier around Dimacari which shielded it from the fire, "But you'll still take damage!"

"Argh!" grunted Ayame as the flames bounced of the shield and around her.

Ayame :3500-2700

The dragon duelist was surprised at his opponent's efforts at holding her own against one of his favourite combos, especially the fact she defended her own monster with her own points, "She did all that just to save a monster weaker than mine.." he thought, "What's she up to?"

At that point Dimacari began to glow and suddenly vanished right into Ayame's deck! "Huh!? What gives!? You can't just take a monster off the field like that!" Ryuga gasped. "Actually, it's because my fearsome gladiator has managed to survive an attack at the end of the battle phase, I am able to activate the special talent of gladiator beasts!" boasted Ayame full of pride.

"Special talent?" asked Ryuga puzzled.

"Like how your gemini monsters have powerful sealed abilities requiring extra effects or turns to activate, my gladiator beasts possess a trait called tagging out!"

"Tagging out?"

"How about I show you rather than explain, maybe you'll understand better," Ayame spoke as Dimacari returned to her deck. "When Dimacari returns to my deck upon tagging out, I am allowed to summon a different gladiator beast from my deck," she added a different one to her hand and laid it out, "The one I choose is gladiator beast Hoplomus!" a large rhino appeared in place of the buffalo in defence mode. "Since Hoplomus was summoned from my deck due to the tagging out of another gladiator beast, his defence increases by 300 points!" The rhino's battle armour then gained a few extra layers and grew to 2400 def

"Whoah! That was actually quite impressive.." spoke Ryuga with awe, as he never once encountered another duelist with such duelling passion, he himself a duelist connected with his card spirits knew such a duelist when he sees him/her. His dragons were also getting a smiler vibe of astonishment, especially Bahamut. "Ryuga better not drop his guard around this one, something's different about her compared to our past opponents." "How so?" asked the other 2 dragons curiously, 'I think we'll find out soon."

"Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself." replied Ayame back.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Come on, take the bait.."

"Ryuga seems really nervous.." thought Red eyes.

"First time in a long while since he's been outmanoeuvred! That girl really is special, she's like a completely different person out on the field of battle!" spoke Blue eyes astonished.

"My draw!" said Ayame as she immediately activated it, "I play pot of greed which lets me draw 2 additional cards from my deck." After drawing she once again smiled at her find.

"Since I control a gladiator beast, I'm allowed to special summon my test tiger!" a small tiger encased in armour jumped through the portal and gave a low growl as it landed near the hunkering rhino. "Now I activate my tiger's ability! By tributing him, I'm allowed to send one gladiator beast I control back to my deck and then summon a new one in its place! Then, I can treat it as if it was summoned by the effect of a gladiator beast!" Ayame called as Test tiger transformed into a pillar of light which enveloped Hoplomus and sent it back inside.

"This time I'll be going on the offensive! Come out Gladiator Beast Augustus!" upon command, the rhino switched out with a large dragon-like bird wielding a sword, with a staggering 2600 points to back it up.

"Did NOT see that coming…" thought Ryuga to himself who was stunned at such a skilled manoeuvre. "Alright Augustus, slay his dragon with Icarus blade!" The bird let loose a loud screech before charging at and slicing off emperor's head!

"Grah!" cried Ryuga as his monster exploded.

Ryuga:4000-3800

He however smirked himself, "Wh..what's so funny?" asked Ayame uneasily. "You just triggered one of my favourite facedowns! Gemini Trap Hole!" he revealed his facedown. "Since you destroyed a gemini monster with its unsealed ability, this trap allows me to destroy all monsters you have out!" A big fissure began to open towards Augustus who began bracing itself, Ayame however didn't faze," Is that all?" she answered boredly, as if she anticipated it herself!

"What do you mean?"

"I reveal my third facedown, Parry! Since you activated a trap, by sending a gladiator beast from my hand to my deck, I negate and destroy that trap! I send my Lanista from my hand to my deck!"

"No way!" Ryuga exclaimed in disbelief as Augustus flew up high and Ayame's trap launched a beam that destroyed Ryuga's! "Since it's the end of the battle phase, Augustus' special ability lets me return him to my deck in order to summon a new comrade! Welcome back Hoplomus!" as she spoke, Augustus soon tagged out with the battle rhino. "Since he was summoned by one of his fellow brothers in arms, his defence becomes 2400!" The armour gained a new layer and the DEF increased!

"Great…Now she's got an iron wall of defence now, I don't have a monster that can break through.." he thought worriedly.

"What's the matter? Losing your edge already?" spoke Ayame with a proud look on her face, as if she were to see his worry, taunting him to fight back and satisfy her at least.

"Tch! Of course not, just surprised. Ok maybe a little nervous but I can't let that stop me now!" he replied back to show no weakness. "Hehe glad you've still got spark in your eyes despite the bleakish situation, that's actually good! But for how long though... Anyways I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" looking at his hand Ryuga began to ponder. "Seems those gladiator beasts of hers can activate abilities need the end of the battle phase if they attack or are attacked, also by tagging out, seems they can use other nasty tricks too.." "!"

"Hey wait, doesn't Augustus have an effect upon being tagged in?" Ryuga asked suddenly. Surprised by his observation, Ayame gladly answered, "Wow! It seems you're learning fast not bad!" she complimented. "Th..thanks I guess.." he replied sheepishly despite being on the losing end.

"Augustus allows me to summon a gladiator beast from my hand in defence mode, which is then returned to my deck during the end phase. However my Lanista was the only gladiator best I had in my hand at the time, but with the parry trap card I drew along with test tiger using pot of greed, I decided to keep it in my hand as a little insurance." she answered. "Impressed that I'm able to think that far ahead?" she asked while smiling.

"Impressed? I'm bewildered…" clearly hadn't been outmanoeuvred so easily before, yet somehow didn't feel bad at all… "Hey kid, how long are you gonna stand there going all gaga over her huh?" snickered Red eyes suddenly. He then suddenly snapped back to reality and looked to his hand.

"Just a moment before you make your move, I activate Battle Mania!" Ayame suddenly spoke.

"A trap! Now!?" once again shocked by something he didn't anticipate. "With this all monsters you have out are forced into attack mode and must battle!" she smirked knowing Ryuga's options would play in her favour no matter what he decided to do, he himself knew, and began to sweat and grit his teeth in frustration!

It was a very difficult situation as he couldn't risk being attacked himself but feared having to risk his monsters out to the effects of tagging out, not to mention he will receive damage from the 2400 DEF Hoplomus! "Uh..Urr… With Herculean power I special summon my Gemini Lancer!" The lance wielding warrior appeared with 1800 atk, "N..Now I attack Hoplomus!" he ordered with regret.

The Lancer charged with spears forward, which shattered the moment they came into contact with the armour!

"Grrr" he grunted

Ryuga: 3800-3200

"This can't be good..Now she'll tag out and those monsters of hers have effects the moment one of their companions switches with them!" spoke Ryuga worried, "Now that Hoplomus has emerge unscathed I now switch him for a more suitable gladiator for this task, Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" as she called, a big brown dinosaur with a battle axe emerged with a loud roar in atk mode!

"Spartacus allows me to add a gladiator beast equip spell from my deck to my hand the moment he's tagged in, I choose Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius!" Spartacus slammed his axe into the ground creating a crack, the equip spell emerged from it and flew into Ayame's hand.

"I'll just play a facedown and hope for the best then." (I can't risk another monster, just will have to endure this turn…)

"That's all? Have to say I'm kinda underwhelmed…" she spoke disappointed hoping for more, "Oh well, you can't have everything go the way you want, I draw!"

"This will do nicely," she said as she looked, "I activate card of demise!" the menacing spell appeared showing a card guillotine, "This lets me draw till I hold 5 cards, and in 5 turns, I discard my entire hand!" she began to pick up 4 cards.

"5! That's almost like my card of sanctity!" thought Ryuga, "This is gonna me big!"

"I now set 3 facedowns and summon my gladiator beast secutor!" a small armoured lizard with boosters on its back hopped out onto the field. "Now I equip secutor with my battle gladius!" it soon grabbed the knife and increased to 700 atk

"Only 700 atk?"

"You'll see them in full action now! Spartacus, show lancer who the true warrior here is! Spartan Slash!" The armoured dinosaur roared and clashed together with lancer in an epic battle of lance against axe. Initially even, soon Spartacus overpowered Lancer!

Ryuga:3200-2800

Now sector attack directly!

As the lizard jumped up with its boosters to strike down, "Not so fast, defence draw!" A barrier absorbed the sword strike and the lizard bounced back. Now I draw due to it's effect. "!" went Ryuga surprised at what he drew "This can work!" he thought.

Noticing his glimmer of hope in his eyes Ayame couldn't help but feel a little pleased with what she saw, "Nice that your spirit's on fire again! Hope to see your passion burn even more when I make this move with Secutor!

"Tagging out for stronger monster?" assumed Ryuga.

"Not just one, Secutor's ability lets me call forth 2!"

"What did you say!?" this time Ryuga was in full on shock as he was about to face 2 new power houses soon.

"I choose my Augustus and another Andal!" the familiar bird and bear monsters took the place of the small lizard. "Also since Battle Gladius was sent to the graveyard due to the effect of a tagging out Gladiator Beast, I'm allowed to return it to my hand!" she spoke as the card returned from the graveyard.

'Those equip spells can be recovered as easily as that too, just who is she? Seems she knows her deck like her own hand, as if they're connected somehow through heart, not just skill..Almost like…me…" thought Ryuga to himself as he was completely overwhelmed by such passion through the duel. As he was thinking he was suddenly interrupted by a voice, "Hehehe! What's the matter kid? She stole your heart or something?! Just admit it!" chuckled Red eyes. "Gah! N..no! Don't be ridiculous! That's just completely out of the question! J..Just stay no more I need to concentrate!" RYuag spoke flustered due to black dragon's teasing, "Whatever you say Romeo, haha!"

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Ryuga spoke back sweat dropping.

"Ummm, Are you ok? You were just talking to your deck?" asked Ayame curiously with one of those 'looks'. "Gah! Not again…" Ryuga thought to himself as his inner conversations were overheared again...

"Ummm What I meant to say was…." thinking carefully what words to use, "You're really great Ayame, I've been travelling for a long time and seen all sorts of duels and duelists, but thanks to this duel, I've learnt that none of them showed such determination as you. And thank you for this thrilling moment!" Ryuga spoke.

Upon hearing the compliments, Ayame was caught off guard, surprised that her opponent would be showing her such respect and even thanking her for being driven into a corner, also forgetting about his previous moment "I…am honoured to hear that.." she spoke while trying her best to hide a small blush, "But don't think flattery will bring any mercy! This is still a serious duel remember, so make your move now!" (Wh…why am I feeling so uneasy now, this boy, he's been pushed back and countered at every move, yet he's actually enjoying himself! Is this what it means by duelling for fun or to communicate though cards? Most would just surrender and throw in the towel by now, but not him. Ryuga Shirogane, just who are you?)

"You're right Ayame, this is still a match and I wouldn't have any other way!" he answered back with spark, "Now get ready because I'm about to turn this duel around! I draw!"

"He's confident I'll give him that," thought the gold haired duelist seeing her opponent brimming with spirit, "Now to see if he can back up his words."

"I activate my own pot of greed, now I draw 2 cards." spoke Ryuga as he concentrated his mind on his deck, "Come on, guide me to victory my cards," drawing, he then visualised a combo, as if the very soul of his deck was guiding him.

"Using scale 3 dragon horn hunter and scale 7 Lancephorynchus, I now set the pendulum scale!" shouted Ryuga as he held out 2 new pendulum cards! "Pendulum?!" gasped Ayame in shock.

The warrior lady and spear pterosaur soon rose in pillars of light with the numbers 3 and 7 beneath them.

"With the scale, I'm allowed to summon monsters between levels 4-6, Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my loyal monster comrades!" Ryuga called as 2 monsters emerged, "Knight day grepher and tune magician!" Both level 4 monsters appeared by his side, squaring off against the opposing gladiator beasts. "Pendulum summoning, the technique which involves summoning multiple monsters at once…." thought Ayame bewildered at the sight, "I thought the only one capable was Yuya Sakaki, hehe, he really is full of surprises this one." she thought while smiling.

Ryuga took notice of her face quickly as she activated her facedown, "Thanks for the monsters Ryuga, now I activate gift of the mystical elf! This trap allows me to gain 300 life points for every monster on the field!"

"But there are 5 monsters out now, which means…"

"1500 life point bonus for me!" added Ayame as the mystical elf from the trap began chanting a healing prayer amnd blessing her with strength.

Ayame: 2700-4200

"You wanted me to summon didn't you!" spoke Ryuga frustrated, "Hehe you catch on very quick, I admit you caught me off guard with that pendulum summon, but calling 2 monsters out was way better!"

"She's able to take advantage of almost any situation..She's way better than I thought…" Ryuga was beginning to sweat under pressure but soon regained his focus, "No! I can't lose concentration now, I have to proceed!" he then took another card from his hand, "I now play gemini spark, by sacrificing one level 4 or lower gemini on my field, I'm allowed to destroy a card on the field! Now I tribute my grepher," His knight transformed into an energy beam which began charging the spell with electrical energy.

"So you'll destroy spartacus then?" she questioned, "Not quite, my target will be one of your facedowns!" Ryuga answered back, "Tch!" she grunted as the spell destroyed her facedown, revealing it to be waboku.

"Waboku..Now I get it!" thought Ryuga as he finally managed to piece together everything he knew till now from the start of the duel.

"Not bad, but you've still left your magician alone to an attack from spartacus!"

"No worries, she won't be staying alone for long, I play silent doom, which lets me resurrect a normal monster from my graveyard in defence mode, I choose my gemini lancer!" The sea serpent reappeared with its lances crossed like a shield. "Now I unseal my tune magician's ability by normal summoning her!" the light of gemini summoning enveloped the magician as she now gained a large ring around her waist, similar to that of a synchro summon ring. "Now she's treat as a tuner monster!"

"Tuner!" once again Ayame gasped in shock by another move she didn't see coming, "Don't tell me you're going to.."

Ryuga smiled back in victory, "You got it! I tune my level 4 tune magician with level 4 lancer!" Both monsters pet into the air, magician then spun around before she exploded into 4 stars which changed into 4 rings fro lancer to pass through. "Power once sealed, be released in full strength in the form of the jet black destroyer! I synchro summon! Level 8 Black Brutdrago!" the huge black dragon emerged with a loud roar which made the opposing gladiators brace from the waves emitted!

"Rrgh! What power!" Ayame could feel the strength emitted from the new monster. "Pendulum summon, straight into a synchro summon!? Seems I underestimated you…Heh, that's probably a good thing, exceeding my expectations." she said with a small unnoticeable smile.

"Time to fight! Black Brutdrago incinerate Gladiator Beast Andal with Black Blaze!" upon command, the dragon spewed black flames at the bear, like the previous Andal, this one too cried in pain before being burnt to dust.

Ayame:4200-3100

"With that i end my turn." Ryuga concluded, only to see Ayame was being silent, a shade covering her eyes in the sunset. She then began to chuckle before bursting into loud laughter, "Hehehe Hahahaha!"

"H..Hey what's so funny!?" he gasped surprised at her sudden change in behaviour.

"Hahaha nothing! It's just that this duel has gone so much more exciting! I haven't had this much of a challenge in a long while since coming to this city! All this time I've faced nothing but pushovers, but you? You've really surpassed my expectations!" she said recovering from her joyous laughter.

Ryuga was speechless, despite having first met, he had learnt so much about Ayame in just this one duel, in fact like her, he hadn't had a clash of spirits between 2 duelists for sometime too. She also seemed to value her cards as they were part of her soul and was respectable herself too, almost like he himself.

"Hehe can't believe I'm saying, but I might actually have to start trying now!" she called as she drew. "START trying?!" Ryuga was taken aback by this as he was struggling earlier and now she was just getting serious?!

"I place a facedown, and now Ryuga, prepare yourself for my secret weapon! Gladiator Beasts Spartacus and Augustus I fuse you both together! Contact Fusion!" she called as the 2 monsters leapt into the air!

"Contact Fusion?! What's that!?"

"You're about to see," she said as she slid her 2 monster cards back into her deck and the monsters began to fuse, "Fusion summon without a spell! I can't believe it…" he stared blankly.

 **LDS Headquarters**

"President Reiji! We've detected extremely high levels of fusion summon energy in sector 8B!" spoke one of the operators to Reiji, who was currently in the same room having a conversation with Nakajima and another boy, who was tall and had yellow green eyes. He also wore a red scarf around his neck and a bluish trench coat with tattered ends, as well as brown shoes and grey jeans. Upon hearing the sudden news, his eyes widened with immediate rage and he was the first to run up to the monitor, displaying the spiking fusion summon levels. Reiji followed behind and hardened his gaze at the results, which were also right next to the readings of gemini and synchro summon energy!

"There's more of those fusion scum here?!" yelled the boy angrily, apparently holding a kind of grudge toward them for some reason. "I'll destroy them all if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted as he prepared to leave, before being stopped by nakajima. "Calm down Shun Kurosaki, remember your agreement with us." he spoke in a respecting manner. "You expect me to just sit here and do nothing!? That fusioner may as well have carded another innocent in this duel by now! Also this may be an opportunity for me to save my sister Ruri!" he shouted back taking no heed to the man. As he tried to walk pass the man in glasses grabbed his arm tightly and suddenly, "You aren't going anywhere,"

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" he glared back, with the eyes of a battle scarred warrior, "You simply have to observe," said Reiji calmly, "Make no mistake, even if we have another possible fusion dimension duelist here, don't take the opponent to be someone who will go down easily." he spoke as the nearest camera in the vicinity was only able to catch a blurry image of the duel.

 **Alleyway**

Spartacus and Augustus jumped in synch and united into the portal as a fusion began, "Oh mighty warriors of the prehistoric land and untamed skies, may your strengths merge to form an undefeated champion! I fusion summon! Level 7 Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" from the fusion emerged a tall muscular humanoid dinosaur clad in black and yellow armour, wielding a large battle axe which commanded much respect and power! The fusion monster gave a battle roar as a challenge to which was answered back by the synchro dragon as they both began to square off against each other.

"H..How? Just who are you being able to fusion summon like that?" asked Ryuga in shock. "Ryuga!" called a sudden voice which caught Ryuga's attention, "Huh! Bahamut? Is that you?" he asked as he peered at his deck, "Get ready, the strength she and that monster are giving off are exactly the same as the energy aI sensed last night!" Bahamut warned. "Are you serious?!" he gasped as the duelist they tracked down happened to be the girl standing before him!

"You're doing it again.." she spoke, "Ah! Um I'm just listening to my cards that's all! (Hope she'll buy that…)" Ryuga answered back in a hurry while sweating like a kid in an exam. "Okay…" she thought.

"Anyways, regarding your earlier question, I come from a very 'special' top notch duel school! One that takes pride in the use of fusion summoning and in duelling! In fact it almost outclasses LDS!"

"LDS!" Ryuga gasped in shock that another duel school existed that rivalled the performance of the top duel school in the world,"How come I've never heard of it!?" he questioned.

"Whoops! Seems I gave a little too much," said Ayame (There I go again being too caught up in the moment…) Tell you what I'll explain everything later if you manage to win, so now back to our duel!" she then held out a spell "I now equip Gaiodiaz with the battle glades I received from the grave earlier!" the small dagger appeared in the empty hand of the dinosaur, raising its power to 2900. "That's still not strong enough!" called Ryuga to Ayame.

"True, if I actually was targeting your dragon that is," she answered with a cunning smile. "Huh? But I don't have any other monsters out for you to attack?"

"Well now you do! I play my foolish revival trap card! Which allows me to special summon another monster from your graveyard onto your field in defence mode!"

"Wait..My graveyard and my field?!" Ryuga thought surprised, as the monster of her choosing, tuned magician, reappeared with 1600 defence. "But why? I mean even if you attack I won't take any battle damage, and there's no point of you tagging out your Gaiodiaz after the battle phase…" he began thinking for a moment before suddenly becoming horrified, "Unless…."

She then smiled again, seeing how he was able to catch on quickly once again, "Unless my Gaiodiaz has another effect? How right you are! Go my fearsome champion! Attack his magician with gladiatorial assault!" The dinosaur roared loudly before charging straight at the magician and slicing her in half with the axe! "Now Gaiodiaz's ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle he automatically deals damage equal to the defence points of that monster!" she spoke.

"Tuned magician has 1600 Defence!" he gasped as Gaiodiaz readied his axe.

"Go Battle Axe Boomerang!" with the command from his mistress, the dinosaur gladiator threw his axe like a boomerang which began flying straight towards the defenceless Ryuga. "Gaaah!" he screamed as he tried to outrun the spinning blade, to which crashed behind him, sending him flying into a wall due to the impact! "AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he fell down!

Ryuga: 2800-1200

"H..Hey are you alright!" Ayame screamed in shock, as she planned to hurry to his aid Ryuga struggled to his feet. "Urrrgh.." he grunted as he staggered, desperately trying to stay upright. "I..I'm sorry! If you want we can call off the match?" she offered out of kindness. "No! Wait!" he called out though weak. "If I stop now, I'd be disgracing myself as a duelist by giving up before the match is over!" he yelled as if defying an almost certain defeat. Ayame was simply stunned at his resolve. "Like you said, you've never fought an opponent with such passion in a long while, guess what it's the same for me!" he called, "If we end now we'd be disappointing the both of us right? Come on we'll see it through!"

"Humph!" she went as she gained relief, "It's your funeral I guess," before smiling out of respect, "Still I admire your determination, let's see if you can back it up. I end my turn."

Ok then," he then reached down on his deck Thoughts of doubt began filling his mind( Drat! With only 1200 points left against 3100 this next draw could decide things! But what if I don't get what I need…Can I possibly win, she might outsmart me and this may be my last turn..What should I..Huh!) He suddenly felt himself carried off!

 **Well there's chapter 9, Sorry it took so long since my last upload, been busy. Anyways hope you are enjoying this story so far and will try to keep uploads regularly. I am touched by the received reviews lately and look forward to hearing more soon after. What do you think has happened to our young dragon emperor now? Will he make it back from this dimensional transport? Will he win?! Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 10-The honourable conclusion!

Chapter 10-The honourable conclusion

Ryuga was suddenly finding himself in a dimensional void, almost the same as when he first met Bahamut. "Humph! After that moving speech you gave you're already starting to give up? How pathetic."

Ryuga turned around to look face to face with Bahamut! "Gah! Bahamut! How did.. When.. Wh.."

"None of that matters, what does now is the fact you're actually going on your word again. And here I thought you aimed to be the number one duel legend in the world! Or are you just a fraud!?" he yelled angrily.

"What did you say!?" Ryuga yelled angrily back, "Of course not! I'll never give up not till a match is decided!, not till my life gauge reaches 0! Never!"

"So why now?" Bahamut asked with a spurring tone, "Last time when we duelled in the mountains you had faith and believed in your cards and in the end you gained victory. How is this any different?"

Ryuga began pondering for a moment, "Well it's just, she's been able to counter or take advantage of every move I've made thus far, what if I don't get what I need in time? What if I lose?"

"Well, if you lose, so what?"

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself, you've been searching for a worthy opponent for a very long time right? Well now your wish has been granted and before you is an opponent worth your best! What more could you want?"

"!" Ryuga suddenly realised

"Besides, making it to the top isn't easy, you're bound to fail at times but what's important for a legend is that he never stays down even when he falls!" He spoke, "and besides, you haven't lost yet! So don't keep whining about how it's hopeless before your life points hit 0! After all, you trusted in your cards with unwavering faith and thus you were granted victory, pendulum summoning, and of course myself. So tell me, are you going to give up now before this battle even begins?" he asked.

"I..I…" Ryuga began to stand up and soon gained a strong look of determination! "I refuse to quit! Ok Bahamut we'll win this together!"

"I knew you had it in you my dragon emperor, the whole time…" he said smiling.

"Dragon emperor?" Ryuga asked puzzled.

"You'll know in due time, but for now…" with that Bahamut shone so brightly Ryuga had to shield his eyes with his arm before finally returning to reality, and his fingers were on his deck. "Alright here goes.."

"I draw!" looking at the card and smiled, "Thanks Bahamut" after observing the field, "I place a facedown and that's it."

"Wait, that's that!" she yelled angrily. "First you get my hopes up with your speech of determination now you simply end without trying to fight! How dare you go soft!"

Ryuga smiled weakly, "Hehe didn't I mention before? Dueling is not only a game, it's also a way 2 people can connect and learn about each other." "How so exactly?" she asked back.

"Well you can learn basically from the moves one makes, the cards they play, the combos they use and even how they use their cards. The fact is from our little match here, I've found out a bit more about you than when we first met at the harbour this afternoon!" Ryuga stated.

"Y..You have!" Ayame gasped, "D..don't pull my leg! You don't know anything!"

"Well, the way you played your combos so skilfully means that you are experienced yourself, as well as devoted to bringing out the best possible way of your cards. Also you value your monsters so much that you're willing to sacrifice your own points just to keep them alive, not just strategically speaking but also because you can't bear to see them get destroyed. You also seem to enjoy thrilling battles, as your cards focus mainly on strengthening your own monsters or forcing your opponent to fight! Frankly your moves have already explained them all!"

Unlike the previous few times, Ayame was utterly at a lost for words (This boy, he can tell all that just from a few turns like that? He must be some kind of duel prodigy, is this what Yuya Sakaki meant by having to enjoy the true meaning of duels and to make others smile?)

"I really respect you a lot but there can only be one winner from this duel!"

"You got that right," she spoke thrilled, "And that's going to be me! My draw!" she looked and grinned. "Guess he really did mean it when he said he could learn who I am from my strategies, had he attacked my trap Half Counter would have no doubt sealed my victory. No matter, this card will do it just fine!"

"This duel's been fun but I'm wrapping this up with my next card, another Battle Gladius!" a second dagger materialised which merged with the second to form a lance! Bringing Gaiodiaz to 3200!

"Alright Gaiodiaz, time to fight! Go and attack Black Brutdrago!" both monsters charged at each other, Brutdtrago attempted to go for the Gladiator's neck but was held off by both weapons and then thrown off and onto its back! Before managing to get up Gaiodiaz leaped into the air and pierced through the chest of Brutdrago, causing it to roar in pain and explode!

"Grrgh! Brutdrago!" cried Ryuga as his monster was destroyed before his eyes.

Ryuga: 1200-1000

"Now this is where it ends because Gaiodiaz's ability allows me to inflict damage equal to the defence of the monster he destroyed! Since Black Brutdrago had 2600 defence, that means you're through!" she called as her monster threw his axe like a boomerang again!

"I was hoping for that!"

"Come again!?"

"I reveal my trap Damage polariser! This trap negates effect damage and instead allows us both to draw a card in turn!" Ryuga spoke as the trap absorbed the battle axe before dissolving.

"No way! You actually survived!" she spoke frustrated as she was cheated of victory. "Whatever, next turn you're all mine!" she boasted as she viewed her gladiator beast Tygerius in her hand.

Ryuga on the other hand had a plan set in motion, "I drew mystical space typhoon, that should give me the all clear on my next attack," he thought.

"Black Brutdrago's ability now activates! When destroyed and sent to the graveyard he allows me to special summon 1 gemini monster with its effect activated from my graveyard, I choose blaze wing butterfly!"

From the black ashes of brutdrago came together a red swirls which unravelled itself into butterfly.

"With that you'll be able to summon any gemini with an activated effect from your deck," spoke Ayame, "Still I highly doubt you'll be able to get past my Half counter and my Gaiodiaz," she thought to herself still believing victory was assured.

"Bahamut," thought Ryuga as his dragon materialised in spirit form behind him, invisible to Ayame of course, "I trust that you'll be able to handle this." Bahamut nodded in agreement before fading.

"It's my turn and now here goes!" he shouted as he drew as hard as he could. Looking at it his face began brimming with hope and victory, "It's here!"

Ayame's eye caught sight of his look and began to feel nervous, "I activate mystical space typhoon, now I destroy your facedown!"

"Darn it!" growled Ayame as she braced herself from the strong wind which blew away her trap. "Guess it was the right decision to remain calm and trust in my cards rather than attack out of fear," said Ryuga as he watched Half counter explode. "Tch! Well as much as you trust in your cards lets see you get pass my monster!" she issued a challenge with Gaiodiaz roaring.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge Ayame in one last battle! I now tribute my blaze wing butterfly," which once again wrapped itself in a fiery cocoon. "Get ready Ayame and prepare to meet the full strength of my resolve! The monster which reflecting my unwavering faith and determination!" As he chanted the cocoon exploded and revealed a mighty dragon within! One that even made Ayame tremble at the sight!

"Bahamut! Sacred Dragon of Hope!"

The dragon soared into the sky and let out a mighty roar, creating loud shockwaves which rattled the surroundings! Shards of glass began flying out and one even struck the viewing LDS camera!

 **LDS Headquarters**

"Signal lost sir!" cried one of the operators as the camera screen went blank. "We can see that.." spoke Reiji who was disappointed with the unfortunate accident. "Quickly! Switch to the nearest camera, we can't lose track of this duel no matter what!" yelled Nakajima to the staff who tried their best, "Negative! Camera 55 earlier was the only one within visual range of the duel!"

"Grrr!" he grunted as he slammed both hands on the desk, "Calm yourself," spoke Reiji in an attempt to keep him in control, "But Presdient Reiji!"

"There's nothing more we can do, for now we will just have to pit our hopes that our mystery duelist will be able to handle that fusion duelist on his own." he stated as he pushed in his glasses while referring to the spiking new gemini signal.

Shun gained a fierce expression on his face, he had witnessed the summoning of an incredibly powerful monster but now he couldn't tell what the possible outcome of the duel would be, also feeling worthless as he could do nothing to prevent another innocent apparently from being defeated.

 **Alleyway**

Ayame couldn't take her eyes off Ryuga's monster, feeling the devotion and power emanating from its very presence made it very clear this dragon was Ryuga's ace "That's a very impressive ace monster indeed Ryuga, but it's still outmatched by mine!"

Ryuga then answered back calmly "For now yes, but that's about to change! With an equip spell of my own!" he proclaimed as he took the very card he just drew, "Go Fighting Spirit! This raises my monster's attack by 300 for every monster you have out!" The spell began to strengthen Bahamut with even more determination and roared loudly, making Gaiodiaz back down in fear! "No way!" cried Ayame as the dragon managed to surpass her monster's strength.

"Charge forth Bahamut and attack! Supreme Sacred Strike!" Bahamut charged straight at the gladiator beast and both engaged in close hand to hand combat, before Bahamut shattered the lance with his jaws and launched a powerful beam attack at point blank range!

Ayame:3100-3000

"Rgh! That still won't cut it! Next turn I'll.."

"No you won't get a next turn." answered Ryuga who was apparently smiling with the thought of a secure victory.

"What was that?!" she yelled in shock and slight anger, thinking Ryuga was simply acting cocky, "You're bluffing! You have to be!"

"Afraid not, you see Blazewing's ability allowed me to unseal my Bahamut's special ability, when he destroys a monster that was special summoned from the extra deck, you automatically get dealt damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster!" said Ryuga as the beam pierced throughout the body of Gaiodiaz and headed straight to his opponent.

"This…can't be." Ayame spoke with defeat.

Ryuga then bowed in respect, "You fought a great duel and I thank you for it."

BOOOOM!

Ayame:3000-0

Ryuga: Win!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she flown across the pathway before skidding some distance across the pavement! "Oh no! Are you alright?!" cried Ryuga in horror as he hurried to her aid.

 **LDS Headquarters**

On the monitor, the summon energy signatures had died down to 0, which indicated the conclusion of the duel.

While Reiji was closing his eyes while pondering over the possible scenario that took place while the camera was out, Nakajima managed to recover the footage that was recorded before the camera went out. "Sir, you're not going to believe this but apparently there was also the presence of pendulum summon energy detected during the duel." Nakajima said as he observed the readings carefully. "What did you say!?" Reiji shouted in surprise, to think that someone else had managed to beat him and LDS to the use of pendulum summoning right after Yuya Sakaki.

Zooming in on the moment, "Using scale 3 dragon horn hunter and scale 7 Lancephorynchus, I now set the pendulum scale! With the scale, I'm allowed to summon monsters between levels 4-6, Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my loyal monster comrades!" his eyes narrowed at the situation, "This duelist may be even more powerful than we first anticipated Nakajima," spoke Reiji in a serious manner, "He would make a fine addition to the lancers sir, if we hurry now we may be able to retrieve him." he suggested.

"Don't even bother, the duel took place near the edge of the city, by the time we even mobilise a team he would be long gone by now…" Reiji simply answered. "That is most unfortunate Mr President" his assistant answered sadly.

Shun however took no notice in that, he however focused on the scene regarding the 'contact fusion' performed by the opponent duelist, "Gladiator Beasts Spartacus and Augustus I fuse you both together! Contact Fusion!" he gritted his teeth in anger, "No standard duelist could ever pull off such an advanced fusion technique! No doubt she's with them!" he growled as painful memories began flooding back to him, pains of innocents with screams, massive carnage and destruction laying a once proud city to waste, invading people with mechanised monsters terrorising the area and destroying all in their path! The invaders showing absolutely no mercy, laughing maniacally too! Treating them as if they were part of a hunting game!

As he turned to leave he was once again stopped by the staff guarding the door. "And where do you think you are going this time?" asked Reiji, though already knowing what he had in mind. Shun turned around quickly, "You expect me to just sit here and do nothing while a member of Academia runs free in this city unchecked?! Your special duelist may have been eliminated by now and yet here you are doing nothing!?" he yelled as proceeded to the door, only to be grabbed by Nakajima suddenly!

"Mark my words Kurosaki," spoke Reiji suddenly just as Shun was about to walk outside the operation room, "If you so much as step outside LDS or even put up any kind of resistance before leaving, then our agreement will be off." he spoke in such a way that Shun's determined mindset was quickly shattered, and he began to feel doubt consuming him, his face sweating and him grinding his teeth in frustration, but he still refused to show any weakness. "Like it or not, we are your best hope of rescuing your sister and comrades from the enemy, so do us both a favour and save us the trouble of having to restrain you ourselves."

"Tch!" he growled as he shook his arm free of Nakajima's grip and went out. Turning to his boss, "Shall I keep a close eye on him sir?"

"Do what is necessary to keep him in line. With the championship only days away, we can't afford any infighting or conflicting agendas." answered Reiji calmly. "As you wish." replied Nakajima as he left too.

With both men gone, Reiji turned his attention to the monitor viewing the recorded events of the duel, stopping at the scene with the mighty dragon, which gave off energy signatures of both pendulum and gemini power! " I don't know how you were able to acquire pendulum cards, let alone such skill. No doubt with that power you would've easily won the match."

"Things are bound to get very interesting from here on out indeed." he smiled.

 **Alleyway**

"Urg.." grunted Ayame as she struggled to open her eyes. "Ayame! Thank the stars you're alright!" breathed Ryuga a sigh of relief as she awoke in his arms.

"Yeah.." she answered. They both then stared at each other for a while, saying nothing before both breaking out in joyous laughter together! "That was just incredible! I can't believe you could actually fusion summon without the use of a spell and only needed monsters!"

"You were great too! You really surprised me how you were able to turn the duel around in a single move. In fact, the way you say how you've managed to learn about me just by watching me play my cards…You really are something."

They exchanged compliments for a while until Ayame said, "You know that pendulum summon you pulled off? That was the key role in your turnaround. And here I thought Yuya Sakaki was the only one here who could.."

"Yuya Sakaki!" Ryuga gasped at the name, "H..Hey something the matter?!" she spoke surprised that it came out so suddenly. "You know Sakaki?" Ryuga asked desperately, "We.. I mean I've been searching for him for quite sometime!"

"Urrr…." thought Ayame as she didn't know how to answer, "Unfortunately no, only by reputation." she admitted sadly. "Reputation?" Ryuga thought puzzled.

"All I know is that he's aiming to become a top notch duelist to entertain people, spreading the dial of connecting through duels and bringing smiles to all, so sadly that's all I know…" she said.

"I see…" he thought, "Thanks though, it's really good info for me." he answered. Ayame was slightly sad she couldn't tell him anymore before she remembered something useful, "Hey I know!" she suddenly shouted which caught Ryuga's attention, "The upcoming Maiami tournament would be an excellent place to go to! After all it's an essential step for anyone who wishes to go pro! SO maybe you'll find your Yuya there!" she said. Soon Ryuga's face brightened up with joy as he finally had something he could use, which suddenly smashed down after Ayame's next few words, "But in order to enter, you'll need to be part of a duel school, do you happened to be enrolled in any?" she asked.

"!" sweat dropping at the remark and speechless.

Seeing his changed expression Ayame then suggested, "I know Ryuga! How about you enrol at my duel school!" "Huh!?" he gasped shocked at the sudden request. "We're always looking for talented and devoted duelists to join and after seeing you in action today it's clear you're one such person!" she added, "Like you said I too learnt about you, how you care and trust in your deck that they would always help you find a way out no matter how far backed into a corner you are! Also you put your heart into every duel and refusing to yield until there's absolutely no move left! So what do you say?" she asked while holding out her hand, "Interested?"

Pondering over the offer, Ryuga felt tempted to accept immediately, from the duel he could tell her intentions seem very pure and didn't seem to want anything in return herself. Also she appeared to be both compassionate, honourable and skilled, so this duel school seemed like a promising place to enrol, however…

"I really appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass" he said sadly declining, to which shocked her. "But…Why?"

Thinking of the best way of saying to her without hurting her feelings, he answered, "As great as your offer is, I'm afraid it's still a little too sudden, so I need a little time to think. Besides I still wish to see what else is available here in Maiami City and the championship isn't till much later. So Ihope you can understand."

Listening to his reasonable decline she then closed her eyes and smiled, "Very well then, but the option will still stand till the day before the championship, so do take your time to think it over ok?"

"Sure will" he replied. As he was about to leave his arm was suddenly grabbed, "Huh?" he turned to see Ayame there, "Wait before you leave, let me give you a little something." she said as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a card, "Iron resolve?" Ryuga read. "I've seen your determination and will during the match, heh, almost reminds me of myself in a way, so I think this card suits you perfectly!"

"But I can't just…" before he continued she stopped him, "Relax, take it as a token of my thanks, for both lunch today…" she began to turn around, "and for the match."

Ryuga was touched by this as he had no words for her except, 'You too Ayame. Let's duel again sometime!" he said holding out his hand. Looking at it she then smiled and shook, "It's a deal." then they both parted ways.

As he was walking back, Ryuga could hear chuckling in his deck pocket and so went fishing in it, plucking out Red Eyes, snickering, "Admit it kid! You like her don't you!?" "Say what!?" he yelled back flustered, "Again! Give it a rest it's starting to get old! Besides like I said we only just met!"

"But there is an old saying love at first sight," spoke a feminine voice, "Not you too Blue eyes!" Ryuga moaned in defeat as he noticed her smiling in unison with Red eyes (which was something he didn't see everyday). "It's written all over your face! Hahaha you should look at yourself hahahaha!"

Covering his ears, Ryuga began to moan as loud as he could to keep both dragons from pestering him the whole way back…..

 **Night**

It was nearly midnight and while Blue eyes and Red eyes slept, Ryuga stayed up sorting through his deck. Next to him was the trunk which originally contained the cards that his grandfather Basara gave him, inside contained a wide variety of cards that he had either earned, picked up or bought due to pestering from Red Eyes (damage condenser, damage eraser, double or nothing, kaiser glider, summoner's art etc.)

"Hmmm, Ayame stated Yuya Sakaki is some kind of special duelist called an entertainment duelist," he thought reflecting upon what she told him. "We should start searching around the duel schools that would match that criteria eh Bahamut?" he turned but was surprised to see Bahamut deep in thought and paying no heed to his words.

"Hey Bahamut?" he called which startled him, "Grah! What did you do that for!?" he snarled. "Gah!" he gasped in shock, "S..Sorry, it's just you've been spacing out ever since we came back home! Just wanted to know what's up?" he answered quickly, hoping his dragon wouldn't try to roast him!

"Errr sorry," he apologised while scratching his upper horns, "I just can't shake the feeling that there was something not right about that girl."

"Ayame? What do you mean?" Ryuga questioned suspiciously. "From every duelist we've fought I could tell while different they all gave off a similar energy vibe, yet when we faced her, it was something as if it was out of this world." he answered as best he could without trying to give away too much.

"Out of this world?" Ryuga replied with a sweat mark, "I bet you were just overreacting." he laughed

Turning his head to with of those 'Are you serious?" looks, "You do realise who you're talking to don't you?" he growled. "I'm sure of it, I mean she did admit how she takes pride in her duelling and I bet because of how she values her cards so much unlike others we've faced! I bet that's just it, don't you agree?"

Thinking for a moment Bahamut then admitted, "Hmm perhaps you're right, I did feel her heart and soul resonating with her deck that time. Maybe…"

As Ryuga laid down to sleep Bahamut then thought for one last moment, (Her wavelengths were clearly different compared to any standard duelist, could she…No that can't be! The border between dimensions can't ever be crossed! It's impossible, we made it so that they may never intersect again…It has to be…)

 **Pier**

A lone duelist in a cloak was inside one warehouse, who removed her duel disk before replacing it with another, this one being different in design and shape. After pressing some buttons…

"This is Ayame reporting" she answered throughout the line. "What is your current status?" answered a male voice down the other end. "All is going according to plan Captain Barett," she replied, "The duelists of standard are of little to no threat to us, feel free to proceed with your preparations to standard with mistress Selena whenever you please."

"That is excellent news," spoke Barett on the other end, "As one of my most trusted subordinates I had no doubt your mission would be a complete success."

Ayame smiled with the received praise before suddenly remembering her previous match, "Actually, there is a slight matter you must take into account when you do arrive captain sir." she spoke.

"And what pre-tell would that be?"

"Apparently there are actually a few 'diamonds among the rough' here in standard, so you would do well not to let your guard down," she said in a warning tone, "Believe me I know."

There was a slight pause before Barett answered, "I see, I shall take that into account when we make our way there, thank you for the advice."

"If I may ask Captain, there is also the possibility that we could acquire some of these special duellists to join our noble cause of dimensional unification! Also it wouldn't hurt to have them on our side so we would be able to proceed with plans without much resistance like XYZ." she asked. Once again there was another pause, this one longer, Barett was surprised by this suggestion and began thinking before giving his answer, "I highly doubt the Professor would agree to such a request considering everything thus far, however as one of my most powerful subordinates I shall ask on your behalf and he may consider it."

Relieved to hear the pleasing news Ayame smiled, "I thank you captain, I shall continue to monitor things here and report back shortly to you." "Please do so, Out" the transmission was then cut off.

Ayame then reached into her pocket and picked out 4 cards, which happened to bear the pictures of the very same duel punks that attacked her the night before! Smiling at her souvenirs she then began to think, "Hehe Ryuga Shirogane, I look forward to having you with us soon!"

 **Finally managed to finish this! The pendulum cards Ryuga will use for now include Draconia and normal pendulum monsters, but some OC ones and cards will come later on. Also every now and then I will be reading my own previous chapters and update them time to time with corrections or cards, even trying to add new lines to bring out character or emotion when I can to make it seem like the anime. I also wish to give thanks to** **Raygha Raikouga who has been giving me a review each chapter. Positive feedback is appreciated.**

 **I know I could have created better Gladiator Beast Combos here, but don't forget, Ayame stated she's only testing out standard duelists while she's here so she won't use more advanced combos till later, still hope you guys like what I managed to put together with the Gladiator Beast archetype.**

 **Also just saw the latest episode of Yugioh Arc V regarding starve venom fusion dragon, really epic abilities too!**


	11. Chapter 11-The emperor's origin

Chapter 11- The origin of the path

 **LDS Headquarters**

It was daybreak over Maiami City and everyone was simply going about their daily business as usual. Inside LDShowever, something grand was beginning to unfold. At the private duel arena, stood a boy with short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers. He wore a school uniform similar to that of Yuya and Gongenzake, also with red jeans and brown shoes, watched from a viewing platform by both Reiji and Nakajima. Apparently from what it appeared, it was a test duel for some newly produced cards.

"And now the moment that you've all been waiting for!" called the boy in the middle of the duel arena as he prepared his big move. "Watch as I, the great Shingo Sawatari demonstrate to you the pure art known as Pendulum summon!" he shouted with spirit as he picked out 2 cards from his hand.

"With the scale 3 Yosenju Shichu L and scale 5 Yosenju Shichu R, I Neo Sawatari! Set the pendulum scale!" he cried as he laid them across his duel disk, with pendulum lighting across it. Within 2 pillars of light rose 2 statues each having the face of an oni on them. "Under normal conditions I am able to pendulum summon only level 4 monsters," he then paused before adding a sneaky grin on his face," But that is not the case here as my pendulum monster Yosenju R has a magnificent, one of a kind special ability! One that will.." he was suddenly interrupted.

"Enough with the monologuing Sawatari, just get on with it! In case you've forgotten time is short!" yelled Nakajima angrily through the view window, while Reiji merely had his eyes closed. "Hmph! A tough crowd indeed, a star must never be rushed!" he spoke while striking a pose. "But very well, let's get on to the main event!" he then pointed towards shichu R, "Since I have a Yosenju monster in my other pendulum zone, R's scale automatically rises to 11!" the number 5 then shot up to 11 instantly!

"With this scale I can now summon monsters between 4-10! Now I pendulum summon!" with his chant complete a massive green tornado shot out of the pendulum portal, with something massive inside "Oh wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge those lands with your raging cloak! Come forth, Mayosenju Daibak!" a giant weasel of green wind appeared and roared menacingly, boasting a powerful 3000 atk stat.

"Voila! A perfect pendulum summon performed by none other than yours truly! Neo Sa..No! Neo New Sawatari!" he cheered as he looked up at his powerful monster. "Energy levels are currently stable sir," stated one of the male operators to Reiji. "There are a few irregularities with the power balances though, it's still a bit too risky to be using those cards just yet." answered another one. "I see." spoke Reiji as if he already knew the outcome of the test, "We have perfected the summon, however the cards are still unstable and their energy output hasn't stabilised yet, compared to my DDDs they still need more time." he followed up. "Sawatari, your task is complete, please meet with us in the waiting area." spoke Nakajima. "Of course! It's only natural you wish to be blessed with the presence of the one and only Neo New Sawatari! Haha!" he said while once again giving off one of his poses, to which Nakajima only sweat dropped. "Of all the people to ask for, it had to be him Mr President?"

Upon hearing the statement, Reiji merely pushed up his glasses, "If we refused would you imagine the tantrum he would be pulling off on us? He'd be distracting us none stop for days or even weeks, and we would never perfect the new pendulum cards for the Battle Royale." he answered, "Besides, his father is still a high ranking official here in the city, so it would be wise not to try him." Nodding in agreement, Nakajima walked out, then followed by the Akaba.

 **The living room**

Sawatariwas pacing about the room impatiently, "Hmph! How dare they keep me waiting for more than 5 minutes! I have some pendulum cards to claim and a score to settle with Yuya Sakaki!" Before he could scream out his thoughts, the 2 men suddenly entered the room, "Gah!" he screamed while falling backwards out of surprise, almost mouthing off something bad to his headmaster! He quickly picked him self up and dusted off his shirt, before bowing down, "Thank you very much Headmaster! The pendulum cards you gave me are absolutely perfect! I shall take great pride in using them to wipe the floor with Saka.."

"About that Shingo," Reiji spoke, "I'm afraid we can't just give you those cards yet." The spoilt boy then jumped in shock, "SAY WHAT?!" he yelled angrily. "We had a deal! You swore that I would be first in line to get the new pendulum cards that LEO Corporation would produce! You know who my father is, when I inform him of this you'll…"

"Calm down Sawatari, we have no intention of breaking our deal with you," he answered calmly. Shingo then stood silent with a serious gaze. "It's merely a matter of quality, what we did today was merely test, the cards we just made are the ones we will be giving to you, only problem is that they're still incomplete." Nakajima answered. "Because of that we need more time to perfect them, as well as more cards to support that said archetype."

"Tch! Why can't I just use them now?!" yelled Sawatari, "You know how long I've waited just to get my hands on my own pendulum cards! They work just fine to me, I'll just use them as they are!"

Reiji closed his eyes and breathed a sigh, "Sigh, if you do that, you may end up in an accident like how I initially did when I used my own DDD pendulum cards, (Referring back to episode 13, when the pendulum scales of DDD Galilei and Kepler spun out of control before destroying DDD Doom King Armageddon) if that happened you may end up in an even more humiliating defeat to Yuya Sakaki, or anyone else for the matter."

Realising the logic in his words, Shingo's face of confidence immediately reverted to one of discouragement and he bent over in sadness….

Nakajima then walked over with a briefcase, "However, to compensate and as a thanks for your contribution to our experiment, allow us to award you with these cards to use in the meantime." he said while opening the case, holding a wide variety of rare cards. Sawatari's eyes then sparkled with greed at the sight before snatching the thing out of Nakajima's hand! "Your payment is very much accepted, it was a pleasure doing business!" he said, which only made Nakajima grit his teeth at the sight of rude behaviour. Reiji on the other hand smiled, as he thought of a plan himself, "As a matter of fact Sawatari, I actually have a task for you," this caught the attention of the boy's ears, "Oh? Do tell."

The 3 of them walked into a computer room, which then displayed a rough image of the dragon duelist the other day. "LDS cameras recently captured the presence of a strong powerful duelist who recently arrived in Maiami, one who almost rivals Yuya Sakaki in terms of skill, as well as employing the use of gemini summoning." Sawatari's eyes widened at the comment, "As Strong as Sakaki!? Gemini?!" he gasped shock. "Indeed," answered Reiji, "Unfortunately every time he's appeared it was always within a secluded, unfavourable area, so we were never able to gather sufficient data whenever he duelled. But here's where you come in, your task is to find and duel him in an open area where we can get sufficient duel data on him, bring us what we need, and I promise not only to reward you with the perfected pendulum cards you used, I will also teach you a special technique with the Yosenjus, one which will seal your victory with Yuya Sakaki." he replied.

With the reward on the line, Sawatari grinned with eagerness, "Consider it done headmaster! I will surely defeat him and bring him to you sir! Just make sure you get my reward ready by then!" he said while walking out, "Noted." Reji replied.

"Mr President?" asked Nakajima suddenly, "Do you actually believe Sawatari will be fit for the task? Do you think he has a chance?" Reiji smiled and chuckled a bit, "Heh, you must be joking Nakajima, if you think he would even be able to last more than 7 turns against our newcomer."

"Then why him?"

"Because," Reiji stated, "Knowing Sawatari's obnoxious personality, he is more than capable of riling that duelist into a fight, also from what it seems, he is also searching for strong opponents." he said while switching on the monitor of the recent sightings, "With Sawatari boasting about being the best around, he'll be perfect bait to lure him into a well monitored area for us to get visuals." he concluded.

"That's an ingenious plan indeed sir!" exclaimed Nakajima who was stunned at his boss' strategy, to which Reiji smiled again, "Naturally." while pushing up his glasses and closing his eyes. "Shouldn't we tell him his opponent is also armed with the peers of many summon methods, as well as being gifted with the power of pendulum?" asked Nakajima. "If we did that, then he'd be bashing at us about how some other duelist has pendulum cards and he would even accuse us of breaking the deal, also not to mention his endless rambles against us would waste precious preparation time…" he answered.

"You make a good point there sir…"

 **LDS entrance**

Sawatari was full of high spirits as he exited the building to search for the target duelist, "Hehe as if I could care less about this new wannabe hotshot! Gemini Shemini! He'll simply be a hurdle for me to overcome! Once I get this mild task out the way, I'll finally settle the score with Yuya!" he shouted to the heavens while pointing straight at the sky, not caring other passerbys were eyeing him. "Jus you wait Sakaki! With the new power I will soon obtain, I will avenge my humiliating losses against you! You shall grovel before the magnificence of Neo New…."

"Sawatari-san!" called a group of voices.

"Oh yeah!" he said while posing, "Huh? Who called my name?" he asked while turning to see 3 boys in similar uniform running to him, (his 3 friends Ootomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto). "Oh it's you 3, something you need from the great duelist known as Neo New Sawatari!" he boasted. "Y..Yeah," answered one of the boys, "Listen we need your help! There's this really strong duelist who beat all 3 of us at once!" This news made Sawatari shocked, "Yeah, really strong we stood no chance! We need you!" "If we hurry we can catch up now!"

With a big smile, "Gladly my loyal followers, it's only natural that you would ask for the perfection that is..!" Snapping his fingers, "Sawatari-san!" cheered his friends. "Yes! Yes!" After finishing his moment, "Now take me to where this strong duelist is now." They then all ran off together.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryuga was sitting at a bench in the park deep in thought apparently, meditating on the name Sakaki and entertainment duelling, apparently he was also having recollection of some memories few years back. "Ryuga?" asked Blue eyes suddenly, "You've been awfully quite today, is anything of the matter?" she asked with concern. Red eyes then appeared next to her, "Aww he's just thinking about his girlfriend aren't you?" he teased. This time Ryuga only hardened an angry look, which startled the black dragon. "Is that seriously all you can think of? It's getting real old." "S..Sorry!" he answered back in fear. "FInally someone to keep Red eyes in line," thought Blue eyes as she was in fact impressed with Ryuga's sudden determination. "But seriously, tell us what's on your mind?"

Ryuga then pondered for a moment before finally confessing, "Well guys, if you really want to know, allow me to start from the beginning, please bear with me a little because it may take a while." The 2 dragons then nodded in agreement before listening.

"It all began 4 years back, when I was only 10 years old…"

 **Ryuga's POV**

It was during a time when I was still only assisting my grandfather in daily chores and stuff, never really found any passions in life to motivate me, almost as if I had no purpose for the future, except to live a quiet but boring life in the mountains. Until one day, I was busy watching TV in the house while my old man was out doing work until I saw an incredible duel on a channel! If you were there you would agree with me too! There was so much action during the duel, duelist and monster working as one! Trusting each other to the fullest extent and putting so much faith to help each other with action cards and stuff while manoeuvring around the field! But one duelist stood out like no other, his name was Yusho Sakaki!

"Yusho Sakaki?" asked Red eyes, "Could he be?" "I wasn't quite finished yet, please don't interrupt me." Ryuga spoke, mad that his dragon ruined the moment. "Sorry! Please continue."

As I was saying, he stood out amongst all the others, in fact he was the pioneer of action duels! Initially crowds booed him for simply not taking duels seriously while he simply acted and performed. But the amazing thing was that he never gave up and continued on having a great time, never caring what other thought of him! Eventually, the boos became cheers and many others continued to follow in his very footsteps to become the action duels today! What set him apart most of all was the fact that he was the perfect duelist example, how he always tried to unite the winner, loser and audience together and used duelling as a way to convey the beliefs he had. He was truly a marvel, the very person which inspired me to take up duelling myself!

Since that day I studied day after day, saving money and collecting whatever cards I could from all over the town. Studying the mechanics, different cards and combinations you name it! My grandfather initially was against me taking up such a hobby but, I followed that man's example and continued to strive onward with determination, until finally he allowed me to continue. In fact my grandfather even taught me the basics of duelling and how to work a duel disk and all that, after he decided to support my decision. In fact duelling itself was fun because I learnt so from Yusho, how it can be used to learn about others or to even communicate wight hem throughout the very moves you make or cards opponents play, how they do so, or even how they react in match under various situations.

"That's incredible…" thought Blue eyes, surprised that her master never told them this before, Red eyes was speechless too, "But then why did you decide to dream of becoming a duel legend who stands at the top, rather than an inspiration for others to follow then?" asked Blue eyes curious. At this point Ryuga remained silent and slightly sad, Blue eyes caught wind of this quickly, 'I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" "No it's fine, I promised you guys the whole story and I will do so."

Then it happened a year later. Apparently Yusho was assigned some kind of championship title match against some brute named Strong Ishijima or something. Because of him not showing up, everyone then began to call him a coward and lost all faith in him. Just like that in one day, a legacy of incredibleness is easily laid to waste all because of one mishap. I also felt really angry at the audience on TV for their lack of belief, also sorry for one kid in the background, with red and green hair who cried miserably. Probably that was his son, I can't imagine the pain he must've went through since then….

This time both dragons were quiet as stone, feeling such guilt over bringing it up in the first place. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to.." suggested red eyes. "No way! It's just getting to where we are now." answered Ryuga back, which peaked their interests again. After that day I realised that the way the duelling world works is quite wrong, in fact, as time passed I watched various news on how many people abused duelling for conflict amongst each other, or the fact that many stoop to low levels just to steal new cards or toss away old ones…It was just sickening. So I vowed that day I would strive to become the greatest duelling legend in the world, one of great might and commanding respect, in memory of Yusho Sakaki who ignited the duelling blaze within my own heart, and become one who would set the path for others to follow, to create a world where we all can duel and no longer be divided by class or winner and loser etc.

My old man forbid me from leaving at first, so I was forced to remain in the old village to duel against whoever I could find, though cards and opponents were very limited. I then realised that I couldn't let a wall like my grandfather stop me if I wanted to ascend to the top, and the fact that many more experiences and people lay beyond the horizon. It was then on my 14th birthday that I finally voiced and stood up to him. Seeing that said determination finally made him give me the green light to go on into the world. To ensure my safety he then granted me you guys and some other cards that he apparently gathered in his younger days.

As Ryuga concluded his story, Blue eyes merely shed a single tear while Red eyes began to bawl. "I for one am willing to support you to end," spoke Bahamut who was apparently eavesdropping on the whole story. "That passion burns deep within you for you noble cause, I assure you I will be supporting you to the end of time!"

"The same for us too!" shouted Red eyes. Seeing how they all were in agreement made Ryuga shed a few tears of his own, "Thanks you guys! With us working together we'll make it to the top in no time! And build the ideal world that all can live in peacefully!"

"Yeah!" they all roared

 **A few hours later**

Ryuga was heading to the centre of the city, for the monumental structure known as LDS apparently. "There's still something I don't quite get Ryuga." "What's that Red eyes?" he asked. "That whole story suddenly came out when you mentioned Yuya Sakaki, why's that?"

"After what Ayame told us yesterday, about Sakaki striving to become an entertainment duelist, I then remembered how there was a duelist I looked up to as a kid, who happened to have the same last name. So I then pieced the 2 together and it made me realise this Yuya is the son of Yusho! Whom we really need to find!" he answered. "Just like with duelling, you catch on very quickly." answered Bahamut pleased with his master. "One sure fire way of finding him is to get enrolled in a duel school, I thought the best choice here is LDS, after all they say it's the number one duel school in the country so I thought we all ought to check it out!" he spoke with confidence.

"That's actually a great idea Ryuga, there maybe we could also find some info on where we can find Sakaki in person." spoke Blue eyes with a joyful look on her face. "Well then what are we waiting for let's GO GO GO!" shouted Red eyes excitedly.

After a little more time of walking, Ryuga noticed someone at a nearby street, looking familiar. "Hey Ayame!" he called as he ran to her. She turned her head and caught sight of him "Oh Ryuga! Didn't expect to see you here!" she answered surprised. Looking at her slightly dirty and battered, "Hey you look kinda messed up. What happened?" he asked worried. "Oh no worries, I just had a little match at a duel school, calls itself the Gongenzaka Dojo, weird name if you ask me." she answered without much concern. "So how did you do?"

"It was actually quite intense, surprisingly," she admitted with humility, "The steadfast duelling principles they believe in is quite impressive, the many applicants there display such tenacity and heart, in fact they trust so much in the power of their decks that they don't even budge to grab the action cards scattered around!"

"Wow..Sounds like a really tough school." he spoke with awe. "Anyways my opponent, this really big guy named Noboru Gongenzaka, apparently the heir apparent, put up a really strong fight with his super strong synchro monsters, in fact he almost had me…" she spoke worried. "So you won?"

"Not quite, I was able to end it in a draw thanks to a certain action card I acquired, but now it makes me wonder if I should continue to go easy in the start of a duel." she thought to herself.

(I get it, she is always curious to see the movements and strategies of the opponent so she will be able to set up or adapt to their styles, as as making sure they don't see her own tricks, or make them overconfident. Even going as far as to risk her own first turns and life points in order to learn more. She really is someone special) Ryuga thought as they continued conversing.

Eventually they were interrupted by a sudden angry voice, "Hey you!" which made them both look up, face to face with 4 boys.

 **Today's chapter is more of a plot development to give backstory to my OC Ryuga and how he is a little more connected with the Arc V characters and universe. Do let me know what you all think on this chapter here and next chapter will be Ryuga duelling the hundredth rate duelist!**


	12. Chapter 12-Monarchs of Mayhem

Chapter 12-Monarchs of Mayhem

 **(5 days till Maiami Championship)**

"Hey you!" shouted a voice behind Ryuga and Ayame, both turned around and saw 4 boys before them. "You got lucky last time with us Goldilocks!" shouted the boy with green hair (Yamabe), "But this time you'll be getting what your deeds deserve!" yelled the taller boy with brown hair (Ootomo). Despite the threats Ayame merely yawned, "Not you 3 again," she sighed, "You stooges really are gluttons for punishment aren't you."

"You know them?" asked Ryuga curiously. "Unfortunately yes, in a way.." she said,

 **Flashback earlier in the morning**

I was merely minding my own business looking for a suitable place to rest after a good morning search for duels. (She was planning to relax on a park bench and have a bento box for lunch, when suddenly…) 3 boys then walked up to me and well..

"Hey there little miss." said Kakimoto as she peered up from her meal, to see 3 boys around her with unnerving looks on their faces (The kind when boys look lustfully at girls in anime). "You don't look like you're from around here are you?" asked Yamabe who leaned in a little 2 close to her face. Unsettled Ayame replied, "Yeah? What's it to you?"

"It would be rude if you didn't get a proper tour around this here fair city of ours, so why not come hang out with us?" asked Ootomo. It was then I packed up my lunch and tried to leave, being as polite as I could, "No thanks, I can handle my own." but they wouldn't have any of it. "Oh come on don't be like that! We're just being nice.." spoke Kakimoto as he grabbed her by the hand, only to be backflipped on the ground in a single swing! "Ahck!"

"Hey what was that for!?" yelled Yamabe as he and Ootomo tried to go in for a punch, only to be met by a swift reversal by the blonde haired girl, sending flying on their backs across the ground. "Arggg!"

Looking at them she then turned her head away in disgust, "It'll be a hundred years before you lightweights would ever be able to touch me in a fight." I said as I walked away, "The nerve some boys would do just cause you're a girl.." I thought as I was about to leave but they sure were persistent.

"You think you'll get away with this!?" one yelled as he readied his duel disk. "We try to be nice and this is how you repay us?! We'll show you no mercy even if you are a girl!" the second activated a disk. "Hehe it'll be a shame to mess up that pretty face of yours, but you've made this personal!" yelled the last boy with his disk. Ayame merely looked at them as if they were pitiful, but her honor wouldn't let her turn away from a challenge, 'If a duel is the only way to get you guys off my back then so be it." She readied her disk

DUEL!

Minutes later

"Gargh!" all 3 boys were scattered about the field. "Amateurs…Not worth my time as expected, not even my weakest fusion monster." she spoke disappointed. "This isn't over! When Sawatari-san gets word of this he'll pound you so hard into the ground, you'll never be able to pick up a deck again!" they yelled as they ran off.

"Oh goodie me.."

 **Present**

"Tch! You were lucky last time because we went easy on you!" yelled Yamabe. (Seriously? That's the best excuse they've got?) both Ryuga and Ayame sweat dropped together. "But now your days of duelling are going to be over! For we've brought a special someone who'll teach you the meaning of pain!" they yelled as Sawatari walked from them into the open.

"Hehehe You guys really are pathetic, calling me, Neo New Sawatari out for a task as simple as this?" he spoke while shaking his head, "Maybe it's time I got myself new friends…"

"N..No please don't!" they cried, "She's like really strong and you're the only one who can do it!"

"We'll do anything for you! Please we beg!"

"Hmph! Fine then, looks like this situation is a job for none other then…" he snapped his fingers, "Sawatari-san!" they cheered in unison. "Oh yeah!"

"It's only natural you'd call for a duelist of upmost perfection! Top notch cards! Not to mention unparalleled skill! Who do you think is one such duelist?" Snap fingers, 'Sawatari-san!"

"Yes! Yes!" he gloated while continuing to praise himself.

The other 2 duelist watching the punks grovel over the arrogant boy sweat dropped at what they were witnessing, "This is getting really embarrassing.." Ryuga whispered to Ayame, "I couldn't agree more…"

When he finally finished, "Sorry to keep you both waiting, but you shall now be granted the greatest honour of a duel with the one and only…Ack!" he face faulted when he saw both of them already walking off. "Seriously? Those guys are from LDS?" asked Ryuga, "No kidding, to think the top duel school in the country would be housing stuck up jerks like them. Makes me just…Urgh!" said Ayame in response. "Just thinking of me as cute and defenceless just because I'm a girl really ticks me off!"

(Whoah…Now I know why she hates being treated like some delicate flower, she's got fire!) thought Ryuga in amazement. "To think I was actually planning on enrolling myself there…."

They suddenly found themselves surrounded, "You dare walk away from me! Don't you know who I am!?" yelled Sawatari in anger and frustration. "I see a snotty rich kid who is yelling his face off because he's full of hot air?" answered Ayame in a jokish tone. Ryuga couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"SAY WHAAAAT?!" he yelled with his face all red and steamy. "How dare you disrespect Shingo Sawatari, son of the future mayor of Maiami City!"

"Mayor?" asked Ryuga suspiciously. "That's right! My father happens to be a person of high authority here in this city! WIth one word I can have him expel you out this moment!" he spoke while gloating and head held high. "You tell him Sawatari-san!" cheered the goons.

"So if you were smart, you'd be grovelling before me and beg for forgiveness this moment." he spoke proudly.

"So you're the mayor's son?" Ayame asked, "Indeed! Finally some well deserved respect!" he replied.

"Guess that's why you're a spoiled brat with a childish tantrum." she replied unfazed. "People who are given power without proving themselves worthy of it first, truly are ptiful, it's those who earn their positions that deserve to call the shots, not unworthy kids like you."

(She's got spunk and guts I'll give her that, she's really something) thought Ryuga.

"GRRRR!" he growled steaming even worse than before. "That tears it! You won't be getting out of this unscathed! I'll show you the power of your superior and maybe then you'll learn proper manners!" he yelled as he readied a duel disk. "Bring it o..!" she was suddenly stopped by Ryuga's hand. "I'll take you on."

"Oooh! What's the master little missy?! You finally admit you're scared and you need your 'boyfriend' to save you?" taunted the other goons as they snickered. "Say what!?" she yelled flustered, Ryuga even blushed slightly but rubbed it away as soon as he could. "You know I can take him perfectly fine myself! You do..!"

"I'm not doing this for you, it's for myself." Ryuga answered sternly. "Huh?"

He took pout his own duel disk and readied his deck, 'This is a good opportunity for me to test out the strength of those at LDS, and see if it's really all it's cracked to be." he answered with an excited look. Ayame pondered for a little while before submitting, "Ok fine, but you better not lose, got it!" she spoke menacingly. "Loud and clear."

"Phh Hhahahaaha" laughed Sawatari, "You either have a lot of guts or not a lot of brains! You think you can take me! A higher up of LDS as simple as that?! That's laughable!"

Glaring angrily Ryuga then yelled, "Why don't you put your cards where mouth is!"

"With pleasure then you spiky haired freak!" Sawatari retorted. (Ryuga has tall spiky hair similar to that of Yugi and Yusei)

DUEL!

Ryuga: 4000

Sawatari: 4000

 **LDS Headquarters**

At the monitor room, the operators acquired the signal of Sawatari's disk being activated in a duel. "Reiji-san, Shingo is engaged in a duel!" spoke one of the operating ladies. Reiji walked towards the area with his assistant casually, "Bring the duel on live screen." he instructed. "Yes sir!" she answered which revealed both duelists locked in combat. Reiji smiled, pleased at how effective his plan was, "See Nakajima, I told you Sawatari would be perfect for the job."

"Let's see how well our friend fares against the new cards we gave him." replied Nakajima

 **Street**

"As your superior I shall decide the first move, and to prove it, I shall allow you the first move," he spoke in a gentlemanly manner. (Hehe, this idiot has no idea the powerful cards I amped my deck with! True the pendulum cards would be even better, but these will do just fine.) he thought.

Ryuga drew, "Fine then." Looking at his hand he then grabbed a monster, "I summon my dark valkyria in attack mode!" Out came a dark angel clad in armour, "Then I place a facedown and end my turn."

"That's all you're doing? How sad! Watch how a perfect duelist does things! One chosen by the cards! My draw!" He looked at his hand and snickered, "I now activate a spell called Fiend's sanctuary, which lets me special summon a metal fiend token to my field in attack mode!" a small metallic ghost appeared from the spell before it exploded. "But like many other cards, this is merely a sacrifice for something greater!" he sacrificed the token and soon a blazing monster materialised, "I tribute my token to advance summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" A humanoid monster cloaked in armour and flames appeared with 2400 atk.

"Not bad.." thought Ryuga, even Ayame was slightly impressed. "Here's where we get to play a little guessing game!" Sawatari suddenly spoke, "When Thelastos is successfully tribute summoned, I'm allowed to pick one card at random and you have to discard it! The best part? If it's a monster, you take damage equal to it's levelx100!" he laughed. "!" thought Ryuga looking at his hand, he had a good set of cards and couldn't bear to lose one of them!.

"Eeenie menie mini…" Went the arrogant duelist as he went picking between the 4 cards, both Ayame and Ryuga were beginning to sweat. "Mo!" he went as he made his choice on the right. "Ok show me then!" he demanded. Ryuga reluctantly revealed it, "Darkstorm Dragon, level 8 it said"

"Gahaha! This is my lucky day! A level 8!? Talk about lousy luck for you my friend Ahaahaha!" he laughed as the card went up in flames and Ryuga felt the hot cinders burning against his face.

"Rrrg!"

Ryuga: 4000-3200

"That was awesome Sawatari-san" cheered Yamabe. "Hey you! If you quit now you can spare yourself the humiliation," taunted kakimoto. "Not a chance!" he retorted. "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you! Thestalos! Attack that fallen fairy with fire ball blast!" the monarch created a fireball in its arm and launched it at dark valkyria, who braced herself… Ryuga however wasn't concerned.

"I activate my trap Gemini booster!" revealing his facedown. "Huh?!" Sawatari gasped. I can target one gemini monster on the field and with it I can have it gain 700 attack!" "G…Gemini?! Don't tell me you're…!" The trap granted strength to valkyria whose strength surpassed the monarch by 100! She countered with a dark sphere which overpowered the flame and destroyed the monarch!

"Gah!"

Sawatari:4000-3900

"Tch! Looks like you were lucky yourself, but I wouldn't let it get to your head just yet! This duel's only begun! I lay 2 facedowns and end my turn!" (This guy's the one Headmaster Reiji told me to find! This is perfect! After I wipe the floor with him and bring him back to LDS! Reiji will reward me most generously!) he thought greedily.

"Alright then, it's my turn and I draw!" Ryuga looked and saw he picked up another strong card. "I summon my evocator chevalier in attack mode!" the blazing knight emerged with 1900 attack. "Get ready for the beatdown Sawatari, because both my monsters are attacking you directly!" Both got ready to charge but Sawatari only snickered, "Hah! This time you've walked into my own trap! Zoma the Spirit! This allows me to summon it as a monster with 1800 attack!" The trap transformed into the monster on it's picture, a skeleton ghost, making Ayame feel disgusted. "It's still not strong enough against my monsters!"

"I'm not done yet! I also trigger the continuous trap Escalations of the Monarchs!" the trap showcasing 2 monarch monsters charging at an attack revealed itself. "What's that do?" asked Ryuga surprised. Sawatari grinned deviously, "What it does is allow me to automatically tribute summon during either my opponent's main or battle phases once per turn!" he chuckled.

"No way!" yelled Ryuga in shock.

"Tribute summon? That means if he's got another monarch that could be trouble," Ayame thought slightly worried.

"I now sacrifice my Zoma the Spirit to summon Kuraz the Light Monarch!" as the dark spirit faded away, a golden warrior bearing a cape took its place with 2400 atk again. "Oh and did I forget to mention his special ability activates the moment he is summoned? You see he can't attack on the turn he comes around but in exchange he allows me to destroy up to 2 cards on the field!"

"2 cards!?" Ryuga exclaimed in shock as he saw his 2 monsters as potential targets, "Here it comes…" he thought. "The cards that will leave the centre stage shall be your valkyria and my trap escalations of the monarchs!" he declared as Kuraz targeted both cards with beams of light which destroyed them both!.

"Huh!? Why would you destroy your own card like that!?" gasped Ayame, "Good question." answered Ryuga. "Heehee the answer is simple! It merely served its purpose! Also by doing so, the controller of the destroyed cards gets to draw one for each!" he placed his fingers on his deck, "Since a card left both slides of the field, we each get to draw." They both took their cards. (I won't lose to the likes of him…) thought Ryuga angrily as he laid 2 facedowns and concluded his turn.

"Looks like it's my turn then!" Sawatari drew and looked at his card, a maniacal grin soon shot across his face, which deeply concerned Ayame who could only spectate. Ryuga on the other hand didn't flinch. "Hehehe Ahahahaahah!" he laughed maniacally, "I'm afraid this duel's pretty much over! In my hand lies the very card that will seal your very fate! I now tribute Kuraz in order to summon the king of all Monarchs!" Kuraz vanished and soon a dark portal opened in the ground, something gigantic was climbing out of it! "What is that?!" cried Ayame as she couldn't believe the sight. "What you see is the bringer of your defeat! Behold my mighty Erebus! The underworld monarch!" The giant demonic monster with a tattered cloak and unholy armour towered above Ryuga and his chevalier, he however didn't faze even in the slightest, but maintained a hard gaze at his opponent.

"I bet you're wondering "How was I able to summon a level 8 monster with only 1 sacrifice?" The answer is simple due to Erebus' special ability! By simply offering a tribute summoned monster as a sacrifice it can count as 2!" "A skilful play as expected from Sawatari-san!" cheered Ootomo, "Hehe almost reminds me of that time he summoned Mobius the Mega Monarch against that guy who looked like Yuya at the warehouses, only this time he won't lose!" they all thought together. "Since Erebus was successfully summoned, by simply discarding 2 different monarch spells/traps from my hand or deck to the graveyard, (he chose strike and tenacity of the monarchs from his deck and slid them into the grave) I'm allowed to target one card on either your field, graveyard or hand and shuffle it into your deck!"

"Here it comes.." Ryuga thought as he readied himself. "I'm afraid your little chevalier is going to have to step off the stage now! Make way for the emperor you peasant!" Erebus then created a dark sphere portal in his hand which created a sting vacuum wind which pulled in Chevalier and closed! (Sending him into the deck). "Oh no! Now Ryuga's completely defenceless!" thought Ayame.

"You're finished you punk! Go Erebus, wipe him out with your unstoppable Fist of the Underworld!" the monarch gathered dark energy within his fist, along with the souls of his fallen monarch minions Kuraz and Thestalos. "Ryuga!" cried Ayame as he practically did nothing of the sort, "Hahaha nothing can save you from this direct attack! So beg for forgiveness!"

Ryuga simply smirked, with little effort he raised his hand, "Not a chance! I reveal my defence draw trap card! Which not only negates the battle damage but allows me another draw!" the trap activated which absorbed the fist of shadows! Though the vibrations could still be felt as everyone outside the duel shielded themselves. "Drat! That's just so unfair! It was supposed to be my grand move!" Sawatari then began throwing a wild tantrum which made everyone sweat drop at the sight. "No matter, you can't possibly come back from this, so I'll end my turn like that!" (Heehee, go ahead and try, because my hand is perfect! In my hand I possess spell striker and Caius the shadow monarch! By simply banishing a spell in my grave, I'll choose fiend's sanctuary, I'll be able to special summon the necessary sacrifice I need for my shadow monarch and then banish whatever card you place on the field! SO basically my victory is sealed haha!)

 **LDS Headquarters**

Reiji and Nakajima were eyeing the match carefully and were soon joined by another, Shun. After looking at the current situation, "You called me up here just to see a meaningless duel and victory from one of your lower students Reiji Akaba." he spoke disappointed as he was expecting much more important news or info. "Not quite, I simply wish you to observe carefully," he stated while pointing to Sawatari's opponent.

Shun became shocked at the sight, "That…It's impossible! He's the duelist from the other day! The one who went against a duelist from Academia! He actually survived?!" he exclaimed, shocked that someone from standard could actually manage to win against a powerful fusion user, let alone hold his own. "You seem to have a natural eye for talent Shun, so let's see what you think, If he has the potential to be a lancer." spoke Reiji, to which Shun nodded and observed.

 **Street**

"I don't know how you managed to survive this turn but I assure you it was mere luck! I promise you on my next turn, you won't last beyond the battle phase! SO go ahead and make your last turn!" he gloated while laughing. "Ryuga…" thought Ayame as she clenched her fist to her chest, she knew he was skilled and powerful but even she was beginning to have doubts on how he would come back from this. What Ryuga said next shocked them all, "No. It's you who won't get a next turn. THAT I promise you!"

"What was that?!" he yelled.

"Relax he's just trying to make you lose your focus that's all!"

"He's bluffing! No worries!"

"Crush him good Sawatari-san! Then we can finish things with her!" the boys encouraged their leader.

"As if I would allow myself to lose, to someone who has little to no respect for his cards, seeing them as mere tools for others and therefore misplays them in so many ways…"Ryuga spoke angrily, a weak dark aura could be seen emitting around himself, fuelled with the anger of seeing the misuse of cards and lack of appreciation for them. "Haha what are you saying?! Cards are just paper and ink! It's not as if they have any actual feelings in them! So it doesn't matter what you do to them! Buy new ones, trade, throw them away or even tear them up! All that really matters is rarity and power! Everyone knows that! Hhahaha" he boasted arrogantly. The sight of it made Ayame feel very disgusted too.

"Like I said," Ryuga spoke, "I plan on keeping my promise! I'm ending this duel now, starting with this draw!" he saw it and played it instantly, "I play card of sanctity! Which allows us each to both draw till we hold 6 cards in our hand!"

"My how generous you are," Sawatari teased as he drew. Ryuga placed his fingers and closed his eyes, "Resolve within my cards, guide me to victory." Draw!

Seeing his hand, "Sorry Bahamut, but he would be a complete waste for you to use on." Ryuga spoke mentally, Bahamut's spirit appeared before him and nodded in agreement. He then took 2 cards from his hand, "Get ready Sawatari, because I use scale 2 dragoons of draconia and scale 7 sky dragoons of draconia, I now set the pendulum scale!" The were 2 lizard men carrying weapons, one riding on top of a dinosaur and a pterosaur respectively, which rose into the pillars of light, with numbers 2 and 7 below them.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT!" screamed Sawatari with intense shock, "NO WAY!" yelled his comrades in equal horror. Ayame on the other and wasn't so surprised, "Time to show this arrogant jerk what true duelling is all about Ryuga!" she thought.

"H..HOW!?" yelled Sawatari with his voice filled with betrayal and shock, "I was promised the very first pendulum cards by the LEO Corporation! How do you have pendulum cards!?" he asked furiously and with tears.

"You don't need to know," replied Ryuga sternly. "With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 3-6. Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my loyal monster comrades!" he commanded as 2 lights shone from the portal, "Rise Gemini scorpion and Gemini lancer!" the sea serpent and armoured warrior appeared.

"Hmph! Even if you can pendulum summon, all you did was bring out a couple of weaklings, hardly worthy adversaries for Erebus!" he grunted still angry. Ryuga then began to smirk, "Heh, I haven't even begun to make my turn just yet!"

"Say what?!" exclaimed the goons, Ayame, already experienced with the potential of pendulum summoning, knew what would be happening soon.

"From my hand I activate swing of memories! Which lets me summon a normal monster from my graveyard but it's destroyed during the end phase."

"Normal monster? As in a monster with no abilities? Hahaha as if anyone in their right mind would use those!" (Blue eyes and red eyes were deeply offended hearing that, "If only I could just reach out and roast him alive!" growled red eyes. "That would be far too merciful! He deserves to face divine judgement!" stated Blue eyes). "Besides you don't have any normal monsters at all."

"Don't I?" smiled Ryuga. As he picked out the very first monster he discarded, "Look familiar?"

Sawatari's eyes widened with shock, "D..Darkstorm dragon!? It's an effect monster isn't it, a gemini! So it can't….!" he then realised the grave error of his misjudgement. "No way! No way! No way!" he panicked as dark storm was resurrected with a furious roar. (Combining the support of normal monsters with gemini, you sure are full of surprises Ryuga..) thought Ayame as she smiled.

"We're only halfway there, now I sacrifice both lancer and scorpion in order to tribute summon my phoenix gearfried!" the 2 monsters vanished before replaced by a flaming fire knight. "Tell me what do you all see on my field?" asked Ryuga. Everyone was puzzled by the sudden question, "All I see are 2 monsters with really high attack power." suggested one of the thugs. "Yeah what else is there?"

Ryuga frowned at their answers before turning to Ayame, "I'm sure you can see the bigger picture can't you?" Looking hard, she did have the same idea as the boys did before remembering, bigger picture. After thinking hard to find out their connection for the situation, her eyes then widened in amazement, "I….don't…..believe it…." she gasped in amazement.

 **LDS Headquarters**

Everyone at LDS watching the duel too, were puzzled at the question, however Reiji, Shun and Nakajima alread knew and were deeply impressed at such a move.

"Out with it already!" growled Sawatari impatiently onscreen.

 **Street**

Ryuga then smiled once again, pleased with his surefire victory strategy which was about to be set in motion, "Very well then! Using my 2 level 8 'normal' monsters, I now build the overlay network!" The 2 level 8 monsters became purple and red shards of light before spiralling into the overlay portal.

"What!?" screamed Sawatari

"Xyz!? Again!?" cried the 3 boys

"Incredible… I never imagine you used xyz monsters too!" gasped Ayame with awe at the sight.

"Furious lightning, ravaging thunder! Come together and form the embodiment of your divine will and strike down all who oppose you! I xyz summon! Rank 8 Thunder End dragon!" From the xyz portal emerged a white and blue dragon, coated in streams of crackling energy and blue electricity. With 2 yellow orbs of light orbiting it.

Shingo was shaking in his knees, "3000 attack…That still won't bring you victory!" he was so scared he couldn't think up any other retorts. "As usual you fail to look beyond the monster's physical stats." Ryuga frowned disappointed. Ayame on the other hand, somehow seemed fairly experienced with xyz monsters and knew very well at how many of them can be dangerous if overlooked, "I activate thunder end dragon's ability! By using one overlay unit, it instantly wipes out every other monster on the field besides itself!" "Nooooo!" screamed Sawatari in despair, horrible memories flooding back to him of a previous similar incident, now he was relieving a terrible nightmare… "This is even worse than the last time," cried all 3 boys in shock.

Thunder end then consumed one of its xyz materials before charging up with power "Thunder end dragon! Raigeki Rage, strike down all who oppose you!" the dragon then shot a lightning bolt into the air before it magnified amongst the storm clouds and it struck down even larger on Erebus, disintegrating him! Shaking in fear, (like how he did when Yuya attacked with block spider), "No…No…You can't do this!"

"I just did, now go thunder end dragon, strike his life points directly with Gigavolt breath!" the dragon charged a powerful lightning stream in its mouth before unloading it at the helpless Sawatari! "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sawatari: 3900-900

He struggled to get up, still feeling the powerful paralysis flowing through him, but he still stood. "I still have points left, this was only a lucky shot!" he yelled in vain when Ryuga thought, (It seems so sad that I have to do this..) he revealed his final trap. "That trap…it's…."

"Desparate battle, when a monster on my field has attacked this turn, by reducing its attack by 1000, it can wage another attack, so like I said, it's over for you." Ryuga said with a little regret over having to overwhelm his opponent as such. "Gah! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Can't we talk about this?!" Sawatari pleaded, but his efforts were in vain as the trap weakened thunder end dragon slightly before he launched another thunder stream, wiping out the last few points.

"AAAAAARGHHHH!" Sawatari was sent flying backwards.

Sawatari:900-0

Ryuga: WIN

"Sawatari-san!" cried his 3 friends as they rushed to his aid. "At least he has loyal friends…" thought Ryuga seeing that as he only redeeming quality. He then looked at thunder end dragon, which turned its head to him and growled in acknowledgement, before disappearing. Picking up the card and looking at it, "Guess Red Eyes was right, entering that village tournament in order to win you, the grand prize, was definitely worth it." he thought.

"Ryuga!" he then turned to see Ayame came running to congratulate him, "I never knew you could use xyz as well! Also pendulum straight into xyz, when earlier you did pendulum into synchro! I..I don't know what to say!" she said in an excited tone. Ryuga blushed and screeched his head, "Haha it's no big deal, I've known how to use all the other summoning methods for sometime now, I'm actually still struggling on how to work pendulum summoning though," he admitted. "You can use all the other methods?!" she gasped, "Heh, you really do know how to keep the surprises coming." she said.

"Urg!" they both turned and saw Sawatari struggling to his knees, "You…! I don't know who you are or how you managed to acquire pendulum cards before I did, but I'm not leaving empty handed!" he then pointed towards Ryuga, "Ok boys! Fetch!" he yelled, "Yes Sawatari-san!" they cried as they charged towards Ryuga, attempting to take his cards by force!. "Tch!" Ryuga snarled, he was about to fight himself, a swift blur flew right passed him!

Whack! Whip! Smash! "AAAAAHHH!"

The 3 goons were sent flying and they all fell onto Shingo! "Oooof!" they were knocked out.

"Huh?" Ryuga thought as it happened so suddenly, he then noticed Ayame standing in front of him, with her wooden sword on her shoulder (like in samurai movies). "How disgraceful.." Ayame thought as he looked upon the 4 with disgust. Ryuga himself was stunned to see how Ayame herself was just as skilled fighting as she was in duelling. Before he could ask more he suddenly heard voices.

"I saw it coming from here!" yelled a female voice.

"If we hurry now we may be able to see who's duelling! It looked so awesome!" said a childish voice.

"Hey wait up! Slow down!" answered back the female voice.

"RATS!" thought Ryuga, "If people see us like this, we're gonna have to explain a whole lot!" he spoke. Ayame apparently had the same idea, "Agreed, well don't just stand there! Let's run!" she yelled as she quickly took off down the street, "H..Hey wait for me!" cried Ryuga as he tried to keep up with her.

 **Seconds later**

Sora and Yuzu arrived on the scene, and were shocked to find Sawatari and his friends lying there..

"Is that Sawatari?" asked Sora surprised, "He looks really beaten up! Not surprised though…" he said while sucking on a pocky stick. "H..Hey Sawatari! Are you ok!" asked Yuzu, she was hesitant, regarding what he and his buddies tried to do to Yuya the last time.

"Urggg…" he groaned before letting out a few weak words, "He…Pendulum…No…Fair…." before passing out. "Huh?" thought Yuzu as she couldn't quite understand. Sora on the other hand repeated the words he said to himself before his eyes widened, "No way…" he spoke, dropping his pocky pack, "What is it Sora?" Yuzu asked, deeply concerned. "Yuzu…They were all taken out by someone with pendulum monsters!" Yuzu then gained a smilier expression of shock, "No Way!"

 **LDS Headqurters**

The operators were trying their best to track Ryuga and Ayame running throughout the streets, "Don't lose sight of them!" yelled Nakajima, "Affirmative sir!" they answered, before unfortunately losing them in a maze like alley! "Find them now!" he yelled.

Reiji's attention was focused on Shun however, "So…What do you think?" he asked while referring to the energy levels on the chart, the xyz energy was very high, not quite as high as that of Shun's but stronger than any other standard xyz duelist ever recorded! The pendulum energy also rivalled that of Yuya Sakaki's, though not as strong either.

Shun pondered for a moment with a serious expression, "That boy definitely has fierce determination and steeled will in him, " Shun answered, "But with energy levels that high, he can't possibly be from standard!" he said (Could he be from xyz? No…He's not quite that strong, but still, he does seem familiar…)thought Shun, initially thinking he was from the same place as he was. "Still, I believe he can be a powerful asset to our cause, wouldn't you agree?" asked Reiji. Shun didn't answer and simply leaved. Nakajima then walked up to his boss, "Sir, forgive us but he got away…"he said sadly. Reiji simply acknowledged it, for it was hardly a loss to him, "No matter, Sawatari still played his role perfectly, and thanks to him we were able to get proper footage of his abilities," the monitor recorded his actions in the duel, as well as his face, which they zoomed on. He then spoke to his assistant, "Prepare the reward for Sawatari, also make sure he and his friends have their injuries attended to."

"As you wish." he bowed before dismissing himself.

Reiji then looked to the rest of his staff, "The rest of you! Look through all data files and find any leads you can on him!" he issued a direct order, "Home, family, name etc. anything will do."

"Yes Mr President!" they answered as they quickly searched throughout the databanks.

 **Well there goes Ryuga's duel with Sawatari, hoped you all liked it. Next chapter, Ryuga will find himself acquainted with some of the main Arc V cast, as well as using his another deck instead, so till then!**


	13. Chapter 13-Converging fates

**Chapter 13-Converging fates, Rage of the Red Eyes!**

 **LDS Headquarters**

Ever since Ryuga was completely uncovered by LDS that afternoon, the operators searched everywhere amongst the databases and banks in order to find any possible leads or links to him, as well as security footage to find traces to where he may have went. Reiji and Nakajima were carefully observing the results, however, every search involving the name Ryuga Shirogane turned out empty. "This is very disappointing Mr President," spoke Nakajima, who was concerned with the recent string of failures, "Despite all our best efforts we are unable to determine his whereabouts nor any leads to who he is, maybe he may not have come from standard?" Reiji remained silent for a bit, closed his eyes and merely pushed on his glasses, "I wouldn't give up just yet, let's have a little more patience, certainly something will turn up soon." He was right, a few minutes later, "Reiji-san! I may have discovered something that could be of use!" said one operator suddenly, the news quickly caught the attention of the LEO Corp heads, "Show it to us." he ordered.

Going back to the recording of the duel, they zoomed in on the girl next to Ryuga, with long gold hair, a japanese hair pin, with a greenish cloak. "This girl seems to be well acquainted with the boy from what is seems Reiji-san," Nakajima said as the scene where they ran off together played, before Sora and Yuzu arrived. Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Focus 60% of all camera resources to the finding of this girl immediately, she shall be our key link to Ryuga." he instructed.

"At once sir!"

"In the mean time, let's issue a little public announcement to our students, something that will get them motivated to find our new friend…" he spoke while having a somewhat villainous smile on his face.

 **The next day (4 days to championship)**

"I'm off mom! See you later!" Yuya called as he exited his house, "Take care sweetie!" his mother replied. Yuya had just left his house and was heading off to You Show Duel School in a happy go lucky fashion, "Today feels great! I feel like I could just duel 10 opponents straight in a row and still want more!" he thought to himself while running with his eyes closed, apparently knowing which directions to turn by instinct. He made a turn around the corner when suddenly "WHAM!"

"OW!" Yuya went as he fell backwards.

"Watch it! Are you blind or something?!" yelled another voice, apparently the person also was knocked over too. "S..Sorry about that…" Yuya groaned as he looked up and noticed 2 boys, one with purple hair with gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper constellation, also zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. The second one, who was standing, had brown spiky hair, wielding a kendo stick while wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior, sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes.

"You!?" they both exclaimed pointing at each other. "Haha you 2 really need to stop running into each other like that! It's becoming a running gag!" chuckled the brown haired boy. "Shut it Yaiba!" yelled the purple haired boy. "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning anyway Hokuto and Yaiba?" asked Yuya curiously while still rubbing his head. "We're just waiting here for Masumi," answered Hokuto who was rubbing his backside which was still sore from the fall, "We're waiting for her so we can discuss how we can conduct our little search for our special duelist."

"Special duelist?" Yuya asked puzzled, (Could he be talking about the gemini user the others mentioned?) "H..Hey you weren't supposed to say that! It was LDS classified!" yelled Yaiba angrily. "Ack! S..Sorry!" Hokuto panicked, frowning too "Uh.. forget about what I said Sakaki, just beat it already!" he yelled. Yuya stood his ground, "No way! I just have to know! If it's something Reiji would publicly announce to all LDS then it must be real important that I know too." he said before going all puppy dog eyed, "Please tell me! Pleease!" he begged. Yaiba then sighed, "Great job big mouth now we have to spill the beans!"

"Fine you win…" spoke Hokuto in defeat. "Ok I'm listening!" Yuya said who quickly recovered.

"It was earlier yesterday evening when Headmaster Akaba gave some announcement to all LDS students via duel disks. Something about how we need to keep our eyes peeled for a certain duelist." he answered. "Ok? So what's he look like?" Yuya asked. "That is none of your business! We don't want you butting in!" said Yaiba, trying to stop Yuya from being too nosy. "Awwww…" thought Yuya sadly. Feeling slightly bad, Yaiba looked at Hokuto and whispered, "Maybe we should at least tell him that 'little' detail?" "Are you NUTS!?" replied Hokuto in shock, worried at how Yuya would take the news. "Better for him to know now than later…" he replied. "Ok…But you tell him!" said Hokuto.

Yaiba then nodded in agreement, "We'll say this much, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else got it?" he whispered. "Ok what is it?"

"Apparently the one we're looking for somehow knows how to pendulum summon." he said. "SAY WHAAAT!" screamed Yuya, "I have to tell this to the others at You Show now!" he yelled while hurrying off, "H..Hey! We had a deal! Get back here!" yelled Yaiba, but Yuya had already gone far ahead. "Great…" sighed Yaiba. "I blame you for this, "Hokuto said turning away. "What was that!?" yelled Yaiba back furiously.

 **Meanwhile**

There were High ranking LDS duelists stationed around some of the most well visited areas of Maiami City, apparently having the recorded image of their target on their disks. Keeping a sharp eye out. Unknown to them, a figure was skulking about in the shadows of an alleyway wearing a cloak. "I feel ridiculous wearing this…" muttered Ryuga. "Not like you have a choice kid." said Red eyes shaking his head, "Your duel the other day was apparently caught live on LDS, so now they're all after us like we're wanted criminals!" "It's not my fault!" he yelled as quietly as he could. "You should be grateful that you have someone here you can rely on for help," spoke Blue eyes then.

 **Earlier:-**

"Hey Ayame, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Ryuga asked when he went outside his apartment meeting Ayame there.

"Let's just say I've came to give you this," she said while handing him a cloak, similar to the one she currently wore. "Urr thanks…But why?"

"You'll need it…Apparently LDS has put a 'bounty' on your head." she answered.

"!" "Come again?" he asked surprised

"The duel yesterday you had with Sawatari was recorded on a hidden camera, now that they know you have pendulum cards, they're all after you. So watch your back ok? Hee hee" she chuckled and smiled before disappearing into the dark.

"H..Hey wait! You can't just leave like that! You better watch yours too!"

"No worries! Be more concerned about yourself!"

 **Now:-**

"3 times today we nearly got caught, only barely escaping by a hair.." Ryuga thought, as previous excursions to get food, scout for Yuya or simply having a stroll, almost always ended up with him being chased and spending plenty of time trying to lose them, from trees, bushes and even near dumpsters! "Like I said, you should be grateful she cares." Blue eyes answered. "Yup, you're really lucky to have someone like her watching out for you. She's perfect!" Red eyes chuckled. "NOT….HELPING…." growled Ryuga gritting his teeth. "Fortunately I was able to recover all of my collected cards before we left, as a safety measure, because it'll be a matter of time before they find out where I stay." he thought to himself. "Hey I see someone suspicious over there! Come on this way!"

"DRAT!" cried Ryuga as his hiding spot was discovered by 3 LDS seniors, "Don't just stand there you idiot! RUN!" yelled Red Eyes in a panic.

"AAAHHH!" Ryuga screamed as he dashed as fast as he could!

 **Yuzu's P.O.V**

Yuzu was at a nearby playground taking the 3 children Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi out to play (the slide area where Gong and Yuya played when they were children). "Tag you're it!" yelled Tatsuya as he tapped Ayu, "Hey no fair!" she pouted as she chased after him. "Hey! You guys ran into my sandcastle! I'll get you for that!" yelled Futoshi as the 2 other children ran into his masterpiece in the sandbox.

It was before Yuya arrived at the school and the 3 children wanted to go out to play. Shuzo instructed Yuzu and Sora to look after them, they both agreed. Few minutes later, Sora got bored and decided, "I'm heading out, gonna go see if I can dig up some dirt on our pendulum pal." he said before taking off, "You watch the kids good ok Yuzu?" "Uh..sure! I'll do that!" she spoke hesitantly, she felt with Sora, he'd be able to get info about secrets real good, she hadn't shared the news to Yuya, her dad, nor the others yet, worried she would send them into a panic. Right now she was deep in thought while sitting on the swing, a while back she had a run in with someone who looked like Yuya, calling himself Yuto and how he was trying to save a kidnapped comrade, making herself doubt a lot, took her a while to get over it. Now it was happening again and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Yuzu nee-chan?" asked Ayu as Yuzu looked up to see her, "Is something wrong? You're really quiet."

N..No it's fine Ayu, just a lot on my mind at the moment that's all." she said trying to cover up best she could. "Oh..Ok" said Ayu though not fully convinced, "Hey you wanna play with us!" she suggested, "Let me see first," checking the time on her disk, "Oh dear it's getting late, we ought to get back to the school now!" she said. "Awww but we're having so much fun…" sighed Fustoshi. "No worries! Yuya nii-chan will surely put on a cool entertainment duel for us!" suggested Tatsuya. "Oh yeah!" they cheered.

As they turned to leave, they were suddenly stopped by a voice, "You 4 aren't going anywhere!"

 **Ryuga's P.O.V**

Ryuga had just lost his pursuers and hid around a grove of trees in an open field, "Huff! Huff! Gasp!" he went, exhausted from all the running, "Good thing the long journey through the mountains before coming to Maiami, helped prepare me…Huff!…Otherwise…We'd be done for by now!" he gasped for air. Bahamut rose and observed the situation, sniffing the horizon. He was about to give the all clear before he noticed something peculiar in the distance, "There's something usual going on there that we should check out." he said. "You're kidding right Bahamut!" cried Red Eyes, "We just narrowly escaped a bunch of LDS goons catching us for no apparent reason, and you expect Ryuga to move just after we nearly got caught?! Just to check out something!?" Bahamut glared at the smaller dragon's lack of formality which made him yield. Ryuga looked on and too agreed it was suspicious, "Let's go see..It's worth checking out."

He hid behind a grove of bushes and saw 4 children being surrounded by 4 thugs! Blue eyes noticed something familiar with all of them "Hey aren't those…" "Those thugs from my first day!" Ryuga thought shocked, "Those 3 children too, also that girl! From the You Show Duel School!" he added on. "Seems like they're in trouble again…" thought Red Eyes. Ryuga was about to move in before Bahamut stopped him, "Wait, not yet." he said. "What? You expect me to stay here and do nothing while they suffer?!"

"Trust me, just watch for a bit." They continued observing. (Heh, even with us being hunted down by LDS and still wanting to lend a hand to those truly in need…That's why I have plenty of hope in you kid…) thought Red eyes to himself.

A large person then came out from the gang crowd, he was very bulky and wore blue pants and what appears to be a red sash on his abdomen, with a purple shirt with thick pauldrons along a blue jacket. Along with a pair of metal sandals. "Well boys! Today's our lucky day! 4 hostages ripe for the picking and no witnesses in sight!" spoke the man with a creepy grin on his face. "Yeah! No mystery hero to help you out this time!" said one of the other goons who went to tie up the children! "Mmph!" they went as they could barely mouth any screams from their binds! 2 more then went to restrain Yuzu by hand, she struggled really hard but couldn't break free! "Grrr!" growled Ryuga as he grasped his fist, Bahamut once again held him back.

"So you're the guys who tried to take my friends hostage a while back!" yelled Yuzu angrily, "Haha that's us alright! And this time no one's gonna save you!" they jeered. "Now now boys, they're are our honoured guests, they deserve respect and fine treatment…As if haha!" laughed the boss as they all laughed together. "Wh..Who are you guys!? And just what do you want with us?!" cried Yuzu. "Heh, where are my manners, my name is Gen Ankokuji! The reason I brought you all here is to use you as bait for Yuya Sakaki!" "Yuya!?" she gasped.

"He wants to use innocents as bait!? Just because of some grudge he has with Yuya?! Unforgivable!" thought Ryuga angrily, rage building, blood rushing etc. Blue eyes and red eyes were feeling the exact same anger too, barely restraining themselves from wanting to tear them apart.

Bahamut, who was much more in control of his emotions, then spoke, "Ease yourselves, let's listen in on what's going on for now. If we move in we'll end up creating more chaos and confusion." "Fine…" they answered reluctantly.

"You see I happen to be a big fan of the champ Strong Ishijima! The one Yuya humiliated in a duel!" he yelled angrily. (Ryuga heard rumours that Yuya used pendulum summonings on that very man, who won by default 3 years ago against Yusho, an unworthy victory i his opinion, also because of that one event, it made Yusho seem like a coward and they all put their hopes on him instead, not caring about Yuya's feelings at all! The very memory sickened him.).

"So why do you need us for?" she asked frightened. "Simple, once Yuya tries to come to the rescue, he'll have no choice but to give in to us since we have you in our custody! Daughter of the You Show Principal!"

"She's the daughter of the Principal?" thought Ryuga, "So then that man she was hitting with the fan was…." he then sweat dropped, "Unbelievable…". "He humiliated my idol in a duel, making him relinquish his very title! The man I looked up to is now gone! All thanks to that cheat Yuya and his Pendulum whatever!" he yelled angrily.

"So basically, you're using us to get revenge on Yuya's fair victory! You're disgusting!" she retorted. He then turned his attention to her, grinning menacingly, "Heh! You've got spirit for someone so helpless! Bet you won't be after this!" he readied a punch and his goonies restrained her tightly so she couldn't move!

"AAAAHHHH!" she creamed as she closed her eyes in fear, the 3 children too closed in fear. Ryuga then began to feel the rage consuming him, black eyes beginning to glow darker, as if there was no end to scum and innocents, his dragon head mark on his neck was beginning to glow slightly and the dark aura was about to take shape around him..

"NOW!" yelled Bahamut, timing it just before he was overtaken, unaware of the change though.

In a quick flash, a flurry of cards flew out from the bushes! One slashed against Gen's hand, leaving a clean cut but still painful, "OWWW!" he yelled. The cards also struck the hands of the goons holding down Yuzu and even shredded through the ropes tying the kids together! "We're free!" they cheered as they regrouped with Yuzu. "Grrr!" growled Gen as he picked himself up. "Boss you ok?" his minions rushed to him. Looking around, "Who did that!? Show yourself!? Stop acting cowardly and fight like man!" he yelled.

A voice then spoke, "Fight like a man you say? What a joke…" they all looked up and were amazed to see a cloaked figure spring out from the bushes and land between the victims and thugs, swift like the wind, gathering up the thrown cards before standing still before Gen. "Tch! I don't know who you are! But no one does that to me and gets away with it! We're duelling now! After I crush you! I'll beat you down so hard you'll never pick up a deck again!" he proclaimed as he took his deck and disk. "We'll join in too boss!" one thug said, "No!" Gen replied. "Huh?" "He's mine, you guys stay back and make sure they don't escape." he ordered, to which they quickly followed.

Yuzu and the kids huddled together, she wanted to call for help but the cloaked figure assured them they would be safe, "There's no need…Trust me on this." he spoke. "O..Ok." answered Yuzu softly. "I'm so scared I've got the shivers!' cried Futoshi who looked as though he was going to wet his pants! "It's like the last time..! Wait could he be?" the 3 children thought as they looked up.

Ryuga readied his disk but was stopped by a certain voice, "Wait a minute," "Huh? Red Eyes?" Ryuga asked curiously as he looked at his other deck, "Right now, you can't afford to give yourself away with your gemini deck, let me do it! I want a piece of this scumbag! ROAR!" he was raring to go, his blood-red eyes glowing with ferocity, and Bahamut and Blue eyes were deeply impressed with him, or maybe he just wanted to get Bahamut to stop looking down on him….

Taking his one of his other decks, he loaded it into his disk. "Bring it!"

DUEL!

Ryuga:4000

Gen:4000

"I'll take the first move!" yelled Gen suddenly, "I draw!" his draw created a big shockwave which made the 4 behind Ryuga stumble, he however held on to his cloak, keeping his face hidden.

"I summon granite battle guard in attack mode!" a bluish ogre like monster appeared,"That monster looks scary…"thought Ayu. Gen overheard her and decided to milk the moment "Thank's to its special ability, I get to summon another battle guard monster from my hand," he said before picking another card, "I summon boulder battle guard!" a shorter, orange ogre appeared! "Now he's got 2 monsters out!" gasped Yuzu looking worried at the mystery duelist. "Errr, I'm starting to get scared myself," said Tatsuya nervous and sweating.

"I now play a facedown and end my turn!" he said. "Alright tough guy! Let's see what you got!" he goaded.

Ryuga took his card and drew, looked at his hand, pleased. "You asked for it." He took one, "From my hand I'll summon red eyes black chick." A red egg emerged from ground, it began to crack and then it hatched! Revealing small black baby dragon inside which yawned. When it looked up at the 2 battle guards which snarled, it then shrieked in fear and began to cower inside (Like how it looks in defence mode). "Awww that's actually pretty cute…" thought Ayu at the sight. "Yeah, but cute isn't going to win this duel…" thought a nervous Yuzu. Gen and his cronies then laughed out loud at the sight, "HAHAHAHA what are you? Some kind of amateur? Playing a baby in attack mode! My behemoth will smash it to mush!" Ryuga only smirked under his hood, "I wouldn't underestimate this 'baby' if I were you, afc Vter all there's an old saying 'kids grow up fast', this situation is no exception!" The baby dragon began to glow and soon the egg exploded! "Wh..WHat's happening?" spoke Gen nervously, "Like I said, my chick's about to grow up! His special ability allows me to sacrifice him, in order to make him grow up into Red eyes black dragon!" The baby dragon grew in size and from the blinding light emerged a fully grown black dragon with red eyes, which let out a ferocious roar!

"No way! He managed to bring out a monster with over 2000 attack points so easily in 1 turn!" gasped Yuzu. "Amazing!" "I don't believe it" "Shivers!" gasped the 3 kids in awe. "Errr maybe we underestimated this guy boss!" cried one thug frightened, "We should probably go.." Gen stood his ground, "Tch! No way! You guys are staying put!" he growled before focusing back to his opponent. "Heh, you're good, so what are you waiting for? Go ahead and attack already!" he taunted, hoping to bait him into his trap (Once he does, my battle guard howling will not only send his monster back to his hand, it'll also inflict him damage equal to his monster's attack! Leaving him wide open to a merciless assault from my own! Hehe!) "He's asking for it! Let me at him!" demanded Red eyes eagerly, "No, not yet.." he spoke, "Huh!? Why not!?" he growled back. "The fact that he wants me to says it all, I've got a better idea trust me." Red eyes thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Yuzu was a little surprised at what she noticed, "Did he just talk to his monster?" "Looks that way," said Futoshi who too was puzzled. "Eh! What are you doing over there? Make your turn already!" Gen yelled impatiently. Ryuga then frowned, "You expect me to just haphazardly attack without considering the field? You're way dumber than you look, bet you're just as stupid as those bumbling buffoons of yours." Gen then glared furiously, "What did you say!? You dare mock me!?" "I'm just stating the truth," Ryuga said as he took another card, "I play the spell Inferno fire blast!" (A spell depicting red eyes black dragon launching a fireball appeared) "I can only use this spell when my red eyes is on the field, it prevents him from attacking," "Huh!? Why would he do that!?" gasped Tatsuya and the other kids, surprised he didn't attack. "He's scared I bet!" chuckled a thug, "However, in exchange this spell allows me to inflict direct damage to my opponent equal to the original attack of my dragon! Since his attack is 2400, you take the same amount of direct damage!" the spell began to infuse with red eyes who began to load a fire ball in his mouth.

"What did you say!?" gasped Gen in shock! "No way!" went the thugs.

"Sugoi!" went the 3 children (This guy's just as good as Ryuga! They thought not realising it was him), "2400 damage right of the bat without even attacking!?" gasped Yuzu.

"Go Red eyes, unleash your fury with Inferno Fire blast!" commanded Ryuga, "With pleasure!" the dragon launched the fire ball which bypassed the 2 battle guards and facedown and collided directly with Gen! "Gaaaargh!" he was sent flying back.

Gen:4000-1600

"Boss!" went his goons with shock, "I'll lay 2 facedowns and end my turn with that." Ryuga said calmly. "How dare he hurt the boss like that!?" "We'll teach him not to mess with us!" they prepared to ready their disks, Yuzu saw that and as she was prepared to join the fight, "NO!" yelled a loud voice, the goons were shocked to see Gen standing up, "He's mine! Don't interfere or ELSE!" "Y..Yes boss" they cowered. "My turn! Draw!" he said, looked his card and a creepy grin spread across his face. "You dare make a fool of me!? This will teach you some respect! I summon Granadora!" the hideous lizard emerged while drooling. "It's special ability lets me gain 1000 life points when summoned!" The lizard released a healing aura.

Gen:1600-2600

"Eeeek!" screamed Ayu, "Shiverssss!" jeered Futoshi. "Ewww It looks so gross!" said Yuzu disgusted, covering her mouth. Tatsuya looked at the situation and cheered up, "He may have 3 monsters out, but none of them are as strong as Red eyes!"

"They don't need to be! I sacrifice them all right now!"said Gen as they all disappeared one by one, "Sacrificing 3 monsters!" cried a shocked Tatsuya, "Brace yourself Red Eyes," said Ryuga to his dragon, which hardened his battle stance. "I special summon my most devious monster of all! Shaman Battleguard!" from the vanishing 3 monsters came a fiendish monster, covered in Shaman clothing, wearing a skull necklace, mask and even skull arms! "That monster looks so creepy.." spoke Ayu all nervous, the others had similar expressions. "Only 2000 atk, that's it? Lame…." thought Red Eyes, "Never drop your guard, around any opponent remember," reminded Ryuga, "Oh come on, what can that thing do?"

Gen then smirked, "Now his special ability activates! Once per turn, I can target a monster you control and then take control of it!" Ryuga's eyes widened, so did his dragon's, "You wouldn't dare….." he warned. "Try me! Go Shaman Battleguard! Curse control dance!" he commanded as the shaman began some chant and dance, soon a dark power be taking control over Red Eyes, "Aaaargh!" he roared in pain, "I can't stop myself!" as he teleported to the other side. "Red Eyes!" cried Ryuga in horror. "No way! He just lost his monster!" yelled Futoshi, "That's just mean!" cried Ayu. "That's not all guys, look!" they saw the situation and they gained looks of horror, Yuzu most of all. Ryuga's field was open and there were 2 powerful monsters just raring to attack him directly! "Haha he's got no way out now boss! FInish him!" cheered the thugs. "With pleasure boys!' said Gen who then pointed out his finger to his opponent, "Hey you! You might as well back out now and walk away while you have the chance! Once I attack you're through!" "No…"thought Yuzu in despair, "Would he…" thought the other children. What he said next shocked them all, "Do your worst…" he spoke.

Gen couldn't help but laugh, "Heh! Noble to the end Eh? Well then you asked for it! Shaman Battleguard and Red eyes, attack him directly!" the battle guard readied his spike on his hand, red eyes on the other hand was charging up a fireball, (No! Sorry Ryuga! I can't stop the attack! Get out now!) he begged, but his master stood firm. Boom! The 4 hostages covered their eyes, when it seemed over they peered through their fingers, they were bewildered at the sight, Ryuga was still standing there and only lost half his life points!

Ryuga:4000-2000

"He survived no way!" gasped the goons, "How!? I gave you 4400 points of damage total!" asked Gen who was just as shocked. "It was simple, I merely activated this trap card before you conducted your battle phase," he said as he revealed the card on his side, "It's called iron resolve, by cutting my life points in half, not only do I negate all battle damage, I also end the battle phase!" he explained. "That move is giving me the good shivers!" said Futoshi who was so relieved. "He's alright..I'm glad" Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief, "But still…" she thought worried looking at the field. "Tch! Whatever, one lucky move won't win this duel, I now play another facedown and end my turn! Now make your last move!"

Before drawing his card, Ryuga looked up at a glaring Red eyes black dragon, "Ryuga, you better get me back, and WIN! Otherwise my spirit will be haunting you in your dreams for eternity!" he yelled, (of course others couldn't hear spirits) Sweatdropping slightly at the comment "Don't worry my friend, I promise to get you back." "Huh? Did you just say something? Were you actually talking to your monster?" asked Gen who noticed. "I just promised my friend Red Eyes that I would be getting him back and win this duel, why's wrong with that?" Ryuga replied. Hearing that silly statement made Gen and his boys burst in laughter, "HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" asked Ryuga, "You are that's what! The fact that you think you can just take your dragon back and win, or the fact you just called it your friend!" he laughed. Ryuga grit his teeth, "Red eyes has been one of my most trusted monsters for a long time, he's never let me down once because I believe in him, also because of that trust, we will be the ones to take victory here! And make you all pay for your disgusting acts!" he said in a powerful tone. "He believers in his monsters?" "Monsters as friends?" "Is that even possible?" thought the kids curiously, (normally they saw the action duels as a way to interact with monsters but never considered the fact of having emotional connections with them)

"He's almost on the same level as Yuya…" thought Yuzu amazed, "He seems to trust in his cards like him, but in fact takes it a step higher, even calling his cards equal to him like living people…Just who is he?"

"Ok now I know you're nuts! AHAHA" laughed Gen again, "Calling your monsters 'friends', that's just hilarious! Let me tell you a little something, in this world, you just can't trust anyone! See how I took your monster from you? Some friend you've got huh!" Red eyes tilted his eye and narrowed them in anger. "Besides as proof that your monster's turning against you is due to my shaman's ability! As long as I have another monster under its control, you can't attack it but even if you take put my controlled monster it won't matter because I'll just take control of it on my next turn! So no matter how you look at it you can't win!" he boasted. "So make your next move now!"

"This can't be!" creed Yuzu in tears, at such a situation where he would be forced to attack his own trusted monster, with the risk of losing another to Shaman. 'No.." cried Ayu, "He has to do something!" yelled Tatsuya, "But what!?" replied Futoshi. "It'll be alright you all," Ryuga spoke as they looked to him, "Trust me on this." They then nodded, putting their faith in their only sliver of hope as he touched his deck.

Ryuga then began to draw before looking at red eyes again, "I trust your decision Ryuga, don't listen to a thing he says." He nodded back. "What's the matter? Can't hurt your so called 'friend'? Then just end your turn so I can end you!"

"It's I who will be ending you." "Come again?" Gen replied in disbelief. "Just watch!" he said as he revealed his trap, "Go Remove Brainwashing!" the continuous trap showed itself, which emitted a wave that freed Red Eyes from Shaman's control.

"All right he got his dragon back!" cheered Yuzu, "He'll still need more than that to win," clarified Tatsuya. "Oh yeah.." the other children replied discouraged.

"Hmph! So you got your monster back, big deal." (Not that it matters, I never liked it to begin with! Also with my first trap battle guard howling, you won't be able to take even a single point from me! And even if you get rid of it somehow, my second trap reinforcements will wipe out his dragon instantly! Leaving him wide open!)

Ryuga then made his 'certain victory' smile at that moment, "Oh it's a very big deal." He took out the card he drew, "I activate the spell Red Eyes Fusion from my hand!"

"Fusion!?" gasped Gen

"No way!" exclaimed the children

"This spell allows me to fusion summon a monster that lists a 'red eyes' monster as one of its fusion materials. As an added bonus, I can use monsters from my field, hand and even my deck!" "Say what!?" the thugs gasped, "Tch!" grunted Gen.

"He uses fusion too!? Even from his deck!? I have to know how!" Yuzu thought to herself seriously.

"I fuse my red eyes black dragon on my field, along with summoned skull from my deck!" he took archfiend out and loaded it onto the field. The 2 monsters nodded in sync before launching them selves into the air and becoming red and purple orbs of light, "Legendary black dragon with eyes of red, merge with the demon of the underworld, Unleash the potential locked within the both of you and create a power of pure dread!" Ryuga chanted, "I fusion summon! Level 9 Archfiend black skull dragon!" The sky then turned dark and a certain chill could be felt through the air, so tense that everyone other than Ryuga could feel their skin crawl. Suddenly a crack tore in the ground and from it, emerged a massive demonic dragon which let out a spine chilling roar!

"Wh..What is that thing!?" gasped Gen. "I've never seen a dragon like that before!" "It looks even scarier than that shaman!" "Shivers!"

Yuzu herself was stunned, not only a skilful summon using deck monsters, but he also pulled managed to call upon a powerful monster too. Just who was he?

"I feel all powerful!" roared Red eyes apparently, who boasted tremendous strength in his new form, "And ready for revenge!" he snarled facing his adversary. "What it is, is the bringer of your defeat." Ryuga answered, "Go Archfiend skull dragon! Wipe out shaman with Breath from the underworld!" "It will be my pleasure!" the dragon began charging a stream of black and red flames in his mouth before launching it.

Gen was beginning to panic but he made his move, "Don't mess with me I activate my trap Battlegu…!" before he could finish suddenly ghostly spirits emerged from the ground, circling the field and spooking the thugs, ironically they actually played with Yuzu and the children a bit even though they were initially scared, and then possessed his 2 facedowns, rendering them useless! "Hey what gives!?"

"When my archfiend dragon ever battles, his ability underworld calling, automatically makes it so that my opponent can't activate card effects till after the damage step!"

"That's so awesome!" said Futoshi all excited. "That dragon's not so scary after all!" cheered Ayu. "He must have planned this from the beginning, taking into account the facedowns and possible scenarios! He's incredible almost like…" Tatsuya stopped and soon the other 2 gained a similar expression of surprise on his face. "Something the matter you guys?" asked Yuzu curiously for suddenly going silent. "Could he be…"

The flame burnt shaman to dust and pushed Gen back his life points took a big hit

Gen:2600-1400

"I'm not done yet! Now that your attack's over I'll.." he was interrupted, "Didn't I just say I am ending this now?" "Say what?!"

My dragon's second ability now triggers now that the battle phase is over, since he battled, I'm allowed to take a red eyes normal monster from my graveyard and shuffle it into my deck," Ryuga chose the perfect monster for the task "Then, you take damage equal to its original attack!" As archfiend roared, the spirit of red eyes black dragon then materialised before Gen and glared a him furiously, "No…!" he muttered while sweating like a mad bullet!

"I don't believe it…" gasped Yuzu as she and the You Show trio were practically speechless.

"Apparently Red Eyes isn't too fond of you controlling him against his will and making him attack me, so I'll allow him to return the favour!"

Red eyes then charged straight at Gen, "N..No stay back don't come any closer! AAAAHHHH!" he tried to run but it was futile as the angry dragon spirit caught up in no time and exploded on contact! Creating a whirl of dust and win, making Yuzu and the others cover their face.

Gen:1400-0

Ryuga:WIN

"Boss!" the thugs rushed to his aid, "How dare you do that to our leader!?" "We'll get you for that!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" spoke a voice. As everyone looked up and the dust was clearing, it revealed that the hood from the cloak was blown back, revealing the face underneath….The children gaped in awe at the familiar face, the thugs on the other hand….

"Y..You!? No way!" "What's the matter you guys?! Get him!"

"B..Boss, this guy's…" "The one who wiped us all out in an OTK the other day!"

"Huh?! HIM!?"

Yuzu quickly turned her head to the boy who saved them, "Wait a minute, wiped all 4 in an OTK…" "Yuzu nee-chan!" called Ayu making her look down, "That guy is the one who saved us days ago!" Yuzu's eyes then widened in amazement, "He's the Gemini duelist?!" she gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me he was this good!?" yelled Gen to his cronies. "W..We didn't know!"

"We ain't finished kid! Next time you'll be sorry!" he yelled as they all ran off.

Ryuga then deactivated his disk and took look at one of partner cards, "Thanks old friend," "It's I who should be thanking you, Ryuga." answered Red eyes back as they both smiled. He turned his head to see the four You Show students running towards him….

 **At long last Ryuga has finally made his way to the Arc V storyline, stay tuned though, next chapter his fated encounter with Yuya will soon begin, what kind of connection will Bahamut have with Odd eyes? WHat events shall traspire between these 2 mighty dragon? Stay tuned!**

 **By the way new OC designs I will come up with will involve a few ideas from one of my favourite games Puzzle and Dragons Z, also I just updated chapter 3 with the effects of the first OC pendulum cards I thought up, to make things a little more interesting. Anyways hope you all enjoy this and hope to hear from many of you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14-The Meeting of Fate!

Chapter 14-The Fated Meeting!

I had just won my duel against that brute Gen and his scumbag goons, to be honest seeing such people having the nerve to call themselves duelists and yet abuse those cards in order for merely personal gain, arrogance or to oppress others disgusts me. I don't know why though, but for a very long time every time I've came into contact with such people I've almost felt my blood boil, rage overtaking me, wanting to bring justice upon them for both the oppressed and the abused cards. No idea why but it feels almost a part of my very heart and soul.

Anyways enough of me, after the duel the 4 people that I saved, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and finally the new girl I met, Yuzu Hiragii, surprisingly also the daughter of the You Show Principal, came to congratulate me.

"You're really strong! So cool too!" cheered Ayu as she tugged my shirt, which was a little unsettling. "That was one awesome duel! It literally gave me the complete shivers!" cried Futoshi, while acting all jittery. "You saved us not once but twice! How can we possibly thank you?" asked Tatsuya who looked up to me with such fascination. "Uh…" I simply went, not knowing how to react. Fortunately I was saved at just the right time, "H..Hey! Guys give him a break!" said Yuzu as she came in between me and the 3 kids, "He just saved us so we should be a little more respectful, don't you agree?" she scolded, "Sorry…" they said looking down. I felt a bit bad so I then spoke up, "No worries!" catching their attention, "All that matters is that you guys are safe, so I don't mind you guys coming up to me." I then kinda regretted what I said..

"OK THEN!" "Thank you so much!" "Hey you should come to our school!" "Sorry we didn't fully inform you last time!" Me and Yuzu had big sweat drops after that.

After finally sorting them out….

"Um..Last time you used gemini monsters to help us out, now it's red eyes?" asked Tatsuya curiously, (Come to think of it, red eyes cards are really old and so not many people nowadays own them. He's pretty lucky to have them). "Oh I actually use more than 1 deck, I enjoy trying my luck with various strategies and cards after all." I answered. "Wow!" they all went, believing I must be hoarding all sorts of rare cards on me.

The pink haired girl then walked up to me "Anyways thank you very much for saving us Mister….?" Yuzu bowed her head but couldn't quite remember my name, "No need to be formal, I just did what others should naturally do, standing up for others who can't." I answered, making the 3 toddlers go sparkly eyes in awe, "By the way, it's Ryuga, Ryuga Shirogane."

"Ryuga!?" gasped Yuzu, making me somewhat surprised at her reaction. "!" "Is something the matter?" as I asked nervously, "N..No it's just that, are by any chance the Ryuga who saved my 3 friends Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya the other day? The gemini duelist?" she asked. I then smiled and answered, "Yup, that's me," I then turned to the children, "glad you 3 kids are safe, never imagined those goons would try going after you again twice."

"Yeah! They were a bunch of meanies!" cried Ayu in frustration, "I agree" said Tatsuya, Futoshi simply nodded.

"So you're the gemini duelist then?!" asked Yuzu, I then turned to her, " 'Gemini duelist'? I was hoping for a cooler name then that, but yes that's me as well." Yuzu then bent a bit closer, "This is great! Just when we were only out having fun, not only did we get ambushed, we also got saved by the 'gemini duelist'!" she cheered and started acting all giddy from excitement, making me, the 3 children and my dragons a little weirded out.

"Isn't she the one who told US to make him feel comfortable?"

"Is she alright?" thought Blue eyes. "Sometimes seems wrong with this girl, bet it's her brain." followed red eyes.

Deciding to proceed further, I then spoke, "Um is there anything else?" I asked, making her snap out of her daydream. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Forgot to introduce myself!" she bowed, "My name is Yuzu Hiragii, I'm the daughter of Shuzo Hiragii, principal of You Show Duel School!"

"You Show?" I thought puzzled before remembering the asymmetrical looking funhouse I passed sometime ago. "We happen to be students there ourselves!" spoke Tatsuya, "Oh I see, so your school takes in students of all ages then?" I asked, "Yup! That's right!" they answered.

Feeling interested, "So um…What exactly does your school teach?" I asked, "That's easy! We teach entertainment duelling that's what!" answered Yuzu, "What we do is practice all sorts of stunts with solid vision as we normally perform during action duels. We also do all sorts of tricks with our monsters in order to entertain the crowds and bring smiles to them!" she concluded. "Wow…Action duels, solid vision, performing stunts with your monsters…That sounds both intense and awesome too!" I spoke deeply interested, making the others look at me weird. "Something the matter?"

"Huh? You mean you've never heard of action duels before? Never even tried solid vision despite being so skilled yourself?" asked Yuzu suspiciously, "I …uh…" fortunately the 3 kids were there to bail me out again, "Oh Yuzu nee-chan! We forgot to mention!"

They helped clarify how I was from out of town, came form a simple, not so advanced town and never experienced action duels before. "Oh I see," she sounded a little regretful before cheering up, "Say Ryuga, are you by any chance enrolled in a duel school?" I blinked and then answered, "Actually no, but I am currently trying to find one, after all I am interested in taking part in the Maiami Championship."

Their eyes then brightened at my remark, "Then maybe you come join You Show?!" asked Futoshi as he edged close to me, "Pleeeease! Pretty pleeeeeaaaassseee!" pleaded Ayu looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Gah!" I couldn't help but be surprised at how they were trying to 'recruit' me. "Hehe seems Ryuga's got his own fan club now." said red eyes all proud. "Oh give it a rest already…" frowned Bahamut and Blue eyes. "Hey knock it off!" cried Yuzu making the children ease up, "That's no way to get new applicants!" she scolded, "Sorry again." they said.

"Still it would be nice though, I'm sure Yuya would be really happy to have someone like you join."

"!" I thought after hearing the name, "Yuya? As in Yuya Sakaki?" I thought without giving myself away. Bahamut's eyes widened, surprised this girl happened to know the very person whom they travelled so far to find. "Actually," I suddenly spoke, "I think I'm quite interested to check out what it's like at You Show."

This made the 3 children smile "Really!" they cheered, "That's great!" followed Yuzu, "So maybe you'd like to join?"

"I'd like to see what it's like first though," I added, "No problem, we'll take you there right now!" spoke Tatsuya excited. "Lead the way." I added. As we headed off ion the direction of You Show, I thought to myself, "These action duels and solid vision seem like a HUGE deal here," before imagining myself riding on Bahamut or taking part in an actual duel where duelists too have to take part got me really excited, "I can hardly wait!"

We soon arrived at the school, which looked exactly the same as when me and Bahamut passed it a while back, "Here we are!" cheered Ayu, "Nice looking place don't you think?"

"It's definitely got a special feel to it I admit." I said while eyeing it, also keeping quiet about the awkward moment of seeing Yuzu slapping her dad with her fan. "Well, you're gonna love what's inside even more!" said Yuzu excited to have a new student, who encouraged me inside. I on the other hand was more excited to see Yuya Sakaki at last after the long search, also more excited to see what kind of duelist he would be like, after all he was the son of my former idol Yusho, couldn't wait to see what kind of skills he would employ..

We then suddenly heard some kind of loud shouting and quarrelling coming from a nearby window, making me back away. "W..Wait nothing to worry about! Just my dad and another of his issues I bet! haha!" she then gritted her teeth, "Dad, if we lose him just because of your misbehaving I WILL never forgive you!" she thought as she suddenly took out her paper fan and a murderous dark aura enveloped her! I became even more nervous, "Does that happen often?" I asked, "Don't worry, she does this sort of stuff everyday!" I face faulted at that comment, "What kind of place is this madhouse!?" I thought.

 **Dragon POV**

"Unbelievable…" said Red Eyes with his dragon pride wounded, "All this time we've been running all over this city without so much as getting a clue about Yuya, yet all along he's been HERE! Of all places!?"

Blue eyes then snickered, "Well you know what they say, how the clam's shell hides the pearl inside? You must never be quick to judge." she said in a kind of singing voice. "You're one to talk!" yelled back Red eyes before they started their usual squabbles, with Ryuga doing his best to ignore them.

Bahamut on the other hand could sense the presence of powerful pendulum energy inside, "So he's been here from the beginning…It's been a very long time, but now to see if Odd Eyes is prepared for what is to possibly come…." he thought in anticipation.

 **You Show Duel School**

In the lounge room, Yuya was having an important discussion with Sora, Shuzo and Gongenzaka regarding the news he had learnt from Yaiba and Hokuto. "So why'd you call us all here Yuya?" asked Shuzo who looked slightly worried. Sora on the other hand, was leaning forward, head in his hands, with a pouty face, "This better be good…You made me drop my ice cream cone and dragged me all the way here so fast I nearly lost all the sweets in my pockets!" he cried. "S..Sorry, just thought you all might like to hear some news I just overheard from LDS students Hokuto and Yaiba." Yuya said. This caught the attention of the other listeners, "Well then go on." Gongenzaka asked.

He then told them how he overheard that LDS was apparently on the hunt for a certain duelist who recently appeared in Maiami City, someone very skilled apparently. Sora then kinda felt let down, "That's it? I kinda expected more important news." he said disappointed. "Well it's only natural that LDS would be after some skilled duelist to boost their representatives for the Tournament at this point in time," mentions Shuzo, "That would mean you all would have to train even more hot-bloodedly than ever!" he roared while pumped up. "That's not all!" Yuya interrupted, "I..It's just…" he couldn't bear to mouth out the most important detail. The others then gained a slight look of worry on their faces, "Well Yuya? Is something of the matter?"

Summoning his confidence and courage to admit, he then spoke, "Well here goes, apparently the duelist they are after happens to be someone who uses pendulum monsters." The rest of them then jumped at the statement, "WHAT!?" Yuya then gulped, "Someone who uses pendulum summoning!? I knew that this day would come someday, but I never imagined it would be THIS soon!" he was standing on the couch with his hands in his hair like a crazed maniac, "How could I have underestimatesd LDS' capabilities at developing pendulum cards so much!?" he blamed himself, before Sora interrupted, "Um teach, that's not quite right." "Huh?"

"Sora's right!" Yuya spoke, "LDS is apparently after this person who already has fully functional pendulum cards! Meaning that they haven't fully developed their own yet." Gongenzaka then gasped, "Then that means that there's someone besides LDS who is adept at using pendulum summoning as good as Yuya!?" Yuya then turned his head, "Hey!" "M..My apologies Yuya my friend!" he bowed in shame on the ground (like how he begged Yaiba for synchro lessons), "This man Gongenzaka shall discipline himself for this!" "Do you know what this means!?" Shuzo spoke up, "If LDS wants him, means he's not enrolled in any school yet! So we ought to get BOTH him and that gemini duelist over to You Show as soon as we can!" he spoke all excitedly making the rest of the boys sweat drop. "Seriously? Thta's all you can think of?" Sora remarked before sucking on his lollipop,"Stiil, things are bound to get way more interesting around here should that happen." he said with a smile.

"See? I knew Sora would agree!" said Shuzo to Gongenzaka and Yuya, "Now all we need is Yuzu to come home and then…." he suddenly stopped. "Uhhh…?" thought Yuya. "Is something of the matter Principal Shuzo?" asked the Gongenzaka. The hot-blooded man turned his head to Sora, who then began to look nervous, "Y..Yes sir?" "Sora, do you know where is Yuzu and the children?" he asked in a stern tone. At that statement, Sora's lollipop fell out of his mouth, clearly having forgotten about his morning task and how late noon it was now, "Ummm…Urrrr…"

"Sora, where is Yuzu and the others?" asked Yuya worried. "W..well…"Sora couldn't wiggle his way out so he decided to spill the beans, "I think I may have forgotten to go back for them at the park this morning after trying to find out about the pendulum and gemini duelists myself! ahaha…haa" he said while sweat dropping nervously and trying to put a worried/happy face.

Shuzo unfortunately did NOT share Sora's laid back mindset….

"YOU DID WHAAAATTT?!" Shuzo yelled grabbing Sora by the collar and shaking him wildly, staring at him with blazing hot red eyes! "How could you leave my little Yuzu out there all by herself!? When the kids nearly got kidnapped themselves not so long ago! What if something happens to her!?" Sora was frightened and was utterly speechless in his defence, as if he was staring at divine judgement itself! "W..well she's not technically alone….She's got all Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi with her…"

Yuya's eyes then widened, "That makes it even worse!" he yelled. Soon both he, Gongenzaka and Shuzo ganged up on poor little Sora, completely defenceless before their intense rage and burning red aura! "N..No please! I'll make up for it! In fact, I'll go out right now and…" he was interrupted by the opening of doors, "We're back!" called Ayu as she, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Yuzu went in to the lounge. "Go out and let them in! Haha….Please don't do anything mean…" he pleaded with sad eyes.

At the sight of his daughter Shuzo then charged straight towards her with arms wide open, "YUZUUUU! Daddy's been so worried about yo…!" Whack! "OW!" he went as she smacked him on the ground, "A little space dad…!" she grumbled. "S…Sorry."

The other 2 boys turned their attention towards them, "You guys! You're alright!" cheered Yuya happily. "This man Gongenzaka cannot express how joyous he is to see you all!" he cried with manly tears! "We're all fine you guys!" answered Tatsuya reassuring them they were safe. "Well we did run into a little trouble on the way home though…" admitted Yuzu sheepishly. Their eyes then widened in shock, "Huh!?" She then quickly added on, "But no worries we had help!"

"Yeah! You should have been there, we were saved by a really strong duelist! It gave me the shivers!" said Futoshi. "R..Really!" gasped Shuzo and Gongenzaka together, "By whom?!" gasped Yuya who was real keen to know. Staying silent, both Yuzu and the You Show trio remained quiet smiling, before turning their heads to the door, "It's alright! You can come in! We're all good here!" they said. "Say what!?" gasped Gongenzaka, "You mean he's here!?" Yuya followed.

 **Ryuga's POV**

Feeling shy but then summoned up all my courage I walked in and presented myself to the whole group. Looking around I was surprised by the number of new people I met, from a large burly man with a pompadour, a short boy with a straight pony tail, the orange man who was whacked last time and..!

Focusing on the last boy, "That hair, red and green…Almost reminds me of…..! (back then, 3 years ago…. could he be!)" I thought

"I thank you all for having me here." I spoke politely while bowing. "Oh? A new face?" thought the principal, "I hear you were the one who rescued my students from a gang of delinquents the other day, for that I thank you." he said while shaking my hand with both of his. I couldn't help but fell a little embarrassed, "No need for that, I'm just doing what everyone should do, helping those in need."

"That's actually pretty cool, glad there are some duelists with a sense of nobility within them." thought Yuya to himself, impressed. The man in the red fire-themed jumpsuit then spoke, "Whoops! Seems I forgot the introductions! My name is Shuzo Hiragii, the proud principal of You Show Duel School."

"So he's her dad after all." I thought, "Don't quite see the family resemblance….Must be from her mom then, also their relationship seems to be….unique." I thought with a slight sweat mark, remembering my past memory passing here. "I'm Sora Shinuin, I study here too!" he spoke in a cheery tone. The large bulky man walked up to me, startling me, "Nice to meet you! Before you is the manly Noboru Gongenzaka! Future heir to the Gongenzaka dojo, home of the powerful steadfast duelling style!" he bellowed while striking a few martial art stances, "I also happen to be friends with Yuya Sakaki."

"!" He knows Yuya too! Guess he's more popular around here than I thought, also the name Gongenzaka….Could he be the one that Ayame drew in a match a while back? I thought, while nervously eyeing his physical build, I think I understand why she had trouble with him….Probably would be best not to get him angry…I thought while swallowing down.

"And last but not certainly not the least is me!" cheered the tomato hairstyled boy, "My name is Yuya Sakaki! It's a pleasure to meet you." The moment he uttered those words, I was speechless. Before me was not only the person Bahamut instructed me to locate, he was also the son of my former idol, the great dueltaner Yusho Sakaki! Not only that, he was the well renowned pendulum user, the very first ever! I was overwhelmed with emotion that I was pretty much shaking with awe as I reached out and shook hands. "It's a great honour to meet you." I said before suddenly I could feel a sudden sharp pain at the back of my neck! As if it was burning like fire! (The dragon mark glowed slightly but not enough to be fully visible to the others.)

""H..Hey! Is something wrong?" gasped Yuya the moment he saw me cringe. Trying not to worry them, "No worries! Just a little excited that's all." I said trying to cover up, "I mean, you're actually THE Yuya Sakaki I've heard so much about! How you're able to perform the powerful pendulum technique which has been the talk of the place!" I said in a hurry. "Oh really hehe.." Yuya blushed while scorching his head, thinking he gained an admirer. Shuzo then smiled and gave Yuya a big pat on the back before leaning in, "Well well Yuya! Seems you've got another fan to join us like Sora did! Nice!" he smiled. "Seriously.." thought Sora with a grumpy face, before turning his attention to me, "So then, you mind telling me who you are then?" he asked. "Alright sure thing," I replied, "My name is Ryuga Shirogane."

Upon hearing my name everyone other than Yuzu and the kids then gained multiple shocked expressions on their faces, "WHAT!?" they exclaimed, "The Ryuga Shirogane who saved my precious students when they were alone! The gemini duelist!" gasped Shuzo while grabbing my shoulders and getting TOO close for comfort. "Y..You know me?!" I gasped shocked, fortunately saved by Yuzu and her instant fan again! "That is NOT how you welcome newcomers or visitors dad!" she growled. "Th..Thanks?"

Sora licked his sucker before smiling, "Hmmm, so he's the one who uses gemini monsters and is able to use multiple summoning methods at once too…How interesting indeed." Yuya was the next to come up to me, "Wow! I never thought we would be paid a visit from such skilled duelist like yourself." "Oh no the honour's all mine!" I replied, "I mean you're the first one who was able to call forth pendulum summoning to begin with so you deserve more praise than me. As well as being able to overcome the champ Strong Ishijima!" I praised.

"Hehe maybe you're right! Then again," Yuya said before going quiet. "Huh?" everyone else went, "Well that's not quite true, see…I'm not the only one who can perform pendulum summoning, not anymore at least." he admitted humbly and sadly. "Oh yeah.." thought the rest of the kids, "Reiji Akaba, the president of LEO Corp and headmaster of LDS, just so happens to be able to use pendulum cards. Don't know how, but he somehow managed to acquire them on his own.. Also, it won't be long till everyone else will be able to do so as well…" he said while having a few bad memories of shock returning to him. "Yuya.." thought Yuzu and the others around him, remembering his feelings of sorrow. I could tell how he felt, how having something special to you only having been taken and soon how everyone will be doing it too. "Still, it was bound to happen sooner or later, I mean it is practically unfair if I were the only one able to pendulum summon right!" he spoke in a cheery mood, initially I believed that was simply a smile to hide behind, or maybe his concept of smiling when things don't go your way. "When it does happen, it only means I will have to push myself even harder and become the example for all those to follow and not feel sorry just because everyone else is being able to pendulum summon too!" he spoke proudly. "This speech was so inspiring! I feel so proud to call you my friend Yuya!" bellowed Gongenzaka, who was then followed by the applause of the other You Show Students. (Yuya was also keeping the fact hidden that somehow there was another duelist outside of LDS with pendulum cards of his/her own, but didn't want to dwell on the matter for much longer.)

Even I felt moved by him, having lost his dad 3 years ago and yet still remaining upbeat and positive, he's almost the splitting image of his dad.

"Anyways enough about all that!" Shuzo spoke after recovering from the blow by Yuzu's fan, "Let's skip all the formalities and give a warm welcome to our new student Ryuga!" he instructed to all the You Show students, sprouting various responses from the youth and juniors.

"Hooray!"

"This'll be awesome!"

"Now the championship is as good as ours!"

"All this excitement is giving the shivers!"

"This news brings many manly tears to the eyes of this man Gongenzaka!" They all celebrated as if they just achieved a huge victory in some sort of competition or battle.

As much as I enjoyed seeing the smiles on others due to my actions, I had to be truthful to my own feelings, "Um lets not get ahead so quickly, I haven't exactly agreed to attend this school just yet." I spoke firmly. They all turned to me with shocked and sad looks on their faces, "HUH!? You won't!?" "No Way!" "Why not?" (Urrr maybe that came out wrong…I thought)

"Don't take it the wrong way, I plan on entering the Maiami Championship coming up soon, so I'm looking for a great duel school to enter, but I don't plan on enrolling in just any school." I said. "So why not here?" asked Yuzu curiously, "We've seen how you duelled so you'd be great!" "Yeah! You'd make a great duelist to represent us too!" followed Tatsuya.

"I wish to see firsthand the spirit of your school, if you can prove to me your determination and firmness in beliefs to your school's principal, then I'll consider it." I answered. The other people in the room remained silent, apparently nervous about whether they would be able to meet my high but reasonable expectations, till Yuya spoke up. "All right Ryuga, if that's how you want it then I'll be your opponent!" he issued his battle challenge with intense fire and passion in his eyes, which I could feel. Bahamut too could feel it, as well as the dragon we came all this way for, they were right before us. I looked to my partner and he nodded, assuring me to accept the challenge, "Very well Yuya! I accept! Get ready to throw down!"

"Oh yeah!"

"This will be a match for the history books no doubt!" "Gemini summon vs pendulum summon! I don't even know who to root for!" "You both do your best! We'll cheer for the both of you!" "I'm getting shivers!"

"Awww I wanted top be the one to duel…."

"Sorry Sora, first come first serve. Hee hee.."

"No fair!"

 **Well there goes the next one. From now on, I'm going to be using Ryuga's POV for the storyline as I believe it would make the story writing much easier. Next chapter Yuya and Ryuga will throw down, also get ready for a new pendulum monster that will be added to Ryuga's arsenal!**


	15. Chapter 15-Action Duel!

Chapter 15-The Greatest Evolution of duelling. Action Duel!

Yuya challenged me to a duel in order to prove his own strength to me, as well as to show the determination and resolve of the school's ideal of making others smile through duelling. Bahamut and I could definitely see the passion in his eyes, as well as a strong will, however, as they say actions speak much louder than words, so I accepted and decided to see it firsthand.

We both made our way to the duel field which seemed simple in appearance. While everyone else spectated from the sidelines, Shuzo then called out to the both of us from the control room window, "So then! What kind of action field would you guys like to play on?" he asked. "I'm good with any field really," answered Yuya before looking to me, "How about you pick then Ryuga?". Thinking for a moment, "I'd be happy with a field that's suitable for beginners but not too easy, I'd also appreciate it if it were also exciting but not too dangerous." I called. "Hmm, that's a tricky one." thought Shuzo as he shuffled through the possible choices before selecting one, "Ok then how's this!? Wild West!" he called as he chose the field. A bright light then shone from some kind of device hanging on the ceiling, I needed to cover my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. The empty hall had transformed into a Western style setting, there was wind and dust blowing around various empty abandoned houses and even I noticed a pile of tumbleweed blow by! "This is incredible!" I thought out loud as I walked around, touching the houses and even picking up a pile of sand. "I've never thought solid vision would be THIS real!" I gasped in amazement.

"This field? Still pretty boring to me but glad someone else is impressed." thought Sora.

 **Dragon POV**

"Heh, this is actually not half bad! Never thought humans would be capable of something like this!" spoke Red eyes impressed. "Indeed, I wonder if there is a setting that would look much more like home in the duel monster world." thought Blue eyes white dragon. Bahamut was eying the scenery with a similar impressed look but was more focused on the duel, hoping to see the 'one' he had been long searching for.

 **Present**

"Huh? You mean this is your fist action duel?!" called a voice, I looked around and saw Yuya behind me, just where we first stood. "We'll…Um…" I scratched my head embarrassed to admit, fortunately the kids were there to bail me out, "Oh yeah! We forgot to mention, Ryuga nee-chan is actually from out of town! From a small not so advanced village!" called Ayu. "N..Nee-chan? Not so advanced?" I spoke with a raised eyebrow, making her cover her mouth, "Oh dear, I'm sorry!". "I see…" thought Sora feeling a little sorry for me, Gongenzaka on the other hand got all emotional, seeing how my background wasn't all great and how courageous I was to venture out on my own.

"That's just fine!" called Yuya reassuring me all was fine, "If you haven't taken part in action duels before, I'll gladly be your first teacher!" he spoke with a smile. "Th..Thanks Yuya!"

"Haha don't mention it! But rather than telling you, how about I show you? It'll be way more fun that way." I then agreed, "Ok, feel free to demonstrate."

"First we all need to recite the action duel oath, it's essential before starting an action duel."

"An oath?" I thought. "Please repeat after me." which I then did.

"Duelists locked in battle,

Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,

They storm through this field!

Behold!

This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!

Action….DUEL!

Ryuga:4000

Yuya:4000

"Tell you what, I'll go first so I can both show and entertain you!" he said while winking. "Urrr…Sure no prob!" I said feeling a little creeped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! For my first move I'm calling one of our most talented actors! Take the stage Performapal Hip Hippo!" What I saw next really surprised me, out came our a pink hippo with a heart on its tail, wearing a top hat and actor outfit! "I now place a card and end my turn." Yuya said before hopping on hippo, "Ok buddy lets give our new friend a show!" he then ran off doing all sorts of moving stunts on it, weirding me out. "What am I looking at…" I thought

"There does Yuya clowning around again.." thought Yuzu embarrassed, Shuzo on the other hand was enthusiastic about it, "Go on Yuya! Show off your hot-blooded entertainment! Win him over to our side with your burning passion!"

 **Dragons POV**

The dragons too had a similar look of weirdness too. "This clown is the one we came all this way for Bahamut?" Red eyes looked at him suspiciously. "I honestly expected someone far more prestigious.." muttered Blue eyes disappointed. Paying no attention, Bahamut still eyed Yuya closely.

 **Present**

I then realised I couldn't be sitting around, I had to make a move, "Ok Yuya it's my turn and I draw!" Looking at my hand, I then got rather pleased, "For my first move I summon blaze wing butterfly! Come on out my firery friend!" the blazing insect emerged and began to flutter about.

"It looks pretty!" cried Ayu in awe, "Looks can be deceiving though," said Gongenzaka. "Can't wait to see what the gemini duelist is capable of, too bad I couldn't duel.." thought Sora.

"I activate the quick play spell, Unleash your power!, which allows me to activate the effects of gemini monsters currently on my field! However I must set all the affected monsters in defence mode during my end phase." the spell caused my butterfly to burn brighter and shine. "It looks beautiful…" thought Yuzu as she saw how dazzling it was.

"Now that her ability has been unsealed, I now activate it! Gemini cocoon!" I commanded as she spun around and encased her self in a flame silk cocoon. "This Ryuga seems to be very skilled and presenting his monsters too." thought the large bulky man impressed. "Indeed, Yuya, you've got to get him for sure!" thought Shuzo.

As Yuya rode on hippo, the sight caught his eye, "So what's that do?" He asked uneasy, "My butterfly has now undergone metamorphosis!" I said by taking another card from my deck, "By sacrificing her, I can immediately call forth another gemini monster from my deck to the field in her place, and in turn, have its ability unsealed too!"

Yuya's eyes widened, "What!? A gemini from your deck with an ability ready to go!?"

"That's right! Say hello to my chthonian emperor dragon!" the cocoon exploded and what emerged was a blazing dragon! "No way! 2400 atk on your first move!?" gasped Yuya. "See them all in action! Go emperor! Blast that hippo with chthonian flare!" the dragon breathed a fire stream, but before that I saw Yuya grab a 'card' from what it appeared from some rubble. "Nice try, but I play the action spell evasion! Which lets me negate an opponent's attack! Roll Hippo!" the hippo rolled to the side, which I had to admit looked pretty cool. "No fair!" I cried. "Sorry! But the show must go on!"

"Watch out Yuya nii-chan! That dragon's not finished yet!" warned Tatsuya. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yeah," asked Yuzu as she, Sora and Gong looked to the trio. "We saw that dragon's effect! It's so dangerous gives me the shivers!"

"They're right Yuya, you can't rest on your laurels just yet! My dragon can attack twice every battle phase!" "What!?" he gasped as the dragon charged after them! "Go chthonian flare!" as it blasted another fire stream which then caused another explosion!

"Yuya!" they all cried.

"Did I get him?" I thought. As the dust cleared I couldn't believe it..

Yuya still sat on his hippo as if it had no effect! "How did you…"

"Simple, this action card here Miracle!" he showed, "This not only negated the destruction of my hippo! It also halved the damage I took!"

Yuya:4000-3200

"Not again!" I thought frustrated, before realising, this was the thrill of the duel I had been looking for, monsters and duelists working as one to strengthening each other! Many possibilities came into my head as I now understood the nature of action duels and action cards. "Alright, if that's how you want to play Yuya," I smiled, "I place a facedown and end my turn!" I said as I hopped on my dragon and soared up high above the field, looking for cards from above.

"Wow! I'm actually riding my dragon!" I thought excitedly.

Yuya could see the enjoyment on my face so he smiled too, "Haha I knew you'd enjoy yourself Ryuga! But the fun's only just begun!" he cheered as he and hippo bounced to the top of a house.

He drew and activated a spell, "I play Performapal recasting, now by revealing any number of performapal monsters in my hand, I can reshuffle them into my deck and then draw an equal number of cards +1!" he then showed his monsters, "I send performapals whip snake, swordfish and friend donkey back to my deck," he shuffled them in, "and now I draw!" looking at his new hand he smiled,

"Your attention please! As some of you are aware, when I tribute my hippo, it can count as 2 monsters!"

"2! That mean's he's planning to bring out wither a level 7 or 8, whatever it is it's gonna be tough." I thought nervously as I continued to look around, sweating.

"Get ready for our main attraction! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd eyes pendulum dragon!" as the hippo vanished, taking its place was a large red dragon with red and green eyes and 2 large back horns, letting out a big roar! "There it is! Yuya's ace monster!" cried Yuzu impressed. "Alright!" they cheered.

"Odd eyes!?" I gasped as suddenly I felt a sudden streak of pain in my neck, I also could feel a certain card resonating with it from my deck, as if it was calling out! As odd eyes roared to me, Yuya looked up, "Huh? Is something wrong Ryuga?" he asked.

"I..It's just I was surprised you were able to summon such a powerful monster so easily. Also, I can tell you've got a really strong connection from your cards just by looking at it." I said. "Why thank you Ryuga! To show my appreciation of your compliment, I'll give this next attack my all! Go odd eyes pendulum dragon attack chthonian emperor dragon with spiralling strike burst!" the orbs on the dragon's spikes and head glowed as odd eyes unleashed a bright red and black flame!

"Not good! Not good!" I panicked and looked till I saw a card on a rock! I smiled as I grabbed it quick, "not so fast Yuya because I now activate the action spe.." I looked and was surprised at what I found, "Huh? Is this a trap?" I thought. "Oh dear…" thought the spectators, "Hey Ryuga! You better watch out, that's no action card! It's an action trap!" called Sora.

"T..Trap!?" I gasped and looked, "Lousy Luck' deals 800 damage! "Bzzzt! AAACCCKK!"

Ryuga:4000-3200

Before I could recover, odd eyes' attack caught up to me! "Grr.." I grunted as my dragon tried to shield me from the attack, "One more thing I forgot to mention," Yuya spoke.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"When odd eyes attacks a monster that's level 5 or above, it deals double the battle damage!" "D..DOuble!?"

"Go reaction force!"

Ryuga:3200-3000

"Aaah!" I yelled as was blown into a barrel! "H..Hey! Are you ok!?" Yuya panicked as he hurried to me. "YUYA! How could you do that to our newcomer!?" yelled a loud voice from the top, "I..I didn't mean it!" Yuzu then got mad, "Dad…Don't bring this up in front of him…!"

They all stopped when they heard some chuckling, "Hehehe hahaha!" I laughed as I picked myself up. "Are you ok?"

"Sure I am! I know I was blown back but it was just incredible! You'll never experience this in a regular duel! So thanks for the experience!" I cried.

"Wow, he sure is enthusiastic isn't he," thought Sora impressed.

"Hehe sure thing! But you'll have to wait till next turn, till then I'll play another facedown! Looks like you're up."

"Gladly, I draw! And activate pot of greed which lets me draw 2 additional cards."

"Then how about I activate a draw of my own!" said Yuya as he grabbed another action card he found stuck on a door, "I send the action card acceleration to my graveyard in order to activate my trap danger draw!" The trap revealed itself, "Here's how it works, I now draw 1 card but if it's a monster, I take damage equal to its attack."

"Huh!? You're gonna risk your points just like that!?" I gasped shocked, 'Haha of course, keeping the audience on their edge of their seats is something a top notch entertainer does! After all, why's an entertainer if he doesn't go the extra mile or take some big risk!" he answered. He's got plenty of guts, heh, can't wait to see what he gets, I thought eagerly.

The spectators were biting their nails, in a matter of speaking.

"Hey Gongenzaka, this is almost like that time when he duelled you a while back." said Yuzu, he nodded, "Indeed, but can Yuya get away unscathed twice in a row?"

As Yuya drew he smiled, "Alright I drew the spell magical pendulum box!" he cheered, "Which I'll save for later.

"Alright!" they cheered, "I can't believe what luck he has, you sure know hope to keep the audience entertained Yuya." thought Sora impressed.

"Now I draw my 2 cards Yuya," I looked and thanked what i drew, "Well Bahamut, it's time you and Odd eyes get acquainted like you wanted."

"I activate monster reborn! Letting me revive any monster from either of our graveyards!"

"So he's gonna bring back his dragon that Yuya destroyed?" asked Futoshi.

"It's possible but we just have to see.." thought Sora, "Agreed, one mustn't jump to conclusions, though that is most likely." spoke Gongenzaka.

Overhearing them I smiled, "Not quite, I choose to bring back…(Wait for it!) Yuya's performapal hip hippo!"

"WHAAT!?" they all went. "My hippo?! No way!" thought Yuya as he saw the hippo resurrect to my side. "No fair! You stole my monster! he cried, "Sorry Yuya, but I need to borrow his ability to summon a monster of my own!"

"Huh? His ability? Monster of your own!?" he gasped knowing my plan.

"I sacrifice hippo, treating it as 2 tributes!" As it disappeared a bright light shone, "Now awaken! The embodiment of my heart and resolve! The symbol of the dragon emperor! Come forth! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" the large black and white bipedal dragon took flight to the sky and roared! Boasting its 3000 atk stat!

"I don't believe it.." spoke Sora as he dropped his lollipop from his mouth, in awe of the incredible monster and power it emitted. "He never used that monster before!" gasped Tatsuya. "Shivers!"

"Most impressive!" said Gongenzaka.

Yuya was stunned by such a skilfull move used by me, "I've never seen a dragon that powerful before." he said, "That monster's your ace isn't it."

"You're really sharp Yuya, Bahamut is my strongest gemini monster, I expected nothing less from the son of Yusho Sakaki."

"Huh!? You knew my father?!" he asked shocked.

Whoops, I gave out too much, "How could I not? He's the one who inspired me to duel in the first place."

"R..Really!? He inspired you to duel?" he exclaimed surprised.

"I'll explain more later but right now, it's time to.. Huh?" I paused when I noticed how focus my dragon was on Yuya's, they then both roared at one another as if they were communicating of the sort. Yuya noticed it too and he was as puzzled as I was. I then quietly whispered, "Bahamut? Something wrong?"

"It's him, that dragon…" he muttered fully focused, "Ryuga, it's time we pushed them even harder, hold nothing back!" Surprised at the sudden statement I then agreed, "Alright time to fight! Bahamut! Attack Odd eyes with supreme sacred strike!" Bahamut then fired an energy stream, "This can't be good!" thought Yuya as he hopped on Odd eyes to try and find another action card, unfortunately for him, he underestimated the speed of the attack and so he was blown off odd eyes and missed the card he found! "Waaaah!" he cried as he landed on his face.

Yuya:3200-2700

"Yuya nii-chan!" gasped the kids. "Yuya stay strong! You're still hot blooded!" called Shuzo. "He's actually not half bad, taking out Odd eyes just like that." said Sora who became even more interested, turning to Yuzu who was watching concerned, "He'd make a great opponent for you wouldn't you agree?" he said smiling. "Say What!?" she gasped.

"Yuya you okay!?" I asked shocked, surprisingly, just like me he got up to his knees laughing! "Hahaha!" You really are something Ryuga! Being able to take out my odd eyes like that, and not to mention you've got a really powerful ace yourself." he said before readying himself, "But you better prepare, because this is where the real duel starts!" I couldn't believe it, he reminds me a lot of myself, always managing to smile no matter how intense a situation gets. I was beginning to like this place even more.

"I could have used my trap wall of disruption earlier, but I got so caught up in the moment that I missed the timing, but that won't happen again!" thought Yuya. "Since odd eyes was destroyed, instead of going to the graveyard, he goes to the extra deck!" he said as he slid it in.

"The extra deck!" I exclaimed surprised, wonder what for, "I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

"So far things have gone your way, now it's time for this duel to swing my way! I draw!" seeing his hand he was very pleased.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've all been truly waiting for has arrived! Prepare to be amazed!" he cheered.

"It's finally here!" exclaimed Tatsuya, "I can't wait to see what he pulls off now!" followed Futoshi. The other spectators smiled in anticipation.

"I'll use scale 1 stargazer magician and scale 8 time gazer magician in order to set the pendulum scale!" he announced as he laid the 2 spell casters across his disk and then rose in pillars of light. "So he is the pendulum pioneer…" gasped in awe.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from level 2-7 simultaneously! Swing pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!"

3 bursts of light shot out, "From my hand I play performapal pendulum sorcerer, silver claw," he then took a card from his extra deck, "Now revive from my extra deck Odd eyes pendulum dragon!" the dragon appeared in between the magician and wolf with a roar!

"So pendulum monsters can revived over and over again no matter how many times they're destroyed!" I gasped, "Th..That's amazing Yuya!" "Haha I knew I'd be able to entertain you Ryuga!" he said pleased.

"I really appreciate you demonstrating pendulum summoning to me, but I'll also be using a special summon of my own! Go slip summon!"

"That facedown you set your turn just now?" asked Yuya.

"Correct, now that you summoned, I'm allowed to bring out a monster in defence mode as long as it's level 4 or below, however I must return it to my hand during the end phase." I chose just the card, "I choose my gemini summoner!" My own spell caster crouched next to Bahamut.

"Not bad Ryuga, you actually took advantage of me pendulum summoning with a monster of your own." he said impressed. "Ok then, I'll use magical pendulum box! Which I drew with danger draw a moment ago!" he activated his spell.

"This allows me to draw 2 cards, any pendulum monsters I pick up are added to my hand, anything else gets sent to the graveyard. So let's see." after drawing he became even more pleased. "I drew performapal springoose and the pendulum monster, performapal trump witch!"

"Awesome pick!" said Yuzu in amazement.

"Yuya's most certainly on a role today. Must be the fact he got to face off against a duelist which rivals him in almost every way." said Gongenzaka. None of Yuya's monsters were strong enough to beat Bahamut, yet they all knew what would happen next. I could tell that something big was happening, "Bahamut, get ready.." he nodded.

"I discard springoose and add trump witch to my hand, now I banish springoose in order to return my pendulum cards to my hand." he did so. "Is he going to reset?" I thought. "Now using scale 4 trump witch and scale 8 time gazer magician I reset the scale!" I was right as the new set emerged.

Bahamut told me that you can only pendulum summon once a turn, so what's he up to?

"Alright Ryuga! It's time I take this duel to the next level!" Yuya called, "How so?" I asked.

"Like this, I activate trump witch's pendulum effect! Letting me fusion summon without the use of a fusion card!" the witch released some symbols which made a fusion portal. "No way!" I gasped, "Fusion summon with a pendulum effect!?"

Bahamut was impressed with what he saw, "Odd eyes has certainly gotten strong for sure, perhaps he is ready for what may come in the future."

"First I fuse pendulum sorcerer with odd eyes pendulum dragon!" the 2 monsters rose into red and blue orbs of light, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a dazzling light in the eye of the dragon! Come forth arcane dragon wielder of mystical power! Rune eyes pendulum dragon!" the great fusion monster emerged and roared loudly! "Such power!" I gasped as Bahamut helped shield me from the shockwaves.

They also blew up some rubble and an action card flew out. I chased after it on foot but I as I was about to grab it, Yuya jumped right in front of me! Making me look in amazement, as well as breaking my focus! "Aah!" I went as I tripped over a rock and fell, while Yuya took the card!

Spiting out some sand, "Cough! Not cool!" "Sorry about that! But I'm serious now!" he said as his dragon jumped up high, "Go rune eyes! attack gemini summoner with unending strike burst!" the dragon released white spheres from its back ring which exploded on contact!

However my magician emerged unscathed, "Huh!? Why wasn't it destroyed?!" Yuya asked shocked. "My gemini summoner's ability activated! Once per turn he can't destroyed in battle!"

"Awww" said Yuya disappointed as he had envisioned a special combo for his grand finale, but he could still, work with it, "No matter, my rune eyes isn't done yet! You see, the number of attacks it can perform depends on the level of the spell caster I used for the fusion!"

I then sweat dropped out of anxiety, "It can…. what?!" I gasped.

"Since I used level 4 pendulum sorcerer, my dragon can attack twice in a row!"

"Then that means…!"

"Go rune eyes attack again!" This time the destruction of my summoner occurred, blowing me back. "Urgh!"

"With that your attack is over Yuya!" he then just laughed at my remark, "Hahahaha!"

"Huh?"

"Not quite Ryuga, I still have one more trick up my sleeve that ought to be fitting for this occasion! I play my quick play spell Big return! Letting me use a once per turn effect one more time!"

"Another once per turn effect!? The only card on your field with that condition is…"

"My trump witch's pendulum effect!" he answered, "Now I'll fuse performapal silver claw with rune eyes pendulum dragon!" The 2 monsters rose up, I was completely speechless.

"Howling wolf of the night, becoming one with the dragon, and give birth to a new power! Fusion summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast eyes pendulum dragon!" The new dragon emerged with a loud intimidating roar!

"Double fusion summon?! Also during the battle phase!?" I expressed shocked.

"Hey! He used this exact move to beat you Gongenzaka a while back!" spoke Sora. He then smiled at the memory, 'I am glad I was able to push him this far, and that he still has it, makes me proud to be his friend! DO your best Yuya!" he boasted.

I then noticed how the fusion materials odd eyes, silver claw and pendulum sorcerer slid into the extra deck. I then realised the potential that pendulum summonings had when combined with the other summoning methods and pendulum monsters. "..Aha..ahahahaa!" I laughed, surprising everyone.

"This is so awesome! Never before have I witnessed such a duel as impressive as this Yuya! I thank you very much and am very honoured to be granted this opportunity to duel you!" I praised.

"Yuya couldn't help but laugh too, "Hahaha Thank you very much Ryuga!" he smiled, "I've been having fun too! You were able to push me this much proves you are strong! And from this duel we'll booth get even stronger!"

"I agree!"

"Ok Beast eyes! Go! Attack Bahamut, sacred dragon of hope with Hell dive burst!" the beast like dragon growled, issuing a battle challenge to Bahamut, which responded with a roar of his own. "Wait, don't they both have the same amount of attack points? Won't it result in a tie?" asked Yuzu. "Knowing Yuya, he's way smarter than that." said Sora.

I had a similar feeling as both dragons clashed with each other, both trying to get the upper hand, it was even match up, until Yuya pulled his action card, "I activate Nanana!" as it revealed itself (a banana bent as a 7) I was a little weirded out, "Um..ok what's that do?"

"Simple! It raises the atk of my monster by 700 points!" Making beast eyes 3700!

"No!" I cried as Bahamut was eventually overpowered and beast eyes blasted him at point blank range!

Ryuga:3000-2300

"Bahamut!" I cried as my partner was defeated. It was quite a shock since in every duel I've used him, I never lost nor has he been beaten in battle!

"I'm not done yet Ryuga!" Yuya called as I turned to him, "When beast eyes pendulum dragon destroys a monster in battle, my opponent then gets dealt damage equal to the attack strength of the beast fusion material I used! Performapal silver claw has 1800 attack points, which means…"

"This isn't good!" I gasped as I hurried to find another card, "Go beast eyes! Blazing Beast Blast!" his dragon then launched a fireball in the shape of silver claw which caught up to me in no time, sending me flying into a house, and it crashed down! 'Aaargh!"

Ryuga:2300-500

"Ack! I think I may have overdid it!" gasped Yuya as he hopped on his dragon and hurried to the crash.

"No! Ryuga nii-chan!" said Ayu in a sad face. "Out already… I'm kinda disappointed." Sora muttered. "Sora!" yelled Gongenzaka and Yuzu due to his lack of concern.

I then pushed the rubble off and helped myself to my feet. "A..Are you ok?" asked Yuya nervously.

I said nothing then only smiled and looked to Yuya. "I'm impressed and grateful for this."

"Huh? Y..You're not hurt?"

"I am, physically, but I don't care! This duel's incredible! Like I've said I've never fought a duel like this before and not only that I got to experience the full power of your pendulum monsters and what you could do with them!" I praised. "Never imagined that you would be able to turn the duel around in a single move, not only that, you were able to beat my ace monster too! I'm honoured to be facing you Yuya!"

"Wow…That means a lot.." he replied.

"He's really in to this isn't he." said Yuzu relieved. "Yup, but does he still have the will continue though, seems pretty hopeless for him." thought Sora as he examined it closely.

I then asked, "Say Yuya, you said that pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard right?"

Yuya was surprised about how curious I was so he answered, "Well, yes, under normal circumstances if from the field, like when they're destroyed or used in tribute or special summons. Why do you ask?"

I smiled as I picked up Bahamut from my disk, ready to reveal my surprising secret to them all, "Well Bahamut, looks like the extra deck is where you're going to be for a while." I opened the extra deck compartment and slid my dragon card inside.

At that point everyone spectating was speechless, "What!? You have pendulum cards Ryuga!?" exclaimed Yuya in shock. "Indeed I do! Now get ready, it's time that I made my own grand performance!" I stated clearly as I took my card "I draw!" Looking at it I smiled.

Taking 2 cards, "I use scale 2 **Dragon knight** and scale 5 dragon pirate soldier in order to set the pendulum scale!" My 2 dragons then rose up in their own pillars of light on my side.

 **Dragon Knight, Level 4, Dragon, Earth, ATK 1500, DEF 2000 Pendulum scale: 2**

Dragon knight was a medium bipedal dragon clad in knight armour from head to tail, with a spear tip. He also wielded a knight lance, alongside a shield with a dragon on it.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" exclaimed Gongenzaka

"Ryuga's not only using gemini monsters, he's also got actual pendulum cards!?" stated Yuzu in shock

"This means that the gemini duelist and pendulum duelist that LDS was after, are one and the same!?" gasped Shuzo in shock.

"No worries, with the set scale Ryuga can only summon monsters from levels 3-4, meaning he can't possible bring back his Bahamut from the extra deck!" stated Tatsuya who was panicking from the shock.

"H..How do you have pendulum cards?!" gasped Yuya.

"Like I said, I'll fill you after the duel…When I win that is."

"And how do you plan on doing so with level 3-4 monsters?" asked Yuya nervously.

"Like this! I activate the pendulum effect of my dragon pirate soldier! When I have a 'dragon' monster in my other pendulum zone, I can automatically double this card's scale from 5-10 until the end of the turn!" Pirate soldier roared and the 5 changed to 10.

"No way!" exclaimed the spectators.

"That means he can bring back Bahamut!" gasped Yuya. "You read my mind Yuya!"

"Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partner!" 1 beam of light shot out.

"Unyielding resolve and undying hope of the dragon emperor, arise once more and strike down your foes! Revive Bahamut!" My dragon emerged and ready for battle again. Yuya was speechless at the sight, that the pendulum duelist LDS was after was right before his eyes, and somehow had pendulum cards himself that weren't from LDS! "No way…"

To put on more of a show, I had Bahamut help me onto his back and then we took off in to the sky, letting the audience view us in such a spectacle, as well as noticing an action card embedded in a roof of a house. After snagging it, I then put on my surefire win smile!

"If I were you I'd start worrying Yuya," i said, "And why's that?" he asked nervously. "My bahamut has a special ability. You see like other gemini monsters, he can't use his abilities on the turn he's summon without additional support. However, because he was just pendulum summoned from my extra dci, all those abilities are now unsealed!" "No way!" he gasped in shock.

"I've a bad feeling about this," thought Yuzu as she and the other spectators expressed looks of worry for Yuya.

"Go Bahamut! Attack Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Supreme scared strike!"

"WHAT!?" "They're evenly matched!"

"But bahamut is a pendulum monster so it'll just go to the extra deck again."

"That can't possibly be Ryuga's only aim."

"I'm not letting you get me so easily! I play my trap wall of disruption, when you attack this trap lowers the attack power of your monster by 800 points for every monster you control!" The trap flipped up and began emitting negative energy waves that headed towards Bahamut.

"I won't let that happen! Go trap jammer! This negates a trap that activates during the battle phase and destroys it!"

After my trap overpowered Yuya's he began to feel worried, he then grabbed an action card from a piece of tumbleweed, "Then I'll use evasion!" I felt sorry for Yuya, but I knew I had to see this duel to the end, "Sorry Yuya but I'm using my own action card that I just picked up together with Bahamut, No action! Which engages the effects of action cards this turn!" "What!?"

"No way! Yuya's completely shut down!" the trio cried.

"If that's how it is fine! Beast eyes go and face bahamut!" Beast eyes then launched a powerful flame which passed Bahamut's beam, soon there was a massive explosion making us both shield our eyes.

(Ok, now that I've destroyed his dragon, I'll just pendulum summon again and win this!) Yuya thought, but that face soon turned to shock when he saw Bahamut was still flying, now wielding a shield! "H..Hey! How is your dragon still flying?" Yuya gasped before looking at the shield, "Hey that looks familiar..AH!" he took a look at my pendulum zones and saw dragon knight's shield was in Bahamut's arm! "Wh..What just happened?!"

"What happened was that I activated the pendulum effect of my dragon knight, you see when a 'dragon' monster I control would be destroyed in battle, once per turn I can negate that destruction!"

"No way! He actually planned this since the start!?" gasped Yuya

"That's not all, now I activate Bahamut's special ability! When he destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack!"

"What did you say!?" Bahamut then launched another energy stream which blasted Yuya back! "AAAAAHHH!"

Yuya:2700-0

Ryuga:WIN

The holograms then faded and I hurried over to Yuya who was lying on his back. "Aww I can't believe I lost…" he said sadly while putting his goggles over his eyes. I then held out my hand and helped him up, "Don't feel bad, it was a really close match! Also I had a lot of fun, I think you really entertained me today!"

"R..Really!? I'm glad to hear that!" he exclaimed happily as his spirit was restored, "Say, you wouldn't mind answering my questions now would you?"

"I will, but let's go outside first ok?"

When we walked out, I was 'greeted with multiple sad or disappointed faces, the principal seemed to be the most 'emotional' of all, he was literally bawling his eyes out! "So does that mean you're not going to attend?" asked Ayu sadly.

I decided to keep quiet a bit, looking at their faces showing how much they wanted me in, not only as a student but also as a friend.

I then said, "So..Where do I sign up?" which surprised everyone.

"Huh!? But I thought we needed to beat you in order to get you to join?" asked Yuzu. "I never said that, I said that if you could prove your strength or the determination of your school, then I would consider joining." I corrected, "Also, from what I've seen, I think made my decision already the moment Yuya performed pendulum summoning."

"YAY!" they cheered, "SO YOU'LL JOIN!? THAT'S GREAT!" yelled Shuzo as he grabbed my shoulders and leaned in REALLY close to me, "DAD!" Yuzu yelled as she smacked him down and everyone starting laughing happily.

Things are bound to get more fun from now on.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this duel, do let me know what you think, also whether I should include dialogue from spectators or less. Next chapter will be a tag duel between Ryuga and Ayame vs Sora and Yuzu. Rules are based on the tag duel featured in the latest Arc V episode involving the Tyler sisters against Allen and Sayaka.**

 **As for the other 3 dimension dragon lords and their dragons, i won't be revealing them till around the synchro arc, so stay tuned. If you want some spoilers feel free to comment.**

Bahamut, Sacred dragon of hope (Updated) Scale 4

Pendulum effect: If this card is only one you control in your pendulum zone, you can add one random pendulum card from your deck to your hand. During your end phase you can destroy this card and then add one normal or 'dragon' pendulum monster from your deck to your hand.

Normal effect:

This card is treated as a normal monster while on the field or in the graveyard. You can normal summon this card to have it gain these effects:-

When this card destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of that monster.

If this card is pendulum summoned from the extra deck, you can immediately have it gain these effects.


	16. Chapter 16-Forging friendships

Chapter 16-Forging friendships

After winning my duel against Yuya and accepting the invitation to join You Show Duel School, I was finally welcomed as a full fledged member by everyone. "It's really great to have you with us Ryuga!" cheered Yuya, "We look forward to having someone like you with us!" and all sorts of other compliments followed. Everyone was very nice and I really appreciated their kindness and hospitality, before you knew it, they even treated me to a nice restaurant for dinner to celebrate having a new student and as a way to make me feel more at home.

"No worries Ryuga!" encouraged Shuzo as he returned to our dinner table, "Tonight's dinner is on You Show! SO feel free to order what you want and eat to your heart's content!"

WHAM!

"AAGH!" I once again sweat dropped at seeing both the principal and father of a student getting beaten down by his own daughter, an…interesting relationship I guess.

"DAD!" growled Yuzu, "Don't forget the school's funds are nearly in the red this month!"

"B..But this is a special occasion…" he whimpered. I looked around and noticed how everyone on the table was looking 'embarrassed' as usual, seemed ok, till I took a look around the entire restaurant, everyone was eying us as if we were aliens! I informed Yuya then he turned to them.

"Um..You guys…" spoke Yuya softly, "What?" asked Yuzu annoyed, I then nudged my head to make them aware of the surroundings, making Yuzu blush out of embarrassment (I had to admit looked pretty adorable)

"AAAAHH! This is your fault dad!" she yelled as she continued to whack the defenceless man!

Some of the customers began to leave, fortunately we were all able to straighten it out with the manager. "Sorry about that," apologised Yuzu, while her father had a serious bandage on his head.

"Well, when they say people fight, it just means they're really close, both as friends and family," chuckled Sora. "You wanna go next to see how close WE are?" asked Yuzu to the boy, who waved his hands in a panic, "N..No! Of course not! We're close enough!"

We then laughed it off, then they turned over to me, "So Ryuga, just wondering," asked Yuya "What brings you here to Maiami City?"

I then thought, "Should I tell them I was guided here by dragon spirit? Destined to meet up with the pendulum pioneer to watch over him and his dragon which somehow is connected to mine?…Not a good idea…"

"Actually, I was on a journey to help better myself, from where I come from, we live in average sized cottages and rural spacings rather than in high rise buildings here." I explained, also telling them how I was so determined to experience the outside the world that I had to leave it all behind one day after convincing my grandfather Basara.

Everyone was silent, in fact I could tell that some of them were deeply moved by my backstory, especially Gongenzaka who cried MANLY tears! "This man Gongenzaka, is deeply moved! Not even the mighty steadfast duelling style can remain still after something like that!" he cried.

"Ryuga..I'm sorry," thought Yuya, "No it's fine!" I suddenly said, "Besides, if I didn't take such a stand or risk for the outside world I wouldn't even be here right now!" I spoke, "Also, I've after hearing about the great aspects of action duels and pro duelists in Maiami CIty, I just knew I had to come here to hone myself!"

"WOW!" gasped the kids with sparkly eyes. "That certainly is something," thought Sora impressed as he began chowing down on his food. I then turned my head to Yuya, who then looked back at me, "You know Yuya, you're also another reason why I had to come all the way out here to the city."

He was taken by surprise by this, "Huh? Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "Yeah, I mean, you're the one who created pendulum summoning, so it was only natural I'd come to test myself against you! And believe me, you're way better than I expected from all the rumours I've heard on the way here."

"Hehe thanks, you're too much." he blushed, Shuzo then nudged him, "Hey hey! Looks like you've got another fan eh Yuya!" he grinned, "Hey! I don't need another guy like Sora chasing after me! It was a real pain!" he grumbled. "Umm..You know I'm right here…" he muttered, offended.

(I could tell they all were 'close' in a way, makes me pleased to see that there is plenty of good in this city, after all the negative moments I felt like bullies, kidnapping etc. Perhaps coming here was worth it after all!)

Suddenly Yuya then turned to me, "I just remembered!" which surprised me, "You told me you would explain everything, like how come you have actual, non-manufactured pendulum cards? Also how come you knew my dad?" They all then eyed me closely, which was really unnerving, "Yeah. You wouldn't mind filling us in?" asked Tatsuya curiously.

"Please? We want to get to know you more!" pleaded Ayu.

I knew I wasn't getting out of this so I decided to spill everything from the start, "Ok sure, one at a time." I then readied myself, "Truth is I don't exactly know how I came into possession of them! Haha" I scratched my head and sweat dropped, and they all face faulted comically!

"What kind of answer is that!?" grumbled Futoshi, before any more remarks came I spoke, "I'm telling you it's the truth, it actually happened one day."

Flashback to duel in the mountains weeks back, against the thug, where i finally learnt pendulum, as if something took over me!

"Hey Yuya, that's a lot like you isn't it?" Yuzu said, "Yeah, it's also not too long from when Ryuga obtained his own!" he replied interested. "Coincidence that only you TWO have them?" Sora said suspiciously while eying the both of us. "Urrr…" we both went.

"Well whatever the case, while we don't know much about pendulum summoning, the fact remains that only the 2 of you can call forth that power! So consider the both of you lucky that not only that you can do so, but also that you're part of You Show!" he bellowed, making himself stand out too much.

"WHAMM!"

"Ow.." he groaned when Yuzu disciplined him again….

"I see, ok then" Yuya said, satisfied with what he got. "There's one more thing."

'Yes?" I asked curiously.

"You said you knew my dad, would you mind telling me how?" this question made them everyone eye me once again.

I recalled the very same question asked by my dragons a while back, I then told him how a few years back I saw him on TV, how the way he wooed the crowds with his duels, proving there's much more than just winning and losing, he had purpose and vision, to not only entertain but to set the example for how duelling should be done. That very reason enough was what put in on the path of the duelist.

"That's…amazing!" cried Shuzo and Gongenzaka as they both shed manly tears together, Yuya too wiped his eye, glad that someone still appreciated his dad despite the incident that occurred 3 years ago. I could tell his thoughts just by looking at him

"I'm really sorry for what happened that time," I accidentally spoke, "Huh!?" they gasped, I then covered my mouth.

"F..forget what I said!"

"No! Please, tell me what else you know." Yuya begged.

"Ok, I apologise if this may bring back some bad memories thought," I warned, "Don't worry, it'll be ok." assured Yuzu.

I then told them about how I saw on TV about how Yusho went missing, how everyone insulted him and called him coward after just one incident, also noticing the poor boy crying in the stands, whom I now see as Yuya today, also feels bad for all that may have happened to him on account of this.

"Ryuga, this means a lot to me, so thank you for understanding." he said softly. "Your welcome, Yuya" I answered. Also it was because of seeing that, made me realise I wanted to live on for Yusho, and made it my goal to become a duelling legend that will unite all together and make it so duelling is more than just a game of winning and losing and not just about strong or weak cards, but also about having fun and making the matches you have meaningful!

They became even more moved, glad that they had someone with such a noble heart to join their school, someone they can learn with too. "I for one will support you with all I've got!" spoke Yuya, "Ah!" I was shocked by this, he was so willing to do so for me even though we only just met.

"Same here!" answered Yuzu

"Us too!" cheered the kids

"You can count me in too." said Sora

"The manly Gongenzaka shall stand by your side till the end of time!" bellowed the burly duelist.

"You guys.." I was beginning to become teary eyed too, "Alright! We'll all help each other out and together nothing will stop us from taking the top!" I cheered, "Yeah!"

Shuzo then suddenly spoke up, "So Ryuga! I assume that you plan on entering the Maiami championship then?" he asked, I then nodded. "Great! After all, winning that tournament is essential to becoming a pro! With all of you fighting hard as one, nothing shall stop us for sure!"

"Ok!" we went before eating.

 **Dragons POV**

"Oh Ryuga how you've grown so much" thought Blue eyes white with tears of joy, "I'm sure you'll soon know that to reach the top you can't be alone, you'll need friends working with you side by side to the end."

"Yup! You can count on the 3 of us to help you whenever we can too!" replied Red eyes.

Bahamut said nothing but smiled and nodded too. He was also satisfied that their journey to Maiami paid off greatly, not only was he able to find Odd eyes and watch over Yuya, his own master Ryuga now had more friends than ever. "This journey will have it's many challenges, but you'll overcome them one way or another." he thought to himself before remembering his previous vision the night before, "May you all walk down the right path yourselves, so we may halt the disaster that may eventually come….my siblings."

After dinner

"Thank you very much for the food Mr Hiragii." I thanked as we left and began to part ways.

"No problem! School's open tomorrow, and I look forward to seeing some hot-blooded duelling from you all!"

"Whatever you say.." I answered nervously.

"Farewell! May we meet again!" spoke Gongenzaka.

'Bye bye" cheered the trio.

"See you tomorrow!" called Yuzu.

"Let's duel sometime ok?" spoke Sora as they all left.

As I began to walk down the oath, I began thinking about where to stay next, with LDS hot on my trail and me almost broke, finding a suitable place wasn't going to be easy…

It almost seemed hopeless, but then a silver lining revealed itself! In the form of Yuya!

"Hey Ryuga!" he called as he caught up to me, "I can walk you home, you ok with that?"

I was touched by his kind heart but then couldn't let him know my current state so I had to lie, "Actually, I've never had a permanent place to stay since I came here.." "What!?" he gasped

"I've actually been pretty broke since I arrived and well..I've been forced to sleep in a pitched up tent just about every night in the park…"

"I'm sorry…" he thought sadly before coming up with an idea, "I know! You can stay at my house!"

I then stumbled, "St..Stay at your place? I…I really appreciate the thought but I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You won't!" he insisted, "Besides, it's the least I can do after you gave me such an awesome match today! After all we're friends right?"

"Friends…" I thought, before nodding, "I shall never be able to thank you enough for this."

"Having you with us is all the thanks we need." he assured me as we walked together.

 **LDS Headquarters**

Apparently all that had just taken place had not gone unnoticed by camera footage.

"This is rather unfortunate Mr President," said Nakajima, "Not only have we lost Ryuga, he now has joined up with You Show Duel School."

Undeterred, Reiji only pushed up his glasses, "I'm not surprised, considering his first experience with an LDS student left a negative first impression on him. Still, it can work for us too, now we can go after both him and Yuya Sakaki together. We just need to find the right opportunity." he spoke.

"Agreed sir, I shall inform you if anything new turns up."

"Do so Nakajima."

 **Well there's chapter 16, do let me know your thoughts and opinions on what you think of this. I am currently struggling to put interesting duels together but will try to make them as exciting as they are in the anime best I can. Till then stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17-Bonds in a tag part 1

Chapter 17-The bonds in a tag (Part 1)

(2 days to championship)

It was a bright sunny morning over Maiami City, and over at a certain house, were a couple of young boys helping themselves to well-balanced and nutritious breakfast.

"Mmm! This is the best food I've ever had in a long while! Not to mention it's home cooked too! Thanks a lot Mrs Sakaki!" I thanked a young woman with yellow hair.

"Why thank you Ryuga, but please, just call me Yoko."

"I knew you'd love mum's pancakes! They're the best!" said Yuya.

I was really blessed to be welcomed into the Sakaki residence, they were really such kind people too. Not to mention I was also in the home of my former idol Yusho Sakaki! It wasn't quite what I expected, I pictured it to be a little more grand but it's still quite homy, not to mention all the pet dogs and cats to keep you company!

"I really can't thank you both enough for allowing me to stay here." I said with respect.

"Don't mention it!" said Yuya, "He's right, any friend of my son is more than welcome here." said Yoko with a bright smile, "In fact, I even allow Sora over every now and then for meals."

I then sweat dropped, "Sora comes here too?"

Yuya then blushed, "Mom! That's too much!" The phone then rang, so Yoko went to pick it up before Yuya could moan anymore, "Hello? This is the Sakaki residence….Ah Yuya's right here please hold on a moment." She then put it on hold, "Yuya! It's for you!"

"Oh really? Ok I'll be right there!" he said as he went off for the phone. Curious, I then asked, "So who was that?"

"That was Nico Smiley, Yuya's manager." she said. I was surprised to hear that Yuya who was not much older than myself, apparently had a manager like he was already a pro! Not to mention it was the same guy who once managed Strong Ishijima.

Yuya then returned, "Something up?" I asked, "Actually yes, Nico's managed to arrange another duel for my friend Gongenzaka, I've decided to drop over to the Gongenzaka dojo to give him my full support!" he said.

Wow, they both really are great friends looking out for each other. I've learnt about how they both duelled against each other with the 60% win rate on the line, hopefully they both will make it into the championship together.

"Because of that I won't be going to You Show straight away today, but if you'd like, I can show you the way in case you don't remember."

I felt confident enough on my own so I assured him there wasn't any need, "No worries, it's best you go to what's urgent first rather than important."

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Relax, I've been camping outdoors the past few days, I'm sure I can manage."

"Ok then! See you later!" he called as he ran out. I then turned to Yoko, "Well then, I'll be heading off to You Show for some duel practice!"

"Take care sweetie!" she called.

(Minutes later)

I was walking for some time reflecting on the recent events, I had finally found Yuya after searching for so long, yet I have no reason why. Also Bahamut was the one who started it in the first place…

"Say Bahamut?" I asked, making the dragon spirit appear behind me, "We've finally found Yuya and odd eyes like you wanted, you mind telling us what else we need to know or what else we need to do?"

The dragon remained silent at the statement, seemed to be in thought over what to say, before opening his mouth, "To be honest really, I don't exactly know what else there is to do."

"Huh!? What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"All i can say is that what brought us here was my connection to Odd eyes due to the fact that we are both pendulum dragon monsters, as if it was a must that we meet. Other than that, there's nothing more that I can confirm at the moment." he said.

"I…see." I replied, I could tell he was hiding something but felt it would be best to keep it to myself for now, and to trust in him.

"Still, I feel that we should just stick to how things are and see how things proceed from here. After all, you now have some great human friends and who knows what kinds of new experiences you will have together." he encouraged with a smile.

"Y..You're right, maybe I should just take things slowly for now." I replied encouraged with the answer, while continuing my way to the duel school.

I was nearing there when I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Hey Ryuga, how's things been going for you lately." spoke a familiar voice.

Stopping in my tracks I then turned, "Hi Ayame."

"Been up to all sorts of trouble as usual? Hehe." she chuckled.

"Knock it off." I replied, "I'll have you know I've been going through all sorts of chaos since yesterday, I won't even begin to describe what I've went through but let's just say it wasn't pretty…" I spoke, remembering all the bad memories. "I suppose, LDS has been on your tail too?"

"Hee hee, I've already told you, you should be much more concerned about yourself than me." she said cheekily before putting on a more serious tone, "Still, I find it rather kind of you to show concern."

"It's only natural, also it was thanks to all those LDS faculty chasing me, was that I was able to make some new friends, as well as help more in need." I said, remembering how the chase led me to Yuzu and eventually Yuya.

"Good for you." she replied, before remembering something she had been wanting to say and suddenly spoke, "So, have you made your decision?"

"About what?" I asked puzzled.

"About my offer for you to join us, my school that is." she replied, disappointed I forgot, "The championship is coming soon, so figured I should ask now while it's still early."

I felt a little bad about turning her down but I already made my choice.

"I've thought about it actually, and I really appreciate it too. But to be honest, I've already decided on joining a duel school here."

She then went silent before showing a small smile, "I see….That's unfortunate…"

"Sorry to turn you down," I apologised feeling a little bad.

"No worries, then again it's still your choice in the end. Still, you wouldn't mind showing me what school actually managed to take a shine to you right?"

"No problem, I was just heading there myself. You should actually check it out yourself, come along." I said as I lead the way.

As she followed she began thinking, "Whatever school that has earned your recognition must certainly be a place worth knowing." Feeling it should be a place with noteworthy duelists that her school should be aware of during the tournament.

We soon arrived at You Show, as pleased as I was to see it again, Ayame on the other hand was kinda underwhelmed, obviously expecting a more…. 'stronger atmosphere'.

"This…is the school you've decided to enrol in?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're joking right?"

"Oh no not at all." I replied quickly, "I'll admit it doesn't look like much on the outside, but what they teach here really puts LDS to shame! Here you not only learning about duelling, they also train you how to interact with you monsters and also to capture the attention of the crowds, wow them and of course, teach you how to have a great time when you duel!" I spoke quite excitedly, trying to make Ayame get a better first impression of the place. Unfortunately she wasn't very easy to win over.

"Sorry but..I'm not buying it." she said unimpressed, also slightly disappointed at my choice. (So this is You Show Duel School? The one which Yuya Sakaki goes to? Not what I was expecting that's for sure)

"It may not look it from the outside, but how about we go inside and see for yourself?" I suggested. She thought for a few seconds before nodding and walking in with me.

It was very quiet and empty when we both went in, then again it was the weekend so everyone else was probably sleeping in.

"Looks like no one's home." said Ayame, "A shame though, I was hoping to see if this school is all it's cracked up to be." she replied let down. I was too, hoping to be able to have another fun, entertaining duel with her this time.

"Ah! Ryuga there you are!" called a voice suddenly, we then turned and saw Shuzo standing at the end of the hall. "Hi principal Shuzo." I answered back, relieved that there was someone who could help me talk with Ayame, "I thought no one was around."

"Oh you didn't know? Yuzu and Sora are out doing some fusion practice at the park again today, as for the children, they went with Yuya in order to encourage Gongenzaka's duel." he explained before taking notice of another new face, "Oh? Who do we have here?" he asked curiously.

"Hello," she said before doing a respective bow, "My name is Ayame Kentoshi," I then filled in for her, "She's a…friend…that I've met when I moved here to Maiami. She's also a really talented duelist and she's a really powerful fusion user too!"

Ayame then pouted her cheeks a bit, feeling a little embarrassed to be revealed like that, also finding it slightly rude. (Friend? Really? Just after one duel, you consider us both…friends?) She was a little surprised too.

"REALLY!?" gasped the man as he suddenly held her by the shoulders and looked a LITTLE too close for comfort! "Would you by any chance be wishing to join You Show Duel School!?"

"She's probably not going to like that." I thought as my dragons were thinking the same thing as we all sweat dropped.

WHAMM! "AAAHH!"

This time though, it wasn't Yuzu knocking him down with her fan, but Ayame, with her wooden sword!

"I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself thank you." she said as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry…" he groaned.

I chuckled a bit before adding on, "Sorry about that, principal Shuzo tends to get a little overexcited and loses control at times, but he really means well."

"I see.." she spoke uneasily.

I then turned and helped up the poor man, "Anyways, I invited her over to show her what it's like here in You Show."

"Ah, that's very kind of you Ryuga!" spoke Shuzo pleased before turning to Ayame, "Anyways welcome to You Show Duel School, I'm Shuzo Hiragii the principal of this fine prestigious prep school!" he spoke proudly, "I assume you're looking for a school to enrol in for the Maiami championship?"

Ayame remained silent for a bit before speaking, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm already enrolled in a duel school of my own."

"Huh!?" he gasped

"Yeah, she's actually visiting from an overseas school so she can 'scout' out any competition that her school should be wary of." I answered.

"Awww…that's too bad I guess." he sighed.

"Hehe sorry about that," she chuckled before looking around, "Though I have to say, I'm not really impressed but what I've seen here…"

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"From where I come from, we take duelling very seriously, as if every duel is like a battle that needs to be won. It's just you and your opponent and you need to win no matter the situation. You can't afford to drop your guard for even a mere moment, for that can cost you victory, which is why I prefer not to see it as fun and games like you do. No offence that is." she said trying to be respectful as she could.

"I…understand," replied Shuzo sadly, even I was a little downcast to hear that Ayame had such strict duelling policies, which is perfectly understandable but just hoped she would learn to open up a little to others.

Shuzo then suddenly cheered up energetically, "But hey! That doesn't mean you can't try to learn something different for a change right? In fact," he then turned to me, "Say Ryuga, how about you 2 have a duel right here and now?"

"Huh? Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Sure, I mean, you're already a student here at You Show and you seem to know what it means to make duelling fun for all, so maybe you ought to show Ayame here a thing or 2 since we're all here."

I then thought for a moment and decided to agree, "I'd be happy too..but to be honest, i think I still need a bit more experience in action duels first." I admitted, "After all, the only one I've had was against Yuya the other day, so I don't feel too confident just yet."

"I see….That's..a bit problematic." thought Shuzo scratching his head wondering what to do. Before he could speak we heard the front door open and we could hear some voices.

"Awww I thought I finally had it down…"

"No worries Yuzu, you'll just need to be in a real duel, maybe then you'll be quick to realise the opportunities before you can fusion summon."

I went to check and saw that Sora and Yuzu had just came back.

"Well look who it is."

"Hi Ryuga, didn't expect to see you here so early." answered Yuzu.

"Same here, I was just paying it a visit since no one else was coming, heard you were having some practice with fusion summoning. So how did it go?"

Yuzu then lowered her head, "I..I'm sorry." I apologised, thinking I may have hit a nerve. "Oh no it's fine!" she replied quickly, "It's just that I needed to be in an actual duel to get in the actual feel of it, maybe then I can perfect it!" she spoke determined.

"She's definitely determined, refusing to give up and letting no hurdle discourage her for long, reminds me of Yuya in a way." I thought impressed.

"Anything going on here?" I turned and saw Ayame walking in together with Shuzo.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Sora curiously.

"Oh her? She's Ayame Kentoshi, she's a friend of Ryuga who's representing another foreign duel school and is planning to compete in the Maiami championship." he spoke for her.

"A foreign duel school eh? Interesting," said Sora as he munched on a chocolate bar.

"So you're all students here at You Show too?"

"That's right! Proud of it too! Where we duel hard and always remember to have fun and have the fans smiling!" cheered Sora.

Ignoring her energetic teacher, Yuzu went to shake hands with the newcomer, "Nice to meet you Ayame, my name is Yuzu Hiragii and this is my friend and fellow student Sora Shinuin." she said pointing onwards him.

"It's nice to meet you too," she responded back, though she couldn't help but eye Yuzu a bit. "Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked, I too could notice it.

She snapped back to reality, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you remind me a little of someone I know back home." she said.

"Oh ok…." thought Yuzu, feeling nothing suspicious.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking about learning how to fusion summon?"

"Yup that's right!" spoke Sora cheerfully, "And I just so happen to be her teacher!" he spoke proudly, "Sora!" she cried embarrassed, "Don't just blurt it out like that!"

"But you know it's true right?" he replied with a pouty face.

(Ryuga's made himself some interesting friends, but glad they look out for one another, that's one good thing I suppose) thought Ayame.

"So what brings you here to our school?" asked Yuzu.

"Actually I brought her here," I said, "I just wanted to show her how much fun duelling here at this school I can be, in fact it's even better than all the other schools out there in my opinion. Others just don't see it yet."

"Better than all the other schools?" Ayame thought slightly offended.

"Wow that's really nice of you Ryuga." spoke Sora, before having a great idea in his head, "Hey I know! Since there are 4 of us here now, why not we have a tag duel?" he suggested.

"A tag duel?" me and Ayame thought.

"Most excellent Sora! I'll get the solid vision systems started right away!" he cried as he rushed to the control room.

"H..Hey I didn't ask for this!" Yuzu gasped nervously.

"Relax, it'll be fine." assured Sora, "Besides, as your teacher, I could see that all you need is the extra push from a serious duel to get you into full fusion speed! What better way than to go up against 2 strong and serious duelists? You should consider yourself lucky." he spoke with a grin.

"B..But what if I mess up?" she spoke nervously.

"Like I said, no worries, cos I'll be there beside you. Also, it'll be a great opportunity for us to see how Ryuga does in fusion summoning himself, as well as helping him get some action duel practice too! Not to mention we get to show Ayame here the fun of action duels here at You Show!" he said.

"Wow, he really cares for her, he's a good person that's for sure." I thought. Ayame too could see his enthusiasm, she was interested too.

Yuzu then turned to both me and Ayame, "S..so would the 2 of you care to take us on in a tag duel?" she asked nervously "I know this sounds sudden but.."

"I normally prefer my duels to be solo, but I'll make an accept ion for this case, just to see how good you are at fusion, after all, it just so happens to be my specialty too."

"R..Really! No way!" gasped Sora.

"It's true, she's really strong and skilled, you'll know it when you see it." I assured them.

Sora then turned back to Yuzu, "Say Yuzu, you can't possibly pass up an opportunity as great as this right? What do you say?"

"W..well…."

I then thought of something, "I remember that action duels can have real damage too, you sure you want to?" I asked worried for her safety, also somewhat tauntingly.

Hearing this she turned to me, "Hey! I'll have you know that I've had more than my fair share of action duels than you, so I can handle myself fine." She then gained a murderous dark aura and held out her fan, "Or is it just cause you think I'm some frail girl?"

"Oh boy.." thought both Sora and Ayame.

Ok bad move on that, I sweatdropped and waved out my hands frantically, "Nononono It's fine I'll duel too!"

"Good!" she smiled.

(Hehe she's very spirited, reminds me almost of myself too. Maybe there's more to this place than meets the eye after all. But still, why does she look so much like mistress Selena?) thought Ayame to herself.

 **Sorry this took so long, been having a busy schedule so not much time to type. Been thinking of some new story and plot ideas for later so hope you enjoy it when I manage to do them. Also, if you can see ways I can improve like in story or character development etc. Do feel free to leave constructive reviews.**

 **As for future ideas on counterparts, I already have a plan for each of them but I am open to suggestions on the reviews. Also stay tuned you all, next chapter will be a tag duel with rules similar to the ones used by the Tyler sisters in recent yugioh arc v episodes.**


	18. Chapter 18-Bonds in a tag part 2

Chapter 18- Bonds in a tag part 2

Ayame and I were just challenged to a tag duel by Sora, who apparently wanted to use it as an opportunity to train Yuzu for fusion summoning. I was feeling quite excited as we headed out into the arena, however as we stood on opposite sides Ayame then looked to me with a slightly serious glare.

"Is something the matter?" I asked nervously

"Ryuga..As much as I recognise you as a skilled duelist, I'd still just consider you as a powerful ally rather than a friend." she said "Still I am counting on you too, let's give this match our all. Just don't do anything that would set me back, like going soft on our opponents, okay?"

"O..Ok…" I replied, I don't get why she was so serious, this was only a friendly match, but now wasn't the time to argue.

On the other side-

"You ready for this Yuzu?" asked Sora who was enthusiastic and excited.

"I..I think I am." she replied, "Relax, just be yourself, just remember what we learned and take the opportunity when you see it." he said.

"Y..Yes I will!" she spoke encouraged.

We were readying our disks when a voice called out, "GO YUZUU! Daddy's rooting for you!"

She then sweat dropped and began dreaming some violent fantasies about discipling her dad later on for embarrassing her, "If he keeps this up I'll pond him till he's flat like a pancake!"

"Hey Yuzu," I said making her look, "Since it's all about fusion today, in recognition of this duel, I'll use a deck that's really good with fusion too."

"Aww thanks," she said as she smiled.

I then reached down and reached out for red eyes, "H..Hey! I'm great with fusion as much as red eyes, wouldn't I be a better choice?" spoke blue eyes to me in annoyance, making me jump slightly.

"Hey it's his choice so leave him alone!" spoke red eyes back, "Besides I think he made a fine choice indeed hehe." he smirked.

I then whispered, "Don't worry Blue, you'll get your chance to shine later I promise! Besides, this is for practice, if I use you, it may be too much for Yuzu to handle, so Red eyes would be just fine here since he isn't as…powerful."

"Aww thanks." she said relieved that Ryuga was basically saying she was the stronger of the 2 legendary dragons.

"What was that!?" he snarled.

"Never mind.. Let's just duel" I muttered as I took him.

Ayame paid no heed to my 'conversation', thinking of it as normal, but Sora and Yuzu couldn't help but notice, and didn't want to be rude.

"Alright everyone ready?" called Shuzo from the observatory, we all nodded.

"Action field on! Castle of Chaos!" he yelled as he selected it. I then looked above and saw the disco ball shaped device on the ceiling began glowing and then the space transformed and we were standing on top of a huge castle, surrounded by a lake and forest!

"Now way…" I gasped at the scene, though artificial it was so realistic, the stone walls, dirt etc. I just couldn't believe it!

"Hey, are done acting like a kid in a toy store just yet," I was surprised by the sudden voice and turned to see Ayame, who was standing "Um, you aren't impressed?" I asked curiously.

"I've been in action duels before so seeing things like this isn't all that new to me." she answered.

"Oh..yeah." I spoke, embarrassed I forgot about that fact. "Hey! You 2 lovebirds done chatting yet?"

"ACK!" we both gasped as we switched on our duel disks and saw Sora and Yuzu's faces. "W..Where are you guys?" I asked, I then looked over the ledge and saw they were just below us on the ground.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" Ayame yelled angrilly, "I'll make sure to give you your just desserts kid!"

"Hee hee just joking!" laughed the blue haired duelist.

"Enough of that Sora," sighed Yuzu before turning to me, "Say Ryuga, you do know how a tag duel works right?"

I thought for a moment before specking, "I've heard how they work, but never really took part in one before, something to do with the field and graveyards being shared by 2 players."

"That's right, not only that, life points are shared too, so if one player takes damage, so does the team-mate, good co-ordination is essential after all in such entertainment duels after all." she spoke.

"Wow..That's a lot to consider."

"You actually didn't know that?"Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" I scratched my head, travelling alone for a long time doesn't actually grant you many opportunities to tag with anyone.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid, and I'll take care of things," she spoke calmly

"Hey I can handle myself!" I spoke back offended, before things could escalate a little longer Sora called, "Um you guys, we're waiting.."

We both turned and focused, and then we all chanted the oath

Duelists locked in battle,

Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,

They storm through this field!

Behold!

This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!

Action….DUEL!

With the snap of fingers, the action cards were dispersed all along the battle field.

Ryuga+Ayame=4000 (RA)

Sora+Yuzu=4000 (SY)

"I'll go first if you don't mind," said Ayame, "Sure thing," replied Sora. (She says she uses fusion, time to see if her skills are as good as her words)

"I draw!" Ayame then viewed at her hand and visualised a strategy, "I place 2 cards facedown, and a monster facedown in defence mode. That's it for my turn." she concluded as the monster and cards appeared.

If I know her, she's gonna try and bait them into attacking her monster to activate its effect.

"Alright Ryuga, try to keep up" she suddenly said as she bolted off to look for action cards.

"H..Hey you can't just go off on your own! Wait up!" I yelled as I hurried after her.

"That's it? What a letdown.." thought Sora, "Whatever, my draw!" looking at his hand he smiled.

"I activate the continuous spell toy vendor," as he activated his spell, an odd looking toy machine appeared on the field, "Once per turn I can discard 1 card from my hand, which then allows me to draw another from my deck! Here's where it gets interesting, if I draw a level 4 or lower monster, I can special summon it, anything else gets discarded."

He then took a card, "This card won't do me any good." said Sora as he discarded instant fusion from his hand and drew, "Well lookie here! I summon my fluffal dog!" the vendor released a ball and from it popped a plush dog.

"Aww, even I have to admit that's kinda cute.." I thought looking at it.

"Now my dog's special ability activates, which allows we to add edge imp sabres from my deck to my hand!" he said as he added the scissor monster to his hand. "And now prepare for..."

"Is he going to fusion summon?" the other duelists thought with anticipation, " Fusion!…Is what I would normally say, but since I don't have a fusion card to use I'll just summon my fluffal bear!" he spoke cheerfully.

"Huh!?" the rest of us face faulted.

As the pink teddy bear appeared Sora then spoke, "Sorry to disappoint folks but next time I promise you a fine quality fusion summon! Haha." he joked as he scratched his head.

"Urgh! Like seriously, fooling around during a duel is just plain idiotic!" thought Ayame frustrated at the laid back attitude of her opponent.

"But for now, fluffal dog, attack that facedown monster!" the dog then charged at it!

Ayame just stood firm.

"Huh? She isn't going after an action card? Why?" thought Yuzu before realising, "Sora wait!"

It was too late as Sora had just made his attack on the facedown monster, revealing it to be Gladiator beast Hoplomus! So it slammed straight into it and got flung back!

"No way!" gasped Sora as his attack was repelled.

SY:4000-3500

"Guess I'll just end my attack here." said Sora, "Sorry Yuzu, just got a little excited."

"No worries, it's only a small mistake." she encouraged him before looking again "She's got a strong defensive monster, this will be tough.." thought Yuzu.

"Now I activate the special effect of my Gladiator beast Hoplomus! After being attacked or attacking, his special ability allows me to tag him out!" Ayame said as she returned it to her deck.

"Tag out!?" gasped Sora and Yuzu, "She just left herself wide open! Why would she do that?" thought Yuzu.

Knowing Ayame, I could tell what she had in mind, Sora and Yuzu were in for a beating that's for sure.

"Sure my Hopomus may have left the field, but by doing so, I get to play another gladiator beast from my deck!" she chose the right monster in no time, "I choose Gladiator beast Spartacus!"

The familiar brown dinosaur appeared with a loud roar.

"We might be in trouble here…" thought Sora worried.

"When tagged in due to the effect of another gladiator beast, Spartacus allows me to add any gladiator beast equip spell from my deck to my hand, I choose Gladiator Beast's archfiend shield!"

Sora grit his teeth, clearly underestimating her, yet somehow he felt as though she wasn't from around here…

"I'll just throw 2 facedowns of my own and end my turn. Ok Ryuga, let's see what you got!"

"Sure thing Sora!" I called back from the castle ledge looking down at him, "I draw!"

I then saw my hand and thought of a good plan, "I activate graceful charity, which lets me draw 3 cards but then discard 2. I draw and now discard red eyes wyvern and red eyes black dragon from my hand."

"He's discarding red eyes black dragon? What's he up to?" thought Yuzu curious as she knew Red eyes was a key card in my fusions.

"Alright Spartacus! Attack Sora's fluffal bear with Spartan Slash!"

"H..Hey! What are you doing with my monster!?" Ayame suddenly yelled, making me stumble! "Gah!"

As the dinosaur closed in, Sora tripped over a tree root and barely missed an action card, "Oof! Oh no!" he gasped.

"Don't worry Sora!" called a voice as Yuzu jumped in and grabbed another action card from some bushes, "I activate the action spell damage vanish! Now when I would take battle damage, I can reduce it to 0!"

Spartacus then used his axe and sliced the poor bear in half! The impact pushed Yuzu back but then Sora stepped in to grab her!

"Th..thanks.."

"You've got that backwards, thank you Yuzu!" he smiled. "No problem, we're teammates after all!"

Sora then nodded in agreement and turned back to the duel, "Since my fluffal bear was destroyed due to an attack, I can now activate the trap fluffal crane, which automatically returns it to may hand and allows me to draw an additional card from my deck!" after doing so he then widened his eyes ad grinned.

Ayame noticed this then glared at me angrily, "Look what you just did! Not only did you use my monster recklessly, you also gave them another card!"

I then got mad myself, "Hey! I was only doing what I thought right! If you hadn't bolted off on your own maybe you could have said otherwise!"

"Tch! Whatever, just finish your move already." she grumbled, "This is why I prefer to work alone…"

"Fine then…" I said not wanting to continue, "I'll use super rejuvenation next! Now for every dragon I tributed or discarded from my hand this turn, I'm allowed to draw a card during the end phase. I'll also place a facedown and end my turn. Now I draw 2 cards due to super rejuvenation."

"Huh? You're not summoning anything?" asked Yuzu surprised.

"That's right. You see during the end phase when I haven't normal summoned or set, my wyvern's special ability activates! By banishing it, I can automatically summon red eyes black dragon from my graveyard!"

"Say what!?" she gasped as my deck's signature dragon rose from a portal on the ground and roared!

"So he discarded those 2 as part of his plan…Not bad." Sora smiled as he believed he found a good opponent, "Yuzu! Looks like we gotta step up our game!"

"I know Sora! I now draw!" looking at her hand she was a little displeased so she turned to her partner, "Say Sora, mind if I borrow the use of your toy vendor?"

"No prob!"

"I now use toy vendor's effect to discard re-fusion from my hand, now I draw!" looking at it she was pleased, "Alright! I now summon Aria the melodious diva!"

An orange female monster with a harp on her back appeared from the toy box, odd at first but she then sung a nice melody upon appearing.

"Since I have a melodious monster out, I'm allowed to special summon Sonata the melodious diva from my hand." As soon as the second melodious monster appeared they then sung in perfect harmony, I couldn't help but stop to listen.

"H..Hey what are you doing!? Don't let them entrance you!" yelled Ayame suddenly snapping me out.

"Gah! S..sorry I just couldn't help but listen!"

Yuzu then smiled, "That's really nice of you Ryuga!" she said, "To show you my appreciation, I'll give you a full on performance! I activate pianissimo! This spell lets me lower a monster's attack to 100!"

"Say what!?"

The music that came from the spell put Spartacus into a dreamy mood, weakening it to 100!

"In exchange that monster isn't destroyed by battle, but the fact remains I can still deal you some direct damage!"

"Ok Aria now's your chance, attack Spartacus with piercing note!" she then took a deep breath before releasing loud sonic waves!

"Drat! I've got to get an action card now!" I cried as I frantically looked around for one.

"There's no need, I reveal my trap negate attack! This stops not only your attacking monster but all your other monsters too!" The trap released a shield which blocked the attack.

"That's fine, because when Aria battles and fails to inflict battle damage she can deal you 800 points of direct damage!"

"Tch!" Ayame grunted.

"Go Resonating wave!" she then sung some loud notes that then hit us directly!

RA-4000-3200

"Ow my head.." I groaned as I rubbed it, "Maybe music isn't as healing and soothing as I thought… haha."

"You're actually laughing at a time like this?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? It's actual getting fun!" I replied, "Dueling should be used so we can learn more about each other remember?"

She then said nothing and tilted her head away, "Perhaps, but unless you take your matches seriously you'll never be able to prove your full strength and convey your own words through your duels."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"Anyways I don't really need your opinion, just let me handle myself." she finished.

"I now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yuzu concluded.

"My go then," said Ayame as she drew.

"I summon gladiator beast Lanista from my hand in attack mode." the green bird man appeared alongside Spartacus, "Here it comes.." I thought.

"Alright you 2, get ready because I fuse gladiator beasts Spartacus and Lanista, contact fusion!"

"C..Contact fusion!?" gasped Yuzu. Sora then hardened his gaze, waiting for what was to come.

"Oh mighty warriors of the prehistoric land and blustering wind, may your strengths merge to form an undefeated champion! I fusion summon! Level 7 Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" The 2 monsters jumped and united together.

"No way! Fusion without a spell card!?" gasped a surprised Yuzu.

Yuzu and Sora couldn't believe what they saw as the powerful dinosaur man emerged and roared, boasting 2600 atk!

"Hey, that's actually pretty cool!" said Sora amazed, "I never thought anyone from around here would be able to pull of a fusion summon so advanced as that! I'm impressed!" (No way that would be possible, could she possibly be from…)

"You should be Sora, you wanted fusion, now you get to feel it in full force! Go Gaiodiaz! Attack Sonata with Gladiatorial Assault!" As the dino man roared and charged at the helpless female monster, who braced herself.

"Don't worry Yuzu I'll use…"

"It's alright Sora," she interrupted suddenly, "I activate melodious rhythm change, which lets me switch 1 melodious monster on the field with another in my hand!"

"That can't be good.." I thought.

"I switch Sonata out for my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Sonata then swapped with a large female monster wielding a baton and wearing a red dress, looks aside, her attack strength was equal with Gaiodiaz.

"H..Hey! Pulling off a move like that is just plain sneaky!" grumbled Ayame.

"Man she really needs to lighten up," thought Red eyes as I nodded in agreement, looking at her hurling more rants about honour and cowardice.

"S..Sneaky? I was only trying to protect my own monster!" replied Yuzu in surprise, "Besides, in a duel we can't just let our opponent damage our points so easily."

"Hmph! Then I'll just attack Sora's fluffal dog then! Go!" her monster then turned towards the dog and charged straight at it!

Sora then grinned, "Heh, I'll admit your fusion's impressive and all but I can't just let you attack me like that! I activate my punch in the box trap card!"

"Punch in the what?" asked Red eyes, being put off by the ridiculous name.

"Great move Sora!" cheered Yuzu.

"It's only natural," he replied with a smug look on his face.

A box then revealed it self and out shot a glove which then grabbed red eyes!

"Huh!?" I gasped.

"H..Hey let go of me!" my dragon growled as the glove grabbed his body and he tried biting it but to no avail!

"Wh..what's going on?!" Ayame gasped looking at the scene.

"What happened is because you attacked me while there were at least 2 monsters on your field. With this I can target another monster you have and then send it flying into your attacking one! Not only negating it's attack but also weakening it by the higher original stat of the thrown monster!"

"No way!" she gasped in horror.

"R..Red eyes has 2400 atk, meaning…!"

"HHEEELLLPPP MMMEEEEE!" he cried as he was thrown right into Gaiodiaz! "Gargh!" he growled as he exploded on contact and Gaiodiaz emerged all battered and bruised, attack strength weakened to only 200!"

"You snake! Turning another monster against me is just plain cowardly!" she yelled.

"W..Whoa! Sorry to make you mad but this is a duel after all." he said, "Seriously just keep your cool it's only a game."

Even I have to admit it was pretty unfair, but looking at another perspective it was quite skilful, I could tell that Sora and Yuzu were taking advantage of each others' cards, as well as using the fact that they had more experience working together as they completely understood and trusted each other unlike me and Ayame who only partnered right off the bat without much connection.

"Tch!" she grunted, "Since I have a gladiator beast on my field, I can special summon my test tiger from my hand." The small tiger appeared and growled, "His special ability lets me tribute him and then shuffle a gladiator beast on my field back into my deck, then special summon another gladiator beast to take its place."

"Huh? Since Gaiodiaz is a fusion monster, wouldn't it go to the extra deck instead?" asked Sora.

Ayame looked to her monster, "Sorry Gaiodiaz, I'm afraid you're at huge risk in your current state, so take a well-deserved rest." She tributes her tiger which then sent her fusion back into her extra deck, "Taking its place will be gladiator beast secutor! Defence mode!" The small green lizard appeared in place of the larger dinosaur.

"You're trading away your mighty monster for that pipsqueak? How lame.." thought Sora unimpressed, "I was expecting way more…"

"Hmph, I wouldn't underestimate this pipsqueak if I were you. Especially when I equip him with archfiend shield!" The fiendish shield appeared on Secutor's arm.

"Since I managed to special summon a gladiator beast from my deck, I can also activate my double tag team trap card, allowing me to special summon another from my deck. And I choose gladiator beast Tygerius!" The warrior tiger appeared from her deck with 1800 atk. "With that I end my turn."

"She's really doing this all on her own, not even acknowledging I'm here…Wonder why." I thought as I ran after her frutratedly, grabbed an action card I found stuck on a wall on the way, before I got interrupted by another voice, "Hey Ryuga! You better get me back out soon! Because I'm hungry for revenge!" growled red eyes.

"As soon as my turn comes I promise…"

"Wow, not a bad comeback, let's see if I can do better. My draw!" he then frowned at his new card.

"No matter, with toy vendor's effect I can get a new card by discarding another I don't need, so I discard this (Frightfur fusion) in order to draw again! Here goes."

He smiled at his lucky pick, "I now special summon Fluffal patchwork!" The toy machine loaded another toy ball and out came a smaller but more worn out version of fluffal bear.

"My patchwork's special ability lets me substitute it for any fusion material that's listed on a frightful monster, so I'll substitute it for edge imp sabres!"

"Edge imp sabres…That means he'll…"

"I know what you're thinking Yuzu, but that's not what I have in mind." he replied, "I now activate polymerisation!"

"So he can use fusion…" thought Ayame, "From the looks of things, he's far too skilled and agile to be from standard, could he also be from the same place as me?"

"I fuse fluffal patchwork and fluffal dog with the fluffal bear in my hand!"

"3 monsters? This isn't good…" I thought as we both observed the fusion.

"Fusion summon! Come forth, howling menace of the night! Frightfur wolf!" From the 3 cuddly plush toys came one hideous wolf like monster with eyes in its mouth and pins in its tail! Defineitly NOT what I expected…

"That monster is creepy on so many levels Red eyes.." I thought, "I agree…"he replied as he sweated.

"Before I attack, I activate the spell fusion recovery from my hand, which lets me take polymerisation and a fusion material I used earlier! And I choose my fluffal bear!" he said as he retrieved the 2 cards from his graveyard.

"He's got polymerisation back…" I thought.

"Is Sora going to fusion summon frightful bear now?" thought Yuzu. Sora looked at her before smiling, you know what Yuzu, since you're struggling out a little, I'll help you out! I place a card facedown!" he said as he placed it.

"Huh?" thought Yuzu before observing it and smiling, "Hey thanks Sora!"

"Hehe don't mention it, it's only natural for a teacher to help out his pupil when the situation demands it."

I was surprised he wasn't fusion summoning again but then I observed what had occurred and I began to sweat, these 2 really are close, if Sora was willing to give up his polymerisation for Yuzu, means she either has a strong fusion monster or that he is taking advantage of the tag duel! Ayame and I really need to sync up fast!

"Impressive…" replied Ayame, "You are quite skilled yourself in fusion, seems I underestimated you." she said with an impressed smile as if she acknowledged someone worthy. (Seems this school has more to it than meets the eye.)

"Awww, that's sweet of you!" Sora said as he blushed, "I appreciate the compliment, but flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere now! Go frightful wolf, attack Gladiator beast Tygerius!"

The wolf charged and pounced on the tiger! Tearing it to shreds!

"Grrgh!" grunted Ayame as she felt the shockwaves.

RA-3200-3000

"I wouldn't relax just yet!"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"My frightful wolf can attack for every fusion material used in its fusion summon! Meaning…"

"3 monsters makes 3 attacks!"

"Bingo! Now go Wolf, attack Secutor!" The wolf charged into the shield wielding lizard. Sora and yuzu also followed along with their other monsters, closing in on the castle like a couple of raiders!

"Due to archfiend shield, Secutor isn't destroyed!" spoke Ayame as she ran up the castle to find an action card, however the shockwaves from the shattered shield made her lose her grip and she lost hold of the card she found! "No!" she gasped.

Yuzu took advantage as the card was blown by the wind and she jumped and grabbed it!

"Nice catch Yuzu!"

"Thanks!"

"Alright now back to the battle! Frightfur wolf finish off secutor!"

"Tch! I can't let it end like this!" Ayame grunted as she pulled herself up from the ledge, fortunately just a split second before the attack connected, "I activate the action spell Big escape! Which lets me end the battle phase!" With it secutor sidestepped the charging wolf!

"Huh! No way!" grunted Sora.

"So close too…" thought Yuzu.

Ayame looked up as I offered my hand to help her back on her feet, but she just pushed my hand aside gently.

"I already told you I can take care of myself! Just don't make me feel weak by having to rely on you!" she cried.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help! Besides we're in a tag duel here! I get you're trying to refuse help from others because of your pride, but if you keep it up, we'll never win this!" I shouted, making her widen her eyes. "Look at how Sora and Yuzu duel, they are in complete sync with each other and not only taking advantage if each others' cards, but also helping to build and cover each other too! As long as you keep trying to fight solo we'll always be at a disadvantage! Whether you like it or not, we're in this together, so let's see it through together as a team!"

She then remained silent, knowing I was right, and realising the error of her judgement then nodded.

"Looks like those 2 have some team issues, makes me wonder if they're really friends." spoke Sora.

"Hush! They're having a moment!"

"Sorry…"

Ayame then stood up, "Ok, I admit it, you're right. I can't believe I let my pride get in my way this much. In that case, I'm going to set things up for major move for the both of us, but if you have anything else in mind I'm all open, so back me up ok?"

"You got it!" I replied, glad she finally realise the importance of having to rely on others in a team..

 **Sorry it's been long. Been busy. Anyways I've decided to include cards from both the anime and manga as well in this OC. Do let me know what you think of the story so far and I thank Raygha Raikouga for each review per chapter. Hope to hear more from you all on what you all think and stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19-Bonds in a tag part 3

Chapter 19- Bonds in a tag part 3

Ayame and I then stood up together and we faced our opponents.

"Get ready Sora and Yuzu! This time, things will be very different in the duel I can assure you." I said loudly to them.

"Heh! About time you guys! Maybe now we can really get serious! Right Yuzu?"

"You bet Sora!"

"Ok Ryuga and Ayame let's see what you've got!"

"Gladly," said Ayame, "I'll start with my Secutor! Since he managed to emerge unscathed during the battle, his special ability lets me summon 2 new gladiator beasts to take its place!"

"2!? That could be bad news!" gasped Yuzu.

"You bet it is!" she said as she took out 2 cards, "I special summon gladiator beast Murmillo in defence mode and Gladiator beast Octavius in attack mode!"

A blue fish man with turbines on his back, along with a red eagle man with a sceptre.

"Now their special abilities kick in! Octavius allows me to destroy a face down card in the spell and trap zone, while Murmillo lets me destroy a face-up monster on the field!"

"No way!" they both gasped.

"I destroy the facedown Sora just set, which I bet is polymerisation, as well as Mozarta the melodious maestra!"

The fish shot out high pressured water from the turbines destroying Mozarta while the eagle whipped up a whirlwind with his wings which blew away the set card, polymerisation, which Sora had intended to pass on to Yuzu.

Since Yuzu already had an action card she couldn't carry another, Sora tried to find one among the tree roots but the blasts caught up before he could find one!

As soon as the fairy and facedown were vaporised Sora began throwing a mild tantrum, "No fair! No fair! Not only did you destroy Yuzu's monster, you also destroyed my present for her!" he yelled. "No more mister nice guy!" he frowned.

"H..Hey Sora, remember it's still a friendly duel remember?" Yuzu tried to calm him down, "Besides you have to admit that was impressive teamwork they pulled off."

Realising this Sora regained his composure and breathed in, "Huff, hehe! You're right Yuzu, maybe we should be having a little fun too." he said before turning to us, "That was a nice combo you 2 pulled off, but now this is where the real match starts!"

"I can't agree more Sora, may both teams give their all!" I replied full of energy and vigour, things were going to be very different this time!

"I draw!" I said and looked at my hand and then Ayame leaned in to whisper something to me, "Listen, a word of advice, in an action duel, the best action cards are often found in hard to reach or hidden areas, you think you can keep up with me this time?"

"No problem." I replied and we both smiled as we both ran up the stairs.

Yuzu and Sora seemed to have noticed this, "Come on Yuzu, we can't let them beat us to another card, let's close the distance between them and us!" Sora spoke suddenly as he charged ahead. "H..Hey don't rush in so quickly!" she fired as she ran after him.

I decided to slow them down and picked a card, "I summon black stone of legend!" The mystical black rock emerged in front of me, "Next I activate its special ability! By tributing it I'm allowed to special summon a level 7 monster from my deck, and I have just the one in mind!" I spoke with confidence as it vanished.

"Is he bringing out another red eyes black dragon?" asked Yuzu curiously as she and Sora traversed through the woods nearing the entrance to the castle.

"Well, yes and no." I answered.

"Wh..what do you mean?" asked Sora interested yet also concerned.

"See for yourself, I summon red eyes black flare dragon!" A fiery and fiercer version of red eyes burst out of the ground and roared. Landing at the castle entrance and making Sora and Yuzu stop in their tracks in shock.

"That's one powerful monster you've got there Ryuga! Can't wait to see what it does!"

"You won't have to wait long, I now normal summon my red eyes flare dragon in order to unseal his gemini ability!" The dragon then roared as it was engulfed in light.

"Gemini!?" gasped Yuzu, "You have gemini monsters in this deck too!?"

"You bet Yuzu! As for his effect you'll see it soon, but first I trigger my continuos trap return of the red eyes!" I revealed my fearsome looking trap making them both sweat in anticipation.

"While I control a red eyes monster, once per turn I can target a normal monster in my graveyard and then special summon it!"

Ayame then pondered for a moment "Wait, the only normal monster you have in your graveyard is…"

"Welcome back Red eyes black dragon!" The trap released a black fog and from within red eyes black dragon returned good as new!

"Now he's got 2 red eyes dragons!?" gasped Yuzu. "This should be fun!" thought Sora.

"Roar! It feels great to be back! Now I'm ready for some red hot revenge!" he growled restlessly. "You'll get your chance now old friend," I said before I held a certain card I was hoping to use.

"Since we're all planning on using fusion here, I think it's time I did the same. I activate polymerisation! Fusing red eyes black dragon on my field and meteor dragon in my hand!"

Red eyes and meter dragon transformed into red and purple orbs and fused.

"He's using fusion now?" thought Ayame impressed, "Let's see how you handle it."

"A red eyes fusion monster…" she remembered my previous fusion dragon archfiend black skull dragon, so she was a little nervous for what I planned on cooking up.

"Legendary black dragon with eyes of red, absorb the fire of living astroid of space and light the sky ablaze! I fusion summon! Level 8 meter black dragon!" My fiery dragon emerged in front of the castle gate like a giant guard, and let out an ear splitting roar of power and warning, as well as boasting his high attack strength.

"3500 attack points!?" Yuzu and Sora both exclaimed.

"Now that's what I call turning up the heat!"

"Ok Meteor black dragon! Prepare to attack Sora's frightful wolf with burning dark meteor!" I commanded.

"I'm all fired up!" roared the dragon as he charged and launched a fireball in the shape of a comet towards wolf who panicked.

"Ah drat!" thought Sora hastily as he was forced to backtrack, only to be blasted!

SY- 3500-2000

"AAAHHH!" he cried as the shockwaves sent him flying into the moat! "Sora! You ok?" Yuzu asked nervously as she went to help him out.

"Cough! Cough! Awww I'm soaked!" he cried before turning to me with an unhappy look, "You are such a buzzkill! Not only did you destroy my present for Yuzu you got my clothes ruined!"

"Yup, he's ok…." she said to herself.

"Wow, he really is a kid…" Ayame sweat dropped, though she also couldn't help but chuckle a bit too.

"Haha sorry Sora, but if you didn't like that then you'll REALLY hate this! I now attack Aria the melodious diva with red eyes black flare dragon! Go Black inferno flare!" my 2nd dragon growled before blasting a dense fireball which made the poor female cry before exploding!

"AAHH!" cried Yuzu as the cinders flew into her face.

SY-2000-1200

"Where is it!?" grumbled Sora as he frantically searched his jacket for something. "Now my flare dragon's gemini effect activates! When it attacks or is attacked, he deals you effect damage equal to his original atk which is 2400! And twice as much as you both have left!"

"Oh no!" cried Sora as he continued to panic while still trying to dig out something from his jacket pocket. "No worries Sora I've got your back! I'll use the action spell acceleration, letting me reduce that effect damage to 0!" with the spell she zoomed quickly and grabbed Sora, pulling him out of the way in time! "Their bond is quite strong indeed," Ayame observed.

"Sorry Yuzu, for you having to bail me out. It's my fault."

"It's ok, it's only a little set back, we can win this if we keep trying!"

"Ok! Let's do it!" he cheered up.

It was sweet moment, too bad I had to finish it now, "Ayame?" I asked turning to her, she replied with a nod and a smile.

"Ok I now attack with Gladiator beast Octavius! Go savage sky strike!" as the eagle shrieks and flew from the caste and dive-bombed Sora managed to pull out what he had, "Got it! Go evasion!" this time he pulled Yuzu out of the attack's way!

"Consider us even." he smiled as he held her, "Um…ok…Thanks but could you please put me down?" Yuzu asked while she blushed, having being carried by someone shorter than she was.

"Whoops! Sorry!" he said slightly flustered while letting her down.

"They actually compensate for each other's weaknesses and use each other in order to create combos too. This school not only teaches people how to duel with purpose, but also building trust and team spirit between duelists, monsters and each other….I think I get what you're trying to tell me know Ryuga…."

I could tell by Ayame's look on her face that she was finally getting it, so that meant I managed to accomplish what I hoped today.

"I switch Murmillo into defence mode and end my turn." I said. "You're not going to attack with Murmillo?" Ayame asked curiously. "I'm not gonna risk it, besides, it's not as if it would be a huge difference though."

"Fine…"

I peered over the ledge and called out to Sora and Yuzu, "So Ryuga! What do you think of our teamwork skills?" Yuzu asked

"Impressed?" Sora grinned, "What you've just seen is the bond between master and student!" he proclaimed.

"It's really impressive, the trust you both have for each other and the teamwork skills too, in fact, me and Ayame plan on doing the same too!"

She nodded and smiled as we then high fived.

"You hear that Yuzu? It's all on you now so make me proud!"

"I..I won't!" she was nervous but then trusted him and drew, "It's here!"

"I activate the effect of Toy vendor! Sending my trap beckoning light to the graveyard in order to draw a card, if it's a level 4 or lower monster I can special summon it! Anything else is discarded!"

She drew and breathed a sigh of relief, "I special summon Canon the melodious diva in attack mode!" The purple melodious female jumped out of the ball while humming. "And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The main event of our grand performance!" she proclaimed.

"She's gonna do it!" Sora thought in anticipation.

"Get ready, Ryuga, this is gonna be her big move!" Ayame warned me.

"I summon Soprano the melodious songstress!" Another female monster emerged wearing blue and orange clothes with a white gown. "Now I activate Soprano's special ability, she lets me fusion summon a monster without polymerisation, and only with monsters on my field or in my hand!"

"Fusion without a spell card!?" I gasped, "Seems she's learnt well from her teacher, who knew she could pull of something like I can." Ayame impressed someone from this school could use something so skilful.

"I fuse Canon the melodious diva with Soprano the melodious songstress! Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! I Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the melodious choir!"

From the portal emerged a white flower and as the petals unravelled it revealed an innocent pixie within, as innocent as her appearance, she had only 1000 atk.

"Well done Yuzu! You pulled it off without needing my help!" Sora praised. "No thank you for the teachings you gave, and thank YOU Ryuga and Ayame for helping to push me this far!"

"Don't mention it Yuzu, we're all friends and fellow students here at You Show! SO it's only natural!" I replied, (It feels really great to have such friends, never felt this way before and it felt great!)

"Alright Bloom diva! Attack Meteor black dragon with Vaporizing miracle!" She then took a breath before blasting a sonic wave.

"Huh!? Why would you do that!?" I gasped surprised. "Heh, you may be a girl, but I'm not holding back!" growled meteor black dragon as he shot burning dark meteor.

"No way she would attack so recklessly after working so hard to bring out a fusion, could she have something more in mind?" Ayame thought as she went off inside the castle.

"Sorry Ryuga," smiled Yuzu, "But my Bloom Diva has an elegant effect that matches her style! You see when she battles a special summoned monster, she isn't destroyed!"

"But you'll still take the damage!"

She then smiled and wagged her finger, "Uh uh, not in this case, instead she destroys the monster she battles and you take all the battle damage instead!"

My eyes widened in horror, "Are you serious!?" both me and my dragon cried, "Go reflective shout!" I couldn't believe it as the little pixie's attack overpowered my dragon's flame and he got destroyed instead!

"AAAAHHHH!" I cried as I was flung back by the intense explosion.

RA-3000-500

"Since we took more than 2000 battle damage, I can use the action spell damage draw, letting me draw 2 cards!" called a voice. I turned my head and saw Ayame running out of the door. "You left me!?" I cried astonished. "Sorry for not telling you, but I had to act fast, i tried to find an action card as fast as I could but this is all I could get."

'I see, thanks for the help." I said weakly.

"You're thanking me? We're teammates here, so it's only natural," she replied as she helped me up.

"Well well, looks like they're starting to sync up too, good for them!" said Sora. "Yeah, I'm glad we're all having fun here." Yuzu spoke relieved everyone was enjoying themselves trading blows and struggling to get the upper hand.

"I'll end my turn at that!"

"Man, that's one overpowered monster they've got now…Despite its innocent appearance it's ability is really tough to get around…" I thought while trying to think of a plan.

"That loss was really embarrassing…." thought Red eyes who was sulking after being humiliated as such.

"Hehe.."

"Huh?" I thought before looking behind me.

"You're over thinking things, watch closely and see what I mean." Ayame spoke confidently, making me wonder what could she be having in mind in a situation like this.

"Hey, Yuzu!" she called. "Y..yes Ayame?"

"That's an impressive monster you've got there, not only in beauty but also in brawn, you and Sora have certainly earned my respect."

"Aww thanks…" blushed Sora as he grinned while Yuzu simply bowed.

"However, that monster has one flaw that I intend to exploit!"

"Wh..What flaw!?"

"How about I show you, my draw! Heh, so it's come to this! I summon gladiator beast Laquari in attack mode!" A new gladiator beast emerged and took its stand near my red eyes black flare dragon.

"Your bloom diva's ability works only against special summoned monsters, but against my normal summoned Laquari with 1600 atk it's completely powerless!"

"Ack! I never thought of that!" exclaimed Yuzu shocked she failed to take into account such a small factor.

"Laquari attack Bloom Diva with Gatling claw attack!" The tiger man roared and charged.

"Bloom Diva!" cried Yuzu, "Never fear Sora is here!" he suddenly said as he came out from a tree he just climbed, "I activate the action spell Miracle! Which saves Yuzu's Diva and also halves the 600 damage difference!"

The pixie pulled up some of her flower petals which shielded her from the claw barrage.

SY-1200-900

"Shoot I almost had her!" grunted Ayame. "Don't sweat it, there's next turn, we've got to keep them out of the castle though, otherwise they'll be able to get access to more action cards though." I encouraged though also adding the warning.

Looking at me she then closed her eyes, "If we make it past this next turn, I want you to use these," she then set 2 facedowns. "If we're going down, I'll do it with my best monster of all! I fuse Gladiator beasts Laquari, murmillo and Alexander together! Triple contact fusion!"

"Triple" we all gasped.

"Mighty trio of battle-scarred warriors, wild wind, raging water and blazing fire, combine your strength for one last fight in the form of the champion of all Mythical Gladiators! I fusion summon! Level 8! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" As the 3 beasts combined, emerged was the most imposing gladiator monster I ever saw, Laquari formed the main body while Alexander's wings spread from its back, revealing its power and armour, as well as wielding a great axe and shield.

"That's one incredible monster…" I gazed. "Hehe thanks."

"Wait why would you do that?" Yuzu asked curiously, "You just gave away your best chance at beating Bloom Diva, now that you've special summoned…"

"I'm perfectly fine, you 2 should be honored of having to face my best monster of all, and it's a good way to go down if we do lose." she then turned to me "However, I have faith that we will be able to overcome this together Ryuga."

I too was surprised by her move bit could tell she knew what she was doing, "Let's do this!"

"Alright then! Guess I'm up now!" Sora then whispered something to Yuzu and they both split off in opposite directions. "What are they doing?" I thought as I checked and saw they were trying to access the castle from opposite ends with their respective monsters!

"This is bad, we've got to keep them out best we can." I said.

"I'll take Yuzu, you go after Sora." Ayame instructed, and we moved off. However I then turned round to check and saw part of the castle was becoming unstable due to the previous battle shockwaves and just so happened to be in the direction Ayame was running towards!

"That wall looks really unsteady," Bahamut spoke to me along with red eyes. "Well Ryuga? You going to do as she says or go play the knight in shining armour?" Red eyes smiled.

"I draw! And thank my lucky stars I summon my fluffal bear from my hand in attack mode!"

The pink teddy bear popped out, "Now I tribute him in order to reclaim polymerisation from my graveyard!"

"He's trying to fusion..If I can get an action card I'll be able to use Heraklinos to negate his effect by discarding a card." She thought as she ran up the stairs, at the highest point she saw one at an open platform. "Yes!" she thought as she ran towards it, however the moment she stepped out..

Crack! Break!

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as the floor began giving way and she was about to fall in!

"I've got you!" I yelled as I rode on and commanded red eyes black flare dragon in time to pull her out. "Th..thanks…" she replied looking at me with a grateful look.

"I think she likes you kid, hee hee!"

"Knock it off Red eyes!" I grumbled as I carried her on to a more stable platform where Heraklinos met up with us.

"Ayame! Ryuga! Are you 2 alright?!" called a female voice, I then turned and saw Sora and Yuzu were standing at the opposite end of the corridor!

"W..we're fine!" I replied, despite their concern I was worried that now we had ourselves cornered.

"That's good, now we can fight with no worries! I now activate polymerisation! From my hand I fuse edge imp sabres with my second fluffal bear!" The menacing pair of sicssors and pink teddy bear rose and combined.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

My eyes widened at the sight of trouble, "Alright Bloom Diva! Attack Gladiator Beast Heraklinos with Vaporizing miracle!" She then shot a loud stream of music at us!

"Uh Oh this is bad," I thought as I looked around and then saw an action card sticking out from the nearby rubble! "I activate the action spell evasion, this time we'll be negating your attack!"

"Action cards eh? In that case I'll use this action card I found on my way up here! Go powerize! This raises the attack strength of a monster I control by 1000! Making my big bad bear even more powerful!" I sweated at the sight of frightful bear growing in size and towering over us!

 **Frightfur bear: 2200-3200**

"Now attack red eyes black flare dragon and wipe out their remaining life points! Pummeling Paw!" The bear then threw a massive stretchy punch! "Gah!" I closed my eyes and braced for impact…

"I activate damage vanish!" I then opened my eyes and saw Ayame had pulled out a SECOND action card from the rubble! What luck! "This reduces all battle damage to 0 from an attack!"

"Grrrr! You guys are absolutely no fun!" he grumbled as the paw punched red eyes through a wall yet we felt nothing. "Whatever, you won't be so lucky next time, especially not with my frightful bear's special ability!"

"A..ability?" asked Ayame nervously.

"Yup! When it destroys a monster in battle, it can then equip that monster onto itself and then gain that monster's attack in its own!"

"You can't be serious!?" I gasped, "Since red eyes had 2400 atk that means that…"

"You're in a lot of trouble." he replied with a smug look as the bear plucked my dragon from the rubble, I also was horrified to see it literally devour my dragon and grow even bigger!

 **Frightfur bear: 2200-4600**

"Sorry but lunchtime is over! I activate one of my facedowns! The spell mystical space typhoon! I'll destroy the equipped red eyes black flare dragon and return your bear's attack right back to 2200!" The wind blew at frightful bear making it shield itself with its arms, while the soul of my dragon exploded from it, making it shrink.

"Eh! No way!" Sora gasped before pouting. "There's nothing more I can do now, so I end my turn…"

"Sora, did you see that?" Yuzu pointed out making him look, "Yup, they're really in tune with each other, can't say I've haven't had fun!" he cheered.

"You guys are great too, I'll treasure this moment in my heart forever, it was honour to duel such spirited duelists as yourselves." Ayame said as she bowed.

"That's the policy of You Show after all, where we always show others how to have fun and what duelling should truly be about!"

I nodded in agreement. My 3 dragons took notice of this from above, proud of all that was taking place and that they we all came here together.

"Well Ryuga, it's your last turn so make it count!" Sora said passing the turn to me.

"I promise not to disappoint!" I spoke before I drew my card and looked at Ayame's set facedown. I then visualised a strategy and decided to try something I never thought I would do.

"Your attention everyone!"

"Huh?"

"As you can see my teammate Ayame and I have only 1 monster left while our opponents Sora and Yuzu have 2 powerful monsters themselves. While it all seems bleak for us, prepare to be amazed by our combined teamwork that shall grant us victory!" I cheered.

"Say what!?" Sora gasped.

"Is he trying Entertainment duelling?!" thought Yuzu surprised.

"Whatever you have in mind, I'll support you every step." Ayame smiled.

"First, I activate the facedown my reliable partner left me, monster reborn! Using it I revive red eyes black flare dragon!" My dragon rose from a portal on the ground and roared, "Now I chain with the effect of my return of the red eyes trap, which now grants me my red eyes black dragon!" Once again the 2 dragons rose and roared.

"He's got both his dragons back…But since they were special summoned they can't really touch our life points much…" thought Sora.

"Now for the grand finale, allow me to introduce a new special guest! Using my level 7 red eyes black dragon and red eyes black flare dragon! I build the overlay network!"

"WHAT!? XYZ SUMMON!?" Sora and Yuzu cried.

My 2 dragons changed into purple orbs of light and went into the xyz portal. "Dragon encased in dark tempered steel, awaken and burn all to the ground! I Xyz summon! Rank 7 red eyes flare metal dragon!"

Appearing before everyone was a mighty black dragon coated in pure dark steel while blazing with fire too!

"So Ryuga really is able to xyz summon too!?" exclaimed Yuzu in shock. "I've seen xyz users before, but very few have had such skill and determination like Ryuga.." thought Sora, bewildered at the sight.

"Now that our star has entered the main stage, it's time that we end this duel in a big bang! Both Heraklinos and Red eyes!" I called.

"He's going to what?!"

"Ayame if you would please," I asked, "W..With pleasure! Alright Gladiator Beast Heraklinos attack Frightfur bear with Pride of Heracles!" The gladiator beast growled a battle cry and charged straight at the opposing fusion!

"Don't worry Sora!" Yuzu said as she ran grabbed another card from a crack in the pillar, "I'll use the action spell evasion which.."

"I don't think so!" interrupted Ayame as she herself plucked an action card of her own from side ledge, "I activate Heraklinos's special ability, Gladiator's pride! By discarding a card from my hand I can negate the activation of an opponent's spell or trap during either player's turn!"

"Say what!?"

Heraklinos created an energy wave by slashing his axe which sliced the evasion spell in half!

"You're all clear for battle Heraklinos!" I said as he proceeded to slice Frightfur bear in half!

SY-900-100

"Grgh!" grunted Sora as his monster exploded.

"Now Red eyes end this! Attack Bloom Diva with Infernal Dark Flare!" I commanded.

"EH!? You're attacking bloom diva!? Why!?" the blue haired boy gasped. "Yeah, Bloom Diva's special ability makes so that you.."

"This time will be very different!" I interrupted triumphantly.

"How so?"

"Because, as long as Red eyes flare metal dragon has overlay units, it can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"It can't be what!?" they both gasped.

Ayame was impressed by my move but still she had a strange feeling that there was more to it, "Hey Ryuga, that can't be just it right?"

"Very observant Ayame! And now this is where this match will draw to a close! When a card effect activates! Red eyes' second ability deals 500 points of damage every time my opponent activates a card or effect!" I concluded.

"No Way!"

"We've only got 100 life points left! That means!"

"This match has reached the finale! Go red eyes flare metal dragon! Let's finish this match with style! Molten metal meteor!" The dragon's wings flared as it blasted a fireball directly at Sora and Yuzu, knocking them both out of the duel!

"AAAHHH!"

SY-100-0

RA- WIN

As the action field disappeared and the winner screen showed, Ayame's eyes widened and she became speechless, "That is one impressive xyz monster…" she thought.

She then walked up to me, "Congratulations Ryuga, you did it." she applauded.

I simply smiled back and shook my head, "No, we did it together."

We then shook hands.

 **Well there's the conclusion of the duel, hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways just to let you know I will be trying to use manga effects and cards, alongside anime ones when they come. In future chapters I will include more anime exclusive cards like 'dragon heart or xyz strike" later on, and include more as they come in the anime to my chapters so stay tuned. As always leave your reviews and feedback and hope to hear from more readers soon.**


	20. Chapter 20-Parting ways

Chapter 20-Parting ways

"Hmmm…most interesting…" muttered an old man with a small white moustache while dressed in country clothing who was working diligently in his cottage. He was closely examining a large stone tablet stretched across his table, the tablet was not only covered in various ancient text but also showed 4 large circles, (1 in the centre and 3 more somehow orbiting them), each of them had a silhouette of 2 different dragons in the centre of each circle, each strikingly similar to the vision Bahamut had a while back. Also in each one there seemed to be the depiction of a ring-like feature in each, one with a pink stone, another purple, followed by yellow, and then green.

Coincidentally, the man had just realised that one dragon, which was in the centre circle on the tablet, was very identical to the picture of Bahamut, sacred dragon of hope on the card which Ryuga had. "Ryuga, wherever you are, I hope you are not only safe, but also prepared for the cataclysmic events that are yet to come in the future…." he spoke seriously, as another area of the tablet depicted some sort of disaster that would occur should the 4 dragons of the dimensions are united and the other 4 dragon guardians fail to prevent them as such.

"May your heart guide you to the right choices and may your cards protect you wherever you go." he concluded, filled with hope his boy will pull through.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Went a noise from the door which broke the silence..

The man stood up in slight shock before quickly hiding the tablet in a drawer and walking to the door.

As he opened it he was surprised by the person who greeted him, a young man wearing red glasses and a long red scarf standing before him at his door!

"My my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes Reiji," answered the senior man with a smile.

"The same is to be said for you…Basara." he replied.

(Flashback to this morning)

LDS Headquarters

Reiji was above in the viewing platform looking down upon Shingo Sawatari, who was practicing a new technique which was devised by Reiji, specifically to handle Yuya's pendulum monsters.

"Well done Sawatari, you've finally mastered the special technique of Yosen Lost Tornado. With this you shall no doubt be more than a match against Yuya Sakaki." he said pleased with his student.

The arrogant duellist flipped his hair and struck another pose, "Haha! It's only natural that a perfect duelist like myself would master a technique this advanced! If not sooner, then no doubt later!" he boasted.

"Just you wait Yuya Sakaki and Ryuga Shirogane! I will have the 2 of you kneeling before my superior skills and grovelling like dogs! HAHAHA!"

Reiji merely remained silent and closed his eyes, no words for this, until being notified something on his disk. "I hope you are satisfied now Shingo."

Shingo's groove suddenly flunked at the sudden statement, "Huh!? Oh right! Yes of course!"

"Good. I have to be taking my leave for now so take good care of those cards understand?"

"I shall treasure these cards as I value my own life. You don't need to tell me twice."

"Very well, but remember Sawatari, you are not to use these cards until the Maiami Championship begins, otherwise we will have to confiscate every one of them without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" he spoke sternly before leaving.

"U..Understood!" he said shivering at the strict tone, "Drat! I was planning to use these to get revenge on Sakaki and Shirogane! Oh well, revenge is a dish best served cold after all." he thought.

Control room

"Reiji-san! We found something that may be of great use to us!" called an operator to her boss who was walking up to her calmly.

"Show me what it is." he said, before being granted with a profile of an elderly man, the sight of the picture made his eyes widen.

"Sir isn't that…" said Nakajima surprised

"Basara Shirogane, age 59, former researcher in the history of duel monsters as well as a reknowned card designer, most of which originated from studies he conducted on archeological digs and expeditions. Responsible for the designing of various cards during old times before the development of action duelling and arc system took place." read the operator.

"I'm well aware of who he is," answered Reiji who apparently already knew that fact, "I also know how he once worked here at LDS, after my father hired him 10 years ago in order to aid in the development of the extra deck cards for LDS." he concluded.

He then stood up before turning to his assistant, "Nakajima, I am going to be away for the day,"

"What for sir?"

"Let's just say I'll be paying an old acquaintance of mine a visit, who better to shed some light on Ryuga than a relative of his." he said while pushing up his glasses, "And for that matter, I shall leave you in charge of operations until I return."

"Understood sir." he bowed before showing Reiji out, who parted in a helicopter at the roof of LDS.

Present

The 2 men were having a nice cup of tea on the porch.

"I never imagined that I would be having someone from LDS paying me a visit in my old age hoho. Especially not you, the Leo Corporation CEO and LDS headmaster." chuckled Basara. "I remember the spectacular duels and wins you were able to pull off during the youth championships many years ago, as well as how you've managed to win the pro circuit at the age of 15 too." he said.

Reiji then chuckled "I'm surprised that there is someone out here in an isolated community who would be able to receive such news despite the lack of connection with the outside world, and honoured that you remember it well."

"So tell me, what brings you here?" he said looking up from his teacup, "Hoping to have me return to work at LDS to provide rare and powerful cards of old too for your students I presume hmm?"

Reiji only smirked at the remark, "Heh, I can assure you I am nothing like the greedy students who attend my school. I only have the purest intentions at heart." he said calmly and with respect.

"I see…" he replied not fully convinced, as he was aware of the arrogance that many students there had just for being in the top duelling district in the world.

"That aside, I actually came here only to ask you some important questions." he said standing up while sporting a more serious manner.

Hearing this made him pause for a moment before speaking, "And what pre tell would you want to know?" Basara asked.

Meanwhile…

Ryuga POV

You Show Duel School

"Aww man! I can't believe we lost!" whined Sora who was throwing a childish tantrum in the middle of the arena, me and Ayame were sweat dropping at the sight.

I was quick to take notice of Yuzu sighing at the side, looking down on herself feeling responsible for their defeat. "Hey Yuzu, don't feel all bad, you guys were really close!" I tried to encourage her. Ayame then walked up to my side nodding, "Agreed, your fusion summon technique and monster definitely threw us for a loop! That loss is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Y..yeah I guess…Thanks…" she muttered still discouraged. "Don't sweat it Yuzu!" called Sora all of a sudden who ran up to her, "I saw how you were able to quickly adapt to the situation and take advantage of us not having a spell to fusion summon! Not only that, it was a complete success for you since you are a beginner! The only reason we lost was because our opponents were really strong that's all!" he cheered.

She then sucked back her tears and smiled, "Y..Yeah you're right! You Show's policy is to always smile no matter the duel outcome!" she spoke while standing up, "I'll just get stronger from this defeat and never give up until the very end!"

"Atta girl Yuzu!" Sora cried happily.

"She's full determination and spirit, clearly unlike any other standard duelist I've seen thus far.." Ayame thought as she eyed Sora, then me, "Ryuga…You're right, this school definitely has more to it than meets the eye. You've chosen a fine place to be. After all, with such spirit in just 2 duelists, no doubt there will be many more here." she spoke pleased to me.

"Thanks for finally seeing it Ayame." I replied.

The silence was then broken by a sudden burst from the door!

"YUUUUZZZUUUUU!" cried an overdramatic Shuzo who exploded in arms wide open, with a face full of tears and snot dripping! Ewwww…. was what I thought when I saw him charge towards Yuzu!

"AACK!" she cried with a scared and embarrassed face as he took hold of her in his arms

Seems like she was getting strangled to death, as her face turned blue from suffocation, as he shook her around with sadness and love it seemed….

"I am so sorry for your loss my baby! Just remember that daddy's always here to support yo..!"

"SMACK!" "OW!"

As fast as lightning, Yuzu somehow was able to get her fan out and deliver a knockout smack to the head of her overprotective dad! How she managed to do it was a complete mystery.

"For the last time dad! I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need you smothering me with kindness with every little misfortune! I can take care of myself just fine!" she yelled.

"Woah…Looks like she's got her spunk back…" thought Sora nervously.

"Agreed…" me and Ayame replied.

She then turned her attention to the both of us and bowed, "Thank you very the both of you. I've managed to learn plenty from this match and I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem Yuzu!" I replied, "I mean we're friends after all, and that we not only try to give to the crowd the joys and fun of duelling, but also teach them to be helpful to each other as well. That includes giving help and assistance to fellow students too." I answered.

"Thank you…" she replied, shocked at my respectful response. Ayame somehow knew I would be giving that response and merely smiled.

Getting curious about something, I then asked, "Hey Yuzu, just curious, why are you so determined to learn fusion summoning? I know that it's natural to want to get better at duelling but I still get the feeling that there is a personal reason too."

She then went silent, as if she couldn't bring herself to speak, Sora then walked up to her and tried to comfort her, "It's fine, just tell him."

"I..I'm sorry if I.." I thought thinking I may have brought up a bad memory.

"No! It's fine! I think it's only fair that I give an explanation myself." she answered back suddenly.

"It all began weeks ago when LDS paid a visit here to You Show."

"LDS?" I thought.

"As in the top ranking duel school in the district?" Ayame asked.

"Yup that's the one." Sora replied.

"They planned to take our school away from us by challenging us to a 3 round duel match. One representative from each. We were lucky to be able to win in the end…"

She didn't sound so pleased I could tell, I didn't want to push anymore but I just had to know. "I..still don't get what this has to do with you wanting to get better…"

"She actually lost her match." Sora said, making me stutter.

"I lost utterly to LDS' fusion specialist Masumi Kotsu," she said. "In the end when Yuya duelled he was on the verge of losing against LDS' leader, Reiji Akaba."

That name somehow rung a bell, "Reiji, as in the headmaster of LDS and CEO of Leo Corp?" I asked.

"That's right, and he's worked strong too! In fact, just like you, he's able to use all the other summoning methods from fusion, xyz, synchro and even pendulum!"

"Say what!?" I gasped, "He must be strong for sure…."

"Strong is an understatement." said Sora, "In the end we only won because Reiji decided to give us the win due to having an urgent matter of some sort."

"Another standard able to use that many methods skilfully? Howe intriguing.." thought Ayame interested.

Yuzu then lowered her head more, "S..sorry to bring that up again." apologised the blue haired boy frantically.

"It's ok, Sora." she assured, "The fact remains I wasn't strong enough to protect the school and friends I held most dear…"

"Which is why I must get better and stronger like Yuya! In order to protect my school and those I care for!" she proclaimed brimming with spirit.

"Wow.." was all I could think of when I could see her passion and determination, almost exactly like Yuya

Ayame then walked up to Yuzu, "I'll say this Yuzu, you definitely have strong heart and will, as well as plenty of potential. This was clearly reflected in the way both you and Sora duelled earlier, as well as the fusion monster you managed to bring out, was proof of that very determination personified."

"R..really?"

"You can tell all that Ayame?" I asked.

"Of course, you taught me that after all hee hee."

"M..me?" I pointed to myself surprised.

"You say a duel is more than just victory and defeat, as well as more than you and your opponent solely. It's a way one can communicate with another through the moves they play or actions they take." she answered before looking back at Yuzu, "From what I've seen, you'll definitely go a very long way, to help protect those who can't fight their own battles and to help better yourself in the process. That itself is true strength. As long as your passion remains strong and your spirit unwavering, for that deserves great praise." she said as she held out her hand.

Yuzu was honored by Ayame's encouraging words and responded back with a handshake as well.

I was indeed impressed Ayame understood my way of duelling, now she wads trying to use it to help others who needed it too.

"I for one would be more than happy to have duel practice with both you and Yuya whenever you want, all you need to do is ask."

"Aww thank you.."

"After all, the true purpose of a duel is to give to both the opponent and the audience something to learn to help for the benefit of others, the true meaning to bring happiness and to better others and not merely for yourself, otherwise it would be meaningless to duel in the first place if all you achieve is simply victory and nothing more."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sora was pleased but decided to interrupt though, "So Ayame, you were great too, in fact I never imagined you could pull of a fusion summon so advanced like that, never saw it before too! And I'm a fusion expert myself!"

"I agree about that." she answered, knowing Sora's fusion was powerful too. Almost like her own.

"You mind telling me where you learned how to do it? Please….?" he begged.

"Urrr, to be honest I can't, it's a…school policy!" she said suddenly.

"Awww…."

"But I will say this, from where I come from, we take duelling very seriously with pride and whole heartedly, we couldn't care less about having fun in our duels and matches though, as everyone is always trying to aim for the top spot. The strong is what earns the most respect and the lower ranks couldn't be cared for less." she said.

"Wow, that sounds really strict too…" said Sora, "Kinda reminds me of back home."

"But still, I thank you for this wonderful match, and showing me that there may be more to duelling than just victory. This is something I plan on remembering and treasuring in my heart for a very long time." she said before walking to the exit.

"You're leaving already?" asked Yuzu.

"Unfortunately I'm on a busy schedule today for my school… work. So I'm afraid I'm out of time for now."

"That's too bad I guess…" I said disappointed, Sora nodded and frowned a bit.

"But I promise, the next time we meet, we'll all have a duel to remember by and I look forward to getting stronger till the day we meet again."

"Same here! We''l get stronger too for sure! And next time we'll definitely win!"

"I look forward to that day…" Ayame said as she left.

 **Dragons POV**

Red eyes and blue eyes eyed the rest of us laughing as Shuzo continued to get pummelled by Yuzu, they couldn't help but smile at the friendships I've managed to build since coming here.

They also smiled more when Yuzu, Gongenzaka and the trio of kids arrived a little later and we all joined in with some more bonding activities (the action duel practice as shown in the first season credits), as well as duelling one another to get the feel of each other's strategies and plays. We even had a nice dinner together and we shared all about each other's adventures and moments before we all met. (Like the duels Yuya had with opponents Nico Smiley arranged)

Bahamut too felt the same happiness of our bonds being forged, but more of his attention was focused on Ayame who had left earlier. "Her words and intentions were genuine, and yet, they somehow didn't seem all pure…Just what are her true motives…." he wondered.

Evening

"Hey Yuya, I'm going to be taking a little walk now, so I'l see you back at the house later!"

"Ok sure Ryuga! Just make sure you come back in time for dinner! Mom's making Roast chicken and noodles tonight!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied.

Apparently I had received an email on my disk from Ayame to meet her at the pier where we first met, and she told me to keep it quiet as she only wanted to discuss it with just me. I found it a little suspicious but then again she wasn't all that close to the other at You Show so I could understand.

"Is something of the matter Ryuga?" asked Bahamut with concern.

"It's nothing really, just a little uneasy with the sudden message that Ayame gave about me coming alone without telling anyone else. Doesn't sound like her to be all secretive."

My dragon simply nodded in agreement, in fact he too understood what I was thinking. My other 2 dragons weren't as like-minded unfortunately.

"Hehe you know you're really lucky Ryuga, to be having your first date like this, with a great girl to boot too! You ought to treat her to a really good place tonight!" snickered red eyes.

"I agree, what could be even more romantic than 2 people enjoying their first outing together in the glow of a magnificent sunset as this?" smiled Blue eyes.

"Honestly…" I groaned as I gave up trying to speak my point, though it was interesting to see the 2 of them not arguing for a change.

After walking for a while I saw her just up ahead at the edge near the water, so I walked up to her. "Hey Ayame, I came alone as you requested."

She then turned, "Glad to hear that," she said as she turned around, making sure we were alone, "You sure you weren't followed?"

"Positive."

"Good, then I guess I can speak my mind then. Without any regrets."

"What is it that is so important that you need only me here?" I asked.

She then remained silent for a while, probably thinking on how to talk to me. She then answered, "I wish to say thank you so much for everything, from when we first met here, how you helped me in need, how you gave me such a fun match, and finally for teaching me the importance of having others with you. You helped make this trip for me to Maiami City all worthwhile, and I am very grateful for that." she said.

"You're very much welcome."

"Also I'm…sorry as well for how I initially acted when we had our tag match earlier today," she said.

"Oh about how you acted on your own and refusing to rely on your teammate during the match?" I asked, "If that's all than ok I forgive you, it's really not that big of a deal, I mean you finally understood the benefits of team work and aiding one another in the end, so that's all that counts."

She then chuckled a bit, "Hehe you really are very compassionate, I'm thankful for that, if only the same could be said back at my school."

"Your school?"

"Our school is a very harsh training academy where everyone is pushed to their limits in order to be the best no matter what it takes. Both academically, mentally and physically. Where people from all across the …country are chosen to take part in the harshest training regimes and courses of fusion in order to become the strongest and most skillets duelists ever. In fact, because of this there are often times when most students often tend to use or even betray each other solely just to stand at the top. Once you may be friends but after a certain point you'll be at each other's necks just trying to take the highest achievement possible. Friends can be seen as nothing more than a burden just to hold you back, or maybe they would just use you merely as a stepping stone to move themselves forward and then leave you in the dust when they are finished."

I was utterly shocked by this, to think that such a duelist and person like herself came from such a background, "Ayame…That's awful…"

My 3 dragons were at a loss for words too. "I've heard of strict policies and students trying to cheat from each other, but this really takes the cake." thought Red eyes.

Bahamut somehow felt suspicious as if he somehow knew what place she was speaking of yet wasn't completely sure.

"I know, in fact I've felt my share of betrayals too, in fact, many partners I've had were either too weak or even took advantage of me just because I was a girl, fortunately I was able to pick up the pace each time though barely by the skin of my teeth. In the end, after a while of backstabbing I decided that I had no one else I could truly rely on but myself. So I never stopped to make friends, and aways went on my tasks alone with no help whatsoever." she said coldly as painful memories of her past came back to her.

"How could you possibly stay at a prison of a school such as that!?" I yelled, "A person like you doesn't deserve to suffer such indignity! Why!?"

"Because of my school's goal!" she yelled angry at my sudden voicing out.

"G..Goal? What kind of goal would force their students to go through such torture and punishment just to achieve it?" I asked.

"The goal of unity. Where we will create a perfect world through our strength and skill, a utopia with no more conflicts and for all to live peacefully with no conflict, and eliminating all..competition so we will all eventually stand at the top with no opposition whatsoever. For that, we need strong duelists to achieve that, and no place for the weak or faint hearted for that matter."

"Ayame…" I thought sadly, she was really tenacious and devoted to her school's beliefs, it also seemed like a noble cause and yet it also felt wrong in a way."

"Still…" she then said making me look up to her, "Thanks to you I've learnt the importance of having actual reliable partners and friends by your side, as well as how we can better use duelling more than simply winning. It can help make more satisfying and purposeful next time we head out for tasks." she answered, "I see…" I thought before realising what this conversation was all about.

'You're planning on going back aren't you? Back to your overseas school right?"

"Hehe, sharp as ever I see." she smiled.

'I am glad for you though, it seems that even though we kind of understand each other, our beliefs are somewhat different. Eventhough I wasn't able to get you to join with us, I'm still glad you've found yourself a great school and friends too."

"Thanks Ayame, hearing that really makes me happy." I answered, feeling a little bad of having to say goodbye.

"I'm honoured to have gotten to know you, though it will be sad for the next time we meet, we will be on..opposite sides."

"If that is how things will be, then let it be." I answered, "But know this, when we face again next time, let's give the match our very all remember that we'll always be good friends to the end."

"I…understand" she smiled be turning away, "Well then, I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, and watch yourself too. Also remember, don't be afraid to use your power and skill to help build up those who truly need it."

She held a thumbs up and disappeared into the darkness. "Well guys, guess the next time we meet we'll be rivals at the championship." I spoke to my dragons.

"You bet, in fact, when we fight I'll be sure to give my very best to support us all too!" bellowed Red eyes.

'My my, I'm surprised that you're in high spirits after having lost to that measly flower pixie earlier this morning hee hee." Blue eyes teased.

"Why you! I'll roast you!"

"Ahh some things will never change…" I sweat dropped before looking in Ayame's direction, "Hope after everything that has happened and learnt, she doesn't change that belief of hers too, nor forget our talk tonight."

 **LDS Headquarters**

Nakajima was carefully observing the camera screens when the door opened.

"Welcome back sir, I never expected you to return so soon."

"Things went much faster than first anticipated, so I was able to make it back to Maiami within only a day." replied Reiji.

"I assume your visit to Koba Village and with Basara Shirogane was a success?"

"Indeed," Reiji replied pushing up his glasses as usual, "I was able to obtain some useful information regarding the dimension transfer device Leo was working on from Basara, which shall prove most useful in developing the cross over card for later. As well as some interesting fact about Ryuga. Speaking of which, how has Maiami been since my abscence?"

Nakajima was a little hesitant but that showed Reiji a screen, "We just captured some footage you should see with your own eyes."

He switched it on, showing a blonde haired girl walking into an alleyway. She then reached under her cloak and took out what looked like a duel disk of a strange design, after pressing a few buttons, she disappeared.

Reiji's eyes widened, "It appears we have some visitors from another dimension, care to assume which one Nakajima?"

"No doubt it's likely from fusion…" he said as he scrolled through a few other screens, it then played back the girl's conversation with a boy at the pier before they parted ways.

"Sir, you don't think…"

"I highly doubt it, from what I've learnt from Basara, Ryuga duels with great honour, passion and for good motives only. So I'm certain if Ryuga's as noble as his 'grandfather' says I'm sure he would be smart enough to refuse an offer from Academia. It's highly possible that he doesn't know her true motives just yet, and maybe he's just befriended her."

"So what should we do sir?" Nakajima asked.

"For now keep Kurosaki under watch, if he finds out about this footage he'll get more out of hand than he already is. So for now, leave Ryuga to me."

"Understood sir."

Little did they know was that the footage (not their conversation) was spied upon by someone who was standing behind the door and viewing the whole scene take place. As the figure walked down the hallway, he grit his teeth in anger and his face with the look of fury as he clenched his fist.

"I knew it….!" he thought, "He's an ally of fusion…of Academia!" he yelled with his blood boiling in anger, with painful memories of his past flooding in back to him as he witnessed many innocent bystanders disappearing and becoming hunted as prey in a hunt, with their merciless pursuers laughing maniacally as they stopped at nothing. Cities burning and skies filled with ash and destruction to the once beautiful and peaceful city. It was a sight only found in a horror movie with nothing but chaos, confusion and destruction.

"No way he could've survived that duel with a duelist of Academia, unless he sided with them! When I find him, I'll make him rue the day he ever decided to be born!"

 **Meanwhile**

Ayame had arrived in a large room, which had plenty of highly advanced technological equipment and scientists working as usual. As she stepped out she was then greeted by a large bulky man with pointy hair and an eye patch over one eye. "Welcome back Ayame."

"I am at your service captain Barett."

"I trust your trip to standard for warriors wasn't a complete waste?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no such luck. A shame though that that weakling of a dimension had a few diamonds in the roughs, still their beliefs are noble and pure so it's understandable to respect them. Other than that, that dimension poses no real threat to Academia." she replied while kneeling.

"You have done Academia a great service, now go, you deserve a well-earned rest for your task."

"As you wish sir." she replied as she took her leave and went outside. She found herself in a courtyard and around her were many students clad in a variety of uniforms from red, yellow and blue. Along with a handful of teachers speaking to one another. They were often having chats about keeping scores in competitions after 'outings' as they said, or simply having a good time.

"Home sweet home I guess." she thought, already missing the only friend she ever made in her life, whom she now may have to face in an actual battle. Her eyes then caught sight of a large boy in blue uniform, sporting tall black spiky hair, with a disgusting look on his face who was looking down on 3 smaller, weaker kids (2 red boys with black eyes and brown and beige hair respectively, with a yellow girl with long maroon hair and brown eyes)

"Haha! You guys are weak! You'll never make the cut or to the big leagues like me! So you ought to get out while you still can! Ahahaha!" he laughed as he continued stepping on one of the boys. "No please stop it!" cried the girl as her friend was helpless. Ayame looked on, disgusted at the act and seeing how no one even bothered to help. Remembering Ryuga's words (A true duelist should always try to use power to stand up for those who can't, and not solely for self, otherwise, there would be no true purpose).

"Hey you!"

"Huh?" thought the blue boy as he turned around and saw Ayame walking towards him, making him stumble back!

"A..Ayame Kentoshi!?" he cried in fear.

"No way!" gasped the 3 kids in awe, "The commanding ace under Captain Barett?! Is here?!"

"Wh..what do you want!? This is none of your business!"

"Actually it is, I simply can't overlook anyone abusing their power on weaker duelists, you're a disgrace." she muttered as she took out her wooden blade.

"I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you are to never bother anyone lower than you again." she spoke with stoic and cold eyes.

 **Later**

"GAH!" he was sent flying back into the wall of the arena by Gladiator Beast Gyzarus and Essedarri!

They stared in awe at her skill and power and were speechless at how she took out that Blue in only a few turns without suffering a scratch!

Walking up to them, "Are you all okay?"

"Y..yes ma'am…" they said softly.

She then gave a small smile, "You ought to be more careful around others of higher ranks than you, I can tell they'll take any opportunity to oppress anyone just because of their rank alone, honestly it's shameful…"

"We completely agree." said the girl suddenly.

"Anyways take care," she said as she turned away before being tugged on.

"Wait please!" cried the girl as she was basically lowering herself to show respect. "We want to be strong and honourable like you, and make Academia a proud force, so please, can you take us as your apprentices?" she begged.

"H..hey what do you think you're doing!?" yelled one of her friends, "You can't just simply walk up to a high ranking official like Ayame and simply beg her for such a ridiculous request! Show some proper respect!"

"B..But I just want to be strong and able to stand up for myself like she can!" she yelled back.

Ayame could tell that they were indeed close, and remembering the memories she had, "Very well then."

"Eh!?" the 3 students gasped.

"I can tell you 3 have some potential, with a little guidance I'm certain you may be able to make it very far here. However, know that my training is very strict and not for the faint-hearted, I will push you all to the deepest extreme and will not accept any excuses whatsoever. So let me make this clear, do you truly want to get stronger, and fight for our cause with all your soul, even if it costs you your own life?"

They were hesitant and nervous at first, afraid to speak, until the girl stood up, "I do!"

Soon the other 2 boys followed, "Count us in too!"

She then smiled, "Very well then, let's begin."

 **Hi everyone, been very busy lately so haven't had much time to type. Hope you enjoyed this chapter on buildup for the future. Also just a heads up, there won't be another duel until after next chapter, but just to tell you all that it will soon be Blue eyes' turn to shine in that very duel. Also I'm grateful to have reviews from more viewers this time and have researched more into what I want my 4 dimension dragons and their wielders to be like. If you want spoilers maybe I'll let you know, because they won't be revealed until the tournament starts.**

 **P.S-Basara, Ryuga's adoptive grandfather has a slight role in the 4 dimensions project Leo Akaba had in this OC of mine if you want to know more just let me know and I may add another spoiler next time. Also I've made him the duel archaeologist and card designer in this OC, so you could consider him the Maximillian Pegasus of this Arc V OC.**

 **Till then stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 21-Spirits, humans, friends

Chapter 21-Spirits, humans, friends

 **1 day to Championship**

It was another fine day for all in Maiami City, many were waiting in anticipation and excitement for the tournament that was to come the following day and so many people were going all out of their way in order to acquire tickets and seats in the stadium. Little did many of them know, was that this tournament was merely the beginning of many events that will change not only the people and the city, but the possibly even the entire world!

 **You Show Duel School**

"We're back!" called Yuya as he and I walked in through the door to the waiting room with bags filled with ice cream!

"Hey! Ryuga and Yuya are back!" called Tatsuya to the others as they all soon ran up to the both of us.

"Okay you three, one at a time please." I said as I tried to keep the toddlers from rushing in and grabbing too many at once, "Alright here you go." I said as I handed them some ice cream sandwiches.

"Thank you Ryuga nii-chan!" they cheered as they began munching straight away, which I had to admit looked adorable.

Yuya on the other hand was handing out popsicles to the others, "Thanks Yuya, it's really nice of you to be doing this for us instead of Yuzu for a change." said Shuzo as he began unwrapping his own.

"Aww don't mention it…" he blushed while scratching his head.

Yuzu on the other hand seemed a little offended, "What's that supposed to mean dad!? Either you expect me to keep bringing the groceries or you like Yuya doing it more than me!" she growled as she began clenching her fist.

"AAH! No that's not it sweetie! Honest!" Shuzo cried as he waved his hands in fear.

I chuckled to myself at the scene, as if it was from a family comedy. "They must be really close, such family love really brings tears of joy to my heart…sigh." Blue eyes thought to herself as she looked on.

Bahamut and Red eyes were still taking a nap in the deck so she was watching me on her own for the time.

"There they go again…" muttered Sora unimpressed as he sucked on a popsicle. "Mmmm strawberry, my favourite!"

"Huh? You're not eating?" Yuzu asked as she turned around after pummelling her dad silly.

"We kinda had them on the way home." I admitted.

"I'm not surprised…" she muttered.

"You know, lately we've been doing nothing but duelling and practice these past few days and the championship happens to be jus around the corner." Sora then mentioned.

"Yeah he's right!" Futoshi gasped, surprised at how quickly time flew the past few days.

"We should do something different today!" Ayu cheered eagerly.

"I agree, we should do something really fun together." Tatsuya concluded just throwing away his wrapper.

"But duelling is fun." Yuya grinned.

"Seriously Yuya…" Yuzu sweat dropped, "Is that really all you can think of?"

"What could possibly be more fun than duelling?" he said as he leaned in the couch in a laid-back way.

"Sigh…Honestly you're impossible…" she sighed.

Sora then had an idea come into his head, "I know how about the beach?" he suggested.

"The beach?" I echoed in surprise.

"That's a great idea! Count us in too!" cheered the children.

"Hey that does sound like a lot of fun!" Shuzo interrupted as he somehow made a miraculous recovery and was full of energy as usual, "I'll ring up Nico to give us all a ride down to the best beach site in Maiami, come on everyone! Pack your toys and swim suits and let's gooo!" he bellowed.

"Oh yeah!" they all cheered.

"Hmmm, well I suppose we do deserve some r and r after all that's been going on, especially with the tournament coming up in a day…Ok sure I'm in!" Yuya announced and everyone cheered.

"Looks like fun too, I think I might enjoy this too, ehh guys?" I thought as I turned my eye my side seeing Bahamut and red eyes finally awake and encouraging me to go too. Little did I know was that Yuya was eying me a bit...

 **Later**

 **Bus**

"All abroad?" Now here we go!" Nico said as we started driving off.

I then sat down next to Yuya and Yuzu while Sora and the kids sat in front.

"It's a shame your dad couldn't join us Yuzu." I said feeling a little bad, but then got a little surprised to see she took it much easier than I thought.

"It's fine, besides having that old nutcase around would've spoilt our vacation anyways, right Yuya?"

"Uhh..I guess…" he replied.

(Flashback)

"Sorry dad but you can't come."

"Say what!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Someone needs to stay and man the fort while we go and have fun. In case anyone important comes over we need someone they can actually talk to. Besides it's a time for us kids to have some fun and to get away from your 'hot-blooded' training which you have been imposing on us for some time." she replied. It was a little sad someone couldn't come with us but she did make a point. I could tell the rest of the gang felt the same.

Shuzo however wouldn't take it lying down, "Awww…But I want to go too! What if one of you kids gets washed out to see and gets stranded on some deserted island?! Who will be there to save you!?"

He was acting all overdramatic for his age making us sweat drop and face palm, but what he said next probably mentally scarred us for life…

"Besides, I've recently bought myself a new pair of swimming trunks and have been wanting to try out for a while, and what better time than now?" he said as he pulled out something that kinda made me sick and the kids cover their eyes in horror.

He had plucked out a pair of tight brief-style swimming trunks that would look REALLY tight once you put them on. As we then imagined what he would look like at the beach with possible more people around us…. (M rated image..)

Even my dragons believed it was a sight scarier than any zombie type monster I've faced before! As Bahamut merely folded up his wings like a cocoon without saying a word, BE on the other hand merely covered her face, "Such putrid vulgarity! Human males really can be disgusting!" while RE on the other hand went screaming his head off, "My eyes! My beautiful eyes can't unsee what I just see!" or somewhere along that line...

"AAAAHHHH! Absolutely not!" Yuzu cried as she smacked him out cold with her fan and then turned to us, with her murderous aura "Don't… just…stand there! Move it!" she growled.

"Y…yes ma'am!" we all squeaked as we hurried onto the bus without a moment's hesitation.

 **(Now)**

"Maybe you're right…" I replied.

Yuya decided to change the topic, "Hey Nico, how come Gongenzaka isn't coming with us today?" curious his best friend of all wasn't coming too.

"Oh I'm afraid he's caught up in the most strictest training routine of all, you know? All the mental and physical training which will fine tune the students of the Gongenzaka dojo to their peak, he's trying to get himself prepared for the toughest duel I've arranged him! Hopefully this will be his last so he can make the deadline tomorrow."

"You assigned him what?!" Yuya gasped, worried Nico may have put Gongenzaka up against someone who may prevent him from being able to qualify.

"I can sure you Yuya, this was what he wanted me to do, as he happens to be the heir to the dojo made it clear how he wanted to make his father proud and show absolutely no weakness or wavering in this final match." Nico stated.

"I..see." Yuya said. Wow, Yuya really does care for Gongenzaka that much, then again I'm not surprised, after all he told me how they he stood up for Yuya during his painful childhood.

"You should be honoured he would do this not only for himself and his dojo, but also because he wants to prove his strength to you in the championship." he then explained.

"Yeah he's right Yuya." I then said making him turn to me.

'Huh?"

"I mean this is Gongenzaka we're talking about, if he's set his mind on something you know he will see it through to the end, also he's counting on meeting you in the championship too, so just believe in him!"

"Yeah Yuya! Relax, Gon-chan's got this in the bag!" Sora encouraged.

Yuya then looked around seeing the encouraging faces of his friends and then smiled, "Th..thanks everyone! You're right I am worrying too much! I just have to believe the power of our friendship will be able to see us all through! Also it's our day of and it's time we took our mind of worries of later and enjoy now while we can!" he cheered.

"Yay!"

"Speaking of which, here we are!" Nico said as we arrived, we were soon surrounded by the sparkling waters and white sand. "I'll pick you all up later at noon for lunch, I'll also have to see Noboru Gongenzaka to his next duel. Until then, have fun!" Nico said as he drove off.

"Well guys, let's have some fun!" Yuya cheered as we all charged onwards.

That was how I found myself on the fine sand and strolling along the gentle water. It felt great to have the warm sand under my toes.

"I bet you can't build a better sand castle than me!" boasted Futoshi as he began piling up some sand.

"I'll take that bet Futoshi!" cried Tatsuya as he accepted the challenge and began digging a foundation.

Meanwhile Yuzu was taking Ayu in an inner tube out into the water, making sure to hold her carefully as she paddled.

"They sure look a lot like sisters don't they Yuya?" I said as he walked next to me.

"Uh huh." he nodded, "Shows how close those 2 friends are more than with anyone else in the school."

"That's nice…" I thought to myself before going silent.

Yuya looked at me concerned, "Hey Ryuga?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you gone quiet all of a sudden? Has something been bothering you?"

I was taken aback by this, not quite sure how to answer back, also I felt a little uncomfortable on having to tell everyone more on my personal backstory. "I..It's nothing really. It's just umm…"

"It's alright, we're friends here so we shouldn't really have anything to hide right?"

Sora then walked up to us, at first I was about to mentally thank him for bailing me out but what he did next was add to the fire. "Sorry to barge in, but I just couldn't but overhear your conversation so I wanted to join in."

Oh dear…

"I wanna know too! I can't bear to watch a buddy of mine act all gloomy on a bright sunny day like this! Cheer up and just let it out." he encouraged with a smile.

Yuya was also giving a face where he wasn't willing to abandon a friend in need, as if he wasn't going to take no for answer for he felt as if he wanted to understand me more.

I was touched by this and apparently no way out, as I was about to reluctantly admit it all…

"Yuya-nii chan! Ryuga-nii chan! Come help me build my castle!" Tatsuya called.

"Sure thing Tatsuya!" I called as I quickly seized the opportunity and jogged over.

"Awww…I really wanted to know." Sora pouted.

"Oh well, there's always next time I guess." Yuya smiled, "Hey wait for me!" he cried as he and Sora followed.

"No fair! You got both Yuya and Ryuga helping you!" Futoshi whined. "No worries, "I'll lend you a hand." Sora offered.

Yuzu and Ayu looked on from the waves, "Hey Yuzu nee-chan that looks like fun, can we join too?"

"I don't see why not?" Yuzu replied.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Grumble Grumble

"Aww why do I have to be stuck all alone sorting paperwork and bills while those kids get to have all the fun!" whined Shuzo as he signing documents.

"It's so not fair!" he cried in a manner similar to Sora's tantrums, "Gasp…Oh well, I suppose the kids need to have their fun, if only I was able to treasure my own youth more…" he sighed.

As he continued, his working pace was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open, come in!" he called. In came in a girl with long black hair and reddish eyes, while wearing a blue top with cream long sleeves as well as some boots, Shuzo's eyes widened, clearly he knew her and wasn't expecting her to show up.

"Y..You're Masumi Kotsu!" he gasped, "LDS' fusion representative from the best out of 3 match a while back!"

She then smirked, "Heh, I'm flattered you still remember me Shuzo Hiragii, especially since I mopped the floor of this reject prep school using your daughter." she said, intentionally insulting the principal.

"Watch that tongue of yours young lady!" he yelled, "What business do you have here anyway!? Trying to take our school again!?"

"Relax, it's nothing like that." she replied calmly (Can't imagine why LDS would have interest in this whole dump in the first place when all they wanted was Yuya) "I'm just here under instructions from LDS."

"Huh? What for?" Shuzo asked suspiciously.

"We've recently learnt how You Show has recently gained a new student, who just so happens to be the Gemini duelist that recently turned up in Maiami City, the one Headmaster Reiji was interested about, who also somehow is skilled in wielding dragon monsters."

"Gemini duelist? Dragon specialist? You mean Ryuga?"

"So that's his name then? Ryuga…" Masumi thought to herself interested, "Anyways, after hearing about this news I decided to head down here to meet with him in person, so tell me where is he?"

"Hold on." Shuzo said standing up.

"Yes?"

"I'm not telling you anything unless you explain what you and LDS are planning to do with Ryuga."

"Ok fine, it's simple really." she sighed. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that LDS is always looking for talented duelists with plenty of potential, so after we received word of Ryuga in town, we sent all available personal to try and locate him. Despite all our best efforts he somehow ended up here with you guys, which is why I decided to drop by myself."

"You're planning to take Ryuga from us!?" Shuzo gasped (Great, just when I thought this nightmare was over it bounces right back!)

"Humph, well obviously. After all, if Ryuga is as great as they say, it's clear that he's far too good for a place like this, he should be with the elites in LDS instead." she spoke.

"Did Himika or Reiji Akaba put you up to this?" he asked.

"I'm merely acting on my own free will. Headmaster Reiji only instructed LDS to keep an eye out for Ryuga and notify him of any sightings or information, but of course this was what he was aiming for overall." she spoke before looking around, "But it seems no one's home today, so I guess I wasted a trip coming here." she muttered disappointed before turning to leave.

"Not so fast!" yelled Shuzo, making her stop.

"Aren't we already finished here?" Masumi asked.

"Not in the least, first you barge in here with the intention of taking away one of our students, a new one at that, and then you showed great disrespect to our beloved school! I will not take that sitting down!"

She then smirked, "Hmph, and just what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Simple we'll duel!"

"Me duel you?" Masumi said as her eyebrow was raised.

"That's right! If I win, you call off your hunt for Ryuga and leave him be, but if you win you can do as you please. So do we have a deal?" he said sternly as he readied his disk.

Masumi paused for a second thinking, "Well I don't have anything better to do at the moment I suppose." she spoke while taking out her disk. "Also, it would at least make this trip to You Show not a waste. Fine! Let's duel!"

 **(At the beach)**

Munch Munch

"Mmm this watermelon really is sweet and juicy! Not as good as candy though, but it's still good."

We were enjoying wonderful watermelon treats together after having a blindfolded batting competition. I was really lucky to get it on my first try, Yuya on the other hand….

"Humph!" he grumbled putting a grudging face while eating. "Ok Yuya, how long are going to keep making that face? I said I was sorry for hitting you!" Yuzu cried, initially sorry but then got all annoyed as Yuya didn't let it go.

"Not until you make it up to me the way I want." he said, while having a slight smirk thinking it would be clever in getting even. Yuzu noticed it unfortunately and so held out her fan, "So that's your game eh?"

"No no I'm sorry! Leave me alone!" he cried as she chased him all around.

As the others began frowning and shaking their heads, I then snickered and then started laughing my guts out, "Phhh Ha hahahahahaha!"

"Huh!?" they all went as they eyed me with surprise, as if they never saw me so happy before.

"R..Ryuga?" Yuya asked as he and Yuzu came back.

"Ha ha..oh!" I then realised, "S..sorry for being sudden, it's just that, after being with you all this time, I've learnt by seeing you guys together as such, the fun times you make and the memories you all share. I've never had such fun like this before, nor had such close companionship ever since my long travels, let alone my whole life. So it really makes me glad to have been able to meet with all of you and to have all these experiences." I replied.

They then looked at me with faces of awe.

"Hehe I'm glad you're having such fun too Ryuga!" Yuya then said, "You really are a great person too and I look forward to having you not only as a friend and rival, but also as a reliable comrade to duel alongside us in the championship tomorrow!"

"Yeah me too!" Yuzu added.

"Count us in too!" cheered the trio.

Looking at them I felt really lucky and blessed to have such great friends with me, in actual person too. Something I was determined to treasure and protect for all my life as long as I lived. As we continued to enjoy the moment, it was then ruined by a certain statement.

"H..hey Ryuga!"

"Yes Sora?" I asked.

"I was just thinking, you said you never had such experiences for as long as you remember, does that mean you've never had any actual friends before?"

The whole group then went silent, as I then lowered my head down thinking back to old days of my childhood. They all then glared at Sora, who realised he brought down the mood with such a thoughtless remark. "Sora!" they yelled angrily.

Waving his army in a panic "H..Hey s.. ! I didn't mean to say it like that! I mean it came out wrong! I just…!"

"No no it's exactly like how you said." I replied, they then turned to me.

"R..really? You've never really had anyone close to you before?" Yuya thought with concern.

Bahamut then lowered his head to my level then whispered, "Maybe you should tell them, I'm sure they'll understand. Also, it shall help to lighten the burden that is on your heart and soul." I looked up and noticed BE and RE nodding in agreement. So I decided to do just that.

They then looked at me as if they were waiting for me, "It's alright, you can trust us, we'll understand." Yuzu said encouragingly.

I then breathed in, "Huff, sorry I never mentioned this before. Never really thought I would need to nor felt I would be able to."

"I'm not exactly alone, I've always had my grandfather Basara to look after me since I was very young. Other than that, I've never met my actual parents, I've always been told that they dropped me off at that cottage in the mountains a while back yet never came back."

They then became more downcast, "I'm sorry we didnt know…." Yuzu spoke with her hand against her heart.

"It's not all bad though, I'm really close with my grandfather and he's taught me plenty of things about the world, even fully supportive when I planned to leave behind what I knew for it. Though I've never had any people friends, I wasn't really alone as I carried on with me what he left for me." I said thinking of my cards.

"Eventhough I haven't had close connections like you guys have, I've made some good memories of my own while coming to Maiami through various duels and people in need I've helped out along the way (cards I've gotten as thanks or prizes for example), but now that I've realised I made the right decision in coming out, for if I don't I wouldn't have been able to be with you all, nor been able to have any experiences that only you would be able to find true joy in a group."

After I concluded my speech, they were pretty much speechless and dumbfounded, no words absolutely, as usual, until Yuya stood up and put his hand on my shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Ryuga, whatever happened before is past. You have us now!" he cheered while showing me the whole gang who began feeling more positive, "We'll be your new family now, also I'm certain you'll meet your real parents someday as I'll find my own dad! Until then let's all aim for the top and never forget to smile!"

"Yay Yuya!" the kids cheered while Yuzu and Sora clapped for his wise words.

"Say Ryuga, you just said you don't have any people friends, but the way you said it sounded like you actually had some, right?" Tatsuya asked.

Oh dear….Could I possibly?

Noticing my sudden silence Yuya and Yuzu then looked up at me. "It's…complicated. You guys probably wouldn't believe me anyway." I tried persuasively.

"It's ok we'll try to understand! Please!" Sora then went all puppy dog eyes again! Seriously doesn't he ever get tired of that?

"Gasp, alright I'll try." I said thinking back as far as I could, "It's a pretty long story so hope you wouldn't mind."

"It's ok! We enjoy long stories!" Ayu pleaded.

"Yeah! I hope isn't scary though, cos those give me shivers!" Futoshi added

 **(Flashback)**

I think this goes way back to when I was just a little kid. Back then I usually spent the days hanging around with some of the village kids, we often played games like ball or tag. One day though we played hide and seek in the nearby woods, I kinda got a little carried away so I ended up getting lost. It was very dark at the time (spooky forest, bats and noises) so I couldn't see the forest path anymore so I was really scared, no where to go, I felt trapped and so pretty much froze in place, I almost believed no one would find me.

"So then what happened?" they asked with piqued interest.

After that, I then saw a light.

"A light? In the middle of the forest?"

I know it's difficult to believe but I know what I saw! Anyways I felt terrified initially and covered my eyes, but as it edged closer I saw what looked almost like a petit dragon.

"Petit dragon? As in the duel monster?" Yuya asked.

Uh huh, I thought I was imagining things but as it turned out, it wasn't the only one! Soon I saw a few more lights around me, they then materialised into more monsters, like nimble momonga, poki draco and a few others (low levelled harmless ones like dream sprite and catnipped kitty). I didn't know what they wanted at first but soon it became clear that they wanted me to follow them, so I did. Eventually, I found my way back to the entrance and when I got back home I realised why they seemed familiar, they happened to be from the very cards that I had kept at home, somehow they guided me back and answered my call for help it seemed.

"Whooo, that gives me shivers!" gasped Futoshi with interest.

The next day when I told all the kids and village folk about what I experienced, they all laughed at or thought I was crazy. Since then everyone pretty much kept their distance from me and I've never really had good people skills since then. So I stopped believing myself eventually. But lately, those voices and spirits have came back to me whenever I have a serious duel, as if the very cards and monsters help guide me through the match, warning me of possible signs in the duel, encourage me to keep fighting or even guide me to drawing the right cards. Honestly it's incredible.

"Well that's the story you guys. I know you probably think I'm crazy like the others right?"

"No no of course not! We said we'll understand and we do!" Yuzu spoke frantically, "Right everyone?"

"Uhhh yeah of course!" before they leaned in together.

"Talking duel monsters spirits? That sounds really illogical if you ask me." Tatsuya spoke not believing me.

"Imagine being able to have a talk with your own monsters out of a duel like they were people! That sounds really fun and cool!" Ayu thought to herself.

"Heh, that's a really interesting story Ryuga, you're one interesting guy yourself." Sora said before Yuzu leaned in to him, "This sounds really farfetched if you ask me."

"Yeah, poor guy, the stress and anxiety of being alone must have caused him to imagine things. Still I can tell he isn't lying, probably came out of the woods on his own by chance."

I could tell the kids had their reactions because they were young while the more mature friends still had unbelief. RE and BE were a little disappointed my friends didn't believe me. Bahamut and I though had the same thoughts, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand…someday I hope."

Yuya though was quiet, (I didn't notice) he was about to say something when suddenly he noticed something.

"Huh? Hey Nico's back!" he called as the bus arrived at the stop.

"Yay it's time for lunch!" the kids cried as they charged for the door.

"H..hey slow down! We haven't finished packing yet!" I cried as Yuya, Yuzu and I quickly gathered up all our things.

We then had a great lunch together and spent more time sharing with each other, thankfully it was Nico's treat, he's actually a pretty nice guy and not quite the weasly manager I expected him to be. After that we then parted ways for a bit, with me and Yuya hanging out alone.

"See you guys later!" Yuya called as we waved bye bye to the others. The 2 of us then walked along the street together, Yuya then saw his chance and decided to speak his mind. "Hey Ryuga?"

I turned my head in response, "Yes? Is something up?"

"Yeah, it's about that story you told us earlier on the beach today."

"I know, you think I'm nuts too…"

"No no! Actually it's just the opposite! I believe every word of it!"

I was surprised by this but thought he was pulling my leg or joking with me, but a second look at his face said otherwise. "Y..you do?"

"Of course! I mean sorry to point this out but there were times when I noticed you actually speaking to your cards during a duel or with yourself outside of a duel, though quiet and almost unnoticeable I could actually see it sometimes."

I then sweat dropped, "Guess I need to make myself more self conscious of my surroundings next time hehe…"

"Also, there was that time when I first duelled you a while back."

Flashback to Bahamut vs odd eyes

"I remembered how my odd eyes responded to your dragon Bahamut for a moment, as if they somehow were communicating for a bit. I thought it may have been part of the action duel system, but it seemed almost too real to be that case."

"Wow, you really are a lot sharper than you look Yuya." I spoke impressed.

"H..hey! Are you saying I don't look smart!?" he cried.

"N..no not at all!"

"Hehe just kidding!" he grinned, making me clench my fist a bit, then switched to his serious face.

"But seriously, since you seem to know duel monster language, would you mind filling in on what Bahamut was saying to my odd eyes pendulum dragon Ryuga? I'm only curious."

I then thought for a moment, then remembered as best I could before Bahamut whispered a bit in my ear through his card. "From what I could put together, I could tell that Bahamut somehow was hoping to meet with your dragon and battle you to test his strength (odd eyes). He also said something about how they are connected because they are both pendulum dragon monsters, wanting to see your power or to prepare you for something."

"Prepare me? Meet me? Know each other?" Yuya questioned, "So are we somehow linked by some kind of ancestral bond for thousands of years or something?"

"I guess?" I shrugged, we then paused for a little before we burst out laughing together, "Hahahaahahahaa!"

"But seriously, I actually do kind of understand what you mean, after all a similar situation happened to me when I first created pendulum cards, and felt a voice guiding me to use them after my pendant glowed that time."

"That pendant, the one his dad gave him.." I thought, "Maybe it's connected to all this somehow.."

"You don't say…"I replied.

"Still I'm really glad for you to share this to me and that we're both friends and teammates. I'll be sure to listen to my cards and monsters too, and let them help guide me through a duel when I find myself in a corner."

"Thanks Yuya, I'll also make sure to never give up and smile whenever I can when I duel, also to have fun like you and your dad." I replied.

"Agreed! With all of us together there won't be any school that can take us! We'll stand at the top together for sure!"

"You bet Yuya!" I replied as we high fived and continued our hangout.

Looking onwards from above my dragons as usual looked down upon us with great pleasure.

"Our boy really is growing up wouldn't you agree?" RE said towards BE, who nodded while wiping away a tear from her eye. Bahamut thought to himself, "You have no idea how right you guys are, when you said me and odd eyes have a connection." he then turned looking at there other 2 dragons, then at me and Yuya, "When the time comes I'll tell you everything, I only hope you'll forgive me from what I've kept from you." he thought as he remembered a past flashback.

(A young baby was in a basket alone and weak from the cold of the night, approaching him were a couple of shady figures hoping to snatch something he held in his hands. As they neared him, a shooting star shot down from the sky, the light enveloped the child and scared off the figures. As the light faded, a dragon head birthmark took form at the back of the baby's neck, somehow the child regained strength and began crying loudly, attracting the attention of an old man.)

 **(Later on)**

It was 4 pm and the sun was beginning to turn orange with the afternoon.

Masumi was walking along the street with a frustrated look on her face, apparently disappointed for some reason. "What a waste…" she muttered, "That principal didn't even put much of a decent fight, today really is a waste…."

She looked up at the sky seeing how it was getting a bit late, "Oh well nothing I can do about it now, might as well head home and…huh?" she muttered as she heard a familiar voice around the corner of a sidewalk. Looking over her eyes widened at the sight of 2 boys.

"Make sure you get back home soon Ryuga! Don't be late!" Yuya called as he ran off in one direction.

"Don't worry! I'll call if anything comes up!" the second boy called as he headed in the opposite one.

"Yuya Sakaki…" she thought, "Then the other guy…he's…" she then eyed him closely before looking on her disk, "I don't believe it! An exact match! Now that I've found him, I can't lose him!" she thought as she quickly dialed some numbers on her disk.

"Hokuto! Yaiba! Come in!"

"We're here Masumi! You're breathing heavily, anything up?"

"No time for talk you two! I've found the target!"

"You did what!? Where is he now?! Tell us and we'll get him for sure!" they exclaimed.

"Look! Just meet me at the following co-ordinates! It's gonna take all of us for this so don't be late!"

"Got it! We're on our way!"

 **Ryuga POV**

I had found a good place to sit in the park and to take some time of to myself before heading home. At the time I then took out my 3 close friends, RE, BE and Bahamut, their spirits then materialised before me.

"I assume you guys were listening in on everything so far?" I asked.

"Tch! How could we not?" RE shrugged, "We are linked to your soul like moths to a flame, so we couldn't leave even if we wanted to. hehe"

"Honesty must you always be so..uncouth.." BE said with disappointment in her 'brother's behaviour.

Ignoring their bickering I turned my attention to my main partner, "Heh, you know this really takes me back to when we first actually spoke together eh Bahamut?"

"Indeed." he replied.

 **(Flashback)**

It was sometime after his duel from when Bahamut first awakened in a duel, he was camping outdoors trying to reflect upon recent events. "It felt so real that time when that…dragon spoke to me…"I thought as I then took it out from my deck. Looking at it, I found how odd the card design was, with 2 arrow signs on its side as well as half the card being green like a spell, yet it was a monster. "You are a strange one for sure…"

I then fished out 2 more cards, my red eyes black dragon and blue eyes white dragon. "You guys wouldn't by any chance be able to explain to me what happened earlier would you?" I asked, I felt ridiculous talking to my own cards yet I felt I should at least try.

I then breathed in, "Yeah…din't think so, you guys are just cards, it's not as if you were actually living breathing dragons. What was I actually thinking?" at that point I felt a sudden chill in the air, the atmosphere then felt thick and heavy.

"Wh..what's going on?" I thought nervously before the cards in my hand began to glow! "Aaaah!" I cried as a blinding light shone!

As it simmered down I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, "I must be imagining things.."

"You might want to get your eyes checked kid." spoke a rough male voice. "Gah!" I cried as I looked around me yet saw nothing.

"Why don't you look up and see for yourself?" spoke a graceful feminine voice, as I turned I stumbled back and fell on my back in amazement and surprise, staring back at me was a life-sized blue eyes and red eyes black dragon! "Ah…Ah…This isn't happening…This isn't real…" I stuttered.

"Oh it's very real kid. If you don't believe me, how about this?" Red eyes said as he flew closer to my face, opened his jaws and roared!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I yelped.

Chomp! "OW!"

I turned around and saw the white dragon had bitten down on the black one's tail! "Hey! What's that for!?"

"Hmph! You were simply being rude to our master, I simply had to put you in your place."

"M..master? Me!?" I pointed at myself dumbfounded.

"Yes you…"Red eyes muttered, "Do you see anyone else is carrying us around? No, then congratulations you are our…master…"he said as if the statement was painful.

"Th..This isn't a dream…It's real…hehe.." I chuckled at the thought.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly do you find so funny Ryuga?" Blue eyes asked.

"Y..you know my name?!" I gasped.

"How could we not? We've been living with you these past couple of weeks so we'd be bound to know who you are by now." Red eyes stated, insulted slightly.

"That makes sense."

"So do you mind if I ask again what you find so entertaining if you please?"

"Heh, well I'm just surprised, that all those times I was a kid, I always thought I was seeing monsters come alive and everyone kept telling em off and thought I was crazy. Seeing this all now is really amazing, I never even realised I had this gift, last time it was simple monsters, now it's you guys!"

"If you think they are amazing, you certainly won't know what to make of me." another voice said.

I looked to my side and saw another dragon card glowing and soon emerged was Bahamut in all his glory! "Whoa!"

 **(Present)**

"I still don't get how I'm able to talk to duel monsters, as well as for why my power seems to work best with dragon monsters, but I'm glad I am able to, as since then you 3 have been watching out for me, and I thank you for that, as well as the memories we've forged along the way here."

"There is no need for such formalities Ryuga, as Yuya said to you we are all friends and we shall look out and stand for each other until the end of time." Bahamut replied as the other 2 nodded. "As usual, thanks."

I then looked at the time and saw it was getting quite late, "Well guess it's time I headed back to the Sakaki residence." I thought as I got off the bench and began to walk off. However, it wasn't until I walked 4 feet from the bench when I heard someone call out to me, "Going somewhere? Hope you're not in a hurry!"

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked as I looked behind me, I saw 3 people not much older than I was, 2 boys (1 with purple hair and blue clothes, another with brown spiky hair and a kendo stick) and a girl with reddish eyes and long black hair, and a blue and yellow shirt.

"Um..Who might you be?" I asked suspiciously.

The purple haired boy then walked up and spoke, "We're from LDS, and we're here to make a proposal to you."

 **There goes chapter 21, never imagined I would get this far since I started. Hope you all enjoy it and hope to see more positive feedback, comments and reviews on how you find the story. I thank darkblade2814 for the nice info on Tiamat, might consider it as I researched more. Won't give any spoilers on final decisions, but if anyone can come up with some actual and interesting dragon names I am all ears. Till then stay tuned for Blue eyes' moment in the spotlight!**


	22. Chapter 22-Blue eyes vs LDS!

Chapter 22-Blue eyes vs LDS!

 **LDS Control room**

"President Reiji! We've located Ryuga Shirogane!" yelled an operator to Reiji who was in a conversation with Nakajima. Hearing the news quickly caught his attention as he then walked towards the monitor.

"What is his current location?"

"He's in area sector B, with Masumi's team." she replied as the screen loaded and showed the 4 duelists in the picture.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself before walking out.

"Where are you going sir?" Nakajima asked curiously.

"Where else? I wish to speak with this young man personally. Also I highly doubt we would ever get such an opportunity again. Our youth group may have been able to find him, but bringing him over to our side…is another story." he explained before taking his hooded sweater, which he used when taking casual strolls in the city without wanting to attract attention.

"I'll monitor the situation from here then, and let you now of any events that may occur."

"Do that." he said before taking his leave.

Unbeknowst to him, Shun walked out from the corner and began to observe the events on the monitor from the shadows, hardening his gaze at the mystery duelist that the LDS trio cornered. "Time to see if he really is from Academia, or allied with them…" he thought as he gritted his teeth in anger.

 **The park**

I was confronted by 3 students from LDS, saying they had an offer for me. Naturally I felt suspicious, remembering my past few incidents with LDS seniors and Sawatari, but since they went through a lot of trouble just to find me, I might as well hear them out.

"I'm…listening…" I replied.

"I apologise for our sudden request," replied the girl in the middle, who then glared a bit at the purple haired boy, making him flinch.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves first." she bowed in respect.

"My name is Masumi Kotsu, from LDS' fusion summoning course."

"The name's Yaiba Todou, from the synchro summon course." the brown haired boy with the kendo stick replied.

"And I'm Hokuto Shijima, XYZ course." concluded the second boy with purple hair.

Those names somehow rang a bell.

"Those 3…aren't they the ones that challenged You Show Duel School some time back?" Bahamut asked, I then gave a nod, making sure it wasn't noticeable.

"I've heard of you guys…You represented LDS to try and take You Show Duel School from Yuya and the others aren't you?" I replied in a disappointed tone.

Hokuto then put on a disgusting smirk, "Hehe, guess we're getting pretty famous around aren't we?"

Masumi and Yaiba then glared at him, "You idiot! Are you trying to make us look bad!? Remember what we came here to do!" Yaiba growled angrily.

"Ack! Uhhh…" he then went 'picking mushrooms'. (that term when one chills in the corner)

"I apologise if that makes sound like the bad guys, but I can assure you that all we were doing was following the instructions of our chairwoman. Personally we didn't have any intentions to take You Show, that I promise you."

She seems respectful..But still, "Okay I'll believe what you say…. for now…"

She then smiled, "I thank you for coming to an understanding with us."

In the background Yaiba was taunting Hokuto about his poor manners and comparing him to Masumi, making him even more depressed. Masumi sweat dropped at the sight of her friends making a scene.

Ignoring them, "In that case, would you mind telling me what exactly do you want from me?"

"Getting straight to the point I see, I like that!" Yaiba said as he walked over with Hokuto.

"I'm sure you're aware about how LDS has been hoping to contact you for sometime, the reason being is because we would like you to come join us."

"!" "Me? Join LDS?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh? That's what we just asked." Yaiba replied.

"We hear how you're a really good duelist when it comes to a certain summon technique, I believe it's called gemini?" Masumi added, "On top of that you've even learnt how to pendulum summon too!"

"Word sure gets around fast here…" RE spoke to me in annoyance.

"Having one summoning specialty is rare, yet you possess many. I have to ask just how are you able to do so?" she continued.

Pausing for a second I thought up what seemed best, "Let's just say I've travelled for a very long time, been to all sorts of places, along the way I've picked a few tricks or 2. Had to learn and master them all on my own." (Had my 3 close friends to teach me)

"I suppose that makes sense." I then breathed a sigh of relief that she bought it.

Hokuto then cut in, "Anyways enough formalities, we came for your response. We're inviting you to join LDS, the top duel school in the entire world, with all of our top notch academics and facilities it's the cream of the crop of the duelling world, where we are the best in making well-renowned pro duellists, anyone who turns down such an offer would be a complete idiot! So what do you say?" he said in a snarky tone and held out his hand.

Thinking it over and remembering my past incidents with LDS, as well as from some backstory from the rest of the gang at You Show, it was obvious what my answer was. "I'll admit you guys have a lot of confidence in yourselves, the fact that you showed yourselves to me in broad daylight confirms it. That's quite impressive."

"Haha! I knew you'd come to your senses and side with us elites rather than with that dum..I mean simple prep school You Show." Yaiba boasted.

"That being said, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down your generous offer."

"Huh?"

"Say what!?" the 2 boys yelled in shock and anger, "He's got some nerve refusing us over that dump!"

Masumi did feel a bit surprised by my choice, but refusing to embarrass herself like the other 2 boys, "I'm just wondering, why would you choose that…prep school over the top notch brass of LDS?"

"I've actually had a run in with some students from your school, and let's just say that while the skills and courses they teach are top-notch, the students they prepare don't quite reflect the prestigious honour they so greatly proclaim."

"I get it now," Masumi smiled and closed her eyes, "You're thinking that all of us are stuck up like Shingo Sawatari aren't you?"

That's when the other 2 got offended, "What nerve! Comparing us to the likes of that spoilt brat! I've never been so insulted in my life!" yelled Hokuto.

"Tch! Yeah, he's just all talk but no skill." Yaiba replied, "Don't know why Reiji's so goodie-goodie with him anyway." he thought to himself.

"We're nothing like him I can assure you. Unlike him, we can actually back up our claims, for you see we happen to be among the best in each of our courses. Each providing all the top notch teachings, facilities and resources to fine tune our skills to the highest level. So I'm sure a skilled duelist would make it big there in no time." she spoke proudly.

"You definitely have pride in your school and teachings there, but I still don't think LDS is the place for me." I apologised.

"You're still turning us down?" Masumi spoke disappointed.

"True You Show isn't as 'top notch' as LDS, but at least they teach something LDS can't."

"Hmph! And what might that be?" Hokuto asked.

"They teach how to make duels meaningful, much more than simply winning and losing. Also we learn to treasure and respect each other too. After all, what's winning a duel if you don't feel anything worthwhile beyond just victory?"

"Grrr…" Hokuto and Yaiba gritted their teeth in anger, while Masumi kept her serious gaze.

"That being said, I believe I've stated my case, but I do appreciate your offer though. Good day to you all."

My 3 dragons felt moved by speech and they nodded as I looked up at them after turning to leave. Before I could make another step, I heard a voice stop me.

"It seems words aren't enough to convince you. Then how about this?"

I saw the 3 of them taking out their disks and readying them, somehow I saw this coming.

"If you won't listen to reason then we'll just knock the sense into you!" Yaiba said.

"Perhaps if we duel and you see how skilled we are in each of our specialties, then you'll reconsider. But going at you one at a time would be too long, so we'll all take you on together in a duel! A battle royale to be precise! Then you'll see that we aren't all talk like Sawatari!" Masumi challenged me, "If we win, you'll come with us quietly to LDS, but if you win, which I highly doubt under the circumstances, we'll let you go and we promise never pursue you again. So what do you say?"

I thought for a moment, "Your terms seem reasonable enough, suppose I should give it a chance and check it out if I lose, very well let's duel!" I then readied my disk and prepared to pick my deck before pausing momentarily.

"Wait just there!"

"Huh? Blue eyes?"

"Going up against 3 skilled opponents at once won't be like any other duels you've had before. So let me handle this!" she was very eager I could tell.

"You sure?"

"Of course, why would I be asking then? Besides, this situation requires a delicate, feminine touch wouldn't you agree?' she then winked, making me and the other 2 dragons feel uneasy at her 'cheerful' behaviour.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Talking to your cards?" Masumi called.

"I bet he's shaking in his shoes having been challenged by us!" Yaiba snickered.

"I hear you're supposed to be some kind of dragon master as well, but I bet YOU'RE really a dragon 'disaster'! Haha!" laughed Hokuto, apparently taunting me, making me clench my fist in anger.

I could then feel a killing instinct fill the air and saw Blue eyes snarling! "That does it! These yahoos are going down! Ryuga! Use me or I will feast upon your soul!" she growled, I then took her without hesitation and loaded her deck into my disk!

Bahamut was caught off guard by BE's sudden change in behaviour, who was normally reserved and well-mannered, "Never before have I seen this side of BE before…" he thought nervously.

RE then snickered, "Hehe, depending on how you look at it, you're either lucky or unlucky!"

 **Meanwhile**

A man wearing a hoodie appeared on a nearby hilltop overlooking the duel, "Hmm seems I'm on time," he then dialled on his disk, "Nakajima, you reading this?"

"Loud and clear Mr President," he replied as the duel monitor showed on.

"Good, make sure to record every bit of battle data there is."

"Understood sir."

"Now to see first hand what Ryuga is capable of, and if he's as good as Basara claims him to be." he thought as he hardened his look at the match.

DUEL!

Ryuga-4000

Hokuto-4000

Yaiba-4000

Masumi-4000

"Tell you what, since you've got no chance against us LDS elites, why don't you have the first move?' Hokuto said.

"Suppose that's fair.." Masumi and Yaiba thought, "Also no one can draw or attack on their first move."

"Alright then. Here I come!" I then looked at each of them, remembering the advice and info I heard from the others on each of their duel strategies.

"First I place 2 cards facedown, then I summon the tuner monster, priestess with eyes of blue in attack mode!" As I said, a woman clad in a blue dress, with long blue hair and eyes holding a dragon statue in one hand emerged.

"Since no one's allowed to attack on the first turn, I'll end it off here."

"Blue eyes…why does that sound familiar?" Masumi thought to herself.

"Pfft hahaha!" Hokuto laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You of course! I mean what kind of amateur plays a monster with 0 points in attack mode!" Priestess then showed a bit of an angry face upon being insulted.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Hokuto," Yaiba said, "If that's a tuner, he must be planning to synchro summon!"

"Relax! I'll take care of this easy! My turn!" he then grinned, "Get ready you punk! Prepare to be amazed by xyz summoning of LDS!" he boasted before taking a card, "I activate the continuous spell constellar star chart! This spell lets me draw a card once per turn when I xyz summon a constellar monster!"

"Constellar…He's the one Yuya duelled, need to time this right…" I thought.

"Since you have monsters and I don't I'm allowed to special summon constellar siat from my hand!" The small humanoid monster appeared while trying to carry a large jar as best it could. "But he's not going to be alone for long, to keep him company I'm calling out constellar pollux!" Appearing by the small monster appeared a tall knight with a double blade sword! "Thanks to its special ability I'm allowed to normal summon another constellar monster from my hand," he said as he picked another card, "I choose constellar Algeidi!" A 3rd monster, with long yellow hair appeared on the field. "But I'm far from done! You see when Algeidi is normal summoned I get to special summon a level 4 constellar from my hand!" he boasted.

"Bringing 4 monsters out on 1 turn, he's definitely not fooling around BE." I thought.

"I'm well aware of that," she replied, "but I have no intention of losing…"

"I choose my constellar Kaus! Come on out and join your teammates!" Joining the 3 light monsters was a centaur like one wielding a bow.

I activate Kaus' special ability! Up to twice per turn, I can target a constellar monster on the field and increase its level by 1! I'll have Kaus target itself and Algeidi! Take aim and fire!" Hokuto commanded as the centaur Launched 2 arrows of light over itself and algeidi, raising their levels by 1.

"2 level 5s" Bahamut thought.

"Now using my level 5 Kaus and Algeidi, I build the overlay network!" he called as the 2 monsters changed into yellow orbs of light. "Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! I xyz summon! Rank 5 constellar Pleiades!" The xyz minster emerged with 2 white overlay units orbiting it.

"Now the effect of constellar star chart activates, letting me draw a card!" as he drew he smirked, "I couldn't ask for a better card at this point! I activate constellar twinkle! This spell lets me increase the level of a constellar monster I control by 2! I choose constellar Pollux!" the monster was covered in white light and its level changed from 4-6. "Now Siat's special ability activates! It can copy the level of another constellar on the field! And who else than my level 6 Pollux!" The small monster tossed its jar into the air and then got showered in sparkles, granting it the same level!

"Now 2 level 6s? This one is quite skilled wouldn't you agree?" BE asked me. I simply hardened my gaze waiting for what was coming next.

"Now with my level 6 constellar pollux and siat I build the overlay network once more!" he called as the same portal appeared. "Rain down your dazzling light! I xyz summon constellar Ptolemy M7!" The dragon-like xyz monster emerged with 2 orbiting overlay units.

"A consecutive xyz summon!" I gasped.

"Hehe impressed? Well don't be just yet! I'm just begun! I activate the effect of constellar pleaides! Once during either player's turn, by using an overlay unit, I'm allowed to send one card on your field back to your hand! So say goodbye to one of your facedowns!" the knight then shot one xyz material at my card, forcing me to pick it up. "That's not all! I now activate M7's ability, which does the same thing! I'll be getting rid of your last facedown now if you don't mind." he snarkishly said as ptolemy M7 sent another facedown to my hand. "You know I've expected way more from you, but this is just disappointing!" he mocked before ending his turn.

"This isn't looking good Ryuga.." Blue eyes said nervously, before noticing my calm composure, "Hmmm?"

"No worries, he took the bait just as I predicted."

Her eyes then widened in surprise, "You mean…you!"

"He used up his overlay units sending back decoy cards, I owe Yuya for this info." I replied.

"You're up Yaiba! Don't let us down!" Hokuto said.

"Heh! Just watch me! I'll make the team proud! My turn!" he yelled. "I summon xx saber boggart knight in attack mode!" I watched as a fierce warrior monster emerged with 1900 atk. "Like Hokuto's constellars, my x sabers hate being alone! My boggart knight's special effect lets me special summon another x saber from my hand, just as long as it's level 4 or below." he then took one of his favourites, "I special summon the tuner monster xx saber fulhelmknight! from my hand!"

The small warrior jumped out, whirling a whip sword.

"A tuner? So you're gonna synchro summon now?" I asked.

"Hehe not yet! Since I have at least 2 x sabers on my field I can special summon xx saber fautroll from my hand!" The 2 warriors then put together their swords in an x shape and from a portal on the ground came a large warrior man wearing a visor and red cape, as well as a huge sword!

"Now! I tune level 3 xx saber fulhelmknight with my level 4 boggart knight!" as he commanded the smaller warrior twirled into 3 stars which changed into rings for boggart knight to pass through!. "Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X saber souza!" appearing from the light was a menacing warrior monster with 2 huge swords!

"But I'm not done yet! Faultroll's special effect allows me to bring back an x saber monster from my graveyard once per turn! I choose fulhelmknight!" Faultroll slammed his sword on the ground and out leapt the tuner again.

"Another synchro summon Yaiba? That's impressive!" Masumi complemented as Hokuto looked on pleased with his partner. "Heh, what do you expect?" he bragged while rubbing his nose. "I now tune my level 3 fulhelmknight with level 6 faultroll!" Once again the same thing occurred, "Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! xx saber gottoms!" Emerged was a heavily armoured warrior with the biggest sword of any warrior monster I had ever faced.

"Tch! Another consecutive special summon." I thought frustrated yet also a bit impressed.

'These guys are no joke Bahamut, swarming the field quickly in order to gather what they need for their special summons." Red eyes muttered impressed.

"Their skills are impressive, but as Ryuga said, they are lacking in a certain quality, which you will soon find out."

Red eyes then nodded.

"I bet you must be pretty scared now huh?" Yaiba asked before changing to a more surprised look when he met my calm face.

"You seem awfully calm." Masumi said surprised herself.

"Why not?" I replied, "Since you guys say you're elite, it's only natural you'd be able to pull off consecutive summons like this."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yaiba replied, "But I still don't like that smug on your face, so I'll wipe it off with this! The spell Gottom's Second Call! This spell allows me to special summon 2 x saber monsters from my graveyard if I control an x saber synchro monster, however, their attack power is reduced to 0, so I choose xx saber boggart knight and xx saber faultroll!" The 2 familiar monsters reappeared with weakened strength, "Now I revive fulhelmknight with faultroll's effect!"

"Wow Yaiba! A full field summon in your first turn?! Nice work!" Masumi cheered.

"Hehe! If you think that's good just wait till I synchro summon again!"

"He can do that again?!" BE gasped as I braced myself for another synchro summon.

"Once more I tune my level 3 fulhelmknight with level 6 faultroll!" Again the tuner changed into 3 rings, "Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! xx saber gottoms!" A second huge knight emerged.

"Wow, being able to call out 3 synchros with only one tuner…" I said.

"I wouldn't get focused on Yaiba alone if I were you!" I then looked and saw Hokuto with a sly grin, "Don't forget, I can still use Pleades' special effect! And I'll use it to rid the field your own tuner monster! Go!" he commanded his knight to send the overlay unit at my priestess.

I then smirked. "Huh? What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd do that. You just played right into my hands!"

"Say what!?" he gasped.

"You triggered my priestess' special effect! You see when she is targeted by an opponent's effect or attack, I can automatically tribute an effect monster I control, so I choose her!" she then vanished before the overlay unit came in contact.

"Pfff Hahaha! You really are an amateur! I was planning to send her back to your hand but you sent her to your graveyard! You just did me a huge favour!"

"But in exchange, she lets me add 2 monsters from my deck to my hand." I replied as I took 2 cards, "S..say what?" he replied, his joyful moment short-lived.

"I choose blue eyes white dragon and dragon spirit of white!" I then revealed the 2 powerful dragon monsters in my hand.

"B..Blue eyes!?" Masumi gasped.

Reiji was overhearing their conversation so his eyes widened in surprise at the news, "So pendulums and geminis aren't the only cards you have in your arsenal Ryuga." he smirked pleased, "You're getting more interesting by the second."

"You know something about those cards Masumi?" Yaiba asked.

"I've heard about these cards in class, not only amongst the very first cards developed in the beginning of duel monsters

but they are also incredibly powerful!"

"What!? How did a guy like you get your hands on such rare cards that don't even exist anymore?!" Yaiba gasped.

"Like I said, I've been to all sorts of places on my way to Maiami. Also Hokuto," I turned to him, "Y..yeah?" he nervously replied

"Thank you for allowing me to add these cards into my hand." I smiled.

Yaiba and Masumi then glared at him, "Hey Hokuto! Whose side are you on anyway!?" Yaiba yelled.

"H..hey it's not my fault!"

"Whatever, I'll take care of this with Gottom's special ability! By tributing another x saber monster I'm allowed to discard a card from your hand! So I tribute my xx saber boggart knight and discard one card!" The smaller knight became absorbed into Gottoms' blade and he unleashed a big slash, forcing me to discard it, revealing it to be another tuner. "Heh! Looks like I just got rid of another tuner monster, meaning you won't be synchro summoning anytime soon! For now I'll play a facedown and end my turn!" he said as he emptied his hand. (If those blue eyes monsters are as tough as Masumi says, I better get ready for them. If he manages to bring out one, sakuretsu armour should take care of it, he thought viewing his facedown)

"Thank you Yaiba, you just did me big favour!" I cried.

"Huh!? M..me!?" he gasped.

"I activate the special effect of my white stone of ancients, the card you just made me discard! On the end phase of the turn this card is sent to the graveyard, by banishing it, I can automatically call forth my deck's signature monster!"

"That can't be!" he cried, "You can't be serious!" gasped Masumi.

"Believe me I am!" I then took out the card from my deck, "Arise, symbol of my deck's pride and soul! Behold! My blue eyes white dragon!"

White stone of ancients appeared and began cracking, as it exploded a bright light shone and soon taking its place was blue eyes white dragon, which let out a mighty roar! (P.S this wasn't the blue eyes that I normally conversed with, but another one)

"I..I…I can't believe my eyes…" Masumi gasped, "The legendary monster I've heard so much about from professor Marco, it actually exists?!"

"Indeed it does, and I have Yaiba over there to thank for." I once again chuckled

"Grrrr." he growled in frustration.

"Look what you just did! You just allowed him to bring out a monster with 3000 attack points!" Hokuto yelled in anger.

"Hey it's no better than what you did!"

While they bickered Reiji looked on, taking a step back in awe at the sight of the great dragon, usually nothing would make him do so, so this meant he found someone worthy of his upmost respect, "You were right Basara, your boy is indeed special, no doubt he'll make a find addition to our special task force."

At the control room, the operators were astonished at the sight of the monster, "Incredible.." Nakajima gasped as he looked on. Shun still hardened his gaze at the duel, wondering what may occur from this situation.

"Enough you 2!" Masumi yelled making them stop in their tracks, "What's done is done! All we can do now is our best, but we can only do that if we work together! So stop blaming each other and get serious!" they then stopped and backed off.

"Alright Masumi! It's all on you now! Thanks for the wake up call, we'll do our best to support you!" Yaiba cried to her. "Don't worry you guys, I won't let your hard work go to waste. My turn!"

"So it's fusion next…" I thought.

"From my hand I activate the spell Gem knight fusion! With it I can fuse Gem knight sapphire and gem knight Lazuli in my hand! Bright jewel of the deep, combine with the mysterious green gem and create a dazzling new radiance! I fusion summon! Come forth, gem knight aquamarine!" Emerging from the portal came a blue armoured warrior with a massive shield and embedded jewel in the middle. "Now the special ability of gem knight lapis activates! When sent to the graveyard I can then add 1 normal monster to my hand, so I recover sapphire!"

"Like my comrades I'm just getting started! By banishing a gem knight monster in my graveyard I can then recover gem knight fusion! So I banish lapis!" she then added it back to her hand.

"It seems we've underestimated their capabilities Ryuga." I remained silent to Blue eyes' reply.

"Now I activate gem knight fusion once more! This time I fuse gem knight sapphire, garnet and emerald! Righteous red jewel of power, bright blue gem of purity and brilliant emerald of good fortune, combine your brilliance to form a shining new brightness! I fusion summon! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem knight master diamond!" I could feel shockwaves trembling through the earth as a mighty armoured knight emerged, carrying an impressive blade with several embedded gems in it. "Master diamond gains 100 attack points for every gem knight in my graveyard! With 3, that makes his attack goes up by 300!"

2900-3200

"With that I'll end my turn. So tell me what you think now? Surely you must be impressed with the superiority of LDS by now."

I then looked in awe at the sight of the 7 monsters before me (2 xyz, 3 synchros and 2 fusions, all in one turn from each of them).

"Hmph! Not even your 1 legendary dragon can stand up to the full force of power we've assembled! So just give up already!" Hokuto boasted seeing as how it was pretty much a guaranteed victory for them, as they also had a few facedowns to ensure their win was secure.

"Ryuga…" Blue eyes looked at me with worry.

"This can't be it Bahamut can it?" Red eyes asked, who was responded with a small smile, "Not on your life Red eyes, if I know Ryuga, he's just getting started."

"How so? It looks hopeless in this situation."

"Looks can be very deceiving, remember the faith in the cards."

As I looked on I then smiled, "Ok I admit it, I'm impressed, you guys definitely show skill and smarts when it come to your specialties, your plays and moves are very admirable. LDS sure does know how to keep their position as top duel school in the world seriously."

"Hehe! We knew you'd come around!" Yaiba chuckled.

"However, my decision still stands."

"What!?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Afraid so, while you guys have skill, you are all lacking in passion and respect. The fact that you go to the top duel school in the world alone, is what makes you all arrogant and look down upon other schools and the potential they all have within like You Show. To justify my decision on my choice, I'll win this!"

"Tch! Then prove it then!" Hokuto grumbled.

"With pleasure, my draw!" Looking at it, I then visualised, "Here goes! I activate the spell cards of consonance! By discarding a tuner monster I can then draw 2 cards! I now discard white stone of legend!" As I slid the tuner into the graveyard I drew, "Now the effect of my white stone activates! Went sent to the graveyard, it's special effect lets me add a certain monster to my hand!"

"A certain monster?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Behold, my final blue eyes white dragon!" I cried as I drew her (My Blue eyes' card is of different artwork from the other 2, the DM design while the other 2 are latest version. Same goes for red eyes.)

"I'll be sure to fight my hardest for you Ryuga!" she said, "I know you won't let me down." I replied.

"Heheh I don't know why you were talking to your card for, but good luck trying to bring out a level 8 without any sacrifices!" Hokuto laughed.

"I don't need to, I'll just use this spell trade in! By discarding a level 8 monster I get to draw 2 more cards, so I'll discard my first blue eyes from my hand!" (the one I drew with priestess)

As I drew my cards, I then noticed the 1 of the 2 I just got, but decided to ignore it "Now I play the spell silver cry! This lets me special summon a dragon type normal monster from my graveyard!"

"What did you say!?" they gasped.

"Arise blue eyes white dragon!" I cried as my second dragon emerged next to my other one.

'Tch! Now he's got 2 of those dragons out!" Yaiba grunted.

"Relax Yaiba, there's no way they can possibly take us out!" Hokuto snarkishly commented.

"Want to bet?"

"Huh!?"

"Using my 2 level 8 normal monsters, I now build the overlay network!" My 2 dragons then transformed into orbs of yellow light which then rose into the xyz portal, "Born from lightning and ravaging thunder! Arise strike down all who oppose you! I xyz summon! Rank 8 Thunder End dragon!" My dragon rose and let out a thunderous roar which rattled the sky!

"Readings are near maximum! These xyz levels have clearly surpassed LDS levels!" gasped an operator.

Shun then looked on, surprised I xyz summoned, he was beginning to doubt his initial suspicions.

"Errgh!" they went as they shielded themselves from the shockwaves. "No way! He can xyz summon too!" Hokuto gasped.

"Yeah, well what good will that do! He just combined 2 monsters into one, no way it could possibly.."

"Actually my new dragon can and will, you see by using one overlay unit, thunder end dragon can instantly obliterate every other monster on the field other than itself!

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Seriously!?"

"Impossible!"

"Go thunder end dragon! Wipe out all who dares stand against us! Raigeki Rage!" after devouring one overlay unit, thunder end then began charging up high levels of voltage in his horns and mouth before launching it into the sky, it then crashed down in large amounts and instantly vaporised the entire wall of monsters that the LDS trio worked to hard to assemble!

"AAAARRGGH!" they cried as the shielded themselves from the blasts.

"I can't believe it! He took out our entire line of monsters in just one move!"

"Don't worry, that move just so happens to be his last! I activate Gem knight Aquamarine's effect! When removed from the field, I can then select one card on your side of the field and return it to your hand, but in this case, the extra deck! Be gone thunder end dragon!" Aquamarine's spirit emerged and shone so brightly it caused my dragon to fade!"

"Alright! Great work Masumi! After all he just did he can't possibly make a comeback now!"

"Now your chance of defeating us has been wiped from the field."

"I'm afraid I'm not done quite yet."

"Say what? You're still planning on continuing!?" Hokuto exclaimed, either I was tenacious or just stubborn.

"He's bluffing I bet!" Yaiba taunted.

I then smirked at the remark, "Hehe sorry but I don't bluff. I activate dark factory of mass production! This spell lets me add 2 normal monsters from my graveyard, so I take back 2 blue eyes white dragons!" I then excavated them and added them to my hand.

"All 3 blue eyes in one hand?" Reiji thought, "Could he actually…"

"The good those will do you, you need to sacrifice 2 monsters if you want to call those out! No way you could possible take us in this one turn!"

"You know, I'm actually getting sick and tired of you stating the obvious."

"Come again?"

"Now for the card that shall finish this once and for all, I activate polymerisation!"

Shun's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the card.

"P..polymerisation!?" gasped Masumi,

"D..don't tell me he's..." Hokuto asked.

"Whatever you guys do, brace yourselves! Here it comes!"

"I fuse the 3 blue eyes white dragons in my hand! Legendary dragons of white and light! Rise together, combine your power and forge a force of ultimate might! I fusion summon! Arise! The most mighty and devastating dragon of them all! Level 12 Blue eyes ultimate dragon!"

The ground began to shake and soon a huge light from the sky shot down, emerging from the ground was my mighty 3 headed dragon! With a staggering attack strength of 4500!

"N…no way..!"

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing this!"

"Fusion, synchro and xyz?! Just who is this guy?! I thought only headmaster Reiji could do all that?!"

 **On the monitors at LDS**

"Mr Nakajima! Fusion energy levels are spiking very hard! They nearly maximum!"

"Such incredible power! Mr President are you getting this!?"

"Indeed…" was all Reiji could reply with at the sight of the massive dragon.

Shun on the other hand wasn't as impressed, in fact he was furious at the sight of the all powerful fusion monster! He then clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth with fury, as he then walked away.

"I've never seen a dragon that powerful before! 4500 atk! That could take any one of us out!" Hokuto gasped in horror.

"D..don't be afraid, it's only one dragon, sure it may be powerful but it can't possibly take us all out!" Masumi said to try and bring up her teammates' spirit.

"Y..yeah that's right, we've still got a chance if at least one of us makes it!" Yaiba replied.

"I wonder about that though."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I was going to end this duel on this turn and I plan on keeping my word. I'll do so with this card. I activate ultimate burst!" The spell depicting blue eyes ultimate attacking revealed itself.

"Ultimate burst? Isn't that an attack that dragon uses?" Masumi asked puzzled, "Why have it as a separate card?"

"I can only use this if I have blue eyes ultimate dragon on the field, this allows it to attack 3 times, and when it does, it negates all other card effects until after the damage step!" the spell then began charging my dragon with energy, as she began to load 3 energy beams in her mouths!

My opponents then gasped, speechless that I was able to defeat them all in just one turn.

"Go Blue eyes! Attack! Trident Neutron blast!" upon command, she then launched 3 white beams at each of them, knocking them all back with little ease!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hokuto-4000-0

Yaiba-4000-0

Masumi-4000-0

Ryuga: WIN!

Seeing how they all were blown back, I then turned to blue eyes' middle head before she faded, "I thought you said you were going to be delicate?"

She then looked at me and smiled, with all those shape teeth, "Hee hee, this is me being delicate. I merely used my lowest energy blast I can promise you I can be far more brutal when I need to." she hummed before winking at me.

"Uhhh…" I sweatdropped at her remark.

Bahamut and Red eyes looked on in amazement at my incredible comeback, yet also at Bleu eyes' behaviour, "Red eyes, would you be as kind as to tell me what eyes have just witnessed?" he asked with a blank stare.

Red eyes then chuckled as he patted Bahamut on the shoulder, "Bahamut, what you have just witnessed, is the dark sight of the light!"

 **LDS control**

"Unbelievable! He defeated them all in just one turn!" Nakajima gasped, "If Shun sees this he'll no doubt…" he turned and saw Shun had left his post. "No..he couldn't have…"

"Urg..! I can't believe…he defeated us so utterly!" Hokuto groaned as he staggered up.

At the battle site, I then rushed to the LDS trio who were having difficulty getting to their feet. "H..hey! Are you guys alright?! Let me help!" I cried.

As I neared them, I then stopped after hearing the sound of clapping. We all turned and saw a young man wearing a hoodie walking to me while applauding. "Most impressive. I never expected that you would be as skilled as such to be able to defeat the entire youth devision of LDS." he said.

"Th..thanks?" I replied, suspicious of who he was, "May I ask who exactly are you?"

He then smiled, "I'm the headmaster of LDS, as well as the CEO of Leo Corporation. But you can call me, Reiji Akaba."

"R..Reiji..Akaba…" I replied.

 **This was a long duel which took a lot of time to plan. I used the duel from episode 24 as a template for this. Hope you enjoyed this despite the slight lack of originality, and see you next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23-Getting acquainted

Chapter 23-Getting acquainted

"Reiji…Akaba…" I breathed as I stood face to face with the young man, I heard so much about him from the others back at You Show Duel School.

"Wait? You mean you don't know who Reiji is? Haha!" Hokuto laughed.

"Hehe you must be living under a rock or something if you never heard of LDS' headmaster!" Yaiba followed.

"SILENCE!" he yelled in anger.

"Gah!" they gasped shocked.

"Idiots…"groaned Masumi.

Turning to them with a sharp gaze, "Leave us be. I have business to discuss with him alone." he ordered.

"Y..yes sir!" the boys yelped as they and Masumi walked off, "Hehe! No way he could possibly turn down an offer to LDS if it came directly from Reiji huh?" Hokuto whispered.

"No doubt about it! That guy's an amateur compared to Reiji!" Yaiba added.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that you guys,"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Back then earlier, the way Ryuga played his cards and calculated his moves, he's no ordinary duelist for sure. Not just his rare cards but also his sheer skill, he might just be as good as Reiji or Yuya…"

 **(Meanwhile)**

I couldn't help but feel a bit tense, not only was Reiji a pro duelist, who mastered all forms of summoning, even pendulum summoning, he also happened to be the President of Leo Corp, the very company which designed the solid vision systems for action duels! I could also feel a strong powerful aura emanating from him and his cards (from his pocket), he was clearly on a different level from any LDS duelist I encountered. My dragons knew this so they were in a serious mood too.

"So you must be Ryuga Shirogane, the newest student at You Show Duel School," he said before he held out his hand, "I've been wanting to meet with you for some time, it's quite an honour."

I then shook uneasily, "Um your welcome, but the honour is all mine." I replied, "Y..You know my name?" I asked puzzled.

He then smirked, "How could I not? You've certainly developed a name for yourself since your last few days here since entering Maiami City." he said as he flicked his glasses up, "Did you really think your actions would go unnoticed?"

"Hmmm guess not I suppose."

"Anyways about why I'm here."

"If you're trying to get me to join LDS, my answer is still no." I suddenly said defensively, "If you want to duel that's just fine with me!" (Bahamut began to ready himself in anticipation)

Reiji then chuckled, which surprised me, "You should never jump to conclusions, I'm not like the students that attend my school. Unlike them, I prefer to first hear out the other's point of view and decide whether it's reasonable for their decision. Also from what I've just overheard from your conversation with my students, that's reason enough for me to call off our pursuit for you."

"Y..you were eavesdropping on us?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't put it that way, the conversation was merely sent to us in the process while my students located you, after all, all duelling activities all around Maiami are recorded from LDS control."

"Hmmm"

"As for your duel, I'll say this, your skills have definitely exceeded my expectations, the way you plan your moves and the heart you put into your duels, with respect and honour as well. You're exactly as how Basara described you."

My eyes widened suddenly at his words, "How do you know my grandfather!?" I gasped.

"So you 2 are connected, I should have expected." he smiled.

"Answer me!"

"Now now no need to get so aggressive, earlier the other day I merely paid a visit to an old colleague of mine in Koba Village."

"M..my home…"

"Your grandfather was once one of LDS' top scientists in design and card history. In fact, during the time before solid vision was developed, his duel research and archaeological finds were truly groundbreaking. The fact that most of the cards that were developed in older times, were based upon studies he conducted in various ruins and sites across the world. In fact, even now LDS is still relying on some of those research studies conducted in order to develop near cards as we speak."

"He worked at LDS before?"

"Indeed, in fact, he once aided in the development of the first special summoning cards from fusion, synchro and even xyz, which helped give rise to the various courses and studies at the school. In fact, he was partially responsible for aiding the development of solid vision with the cards he designed, which I'm guessing is how you were able to acquire a duel disk while being so remotely secluded in a far away place."

"My disk?"

"Yes, believe it or not, that model is actually a prototype of the first disks used in earlier days, it's been updated though so it should just as fine as others now. As for your…grandfather, he truly was a marvel of the duelling world, though not as great as Yusho Sakaki who pioneered action duels, but significant nonetheless…No offence intended."

"None taken," I replied after taking in what Reiji just said to me, "He never told me any of this before…true he may have taught me a bit of duelling history and how to play the game, but to think he once worked in LDS…."

"There's still much he hasn't told you yet, and it's probably for good reason too. For now." Reiji thought looking at me. "There's one more thing I wish to know." he added.

"What's that?"

"We've actually learnt from your duels that you also employed the use of pendulum summoning as well."

"They know that too!?" I thought surprised, clearly I underestimated their capabilities.

"As far as we now, the only ones with fully functional pendulum cards are Yuya Sakaki and myself, yet somehow you are in possession of them. If I may ask, how or where did you acquire them? Let alone master their use. In fact, I could tell you have one in your hand now."

"Tch!" I went as I pulled out my pendulum monster, magical abductor, it was a pendulum monster I used in my blue eyes deck, as her normal ability made it easy for me to acquire my level 1 blue eyes spell caster tuners.

"So you do possess them…"

"Hmph, even if I do tell you, it's not as if you would believe me." I replied.

"I'm actually an open-minded person. Just tell me what you now then I'll know if you are telling the truth."

Thinking back to my past, against that bandit in the woods, it was the time when I created 2 pendulum monsters from blank cards, and Bahamut changed from an effect to a pendulum monster from some unknown force. After that, when I put Bahamut into contact with some other cards that I had in my trunk, a handful of them also changed into pendulum monsters themselves (The draconias, dragon horn hunter, lancephorynchus etc.), I still have a handful of blank cards, so I guess they haven't reacted yet, or they are to be saved for another time.

"Actually never mind." Reiji said.

"Y..you're not interested?"

"Not quite, I merely don't wish to force on you, that's all. When the time comes and you are ready to let us know, then I'll listen to you." he said respectfully, "I apologise though for what LDS has put you through these past few days and the bad impression we've given you." he bowed, "So as an apology for that and for taking up your time today, allow me to bestow you these." he then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope which he handed to me.

"What are these?" I asked curiously.

"Merely a handful of cards that LDS managed to develop upon studying your duels. I believe you'll find them to be very useful. Until we meet again." he concluded before walking off.

That guy…he seems like a good person unlike the others. Doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives, but like Yuya says, something definitely is up with him…

 **Reiji POV**

Reiji was nearing the entrance to LDS from the park thinking to himself, "Basara…if Ryuga's Bahamut is as special as you say it is," he then smirked that everything is going according to his calculations, "I can assume we'll be expecting some excellent results, especially when combined with the new cards Ryuga just received."

His joyful thoughts was then interrupted by ringing on his duel disk, which he then picked up.

"Anything Nakajima?"

"Mr President, we may have a situation."

"Fill me in…"

Hearing the news, Reiji then clenched his fist. "Shun…!"

"Alert all LDS personal, find Kurosaki and bring him back no matter what it takes!"

(Meanwhile)

Kurosaki was hopping across the buildings very quickly while scanning the streets with his duel disk with sniper like precision, like a hawk trying to track down its prey.

"That fusion summon! No LDS or standard duelist could produce power that strong! No doubt about it! That boy is with Academia!" he thought to himself in anger, "When I find him, I'll bury him alive!" he growled.

 **Ryuga POV**

"Wow, that was some experience eh Bahamut?" I asked looking at his card.

"Indeed Ryuga," he replied, "I clearly sensed his strength the moment we met. It's clear he is a passionate duellist too like Yuya and yourself."

"I know, hope we get to duel someday! Sounds like he'll be a great opponent to test my skills against!" I cheered, excited.

"You're in an awfully peppy mood despite what happened." Bahamut thought surprised before smiling, "Then again I suppose it's you, so I can understand."

I then had a ring on my disk, so I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Ryuga!"

"Yuya! What's up?"

"Nothing really, just back at home helping my mum prepare dinner for the pets and for us tonight."

"Oh really? I'll hurry home then!" I said.

"No! Wait!" he suddenly called.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Um well…" there was slight pause before Yuya continued, "If it's ok with you, would you mind stopping by the grocery store for us to help pick up a couple of eggs and vegetables? Sorry to be so sudden!"

"You want me to go do some grocery shopping? But it's getting very late and it's still a little far from home!" I moaned.

"Awww I'm really sorry but even mom is! We just realised we're on a shortage so we really need some help on this! Mum says she'll help pay you back for it, so what do you say?"

"I don't know…" I thought.

"Tell you what! If you do that, mum says she'll cook up some delicious okonomiyaki tonight alongside the chicken teriyaki and stuffed cabbage!" Yuya cheerfully added last minute.

My eyes then widened and I felt my mouth water at the thought of Yoko's delicious food! "Ok deal! I'm off!"

"Thanks! You're a real lifesaver! See you soon! And be careful!"

"Will do!"

As I switched it off I then hurried off down the street to the market. Little did I know was that in an alley that I passed, I was watched.

Standing there was a boy all dressed in a punk-style outfit with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. He also wore a mask on his face and had spiky hair, which sweeps upwards to the right, coloured black and purple, with grey eyes. Upon seeing me, his eyes narrowed, "Hmmm could he be…."

 **There's chapter 23, hope to build a little suspense before Ryuga's next duel. So what events will take place or who will emerge victorious? We'll just have to find out next time so stay tuned.**

 **Also I made it so that Ryuga had some of his pendulum cards developed similar to Yuya, like here they were effect monsters changed pendulum. He still has some blank cards which will then become OC cards that I will personally think up later. Hope to hear more reviews soon and hope you all enjoy it.**

 **P.S- I won't be posting for a while because I'm planning on thinking up a good duel involving the new gemini monsters (actual ones) and pendulum related cards that Reiji gave to Ryuga earlier.**


	24. Chapter 24-The ferocious falcon!

Chapter 23-The ferocious falcon

"Man that sure was a long line but it was all worth it!" I thought to myself as I finally made it out of the grocery store with a bag full of ingredients. It was a really big queue to the register, also Yoko tends to be really specific when it comes to food brands so I had to pick EXACTLY what she wanted otherwise she would leave me hungry…. But at least I can finally go home for a well-rewarded dinner!

"Hehe! I can tell you look really hungry there kid!"

"Huh? Say what?!" I gasped at Red eyes' remark while I was starting to walk back.

"No need to deny it! I can see you're mouth is starting to water! It's pretty much written over your face! Haha!"

"Why you! If I could get my hands on you I!"

"Sigh..honestly…Getting riled up over a small matter as this…." Bahamut sighed as he shook his head looking at me try to chase after the black dragon.

Blue eyes then decided to step in, "You know, if stop wasting your time on RE you would be back home much quicker…." she spoke rather amused at my silly antics. (Fortunately I was in a lone street so no one could look at me thinking I'm crazy.)

"Say what?" I then looked at the time and I got shocked, "Gah! It's getting late!" I didn't imagine how long the shopping and queue took, and now Yuya and Yoko were probably getting worried about me! Yet here I was wasting my energy on a meaningless squabble….

After sending a message to Yuya on my disk I then ran off.

After a few minutes of twists and turns I then realised, "No good..At this rate I'll never make it back in time…" I muttered annoyed. "So what do you plan on doing then?" Bahamut asked concerned, with the light fading it would no longer be a safe time for a young person to be out alone.

Suddenly I had an idea, "I remember now! There's a shortcut we can take just through here!" I said excited that I found a way out of the mess and hurried down.

It was a pretty narrow path with dumpsters and back doors to buildings, with a few leaking pipes and puddles on the sidelines, a cockroach may have scurried off in the distance too. It wasn't a good option, but it was my only one if I was to get back to the Sakaki residence fastest.

A couple of minutes in, I felt the air around me begin to grow tense and heavy. I then noticed in the corner of my eye some movement at the curve, when I turned I saw there was nothing…

I knew I saw a shadow, too big to be a stray animal so I figured it must have been a person…

"Hey Bahamut.." I whispered, making him appear near me, "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched or even stalked?" I asked, nervously while observing my surroundings carefully.

Bahamut looked around too and sniffed the air, "Hmmm I can definitely tell we aren't alone…But I can't seem to pinpoint where he or she is…"

"I see…" I was beginning to sweat a bit, also something seemed even more eerie, as I noticed a couple of crows beginning to roost on the rooftops of the buildings around me.

Red eyes then appeared beside me, "Hey Ryuga, I think you better move, like NOW! I can't stand being in this place for another second!' he frantically demanded.

"Awww, is Mr big, black and scary, terrified of a few birds… hee hee" Blue eyes teased.

"Grrr! Knock it off! I'm just getting really bad vibes now, it's definitely not safe if Ryuga stays here any longer either. So make a move now!" he growled

I had the same thing in mind, so I sprinted off, "Just another turn around the bend, then we'll be there in a just a few minutes!" I said to myself.

But just before I made the turn, a loud voice shouted making stop dead! "You're not going anywhere!"

"Huh!?" I gasped as I stopped and looked up at a roof top, I saw a man in a blue trench coat with tattered ends. He also wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes as well as a red cloth on his face, with grey pants and brown shoes.

"Wh..who are you!?" I gasped in surprise.

It was at that point he readied his duel disk, I noticed it was of a different design as well…

"It doesn't matter…All you need to know is that I'm about to put an end to you!" he yelled as he summoned a monster from his hand! "Go Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius!" he yelled as mechanical bird with a long serpent-like tail materialised and he hopped on it.

"Wh..what are you doing?" I asked in shock, I never thought someone would be able to bring out a solid monster like that outside of an action field!

"Show no mercy! Attack!" he yelled as his monster began to charge a fireball in its beak!

"That looks pretty real..But that can't be! We're not even in an action.." my thinking was then suddenly interrupted.

"Ryuga get out of the way!"

"Gah!" I gasped as I barrel rolled to the side, my eyes widened in horror when I saw the flame explode and incinerated a nearby garbage can!

"He actually avoided my attack…" the man muttered.

I was utterly petrified by the sight, I knew about the realism of solid vision but never thought it would be THIS real!

"Whatever you do kid, get away from here now!" Red eyes frantically yelled.

"Huh!? But!"

"He's right!" Bahamut cut in looking at our attacker, "I can tell from the look of his face that this man is out for blood!"

"Say what!? That can't be!"

"You will not escape!" he yelled as he and his bird charged forward.

"Rats!" I cursed as I made a quick manoeuvre to get back on my feet and made a beeline for the nearest corner. Eventually I made a turn in a narrow passage where his monster couldn't follow.

"He's quick on his feet and observant of his surroundings, definitely NOT standard…" he thought in annoyance as he had no choice but to return his monster back to his hand. He then raced on after me on foot.

"Darn it, darn it!" I cried innerly as I desperately looked around for a way out as I raced through the maze of alleys, until just my luck…

"Gah! A dead end!" I cursed as I stopped in front of really tall wall.

"Maybe I can just…" I turned to try and backtrack but standing in my way was that psycho maniac of a duelist!

"No where to go now." he said before readying his disk, "Face me!" he yelled angrily.

'W..wait can't we talk about this?!" I yelled desperately trying to reason with him, but to no avail. "The time for talking is over! Now duel me!" he charged!

"Ryuga! Defend yourself, otherwise you're done for!" Bahamut cried.

"Tch! Guess I've got no other choice! I thought as I loaded my duel disk and blocked his incoming blade and pushed him back! (Phew, guess all that action duel training in You Show paid off…I thanked inside my mind gratefully)

He then stumbled back, apparently caught off guard by my move, "Your reflexes are impressive…That means you're definitely not from around here. Guess that means I can also go all out now!"

As he readied himself, "After everything you fusion scum did to my people, my friends…I will show you no mercy! Prepare yourself!"

"F..fusion…what they did…What is he talking about?" I thought, before remembering something a while back, while I was looking around for Yuya on my first days in Maiami, I heard rumours of how someone had attacked members of LDS, the fact remained was that they were all fusion users…Could this be him? He was also rumoured to be an xyz user...

"Ryuga!" Bahamut called to me as I looked down at my deck, "There's no point trying to reason with him. The only way we'll make it out alive is if we duel him. I know you'd rather avoid a fight like this, but in this situation, we need to do what it takes to survive!"

"B..Bahamut…" I thought, before realising his logic. Putting on my serious face, I readied my deck with Bahamut in it. "I'll protect you, don't worry…" he said, I then nodded.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

"If it's a duel you want, then so be it!" I yelled, "But first, tell who you are."

"Hmph! Who I am doesn't concern you. Not that it matters because be around for longer when I'm done with you!" he spat, "But if you insist, my name is Shun Kurosaki, and that's the last name you'll ever hear!"

Duel!

Ryuga-4000

Shun-4000

"I'll go first! My draw!" I then observed my hand, "Ok Reiji, time to see if these new cards you gave me are all they're cracked up to be." I thought.

"Using scale 3 dragon horn hunter and scale 7 sky dragoons of draconia, I set the pendulum scale!" I loaded them on the sides of my disk, the word 'PENDULUM' lit up as both monsters rose at my sides.

"So this is pendulum…" Shun thought, remembering how there was another boy who knew how to use this method, as well as how dangerous this summoning method can be.

 **LDS control**

"Mr Nakajima! We've detected pendulum energy in district 4A!" an operator yelled which quickly got his attention.

"That area is very secluded, it can't be Yuya, then that means…!" he dialled a number quickly to Reiji, "Mr President, we've found him! Apparently he's in a duel with Ryuga at this very moment!"

On the other line Reiji clenched his fist, "Tell all available personal to rendezvous with me at that location, I'll be sure we end this conflicting agenda once and for all…."

 **Present**

"I'll play a monster in defence mode and a card facedown and end my turn."

Shun then grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes behind his glasses and facecloth, "That's it? Is this a test? Or are you mocking me!?" he growled.

I then took a step back and began to sweat.

"What's his problem? This guy really needs to chill.." Red eyes thought uneasily.

"I think his problem goes far beyond that…" thought Blue eyes and Bahamut together, "Clearly this guy must have experienced some kind of emotional pain or scarring from somewhere."

"Tch! Typical warriors of fusion, you always underestimate and look down on us! But you'll regret it soon enough! My draw!' he yelled as he added his card.

"I activate allure of darkness, which lets me draw 2 more cards," he said as he drew, "Now I banish raidraptor napalm dragonius from my hand." he then slid his monster into his banished cards section of the disk.

"From my hand I summon raid raptor vanishing lanius!" He then called out a mechanical bird with 1300 atk. "But this bird won't be flying solo for long, because thanks to it's special ability, I can call forth another vanishing lanius!" he then played another one. "But why stop there? I'll summon one more from my hand!" A third winged beast joined the other 2 on the field. "I now activate the spell raid raptor sanctuary! I can only use this if I have 3 raid raptors on my field, and this lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck!" he then drew.

"Summoning 3 level 4s at once, he's definitely got skill," I thought nervously.

"It's more than that." Bahamut replied, "The way he plays and the emotions he's conveying, I feel nothing but pure anger and hatred, also, it's as if he's been through actual battle before, and may have lost ones close to him. He knows he wants, and won't let anything stop him." I nodded in agreement.

"So is he going to xyz summon?"

"Take a good look, like how these birds flock together, this is exactly how we are! You may knock us down, but we always stick together and no matter how desperate the situation we never abandon those whom you've taken from us!"

"We?" I asked, "I don't know what you're talking about! The way you talk is as if duelling is what took those close to you away! But I assure you that I've never done anything as such in my life!"

His eyes then widened in anger, "Still trying to play the fool? Well not for long! Raid raptor vanishing lanius attack his facedown monster!" he commanded as the bird of prey let out a shriek before charging at my monster, which then revealed it self as a greenish ox with flaming horns and 2100 def! 'Gah!" he grunted as the raid raptor was sent flying back!

Shun-4000-3200

"What is that!?" he groaned as the small shockwaves from the impact subsided.

"That was my chemical beast oxine ox! A gemini monster just so you know." I replied, "Right now it's treated as a normal monster, and since you took battle damage from a normal monster this turn, the pendulum effect of my sky dragoon now activates! This lets me destroy one card on the field!" I then pointed my target, "I destroy one lanius!" The lizard on board the pterosaur took aim with its crossbow and fired it at making it explode.

"Grrr!" Shun grunted as he shielded his face. "Tch! I'll play 2 cards facedown and end my turn." he said as he laid 2 facedowns.

"My draw then." I then drew and got stunned at what I held. "I reveal my trap Burn Out! This lets me banish a chemical beast I control and then summon 2 more from my deck with different names to my field in its place! SO I banish oxine ox and summon from my deck Advanced Chemical beast Hy Dragon and Advanced Chamical Beast Dyoxen!" As my small ox got absorbed into the trap, it shot out 2 lights which materialised into a fiendish bull and a 3 headed dragon!

"That's quite a skilful move..You do have some determination..." Shun thought.

'Are you sure you want to use THAT?" Red eyes asked me as I held it.

"I know he holds some kind of grudge, but I really want to know why. Also, I might be able to show him that this isn't evil as he claims it to be."

"It's huge risk though.." he replied, "It's one I have to take!" I replied.

"I play polymerisation!"

"What did you say!?" he gasped.

"With it, I fuse Hy dragon and dyoxen!" The 2 then rose up into blue and purple orbs of light. "Dragon of water and fiendish ox of carbon dioxide, combine and create a new possibility be born from the formula of your reaction! I fusion summon! Superalloy beast raptinus!" Emerging was a four legged dragon as if it was patched together by several others and it had an arrow head.

He then gritted his teeth, remembering the painful nightmares he and his many friends endured…

"You sure about this?"

"Positive, how he reacts to this would help give me an idea of why he hates fusion so much, maybe then I would be able to understand him!"

Bahamut then remained silent, "Do what you must…But I will be there for you when you need me."

I then nodded before taking another, "I also activate pendulum fusion! This spell lets me perform a fusion summon using monsters that are in my pendulum zones!"

"What!?" he gasped again.

"I fuse dragon horn hunter and sky dragoons of draconia! Brave hunter of dragons, winged rider of the sky! Merge as one and be reborn ad the ancestor of all fire breathers! I fusion summon! First of the dragons!" The great dragon appeared behind me flapping its wings and created a gust of wind with a roar!

Shun's glare hardened ever more, "A consecutive fusion summon! No doubt about it he's with them! I'll make him pay with his own blood!"

"Alright Raptinus! Attack the first vanishing lanius with gemini gazer!" My first fusion dragon shot out some lasers from its eyes which vaporised the Raidraptor!

"Grgh!" Shun went as the sparks flew at him!

Shun-3200-2300

"That's not all! First of dragons still has an attack left! Go ancestral flare!" My second dragon launched a powerful flame which incinerated the second bird!

"Aaargh!"

Shun-2300-900

"I now activate my trap! Raidraptor return!" the trap revealed as the second lanius was turned to ash, "When a raid raptor has been destroyed in battle, this trap lets me return it to my hand!" he yelled as he reclaimed it.

"So you planned for its destruction then." I thought, "Thinking ahead and planning moves calculatively, this guy really knows what he's doing.." I thought, worried if he expected me to do this.

"I'll lay a facedown and call it a turn."

'How dare you!" Shun cursed as his mind continued to be filled with memories, destruction, maniacal laughter and fusion all flooding back to him. "I'll make you pay for what you've done! What you and your comrades have done to my home and my friends!"

"What!? What do you mean!? Are you saying you were attacked!?" My dragons were alarmed at this, the thought of duelling used as a tool for conflict! Bahamut especially, "This man, he's definitely not from this dimension...His feelings of anger and sadness are very real, if he says fusion…No! That's impossible! The dimensions can't possibly have intersected! Even so, they should've have prevented this!" he thought.

"You still claim you don't know!?" Shun yelled in fury, refusing to show weakness, "You all attacked us for no reason, destroyed all we held dear, treated us like a hunting game…I will make you pay! My draw!" he yelled as he drew and soon the crows around me began to scatter.

"I summon raid raptor vanishing lanius once again!" he yelled as the familiar bird reappeared, "Like my fellow comrades, raid raptors never abandon their comrades, as you'll see with this. I special summon raid raptor fuzzy lanius from my hand!" A smaller, purplish bird appeared next to the green one. "Now with these 2 level 4 raid raptors I build the overlay network!"

"He's xyz summoning!?" Blue eyes gasped.

"Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your raging wings to light my soul! I xyz summon! Rank 4 Raidraptor blade burner falcon!

Arising from the portal came a huge mecha falcon which let out a loud roar as flames erupted from its wings!

"He managed to xyz summon, it's an impressive monster yet it only has 1000 atk..."

"As always you look down upon us, that arrogance will be your own undoing!" Shun yelled, "I activate Blade burner falcon's special ability! When xyz summon, if my life points are at least 3000 points lower than my opponent's, it's attack strength automatically rises to 4000!"

I was in deep shock at the news, "No way!" I then saw how the falcon became encloaked in flames as its power strength grew!

"Now! Raidraptor Blade burner falcon attack! Incinerate Superalloy beast ratings with burning retribution!" The massive bird of prey forged a huge fireball in its mouth and charged it straight towards my dragon!

"Ryuga, you better do something fast!" Red eyes warned.

"I don't think so! I reveal my facedown de fusion! This splits my dragon back into the fusion materials that originated him!" The spell quickly split up Raptinus back into Hy dragon and Dyoxen in defense mode.

"Typical..." Shun muttered annoyed, "then my target will be first of the dragons! Blade burner falcon wipe it out with burning retribution!"

It then repeated its attack and slammed it into my dragon which began shielding itself, "Sorry to disappoint, but my dragon can't be destroyed in battle except by a normal monster! Also it's immune to the effects of effect monsters!"

"Guess it's a good thing I had this trap prepared!" Shun boasted triumphantly.

"Say what!?"

"I activate dimension barrier! Now I declare a type of monster card, for the rest of this turn neither player can summon monsters of that declared type, also any monsters of that type that are currently on the field have their effects negated!"

"What!? Then that means!"

"Your dragon is through! Push on!" The flame finally overpowered my fusion monster and I felt the hot cinders rain down around me!

"Rrrrg!"

Ryuga-4000-2700

"That's not all! When Blade burner falcon destroys a monster in battle, by detaching its overlay units, I can then destroy a monster you control for each one!"

"That can't be!"

"Fire tornado!" The falcon then launched its 2 units at my other 2 chemical beasts Hy dragon and Dyoxen, enveloping them in a fiery vortex and I helplessly looked on in horror as they suffered from the blaze before exploding! "Aargh!"

"With that I place a card facedown and end my turn." Shun concluded as he and his falcon landed back onto the ground.

I then struggled to get up, "What was that? It felt so real, and yet, I could also feel pain, anger and sadness.."

"How does it feel now? Not so tough now huh? Being on the receiving end of oppression now is it?"

I remained silent, I was beginning to understand what he meant.

"You people of fusion all claim to be noble, that you can do as you please just because of your so called 'noble goal of unity'! In the end it's nothing more than complete nonsense! You all did as you pleased, taken from us all that was irreplaceable! When I am done with you, I will see to it that the rest of you get what your deeds deserve!" He yelled, he started to have tears building up yet refused to show any weakness still.

Bahamut and I started to feel his pain, though we didn't fully understand, I think we could get where he was coming from. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What?" Shun asked.

"I thought that if I used fusion summoning I might be able to understand your feelings and find out why you hated that method so much. If I had known it actually caused you so much hurt and pain..." I was beginning to regret what I did but now there was nothing else to do but continue.

Shun said nothing but hardened his gaze, "You know nothing about how I feel! Also, I'm not looking for sympathy! Especially not from a fusion user like you! Anyone who uses it is an enemy, no matter where they come from!" he yelled furiously.

It seems there's nothing I can do now, "It's my move, I draw. I play card of sanctity which lets both players draw until we each have 6 cards in our hand." I then placed my hand on my deck, "let's go!" I called as we all drew till we had 6.

"I now place 2 cards facedown. It's your move."

"He allowed me to draw, then played 2 facedown a without playing any monsters. Is he trying to bait me into a trap? Or is he showing mercy? Either way, it's insulting!" Shun thought angrily as he drew.

"I summon raidraptor sharp lanius from my hand!" He then called forth a red bird from his hand with a really sharp beak and talons. "Raidraptor Blade burner falcon! Put this fusion user out of his misery and attack directly!" The xyz monster charged up a fireball and began to ram it straight at me for the final blow!

"Ryuga!" Yelled blue eyes and red eyes in horror, yet Bahamut and I remained composed.

"I activate the effect of my trap Burn out from my graveyard!"

"What did you say?!" Shun gasped as he was caught off guard again.

"When I find myself the target of a direct attack, by banishing this trap, I can automatically target one of my banished Gemini monsters and then special summon it to my field with its effect activated! Welcome back chemical beast oxide ox!"

My ox returned to my field in defense mode.

"Pointless! My falcon has more attack points so your puny wall monster stands no chance!"

"Not with this trap! Go impenetrable attack! When my monster is attacked, I can choose one of 2 options! I choose to have my monster's destruction negated!" My small ox managed to withstand the assault and emerge unscathed.

"Tch! Stubborn...You've only bought yourself one turn!" Shun grunted as he ended his battle phase, seeing as how his second monster didn't have enough strength. "I'll place one facedown and end my turn."

As I drew my next card, "You're right, I can't possibly understand what you may have experienced. But one thing I am sure of is this! It's not the summoning or the card that's evil, it's the duelist who wields them! In fact this trap which helped me this turn happens to be a gift from a friend of mine who is also a fusion user!"

Shun's eyes widened again in shock, remembering the girl he saw in the video with me that night.

"She may be a fusion user but one thing I do know from dueling her was that she had no such motives! She nothing like the people you claimed! As for myself, I never duel to oppress others, I only wish to understand and for the bettering of them too!" I yelled shouting my resolve To show you what I mean..."

I then picked another, I summon chemical beast Hydron Hawk from my hand in attack mode!" A small bluish bird encased in glass like covering and a H on its chest emerged and shrieked. "I now activate the special effect of my Oxine ox! Once per turn I can special summon a Gemini monster from my hand, then the levels of all other Gemini monsters I control become equal to that monster!" My ox then began to stomp on the ground and a crack emerged, "I choose to special summon level 8 dark storm dragon from my hand!" My Gemini dragon flew out from the portal in a big whirlwind, making us both try and shield ourselves from the wind. It's body then glowed as the levels of all the other monsters I controlled became 8.

"3 level 8 monsters!?" Shun thought in surprise, "Could he be..."

"I'm not done yet! I also activate the spell pendulum rising from my hand! Now by sending a monster I control to my graveyard, I can automatically special summon a pendulum monster from my deck to take its place! And there's only one monster in my deck that satisfies this condition."

I then drew and looked at it, "Bahamut, if there was a time I really need you, now is the time."

"I promise I won't let you down. I will protect you and see this duel with you through."

I nodded, "Now come forth! The embodiment of my will and the resolve of the dragon emperor! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" As I cried, my mighty dragon emerged in place of dark storm which vaporized, spreading his massive silver wings, edged with claws at the wing tips, with a reddish wing skin membrane. With his dragonic horns on his head and pointed snout, muscular humanoid like body coated in silver scales and a whitish underbelly with a long tail. He then roared loudly to proclaim his strength and power. Each of his arms had a sharp spike at the elbows and 5 big flaws in each hand, with 3 talons on each foot.

Shun was astonished at the sight, that very monster he saw only as a glimpse on the camera, it was far more powerful than he first envisioned. He could feel my determination from It and was speechless. "This dragon, it's almost giving off the same kind of feeling as..."

(His mind then flash backed, while in the middle of the war and raging battles, he was trying desperately to pull up a few bystanders who had collapsed on the ground, with a few other comrades of his, all wearing a red bandana as a symbol of the resistance fighting force, trying to get them up as well. Before they could move a giant machine monster (Chaos giant) tore through a nearby building and proceeded to crush them under its iron heel!

"Tch!" Shun went, seeing as he had almost no time to react with his duel disk! However, a split second beforeA huge shake could be felt through the very earth itself! A big crack then tore underneath the giant machine monster, causing to collapse within and then incredibly, the 2 sides of the pit where it fell in then closed shut like a guillotine, causing the giant to roar in pain before exploding!

Shun was speechless at what he just witnessed, "That was no earthquake, land doesn't crack and move on its own like that!" A loud beastly roar could be heard from the duet clouds as Shun saw the shape of a huge, bulky quadrapedal dragon, with a blunt head and rhinoceros like horn on the end of its snout. It wasn't clear, bur Shun also noticed it had a series of spikes protruding from it's back, in the shape of mountain peaks and more spikes lining down to its huge tail which ended in a spiked club. It then roared loudly before turning away and moving off. Leaving him and the other resistance stunned at what they saw.)

His thoughts were then interrupted by my next move, "I now activate the equip spell supervise! This allows me to automatically grant a Gemini monster its effect without having to normal summon it!" The light which usually emitted from a Gemini summon automatically enveloped Bahamut as he roared, signifying his power growth.

"I'm not done quite yet, I also use level 8 Hydron hawk and Oxine ox in order to build the overlay network!" The 2 monsters changed into green and blue orbs of light which entered the portal. "Great beast born from the chemicals of science, come forth and ignite all with your powerful fumes of combustion! I xyz summon rank 8 Super chemical beast methane hyd!"

Emerging from the xyz portal was my newest xyz monster given to me by Reiji, it was a chimeric monster which had feather wings, bull horns and a crab pincer in one had, along with some spikes protruding out from its side, while also having 2 red overlay units orbiting it.

"He xyz summoned..." Shun thought, seeing how determined I was in trying to convey my words.

"Methane Hyd's effect now activates! When summoned he lets me special summon a Gemini monster from my graveyard, so I bring back Advanced chemical beast Dyoxen!"

My previous monster destroyed by burner falcon came back standing next to Bahamut and Methane Hyd.

"Now I activate Riryoku! This spell lets me target 2 monsters on the field. I can then halve the attack of the first monster then have a second monster gain the amount lost!"

"What did you say?!" Shun gasped shocked as his Burner falcon began to have its energy drained by the spell, reducing it to 2000!

"Now Bahamut gets that 2000 power bonus!" Bahamut roared as the spell strengthened him, giving him 5000 in total! "Alright Bahamut! Let's finish this!"

"I agree!" He growled as he spread his wings and took to the sky, "Destroy blade burner falcon with Supreme sacred strike!" He then blasted the raidraptor with a powerful beam attack making it screech in pain.

"I activate raidraptor readiness, this negates any damage done to me!" The trap created a barrier which shielded shun from the shockwaves of the battle.

"You're very resilient, but Bahamut's attack doesn't stop there! Thanks to his unsealed Gemini ability, when he destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck he automatically deals my opponent damage equals to the attack points of that monster!"

"Tch!"

"Bahamut finish this now! Go!" The dragon's beam pierced straight through the falcon which then headed straight towards Shun, yet he remained calm.

"Why isn't he acting all worried?" Blue eyes thought curiously, "was he expecting this?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when Shun made his countermove, "I activate a raidraptor readiness from my graveyard! When I am about to receive effect damage, by banishing this trap and reducing my life points to 10, I can negate that said damage!"

"You can use a trap effect like that too?!" I gasped surprised as another barrier surrounded shun to protect him again.

Shun-900-10

"That's not all, this also prevents me from taking further damage this turn."

"Drat! Almost had him!" Red eyes growled annoyed that we were so close yet so far.

"That may be, but that won't stop me from attacking your sharp lanius! Go Super Chemical beast Methane Hyd! Attack with chaotic combustion!" The chimera then unleashed a cloud of methane gas from its crab claw before igniting it with a flame from its mouth, causing a big explosion which obliterated the raidraptor!

As the dust cleared Shun still held his ground. This was a really heated duel for me, and from it I learnt quite a lot about Shun, yet also hoped my words were able to reach him despite his tragic past.

"During the end phase, a pendulum monster that was special summoned by pendulum rising is automatically destroyed." I then looked up at Bahamut, "sorry my friend.." I said sadly before he nodded and exploded. "Destroyed pendulum monsters go to the extra deck instead of the graveyard."

"Now the effect of the equip spell supervise activates! When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard, and since Gemini monsters are treated as normal monsters in the graveyard, I can choose any one! I choose dark storm dragon! Revive!" From my graveyard my previous dragon emerged and roared.

Looking on from the shadows was another boy, he was shorter than shun, had purple and black hair, wore a mask and a tattered suit. He looked with awe at my dragon and he could only stare and admire my sheer will and resolve, which was pure. "This feeling, his passion and love for his cards and duelling, he's almost exactly like.."

(He then had a flashback of his own, to a while back when he, Shun and a girl with pink eyes, long, dark purple hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style and has shorter, lilac side tails. Sporting feather ear rings and wore a bracelet on one arm, also wearing a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. (Ruri) They all had fun together at the park side having a picnic together, they then looked up and welcomed a forth person coming to them, his figure was shadowed but he had short white hair, stuck up like a flame with a red streak on one side. He also wore a black inner shirt and a white denim jacket over it. He also had brown jeans and wore grey shoes, and he gladly accepted their welcome.)

"Guess it's my turn now." Shun said as he drew.

"I now trigger my final facedown! Pendulum reborn! This lets me special summon a pendulum monster from my graveyard or face up from my extra deck, the one I choose is obvious! Welcome back Bahamut!" I called as my dragon returned to my side, "since he was special summoned from the extra deck, he automatically acquires his Gemini abilities again!"

Shun was deeply impressed by my skillful play once again. Finally he then said what he never expected to me, "Ok, I'll admit, you are a very determined and strong willed duelist. There is no way you are one of them, the duelists who attacked my hometown showed absolutely no mercy to us, and enjoyed the thrill of us suffering.." He said sadly remembering the dark days of his past, "But you show respect and honor in your moves and plays. That much I will agree."

"Phew, so does that mean you'll stop fighting now?"

"Not a chance." His statement caught me off guard, after everything I tried. "Wh..why not?"

He closed his eyes, feeling some regret but knew what he wanted, and it was too late for him to turn back now, "The fact remains, is that you are friends with someone from my enemies. And that alone is reason enough for me to defeat you and to use you as a message to them!"

I gritted my teeth in frustration at his stubbornness "And just how do you plan on doing that?" I asked seriously.

"You are about to find out, I draw!" As he drew his card he immediately used it, "I activate dimension xyz! When my life is less than 1000 and I have 3 copies of the same monster in my graveyard, I can then perform and xyz summon using them as materials!"

"An xyz summon from the graveyard?!"

"I build the overlay network using the 3 raidraptor vanishing lanius!" The 3 birds I defeated emerged then went into the portal, "Obscured falcon, from adversity raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! I xyz summon! Rank 4 raid raptor rise falcon!" As the portal dissipated a large mechanical bird with a long neck and jet like wings took flight and let out a loud shriek, which almost made my blood turn cold!

"He used 3 monsters, yet it only has 100 atk, this is gonna be big guys!" I thought, "If you are planning on raising the attack strength of that xyz monster of yours, you'll have to be greater than 3000! You see as long as chemical beast methane Hyd is out on the field, my opponent can't target any Gemini monsters for attacks or targets!"

"Humph, as impressive as that effect is, it's pointless.. You see rise falcon's special ability allows it to attack all of my opponent's special summoned monsters!"

"Tch!" I grunted, seeing how my strategy to block him failed.

"There's more, by using an overlay unit, raidraptor rise falcon gains the total attack of all those special summoned monsters!"

"It can what!?" I gasped as my dragons were stunned in shock, while Bahamut merely gritted his fangs and prepared himself.

Rise falcon then shot an overlay unit at my team, which then allowed it to absorb their combined strength!

100-11600

I was speechless, there was nothing I could do!

Shun then bowed his head, "To show my respects, I will save your partner monster for last. Battle! Raidraptor rise falcon, annihilate all of our enemies! Ravaging rebellion!"

The falcon became encloaked in flames, like a Phoenix, which then took the sky and spun down, charging straight through my monsters as if they were nothing! It soon then came to me, I then ducked and covered my face, bracing for impact.

"Ryuga!"

I then looked up in surprise and saw Bahamut standing in front, "Wh..what are you doing?!"

"I promised to protect you, and I will! Get behind me!" Doing as he told I got behind him as he folded his arms and wings like a shield to try and protect me best he could from the charging falcon! He managed to hold his ground for a little while, before finagling succumbing to the stronger force!

"Aaaaahh!" I went as the explosion sent me flying back and into the alley wall behind, the impact knocked me out as I fell almost unconscious!

Before that though, as the falcon collided, I could see some sort of vision ( once beautiful and prosperous city, filled with smiles and happiness, using duels to better each other and for fun. It was clearly an ideal world, almost perfect even! That soon disappeared when destruction came, people running and screaming for their lives, as giant mechanical monsters stormed through! Fire blazed through the streets and the pursuers mercilessly attacked innocents who couldn't defend themselves! The very sight of the whole scene was more than enough to make my heart crack! It was a terrible tragedy, yet, despite my duelling to try and understand, I truly knew nothing…)

Ryuga-2700-0

Shun-WIN

As rise falcon disintegrated into sparkles, I weakly looked up and saw Shun walking up to me, as he then held out his duel disk and began dialing some buttons.

"What...are you...doing?" I groaned weakly.

"You have no need to know. It'll be over soon." He replied.

I then closed my eyes, afraid to accept the worst, "Shun that's enough!" I heard a voice call and saw a second person run out and grab hold of Shun's arm!

I took a closer look at his face, though weak I could see his face enough, "Y...Yuya?" I groaned, "N..no, looks like him...but...urgh.." I then blacked out.

"Yuto! I told you before not to interfere with my battles!"

"Can't you see he has suffered enough! You already know he's not with Academia! Why continue to oppress him?!"

"Don't you get it?! He's allies with one of them! Once news of this gets out to them, I will no doubt have my best chance to get Ruri back and avenge all our comrades! How can you not see that!?"

"But still...!" He was suddenly shoved into a wall, "Ack!" He then kneeled down in pain.

"Stay out of my way, if you know what is good for you Yuto." Shun replied before resuming.

"Shun..." The boy grunted as he got to his feet, frustrated that he could do nothing to stop his comrade, yet could understand his pain.

As Shun took another step, a card from Yuto's deck began to glow, "Huh? Dark rebellion xyz dragon?" He asked surprised as he took it out.

"Yuto?" Shun asked as he turned around.

A card from my deck soon glowed in resonance with Yuto's card. A bright light shone and soon rising from it was a transparent silhouette of Bahamut roaring loudly! Standing guard over me like a faithful dog to his injured master.

In response, Yuto's card also glowed and soon emerged a black and purple dragon with metal armored wings, a sharp mandible on its chin, twin blades on its arms and a twin spiked tail! It roared back in response.

"Wh..what is the meaning of this!?" Shun gasped, stumbling back from shock, that the 2 dragons standing before them were real. Yuto was speechless too, he never had dark rebellion emerge on its own before.

As the dragons exchanged growls, mine then looked at me on the ground, he then spread his wings wide and then a blinding light shone from his body, making the 2 other duelists cover their eyes.

As the light faded, they were shocked to see Ryuga had vanished with no trace of him to be found where he once was!

"Th..that's impossible! He couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" Shun cried as he lost his chance at getting closer to his enemies.

"What was that about?" Yuto thought to himself as he looked at his card, "What were you 2 talking about? It was almost like, you both knew each other..."

 **This took some time to type and plan, hope it was worth it to you all. I've given you all a brief description to the xyz dragon, which I've had based on the Red death from How to train your dragon movie. Also Bahamut doesn't have access to all his abilities yet, (the ones regarding him being used as material for special summons, so ignore my past details for now) but will be gaining them slowly with the story.**

 **Also in regards to the idea of dark synchro summon it is an interesting idea (considering the only notable dark synchro dragon I can think of is one hundred eyed dragon, moon dragon quilla isn't really all that good), so I'll see what I can do if I can.**

 **P.S-For Ryuga's first action duel in the tournament let me know which of the following fields you wish to see for that match- Haunted demon den, underworld shrine, plain plain or sky tree bird cage.**

 **I'll leave it up to you, as each action field as a specific set of action cards unique to it as well.**


	25. Chapter 25-Recovery

Chapter 25-Aftermath and recovery

"Yuto! You did this don't you!?" Shun yelled angrily as he took hold of the other boy's collar and pulled back his fist, he however didn't seem very fazed. "I warned you what would happen if you ever got in my way again! Don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Get a hold of yourself Shun!" Yuto yelled as he was able to shake off his angry comrade's hold on him.

"I'm sure you saw that I was as surprised as you when dark rebellion xyz dragon came out on its own! Do actually think that I would willingly stop you once you've made up your mind as such!?" he retorted furiously.

Shun then gasped at the logic of his words, before returning to his previous face of rage. "Even so, I'm certain that you are partially responsible for him escaping! No doubt he's gone back to another dimension, to Academia even! Now I've lost my best lead to my sister and all our fallen comrades!" he yelled, with small tears beginning to form in his eyes, but as always, he refused to show any vulnerability.

Yuto then looked down, with a similar depressed expression before standing back up, "I promise Shun, there will be more opportunities later on. Also, I assure you that boy is not who we are after."

"How can you be so sure?" Shun asked doubtfully.

Yuto then took out his card, "Because, dark rebellion said so," he replied, "That boy clearly knows nothing of what is going on now, but he will most certainly play such a role later on, with that sheer resolve and connection with that dragon of his, Bahamut he called it."

Shun said nothing after that, trusting Yuto's judgement.

Soon there were voices heard in the distance, of approaching people, "Listen Shun, for now you stay with Reiji Akaba and follow along with what he has in mind. And don't go acting rashly on your own this time, otherwise we may never see our friends again."

"Hmph! Fine.."Shun replied, not wishing to drag out the argument any longer, "What about you?"

"I'll continue investigating what I can and report back to you when anything comes up. Also, I'll be sure to keep an eye on Ryuga, no doubt he's still in this dimension, Dark rebellion said so." he concluded before hopping above the rooftops and disappearing into the darkness.

Moments later, Reiji appeared on the scene with a handful of LDS elites before Shun, and he did NOT look pleased. "We need to talk Kurosaki…"

 **Meanwhile**

"Urrg..Owww…" I groaned as I could feel intense pain through my body, as well as struggling to get back up. "What the…" I shook my head before realising what took place earlier.

"Gah! That guy! Where is he!?" I gasped in shock as it all came back to me and my vision became clear again. "Huh?" I thought as I looked around and found myself nearby the Sakaki house.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself.

"I see you are finally awake."

"Huh?" I then opened my deck and saw Bahamut's card, which then glowed and then he remerged before me. "Bahamut? You saved me?"

"Is asking really necessary? I promised that I would protect you, and I kept it didn't I?" he said with a smile before suddenly kneeling in a weak way!

"Urg!"

"Bahamut! What's wrong!?" I gasped before looking at myself. "H..hey? I thought I was covered in way more injuries than this? Also I was certain I was more hurt too from that duel!" I asked puzzled.

It was at that point my other 2 friends appeared, sheltering Bahamut with their wings and prescience.

"Easy big guy, you're in no shape to be out here." Red eyes muttered concerned.

"Wh..what's going on?" I asked them worried.

At first they remained quiet, as if they didn't want to worry me, eventually Red eyes was about to open his mouth, before Blue eyes held him back and answered for him, "After that battle, both you and Bahamut were wounded severely."

I remembered that memory, as well as that vision I had, about…somewhere else, but now wasn't the time for that.

"That man Shun tried to do something, but then out of nowhere, we saw another boy come in!" Red eyes added, "Believe it or not, he actually looked a lot like Yuya!"

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed, so I wasn't hallucinating after all!

"That guy, his name wads Yuto, I think. Anyway had an argument with that Shun character, don't really know what, but if it wasn't for him, Bahamut wouldn't have been able to react fast enough to get you out of there!"

"He did that? For me?"

"Indeed…" Bahamut gasped, clutching his side as if he felt intense pain.

"That's not all he did," Blue eyes continued, "He didn't have much strength left so he was only able to teleport us for a short distance away. Also, he's been using up what little energy he has left just to heal you since. He truly is a great friend, and you are incredibly lucky." she concluded.

"Bahamut…Thank you…"

"As I've said before, it's only natural. I'm certain you would no doubt do the same for me and for all of us."

I then nodded, then Red eyes came in, "I'm glad we're all okay now, but not to ruin the moment or anything but shouldn't we all get back home now?"

I then examined my duel disk, and was shocked by how much time went by since I got knocked out! "Ah darn it!" I yelled as I ran off to the house!

 **Dragons POV**

Red eyes and Blue eyes then eyed Bahamut with closely without saying a word. Despite him not looking at them, he already knew what they wanted to say.

"I know, you're wondering why I didn't tell Ryuga everything aren't you?"

"Not only that," Red eyes added, who was suspicious, "You haven't really told us much, both us and Ryuga."

"Indeed," Blue eyes added, "What were you and that dragon discussing exactly? It sounded like you both knew each other."

Bahamut merely closed his eyes, "Let's just say that both that dragon and I have an…ancient connection of some sort."

"Connection? You mean like with odd eyes?" Red eyes asked curiously. (What are you hiding from us? And why?) his face said, despite him not asking.

"I'd much rather not elaborate more about it at the moment. It would really make matters much more complicated than they are right now."

 **Presen** t

As I arrived there, I was anxious to even touch the doorknob, "Rats..How will I explain this to Yoko and Yuya…" I panicked, worried about worrying them. I was frozen in my tracks and I couldn't take another step beyond the doormat…

"Aw come on kid!" Red eyes moaned in impatience, "We've made it home already so man up and take your lumps like you deserve!"

"Argh! Alright fine!" I groaned as I gave in and reached out for it…It then suddenly opened!

"Don't worry mum I won't be gone too…!" Yuya's face met mine.

"GAAAHHH!" we both screamed as we fell back!

 **Later on..**

"Say what!?" Yuya gasped, 'You actually got into a fight with some thugs on the way home!?"

"Y..yeah" I replied, "It was rough nut I managed to pull through haha…" I'm normally a bad liar, so instead I tend to stretch the truth instead, but it technically was true as I was ambushed, but with the tournament in the next day, it probably would not be a good idea to worry the others.

My dragons overlooked me and face faulted at my obvious signs, luckily they bought it.

"Oh dear, you aren't really hurt aren't you?" Yoko asked, as she tended to the remaining injuries on my face. "I'm sorry to worry you guys like this.."

"No! I'm sorry!' Yuya interrupted, 'I knew letting you go alone was a mistake! I should have come with!"

"It's alright Yuya." Yoko comforted him, "It's over now, let's not dwell on the past any longer okay?"

"Yeah you're right mom…" he sighed.

Turning her attention to me she then smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, do you have any idea of what they looked like?"

I then thought for a second, remembering what Shun was capable of, the last thing I wanted was to get more people involved in a matter I didn't understand. "Sorry not really," I lied again, though wrong, I did it to keep them safe, "They kinda wore masks so it wouldn't really be much help."

'I see…" she sighed. (If I find whoever did this, I will make them regret ever messing with the Sakakis!)

Yuya then walked over to me carrying some food in a bowl, 'Here, we saved you some dinner. This should help take your mind of that traumatic moment and no doubt help you get your strength back!" he cheerfully said, hoping to bring my spirits up. Gladly, it did.

"Thank you both, for the food and your hospitality." I replied as I began eating.

After dinner I gave my groceries to Yoko and she paid me back everything I spent, then we all headed to our rooms for a good night rest. I lied down on my bed, still going over the whole incident.

My mind flash backed to the duel, remembering his words, "You ravaged our homes, took all we held dear, I will make sure you all pay!" As well as the duel, how his raid raptor blade burner falcon wiped out all my monsters, and how rise falcon overwhelmed me and Bahamut, despite our best efforts….

"Darn it!" I gritted my teeth in frustration and clenched my fist near my chest. My frustration wasn't solely due to the loss, it was because of my lack of strength and inexperience, of being able to understand Shun through that duel. I was lucky for Bahamut to be alive, but what if he wasn't around to bail me out the next time?

"Can't sleep?"

"Ack!" I went as I tumbled over the bed and onto the floor! "Ow…" I groaned as I rubbed by backside.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!?" I growled, looking back at Red eyes who snickered.

"Hehe! I never get tired of that!" he laughed, making me slap my head in disbelief, but he reverted to a serious expression rather quickly, then joined by Blue eyes.

"Where's Bahamut?" I asked, curious as to why he wasn't around.

They looked at each other, each saying you tell him…

This went on for a few moments before Blue eyes gave in, "Sigh, he's…resting at the moment. He took quite a beating for you earlier today."

"I see…" I replied, relieved.

Blue eyes then curled around me, "He's a very strong one, perhaps the strongest among us. No doubt he'll heal quickly." she spoke softly, in a nurturing tone, trying to comfort me best she could.

"I know, thanks though." I replied.

"So why are you still feeling down cast?"

"It's not because of him hurt, it's just, he protected me yet I could do nothing to help him.." I replied. "I kinda let him down don't you think?"

"Hmmmm"

"Not only that, I did the very best I could in that duel, put in all I had to try and convey my words and to understand that man Shun and his pain. What happened after that…" I paused, not wanting to bring up what I saw in my vision, "I still knew nothing in the end."

"I felt scared, helpless. We were lucky that Bahamut was able to get us out, but what if he was still too weak? If only I was strong enough, then Bahamut wouldn't have had to…" I then had my throat choked with tears as I began sobbing. Blue eyes then had tears too, being able to understand my pain and relate.

Red eyes however…

"Hehe, who would've thought our dragon emperor was really such a wuss."

"Huh!?"

"Take that back back!" Blue eyes growled furiously, baring her fangs at the other dragon.

Red eyes would normally flinch and beg for mercy at that point, but this time he was different, a side I never knew he had.

"Don't go using that bad breath of yours lady, I'm merely stating the facts and nothing more. You just lost one duel and now you're moping like it's the end of the world? Frankly I'm embarrassed to have accepted you as my master…" he added on.

"One duel? One duel!?" Blue eyes roared, "Is that you all have to say after what we all experienced!? Do you not see the scope of this tragedy!? We may have all been done for, and you expect us to just forget about it!?"

"That's not what I'm saying." RE continued, not faltering in the slightest, "I'll admit that I was as agitated as you guys were when Ryuga and Bahamut were beaten badly. But, moping around and feeling sorry for yourself and Bahamut isn't really going to change the past or make it any better right?"

"Urk.." He actually made a good point, but still…

"After a defeat that brutal and so close to…"

"Well we're all okay in the end, that's all that matters. So you lost, so tell me, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I…W..what are you saying?" I asked, clearly there was a message somewhere in his words, just didn't know what.

"It's only natural we face defeat, whether from friendly matches or high staked duels. Regardless, there will come a time when someone loses. You may have despite being outmatched by a stronger opponent, but that doesn't mean you yourself are powerless right?"

Both Blue eyes and I were stunned by Red eyes' words, completely speechless and nothing to comeback with.

"Basically, defeat is nothing to be ashamed of, all that matters is getting back up. True strength doesn't come from the number of victories you have, it's getting back up after defeat. You may have lost and failed to understand that duel, but let me ask you, do you still have the strength to continue?"

"I…"

"Didn't you say you would help bring about a new age of duelling? To show the world how it should be, for fun and how we all should be united, on behalf of your idol, Yusho Sakaki and father of your friend Yuya? Tell me Ryuga, will you let this one loss shatter all the hard efforts and trials you've done to make it this far? What will you do now?"

"I…I won't quit! From this defeat, I'll learn to accept it and to not dwell in self pity over my own weakness anymore! I'll grow from beyond this, together with the friends by my side! We'll show the world our resolve, strength and bonds and when we do, they all better watch out!" I proclaimed with all my spirit.

"Ryuga!?" Blue eyes gasped at my sudden strength and determination, "I'm amazed, not too long ago he was moping completely about himself, now…" She then looked to Red eyes impressed.

"That's the Ryuga I know." he replied with a smile.

The glorious moment, as usual, was ruined in a few seconds as the door swung open.

"Ryuga! Is something wrong!?"

"Gah!" I yelped in surprise when Yuya burst into my room in his grey pyjamas! "D..don't do that! I hate being surprised like that!"

'S..sorry!" Yuya waved his arms in a 'don't hit me please!" posture. "I just overheard you talking loudly and it seemed like you were having a conversation in here." he continued as he surveyed around my room carefully, "Somebody else here?"

"Uhh..no just me!" I jumped in, "I was just having some self reflection regarding today, and I just gained some self-motivation! In fact, I was so motivated that I couldn't help think aloud! Haha haaaa" I sweat dropped at my remark, seemed ridiculous bout I had nothing else.

"I..see…" Yuya replied with a similar expression. "But would you keep it down though, you're lucky mom's still asleep, otherwise you'd be in for it!"

"Oh…right….I'll make sure next time don't worry!" I remembered how wrong it would be to have a woman's beauty sleep disturbed.

"That's great! Alright, I'm off to bed now! Don't stay up too late though, w've got a big tournament tomorrow and it's the championship of the century! So we've got to be in tip top shape to show the whole world what You Show is made of!"

"I agree!" I nodded.

"Ok then, good night!"

"Goodnight Yuya," I replied, "Oh and Yuya?" I asked before he closed the door.

"Yes Ryuga?"

I held out my fist, "Let's both do our best and support not only each other, but also our close friends and rivals whom we'll be competing against in the tournament! Let's win for You Show and for all that we believe in!"

"Yeah! Let's!" he then fist bumped before leaving, and I was finally able to get a peaceful night of sleep.

 **Dragons POV**

"Hee hee, I never knew you actually had that in you Red eyes." Blue eyes cheekily said, "Who would've known that your obnoxious attitude and expectations would have its perks."

"Hmph! You shouldn't look down on me like that. I only grant my services and power to those I see with upmost potential. Ryuag has plenty more locked within him, and I have no intention of letting any of that be dulled by one loss, no matter how devastating it may be." he replied, before turning to a certain recuperating dragon.

"I hope you were listening too Bahamut, believe it or not, both of you are actually a lot alike. You're taking bad too, as if you were lacking in power aren't you? What would have happened if you didn't had the strength to get us out earlier."

Bahamut didn't answer.

"Whatever the case, I hope you wouldn't be too hard on yourself, it's not your fault. Also, whatever issue's arising in war or conflicts…I'm sure if we all just stick together, and grow from our defeats, believe in our possibly, as well as treasuring the memories, bonds and friends we have…I'm sure you'll understand what I mean."

"Hmmm, never thought I would be saying this, but I'm beginning to respect you deeply after today." Blue eyes thought before she took off.

Bahamut meanwhile was deep in thought, "Red eyes is right, I can't dwell on the past and what I couldn't accomplish. What happens now is that I make it so we wouldn't ever face such a devastating incident as that again…"

He too had that vision which Ryuga foresaw during the duel, when Rise falcon collided, the bird converyed a past emery onto Bahamut which then transferred to his partner, whom he tried and failed to protect.

"I don't know how this happened, when my siblings should have maintained the balance. But if dimensional boundaries have shattered , and the intersection has begun, there will no doubt be even more fearsome battles awaiting us. I will have to prepare us all for the future, both Ryuga and all our friends…"

He then vanished, and appeared in a separate dimensional space from the deck, he was in the room of wondrous, glittering fortress with windows made from gems set in silver and gold, walls of inlaid copper and ivory, and floors of beaten mithril. As he stood above a throne overlooking the outside, there were various dragon spirits gathering around, "All hail our sovereign king and ruler, guardian dragon of standard! We are are your service!" they all praised and worshipped.

He then smiled, to see his various subjects before him, "My loyal followers, I am honoured by your devotion and praises. However, I have now returned to call upon some of my bravest and strongest dragon warriors for your aid."

They then gasped and muttered amongst themselves, what kind of issue would require their great king to call upon them, must be a serious dimensional matter. "I will not force you to come with me, but to those of you who are wiling and able to join me in the fight to preserve the peace of the dimensions, I call upon your strength to aid me and my chosen partner for this. There will be many gruelling battles ahead, but I will not stop you from refusing, as I only seek those superb strength, courage and undying resolve."

As the dragons spirits thought for a while, one by one, a handful of them began to present themselves before Bahamut, until eventually…

Back in the real world while Ryuga slept, Bahamut's card began to glow and then, reacting with the gemini and pendulum energies in the cards Reiji granted Ryuga, the remaining blank cards that he still had with began to glow and they all changed into new cards, majority of them, having a pendulum scale and setting at their card border.

"Ryuga, with this new found power, we will fight." Bahamut concluded as he drifted back into deep sleep.

 **Well there's chapter 25, merely a little buildup to the duel, after a little commentary and preparation in the next chapter, still trying to plan. Just want to let you guys know, Ryuga's connection to his monster spirits and cards are what drives the energy readings higher than regular standard duelists, making them rival those of the other dimensions.**

 **For what happened here, basically Bahamut called upon some of his dragon followers in the spirit world to become new cards for Ryuga, mainly OC card which I will have based on some manga cards I've read in Yugioh manga.**

 **Spoiler-hurricane dragon, burning dragon and spined linewurm are some monsters that I will have become OC cards later on. (From manga chazz princeton)**

 **See you all, I'll try to design a good duel using the action field Haunted Demon Den as requested.**


	26. Chapter 26-Maiami Beginnings

Hi, this time, I've decided to upload 2 chapters together, so hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 26-Maiami Championship beginnings

It was early morning, I had just woken up, feeling refreshed after having a great night's sleep. After a good morning yawn I then eyed my deck with a greeting smile, "Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you around.." I thought, (I saw that Blue and Red eyes were still sleeping, so I decided not to disturb them) before noticing something peculiar in my trunk nearby, which was where I kept all my spare cards. When I opened the trunk, I couldn't believe what I saw!

"I take it that you are most pleased with what I've brought you?"

"Ack! Bahamut! You're okay!"

"Indeed," he replied stoic as ever, "After yesterday's events, I realised that we ourselves need to get stronger, not just you, but me as well. So I then summoned some more allies to come to our aid."

I looked through and found various pendulum monsters, many of which seemed very powerful and the thought of using them excited me!

"Urg.."

 **"** Huh? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

Gripping his side and limping slightly, "I haven't fully recovered from our last duel, so I'm afraid I still need more time to rest. I apologise for my weakness, but you'll have duel without me for now."

"No worries, I'm adaptable myself. Thanks for the new cards, I'll be sure to take care of them."

"I know." he replied with a positive assured smile before fading.

At that point somehow, I could feel a part of me beginning to grow with power, as if my spirit was resonating with these new cards, almost as if I was part dragon somehow. As ridiculous as that sounded, I knew what I had to do, "Alright, time to make myself a new deck which will bring out the dragon within!" Which was then I began sorting out my cards, with the new pendulums as well as some of my spare cards which I collected. After a while, I managed to gain a few new combos and strategies that would come in very handy for my tournament match, the very thought of actually applying them got me really excited.

'Hey Ryuga! Breakfast is ready!"

'Whaugh!" I gasped as Yuya suddenly barged in, again.

"Whoops sorry! Was I disturbing you?"

"Ah no, I was merely sorting out my deck for today's match ups that's all!" I said as I hid my new pendulum cards, not wishing to alarm Yuya.

'Whoa!" he gasped as he eyed my other cards scattered on the table, like Mishief of the time goddess, dodge roll, alexandrite dragon, ruby dragon, card defence and a few other rare/old cards too.

'A..are these all yours?!"

"Uhhhh, I've been collecting these from places I've visited up until now, some of which were given to me by my grandfather before I left home. So yeah…"

"Awww, you're really lucky…" he sighed sadly, "Wish I could have a couple of these…."

I then thought for a moment, feeling generous I plucked out one from my trunk, "Hey I know, why not use this?" I handed him a card.

"M..monster reborn? You're really letting me have this?"

"Relax, it's a spare copy. Besides, I'm sure it'll do wonders for you in the future."

"Aww thanks!" he cheered happy he got such a nice gift from a friend and that it would be really handy to have too, "Hey! I know! Why not I give you a little something too!" he then reached into his pocket and picked out a card of his own, I noticed it was called Amazing pendulum.

"Wow Yuya, thank you very much." I replied, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it! We're friends after all so it's only natural that we help support each other through thick and thin! SO let's win this for You Show!"

"Right on buddy!" I cheered as we fist bumped!

"Oh yeah! Mum told me to get you downstairs! We'll be leaving for the tournament right after breakfast, which is waffles and pancakes!" I then got really hungry just thinking about it.

'I'll be there in a minute, just give me a little more time to sort things out okay?"

"No prob!" he replied as he went downstairs.

It was at that moment I packed everything up from my desk and was about to leave when Red eyes spoke to me, "Hey kid, I think you forgot something."

"Huh really?" I turned around surprised to my dragon.

He then nodded and pointed his head to the desk, "Yeah, looks like there's still something in that envelope Reiji left us the other day." He was right, as I took a closer look, I noticed there was actually a letter inside, so I opened it and read.

(Dear Ryuga, I trust your journey has been a smooth one? I've heard from my old associate Reiji that you're actually in Maiami City now! I'm most surprised at how far you've made it, and even together with THE Yuya Sakaki! The son of your former idol Yusho! You are one lucky boy indeed. Know this, I shall be routing for you and your school even from afar, and will watch every match you'll be having right here at home. Also, you were right, travelling and experiencing the outside world in order to expand your horizon and possibilities was the right decision in the end. Just promise me that you'll continue looking after yourself and trusting in your friends, both human and…ha ha, I'm sure you know what I mean.

Take care and best wishes, Grandpa)

Reading that letter not only made me shed a small tear, but I also felt determination burning within me! "Just you wait! I'll show you how much I've come and you won't be disappointed!" I thought, with my heart and mind fully set.

 **Later on:**

After breakfast me and Yuya headed over to You Show together where we found the whole gang waiting for us.

"I see them! Here they come!"

"We've been waiting, what took you both so long.." Sora muttered impatiently while sucking a piece of candy as usual. ("Have to wonder where he gets the money for those…." I wondered. "If he eats too much no doubt he'll experience some things far worse than tooth decay…" Blue eyes thought worried.)

"He he! We were just helping each other sort out decks and having breakfast! We kinda lost track of time so we hurried here as fast we could!" Yuya chirped with glee, I then chuckled in agreement.

Yuzu then face palmed, "Honestly you two…"

It was at that point Shuzo stepped out to greet us, "Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Ryuga, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi. The day has finally come! To think that all of our students from You Show Duel School would qualify for the Maiami Championship. And not only that, we've been blessed with a most gifted duelist too in the last minute! This is a blessing from the heavens! Above all, I..I'm" he then started tearing up ("Oh boy here he comes..)

"So proud of all of you!" he cried before charging at us to envelop us in…affection. Good thing we all sidestepped last minute, but ouch! That bike riding over him has got to hurt! We all then sweat dropped together.

"Why did you dodge…?"

"Dad, you're way too excited." said Yuzu embarrassed.

"Uh huh.." I nodded.

"We're not even at the stadium yet.." Ayu added.

He then got up, talk about a fast recovery…Anyways he then gave an explanation to the tournament, how it was divided into 3 classes, junior, junior youth and youth. Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi were in junior, while the rest of us, Sora, Yuya, Yuzu and myself were junior youth, no brainer there… I then learnt how it wasn't just schools from the country coming to compete in this LDS sponsored tournament, but also from across the world!

"Looks like we shall be facing some tough opponenets from other faraway lands,who knows what they are all capable of…" Bahamut thought.

"Gah..It won't matter, they'll all fall the same in the end! I can't wait to tear apart any unlucky victim that comes our way!" Red eyes roared.

"Oh boy…That would definitely put a stain on our reputation as noble dragons…." Blue eyes shook her head.

After Shuzo finished his explanation, he then gave a motivational speech to try and get us psyched for our matches, getting all "Hot-blooded!" as he says. By then we all were heading onto the bus…

We were just about to leave when..

"AAAHHH!" Yuzu suddenly screamed, making Shuzo step on the brake so hard it caused us to slam right back into our seats!

"Wh..what's wrong Yuzu!?"

"Dad, Yuya..Yuya is…"

"Huh?" I thought before turning around, my eyes then widened with surprise

"Not here!" the kids screamed.

"WHAAAATT!?" he followed.

"Gah! Seriously!? Of all times to run off it had to be now!?" Yuzu screamed with anger.

"C..calm down Yuzu nee-chan!" Ayu squeaked, apparently frightened, soon everyone else was going into a panic, even Shuzo. Because we would miss the opening ceremony soon!

Thinking quickly, I then spoke up, "Principal Shuzo!"

"Huh? Ryuga?"

They all turned looking at me. "You guys go on ahead, I'll look for him!"

"Say what!?" the kids gasped.

"You can't be serious! We're already missing one student, we can't afford to miss another!"

"But what other choice do we have." Sora added, feeling laid back.

"Trust me, I know my way around already and when I find him, I'll bring him straight to the tournament arena immediately, besides, it might be better if you guys tried looking around there too just in case."

They all grew silent for a bit before letting me go, "Ok fine, but be quick!" Shuzp instructed, so I got down.

"If you guys aren't back by registration, I swear I'll….!" she then held up her fan and bloodthirsty aura, which made me swallow hard and my errand even more urgent! "Y..yes ma'am!" I yelped as I then hurried off.

After a while of running around aimlessly without a clue, I then grew exhausted and started panting.

"Gasp…gasp…Bahamut….do you know where he is?" I asked my partner. Sadly he shook his head, "I apologise, but I am not in full form just yet, all I can confirm is that he is getting close."

"That's good enough for me." I replied.

"Honestly that boy!" red eyes grumbled, "How could he be so inconsiderate and always goofing off! He's about to throw away everything he and his entire school worked for! Some future pro duelist he is humph!" he finished annoyed.

"Normaly I would disagree, but I'm with Red eyes on this one." Blue eyes added. "It does seem rather selfish of him to run off without first notifying the others first."

"Not really, we have to look at it from his perspective though." I added, making them turn their attention to me. "He's been through a lot since his childhood, the fact that this tournament is an essential step needed for a duelist to become a pro, must be a big deal on him ever since that..incident. He must be afraid to face it." Bahamut already knew I would say that so he simply nodded.

The other 2 then became silent, not seeing it that way. 'But still, he has to learn to move on! Dwelling on the past won't do him any good, it'll only hold back his potential to grow even more so than his father, whom he looked up to!" Red eyes growled.

"Easier said than done I suppose." Blue eyes muttered admittingly.

Thinking of the situation, I then had an idea, "I think I might know where he would be!" I gasped and hurried off for the long bridge which stretched across the lagoon of Maiami Bay. After some running I found him there, having a chat with his mom. I overheard a bit of what they said, made me glad he still had some family support. Walking to them I then called, "Hey Yuya!"

The both of them then turned to me with surprise.

"R..Ryuga? What are you doing here!?" Yuya gasped.

"Shouldn't you be there with all the others by now?" Yoko asked curious.

"They sent me to look for you! You better hurry now!"

"R..right! Sorry to worry you all! Let's go!"

"You'll never make it there on foot." Yoko added, "Come with me and I'll get you there in a jiff!"

Indeed she did, believe it or not, for a nice polite woman her mode of transport was…unexpected. She used a really powerful bike and she zoomed so quickly across the highway and around other vehicles was exhilarating! I felt as though I had to hang on for dear life otherwise I would be sent flying into the next life! By the time we arrived, "Take care sweeties!" Yoko said as she drove off somewhere to park. "Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Yuya cheered, "How are feeling Ryuga? Wasn't that…uh…" he then looked and saw me all dizzy and nearly falling down on the pavement, clearly his way of having fun was different from me…

"Ack! Are you alrght!?" he gasped he helped support me.

'N..no worries, " I replied, "I just need to go to the bathroom, you go on ahead and meet with the others…"

"Let me help you." he offered kindly.

"I insist! Just go on without me for now."

"O..ok then, take care!" he then ran off inside the stadium.

After relieving myself from the experience, I walked out and saw Yuya and company in a scuffle with..(That guy, he looks familiar…)

"Kid! He's that brute you and I clobbered a while back!" I remember now! Yuya told me how this guy Gen actually once picked on him when he was kid, mocking his dad due to his disappearance. I then got all furious that he had the nerve to show his face here. "Grrr, Allow me to get at him next…" Blue eyes growled.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I saw Gongenzaka appear and send him off! "He actually made it! That's great!" I thought of having another friend to join us, before I ran out to join them.

It was at that point when Nico Smiley began announcing and introducing all the schools, we all stepped out onto the field with waving hands and smiles. Also saw lots of students from various schools, got me excited thinking on who I would be facing from here.

At a certain point when we were observing the screen with duelists coming out, I then gaped in shock at a certain representative from LDS, "Shun Kurosaki!?" I gasped as my 3 dragons gained similar expressions of worry too.

"He's..."

"Why is he in LDS?!"

They then looked at each other with surprise that the other knew about him. As we headed out to the entrance, "Then you know him too Yuya?"

"Yeah…."

"Y..you guys know him?" I asked nervously, also not wanting to tell them about my previous encounter with him.

"He attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes!"

'Huh?"

'Y..you're kidding!?" I gasped, (No wonder he was so good, but still, where did he come from exactly…)

It was our turn to go out as we were introduced to the crowd and we responded with smiles and waving hands.

"Haha how I love the cheers and the spotlight! If only they could see me, I'd give them a spectacular performance!" Red eyes boasted, with Bahamut and Blue eyes frowning, "What a lack of dignity and restraint…Still it would be nice though."

As we passed by, I noticed Yuya looking towards the viewing box, where I caught sight of Reiji Akaba and a few others with him inside (a woman in purple hair and red clothing, and a kid with a teddy bear.) I assumed they were family of his.

"Figures he would be here," Red eyes thought, "Well, let's give him a show he won't expect!"

"Sure.." I replied. (Seems Yuya has some history with him)

After listening to Yuya's big speech I began to applaud with all the others, it was really inspirational and I intended to fight with all I had for not only myself, but now for others, Yuya, my friends, the school and of course, my grandfather who was routing for me back home. He was definitely setting himself a really high goal, but no doubt he would make it.

After that, we were all given a registration card which determined our match ups, I got paired up with a guy named Saito Kanakura from MID (Millennium Institute of Dueling) it said. It wasn't till tomorrow so I had plenty of time to kill until then. I then overheard Yuzu talking with Masumi, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her say that Shun all along was PART of LDS!

'Something definitely isn't right you guys." I said looking at my deck.

"I know, I mean, what kind of school allows a psychopath into their ranks anyway!?"

"There's clearly much more going on than meets the eye."

'Be as that may, worrying about it now will not benefit us. Still, he is one we must be wary of…"

We then hurried off to watch Futoshi's match in the junior court, as we walked out, I caught sight of Shun in the corner, who glared at me, clearly not forgetting our recent match…I merely narrowed my eyes back stating "I'm keeping my eye on you too."

 **Duel commentary:-**

 **Futoshi:-**

"Futoshi's a lot tougher than I thought." I spoke impressed after he knocked out Smile duel school's representative with sketch beast tyranno. The way he played was actually quite impressive.

"Indeed, I can see that chubby boy has quite a future ahead of him!" Red eyes commented.

That spongy duel field looks pretty fun too! I had to admit, I felt tempted to bounce myself.

 **Ayu:-**

"I never knew LDS actually had a faction for young children." Blue eyes thought.

'If that's the case, no doubt he'll be tough, Ayu better not drop her guard and have too much fun." I added, 'Still, she is kinda adorable like her parents and the others say…"

I then looked at her opponent, "That's the boy I saw with Reiji earlier…" Something was off, he really quiet it was so unnerving…

"Aww, she really is in touch with her cards, how precious.." Blue eyes thought to herself. "I'm much more impressed wight he way she's changing the battlefield to her advantage." I replied, seeing how spirited and strong willed she was despite her age.

"That Reira, I expected more but those copy cards of his aren't all that impressive…Also his plays are quite dull and predictable" Blue eyes thought disappointed as he kept using copy spells and traps against Ayu's aqua actresses, as well as being driven into a corner.

"I have a feeling he's only getting warmed up…" I was right the moment he activated montage fusion, 'He can fusion summon!?"

'I stand corrected, that child harbours a lot of power for someone so young. He may be even more powerful than the LDS trio we battled days before."

"You may be right Blue eyes…" I replied as I saw Ayu lose, it made me sad too as we all came in to try and comfort her.

 **Yuzu:-**

"Wow, Yuzu sure has come a long way since we last duelled eh Red eyes?"

"Yeah..Thanks for bringing up those old memories…grrr…" Apparently he still wasn't too fond about being defeated by Bloom Diva, despite the comeback as red eyes flare metal dragon.

"No doubt, her determination, along with the support she received from all of us, is what brought this victory of hers to fruition." Bahamut concluded.

"Best of luck to the rest of us tomorrow then!"

 **(Next day)**

 **Gongenzaka:-**

After arriving we then rushed off to watch Gongenzaka's match with Gen. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Gonegnzaka's match is going to start soon!" When we arrived we looked around trying to find Yuya, till Tatsuya pointed him out for us.

"Yuya's in a hurry it seems.." Blue eyes thought.

"Something seems wrong here…" I thought, but seeing as how the match was starting I believed I couldn't worry about that now.

A little while later, I met up with Yuya's best friend in the waiting room, "Good luck Gongenzaka. Show that disgrace the strength of your steadfast principle!" I cheered.

"Indeed I shall! I thank you and all the others for your support! This man Gongenzaka shall not only demonstrate the power of his dojo as the future heir but also for all others to bear witness!" he responded before leaving. (Yuya's really lucky to have a great friend like him, hope he gets back soon.)

"That dirty snake! I knew something was off about earlier!" I growled.

"What's wrong?" Red eyes asked.

"Do you really not know? Think carefully and analyse the situation will you?" Blue eyes replied frustrated.

(Thinking for a bit, his eyes then glowed red with anger, "That scumbag! He's trying to throw Gongenzaka off!")

"What should we do Ryuga? Should we go and help Yuya?" Blue eyes asked.

"I.."

Suddenly Bahamut interrupted me, "I believe the best course action would be to trust in Yuya now and let him fight his own battles, let's wait a little longer and see how things play out."

"Are you serious!?"

"Look closer." I then saw how Yuzu was cheering on Gongenzaka to have faith in Yuya. I myself then remembered Yuya's capabilities, so I decided to believe in him too, 'She's right Gongenzaka! Yuya's strong, remember how far he came?! Believe in him! He'll make it!" I cheered, which was then followed by his father, further helping him bring up his spirit once more!

"Glad he's back to his normal self, hope he can make it." I thought.

"He will," Bahamut replied as we all looked on, "I know odd eyes will protect Yuya, I know he'll never lose to the likes of them."

"It's that disgusting Shaman again!" I exclaimed as Gen summoned his hideous ace. "Grrr." Red eyes growled, wishing he could incinerate him himself. When he took control of Benkei and turned him against Gongenzaka, "Unforgivable…turning one's friend against each other…" Blue eyes growled.

"I wouldn't count him out yet though. He's strong in both spirit and body." I said as I observed how he trusted his deck as he rendered Shaman useless with Superheavy Samurai Gloves. Still that move tore off his prized sash…

"It seems hopeless doesn't it? Given the current field conditions."

"Looks can be deceiving blue eyes." Bahamut replied as he reminded her of my similar situation, "Have faith and resolve, in the end the duelist who believes in his deck and/or friends with unwavering resolve prevail in the end."

He was right as Yuya arrived and handed him his white sash, and then Gongenzaka did a huge turnaround with Sperheavy samurai battle ball and warlord susanowo! "I knew Yuya would make it!" I joyfully cried as I went down to assist him.

"Looks like the power of bonds really can help see others throughout he most dire of situations…" Blue eyes said as Red eyes nodded.

 **Yuya-**

"Is that Sawatari?" I asked.

"What a ridiculous outfit…" Blue eyes thought.

"As well as terrible samurai imitation to go with…" Red eyes added.

"Pendulum summoning may have led you to victory up until now but today it will be your path to defeat!" Upon hearing that we all got shocked, "Don't tell me that.."

"No doubt about it, if LDS could make fully functional pendulum cards for Reiji, it was only a matter of time..Hope Yuya knows what he's getting into."

"Shingo's gotten good since our last duel, not only that, he seems…different." I thought, intrigued by his skilled plays in summoning the Kama monsters and blocking Yuya's direct attacks.

"I agree, not only in skill but also in spirit. It's as if he's having respect as well for those he duels." Bahamut replied, agreeing with me. "Guess he's not such a bad guy after all…."

"So he does have pendulum monsters after all…Not only that, a level 10 too. That combo's going to be tough for Yuya to get around, but I'm sure he'll think of something." I gasped when Shingo pendulum summoned Mayosenju Daibak and used his "Yosen Lost Tornado" technique.

"Yuya's cunning, acrobatic abilities and positive outlook are among his greatest strengths, so no matter how far he's driven into a corner, as long as he has fun, he'll easily adapt and overcome." Yoko whispered, overhearing my out loud thoughts.

She was right as he eventually came back and used Shingo's own cards against him, as well as that Big Escape action card at the last minute! Boy he sure did know how to impress and enter the the crowd, he's becoming more and more like Yusho every second.

"Now that's what I call top quality entertainment!" Red eyes applauded, while the other 2 only looked on impressed at Yuya.

The way he ended it with Beast eyes was certainly the icing on the cake for this duel, and the way they both bowed to the crowd really took it for me. I could also overhear how members of the crowd continued to praise Yuya and Sawatari's performance. As Yuya returned to the audience we all went down to congratulate him.

"Congrats Yuya! Your duelling was purely hot blooded!" Shuzo praised

"You certainly know how to keep the audience at the edge of their seats for sure." Sora praised while sucking candy as usual.

"Your performance was truly spectacular! This man Gonhenzaka is most impressed with you!"

"It gave me the shivers!"

"It was so exciting and awesome!"

"Aww thanks you all!" Yuya blushed as he accepted all their thanks. I then walked up to him and shook his hand, "I knew you'd pull it off. Well done, if your dad was here, he would doubt be proud of you."

"I know…Thanks Ryuga." he replied feeling very encouraged.

Not long after that, Nico then made a sudden announcement, "Your attention everyone! I'm sure you are all very ecstatic after the magnificent performance by Yuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari! But wait no further, because our next match begins now!"

"No way! ….Already?….Can't with to see what they have next!" Came various responses from the audience.

"Get ready! Because our next match up features…." The screen then loaded and everyone in You Show became excited.

"Ryuga Shirogane from You Show Duel School vs Saito Kanakura from MID!"

"Whoah! Looks like you're up next!" said Yuya, who was anticipating this with eagerness.

"So it seems." I replied, "I feel kinda nervous though…" I muttered, looking at the huge crowd, "Never really duelled in front of so many spectators before…Don't know if I can take them laughing at me if I make a mistake..."

"Relax! All you need to do is win and not mess up!"

"Sora! Can be anymore blunt!?" Yuzu yelled at his carefree attitude.

"Hehe sure I'll do that.." I laughed nervously.

"Relax, just remember to have fun and remain calm, then I'm sure you'll be able to roll with the crowd and see them as inspiration for your duel, like I do! Instead of something to hold you back from doing your best!"

He was right, feeling reassured and grasping my new dragon deck I put together with Bahamut's help, I gave them all a mid before stepping onto the battlefield. (Fear not, for you shall not battle alone.) Hearing y dragon's voice was the final thing I needed to secure my confidence as I proceeded with no wavering thoughts.

(You Show definitely taught me that duelling is much more than winning and losing, it's also about giving to the audience not only a great show but also a learning experience for them on what true duelling is all about, to better others and not only bring smiles to the people but also for the future. With my turn coming up, I wasn't about to let any of them down!)

 **Next chapter will be Ryuga's first Tournament duel, hope it will be to your liking, it'll also pay tribute to a certain type of monsters and duel strategies long forgotten since 5ds or DM.**

 **In response to Xyoras, I am using the standard dimension Arc V disk for Ryuga, because I can't quite see how this is canon with the previous yugioh series. If you read another later chapter, basically it's like one of the first duel disks built by LDS, which the grandfather helped patch up. If you watch other japanese anime, basically nii-chan or nee-chan is how some characters call another older brother and sister respectively. Better you do some research, also because that's how the younger characters like Ayu or Tatsuya often called Yuzu and Yuya. I'll admit I got the idea for my OC's name from that beyblade character Ryuga, because it had a catchy dragon reference, but I'll be giving different dragon related names to the other counterparts of course. I'm not very good at drawing unfortunately, despite how I describe my characters in the story, which I've done so based on ideas from other anime characters I've seen. No hard feelings okay?**

 **Anyways comment and leave a positive review as always, so stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27-Taking it to the next level!

Chapter 27-Taking it to the next level!

"Introducing another special duelist from Yow Show Duel School! A new arrival in Maiami City yet gifted with astonishing skill and winning his way to six-win streak in only a single week! Wielder over rare and unique cards from the old times when duelling first began as well as a gemini genius! Ryuga Shirogane!" Nico announced as I made my way to the center of the arena and began waving to the applauding crowds.

"If only he would use us, then we would give everyone here their money's worth.." Red eyes grumbled about not being able to be in the spotlight.

"There is an old saying, that patience is a virtue. The time will come, so be patient." Bahamut wisely said calming down the impatient and arrogant black dragon.

 **(Audience)**

"Tch! It's that guy again.." Hokuto muttered annoyed.

"Yeah, too bad he isn't on our side, would have been nice though." Yaiba added.

"Well, sometimes we have to accept we can't always get what we want. Though I am surprised that even Reiji Akaba himself couldn't persuade him to join us." Masumi replied disappointed, 'Still, would be interesting to see what he can pull off here."

"And now! Representing from MID (Millennium Institute of Dueling)! The star pupil of a duel school which lacks popularity or status in Maiami, yet still duels furiously to no end for his school's vision to gain recognition in the duelling world! Let's give it up for Saito Kanakura!"

 **(LDS control)**

Reiji, Nakajima and Reira looked at the monitors, "Let's see how well your skills match against other strong willed participants, and hopefully, we'll be able to get a good look at some new additions to your arsenal Ryuga." Reiji said as he focused.

Shun on the other hand only eyed from the audience and said nothing.

I then walked up to the centre of the arena, where I met my opponent, who was a tall guy with grey-green eyes and blue hair. He also wore a red headband with its ends flowing behind his head and also wore an orange shirt with red trims as well as a purplish sleeveless jacket over it.

He then held out his hand to me, "I have heard much about you Ryuga Shirogane. Let us have a good duel where we can demonstrate the best of our abilities to not only each other but also for everyone else in this very stadium."

"Yes, let's.." I smiled as I shook back.

 **(Audience)**

"Will he be alright? Sure he's good but compared to most of us, Ryuga hasn't had that much action duel practice." Yuzu said nervously.

"I'm sure he'll do fine!" Yuya replied encouragingly, "Remember he has us backing him in spirit!"

She then eased up a bit, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"I can't wait to see what he'll pull off, oh the anticipation is making me shiver!" Futoshi cried.

"Same here!" "Me too!" the other kids replied.

"Indeed, we shall see." Gongenzaka said while the others looked on.

"Good luck Ryuga, show them how hot-blooded You Show can be with your power!" Shuzo yelled, making Yuzu slap him with her fan to keep him under control again.

We then moved back to opposite ends, where Nico continued, "Now let us select our action field! The field for this match is…" The giant card above us began to spin before finally stopping, depicting a cave in the shape and design of a skull, built into 3 pointed mountains in a rocky ruin like setting, surrounded buy some forest and rugged cliffs as well. "Haunted demon den!" The field then began to glow, and I found myself in that very area!

I found myself on a cliff edge while Saito appeared on the mouth to the spooky cave.

"This field is really scary.." Ayu muttered, clutching her hands together frightened as there was the howling wind amongst the mild fog and black sky.

'I'm scared! Hold me!" Tatsuya cried as he latched on to Yuya!

"Sh..shivers!" Futoshi looked as though he was about to shoot his pants!

"I've seen way scarier things in Yuya's closet…" said Sora unfazed.

"Hey!"

Seeing how close they all are, "Don't worry you all, I'll make sure this duel is one that will make the whole school proud!" I vowed as I faced my opponent.

"Now let us begin the oath!" Nico said.

"Duelists locked in battle,

Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,

They storm through this field!

Behold!

This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!

Action….DUEL!"

With the sound of snapping fingers, the action cards dispersed across the field.

Ryuga:4000

Saito:4000

"I'll take the first turn! I draw!" he was pleased with his hand, something that worried me so I decided to hurry off for an action card.

"I summon Armed dragon lv 3 from my hand in attack mode!" With that the small yellow armoured dragon appeared with a low growl.

'With that I end my turn!"

Nico's eyes widened in surprise, "Do my eyes deceive me? Saito has brought out a level monster! Such a sight is so rare these days folks, so this is one duel you shouldn't turn from!"

 **(Audience)**

"Awww that's a cute little dragon!" Ayu cheered.

"Level? I've never heard of that before…" Yuya muttered.

"Hope it it's nothing Ryuga can't handle." Yuzu added worried.

"I've heard a bit about these monsters," Tatsuya said, making the others look at him.

"Really you do?" Shuzo and Gonegenzaka asked.

"Yeah, let's just say Ryuga better do something about that monster quick, because it's NOT going to stay cute for long!"

Sora became intrigued, "This ought to be good…"

I on the other hand caught sight of it, "Playing only a monster with 1200 atk and nothing else?" I thought suspiciously, "If my suspicions are correct, no doubt he's going to try and protect it so he can show it's true power later on!"

"Then you better do something about that little scrub now!" Red eyes warned.

As I hurried on I saw an action card wedged between some sharp thorns in a bush, "You sure about that?"

"Well the harder the hiding spot, the more valuable the card." I thought remembering the old advice Ayame gave me as I reached in and pulled it out! Tearing my sleeves in the process but well worth it!

"My my! That must have stung!" Nico commented.

 **(Audience)**

The gang had expressions of pain just looking at me and my daring stunt.

"Oh dear, poor Ryuga nii-chan.." Ayu said sadly.

 **(Duel)**

I then looked at my hand and saw a new monster Bahamut blessed me with, "This dragon…Hmm… with this I can…" I then smiled at a 'devious' plan I thought up! "I play a monster in facedown defence mode and a card facedown! That ends my move!" I said loudly as the facedown monster and card appeared.

"What's this!? Ryuga has refused to attack!" Nico gasped.

 **(Audience)**

"What is he thinking!?" Tasuya cried.

"I'm sure he must have something planned." Yuya replied with a nervous look.

 **(Duel)**

Saito then smirked as his turn came up "Heh, all the more easier then! My draw!" Saito said before smiling, "Here's where things get interesting, you see during my standby phase, armed dragon lv 3's special activates, which lets me upgrade him into armed dragon lv 5!"

"Armed dragon level 5 rise!" he yelled as level 3 became enveloped in red light before evolving into a larger and more ferocious dragon, which roared menacingly upon summoning!

"Incredible folks! In just a single turn Kanakura has summoned a powerful monster through level up! A most impressive summoning method indeed!"

 **(Audience)**

The audience then gasped.

"L..level up!?" Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

Sora then widened his eyes in excitement, "Heh! I thought this Saito guy was just some average everyday duelist, but he's not half bad!"

"Whose side are you on!?" Shuzo yelled.

 **(Duel)**

As it roared, the waves it emitted caused some nearby rocks to shatter, inside one was an action card, which Saito quickly grabbed.

"Uh oh, time put a little distance between us!" I thought as I tried to run into the forest.

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Saito yelled, "I play the action spell haunted missile which deals 1000 points of direct damage!" A large missile materialised and launched itself at us!

"That doesn't look good.." I thought.

"Ryuga!" gasped Yuya and the others were baffled at how quickly the missile caught up!

BOOOM!

"Aargh!" I yelled as it exploded behind and sent me flying into the dirt!

 **Ryuga:4000-3000**

"Astouding! With a single card, Saito has taken a massive lead!

He hopped onto his dragon, which then leapt and landed right in front of me!

"Kid you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Why didn't you take it out when you had the chance!?"

"Because Red eyes," he looked at my hand and then we both grinned. "Hehe who knew you could be so crafty."

Saito then jumped off his dragon and grabbed another action card from some debris, he then smirked, "I expected a little more from you to be honest…" he muttered disappointed before looking on, "If you think that defence mode monster will protect you from my dragon's wrath you are sorely mistaken! I activate the action spell haunted lance!" A pair spooky lances then appeared and armed dragon then took hold of them! "This grants my monster an additional 500 atk points! And it allows carries a piercing effect!"

"What did you say!?" I gasped.

2400-2900

"Go armed dragon! Attack that facedown monster with inferno roar!" The dragon then swung its massive arms down with the lances and struck my facedown, revealing it to be a small brown dragon with a cream coloured underside and coated in green body armour from head to tail, it gave a shriek of pain before exploding and the waves pushed me back!

 **Prairie dragon, Level 3 , Dragon, Earth, ATK 500 DEF 1800**

 **Ryuga:3000-1900**

"Urg!" I grunted.

"Haha! That was easier than I thought! Now during my end phase, once my dragon evolves once again, this duel will be mine and MID will finally.." he was then interrupted.

'Thanks for that! You just did me a favour!" I called out to him, making him shocked.

"Wh..what was that!?" he gasped.

"Because you destroyed my monster, I get to activate this action spell!" I then revealed it, making him stutter! "Th..that's!"

"Nightmare prey! Because you destroyed my monster in battle, this action spell lets me destroy the monster responsible and then deal you 700 points of damage!"

"No!" he gasped as a dark portal opened behind him and a spooky shadow hand rose out and grabbed armed dragon by the tail and dragged it in! It then roared desperately before getting pulled inside and the portal exploded!

"Grr!" Saito grunted as his monster was destroyed.

 **Saito:4000-3300**

"That's not all! The monster you attacked was my prairie dragon! When flipped face up, I get special summon another from my deck!" Soon another one tunnelled up from the ground, like a prairie dog, before folding its arms in defence.

He then gritted his teeth in anger, "You'll pay for that!"

"What an astonishing turnaround! A splendid counterattack from Ryuga who not only destroyed his attacker but also got back his own monster that was just destroyed, yet another suspenseful play courtesy from the entertainers of You Show!"

 **(Audience)**

"I get it now! Why Ryuga didn't attack Armed dragon while it was still a level 3!" Tatsuya gasped in amazement.

"Huh? Why's that?" Futoshi asked.

"Ryuga wanted armed dragon to level up and attack him so he could activate that action spell he got!" Yuya answered, "Basically Saito was playing right into his hand!"

"Oooh! While dishonourable to an extent, it's still most ingenious!" Gonegenzaka bellowed.

"He's almost as crafty as you are Yuya." Yoko commented.

"Hehe! Well I've been a great teacher!"

"Tch! He's doing okay but I expected him to do more than this!" Hokuto complained, insulted that they were defeated by a guy who apparently overwhelmed them yet was struggling with this nobody.

 **(Duel)**

"Hmph! Not bad, but I'm not so easily beaten!" Saito muttered as he took another card, "I play graceful charity, which lets me draw 3 cards then makes me discard 2." He then drew 3 and what he discarded caught my eye, Discord and Horus the black flame dragon lv 4. "I now play 2 cards facedown, and last but not least, activate the spell level modulation! You get 2 cards of your own, but in exchange it lets me special summon a level monster from my graveyard! Care to guess?"

"Don't tell me…" I thought as I drew 2 cards.

"Welcome back Armed dragon lv 5!" he called as his fearsome beast retuned!

"Another skilful play! The students of MID clearly show both dedication and devotion that rivals even that of LDS!" Nico commented impressed.

"With that I'll end my turn, consider yourself lucky I couldn't level up my armed dragon this turn but you won't be as fortunate when my next turn comes!"

"We'll see! My draw!" I then looked and decided now was the time. "Your attention everyone! Get ready to be amazed as I prepare the way for the draconic duo that shall put on the extravagant performance of the century!" I called.

 **(Audience)**

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing!" Gonegnzaka gasped.

"He's really doing it!" Yuzu followed surprised.

"Go for it Ryuga!" The kids cheered in excitement.

 **(Duel)**

"For my first move, I shall activate my facedown Dragon evolution! This mysterious trap lets me tribute a dragon on my field and then special summon another from my hand that's one level higher! So from the earthly prairie dragon!" My little dragon then became cloaked in light from the spell and began to change shape, "Now come forth divine dragon apocralyph!" The dragon shed off its armour and became larger and encloaked in flames!

"Whoah! That's some makeover!" Sora gasped impressed. The rest of them were at the edge of their seats as for what I had next.

"Impressive, but that dragon doesn't come close to mine!" Saito challenged.

"For now yes, but not for long! I now activate his special ability! Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can then add a dragon type monster from my graveyard back to my hand! I discard blizzard dragon to regain prairie dragon!" I then exchanged cards from my hand with my graveyard. Hopping up onto apocralyph, he took me into the sky where I got the audience's attention "Now I activate the spell polymerisation!"

"What's this?! Ryuga is planning to fusion summon!"

"I won't let you! I reveal my trap Non-fusion area!" Saito allied revealing one facedown, "As long as this continuous trap remains face up, neither of us can fusion summon!"

"Oh no!" Yuya said.

"Sealing a fusion!? Not cool!" Sora frowned, really looking forward to it.

I was unfazed though as I found what I needed! "Sorry but the show must continue!" I called out as I grabbed an action card from a vine, that was climbing over a rock wall, "I play trap eraser! This spell negates a trap activation then returns it to your deck!"

"What a cunning counter!" Nico continued.

"That can't be!" he gasped as his trap was sent back. He then looked on helplessly as I continued.

"I fuse Lord of dragons in my hand with divine dragon ragnarok! Mighty master of dragons, become one with the emissary of the heavens and be reborn as the king of all dragon kind! I fusion summon! Level 7 King dragun!" As I chanted, my great half man and half dragon descended from the sky in beam of light which shone over the dark battlefield!

 **(Audience)**

"That's excellent Ryuga! You've got him on the run now!"

"YAY!"

"But I'm not done just yet! What is his royal highness to be without a queen?"

"Q..queen!?" Saito was shocked that I could still do more despite already calling out a powerful monster!

"I summon Lady of dragons to my field!" The blonde haired female warrior emerged and stood next to my other divine dragon. "With these 2 level 4 monsters I now build the overlay network!"

"XYZ summon!?" everyone gasped (Saito, Nico and You Show)

"Great queen of dragons, appear right now in all your beauty and grace, lead your fellow fire breathers on to victory! I xyz summon! Rank 4 Queen dragun!" The female version of my other dragon emerged, cloaked in flames in all her blazing glory along with 2 purple overlay units. As she flew up she then landed side by side with King dragun.

I then saw it as the perfect moment, "Your majesties, we would all be most honoured if you both would demonstrate a wondrous, royal draconian performance!" They then nodded and then the both of them began to dance together, as like couples in a royal courtroom but dragon style, the sight was absolutely stunning that the audience was speechless.

Shuzo then began tearing up, "This…This is…You are a natural!" he cried.

"Yeah…" Yuzu thought as she was completely captivated by the dance my 2 dragons did, before looking at Yuya, 'I wonder if…" she then blushed and pinched herself to snap herself out!

"Ok I'll admit, that guy really is good…" Hokuto muttered as he and his friends were speechless.

 **Dragon POV**

"Oh how I just love romance…" Blue eyes went as she shed a tear of happiness.

Bahamut then moved in next to me, "I trust you are enjoying yourself?"

"Of course! It's only natural to have fun when you duel as well, otherwise it would be pointless! Also thanks for the cards as well!"

Shun looking on from afar, didn't share the same mutual feelings as the audience, he clenched his fist, "A fusion monster, in harmony with an xyz monster!? How disgusting!"

 **(Duel)**

"Alright, it's now time we got back to the matter at hand! Go King dragun! Attack armed dragon lv 5 with fire scourge!" He then held out his sceptre which blasted a fire stream at the opposing dragon, which then countered with an energy sphere from its mouth!

"What!?" everyone gasped.

"What are you thinking?! Both our monsters would end up being destroyed!" Both monsters then exploded!

"How could you do that!?" Shuzo cried, "You just gave us a wonderful entertainment!" However, they saw I wasn't worried at all. I then smiled, "Not if my queen has anything to say about that!"

"Huh!?" Saito gasped as King dragun emerged unscathed from the dust!

"What!? How did he survive!?" he then turned and saw Queen dragun had generated a barrier around him!

"Thanks to Queen dragun's special ability, as long as she is on the field, dragon type monsters, expect for herself, can't be destroyed in battle!"

"That can't be!"

"Now that that's out of the way, queen dragun can now attack you directly with blazing burst!" Like King dragun, she launched a stream of fire from her own sceptre!

Saito got up on his feet quickly and grabbed an action card from a tree branch! "I activate the action spell evasion which let's me negate your attacking monster's…" suddenly a stream of fire shot out from nowhere and incinerate the card!

"What the!?" Saito looked and saw the blast originated from King dragun! "What just happened!?"

"That was the ability of king dragun! You see as long as he is out, my opponent can't target dragon type monsters with card effects!"

"You..can't be serious…" he was at a lost for words as queen dragun's attack proceeded and blasted him head on!

"AAAAHHH!"

 **Saito:-3300-1100**

"What a combination! Never in all my years of duel commentary have I ever witnessed a combination as this! The queen will protect her fellow dragons from destruction in battle, which includes the king! He on the other hand will protect all his loyal subjects from card effects! It's an untouchable combo!" as Nico commented, to prove this my 2 dragons then joined their sceptres together and created a kind of shield around them.

"Before I end my move, I activate King dragun's second effect! Once per turn, get to special summons mother dragon from my hand, so I choose prairie dragon in defence mode!" He then waved his staff and the little dragon appeared in between them. "With that I end."

I then saw how Saito awa struggling to get up, now his face was filled with determination and some anger too. "Um are you okay?"

"I…I..can't lose this! I can't! My school is counting on me!"

"Y..your school?"

"Not that it matters to you, we of MID have also been as the school of the forgotten. We focus mainly on old style duel techniques such as deck destruction, lockdowns and instant win techniques! But ever since the development of the special summoning techniques and many duel schools, our school has been declining greatly in applicants and many of our students are leaving as we speak for all the new ways! Honestly, I'm sick of it!" he cried before continuing, "As the top student I can't allow it to decline anymore! Which is why I have to win this! In order to rebuild our honour by gaining recognition from this very tournament! And I won't allow someone like you with all the special summoning methods to stop me!"

 **(Audience)**

"Oh dear, I feel sorry for him.." Yuya thought to himself as the others began to reciprocate his feelings

 **(Duel)**

I began to feel sorry for him as well (Guess that's why he had non-fusion area and discord, he must have strategised how to fight against monsters like those).

Bahamut then flew down to me, "I can sense his resolve and determination, it's all driven from the fact he holds the top position in his place must mean he must be overwhelmed with much pressure and expectations. He will stay and fight to his last card, so answer back as such!" I nodded. "I now place one facedown. I'll admit you do have great conviction and I respect you for that, but I still have my own school and friends counting on me to win this! So I won't hold back!"

"Then neither will I, I draw!" determined, he then rushed for an action card, "I can't let him beat me to it!" I cried as I raced after him across the forest side with my 2 flying dragons above the trees and prairie dragon tunnelling underneath.

Unfortuantely, his tenacity was rewarded as he grabbed a card from some rocks, "I now activate the spell card of variation, which lets me draw 2 cards but during the end phase I must discard one, otherwise I take 3000 points of damage!"

"That's a really risky play!"

"It'll be worth it!" (It has to be!)

He then drew, at that point I grabbed an action card myself, 'Sorry to do this but I activate break action! This spell destroys an action card in my opponent's hand!"

It then shot and burnt his card, but he only smiled, "Thanks! Now you just did me a favour!"

"Say what!?"

"You just destroyed my reaction draw! This let's me draw a card!"

"Urk…"

"Oh dear, it seems Ryuga has made a misfire! Now Saito has another card added to his hand." Nico announced. When Saito drew, he then went silent, and slowly as if he was filled with hope and energy, a huge smile broke across his face of happiness (Yes! I finally got it! Now with this I will surely win! For MID!)

 **(Audience)**

"I don't like that look on his face one bit…" Shuzo muttered nervous.

"No doubt he has something in mind, Ryuga has gotta watch out or this turn may be his last…" Sora thought.

 **(Duel)**

I saw his bright expression which made me really uneasy, "What did you just get?" I asked nervously.

He then turned to me, 'Ryuga, I thank you for this match, I will confess that your entertainment duelling was most impressive and you are a most worthy opponent. Your play with dragons is most remarkable too. And you should be honoured too, because I've prepared a most fitting finale for you! If dragons are your specialty, then be prepared because they shall be your downfall! For thanks to you, in my hand now is my ultimate monster!"

"Come again!?" I gasped, "Could his best monster be a dragon too?"

"Firstly, I activate my trap level bond! Like my spell earlier, it let's you draw 2 cards, and in exchange, by banishing 2 level monsters with the same name from my graveyard, I can special summon a monster with the same name from my deck ignoring the summoning conditions! I banish armed dragons level 3 and 5!"

"That doesn't sound good..." I thought as I drew.

"It is to me, now everyone give a warm welcome to my armed dragon lv 7! Come forth!" a huge tremor could be felt through the ground, as a pillar of light erupted fem the found, and coming from it was a REALLY big menacing armoured dragon which made the previous one look like a guppy! (2800 atk too, which left the whole audience dumbfounded)

"Is that your ace card?" I asked.

"Not quite, you see a monster summoned through this trap can't attack on the turn that is summoned, and its effects are negated. However, this level 7 armed dragon is about to become a sacrifice! Paving the way for my very best!"

 **(Audience)**

"Did he say a sacrifice!?"

"Does that mean his best monster is even more powerful!?"

"Shivers!"

 **(Duel)**

"I tribute my armed dragon level 7 in order to call forth my best monster! The pride of MID! Armed dragon lv 10 arise!" The previous dragon exploded and rising from the ashes was an even BIGGER dragon which roared triumphantly, boasting 3000 atk points! "Such power!" I grunted as I did my best to dig in my heels while my own monsters braced themselves. "At least he won't be able to take them all out nor target them with effects!"

"I'm afraid that won't save you this time!"

"How so?"

"Watch! I activate my armed dragon's ability! By discarding a card from my hand I can automatically have my dragon wipe out every face up monster you have out!"

"No!" I cried.

"That'll leave Ryuga totally defenceless!"

"Ryuga nii-chan!"

"I discard Horus the black flame dragon level 6 from my hand, now armed dragon, destroy all who stand against you with Sonic roar!" The dragon then delivered a loud roar which made the whole audience cover their ears and then wiped out my 3 monsters out in a flash!

"A shocking turnaround! Both duelists have been fighting hard with each other just to gain the upper hand in this match! But now Saito has wiped Ryuga's field bare! Will he be the one to deliver the finishing blow!?"

"I am far from done, I now activate monster reborn which lets me revive a monster from either graveyard! I choose my Horus the black flame dragon Lv 6!" the dragon he just discarded reappeared and let out an eagle like screech. "And now! The card that shall guarantee my victory! I activate the spell level up!"

 **(Audience)**

"That is NOT good!" Tatsuya panicked.

"W..why!?" they all gasped.

"We're all about to find out!"

 **(Duel)**

"With level up I can instantly level up one monster I control and special summon it's next stage from either my hand or deck ignoring the summoning conditions! I choose my lv 6 Horus!" The bird like dragon shone brightly and began evolving, 'Now I summon Horus the Black flame dragon lv8!"

Soon, a giant phoenix like dragon (almost resembling winged dragon of ra) rose and let out a terrifying screech before landing next to armed dragon lv 10.

"2 monsters with 3000 atk points!?" I was doing my best to keep calm, but seeing as how I had no monsters left, it didn't really help even if I were to somehow last if I could!

"This is a finale worthy of you! A battle between dragons is almost fitting way of ending this match wouldn't you agree?" Saito smirked, seeing how it was impossible for me to comeback, "Now Armed dragon lv 10, end this duel now with static orb blast!" His best monster then charged up a black energy orb in one hand and prepared to fire!

"Ryuga, you must move now, if you are to have any hope of winning!" Bahamut warned me.

"I'm on it!" I panicked as I sprinted ahead and saw an action card in the distance. I then grabbed it, thank my lucky stars it was something I could use!

"I play the action spell battle lock! Which prevents your monsters from attacking this turn!"

 **(Audience)**

"Yes! He'll make it this turn!" Yuya said relieved.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Then..why is Saito smiling? Let alone didn't try and stop him?" Sora pointed out curiously.

"Huh?" they all turned and saw he was right!

 **(Duel)**

"I was hoping you would try that! So I can show you my full strength!" Horus then screeched loudly and the sonic was then shattered my action card like glass!

"Huh!? What just happened!?"

"Afarid not! You see as long as Horus lv 8 is on the field, I can negate the activation of spells during either player's turn!"

"You can't be serious!" I was at a lost for words, I was playing into HIS hand this time!

"With this my victory is all but certain! Now armed dragon lv 10! Finish this with static orb blast!" Finally, other dragon threw its dark orb straight at me!

"BOOOOM!"

"What an incredible move! Has Saito managed to deliver the finishing blow!? I wouldn't want to be in Ryuga's position right now!" Nico gasped astonished by the turn of events!

 **(Audience)**

"Ryuga!" Yuya, Yuzu Gongenzaka and Shuzo cried.

"NOOOO!" cried the kids

"Like seriously!" Yaiba complained.

"How could he lose!? To the likes of a nobody!" Hokuto yelled.

"Unbelievable, to think the duelist that defeated us in a single turn, got taken out like this. How humiliating…" Masumi thought, insulted.

 **(Duel)**

However, as the dust cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw me still standing, breathing deeply with a few bruises but still in nonetheless!

"H..How did…you?" Saito was at a loss, then remembered the facedown I left behind on my first turn. "Don't tell me! That trap you set!?"

I then revealed it, "Sorry, but like you, I don't intend to go down so easily! My trap iron resolve says so! Thanks to it, by cutting my life points in half, I get to stay and fight for one more turn!" (Once again, thanks Ayame…wherever you are now.)

 **Ryuga-1900-950**

Saito then clenched his fist, furious that victory was snatched away from his hand just like that but didn't falter in his composure, "Hmph! Fine, but one turn is all you get." he then took another card from his hand, "That trap of yours is the last you'll play this duel, and this card will see to it!" He laid a facedown, " Due to card of variation's effect, I now have to discard a card from my hand, so I discard my last card, Masked knight lv 3!" he then slid the card into his graveyard, "Now it's your last turn! So you better make it count!"

I plan to… "It's my turn," I then placed my hand on my deck and believed, "My draw!" Before I could look at my card, though…

"I now activate the very card that will guarantee your defeat this time! I reveal Royal decree! As long as this trap remains face up, it can negate the effects of all other traps!"

"No way!"

 **(Audience)**

"Negates all traps!?" Shuzo cried in horror.

"But that's all Ryuga can rely on now!" Yuya added.

"This is really giving me the shivers!"

"Ryuga's definitely in a bind now…." Tatsuya commented.

Sora nodded with a displeased expression, "He's right, as Horus lv 8 is out, any spell Ryuga will try to use will be rendered ineffective. Not only that, with royal decree out, all his traps are just as useless."

"Th..that can't be…." Yuzu thought as she and Ayug looked on sad.

"Hmph! It's over now…" Masumi commented.

"Yeah…" her other friends agreed.

 **(LDS control)**

Reiji and Nakajima were eying the match closely with deep intent, at the seemingly hopeless situation, not saying a word.

"Sir, do you think?"

"I highly doubt it, his duelist honour and pride would never allow him to turn away no matter what he faces. Let's see how it plays out…" Reiji concluded with a devious smile.

 **(Duel)**

"Face it, you may have been fortunate the past few turns, but now your luck has finally run out! Hahaha! Perhaps now would be a good time for you to forfeit, maybe then I wouldn't have to utterly defeat you in front of everyone!" Saito laughed at my predicament, which only made me grit my teeth in anger and frustration.

"Forget it! I've never back out from a duel before, let alone a hopeless situation, and I don't intend to start today! I'm in this to the end!" Despite my protest, I felt as though I couldn't back it up. I looked at my hand, at the 2 cards I drew thanks to Saito's level bond, too bad they couldn't do much for me now, mystical space typhoon and mirror force. I was frozen and unable to move my hand, till I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Ryuga, don't tell me you intend to give and end this battle?"

"B..Bahamut!? I..just don't know what I can do now…"

"Remember how everyone is counting and believing in you? Remember what Red eyes and Yuya told you? How you trusted your deck and me before drawing? Take a closer look, are you truly out of options?" he said, making me remembered I had a third card which I just drew. Looking at it, I saw it was another new dragon. "This card…It can't possibly…! Wait! Maybe it can! Thanks Bahamut! I don't know what I would do without you! I won't let everyone down!" I yelled full of spirit again. He then nodded before fading again.

"Now! The moment you all have been waiting for! Watch as I introduce a new co-star for our show!" I proclaimed to the crowd which then got them excited again, "I summon from my hand, Spined lindwurm!"

Emerging from the ground came a medium sized quadrupedal dragon with a blunt face and and 5 spikes across it's head and face. It also had a pair of large shoulder spikes and at the end of its lizard shaped body were 5 long string-like tails, each ending with a cone shaped spike!

 **Spined lindwurm, Level 4, Dragon, Earth, tuner, ATK:1900 DEF:1200**

"Pfft! Hahaha! That's your so called star and winning card!?"

I then smirked at his overconfidence, "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you, you see when he's summoned and I control no other monsters, I can then target a dragon monster in my graveyard that's level 5 or below, then special summon it to my field in attack mode!"

"What was that!?"

"I choose my level 4 blizzard dragon!" My lindwurm then struck his 5 tails into the ground and then yanked out Blizzard dragon (Which I discarded earlier with divine dragon apocralyph) "The only downside is that the dragon summoned by this effect can't change its battle mode or activate its effect, also its level is decreased by 1." Blizzard dragon's level changed from 4 to 3.

"What's the point of all that? Those 2 lizards stand no chance against my dragons!"

"As they are yes, but that's not how I duel!" I then stood up, "I now tune level 4 spined lindwurm with my now level 3 blizzard dragon in order to synchro summon!" Both my dragons leapt into the air and lindwurm exploded into 4 rings for blizzard dragon to pass through

"S..synchro!?" Saito gasped.

"I don't believe it! First fusion, then xyz and now synchro!? Just how powerful is Ryuga!?" Nico gasped as the whole crowd began to share his same expression!

"Freezing dragon of the howling blizzards, come forth and usher in a new age of ice! I synchro summon! Level 7 Gungnir dragon of the ice barrier!" Coming forth from a wild blizzard was a large quadrapedal ice dragon, which then roared at the opposing armed dragon and Horus the black flame dragon, which then responded with roars too! "You said you wanted to end this duel between dragons, so let's do it then!"

 **(Audience)**

"Ryuga can synchro summon too!?" Gongenzaka gasped.

"That's one awesome powerhouse he's got!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Yay! He win this now!" Ayu added.

"This is all giving me the shivers! Both the duel and the cold!" Futoshi jittered.

The LDS trio however only looked on amazed as they saw I had the capabilities to perform the same summoning methods as their headmaster Reiji.

 **(Duel)**

As the both of us squared off, Saito then smirked, 'Heh, I'll admit that's impressive, maybe I shouldn't have discarded discord earlier. Still, your dragon is still outmatched by both of mine nevertheless!"

"In a head-on attack maybe, but his effect is what I'm aiming for! By discarding up to 2 cards from my hand I can then destroy the same number of cards on the field!"

"What!?"

"I discard mystical space typhoon and mirror force from my hand! The cards I drew thanks to your level bond trap! I would've used them myself but your cards Horus lv 8 and royal decree have made it so I can't." I then slid them into the grave, then big versions of them appeared on the field, which were then sucked in as Gungnir took a deep breath.

"Tch! I won't let you have your way!" Saito yelled as he hopped onto his Horus and took to the sky with Armed dragon following them. I then climbed onto Gungnir's back and we took off after them. I saw ahead that he was heading for man action card which as on a cliff, which was also the space where the skull cave was. "I can't let him beat me to that card!" I thought as he was getting closer, then suddenly I remembered what Yuzu said (Where we teach students to work in sync with their monsters!) "That's it! Gungnir wings!" My ice dragon then roared as ascended higher and then with one sweep of his big wings he sent an icy wind down!

'I've almost…" suddenly cold win blew and it sent the action card flying into the dark abyss below! "No! no no no!" he cried as his last hope was swept away. "Now Gungnir's effect continues! Go! Blizzard Buster!" Gungnir then roared and blew down a huge stream of ice and snow in his breath, sending the whole audience clutching together because of the wind and snow (Like Sawaatari when he attacked with Mayosenju Daibak).

"Aaaah!" Saito went as he was blown off Horus. Both his powerful monsters roared in pain from the cold before freezing into ice statues, which then cracked and shattered like glass!

"Okay, with that out of the way it's time to…huh!?" I then saw Saito, covered in some specks of ice all over his body, arms and legs, was desperately trying to pull himself up from a cliff edge after being blown off, but the cold was getting to him as he slowly lost his grip until…

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he let go and started to fall into the abyss, making everyone gasp in shock!

He then closed his eyes, losing all hope, (Sorry everyone, I failed you…) But then felt a rush of cold air and when he popped his eyes he was surprised to see Gungnir carrying him in his ice talons! "Phew we made it!" I expressed relief as I took us to an open space. "Are you ok?" I asked as I let him down.

"Y..yes I am…Thank you…"

"No problem! Even if we are opponents, it just isn't right to leave someone who is in need." I replied with a smile.

He then remained silent, with a small smile too and held himself up and stretched out his hands, "Go on, finish it. I am ready to accept defeat."

"Huh? B..but…"

"It's alright…do it!"

I hesitated for a bit, but remembering it was still a duel and had to come to an end eventually, I took a breath readying myself and finally issued my order, "Gungnir, attack directly with Borealis Blast!" My ice dragon took to the sky and then charged an energy beam which shot out in an array of colours like the aurora, capturing the attention of the whole crowd and sent Saito flying backwards.

 **Saito- 1100-0**

 **Ryuga-WIN**

"What a conclusion! After a series of chaotic clashes between ferocious dragons and evenly matched skills and determination! Ryuga Shirogane has emerged victorious!" Smiley announced to the cheer of the audience.

 **(Audience)**

"Incredible! Amazing! Marvellous! Ryuga! You are totally on fire!"

"He won!"

"That was an awesome duel!"

"That whole match gave me shivers!"

"One step closer to the top!"

 **Ryuga POV**

"We did it guys! We won!" I cheered as the solid vision disappeared.

"Congratulations kid, you should give yourself a pat on the back for this.." Red eyes said impressed with both my victory and performance.

"This wasn't my victory alone, it was thanks to you guys supporting me whenever I duel, and for my friends at You Show who backed me up in spirit." Blue eyes and Bahamut who smiled and nodded in complete agreement.

Before I continued, I heard sobbing, then noticed Saito in a corner, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I lost…it's over now…" he muttered depressed.

"H..Hey! Don't feel so bad, you were an awesome duelist and it was an incredible duel! It's nothing to be ashamed about! Was winning this one match really all that important to you?"

"You don't understand," he sobbed, voice choked with tears "Our chance to finally be recognised has been lost."

'Um..just because you lost the duel doesn't mean you fail, you can just get back up and win next time." I tried to comfort him as I offered a hand, 'Can you stand?"

He then smirked, 'Heh, you make it sound so easy…" he sighed as he took my hand and stood up.

"Actually, if you ask me, I don't think anyone cares about the outcome of the match but in the duel itself," I continued before eying the audience, "In fact, take a look around, do you think you've failed?" He then looked and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the whole audience cheering and praising us! Some even gave comments about wanting to come to MID and see what they could offer.

"I believe you've gotten recognition from them already, so, do you feel like you've failed your school?"

"N..No…Thank you very much for your advice." he said with gratitude as he gave me a bow and held out his hand, 'You have been a most worthy opponent indeed, and I look forward to dulling you again."

'Anytime." I replied with a smile as we shook then waved to the crowd.

 **Hi you all, sorry this took so long and that this chapter was long, took a lot of planning and I tried to make it like the anime episodes where they have dialogue from all sides. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

-Prairie dragon

Flip:When this card is flipped face up, you can special summon 1 prairie dragon from your hand or deck.

-Spined lindwurm

When this card is summoned, and you control no other monsters, you can target one level 5 or lower dragon type monster in your graveyard. Special summon that target in attack mode. That monster's level is decreased by 1 and it cannot activate its effects nor change its battle mode.


	28. Chapter 28-Getting closer to the truth 1

Chapter 28-Getting closer to the truth Part 1

 **(LDS control)**

Reiji and Nakajima were looking at the results and feedback from the duel. Currently it was a small 10 min break before the next duel so they were taking the time to look over the footage.

"Well sir? I trust you are pleased and satisfied with the results?" Nakajima asked curiously.

"Pleased? Yes. Satisfied however," he replied in a serious tone, "Is something wrong? You were hoping for some new results from the boy and you got them as you wanted?

"True, however, he has yet to fully grasp and master what he has acquired. Also, we have yet to acquire new pendulum data to study." He replied before pushing up his specs as usual, "However, I feel we won't need to wait for long." He finished before handing a card to Nakajima. "Shun's duel will be in a few moments, so I want you to hand this new pendulum card to him. Maybe he can make better use of it than Sawatari."

"As you wish." his assistant bowed before taking the card and walking out.

 **(Meanwhile)**

I was tired out from my match and headed back up the stairs, before I heard some voices calling my name. I looked up and saw my friends all running down to greet me.

"That was incredible Ryuga! I knew you would win but I never thought you would pull off such an amazing performance with fusion, xyz and synchro!" Yuya applauded as he and the others came to congratulate me. I couldn't help but blush a lot and scratch my head, along with a big grin, "Hehe it's nothing really…"

"No way! You were awesome out there! You managed to pull off 3 summonings in one duel!" Tatsuya gasped.

"It was so cool! It had me on the edge of my seat! I had shivers all over!"

"You duelled with honor and passion, you are deserving of many praises!" Gongenzaka commented.

"Heh, I knew you used a variety of decks, but this new one was really something else. Almost makes me wish I was the one to duel you earlier." Sora said. "Hehe, maybe when today is over you and I can have a little match for fun! SOund good?"

"Deal.." he replied.

"Thanks you guys.." I said, "I'm more grateful for you all being there for me, honestly I never thought I would be able to pull it off but I did."

"Awww No need to be so modest!" Shuzo said as he came in and gave me a 'friendly' headlock, "You were totally on fire with that performance and entertainment duelling! No doubt you'll make it big with us! And it's all thanks to my coaching!" "WHAM!"

"OWWW!"

"Dad! Give him some space will you…" Yuzu growled.

We then started laughing and I now knew how good it felt to be duelling for more than just yourself, but for others too. Bahamut agreed too as he looked on with pride of being my partner and guardian.

A few moments later, Nico announced the next match, which worried me, as it was Sora against Shun! The guy who wiped me out in the alleyway a while back.

As we all saw him walk out, I overheard Yuya and Yuzu giving out their comments about how dangerous he was, and how puzzling it was that he was part of LDS despite him being the one who attacked them, also, I thought it would be best to keep my encounter a secret for now, because NOW definitely was NOT a time for that.

"Hey kid, something seems really off here…" Red eyes said to me unsettled. "I know, but nothing we can do about it for the time being…"

"I hope Sora know what he's getting himself into." I added as he gave his cheers to the crowd

"Huh? Why's that? Yuya asked with Yuzu looking too.

"From what I do know, that guy Shun actually detests fusions, yet Sora…"

They then carried some nervous looks on their faces for a moment before Yuya brightened up, "I'm sure it'll work out! I mean this is Sora we're talking about! I'm sure he'll be okay!"

"Y..yeah you're right.." I replied reassured. "You sure he'll be ok?" Red eyes asked feeling just as concerned, "I'm not sure, but Sora does seem to know a lot more than what he lets on, we'll just have to trust Yuya."

What happened next in the duel really put a chill down everyone's spines….

 **(That night)**

I was waiting outside the hospital room with everyone else from You Show. All of us had many worried faces, fearing the worse, even my 3 dragons who were mighty powerful, actually had their own spirits shaken from what took place this afternoon. The duel…How to describe…Was horrific….This was no duel (At least, nothing like the ones I've experienced since my arrival to Maiami)….I…had no idea how to describe it….

I felt as though I was watching a scene from an actual war! Mass destruction, suffering and pain….It was exactly like the vision I had when I duelled Shun a while back. Now I could understand why he despised fusion summoning so much.

"But what did Sora have to do with all this?" I wondered, he was such a nice guy, but this side of him which he revealed during the duel…He was a completely different person…He actual enjoyed the carnage, causing pain and suffering, "Hunted you for fun!" he said…What was going on…. It was all I could think.

"Yoko and I will walk the kids home, please take care of Sora for us." Shuzo said as he left with Yoko and the 3 kids who were deeply troubled, soon it was just me, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka who remained.

I felt really bad for my good friend to have been beaten so badly, but still, if why he said was true, about him attacking Shun's homeland and innocent people too…

 **(Dragon POV)**

"I never imagined that bundle of joy, actually was all dark and nasty all along…" Red eyes said scarred. Blue eyes felt angry and wanted to rebuke him, but then realised he was right, what Sora said was indeed true, she then noticed Bahamut was thinking to himself, but regarding the situation she decided to leave him be for now.

"Heartland…was destroyed….By fusion…." he thought, utterly stunned, as if he never knew was possible, 'But how…and why…" He then felt a strange sensation in the air and took a sniff, "This feeling…xyz…close too…Dark rebellion." he then narrowed his eyes before eying Yuzu. Red eyes took notice, while Bahamut was not in a mood to be disturbed, it was a matter not to be overlooked.

 **(Present)**

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" we all went when we looked at Yuya.

"Kurosaki is the culprit behind the serial attacks on LDS. I saw him take out members from LDS' top team in front of my very eyes." he spoke monotone, we then continued discussing how everything just didn't add up…If he was the attacker, why was he in LDS?

When it came to the topic of Yuto, the boy who looked like Yuya, I then knew that I wasn't crazy, because Yuzu at least saw him. "B..boy that looks like Yuya?" I asked, of course trying to keep certain info to myself.

'Uh huh…" Yuzu said softly, she then filled me in on what she knew, how she first met him when she tried to go against Sawatari.

"What!? Then that man Yuto is the one who attacked Sawatari!?" Gongenzaka yelled angrily, 'Why didn't you say anything about it!? Yuya's name would have been cleared! Don't tell me you doubted Yuya!"

'Hey knock it off! Do you really think it's that simple for her!?" I yelled back defensively.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted to me, making me back off a bit, the looking back at Yuzu, "That's not it! Yuya doesn't even use xyz! But…" She then mentioned how she also met him at the pier with Shun, yet every time he disappeared whenever Yuya came close. "I see…It must have been hard for you to take it all in…Not knowing what's going on…" I had the same feeling too.

 **(Dragon POV)**

Looking at Yuzu's bracelet, 'Hmmm, it would appear it's still working fine…That way they will never come together and wreak havoc. But if the dimensional boundaries have been broken this much….Would it be enough?" Bahamut thought.

"They? Just what is he talking about over there?" Red eyes thought to himself as he lay down, pretending to be napping alongside Blue eyes, waiting for the right time.

 **(Present)**

"Enemy?" I asked curiously.

"Assaulting their enemy is a means to save their friend captured by the enemy." Yuya said.

"Yes. Yuto said that."

"I suppose that makes sense,"

"Huh?" they asked looking at me.

"They said fusion was their enemy, I guess they must have believed that LDS must have had connections of some sort with their enemies, which explains why it was mainly fusion users who were targeted." I explained.

"Hmmm," Yuya thought to himself.

"Who is their enemy? Are they not LDS?"

It soon came to the topic about Sora being the enemy of Shun and Yuto. "I don't understand this!" Gongenzaka cried as his head began to hurt.

"I can't imagine it's just a dispute between 2 schools….There has to be some kind of…Larger power behind it…." Yuya muttered.

It was at that point I decided to speak my mind, 'I think you may be on to something there Yuya." catching their attention, "With what went on between them in their match, the pain and anger in Shun's eyes, while Sora had thrill and enjoyment in hurting him. It's no school dispute, maybe…it could be…"

"What?" they asked as they came in closer to me, "Do you know something!?" Yuya gasped.

"Uh..I…" I was panicking but the suddenly "What's all the fuss about?" Gongenzaka asked as we saw Hospital staff running wild inside, before saying Sora had escaped! The very news alarmed all 4 of us!

Yuzu then called her dad and we decided to split up into groups to look for him. "If any of us finds anything, we alert each other!"

"Got it!"

I then headed off to the street near You Show and then past the Sakaki house but still nothing…

"Bahamut, are you recovered? Can you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

He then hesitated a bit, "I sense dark rebellion near the park, fusion…Odd eyes closing in…But Ryuga…"

"Bahamut!?" I yelled, finally realising he couldn't be silent anymore, "I..do feel there is something taking place near the Central Park…Fusion energy, weak but definitely fusion."

"Then that's where we are going!" I yelled as I ran there as fast as I could.

"Sora is on the loose? That can't be good news at all.."

"I know Blue eyes, he's the kind of guy who would never yield despite the situation, but with his injuries and so little time to recover…."

"That is true, however, you know the matter beyond that." I then gritted my teeth,"Sora, I don't know what's going on, but please don't do anything reckless!" I pleaded.

Eventually, I made my way to a grove of bushes and saw Sora and…Yuya?….No, that hair, clothing…it's the same as…!

Flashback to when Shun defeated me, then he jumped in.

"It's…Yuto!" I gasped.

"Looks like he and Sora aren't exactly getting along?" Red eyes observed, as I continued to hear all those taunts and venomous insults Sora muttered, it confirmed my suspicions, it definitely had to be a war of some sort!

"I've got to put a stop to this! I need to find out what's really going on!" As I was about to rush out, Bahamut then appeared and stood in my way!

"Huh!? Wh..what are you doing!?"

"As before in previous matters, you rush in too recklessly before assessing the situation."

"But I can't…"

"If you run in now, you'll only create more of a scene. Restrain yourself for now, and we may learn a bit more."

"…Fine…" I grunted. (I can't allow Ryuga to involve himself in this, if he ever got hurt or worse, I'll never forgive myself)

"This Yuto is actually pretty good. Plays his cards and is in tune with his deck almost like Yuya." I thought impressed as he xyz summons Phantom knight Break Sword.

"I agree..No doubt his skills have been refined through the harshest of battle, matters of life and death…" Bahamut commented, (As expected, dark rebellion has no doubt chosen a fine partner indeed)

"Still, I also feel, sadness…" Blue eyes spoke sadly herself.

"Sadness?" I asked curiously.

She then nodded, "I sense his heart once filled with joy, and happiness. Now all that remains is despair, yet still despite all he has endured, he doesn't want anyone else to be hurt, both enemy and ally…"

I then felt really bad again, we may never be able to understand what they all went through…

"Y..Yuya!? What is he doing here!?" I gasped as he arrived on the scene and joined the duel.

"I have no idea…But no doubt he's making the situation even more complicated that it needs to be." Red eyes commented.

When Odd eyes came out and they roared, "They're talking…Calling out to each other…" I observed. "I can't quite make out what they're saying though…"

"Neither can we…" Blue eyes said, Bahamut however, "This shouldn't happen! Yet…I can't interfere directly!" he growled to himself.

"Urgh! Wh..what is this!?" I groaned as I felt the shockwaves from their energy auras. "Urg!" I then felt a burning sensation in my neck, "Wh..what is this pain!?" I gasped, as if I was on fire myself.

"R..Ryuga!?"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Bahamut looked on with a worried expression, he too felt a growing ache in his chest "This isn't good, if this keeps up…" His eyes then began to glow…

Yuzu was running down a path looking for Sora before her bracelet began glowing, 'Huh?…What is this?" She looked at it closely, as if it was telling her something, "Are you trying to take me somewhere?"

 **(Meanwhile)**

When the attack stopped due to fog blade, "It's getting better…" I thought relieved. "Wh..what was going on?"

As the duel progressed I became even more impressed with how well Yuto was at holding off both Yuya and Sora at once, maybe this is what he meant by duelling with true skill and resolve.

Eventually, "This sounds very important, we would be wise to listen in closely.." I then nodded.

"D..Dimension!?" I gasped. "That's something you don't hear everyday…" Red eyes muttered, utterly stunned.

"So they have truly intersected…" Bahamut looked on with a worried face, "If fusion dimension started this then that means that…No…Why would she?"

"Academia!? Wait…I've heard that from Yuto before blacking out, could this be like their HQ or something?" I wondered when Sora mentioned how he was among the elites there.

As Sora disappeared I too was as stunned as Yuya, "If what Yuto says is true, if that disk is programmed as such…Would more of them be coming soon?" I thought worried. "I hope it will not come to that…" Bahamut thought.

After hearing more on Yuto's backstory and the truth on Sora being a duel soldier, I then teared up and clenched my fist in anger, "How…dare they!? How could he!? And with a SMILE too!" I cried inside, taking away all they held dear, hunting the innocents like animals, destroying all mercilessly!

It was then Bahamut began to feel anger too, he then began to reciprocate the same emotions I had…Like before, I could feel that anger of mine being channeled into power, taking the form of a mild dark aura once again. Dueling, for conflict! To oppress others!? It was unspeakable!

Blue eyes and red eyes paid no attention however, as they were focused on the situation, but they could feel intense anger and rage so they felt it was only natural at the time.

I was about to explode with anger, "Dueling should never be used for conflict!" After hearing Yuya say those words I snapped back to reality and realised that it was right, no matter how impossible, we should always try to avoid unnecessary conflict wherever possible. As I learnt, true duelling is to give to others and not to take, also remembering why I began duelling myself.

Things got more interesting when we learnt how the dimensions were divided up by summoning methods, also ours was called standard, which was where the others orbited like the planets with the sun. As Yuya continued to explain his ideal, I became even more convinced that maybe if just a little chance, this 'war' could be resolved without the need for conflict…

But in a flash of light, what happened next really blew me away….

 **Hey everyone, sorry but no new duel yet but still in the midst of planning it and hope it you will like it when complete. The next few chapters will be mostly buildup involving Ryuga and his future involvement later on, also as a little point out in this OC, each dimension has it's own duel monster spirit world so each of them don't really know about the 4 dimensions except for how the other monsters they face will just feel different from usual. As a slight spoiler, the 4 dimension dragons can't detect or sense the other 4 dragon guardians unless they are in absolute close range, but the opposite is true, where the guardians are able to sense them themselves.**

 **Yes, I have thought up some evolved forms for each of my OC dragons but I won't be revealing them yet. Bahamut will naturally be the first, but won't do so until the Obelisk Force arrives. He will however demonstrate one of his abilities in extra deck summonings later on in the next duel but won't evolve yet. Also, for Ryuga's negative side, the reason for it involves duelling and abuse of it as well as something that happened in his childhood. Will go more into it in later chapters, hope it lives up to your** **expectations.**


	29. Chapter 29-Getting closer to the truth 2

Chapter 29-Getting closer to the truth Part 2

 **(Fusion dimension)**

Inside one of the main buildings of what appeared to be a castle on an island in the middle of the sea, Academia, as it's residents called, 2 figures stood inside one room, which designed almost like a throne room, with a kind of energy generator behind a glass window, which was behind the throne itself.

"After investigating the situation on Standard through the memories of our agent…" said the taller figure, "We've obtained some interesting information." Who was a man in a purple coloured militaristic outfit and a purple cape, as well as a red armoured plate and lens on top of his bald head. A screen then loaded before the second who was a boy with purple and red hair, who wore a similar outfit to the man, who was most likely his superior.

Strangely, the screen had a picture of Yuzu's face…

"Most likely, she is the fourth piece I am seeking. Her name is Yuzu Hiragi." the man continued, "You'll bring her to me, won't you?" he paused before turning to the boy, whose face resembled Yuya, but with thick pink eyebrows and purple eyes. "Yuri."

Moments later, Yuri was walking down the corridor with a devilish smile on his face and he noticed a person walking out from the shadows behind him. "You're in an awfully good mood today, I assume the Professor gave you another assignment?"

Yuri then chuckled, "What do you expect? Also, talk about perfect timing, I was beginning to get bored stuck here doing almost nothing."

"Well goodie for you," the person walked out, wearing a cloak apparently. "So, it's standard now isn't it?"

"Yup, and from what I've heard from rumours going about, that place is filled with duelists that can't even compare to our lowest ranking or weakest members, so this should be a breeze."

The cloaked person then smirked, "Sounds like fun…Maybe I'll tag along too for the fun of it…If only to see the priceless looks of standards when they've lost all hope, and screams of despair, that was pure music to my ears."

"Ah yes…" Yuri replied, remembering their time in the xyz dimension on their last…outing, "It's a shame they didn't put up much of a fight and the fun had to end so soon, oh well, at least it was good while it lasted…" which was apparently the only regret he had.

"You know, the way you managed to pit those nitwit lookalikes of yours against each other so easily was pure gold too." chuckled the second boy. "Will be enjoyable to see them destroy each other from a simple misunderstanding and all…"

Yuri then grinned maniacally, "Indeed, that will leave us fewer problems to deal with while they are at each others throats."

"Well, don't let me keep you waiting. You've got places to go, people to card and a task to do. Chow..."

Yuri then walked off without a word, but merely holding a small thumbs up.

The figure then felt something glowing in his pocket, he took it out and it was card glowing bright purple. "You seem awfully eager to go yourself…" he said as he looked at it.

It few seconds, a dark shadowy silhouette took form around him, while not fully formed, it appeared to be a black 2 headed dragon, with bright red eyes and teeth sticking out of it's upper jaws. It also appeared to have a horn on the end of each head and a series of spikes running down the neck body and tail, which resembled a stegosaurus'.

"Why of course," spoke one head, which was a seductive female voice, 'Like your partner, I too have grown bored of remaining here…."

The second head then spoke, which was more demonic and aggressive but still female, "And tired of having to feast on the souls of fusioners and their monsters for many moons! I need some fresh new dimensional prey!" she roared.

"Hmph! Yuri is merely a necessary ally, other than that we're not friends.." he said, "Besides, from what we've heard standard is full of weaklings, hardly enough to be a snack for you," he replied, 'Still, I suppose it would be good for you to have a go at something different for a change…"

"Nourishment is merely one reason for me wanting to go to standard, there's actually someone I've been planning to meet there for a very long time," she replied, catching her user's attention, 'Someone you knw?"

"You could say that, and I've felt him growing in power recently, it would be nice to pay him and his partner a visit. I'm certain you've felt it too haven't you?"

Hearing this, "Hmmm, Now that you mention it…" he then pulled up both his sleeves, on his arms he had the markings of what appeared to be a pair of dragon claws, which he recalled feeling a mild burning sensation not to long ago. Seeing him intrigued, "I take it you're seeing things my way now?" she hissed.

He then smiled deviously, "Heh, well I'll go then since you insist. It should prove amusing at least, and if things go very well, I'll be sure to reward you generously…." he paused before uttering his dragon's name, "Tiamat."

 **(Standard dimension)**

I stood at Yuya's side alone as I watched over him lying almost lifeless in bed. I was taking shift from Yuzu who had to go out someplace and Yoko was busy preparing some food. Me and my 3 dragons arched over Yuya with worried feelings and expressions. "I can't blame you if you feel really confused after last night…" Red eyes said feeling concerned.

A lot had happened in such a short span of time the other night, I still couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. First Yuto mentioned how xyz and fusion were at war with each other. Then suddenly, a 3rd guy name Yugo came out of nowhere on what appeared to be a motorcycle! Even more crazy was that he too looked like Yuya! I don't know what went on between those 2, but it seemed Yugo believed Yuto took something…or maybe someone precious to him, which explained why he was so eager to fight. I started to notice a connection, Yuto had dark rebellion xyz dragon while Yugo had clear wing synchro dragon. That meant he was from the synchro dimension then? Yuya has pendulum dragon, which I guess represented standard, but that must mean there must be a fusion dragon too?

Anyways, Yuto called him a 'pawn of fusion' so I guessed that meant that fusion had allies in synchro as well? It was really confusing but the duel in itself was furious, also, what happened between them that time really shocked me as it almost looked as if they were trying to take each others' lives! In the end Yugo came out victorious, and after a bright flash of light only Yuya was left, which was when I rushed out to help him up before Yuzu found us.

"Yuya is much stronger than he looks, no doubt he will make it as long as we all remain positive and believe in him." Blue eyes said as she waited with me.

'I know about, and I do believe. But even so…It's been almost an entire day."

 **(Dragon POV)**

Bahamut was in a sort of meditation trance as it seemed, trying to piece together all he knew so far and to determine why all was falling into chaos at the moment. "So synchro has fallen into the mix as well. If this continues, eventually standard may be facing a dimensional war on a tremendous scale within a matter of days." he thought.

"You know, Sora isn't the only one of us keeping secrets."

His focus broke as he saw Red eyes was listening in on him, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, also, don't think for a second that you hiding behind our backs has gone unnoticed. We NEED to know!" he growled furiously, "I won't leave until you cough it all up. I know that you have some kind of connection with not only Yuya's odd eyes, but those other 2 dragons last night! Also what does Ryuga have to do with all this?"

He was faced with so many questions, he knew he would have to come clean sooner or later, but wished he never had to. "Very well, I suppose it is time I filled you in at least with what I can disclose, but I can't allow Ryuga to be more uneased with what he's already going through." he said reasonably, "You must give me your dragon's honour that you will not tell him more than what he should know. Understand?"

"Hmph, have it your way.." Red eyes scoffed, seeing how he had no other option. What he said then answered Red eyes questions and made him more convinced to keep Ryuga safe best he can, till the right time.

"What happened though? First they both were there, then later gone in a flash." I remembered how Yuto was badly injured after the duel, after they disappeared I saw only dark rebellion left with Yuya. "Yuto…is he…"

"No, he is very much alive."

"Huh?" I turned surprised to see Bahamut and Red eyes.

"Where have the 2 of you been?" Blue eyes asked curiously.

Red eyes then flew and took Blue eyes with him, "Let's leave the 2 of them be, they need some time alone for explanations."

I was then left with one dragon, "He's alive? That's great!" I was happy for the good news, "Where is he though?"

Bahamut remained quiet and only turned his head to Yuya, "Place your hand on him, you'll see for yourself."

I found it peculiar but just did as told, "I then could feel the prescence of 2 souls residing in that one body. Both lying dormant, probably to recover."

"Bahamut? I need to know, what role do you play in all this? What can you tell me? If it concerns the safety of my friends then it's paramount I have what I need to in order to keep them safe!"

"I'll say this much," he then took a breath, I could guess he was trying to ready himself, "Like Yuto said, there are 4 dimensions, each harbouring a single summoning method, as well as a dragon which resides there. The residents fine tuning that one method to the fullest extent, which is why any duelist here with the same specialty can't at all compare to them, as the power here is divided severely between all the methods."

Makes sense since Sora who was from fusion often commented how LDS fusions were considered weak…

"I myself…have only recently came to know this as I am now a pendulum monster, and am connected as such with Odd eyes, the standard dimension dragon."

That seems logical, since me and Yuya had authentic pendulum cards ourselves.

"How about the duel, what was that all about?" I thought worried as I remembered the duel, "Their eyes…they looked as if there was nothing but pure anger… It happened immediately when their dragons came together too. Could there be some sort of connection?"

"What I can confirm now from what we witnessed, when 2 dimension dragons come together, I believe that it is the dragons themselves who influence their masters to fight. How they called out to each other before attacking one another…Other than that…I can't say much else."

After listening to that, I believed it couldn't have been a coincidence for me to meet Yuya, it had to be more than just Bahamut being a pendulum, there had to be some role we both had to play in all this, (I felt a surge of pain and connection during the times the dragons clashed, and so did mine) but with so little info, there wasn't really much we could go into, also, Bahamut doesn't lie, at least from what I do know.

"Okay, I'll believe you, I know you'd never do anything that would endanger those you care for. I trust what you say."

"I thank you for still putting faith in me." he answered relieved, "If what we heard was true, then we'd best prepare ourselves for the worst." (It pains me even more to deceive you, but if it's to keep you from getting involved in the inevitable war, I have no choice.)

 **(Next day)**

A day had passed and Yuya still hadn't woke up. I saw the next few matches, including where Futoshi lost against Reira who used a synchro monster this time, for a kid he's really gifted.

I was working on my deck, and seeing if there was chance we had to go against any possible 'invaders' I had to use a deck which held no bars. As I continued to sort my cards that night, I noticed that I also had a 'forbidden box' which I used to store away a small number of cards which I believed may have been outlawed in legal tournaments or may have been too lethal to use in a solid duel. But with the situation getting dire, where the battle can't be afford to be lost, I knew what I had to do. I then opened it and took a few select cards.

At the moment this girl named Mieru Hochun, who kept calling Yuya her 'darling' kept visiting constantly after hearing about his condition. She even planned on skipping her own duel for him, her devotion was something to be respected but would no doubt hurt Yuya's feelings if he knew about it. Anyways she pulled off plenty of occult rituals and stuff, creeped me out a lot so I left her with Yuzu and Yoko as it was their shift. She then made some kind of vow to win her next duel, which was pretty embarrassing after seeing her lose in a single turn to a ninja from Fuuma school I believe. Still her effort was to be admired, as for skill, that ninja Tsukikage was good too.

A little while later Yoko came into my room with some news I had longed hoped to hear, "Yuya's woken up."

"That's great news!" I cheered happily.

"I'm glad to hear that, right now he's talking with Yuzu, hope you don't mind waiting."

"I don't." I replied as I headed upstairs at his door. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, about what they said, Yuto, Academia, dimensional counterparts. It was a lot to take in, no way we could just blurt it out to anyone.

I could then hear footsteps coming to the door so I took some steps back and saw Yuya open the door, wearing green and white pjs.

"Yuya! Glad you're awake!"

"R..Ryuga? You were waiting for me?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"I actually found him with you that night, we both took you back as well as taking shifts in looking after you while you were asleep."

"You both did that for me?" he said surprised, "Thank you both, and sorry for worrying you." he bowed and apologised.

"It's fine, all that matters is that you're up and about again."

"Thats' good…" he smiled relieved, before realising something, "Um Ryuga?"

"Y..yes?" I asked nervously based on his worried tone.

"Umm…did you by any chance…see anything before you found me?"

I thought he would ask that, but I didn't want to add even more worry to him, though difficult, I did what I needed to, "No, I only found you lying unconscious at the park and then rushed in the moment I found you. Yuzu then came along shortly after that."

"I…see…Thanks, that makes things a little easier for me…" he replied relieved.

I knew he was still hiding something, probably had to do with what he and Yuzu were talking about earlier, "Sorry for saying this but I couldn't help overhearing you guys through the door, you said something about having to ask Kurosaki about dimensions?"

They were surprised I actually overheard their conversation and wondered how they would explain to me.

"Sorry if I sound sudden to you, but I just felt it was a serious matter and maybe you guys would like to be a bit more open to me about it?"

They looked at each other for a bit, pondering over what to say, then Yuya volunteered, "Ok, this may sound a little sudden, but Ryuga, remember when we first duelled, when our dragons clashed with each other?"

"How could I forget?" I replied remembering the incredible duel we had but at a certain point Bahamut roared at Odd eyes and it sounded as through they were talking with each other.

"I just wanted to ask, this may sound sudden but…Since you know how to use pendulum summoning as well as the other methods, would you by any chance have come from another dimension?"

It was a sudden question indeed, but I remembered that my pendulum cards were created in this world absolutely, "No, I assure you I don't. Trust me I'm just as freaked out as you guys about this."

"Thanks…" he replied relieved though a bit disappointed, as he was hoping for answers, "For helping me keep my head on straight."

"However, I actually do have a confession of my own to make, regarding Kurosaki." I reluctantly said.

"Y..you do?" they asked surprised.

It was then I revealed to them how I actually ran into Shun on the day before the tournament began, how he defeated me brutally too when I used fusion monsters, and how he talked about war and destruction during it. I assumed it may have to do with war in a foreign country, but if it was it would be all over the news-so maybe, even for a bit, it may have been from somewhere off world?

"Ryuga! How could you keep something so serious from us!?" they gasped angrily.

"I..I'm sorry, but with the tournament coming up soon, I really didn't wish to worry you, and when I overheard how you guys were confused about this matter yourselves I realised that I'd be just adding more fuel to the fire."

They then went quiet, realising I was right, 'We..understand.." Yuya sighed.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact we have to see him, right now he's the only one we can talk to regarding this matter about the dimensions." Yuzu added.

"Y..yeah you're right! We can't just sit down now when there's some kind of crisis about, we need to get to the bottom of this right now!" Yuya spoke determined.

"Also, I'm certain everyone else would be happy to see you up on your feet again, so let's head on over and let them know the good news!" I responded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" he then began running downstairs, "Hey wait, you're still in your pjs!" I quickly reminded him. He then did a quick turn and ran back in, "Right after I'm done changing!"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit along with Yuzu at his clownish behaviour, but it was good, it meant that he was getting back to his old cheerful self, despite what took place.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"It's great to see Ryuga smiling again and with his friends too, it brings joyful tears to my eyes."

"Me too, I just hope they enjoy now as much as they can, till the storm comes.."

"….."

 **(Present)**

When we arrived back at the stadium, we met with the whole gang again. It was sweet watching some nice bromance between Yuya and Gongenzaka, shows how close they are. We all felt the mood go down when Sora was mentioned though, it was difficult for all of us to take in, maybe even more so for some of us, who bore witness his true colours.

We then heard a voice and saw Mieru run in to try and give Yuya kiss for her prayers, though he sidestepped it with little effort, which was kinda sad for her.

"She's passionate, I'll give her that." I thought.

I saw him walk over to the LDS trio, so I decided to tag along too.

"Yuya Sakaki? You came to watch my match? What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power? I'm on a different level from when we fought la-"

(Arrogant as always I see…)

"I want to see Kurosaki." Yuya interrupted suddenly, breaking his groove.

"Talk to him?" Masumi asked.

"It's something we need to ask him directly." Yuzu added as she joined in.

"Not happening," Yaiba retorted, "Kurosaki-san won't even give you guys the time of day. He hardly even talks to us." he concluded annoyed.

"That's too bad I guess." I said sadly, "Then again I'm not surprised since he's not very open with anyone."

My appearance caught the attention of all 3 of them, "Well well, lookie here!" Yaiba said as he had a smirk on his face seeing me again, "Never thought we'd actually see you face to face again!"

"Hmph! I'll admit your last duel and performance was impressive, but don't start thinking that you're way better than us!" Masumi scoffed.

"Huh? You guys know each other?" Yuya asked curiously.

"We've…met before…" I replied (Can't let them know I actually took them all out without any damage)

"It's too bad you aren't with us, you would have made it real big in LDS." Hokuto said, 'Still, I think we've come to respect you and your choice after watching you the other day."

"Thanks for understanding." I answered relieved.

"Since you're here, why don't you watch the next match?" Yaiba then suggested as he and his friends walked outside, "It's my match against Isao Kachidoki, I won't disappoint!"

"He seems confident don't you agree?"

"I know Bahamut," I replied back to him as we all walked out to the stands, "I look forward to seeing his match."

 **(The next day)**

I was getting anxious as Yuya's turn was coming up. Watching Yaiba getting beaten down so badly by Kachidoki really stunned me and all the others, "How is that not illegal!?" I kept thinking furiously as there wasn't anyone to to call it off.

"Yuya, whatever you do, be careful out there." I warned, "No doubt that guy would pull off any dirty trick to throw you off."

"Thanks for the advice Ryuga." he replied gratefully, "But everything will be fine! I'll just smile and continue having a good time! I'm certain I'll be able to make him see my way of duelling!"

"You're really determined, in that case, give it your all and let nothing stop you!"

As the duel progressed, I was horrified to see Yuya get beaten into a corner every time he tried to make it to an action card.

"This…this isn't duelling!" I cried.

(Dragon POV)

"I can't watch this…" Blue eyes sighed as she covered her eyes with her claws.

"Grrrr, if I were down there I would give him a lesson on what real brutality is!"

"That boy's determination is strong but deeply misplaced…It's unfortunate he had to take such a path without any choice. But still…He has no honour…" Bahamut commented as he looked on.

 **(Eventually)**

"Something's off with Yuya…Wait isn't this like…! Urg!" I felt a sting in my neck again (My dragon head mark was glowing, yet not enough for anyone to see)

"Grah!" Bahamut growled as he could feel power building within Yuya, "You alright!?" Red eyes gasped as he came to his friend's side.

"2 level 4 monsters…Wait…could it be?" Blue eyes realised as she saw Yuya summon silver claw and camelump.

"He's coming…" both me and Bahamut spoke simultaneously.

After he took out Isao in a single turn and without hesitation, it was unsettling…

"Poor Yuya," was all I could think after seeing him fail to convey his belief.

"So, is this brutal enough for you Red eyes?"

"…."

 **I've finally done this, next chapters on will be a series of duels through the championship involving competitors and Academia, so hope you will enjoy them. Here I've given a little hint to the fusion dragon, and yes it will be Tiamat, which I did intend on using for a while but I thank the extra advice given to me through the reviews. On the topic of relationships, I haven't really thought of it, since there aren't exactly many opportunities but I will see what I can do. As for what Bahamut told red and blue eyes, I won't make any assumptions on the theory until the anime discloses it, but will say what is confirmed now as the chapters progress.**

 **(In actual truth, Bahamut has known his role from the beginning as a dragon guardian but just doesn't want to trouble his partner about there being counterparts of his own, and doesn't want to force him into the role. Which is the reason for him being secretive. Though he will come to regret this later…..)**

 **Also, Ryuga won't use his gemini deck for a while, but will focus more on the dragon decks that are more in tune with his heart and resolve. The main gemini monster he will still use though is his dragon Bahamut so technically he will still gemini summon when he does use him.**


	30. Chapter 30-For Yuya! BE vs cyber 1

Chapter 30-For Yuya, Blue eyes vs cyber

Yuya was feeling real down after his match with Isao, even though he won the match I couldn't blame him if he loss the purpose. I could understand his feelings so I decided to keep to myself for the time. We had just finished watching Yuzu in her match against another girl duelist, I could see that her goal wasn't only to win for the school but also to cheer up Yuya for feeling down. We all applauded her and Yuya started to smile again, but I still noticed he wasn't fully honest with his words…

I was in the waiting room readying myself, I saw my next opponent was this person named Taiga Urabara. He didn't seem like much so I figured that I knew who would be best, "Hey, Red eyes," I called as he appeared before me, "Well, you said you wanted a chance to star in the spotlight, well, here's your chance now."

He gave a small smile before shaking his head, "As much as I appreciate you honoring my request, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a pass on that…"

"Huh? But why?" I was confused, considering how eager he initially was.

"That's certainly unlike you." Blue eyes muttered curiously as she appeared with Bahamut, "She is right, normally you are very energetic and always seizing the opportunity for a fight. It is ver unusual to see you so downcasted."

He then close his eyes and sighed, "Look, a lot of things have been acting up, I…can't seem to focus right now. If you duel with me when I'm like this, no doubt you'll end up in a big mess."

I believed I understood what he meant, the 4 dimensions, war, and Yuya going all berserk earlier just like Yugo and Yuto the days before, as well as Yuto being inside Yuya too…

"So you guys go enjoy yourselves, I'm sitting this one out, chow…" was all he said as he faded.

I then faced my other dragons, "Are you guys okay with duelling with me? Can I rely on you both? You know, you don't have to if you don't want."

"You can count on us for this." Blue eyes said to me reassuringly, "Even with everything that took place recently, I'm not about to let all that hinder me in the slightest."

"I am in full agreement for this as well." Bahamut replied. So I then had an idea, as I decided to add Bahamut in to my Blue eyes deck, along with a few other cards too…

"Now put your hands together for the next match of our stunning second round!" Nico announced as we stepped out on top the arena, "On this corner here comes You Show duel school's Gemini genius and dragon tamer, who displayed dazzling skill in his first match with a performance with multiple summoning methods! Give your hands for Ryuga Shirogane!" Despite my conflicting emotions I still smiled and waved to the crowd, following thew school's principle to always smile no matter the situation.

"And in the other corner, coming all the way from the Cyber Style Duel Dojo, he overwhelmed his opponent with his mighty machine monsters and carefully calculated strategies! Presenting Taiga Urabara!" Walking out from the second area was a tall guy with with spiky brown hair, thin eyebrows, and deep blue eyes behind glasses. He also wore a green-collared shirt with a red necktie under a large white lab coat with blue lines and large collar, has the sleeves rolled up, and yellow lines. He wears tight navy-blue pants with yellow lines, and dress shoes with yellow lines.

"Hmph! So you're my opponent for the second round?" he scoffed unimpressed while flicking his specs, "I hope you'll give me a better challenge than my first opponent, he was really disappointing…"

Already, I didn't like his attitude, Blue eyes and Bahamut were in agreement, I then noticed how his attire was…odd…I mean who wears a lab coat to dojo? "You better not underestimate me." I replied seriously.

"Oh no, it's you who shouldn't overestimate yourself." he smugly replied.

"Now let us decide the action field! The field today is…" The giant card begun spinning before stopping on what looked like 2 people floating in space, with 2 shuttles side by side "Weightless outer space!" The field then materialised and WH..whoah! I found myself floating in space and I felt ridiculous as I tried to keep my balance, but managed to secure myself to a passing shuttle at the last moment.

"Haha! You should've seen yourself, it's hilarious!" I heard laughter as I saw my opponent managing to keep his balance without any support at all!

"Grrr…"

"Ease yourself, getting frustrated will only work against you, remain calm and just focus." Bahamut advised as I took a breath and calmed myself.

"Ahem, now that the..introductions are out of the way, it's time we got this duel underway!"

"Duelists locked in battle,

Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters,

They storm through this field!

Behold!

This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!

Action….DUEL!"

"I'll go first to prove my superior skill," Taiga boasted as he drew, "I summon cyber larva in attack mode." He said as he calmly laid down a mechanical wormlike monster which floated in space. "I'll also throw 2 facedown cards and end my turn."

"What's this? Taiga has left a weak monster in attack mode. What could he be planning?" Nico commented curiously.

"Nothing good I bet," I though as I drew. "Not exactly a good hand…But still, if I have one more…" I thought as I saw I drew a new pendulum monster before grabbing another card, "I summon protector with eyes of blue in attack mode." I then played my warrior who swung his sword, fortunately supporting himself on the shuttle. "Next I'll use his ability, which allows me to special summon a level 1 light tuner monster from my hand to my field when he's summoned, so i choose white stone of legend!"

He then swung his sword and cut a hole in space which released the small white stone.

"2 tuners? I'd love to see you synchro summon with those…" he smugly scoffed.

I was beginning to get annoyed by his arrogance but I went on, "My protector's second effect activates, by tributing an effect monster I control, I can then summon a blue eyes white dragon from my hand in its place!"

He then became surprised, "Blue eyes you say?" he became interested.

"I sacrifice my white stone to call forth my deck's pride and soul! Awaken Blue eyes white dragon!" The stone cracked like an egg and released my mighty dragon whose roar shook the planets and stars surrounding us! The crowd then gasped at my monster.

"What is this!? Ryuga possesses the legendary blue eyes white dragon! This is a duel for the records!"

 **(Audience)**

"That monster gives me the shivers!"

"Never seen Ryuga use that before!" Yuzu gasped.

"Well whatever the case, that snob is in for it now!"

"So, he's using THAT deck eh? He better not lose then…"

 **(Duel)**

"I won't disappoint you Ryuga! My dragon's word!" she said strongly as she turned to my opponent. "I know you won't."

Taiga looked impressed at my dragon who stared down at his larva, "Hmmm impressive, bringing out a monster with 3000 atk points on your first turn."

"That's right, now watch them all in action! Blue eyes attack his larva with white lightning!" She then roared.

"I reveal my trap! Go supercharge! When you attack a machine monster, this trap lets me draw 2 cards!" Taiga called as he drew.

"Thats still won't save your monster or your points!" I countered as blue eyes blasted her bright white beam which destroyed the mech worm instantly, creating a blast like the big bang in space!

The crowd then gazed at my move, "Maybe seeing me entertaining and having fun should help bring Yuya's spirit up again." I thought, with blue eyes eying me.

As the dust cleared, I was surprised to see that Taiga took no damage and he emerged unscathed and smiling!

"What's this!? Taiga has suffered no damage at all, yet didn't acquire an action card!"

"H..how did you…?"

"Hmph! Did you really think I would not anticipate this?" he said as he lifted up his hand, "You played right into my hand!"

"What!? How?!" me and my dragon gasped.

"Simple, you see when my cyber larva is destroyed I take no damage for the rest of the turn." he smirked, "And then, I get to special summon another from my deck to replace it." He played another card as a hole opted and another worm wriggled out. "I'm afraid that's only the beginning of your troubles," he said as he showed his second facedown, which materialised into a kind of tank with an electrical blaster on top.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"It's my trusty cyber summon blaster, this continuos trap deals 300 points of direct damage to you every time a machine monster is special summoned, like my larva just now."

"No!" I gasped as the tank shot out some lightning at me, "Bzzzt! Argh!"

Ryuga:4000-37000

"Ryuga!" Blue eyes gasped. "Urgh.." I grunted feeling stiff.

"What a strategy, Taiga has skilfully baited Ryuga into attacking his monster, thereby not only protecting himself but also dishing out some damage in the process!"

"Like I said, you played right into my hand." he said, "I'll have you know that I always study up on my opponent before a match and go over past records and duels, therefore I'll know exactly what monsters or moves they may play, making countermeasures so easy to set up. After all, the moment I gathered all your battle data, my victory was pretty much guaranteed!"

"Tch! Well there's much more to duels than data! It also takes heart and trust in your cards!" I retorted.

"Oh? Care to prove it to me then?"

"I will," I replied before taking another card, "I activate the quick play spell dragon's charge! When a dragon destroys your monster in battle I can then draw a card from my deck, if it's a dragon I'm allowed to automatically normal summon it!" I drew, "I drew pot of greed." I replied, "I can work with this though, I now place a card facedown and finally, I tune my level 1 protector with blue eyes with my blue eyes white dragon!"

"Legendary dragon of white, shed your earthly skin and be reborn in magnificence! I synchro summon! Level 9 Blue eyes spirit dragon!" My new dragon appeared in all her shining glory in the stars, while in defence mode (3000 defence)

 **(Audience)**

"A blue eyes synchro!?"

"That dragon is already powerful as it is, but synchro summon!?"

"Heh, so that's the synchro he planned to use, hate to say this but not bad.." Masumi commented as she and Hokuto sat together in Yaiba's absence.

 **(Duel)**

I eyed my dragon as she looked to me, "How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Absolutely wonderful!" she replied eying her new self.

"Defence mode? I should have expected as much."

"There's more, as long as she is out, neither one of us can special summon more than 2 monsters at a time. So I'll end at there." I knew I couldn't do this sitting still, so i hopped on blue eyes and we flew off looking for cards.

 **(Audience)**

"Huh? Why did he leave it in defence mode?"

"Can't you see Futoshi? First off that dragon has more defence points, also if it were in attack mode, Taiga could have his larvas be destroyed on purpose, not only will his points remain untouched but Ryuga will take 300 damage due to that cyber summon blaster!"

"He is in a most tricky situation indeed, perhaps he will need to rely on action cards now." Gongenzaka observed.

"Ryuga…" Yuya thought as he looked at me fighting hard for him.

 **(Duel)**

"I now draw, and now I'll activate my own pot of greed!" Taiga said as he drew 2 cards before smirking at them, "Did you really think I wouldn't see this coming? I'll force your dragon to fight with stop defence!"

"That's not good!" I gulped as the spell shone and agitated blue eyes, forcing her into attack mode!

"Now my cyber larva attacks you!" The worm charged but blue eyes then crushed it in her jaws, "I'm sure you know what happens next." he smugly announced as the 3rd larva emerged and the tank shot me again!

"Bzzt! Argh!"

Ryuga: 3700-3400

"Now I'll attack again!" he said.

"What? But he doesn't have anymore to summon!" the kids gasped.

After Blue eyes tore the next one apart she narrowed her eyes, "Whatever he's planning can't be good…" Fortunately we passed an action card which I quickly grabbed, "I activate the action spell space debris! This deals a destroyed monster's defence as damage!" Some comets appeared and hurtled at Taiga, who was knocked off balance for a brief moment.

 **Taiga:4000-3400**

"Tch! Lucky shot.." he grunted before regaining his composure, "But it will be short lived! Since you have monsters and I don't I can special summon my signature monster! Come forth cyber dragon!" He yelled as he summoned a snake like machine which he then grabbed onto and rode like my blue eyes.

"So that's what he wanted…"

"Now since I special summoned another machine, you get slammed with another 300 points!"

"Not again…Aah!"

 **Ryuga: 3400-3100**

"I now summon cyber dragon drew from my hand!" He then called out another mech dragon, though smaller than his first, "Now Drei's effect activates, when he's normal summoned I can have all cyber dragons I control become level 5!"

Drei's eyes glowed as it scanned cyber dragon and copied its level.

"2 level 5 monsters?" Blue eyes and I thought as we looked on.

"I now activate iron draw! This spell lets me draw 2 cards when I control exactly 2 machine monsters." he stated as he drew.

 **(Audience)**

"That means…"

"Don't tell me he's going to…"

"Xyz summon!?"

 **(Duel)**

"I now use cyber dragon and cyber dragon drei in order to build the overlay network!" he called out as he jumped off and the 2 monsters changed into yellow orbs of light which went into the xyz portal. "Powerful mechanical dragon of the future, descend and shake the foundation of modern civilisation! I xyz summon! Rank 5 cyber dragon nova!" What came out caught the eyes of the whole crowd as he called out a large winged cyber dragon which he landed on and pursued me and Blue eyes.

"Incredible! It's synchro vs xyz! Who knows what kind of battles will erupt form this!"

"Now my cyber summon blaster deals you 300 points again!"

The cannon charged up and shot me…AGAIN!

 **Ryuga: 3100-2800**

"I'm not done, my cyber dragon Nova's special ability activates! By using one overlay unit I can then special summon a cyber dragon from my graveyard, I choose cyber dragon drei!" His machine swallowed a unit before shooting streak of fire which transformed into Drei.

"Another special summon!?"

"That's right! Now take another 300 points of damage!" he called as the machine quickly charged and shot me.

"Grgh!" I went as the electricity shocked me again!

 **Ryuga:-2800-2500**

"Maybe now you'll come to understand that my strategy is flawless and that data is absolute!" he smirked, "But if you still don't believe me and continue to fight hopelessly I'll play 2 facedowns and end my turn." he laid 2 cards down.

"Grrr, I shall make him pay for that!" Blue eyes growled as I struggled to sit up straight on her.

 **(Audience)**

"Ryuga!"

"He's taking too many consecutive hits!"

"At this rate…"

"Tch! This guy's making my xyz summon look like child's play!" Hokuto grumbled.

 **(Duel)**

I had recovered from my shocks and began getting back self awareness, "This guy…urk…he actually know what he is doing." I thought nervously as he followed behind me with nova and drei.

Bahamut then appeared before me and Blue eyes, "His moves are calculated precisely, and yet, his duelling has no heart." I was surprised to hear that, since he claimed to come from a dojo, so I decided I needed to know more, so I had Blue eyes spirit dragon stop and I turned to face him.

"Giving up now?" he asked.

"Not a chance, I just want to know something."

"Hmmm?" he thought curiously.

"You say you came from a dojo, yet the way you duel doesn't seem to reflect that. Why?" I asked. He then bowed down and a shade came over his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? In the end when it comes to duelling, all that matters is skill, data and logic. There's no such thing as heart or faith, they're all just cards in the end."

"Huh!?" I gasped.

"You see, from where I come from, the cyber style dojo teaches its students to 'be in harmony' or 'trust' in its machine type monsters. But that way of duelling is soo outdated! In the end, how I won my duels and climbed my way to the top was all because of facts and figures. In fact there was almost no reason for me to duel anymore, after all, once I gathered enough data on my opponent, the outcome was obvious! The only reason I came out to this tournament in the first place was because my sensei wanted me to. Saying that there's 'more to duelling than just calculations and logic', that there may be someone who could teach me something I don't know. As if…" he shrugged.

I began to get all serious at this, "You couldn't be anymore wrong."

"What did you say? How could I be wrong? I've already outplayed you every step since this duel started! It's pretty much over at this point!"

"Like I said, a duel is never over until the life gauge reaches 0, or when the last card is drawn! I'll be sure to teach you that the amount of faith one puts in his deck can make the difference between victory and defeat! So I'll keep duelling to the end! I draw!" I then took a monster, "I summon luster dragon in attack mode!" My blue dragon came out and sparkled like a gem, I then grabbed an action card floating, "I now attack Cyber dragon Nova with luster dragon! Go sapphire spark!"

"Have you lost it?! Nova has more attack points."

"Not until I activate attack force! This action spell raises my dragon's strength by 600 if it battles a monster with more attack! Giving him a total of 2500 points!" his fire then grew in size as it headed towards the opposing machine.

 **1900-2500**

"Relying on action cards? How predictable, I now activate my facedown Twin vortex!" he called as he revealed it, "You triggered this trap when you attack my machine type monster! Now I get to target one monster on both sides of the field, they both will get destroyed! I choose Nova as my monster and your luster dragon for the other!"

"What!?" the whole audience gasped.

"Has Taiga been the one who lost it!? Destroying his own xyz monster!?" The trap launched 2 streams of fire which headed towards our monsters.

"Hmph! Please, as if I would resort to such a primitive strategy, I now activate my second card Metal coat! By equipping this to my Nova, I can then protect from being destroyed by any card effects!" His second trap spat out a gooey metal slime which covered his monster and shielded it from the fire while my dragon got roasted! "No way!" I gasped.

"Ready to admit it yet?" he said boredly.

"Not yet! Blue eyes spirit dragon attack now! Shining lightning!"

"I'm on it!" she growled as she attacked, "Not so fast, I activate cyber dragon Nova's second ability! During either player's I can banish another cyber dragon on my field or in my hand, and then in turn have its attack doubled until the end of this turn!" he declared as Drei had itself absorbed into Nova, who then grew in power and size!

 **(Audience)**

"This can't be!"

"If he takes that attack he'll be finished!"

"Nooo!"

 **(Duel)**

"I'll use a special ability of my own!" I quickly announced making Blue eyes call of her attack at the last moment, "Once per turn during either player's, I can tribute her in order to special summon a light dragon type synchro monster from my extra deck in defence mode, which is destroyed during the end phase!" She then shone brightly, "Come again!" he gasped surprised his calculations were off a second time.

"Sorry Blue eyes…" I said sadly, "I understand…" she replied as she faded.

"I now special summon azure eyes silver dragon!" I called out as my second blue eyes synchro dragon came out and landed on it.

"Tch! So you escaped unscathed. Miracles do happen I suppose, but only due to luck and not 'faith'. Too bad that new dragon of yours won't stay for long. Anyways make your move and end already."

I then hardened my gaze at his arrogant attitude and knew I had to keep pushing harder for this, "I activate my pot of greed, I now draw 2 cards." I drew then took another, "I activate mystical space typhoon! With it, I'll destroy metal coat!" The wind blew through the darkness of space which blew off the metal armour from cyber dragon Nova. "That trap already served its purpose anyway…"

"I'm afraid azure eyes isn't going anywhere, you see when special summoned all dragon monsters I controlled can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects this turn." I smirked as I remained on my azure eyes.

"Hmph! Even data can have its errors too…Still, not to bad I suppose."

 **(Audience)**

"Phew…That was close…"

"That move had me on the edge of my seat! Shivers!"

"Don't worry Ryuga! You can still come back! Fight on!"

"If Yaiba were here, he'd go nuts having to see a synchro minster wihtou an actual synchro summon Masumi."

"I agree…Still this duel is getting interesting."

 **(Duel)**

"Guess it's my go then, about time too!" Taiga thought annoyed as he drew, thinking this duel still wasn't worth his time, "By the way, did you I actually possess an xyz monster that only requires me to use only my cyber dragon Nova?"

"Actually..no.." I thought nervously.

"Well then, prepare to be amazed! I now rebuild the overlay network using my rank 5 Cyber dragon Nova!" he yelled as Nova and its unit were absorbed into the portal, "Mighty mechanical dragon, upgrade and evolve into absolute power! I xyz summon! Rank 6 cyber dragon infinity!" His newer, larger cyber xyz dragon came out and roared at me and azure eyes, which growled back.

"Now don't forget about my cyber summon blaster!"

"This is really starting to get on my nerves!" I cursed inwardly as that blasted machine shocked me again!

 **Ryuga:-2500-2200**

"Here's where things get interesting, you see, infinity gains 200 attack points for each overlay unit attacked to it, and it also inherits the overlay units from Nova. Giving it a total of 2, meaning a 400 point boost!"

 **2100-2500**

 **(Audience)**

"That's pretty scary…"

"Don't worry, it's still not high enough to match Azure eyes' 3000 def!"

"I don't know…something tells me that won't be enough.."

 **(Duel)**

"I summon the union monster Heavy mech support platform!" he called out a floating jet like base came out and floated next to infinity.

"A union monster?" I asked curiously.

"Watch and you'll see what it can do! It's special ability lets me equip it to another machine monster I control, or unequip it once per turn! The monster it equips to gains 500 attack and defence points!" It then dismantled and attached itself to cyber dragoon infinity which roared from the power boost.

 **2500-3000**

"We could be in big trouble here…" Blue eyes muttered nervously, with Bahamut narrowing his eyes.

As Taiga jumped onto his machine he saw an action card, "It's below me to do this, but why not?" he said as headed for it, "No way!" I gasped as I hurried with azure eyes, sadly his upgraded machine's jets gave it a faster boost and he took it in the end.

"Whose the superior dragon user now?" he smirked at my annoyance, "I play the action spell Assault! Which gives my cyber dragon infinity a 600 point boost!"

 **3000-3600**

"Don't worry Azure eyes!" I yelled as I opened my trap, 'Go dragon's endurance! With this I can negate my dragon's destruction in battle at the cost of 1000 attack points!"

"As if that will help! My cyber dragon infinity's ability allows me to detach an overlay unit in order to negate any effect that activates during either player's turn once per turn!"

"No way!" I gasped in shock as infinity swallowed an overlay unit and shot my trap down!

"This move costs Infinity 200 attack points, but that's a small price to pay, for me to destroy your monster! Go Infinity cannon!" The mech dragon then fired its laser, azure eyes saw it coming, and strangely, it through me off its back to safety as the laser shot a hole through its defensive wings and it exploded, sending me flying!

"Aaaaahh!" I cried as I kept spinning out of control!

 **3600-3400**

"My word! Ryuga is sent flying! This is one ride I wouldn't want to be on!"

 **(Audience)**

"Ryuga no!"

"Why does he keep making us worry like that!?" Shuzo yelled as he grasped his hair as if he wanted to rip it off!

 **(Duel)**

I finally managed to regain my balance, though difficult with my monster gone, "Ryuga be careful, here he comes!"

 **3400-2800 (Assault wear off)**

"Eh!?" I gasped as Bahamut warned me with Taiga closing in on me! "This is where your luck ends! I activate the action spell gravity turn! After destroying a monster in battle, my monster gains 100 attack points and can then attack again! It's over!" he yelled as his dragon fired infinity cannon again!

 **2800-2900**

"Could this be the deciding blow!?" Nico gasped as the attack head straight for me!

 **There's chapter 30 sorry it took so long and was so long itself, took a while to plan. Decided to have it between 2 of the strongest and most notable archetypes of all, Blue eyes and cyber dragon! Hope it lives up to your expectations. Stay tuned and find out what happens later!**


	31. Chapter 31-For Yuya! BE vs cyber 2

Chapter 31-For Yuya! Blue eyes vs cyber part 2

I gritted my teeth as I mustered enough strength to push myself to an action card, "I play evasion! This lets negate your attack!" I then barrel rolled pass the beam!

"This can't be happening!" Taiga grunted frustratedly.

 **(Audience)**

"Gasp…gasp….I love hot blooded matches, but I don't think my heart can take so much of this at once…."

"Phew…he's okay.."

Everyone who supported me were relieved, though a bit mad for me making them panic like that.

 **(Duel)**

"Fine then, I'll end my turn now. Not that it matters, on my next turn, you'll be defeated for sure." he muttered as he eyed a certain card in his hand. (Still, this duel…it's different from what I expected…no matter what, he always made it out of every situation I put him in…I thought I've outplayed him, but it seems almost like the other way around…)

"Hey, Ryuga was it?"

"Y…yes?" I asked.

"Tell me, why do you keep prolonging the match? You already know pointless struggling will only delay your defeat, so why not just accept it already? After all, the numbers and odds are clearly in my favour."

"That's the thing, I have friends counting on me," I replied, eying the stands where they all sat, including Yuya, "So as long as they all keep believing in me, I too will believe in myself and so will duel my hardest until the end!"

(Friends who believe in you…)

"And besides," I continued, "It's part of You Show to keep the crowds on the edge of their seats, it builds excitement to how it would turn out in the end! Which I'll prove on my next draw." I then focused on Bahamut, there's one card I need now, so Bahamut, I believe in you…" I then drew and smiled at it, just the card to turn the tables!

"I activate pot of avarice! If I have 5 or more monsters in my graveyard, I can return 5 to my deck and then draw 2 cards."

"Too bad I can't just let you draw what you need, I activate Cyber dragon infinity's effect once more and detach the last overlay unit to negate your spell!" Taiga boasted as Infinity swallowed it's last unit and disabled my spell!

 **2900-2700**

Everyone was silent, thinking it was all over, till they noticed I smiled.

"We're ready for this! Go on and give them a magnificent performance!" Blue eyes cheered with Bahamut in agreement, I then nodded. "Everyone! If I may have your attention! As you can see I have been put into a most troubling situation indeed, as I have no monsters on my field while my opponent has one with 2700 attack points, so is over for me? Not by long shot! I plan on turning this match around with a new trick that will blow you all away!"

The whole crowd became deeply interested and began muttering what could it be? Is he delirious? Can he do it?

"P..please tell me you're bluffing…" Taiga spoke nervously.

"Sorry but no! Behold!" I then took the 2 cards from my hand, "I'll use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 gator dragon in order to set the pendulum scale!" I then laid them across my duel disk as the word PENDULUM shone across it and my monsters rose up in pillars of light.

 **Gator Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, Fire, ATK 1700 DEF 1200, Pendulum scale: 9**

Gator dragon was basically a red dragon with yellow stripes, across its legs and arms and along its wings, which stood on 2 hind legs and had 2 horns on the back of its head. It had a crocodilian shaped head, 2 large wings and a white underbelly. Its 2 arms also had 5 fingers and claws at the end of them.

 **Magician Dragon, Level 3, Dragon, Dark, ATK 1000 DEF 1500 Pendulum scale: 1**

Like gator dragon, it too was bipedal, but coated in blueish armour all over. It had a pair of sharp wings and large claws on its toes and fingers. It had a very short tail though but had a demonic looking dragon head with 4 spikes around its head and a short nose horn.

"I..incredible! Yuya Sakaki isn't the only duelist in You Show with pendulum cards! In a desperate situation, Ryuga has managed to call forth the power of pendulum summoning! WHo knows what we shall see from this point on!"

The whole crowd began looking with awe.

"P..pendulum!? I never anticipated this!" Taiga gasped at his massive error in his data and calculations.

 **(Audience)**

"Ryuga's going to pendulum summon now!"

"I don't believe it…"

"Shivers!"

 **(Duel)**

"A scale of 1 to 9, that means…"

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from level 2-8! But before I do, I activate the pendulum effect of Magician dragon! Once per turn, if the conditions fit, I can banish a spell from my graveyard in order to activate its effect!"

"No way!? Then earlier…" he realised I baited him into using his last overlay unit.

"I banish pot of avarice in order to activate its effect! I take azure eyes silver dragon, blue eyes spirit dragon, 2 blue eyes white dragons and white stone of legend, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw!" I then smiled at my next move that I planned.

"Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead me to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as 2 lights came out, "Welcome back blue eyes white dragon! And introducing white spirit dragon!" My 2 level 8 monsters came out and roared, stunning Taiga and the audience. "I'll use white spirit dragon's special effect! When normal or special summoned I can banish one spell or trap that you control! But I don't need to choose, because there's only one which have in mind!" I pointed directly at cyber summon blaster, then white spirit shot an energy sphere which destroyed it!

 **(Audience)**

"Nice! Now Ryuga shall no longer suffer that despicable machine's effect anymore!" Gongenzaka cheered as I began stepping the tide.

 **(Duel)**

"I bet this wan't in your database was it?" I smirked, making him a little angry, "Blue eyes white dragon attack cyber dragon infinity with white lightning attack!" she roared and shot her blast at the opposing machine, "I activate the effect of the union monster Heavy Mech Support Platform, if the equipped monster would be destroyed I can destroy this card instead!" The union monster detached itself as it took the hit instead.

"Grgh!"

 **Taiga:-3400-3100**

 **2700-2200**

"In that case I'll have white spirit dragon finish the job with white spirit flame!" My second dragon then shot the same energy sphere which destroyed cyber dragon infinity, as well as blowing Taiga back and he failed to grab an action card!

 **Taiga:-3100-2800**

"With that I'll end my turn. So now do you see what a little faith can do in a duel?" I asked.

As Taiga struggled to his feet while in space, he then…smiled, "Hehe haha! This is incredible! I've never fought a duel which made me feel so alive before! And that's something noteworthy in my book Ryuga!"

"Thanks…I guess."

"It seems your passion has managed to ignite the flame of determination within him, you should be proud and ready as well." Bahamut warned me which I then did.

"Alright then, here we go…" Taiga then focused on his deck and drew! "Excellent! With this, it's time for my own comeback!"

"Here it comes…"

"First I summon cyber dragon core from my hand!" he then played an unusual looking monster which looked nothing like the original cyber dragon, yet still it felt just as powerful. "It's special effect lets me add a cyber spell or trap from my deck to my hand and I choose cyber repair plant! But it won't stay in my hand for long because I'm playing it! Cyber repair plant can only be used if I have cyber dragon in my graveyard, so I can now take a light machine monster and return it to my deck!" he then reclaimed cyber dragon and shuffled it in.

"Next I activate machine duplication! By targeting one machine monster I control with 500 or less attack, I can then special summon up to 2 copies of the same monster from my deck!"

"Oh boy…"

 **(Audience)**

"What good will that do? Cyber dragon core is so weak, what difference will 2 more make." Gongenzaka thought puzzled.

"No! What he's planning is even worse!" Tatsuya panicked

"Huh!?" everyone gasped.

 **(Duel)**

"Cyber dragon core is also treated as cyber dragon while on the field, which means…"

"2 more cyber dragons right?"

"Bingo! Come on out my mighty machines!" he then called out 2 copies of cyber dragon from his deck. "But I'm far from done, I activate my trump card! Power bond! This lets me fusion summon a machine fusion monster with materials from my hand or field!"

"F..fusion!?" After what I experienced the other day regarding fusion…I didn't know what to make of this…

"I fuse cyber dragon core with my 2 other cyber dragons!"

"A triple cyber dragon fusion!?" everyone gasped.

"Mighty machine dragons of the future, break the boundaries of human science and evolve into the pinnacle of machine perfection! I fusion summon! Level 10 Cyber end dragon!" Arising from the portal was a gigantic 3 headed machine dragon, whose roar shook the very space around us!

"Incredible…" was all I could think.

"Now power bond's effect activates! The monster summoned by its effect automatically has its attack strength doubled!"

"No way!" I looked helplessly on as cyber end dragon grew in size as its attack power doubled to 8000!

"But that card must have some kind of drawback! No way it would grant you something so powerful without some kind of risk!"

"Heh, there is, you catch on quick, not bad at all," he complimented, "Only downside to this is that during the end phase of my turn, I'll take damage equal to the original attack of my monster!"

 **(Audience)**

"That's one risky play!" Tatsuya gasped as he and the others looked on in shock.

"That's some fusion he's got…" Masumi gasped.

"Ryuga, I thank you for helping me to see the light! In return for this, I shall dedicate this final attack to you! Battle! Cyber end dragon! Attack blue eyes white dragon with super strident blaze!" The 3 headed dragon then charged up its attack, which then made me hop on Blue eyes and hurry to find an action card, "Take this!" the beam then launched at us!

"BOOOM!"

 **(Audience)**

"No!"

"No…way…"

As the dust cleared though, everyone was surprised to see me still alright and riding on white spirit dragon!"

"H..how!?"

"I was saved, thanks to the action spell damage vanish! I grabbed this at the very last minute just before your attack went through, so that means I'm safe!"

The whole crowd began applauding at my escape stunt, "What an eye shocker! Not only has Ryuga avoided the devastating damage from cyber end dragon, during this turn's end phase, he shall be the winner thanks to Power bond's burn effect!"

 **(Audience)**

"Oh yeah!"

"We won!"

"Wait! Taiga's not done!"

"Say what!?"

They all saw he wasn't beaten yet, in fact it was like he was HOPING for it! "A great trick you pulled off there Ryuga, so I'll counter with one of my own." he stated calmly as cyber end dragon brought him to an action card, "I play encore! This can copy the effect of another action card in my graveyard, and I choose gravity turn!"

"Not that!"

"Yes! Since I destroyed your monster in battle, I can then have my cyber end dragon gain 100 attack points and then attack you again!"

"Oh! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! Things seemed great but Taiga has stunned us with an unexpected return!"

"This time I won't miss! Attack white spirit dragon with super strident blaze!" Now cyber end dragon took aim and fired again!"

As I sweated at the situation, Bahamut came to my aid "You know what you need to do." Indeed I did, "I activate the pendulum effect of my gator dragon! Once per turn during either player's turn, if the conditions fit, I can banish a trap to activate its effect!"

"That can't be!"

"I choose dragon's endurance! This lets me negate battle damage and destruction to a dragon type monster I control, in exchange for having it give up 1000 attack points!" White spirit took the hit for me then collapsed steaming from the attack! "Sorry old friend." I thought sadly seeing it suffered so much.

"Ryuga." I heard Taiga call me, "This is a very fun duel and you've fought so hard, sorry to say this, but it's just too fun for me just to let it end here!" he cried.

"But you'll take damage due to power bond!"

"That may be the case, but like I've said before, I always have a backup plan!" he yelled joyfully as he jumped off cyber end dragon's head and grabbed ANOTHER card "I activate the action spell acceleration! This negates any damage from a card effect that would be dealt to me! This makes me safe from power bond!" he then sidestepped the damage that radiated from cyber end dragon, leaving his life points unscathed….

Some members of the crowd were either sweating or biting their nails at this point. As if my first duel wasn't enough, now this duel really took the cake! I felt nervous too, but then quickly remembered why I was doing this, and everyone who still had my back…

"He has only one card left in his hand, his field wiped clean, and I have a monster with 8100 attack on my field. The odds and numbers all point tremendously in my favour, and yet, why do I feel as though we've yet to reach the conclusion? Maybe, just maybe, I would like to see how he would be able to overcome the odds and defeat me…" Taiga thought anxiously.

"This is really something…" I thought, "I don't have a single monster in my deck strong enough to beat that dragon."

Blue eyes then came to me with a sad look, "I'm sorry, I failed you…"

"Don't worry Blue eyes, I know you did your best." I assured her, "Despite the situation, I'm not worried, I actually feel excited about this!" I thought as I slowly placed my hands on my deck, looking at how my friends still cheered on me from the sidelines "Everyone, this is my final turn. I promise ! won't disappoint!" I drew! Thank you….

"I activate card of sanctity, which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards!"

After we drew, I then felt a sudden heartburn! "Urgh!"

"Ryuga!" I heard a voice and soon I saw Bahamut!

"Bahamut?" I asked surprised to see everyone together again.

"Listen Ryuga, I may have a way out of this, thanks to a recent power I was just able to acquire." Bahamut asked me.

"A new power?"

"I'll explain later, right now, your only hope is to rely on fusion."

"F..fusion!? But….," I was nervous and reluctant on doing so.

"All will be fine, remember what you said, it's not the card or the method that is evil, it's the duelist who uses the card." he reminded me, "So will you do this?"

"O..of course! I trust you! Just lead the way!" I agreed, then he shone brightly before helping me sync with him.

Taiga noticed how quiet I was and soon grew curious, "He hasn't made a move since he drew 5 more cards, is this what he means by trusting his cards?" he then noticed me stand up, feeling something…different.

"I now activate the spell silver cry! This lets me bring back a normal dragon type monster from my graveyard! Welcome back Blue eyes!" I called as my dragon retuned, "Next, I pendulum summon once more! Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monster partner!" One stream of light came out, "Come forth, blue eyes dragon number 2!"

"A single monster? Still, none of them are as strong enough to even lay a claw on my cyber end dragon."

"I'm not done, I finally activate the spell pendulum rising! By tributing a monster on my field, I can then special summon a pendulum monster with the same level from my main deck!"

"Come again?!"

 **(Audience)**

"Pendulum monster with same level?" the kids pondered.

"White spirit dragon's level is 8…" Gongenzaka pointed out.

"That means…!" Yuya gasped in excitement

 **(Duel)**

"White spirit dragon! I sacrifice you in order to call forth the embodiment of the dragon emperor's resolve!" White spirit then roared as it disappeared, and a new dragon began to rise, "Come forth! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" My signature monster took flight and roared loudly before landing between my 2 blue eyes whites.

"That's impressive…But still…It's not enough!" Taiga protested as he hopped on cyber end dragon's head and towered over my 3 dragons. I then took a breath and visualised according to Bahamut, "I now unseal Bahamut's special ability by normal summoning him! Gemini summon!" Bahamut then became enveloped in light and roared, "Now I activate my dragon's special ability! Bahamut can be treated as any required fusion material that's listed on a dragon type fusion monster and then I can fusion summon that said monster without the use of a spell!"

"Fusion without a spell!?"

"I fuse Bahamut, treating him as a 3rd blue eyes white dragon, together with the other 2 blue eyes white dragons on my field!" My 3 dragons then took flight and changed into red, blue and yellow orbs of light before fusing!

"Dragon king of resolve and purity, take in the strength granted by the legendary dragons of light! Unite together and may your unrivalled power and resolve meld as one! I fusion summon! Level 12 Neo Blue eyes ultimate dragon!" Arising from the portal came my own massive 3 headed dragon which roared a battle challenge to the opposing fusion!

"I have no words to describe this! From a pendulum summon, into a gemini summon and finally a pendulum fusion!" Nico gasped as he was almost speechless.

"Ryuga…that's incredible!" Yuya gasped as he began to smile in awe from the sidelines.

"Looks like I managed to do it," as I smiled back and decided to end the match, "Impressive fusion I'll admit. But still, I would love to see you overcome the odds before you."

"With pleasure, I'll take that bet!" I was brimming with confidence and without a moment's hesitation, "Neo blue eye ultimate dragon! Attack cyber end dragon! Neo Neutron blast!"

"What are you doing!?" Taiga gasped as my 3 dragon's heads then charged 3 beams which met with those of cyber end! "Now Bahamut's fusion effect activates! When he's used in a fusion summon, that monster's attack points double when it attacks and this change lasts until the end of the turn!"

"Impossible!" Taiga gaped in shock as the center blue eyes head changed into that of Bahamut! Followed by the power spike from 4500-9000!

"I'm not falling that easily! I activate my facedown! The spell limiter removal! This doubles the attack of my machine type monsters!" Cyber end then doubled in size as its strength rose to 16000!

"Then I'll even the playing field with the action spell Bi attack!" which I managed to grab due to the shockwaves of the colliding beams, "This doubles the current attack of a monster on the field, I choose Blue eyes!" My dragon then grew in size too-matching cyber end but surpassing its power by 2000! "There's more, neo blue eyes ultimate dragon can attack 3 times during the battle phase if I have a blue eyes ultimate dragon in my extra deck! It was fun, but this duel is now over!" Soon, my dragon's beams overpowered that of cyber end and soon a massive explosion came in the middle of the space! Blinding light shone from the impact of the attacks, making everyone cover their eyes!

As it dissipated, both duelists were lying on the ground, but the result was in:

 **Taiga:-2800-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN**

"And that is it! A climactic clash of the titans but in the end Ryuga has once again emerged victorious!" Nico announced to the applause of the audience.

"W..we did it you guys…" I gasped as I stood up, "Bahamut, I never knew you could do that, I'm amazed!"

"So am I.." he muttered, he was surprised himself, making me curious but before I could ask him, "Hey."

"Taiga…" I replied as he walked up to me with a held out hand, "Thank you for the duel, and helping to open my eyes, I think I now see what my sensei was trying to tell me, about how there's much more to duelling than just data. I finally understand."

"I'm glad to hear that." I replied happily.

"Listen, since you beat me, you better keep on winning to the end of this tournament, promise?"

"I do." I replied, "Good, and here, this card ought to make sure of it." he muttered as he handed it to me, "Metal coat?" I was surprised he was willing to give me such a valuable card, but I could tell he was serious on giving them to me, so I gladly accepted it, then we both waved to the audience.

 **Dragon POV**

"Wow…that felt…incredible…" Blue eyes was utterly speechless at what she just experienced, "I've always felt great power whenever I fuse with my fellow blue eyes siblings, but this…it's on a whole new level!" she gasped in amazement.

"Indeed, this will no doubt prove to be paramount in our future battles." Bahamut himself was intrigued, he had acquired a new power, one that resided from the fusion dimension, yet had a feeling he also knew how he managed to obtain it

 **(Later on)**

I was now walking home with Yuya and Yuzu who were praising me over my performance and efforts, "Wow Ryuga! You actually managed to pull off a pendulum fusion like Yuya! I never knew you could do that!"

"Haha, well neither did I." I admitted.

"Huh? You mean that was your first time!? You have to tell me how!" Yuya asked as he came in a little too close!

"Urrr…well" I didn't know how to respond to him, but then, something caught my eye…By an alleyway I saw a person run by, it was no doubt a girl, she wore a red jacket and some brown boots and had indigo hair that was tied up in a yellow hair ribbon. But her face, it looked almost like…!

"Is something wrong?" Yuya asked as he noticed my sudden change in mood, I then looked back at them, "Hey you guys, listen there's something I need to check out now. I'll explain everything later when we get home, is that alright?"

"Ummm sure okay…" Yuya replied before he and Yuzu walked on, not wishing to know.

I than ran after that girl, her face, it was for a brief moment but she looked almost exactly like Yuzu! Unfortunately I lost sight of her at a turn, I then remembered what Yuto once mentioned, how he had a friend named Ruri, who was captured by Academia and also looked like Yuzu! "Hey Bahamut? Do you think that girl was?"

He then appeared and sniffed the air, "No, I'm afraid not. She had the scent of fusion on her. It would be impossible for that to be Ruri."

"F..fusion!" I gasped now knowing there may now be an agent of Academia now among us! "Um Bahamut, how were you able to acquire that fusion ability just now?" I asked remembering.

He then thought for a moment before admitting, "It was only for a brief moment, I felt the dimensional boundary from fusion to standard being crossed. I am still very unsure, but I believe it was due to that very crossing, it maya have resulted in an influx of fusion energy into myself. At least that's the way I see it."

"So, they've already begun to invade…" I thought as I knew we all had to prepare for what may come later on.

 **(Fusion dimension)**

In a medical room where plenty of staff awaited their patient, Barett walked in limpingly, apparently he had a duel where he lost badly and now needed immediate treatment to his wounds. "Urrg…" he groaned as he made his way to the medical bed. As he lay down, another person walked, this time a girl with blond hair and a japanese stickpin in it. "You called me Captain Barett?" she asked awaiting her orders from her weakened but still superior. "On time as always Ayame… urgg…Your devotion is something to be admired."

"Thank you sir, I am now awaiting your command," she kneeled respectfully.

"I have signalled for the obelisk force to retrieve mistress Selena from the standard dimension. However, I also wish for you to accompany them and oversee things, to ensure all goes according to plan."

"As you wish sir, consider it done. Now please rest, you'll need it after that duel with Reiji Akaba." she replied. "I shall…Urk…" he grasped his side before doctors tended to him.

Before she left the room, she then turned, "Captain Barett, if I may ask for your permission to allow me to take along a team of new recruits, I've seen firsthand their capabilities and they show excellent determination. I believe they shall do most well on this first time field experience." Thinking for a moment, Barett then nodded, "Very well, I shall allow it but make sure you take charge over them and their well-being."

"I shall, thank you sir." she said as she then left. As she headed for the teleporter room, she then stopped to think, "Hmm, it's been a while since I've been to standard. Wonder how Ryuga's been doing?" she thought before smiling to herself, "Can't wait to see how he's been."

 **There's chapter 31, boy this took a while but hope you all enjoyed it! Anyways if any of you are confused, neo blue eyes ultimate dragon's anime effect allows it to automatically attack 3 times if the original blue eyes ultimate is in the extra deck, but it destroys itself after.**

 **For my new pendulum dragons, I decided to use the designs from the monsters Gator Dragon and Magician dragon from Dungeon Dice Monsters, they seemed cool so I thought maybe I should use them in terms of design.**

 **This chapter is when Bahamut starts to gain new abilities, from now on what I add here will be Bahamut's effects so please ignore the last ones from previous chapters. Also I decided to add the effect where he can be sent to the graveyard instead of the extra deck from the field when needed, after all geminis are treated as normal monsters on field and graveyard so it would be more useful too. (Since he's a gemini pendulum monster)**

 **Anyways I won't be typing for a while due to being occupied with other things, but next chapters will be the battle royale! Until then stay tuned.**

 **P.S-3 questions= How did you find this duel? Was it too long? Should I divide duels up into parts next time or as a big whole?**

Gator dragon Scale 9

(Pendulum effect)

Once per turn, during either player's turn, if the conditions fit, you can banish a normal or counter trap card from your graveyard to activate its effect. While you control another 'dragon' monster in your other pendulum zone, this pendulum effect cannot be negated.

(Normal effect)

Once per turn, when a trap is activated, you can draw 1 card from your deck.

Magician dragon Scale 1

(Pendulum effect)

Once per turn, during either player's turn, if the conditions fit, you can banish a normal, quick play or ritual spell card from your graveyard to activate its effect. While you control another 'dragon' monster in your other pendulum zone, this pendulum effect cannot be negated.

(Normal effect)

Once per turn, when a spell is activated, you can add 1 card from your graveyard to your hand.

Bahamut Sacred dragon of hope Scale 4

(Pendulum effect)

Once per turn, you can add a 'dragon' pendulum monster from your deck to your hand. During the end phase, if this card is the only one in your pendulum zone, you can destroy this card and add 1 random 'dragon' pendulum monster from your deck to your hand.

(Normal effect)

This card is treated as a normal monster while face up on the field or in the graveyard. If this card would be sent to the extra deck, you can send it to the graveyard instead. While this card is face up on the field, you can normal summon it to have it become an effect monster with this effect (s):

When this card destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck in battle, deal damage to your opponent equal to the attack of that monster.

Fusion-This card can be substituted for any fusion material that is listed on a dragon type fusion monster in your extra deck, but the other materials must be correct. You can perform a fusion summon with this card without the use of a fusion card while this card and the required materials are face up on the field. When a fusion monster that uses this card as fusion material attacks, it gains attack equal to its original attack until the end phase of the turn it is fusion summoned only.


	32. Chapter 32-Red eyes' return to power

Chapter 32-Red eyes' return to power

It was a day or so later after my second match, now that the top 16 were decided, the quarterfinals had just begun. It was a really fun challenge too, in fact, it was a Battle Royal which was held across all of Maiami! In fact, the whole city was turned into an action field called Quartet of Quandary, which consisted of 4 different battlefields being volcano, iceberg, jungle and ruins! The rules were relatively simple, each duelist had to gather the most number of 'Pendulum Statue' pendulum cards (surprisingly they all happened to be solid vision like action cards) in order to get into the top 8, which were scattered throughout the zones in a variety of hiding places, also, we needed at least 2 so that they could be used to wager for other pendulum cards by others. It sounded kinda like a treasure hunt, which sounded like a lot of fun too…if only red eyes was here I would've enjoyed it more, too bad he still hadn't returned after he disappeared the other day during my second match.

Blue eyes and I were worried but we couldn't dwell on that for now, so we decided to believe in him that he would come back soon.

At the start of the duel, Yuya, Yuzu and I decided we should all split up in the hopes we would be able to find Shun and get more answers from him about the dimensions. We would be apart for a while in a variety of dangerous settings so I hoped nothing too bad would happen…

Right now I couldn't worry about that because I was in a middle of a duel at the ruin zone…

I had 2 monsters out in defence mode, gator dragon and alexandrite dragon, while my life points were at 1300 and I had the pendulum cards red fiend and black sun in my pendulum zones. On the other side though were a couple of creeps from Ryozanpaku, Shin Takeda and Ken Umesugi who tried to gang up on me, thinking I was weak as well as trying to get revenge for not being able to beat Yuya. I barely managed to defeat Umesugi (Who now spectated from the sidelines) and now all was left was Takeda, who had 3000 life points left, pendulum statues blue whale and purple sword, as well as a fusion monster called Fujin the Break Storm star.

"Battle! I now attack gator dragon with Fujin! Go storming strike!" he commanded as his warrior struck down my monster with ease!

"Tch! Destroyed pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck, so rest well gator dragon…" I said as I slid it in.

"Heh heh, you're lucky your lizard was in defence mode. But don't think you're safe just yet! My Storm star's special ability now activates, dealing you 500 points of damage for every warrior monster I control! Take this!" Fujin then swung his spear, creating a gust of wind that pushed me back!

"Aarg!" I grunted as I was knocked into a wall!

 **Ryuga: 1300-800**

"I'll end my turn at that!" he smirked, "This time, no one's gonna interfere, because this place here is really secluded, so you can forget about anyone coming to your rescue!"

"Hehe yeah, since we couldn't get Yuya who better than to get payback than a friend of his!" chuckled Umesagi.

"Grrr.." I gritted my teeth, angry that these guys had the nerve to call themselves duelists. Running for an action card wouldn't do me any good, every time I tried I ended getting back stabbed and even more physically hurt and unable to get another. "Such disgusting acts…These 'martial artists' have no honour!" Blue eyes growled viciously as she appeared to comfort me, "I know, try telling that to them though…urg.."

"If Red eyes was here he would no doubt eat them alive on the first turn."

"Yeah, no worries though, you are all I need to teach these clowns a lesson! My draw!" I looked and smiled, thanking Bahamut for helping me acquire this from a past duel, "With my already set scale 1 red fiend and scale 12 black sun! I Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!" I raised my hand as 2 lights shot out, "Revive from my extra deck gator dragon!" My red pendulum dragon returned and hungry for a fight, "And introducing evilswarm zahak!" I called out a new dragon with 3 heads and a ferocious appearance! "Using my 3 level 4 monsters I now build the overlay network!" My 3 dragons changed into red, yellow and purple lights before going into the portal, "I xyz summon! Rank 4 evilswarm ouroborus!" A corrupted version of trishula dragon of the ice barrier (Which I also had) emerged from the xyz vortex and growled menacingly with 2750 attack points.

"Xyz summon!?" Umesagi gasped.

"Tch! So what, that still won't cut it!" Takeda scoffed.

"I beg to differ, you see once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, ouroborus can activate one of 3 useful effects, I choose to have him return a card on your field to your hand, or should I say, the extra deck!" as I said so, my dragon swallowed one unit before locking on to Fujin! "Th..This can't be!" he yelled as my dragon released a black hole that removed the fusion from the field! "Now I activate the pendulum effect of black sun, which raises the attack strength of my dark attribute monsters by 300, giving Ouroborus enough strength to take you out!" The statue released some black energy which raised my dragon's strength to 3050, "Go attack directly! Confusion spiral!" All 3 heads launched a flurry vortex of dark energy that made their mark and sent Takeda flying into his partner, making them both crash into a wall this time!

"Aaargh!"

 **Takeda: 3000-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN**

I then walked up to them with a serious demeanour, "Normally I'd encourage my opponent after winning, but in your case I'll make an exception. Now hand me you promised." I demanded holding my hand out, they gritted their teeth in annoyance but had no choice but to obey the rules. I then took pendulum statues white butterfly and blue whale from the both of them.

 **(LDS Hedquarters)**

Reiji and Nakajima were overseeing the entire Battle Royale from Control as usual. Earlier they had just dispatched a team of senior duellists to ensure the safety of all the contestants, as well as to deal with any 'unexpected visitors.' He also sent Shun to test out worthy duelists within the tournament as he was putting together a special fighting force of his own for a good cause, despite having to use this fun competition for such a purpose. At the moment his eyes and monitors were focused on 3 duelists, Yuya, Yuzu and Ryuga, all 3 of them were in the volcano, iceberg and jungle ruins respectively now.

"So far so good…." Nakajima muttered.

"Any news on Selena's whereabouts yet?" Reiji asked while having his head in his hands, "Not yet sir, though there have been some reports of suspicious activity in the jungle zone." Nakajima replied before looking at the screen.

"Have the Fuuma brothers look into it, as well as maintaining their disguise as tournament participants as well."

"As you wish." Nakajima replied before issuing a call. Reiji then looked at a different screen, viewing the latest set of data from both Yuya and Ryuga, "Very promising indeed, I look forward to seeing what else these young duelists have to offer later on."

 **(Jungle Zone)**

I just moved on to another area after my duel and was busy looking for pendulum cards wherever they may be, like under tree roots, bushes, rocks etc. but still no luck. "I hope Yuya's feeling better now.." I thought to myself, it was just yesterday when we were watching TV at his house and I noticed he still hadn't fully gotten over his depression, which worried me a little.

"Have no worries, his heart is strong, he will recover soon." Blue eyes assured, making me feel a little better, but still…."Red eyes has been gone longer than I thought, I'm getting worried too."

"We all are, but he wouldn't want us feeling down now would he? For now let's just focus on the matter at hand, we'll worry about him later." Blue eyes said to me. I then turned back to her, "Hey, where's Bahamut? I haven't seen him all day either."

"He's been gone off to look for our missing friend since this morning, don't worry though, I'm sure they both will be back."

I then nodded and decided to focus on finding more pendulum cards. Eventually we both felt a strange feeling, like there was a certain pendulum card nearby that was calling out to us, "It's there, inside that tree trunk," she said facing it which stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

I then reached in and pulled out a very unique pendulum statue card, ' **Pendulum statue black talon** ' I read. The card itself depicted a black statue of a dragon's claw, embedded with red stripe markings with an orb held in the claws (Like that of a chinese dragon and pearl)

 **Pendulum statue black talon, Level 7, Rock, Dark, ATK: 500 DEF: 500, Pendulum scale 6**

I smiled at our find, "This pendulum statue ought to give you guys a bigger edge next time we duel." I thought excitedly with her in agreement.

"Hello there, you seem to be having a conversation? May we ask with who?"

"Ack!" I yelped startled at the sudden voice before turning to look, I was surprised to see a pair of ninjas behind me! "I..it's not polite to sneak up on someone you know?"

They both then did an honourable bow, "Please pardon our rudeness, we were merely….. searching but then we happened to overhear you talking, yet no one else is present." the blue ninja replied.

"Um…well…" I was thinking what to say then I remembered who they were, "Hey I know you, you're…Tsu..Tsukikage right? The way you beat Mieru in a single turn was pretty cool."

"Indeed I am, and thank you for your compliment," he replied before showing me his partner, "This is my classmate and brother Hikage, we are both proud students of the Fuuma Duel school, and we have heard about you too Ryuga Shirogane.

(Fuuma…The duel school that trains its students in the way of the honourable ninja warrior….This could be interesting.)

"Yes, your duels were most impressive indeed." Hikage added.

"Wow… hehe, never knew I was that popular," I blushed before realising something, "Hey I know, since we're all here why not we have a duel? In fact, I've been wanting to duel you since I saw that match you had with Mieru, so what do you say?"

"A duel? Hmmm," he thought for a moment before stepping forward, "Very well I acc…" a hand than stretched out onto his shoulder interrupting him, "Hmm? Hikage?"

"Forgive me brother, but I wish to see this boy's skill firsthand myself. If I may?" Hikage asked before his brother stepped back and nodded, 'You are okay with this?"

"Sure, no prob, I suppose one ninja's as good as another." I replied before holding up my Pendulum statue black sun, "We each bet one right?"

Tsukikage then walked up to his brother, handing him a pendulum card, I then assumed they may have gathered 1 each and so Hikage was going to use them both, "Indeed, let's have an honourable match." Hikage replied holding up purple sword.

(So, if Tsukikage is entrusting his card and feelings to his brother, guess that means I'll be technically facing the both of them at once! This should be good.)

I then reached down into my pocket, I still missed red eyes but then I thought of a good way to draw him out. I then loaded my deck and we both readied our disks while Tsukikage went to observe from the sidelines.

 **DUEL**

 **Hikage: 4000**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

"You may have the first move." Hikage offered.

"Ok sure thanks." I replied before already having a strategy in mind, "For my first move I'll summon red eyes wyvern in attack mode!" I then called out my trusty level 4 dragon which shrieked as it emerged.

"Red eyes…" Hikage thought, knowing how the archetype was a very sneaky one, "This should be a most interesting matchup. Stealth of the ninja against the crafty black dragon." Tsukikage murmured to himself.

"I'll also activate the spell red eyes insight, this lets me send a red eyes monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, and then add a red eyes spell or trap from my deck!" As I played my spell I then tried to focus on the card I wanted, Red eyes himself…but…

"H..huh?" I was puzzled, for some reason I couldn't quite take him out! It was as if he wasn't even in the deck himself! "R..red eyes? Where are you?" I asked nervously.

The 2 ninjas looked puzzled at my behaviour, "Is something of the matter?" Hikage asked suspiciously.

"N..no! It's nothing! I was just thinking things through!" I gasped before changing my strategy, "I send Red eyes archfiend of lightning from my deck to the grave," I slid my substitute monster into the graveyard before taking out my intended card, "In order to add red eyes spirit to my hand! I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns." I concluded.

"Hmmm, a skilful first play, but only one way to call if it's a bluff." Hikage spoke as he drew, "I've heard about how you are able to pendulum summon like Yuya Sakaki, now prepare yourself for I shall now do the same!" he said as he took 2 cards (He's doing it already! I gasped)

"I use scale 5 Purple shield and scale 11 purple sword in order to set the pendulum scale!" He placed both cards on the opposite ends of his disk and the word PENDULUM lit up as his 2 pendulum statues rose up on opposite sides. "With the set scale I can summon monsters between levels 6-10! Pendulum summon!" he called as he did a series of hand gestures, "Come forth my monsters!" 2 lights shot out, "Stand strong Twilight ninja Getsuga the Shogun and Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin!" I then took a step back looking at the 2 bulky warrior monsters Hikage summoned on his first turn, with worrying 2000 and 2300 atk stats.

"I shall now activate the pendulum effect of purple sword! Once per turn I can have all warrior type monsters I currently control gain 200 attack points!" Both warriors glowed as their strength changed to 2200 and 2500.

"This can't be good…."

"Battle! Go Nichirin! Attack red eyes wyvern!" his warrior then charged forth and landed a huge punch to my dragon, causing it to explode.

"Gurgh!" I grunted as the ashes flew at me.

 **Ryuga:4000-3300**

"My attack is not through! I shall now attack directly with-"

"Not so fast!" I interrupted as I threw out a new dragon from my hand which growled and caught both ninjas of guard, "Wh..what is this!?" Hikage gasped.

"You triggered the special ability of my red eyes retro dragon the moment you destroyed my wyvern! Not only do I get to special summon him in defence mode, but all other red eyes monsters that were destroyed this turn are resurrected in the same battle mode they were in! So welcome back wyvern!" My previous dragon came back out in flames and landed beside retro dragon. "I'll also activate one of my facedowns, bond of dragons!" I called as I revealed my trap, "When a level 4 or lower dragon has been destroyed, this trap lets me call out another from my deck!" I then took the intended card and laid it out, "I choose my black stone of legend in defence mode!" The black egg like stone merged from a crack in the ground.

"Impressive, calling 3 monsters out without the use of pendulum." Tsukikage thought.

"It seems I have underestimated you, but that still won't change the fact that my Twilight Shogun Getsuga has an attack left! Now go and slay his wyvern once more!" he commanded as his warrior charged forward.

"I'll activate my second trap! Red eyes spirit !" As it opened the sight of it caused Getsuga to stop in his tracks, "With this I can summon a red eyes monster from my graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions and I choose my red eyes archfiend which I discarded earlier!" My red eyes fiend came out and snarled at the opposing shogun, "It matters not, for that isn't my target." Hikage calmly stated.

"It will be soon!" I called as I jumped on wyvern's back and took to the air.

"Huh?" he thought puzzled as he saw I was riding on wyvern and realised what I was aiming for in a tree branch, "I activate the action spell Battle change, which will switch Getsuga's attack target to My archfiend of lightning!"

"What?!" Tsukikage gasped as the action spell forced Getsuga to attack my stronger monster.

"Action cards eh?" Hikage muttered, "In that case…" it was in a flash but he sprinted across the field into the woods and grabbed a card from a rock, "I activate the action spell quick guard, this changes a monster on the field from attack to defence mode! I choose Twilight ninja Getsuga!" His warrior immediately held himself back and sat down with 3000 def. "He's quick to react and on his feet, this won't be easy…" I thought.

"I will commend you for your skilful counter, I shall now place a card facedown and end my turn." he stated as he laid it down. "It's your move."

"Alright then, my draw." I drew my card.

"I activate my black stone's special ability! By tributing it I can then special summon a level 7 or lower red eyes monster from my deck! I choose….Huh?" I gasped as I realised I couldn't draw red eyes again. "Why won't you respond?" I panicked before having to improvise again, "I'll summon red eyes black flare dragon!" My gemini monster appeared in a blaze. 'I'll also normal summon him in order to unseal his gemini effect!" It then became enveloped in light and then roared fiercely.

"So this is a gemini monster." Tsukikage thought as Hikage waited with anticipation.

"Alright Red eyes black flare dragon, attack Twilight ninja Nichirin with inferno flare!" My dragon then opened its mouth and shot a fireball at it's target. "I anticipated you would try that so I shall activate my continuous trap!" Hikage proclaimed as it showed itself. "With ninjitsu art of duplication I can tribute 1 ninja monster and then special summon from my deck any number of ninjas from my deck either in face up attack or facedown defence mode whose combined levels are equal to or less than the one I tributed!"

"No way!" I exclaimed as Nichirin threw a smoke ball down and bypassed my attack, in its place were 3 facedown monsters!

"Tch! In that case I'll activate the quick play spell Dragonic Fighting spirit! This lets me target a dragon on my field that was special summoned this turn and then it gains an additional attack for every monster on your field that was special summoned this turn!"

"Come again!?"

"You just special summoned 3 monsters in place of Nichirin so my black flare dragon can now attack them all at once! Go!" My black dragon then flew up and launched 3 fireballs which burnt up the opposing facedowns revealing them as armed ninja, crimson ninja and twilight ninja shingetsu.

"Grrgh…" he grunted as his entire was was brought down, yet he also smiled at my impressive counter.

"I'll now activate another quick play spell called Dragonic tactics! When a dragon type monster I control destroys your monster in battle, this lets me tribute 2 monsters on my field in order to special summon a level 8 dragon type monster from my deck!"

"That can't be!" Hikage gasped in shock, "I'm afraid so, I tribute both red eyes wyvern and red eyes retro in order to special summon tyrant dragon from my deck in attack mode!" Both my level 4 red eyes dragons vanished and then a large brown dragon flew out from the portal and shot a stream of fire into the air. "Unfortuantely due to this spell I'm forced to end my battle phase, but since it has, my black flare dragon's special ability activates! On the turn he attacks or was attacks I can deal damage to my opponent equal to his original attack!"

"What!? But red eyes has 2400 attack so that means…" Tsukikage was taken aback but Hikage hardened his gaze.

"Go! Black flare blast!" My dragon then shot a fireball at Hikage directly, but he dodged it and then charged straight for an action card! "I won't let you!" I cried as I hopped on my dragon and we chased after him throughout the woods, sadly he was much more manoverable than I was in the trees so I was forced to pull up."

"We of the Fuuma duel school shall never be so easily shaken!" Hikage proclaimed as he snatched a card from a vine, "I activate acceleration which lets me reduce that damage to 0!" As if he wasn't fast enough already he then sped fast away from my dragon's fire attack again! This was really getting annoying….

"I…end my turn…" I muttered disappointed. It was at that point that Blue eyes herself came to me in spirit.

"You don't seem to be as vigorous as usual. Don't tell me..."

"I know Blue eyes, but I'll have to make due without him for now, hopefully he'll respond to my heart soon."

"I am sure he will, but for now just focus on the match for now." she replied with concern, I then nodded and returned to the duel with my 3 powerful monsters against Hikage's one ninja in defence mode.

"Your determination is most admirable, as well as your level of skill." Hikage praised as his brother nodded in agreement. 'You as well." I replied with a grin, "Your school's pretty cool I'll admit, teaching you not only how to use ninja monsters but also the skills needed as well. I can tell you both definitely have a lot of passion and pride put into your school."

"We are most honoured by your words." they bowed, "Now that we have witnessed your power first hand, prepare yourself for the full power of the Fuuma Clan duel school!" he called as he drew.

"I activate the spell armour ninjutsu art of alchemy! If I have a face up ninjutsu card on my field, I can then destroy all of them and then draw 2 cards. Since all of my 3 ninjas have been destroyed, my ninjutsu art of duplication has now done its purpose, so I'll destroy it alone." his trap exploded as he drew 2 cards, I couldn't tell because of his mask but he was smiling and that didn't look good….

"I now switch my Twilight ninja Getsuga the shogun to attack mode, but I'll also activate his special ability which automatically puts him back in defence!" His shogun stood up before sitting down again.

"Why would you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Because by doing so, his special ability allows me to take 2 ninjas from my graveyard and then special summon them!"

"2 ninjas!?" I gasped as Twilight ninjas Shingetsu and Nichirin returned and stood beside their master. "No I shall normal summon another twilight ninja shingetsu in attack mode." A second copy of his level 4 ninja sprung out.

"4 monsters out, at least none of them will be able to touch mine." I spoke relieved but still uneasy.

"I am afraid it is not that simple, we ninjas never give up to the very end!" as he finished he took another card, "Since I control a ninja monster, I'm allowed to activate the continuous spell Illusion ninjutsu art of hazy shrunken! With this, whenever I add a card is added to my hand, I can then discard it in order to deal 300 points of damage to my opponent!"

I was stunned as I realised what he meant, "By adding cards that also means…"

"Action cards." Tsukikage added, watching to see how I would react.

It then happened so quickly he has bouncing over the place, as he kept grabbing a number of cards and then sent them one by one in order to keep blasting me with shurikens!

"Oof!…Aack!…Aarg!"

 **Ryuga:-3300-3000-2700-2400**

'Ryuga!" Blue eyes gasped as all she could do was look on helplessly. "Not good…if this keeps up I'll…"

I then saw him stop at another card and he refused to discard it, but instead, "I shall activate the pendulum effect of my pendulum statue purple sword! Now all my warriors gain 200 attack points each!" All 4 ninjas gained a purple aura as they became infused with power to 2500, 2200 and 1700!

"I'll also activate the action spell illusion fire! With this I now target one monster I control, it prevents my other monsters from attacking but in exchange the one monster I targeted can attack in their place! I target my twilight ninja nichirin to wage battle against you!"

"That means 3 consecutive attacks!" I gasped in shock, 'But his strength still isn't high enough to too take out all my monsters!"

"That is true, but not until I increase his strength again!" he stated as he dashed off again, "Not this time!" I yelled as I raced after him on tyrant dragon, who tore through the trees as if they were matchsticks! We both then noticed 2 action cards on a boulder, I knew that I couldn't outspeed Hikage so i did the next best thing, "Tyrant dragon! Stop him with dragon flame blast!" I commanded making Hikage jump out of the way as the flame shot straight at the rock causing it to explode and ash to fly into the sky! Despite the attack, I was amazed that I could see and action card had survived so I flew up and grabbed it!

"A clever tactic, though dishonourable in a way, it's also quite effective." I heard a voice and looked down and saw Hikage jump out from the smoke. "Unfortunately your move has backfired." he replied as he showed me what he had which made my heart skip a beat.

'Th..that's…"

"I now activate bi-attack which doubles the attack of a monster on the field! I choose my Nichirin which raises his strength from 2500 to 5000!" The spell charged Nichirn with strength and he started to grow bigger in size and bulk!

"No way! If he attacks me 3 times with that…!"

"Battle! Twilight ninja Nichirin the Chunin attack all of Ryuga's monsters!" The warrior then roared as he charged at my tyrant dragon which just landed and was too late to take off again!

"WHAAAM!"

"Aarg!" I yelled as the punch sent me flying off my dragon and it exploded on contact!

 **Ryuga:-2400-300**

"I play damage draw, this lets me draw 2 cards when I receive 2000 or more points of damage!" I grunted as I drew 2 cards after being flown across the ground!

"Forgive me for that," Hikage apologised as he caught up, "I promise to end this painlessly. Now Nichirin attack his red eyes black flare dragon!"

"Oh shoot!" I cursed as I quickly got to my feet and fortunately was able to snatch another action card from the grass, 'I activate Miracle fire, which lets it copy the effect of an action card that was used this turn and I choose Bi-attack!" My dragon's attack strength doubled to 4800 as it clashed seemingly equally with Nichirn before being overpowered and smashed into the ground!

 **Ryuga:-300-100**

"Your tenacity is something to be admired as well, but let's see if you can survive my 3rd attack! Nichirin destroy his red eyes archfiend of lightning!" The ninja then charged at my last monster.

'Ryuga quickly over there!" I then turned and saw Blue eyes pointing at another action card just ahead! With all my last bit of strength I forced my self forward and grabbed it in time! "I activate the action spell revival! Thanks to it, I can return a monster's attack which is different from its original attack back to normal for the rest of the turn!"

"What!?" Hikage stopped in his tracks as he saw his ninja shrunk back to 2300, making it weaker than my archfiend who then show lightning from its wings and destroyed it.

 **Hikage-4000-3800**

"Hmmm, how unfortunate, there's nothing more I can do now, I end my turn."

"His determination is most admirable brother." Tsukikage said as he hopped from the trees.

'I agree, it was the right decision for me to choose him as my opponent."

I then staggered to my feet and managed to stand up, gasping for air, "Gasp…gasp…Wow…Your battle style is very different from what I saw from Tsukikage."

"Indeed, my brother is like the calm moon, which waits patiently for the right moment to strike back. I on the other hand am like the burning sun, which delivers a fiery onslaught of powerful attacks." Hikage answered.

"I see, should have guessed that after seeing the way you played your cards and moved about earlier."

"Believe it or not, we may have learnt a bit more about you up close than simply observing you from afar." Tsukikage added.

"How so?"

"From what we observed, you no doubt have put a lot of passion and respect for the cards you use. Working with your monsters almost as one, as well as bringing out the best potential within them, especially how you skilfully used your flare dragon to destroy all 3 of my facedown ninjas and how your tyrant dragon was quick to attack. Your moves have also conveyed a lot of heart and I doubt we would have been able to learn this without duelling you."

I then smiled, "Heh, well duelling is a way to learn more about other people as it's only through the intensity of such matches that their true nature can be revealed. But it also helps build connection and friendships too."

"Indeed, although,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I can also feel as though that you aren't at ease. Despite your skilful tactics, I could also feel they weren't what you planned and that you can do far better if you had a certain card, which you attempted to draw but couldn't. I'm most intrigued to see what you can pull of if you manage to acquire it."

I then went a bit silent knowing he was right, "Red eyes…"

"Back to the matter at hand, it is now your move. But know this, while I control a twilight ninja shingetsu, you can't attack any other ninja monsters I control other than this one." Hikage concluded.

"What!? But you have 2! So that means I'm stuck!"

"Indeed, however from what we've learnt you have a tendency to turnaround in dire situations. I would love to see you try and make a comeback from this. Whether you can or not, it's your last turn so make the most of it."

(If he somehow manages to make an attack, my facedown Illusion Ninjitsu art of hazy toad will be more than enough to win this duel.)

"He's right, it's my last move." I thought before touching my deck, "I draw! I activate the spell pot of avarice, now by taking 5 monsters from my graveyard, i can then shuffle them back into my deck and then draw 2 cards." I then took my red eyes retro, wyvern, black flare, black stone and tyrant dragon from my graveyard and then shuffled them in.

I then placed my hand on my deck again, "Red eyes, I don't know what is it that caused you to hide away now and I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm sorry for trying to force you out. Regardless, I need you now..so please." I then opened my eyes, "I draw!" When I looked I felt my heart beat at it, "These cards, can I use them to…"

"You rang?" a familiar voice called out.

"Huh!?" As I turned I was couldn't have hoped for a better dragon, "Red eyes!" He wasn't alone, Bahamut was there too.

"Where were you!?" Blue eyes snarled angrily, "You thought you could just go away and not tell us about anything!?"

"Hehe..sorry, but I had to do some…soul searching after all that happened lately…" Red eyes scratched his head with a smile on his face. "All that matters now is that we are back, and now Ryuga, I'm sure you know what comes next."

I then nodded at Bahamut and now reenergised with my real strategy in mind, "I now normal summon my red eyes archfiend of lightning which now unseals his gemini ability!"

"That monster is also a gemini?" Hikage asked interested as the fiend became encloaked in light. "Now I'll use his ability to destroy all monsters you have out whose defence points are lower than this card's attack points!"

"Impossible!"

"That can't be!"

The archfiend then unleashed some powerful lightning bolts from the sky which struck down and incinerated the 2 Shingetsu and Nichirin! "Urg!" Hikage grunted as he shielded his face from the dust. "Not bad, but you'll still have to contend with my shogun with 3000 defence points, but I shall also activate the pendulum effect of my purple shield which grants my warrior type monsters an additional 300 defence points." The second statue then shone and gave more strength to Getsuga.

"3300 def…In that case, I'll activate this! The spell dark dragon ritual!" I called out my new spell card which made Tsukikage's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Ritual!? Just like that girl…"

"I sacrifice my level 6 red eyes archfiend in order to ritual summon from my hand level 4 paladin of dark dragon!" My black ritual monster emerged on a black dragon which resembled blue eyes a little.

"So you can gemini and ritual as well, but your monster still isn't strong enough."

"Then I'll just have to call in some reinforcements, I activate card of sanctity which lets us draw till we hold six cards, since my hand is empty now, I draw 6!" After we both drew I then called out the move I hoped for since the beginning, "I activate my paladin's special ability, which lets me sacrifice him in order to summon a red eyes monster from my hand or deck, and there's only one monster I have in mind for this!"

"I'm all yours kid!"

"I summon red eyes black dragon!" My paladin then dissolved and then came out my ace in his full glory who gave loud shriek which made both ninjas freeze in their tracks!

"I have heard of this beast, but never before witnessed it first hand!" Hikage gasped in awe.

"Well then, you should be honoured because now you get to feel his full power firsthand. But first I'll activate the spell wavering eyes from my hand, this allows me to destroy as many cards in pendulum zones as possible and then activate effects depending on the number destroyed!"

"An effect that targets pendulum cards!?" they both gasped as my spell destroyed Hikage's pendulum statues. "I destroyed 2, now I can deal 500 points of damage and then add a pendulum monster from my main deck to my hand!"

"Tch!"

 **Hikage:-3800-3300**

"It's here!" I stated as I retrieved my card. "I now use scale 6 Pendulum statue black talon and scale 12 pendulum statue black sun in order to set the pendulum scale!" My 2 statues rose up with 6 and 12 underneath them, "I can now summon monsters from levels 7-11! Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monster comrade!" 1 light shot out, "Behold the embodiment of my heart and resolve, Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" I called as my partner monster stood side by side with Red eyes.

"Bahamut..His ace monster…"

"Finally, I'll activate the spell unleash your power! This allows all gemini monsters on the field to automatically gain their effects!" Bahamut then roared as the gemini light enveloped him.

'Heh, I've heard about what you did with Blue eyes, can't wait to see what you and I can do!" Red eyes said excitedly.

"I've been looking forward to this too." Bahamut replied.

"I now activate Bahamut's special effect! He can be substituted for any fusion material listed on a dragon fusion monster and when I perform a fusion summon I can do so without a spell!"

"What!? A pendulum fusion!?" Hikage exclaimed, "On top of that, without a spell card!?" Tsukikage added.

"I fuse Red eyes with Bahamut, treating him as summoned skull! Legendary black dragon and dragon emperor of heart and resolve, unite together and bring forth a blazing force of potential and determination! I fusion summon! Level 9 black skull dragon!" The huge fiendish dragon rose with a deafening roar.

"Incredible power!" Hikage gasped as he shielded himself from the shockwaves, as he looked up, he noticed that meteor black dragon had suddenly become a more humanoid dragon shape, almost resembling Bahamut. "It must be my imagination…" he thought.

"I'll use pendulum statue black talon's effect which grants all dragon type monsters I control a 200 attack point boost! Black sun also grants my dark monsters an additional 300 point bonus" My statues glowed black and then gave strength to my fusion, 3200-3700.

"Now to end this! Black skull dragon, attack Twilight ninja getsuga the shogun with molten fireball attack!" My fusion flew up and began charging a fire attack, "At this point it's too risky, I'll end this now with Hazy shrunken!" Hikage called as he dashed for an action card. "This time I won't let you have your way! I activate the quick spell mystical space typhoon and I'll destroy that continuos spell once and for all!"

"No way!" the moment he got hold of an action card my spell blew away his. "I'll also use the quick spell dragonic enrage! When a dragon type monster battles a monster in defence mode it can then slam you with the difference!"

"Even so I'll still have some points left!"

"Not if I use Bahamut's effect! When a fusion monster uses him as fusion material, when that monster attacks it gains attack points equivalent to its original attack until the end of the turn!" The fireball then doubled in size as Meteor black dragon's attack increased to 7200.

"Unbelievable!" yelled Tsukikage who was dumbfounded.

"I'll stand firm! I activate the action spell selection of miracle! Now I choose 1 of 2 effects when my monster is attacked, I choose to halve the battle damage I take!" As the flame incinerated Getsuga, the ashes then splashed over Hikage making him cringe in pain.

 **Hikage:-3300-1350**

"Urg…Impressive, but now your attack step is over." As he looked up his eyes widened at the last card I held in my hand, "Sorry, but I'm not finished yet! I play de fusion! Splitting my black skull dragon back into both Bahamut and red eyes!"

"But how!? Bahamut is a pendulum monster so shouldn't it go the extra deck instead of the graveyard!?"

"Not in this case, Bahamut has a unique ability, if he would be sent to the extra deck I also have the option of sending him to the graveyard instead!"

"What did you say!?" as my fusion split back into Bahamut and red eyes, Hikage could only watch in both shock and awe-"Alright you 2! Attack directly with Supreme Inferno Strike!" Both dragons then nodded and then in unison combined the laser and fireball, the result was a massive explosion which sent Hikage flying back across the dirt.

 **Hikage:-1350-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN**

Before my dragons faded, I looked up at them and mouthed a thank you to them both, to which they both responded with a nod and smile. I then ran towards Hikage and offered him a hand, "Sorry about that."

"Urk..Don't be. I may have lost but it was a most enjoyable match! You have no doubt exceeded our expectations." he congratulated.

Tsukikage then began clapping, "I agree, my only regret is not being able to take part in this match myself. Regardless you both duelled well."

"Thank you both."

"Here, pendulum statue purple shield is yours as we agreed." Tsukikage said as he handed it to me, which I gratefully accepted.

"We must be off now, may we meet again!" Hikage called as they both were about to take off, "Wait!"

"Yes?" they asked.

"You both said you guys were searching for someone, maybe I can help, would you mind telling me how he or she looks like?"

They both looked at each other, wondering how to respond, it was at that point I could feel something….unusual, but no doubt it felt dimension related. "Um, this may be a hunch but I think you would find who you are looking for in the volcano zone."

"Oh? Why would you assume that?"

"It's…just a big hunch…" I replied with no other way.

"Hmmm we haven't looked there yet, it's worth a shot. Thank you very much for your advice, we shall no doubt meet again!" and in the blink of an eye it they disappeared. "Those guys are pretty cool, hope they'll find who they're looking for." I thought. At that point my 3 dragons came to me, "I'm sure you guys just felt the same sensation as I did."

"No doubt about it, but I believe we should leave this matter in their capable hands. For now we should continue to look for Shun Kurosaki like how we agreed at the beginning." Bahamut suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied as I then walked off.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"Hey Bahamut, would you promise not to tell Blue eyes and Ryuga what I confessed to you?" Red eyes asked seriously to the other dragon.

"As the dragon guardian of standard, I shall give you my word. Also, I believe it would be best to leave the others out of this for now." he replied in agreement.

 **Hi everyone I'm finally back. Well how was this? Hope you all enjoyed it, took me time to put it together and to guess what Hikage would use since we didn't see much of him, but I did my best to make sure he had a furious fighting style like the descriptions I've read. Also as a side note, basically Ryuga was able to have certain cards because of winning them from other duelists using Bahamut, examples being the 2 evilswarms here and Gungnir. From my chapter 13 I may have made an error on Red eyes black flare dragon's ability about it only inflicting damage at the end of the battle phase but it shouldn't really matter.**

 **Next chapter I'll give a little plot twist involving red eyes and bahamut. But in the next duel, we'll all see Bahamut's TRUE fusion power and his first evolution, also, I'll include a special surprise inside the duel.**

Pendulum statue Black talon

Pendulum effect:

Once per turn you can have all dragon type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK.

Normal effect:

If this card is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can add 1 "Pendulum Statue" monster from your Deck to your hand.


	33. Chapter 33-Secrets

Chapter 33-Secrets of the Red eyes

 **(Dragon POV)**

 **Earlier during the duel:-**

Red eyes was by himself at a lonely mountain perch in the duel monster world, surrounded by many steep cliffs as those shown in dragon ravine. He was in fact…reflecting on some past events and putting them together with recent ones. "How could I ever go back to them…after all I did…They'd never forgive me or understand." he muttered to himself.

It was at that time that Bahamut had finally found him and landed stood by his side. "So this is where you have been hiding all this time. I should have expected as much."

Red eyes however barely acknowledged his presence, "Hmph, so you finally found me. Goodie for you." he scoffed.

"You had us all worried, especially Ryuga, who has the most concern of all, not only for Yuya and his friends, but also the worry of the dimensional war. You leaving without warning and not answering, has most certainly added to that burden."

"Hmph, like I didn't see that coming." he replied without much concern. "Say Blue eyes isn't by any chance from another dimension is she?"

"I can assure you she is a standard resident. However she has only learnt of the dimension through myth and legend but never once considered it possible until what happened recently. She doesn't know it yet, but she is actually a direct descendant of the dragon guardian of standard, which is why she is able to perform the 3 forms of summoning on her own."

"Heh, better for her to not know that you're her ancestor, otherwise she would know everything that happened long ago and who knows how she'll take it in..." Red eyes continued relieved yet still downcast.

Looking at him, Bahamut could easily tell Red eyes' behaviour was due to some kind of memory trauma, and he knew what he was thinking, "You've recovered your memories haven't you? The ones I erased years ago?"

 **(Flashback)**

At the time Red eyes had floated in a vast space, he appeared beaten badly as his body was covered in a large number of scars and bite marks which had resulted from a gruesome battle. As of now, he was completely drained of energy and almost unconscious, "So this is it?…Is this my fate for trying to right my wrongs?….To float in dimensional limbo for all eternity…? Hehe…guess I'm getting what i deserve…" he muttered as his body began to disintegrate. But at the last moment, a bright light began to shine before his eyes, "Heh, I'm starting to see things now."

"I'm afraid that is where you are mistaken, for I am no illusion." spoke the light. "You are from the fusion dimension aren't you?"

"Fusion…I wish I never hear that again…" Red eyes groaned.

"You must have done an unforgivable deed haven't you, which is the reason you were banished here isn't it."

"Hmph! You're only adding more fuel to fire of guilt I'm bearing right now. Please just end my miserable existence now, I no longer care about myself anymore."

"So are planning on giving up, you wish to perish like that without a chance to redeem yourself? Is that really what you want?"

"You make it sound so easy…"

"It is, and I can give you that very chance." the voice replied. "The way I see things now, you have 2 options. You can continue to dwell in self pity and regret for the rest of eternity or at least until you fade away, or I can help remove the pain from your heart and soul now, so you shall have the chance to start anew. You shall be reborn in a new dimension with a new life, with the cost of sacrificing your old one, for with the pain gone, so will the memories of your former self."

Red eyes then fell silent thinking, Can I trust whoever is speaking to me now? Even if he's telling the truth, would forgetting everything really be the solution? Can I even fix my mistakes in my current condition?

"Of course, in the end the choice is still yours, I shall not force anything upon you."

"Sigh..Alright, I'll accept. If this can be my way of repenting for what I did, so be it."

With that the light shone brighter and he couldn't see. Some time later Red eyes awoke and found himself on a mountain perch with no memory of who he was before, except only for his name. Some time later he became friends with Blue eyes and despite their different personalities they got along quite well, almost like siblings. It was then through a number of events that guided them to Ryuga and Bahamut today.

 **(Present)**

"Now it's all clear to me, it was you that time. You erased my memories that time." Red eyes spoke.

"When I saw you that time, your soul was filled with complete anguish and agony. I don't know what happened with you, but I could tell you had done something unforgivable at least to yourself and felt banished, wishing you could take it all back. So I decided to give you a clean slate and hopefully you would be able to enjoy a new life in the standard spirit dimension."

"…."

"The only way a duel spirit could travel dimensions is through the power of either the dimension dragons or the dragon guardians who watch over them. When I saw you there, I knew you may have been banished by the guardian of fusion for something you did." Bahamut continued sympathetically.

"I take it you know her then…" Red eyes muttered turning to him.

"Indeed, my sister has her way of 'justice' being a dragon of shadow. Though she and I have never once made peace and our ideals conflict severely, I trust her enough to remember to keep the dimensional boundaries in balance ever since the dark ages. I'm sure she merely did what she felt was necessary in eliminating all threats that would disturb the harmony of the four dimensions, so I hope you wouldn't hold any remaining grudges against her."

It was at that point Bahamut could hear some unnerving chuckling and began to tense a little when he noticed it came from Red eyes himself. "Hehehehe….sigh…You really are just like what she said."

"Excuse me?" Bahamut responded unnerved.

"You are exactly like how she described you- selfless, always trying to resolve conflicts peacefully, disgustingly noble and utterly naive." Red eyes grinned at Bahamut's shocked expression, "Heh, if you only you knew half of what really went on, you'd would have done something about that psychotic sister of yours a long time ago."

"Wh..what madness are speaking of!? My sister may be a tyrant in her domain, but she would never do something as such!" he roared angrily.

Red eyes then scoffed at his reply, "Well then, how about I clue you in on what really happened, maybe then you'll understand what I'm going through now, and why you all can't ever trust me completely."

This was big news to the standard guardian, as he never asked what how red eyes ended up in limbo between the realms not wishing to force upon any more pain, yet he now knew that this was a mistake he should never have made.

 **(Flashback)**

3 years ago

Red eyes himself was leading a flight of other dragons (dark attributed ones like hunter dragons, dark armed dragons and more) in the spirit world, except that this world had mainly xyz monsters. Back then however, he was different for he was known as Red eyes darkness dragon and he was merciless to all who opposed him and fiercely loyal to the 'one' he followed.

The dragons then rained fire down upon the helpless monsters like Bujintei, Satellarknights, Daigustos and others but they could hardly put a fight. The destruction and carnage was utterly devastating yet the dragons showed no mercy. They were then followed by various other fusion monsters like ancient gears, shadolls, metalfoes etc which joined in the destruction, many of them shattered opposing xyz monsters and sealed them away in stone tablets before taking them away. It was a one-sided battle that lasted for many moons...

Some time later, he himself was sniffing out for any survivors amongst the ruins of the xyz civilisations, but soon caught scent of something under some rubble. He quickly overturned them and was shocked to see what he found, were a handful of helpless madolche and fairy monsters. They looked at him with looks of fear and hopelessness at his terrifying appearance, but their innocence was enough to shake his own will. "So…xyz..aren't all warriors….But that..can't be!" his orders were to imprison all who opposed them but the sight of helpless victims at his mercy was too much for him, enough to crack his dark heart. He then turned his head took off, with a single tear shedding from his eye, realising the error of his judgement.

Some time later he stood against his former mistress, his queen (It was still a large black shadowy silhouette but facing Red eyes was a quadrapedal dragon with 2 heads and blood red eyes with spikes running down her body and 5 claws on each foot, and a long tail ending with a stinger), in a dark domain (fiery pits and lava rivers accompanied by a desolate landscape and a black and red sky, filled with ash from the volcanoes. Cries of pain and despair could also be heard for miles around-it was a scene you would only find in Armageddon).

After roaring a battle challenge of defiance the 2 dark dragons then exchanged blows and breath attacks with each other, each one showing no mercy with bites, goring and slashing each other. It was gruesome scene that lasted for a while but eventually, Red eyes was overpowered as the other dragon shot a double black fire breath which shot him from the sky and he crashed down. Due to the extent of his injuries and weakened state he reverted to a weaker form, and as if he wasn't enduring enough physical and psychological torment, the victorious dragon then grabbed him by the neck with one mouth and pulled him in close to her other face. "I do not take kindly to traitors, especially those who have actually earned my respect." Snarled the aggressive voice.

"Urgh…Go burn in a pit!" snarled red eyes in defiance yet still in excruciating pain.

Seeing him like that made her smile demonically and chuckle "Hmmm it appears you still have some bite left in that pathetic body of yours." she hissed with her other head, "How admirable…. For that, I've decided to be generous and spare you the pain of a quick death. You should be grateful."

Red eyes knew all too by what she truly meant whenever she said like that, but was ready to accept his fate nonetheless as he closed his eyes, "So instead, enjoy an eternity of suffering between the dimensions! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she threw him up before launching another merciless breath assault which caused so much power that it tore a hole in space and sent him through!

"AAAAARRGH!" was all that echoed from the poor black dragon as he was sent through the portal which then closed.

 **(Present)**

As red eyes finished, Bahamut was utterly at a lost for words, he had no concept of how something like this could have occurred. "I tried to stand up for what I realised was right, but ultimately it was far too late." Red eyes continued emotionless.

"Tiamat did that!?" Bahamut gasped, "But that it's impossible! She should already have known the consequences of what were to happen should the 4 dimensions ever intersect and the dimension dragons unite as one!" he roared enraged, blasting a beam from his mouth into the sky! The very shockwaves could be felt across the peaks as cracks began to emerge and the land began to tear apart! At that point Red eyes quickly reacted to calm down his friend, "Bahamut! Get a hold of yourself!" He then pounced on and managed to restrain Bahamut just enough to bring him to his senses. "Ah! S..sorry…Whenever I get truly enraged over acts of true evil…I…"

"No need for that. I'm sure we all have our inner sides, I'm sure you remember regarding that blue haired boy with the pony tail." Red eyes replied reminding Bahamut of Sora's inner darkness.

"….."

"Look, I actually am grateful for everything you all did for me. I really am grateful for the friendships I never thought I could actually have. You all taught the importance of bonds and unity, as well as helping to give me a goal we can all strive for. But now…" he then began to turn away, "I suppose it was never meant to be, now that my past has caught up to me, but it was great while it lasted, and I treasured it really well. So tell Ryuga and Blue eyes thank you." before he took to the sky Bahamut then grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back down gently.

"Huh?"

"Do you honesty believe I would allow you to do this?" he then looked back at Red eyes sternly, "If you do this, you'll only be fleeing from your past and not truly fixing it like you initially wanted." Bahamut stated. "You are no longer the same dragon as before, once alone and heartless, but now you have bonds, friends and something to fight for. If you don't then won't they all experience the same fate as what happened with the xyz spirit world?"

"…."

"I'm sure you can feel that we all truly care for you, especially Ryuga, in fact I'm sure you can feel him fighting desperately for you, you just have to listen." As red eyes closed his eyes and listened hard, he could feel the emotion that Ryuga was currently putting into his duel with Hikage, (I need you now please) as his eyes opened he then widened in amazement, that Ryuga actually cared for him that much, almost like a family.

"I understand you are afraid to face your fears of possible resentment after all we've built together, but you have nothing to fear, I am certain they will understand when the time comes. So tell me, will you trust me and come back to us?" Bahamut asked sincerely as he held out his hand. At that point, without hesitation, Red eyes grabbed it with an energetic grin, "Hehe! You better believe it!"

"That's the Red eyes I remember." Bahmut replied pleased with the choice he made. "Now come, we must make haste!"

'Try and keep up old man!" the black dragon called as he took off with Bahamut following behind. As they flew Bahamut then hardened his expression with a face of anger and rage, of knowing the horrible truth and the possible cause of the entire chaos, 'Tiamat…If I find out this true…I'll make you regret it for eternity…." he snarled as his eyes became more reptillianne like as well as a mild dark aura emanating around himself as well.

 **(After the duel)**

Moments after Ryuga had left the jungle area, a portal then opened and coming out from it were 3 people, 2 boys in red (brown and beige hair) and a girl in yellow attire (their names were Tora, Hiro and Suzume respectively) each of them carrying a fusion duel disk. "Are we in the right place? Standard sure is much greener than I expected." the girl spoke while looking around curiously with her 2 friends.

"This is merely the work of an action field, there is no need for alarm." spoke an authoritative female voice behind them. As they looked, "Lieutenant Ayame!" they gasped.

"You 3 have proven most capable and have passed my trials with flying colours, as well as pure devotion and honour as well." she said impressed with her students, "Now all that remains for you is for the glory of Academia!"

"For the glory of Academia!" they all cheered in unison.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Another portal had opened in the Arctic zone, stepping out of it was a cloaked figure with the same duel disk model, "So this is the standard dimension…" he muttered unimpressed at the glacial landscapes and cold wind, "Heh, this place really is a dump, even with all this solid vision. Yuri shouldn't have any problems tracking down this Yuzu Hiragii here."

At that point the dark dragon figure appeared behind him on all fours, "Nevertheless, it shall be at least more entertaining than our time in Academia. Hope you've prepared some room Tiamat, because it's feeding time…Hehehe…." he chuckled sinisterly.

"Oh I've been looking forward to this for a long time…" thought the dragon, "I do hope you've been well Bahamut, I can't wait to see you after so many years apart….brother." Both she and her partner grinned darkly with eagerness for carnage as they walked off.

 **Hi you all, sorry no duel this time, just wanted to make a character building chapter on Red eyes here. Hope you guys liked it, felt it should be necessary because I wanted to add a bit more to the partner dragons Ryuga has, I may make one for Blue eyes when time comes.**

 **Basically Red eyes has an old history with fusion dimension as stated here in his conversation with Bahamut, whatever it is, we'll just have to find out later on! Also next chapter, I managed to put together a good duel, so hope you all enjoy it!**


	34. Chapter 34-Dragon emperor of destruction

Chapter 34

The dragon emperor of destruction!

"Hey Bahamut? You're able to sense dimensional energies right? So wouldn't you be able to sense Shun with ease since he's from xyz?" I asked. We were currently in the borderline between the jungle and ruin zone and we were focusing on finding Shun now, hopefully to get more on his side of the war story. It was great having red eyes back and now all 3 of use were keeping our eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"Sniff…sniff…" Bahamut pointed his snout in various directions hoping to get a whiff of something, "I'm getting something…Xyz scent."

"You've found him already? Not surprised though." Red eyes answered.

"Alright lets go then!" I cheered and was excited to go before suddenly he yelled, "Wait!" That sudden shout startled me and I nearly tripped.

"Ack! What was that for!?" After I yelled, my frustration soon became anxiety after noticing his complete silence.

"B…Bahamut?" I asked nervously, seeing his eyes widening and gritting his teeth, almost animalistic- The only time I've ever seen him like that is when he gets into contact with anyone or anything malicious or wicked, so this was NOT a good sign.

"Grr…Fusion…"

"Fusion dimensioners!? Here!?" The rest of us couldn't believe our ears but one thing was certain, Bahamut never lies. "They're close…"

I was beginning to feel bitter anger boiling up within me, these guys were the ones who brought complete devastation to the xyz dimension who had wronged no one, now they were here in my home!? Before I could let my rage get to me, I managed to restrain myself at the last minute.

"Can you take us to them Bahamut?" Blue eyes asked, to which he responded with nod.

As we headed deeper into the ruin zone, I found myself in a cavern like area which almost resembled that of a catacomb from an adventure movie. "There's nothing here you guys." I replied after coming in more and hearing almost nothing. "Remain vigilant, we cannot afford to drop our guard under any circumstances."

Red eyes remained quiet though, didn't know what was up but I did know he seemed to be taking this a little hard as he scanned the area more serious than normal.

(If those dirtbags show their faces here, I'll bury them alive….)

"Still, this place is pretty empty." I muttered annoyed that we hadn't found anything of the sort. At that very moment, we could hear footsteps and some voices too.

"Someone's coming! Wait, not just one, at least 3!" I realised.

"Quick, behind that pillar!" thankfully at had a few more pairs of eyes on lookout to see anything I couldn't. As we hid, 3 figures soon came into view wearing strange outfits to say the least. They wore weird looking masks, (with red, blue and green gems) and blue and white uniforms. Not from any duel school I've heard of for sure.

"Hmph! Still no sign of her, she really is becoming quite a nuisance for the entire Obelisk Force." muttered the Red one.

"Obelisk Force? Is that what they are called?" Blue eyes thought to herself.

"Looks like they're looking for someone, wonder who?" I thought, "Wait, could they be looking for…" (I remembered a while back when Bahamut and I caught a glimpse of a girl who looked exactly like Yuzu, yet she was from fusion. Why would they be after one of their own?)

"Well, she is one of the most prized members of Academia, I can understand why she's so determined to not let herself get caught." replied the green one.

I then clenched my fist, so they WERE from Fusion, the exact same heartless monsters that I witnessed destroying the city of Heartland as Shun described! No way I could let this be overlooked!

"Heh, well at least standard duelists are total pushovers so they'll be no trouble for us if they decide to interfere. Heh heh." chuckled the yellow soldier.

What they did next really pushed my buttons too far, and set my very soul on fire.

"Yeah, at least the xyz dimension put up some resistance but these guys, they're so weak they make pathetic look good! Hahaha!" at that point they started laughing maniacally and then held out a couple of cards with….(People's faces…)

I was devastated at what I just witnessed, what Shun said was the complete truth, These…"Obelisk Force'…No! The entire fusion dimension, they've gone way too far! I'll make them pay with their own lives! (I felt myself being consumed by anger as my dragon head mark on the back of my neck began to glow and the aura once agin began to manifest around me.)

 **(Dragon POV)**

"What monsters!" Blue eyes gasped filled with sadness and horror.

"Tch! Same as always…I'll be sure to pay you guys back for everything you did!" Red eyes snarled.

Bahamut though, he carried the most angered look of all, he looked as he was about to tear someone's heart out literally! He now realised the entire truth and vowed to bring justice…No…Divine judgement upon them no matter the form!

 **(Now)**

"Ryuga!" I then broke out of my anger phase as I looked to my friends, "We'll lend you all of our strength! Use our power to avenge the xyz dimension!"

I then nodded with reassurance, "Thanks you guys, now lets show them our strength together!" I then rushed out from my hiding spot behind them. "Hold right there you three!"

They then turned to me surprised, never expecting to find anyone down here where it's so dark and secluded. "Huh? Who is this guy?" Blue asked.

"A participant perhaps?" Red suspected.

"All you guys need to know is that I'm gonna put a stop to what you guys are planning right here and now!" I yelled at them angrily as I activated my duel disk, "I'll make sure you won't harm another innocent again!"

The three of them then grinned at me, "Oh? A tough guy eh?" chuckled Green.

"Guess this guy must have noticed our work. Not that it matters, we'll do him in just like all the others." snickered Red as the 3 of them proceeded to activate their disks at once!

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Red: 4000**

 **Blue: 4000**

 **Green: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I called out suddenly, I could tell that these guys couldn't care less about rules or honour so I had to make my first move count! "Tch! Not a very good hand, I'll have to trust in my next draw.." I thought sweating, "I place 1 card facedown and…end my turn." I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Pfft hahaha! So much for your tough talk!" Red mocked as he drew, "Heh, since I'm feeling generous today, I'll start this off nice and easy by summoning ancient gear hunting hound in attack mode!" A robot dog appeared with a menacing snarl, fortunately it wasn't very strong in attack power, but I decided to not take any chances. "I'll also place a card facedown and end my turn.

"Looks like I'm next! My draw!" he then gained a disgusting smirk, "I'll also be summoning an ancient gear hunting hound from my hand!" A second copy emerged and landed next to the first, "But that's not all, I'll also be playing polymerisation! I'll fuse the 2 other ancient gear hunting hounds in my hand!"

"Fusion summoning already!?" I gasped.

"I fusion summon! Level 5 Ancient gear double hunting hound!" He then threw out a double headed mechanical dog alongside the other 2 regular hounds.

"So that's their tactic, ganging up on others and overwhelming them with sheer numbers and not by their own power! That's not teamwork at all!" I got even more angry at realising who these guys really were and the cowardly tactics they used.

"Hmph! What bunch of cowards, I can't wait to turn them all to scrap when I get out!" Red eyes growled.

The other 2 dragons nodded in agreement.

"And now I att..!"

"Hey fellas," Red said suddenly making his comrades look at him curiously, "Our last duel was pretty boring, if we all attack now that wouldn't be much fun now would it? So let's play around for a bit and enjoy this much more slowly."

The other 2 then snickered, "Hehe, good idea, it'll be fun to watch him his face fall into despair as we show him our combined might!" chuckled Blue

"Yeah, and then take all away any last shred of hope he has left when it seems like he has a chance!" Yellow concluded.

As they continued laughing I then clenched my fist in anger, "These guys are just toying with me! Treating this like some kind of hunting game! They think I'm some kind of weakling they won't take seriously, I'll make sure they regret it when my turn comes." I thought.

"Ryuga,"

"Huh? Bahamut?"

"Don't let their words sway you, take advantage of their overconfidence while you have it, it shall be their downfall."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied before looking back. As easy as said, both Bahamut and I were actually still remembering the flashback we witnessed from Shun's raid raptor, now I could understand why he detested them so much, I was doing my best to restrain my anger, but….

"I'll end my turn."

"It's now my turn and I draw! And just like earlier, I'll be using polymerisation to fuse a pair of ancient gear hunting hounds in my hand! I fusion summon! Level 5 Ancient gear double hunting hound!" As a second fusion appeared I was beginning to get annoyed with what they were putting me through.

"Heh, bet you're shaking in your boots after seeing how hopeless your situation is, but we'll spare you the agony this round, so go ahead and draw your last card!"

"I'll make you regret taking me lightly! I draw! I'll activate pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards!" After examining my hand, I knew that my trust in my deck and answered me, "Get ready you scum! Because I'm using scale 3 Heroic Dragon Indra and scale 9 Wicked dragon Vritra in order to set the pendulum scale!" As I laid out my 2 new pendulum cards they then rose above in pillars of light which shone in the dark room we were in!

 **Heroic dragon Indra, Level 5, Dragon, Light, Atk 1500 DEF 2500 Pendulum Scale 3**

Indra was a yellow and white quadrepedal dragon with large feathery wings which ended in a red hook claw at the top edges. It had red flowing hair at the top of it's head to its neck in the shape of a flame with a pair of horns resembling that of a stag. It had kind green eyes and an orange gem on its head. It stood tall like a great dane with white and yellow scales which ended across its long but simple tail.

 **Wicked dragon Vritra, Level 6, Dragon, Dark, ATK 2500 DEF 1000 Scale 9**

Vritra on the other hand was a black and grey wyvern like dragon with yellow reptilian eyes and curved, bat like wings on the front arms with a hook claw at the top end. It crouched on all 4 limbs and had a pair of devil like horns on the top of its head and a sharp snout with numerous rugged scales running down the length of its body to its long spiny tail. It also had a sandy coloured underside with a purple gem in the middle which emanated purple electricity which streamed across its chest and through its wings. The very sight of it would insight fear to whoever laid eyes upon it.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 4-8! Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead me to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!" With my command 4 streams of light shot out from the portal, "Come forth Blue eyes white dragon! Red eyes black dragon! Darkstorm dragon and Red eyes black flare dragon!" All 4 dragons landed before me and gave a battle roar that shook the entire cavern! Causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling from the immense shockwaves!

"P..pendulum summon!?"

"I've never seen such a powerful summoning method before!"

"At that point Blue began to smirk, "Heh, no matter though, I'll just activate my Double hunting hound's special ability! Once per turn I can place a gear counter on an opponent's monster! And I think I'll target that dark storm dragon of yours!" He pointed out to my windy dragon and shot a gear which stuck to its' neck, making in screech in pain! "Darkstorm!" I cried with worry before glaring back at them.

"Don't forget about me!" Green interrupted, "I'll also be activating my own Double hunting hound's special ability! How about I target your Blue eyes then!?" I then saw him shot his counter at my dragon who then looked to me worried for help, "Not this time! I'll activate the pendulum effect of my Heroic dragon Indra! Once per turn, during either player's turn when a dragon monster I control is target for an attack or effect I can negate that!" As I said so, Indra howled and created a shield around Blue eyes which reflected it.

"Tch! Whatever…" Green grunted disappointed.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" I growled furious they hurt my dark storm, "I now normal summon my red eyes black flare dragon in order to unseal his gemini effect!" My second red eyes dragon then shrieked as it was enveloped in the light.

"Huh? Gemini? What's that?"

"What do you mean normal summon? There's no new monster is there?"

"Heh, you clowns would never understand in a million years!" I sneered, making them grit their teeth in annoyance.

"Wise guy eh? Heh heh wait till he tries to attack, he'll be in for it." Green chuckled to himself.

"Alright Blue eyes! Avenge your ally by attacking Blue's Mechanical Mutt with White lightning!"

"With pleasure! Raargh!" Blue eyes roared as she blasted hunting hound with her energy attack, disintegrating it!

"Aargh!" went Blue as he was sent flying back!

 **Blue:4000-2000**

'What power! We may have underestimated this one." gasped Red.

"He's completely different from the guys we just carded!" exclaimed Green at the sight.

"I'm far from done! Now my red eyes black dragon attacks Double Ancient Gear Hunting hound! Go Inferno Fire blast!"

"You're going down!" Red eyes roared as he shot a fire ball which made the fusion cry in pain as it was melted from the heat!

"Tch!" Blue grunted as the cinders flew at him.

 **Blue:2000-1000**

"No way, his field's wiped clean!?"

"You're next!" I yelled towards Green as I sent Red eyes black flare dragon on his Double Hunting Hound! "Burn it to the ground with inferno black flare!" As before, my red eyes melted the fusion machine monster into slag!

 **Green:4000-3000**

(I was tempted to attack with Darkstorm but Blue eyes gave me a warning sign not to attack otherwise I would regret it, so I trusted her.)

"And now, for everything you fiends did to the xyz dimension! I'll return the favour with my trap! Quick xyz!"

My facedown deeply shocked them, "He knows about xyz!?" Red cried out alarmed.

"So he's not standard then!?"

"With this trap I can xyz summon 1 monster! I overlay my 2 level 8 normal monsters Blue eyes and Darkstorm dragons!" Both dragons roared in unison as they changed into purple and yellow orbs of light which dived into the xyz vortex! "Born from lightning and ravaging thunder! Arise strike down all who oppose you! I xyz summon! Rank 8 Thunder End dragon!" My rank 8 xyz monster emerged with a thunderous roar!

"An xyz summon!? Impossible!" Green gasped.

"I'm…not…going to show of you mercy!" I yelled as I gave my order, "Thunder end dragon! Strike down his life points directly! Gigavolt stream!" Thunder end then roared loudly charging electricity through his horns before attacking directly! "I'll also activate the pendulum effect of my wicked dragon Vritra! Once per turn, I can target an attacking dragon monster I control! My opponent can't activate any card effects in response to its attack until the end of the battle phase!"

"What!? Then my facedown is…" Red knew he couldn't save his teammate from my attack as watched on.

"Aaargh!" Green cried as the thunder stream blasted him back.

 **Green: 3000-0**

"No way!" Blue shouted in disbelief.

"Don't think for a second you're in the clear yet!"

"Huh? Wh..what do you mean!? You can't attack anymore!" Blue replied to my remark.

"See for yourself, I activate my red eyes black flare dragon's special ability! During the end of the battle phase when he attacked or was attacked he can then inflict direct damage equivalent to his original attack points!"

"What!?" Blue cried as Red eyes flare turned to him, "Let him have it! Burning flare!" My dragon held nothing back as it launched it's final move directly at the helpless Obelisk Force!

"Aaaaah!" he screamed as he was sent flying into a wall unconscious.

 **Blue: 1000-0**

"Tch! He took down 2 of us in a single turn?! Unacceptable!" Red growled as he faced me alone.

"I'm not done just yet. I'll now build the overlay network using red eyes black and red eyes black flare dragons!" Like Blue eyes and dark storm, they both roared in unison and entered the portal. "Dragon encased in dark tempered steel, arise from the molten magma and burn all to the ground! I xyz summon! Rank 7 Red eyes black flare metal dragon!" My second second xyz dragon emerged and anded side by side with thunder end and stared down at the remaining Obelisk.

"A consecutive xyz summon!? So he is xyz!"

"Now I'll activate thunder end dragon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it automatically destroys every other monster on the field other than itself!" Thunder end then began building up electricity through his entire body which began collecting in his torso.

"You idiot! Don't you realise you'll also destroy your monster too!?"

"Not exactly, you see red eyes has an ability of his own! As long as he has overlay units, he can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"What did you say!?" he gasped.

"GO Raigeki Rage!" As thunder end shot out his great thunder attack, red eyes' overlay units created a barrier which shielded him. Red's ancient gear hunting hound wasn't so lucky as it got destroyed by the lightning. "Now you field's wide open! But before I end my turn, I'll use red eyes black flare metal dragon's special ability to detach and overlay unit in order to special summon a red eyes normal monster from my graveyard! So I'll bring back my red eyes black flare dragon!"

My xyz monster then swallowed one unit and then shot a flame from his mouth, emerging from it was the dragon I detached from him, who then growled. "Now that I have 3 monsters out, I'll end my turn with 1 facedown."

As Red's turn came he then gritted his teeth in anger, "Grrr, you xyz scum! You lowly rats think you actually have a chance of winning?! Don't make me laugh! We hunted you all down like rats and mark my words, this 'miracle' you just pulled off is nothing but a temporary illusion! To prove it! I'll show you how pointless it is to resist! My draw!"

As I saw his determined look, I knew he wasn't playing around this time….

He then gained a disgusting grin which made me a bit nervous, "I activate ancient gear scrap fusion!"

"Hold it! While my red eyes flare metal dragon is on the field with overlay units, every time you activate an effect you get slammed with 500 points of damage!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Go Red eyes flare metal dragon! Molten metal meteor!" Red eyes then blasted a stream of hot metal slag at the opposing Obelisk Force!

"Yargh!" he cried in pain as he was splashed with the burning hot liquid!

 **Red: 4000-3500**

"Grrr, you'll pay for that you brat! Back to my spell, with this I can fusion summon an ancient gear monster from my extra deck by simply using monsters in my graveyard!"

"But you're only monster is hunting hound, you can't fusion summon with it alone!" I gasped.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" he chuckled before the other 2 Obelisk Force members I defeated previously came back to his side.

"I fuse…." (Red)

"My ancient gear hunting hound…" (Blue)

"With my double ancient gear hunting hound!" (Green)

"What!? They can do that!?" I exclaimed in shock. (Careful Ryuga, get ready! Bahamut warned as I swallowed painfully)

"I fusion summon! Level 7 Triple ancient gear hunting hound!" This time a 3 headed machine dog appeared and howled menacingly. "That monster is far too weak for any of mine!"

"I'm not finished yet!" he and the others smiled as he took another card, "I activate polymerisation!"

"Don't forget you'll still take damage!" I reminded him as the spell triggered my dragon to attack again.

 **Red: 3500-3000**

"That will come to an end soon!" one of the other Oblesik Force goons yelled.

"With polymerisation I'll fuse triple hunting hound with an ancient gear hunting hound in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion summon! Appear now! Level 9! Ulitmate ancient gear hunting hound!" With that a reddish cerberus like monster emerged with a terrifying roar.

"2800 attack points…but still…" I thought nervously.

"I'll activate its special ability! When fusion summoned it automatically halves my opponent's life points!" My eyes widened in shock as the hound began firing multiple blasts at me! "AAaaargh!" I screamed as I was flung into a wall!

 **Ryuga:4000-2000**

"Ryuga!" Bahamut gasped, with thunder end and red eyes staring back at me in shock. When Bahamut turned his attention to them, he then began to become even more furious at their despicable acts as they laughed at my tormented state.

"I'll use my dragon's special ability once more!" Red eyes blasted the metal slag again at the bunch.

 **Red:3000-2500**

"Hehe, now you've done it you insolent brat! I'll be sure to seal your fate, literally! I activate the spell limiter removal!" As the familiar spell appeared my heart skipped a beat, "No! Not that!"

"Oh, you seem to be well informed." he taunted, "With this I can double the attack points of all machine monsters I control!" Ultimate hound then grew in size as its strength doubled to 5600! "With this! Your defeat is guaranteed for no matter which of your monsters receives the attack, you're finished!"

"You still triggered my dragon's molten metal attack! Let them have it!"

 **Red:2500-2000**

"I don't care! In the end your efforts are all in vain! Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound! Attack!" the hound soon began to howl in preparation for battle.

"Drat! I've got to…" I picked myself up and saw an action card in a pile of rubble and I rushed for it. "I don't know what you're planning, but know this! When an ancient gear monster attacks the opponent can't activate any spells or traps until the end of the damage step!"

"Gah!" I gasped as I saw I had grabbed evasion, "I'll put you out of your misery once and for all! Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound! Obliterate his red eyes flare dragon with Ultimate hunting cannon! Say goodbye!" They all began laughing maniacally as the fusion then readied its attack and blasted my dragon to bits!

BOOOOOOMM!

They then began laughing at their seeming victory, but then were stunned when they saw me limping out from the dust.

"Huff…..hufff….." I gasped, "That was…too close for me…."

"Impossible! You should have been completely wiped out!" Blue gasped.

"Sorry, but just a split second before you attacked I activated my facedown," I revealed it, "It's a continuos trap called life force, as long as it remains on the field I can change any battle damage I take to only 400!"

 **Ryuga: 2000-1600**

"Tch! How annoyingly persistent." grumbled Green.

Red then only grinned disgustingly, "SO you lasted a bit longer, too bad that effort was all for nothing! Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound can attack 3 times each battle phase! Go and wipe out those eyesores!"

"No!" I cried as I watched that heartless machine viciously bite and tear apart my dragons one by one, such pain was too tormenting to view! (I could also hear their screams of pain and suffering, they were xyz monsters, somehow I could now understand the pain of the citizens of Heartland)

"D..due to the effect of life force, my damage is reduced to 400!"

 **Ryuga: 1600-1200-800**

"AAAAAHHH!" I cried as the explosions sent me tumbling back, 'Ack…Urgh…Urok.." I went as I struggled to my legs, which could barely hold up the weight of my body and injuries. (Ryuga, please forgive us…We failed you…) The voices of Red eyes and Blue eyes came to me as they were sent to the graveyard.

They then began laughing maniacally at my agony, "See what we told you? You never had a chance from the start! Look at yourself writhing in pain like a maggot, just waiting to be crushed under our heel!"

I was beginning to grow sick and tired from hearing them gloat, "Are you guys…just going to keep talking…or duel!" I yelled in my weakened state, I could feel such terrible pain from scrapes and bruises over my body, but there was no way I would allow myself to show weakness to the likes of them!

"You hear that? Somebody's a glutton for punishment!"

"Well then, let's not disappoint! I'll end my turn with a facedown, and due to limiter removal's effect Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound is destroyed." The fusion monster then exploded into bits.

"Good riddance…" I muttered.

"Haha Sorry but didn't I tell already you utterly hopeless you are? I activate my trap ancient gear reborn! Once per turn if I control no monsters I can summon ancient gear monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn and then increase it's attack power by 200! Prepare remeet your impending doom! Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound arise!"

"No…" was all I could think of as that accursed fusion monster returned to the field stronger than before! 3000 attack points…

"You may have survived this round, but on my next turn your defeat will be guaranteed. So go ahead and draw, not that it'll do you any good." as Red finished the other 2 began to laugh maniacally at my predicament.

These dirtbags, I detested them for everything they stood for, for who they were! "I draw!" I then looked and despite the situation I had to keep trying, "I activate graceful charity, with it I can draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 after that." I then drew and discarded evasion and another card. I looked at one of them, "Well Bahamut, guess it's all on you now. I'm counting on you." I whispered as his spirit appeared, "I shall stand by your side and support every move you make, we shall overcome this as one." I then nodded with a bit of hope restored.

"Still clinging on to false hope? Well this ought to extinguish whatever determination or delusions you have of winning! I activate my trap fusion trench! With this only fusion monsters can attack!" he gloated which made me gasp, "So what will you do now? That's right nothing! So just sit there and end your turn so we can end you! There's absolutely no way you'll be able to summon something more powerful than my ultimate ancient gear hunting hound! And even if you manage to pull off the impossible, you'll never be able to touch me!"

"It's always so fun to watch you xyz scum squirm and cry out of mercy! Hearing your cries of despair and how easily we laid waste to everything you've built for so long in only a matter of days was completely entertaining!"

"You guys may get in the way now and then, but overall it's fun to hunt you all down and show you how helpless and useless you really are!"

 **(Dragon POV)**

"Grrr…I can't just sit here and leave Ryuga helpless!" Red eyes growled in frustration.

"I feel the same….but what can we possibly….Bahamut?" Blue eyes then noticed the standard guardian was completely silent, like I was….

"…" At this point, a dark shade could be seen over my eyes. That very moment both Bahamut and I resaw what had occurred, "The innocent civilians carded as the complete destruction occurred before them. The resistance fought valiantly but ultimately many of them were carded. Families divided, civilisations destroyed and the invaders all put them through it solely for their own amusement!? I had enough. "Grrrrr…." Bahamut too growled in pure rage, I didn't really care because we were in the same boat. "Bahamut, I want to finish this now." I said.

"You know you want to." A sinister voice suddenly spoke, "They took everything they held so dear, and there's nothing you can do about it." Stop it, stop it!

"Nothing! But, you can make them pay. Send them to their doom! Kill, mangle, destroy, obliterate! Return to them the very despair and pain they inflicted and give them exactly what their deeds deserve!" I didn't care anymore what would happen to me, just long as I destroyed them utterly, I don't care the sacrifice! Give me more power! "Ask and you shall most certainly receive. Now prepare to submit your soul!" The dragon mark on my neck began to change from red to purple, and Bahamut's eyes began to glow red as he roared with rage, we were in complete sync, with one objective….Complete and total destruction to our enemy.

 **(Present)**

"You scumbags, you thought you could simply do as you please, you took everything they held most dear, called them helpless. But now, it will be I who shall show you the true meaning of terror! Prepare to be sent into oblivion! AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" I then screamed hard in anger as the dark energy full took over!

"Ryuga! Bahamut!"

"Get a hold of yourselves or…AAAAHHHH!

"Aaargh!" Both dragons were then overshadowed by the combined aura of both Bahamut and I.

"Blue eyes, red eyes, I don't care what you say! You failed me and now I will finish what you both couldn't!" As I thought that, Bahamut then melted into the darkness and spread in a deep shadow to me- from it erupted 3 shadow dragons, each serpentine and with blood red eyes. One by one they began possessing me! "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The pain was excruciating! But I don't care! This pain was nothing those fusion freaks caused everyone else, and like a stain on a window they were about to be wiped clean! My teeth then began to sharpen like dragon fangs and my fingernails became almost claw like as the veins began to stick out across my limbs, my black hair began to flare up more and my black eyes then turned crimson red! From the dark space around me, a dragon began to emerge as a dark shaded silhouette, at first it seemed like Bahamut himself but then the shape soon took on a more malevolent form, Bahamut's head became more serrated and his 2 horns then became 5 which spread around his entire head (Like sun spikes), his scale became much more jagged and stretched out through his limbs and body and his once majestic wings became more demonic in shape and soon a series of spikes grew on his tail.

"Wh..what in the world is up with this guy!?" The 3 Obelisk Force goons began to become nervous, the fear in their eyes was so obvious and their shivering was hilarious! Let's see if we can increase that into outright terror!

"I play card of sanctity! With this we both draw till we hold 6 cards, but mark my words, no matter what you get the outcome is decided! Prepare to be sent swallowed by the shadows!"

"U..uu…What nonsense are you blabbing about!"

"Just hurry up and draw, we gotta beat this guy now! Sooner the better."

"Okay okay!" Red said as he drew his cards under the fear and pressure, seeing how he nearly slipped them up in fear was pure comedy gold! They could feel the atmosphere begin to grow heavy and it was getting increasingly more difficult to breathe. Just the way I liked to see my opponents, suffering under anguish!

When I drew 5 cards, I then grinned deeply with all my sharp teeth in a demonic smile, "Excellent, just what I need in order to sent you all into oblivion!" (2 in particular had a ghostly darkness around them)

"With the current scale I now Pendulum summon! Ultimate power with locked potential! Carve the mark of destruction across the Light and unleash the forces that shall crush all who oppose me! Come forth my monster!" One light shot out, "Arise dragon of my undying desire and determination for your demise! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" My light dragon landed in front of me and then roared loudly, this time, his face had a killing intent on it, the feeling was completely mutual. "And now! I'll summon a new dragon! One that defines chaos! I banish Blue eyes white dragon and Red eyes black dragon from my graveyard in order to summon him! Be gone you miserable worms!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed in pain as they soon vanished from my grave and were swallowed by darkness.

"Arise chaos emperor dragon!" My new and monstrous dragon soon took stand next to Bahamut and gave an equally menacing roar.

"Impossible! He brought out 2 monsters with 3000 attack points!"

"No matter! He still can't…"

"Patience you fools, you shall soon spend the rest of your worthless lives in the void of oblivion!" I hissed as I took another card.

"I don't like the look of this…" Blue gasped as he took a step back. They all wanted to run but were stuck dead! (Their own shadows were restraining them from moving)

"Remember how I told you I was going to put a stop to you once and for all? That was a lie! I am the one who will be sending your souls into the shadows! I now activate the quick play spell emergency provisions! Now watch as all your efforts now become nothing as I destroy all my meaningless cards!" My spell then destroyed life force, advance force and my 2 pendulum monsters who growled on pain as they all vanished!

 **Ryuga:800-4800**

"N..no way!"

"That still doesn't mean a thing! I still have fusion trench out! You can't touch me or my monster Ultimate Ancient gear hunting hound!"

"Heehee HAHAHAAHAHA I've been waiting for this! I shall make fusion your own downfall! Prepare to meet your worst nightmare! Now Bahamut! I activate your special effect! I fuse you together with chaos emperor dragon!" Both dragons growled menacingly and flew up and changed into red and purple orbs and fused!

"Fusion!? No one from xyz would ever do that!" They all gasped.

"Dragon king of fallen hope, discard your former past of light! Drown in the negative emotions of pain, sorrow and rage! Be consumed by darkness and shed your former husk of light and be reborn as the demonic destroyer! I fusion summon! Level 9! Bahamut! Destroyer Dragon of Oblivion!"

As Chaos emperor dissolved into darkness, it then began to be absorbed into Bahamut! The transformation was magnificent! His skin and scales began to shed and soon his body cracked, with black light emanated from them. He then exploded and coming from it was the dragon silhouette from earlier but now it was even more terrifying up close! His 5 horns spread across his head and he had 2 red demonic eyes. His scales became much more sharp and jagged as they jutted all around his body. His colour once silver and white now turned an incredible shade of black with red stripes. His claws on his hands and feet turned blood red and were more curved and sharper than before, his tail developed a series of red razor blade like scales which stretched down the top half to the end with a trident like spike at the end, which was red and black. His wings became more jagged and demonic in shape, completely coated in red scales and armour. Like Dark end dragon, he had a demonic face on his chest, but with 2 blood red eyes and a mouth on it with razor sharp teeth!

His appearance was the stuff of nightmares…It was a sight to behold!

 **Bahamut, Destroyer Dragon of Oblivion, Level 9, Dragon, Fusion, Dark, Atk 3500 Def 3000**

"T..This can't be!"

"Hahaha! Now this is where the fun begins! I activate Bahamut's special ability! On the turn he's fusion summoned! If I used a dark effect monster, he can instantly gain that monster's effect for the rest of this turn! Which is more than enough for me to end your miserable existences! Go! Dark Transmigration! Absorb the power of Chaos emperor dragon!" Bahamut then roared, no more emotion, pure instinct only- Chaos emperor dragon soul appeared and was absorbed into my almighty dragon. "Now! I channel the special ability of the chaos emperor dragon! By simply paying a small price of 1000 life points, all cards on the field and in our hands and destroyed, and then you take 300 points of damage for each one!"

"What did you say!?" they all gasped in horror, looking that Red had 3 cards on his field, (Ancient gear reborn, Ultimate hunting hound and Fusion trench) and 6 cards in his hand!

"AHAHAHAHA! Destroy everything! Rampage! Unleash your wrongly sealed wrath in cemetery of fire!" My almighty fusion dragon blasted out shadowy fire from his mouths from his head and chest which then swept over the entire field! Coating it in a magnificent shade of black and purple blaze! The cavern was starting to give way from the immense power, but I didn't care if I would bring the entire cave around us!

"Aaaah!" The Obelisks went as the fire sent them flying back as their field was wiped out! An action card then flew out, to which Red somehow remembered how standard used them after observing the matches he had earlier.

"I…I activate acceleration! This negates any effect damage done to me!" He gasped as he narrowly survived. 'Huff..Too bad but I'm still here! Now that your fusion monster is gone I'll…." his heart skipped a beat as the smoke cleared, me and my dragon still stood firm! "Heheh HAHAHAAHA! Laughable! You thought you would actually survive my wrath! You are sorely mistaken!"

"What the!? How!? Your monster should have been…."

"My dragon has no such weakness! No mere monster effect can ever so much as scratch him! Now I shall put an end to you! Go Bahamut! Seal THEIR fates with Oblivion Flare!" As I ordered, he then charged forth and shot his flame directly! "Finally! Bahamut, sacred dragon's effect activates! When used in a fusion summon that monster has its attack strength doubled!"

3500-7000

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" they were blasted by the flame, it all soon began to collapse around us!

 **Red:2000-0**

 **Ryuga:WIN!**

"Ahahaaha Destruction! Destruction! Destruction! More! More! More! Ahahaha!" I couldn't help but enjoy myself at the massive carnage! As the dust cleared, the 3 miserable maggots came out from the rubble all battered and beaten, but not broken…Shame, but I plan on 'fixing' that.

"No no! Please No more!"

"Begging for mercy! How sad, because you'll get none from me!" I then looked to Bahamut and then he opened the palm of his claw and some kind of dark energy built up inside it, soon the shadows underneath the 3 Obelisk Force goons soon sprouted hands and took hold of them each!

"AAaaah!"

"Fall into the depths of the underworld! Where you shall never see the light of day again! Ahahahaa!" Hearing their cries of fear and anguish as they were dragged into the shadows was music to my ears! But this wasn't ewnogh! I needed more! I need….Argh! I then felt a sharp string of pain in my head which then made me collapse as the darkness faded ad I collapsed, my body reverting back to normal.

I don't know how long had passed but I soon came to my senses and woke up, "Urgh…owww my head." I groaned as I rubbed my forehead, I soon realised what happened "N..No! Blue eyes! Red eyes! What have I done!?" I yelled in anger and sorrow as I turned around and ran outside, "I..I din't mean it! I…Ow!" I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into something!

'Yowch!" screamed a girl's voice, 'Watch where you're going! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"S..sorry I just," I then looked up, "Huh? Y..you're Mieru Hochun." I was surprised seeing the little girl here in the Battle Royale considering how she lost earlier. "Y..you're Ryuga Shirogane aren't you?" she replied. "Ah! There's no time! Darling's in danger! He needs help now!"

"Darling? Does she mean…Yuya! Take me to him now!" I yelled as she nodded and we both ran up to higher ground to the roads.

 **(Moments later)**

A shadowed figure began to walk out from the collapsed cavern, in a black cloak. A purplish twin headed dragon shadow then materialised behind him. "I told you this would be very entertaining. Surely you must agree with me."

The figure under the hood smirked, "Heh, I suppose it was mildly impressive and entertaining. Still, I have to wonder, why did you help him? We could have one less loose end to deal with later on, and if there's one thing I despise more than anything else, it's loose ends."

His female dragon then chuckled, "Oh hoho, it's really more of a personal matter to me." she replied, "My brother may not see it the way I do, but I cherish family, and to see him hold back all of his great power and locked potential, refusing to use it all without any restraints all due to simple fear of no control, really devastates me. Hee hee."

"Hehe, If that's what they can do now, imagine the carnage the both of them will unleash should they fully awaken, perhaps we should go ahead and push them even further and remove any restraints that are holding them back. Wouldn't you agree Tiamat?"

"I knew you would see things my way...," she paused before saying her partner's name, "Nushi."

 **Well everyone there you have it, I actually enjoyed typing this one up and it took me days to plan but it was worth it, so far this is my favourite chapter. Also hope you enjoyed the chaos emperor and dark synchro I threw in here, though I won't make it habit of doing since Ryuga doesn't have that many level 2 dark monsters for Nightmare hand to dark tune with. Thank you**

 **Now you guys have the name of the Fusion dragon Lord, will let you all know their relevance later on with Ryuga when the time comes.**

 **For Ryuga's 'darkness mode' as I would call it, hope it was cool for you guys! Will admit I got a bit of an idea from a certain show I watched but seemed cool so I had to use it for myself. For pink peach dragon. I saw it being used in yugioh zexal in episode 1 but it was only a cameo and no oner info given, so I decided to use it for myself and add details in, hope it was good.**

 **(P.S- I know Bahamut doesn't tolerate evil and all but I wanted to use Indra and couldn't just leave Vritra out otherwise it wouldn't be a pair like Stargazer and Timegazer Magician. Also for their designs I used references from Indra and Vritra from Puzzle and Dragons Z, one of my favourite games.) I'll admit I'm not really good at describing or coming up with original designs so I usually use references from pics I find.**

 **As always, I look forward to hearing your opinions and reviews, so feel free to comment and leave positive feedback on what you think of my story so far overall especially for my recent chapters before this. Stay tuned for next time.**

Heroic dragon Indra

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, when a dragon monster you control is targeted for an opponent's attack or effect, you can negate it.

Normal effect

While you control another face up dragon monster while this card is face up, your opponent can't designate another dragon monster as the target of an attack or effect, except this card.

Wicked dragon Vritra

Pendulum effect

Once per turn when a dragon type monster you control attacks, target it and it can inflict piercing damage. Also, your opponent can't activate any effects during this battle.

Normal effect

While this card is face up on the field your opponent can't activate spells and traps during the battle phase.

Bahamut, Destroyer dragon of Oblivion

1 light dragon type pendulum monster + 1 dark monster

When this card is fusion summoned using a dark effect monster, you can have this card gain the effect of that dark monster until the end of this turn only. When this card destroys a monster that was summoned from the extra deck in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack or defence of that monster, whichever is higher. This card cannot be destroyed or targeted by opponent monster effects. (Except by another dragon type monster that was summoned from the extra deck which is either at least level/rank 8 or has at least 3000 attack points.)

 **(Just updated here so it wouldn't be so OP, even if you have a dragon extra deck monster which is less than level/rank 8, if you can get its' attack to at least 3000 you can use its effect against Bahamut's fusion form.)**

Pink peach dragon

When this card is summoned from the hand, you can normal summon an additional time this turn.


	35. Chapter 35-Old friends-destined enemies1

Chapter 35

Old friends, Destined enemies? Part 1

I was running along the road follow Mieru, apparently she said that Yuya was in deep trouble and in desperate need of help. At first I thought he was really hurt so I was worried, what I saw next made my heart skip a beat…

"AAAARRRGGGG! RAAAAHHH!"

"Yuya!"

"Darling!"

I was stunned to see that Yuya was in such a berserk state! His eyes were glowing bright red and his hair flared up with dark aura surrounding him! Gongenzaka was doing his best to hold him down, but even he was struggling! Yuya was so feral, I couldn't even recognise him anymore!

"What happened!? How did he end up like this!?" I asked in panic, "I…It is a very long story! But please! Help me! I don't know how much longer I…"

"Say no more!" Mieru cried as she rushed over to my friends, "Don't just stand there! Help!"

"R…right!" I then ran along and we did our best to restrain him, it wasn't easy, almost like trying to hold down a thrashing eel! As we headed back to the jungle zone for help, I took notice and saw behind me….3 unconscious Obelisk Force goons.

"Yuya…." I realised what may have took place, "What happened to you….Is it the same for me?" What really is going on here? It was all I could think as we headed off.

 **(Moments later)**

"Urrgg…"

"Oahh…my head…"

The Obelisk Force goons had just regained consciousness and were struggling back up. "Huh? This isn't Academia. Shouldn't we have gone back?"

"Guess the dimensional transport function must have been damaged in the duel with that lunatic…"

"Great…Now we've got to walk all the way to find to some of our other members scattered all over this place just to go home!" grumbled one. What they didn't notice was that someone was walking towards them.

"There's no need for that."

"Huh?" they then turned around and froze stiff at the voice of the cloaked figure, wielding a fusion duel disk, "M..Master Nushi!?"

"We're so glad you're here sir, now you can send us back!" one of them joyfully cried, making him only smirk deviously.

"Heh, you fail to grasp my meaning. I mean, you guys aren't going back, you 3 lost miserably and now it's my job to set things straight for the Professor, by eliminating all redundancies or loose ends to our cause." He grinned wickedly, his face still hidden under his cloak.

"Gah!" The 3 of them then fell to their knees, shaking in fear, "P..Please give us another chance! We won't repeat the same mistake again! We swear!"

"I know you won't," he replied before holding out a card, "Because you guys won't be around for much longer." they then cowered and trembled like earthquakes!

"Don't feel all bad, I've good news and bad news for you though, good news is that my partner has just had her fill, so she's in no mood to eat anymore today," They then swallowed hard, knowing his demonic personality all to well, "Bad news, another dragon of mine hasn't eaten in days, and he's really wanting to make a meal of someone disloyal or useless, and you 3 might just fit the bill."

He then threw his card on his duel disk, calling out a massive serpentine monster! "Cyberdark dragon! It's feeding time!"

"ROOOOAAARRRR!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Minutes later, all that was left of the scene were fragments of shattered disks spread out on the road…..

 **(That night)**

I was sitting down on a log around a fire next to Yuya, while everyone was doing other things like cooking or keeping watch.

Earlier today, the 3 of us managed to carry Yuya over here in the jungle zone, where it was secluded and safe. Luckily for us, we came across a 'team' of participants, Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyobata who were able to help us secure Yuya. From what we learnt, Yuya apparently had 2 souls inside his body (I knew it was Yuto thanks to Bahamut a while back), and was acting the way he was due to some dark presence within him. No doubt it must have erupted due his uncontrolled rage and emotion, no doubt further amplified by Yuto's hatred for Academia. I can't blame him though, they were such monsters! And yet, what I did, to them and my friends…..

"Blue eyes…Red eyes…" I muttered before looking at their cards. They appeared normal but I could easily see beyond the physical card. "If you guys can hear me…I know you probably would never forgive me, but…I'm sorry." It would no doubt take more than words to fix this, they were my closest friends and I let my blind rage and anger consume me. "Bahamut? What happened to us? If you know anything please tell me."

I then saw him appear, he too was in a depressed phase as I was. I remembered we both were in full sync that time, but it wasn't the kind I wanted at all. "I..I'm sorry…I….have no words for this…..Never before I would imagine…." I then made him stop, and told him to go check on the other 2 to make sure they were okay. "Very well, that would the most wise decision to do at this point."

 **(Dragon POV)**

As Bahamut searched for his 2 friends, he was filled with doubt in himself now. "Could my actions of protecting Ryuga have been wrong this entire time? Should I have been truthful with him from the beginning?" As he continued to think he eventually came across the 2 dragons taking refuge in a glade of trees.

"That was…horrible. Being consumed by that darkness. And Ryuga…"

"It'll be okay Blue eyes…I'm the same like you, so you're not alone." Red eyes comforted her. They then took notice of Bahamut as he landed before them, "You! Stay away!" Blue eyes growled as she bared her fangs.

"My friends….I…" Bahamut was at a loss for words, no amount of verbal apology could ever alleviate such pain and betrayal. Red eyes however took a step before him, 'Hey, I think it's time you came clean with Blue eyes here on the whole truth."

"Whole truth….?" she muttered curiously, "Do you both know something I don't?"

Bahamut then took another breath and he began to unravel his secret.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yuya had started groaning and soon his eyes began to open, it was enough to get our full attention. "Yuya!" we cried as we huddled over to him.

"I've had enough of scary occult things for one day!" Teppei jittered, this guy was even more of a whiner than Futoshi…Hearing him moan while being forced to help Yuya.

"Ryuga…Gongenzaka….Michio…." his voice was weak but he was pretty much okay, I was relieved.

"Darling!" Mieru cried as she came up to him. "You're…Mieru?" he muttered.

"He's back! Darling is back to the usual darling!" she added as she…embraced him? Wow, she really does care, glad Yuzu isn't here though. A while later, we sat down and had dinner together, Yuya explained how he had summoned Odd eyes rebellion dragon after undergoing such rage. It must have been hard for him to take in all that at once….When all we wamyed to do was just win and bring smiles to people.

Michio continued to give us delicious soup, I had to admit, he's even better than how Yuya described. It gave me some relief, but I still couldn't get over all that's happening.

"Hey Ryuga," Yuya spoke suddenly, "You've been really quiet, if there's anything, you tell us."

If only that were true, I then put on the best reassuring smile I could, "It's all good, just so much to take in for one day…."

"I know…." Yuya replied sadly before putting on a weak smile of his own, "But let's not dwell on it for now, let's get some sleep okay?"

"Sure…" I replied. It took me a long while but eventually I was able to doze off, but not before I shed a small tear….."Please forgive me you guys…"

Either I hope this resolves eventually, or, would it stay with me forever, or, should I make a move to reverse it. Whatever happens, there's no going back….

 **(Next morning)**

We woke up and had breakfast, Michio no doubt was a really great cook! I bet he would even give Yoko a run for her money in a home cooked meal contest! Made sure Yuya didn't hear that though…

"Delicious! Your cooking really is the best Mitchie!"

"Haha, great to see you back to normal Yuya." I laughed, it was inspiring to see him make such a recovery, he may be even stronger than I am in that manner.

"Oh it's nothing…" Michio blushed while scratching his head, "It's just a simple something I put together from what we could find!" (This place is all solid vision right?)

"No it really is impressive!" Teppei added, "You're strong at duels and your cooking is delicious! You really are the best partner, Mitchie!"

"Yeah sure…a partnership where he does all the work and you sponge off all his hard efforts like a leech….You're more like a parasite than a partner…" I thought annoyed as I continued eating, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight.

"Yuya being able to regain his spirit is also thanks to your cooking. I, the manly Gongenzaka must express my thanks. Thank you Mitchie!" Gonegenzaka thanked.

"No doubt it helped us all get back our strength and spirit after yesterday." I complimented as I helped myself to more sandwiches.

"What the heck!?" We all jumped at Mieru's sudden scream and I nearly choked on my food! I had to hit my chest just to swallow it down. "You all keep talking Mitchie this and Mitchie that! Even I can make delicious food for darling!" She yelled before bolting off, "Just how far is she willing to go for Yuya!?" I gasped.

"Oi what's with her?"

"Maybe she went to search for ingredients."

"I doubt it," I sighed, "Still, with all that's going on it's not safe for her to go do as she pleases. I better go keep an eye on her." I offered.

'H..hey Ryuga!" Yuya called, "If you run into Yuzu! Please take care of her!"

"I will Yuya!" I replied before following the overactive girl.

 **(Later)**

I found myself in the Iceberg area, it was was a wonder how Mieru was able to travel so far with such small legs. It was also interesting how the solid vision also came with such cold….

"Hey Bahamut?" I asked, "You felt it too didn't you? Yuya's darkness?"

He then appeared alone, "Indeed, it was no doubt very similar to Yuya. Great power amplified by emotions of anger and hatred. Something, I haven't felt for a long time."

"L..long time?" I asked. He then realised his mistake before interrupting, "Um, I managed to speak to both Red eyes and Blue eyes about earlier."

"Huh!? You did!? What did they say!?"

"They…are still recovering from the trauma they suffered while we were….under that influence."

"I see.." I was a little worried for them, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll forgive you. What's important is that we move forward now with what he have."

"Yeah I guess…" As we walked around, I then realised something, 'Hey Bahamut! I just remembered, if the Obelisk Force, no, fusion dimension took Ruri and are after Selena, wouldn't it make sense if they want Yuzu as well?"

His eyes then widened in amazement at my quick thinking and alarm, "That is highly plausible. No doubt we should make finding Yuzu or Selena our first priority."

"Well then, do your thing?" he then sniffed the air, (That's strange, why do I sense synchro energy here?)

(Spot where Yugo and Yuzu teleported)

He then paused a bit before growing a little, "Fusion! Nearby!"

"What!? Here!?" I gasped, "Maybe it's Selena, but if not we can't just let them slide!" I said before hurrying off, I knew the risk, but I couldn't live with myself if I let them get away with it.

 **(Minutes later)**

"Alright Twin-headed thunder dragon! Attack directly! Twin thunder strike!" The stormy dragon monster charged readied its mouths and blasted directly at Umesagi! "Aaargh!" he cried as he was knocked unconscious next to Takeda (sad because they recently recovered from their duels with Yugo). Tora then smiled at his victory as his 2 friends Suzume and Hiro soon joined him.

"Great work Tora! You took both these guys out with ease!" Hiro praised.

He then smiled to himself, "Heh, it's no big deal. I'd do anything for Academia, I can do even better if these guys weren't so weak."

"Well then, you can have the honour of putting them away." Hiro replied. Tora then nodded before being stopped by his other friend, "Wait!" she cried.

"Hey! What gives!? I beat them so I get to do it! Go find your own duel!"

"N..no it's not that! I just…don't think we should do this."

"Say what!?" Hiro gasped in shock.

"This is just wrong. When I signed up to help make the 4 worlds a utopia, I didn't mean it like this!" Suzume cried.

"Tch! You're such a wuss as always." he scoffed before shaking her off. He was about to press the button before suddenly, "Not so fast!"

"Huh!?" the 3 of them gasped as they looked up.

"I'll make you invaders of Academia regret ever coming here!" Ryuga yelled as he readied his disk.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hmmm, still no sign of Mistress Selena…." Ayame thought as she hopped from iceberg peak to peak, scanning high and low. "She's really determined to prove herself to the Professor, heh…Almost reminds me of myself." she thought as she smiled to herself before being interrupted by a call on her duel disk. "Hmm? A call?" she then answered.

"This is lieutenant Aya…"

"Lieutenant! We need help!"

"Huh!?" she gasped at the sudden yelling, "Suzume! What's your status!?"

"We're being driven into a corner by a powerful standard duelist! Right now both Hiro and Tora are fighting him, but they won't last much longer! Please help…Aaah!" Bzzt Suddenly a big explosion could be seen an icy hill.

"Suzume!" Ayame cried in horror, she then thought of her priorities-Mistress Selena? Or her subordinates? She then gritted her teeth in frustration as she made her choice.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Dragon of the subzero world! Arise and encase all who oppose you in an eternal prison of ice! I synchro summon! Level 9! Trishula! Dragon of the Ice barrier!" My 3 headed synchro emerged and growled in the howling blizzard. I also had scrap dragon and a facedown on my field while my opponents, 2 members of Academia, had Worm Zero and twin headed thunder dragon on their field.

"When Trishula is successfully summoned, her special ability lets me banish 3 cards! One from my opponent's field, hand and graveyard!"

"Say what!?"

"I banish Your worm zero from your field, worm drake from your graveyard and your last card in your hand! (Revealed to be polymerisation) Go Dimensional Ice stream!" She then charged 3 icy breaths which shot at the 3 targets from his field and banished them!

"That leaves me wide open!"

"I'm not done yet, now my scrap dragon's ability activates! Once per turn I can destroy 2 cards, one on my field and another on my opponent's field! I destroy my facedown, dragon evolution in order to destroy twin headed thunder dragon! Scrap bomber!" The second dragon flew up and shot down some bombs which blew up both cards!

"No way!"

"Alight! I'll now attack you both directly with my scrap and ice barrier dragons! Go! Subzero scrap strike!" They both then shot a combined ice and flaming attack at both of them and sent them flying.

"AAAAHHH!" they yelled as they flew across the ice surface.

 **Hiro:0**

 **Tora:0**

 **Ryuga:WIN!**

"Hiro! Tora!" cried the girl in shock as she came to their aid. The 2 boys grit their teeth and looked up at me as I walked towards them. "Leave now." I warned.

"Not one step further." I suddenly heard, it sounded familiar…I then turned and I saw a person I never would have imagined meeting here, "A..Ayame!?" I gasped. Bahamut was as shocked as I was, after so long since we parted….

She then assessed the situation and then took a look at me, her eyes widening in shock too, "R..Ryuga!? Is that you!?"

"Wh..what are you doing here!?" I gasped before noticing what she had on her arm, "That duel disk…No! It couldn't be!"

"Lieutenant!" the boys called as they stood up, "She's a lieutenant!? How can that be!?" I thought to myself.

She too found it hard to believe as well, she then closed her eyes and faced her subordinates, "You 3, get out while you still can."

"Huh!? But lieutenant! We…"

"Trust me, he's not someone you can handle. Go, I'll settle things here myself." she ordered.

"Say what!? No way I'm just going to…!"

"You heard her! Let's leave now!" the girl insisted as the boys grunted and ran off. I paid them no attention, because now, I had a much bigger matter on my hands...

"Ayame….Please tell me it isn't true…" I begged with a worried look, "Please tell me you aren't with Academia!"

She said nothing for a moment.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." she admitted without any difficulty.

"No…." I was at a complete loss, the very first person I became friends with and understood since I first came to Maiami City, all along, was enemy? "Then all those times before…"

"I'm sorry, but I was merely doing my task as a spy under the high officials of Academia to oversee the Standard dimension and scouting for any possible threats to the main force before their arrival."

"Then that time when you asked me about joining your school…."

"Another task i was given was to seek out any possible candidates to join us and our cause. Believe it or not, you were the best candidate I found I never wanted you to find out about this…really. It was unfortunate I couldn't get you on our side and here we are now. On the battlefield once again, not as rivals but as enemies."

"How could you of all people side with the likes of Academia? You were a duelist of honour and pride,"

"I still am, in fact, my greatest pride of all is because I stand with Academia! As a gallant warrior of the fusion dimension with a noble goal!"

"What's noble about waging war against other innocent dimensions and bringing ruin to their lives!? How can you explain yourself for what you and your comrades did to both xyz and standard dimensions!?" I retorted in sadness and anger, at the person who I really respected before, was not who she turned out to be.

"It was an inevitability, if we are to unite the worlds into one!"

"U..unite?"

"Indeed, after we have overcome the standard dimension in this glorious battle, we shall soon assimilate the synchro dimension! Once that is done, we shall unite them all as one supreme dimension! All for the glory of Academia! That is why we duel and fight! For our noble cause to create a utopia, a perfect world. Of course, we may need to eliminate any interferences in the process, but in the end, nothing can be created without destroying something first."

I then gritted my teeth on anger, "How could you all deem yourselves heroes!? Haven't you realised the pain and suffering you caused to the xyz dimension!? Not just to duelists but also innocent civilians and families too!"

She then widened her eyes in shock, "Wh..what are your talking about!? We did no such thing!? How dare you accuse Academia of such an atrocity!?" she yelled.

"I've heard about it myself, your cohorts even enjoyed causing the xyzians such pain, even deeming it as a hunting game!"

"Enough talking! I won't allow you to continue to sully our honour with such lies! If you truly mean what you say, prove me wrong in a duel! After all, you once said a duel is how 2 communicate right? So let's see if you still got it!" she then resided her disk with a blue sword-like blade.

"Ayame…don't do this." (I knew if I were to duel her like I am now…I might…)

"Ryuga."

"B..Bahamut?" I was surprised as he appeared next to me, "It's pointless to try and reason with her, you know it too.

"But..maybe I can,"

"Look into her eyes." he replied, seeing them filled with hard determination and absolute will, "She believes what she's doing is right, her mind is completely made up, so there's no trying to talk her out of this. I know the risk, but we have no choice in this situation. We have to fight, no matter how hard it is, otherwise we will be overwhelmed in an instant."

I then looked down in defeat, realising he was right, "I'm still going to try and reason with her, maybe if I can prove to her in this match, she'll stop this…She has to."

Bahamut then looked at me silently and unsure, but he then noticed how determined I was as well so he yielded, "Very well, whatever choice you make I'll support you to the end. Let's fight together your way."

"Yeah..Let's!" I then readied my disk, "Alright Ayame! If a duel is the only way to make you listen to reason, then I'll show my words right here and now!"

She then smirked, 'Heh! That's more like it! That fiery determination in your eyes, I've been looking forward to a rematch with you for sometime now and this time I won;t hop;d anything back! Prepare to witness my true power!"

"Same for me!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Well, there's the next chapter, hope you guys are excited for later on. Also you've seen another monster Nushi uses, a small spoiler is that he uses all Dark monsters in his deck.**

 **As for the next duel, how do you think things will play out? Will Ryuga be able to bring Ayame to her senses or will they be enemies for life?**


	36. Chapter 36-Old friends-destined enemies2

Chapter 36

Old Friends, Destined enemies Part 2

DUEL!

Ryuga: 4000

Ayame:4000

"I'll go first this time! My draw!" I shouted quickly as I took the lead. (I can't afford to let her get 2 monsters on the field, otherwise…)

"Hehe, glad to see you're taking me seriously for once. Or then again, maybe you're just rude." she teased. I kinda grunted at her childish attitude, guess she isn't really all that different, or maybe it's a bluff…

"I'll set a monster in facedown defence mode and a card facedown. With that I'll end my turn." I said as I laid them down. She then glared at me for my simple move, "Tch! That's it? I expected more. Either you're going easy on me just because we're once teammates or you're trying to bait me." she grunted annoyed.

"Whatever, I'll make you regret taking me lightly! My draw!" she then drew. "First off, I'll activate the spell Gladiator Beast's Respite which allows me to take 2 Gladiator Beast cards and shuffle them back into my deck, so I can draw 3 new cards in return." She then took 2 cards which I remembered clearly, "I'll send back Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius and Gladiator Beast Murmillo," she slid them in and reshuffled, "And now I draw!" As she added 3 new cards she took another from her hand, "Now I activate cost down! By discarding a card in my hand I can then reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2!" She then slid a card inside her graveyard.

"That would make any normal summon much easier…" I thought nervously, getting through to her will be difficult.

"Now that his level is 3! I can normal summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus from my hand in attack mode!" The all too familiar dinosaur warrior jumped out and roared, swinging his huge axe. "Now I'll attack our facedown monster! Go Spartan Slash!" the dinosaur warrior then growled and lunged forward, slicing my monster in half, revealing it to be prairie dragon! "Thanks Ayame! You just triggered my facedown!"

"Typical…." she muttered.

"I reveal the quick play spell Miracle of draconian wrath! When a dragon has been destroyed this lets me set 2 cards from my deck and set them on the field immediately!" I then took the desired cards and laid them down.

"Not bad, seems you've upped your game a little since last time."

"I'm not done yet though! The monster you just destroyed was my prairie dragon, when flipped face up it's ability allows me to play another from my deck!" I then threw a second dragon onto the field, which tunnelled from the ground and landed in defence mode.

"Well then, guess I ought to call for reinforcements myself! I activate spartacus' special ability! I'm sure you're aware, whenever a gladiator beast attacks or is attacked, I can then tag it out for another in my deck!" Spartacus then changed into light and flew into the deck, before a new monster came, "I'll throw out Gladiator beast Secutor in defence mode!"

I then began to realise what she was planning with that seemingly harmless lizard.

"My turn's not through yet! To make sure this long awaited duel doesn't end too quickly for us! I'll activate the continuous spell Damage off Zone! As long as this remains face up all battle damage dealt to both players gets halved!"

"A drawn out battle then? Makes sense for you…" I replied with a serious expression.

"Heh, seems you've gotten an idea of my strategy, but I've learnt a few new tricks since then! I now end my turn, so you better come at me with everything!" she challenged.

As I drew my card I then hesitated, knowing if I were to go all out….. "Ayame please don't do this! Duelling should never be used for conflict or oppression, remember the fun times you had before in standard, surely you found duels to be actual fun instead of just winning and losing."

"Hmph! Still dwelling on the past? Emotions and old bonds will only hinder one's ability in battle, which was the reason why I never really intended to make friends from the start." she scoffed.

"That..can't be…" I replied in shock.

"Still, I do appreciate the advice you gave on how we should use duelling to help better one another, in fact, because of it I was able to train up some of Academia's weaker members into a task force of my own, I'm sure you've already met them, the ones you just cut down. However, because you did, I intend to avenge them by defeating you and all other opposition to our cause!" she proclaimed making me almost speechless, "Now enough talk! Make your move!"

"Tch! Guess there's only one way to make you listen to reason!" I yelled furiously as I ran to an action card I saw on an ice wall, "I activate the action spell Break Ruin! This lets me deal damage equal to the difference in the number of cards in our hands x300! Since I hold 4 cards and you hold 2, I can deal 600 points of damage!" The card then shot out some electricity which forced Ayame to guard with her cloak.

 **Ayame: 4000-3400**

"Action cards eh? In that case…." she then leapt to an opposite cliff, which forced me to give chase below her, "I activate my trap burst breath!" I revealed one of my facedowns, "By tributing a dragon monster on my field I can destroy all monsters you have out whose defence points are lower than its attack!"

"Tch!" she grunted as prairie dragon was absorbed into the trap.

"Prairie dragon has 800 attack points which is enough for me to destroy Secutor! Go!" The trap shot out a stream of fire heading towards the opposing monster! "I activate the action spell Mirror Barrier!" she called as she plucked a card from an icicle, "This protects my monster from being destroyed by card effects this turn!" A forcefield formed around the lizard as it shielded it from the fire!

"Hmph! In that case I'll have to destroy it by battle!" I then took a new monster from my hand, "I summon dragonic warrior in attack mode!"

I called out a man sized muscular warrior man who wore a helmet which was shaped like a dragon head, he also had dragon skull shoulder pads and wore silver dragon-like armour and boots. He also wielded a sword which had spikes at the handle which resembles dragon claws.

 **Dragonic warrior, Level 4, Warrior, Earth ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**

"I know what you're thinking looks pretty sharp, well you're right! And so is his ability! When summoned his special ability lets me choose between 2 options, but I decide to have him call out a level 4 or lower dragon from my hand automatically! At the cost of it being unable to attack this turn!" I selected my card, "I choose my armoured dragon!"

Dragonic warrior then lifted up his sword with one hand struck the ground, opening a crack on the snowy field and a large bipedal dragon came out of it. It had a greenish upper body and a cream yellow underside, while wearing red human-like armour over its torso and over its thighs, as well as a metal face mask and a long tail!

 **Armoured dragon, Level 4, Dragon, Fire, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400**

"Summoning 2 monsters like that without a pendulum summon, not bad, but to be expected nonetheless," she replied unimpressed.

"In that case, how about I throw in something new! I activate my warrior's second ability! Once per duel, I can fusion summon using monsters on my field without a fusion card!"

"What did you say!?" she gasped surprised as my warrior struck the ground again which released a bright blue and orange light, which then took form as a fusion portal, "I fuse draconic warrior and armoured dragon!"

"Great commander of dragons, unite with your most trusted armoured ally and may your strengths give rise to a new draconian warrior! I fusion summon! Level 7 Dragonic knight!"

Dragonic knight was similar in colour to Armored dragon, except now it shed off its old armour and gained that of Dragonic knight's! Also it now was able to stand more upright and now wielded a shield and sword! Boasteing his tremendous strength with a big roar!

 **Dragonic Knight, Level 7, Dragon, Fire, Fusion, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300**

Ayame while running looked at my new monster with a small smile, "Heh, you know for someone who's against Academia, you're pretty adept at using fusion yourself. You know, the offer to join us still stands. Come on Ryuga, imagine what we can achieve together! A perfect world where we all live in a united utopia, not to mention with your level of skill you'll surely make the highest ranks in the army, surely you can't possibly refuse."

"Hmph! Sorry to disappoint but the only reason I'm doing this is to show you that what I'm doing now is because of what you taught me."

"M..me teach you?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, in fact seeing you duel inspired me to take to new horizons and explore new ways of duelling! Don't you see, we should be using duels to learn about each other and not try to hurt others!"

"Tch! Enough of this! Make your move already!" she grunted annoyed.

I then grit my teeth at her stubborn attitude, not wanting to open her eyes. "Guess there's no other way, you may have saved Secutor from Burst Breath but not from this! Dragonic knight! Attack with dragon slasher!" My dragon warrior then growled before charging forward with his sword and swung it down on the helpless lizard!

"Want to bet! I'll activate the action spell Miracle!" This then allowed Secutor to block the word using the metal plating on its arms! "Great…" I muttered annoyed.

Ayame then smiled since the battle phase was over, "How about I introduce you to some new Gladiator Beasts! I summon Darius and Bestiari!" She then called out a horse man in orange armour and a green falcon with emerald armour, just what I needed….

"Now for their special effects! When Darius is summoned like this, his special effect lets me summon a Gladiator Beast from my graveyard with its effects negated, so how about I reclaim the one I discard earlier due to cost down! Welcome back Tygerius!" She then took out her tiger warrior with 1800 atk. "Now Bestiari lets me destroy a spell or trap on the field, so I'll destroy your last one! Go!" The Falcon then blew a sharp gust of wind from its arm blaster.

"No! That card is..!" As it was blown away, Ayame's eyes widened, "That's…iron resolve…."

"That's right, it's the card you gave me on our first duel! I've kept it since then and thanks to it I've been able to win a number of duels while fighting for the friends I made here!"

"Friends…." she thought.

I then held out another spell, "I don't want to keep fighting you like this Ayame, so I'll use One day of Peace! Now we each get a card and until the end of your next turn, neither of us takes battle damage!"

She then gritted her teeth in frustration as she and I drew a card, "Now I activate my Knight's special ability! I get to special summon a dragon type monster from my graveyard or hand once per turn! Go rallying roar!" He then gave a loud screech like a battle cry which caused a dragon soul to erupt from the ground, "I choose armoured dragon!" The smaller dragon stood right by its fusion form. 'Now I end my turn." I stated before looking at the card I drew, "Bahamut…"

He then looked at me and nodded, "I understand, I will do my best to help you reach her, in the most helpful way as possible."

"Thanks…" I whispered before ending my turn.

"My draw!" she yelled frustrated, "Hmph! You've grown soft…"

"Say what?" I was surprised by her sudden attitude, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you do, you're way better than this! You're holding back something I just know it! I absolutely can't stand mercy!" she glared, "If it's because we once were 'friends' then forget it! I'll let you know that the sole reason I came was of the sole purpose of Academia and nothing more! Right now, your old attachments are only going hinder you in this do or die battle! Which is exactly the reason why we never have friends in Academia, for they'll only keep us from our cause and goal! To prove it, I'll start by showing you no mercy!"

I was almost in tears, the way she spoke, she wasn't the Ayame I knew before! Could that person have been only a front like Sora? Is there really no way for them to understand? (What she said before on students always looking out for themselves alone….She really was serious…)

"Ryuga, brace yourself."

"I draw! I special summon test tiger!" She called out her tiger like monsters to the field alongside her other 3! "Now I tribute my tiger in order to return secutor to my deck and then special summon Gladiator beast Laquari!" Her signature tiger monster took its stand from the 2 sacrifices.

"This isn't good…"

"I now fuse Gladiator Beasts Laquari, Darius and Tygerius together!" The 3 monster leapt into the air for a triple contact fusion!

"Great Gladiators of the Arena! Unite your spirits and let your combined warrior's blood and power flow through the veins of the Mighty Colisseum of War! I fusion summon! Level 8 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Her ace monster appeared with an impressive 3000 atk stat, making me nervous due to its unpleasant ability. "Now I tribute my test tiger in order to shuffle back my Gladiator Beast Beatiari." The tiger vanished and sent her green falcon back to her deck, "Come forth Gladoator Beast Augustus!" A purple dragon-like bird with a sword took the place of the previous one. "Now his special ability activates! When tagged in, I'm allowed to special summon a brother in arms from my hand in defence mode! I choose Octavius! "A red eagle man then shrieked as it swooped from the sky and crouched in defence.

I then saw her charge for an action card, so I decided to give chase.

"Show no mercy Heraklinos! Attack Dragonic Knight with Blade of the hero!" As the tiger fusion charged forth to my monster, 'I activate Knight's second ability! I can shift the targets of opponent attacks and effects to another monster on my field! So I'll have you attack armoured dragon!" Dragonic Knight's shield then gave off a blinding light which made Heraklinos lose his way and then slice down on my other monster instead!

"Tch! You coward!" she grunted before grabbing an action card, "I play From the brink of defeat! Now a battling monster gains 800 attack and can't be destroyed in battle! Go Augustus! Finish that dragon!" Augustus grew in power and then shrieked before launching his sword! Luckily I managed to find an action card of my own in the snow! "I activate Tenacity! If I control only one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle!" Knight was able to block the sword with his shield and push Augustus back!

"She didn't discard her card to negate my spell…"

"Hmph, not bad, but not good either." she said, "Now that the attack is over, I'll send back Augustus in order to special summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in defence mode!" As she exchanged the dragon bird for the blue fish I knew what she was aiming at! "Murmillo's ability now activates! Now I can destroy one monster on your field! Let's see you try and protect your monster now!" The fish then shot high pressured water from its cannons, I then spotted an action card in the distance, I leapt quickly and grabbed it after tumbling through the snow, "I activate mirror barrier! This protects my monster from card effects this turn!" Now my dragon shielded himself from the attack.

"You really are as persistent as always, guess this must come from your 'belief' in your cards." Ayame spoke smiling, "I'll be sure to crush that determination with another contact fusion! I fuse Octavius and Murmillo together! I fusion summon Gladiator Beast Essedarii!" A gorilla in orange armour on a battle chariot emerged and growled, boasting 2500 attack points, "I now activate card of demise! This lets me draw till I hold 5 cards, and in 5 turns I discard my entire hand." She then drew 5 cards, 'I set 2 facedown. It's your move." She then leapt down from her perch on to the same ground as me.

I struggled to my legs, it was difficult especially with the cold wind, it was starting to get to me but I couldn't afford to let this slow me down.

"Ryuga, it's clear she isn't holding anything back, there's no reasoning with her so we must fight back."

"Grr, I know Bahamut, but just maybe, if I can show her I don't want to hurt her in this duel she'll understand what it means about the bonds in a duel." seeing my determination alone was enough to convince Bahamut as he nodded in support though still a bit unsure. (If I keep fighting, she'll just keep retaliating and this conflict won't stop…Only one way to stop this.)

"I draw and I activate pot of greed and now I draw 2 cards!"

"Hmmm, not worth using Heraklinos' ability." Ayame thought.

"Perfect! I now use scale 2 Dragon Knight and Scale 5 Dragon Pirate Soldier in order to set the pendulum scale!" I yelled as I laid out 2 of my first pendulum monsters onto my disk which rose into pillars of light! "I activate the pendulum effect of my dragon pirate soldier! When I have another dragon monster in my pendulum zone, I can double this card's scale from 5-10!" Samurai then unsheathed his swords and 5 doubled to 10! "Now I can summon monsters from 3-9 at once!"

"Hehe Let's see what you've got now…." she was hoping for a challenge, which was why she didn't negate the effect nor setting.

"Bahamut, let's do this…Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead me to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partner!" One light shot out, "Appear! Dragon king of resolve! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" My ace monster roared in power as he landed next to Dragonic Knight. "Heh, I remember him, he took me out last time we duelled." she smiled remembering her fun but intense battle before, "This time, things will be very different…."

"I activate the spell Dragon Heart! For this turn, I can't normal summon or set but what I can do is this, select 3 dragons form my deck and send them to my graveyard, which allows me to increase the attack power of 1 dragon I control by 1000 till the end of this turn!" I took Brain dragon, Ancient dragon (Used by Solomon Muto in Yugioh DM anime) and Genghis Ghan the emperor dragon and discarded them, their souls then rose front he ground and infused Bahamut with power!

3000-4000

"Say what? If he doesn't normal summon, then Bahamut…." she then grit her teeth in anger again.

"Bahamut! Attack Heraklinos with supreme sacred strike!" As Bahamut launched his beam attack Ayame quickly reacted, "You'll have to do much better than that! I activate my trap card defence! By discarding a card from my hand I can then negate an attack from an opponent! Then I can draw a card after!"

"Darn it!" I cursed as a card like shield formed around the gladiator beast, protecting him from the attack. "Ayame discarded a card, then drew."

"That case, I'll attack Essedarii with Dragonic Knight! Quick! Dragon slasher!" As swift as the wind, Knight charged ahead and engaged the opposing fusion monster in hand to hand combat, before ultimately overpowering it!

Knight then sliced Essedarii in half making it explode, "Grr, because of Damage off zone, all battle damage is halved…." Ayame grunted.

 **Ayame: 3400-3250**

"I'll end my turn with that."

Ayame then went quiet for a little making me uneasy before letting out an outburst, "Are you mocking me!? You had an opportunity to end this battle if you used Dragonic Knight's ability to revive another dragon monster from your graveyard! Not only that, you could have normal summoned Bahamut and unsealed his gemini effect in order to deal effect damage to my life points! Why do you keep doing this!? Taking me lightly and acting all soft!"

"I'm trying to show you I don't want us to keep fighting like this, also, duelling should never be used as tool for war! Please stop, don't make me force you."

"Hmph! You make me? Hah! With the way you're playing, you'll never be able to take out half my life points in your next move. I'm embarrassed to think you were even worthy of joining us." she scoffed as she drew her card, smiling at it too. "Perfect, with this I'll force you to your knees…"

"I activate monster reborn, with it I'll revive the Gladiator Beast Retiari that I discarded with card defence." She resurrected her crocodile warrior with 1300 attack which snarled as it came out.

"Now I'll activate inferno reckless summon! I can only use this if only one monster with 1500 or less attack has been special summoned to my field, now we each can target a monster we have and then special summon all copies from our hand, deck and graveyard to our fields!"

"What!? But I don't have another Bahamut!"

"Too bad for you then, because I can now call out 2 more Gladiator Beast Retiari! Soon 2 more joined the first one. "Now using my 3 Retiaris I now triple contact fusion once more!"

"Another triple!?" Bahamut also sweated nervously at what she planned on calling out.

"Reptillian warriors of the arena! Combine and bring forth the Great Gladiator of the shadows! I fusion summon! Gladiator Beast Nerokius!" A shadowy mist emerged and a pair of red eyes pierced through,putting a chill down my spine as a Giant Vampire bat warrior screeched loudly and took its stand next to Heraklinos!

"Now to rid the field of your monsters! I attack Dragonic Knight with Nerokius! Vampiric Nightmare!"

"What!? But their power is even! It'll only be a tie!"

"Now quite, Nerokius can't be destroyed in battle!" she retorted as her fusion flew up high and let out a horrifying screech!

"In that case I'll activate Dragon Knight's pendulum effect!"

"Don't even try, when Nerokius attacks or is attacked, the opponent can't activate any cards or effects until the end of the damage step!"

"No!" I cried as Dragonic Knight's shield began to crack under the sheer force of the noise and then was blown out! "Urgh!" I grunted as I braced myself from the shockwaves, which were made a little more tolerable thanks to Bahamut stepping in to cover me.

"Now to avenge my previous loss against that dragon! I activate the quick play spell Indomitable Gladiator Beast! This raises my monster's attack strength making him stronger than Bahamut!" The spell charged up Heraklinos with more power as he roared triumphantly!

 **3000-3500**

"We've got to move now Bahamut!" I yelled as I hopped onto his back and we took off.

"Get back here and fight! I won't let you escape so easily!" Ayame yelled as she charged off together with her 2 fusion monsters. Luckily I saw an action card on a hanging icicle and was able to grab it in time, "I'll activate blinding Blizzard! This ends the battle phase!"

"Didn't I tell you before that your efforts to delay me are only going to backfire on you! I reveal my counter trap Battler's Pride! This negates a card that would end the battle phase!" Her last facedown overpowered my at ion spell which blown me off Bahamut!

"Aaah!"

"Ryuga!" Bahamut gasped as I landed hard on the icy ground, then growled furiously at the opposing monsters.

"Now there's nothing that will stop me from avenging my defeat! Attack Heraklinos with Blade of the valiant warrior!" Bahamut swooped in to intercept the attack in order to protect me, "I activate Dragon Knight's pendulum effect which negates the destruction of a dragon monster I control in battle!"

"Good try but not good enough! I discard one card from my hand in order to use Heraklinos' special ability and cancel out your effect! Gladiatorial Pride!" He then knocked Bahamut aside onto the ground before launching a slash shockwave which broke my scale as it pierced through my dragon knight's armour!

"No…" I looked on helplessly as the fusion monster then swung his axe down on my helpless partner! "Y…you…"

 **Ryuga: 3700-3450**

"You're fortunate that my continuos spell halves battle damage to both players, but it won't save you from a direct attack!" Ayame said as she relentlessly continued her assault and grabbed an action card, "I activate second attack! A monster that just attacked this turn can attack again!"

Heraklinos then set his sights on me and then, "AAAAAHHHH!"

 **Ryuga: 3450-1700**

I then struggled to my knees as the pain spread throughout my body from the direct slash. "Urgh…Ayame…Why…after everything, you'd just throw it away like that?"

She then had a slight expression of regret looking at my weakened state before closing her eyes, "Sorry, but this is how it must be. I'll admit the times we had were fun, but those….were fake and long over! Above all, I hold Academia and our noble dream of uniting the dimensions by any means even more than anything else! I really don't want to prolong your pain, but you did accuse us of such dishonourable acts, so I'll give you only one chance to surrender and give your word you'll stop interfering with us, otherwise, I'll just have to do it myself." she then held out her disk as she was serious. "You have this one turn to think it over, so go ahead."

"She's really going to do it…" I gasped in exhaustion, defeated….. "It, can't end this way…." I muttered sadly and helpless.

 **(Bahamut POV)**

"Ryuga…" Bahmut looked on helplessly and then glared at Ayame, "Grrr, what you all have done is unforgivable, and yet….I'm powerless to do anything! Rargh!"

A demonic, female voice then echoed in his mind, "Painful isn't it, to look on helplessly while your friend suffers…What a shame and there's nothing you can do about it."

"!..That voice, it sounds familiar…" Bahamut thought, almost as though he remembered it somewhere.

"There is one way you both can end this, permanently, and you know it."

"N..no! I refuse to let that take over me and Ryuga again!" Bahmut roared, "Besides, the consequences…"

"Are you sure you want to make that choice, remember all they have done, the destruction, the suffering, the pain. You know they deserve it,"

He then flashed back to the memories once again, and now his friend was about to suffer the same fate! "No! Stop it! I can't take much more of this!"

"Then you know what needs to be done! Accept the power and give in to it!"

"Aaaargh!" Soon the darkness overtook Bahamut and Ryuga soon followed because of his influence and connection to his soul!

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hehe, things are going as planned." Tiamat thought as Nushi soon felt a sting of pain in his arm! "Heh, this pain, guess I know what this means…." Nushi grinned eagerly as he stood at nearby pillar, clutching his arm as his dragon claw mark glowed red.

"If you'd like, I can take you there and we can watch the entertaining events taking place."

"Then by all means, lead the way Tiamat."

 **(Duel)**

Ryuga then fell completely silent as a dark shade covered his eyes, making Ayame a bit uneasy, as the blizzard began to die down and the air became den more heavy and difficult to breath. "R..Ryuga?"

"Guess I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I thought that there may actually be some hope in some of you. I actually believed we were friends that time, and I almost thought that what we built together would be enough to convince you to stop, and that we really hasd something in between us. But it seems I was only kidding myself. You of Academia are all alike, if that's the case…THEN JUST DISAPPEAR! RAAAARGH!" Soon the dark aura overtook both Bahamut and myself and then 3 dark dragons oils erupted from the ground and began to enter my body! "Raaaaargh! My hair then flared up, nails and teeth sharpened and eyes then turned blood red! Now, the real battle begins!

"R..Ryuga!? What's going on with you!?" Ayame gasped at my sudden transformation! Before stopping in fear at my face, with a demonic grin and glaring red eyes!

"I will enjoy making YOU suffer this time! My draw!" The draw itself created a black shockwave which nearly blew Ayame off her feet! "Urgh! What power! Is this what he was trying to hold back from me?!" She grunted as she covered her face and her monsters struggled to hold their own!

I then grinned sinisterly at my card, "I activate monster reborn! With it I'll bring a back monster from wither of our graveyards!"

"That case…" I saw her quickly bolt for a nearby cards, pointless!

"Do not interfere!" I waved my arm and a shot a black shadow dragon from my aura, it charged straight at my enemy, knocking her off balance before she could grab her last chance of hope!

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as the dragon shadow coiled itself around her! Listening to her choking and gasping was simply magnificent! "R..Ryuga!? What are you doing!? This isn't you!"

She then looked on in horror as I turned to her, "You shall become sustenance for me! But do not worry, I have no intention of taking one of your worthless monsters, I'll be reviving my Armored dragon!" As it revived it roared ferociously with an animalistic look in its eyes, almost feral due to the dark power. "Now I'll use monster recovery! By returning everything on my field and in my hand to my deck, I reshuffle and then draw 5 cards! My hand is now empty, so I'll just be returning my field cards instead!" Soon Dragon pirate soldier and Armored dragon returned to my deck and I drew 5 cards.

"Urgh! Please…no more…" Ayame could feel the tightening squeeze from my dark shadow, but from each lost breath, she could also feel a series of mixed pure negative emotions! Anger, sadness, hatred….She was petrified to the fullest extent from pain and fear!

"I now use scale 1 Magician dragon and scale 9 gator dragon to reset the pendulum scale!" As I reset both monsters rose as pillars of light, "Ultimate power with locked potential! Carve the mark of destruction across the Light and unleash the forces that shall crush all who oppose me! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" 2 lights shot out! "Revive! Dragon of my undying desire for destruction! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" Once again as Bahamut revived himself, his expression was more animalistic! "And now **Twin headed dragon**!" My new pendulum monster took its stand before his masters and shrieked.

Twin headed dragon was a medium sized bipedal dragon with no arms, but instead 2 heads attached to long necks and wings on its back. The heads had 2 horns at the back, with a pair of spiked on the face and both faces grinned and hissed with mouths full of sharp fangs! It was blackish green in colour and had a yellow underside and a short tail.

 **Twin headed dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Dark, ATK 2300, DEF 1300, Pendulum Scale: 2**

As Ayame looked on powerlessly at my menacing monsters, seeing her expression turn into outright terror was absolutely priceless! "I'm afraid the worse is yet to come Ayame! You see when pendulum summoned from the extra deck, Bahamut gains all of his unsealed abilities immediately!"

"What!? T..then that means!"

"Hehe, let me introduce something new to you! I now activate Bahamut's special ability and fuse him with my dark attribute Twin headed dragon without a fusion card!" Both dragon roared in unison, the melody of their furious roars was magnificent too! They rose into blue and purple lights and fused!

"Fusion!?" she gasped, "Was he capable of all this when we duelled the first time?" she thought with horror.

"Dragon king of fallen hope, discard your former past of light! Drown in the negative emotions of pain, sorrow and rage! Be consumed by darkness, discard your husk of old and be reborn as the demonic destroyer! I fusion summon! Level 9! Bahamut! Destroyer Dragon of Oblivion!"

As my demonic dragon rose from a dark crack in the ground, and gave a nightmarish roar, Ayame looked on even more with fear, "No..no…"

"Hehe! Now prepare to watch as I utterly decimate you! I activate the equip spell Rainbow Veil!" A light began to shine around Bahamut, brightening his black and red scales been more. "Hehehee! Don't let this light fool you! It's even deadlier than you could imagine! When a monster equipped with this battles I can negate all opposing monster effects!"

"N..Nerokius!"

"Now! My Destroyer dragon's special ability activates! When fusion summoned it can gain the effect of the dark material used, this case being twin headed dragon! If you control a monster after his first attack, he can attack again!" A purplish flare began to collect around Bahamut's arms as his hands then became dragon heads! (Eager to destroy!) "Finally! Bahamut's fusion ability activates! When used in a fusion summon, if that fusion ever attacks, its attack strength doubles until the end phase! Say good bye!"

"ROOAARRR!" A blackish aura soon enshrouded my monster as his strength grew!

 **3500-7000**

Ayame only looked on in fear and helplessly as MY fusion was about to obliterate hers'!

"Attack Bahamut! Wipe out those insignificant pests with Double Desolation Claw!" My dragon then roared and charged froth without hesitation!

Mustering her last ounce of courage Ayame forced out her hand through my shadow's coils! "I..I activate the final effect of my continuos spell Damage Off Zone! By halving my life points, I negate any battle damage down to me!"

 **Ayame: 3250-1625**

"Attack! Demolish! Devour! Burn! Grind them to dust! Ahahahahahahaha!" Bahamut mercilessly tore apart Nerokius piece by piece with his claws and then set his sights on Heraklinos who put up a pointless struggle, before being massacred!

"AAAAAHHH!" Ayame screamed as the explosions sent her flying! "Urgh!" she grunted as she landed roughly in the snow patch.'"I..Is it over.." she thought as she struggled to her legs, boy how wrong she was! Bahamut then emerged from the smoke and took hold of her! 'Gah! No more! Please! I beg of you! Ryuga!" she begged with tears of fear and sadness, "Hehehe, sorry, but your fate is about to be sealed! My Bahamut's final ability now activates! When he destroys a monster from the extra deck in battle, you'll take damage equal to the highest stats! Chaos Eraser!" Bahamut began to open his jaws at Ayame at point blank range, about to send her to her doom!

"N..no…" her eyes filled with tears of sadness and regret, "I..I'm sorry…"

I then took noticed of them at the last minute before suddenly realising…

"Meeting her, duelling alongside her, teaching her the importance of bonds, how she helped me out, our parting….."

"N..NOOOO!" I yelled as I began to fight back the control, grasping my head in my hands! "Bahamut! Stop it please!"

"Grrr..I…can't…" it was weak but I could hear the real Bahamut's voice coming from my fusion dragon, as if he too was trying to fight the dark power controlling the both of us!

"Why do you resist?" The voice spoke, "She doesn't matter, she'll only destroy you if you let her live! End her miserable existence here and now!"

"No! Not like this! She may be fusion, and did many terrible things, but she's still a duelist of honour! She'll never hurt anyone willingly! I believe in her! Most of all….She's my..FRIEND!" Ayame's eyes then winded in shock at my actions, "He called me…his friend…"

Using my last ounce of strength, I took my last hand held card, "I activate de-fusion! I'm splitting Bahamut destroyer dragon of Oblivion back!" As the spell activated and reached Bahamut, he then released Ayame, who quickly backed away in fear. Bahamut then clutched his chest as if it were in pain and he began to roar furiously as red lightning and dark energy began emitting from him! Before finally…

"BOOOM!"

"Aargh!" I fired as I was sent back b the shoickwaves, I then looked up and saw the darkness had dissipated and Bahamut fell to the ground, normal….(F..Forgive…me….) he said remorsefully as he faded.

"Urgh! Owww" I groaned as I regained my footing. I then looked around seeing no one, "Ayame! I'm sorry!" i cried as I ran off to try and find her.

 **(Later)**

"Hmph, how unfortunate…The fun had to end so soon." Nushi scoffed as he walked out from behind a pillar of ice.

"Still, the fact that child was able to resist my power long enough to release both himself and Bahamut…It's quite admirable I admit, but very disappointing." Tiamat said before seeing Nushi's smile, "No matter, you can see him now. Full of pain, sorrow and regret…It's time that I…help deepen it….Personally."

 **Hi you all, this duel took way longer than expected since I'm not that familiar with Gladiator Beast strategies but hope it lived up to your expectations! As you've seen here, dragon heart is an anime exclusive card and so are Brain Dragon, Genghis Ghan the emperor dragon and Ancient Dragon. All 3 can be normal summoned so I decided to use them in this duel.**

 **I will be using some anime exclusive cards from time to time, especially some in the next chapter! Hope you're ready for an epic duel between dragon users, it took me time to plan but as always, hope you enjoy it! Stay tuned. The new monster I introduced here, Twin headed dragon, is based off the dungeon dice monsters in yugioh just to let you know.**

 **I'll admit I thought up darkness mode from beyblade metal fusion, but it was cool so I decided to use it here.**

Armored dragon

When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated that would target and destroys a card(s) you control, you can send the targeted card(s) to the graveyard to special summon this card from your hand.

Dragonic warrior

When this card is normal summoned you can activate one of 2 effects:

1-You can special summon 1 level 4 or lower dragon type monster from your hand, but it cannot attack this turn.

2-You can add one dragon or draconic spell or trap card from your deck to your hand, but it cannot be activated this turn.

Once per duel, you can perform a fusion summon using monsters you control.

Dragonic knight

Dragonic warrior + Armored dragon

Once per turn you can special summon 1 dragon type monster from your hand or graveyard.

While this card is face up on the field, you can choose the targets of your opponent's attacks and effects that would target a monster on your field to another monster you control.

Twin headed dragon

Pendulum effect:

Once per turn you can target one dragon monster you control that has attacked this turn, it can attack an additional time this turn

Normal effect:

If your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, it can attack again.


	37. Chapter 37-Fall and rise!

Chapter 37

Fall of the emperor, Rise of the overlord

"Ayame! Ayame! Where are you!?" I cried as I hurried on blindly to wherever she could have went. I was filled with deep regret for what I did, I tried to get her to understand that duelling shouldn't be a tool for war, my old friend, but….My anger and emotions took over somehow, and then….Aargh!

I then tripped and fell down, not looking where I was going and I could feel some tears running down my cheek, "Curses!" I yelled, "Why…why is this happening…."

Bahamut noticed my sheer sorrow and too was feeling the same, and yet, he couldn't help but feel that he was responsible for it. "Ryuga….I..I'm sorry but….I had no control over myself either that time. I only felt nothing but sheer hatred and aggression, only wanting nothing but the destruction of our enemies. But instead, I chased her away and…."

I looked up at him and felt touched by his sympathy to me, "It's…alright Bahamut…" I muttered softly as he lowered his head to my arms, "I blame myself for being weak and giving in to that darkness…whatever it was. It's my fault we lost Ayame, not yours." I said trying to comfort him.

(I wish that were true, but….if anyone is to blame…it should be me…..)

We then walked on and soon we found ourselves back in the volcano zone. It was an interesting change the way the temperature changed so quickly between zones and how quickly we made it. "No sign of anyone here….Maybe we should just move on." I thought, as I continued to walk off, "Ayame, you probably wouldn't forgive for what I did, but I hope you would at least understand…"

"Heheh, going somewhere? You look lost, maybe you should go back to the start?"

I got startled and turned quickly to meet a hooded figure, "Then again, it probably is far too late for you to turn back now."

"W..who are you!?"

"Heh, where are my manners? My name is Nushi, and I am from Academia."

"A..Academia!?" I then anxiously took a few steps back to put in a little distance between us.

"Wh..what do you want? Why are you all doing this?" I cautiously asked.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? We're merely here to make ourselves known to the dimensions, and let them all realise, that their fun times will be up very soon. Forever! hehehe" he chuckled.

"You heartless fiends!" I cried as I soon realised my temper and managed to restrain myself last minute, 'No! I can't let that get to me now."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But enough introductions, I'm actually here for you, Ryuga."

I then froze stiff at his sudden pronunciation of my name, "How do you know my name!?" I gasped in horror.

"Let's just say I've been wanting to know about you ever since a certain…partner of mine told me about you, a powerful duelist with 'unparalleled' skill she said."

"S..she?"

"After hearing about you, I knew I had to come see you for myself, and I must say for someone of the standard dimension you've certainly exceeded my expectations," he then grinned maliciously under his hood, "Especially with what you pulled off against our subordinates in the Ruins and Iceberg areas."

My eyes then widened, he knew!? He actually…Enjoyed it!?

"But now, I shall see if that strength is for real or if it's just a farce!" he said as he activated his disk which loaded a purple blade!

"Ryuga!"

"Huh?" I then looked at my deck, "Bahamut?"

"Be careful! This one's completely different from all the others! Do not let your guard down for even a second!" he sounded so worried, he's never been like that before….Still, I trust what he says, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"A wise decision." He replied, "So he's the one bonded with Bahamut eh? Alright Tiamat, let's see if what you say about him is true."

(His energy level is on a magnitude which rivals that of the dimension dragons! This evil force, it's staggering…Could he be….") Bahamut thought.

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Nushi: 4000**

"I'll start! I draw!" My head was full of worry about that dark power going wild again, but then realised I had to focus now! I then carefully observed my hand before taking out the best monster I could use. "I summon Gator dragon in attack mode!" My red pendulum dragon emerged with a loud hiss and 1700 stat. "I'll also activate the continuos spell supply squad! When a monster I control is destroyed I can then draw a card. I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." I said, with some slight anxiety.

"Hee hee, I can see it in your eyes, fear and regret! What's the matter? Afraid to go all out and to show me your real self and power?" he mocked.

"Grr just draw!" I yelled annoyed.

"Hmph, as you wish," he then drew as if he couldn't care less, "I summon lancer dragonute from my hand in attack mode." He then threw out a green dragon with black wings and a sharp lance took its stand with a roar.

"A dragon user like me?" I thought, "It's not strong enough at least…unless…"

"I take it you've realised something, shame…I was hoping to crush your spirit when you felt secure. No matter," he said as he took another card, "I'll now activate the spell Twin dragons! With this, I can target a level 4 or lower dragon monster I control and then I can special summon another dragon from my hand which has the same level!" He then took another card, "I summon, axe dragonute!" This time a ferocious black dragon warrior appeared next to its comrade, with a huge battle axe and worrying…

"2000 atk on a level 4!?"

"That's right," he smirked, "Now prepare to feel their full force! Go Axe dragonute! Slay that inferior dragon of his with axe slash!" His dragon growled before jumping up and slicing mine in half!

"Urg!" I grunted as the impact pushed me back a little. "That…felt almost too real for solid vision!?"

 **Ryuga:4000-3700**

"Due to its ability, axe dragonute must now switch to defence mode." Nushi disappointedly said as his dragon crouched down.

"Due to supply squad I draw a card!" I drew before breathing a sigh of relief, "I now reveal my trap! Bond of dragons! When a level 4 or lower dragon has been destroyed, I can then summon another from my deck! I choose my dragon knight! Defence mode!"

My second pendulum monster jumped out with his shield held out.

"2000 def….What a pity…Well, at least you CAN put up a fight, unlike some of the other lightweights I've seen here." Nushi mocked.

"Grrr, I make you regret saying that!" I yelled, knowing he intended to insult my close friends too.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" he smirked, "Put your cards where your mouth is. In fact, I'll give you chance to do so, after I place 2 cards facedown."

His smug attitude was beginning to get on my nerves as I clenched my fist, well I'll show him! "My turn!" I drew, "I play graceful charity which lets me draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 after." I then drew and discarded 2 traps. "Now it's time to go in full force! Dragon style! I sacrifice my dragon knight in order to advance summon Des Volstgalph!" As my dragon knight vanished a menacing red and grey dragon took its place.

"About time you brought in a little muscle, I was beginning to get bored." he chuckled.

"I'm not done yet, I'll now activate the spell amazing pendulum! If I have no card in my pendulum zones, I can take 2 pendulum monsters with different names and add them to my hand! I'll be taking back gator dragon and dragon knight!" I retrieved them both. "Now, I'll be using scale 9 gator dragon and scale 2 dragon knight to set the pendulum scale!" Both monsters rose on both sides of me.

Nushi then grinned, "So this is pendulum? Impressive…For a standard that is. I assume you'll be pendulum summoning now hmm?"

"Don't flatter yourself! I now attack lance dragonute with des volstgalph! Searing flame!" My dragon then readied his fire attacks and blasted it at lancer dragonute who cried in pain from the heat as it exploded!

 **Nushi:4000-3300**

As the dust cleared, Nushi simply brushed off his shirt, making sure his hood was still on, "Hmph, that was nothing to me…."

"I'd love to see you smirking after this! When my Des Volstgalph destroys a monster in battle he then dishes out 500 points of additional damage! Let him have it!" He then launched a second attack and Nushi just…stood there!?

At first i could only see the flame but then looked in shock as I saw him walk out…unscathed!

 **Nushi:3300-2800**

"Heh, better, but still weak!"

"Why you!" I growled at his smuggest attitude, nothing fazes him, it's as if he has no emotion or feeling…

"Hehehe Ahahaha!"

"Wh..what's so funny!?" I was starting to get more nervous than annoyed now, something clearly wasn't right with this guy…Bahamut knew it too…

"Seeing you act all tough and getting so easily riled up just because of a few simple words? It's absolutely priceless seeing you walk right into my hand!"

"Say what!?" I gasped before realising his facedowns, as one of them opened!

"I activate revenge sacrifice! This quick spell activates the moment you destroy one of my monsters and as its name says, ensures your monster suffers the same fate!" The spell relased several ghastly red tentacles which ensnared my dragon as it cried in pain before being dragged to it!

"No!" I cried in shock.

"Payback is most certainly sweet…." he grinned disgustingly and eagerly to see my monster disappear! "Also, once that is done, I can special summon a monster in my hand, so I'll give you a look."

He showed it and revealed it to be rare metal dragon, a powerful level 4 monster with 2400 atk!

"I won't let you get away with that!" I retorted seeing my dragon looking to me for help, "I activate the pendulum effect of my gator dragon! With it, I can banish a normal or counter trap from my graveyard once per turn and then apply its effects!" I then took the desired card out, "I banish dragon's shining scales! Now I can switch Des Volstgalph for another dragon that's the same level which is in my hand, however, that dragon can't attack!" My dragon then began to glow as his body began to crack and soon shed, revealing another dragon which took flight from the spell's hold! "I'm calling out chthonian emperor dragon!" The light faded and my gemini monster landed beside me.

"Hmph, how disappointing," he scoffed.

"Before I end my turn, I'll use super rejuvenation to draw a card for every dragon I tributed this turn, in the end phase. Which is now." As I drew, my eyes brightened up, "Bahamut, I think I know what I need to do, we have to show him our bond and the strength of trust we have!" He then agreed, "I agree, I vow to give you my fullest support and trust me, I won't fail you as before."

"I know, I believe in you."

Nushi actually saw me and Bahamut having our conversation which only made him smirk, "Heh, Tiamat was right about you. You really are naive fools if you think 'bonds' will help you win this battle, let alone this war. It's time I started getting serious and show you that your faith in each other has been deeply misplaced!"

"Guess it's my go then." Nushi scoffed as he drew his card, "Heh, how ironic your heroic act in saving your dragon will soon become your undoing."

"What was that?" he's got something up his sleeve and I don't like it, the way he played this entire time, no doubt he takes full pleasure in toying with the emotions of others and seeing them writhe in pain….

"I play the spell spiritualistic medium! Now by discarding all cards in my hand to the grave, I can increase the attack of a monster I control until the end of the turn!"

I then saw him discard his rare metal dragon without a second thought, then the soul of his dragon emerged and entered Axe dragonute, making him more aggressive and powerful than my chthonian emperor dragon!

2000-2500

I then grit my teeth, not at the situation but seeing how he casually threw away his card without a second thought sickened me! I then clenched my fist and grit my teeth, what i didn't know was that my birth mark was glowing red (on my neck). Nushi then felt the slight sting in his arm, but he didn't let that bother him, he wanted to save the surprise for later, "Hehe, so easy to manipulate Ryuga, I expected much better…Oh well, time let's see if we can push that frustration and anger into overdrive!" he thought eagerly hoping to see me snap!

"Since the attack strength of a monster on my field has changed, I can activate my second trap! Card of last will!" He revealed his second facedown, "This lets me draw until I hold 5 cards, since I have none, guess how many I'll be drawing!" He drew and I saw his grin become even more maniacal! "Now it's time that I start dishing damage of my own, with the spell dragon's gunfire! When I control a dragon type monster I'm allowed to vanquish a monster with 800 or less defence points, but I'll choose to deal you 800 points of damage instead! Hope you like yourself well done!"

"Gah!" I gasped as Axe dragonute charged a fire ball in its mouth and blitzed it directly at me! "Aaagh!" I was sent tumbing across the field and fortunately I was able to stop myself in time.

 **Ryuga: 3700-2900**

"Oof that really hurt…." I groaned before opening my eyes, what I saw made me clench my chest, I saw that I was only a few feet away from falling into the lava pit!

"My my, I would have loved to see you get out of that." Nushi said as he walked to me slowly. "Shame though, if you had just let me summon my rare metal dragon with my revenge sacrifice spell then this wouldn't have happened."

"Y..you….!"

"Now now, that was merely a firework, compared to what I have planned next! Axe dragonute attack his emperor dragon with axe slash!" His dragon then roared and charged directly at us while swinging his massive axe!

"Like I'd let you! I activate gator dragon's pendulum effect! I'll banish the trap dragon booster in my graveyard!" (Discarded from graceful charity) Gator dragon then gave a crocodilian snarl which revealed the trap before it was banished, "When a dragon monster is attacked I can raise its attack strength by 500 points!"

2400-2900

Chthonian then gained a red aura which granted him more strength and he roared with supremacy before incinerating the approaching dragonute!

 **Nushi: 2800-2400**

"Hmph, I suppose if you don't put up any resistance it wouldn't be much fun now would it." he shrugged it off, "I'll activate the continuos spell Hellfire Veil." A black and red swirl of fire soon erupted around Nushi, "As long as this remains on the field, Dark attribute and dragon type monsters can't be destroyed card effects. I'll also place 2 card facedowns and end my turn. Ok then, let's see what you can come up with, if you can." he taunted.

"I plan on ending this now." I replied and I drew, 'This card, with it, I can prove to this creep the strength of our trust and unity and then win!"

"I shall lend you my full support in this. Now let's achieve victory together!"

"Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead me to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!" 2 lights shot out of the portal. "Welcome back Des Volstgalph and the embodiment of my unyielding resolve! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" Both my trusted monsters took their stand by my side and roared at the opposing fusion duelist, who grinned deviously. 'Now! I'll normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini ability!"

"Roar!" A bright gemini light enveloped my dragon.

"Hehe so this is pendulum summon? I've been waiting to see this up close…And that dragon of yours."

(He's eying me with deep intent…..) Bahamut thought.

"Now I'll show you the strength of our bond! I activate the equip spell Dragons unite! The equipped monster gains 400 attack points for every dragon on my field! With 3 altogether, Bahamut now gains 1200 attack points!" It then showed how my 2 other dragons began to transfer a portion of their strength to Bahamut and he began filled with power!

3000-4200

"Also, since a spell was activated, Des Volstgalph gains an additional 200 attack points!"

2200-2400

"Now I'll show you the full force of our combined might!" I declared ready to unleash my monsters on Nushi, but again, there was silence….until….

"So…..you believe that your precious ties to each other are valuable?"

"Huh?" I gasped, "What do you mean?"

"I can see you plain as day, you think that by showing care and concern for your monsters, they'll actually respond and return what you give them?" He then clutched his face and smiled so sinisterly, "Hahaha! You're so predictable! It's hilarious that you think something has that is possibly worth keeping!"

"How dare you!?" he was now beginning to insult the tides of friendship I had with my irreplaceable monsters, "My trust in my cards and friends is what has gotten me this far! The experiences we've felt together and the memories we made, they're priceless! And together we will overcome you!" I then raised my arm, "

"Heheheh…Sure, keep telling yourself that. And I assume that your so called 'trust' paid off with a certain someone?"

"Guh!" I realised who he meant, making me lose the will to talk back….I did put my trust in Ayame, and yet it almost costed me more than I could have imagined….

"Why you!" (Wait! He's trying to get me riled up, those facedowns….No! I've gone too far at this point! I'm ending this now!)

"Go Chthonian emperor dragon! Attack Nushi directly with Demonic flame!" As my dragon charged its fire breath, Nushi's fire veil then erupted even more!

"Oops…Did I forget to mention that my continuos spell has a second effect? Once per turn I can negate an attack!"

"Then I'll just use my Dragon Knight's pendulum effect! When a dragon monster of mine has been target by an effect, by destroying it, I can negate and destroy your card!" My pendulum monster then exploded and then caused it to self destruct as well, making the flames die down.

"Now with that veil out of the way, there's nothing to stop me from wiping out your life points! Onward Emperor!" I resumed my attack

"Heh, you're way to brash, thinking your imaginary ties alone will win this. Now to show you the consequences of your mistake!" Nushi then raised one of his facedowns, it then shot out some kind of menacing cursed armour which made my dragon stop his attack immediately!

"Wh..what is that thing!?"

"I'm glad you asked." he smirked, "Attack guidance armour! This trap is like a magnet which then redirects your own attack to another monster on the field! Since your strength is in numbers, how about I take care of that by having your dragons destroy each other!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" he then moved his trap and then ensnared Des Volstgalph! The armour's eyes then glowed which then caught the eyes of my attacking emperor dragon. They then shot respective attacks at each other….Watching them destroy each other….was enough to make both Bahamut and me become overwhelmed….

"Also, with 2 less dragons, I suppose your Bahamut has to power down as well?" he said casually as Bahamut's strength decreased to 3400.

"Of all the Academia forces I've encountered so far…You..You're the worst of them all!"

"Heh, only now you realise that? You really are slow you know that?" he scoffed. (That's it, give in to your rage, and then the fun can begin…)

Bahamut was just as furious as I was, but he too, knew what Nushi wanted and was able to restrain himself despite the difficulty, "Bahamut! Avenge our comrades! Attack him directly with Supreme Sacred Strike!"

"I'll hold nothing back!" Bahamut roared as he flew up high and took aim, "You're finished!" He then let loose and the shining blue beam shot straight at him at a really high speed!

As Nushi looked on, "How unfortunate…" he muttered.

BOOOOM!

There was a massive pile of dust erupting from the site of the explosion, though unclear I noticed that the ground was beginning to crack and then gave way, leaving us in a suspended platform surrounded by lava (Reference to Yugioh GX ep 29-30). Now there was no way of any of us leaving until the battle royal ended….

"Did we get him?" I asked nervously.

Bahamut then landed and narrowed his eyes trying to focus. What we saw next, deeply put us on ice….

Our opponent stepped out of the dust, unscathed once again….

"H..How!? You should have lost all 2400 of your life points!"

"Heh, you might want to check your math." he smiled before pointing to his facedown, "I played this the moment you attacked me, and now due to its effect I'll now toss out most of my deck!" He then grabbed a certain large number of cards and then casually discarded them.

I was speechless…

"What did he just play?" Bahamut gasped surprised.

"In case you're wondering it's called Power Wall," Nushi knew Bahamut spoke so he answered indirectly, "It activates when a monster threatens my life points. Now for each card I scrap, power wall decreases my battle damage by 100 points. Since I just discarded 30 cards, I get to keep 3000 of the 3400 points you tried to take away!

 **Nushi: 2400-2000**

"But…I mean…You just treated your deck and cards like trash…How could you!?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he shrugged it off as if he had done no wrong, "Unlike you, I'm properly disciplined enough to not let emotions or 'bonds' cloud my judgement, those are nothing but hinderances to me. Then again why would you care? It's not as if you're any different to your own cards right?"

"Tch! Enough! You and I are nothing alike! You're unforgivable!" I yelled furiously, yet I had nothing much to back my word, ending my turn. "Since there's nothing more I can do now, I'll end my turn with a facedown card. It's your move…"

He then chuckled at my outburst, seeing it like a mere child's tantrum, "Hehehe, You're right, you and I are completely different. You're merely a sham! I on the other hand am the real thing! And it's about time that I gave you your wake up call to reality and bring you back from your world of delusions!" he yelled maliciously.

"With so few cards left in that deck of his, he can't possibly make such a comeback." Bahamut muttered.

"Want to bet?"

Bahamut's eyes widened, "He….can see me….!?"

"I draw, then play card of variation, with it, I'll draw my last 2 cards from my deck." He drew his cards and grinned maniacally, "Now I can start ending you," With that I saw the lava around us was beginning to bubble and what I noticed was startling, the bubbles exploded and soon appeared in the shape of….dragons? "The spirits of his monsters…They're still going to his side after what he did to them!?"

"Like I told you, it's how both me and MY monsters work. They serve me willingly no matter what happens to them, unlike you who, you don't have the guts to bend them to your will! That's what separates you and me, and that very difference will be your destruction!" He held out a spell card I never saw before, "I play cyberdark impact!"

"Is that a…fusion card?"

"Indeed, and it's a special one. What happens is that I can take these 3 monsters Cyberdark horn, cyberdark edge and cyberdark keel from my hand, field or graveyard!" The 3 monsters emerged from the lava, dripping with it until it ran off, revealing their nightmarish mechanical appearances as well as spine chilling shrieks, enough to make even Bahamut back away a bit (These are dragon predators….)

"Now I can fuse 3 monsters together to form your doom! Mechanical dragon hunters of darkness, fuse your nightmarish strength together and let your new form feast on the very blood and life-force of all dragon kind! I fusion summon! **Cyber shadow dragon**!" The 3 machines then turned into red, blue and yellow orbs of light before fusing, then the space around us began to shook! The rocky walls began to crack and I nervously peered over the edge, something was moving down there! Suddenly, a pillar of lava suddenly shot out and then took the form a serpentine monster and as the lava leaked away…..It was monster of nightmares….Especially its roar and it took its stand before its master. The beast had several serrated edges and insect like legs coming out of its body along with a shadowy snake like tail ending with a vicious stinger!

 **Cyber shadow dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 0 Level 10 DARK Machine Fusion**

"1000 atk…That means…."

"You catch on pretty quick, that's good I suppose. When cyberdark dragon is played, it can equip itself with any dragon type monster from any of our graveyards! And then it drains every last ounce of energy from that monster!"

"It what!?" Our graveyards were loaded with dragons!

"Now I'll show you the consequences of your ''noble" mistake! I choose to equip the chthonian emperor dragon that's in your graveyard!"

A light came from my graveyard and then it revealed itself as my dragon, then his fusion monster then took hold of it! A pair of wires then stuck into its head and I could hear it scream in pain, it was devastating….

1000-3400

"They're both evenly matched…." I spoke softly

"Heh, not quite, mine has one more special ability left. For every monster that is in my graveyard, cyberdark dragon gains 100 points!"

"No way! That means…!"

"I have 22 monsters in my graveyard, which means an additional 2200 points!"

3400-5600

"But that's not even the best part! Finally, I'll activate the quick play spell Negative energy! This spell doubles the attack points of every dark attributed monster that's currently on the field! Do the math, it completely adds up to your defeat!"

The spell released powerful electricity which began powering up his fusion monster, making it even more deadly than ever!

5600-11200

Bahamut and I were completely speechless.

"Now say hello to eternal despair! Cyberdark dragon! Destroy his precious monster and end his futile struggle immediately! Dark cyber stream!" Without hesitation, Cyberdark dragon shot out a massive sonic attack which caused the entire cavern to shake and the lava to stir like at a raging sea!

"Gurgh! I'm not about to give up on hope yet! I activate my trap Half unbreak! WIth this I can save Bahamut from being destroyed and halve the damage!"

"Pointless! It's still not nearly enough to save you!" he laughed.

"Then I'll just use My gator dragon's pendulum effect! I'll banish Half unbreak in order to halve the damage once more!"

 **Ryuga:2900-950**

"Hmph, it looks like you have a knack for making miracles." Nushi muttered disappointed, Bahamut and I were deeply relieved, gasping for air from the sheer intensity of the duel.

Now that he has no more cards in his deck, also he'll have to discard that last in his hand too! We've won! Was what I initially thought until I noticed him grinning. "Too bad not even a miracle can save you both now! I'll use my final card in my hand! Surprise attack from beyond! I can now reconduct the battle phase once more with a monster that I normal or special summoned this turn!"

"No!" I gasped as his cyberdark dragon readied itself once more! "I need an action card! But…I can't move….My body wouldn't do what I tell it to do. Every bone and muscle, frozen stiff…The magnitude of evil from this guy and his monsters….It was overwhelming!

"Ryuga hurry!" Bahamut gasped as the attack was launched!

"Is this…the end?"

Suddenly….TIME UP! BATTLE ROYALE OVER!

The action field soon dissipated and so did the monsters too. We found ourselves on an ordinary street. I then fell to my knees….

Nushi then clenched his fist a little in annoyance, "Hmph it seems my disk was linked too close to the system. How unfortunate our duel had to end in such a manner." he scoffed before turning to leave.

"T..This isn't over!" I yelled making him stop. "You won;t get away with this! I'll make sure you and Aacdemia faces justice for all you've done!" I cried furiously.

He then chuckled, "Hehehe HAHAHAHAHA! Justice? You? What a joke. You don't have a clue what's actually going on now do you?" He then turned and lifted up his hood. What I saw next, put my spirit on ice and Bahamut's eyes widened in shock, "Impossible…."

His face…Was exactly like mine! Except he had reptillanne yellow eyes, navy blue hair which spiked out on both sides rather than at the top, which then slid back neatly. His outfit was similar to the other Academia soldiers, except it was purple. Along with black boots and a collar.

"N..no…This can't be! You..have my face!" I then stepped back and stumbled as if I saw an actual ghost! "H..How!?" I was gasping in shock and fear, overwhelmed.

He then chuckled at my dumbfounded expression, "Why not ask that partner of yours? He probably hasn't told you anything yet? Then again, maybe he didn't want you to find out."

"Partner? Wait….He can't possibly mean..!?" Bahamut then appeared before me, "So I wasn't imagining things, he actually could see and hear me!" (The only way a human could interact with a duel spirit outside of solid vision is if they were bonded to a dragon guardian…That means…)

"What!? But how!?" I gasped looking towards both Nushi and Bahamut.

"You didn't really think you were the only one with a partner spirt did you? In fact, she's been wanting to see you for some time, Bahamut. So I believe I'll introduce to her right now, I'm sure you'll recognise her." As he finished, the air began to grow thick and heavy, as a black mist began to enshroud the area around us, with only Bahamut's light allowing me to see, then materialising before us was a dragon shadow with 2 heads and menacing red eyes. It was almost as terrifying as Nushi's cyberdark dragon, No, even more!

"It's been a very long time Bahamut. Oh how I missed you so much, it's certainly great to see you've been doing well yourself."

"Tiamat…" Bahamut growled while baring his fangs, "I should have known…"

"It was you who influenced us to give into the darkness! It was you who weakened the barriers and allowed the dimensional crossings for Academia to in fade and destroy the xyz dimension!"

"My my, that's certainly no way to greet someone you haven't seen for so many years." she chuckled, "I expected a more of a welcome from you. And besides, I didn't do much of the sort. All I did was merely give you the extra push you needed to unlock your hidden potential. After all there's so much more to you than you realise, yet you hold yourself back due to fear and uncertainty. As you are now you could never hope defeat me as before, so I merely instilled some chaos in order to help you achieve that said power, so you should be thanking me instead."

"How dare you justify yourself after all you have done!?" he growled. Seeing him converse deeply worried and puzzled me, "B..Bahamut! You know that thing!?"

"Thing!? How dare you you impudent insect!?" she roared, "I'll let it slide for now, so I'll tell you this instead, he happens to be my brother."

My eyes widened, "What!? You both are…" I had no idea what to make of this, "B..Bahamut! What else haven't you told me?!" I yelled angrily, he then quickly turned to me with a defeated expression, refusing…No…Unable to say anything. "Answer me!"

Nushi couldn't help but laugh at everything that was taking place, "Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA! The irony! That your most trusted partner actually kept secrets from you! Could it be he doesn't want you to find out, perhaps he needs you for something and nothing more! Some friend he is! Well I'll let you in on something! Your exposure to the darkness, the reason for the invasion taking place from the start was all because of Bahamut to begin with AHAHAAHAA!"

"Th….that can't be….Bahamut…he's lying isn't he?"

Bahamut then turned to me, "Ryuga…I…"

"I believe we've made our point here haven't we Tiamat?" he turned to his dragon shadow who simply nodded.

"Indeed, we shall leave for now, hopefully our next counter won't end prematurely as today's. I also most certainly hope to see you grow stronger next time, so I can tear you apart myself!"

"As for you Ryuga." Nushi said, "Maybe now you've learnt something, friendship, trust, bonds…Mere words and hinderances, nothing more. When we meet again, hopefully you would at least have won't hold any delusions of such things that would hold you back. So think about it okay?" he said casually as they both disappeared.

I then stood there, tears in my eyes….Bahamut…is the cause of all this….everyone's suffering….friends…just words…..Tears began to build up in my eyes, "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Bahamut then shed a guilt-filled tear of his own before finally forcing himself to come to me…..

 **Phew, this took longer than I expected and to type but hope it was well worth it! So what do you guys think of this? I used references from Yugioh GX episodes 29 and 30 to make this.**

 **This ought to shake things up for Ryuga a lot wouldn't it? Not to worry though, very soon comes the time in a yugioh protagonist's life where they redeem themselves in a redemption duel, and I already have it planned out! Care to guess who he'll be up against? Find out next time so stay tuned!**

Cyber Shadow dragon

3 cyber dark monsters

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, equip 1 Dragon-Type monster from either player's Graveyard to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK, and an additional 100 ATK for every card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.


	38. Chapter 38- To redeem oneself

Chapter 38

To redeem oneself

A lot had recently occurred since the ending of the Battle Royale, what to make of it? It was devastating in many ways and I had no idea where to start….

Right after my near loss against Nushi, I had no idea still why he had my face, I then met up with a group of duelists who I believed were the 'survivors' of the entire ordeal. They were Shun, Sawatari, Selena, Gongenzaka, Tsukikage and Dennis. I found it best not to tell them anything as it would make things far complicated than they were now…

I saw Yuya duelling hard against Sora with odd eyes rebellion dragon. Thankfully he wasn't acting all berserk so I guess he managed to have some control over himself. Sora managed to get away though, hopefully Yuya was able to knock some sense into our former friend better than I was.

Afterwards Reiji appeared and what he revealed next really disgusted me, the entire Battle Royale was nothing more than a 'testing ground'! He merely used it in order to put together a team called the "Lancers' who were supposed to be his fighting force against Academia! What ticked me off more was the fact that he may have actually known about which duelists may have been defeated and carded by the Obelisk Force and also manipulated everyone who was duelling in the entire competition! He left them all exposed to the threats and so many innocents may have been taken away from us and all their families….

From what I also heard, others who had been carded included Michio, Teppei and even Tsukikage's brother Hikage. I hadn't known them for very long but they still felt almost like…friends. Yet Reiji still showed no concern or emotion whatsoever for their losses and treated them as mere sacrifices!

Yuya was furious like I was but had the guts to challenge Reiji to a duel out of anger, I could also see he was taking Yuzu's loss really hard so I could also feel his pain. Had he not initiate the challenge first I would've been the one duelling Reiji myself to avenge those who had been lost in the tournament! Yuya fought hard but what ticked me off even more was how Reiji kept intentionally agitating Yuya and toying with his emotions, using them to his advantage in the duel! (Almost reminded me of how Nushi did the same with me and that really pushed my buttons…)

Despite Yuya's best efforts he still lost, and I noticed Reiji talking on his phone regarding data, so I assumed he too was taking advantage of Yuya's anguish in order to study him as a guinea pig! Had I had known what kind of person he truly was I would have set my eyes on him the moment I moved in to Maiami!

At the evening ceremony we were all greeted as the lancers fighting force against the invading Academia and after that, Reiji had a word with me, saying he was 'impressed' by what he acquired from me as well as Yuya and looked forward to learning from the both of us so we can be better equipped to fight. I realised he was too was spying on me and planned to use what we held dear to us, our duelling, as a tool for combat! In my opinion, it's no better than Academia. Still, he also muttered something about how I may have contributed more than I initially thought…..

While Yuya acted all depressed with the others, I myself was facing problems of my own….

"Bahamut…you knew about this the whole time didn't you, the dimensions, the darkness, all of it." As I spoke, my former dragon came to me with deep remorse and guilt over the recent events.

"I…did, but…"

"Then the whole reason we came to Maiami in the first place to see Yuya and Odd eyes wasn't because of some need to meet, but because you knew exactly what you wanted, and you influenced me just like how that darkness and negativity took over me!"

"It's not like that! I swear! Don't let their words cloud your judgement!"

"Enough! Stay away from me!" I yelled hard covering my ears, making him back away. "If I never met you in the first place I never would have come out here to begin with, to see such destruction and pain, to be dragged into a crisis something that has nothing to do with me!" I eyes were filled with tears of pain, betrayal and sadness. "You never really cared about me as a person, I was just a tool to you wasn't I? And what they said earlier, it's clear you never trusted me yourself so you never told me this….Worried I wouldn't go according to the way you want?" I then gritted my teeth furiously, "I believed you were my friend and that you actually cared for my well being! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

That was the last straw for Bahamut, "If that's the what you truly want, then I shall respect your wishes." he spoke emotionlessly before vanishing….for good….

That was how I found myself back in my spare room at Yuya's house, earlier I had witnessed Yuya being criticised by the others at You Show for not being able to save Yuzu, it was painful seeing him not only to take the loss of his dad but also of some of his close friends. When they tried to talk to me, I shoved them away saying I needed to be alone, to which they respected thankfully.

It was late evening and I refused to have dinner, Yoko came earlier asking if I would like to come with her for a special moment but I refused her, so she left me to my thoughts. "Why did I ever decide to leave home….I actually believed I could change the world for duelling….I really am a naive fool for believing that…." I then continued to dwell deeply in my guilt and sadness, wishing I never came out here in the first place, wishing I couldn't see duel spirits, wishing I never made friends…only to be betrayed….

 **(Meanwhile)**

Bahamut was by himself in a glade in the spirit world. He had left his heavenly throne and wanted time alone from his subjects who tried to comfort him the same. He then began dwelling and recalling the recent events, especially regarding Tiamat's words…."I suppose I have been unfair to the boy and disregarded his own safety and feelings on my own selfish acts…Maybe…this what I deserve, for being weak-hearted and naive…." Bahamut then shed one tear before giving out a sad roar.

Little did he know, was that a figure in the shadows was observing him, "Perhaps now, is the time I retuned the favour."

 **(Ryuga POV)**

I don't know what time it was…But I wasn't able to get a whink of sleep…I was deeply depressed and exhausted both physically and emotionally. I took a look at the clock and saw it was midnight already…."I began to remember what Nushi said, on how trust and friendship are just words…First the dirty duels I've seen on my travels despite the best efforts to keep them down, the pain of losing loved ones in war, Reiji using us for his own gain, and my former friend Bahamut all along…..Was just using me. What's there to believe in anymore, better yet, what's the point of living or even picking up my deck again…

"You really ought to be ashamed at yourself."

"Huh!?" I then woke up, senses fully alert. I looked around the room, was I hearing things? No, I definitely heard a voice! It sounded familiar too…Wait! It couldn't!

A bright light sudden shone out of nowhere and I found myself istanding on a Dais in the middle a dimensional space, it looked so peaceful and tranquil, a blanket of white stars scattered across the skies. The suspended platform I was on resembled that of some kind of ancient ruin and seemed very mystical indeed.

"Is this a dream?" I thought as I looked around, "Hello? Is anyone here? Who are you and why have you taken me?" I called. They were soon answered by 2 lights shining, one white and one black. They began to take shape and I immediately recognised them as they took full form!

"What's the matter Ryuga? You appear as though you have seen a ghost. Then again, maybe you have."

"B..Blue eyes!?" I gasped at the first before turning to the other, "Red eyes!? You guys…You're okay!"

I was about to run towards them before noticing they had serious expressions on their faces, "I..Is something wrong?"

"Hmph! What do you think?" Red eyes glared, "We only just managed to fully recover from the trauma and suffering you put us through!" I then quickly remembered, the torment I forced them to endure when I was under the control of the darkness, "I..I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"Don't try to make any excuses Ryuga, we know what we saw. You willingly allowed that negativity to overtake you, and then you acted upon them willingly yourself!" Blue eyes growled angrily, "Now look at you…Snivelling like a puppy left alone in the park…How disgraceful."

I then lowered my head in shame and guilt over my actions, unable to say anything back.

"On top of that mistake, you're about to add even more mistakes to that one! Ones that you'll never be able to fix should you continue the way you are." Red eyes followed. I realised what he meant, I planned on pushing away Bahamut and all the friends I had made on this very journey ever since I left home, believing it to be a mistake…"Y..you guys wouldn't understand." I muttered.

"Oh we understand clearly, not only did you willingly hurt us, your closest and first friends, but you're now trying to run away from your mistakes and refusing to face them head on! I'm disgusted that we actually believed you had the potential and power to make a difference in the world." Red eyes scoffed.

"ENough! I don't want to hear anymore! If only you knew what pain I experienced…"

"Pain? You don't know the meaning of the word." Blue eyes said, "The pain of watching you throw away everything you worked so hard to build up until this point and turning back, the bonds and experiences we made coming this far. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." I said nothing back….

"Since you say that all we've done up until now was 'fake' and our trust was merely words, we've decided to respect your wish and leave."

My heart then raced and my eyes widened in deep shock, "No wait! Please don't leave! I'm sorry!" I cried desperately as they began to turn. (It was only for a brief moment but did I see Red eyes…smirk?)

"Hmph! It's far too late for apologies kid, you made your choice so it's natural you see it though to the end like a duel…Just like you say remember?" I was taken aback by surprise, seeing my own advice being used against me like that.

"But…I…" he was right, I made the choice, but is there really no way for a second chance? I feel I should deserve at least one to make things right…I'd give anything to get that chance to take it all back and start anew…But how…

Blue eyes then came up to me, "Ryuga." I looked up to her and was surprised to see a DUEL DISK materialise on her arm! It looked like a standard duel disk except it was a bright sapphire blue.

"Ready yourself." she growled.

"W..What?! WHat are you doing!?" I gasped, I then saw Red eyes come to her side and then load a duel disk of his own! Which was ruby red.

"How!? You guys can't…"

"What? Just because we are duel monster spirits does it mean we can't duel ourselves? Frankly you insult us." Red eyes said.

"Wh..what is this?"

"COnsider it payback…For what you put us through that time." Red eyes answered.

"But why!? Don't you know about everything that has occurred right now!?" I cried desperately to reason with them.

"Haven't you thought about what happened to us?" he countered, "The pain you put us through after all the best we did for you? Regardless it was still you in the end, so man up and face us! Besides, you said you wanted a chance to apologise to us, how about you talk with your cards? After all actions speak outer than words, and a duel will reveal everyone's true intentions like you said remember?" He grinned.

"Ack!" that's another one…"C..can't we talk about this instead?"

"Cowardice will get you nowhere. Besides, this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other, so why not you respect your wishes like Bahamut did for you. And duel us like a true man!" she proclaimed.

"I..I don;t even have my deck with me.." At that very moment, conveniently, MY duel disk then manifested itself around my arm!

"Happy now Ryuga? It's the least we can do for you." I then sweated nervously.

"Red eyes," Blue eyes mentioned to him, "It's obvious with the current situation, Ryuga wouldn't stand a chance so why not we give him a handicap?"

"A handicap?" I asked curiously. Red eyes then thought for a moment before nodding, "Sounds fair, besides, the match would no doubt end way too quickly for us and our parting duel would be a huge disappointment."

She then turned to me explaining the conditions, "This set of rules will be different from anything you may have experienced before in the human world Ryuga so listen carefully." I then nodded slowly, "Red eyes and I will be duelling against you in a 2 on 1 battle. We'll both share the field and graveyard, and start with 4000 life points each."

Red eyes then followed, "You on the other hand will start with twice the amount, 8000 life points and have a field to your own. Also no one can attack on their first turns. Is that clear enough or do you need me to draw you a picture?" he finished sarcastically.

(Wow, usually the 2 of them couldn't stand the sight of each other, but seeing them act in agreement like this was really serious and they intended to keep their words. Could I actually stand up to the both of them on my own? I realised how I pushed away Bahamut for good, now I'm on my own….No choice, if I lose here, I'll lose my chance to prove my determination to them and to right this wrong at least! I don't care the stakes and what happened before, what matters is now! I'll fight to my last breath for this like I always have and see it through win or lose!)

"All right you guys. In recognition for your wishes, I'll accept this match! So let's give it our best!"

They then smiled, "That's more like it. I knew you would see things our way." Blue eyes said pleased.

"Yeah, maybe there's hope for you yet after we leave. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this giving this duel my absolute best!" Red eyes followed excitedly.

DUEL!

 **Well there's chapter 38 for you. What do you think of this setup? Can Ryuga possibly win the duel under such conditions without Bahamut or would he lose? Can he possibly make amends for all of them after just this one match? One kind of duel and plays can we expect to see? Find out next chapter so stay tuned!**


	39. Chapter 39-Duel of dragons

Chapter 39

Duel of Dragons

 **Ryuga: 8000**

 **Blue eyes:4000**

 **Red eyes:4000**

"You shall have the first move Ryuga."

"Aww come on, do we really have to be this nice?" Red eyes moaned.

"It's only fair since it's us he's going up against. After all, we would be no better than he if we were to show him no fighting chance." Blue eyes answered.

"I suppose..."

I was relieved to hear that both my old friends were being nice, though...it seemed a little too generous..."Th..thanks you guys...My draw!"

I drew and looked at my hand which appeared to be quite promising, I was about to pick up my chosen cards when...

"I know that look in your eyes Ryuga." Red eyes said, "You're planning to use pendulum summoning aren't you?"

"Wow, you guys are pretty sharp."

"What do you expect? We've been in many of your duels and bore witness pretty much every play, so nothing would surprise us, except for the fact you plan on using something Bahamut gave you, after you shoved him aside."

I then went silent a little, what they said was true, but Bahamut is gone now, so I have to duel my way now with what I have regardless. "Using scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 gator dragon I now set the pendulum scale!" I laid out my 2 monsters, the very first pendulums that I received from...Bahamut. "With the scale set I can now summon monsters from levels 2-8! Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall bring me victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!" As I called, 2 lights shot out, "Come forth Brain dragon and prime material dragon!" My 2 dragons of light descended from the portal and came to my side. "I shall end my turn with that." I concluded.

"That's it? I expected way more from you than that," Red eyes said disappointed before putting his claws on his deck, "Whatever, my draw." He then grinned at his hand, one thing that worried me was that he was a cunning strategist who, being a dark dragon, would employ all sorts of tricky methods to throw me off.

"I activate the spell red eyes fusion!" My eyes widened at the sight of the spell being used against me, "I'm pretty sure you're familiar with what it is capable of right?"

"How could I forget, you can fusion summon using monsters from your hand, field or deck monsters listed with a red eyes as fusion material."

"Hehe, glad you do remember, but I bet you weren't expecting me to do this! I send red eyes black dragon and red eyes meteor dragon from my deck to the grave!" Both monsters rose into red and purple orbs, I didn't know what surprised me more, the new meteor dragon or the fact red eyes was using himself!

"Legendary dragon with eyes of red, inherit the strength with the meteor of darkness and arise in a fiery new blaze! I fusion summon! Blazing meteor black dragon!" What emerged from the fusion was a new and improved version of the meteor black dragon I was used to seeing, whose roar was even more menacing!

"I've never had that before!" I gasped.

"That's right! Told you that we would be bringing out best to this match! It'll be one you'll carve into your heart and soul permanently!" He growled, "I activate my dragon's special ability! "When summoned I can then send a red eyes monster from my deck to my graveyard! In turn, this then allows me to inflict damage to my opponent equivalent to half that monster's attack points!"

"No way!"

"Hehe I send red eyes black flare dragon to my graveyard and since it had 2400 attack you'll take 1200 damage!" As he discarded it, it's soul then got absorbed into his fusion monster which began charging an attack! "Eat this! Burning spectral meteor!" He then shot a fire ball in the shape of his discarded monster!

"Tch! It's a good thing I came prepared!" I yelled before sending in prime material, who got in the way of the shot!

"Hey! What gives!?" Red eyes gasped.

"That's the special ability of my prime material dragon, as long as she is out, all effect damage to a player is negated and then becomes an effect which heals instead! So thanks for the extra points." I smiled as my dragon absorbed the fire and showered me with light.

 **Ryuga:8000-9200**

Red eyes then clenched his claws, "Hmph! Not bad, seems you knew ahead of time what I would do."

"Sigh, idiot, even I knew he would have a countermeasure to something as predictable as that..." Blue eyes sighed as she face palmed and shook her head.

"Sh..shut up!"

"I've played using you guys for as long as I can remember. Red eyes, as sneaky as you are, no offence, you specialize in inflicting plenty of effect damage as well as making it easy to gather your fusions, so I made sure my deck had a few counter strategies for this!" I said.

He then grinned a little, "Hehe, that's more like it, I'm glad you wouldn't make this easy. But don't get too cocky, this match is only started!" He then laid a facedown, "Due to red eyes fusion, I can't summon other monsters this turn so I will leave it at that."

"Guess it's my try then, I draw." Blue eyes politely said.

I then became a bit nervous, blue eyes was known for being direct, destructive and powerful in contrast to Red eyes' cunning burn strategy, also the fact that if red eyes had new cards, meant she would have some new tricks up her sleeve too...if only...no...I can't dwell on that now, I have to fight my own battles now!

Blue eyes noticed my conflicted feelings, so she decided to get me in full mind, "I play the spell cards if consonance, now by discarding a tuner monster from my hand, I can then draw 2 cards." I then focused the moment I saw what she discarded, "I discard white stone of legend, now I draw 2 cards, and in addition..." She then smiled as she took an extra card, "Now Ryuga, I am certain you knew what I just did didn't you?" She smiled.

"I am well aware Blue eyes..." I replied anxiously as I saw she added blue eyes white dragon to her hand.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten, in fact don't forget I taught you this tactic, but now get ready for the advanced lesson!" She took a new card, another which caught me off guard, "I play the continuos spell soul absorption! Now whenever a card is removed from play, I now gain 500 life points!"

"Just you? How stingy..." Red eyes muttered.

"This can't be very good..."

"I'll also be activating dragon shrine! Now I can choose a dragon monster and send it to the graveyard, if it was a normal monster I can then send another!"

"They are loading their graveyards..." I then swallowed down hard.

"I send blue eyes white dragon from my deck to my grave, since it was normal monster, I can now discard my eclipse wyvern!" She then discarded both monsters.

"I never had that card either!" I gasped, "Since when did you..."

She then smiled, "You didn't really expect to find us to use the exact same moves you sued before didn't you? And I bet you weren't expecting eclipse wyvern' special effect! When sent to the graveyard, I can then take level 7 or higher dragon from my deck and then banish it! I choose my 3rd blue eyes white dragon!"

"Say what!? Banish blue eyes!? But why!?"

"You'll soon find out, but for now, since soul absorption is in play and because I banished a card, I gain 500 life points." The spell then gave her some refreshing light.

 **Blue eyes:4000-4500**

"You didn't think you were the only one who could power up life points too did you?"

I said nothing but sweated, as she wasn't even half done.

"Here's another surprise, by revealing blue eyes white dragon in my hand I can special summon my blue eyes alternative white dragon to the field directly!"

"Blue eyes what!?" I then looked in awe at her new monster which shone brighter than the original..."That's beautiful..."

"Why thank you Ryuga, but this dragon's beauty hides her deadly brawn! Once per turn, by preventing this card from attacking I can destroy one monster you control! So I'll be destroying your prime material dragon!"

"No way!"

"Go! Burst strike of destruction!" Her dragon shot a charged light orb at me!

"Haha now you won't be able to save yourself from more damage!" Red eyes chuckled.

As the attack closed in I then had to make a difficult choice, "I activate my Prime material dragon's second ability! When an effect that would destroy a card or more is activated, by discarding a card from my hand I can negate and destroy it!" Between the 2 choices in my hand, I discarded a card. "Send it back! Reflecting revenge!" Like stardust dragon who would give his life to protect, my dragon then gained a light force field then sent the burst strike back at blue eyes alternative which destroyed her!

"Phew..." I gasped.

Red eyes then grew annoyed, "Hah! And you say that I was predictable, I bet you weren't expecting him to counter that destructive attitude of yours like he did me!"

She took no notice, calmly as she could, explain, "You must take me for a fool red eyes, if you think I didn't take into account he would have a countermeasure for me as well as you."

I then grew curious, "If you knew Blue eyes..why would you still go through with it?"

"I am glad you asked," she replied, "For you to use that effect you would need to get rid of a card in your hand, that means less ammo for another move next time. Also, with your current pendulum monsters you can activate any spell or trap once per turn by banishing it, but by doing so..."

Red eyes and I were taken aback, if I wanted to use the effects, I would also end up giving blue eyes more life points since I would need to banish a card!

"Maybe now you both would be wise not to take me lightly just because I am a woman, this is business here!" She growled, "I shall now banish red eyes meteor dragon and eclipse wyvern from the graveyard in order to special summon light pulsar dragon from my hand!" She took out the 2 monsters and then called out another new dragon! White and blue, and it shone with glimmer and 2500 atk

"Due to soul absorption, I now gain 1000 life points since I banished 2 cards at once."

 **Blue eyes:4500-5500**

"This isn't good, she's becoming even more difficult to scratch...wait a minute!" I said. I realised what that move reminded me of...

Flashback-"I banish blue eyes white and red eyes black dragons in order to special summon chaos emperor dragon!"

"I don't believe this..."

"Thanks to that day, we picked up a new trick of our own, how does it feel to see the power of chaos being used against you!" Red eyes growled.

"I..I really am sorry..." I apologist filled with regret.

"How about you prove it to us with your determination instead of mere words Ryuga," blue eyes said continuing, "Because eclipse wyvern was removed from the graveyard, the monster that I banished with his effect now gets added to my hand, which gives me 2 blue eyes white dragons in my hand." The card then formed from a banish portal into her claw, I was beginning to be more worried...

"Don't worry Ryuga, your turn will come very soon, once I place a facedown and summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode." She summoned a dragon which was half yellow and black, it appeared simple...

"Now I'll use his ability, on the end phase of turn where he was normal summoned, I can then add a level 7 or higher light or dark attribute dragon monster from my deck to my hand,"

I was beginning to become more impressed with each of their plays...how on earth did they do it...

"I'll add this dragon to my hand, but I won't show it to you just yet...it's a surprise..." She sang, making me more uneasy than relieved.

"Ok then, time to make the most of everything! I draw!" I drew my card then took advantage, "I activate the special ability of my brain dragon! During my draw phase, I can then draw 2 additional cards, then place 2 cards from my hand back on top."

"Trying to strengthen your hand I see..." Red eyes noted.

I then drew, placed back 2 cards, and carefully chose my next move, "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw the 2 cards I placed back." I drew, "Now I will also activate the pendulum effect of magician dragon! Once per turn, by banishing a normal, ritual or quick spell from my graveyard I can then apply that card's effects! I choose pot of greed in order to draw another 2 cards!" I drew again.

"Don't forget Ryuga, due to my soul absorption spell, every time a card is banished I gain 500 points per card." Blue eyes reminded me as she got stronger.

 **Blue eyes:5500-6000**

"Fine by me, I now activate graceful charity, which lets me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 later on," I then took a risk at discarding a spell and a trap for later.

"Now, get ready you guys, because here I come full force! I activate polymerisation! With it I fuse luster and alexandrite dragon in my hand! Great and glamourous Dragons of jewels, come together and let your dazzling radiance shine in your new form! I fusion summon! Level 9 First of dragons!" My fusion dragon took flight before circling and landing next to brain dragon, and prime material in the center. "None of my monsters are strong enough to take on Blazing meteor, blue eyes' monsters on the other hand..."

"Now it's time to battle! I attack dwarf star dragon planeter with first of dragons! Ancestral flare!" My dragon roared before firing his attack and incinerating the smaller dragon.

Blue eyes didn't even flinch despite taking a hit.

 **Blue eyes:6000-5000**

"Heh, glad to see the fire in your heart isn't fully extinguished, but you are still far from the dragon emperor you once were!"

"Oh yeah! Then how's this!? I attack light pulsar dragon with brain dragon! Blow it away with Big Bang blast!" My second serpentine dragon attacked with a laser which blew up the opposing monster.

 **Blue eyes:5000-4700**

"I was hoping you do that." Blue eyes smiled.

"Say what now?" Could she be bluffing?

"It's no bluff I assure you, I'll prove it to you." I was surprised she could read my face so easily, "When light pulsar dragon is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 5 or higher dark dragon monster from my graveyard, how about I revive red eyes black flare dragon, which red eyes discarded on his first turn?"

From the ashes of the destroyed light dragon arose a dark one in its place!

"Hey thanks! I appreciate the assist."

"Well I am a team player."

Whoah, never thought I would see he day these 2 would ever work in perfect sync...with what just happened I had to make one more move. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"About time you finished, my draw!" He then drew and grinned, "I now normal summon my red eyes black flare dragon in order to unseal his Gemini effect! His dragon then growled as it was enveloped in Gemini light. "I'll now activate my OWN pot of greed to I may draw 2 cards." He drew then took one, "I now equip my black metal dragon onto my blazing meteor black dragon! Giving him an extra 600 attack points!"

"Huh!? You can't do that! Black metal dragon can only equip itself to a red eyes monster!" He then only snickered at my comment.

"Hehehe true, but you've forgotten one important fact! Red eyes fusion! When used to fusion summon, that monster can then be treated as red eyes black dragon! Therefore he now qualifies!"

I then took a step back in shock as Blazing meteor grew to 4100 attack points! "If only I knew that..."

"Well now you do hehe, but no worries, I have no intention of attacking you just yet, I've got something even better!" He grinned and held out another card which made my heart skip a beat.

"I..inferno fire blast!?"

"That's right! At the cost of preventing my 'red eyes black dragon' from attacking this turn, I can have him deal damage equal to its original attack which is 3500! Take this!" His monster then shot a fire ball directly at me!

"Haven't you forgotten red eyes? I still have prime material dragon on my field, and his ability negates all effect damage and heals me instead." I told him.

(Something tells me even red eyes wouldn't be foolish enough to repeat the same mistake...) blue eyes thought.

"Heh did you really think I didn't foresee this? I reveal my counter trap damage booster! This negates and destroys a card that would negate effect damage and then doubles the original damage!"

"Ack! No!" I then watched helplessly as prime material was destroyed and the incoming fireball grew even bigger! "I won't lose here! I activate my reflect barrier! This sends any effect damage dealt to me back to my opponent!" A barrier then shone which sent the damage back at red eyes!

"Ack!" He gasped dumbfounded.

"Tch! Good thing I am here otherwise you're toast..." Blue eyes sighed as she activated her trap, "I activate fusion guard, this negates effect damage and then as a cost I must discard a random fusion monster from my deck to my graveyard."

"That's a risky move blue eyes." I told her with concern.

"Well sometimes you need to take risks if you want to achive victory Ryuga, remember?"

"Good point..." I replied as the trap neutralized the 7000 damage I intended them to take. She then took a card from her extra deck, "Well well, it seems the card I have to discard is..." She showed it to me making me feel relieved, "blue eyes ultimate dragon."

Glad that she now can't use one of her best monsters...

"Hey blue eyes," red eyes said, "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." She replied.

"Well then, I'll return the favor with this! Red eyes black flare dragon! Attack Ryuga's first of dragons with inferno dark flare!"

"Huh!?" Me and blue eye gasped as red eyes ordered his reckless attack, "Counter attack with ancestral flare!" I quickly ordered as first of dragons overpowered red eyes black flare!

 **Red eyes:4000-3700**

"Why would you do that!? You moron!" She growled furiously.

"Pipe down and watch, when red eyes black flare goes through damage calculation, I can then inflict damage equal to its original attack regardless of the battle's outcome! So take your damage like a good boy!" A ghostly flare dragon appeared and fired at me!

"You forget red eyes! I can now use gator dragon's pendulum effect in order to banish reflect barrier and send it right back at you!" I then banished the trap, which remade the shield and reflected the fireball!

"Oof!" Red eyes went as the fire shot him directly.

 **Red eyes:3700-1300**

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?"

"Heh...you'll see, now that he banished another card, he won't have a defense against another next time. Also, you get 500 life points too due to soul absorption."

 **Blue eyes:4700-5200**

"That's not all I'm doing, I now banish white stone of legend and red eyes black flare dragon in order to special summon from my hand, dark flare dragon!" After banishing another pair of light and dark red eyes summoned his own chaos monster!

"Another one..." I thought remembering what I did before with chaos emperor.

"Since I banished 2 cards, blue eyes now gains 1000 life points."

 **Blue eyes: 5200-6200**

"I now activate my new dragon's special ability, by discarding a dragon from my deck and hand to the grave, I can then banish a card from any graveyard! So I discard red eyes wyvern from my hand and black stone of legend from my deck to banish graceful charity from your graveyard Ryuga!" As he discarded, I was then forced to banish that spell, which I hoped to use later on.

"With that spell gone you won't be able to load your graveyard with more annoying spells and traps to use with your pendulums, and with another spell banished, you know what happens next."

 **Blue eyes:6200-6700**

"Finally, I activate my black stone of legend's special effect, by returning it to my hand I can then shuffle a level 7 or lower red eyes monster from my graveyard back to my deck, then add this card to my hand, so I send red eyes wyvern back."

He made it as if he didn't had to pay a cost at all, and now he could do it again since he had dark flare dragon...I was getting impressed.

"You did all this...for me?" Blue eyes asked surprised.

"You'll understand soon..." He replied before facing me, "You were fortunate this turn Ryuga, but remember, who you should be grateful to for those pendulum cards to begin with."

"Grateful to?" I was puzzled before realizing who he meant.

"Think about it okay? Anyways, I'll play this facedown...Blue eyes..."

"I know, it's my turn, and I draw!" She drew and saw the card red eyes intended to pass on to her, "I activate the facedown monster reborn! Now I revive the blue eyes ultimate dragon that I sent to the graveyard with fusion guard!"

I could only look on helplessly as Blue eyes began to revive her fusion form so easily, it towered over me and my monsters with ease and the roar it gave off was tremendous!

"I will also activate a spell called heaven's lost property, which allows both me and my opponent to draw 3 cards and then discard 2."

"Hey that's kinda like graceful charity and card of sanctity mixed." I pointed out.

She then nodded and we both drew, I discarded 2 cards and I noticed that Blue eyes discarded the 2 blue eyes white dragons in her hand...

"Before you continue Blue eyes, I'll be using my magician dragon's pendulum effect once more! I banish mystical space typhoon in order to finally get rid of soul absorption!"

"So be it then, but not before its effect grants me 500 more life points due to your pendulum effect!" She grunted as my typhoon blew away her continuos spell.

Blue eyes:6700-7200

"I am afraid you'll be saying your prayers right now Ryuga." She said, making me nervous, "And...why is that?" I asked.

She then smiled, "I am glad you asked, because now I can show you what happens when I get serious, and that you should never have doubted in us from the start! I play polymerisation!"

"What!? You're using blue eyes ultimate dragon in a fusion summon!?" That dragon was already powerful as it was, so I couldn't imagine what could be stronger!

"Indeed I am, watch closely, I fuse blue eyes ultimate dragon on my field with the goddess with the third eye in my hand! Her special ability lets me substitute her for another specific fusion material as long as the other is correct!"

I looked on in awe as both monsters rose up in blue and yellow light. Red eyes too was caught off guard, even he never expected Blue eyes to become this powerful on her own since then..."Seems I am not the only one whose gotten a few new tricks, heh, I promise to never underestimate you again." he muttered.

"Ultimate dragon of light and might, become one with the master that would tame your primal spirit, and let your unity bring forth infinite Power and reign supreme! I fusion summon! Level 12 Master of dragon soldier!" Goddess with the third eye then soon took on the form of black luster soldier who then stood on top of the center head of ultimate dragon, with a boasting 5000 attack stat.

"That's…really big…" I said at a lost for words.

"You haven't seen anything yet Ryuga, not even a fraction of my new found strength! I activate Master dragon's special ability! He gains 500 attack and defence points for every dragon on the field and in our graveyards!"

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed, already astonished at how powerful that fusion was! Also, all of us were using dragons…Soon the aura of all dragons currently on the field-Darkflare, brain, first of dragons, blazing meteor and then the souls of all the other dragons in our graveyards became absorbed into the blade of the soldier who rode on top of the colossal dragon!

5000-12500

"I don't have single monster that can come close to that!" I gasped.

"I'm not done just yet," (There's more!?) "I now activate the ritual spell chaos form!"

"A ritual summon now!?"

"And a very special one too, you see I can either tribute monsters that are either on the field, hand or even banish them from my graveyard using this card whose total levels equal the monster I intend to use! I'll banish blue eyes alternative white dragon from my graveyard in order to ritual summon! Level 8! Blue eyes chaos max dragon!"

The pillar like structure as depicted in the artwork shot out from the ground and then blue eyes alternative began to absorb the dark energy generated from it, before morphing into a new chaotic form. As it emerged it roared menacingly and I could only cover with my face to shield myself! "Bahamut, help me…." I pleaded inside.

"You fought a good duel Ryuga, but this is where it now ends, Attack Master of dragon! Dragon saber blast!" The mighty monster then charged its attack and fired it straight towards me and my 2 monsters.

"No…I can't let it end here!" I thought clenching my fist and gritting my teeth really hard, "It's almost….too fun…."

 **Well there's chapter 39, how do you find the duel so far? It took me a few days to plan and write this and I already reached my limit, but not to worry, I'll be sure to finish the other half later on. If you see any mistakes here, like in damage calculation or in card plays, do forgive me. Stay tuned.**


	40. Chapter 40-Dragon emperor reborn!

Chapter 40

Dragon emperor reborn!

I was completely speechless and paralysed with both fear and awe at the situation, Blue eyes and Red eyes' combination and teamwork had certainly caught me off guard. Now they had a 12500 attack stat fusion monster ready to unload its massive attack at my life points! "I can't let it end here!….It's almost…too fun…" I thought to myself.

"You fought a valiant duel, and you certainly were able to display both determination and courage in the face of the overwhelming odds." Blue eyes complimented, "But this is where it ends, prepare to accept defeat! Master of dragon soldier! Attack Ryuga's First of dragons with Dragon Saber blast!" Upon command, the fusion of Black luster and Blue eyes ultimate launched a simultaneous slash and neutron blast attack straight at me!

"No…it won't end like this…" First of dragons then came to shield me from the attack!

BOOOOM!

A massive cloud of smoke erupted from the spot, it was difficult to see through but almost no movement.

"I think you may have overdid it…a lot…" Red eyes said.

"It was a fitting end though," Blue eyes replied, "Though I can't help but feel a little pity for him."

"Well don't because I'm done yet!"

"Huh!?" They both gasped and they were bewildered at the sight as the smoke cleared, First of dragons had curled his snake like body around me, shielding me from the blast, and I hadn't a single point!

 **Ryuga: 9200**

"H..how did you…?"

"I'm glad you asked Red eyes." I smiled, "A split second before Dragon soldier's attack connected, I used Gator dragon's pendulum effect in order to banish defence draw from graveyard! Which in turn nullified the 9800 damage I would have taken. I addition I can draw a card!"

"That still doesn't explain how your fusion monster survived mine's attack." Blue eyes questioned.

I then chuckled a bit, seeing how they forgotten something important, "Guess I forgot to mention something, First of Dragons can't be destroyed in battle except by a normal monster! Also, he's unaffected by monster effects!"

Red eyes then dropped his jaw in surprise at how I was able to survive a one turn knockout like that, but…

"Impressive indeed, you show great resolve even in such stakes, but I promise you won' be escaping this turn unscathed! Blue eyes chaos max dragon attacks Brain dragon with Dark lightning attack!" Her ritual dragon then blasted mine to bits!

"Urg!" I grunted as I took the first bit of damage to my points this duel!

 **Ryuga: 9200-8000**

"It seems, your determination to win isn't as dead as we initially thought, otherwise you would have done nothing and threw the match yourself." Blue eyes pointed out, "In recognition for your comeback and resolve, I'll end my turn right here and spare you from anymore, for now. So go on, it's your move." she said.

As soon as she finished, I started to chuckle a bit, catching their attention, "He he he…"

"What's so funny? Surely by now you'd realise you're on the losing side of this duel, and yet you're still able to pull a smile!?" Red eyes exclaimed.

"Indeed, you either have lost your senses or you have a plan in mind."

"It's neither…" I replied, making them curious, "It's just that, despite the overwhelming odds that are stacked against me, being put into a sheer corner by overwhelming might. The fact that it's all coming from you guys, seeing how you both were able to become so strong too." I breathed heavily, "Many would be scared stiff by this point but I can't help but feel excited from the thrilling sensation." I finished, I could feel my own heart accelerating through my chest as I spoke about this breathtaking moment.

Red eyes ten chuckled himself, "Hahaha, glad to see that part of you still remains. You always manage to find a way to enjoy yourself no matter the situation and that's what makes me want to fight along side you, being able to see the positive in just about every matter."

"Indeed, surely this reminds you of a certain number of past memories hasn't it?" Blue eyes added in agreement.

I then gasped, they were right! All the times I had in the past duels and adventures since I set out from my home village, making my way to Maiami, becoming a skilled duelist, meeting all sorts of people but best of all, making all sorts of bonds and friends in the process…

"I take it you know what we mean Ryuga. However, have you ever thought about who is truly responsible for all the fun times we…No…you had."

"This…never would have happened if I hadn't met Bahamut."

"About time you realised that! As well as coming back to your senses, think carefully! Do you really think those memories and bonds were truly fake like Nushi said? If Bahamut was as disloyal as he said, would he have gone through all the trouble to look after your own well-being and protection? Are you really going to throw away all your hard efforts and experiences that you built up all this time?"

Flashback-How we all pledged together at the park to become the best in the world, how he saved me from Rise falcon against Shun, how he granted me the new cards and powers which aided me through duels later on….

"I…."

"It's a lot to take in I know, but think about okay? Right now…It's time you made your turn count."

"Y..yeah you're right. Thanks…" The way they talked to me and duelled, if they wanted to leave as they initially said, they would have done it already by now or even left without coming to me. What's really going on here? What are they trying to tell me?

"Hmmm…I draw!" I thought about what they said and they were right, I never would have become the person I am today without Bahamut, and yet, he still kept me in the dark despite us being friends. Maybe…he didn't want me to find out, because it's for my own sake. I have to prove to him that I still trust him and that he can trust me to be alright with whatever he's been keeping from me!

"I summon Dragonic Knight in attack mode!" I called out my fearsome warrior monster who took his stand.

"I've never seen you use that before…" Red eyes muttered.

"Neither have I…."

"You guys aren't the only ones who have picked up a trick or 2 since that time. And when he's summoned my warrior lets me use 1 of 2 effects and I.." I realised there was only one card I could think of that would be proof that i want Bahamut back, even if I have to force him! "I activate the effect where I can add a dragon or draconic spell or trap from my deck to my hand, under the condition that it can't be activated this turn! I choose draconic tactics!" I added it to my hand.

"With that, if he destroys a monster with a dragon he can then tribute 2 to special summon a level 8 dragon from his deck. Question is….Will Bahamut respond to him?" Blue eyes thought, hoping I would be able to get the desired outcome.

"I activate the pendulum effect of my Magician Dragon! I banish polymerisation from my graveyard in order to fuse Dragonic Warrior with the armoured dragon in my hand!" Both my monsters became red and yellow orbs which fused, "Great commander of dragons, unite with your most trusted armoured ally and may your strengths give rise to a new draconian warrior! I fusion summon! Level 7 Dragonic knight!" My dragon commander took his stand alongside me, ready to defend!

"Not bad, but by adding 2 more dragons to the play (field and grave), master of dragon soldier's strength rises by 1000!"

12500-13500

"I am well aware of the risks Blue eyes, but I've come prepared for this, for now I'll switch First of Dragons to defence mode." He then curled his body into a serpentine shape and covered his wings, "Battle! Now Dragonic Knight attacks Darkflare dragon! Dragon slasher!" WIth loud roar, my warrior charged and sliced the opposing dark monster in half, making it explode.

 **Red eyes: 1300-900**

"Tch! Cheap shot…" Red eyes grumbled.

"I'll end my turn with that."

"And I'm going to end YOU for that!" Red eyes growled as he drew, "Blazing meteor black dragon! Melt that lizard in a tin can to slag! Burning cursed comet!" His monster shot a comet shaped fireball which headed towards my monster!

"I don't think so Red eyes! I activate My draconic knight's second ability! While he's out on the field I can choose the targets of opponent card effects or attacking monsters!" Knight then held out his shilled which blocked the attack and sent it flying into First of Dragons who simply smacked it away with his wing!

"No fair!" Red eyes growled frustrated, also remembering First of Dragon's indestructible ability. "Hmph! That case, I'll activate the continuos spell Branch!" he played a new spell which was unfamiliar to me.

"What's that do?" I asked nervously, which was replied with an unpleasant snicker.

"Hee hee, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait till next time, I'm not generous like Blue eyes." I noticed her gaining a bit of a scowl, clearly taking offence to that remark.

"I've held off this attack, now to prove to Bahamut how honest I want him back, by surviving Blue eyes…" I thought facing the next dragon.

"That's what I get for being so nice? Hmph!" she drew, "Alright Blue eyes chaos max dragon! Attack his dragonic knight with black lightning!"

"Say what!?" Red eyes and I gasped as her monster shot a black lightning attack towards my knight! "Blue eyes, haven't you realised yet I can still use Dragonic Knight's ability to shift your attack target to my defence mode First of Dragons!?" I was then met with a 'jolly' smile from her, which of course made me even more unnerved when I heard what she said next, "Hm hm, I know, which is exactly what I was hoping you'd do." she sang.

"Huh!?" I then saw that as my first of dragons shielded himself, he started showing expressions of pain! "Wh..what's wrong!? First of dragons shouldn't take damage!"

"Under normal circumstances yes, however, my chaos max dragon is special. You see, when he attacks a monster in defence mode, the opponent then takes DOUBLE the difference as damage!" she boasted.

"D..Double!?" I exclaimed, "Since First of Dragons had 2000 defence points…That means!"

"You'll be taking 4000 damage in total!" As First of Dragons held his ground the best he could, the shockwaves released were still strong enough to send me flying back!

 **Ryuga:8000-4000**

"Aaaahh!" I cried as I was sent flying backwards. "Man…Sure didn't see that coming…."

"You're very lucky that I can only attack you once this turn in order to deal damage. But mark my words, this turn is more than likely to be your last, so you better pray hard that you draw what you need. Otherwise you're finished. So I'll end my turn right here."

I then looked on hesitantly, "She's right, even if I can block Red eyes from attacking me, her chaos max dragon will just take me out in a single hit." As I reached for my deck, I began doubting in myself again, as negative thoughts began to flood my mind (It's hopeless…Just give up….You never had a chance….) All hopeless situations I had before, I was only able to overcome them with the help and support of my friends, but now, I realise…alone I truly am nothing…

What I did was probable unforgivable, to those who watched over me since the beginning, I drove them away and cast them aside after I gave in to my negative feelings….Perhps this is what I deserve, but…If it's just this one last time…..

 **(Bahamut POV)**

Bahamut was in the same spot as he was at the start, he was deep thought and in self reflection, "Maybe Ryuga was right, about me simply just seeing him as vessel for my mission. But, now I see I have been unfair to the child by not properly preparing him for the inevitable. And now…I suppose it's only right I bear the full weight of my sin." The dragon king who was normally strong willed and determined, filled with passion, was now merely a shadow of his former self. He too felt like giving up, seeing almost no way to reconcile or to make up for what the mistake he made. However, it was at that very moment, he heard a familiar voice.

 **(Duel)**

I began to tear up a little as well myself at the dire situation, "Bahamut, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I know you may never want to see me again after what I said to you. But, I truly am sorry, and I don't deserve to ask you for this, but please help me…I want to make things right again, with you, my friends and everyone else too!" I cried.

Blue eyes and Red eyes continued observing me carefully, waiting to see what would happen next, "Will Bahamut really answer him?" Red eyes questioned.

"It all depends, unless Ryuga truly is genuine and wants him to return that much despite all he kept from him, we may never see him again ourselves…."

A few minutes passed and nothing happened, I felt defeated, seeing how my call to him had fell on deaf ears, or maybe, he just left for good like I wanted…"Guess that's it then…" I said almost emotionless, my 2 opponents then lowered their heads, disappointed that I lost my will to fight and figured what might happen next.

"It was great duel you guys, but I…" As I reached to place my hand on my duel disk, "Huh?" We all noticed the top card on my deck began to glow! "My deck…Bahamut?" there was no reply, only one way to find out, if he answered me through the deck.

"So Ryuga? Ready to throw in the towel and call it quits?" Red eyes said, "Not that I blame you, you're just a washed up shadow of your the dragon emperor we once served under, so we can understand perfectly."

I then grit my teeth angrily, "Grrr, no way! I made a pact to never yield until my life gauge hits 0 or until my last card is drawn! Even if I lose, I'll do so honourably!" I retorted, noticing they then smiled with a pleased expression, "I …draw!" As I turned it over slowly, "This…I can use this to turn the duel around!" I gasped, "Th..thank you…old friend." I replied.

"Looks like he got something good, maybe the Ryuga we knew isn't lost after all…" Red eyes thought to himself, "Still, he'll need more than a single miracle to win this. HE'll need Bahamut himself working with him, if he is to have any chance."

I held up the card I drew, "Alright guys! Prepare yourselves for this upcoming storm of divine judgement! I activate Raigeki!"

"Say what!?"

"Of all the cards to draw…He actually acquired that…" Blue eyes looked on with amazement.

"With this I can destroy all monsters controls! So adios to all 3 of your dragons!" My spell released powerful streams of energy which shocked Blazing meteor, chaos max and master of dragon, making them all explode!

Blue eyes and Red eyes then shielded themselves from the dust and so did I.

As it cleared, I saw a light shine…

"What's that?"

Red eyes was the first to emerge from the dust flying, "Hehe, what just happened was that you triggered the effect of my Branch! continuos spell! Basically when a fusion monster on the field is destroyed I can then special summon one of its fusion materials from the graveyard!"

"Like seriously!? After all that hard work I put into that draw!?" I was feeling frustrated as if my lucky break wasn't even a break at all!

"Since you destroyed 2 fusion monsters, I revive Red eyes black dragon in defence mode and Blue eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode from the graveyard!" Red eyes called as both 2 familiar monsters rose up from the ashes of the fusions!

"Great, now there's 2 dragons to worry about…"

"Make that…3."

"3?" I asked before taking a look at the sound of the voice, Blue eyes then emerged and what startled me was seeing Blue eyes chaos max dragon standing!

"Huh!? But..I saw it get shocked by raigeki! How is it still there?!"

"The answer is quite simple really Ryuga." Blue eyes said politely, "You see…Chaos max dragon can't be destroyed by card effects."

"No way…"

"I apologise for having to shatter your moment of hope but this is a serious match, and we have no intention of holding anything back."

"Yeah, also, if your spirit is so easily broken by a counter such as this then you're not at all fit of being our master!" Red eyes followed.

It was harsh hearing those words, piercing into me like daggers, but they were right, no doubt there would be countless other situations like this in the future. For the sake of my friends, I must press on! "SO be it then! Battle! Dragonic Knight! Attack Red eyes black dragon with Dragon slasher!" As before, my dragon warrior charged forth holding out his sword and sliced Red eyes' monster in half!

"Hey! Why do you always attack me instead of her!?" Red eyes growled furiously.

I then scratched my head with a grin, "Hehe maybe you shouldn't leave yourself wide open next time…"

Blue eyes chuckled to herself hearing that.

I then closed my eyes, "It's the moment of truth now….I activate the quick spell Dragonic tactics! After a dragon monster of mine destroys an opponent's monster in battle, but tributing 2 monsters on my field, I can special summon a level 8 dragon type monster from my deck!" My 2 monsters Dragonic Knight and First of dragons then vanished, my opponents then eyed me carefully, seeing if I can pull it off…."Bahamut….Please come to my side for one more battle…" I thought. At that moment, a light shone from my deck, blinding all 3 of us! As it began to die down, what stood before me was someone never expected to see again….

"Bahamut!" I cried in joy as I saw my old friend appear from the light! Before I could continue, I then remembered, "B..Bahamut…" I then walked up to him slowly and he looked down at me, "I…I'm really sorry for everything I said, but please don't leave…" He said nothing to me as he looked at me with a serious expression, at first I felt discouraged but then saw a smile spread across his face!

"You have nothing to apologise for…I for one should be apologising not you, but in any case, I would be more than happy to fight by your side to the end of time." He replied, making me break into tears of happiness as he lowered his head to my arms and I then embraced him, "Thank you…"

Blue eyes couldn't help but shed a tear of her own seeing it, Red eyes on the other hand just smirked and looked away, he wasn't good with all the soppy matters but was glad nonetheless that we're back together!

As Bahamut turned to observe the situation, "Well Ryuga, it appears you have gotten yourself into quite the predicament."

"I know…But with you here, I'm certain we can turn it around like we always do!" He then nodded.

"Heh, so you finally came crawling Bahamut, about time too!" Red eyes said.

"Indeed, without you Ryuga would have made an apocalyptic mistake from which he would never be able to recover from." Blue eyes added.

"Is that so? Well then, now that I have returned, things are going to be very different from here on out!"

"Hmph! Actions speak much more than words alone, let's see if you both still have it!"

"With pleasure." Bahamut then turned to me, "Ryuga, lead us to victory!"

I then nodded before feeling my fighting spirit return to me, "I activate Magician Dragon's pendulum effect! With it, I banish card of sanctity from my graveyard (Due to Blue eyes' Heaven's Lost Property) so that both me and Red eyes can draw until we each have 6 cards!" Red eyes then smirked as he and I drew.

"Hope you get good cards Ryuga, because I have something in my hand that will be sure to give you and Bahamut a taste of true power…" Red eyes thought as he drew.

I looked at my hand and I began to remember 2 of the cards I had. Bahamut knew what I was thinking, and he trusted in my decisions. Putting them aside, I took another.

"I activate the equip spell Mist body to my Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" Bahamut then became encloaked in mist, "With this, a monster can't be destroyed in battle!"

"A card that no doubt highlights your heart's determination to stand strong no matter how bleak things get, a fiting one too…" Bahamut thought.

"I also normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini effect!" He then became enshrouded in the gemini light and roared powerfully as he always had, "Finally, I'll place a facedown card and end my turn! Now come! We'll show you the strength of our newfound resolve right here and now!" I challenged and Bahamut roared too against our foes. 'If we do go down, it'll be together!"

"I'll be the one to judge this so called new strength of yours, with something new of my own! I draw!" He looked at his card, (THis brings back old memories, never thought I'd ever go back to this, but thanks to Bahamut and Ryuga, I know what I need to do)

"For my first move, I activate the spell Burial form a different dimension! Which allows me to return 3 banished monsters back to their owners graveyards. I choose white stone of legend, red eyes meteor dragon and eclipse wyvern!" The 3 monsters appeared out of thin air and he slid them into the graveyard.

"I summon the black stone of legend!" He threw out the same egg like monster he had earlier in his hand, "Now, I activate it's special ability! By sacrificing this egg, I can have it hatch and then summon the full grown Red eyes black dragon!" The stone cracked and emerged from it was a red eyes black!

"You've got another one!?" I gasped.

"Don't be surprised Ryuga, in this space, duel monster spirits can do almost anything." Bahamut clarified for me, "I know what you're planning, and I..No..We are ready."

Red eyes caught glimpse of it and grinned, "Now, to show you the ultimate Red eyes monster! I sacrifice my red eyes black dragon in order to call forth!" A dark swirl of clouds began to form over us, as dark red lightning began to crack down from it….

"Awaken! The true form of the red eyes! Red eyes darkness dragon!"

His red eyes then got struck by a bolt of lightning as it roared it then changed shape and as it emerged, my eyes widened in shock at the sight of the new and all powerful red eyes monster which let out a tremendous roar!

"Whoah….I really wish I had that in my deck from the start..."

"I never imagined you would undertake that form again Red eyes…" Bahamut communicated telepathically to Red eyes who stood in the background with his disk, "It was only a matter of time that I reclaimed all my former powers, in fact, I'd say they're even stronger than ever thanks to you and Ryuga! Now, it's time you witnessed first hand!"

"I'll have you know something Ryuga, even though darkness dragon has only 2400 attack points, he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard!"

"That's not good at all….." I then saw the souls of all their dragons played from the beginning of the duel arise from the graveyard and then then changed into energy which darkness dragon then absorbed!

2400-7500

"It's strength is over 7000!?"

"Correct, and it's more than enough to wipe out all 4000 of your remaining points! Go Darkness dragon! End his struggle with infernal dark fire!" His dragon roared and shot his mighty flame at us, Bahamut and I simply held our ground with unwavering determination, "Ryuga, you know to do."

I nodded, "I activate my trap iron resolve! By cutting my life points in half I get to negate all battle damage done to me this turn, as well as ending the battle phase!" The trap created a shield around me as it sapped my life gauge while Bahamut held his ground tore the flame in half!

 **Ryuga:4000-2000**

"Hmmm I never thought you'd actually use that trap card, you know, after what….happened between you and…" Red eyes then saw Blue eyes glaring at him furiously, making him stop.

"I'm well aware of what happened you guys, " I replied thinking back on past events, "When i fought Ayame that time, I was blinded by my emotions and conflict, failing to see the situation through her eyes. I then let my rage overcome me and then drove her away when she needed guidance. Looking back at it I now see that Ayame wasn't evil, no one with such pride could duel like that willingly. She was either misguided or doing what she thought right. Because of that, I have to change her and not simply fight her as an enemy. In fact, this card shows how much I believe in that possibility as well for any member of Fusion for that matter, like Yusho Sakaki did in the past, who duelled not just to win, but also to teach the true meaning of duelling too. Which is what I intend to follow with all my heart and resolve!" I proclaimed my determination.

Red eyes couldn't help but clap a bit at my speech, seeing them as true.

"That was a very powerful choice of words Ryuga, it is good to see that your wish hans't changed in the slightest." Blue eyes said, " However, despite noble goals and ideals, you still need to prove to us that you still possess the strength and will to overcome the odds and to do what's necessary to achieve them! Now we shall see if you do have that said determination. My draw!" She drew and played her card immediately, 'I activate the spell advance draw! With it, I tribute a level 8 or higher monster in order to draw 2 cards! I tribute my blue eyes chaos max dragon!"

"Say what!?" I was caught off guard by the fact she would sacrifice such a powerful monster in order to acquire 2 cards. As it disappeared she drew and smiled, "Well then, it seems it's my turn now, to demonstrate my full power. I sacrifice my Blue eyes ultimate dragon in order to summon a new monster!"

"What!? Sacrifice Blue eyes ultimate!?" I gasped again, Bahamut instead looked a little excited, knowing what was coming next.

"That's correct, you see in my hand I possess an even more powerful monster! One that puts all of my other dragons to shame! The pinnacle of blue eyes perfection! The blue eyes shining dragon!" Blue eyes ultimate then began to crack as parts of its body and scales began chipping off, before exploding and emerging form it, like a butterfly from its cocoon, emerged a magnificent dragon of light! As I gazed upon it, its beauty would no doubt be the envoy of all others…

"Like red eyes darkness dragon, the blue eyes shining dragon gains an additional 300 points. That's an extra 6000 points right off the bat, for a punishing grand total of 7800!"

3000-9000

"And let's not forget my darkness dragon! With Blue eyes ultimate in the grave, he now gains 300 more points!"

6900-7800

"2 monsters with over 7000 attack points…" normal opponents would just flee on first sight and run for the hills, but we weren't like that one bit, "Heh, we sure have got our work cut out for us eh Bahamut?"

He then smiled a little too, almost an exact reflection of my own, 'Indeed, this is how a true warrior lives. Never afraid of defeat or of the unknown, but to accept it and face it head on!"

Blue eyes then smiled before talking telepathically to Red eyes, "It seems they've finally reconciled and are back to whom they used to be."

"I agree, but, we still should see if they can overcome the odds and pull of the impossible like they used to." he then gave her the signal, "Ok Ryuga and Bahamut, I hate to do this, but you've had your moment long enough! Blue eyes shining dragon attack with Shining neutron blast!" Her dragon then began charging a shining blue beam in her mouth before letting it loose at us.

"I activate Gator dragon's pendulum effect! I banish Iron resolve from my graveyard in order to once again negate battle damage and halve my life points!" Urrg..Despite the shield once again forming, the intensity of the attack was tremendous, fortunately Bahamut was able to take the hit like he did with Red eyes darkness dragon as he still stood strong and firm despite his battered body.

 **Ryuga:2000-1000**

"Ah come on! You avoided that too!?" Red eyes moaned.

"Enjoy that while it lasts Ryuga, because I play Wavering eyes!"

"That spell!?"

"Correct, I made sure I came equipped with this card the moment you accepted this duel, now that I have it, I can now destroy as many pendulum cards as possible and activate effects in resolve depending on how many I destroyed!" The spell shot energy waves which destroyed my 2 pendulum monsters and salt me damage! "Urk!"

 **Ryuga:1000-500**

"WHoah, 4000 life points reduced to this much in a few turns…Thank goodness for the handicap."

Blue eyes then added a pendulum monster from her deck, I saw it was magical abductor.

"Hey, if you had that spell all along you could have destroyed them immediately and then won after attacking!" Red eyes realised, I too was curious as to why she did that.

"Well, let's just say I wanted Ryuga to enjoy that gift of his one last time before this duel is over. Nothing more I assure you, and it won't happen again." Blue eyes replied before passing the turn to me and Bahamut. "It's your final turn now you 2, so come, and show us that the bond between you 2 is true, for that is the only hope you have if you are to have any chance of prevailing!"

"We most certainly will!" We both yelled, I placed my hand on my deck once more and I could feel Bahamut's spirit resonating with it too. "Ryuga, after all we have been through, you still trust me and I am eternally grateful to have you as my partner and friend."

"I feel the same Bahamut, if it wasn't for you, all these memories and friends I made, I never would have been able to experience them without you or Blue and Red eyes. I know you couldn't have been like what I initially thought you were, you may have been only doing that just to protect me and those close to me right?"

He then said nothing, so I assumed I hit spot on, "But none of that matters now, but what does is that you trust in me and what I have planned, it's the only way we may be able to beat this duel and ensure we never lose faith in each other again! So are you with me?" He then nodded, "You never needed to ask to begin with."

"Then it's settled, OUR DRAW!" I drew and looked at the card. It's time…

"I activate the spell Amazing pendulum from my hand!"

"Now!? Of all the cards to have it had to be that!?" Red eyes growled and Blue eyes looked on, impressed once more.

Thank you Yuya, this card you blessed me with is going to be the deciding factor in this duel! "When i have no pendulum cards in my pendulum zones, I can then take 2 pendulum monsters face up in my extra deck and add them to my hand! I choose magician and gator dragons! Now using them I rebuild the pendulum scale!" i laid them out and they rose once more. "Now with the set scale I can summon monsters from level 2-8! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve me the path of light that will lead to victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monster!" One light then shot out, "Rise Twin headed dragon!" My familiar dark dragon pendulum monster stood firm next to Bahamut. Seeing it, his eyes widened.

"Ryuga. Are you….?"

"I am…."

"Are you certain this is the only way? That power, it was my doing….Also, it drove us insane and to your breaking point. After that, I could never forgive myself for what I put you through…"

"I know Bahamut, but we have no other choice. Despite the risks it's still our power in the end, and we should be courageous enough to not only brave but overcome the risk! I know you're scared yourself, but back then we were both acting alone, this time I'll be there for you and you for me. We shouldn't be afraid, but embrace and become one with it." he then looked on, seeing how certain I was to take this path.

"In that case, I trust your judgement. Go."

"Thank you." I replied. "I activate Bahamut's special ability! He can be used in order to fusion summon a dragon type monster without the use of a fusion card! I fuse Bahamut sacred dragon of hope with my dark attribute twin headed dragon!"

"Say what!? Have you lost it Ryuga!? You'll destroy us all with that!" Red eyes exclaimed, realising what we were attempting to do.

"You idiots! You're both playing with powers you can't possibly control! Is this solely just so you can win!?"

"No you guys! Bahamut and I caused you the pain and suffering which pushed you away from us, so now it's time that we made up for it, by overcoming it ourselves!" I yelled as I proceeded with the fusion! Bahamut and twin headed dragon leapt into the air, changing into blue and purple orbs before fusing.

"Dragon king of hope now forsaken, become one with the shadow. Overcome the chains and binds of doubt that hold you back, let the darkness purify you and be reborn with overwhelming strength to conquer all who stand against you! I fusion summon! Level 9! Bahamut! Destroyer dragon of Oblivion!" Bahamut the descended in his darkness form and was filled with the intense desire…for destruction!

"AARGH!" I yelled as suddenly I became engulfed in the dark aura once more as it took ahold of me, "Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled as the shadows began to possess me!

"Ryuga!" Blue eyes cried as she tried to rush in, only to be held back by Red eyes, "No! You can't help him anymore!"

"But, we can't just…"

"Listen, we need to trust the both of them…otherwise, they'll be at the mercy of this evil forever, right now, we can only hope." They then looked on anxiously as they saw me in pain and Bahamut roaring tremendously as he realised dark energy, sweeping over the field! He too was trying to control himself best he could.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

I found myself in a dark space, completely black and chaotic…It was like a scene from a nightmare, but now I had to focus.

At that moment, a voice came to me, (So you finally accepted, a wise decision, now once you give in completely nothing shall ever stand in your way! Destroy all binds and restraints on your limitless power and potential and you shall start with the ones who dared to abandon you! SHow them exactly what they deserve, by ending their miserable existence!)

"No." I simply replied.

"What? You dare to limit yourself to insignificant insects like they are? Don't be a fool, this is your true power! Yours and yours alone to use at your own free will! After all, there is darkness in all, nothing is truly worth protecting, so just accept and give in to the power."

"That's true, there is darkness and negativity in all, but…where there's darkness and negativity, there's always light!"

"L..Light!?"

"Yes, I finally realise that now, no one person can be truly one or the other alone. We all have a both within our hearts, the important thing is to never give in to that influence or delude ourselves that we are perfect, but to accept them as who we are. I have seen that as I have duelled against the invaders of Fusion, some of which do have the capacity for change. As for myself, I will admit, Nushi was right about one thing. That dark side of me….Is nothing but a farce! I now see who i truly am and shall never stray away from that path again! For the sake of my friends who believe in me and fro the future! AAAAAAHHH!" I focused as hard as I could to fight of darkness, eventually a bright light shone from my heart, as I realised where it came from, (I told you we would do this together Bahamut)

The voice then let out a demonic screech before disappearing….

 **(Duel)**

The dark aura had dissipated from my body, but I was completely silent. Blue and Red eyes then looked on, nervous, worried if something had happened, bunt afraid themselves to see for themselves.

"R..Ryuga? Are you still there?' Blue eyes asked with deep concern.

I then looked up at them slowly, with a wide grin, "Hehe of course! Where else would I be?"

"Ryuga!" she exclaimed with complete relief and joy.

"You moron, making us worry like that! I knew you were going to push yourselves beyond, but I never imagine you' pull a stunt this reckless and utterly dangerous!" Red eyes roared furiously.

'Hehe, sorry, but it was the only way we could see in order to win, right Bahamut?' I looked up at him in his fusion form, who was quiet….

"B..Bahamut?" I asked nervously, suddenly he opened his eyes, which were still bright red and he began to roar with fury!

"Bahamut! Get a hold of yourself!" I cried, surprisingly he then stopped as I spoke, "Ryuga, this power, it's incredible! To think I was actually afraid of using it before…Now…I shall fear it no longer, and embrace it!"

He…he's alright!? We did it!

"Ryuga! With this newfound might, victory shall be ours!"

"You bet!" I replied ready to continue with the duel! "Alright you guys, get ready because Bahamut and I are about to win this duel on this very turn!"

Red eyes the smirked at my new confidence, "Heh, tough talk, lets see you back it up!"

"With pleasure! I activate the spell Dragon heart! This turn I can't normal summon or set, but what I can do is send 3 dragons from my deck and send them to my graveyard! This increases the attack power of one dragon on y field by 1000 until the ned of this turn! Bahamut! Accept the blessings of your dragon comrades!" I discarded spined lindwurm, Des volstgalph and chthonian emperor dragon and their souls united with Bahamut!

3500-4500

"Now it's time we showed them all the proof of our strength Ryuga! Unleash me!"

"Gladly! Bahamut! Destroyer dragon of Oblivion! Attack Blue eyes shining dragon with Destiny destroyer!"

I admire your spirit but even with Bahamut's power boost ability, you still won't have enough points to take out all my 7200 life points." she said as Bahamut's attack became amplified as it began to tie with Blue eyes shining dragon's shining neutron blast!

4500-8000

"That's why I'll be activating the quick spell Battle fusion! When a monster I control battles it gains the attack strength of the monster it battles with until the end of the damage step!" Bahamut then grew in massive size as the spell greatly enhanced his power!

8000-17000

"17000 attack points!?" Blue and Red eyes both gasped!

"Go!" I yelled as the darkness overpowered the light and blue eyes shining dragon was defeated!

"AAAAAHHH!" Blue eyes creamed as she was sent flying back!

 **Blue eyes:7200-0**

"Impossible, in just one hit!?"

"You're next Red eyes!"

"Huh!?"

"You see, my destroyer dragon gains the special ability of the dark monster I fused him with! Twin headed dragon's effect allows him to attack again if there's monster on my opponent's field after his initial attack! Meaning he can now wage one against Red eyes darkness dragon!" I then issued my command, "Go Bahamut! Attack with Destiny destroyer!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Bahamut roared as he went in for the attack!

"I'll also use Magician dragon's pendulum effect! By banishing a quick or normal spell form my graveyard once per turn, I can then apply that spell's effects! I choose Battle fusion!"

Bahamut once again gained the strength of red eyes darkness dragon before he waged his attack!

8000-16100

'Heh, If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting! Red eyes darkness dragon! Face Bahamut head on! Inferno dark fire!" His dragon roared and then met mine's attack in a massive explosion! They then engaged in aerial combat, slashing each other with fangs and claws, until finally, Bahamut overpowered darkness dragon and blasted him down to the ground with his beam attack!

BOOOM!

"EEEAARGGH!"

 **Red eyes: 900-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

Bahamut then landed beside me, before he reverted back to his normal form, before he kneeled down on one knee, exhausted.

I too began taking in deep breaths…The sheer intensity…Made me so alive! As well as exhausted. I never thought I would do it, but we did….

"Ryuga…you won…Congratulations." Bahamut breathed.

"No…We won." I corrected, making him smile before he lay down. "Bahamut!" I cried, realising the pain he must have went through undergoing the fusion, I then ran to his aid, only for him to stop me.

"I will be fine. For now…You should be more worried of our other comrades…." I then looked ands saw Red and Blue eyes on the ground. 'Guys!" I cried, I think we really overdid it in letting ourselves loose!

As I came to them, "Urk…Hey kid…"

"Yeah…" I replied nervously.

"Next time…Please don't be so rough…I don;t think my body can go through that on a daily basis…Oof!"

Yup, he was back to normal…

"Congratulations Ryuga," Blue eyes said as she got up, "This was a well-earned victory, you most certainly proved yourself, we couldn't be anymore proud of you."

I smiled at her praise, "It was a really fun duel too. It'll be something I'll definitely remember forever." I replied before remembering the reason why duelled in the first place, 'Well, guess I'll see you both around some time. It's gonna be quite lonely when the 2 of you leave."

There was soon complete silence before Red eyes began bursting into laughter, "Pfft HAHAHHAAHA!"

"H..Hey!? What's so funny!?" I gasped seeing he was finding humour in such a situation.

"Isn't it obvious!? Did you really think we'd actually leave just like that? Honestly, it's as if you don't even know us, for that I'm practically hurt." he replied.

"Wait…What!? Then this duel..If you guys were;t leaving form the start then you were…."

"Hmph, did you only realise that now? You really are slow."

"Actualy, I did consider that as a possibility, seeing how you guys played at certain times (the handicap, blue eyes holding back wavering eyes till later, red eyes spurring me continuously), I never imagined, you'd actually try to help me, after what I did to you guys…"

"Ryuga," Blue eyes said as she came to me, nursing her wings over me, "We know what you did back then, but, we know that you would never do such a thing to us. The dragon emperor we believed in was kind hearted and trusted in his cards and would never stoop down to such levels. We know that wasn't you back then, in fact, we blame ourselves also for not being strong enough to help you that time against the Obelisk Force."

Red eyes then came over too, "As much as I hate to admit it, bout what she says just true, and after seeing both you and Bahamut out of sync for a while after the events of that Royale, we couldn't just leave you 2 be and destroy all our hard efforts and heart filled memories, so we took action of our own. Forcing you into high staked duel, in the hope you would come to your senses that you need Bahamut and to snap you out of your depressed state. It was risky gamble to try and overwhelm you, but we couldn't see any other way to snap you back to the real you."

"Then during the duel…"

"When we displayed our tremendous strength to try and overwhelm you, we were hoping to communicate to you to not give up, and to show you that we are stronger than ever and are willing to still fight alongside you in order to protect those you care for."

'You guys…And yet…" I began tearing up, overwhelmed with emotion at them, even after what i did, they still were my friends who cared for me…

"I..I'm really sorry you guys! Could you ever forgive me?"

She then smiled with Red eyes following, "We already have. So stop wight he waterworks, because…It's actually quite contagious…."

"Th..thank you." I replied. WHile we had our moment we were then interrupted by another voice.

"If anyone needs forgiveness…It should be I." we turned and saw Bahamut had revered and was walking to us.

"B..Bahamut..Feeling better?"

"Indeed, in more ways then one." he replied gripping his fist before turning to us, "Ryuga, if anyone is to blame for you, it's me. It was my now insecurity and lack of trust which lead to this predicament, I did everything in order to keep you safe from the truth behind my motives, but now I realised that was a tragic error on my behalf."

"Bahamut…"

'Hey, i think it's time you came completely clean to Ryuga like you did with us." Red eyes interrupted, maing me turn suddenly to him in surprise.

"Wait…told you!?" I was shocked that both Blue eyes and Red eyes already knew everything.

Bahamut then looked to himself before bowing his head submissively, "It was an inevitability, my only regret was for not trusting in and telling you sooner." He then walked closer to us, ready to tell us everything.

 **Well, there's the conclusion to this mighty duel of redemption for Ryuga, hope it lived up to the hype! Next chapter when Bahamut confesses, it's based on my personal idea on the dimensions, but will change it along with the anime as more gets revealed. I will confess that as Ryuga said, that darkness is still a part of him and he has to keep in constantly under control best he can for now, only to utilise its power for his own when he can. If I made a miscalculation on the attack strength of Blue eyes shining and red eyes darkness, please forgive me because I lost count, but regardless it would have ended the same. Also in the anime battle fusion works different to the tcg.**

 **In regards to Swift4Sweeper, I thank you for your reviews and that you enjoy the story very much. It's reviews like this that inspire me to keep writing where I can, also I never knew my story would go this far, considering when I started this it was just for fun.**

 **For the next few chapters I'll be releasing some character trivia on some backstory to the traits and personalities of some of the character OCs when the time is right. Starting today will be on Ryuga's first 2 dragons.**

 **Blue eyes**

 **-Ryuga's female dragon partner. Normally well-mannered and respectful to others, get on her bad side though, and you'd better hide and pray she doesn't find you! Though a resident of the standard spirit realm, she's actually heard legends of the 4 dimensions from legends and relics found in her sacred shrine home (Mausoleum of White) in the spirit mountains where she lives amongst worshippers (the blue eyes tuners). While many believe it to be myth, she however believes in the possibility of other worlds and her views are confirmed ever since the incident with Shun and Sora. Little did she know at first, was that she's actually descended from Bahamut as they both are level 8 light dragon monsters and are capable of undergoing all the major summoning methods. She cares for Ryuga's well being and unlike Red eyes, refuses direct action unless absolutely necessary. One thing she is known for is keeping Red eyes and his rudeness in check, though she does acknowledge his views at times. With Bahamut, she shows immediate respect to him as the guardian of standard as she revered in the legend, as well as respecting his great strength.**

 **Red eyes**

 **-Ryuga's second dragon partner and the male dark counterpart to Blue eyes. His behaviour is an almost complete polar opposite where he's aggressive and active, always wanting to take direct and immediate action in any situation. Despite being a dragon spirit, his behaviour is that of a teenager where he shows little restraint and respect except to those who first earn it from him through either trust or power. Once a dark dragon general in the fusion dimension under Tiamat, by nature he's sneaky and devious in combat, but has enough honour and morality to ensure he never oppresses a helpless opponent. In fact, Tiamat's orders to attack defenceless xyz spirits was what drove him to rebel against her but failed utterly after being defeated and sent across the dimensions. He passed through the xyz dimension on his way to standard which was how he acquired a small portion of its power. Upon meeting Bahamut in the boundaries he gladly accepted his offer to start anew in standard where he met with Blue eyes sometime later. He dislikes those who dwell on their problems and prefers they get over it and move on as soon as possible no matter the severity, a type of tough love to those he cares about. He was once responsible for choosing fusion spirits who had the most potential for battle and once believed respect would be earned by the worthy and strong and initially saw the xyz as weak and should be annihilated, before realising his deeds of attacking the innocent were dishonourable.**


	41. Chapter 41-Set for synchro!

Chapter 41

Set for synchro

I carefully listened to Bahamut alongside both Red and Blue eyes, I was hoping to finally get some answers to this whole thing about the dimensions and about why there are multiple people with the same face, being myself, Yuya and Yuzu, and from the way Bahamut was going, I was certain he won't be leaving anything out this time.

"Allow me to first start from the beginning, it is a lot to take in I'll admit, but it's the only way you'll understand what's taking place." Bahamut said in full preparation.

"I'm alright," I replied assured, "We need to know everything if we are to stop this once and for all before more damage is done. So please, take your time."

"Thank you." he nodded, and then a kind of 'vision appeared before us, it displayed one full world and it all seemed perfect and complete.

"Whoah…"

"A long time ago, there was only one perfect dimension, where the humans were completely able of mastering the use of every summoning method and energy there is. In fact, every extra deck monster depends on a certain form of energy in order to evolve or reach full potential. They all did so in perfect harmony and peace reigned supreme throughout every inch of this world."

"Synchro, fusion and xyz…" I replied.

"Indeed," he nodded. Soont he world then began to become swallowed by shadows and destruction and soon, where ever the darkness went, destruction and doom was to follow in the end!

I then gasped, "Wh..what's happening!?" Blue eyes looked on seriously with red eyes carrying a similar expression.

"However, the times of light and joy soon waned and what came next was the dawn of the darkness, it came one day and the cause of it was a being of pure evil." From the darkness came a dragon-like silhouette which carried and spread the shadows across the land and left nothing in its wake. It was a terrifying sight, but as I took a closer look behind it, were 4 smaller dragons which acted as the heralds of that very being.

"Those dragons, are they…"

"Yes, the 4 dimensional dragons, I'm sure you've already met 3 of them." I then flash backed to odd eyes, dark rebellion and clear wing, all that's missing is the fusion dragon.

"These dragons were almost as powerful as the dark master they served, their very power was what fuelled his strength and gave rise to his rule. Anyone who dared oppose them were wiped out from existence in an instant."

I looked on in horror as countless innocents were taken in and wiped out, leaving civilisations to ruin, a situation like that was completely hopeless for anyone. "So what happened then…" I asked nervously.

As I asked, it showed 4 lights shining-they were yellow, purple, green and pink. As they shone, their combined light dissipated the power of the dragons and soon the evil was sealed and locked deep within a dimensional prison of sort, which opened as the lights shone brighter than ever! After that evil was sealed, the dimension dragons were tamed, but not before the dark master implanted them with fragments of his dark power within each of them before locked away.

"As a last hope to defeat the darkness and its creator, 4 keystones were forged using the powers of the respective summoning energies, after sealing away that evil, it was decided that the world now be split apart into the various worlds, each holding a respective summoning dedicated to the energy used for each keystone. The evil was defeated but not destroyed, and from what was learnt, he would no doubt be resurrected should his 4 dragon servants converge together and become one. So the best solution was to keep them apart, in the hopes of ensuring they would never meet."

I was speechless at what I witnessed then, it was incredible that such events took place before in the past and compared to today…

"The standard dimension is basically remains of the former complete world, after being stripped of the sub-total of its power upon separation. (A husk or shell left over). Which is why that the energy outputs given off by inhabitants of the other 3 dimensions clearly surpass that of standard as they are of purest form."

"That makes a lot of sense.." I thought, remembering how Sora often mocked the quality of LDS fusion summoning and that he gave off more intensity when he used it…Other examples included from Shun himself, seeing how he puts passion into his moves compared to standard who don't take have any but simply use the summon rather than play it. And the keystones…Could they be the stones in the bracelets? I thought remembering Yuzu had one, and also Selena, so maybe….The counterparts of synchro and xyz have them too...

"But wait, what do you have to do with all this Bahamut? I understand that the stones were used to separate the 4 dimensional dragons but what about you? How come you know so much?" I asked.

He then went quiet a little before admitting, "How do I know so much about the dimensions despite being a standard spirit? The reason is…I am actually the dragon guardian who initiated the the plan to separate the worlds in the hopes to keep the dimension dragons apart, as a guardian."

"G..Guardian?"

"I am actually one of 4 dragon guardians who watch over each of the dimensional planes, before in the past, the 4 of us were dragons of great power and magnitude which almost rivalled that of the other 4. The people of the past came before me and prayed for help, and after hearing their sincere wishes, I called together 3 more guardians of equal power, and we each forged a respective keystone designed to help keep the 4 dimension dragons apart, as well as a safety measure in the event that somehow the barriers would breach and they would come into contact with each other. The stone I forged, belonging to Yuzu, is designed as a way to teleport away one dragon should at least 2 come within close range of each other, as the mere presence of one another will no doubt cause the sleeping darkness to awaken within their hearts and the dragons would rampage. As for the others, I have no idea of how they work, but I am certain they would at least provide a kind of defence. Unfortunately, I am still very unclear as to how the human counterparts fall into play, as after the task was done, each dragon taking a keystone to their respective homes to maintain order, we each entered a deep slumber in order to restore our powers before awakening years ago."

"I've heard of this legend before Bahamut in home in the shrine mountains, but I never imagined that they would actually be true." Blue eyes said.

"Y..You know about this Blue eyes?" I asked.

She then nodded, "There are legends in the spirit world here where there are rumoured to be alternate realities existing, many believe them to be legend or myth. I on one hand am openminded and would agree that anything would be possible and dreamt of bearing witness to these new worlds one day. The only thing I never took into account was when to would involve chaos and war…" she added sadly. Red eyes then went all quiet and kept to himself.

"Also, I being the most powerful at the time, went an extra step to ensure the safety of the living, separated my powers amongst the other 3 guardians (Fusion, synchro and xyz), in the hope that they would be powerful enough to maintain dimensional order, while I alone would watch over what remained of the former world, which we all know now as standard."

"So then, that dragon we saw with Nushi, was she…."

He then lowered his head with regret, "Yes, that was Tiamat, she is the dragon guardian of the fusion dimension…" he paused for a moment, "as well as my sister."

"Sister!?" I gasped.

"Yes, in fact, the other guardians are all siblings of mine, each of them holding a portion of the great power I once held in the past which would no doubt help them to maintain peace in their domains."

"If she's a guardian? Then…why would she do all this!? Surely you must have known something about this" I cried furiously.

"I didn't!" He yelled suddenly, seeing his expression with rage and sadness, "I really never imagined it would be possible, considering what happened in the past and that Tiamat may be intending to release that chaos. I have no idea as to why she would even think of doing such a thing or even go this far. But one thing is certain, I know I must take action in order to restore the balance once more.

"But what do I have to do with all this? Also, I have counterparts myself? There's still much i need to know!"

"I was just about to bring that up." Bahamut continued, "Despite our power, each of the guardians are unable to act directly in the new worlds as they are now compared to the past. So we need to find a medium in which to work through. A partner as you would call it. In the event that the stones prove insufficient, we guardians have to entrust ourselves to humans whom we see as worthy and then act through them in order to keep the balance in check. When we bond, that person is then bestowed with the power to communicate with the spirits of monsters as well as symbol of the bond they have, a kind of mark is then formed on that person like a signature on a contract."

"The dragon mark on my neck," I remembered, seeing it one day in a mirror back in my hometown back when I was younger, "It has the shape of a dragon head.."

"That mark symbolises the dragon's heart and resolve. A heart of purity, as well as power. In fact, it was only during that incident years ago when you first used me in a duel, was when the pact was completely fulfilled."

"Pendulum energy…The fact that you changed into a pendulum from an effect monster means that pendulum never existed during the past…So why now? Could it have to do with Yuya's pendant, he's the one who made pendulum cards….But what does that do with all this?" I thought to myself before going back to Bahamut. "But why me? I'm just a young boy who lived in a humble village, why would you choose me? And then drag me into such a matter…"

Bahamut couldn't say a word after that….

(He flash backed, a shaded figure carrying an infant boy was running as fast as she could throughout the woods. After a while, she found a suitable place to leave the child. Before parting ways she shed a tear and left behind some cards underneath the child's blanket before taking off. Minutes later 2 figures came into the scene, they were looking for another person. Earlier they had beaten a man badly with their duel monsters and left him for dead, realising that he didn't have the cards they were after. They took notice of the boy's cries for help and suspected that what they were looking for was there. The baby was already cold and weak and was merely taking last breaths, Bahamut whose spirit had been observing the events unfold could stand no longer in letting this act slide. As the men approached the cradle, a bright light shot down from the sky and then they were erased from existence! After that, Bahamut looked over the youngster and took pity on him, deciding to watch over this child, sensing this one deserved a better beginning than this. He then shone brightly and went inside one of the blank cards that were hidden in the blanket. His light energy then enveloped the almost lifeless child, soon revitalising him and his new cries were soon overheard by a passing man who then took him in on sight)

"Can I really tell him all that?"

"Answer me!"

Blue eyes then came up to me after that, "Bahamut has told me and Red eyes about this earlier, it was difficult for him, so allow me to say it instead." she said. Was it really that painful for him….

She then breathed in, "Basically, Bahamut has actually known you since you were a child.."

"Th…that long!?"

"Indeed, in fact, let's just say if it wasn't for him, your beginning may have immediately became an end. Also, he may not seem like it, but he has changed since he met you."

"Bahamut? Changed?"

"Yeah," Red eyes said as he came in, "Initially, he simply saw you as a vessel through which he could work through, you know? Not being able to interfere directly in the lives of standard and all?"

"So it was true…." I realised.

"However, as time went on, thanks to you, I learnt the importance of friendship…and trust." Bahamut spoke as he joined us, I could tell he was being genuine this time. "Now I see that what you mean by having things worth protecting, in fact, your grandfather prays to me constantly for your well being since your early days, and even now I still hear him do so for you."

Hearing that reminded me of a time when I was a little younger- I was half my current age and I was making a trip back from the bathroom one night. I passed by the living room and saw him doing some sort of…prayer it seemed to a box. Now that i think about it, it looked exactly like the box he gave to me containing my cards on the day I chose to leave. While I couldn't quite understand what he was saying, what I was able to make out was the fact that he hoped for my well being since I was orphaned. Now that i think about it, maybe I know what Bahamut meant by watching over me from a young age…..

"That aside," Bahamut continued, "The fact remains is that, I still unfairly dragged all of you into my own battle. So I can understand if you may feel some resentment towards me, so since again, I must…apologise."

We all looked at him, thinking about all the events that have taken place were all because of his doing, and then I decided to speak first, "Bahamut, we're with you."

His eyes widened in shock, "Y..You all are still willing to trust me after all I put you through? But…why?"

"Hehe! DO we really need to answer that? Even after all that's happened, one thing is certain, you're the one who brought us all together and we never would have found each other without you!" Red eyes said (remembering what he had done for him in the past.)

"Indeed, we are blessed to have you amongst us, and I don't think you would have been able to find a better person to help carry out your quest than Ryuga himself." Blue eyes added.

"Whatever happens now, we're all a family now and we look out for one another and for those closest to us. That includes Yuya, Yuzu and everyone else whom we've bounded with here in Maiami. And Bahamut, I really am grateful for without you I never would have been able to become who I am today. So let's see this battle to the end!"

My dragon then looked on with a glad expression before finally bowing in thanks, 'I myself should be thanking you all for forgiving me. And Ryuga, I promise to watch over not only you but also your friends and family, not as the standard guardian, but as your friend." As he finished a bright light then shone which made me cover my eyes in distraught!

As it vanished, i found myself back in my room at Yuya's house! Everything seemed as how I left it, "Was it all a dream?" I moaned seeing it was morning already. As I looked around I saw a flicker of light shine on the desk, as I came to it, "Blue eyes and Red eyes!? You guys are back!"

"Well duh? Isn't it obvious? Sometimes you humans really are difficult to convince…" Red eyes said, (Yup, same old red eyes, and not only that, they're all even stronger than ever!)

They then appeared to me in spirit form along with Bahamut, we then made our newfound pledge together to fight alongside Yuya and the lancers, protect our home and put a stop to Fusion once and for all!

Knock…knock…."Hm? Who might that be?" i thought annoyed seeing as how it interrupted our moment. As I opened it I was surprised, "Y..Yuya? and Yoko?"

"Hi Ryuga," he greeted with a smile, "I heard from mom earlier on how you spent all night alone. I just wanted to ask, are feeling alright now? I'm sorry with all that's been going on-"

"It's alright Yuya," I replied, glad he was concerned for me, "I..just needed some time alone to get my head straight but I'm all good now. Thanks for caring and sorry for worrying you guys."

"Aww don't mention it." Yuya replied sheepishly.

"Glad to hear that." Yoko added, "By the way, it sounded like you were talking with someone in your room. You mind telling us?"

"Ack! Umm, just talking to myself really! I swear!" I waved my arms out in a flurry.

"I see…"

"So what exactly happened with you guys last night?" I asked quickly to change the topic.

"Oh, I was just…having a 'talk' with mom earlier last night and well…let's just say I managed to get my own head screwed on too." he said scratching his head, wonder what happened…

"Anyways, I've decided that, no matter what happens, even if we are to fight Academia as Reiji's lancers, I'm not going to give up on my ideals either! I'll fight the way I believe in and will save not only Yuzu but Sora too!"

I smiled at his answer, clearly his heart and beliefs were as strong as my own, for the sake of those I care about, I will fight too "Yuya, I want to let you know that I'll also be with you every step of the way too. Your father would no doubt be proud of you for the choice you are making now."

"Awww, thanks Ryuga." he said feeling touched.

"I too…have someone I intend to help, and in honour of what we believe in I'll duel with all my heart for this, and even try out entertainment duelling wherever possible so we can show the residents iof other dimensions on what duelling's really about!"

We then shook on it and Yoko gave a small clap before turning to me, "Ryuga,"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yuya is really lucky to have someone like you watching out for him, I have no doubts but promise me you'll help take care of my little boy."

"You have my word Yoko." I replied firmly.

"Mom! I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm going to help save the world!" Yuya moaned, and we couldn't help but laugh too!

After helping ourselves to a delicious pancake sandwich breakfast courtesy of Yoko, probably the last we'll have in a while, Yuya and I said our goodbyes to Yoko before stopping by You Show Duel School to pay our friends a visit.

"Yuya, Ryuga, I wish you both the absolute best on your mission. Also, please promise me you'll bring my daughter back safe and sound!" he said all teary eyed with both sadness and joy. I felt my heart touched, "We promise Shuzo." My 3 dragons who observed too agreed as well.

"You may have been with us for only a few weeks, but you've grown into a fine duelist, you've most certainly made You Show proud."

"We'll miss you both a lot!" Futoshi and Ayu cried.

"Go kick some butt! Don't you dare lose Yuya and Ryuga nii-chan!" Tatsuya cheered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Of course!" Yuya answered.

"We'll show them the policy of You Show for sure!" I replied, sniffling a little as I looked at the people who supported me and Yuya till now, 'We promise we won't let any of you down!" Yuya and I vowed to which they all cheered.

 **(LDS)**

Yuya and I headed to LDS tower where we found Gongenzaka waiting for us at the elevators, all beaten up for some reason. He said it had something to do with some training from his dad or something….Made we sweat drop a little, sure glad I didn't enrol there, otherwise I would have been broken on my first day!

"Well…someone's definitely devoted to their beliefs eh Bahamut?"

"Indeed Red eyes….It's just as impressive as that of both Yuya and Ryuga."

As we headed upstairs we met with the other lancers, who didn't really give us much of a greeting.

"You're late Yuya Sakaki! It's 100,000 years too early for you to make me wait!" Shingo burst out. The 3 of us who came in just ignored him but felt annoyed at his inconsiderate behaviour.

"What you just said made no sense…." I replied without much care.

"I agree, are you trying to say early or late with that phrase?" Dennis asked confused, in jolly way.

"Shut up! None asked you!" Shingo retorted.

"Whoever made him a lancer?" Red eyes muttered, "Bet he just bought his way in…"

"Such dishonest means are unworthy…." Blue eyes thought.

I looked around and felt the atmosphere to be very tense, Shun only glared at me and shifted his head away, clearly still holding a grudge against me for using fusion in our duel (Still, it's almost like I reminded him of someone…)

Tsukikage only kept to himself in the corner with his eyes closed while Selena refused to show much eye contact with anyone…(She may be fusion, but at least her intentions to fight against Academia are real, so we should give her chance.)

"You're all gathered?" We looked up and saw Reiji walking down a flight of stairs, I still held a little grudge against him for putting us and many innocents through so much, and yet, we have no choice but to cooperate for he at least knew what he was doing.

"So the President finally shows himself at last." Sawatari noted.

"All 8 members of the lancers have gathered captain!" Dennis spoke cheerfully, he seems a little upbeat for a war situation….

"It's not 8." Reiji corrected.

"Ah, please forgive me." Dennis apologised, "With our captain that makes 9 of us!"

"It's 10." he stated, it puzzled me as to who else would come, but the person that appeared next was someone no one would expect! "Reira will come along too." The little kid clutched his stuffed bear appeared at the top of the stairs as if on cue.

(A child!? What could he be thinking!?) Blue eyes was shocked at the statement and thought of bringing someone so young on a dangerous mission, but I knew otherwise, and so did Red eyes and Bahamut.

"We're not going to play games." Shun argued. "A kid like that, fighting Academia with us? He'll just get in the way!" I was a little put off by Shun's rudeness but he did have a point. (Even with Reira's skill would he be mentally prepared?)

Reiji then made a counter statement, "Reira's ability is equivalent to any of us. He will absolutely not be a hindrance."

"Equivalent to us?" Shingo replied unconvinced.

"To be held in such high regard by Captain is amazing." Dennis praised.

"He may be a kid, but he's gifted, then again as Reiji's brother it's not really a surprise. You should have seen how he duels, he's a pro in the making." I complimented, remembering his abilities of all 3 summoning methods like his brother, hearing that made him more shy and want to turn away, had to admit it kinda adorable and sad to drag someone so innocent into a war.

"How old are you? You can't be older than an elementary schooler." Dennis asked as he walked up to him.

"A Junior Class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era-the masters of pendulum? I won't believe that!" Shingo's obnoxious manner made the poor boy even less confident.

"You're right, he doesn't match to you, in fact he's way better." I replied.

"What was that!?" he turned 6 shades of red about to throw a tantrum….again.

"What's the Sawatari-era!?" Gongenzaka yelled furiously, "The first person to use pendulum was Yuya!"

"Whom you lost to twice so don't go acting all mighty unless you can back it up." I added.

"Grrrr….I haven't forgotten what you did to me that time! I'll be sure to pay you back real good when this is all over!" He gritted his teeth.

Yuya and Gongenzaka turned to me confused, "Long story, let's save it for another time."

"In any case, I won't accept this!" Shun yelled rebelliously, "A kid like that marching into Academia with us!?"

"We're not going to Academia." Reiji replied making us all gasp in shock.

"What did you say!?" Shun yelled.

"Our destination is the synchro dimension."

"The synchro dimension? Not fusion? Why!?" Shingo questioned. Knowing Reiji, how he plans so ahead of time, he obviously must have intended to do this at some point before today….

"The synchro dimension has not been dragged yet into the war between dimensions." he explained. 'We'll recruit allies there. Our foremost motive is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to take on the fusion dimension together."

"An alliance…" Gongenzaka replied, simplifying his Reiji's intentions.

"This is no place to talk about such casual matters!" Shun suddenly yelled again.

(Man, this guy needs a chill pill….) Red eyes thought to himself at Shun's impatience and bad temper, (Or maybe for Gungnir to put him on ice for a few months….)

"We shouldn't waste time before entering the fusion dimension to crush Academia! Isn't that what the lancers are for!?"

"I only play games that I can win." Reiji cooly replied.

"I suppose that also means if you have to sacrifice your pieces like you did in the Royale…." I thought.

"What did you say!?" Shun growled.

"Expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory. At this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them in battle."

"I hate to admit you guys, but he does have a point…." I stated. My 3 dragons nodded in agreement, but that didn't mean they liked Reiji in the slightest.

"Joining forces with you was a mistake." Shun hissed before walking off, "I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri."

(He's really determined, that shows he loves her all that much. But still, all that blind anger with no control or instruction will only destroy him…) Blue eyes thought.

"There's no way you can do it alone." Selena stated as he walked past her, making him stop. "Academia assembles students from all over the fusion dimension ands provides them with top-tier education. Everyday it produces tough duelist soldiers trained in endurance. What can you accomplish by marching in there alone?"

(Selena is most certainly truthful in her words) Bahamut thought, I myself was a little unsure considering Academia had spies infiltrating Maiami before and were good at maintaining their cover, but if she was like them, she would have backstabbed us or teleported away by now.

"I approve of Reiji's plan. For now, we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory. It's okay, Professor will treat Ruri kindly. You'd know if you saw how he treated me. I look like Ruri right? And Yuzu too." she said while facing Yuya. He then looked up. "Why does Professor want to gather those that look like me? Academia capturing Ruri and trying to bring me back…those were his orders. It's likely the same with Yuzu. I don't know what he plans to do by gathering us, but we seem to be important to him. That's why Ruri must be treated with care."

I then thought to myself based on what she said, maybe…it's the bracelets and the stones inside he wants….Or maybe, he plans to do something involving them…

"What about Yuzu? Will he be careful with Yuzu?" Yuya asked really worried, I could understand his anxiety considering his best friend was lost. What Serena answered us with was just as surprising!

"Yuzu isn't with Academia." we all then gasped as she then turned to our 'leader' "Isn't that right Reiji? It looks like he saw it. That Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the synchro dimension."

"Huh!? No way…" I thought to myself. At that point I saw Dennis acting a little suspicious….As if he wasn't expecting it more than anyone else….

(Something is definitely off about that one…) Bahamut thought to himself, sensing nothing out of the ordinary from him.

"Is that true? yuzu's really in the synchro dimension!?" Yuya persisted.

"It's true. She disappeared with a duelist from the synchro dimension." Reiji admitted. "That duelist took out all the Obelisk Force members from Academia. It was then I was convinced. We will ally with the synchro dimension."

"That snake! He knew the truth about Yuzu from the start and yet continued to push Yuya through so much agony!" Red eyes snarled before I communicated to him mentally, "I know red eyes, but…the way i see it now, he may have been trying to motivate Yuya to push himself further and to keep his emotions in check….It may not be the most effective way, but I think he was only trying to make hims stronger for the battles ahead." I replied, making him calm down a little but still angry.

Selena then continued, "Yuzu is in the synchro dimension there is no mistake. Yuzu helped me, i won't let her fall into Academias clutches! To make sure we can save Ruri, we have to form an alliance with the synchro dimension."

I was glad that Yuzu was able to get through to Selena, now she was fighting for the right side, just hope we can get the truth out to those we can save. We then equipped ourselves with new duel disks given by Reiji.

"This is a duel disk equipped with a newly-invented dimensional transportation device. We used an item from the xyz dimension as a reference."

At that point Shun's eyes widened, "An item from the xyz dimension!? Yuto's disk!?" he then went up to Yuya in anger "You said Yuto entrusted you with his card didn't you? You must've taken it from him by force along with his duel disk am I right!?"

"Hey! Yuya would never do something like that! Ever!" I yelled defensively.

"You stay out of this!" he snapped, glaring at me with an 'I'm not doe with you yet!" look before returning his attention to my friend, "Well? Why don;t you say something!?" At that moment, Shun's expression changed to that of shock and disbelief for a few moments, saying almost nothing…

"Wh-WHat is it?" Yuya asked uneasily, making him snap back to reality.

"Ah-nothing…" he said turning away. I could tell Yuto probably said something to him, I'm glad he at least trusts Yuya.

"Let's continue with the conversation," Reiji added, "This duel disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an action field. We have also made the same modifications to Kurosaki and Selena's duel disks." I could understand seeing how their duel disks were the different models, but still….how were they able to come to standard in the first place….

"The pendulum summon and action cards are our greatest weapons, use those to your heart's content. Now please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

I then acquired the Dimension Mover Spell along with the others, "We've inputted the synchro dimension co-ordinates into them," we then slid them all in together. "Now it's time to depart. Onwards to the synchro dimension. Dimension Mover activate!" We tapped the card on our screens and just like that, we vanished.

 **(Koba Village)**

"Hmmm, so it seems Leo actually managed to accomplish it…" Basara spoke solemnly as he saw the recent news announcements on Maiami regarding the lancers. He then closed his eyes and then reflected on past events, it was one time on one of his archaeological expeditions in that he discovered a tablet in some old ruins. It depicted 3 unusual diagrams, one which showed a portal like vortex (like on polymerisation), another with a series of rings with straight line running through them. Finally, the last one showed a black hole like vortex as if like a galaxy, all 3 orbiting a single round image in the middle. Years later, after being hired by Leo Corp in it's early days, Basara studied the tablet carefully using the sophisticated equipment at the Company Lab, where he was able to study energy readings and after calibration, developed some of the first extra deck cards based on what he uncovered.

Some time after that though, he overheard how Leo planned to dig very deep into that said theory. He feared that these were matters not to be trifled with, and yet despite his warnings Leo Akaba took no notice. Eventually, he decided to leave unofficially, knowing that Leo may have needed him in order to carry out whatever plan he had for the '4 dimensions' as he called them. However, as he left that time, what he failed to take into account was that the data and research that he already had uncovered was more than enough for Leo to set his plans in motion.

Recently after being visited by Reiji, he then gave him his remaining data records he was able to recover form that time, in the hope it can be used to fully calibrate the dimensional transporter for standard use.

He then closed his eyes, "Oh Great and mighty Bahamut, if Ryuga is to be brought into this tragedy, please keep him safe and may he and his friends be triumphant in their cause."

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

Ayame was making her way to the data crooks of Academia in the technology room, she hadn't been herself ever since the duel with Ryuga at the ice field, the entire memory haunted her on how Bahamut had almost annihilated her for real, and yet, she couldn't help but wonder, "Ryuga…Those emotions of anger and hatred…They were real and you knew exactly what you were doing…But, that's impossible. Academia has a noble goal of unification, there's no way they would ever do something so abominable…" she thought. She made sure the coast was clear before she entered the room and bypassed the security protocols, for this was a room for only the higher ups.

"Time to see what Academia has really been doing…" she said as she entered the room and began searching through the log files of the main computers. When she found and opened the file regarding the xyz events, her heart skipped many beats. Records of decimated cities and homes, also how the Duel soldiers of Academia had ruthlessly carded not only duelists but also families and innocents! The duelists were weak because they never once endured true battle, making it a one-sided war for fusion, this…was not the unification and glory she hoped to achieve…

She then stumbled back in shock and then realising that all along, she had been living a life of lies! Also Ryuga's efforts to reach her, she casted him aside and had once attempted to bring him into this…And even card him, the first person to understood and respect her as she was….

Ayame then grasped her face in her hands as many tears began to break out, "T..This can't be…." As she realised all along she had been aiding the cause of a heartless madman, she then decided what she needed to do, "Ryuga….I know you may never forgive me for everything I did…But…I promise, I'll do everything I can to help make things right from here on out. I'll devote my whole life to it if I must, even to death." she pledged.

 **Well, there's the end of the standard arc for this OC. A lot of backstory I know, but will get back on track to main plot soon and won't dwell on this later on. As stated here, this theory is based on my assumption but as the anime progresses I will be sure to update character profiles and previous chapters whenever possible. Below I placed 3 new character bios for my OCs, also get ready for next chapter because I will be going in a little deeper for the other 3 dragon lords so stay tuned!**

 **P.S-After watching the recent arc v episode, I will add a little plot twist regarding Ayame later on.**

 **Ryuga**

 **Symbol-Dragon Head, (Dragon's heart)**

 **Title-Dragon Emperor**

 **Ryuga was once a young child abandoned by his parents due to them being pursued by duel thugs who wanted rare cards from them, when they were initially a simple family who only by chance came into possession of blank cards on one day. Those cards were sent by Bahamut into the standard world, hoping they would end up in the hands of someone worthy of being his partner should the situation demand it. The old trauma he suffered in his young days was what made him develop a sheer dislike to anyone who abuses duelling to oppress others or for their own personal gain. Ever since coming to Maiami he develop a strong care for others and friends, seeing them as a purpose to live for in duelling as well as to show the world what the duels should really be used for.**

 **He once discovered he was only an adoptive child after stumbling by accident by Basara who prayed to a box for his adopted grandson, he never understood at first but eventually realised the truth on his own sometime later. He however never took it painfully but instead saw it as an opportunity to venture out and explore the world with no fear of the unknown.**

 **As a person he has a strong heart to stand firm in the darkest of times and examples of cards he has reflect this such as iron resolve, fighting spirit, dragons unite and united we stand. His decks are focused around Blue eyes, Red eyes and Bahamut in general.**

 **Initally using a gemini deck, he then changes to a dragon deck which utilises his gift for being to work best with those types of monsters, developing strong friendship and care for his monsters, which in turn respond back to him in his draws. He brings out the best in each of his monsters and also uses his care for them to communicate to his opponents on how he duels and how they should also see it as well. Seeing purpose besides just winning and losing.**

 **Bahamut**

 **The dragon guardian of standard, and like Ryuga, has a strong heart and determination of steel. By nature, he prefers not to interfere directly in the lives of others, (While many would call this act cowardly, he does so with the fear of getting others or innocents involved with his great power or with the enemies he may face. Still he has hopes for others to fight their own battles when they can) He however detests evil and shows no tolerance to those who would willingly and intentionally oppress the innocent. In the past he had trusted in his siblings that they would be strong enough to maintain the balance and hoped he wouldn't need to act directly in such matters, but never took into account that one of them would betray the rule they pledged ages ago. While he remembers the past events and disaster, he still is unable to determine the exact form of the evil nor understand what the roles the human counterparts have to play in all this, but knows enough that he needs to seek the help of the other guardians and dimension dragons to stop Tiamat and Academia's plans of unification through tyranny.**

 **As well as watching over odd eyes and the standard dimension, he also developed a bond with Ryuga as time passed, initially seeing him as the vessel for his will, only to develop friendship and bonds with him after seeing his ideals and resolve, along with others they face, and finally being able to see from the eyes of humans as to what makes trust and compassion for others a decisive factor in duels. Because of this, he tries instead to keep the dimensional matters a secret best he can, only to realise it as a tragic mistake later on. Basara who studied the legend before on relics and archives already recognised Bahamut's card and makes regular prayers for the safety and wellbeing of his adopted grandson, to which he answers coming from sincere intentions. He himself knows of Ryuga's painful start but is unaware of the fact Ryuga himself knows he was an adopted child.**

 **After saving Red eyes, he orchestrated the events where he and Blue eyes were to meet in the spirit world, and before the both of them met with Ryuga, being found and developed by Basara in the beginning of duel monsters in standard. Ensuring that on the day Ryuga sets off, he will have powerful allies by his side and won't be alone.**

 **Basara**

 **Ryuga's adopted grandfather. In his early days as an archaeologist, he discovered a relic which depicted ancient summing methods for monsters on a dig. To which he studied and then provided the basis at Leo Corp for developing the extra deck monsters. It was also through this find he developed a theory for alternate realities, but once he discovered Leo Akaba's plans to build a transporter to these dimensions based on his data finds, he left the company immediately without notification, but failing to delete all his research finds in time. Though, it was due to this said data that Reiji was able to make the final calibrations necessary to develop the cross over card.**

 **Once minding his own business on a starry night years later, one star shot down from the sky in a field nearby his cottage. At the crash site, he discovered Ryuga as an abandoned infant and took him in immediately, raising him as his own. Upon finding Bahamut amongst the blank cards in the cradle, he immediately recognised it as the dragon guardian Bahamut, from a tablet he had kept for himself for research. SInce that night he prayed to the card for Ryuga's safety and growth and initially was against him leaving the village to make his own way in the world. Realising his determination, he finally allowed to let his grandson go, but not without powerful cards to watch over him, for Basara also believed in the possibility of duel monsters as living creatures and that the cards are like the bridge between man and spirit.**


	42. Chapter 42-The Dragon Overlord

Chapter 42

The dragon overlord

 **(Fusion dimension)**

In the arena coliseum 2 duelists of academia were facing off against each other, each had 4000 lp. The first was an obelisk blue teen who had just summoned red gadget and 5 cards in his hand, while the other was Nushi, who had dark archetype on his field, a facedown and 4 cards in his hand.

" I thought you said you wanted to duel?" Nushi questioned bored, "If you called me out here just to waste my time, you've made the last mistake of your life!" he taunted impatiently as his opponent shuddered in fear.

"I..I activate double summon! Now I sacrifice red gadget in order to summon ancient gear gadjitron chimera!" The red monster then vanished and was replaced by a mecha 3 headed monster with 2300 atk. "B..Battle! Destory Dark archetype with mechanical mash!" The mechanical beast then charged and smashed into the 4 legged grotesque monster Nushi had!

 **Nushi: 4000-3100**

"I..I did it! I actually damaged him!" he cheered, only to be met by maniacal laughter!

"Hahaha!"

"Wh..what's so funny?" the opponent asked petrified with shock.

"You think that just because you 'scratched' my points, you think you actually have a chance! It's hilarious!" he laughed, "Now watch as I immediately extinguish that so called hope you have in your eyes! I activate dark archetype's special ability! When destroyed by battle, I can then summon a monster from my deck whose attack strength is equal to the damage I took, then discard monsters from my hand whose total levels equal my new one's as the cost! Fortunately, it's a small price for me since I'm discarding my level 3 hunter dragon." he slid the card in without so much as a care before taking another from his deck, "Now come forth pitch dark dragon!" A small black dragon emerged with 900 atk.

"O..Only 900 attack? No biggie…"

"Hehe, there's more than one way to inflict damage to an opponent, and not necessarily to their life points but also to their soul!" Nushi laughed as he revealed his trap, "I activate crush card virus! By tributing a dark monster with 1000 or fewer attack points, this trap lets me check my opponent's field and hand for the next 3 turns, until then all monsters you have with 1500 or more attack points are automatically destroyed!"

"What!?" the student gasped as pitch dark dragon exploded into virus spores which infected chimera, causing it to rust and decay into dust! The virus then spread into his hand, feeling the intensity as almost real the student began to choke as his entire hand (consisting of ancient gear beast, ancient gear knight and trojan horse) was automatically destroyed. He was speechless.

"I take it your turn is over, good, because you'll be over soon." Nushi stated as he drew and grinning at it. "I activate dark eruption, this spell lets me take a dark monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my graveyard into my hand. I choose pitch dark dragon." He reclaimed it before taking another, "I play polymerisation! Fusing my pitch dark dragon with dark blade!" The 2 monsters rose and changed into red and purple orbs, "Wicked knight of the dark world, bend this dragon of equal darkness to your will and let your combined power bring terror to you foes! I fusion summon! Arise Dark blade the dragon knight!" His monster emerged with a menacing battle cry and roar, making the obelisk blue's blood turn cold.

"Finally, I think I'll wrap this up with negative energy generator! This triples the original attack of a dark monster on my field and now my dragon knight's attack strength rises tremendously!" The spell made dark blade's sword grow longer and sharper, it could practically slice a cyber twin dragon in half!

2200-6600

"N..No please! I beg of you! Stop!" his pleads fell on deaf ears as Nushi commanded, "Dark blade, make sure his defeat is something to remember by." His monster then charged forth and let loose a devastating slash which made a vicious tear across the clothes of the Obelsk blue and sent him flying across the ground!

 **Student: 4000-0**

 **Nushi: WIN**

Nushi then walked up to his opponent who was shaking with fear and permanent scaring on both his body and his mind. "Quit your snivelling, you're not even worthy of being my dragon's snack. So consider yourself either lucky or unlucky for that." he scoffed before turning around to walk away, "Word of advice, only the strong deserve respect and will survive, the weak deserve only pain!"

He was then walking down the dark corridor before being spoken to, "You seem really bored and not yourself lately. Was standard not enjoyable enough for you?"

"Hmph, it was mildly entertaining I suppose, but you wouldn't have come to me right now if you didn't have something important to say Tiamat."

His dragon then emerged as a shadow once again who lay her heads around both sides of where he stood, "Hee hee, you know me all too well." she chuckled, "I'll have you know that Bahamut and Ryuga have both somehow managed to break free from the influence I implanted within their feeble hearts. An unexpected turn of events I must admit."

"So basically, you came here to tell me that he's no longer going to rampage and run wild with bloodlust anymore? Way to kill the mood.." he muttered disappointed, looking forward to facing Ryuga in that state.

"I wouldn't put it that way Nushi, you see, it just means that they decided to no longer hold themselves back and have accepted that power willingly despite the consequences, as well as not hesitating to use that said power in a duel next time. So you can look forward to a more exciting match next time you meet, with no holds bars."

He then smiled a bit, 'Heh, I suppose that's one thing to be excited about."

At that point their conversation was interrupted by another person, "Oi Nushi, you seem to be having a conversation with someone, mind if I drop in?" the voice casually spoke.

Nushi turned around and smirked, "Hmph, it's none of your business Yuri."

"Hey, don't be like that, you should be honoured since I usually don't give a care to what others say, yet it seemed really interesting on your part." he held out his hands.

"Goodie for me I guess…." Nushi replied, "By the way, I heard about the results of your mission in standard."

"Yeah…" Yuri said without taking it as a big deal, "It was unfortunate, but I'm in no hurry, there will surely be plenty more opportunities later on."

"True, just hope the Professor is as patient as you are. By the way, any news from Dennis?"

"Oh, him?" Yuri then grinned, "He decided to remain behind in standard, he'll be sure to keep an eye on Selena for us, any move they make will be monitored carefully."

"Hehe, ironic isn't it, that the very trust and 'friendship' they consider as their greatest strength will ultimately lead to their own undoing." Nushi chuckled at the thought before walking off.

"Hey Nushi," Yuri called as his comrade began walking off, "The professor has put me in charge of further operations regarding Yuzu, so I'm afraid that despite our…partnership, you're going to have to follow my lead."

"Know this Yuri," Nushi warned, "You may be the Professor's favourite, but don't for even a second think that that alone gives you the right to order me around, otherwise…" he then walked off with Yuri smirking behind him.

"Why of course. As if a thought would ever cross my mind…After all, you're one of the very few people I actually respect around here. And also among the first." he thought

 **(Flashback 2 years ago)**

Professor Leo was watching on various screens in his throne room, observing the progress and activities at Academia like war preparations, duel soldier training etc. One screen had caught his eyes, it displayed an Obelisk blue student who was duelling against a boy in a slider red uniform, (a younger Nushi) duelling in the arena with a number of spectators observing.

His opponent had Skull Knight (2650) on his field and 2100 life points while Nushi had only 500 left, along with serpent night dragon (2250) on his field, Nushi was panting a little at the time.

The Obelisk then laughed, "Haha, I heard you're supposed to be some kind of top notch dragon duelist but you ain't much! I'll finish you easy next turn!" he gloated.

Nushi then breathed a sigh, "Hmph, a joke like you isn't worth my best or even a second of my time."

"What was that?"

"When someone believes they would actually win, that is when they are most vulnerable. If you don't believe me, I will be more than happy to crush that spirit of yours this instant! My draw!" He then took a card ready to end the match on this move, "I summon **Duos** from my hand in attack mode!" A warrior encased in black and bluish armour and had a pair of wings on his side with a sharp blade then emerged from the shadows.

 **Duos, Level 4, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

Now I activate his special ability, by tributing one monster on my field, Duos gains half its attack points until the end phase of the turn. Duos then took out his sword and serpent night dragon was absorbed into it, changing the blade's form until it resembled the dragon itself!

"Hah! What kind of amateur are you? Destroying your monster for something even weaker?" his opponent mocked, only making Nushi pity him even more.

Nushi then gained a light smile, "You should never be quick to judge, for even a moment of confidence can spell utter doom, which is exactly the case for you." Duos then gathered the darkness of serpent dragon's remains which then infused into his sword, changing it into a shape which resembled the destroyed dragon's and raising his strength by half!

1500-2625

"What just happened!?"

"When special summoned this way, Duos automatically gains half the attack of the monster it destroyed! But it's going to matter much because I play polymerisation! Fusing Duos with the dark hex sealed fusion in my hand!"

His cursed rock and dark knight leapt into the air to fuse, becoming blue and yellow orbs.

"Wicked warrior who feeds of the souls of sacrificed allies, become one with the cursed rock of darkness to create an even more malevolent monster! I fusion summon! Level 7 **Duos dragon**!" Emerging from the fusion was mixture of the Duos and Curse of dragon, it retained the same black and blue colour scheme as Duos, with its muscular body and wings, holding its sword however it had curse of dragon's head and tail.

 **Duos dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Fusion, Dark, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Tch! What's the point it still isn't strong enough against my knight! He'll slay your pitiful dragon in a single swipe!"

"You're the one that's pitiful." Nushi replied, "On the turn it's fusion summoned, Duos Dragon can gain the attack of a monster in my graveyard! I choose serpent night dragon!" The soul of serpent night then emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around the blade of Duos Dragon, transforming it once more into its previous shape!

2500-4750

"N..No way!"

"Duos dragon, make him realise just how helpless he truly is! Attack with sky dive shadow strike!" The dragon growled before flying high and then doing a corkscrew dive before wrapping itself in shadowy fire, which spearheaded through skull knight, causing it to explode!

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the Obelisk as the impact sent him into the wall knocking him out cold!

 **Student: 2100-0**

 **Nushi: WIN!**

The crowd of spectators then gasped and began talking with one another, "Just how powerful is he? No way he came back just like that?! Was he holding back the entire time!?"

Nushi then turned around without a backward glance and left.

Meanwhile the Professor had finished observing, when a person walked in.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Indeed Yuri," Leo replied, "Take a look at this." he pointed showing the screen displaying Nushi and his victory. Yuri then became intrigued, "Oh? Isn't that supposed to be Nushi? I hear he's actually on par with some of the upper classmen despite his rank. Still, I believe it's merely either luck or unworthy opponents that has gotten him this far."

"That may be, however, I still believe he does have potential to sit amongst the top ranks. I want you to bring him to me, and do whatever necessary to make him cooperate." Leo instructed.

"I highly doubt this is a task worth my my time, but I shall do as you say." Yuri answered as he walked off, "Besides, starve venom has been feeling tense lately ever since he came along." Yuri then grinned, "Time to see what he's made of."

Now, Nushi was simply sitting by himself by the pier looking over the seaside and minding his own business, apparently he was tremendously bored from the weak duelists who kept challenging him constantly. There were a handful of students at the docks too, eying him from a distance, terrified of him after seeing his skill in the earlier match. No one would even come within 3 feet of him, until….

He then heard footsteps and turned around, the students there also looked and were bewildered at the person who was approaching Nushi.

"Oi, you there. You must be Nushi." Yuri stated as he came onto the scene.

Nushi looked up, though surprised inside, he refused to show any emotion at the surface, "And must be Yuri, the Professor's right hand correct?"

"Oh? So you've heard of me then? Well, that makes it much easier then."

"Just what business do you have with me." Nushi replied suspiciously.

"Nothing of the ordinary I can assure you, except for the fact that the Professor has sent me. He's heard all about your recent successes and is deeply impressed, and therefore wishes to meet with you in person." He then held out his hand, "So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me now."

Nushi looked on for a moment and merely pushed his hand aside! This act along stunned all the spectating students (Is he nuts!? That's Yuri he just pushed aside! He's in for it now! He just signed a death certificate!)

"Oh?" Yuri muttered clearly not expecting that.

Nushi then closed his eyes and smirked, "Tell the Professor I'm not interested, and I don't give care about position or rank in the slightest, not even yours. It's strength that commands respect and unless you prove it, I'm not giving either you or the Professor even a second."

The students became even more shocked and alarmed, they themselves knew what Nushi was capable of, but Yuri…He's on a completely different level!

Yuri then grinned and chuckled, "Hehehe you're a funny one that's for sure. Either you've got a lot of guts or not a lot of sense. I don't really care either way, because you're the first one to stand up to me like this. However, I promised the professor I'd bring you to him. So let's make a deal then."

Nushi then turned his full attention to Yuri, "I'm…listening…"

"Let's have a duel, if I win you have to do as I say. If you win, you can do as you please. So what's it going to be then?"

As Nushi thought for a moment, a voice then came to him, "This is the one I've told you about, I can assure you he's nothing like all the others. If you don't believe me, accept and see for your self."

"How can you be so sure Tiamat?" Nushi replied mentally.

"Hee hee, have a little more faith in me. Since when have I ever betrayed your trust?"

Nushi then grinned, "Ok then, I accept your challenge, just be warned that I won't hold anything back."

Yuri then smiled too, "Good, that's exactly how i like my duels."

As they stood on opposite sides of the arena, it became even more packed with spectators than before, flurry of red, blue and yellow covering the seats. A certain number of higher ups in Academia were also spectating such as (a pair of women with similar faces (gold and silver hair), a man with green eyes, ash blond hair and long nose wearing purple, a middle aged man with a messy moustache and black hair and military outfit).

DUEL!

Nushi: 4000

Yuri: 4000

"You shall have the first move." Yuri offered.

"Ok then, but don't expect me to throw any punches for your generosity." Nushi said as he drew, "I actuate the continuous spell future fusion! By sending the fusion material monsters listed on a fusion monster from my deck to the graveyard I can then special summon that fusion monster on my second standby phase. I send these 5 dragons to my graveyard." Nushi took Dark horus, Dark armed dragon, Gandora the dragon of destruction, Diabolos king of the abyss and Vandalygyon the dark dragon lord.

"Hmm? 5 dragons? Then that means…" Yuri thought.

"The monster I plan on calling out is one of my most powerful servants! 5 headed dragon!" Nushi proclaimed, making a number of spectators gasp in anticipation.

"How sweet of you. Too bad I plan on ending this before that turn of yours comes." Yuri snickered.

"We'll see about that," Nushi smirked, "I play pot of avarice! Now I take 5 monsters from my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck, then draw 2 cards." He took back the 5 dragons he discarded and drew, "I summon infernal dragon in attack mode." His vicious dragon appeared before him with a menacing shriek and 2000 attack stat. "With that I'll end my turn."

"Not bad, using future fusion as a way to not only get a powerful monster out later on but to draw 2 more cards." Yuri complimented, "Still, let's see how you fare against this! I draw!" He then took one card, "I activate the continuos spell Predator Planter. As long as this remains face up I must pay 800 points during each standby phase ion order to keep it. In turn I can special summon a level 4 or lower predator plant monster from my hand or graveyard once per turn, with its effects negated of course. With planter I now special summon Predator Plant Moray Nephentes!" He then threw out his 2 headed plant which swung its arm in a circle upon summoning. "Now I normal summon predator plant fly trap from my hand in attack mode." He summoned a smaller plant with a bigger mouth and 800 attack.

"I'm supposed to be scared of a couple of weeds?"

"Hehe absolutely not, this is what you should be worried about! I activate fly trap's special ability!" At his command the fly trap shot out a slimy slug like creature which latched itself onto infernal dragon's leg, making it screech in pain! Nushi's eyes then widened in surprise.

"A level 2 or higher monster with a predator counter on it has its level reduced to 1. Now attack fly trap!" The plant then sprung forward with an open mouth at the now level 1 dragon.

"Just what are you trying to achieve by attacking head on? My dragon clearly outclasses that weed of yours."

Yuri then wagged his finger, "Tsk tsp, not in this case, you see, when my fly trap battles monster with a level less than or equal to its own, I can then destroy that monster immediately and then increase fly trap's level by that monster's level!"

"Tch! How annoying…" Nushi grunted as the counter self destructed and took infernal dragon with it!

"Now that you're out of monsters, Moray Nephentes can now move in to strike you direc…" The moment Moray nephentes charged forward, it stopped dead in its tracks when a snarling purple dragon head emerged from the dust!

"Hmm? What's this?" Yuri gasped surprised as a four legged purple spiky dragon stepped out from the dust and roared!

Nushi then smirked, "You triggered the special effect of my interplanetarypurplythorny dragon. It automatically special summons itself onto the field when my monster is destroyed by battle or card effect."

"Oh? So you anticipated my move eh? Heh, you're becoming interesting by the second!" Yuri held off his second plant's attack, "You leave me no choice but to place 2 cards facedown. It's your move."

"Ok then, my draw." he then took another card, "I play the spell transmodify, this lets me send a monster I control to the graveyard in order to special summon from my deck, a monster of the same type an attribute but 1 level higher! You've served your purpose thorny dragon now be gone." The spell made his dragon disappear, "Come forth white horned dragon!" Soon emerging was a reddish dragon with a large white unicorn horn on its head.

"I now equip my new dragon with dragon nails, increasing his strength by 600!" A pair of vicious claws appeared on the arms of white horn, boosting his power and ferocity!

2200-2800

"Now go! Tear his fly trap up from the roots with dreaded dragon claw!" His dragon the growled and planned to tear the plant to shreds.

"Such ferocity, impressive..but you'll have to do way better than that to get me." Yuri stated as he revealed his trap and a big rose emerged in front of White horn, blocking the attack!

"What the…"

"Like it? It's called fiend rose. This continuos trap becomes and equip card to a monster I control, rendering it indestructible in battle and now I no longer take any damage from battles involving it."

"Tch! So then you'll just keep using fly trap to keep destroying my monsters continuously then?"

Yuri then chuckled, "Hehe, guess those stories I've heard of you are merely tall tales and nothing more…" he taunted.

"How's this then? I activate stamping destruction! If I have a dragon on my field, i can destroy a spell or trap on the field and then deal 500 points of damage to its controller!" He pointed at his target, "How about I clip that eyesore of a rose then?" The spell then shot out a dragon's foot which smashed down not he trap, the shards flew out at Yuri in the face, making him cover up with his arm.

"Tch!" he grunted.

"Yuri: 4000-3500

"Since your rose has left the field, it then takes the equipped monster with it, so say goodbye to your fly trap." Nushi casually spoke as Predator plant fly trap exploded too. "With that I end my turn."

The crowd then stood up in shock, Nushi was apparently able to damage Yuri and match him move for move!

"Heh, not bad, seems I underestimated you, but I promise that won't happen again." Yuri vowed, getting excited as he drew.

"Since it's my standby phase, I pay 800 points in order to keep Predator Planter in play."

 **Yuri: 3500-2700**

"Once again I'll activate its effect and revive predator plant fly trap!" He called out his just destroyed monster, "Now I activate polymerisation, fusing both predator plant fly trap and predator plant moray nephentes!" Both his monsters turned into blue and red orbs, "2 beautiful flowers that tempt insects with your alluring fragrance, come together and bloom not the mother of all predatory plants! I fusion summon! Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia!" A huge crack opened in the ground and erupting from it was a monstrous red flower with multiple mouths protruding from its vines.

"You seem to have quite the green thumb Yuri." Nushi stated looking at the monster.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but this flower has its thorns I assure you. Go Rafflesia! Attack White horned dragon with support thorn!" The oversized plant then screeched before throwing its vines at Nushi's dragon!

"Tear it apart petal from petal white horn!" Nushi commanded as the dragon charged forth and began shredding apart the vines as it came, "Attacking me again like this…!" Nushi then looked on and was surprised to see the vines had ensnared white horn and the mouths bit into it, draining its strength!

"What!?"

"Ho ho, I suppose you haven't realised it yet, but when chimera rafflesia battles an opponent, it reduces the opponent's monster to its original attack and then gains attack equal to the change. Since your white horn dragon originally had 600 less attack points, my plant gains that many points!"

2500-3100

2800-2200

"Also, since the attack of my monster has changed, I can trigger the trap card of last will! I now draw until i hold 5 cards!" As he drew, the rafflesia then swallowed white horned dragon whole before firing toxic gas from its mouth at Nushi.

"Urg!"

 **Nushi: 4000-3100**

"Come on now, don't tell me that's all you have to offer, I was just starting to have fun." Yuri said, "Tell you what, I'll end my turn right here with a facedown and give you a small chance to fight back. So go on then." he placed a card down before passing the turn.

"Tch! I'll be sure to give you a fight…" Nushi grunted as he drew, before grinning, "Since its now my second standby phase since future fusion was activated, I can now call forth my 5 headed dagon!" Soon the spirits of his 5 dragons emerged behind Nushi as they all changed into purple, red, blue, yellow and green orbs! "When 5 dragons unite as one, the path to your destruction has now begun! I fusion summon! Arise Level 12! 5 headed dragon!" The titanic monster rose from the ground and let out a mighty roar which shook the entire coliseum and everyone braced themselves, except for Yuri who sweated in excitement, "That's actually pretty cool…"

Nushi then smirked, "Wait till you see him in action Yuri. 5 headed dragon! Reduce Chimera Rafflesia to ash! Elemental stream of demise!" All 5 heads then loaded their respective attribute beams before launching it full force, obliterating the opposing fusion from the field! A massive explosion rocked the entire area,

"That should have done it." Nushi thought pleased to himself, "You're right Tiamat, he was more interesting than the others."

"Indeed, but…I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet." Nushi was puzzled by what the voice meant, as he looked his eyes widened, where Yuri's Rafflesia once stood, now were 2 fern like tokens and Yuri still standing without so much as a scratch!

 **Yuri: 2700-2200**

"You survived?"

"Did you honestly think you could win that easily?" Yuri shook his head.

'How did you do it?"

"Simple with this trap," he revealed the second facedown he had since the start of the duel, "The moment you destroyed my Predator Plant Chimera Rafflesia, I activated sinister seeds. This trap lets me reduce the battle damage I took by multiples of 1000, and for each, I get to summon a sinister seed token. Since I reduced the damage by 2000, I get 2 in turn. Also, it lets me end the battle phase."

Nushi then smiled a bit, "Heh, you're way better than I expected, in that case, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" As he drew, Yuri felt his heart beat hard. "Urg..Starve venom, you want to face him battle? Heh, alright then, consider it done!" Yuri thought to himself.

"Get ready Nushi, this is the moment you've been waiting for." Tiamat said to Nushi who continued observing carefully.

"Since Predator Planter has served its purpose, I no longer have any use for it, so I'll destroy it." His spell then vanished, "What I have in mind is something even better! I activate fusion sage, this lets me add polymerisation from my deck to my hand. But it won't stay there for long, because now I'm playing it! I fuse my 2 sinister seed tokens together!"

"Here it comes…." Nushi narrowed his eyes.

"2 seeds of evil come together, let the terror locked deep within your cores be unleashed and grow into a new monstrosity! I fusion summon! Starving dragon with venomous fangs! Level 8! Starve venom fusion dragon!" Yuri's signature merged and let out a terrifying screech as it took to the field, putting scares on many of the spectators!

As Nushi looked on, he clenched his chest, feeling a sort of pain, he then grinned at it, "This feeling, it's exactly what I've been looking for!" he thought, "I've heard of this monster, it's your ace isn't it? It looks even more magnificent up close than described by the rumours I've heard."

"I'm flattered," Yuri replied, "Too bad that won't stop me from going all out against you! I activate starve venom's special ability! When fusion summoned using monsters on my field, it can then gain attack equal to all my opponent's special summoned monsters!" Starve venom's 4 mouths on its back then opened as it began absorbing energy from 5 headed dragon, raising its strength significantly!

2800-7800

"7800…Heh, still, my dragon won't go down that easily, you see, it can't be destroyed in battle by fire, water, earth, wind or dark attribute monsters, so once this turn is over, my dragon will wipe out yours in an instant!"

Yuri then chuckled a bit, making Nushi raise an eyebrow, "Hee hee, are you certain of that?"

"What?"

"Once per turn, starve venom fusion dragon can target a monster that is level 5 or above, by doing so it can negate its effects and then gain that monster's effect as its own!"

"That means…"

"Your dragon will be the one that's outmatched! Go! Starve venom fusion dragon! Obliterate 5 headed dragon now!" His dragon then carved up red lightning and created a kind of crisscross patter above its mouths before launching a beam at 5 headed dragon, it roared in pain before exploding and sending Nushi flying backwards!

"AAAAARRGH!" he then flew across the field and scraped across it before coming to a stop.

 **Nushi: 3100-300**

"Hmm…seems I may have overdid it a little.." Yuri thought as he saw Nushi struggling to his legs, but what he witnessed next, was something he wasn't expecting in the slightest.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuri was taken aback by Nushi's sudden outburst of maniacal laughter, "This feeling, it's incredible! No restraint, no holding back! It's exactly what I've been looking for! I shall enjoy going all out on you on my next turn!" Nushi's eyes widened and he grinned deeply, with a psychotic look in his eyes, eager and ready to show his absolute best the moment he had the chance.

Yuri then chuckled himself, "Hehehe, you're a funny one indeed! I'll admit I've enjoyed myself this match too! But I'll be the judge of whether you're just all talk and no action." He then changed to a slightly more serious expression as starve venom began to give a low growl, "Starve venom?….Seems he really is going to back his claims next round, in that case." Yuri then placed 2 cards from his hand facedown and ended his turn. (Heh, just try and attack, do so and I promise it'll be the last mistake you'll make!)

"It's my turn, DRAW!" as Nushi drew, his dragon shadow then formed around him. "Tiamat, you were right. Yuri is definitely someone worthwhile and I've never felt so alive!"

"See? I told you to trust in me and you shall never be disappointed or betrayed ever again."

"I know, and because of that, I shall give you the honour of bringing me victory!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way hee hee." Tiamat giggled as she awaited her moment to take the fight to Yuri!

Nushi then held out his card and played it, "I activate the spell Dragon's mirror. With it, by banishing the monsters listed as fusion material on a dragon type fusion monster, I can then fusion summon that monster!"

"Oh? Are you by chance trying to summon another 5 headed dragon?"

"Heh, not a chance, what I have in mind is something far deadlier! My most wicked and prized of all my dragons! A beast so powerful, even my 5 headed dragon bows before her!" Nushi's words intrigued Yuri, making the crowd uneasy.

"I take infernal dragon and white horned dragon from my graveyard and fuse them together! Fallen dragons of a bygone age, let your anger and rage meld you together! Let your union call forth the queen of darkness! I fusion summon! Arise fangs of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat, Infernal hydra of the Apocalypse!" As the 2 dragons fused, a dark mist began to sweep over the field and starve venom became more agitated and vicious as something began to emerge.

Tiamat was a large quadrepedal hydra with 2 heads, each had a blood red horn at the end of the snout with a frill like structure around each head, and a pair of horns stretching out from the top of them. The top part of her body was pitch black, from head, neck and body down to the tail, while covered with an array of red spikes which ended at a spiked tail, and red stinger at the end. Her neck, shoulders and upper thigh scales (black) all had sharp pointed red spines and she had a pair of massive demonic wings, with a few holes in them to signify her status as an evil dragon. Her jaws were pointed and had rows of sharp dagger like teeth and her underside was dark purple, each of her limbs ended with 5 curved claws. On her chest however, she hd a sort of hollow in between a pair of shoulder spikes which stretched down to her chest.

 **Tiamat, Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse, Level 8, Dragon, Fusion, Dark, ATK: 3000 DEF 2500**

Upon seeing her many members of the audience began to rush out fearing for their lives, however, Yuri instead, grinned intensely at the sight of Nushi's monster. "You really are something! Even better than I expected. I better do my best as well!"

"Heh, the feeling is mutual." Nushi replied as he and Tiamat began circling with Yuri and starve venom circling too, each looking for an opportunity to strike. The dragons also began to communicate with one another through roars and growls as they circled each other. The intensity from both dark fusion dragons was making many of the remaining audience shudder from anticipation, on what may happen next.

"Well Tiamat, if there's anyone I can count on for this duel, it's no doubt you."

"A wise choice of words Nushi," she said lowering one of her 2 heads to him, "As a word of warning, attacking him head on would be most unwise." She apparently knew about starve venom and his capabilities.

'Hmm? It seems he's talking with his monster?" Yuri thought curiously, 'Not that it would do him any good, the moment he attacks starve venom, the duel will be mine." he grinned.

Nushi then stopped walking and so did Yuri, "To show you my 'respect' I'll hold nothing back in this final move!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go on ahead." Yuri taunted, hoping for him to attack.

"I will, but first, I activate Tiamat's special ability! Gorgonic Gaze!" She then stood on 2 legs, letting out a loud hiss and the hole in the centre of her chest opened into a blood red reptillianne eye which then glowed along with her other eyes on her heads, as soon as the energy waves released by them reached starve venom, it then roared in pain before turning to stone!

"What!?" Yuri gasped as starve venom was transformed into a statue and its strength was completely reduced to nothing!

2800-0

"Once per turn, using Tiamat I can target an opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck! Now that monster's effect is not only negated, but also its attack and defines strength is reduced to 0, and it can't change its battle mode!"

"Tch!" Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration at how easily his best monster was subdued.

"That's not all, i also activate the spell Dragon's evil eye! Now for every dragon on my field I can destroy a spell or trap on my opponent's field! Go Tiamat! Pierce through them with your gaze as dark as the shadow!" Tiamat then shot red eye beams from her eyes which destroyed one facedown, revealing it to be reflect barrier!

Yuri clenched his fist, realising his strategy was now broken.

"I'm far from done! I also activate the continuos trap wicked trample! Now whenever my opponent takes battle damage other than from a direct attack that damage is doubled!"

"With Tiamat's attack strength at 3000, when she attacks my 0 attack starve venom I'll take 6000!" Yuri thought to himself as he sweated.

"Finally! To top it all off I activate the spell negative energy generator! This triples the original attack of a monster on my field! My obvious choice, will be Tiamat!" The spell then began infusing his hydra with immense power as she began to grow in size and become even more ferocious! She then roared and screeched sending the crowd into a panic as they ran for the exits!

3000-9000

"It's been a blast Yuri! But now it's all come to an end! Tiamat! Attack starve venom fusion dragon with Apocalypse Annihalator!" She then charged up purple lightning in one head, and a black flame in the other, as she released them both, then then twirled together in a stream of chaos and headed straight for their target!

"Tch! As if I'd actually allow it to end like this!" Yuri yelled as he revealed his last facedown, it made Nushi gasp in shock, "I activate final fusion! When 2 monsters battle, this trap deals us both damage equal to their combined attack! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" As he finished starve venom broke out from its stone prison and fired its own laser at Tiamat's attack. The 2 beams collided with a massive explosion, blowing both duelists back!

"AAAARGH!"

"YEARGH!"

 **Yuri: 2200-0**

 **Nushi: 300-0**

 **DRAW**

The arena was now completely empty, all there was was a massive cloud of dust, as it cleared it revealed Nushi to be lying on his back, while Yuri lying flat on the ground. Nushi was the first to come to his senses and walked up to Yuri, who had just started to open his eyes. He then got up with a disappointed look on his face, "Hmph! How disappointing, the Professor will most certainly not be pleased…" As he finished, Nushi then walked up to him, "Actually, I think I might be interested in hearing out what he has to say." he said.

Yuri then grinned maliciously, "Heh, now you're starting to speak my language."

 **(Present)**

Nushi had decided to walk out to the pier to get some fresh air, where Tiamat appeared to him once more, in full dragon form.

"I feel it…"

"What?"

"A dimensional transfer. My brother, apparently he's gone to the synchro dimension."

Nushi then smirked, "So that's their game eh? To make allies. Not that I blame them, it's pretty much impossible for them to win. Too bad, even if they do manage to come here, one way or another, they will all fall a the hands of one of their own." he grinned, "So have you done it yet?"

"Indeed," Tiamat replied, "I made sure to give the 'Doctor' exactly what he needed to finish his little toy insects. It'll be most enjoyable to see the loved ones they worked so hard to come and save, turn against them in the end. The expressions of betrayal, anguish and sadness that is to come…"

"Heh, now that's entertainment I wouldn't miss for the world." Nushi stated as he and Tiamat then laughed maniacally in anticipation for what is to come later in in the future.

 **Hi everyone, so how did you find this chapter? For the duel I used cards from Yubel like fiend rose and sinister seeds since they seem to fit Yuri's dark plant deck well. Also, starve venom's anime effect is that it can be fused using tokens i case anyone was wondering.**

 **For Tiamat, I won't be giving a bio just yet. In case the description is hard to understand, basically, I used ideas from Bakugan's Hydranoid and Puzzle and dragon's dark star tiamat for this. (I'm not very good at giving descriptions)**

 **This is a briefing to Nushi and very soon you'll know about the other 2 dragon lords I have in mind. (Won't give any spoilers to future chapters and development but will give a sneak peak at decks)**

 **Nushi**

 **Symbol-Dragon claws (Meaning-Dragon's fangs)**

 **Title-Dragon Overlord**

 **Name derivation- Yofune Nushi, a wicked dragon that feasted on beautiful maidens offered as tribute otherwise he would create terrible disasters upon nearby villages if he wasn't satisfied.**

 **Nushi is one of Academia's top members and apparently is on the same level as Yuri. A cunning and malicious duelist, his main strategy and also for enjoyment is to toy with the emotions of his opponents in the attempt to throw them off or to make them doubt or lose faith in either themselves or others they hold most dear. The reason for this is not solely for his amusement but also the way he works with his deck, the more negativity his opponent experiences such as anger, sadness or fear, the more powerful his draws become. Unlike Ryuga who values his cards, Nushi commands respect to his monsters who share a master-servant relationship with him, all except for Tiamat who is his partner dragon. His reasons for doing so like this are currently unknown.**

 **While Bahamut and Ryuga represent the noble dragon heart of unity, Tiamat and Nushi both represent the fangs/claws of the dragon's ferocity and aggression-being the merciless and destructive side of dragons.**

 **His deck is as wicked as he is, for many of the cards he uses reflect the darkness and negativity hew specialises in (Most of which originate from the evils duelists of the past yugioh series like Yami Marik and Yami Bakura). When faced with an opponent with a strong will, he'll then resort to using cards that either lockdown his opponent significantly or empower his own monsters massively in the hopes to crush their spirit.**

 **Examples of cards like that include joyful doom, fearful earthbound, nightmare archfiend, surprise attack from beyond, nightmare binding.**

 **Other cards he has include counter traps like dark bribe and magic jammer, also fiend cannon, dark core, dark spirit of the silent and the dark door.**

 **All of his monsters are dark attribute and apart from dark support (like negative energy, negative energy generator, dark eruption, allure of darkness) majority are dragons which often rely on having monsters in his graveyard, getting as many of them in his graveyard without any regret is one strategy he has which also reflects his intense disbelief and dislike for friendship or bonds, reasons currently unknown. Cards he has for this include power wall, depth amulet and spiritualistic medium.**

 **Dragon support he uses reflects the wickedness and evil side of dragons such as dragon's rage, stamping destruction, dragon's evil eye and hellfire veil.**

 **Some other monsters in his possession include Cyberdark dragon, Dark blade the dragon knight, serpent night dragon, five headed dragon, pandemic dragon, tri horned dragon, kourmori dragon, blackland fire dragon, hunter dragon, armageddon knight, dark grepher, dark horus, dark armed dragon and gandora x the dragon of desolation.**

 **One combo he has is the use of wicked trample which doubles battle damage except from direct attacks, then combining it with empowering cards or piercing damage ones like dragon rage or negative energy.**

 **Another combo he employs is by taking advantage of his opponent's monsters and turning them against each other through cards like attack guidance armour, which also highlights his view on friendship as merely a word. Also portrayed when using cyberdark dragon to take his opponent's monsters and using their strength as its own, especially when combined with rebirth judgement, meaning no monster will be safe from it.**

 **As for the monsters I included in this chapter, I had them based off the monsters used in Yugioh Dawn of the duel, the egyptian past arc where priest seto used a fusion of Duos and curse of dragon to make Duos dragon. Cool right? Anyways stay tuned.**

Duos

Once per turn, you can tribute one monster on your field, if you do this card gains half that monster's attack until the end of the turn.

Duos Dragon

Duos+Curse of dragon

On the turn that this card was fusion summoned, you can target one monster in your graveyard, this card gains attack equal to that monster's attack until the end of the turn. When this card attacks a monster in defence mode inflict the difference as damage.

Tiamat, Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse

2 dragon type monsters or 1 Dark monster + 1 dragon type monster

This card can attack twice during the same battle phase.

Once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls that was summoned from the extra deck, negate its effects and reduce its attack and defence to 0, also it can't attack or change its battle mode. These changes last until that monster is removed from the field.

Once, during either player's battle phase, when this card battles an opponent's special summoned monster, you can target that monster regardless of other effects currently in play. Reduce the stat of that monster's current mode to 0.


	43. Chapter 43-Master and Keeper

Chapter 43

Master and Keeper

 **(Synchro dimension)**

The synchro dimension, where society is segregated according to either social status or power, represented by the city itself, where the higher ups or tops, made their homes on higher ground areas with top class living and developed cities, lights shining brightly in an array of colours rivalling that of the stars in the night sky! However, this image was merely a farce, as down below were the commons, or lower levels, where the people struggled everyday just to get a bite to eat, envying the tops who looked down upon them constantly as all they had in comparison were the squatter settlements they called home.

It was a beautiful night as always for many days, but little did anyone in the city know, was that the next few days were to be ones to remember for all of synchro history.

A strange postal opened up in an empty alleyway, and out sped a duel runner, or D wheel! It was a very unique design to boot as well. It's hood ornament was shaped like a dragon head, while the front wheel was clutched together by a handle which resembled the dragon's arms holding the wheel in place. Same being for the back wheel. It also had a wing design which was folded up on its sides and the colour was red with yellow streaks and stripes across its most entailed features. It even had a kind of tail feature sticking out at the end of the seat. The attached duel disk was circular and green in colour, along with an orange energy blade.

The rider sitting on the runner was wearing a full on jump suit, typical for duelists here, which was a sleek red and black stripes along the arms and legs, he also wore a pair of matching gloves and boots, along with a red helmet and blue visor. "Hmmm, bright lights, tall outstretched duel lanes, big city on top and lousy lighting down here….Yahoo! We're home!" he cheered as he took off his helmet, revealing to have orange eyes, wavy red hair and many blueish spiked ends.

"That's good to know." A serious female voice spoke to him, appearing in the form of a blue dragon silhouette, with 2 large wings for arms, standing on 2 legs and having a pair of long horns on the head. "Now the others can fully concentrate on doing what they need to without you going nuts and blowing their cover."

"You make it sound like me saving their butts on a regular basis is a bad thing."

"Only because you're the one responsible for messing up, for giving their position away or not following instructions…." replied the dragon disappointed.

"…Killjoy…", scoffed the boy as looked above at the streets, realising the lanes were lowered so a duel was on, hearing the roar of a duel runner engine he looked catching sight of someone he never imagined he would see again for a long time, "Y..Yugo!? Aww yeah! He's alright!" he cheered, seeing his buddy riding on his white home made duel runner along the lanes, also catching a glimpse of a passenger too.

"I'm wouldn't be so sure of that…" the dragon replied, eying behind the synchro counterpart of Yuya, they both looked and saw a group of duel chasers tailing Yugo behind, "Tch! Somehow I didn't expect coming home would be this much of a bummer." muttered the rider before looking on ahead of Yugo's path, his eyes widening at the sight of a blockade. "Rats, those law abiding low lives are pushing Yugo into a trap!"

"So it seems," replied his partner with concern over the wielder of the synchro dimension dragon, "Not to worry, I already have a plan in mind, so list..."

"Plan Shman! That takes too long! We gotta act now! Also," he then grinned, "I've got a way better idea than anything you can come up with!" he then hopped on and sped as quickly as he could on his own duel runner to the nearest lane. "Aww yeah pedal to the medal baby!"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be another near-death situation…."

 **(Security HQ)**

Monitoring the situation on a computer, a man in purple with neatly combed ash grey hair and green eyes smiled to himself as it seemed his plan was coming together perfectly this time, "You've played right into my hand." he stated as Yugo finally came to a halt as he was finally boxed in on both sides, with a passenger it seemed! "All officers, bring them in immediately, use any means necessary to restrain them."

"Understood Director Roger!"

As he looked on he smiled as they came closer to the fugitives, "This time, it really is checkmate for you."

 **(Duel Lane)**

"Grrr…" Yugo grunted as to the front he had a large security truck and officers blockading the lane and a group of 4 duel chasers to the rear. He was able to jump one earlier, but he didn't have enough momentum or speed to do another.

"Attention fugitives! Escape is futile! You have nowhere to run so turn yourselves in and make this easy for yourselves. Otherwise we will resort to force!" warned one officer with a megaphone as others got off their vehicles and began to walk towards them.

"Yugo, what do we do now?" Yuzu asked nervously, looking to her only means of safety.

"I..I don't know…But don't worry Yuzu! I'll protect you like if it were Rin." he vowed as he proceeded to activate his duel disk on his runner, 'Still, even clear wing can't take on all of these guys at once, only way of us getting out is if we have some sort of diversion or miracle…" he thought to himself feeling pressured and sweating hard. As when it seemed all hope for escape was lost, everyone heard the sound of an engine, almost sounded like a dragon's roar!

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Where's that coming from?"

Yugo's eyes widened in surprise, "This sound, I know it somewhere…Only one runner makes that noise…Wait! Could it!?"

"Special delivery security slime balls!" A voice yelled, everyone looked and saw a rider on a dragon shaped duel runner charging straight at them from the lane with the pursuing duel chasers. He was charging at them really quickly and had a monster out too. "My dragon and I have a special package just for you! Let em have it exploder dragon!" the dragon let out a small growl before dropping the explosive it carried like an air raid, falling directly at the duel chasers!

"Take cover!" Yugo cried as he tried to shield Yuzu with his body, as the bomb fell and blew up its mark! Sending the security runners plummeting to the streets and the chasers knocked out cold! "AAAAHHH!"

"Eeeek!" Yuzu cried as Yugo did his best to cover her, "Is he nuts!? We're here too!"

"Relax, that's just how he is." Yugo smiled reassuringly. "Y..You know him?" Yuzu asked curiously, "Yup! I'll introduce you guys once this is over."

"Y..You! You're the drag racer aren't you!" one of the remaining members yelled at the newcomer who braked just in front of Yugo.

"Drag racer? Heh, guess we're getting pretty famous around here." he grinned while wearing his helmet.

"More like infamous you mean…."

"Prepare to face justice you commoner cockroach!" one yelled as he rushed forward, the duelist replied with a smirk, "Yeah? Well here's what i think about your so called 'justice'." he replied by throwing out a spear dragon right in front of them. It then pointed its head directly at its mark, the truck itself!

"Are you insane!?" the duel chaser gasped.

"Nope, more like creative! Ok spear dragon! Charge straight through! Spearhead screwdriver!" The dragon flew up high before diving straight down like the kingfisher it resembled, doing a spin before punching a huge hole throughout he truck and sending it off the track, resulting in a big explosion and the remaining duel chasers unconscious!

"Now that was totally rad eh?" he thought to himself.

"Yes…quite 'rad'…." the voice frowned.

As the mystery duelist turned and walked towards Yugo, who looked up with Yuzu, he then took off his helmet, "Yo Yugo! Causing trouble as usual I see."

Both Yugo and Yuzu gasped in surprise at the sight of their saviour, "Y..Yamata!?" he cried before grabbing him tightly in a hug!

"Ack! Hey hey! Easy! There's only so much love I can take!" Yamata gasped.

"R..Ryuga!?"

Yamata turned his head up looking at Yuzu, his eyes widening in surprise, causing him to wrestle out of Yugo's grip!

"Rin!?" he gasped as he rushed over to her, "You're back too!? That's just…" he paused last second before taking a closer look and realising his error.

"You're not Rin! Who are you!?"

"I..I'm Yuzu Hiragii." Yuzu replied nervously, not sure how to make of the situation.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"This girl, she looks exactly like Rin, yet…she smells like standard…Could it be…."

 **(Meanwhile)**

"The name's Yamata, nice to meet you Yuzu!" he told her with a thumbs up and grin.

"Huh!?" Yugo gasped, "You can tell it isn't her?"

Yamata then faced him, "Well duh. I mean sure she's got Rin's face but there are many key differences like their hair and eye colour. You'd have to be a big idiot to not be able to see that." he stated confidently, which was followed by an awkward silence, Yuzu sweat dropping and Yugo having a gloomy shadow over him. Yamata then realised it, "Pfft! HAHAHA! You mean you actually couldn't tell?! That's just priceless! Imagine if Rin were here she'd totally murder you!"

"Sh..Shut up!" Yugo yelled embarrassed and having his pride hurt, "You would have made the same mistake too!"

"Nope! Not in a million years."

Yuzu then walked up uneasily to him, "Um, you remind me of a friend I know back home. His name's Ryuga and you both have the same face yet you both are pretty different."

"Ryuga? Same face as me?" He then thought for moment to himself, "This really is big news…" he realised.

"Well he sounds like a cool guy, can't wait to meet him, maybe even duel him!" he said excitedly.

"Uhhh sure…" Yuzu said uneasily before they all heard a chorus of sirens coming up. A large pack of duel chasers were on their way towards the 3 of them!

"Whoa…what's with all the slime balls? Overkill much?" Yamata muttered undeterred.

"Well, me and Yuzu got teleported unexpectedly into a private area for Tops, and we were accursed of 'physical assault'…" Yugo confessed.

"Tch! It's just like those arrogant jerks, to stretch the truth without giving any of us commons a chance." Yamata grunted annoyed off having to put up with this again.

Yugo then hopped on to his runner with yuzu climbing aboard. "Well, what's done is done, now we gotta get out of here quick!"

Yamat grinned as he got onto his runner, "Me? Run from an opportunity to harass security? Not a chance bro!"

"Are you crazy!? What if you get caught!?" Yuzu gasped, to which he only replied with laughter, "Hahaha, me? Getting caught by those snails? Maybe in their dreams, but never for real! Besides, your safety is way more important to me than myself, so here's the thing, I'll grab their attention while you guys get away." he stead as he placed on his helmet.

"Ok Yama!" Yugo said as he revved his engine, "Just watch yourself kay?" To which he responded with thumbs up.

"But what if…"

"Relax, he know what he's doing." Yugo said as he turned his runner in the opposite direction, 'Come on! Let's ride!" he cheered as he sped off. Yuzu then turned around an saw Yamata speeding towards the group of officers!

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"Try and make me you dogs of the tops!" Yamata yelled as he charged straight through them like bowling ball against pins!

"He's nuts!" Yuzu gasped at his stunt, either brave, crazy or not very smart, most likely all of the above.

"Nah, that's just his standard move he can get way more daring than this!" Yugo stated.

"I…see…"

They then got back up and chased after him, "Pull over and drop to the ground common!"

He then smirked, "Oh I'll drop to the floor alright! The ground floor that is!" he then smashed through a sideline and plunged right down onto the streets on the ground, bewildering the chasers.

'You won't escape!" they then followed him, unfortunately some of them weren't as experienced as doing this so they ended up crashing below and knocking themselves out.

(Enter comedic chase scene where the chasers follow after Yamata through the maze alleyways where they often smashed into dumpsters, skidded too far out from tight turns and into walls, lured into crashing into each other etc.)

Eventually Yamata found his way out and back onto the main lanes. "Well what did I tell you, told you we'd make it out in one piece."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we're not in the clear yet."

"You really need to take a chill pill, how can things go wrong now?"

"Why not take a look behind you and see for yourself?" his dragon stated as they both turned and saw one Duel chaser pursuing them, code 230. "You cockroach! Don't you realise further resistance will only make things worse for you!" he yelled.

"Tch! These guys just won't quit, guess that's their only redeeming quality." Yamata grunted annoyed as he couldn't shake him off his tail. 'Guess there's no other choice, but I like it anyway! Let's duel!"

"Gladly! Once I haul you in, I'll be promoted to a status much higher than 227!" 230 stated as he proceeded to activate the duel function.

"Field Spell, Speed World Neo, set on!"

"Duel mode, on. Auto-pilot, standby" both runners stated as disks loaded.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

 **Yamata: 4000**

 **DC 230: 4000**

Soon a helicopter rose up and a reporter stepped out with her assistant and camera, "We're live downtown where apparently ANOTHER duel involving the duel chasers and commons has taken place! Now all of you stay tuned, you don't want to miss a moment of this duel after the explosive finale of the previous one! All brought to you Top Reporter of Top City TV! Melissa Claire!" the reporter in a cowboy dressing called as many people eyed the duel on screen from either their homes or public screens.

"Just what we needed…more spectators…Is this part of your plan too? To get us caught live all over the city?"

"Relax, think of it like this, when life gives you lemons make lemonade! With this duel, we'll inspire more commons and underprivelidged to sand up for themselves and to never give up too!" Yamata cheered to which the voice sighed, "Sigh…I hate it when you make sense…"

"All right! Listen up everyone! Watch as I the Drag Racer claim another victory that will ignite the determination for you and your dreams!"

 **(Security HQ)**

"Sir, Duel chaser 230 is in pursuit of the renegade duelist, also known as the 'Drag racer.'" One of the operators stated to her superior.

"Permission to duel granted, this one has been very troubling indeed, and to think his recent disappearance lead us into a false sense of security." Roger muttered, annoyed with how his initial targets escaped because of the new comer, "Still, once he's out of the picture, there will be no more renegade commons coming out of the woodwork to get in the way of peace." he stated before giving the order to apprehend.

 **(Duel)**

"Justice shall make the first move! My draw!" 230 declared, also realising this was his opportunity to surpass his rival 227. "I can't wait to put you away, and my assault dog will make sure of it!" A portal opened and a dobermann with cannons emerged with a growl. "Heh, a monster perfect for a dog of the tops." Yamata mocked, making 230 grit his teeth, "Make all the jokes you want, they won't save you from my loyal beast! With it on the field I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it? Lame…" Yamata said as he drew, "I summon lancer lindwurm in attack mode!" The greenish dragon with a double edged spear emerged and growled. 'Okay lindwurm! Send that mutt straight to the pet cemetery! Spear thrust!" The dragon then charged straight at the dog trying to shoot it with its cannons, but was far too quick and landed a successful strike on its side!

 **DC 230: 4000-3400**

"Tch! Bet you think you're a big shot huh?" he grunted before smirking, 'But I'm about to teach you a brand new lesson you rat!" A portal opened and another dog then came out from it. "When destroyed by battle, assault dog allows me to summon another from my deck tot ale its place!"

"Whatever, I'll send that pooch packing all the way to the pound on my next turn Till then, I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." 230 stated, "I summon the tuner monster jutte fighter!" the buck toothed warrior emerged from the portal with its tuning fork. "Now I tune my level 2 jute fighter to my level 4 assault dog!" The tuner became 2 rings for the dog to leap through, "Behold the power of the law! I synchro summon! Level 6 goyo guardian!" The powerful 2800 synchro warrior came into view ready to swing his lash at anyone who opposed security! "Go Goyo! Attack that impudent lizard with goyo lariat!" The painted warrior swung his lash hard straight at the opposing monster!

"You security slugs must take me for an amateur if you think I didn't see this coming. I activate my trap Dragon's cry!" The trap revealed itself which let out a shriek, "While I have a level 4 or lower dragon on my field, I can stop your attack and save my lindwurm."

"Heh, you mean that would have happened if it wasn't for…" 230 opened his trap, "The wire tap trap card! This negates a trap and sends it back to your deck!"

"Say what!?" Yamata chased as his trap was sent right back to his deck, "Tch!"

"Ok Goyo! Destory Lancer lindwurm with goyo lariat!" The whip then pierced through lindwurm which cried in pain before exploding!

"Urg!"

 **Yamata: 4000-3000**

"Oh and by the way, Goyo guardian like all others has a unique effect!" Soon the exploded bits of lindwurm came back together and then ended up being tied up securely by Goyo guardian, as it shifted to the other side of the field! "You see, it doesn't destroy your monster, it bends it to its will! Which exactly how I plan on doing away with you when this duel is over!" 230 boasted before noticing Yamata going all quiet.

"Eh? Is the drag racer giving up? Has he lost his will to fight?" Melissa questioned.

"You securities are all alike. Just cause you guys work for the tops you think that alone gives you the right to oppress us and push around? Well forget it! Because we will never surrender and never quit fighting, we'll band together as one and we'll show you all the strength of our unity!"

"Tch! I place a card facedown and end my turn. Well then, you talk big for someone who's losing! Let's see you get out of this!"

"Be careful what you wish for, cos you just might get it! I draw!" at that point he closed his eyes, "You ready for this?"

"I always am, and I'll make sure that you keep your words too." the voice spoke to him kindly.

"I summon the tuner monster delta flyer from my hand!" the dragonfly like dragon monster emerged and beat its wings.

'A tuner monster? But what's the point if you don't have another monster to tune with?"

"Hehe, you security snails are so typical. I activate my trap synchro material! With this I can synchro summon with monsters that are on your field! Monsters like my lancer lindwurm!"

"What!?" 230 gasped as lindwurm tore itself loosed from the whip of goto guardian and retuned to his friend. "You can't do that! I captured him!"

"Like I said, we will always band together as one and prove the strength of a untied front! I activate delta flyer's special ability! Once per turn I can raise or lower the level of a face up monster on the field by 1 and I raise my lancer lindwurm's level to 5!" Lindwurm's level then grew to 5, "And now, I tune my level 3 delta flyer to my now level 5 lancer lindwurm!" Delta flyer changed into 3 rings and lancer lindwurm flew through them, doing so starting to create a kind of flowing air current or jet stream along the track, as something was emerging!

"What is this!?" 230 grunted trying to keep his runner steady.

"Eh!? Where is this wind coming from!?" Melissa gasped as the helicopter began to shake.

"Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the ancients, spread your wondrous wings and soar through the skies! Guiding the world into the bright future! I synchro summon! The wings of the dragon master! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending Wyvern of the gales!"

As the light of synchro disappeared, it revealed a beautiful wyvern. She was very slim and sleek, with dark blue upper scales which were like armour and a white underside. Her wings were quite large and dark blue with white skin flaps, and long with a tail which ended with a diamond tip. She had slightly built legs with 3 hawk like talons at the end of them and her head was a sharp pointed dragon head, with a small nose horn and her upper eyelids lead up to a pair of horns on her head, similar to antennae. She also had white eyes and had some fangs pointing at the front of her jaws.

 **Fafnir, Ascending Wyvern of the Gales, Dragon, Synchro, Wind, Level 8, ATK: 3000 DEF 2500**

"3000!?"

"Well Fafnir, how does it feel to be able to stretch your wings out after a while?"

"It feels great indeed," she replied before facing the opponent, "Don't be reckless this time okay?"

"Alright, we'll do things your way now." he frowned before making his move, "I activate Fafnir's special ability! Cyclone snare!" She then roared before whipping a green cyclone with her massive wings, with Goyo in the centre who then froze stiff!

"What did you do to my monster!?"

"Simple, all I did was render your extra deck monster unable to make a move of any sort until my next standby phase!" Yamata smirked.

"Why you little…."

"Relax, I can only use that ability once per turn, but, now I activate Fafnir's second ability! Mirror wing!" She then closed her wings in with the scales acting like a mirror, showing a reflection to the stunned goto guardian in it, soon she glowed red in colour. "Once per turn, I can target a monster on my opponent's field and negate its effects! Then, Fafnir can then copy that monster's effect as her own!"

"Say what!?" 230 gasped knowing what his Goyo guardian was capable of.

"Okay Fafnir, attack Goyo guardian with coriolis crush!" She then roared before flew up high, her wings glowing white before she swooped down and circled the helpless opponent multiple times before striking from multiple angles in a whirlwind frenzy!

 **"DC 230: 3400-3200**

"Now, with my new borrowed effect, guess who's joining the winning team now!" Yamata gloated as Goyo guardian appeared on his field in defence mode!

"Grrrr…" grunted 230 seeing how his move was used against him!

"That's not all, I also activate the continuos trap synchro blast! Now whenever my synchro monster attacks an opponent's monster, i can deal 500 points of direct damage!" the trap then shot an energy blast which caused 230 to stumble even further behind!

 **DC 230: 3200-2700**

"I now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Not so fun being on the receiving end of things eh security slug?"

"Y..YOU! You've gone too far! I'll show you that even your precious unity is hopeless in the might of those with power! My draw!" 230 yelled, really steamed this time.

"I summon stygian street patrol from my hand in attack mode!" The demonic rider and equally hideous bike emegred alongside 230, "Next I activate the spell one for one! By discarding a monster form my hand I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand! I choose to discard this monster and then special summon stygian security from my hand!" A fiendish tuner monster with a siren on its head came out next to the other fiend. "I now tune my level 1 stygian security to my level 4 stygian street patrol!" The tuner became a single ring for the stygian security to pass through, "Merciless commander of the underworld, lead your demonic troops to victory, hunting your victims relentlessly to the ends of the world! I synchro summon! Level 5! Stygian sergeants!" The 2 headed fiend with a monstrous bike emerged and growled menacingly.

"I activate my trap call of the haunted! With it, I special summon the handcuff dragon that I discarded using one for one!" The level 5 dragon with cuffs on both ends took to the field.

"Ha! You call THAT a dragon? Looks more like an earthworm with wings that needs to visit the dentist!" Yamata mocked making 230 even more furious.

"Grrr, this is where it ends! Go handcuffs dragon! Attack his Fafnir now!" The dragon shrieked before charging straight at Yamata's synchro who looked to her partner.

"It's obvious what he's planning to do Fafnir."

"So why not do something about it?"

"Not yet, let's let him have his moment first."

 **(Security HQ)**

"Duel chaser 230! Halt your attack this instant!" Roger yelled angrily, but like 227, his warning amounted to nothing, this time being deliberately ignored!

 **(Duel)**

"Fafnir! Destroy that measly dragon of his with whirlwind breath!" She then blasted a strong gust of wind which destroyed the opposing monster before it came into contact with her.

 **DC 230: 2700-1500**

"Tch!" he grunted before smirking, "I bet you thought you'd only hurt me but in actual fact you've just hurt yourself!" As he finished, the soul of handcuff dragon emerged from the graveyard. 'When destroyed in battle my dragon equips itself to your monster, making it lose 1800 atk!" he yelled, "After that, I'll just attack and destroy goyo guardian with stygian seargents before destroying your weakened dragon with its ability! With that done, I'll be well on my way to promotion!" he thought to himself after that.

"Too bad your moves were so predictable I saw them coming a mile away." Yamata stated as he opened his trap card.

"Th..that's!"

"Synchro out, this trap lets me return a synchro I control to my extra deck, then special summon all of the materials I used to summon it from my graveyard!"

"A well thought out move Yamata." Fafnir stated before she split into lancer lindwurm and delta flyer, "And since Handcuffs dragon missed its target it's basically a misfire!"

"Tch! Whatever, I'll just destroy both your monsters with stygian sergeants then! Guess I've gotta wait a little longer before I round you up."

Yamata then smirked seeing his plan came together, "Then keep waiting, because I'm not losing."

"Not what!?"

"I activate the trap cosmic blast! When a dragon type synchro monster is removed from the field, I can inflict its attack points as effect damage straight to my opponent!"

"No!" 230 cried as Fafnir's spirit was absorbed into the trap and fired directly at 230 who could do nothing about it! "AAAARG!" he cried as the impact sent his runner out of control before he spun and came to a stop.

 **DC 230- 1500-0**

 **Yamata: WIN!**

"Incredible…In a single turn the Drag Racer has managed to overcome the odds and emerge victorious!" Melissa commented as she never expected to broadcast 2 duels in one night where security ends up being the losers.

Yamata saw this as an opportunity as he made a victory statement, "Here me Tops watching this, word of advice, do not underestimate us commons or our decks! For what you see in us as weakness is what makes us strong! So peace out!" he said with a sudden change from his serious to regular mood before driving off, flipping off the ones in the helicopter.

"Hehe! Well that takes care of that eh Fafnir?" he smiled looking up to his partner spirit, who put on a small smile of her own, "I suppose…." she agreed before they sped off.

 **(Security HQ)**

Roger had just witnessed the events on his computer and was not pleased, "Hmph…Useless," he stated before throwing away a pawn piece into the trash bin. "These commons are becoming more of a nuisance each day. No matter, when the fortune cup comes around, I'll be sure to crush all their dreams in an instant."

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yamata had drove into an alleyway before pressing a hidden switch around a pile of trash, revealing a hidden garage door on a wall of graffiti. "Home sweet home." he smiled to himself as he parked his runner in. All he had in that secret room of his was a space for his duel runner, a bathroom and an old couch, which he used for sleeping. Also a del where he often sat when calibrating his runner or managing his deck.

"Well, time to hit the showers!"

"Are you serious!? How could you be so relaxed after that stunt you pulled off!?" Fafnir growled as she appeared before him, "What about Yugo and Yuzu, shouldn't you be concerned for their safety too instead of yourself?"

"What are you my mother? Have a little faith in them, Yugo will do fine, by now he's no doubt back at home safe and sound. You just gotta relax and loosen up…" he stated as he unzipped the top layer of his jumpsuit, it revealed he had the markings of dragon wings on his back, stretched out across it. "Besides, I haven't had a decent bath since we left home, even the trash sums smell better than me!" A few seconds before he stepped in, his duel disk began to rang.

"What now?" he groaned as he made his way to pick it up.

"Hello? This is Yamata."

"Why haven't you called back? You had me worried that you were either sent someplace else or that something went wrong." the voice on the other end spoke.

"Oh hey!" Yamata replied, "It's all good, the transfer thingy you implanted into my runner worlds like a charm! I can pretty much travel anywhere I want now with this bad boy!"

"That's good to know, but what took you so long to answer back?"

"Eh, sorry bout that, got into a little trouble with some security slugs the moment I got home, but at least I was able to get my buddy Yugo out of that same trouble, so we're cool right?"

There was a long pause before the voice replied, "Just make sure to keep a sharp eye out in synchro, and alert me of anything regarding Academia. Are we clear?"

"Relax, trust me, I'll be sure to ring you up if I find anything out of the ordinary. I want to help keep things in order too like you, so have a little faith in me…." he paused before saying the other person's name, "Jin."

"Alright….I trust you. Take care." the call was then cut off.

Yamata then put away his duel disk and hopped into the showers without a care in the world, and even started to sing to himself! "Going fast….Makes me feel alive! My heartbeats…. in hyperdrive!"

As Fafnir looked on from outside she then face palmed herself, "How in the 4 dimensions did I end up stuck with this undisciplined child…."

 **(Xyz dimension)**

A mysterious figure stood in the middle of a now deserted Heartland square, where it was once lively and peaceful now it was desolate and lifeless. He was wearing a brown tattered cloak over himself, and was switching off his blue xyz duel disk, apparently just talking with someone over the line.

"Do you really think they'll be alright?"

A husky and deep voice replied to him from his deck, "I trust Fafnir in her judgement and choice. I'm certain that you agree with her, have more faith in Yamata as well, he is far more capable than you think." The person thought to himself before nodding with a small smile, "Maybe you're right, thank you my friend." he said as he walked on, hoping to search for supplies or survivors from the terrible onslaught that ravaged the beautiful and prosperous city. As he walked along the streets, now a ghost town, he began to have tears running down his cheek as the dark land had begun to make his gentle heart crack.

As he now stopped by the area which was once the Resistance base, he discovered that it was completely deserted, not a trace of anyone left. At that point, he almost felt like his friends here were lost.

"Why..What did we ever do to deserve this…" he said as tears fell to the ground, unable to hold back his emotions any longer, feeling as though he had failed. "Yuto, Shun, Ruri, Allen, Sayaka…." he cried, "If only I was able to come back sooner…."

His dragon then spoke to him in voice only, as if he could read his soul, which was crying.

"Do not lament over what is beyond your control. There is no such thing as failure, until you give up, that is when you fail. I am feeling the same as you, but we must keep doing what we can now, otherwise, hope for will truly be lost…" he paused before saying his partner's name, "Jin."

Hearing the encouraging words was enough to make him wipe his tears away, and he replied with a thank you once again a they continued their search. A few moments later…

BOOOM!

"What was that?" Jin thought to himself.

"I sense something just beyond that wall, we must make haste." Jin nodded in agreement as he let his soul guide him.

In a nearby area, a single obelisk blue had overpowered a pair of female duelists, survivors apparently. One with blue eyes and long black hair, wearing a worn out former japanese red kimono (Aika Hanazoe) and other was a girl of similar size, with pink hair and a pair of stuck up pigtails and heart shaped clips, wearing a casual tattered skirt (Sanagi Chono). They each had Traptrix Rafflesia and Madolche Queen Tiaramisu respectively. Their opponent had ancient gear reactor dragon and ancient gear gadjitron dragon on his field, he had a disgusting smile on his face seeing the 2 girls fighting a losing battle and panting deeply.

"Hehe! You 2 ladies sure put a up fight, but too bad it's all for nought! Go my mighty mechanical dragons! Blow them both away!" Both his powerful dragons launched beams from their metal jaws and eradicated both xyz monsters without any difficulty!

"AAAAHHH!" they both cried as the impacts send them flying across the ground.

The Obelisk then grinned to himself as he approached them, "N..No..Please…Not that…" gasped Sanagi as she and he friend looked on helplessly with the Academia soldier holding out his disk!

"Hehe! When my superiors find the 2 trophies I bring them, I'll be sure to get promoted into the Obelisk Force for sure! So be glad you both will be contributing to my rise to glory in Academia's history!" he boasted. As he was about to seal their fates literally, "Do not take another step!" a loud roar was then heard with the flapping of wings!

"Huh?" the Obelisk thought as he looked up, only to be surprised by the appearance of a large dragon swooping down at him!

He leapt back as the holy dragon put itself between the Academia soldier and the 2 helpless girls, the moment they saw the rider, their eyes widened. "I..Is that…"

Jin leapt off his felgrand dragon which disintegrated and he threw off his cloak. Jin had brown eyes, white spiked hair which was outcropped with some red, as well as wearing a black sleeveless inner layer, while having his white jacket flow in the wind like a cape. He also had long black jeans and brown boots and wore a belt with deck holders on its side. He also wore the red band of the resistance over his head like a headband, tying his hair up.

"Take cover you both, I'll handle this personally." They then nodded and hid behind a a broken down wall and observed.

"Hey! You're letting my prizes escape!" grunted the Obelisk in frustration, "I don't know who you are but you'll do!" He then activated his disk.

"Attacking a pair of defenceless girls is a coward's way. I'll be sure to make you pawns of fusion regret ever setting foot in xyz soil!" Jin yelled angrily as he proceeded to duel.

 **DUEL!**

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Obelisk: 4000**

"I'll start!" the Obelisk stated as he drew, "I summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode!" The machine soldier took its stand before its controller. "I'll also place a card facedown and that's it. Go on! I don't have all day!"

Jin said nothing but had a serious expression, "It's my turn, I draw." He closed his eyes and felt his soul resonate with that of his deck, "I summon decoy dragon in attack mode!" The little fire dragon emerged and let out a small growl.

"Pfft! Haha! That monster's pathetic! Then again, it suits you all just fine!" his opponent joked, only making Jin more furious.

"I won't allow you to insult my comrades! Decoy dragon! Attack that soldier now with baby burner!" The dragon growled and shot a fireball at the soldier.

"What!?" The girls gasped.

"Heh, decided to surrender already? Wise decision!"

"You pawns of Fusion are all the same, failing to see beyond the monster!" Jin played another card from his hand, 'I activate the quick spell flying dragon whirl! By targeting a monster on my field, I can then send up to 4 dragons from my deck, then my monster gains 300 attack points for each one!"

"Say what!?" gasped the Obelisk as Decoy's flame sudden grew with the souls of the 4 dragons Jin discarded, 4 'special' dragons needed for his plan.

300-1500

"Hmph! You think I didn't see that coming? I'm like 3 steps ahead of you!" the Obelisk gloated as he activated a trap, "Fusion trench! As long as this is in play, only fusion monsters can attack!" The trap created a shield which cancelled out the flame. "Aww what's the matter? Did I hurt your baby's feelings?" he mocked as Decoy dragon put on a pouted face.

Jin however paid no heed to his words, "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"About time! Now it's time I collected my prize!" he drew.

"Since it's my standby phase, arkbrave dragon's special ability from graveyard activates! I get to summon a level 7 or 8 dragon from my graveyard and I choose my Hieratic seal of the sun dragon Overlord!" The level 8 dragon orb emerged from the ground in defence mode.

"Hah! You call that a monster! What a joke," he mocked and grinned looking at his hand, "I activate polymerisation! Fusing my beast king of the swamp with my ancient gear soldier to fusion summon ultimate ancient gear hunting hound!" As the ferocious fusion monster emerged, the 2 female duelists cowered in fear behind the wall, Jin however grit his teeth furiously, remembering how a number of those monstrosities hunted down countless innocents.

"Here's where it gets fun! When fusion summoned my hound automatically halves your life points!" The hound shot multiple attacks from its heads, Jin however didn't budge and only used his jacket as the only cover. As the dust cleared he swept it away with one flick, "That's the only time you'll damage me this duel." he thought to himself.

 **Jin: 4000-2000**

"Guess the rumours of a strong xyz remnant in this area were just rumours! Get ready to be carded because my ultimate hound can attack 3 times and you can't do anything about it! Go!" The hound began to charge lasers in its jaws, and Chono covered her face, not wanting to look.

"Fire!" the soulless machine did as commanded.

"Not so fast, when attacked, decoy dragon's special ability is triggered! I can take a level 7 or higher dragon from my graveyard and special summon it to my field! Then my opponent's attack automatically gets redirected to it!"

"Say what!?" gasped the Obelisk realising the dragons Jin had discarded earlier.

"Return to life Divine dragon Lord Felgrand!" The golden version of felgrand dragon rose from the found from Decoy's cry for help and roared valiantly with 2800 attack!

"They're both even…"

"Not a chance," Jin corrected, "When summoned from the graveyard, felgrand allows me to banish a monster you control or from your graveyard and then it gains attack and defence equal to that monsters level or rank x 100!"

"No way!" he gasped as Jin chose ancient gear soldier, Felgrand swallowed the soul of the enemy monster and gained 400 points, overpowering Ultimate hunting hound with its own attack!

"Urg…" he grunted as the fusion was blown to pieces!

 **Obelisk: 4000-3600**

"Since divine dragon lord felgrand destroyed a monster in battle, I get to special summon a level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my graveyard and I choose dark blaze dragon!" The fiery black and red dragon emerged in a blaze and roared fiercely. "When summoned from the grave, dark blaze's attack and defence become twice their original value."

1200-2400

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of oppression now?"

"Grrr, you'll pay for mocking me! I place a card facedown and activate fusion recovery, allowing me to recover polymerisation and beast king of the swamp from my graveyard." he grunted annoyed before smirking at his card, "Heh, knowing you, you'd obviously focus on getting rid of my fusion trench, but my mirror force will reduce all your hard work to nothing soon enough!"

"My draw." Jin said, obviously knowing what was going on, proceeded to make his move.

"Using my level 8 Sun dragon seal and divine dragon lord felgrand I build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned into yellow lights before diving into the xyz portal. "Mighty dragon sealed since ancient past, awaken and unleash the power of the sun upon those who desecrate your sacred land! I xyz summon! Rank 8 Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" The great and majestic xyz monster rose and let out a glorious cry, radiating with large amounts of light and power, along with 2 orbiting yellow units. "I activate my dragon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can tribute any number of monsters from either my field or hand and then destroy an equal number of cards on the field. I tribute dark blaze and decoy dragons in order to destroy those facedowns! You have done well my friends, now rest easy in the grave." Both dragons acknowledged his judgement as Heliopolis swallowed an overlay unit and the 2 dragons changed into energy orbs, which the xyz sent flying towards the facedowns, destroying them.

"Tch! I'm wide open!"

"Overlord of Heliopolis! Attack directly with Radiant sun fire stream!" Jin commanded as his dragon began charging a fiery flare in its jaws and unloaded it directly at the Obelisk!

"AAARG!" he cried as the flames shot him through a rock. "Urg…You'll pay for that you xyz scum…" he grunted as he staggered to his feet.

 **Obelisk: 4000-1000**

Jin saw how pitiful he looked so he did what he felt was right, "I'll give you one chance to surrender and leave peacefully, otherwise I'll make you regret it." Jin warned, to which his opponent took as an insult!

"Y..You! The nerve of an xyz! It's you who'll regret taking me lightly! I'll never lose to an insect like you! I'll defeat and card you on my next turn! So end already!"

Jin then closed his eyes, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I place 2 facedowns and end my turn."

The 2 girls watched on, amazed that their saviour had the guts to claim he could still win and yet decided to show mercy to an enemy!?

"My draw!" yelled the Obelisk, "I activate pot of greed! Now I draw 2 cards! Next, I'll play the spell foolish burial which let's me send a monster from my deck to my graveyard and I choose ancient gear golem!" He discarded his card before smirking, "Heh, I'll now activate the spell ancient gear garage which lets me add back the golem that i just discarded!" As he took it in, "Time to prove to you how weak and hopeless you all truly are! I activate polymerisation! I fuse the 2 ancient gear golems in my hand together with beast king of the swamp!" The 3 monsters rose into the air and changed into red, blue and yellow lights before fusing, "Towering titans and beast of the swamp, merge together and let your life force flow through the mechanical pistons of my mighty machine of perfection! I fusion summon! Level 10! Ultimate ancient gear golem!" A quake soon tremored through the battered ground before a huge crack opened! Emerging was a menacing machine monster with a giant claw and centaur like legs, it shook the ground as it let out a loud machine like cry!

"No..No!" cried Sanagi as she clung to Aika with fear, who tried to reassure her to be strong, though she herself was succumbing to the fear.

Jin however still stayed strong and narrowed his eyes, holding his ground.

"Now do you see how powerless you truly are! Once I smash down that lizard of yours, your life points will be next!"

Jin then activate his trap with little effort, "I reveal my trap, hallowed life barrier. Now by simply discarding a card from my hand (He discarded Hyozanryu), I negate all damage this turn!"

"Tch! How annoying, you're delaying the inevitable! But in the meantime, I'll just smash your precious monster into the ground! Ultimate golem! Attack with mighty mechanised melee!" The golem then roared before charging forward, each footstep it took shook the ground and its right claw then struck down the xyz monster, making it explode and Jin braced himself from the shockwaves!

"I now activate my quick play spell xyz stand! When an xyz monster under my control has been destroyed, i can then summon that monster from the graveyard with its effects negated." The spell revived Hieratic sun dragon overlord as it rose once more in ablaze of glory!

"Tch! You little pest…" he grunted seeing how all his efforts amounted to nothing. "Big deal, but I promise you next turn you won't last! And don't even bother switching your monster to defence mode because when my golem attacks monster in defence mode it deals piercing damage! Also, you can't do anything to stop it hahaha!" he boasted, "But since there's nothing more I can do, I'll end, now be quick, I have a reward ceremony to attend to for yours truly and I have no intention of being late!" Sanagi and Aika then lowered their heads defeated but before losing hope, they saw Jin had remained firm as he had since the start of the duel.

The xyz duelist looked on utterly disgusted, "Jin…"

"I know….It's time." he replied to the voice before turning to his opponent, "You really are pathetic."

"What was that?"

"You hurt the innocent, took our homes and beloved away from us, attacked us when we have wronged no one, yet you have the nerve to call yourselves superior. But as you've just seen from my xyz stand, we'll never abandon those we care for and we will never stop fighting until we've avenged every one of them! My draw!" he yelled and drew.

(As he did, he felt a cringe in his chest, underneath his black shirt, he had a mark in the shape of a dragon's tail which stretched from his stomach before curling a bit on his chest and ended with a diamond tip)

His very words were mind-blowing to the spectators, seeing wondering how could he possibly remain positive after all this.

"I activate the equip spell xyz crown!" A half gold and silver crown appeared above Hieratic sun dragon overlord of Heliopolis and landed on its head.

"Heh, how cute, dressing up your monster with jewellery before its final burial!"

"This peace of jewellery is very special, for it can only be equipped to an xyz monster which in turn allows me to treat its rank as a level!"

"What did you say!? Giving an xyz monster a rank!?" gasped the obelisk as the black star changed into red.

"Also, when used as an xyz material, the equipped monster can then be treated as 2 monsters! Using my sun dragon overlord! I rebuild the overlay network!" The one dragon then changed into a light and shot into the portal. "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the despair and oppressed, with your very power that shakes the earth itself! I xyz summon! Come forth, mighty tail of the dragon keeper! Rank 8 Jormangandr! Mighty basilisk of quakes!"

Rising from a massive quake and crack in the ground was a giant quadrapedal dragon with a pair of wings folded neatly on his side, he had a series of spikes on his back which were shaped like mountain peaks which formed a long line from its neck down to the base of his tail, ending with a massive spiked club. The dragon was shaped like an ankylosaur but had much bulkier limbs which ended in 4 powerful claws. The dragon was brownish red in colour and had yellow reptillianne eyes and a blunt head, with a nose horn and armoured sides, spikes protruding from its shoulders in the shape of stalagmites. It crouched down and entered a kind of defensive stance as it was summoned in defence mode.

 **Jormangandr, Mighty Basilisk of Quakes, Dragon, XYZ, Earth, Rank 8, ATK: 2500 DEF 3000**

As the Obelisk looked on he then smirked, "Pfft! That's your big move? And here I thought you were actually going to fight back."

Jin said nothing, except command his dragon partner to make his move, alerting him through eye contact, "I activate Jormangandr's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can target an opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck, return it back and then inflict damage to my opponent equal to the stat that monster's current battle mode!"

Everyone else's eyes widened in surprise, but none as much as the Obelisk who had finally realised he had no chance of winning from the start! "N…No this can't be! This was supposed to be my victory! It's not fair!"

Jormangandr then swallowed one unit, which began charging energy, making his huge tail grow longer and then he swung it up high with the club at the end, ready to deal the final blow with his massive tail!

"No no! Please! I give!"

Paying him no attention, "Jormangandr! End this duel! Tectonic tail!" His basilisk then roared loudly before swinging his tail as fast as lightning, landing a direct hit on the chest of Ultimate ancient gear golem with his spiked club end, sending it toppling backwards! The Obelisk frantically ran back as fast as he could, only to have his own monster collapse on top of him! "AAAARGH!" was all that could be heard as the Golem landed on top of him, resulting in a massive earth shake, which in turn sent a nearby building toppling on top!

 **Obelisk: 1000-0**

 **Jin- WIN!**

The 2 girls who were hiding came out from the wall, bewildered at how strong and skilled their saviour was, as Jormangandr disappeared. He then walked to them, they were still a little uneasy about his power but then he held out his hand in kindness and a warm smile.

"Are the both of you alright?"

"Y..yes…" Aika said with Sanagi simply nodding.

"It's not safe here, if you like I can take you both somewhere Academia will never reach. Trust me."

They were surprised at not only his strength and skill, but also his kindness so they both accepted. Jin then called forth his felgrand dragon once more and they both climbed abroad its back. "Take them to the secret base, make sure they get there safe." he instructed as the dragon nodded in acknowledgement before flying off.

As he looked on, Jormangandr came to him in spirit form, "What you did today was save 2 more from Academia's tyranny. So, do you still feel like a failure?"

Jin then smiled, "Thank you my friend." he replied before continuing his search, for someone in particular…."I'll find you…And I will do whatever it takes to get you back with us…"

 **Yamata**

 **Symbol- Dragon wings (Meaning- Dragon's wisdom)**

 **Title- Dragon Master**

 **Name derivation- Yamata no Orochi, the 9 headed dragon of japanese legend.**

 **Yamata is an old friend of Yugo since his early days in the orphanage alongside Rin. Like many commons, he has a dislike for tops and the current system of living, however, despite being a hot head at times he is street smart and believes that greatness and status should be earned rather than passed down to someone who hasn't proven his or herself worthy. He prefers to focus on earning the proper respect of the city through victory rather than take it by force like other commons like Shinji, for he feels he'd be making himself stooping down to their level. Achieving goals through hard work and determination is how he goes by, rather than by dirty means or having it handed down without earning it properly.**

 **His duel style is flexible and free flowing like the wind, doesn't matter what he draws because he can easily pull of a combo with just about any hand he gets, hence representing the dragon's intelligence, being able to adapt to various situations or to get his opponents riled up so they make mistakes. Growing up on the streets taught him to use anything to his advantage, like turning his opponent's moves against themselves, hence Fafnir's ability to copy enemy effects and send them back! (Like Yusei's early days).**

 **Like Yugo he too is energetic and has a love for duel runners and speed, probably even more so, making it normal for Rin to discipline the both of them at times.**

 **He and Fafnir have an equal partnership rather than friendship as he often gives her headaches due to his laid-back, carefree or sometimes reckless attitude (like speaking out of term, easily angered or messing around in serious situations), though she does respect him as a smart player in duelling and for trying to be 'positive'. (Will go more on backstory later on) She often plays a mother figure role when with Yamata, of having to keep him in check regularly as well as maintaining the balance of the synchro dimension…..**

 **Like the wind and his dragon Fafnir, most of his cards are wind themed like dust tornado, dragon's gust, wingbeat of giant dragon, blustering winds, double cyclone, giant trunade or heavy storm.**

 **His deck utilises more synchro and tuner support (from 5ds decks) rather than dragon support like synchro material, variety comes out, tuning, synchro baton or descending lost star.**

 **Dragon support includes cosmic blast, stardust shimmer or silver wing.**

 **He uses a wide variety of low levelled dragon monsters, most of which are level 6 or below, symbolising the unity of the weak and how even they can stand up to the power or class of the tops when underestimated. Examples like influence dragon, debris dragon, delta flyer, twin headed behemoth, troop dragon, attachment dragon, luster dragon 2 and spear dragon. Others include various ones like flamvell grunika, powered tuner, masked dragon or dread dragon.**

 **He cares for his friends like Ryuga and wouldn't hesitate to protect them when necessary, especially when ridiculed by tops.**

 **(For Yamata's duel runner I had it based on the Dragranzer Bike mode from kamen rider Ryuki, it was really cool when i first saw it so thought I use it here.**

 **Jin**

 **Symbol- Dragon Tail (Meaning- Dragon's Spirit)**

 **Title- Dragon Keeper**

 **Name derivation-Jin Long, chinese for golden dragon.**

 **Jin is a noble and kind hearted person who loves duelling when used for the benefit of others, something learnt from his friendship with Yuto and company.**

 **Of all of Ryuga's counterparts, he is the one who bares the most similarity with Ryuga in terms beliefs and personality, however severely detests conflict. Despite his hatred to Academia like many xyzians, he isn't without mercy to the weak ones but not to those who are truly heartless. He is also wise enough to determine the motives of people by reading their voice tones or expressions, whether they are genuine in their words or not, war experience has taught him to never drop his guard until his opponent is unable to continue. While he doesn't card enemies like Shun, he does make sure to disable or disarm his enemy instead whenever possible, to ensure they don't get back up again to cause more harm later on. Finishing the job without crossing the line himself.**

 **His current dragon deck consists mainly of Light attribute monsters and support, mainly around Felgrand and Hieratic monsters together. Most of his monsters are light, with a few exceptions like decoy dragon and dark blaze dragon. He also carries a number of normal monsters like hyozanryu, rabidragon and wattaildragon. Like him, his deck is capable of showing mercy like hallowed life barrier (Divine kindness), however is also capable of being devastating to his opponents (Heavenly wrath and judgement).**

 **His strategy is to acquire his level 8 monsters as quickly as possible in order to xyz summon as fast as possible. While he needs monsters in his graveyard like Nushi, his deck focuses more on resurrecting his high levelled monsters from the graveyard using decoy dragon for a surprise counter or using revive cards like monster reborn, call of the haunted, water of life or dragon rebirth.**

 **Jormangandr, his key partner, (an earth monster bizarrely) has a strong spirit and will, and like Jin, dislikes conflict as shown having a stronger defence stat than attack stat. But is far from defenceless when it comes to battle. (More backstory later on)**

 **Example of mercy act is when he could have revived ark brave to banish fusion trench then only detach one unit to destroy mirror force and then win the duel. Or when he could have discarded the dragons from his hand with overlord in order to then attack with dark blaze and Overlord directly.**

 **Like all xyzians his deck comes equipped with xyz support like xyz stand, xyz reborn plus, xyz crown, xyz strike or solid overlay. He also uses grave of the super ancient organism to restrain enemy fusion monsters while being able to keep his xyz monsters able to fight.**

 **(Originally wanted to use the name Shen for Shen Long but figured it would be too similar to Shun, also had his design based off a certain character from beyblade metal fusion.)**

 **For the 2 people that Jin saved, Aika and Sanagi look up those names on Yugioh Zexal and see for yourself who I mean, also have certain other ideas in mind for later chapters but won't spoil them.**

 **As shown here, both Jin and Yamata are actually acquainted with each other but I won't be highlighting that just yet, so stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **P.S- Break for me is coming to an end soon, so I won't be able to post as frequently as usual. So what do you think of this chapter, finally being able to know about the remaining 2 dragons? Took me a really long time to plan and type this so hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Also, of the 4 dimension dragon lords and their partner dragons, who do you like the most so far? Look forward to your positive reviews and comments.**

Fafnir, Ascending Wyvern of the Gales

1 tuner+ 1 or more non tuner monsters

Once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls that was summoned from the extra deck, that monster cannot attack, change its battle position nor activate its effects until your next standby phase. This is also a quick effect.

Once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls, negate that target's effects and replace this effect with that target's original effects until the end phase.

Once per turn you can change the level of this card to a level less than or equal to its original level, minimum equal to the tuner used to synchro summon this card.

(Based off from lightning dravise from b daman, the body shape and tail. While the head was based off from dragoon from beyblade.)

Jormangandr, Mighty Basilisk of Quakes

2 level 8 monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 xyz material from this card to target one monster your opponent controls that was summoned from the extra deck. Return it to the extra deck and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the stat of that monster's current mode.

When this card is targeted for an attack or opponent's effect, or would be destroyed, you can detach 1 xyz material to negate that attack, effect or this card's destruction.

While this card has xyz material attached it gains this effect:

This card can attack while in face up defence position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation.

(Based off the Regulus from Dino Crisis 3, being the flexible tail and movement, along with the red death from how to train your dragon in terms of build)

 **(Hope you all don't mind me borrowing design ideas from other anime or series for my OCs and cards, not very good at coming up with them or with good description on my own.)**


	44. Chapter 44-Beauty of the City

Chapter 44

Beauty of the City

"Urg..My head…" I groaned as I stepped out of the portal upon arrival, "Who would've thought travelling through dimensional planes could be such a headache."

"You're telling me, I feel like throwing up!" moaned RE as he was about to barf! Only for BE to shut his jaws with her hand in time!

"Don't even think about it…" she warned, making him nod uneasily as he tried to swallow it all down.

Fortunately Bahamut and I weren't as weak as RE, we looked around and found ourselves in a shaded alley, seeing it was daybreak and still morning, apart from the dumpsters I saw at my side, I noticed there was brought light shining at both ends, revealing a street and a big city in view, with a number of tall buildings. "Bahamut?"

He began sniffing around before confirming my suspicions, "We have arrived, this in indeed the synchro dimension."

"That's great!" I cheered seeing how our trip had no problems at all! "You here that guys!….Guys?" Apparently I spoke too soon…

"Where is everyone?" RE said as he looked around.

"Shun? Reiji? Yuya? Gonegnzaka?" I called but getting no reply and saw I was alone. "Okay…note to self, remind Reiji to fix this transportation bug." I thought before turning to Bahamut, "Hey Bahamut? Could you track them down like you always do?"

"That is a good idea Ryuga," BE said, "That should save us a lot of trouble of having to search for them all on foot aimlessly without any clue or plan."

"I shall try…" Bahamut said as he began to focus, after a while…"Forgive me, I'm afraid it's beyond my current capabilities."

"Huh? Why's that?" I asked.

"My powers aren't as strong in other dimensions compared to standard, apparently there's too much synchro energy resonating in multiple directions, so finding a few single differences from so many synchros, will be…as you say, a needle in a hay stack?"

"Great…Just great! Not only did we get lost in a completely unfamiliar place, we also have no way of finding where our friends are!" RE complained like a tantruming child, "For all we know, they could have been sent to another dimension or maybe stuck between them!"

"Red eyes!" BE growled at his negativity.

"What? I'm just saying possible facts…"

I went silent for a little, realising RE's logic, what if they were in trouble….

"Do not lose heart Ryuga, I am certain Reiji's system had no defects, no doubt they're all here and should be doing well." Bahamut assured, making me relieved.

"Y..Yeah you're right Bahamut, in the meantime, we should do what we can to help them out."

"Finding worthy allies to fight against Academia?" I then nodded at BE.

"I'm sure they're doing okay, what's the worst that could happen now?" RE thought as we walked out of the alley.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Yuya and co. being harassed and cornered by Security!

 **(Present)**

As of now we were walking about the streets, we were surrounded by a large cityscape with numerous high quality buildings and many shops as well displaying a wide variety of goods along the lots. They all seemed pretty expensive but what impressed me more was that the area around us was pretty clean and well-maintained. A large number of people walking about minding their own business as usual, overall, it didn't seem all different from back home in Maiami. "No point in trying to ask around, I doubt anyone would take us seriously…"

After a while of walking about endlessly, seeing mostly average citizens or salespeople at shops I remembered something important, "Hey Bahamut."

"Yes? Is something of the matter Ryuga?"

"I just remembered, you said that each dimension not only had a dimension dragon and bracelet but also a guardian who watched over it as well right?"

"Ah yes that is correct. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, do you know about the guardian who watches over this dimension and what he or she is like?"

"Indeed," he stated recalling the best he could, "Her name is Fafnir, she's the dragon guardian who watches over here, as well as my sister too."

"I take it that being guardian and maintaining balance runs in the family?" Red eyes asked sarcastically.

"I see your sense of humour has remained intact RE," BE frowned disappointed.

"It's a duty we have all taken willingly in order to ensure the great darkness never returns, and Fafnir has devoted herself fully to this cause regardless of her own personal feelings for the matter. You can say she's…buried by the book and prefers to take logical and realistic approaches to any matter."

"Sounds like someone I would like to get to know." BE thought to herself.

"So any way we can contact her?" I asked hopingly.

"….I'm afraid that in another dragon's domain, I'll need to be within a certain range in order for me to initiate contact, as of now, I can't sense synchro energy that powerful. Although, the opposite is true, that she'll be able to sense me first at a longer range."

"I see…well that's fine, at least we tried." I replied trying to encourage my friend who smiled with thanks.

"Guess we'll just have to keep looking around for duelists eh?" RE suggested to which we all agreed and walked off. What i didn't know was that my ;conversation' was apparently noticed by a few passerbies who passed me off as weird or crazy. "Did he just talk to himself?….Poor guy must have hit his head hard somewhere… Ugh! Wouldn't want to be anywhere near that weirdo."

After a long while of walking, now at a main junction with people crossing about, "I was also thinking of something you guys." I stated as we continued, making the others eye me curiously. 'About what?"

I paused for a moment, "Remember what happened with Yugo and Yuto sometime ago?"

"You mean…when he…"

"Yeah, but before he beat Yuto they both mentioned something interesting, Yugo first accused Yuto of stealing someone precious to him, while Yuto accused HIM of being a pawn of fusion."

"Yeah, I remember that, it was really confusing too…."

"Both of them seemed genuine in their emotions, also, they both are actual good guys, so I doubt either one of them would do what the other accused him of."

'Where are you getting at Ryuga?" BE asked.

"I was thinking, maybe, the one who took Yugo's friend, the 'Yuzu' of this world, may have been the 'Yuya' of the fusion dimension, therefore, maybe planned it so that they would be turning against each other rather than work together."

"That…makes sense…" Bahamut said impressed by my theory, "That's utterly despicable as well, considering how that feud ended with Yuto's unfortunate demise…." he thought sadly.

"Also, maybe, there may be fusion agents here in synchro that we don't know about, but it's only a guess…Since, we've had spies in standard before."

"Well then, guess we better make a move then in finding as many powerful allies as we can then so we can take this fight to those fusion freaks! Sooner the better!" RE boasted, as we continued searching.

We went to various parks and streets using BE and RE to detect either power or potential from each person, but so far, we came up with either citizens or average duelists. I was getting exhausted and sat on nearby bench at the street we were at, and before I could stop to take a breath, i noticed a large group of people gathering at what looked like an outdoor catwalk show stage, with a large red curtain in the back. "Something's up over there, we should go check it out." I then walked over there to see what the commotion was about.

It was a pretty big group, with a mixture of people of different sizes and shapes. While some were men, there were a handful of young girls too and they seemed really excited for some kind of event, it was so crowded I couldn't even make a breach through the crowd!

"Man…With so many people excited in one place, this must be really important." I thought. "That is very likely…" replied Bahamut amazed by the vigorous crowd.

"Well, if we're lucky, this may be a some kind of competition for important people or events, maybe we would see something worthwhile too!" RE thought.

At that moment we saw a woman in a cowboy getup step onto the stage, "Greetings people of the City! This is Melissa Claire. Here on Tell me Melissa, I'll bring you the latest in the hips and trends of our City!"

"Guess she must be some kind of reporter huh…" I thought.

At that point I overheard a bunch of the people whispering and muttering around me, "I'm so excited!…I've waited an entire year to see her stunning beauty on stage again!….Whistle! Come on already! Get on with the main event!" Seemed really important too seeing how excited or impatient the people around us were.

"As of now, we're live downtown showcasing the annual fashion show displaying the latest designs and trends! So let's all give it up for our City's number one beauty! A model at the cutting edge of the City's fashion! Misty Lola!" As she finished her announcement and began walking to the sidelines, everyone began screaming and applauding loudly I felt my ears almost burst! "AAAAH!" I cried covering my ears.

"Good thing we're all spirits otherwise this noise would be almost unbearable…" BE commented though she, RE and Bahamut were feeling irritated too by the screeching and squealing of the crowd.

As the curtains pulled open, stepping onto the stage was an elegant young woman with long black hair, she had light blue eyes and a gem tied to her forehead and 2 necklaces. She was also wearing a red formal dress with a flower attacked on one side, as well as a pair of red high heeled shoes. Upon stepping on stage and showing off her dress, the entire crowd went berserk! The audience consisted of either women and girls gazing upon her with awe or admiration, or men with infatuation and 'excited' looks. She was also showered with multiple camera flashes and cheers as she walked back and forth across the catwalk, with a handful of security guards in suits and sunglasses keeping the crowd at bay.

After showing off she kept on walking in and out of the stage wearing an array of designs from high class clothing, female business wear and casual outfits. (Even a swimsuit or too….)

No matter which one she wore, I had to admit she looked stunning but I was able to keep myself disciplined on what I needed to do. I then asked a guy who was next to me, "Um excuse me?"

"Huh? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy trying to get in line for an autograph!?" he yelled impatiently.

"S..sorry, I just wanted to ask…Who is she exactly?" After I asked, it was too late to take it all back….

"SAY WHAT!?" he yelled grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me in, apparently this guy was a crazed fanatic…."How could you possibly NOT know Misty Lola!? Have you've been living under a rock your whole life!?"

"Ack! Sorry! I'm just not from around here!" I cried in shock.

"Huh? What are you? Outta town or something?"

"I..In a way.." No way I was gonna tell this guy I wasn't from this dimension.

"Fine, I'll tell you." he said in a calmer mood, forgiving me as well as making me look at her, "Her name is Misty Lola, she's the number one model in the entire City! As well as being a beauty queen and head of WAO!"

"WAO?"

"You don't know that too? Man you really are clueless…" he sighed, "We Are One, basically it's a charity group that seeks to bring together people of the City and reduce inequality all over the place! In fact, last year after she won the grand prize with a perfect score in the Queen of the City beauty pageant, she donated every cent of the prize money to various orphanages, animal shelters and even to many of the poorer people of the city. She's beautiful not only on the outside but inside too, aww…she's just perfect." he then gazed upon her with lust, it also kind creeped me out a little. "A star loved by both Tops and Commons. Rumour has it, she's also a spot on fortune teller who can predict people's futures too! Don't know how she does it, but they're always spot on! Oh how I wished she'd do that for me…."

"I see…" I replied uneasily. (Wow, guess there are some good people around here in synchro, that's great to see, guess this place isn't as bad as I expected.) I thought to myself. (Tops and Commons? Not sure what those are but, better play safe and not ask….)

"A woman with a beautiful heart and appearance, very commendable." BE muttered impressed with the others in agreement. "Almost reminds me of myself wouldn't you agree?" Bahamut and RE just sweat dropped at her remark saying nothing.

"Wait a minute! What am I doing wasting my time with you!? I gotta get back in line! Move outta the way!" he then shoved me aside and I grit my teeth in pain, 'Argh! Maybe I spoke too soon…" I grumbled as I got back up.

At that moment, she then donned her initial red dress and took a microphone before stepping out, "Thank you all for coming here today. I am truly honoured with your continued support to WAO and for the unity of our wonderful city." Everyone then cheered, 'Anything for you! Unity!"

"As of now, to celebrate with WAO's 10th anniversary, I announce that we conclude with an exhibition duel!" Hearing this got the crowd wondering what this meant and interested. (Duel? What for?….She can duel?…. Wonder who her opponent will be?)

"Eh? A duel?" Melissa the reporter asked curiously.

Misty then nodded before facing the audience, "Indeed, for believe a duel will help us deepen our bonds together with each other, as well as promoting awareness of WAO throughout the city. Here's how it will work, I shall randomly pick a duelist from this entire crowd, and should that duelist defeat me, he or she shall have the honour of having his or her future or fortune read by myself." as she declared everyone applauded and cheered, hoping they would get picked. "Pick me!…I wish I could duel, what a bummer…..If anyone's gonna beat her it's me!"

"Incredible! The chance for any person to have a shot against City's top model is one of a lifetime! And not only that, to have your own future read by her is just as legendary! Now to any duelists standing amongst the crowd, please step forward so our star may choose!" Melissa announced as she encouraged everyone to step closer and all the duelists began charging forward, I kinda felt sorry for the security guards getting overwhelmed by the sheer wave of incoming duelists too.

"Hey Ryuga, sounds like a good chance to see what synchro duelists are capable of. Why not give her a try?" RE suggested. I admitted I was interested but seeing the size of the crowd and how I was on the edge of things, "Better not, I'd get flattened like a pancake if i tried to force my way in through this crowd. Besides, from what Reiji said, the duel disk will automatically generate an action field the moment we duel, which would no doubt bring in all sorts of unnecessary attention, so I think I better keep a low profile for now."

"That…is unfortunate but wise as well." Bahamut stated as RE frowned disappointed. I then turned around to walk somewhere else, Misty was eying the crowd of duelists at the front, she was looking for someone who unique or special to be her opponent, but found no one fitting that condition, so she was a little disappointed. Just as she was about to decide on a random person, someone on the edge of the crowd caught her eyes. "Excuse me sir? You in the far back." she called.

At that moment as my back was turned, I saw a number of eyes gazing on me. I then got a little nervous seeing everyone staring, so I turned around to the crowd and Misty, and pointed at myself cluelessly, "Umm…Do you mean me?" I asked.

She nodded, "Tell me young man, are you by any chance a duelist?"

"Errr..Yes I am." I said uneasily.

"Would you care to be my opponent in this exhibition duel?" she asked politely.

"EHHHH!?" the crowd then gasped, a few of them even casted murderous looks at me, "Him!?….No fair….Lucky punk!" Especially the initial guy I was talking with too.

"And there we have it folks! Misty has decided upon her opponent!"

"Umm..Errr.." As much as I wanted to decline, I saw there was no backing out, also the fact she said it so obligingly meant I couldn't just refuse… "Sure, I would be happy to duel." I smiled and while some of the crowd had their jealous faces intact, most of them applauded. "Congratulations to you!…You better give us all a good show!…Go Misty!"

"Heheh today's your lucky day Ryuga!"

"Depends on how you look at it Red eyes," I replied as I reluctantly made my way on stage, as I did, a guard opened a case and spoke to Misty, apparently what i could make of was what deck she was planning to use. After choosing we both took our sides of the stage, she then eyed me closely, "Hmm, you're not from around here are you?"

"!…Um..How do you know?" I asked uneasily.

She then smiled, "Let's just say I have an eye for spotting talent or something special, but that remains to be seen. May I ask for your name?"

"It's..Ryuga. Ryuga Shirogane."

"Pleased to meet you Ryuga, may I ask what brings you to our fair city?" she asked curiously.

I then answered her best I could without giving away anything suspicious, "I…came from abroad to look for…strong opponents to duel against. I recently arrived as well." I answered a little panicky with so many eyes staring.

"I see," she answered, though seeming a little unconvinced of me being truthful, before smiling, "In that case, may the best duelist win." she said as she activated her synchro duel disk.

"Same to you." I replied as I readied mine.

"That's an interesting duel disk you have there…" she noted.

"Err, it's a model we use from where I come from."

"I see, well then, let's begin and give the crowd their money's worth!"

I then nodded, and pressed the button, the moment of truth….

"Field Open! Crossover!" With that, the space glowed blue and a number of floating blue platforms formed around the whole place, with action cards dispersing over the place!

"Oh my…what is this?" Misty asked, surprised and amazed at the sudden sight, the whole audience began gasping in with similar expressions of curiosity and awe.

"It's…something we use back home," I said while loading my Blue eyes deck, I thought if I wanted to remain undercover, I'd best avoid using the other summoning methods no matter how hindering it would be, and Blue eyes was my best bet.

"Hmmm," Misty narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"Y..you can have the first move! Ladies first!" I cried hoping to take her mind off things.

She then giggled a little at my anxiety, taking it as…adorable? "That's sweet of you. Okay then."

(Grrr…how dare that punk try to make a move on our Misty!…Hope she knocks him into the ground!) some of the fans went.

"How did it end up like this?" I thought nervously, seeing my low profile and cover being blown, before I got some reassurance.

"Relax kid, no big deal."

"How so?" I replied with narrowed eyes.

"Think of it this way, what would Yuya do?" BE said, I then thought for a moment, "He'd no doubt use it to his opportunity to amaze and entertain the crowd!" I realised.

"Exactly, and remember, we'll be happy to co star in any performance you come up with!" RE stated with a reassuring grin, which helped me gain back some confidence.

 **DUEL!**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Misty: 4000**

"I draw." Misty declared as she took a card, "For my first move I'll activate the spell shard of greed, now after 2 turns, I can send this card from my field to the grave in order to draw 2 cards. I'll also summon **black mamba** in attack mode." she then called forth a large black cobra with a horn on its head slithered from the portal and hissed menacingly while curling up with 1300 atk. "I'll also be placing 3 cards facedown. Now it's your move." she concluded, "Let's see what this boy is capable of."

 **Black mamba, Level 3, Dark, Reptile, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

"I draw!" I said while excited with a good hand too! "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode!" My trusty and powerful dragon appeared by my side. "Impressive," Misty thought.

"Wow! A shiny dragon with 2000 attack right of the bat! This should be interesting!" Melissa announced.

"Wait till you all see it in action! Alexandrite! Attack black mamba with jewel flame!" My dragon roared before blasting the snake with a shiny flame, "Urg.." Misty went as the sparks flew at her.

 **Misty: 4000-3300**

(Boo!…How dare you singe her perfect face!…Jerk! Picking on girls!)

"Errr…" I sweatdropped.

"Whoa tough crowd…" RE stated with Bahamut in agreement.

Misty however didn't seem fazed, in fact, she was hoping for it! "That was a beautiful attack, there's certainly more to you than thought. However, by doing so, you triggered this trap! Go snake whistle!" Se revealed her first trap, "When you destroy a reptile monster this trap lets me special summon another from my deck that's level 4 or below, but I'm not quite finished. I also activate the continuos trap Damage=Reptile! When I receive battle damage, I can special summon a reptile monster from my deck whose attack strength is less than or equal to the damage I received."

"Huh!? 2 monsters a once!?" I gasped.

She then smiled in a…seductive, sinister way…"Actually, it's 3. I also activate another continuos trap Viper's grudge! Each time a reptile monster is destroyed, I can special summon a 'snake' monster from my deck!"

This can't be good….I sweated.

"Here's my first, Iperia!" She summoned a white 500 atk lizard with a long beard and eyebrows on its face, "Now, I summon Yowie." Next was a brown lizard with 6 legs. "And finally, another black mamba!" A second black cobra slithered from the portal. "Now their special abilities come into play, first, iperia lets me draw a card when summoned." She then drew, "Next, Yowie's ability activates, meaning you can't draw a card on your next draw phase."

"Tch!" I grit my teeth in frustration, clearly underestimated her.

"And finally," (There's more!?) "Black mamba's special ability activates! When summoned, i can force one monster on your field to change it's battle mode, so I'll have your alexandrite dragon to stand down please." The cobra then opened its hood and hissed menacingly, causing my dragon to cover itself up in fear!

"Alexandrite has only 100 def points…" I thought uneasily.

"Incredible! From Ryuga's one attack, Misty Lola has managed to put him into quite the predicament! Nothing less of our City's beauty!"

As the crowd cheered she then waved and blew a few kisses, "Thank you all, your congrats is most kind and well appreciated."

"You'd better keep your guard up Ryuga. This woman's beauty clearly masks her dangerous power."

"Sure thing Blue eyes." I replied, "I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"In that case its my move then." As she drew a counter soon lit on shard of greed, "I tribute Yowie in order to advance summon **Urubonus, the avatar of malice**!" As the small brown lizard disappeared it was replaced by a huge brown and green snake with a twin spiked tail and a pair of horns on its head, which hissed menacingly!

 **Urubonus, the avatar of malice, Level 5, Dark, Reptile, ATK:2000 DEF: 800**

"She's good…" i thought impressed.

"Alright iperia, attack alexandrite dragon!" The white gecko like monster charged forward and head butted my dragon, causing it to explode!

"Thanks, you triggered my facedown!"

"Oh?"

I then revealed it to be miracle of draconian wrath, "When a dragon has been destroyed, this quick spell lets me take 2 spells or traps from my deck and then set them on the field!" I then laid them out.

"Clever, taking advantage of your monster's destruction to strengthen your defence. It's unfortunate though, that you can't use them straight away." she stated as she readied her next attack, "Alright Urubonus! Attack Ryuga directly with serpent's strike!" The big snake then hissed and charged forward to attack!

"Ryuga! Grab an action card now!"

"I..I can't! I don't want to give myself away!" I replied back to RE, but before he could retort the attack connected! "AAARG!"

 **Ryuga: 4000-2000**

"It seems this duel will conclude must shorter than I expected, a little disappointing though." Misty said as she prepared her last attack from Black Mamba.

"Ryuga! Do it now! You don't have a choice, not unless you want to be humiliated in public!"

"I..I…"

"Go Black mamba! Attack directly!"

(Aww yeah!…That dude never stood a chance from the start….Lame….)

"Alright!" I yelled as I leapt up the platforms which surprised everyone, "I activate the action spell evasion! This negates your attack!" As Mamba tried to strike at me from the ground i leapt off the platform immediately and it missed!

"Action cards?" (That boy seemed like he knew what they were from the start, just who is he?) Misty thought as she hardened her gaze.

(No fair!…You cheat!….Action card?)

Melissa the reporter gasped at what just took place, "Eh? It looks like Ryuga has managed to barely save himself due to an action card? Whatever that is…Nevertheless, he is still outnumbered with 3 monsters to none!"

"Phew…" I gasped, "That was close…"

"Too close if you ask me." RE scoffed.

"We understand how you feel Ryuga, but the best thing to do now is not to hinder yourself, and to fight the best you can with what you have, even if it means gaining an unfair advantage over the opponent."

"Y..you guys are right." I admitted, not going to repeat the same mistake.

"I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that..'action card' as you say. I'm glad you're not making this match too easy for me." Misty stated as she took another card, "As thanks, I'll play the continuous spell swamp of the dragon snake!" The spell she activated looked pretty terrifying. "What's that do?"

"Hee hee, you'll find out soon enough on the end phase of my turn, which will come around the moment I place this facedown." As she did her spell glowed and then shot a beam of light towards my field, which changed into a small diamond-backed snake!

 **Poisonous viper, Level 1, Dark, Reptile, ATK: 100 DEF: 200**

"Huh!?" my eyes widened in shock, "You're giving me a monster?"

"Why of course, due to my continuos spell, during each of my end phases I can special summon a level 4 or lower snake monster from my deck to your field, and I chose my level 1 poisonous viper." I looked on it and it hissed at me aggressively, clearly not friendly

"Umm, thanks?"

"There's no need for that, I'm a very generous person after all, also consider it thanks for making this duel much more entertaining for me and the crowd." she replied with everyone cheering in excitement that the duel wasn't going to be over so soon.

Blue eyes looked on at the snake with a serious look, "I have a very bad feeling about this monster…."

I however paid it no attention and decided to continue with my turn, 'Wait, I can't draw…" The moment I finished I saw Misty smirking at me a bit, then heard a hiss. I looked down and saw the viper coiling into a strike position at me! 'Umm..what are you…AAAAHHH!" I cried as the snake suddenly struck and snapped on my arm! "Oww! Get off me!" I yelled angrily as I threw it off!

 **Ryuga: 2000-1500**

"Gasp…What was that!?"

Misty then chuckled at my surprised reaction, "Oh? Did I not mention, that poisonous viper isn't exactly a loyal monster. You see, it deals 500 points of damage to its controller every standby phase."

"Tch!" I grunted, suddenly I realised she wasn't as sweet as she initially let on.

"You witch! How dare you!?" BE growled before turning to me, "Ryuga! Send me in and I'll avenge you!" I then nodded but first, "Heh, I'll admit, you're a much better duelist then I expected, you were able to turn my attack against me, and also build yourself a strong wall of monsters, and not only that, those traps and spell too, they'll no doubt restrict my moves a lot. There's definitely a more to a person than just their outer appearance."

"Hee hee, well they say beauty is skin deep, it's substance that matters overall." Misty replied taking my comment as a compliment. (About your initial comment, there is a lot more to you than meets the eye as well.)

"Time for me to counterattack! I'll start with my first facedown mystical space typhoon! I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, and if I have to choose…it'll be damage=reptile!" My spell blew away one of her traps, now she won't be able to summon more reptiles when I damage her.

"Now I activate my second facedown, the spell spark of the light dragon! By sending 2 dragons from my hand to the graveyard I can then special summon a light attribute dragon from my deck! I discard white stone of legend and white stone of ancients from my hand," I discarded them, 'In order to summon my deck's pride and soul! Arise Blue eyes white dragon!" My deck's ace emerged and roared ferociously and everyone braced themselves from the shockwaves of her roar! "Since white stone of legend was sent to the graveyard, it's special ability lets me add another blue eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand!" I took another while looking at my original dragon on the field.

"Incredible! In a single card, Ryuga has managed to summon a powerful monster with 3000 attack points with little effort! Misty will be in trouble for sure!"

The crowd began to gasp in awe at monster's strength and beauty, "I'm surprised you had a monster with the perfect balance of offence and beauty." Misty complimented.

"Hehe, thanks." I scratched my head blushing a little (Noticed by BE who shook her head) "Now you'll get to feel a taste of her power! Blue eyes white dragon attack ipiria with White lightning!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" she roared as she blasted her attack and vaporised the small lizard and dealing Misty a significant blow to her points! She then shielded her face with her arm and disk from the impact of the attack.

 **Misty: 3300-800**

I then smiled at my success before being booed by the crowd again! "Impressive power, however, since you destroyed a reptile monster again, the effect of my Viper's grudge trap card now activates, allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower snake monster from my deck. I choose the tuner monster **Lamia**!"

Now coming out was a reddish snake woman with long black hair and yellow reptilian eyes. She also wore black breastplate armour on her chest and had orange belly scales.

 **Lamia, Level 3, Dark, Reptile, Tuner ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500**

"A tuner monster, no doubt she'll use it to synchro later…" I thought.

"Agreed, you'd better strengthen your defence." BE warned.

"I activate the spell pot of greed, now I get to draw 2 cards. And now I end." As I did I drew 2 cards, "Now I trigger the special effect of my White stone of ancients, on the turn it was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a blue eyes monster from my deck and I know just the one! White spirit dragon!" My deck shone and a whiter version of blue eyes appeared from my deck alongside Blue eyes. "When summoned, my dragon allows me to banish a spell or trap that you control, so I'll banish Viper's grudge!" White spirit dragon then shot a white ball of energy which banished her trap.

"Amazing! 2 dragons in a single turn!"

(This guy's way better than I first thought…Go both of you!…. I would no doubt love to sponsor him and have him duel for me) Many people were beginning to get excited from our duel and I noticed it, "Glad to see that the crowd's getting entertained." I thought to myself gladly, not knowing I was being watched by a shady man in a limousine on the edge of the crowd.

"I'm surprised at the way you duel. I never expected an 'outsider' to have been this skilled. I'm interested to know where you come from."

"I'd..rather not say.." I replied.

"Hmm, well in that case, maybe I'll find out myself from this duel. I draw, and now thanks to shard of greed now having at least 2 greed counters, I send it to the graveyard so I can draw 2 additional cards." She then drew 3 more cards and looked pleased with her hand, "First off, I'll activate my lamia's special ability! Once per turn, i can target a monster my opponent controls, and then I can take control of that said monster! So Blue eyes, how about joining my side?" Lamia then performed a seductive belly dance which began making the male crowd members go act like…animals in heat, also, even Blue eyes began to sway as well to Lamia's movements!

"B..Blue eyes!? Get a hold of yourself!"

"S..sorry…but…it's too hard to resist dancing too…" she said weakly as she began to succumb to the hypnotic movements, so I acted quickly with another action card.

"I play the action spell Invisibility! Now my Blue eyes white dragon is protected from card effects this turn!" She then went all invisible and shook her head to clear her mind, "Urg..Thanks Ryuga…that was really humiliating."

RE began snickering to himself at Blue eyes' embarrassing moment, while Bahamut looked on impressed with the duel.

"So, action cards can do all sorts of things that can turn the duel in your favour. Interesting." Misty said as she began to take off her high heeled shoes, "Um…What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just preparing myself for the occasion, but for now, here's your main worry! I reveal my trap level returner, which lowers the level of my level 3 black mamba by 2." Her snake's level decreased to 1.

"Level 1? So she's…"

"I tune my level 3 lamia with my level 1 black mamba!" Lamia then changed into 3 rings for black mamba to go through, "Ancient deity of old, arise with your avatar of ferocity, and bring forth great insanity in your wake! I synchro summon! Level 4 Old Entity Hastorr!" Appearing from the light was a small elderly humanoid in rags with a mask, but rising from his shadow was a black, shriveled, flying monstrosity with tentacles tipped with razor-sharp talons.

"A level 4 synchro…But it's attack strength is only 2300, it's no match for either of my dragons."

"That may be the case, but, to focus on power alone, isn't elegant in the slightest." she replied making me realise she's aiming for something else so I kept my guard. "Hastorr, attack Blue eyes white dragon!"

"Huh!?" everyone gasped as Hastorr's avatar charged forward towards my dragon, "Blue eyes wait!"

"Take this you disgusting reptile!" BE growled as she blasted white lightning at the reptilian shadow, causing an explosion which swallowed Hastorr too.

 **Misty: 800-100**

"Seems almost too easy," I thought before seeing the ashes come together as the avatar and then it possessed BE!

"Argh! I can't move!"

"What's wrong Blue eyes!?" I cried seeing Hastorr forcing my dragon to stay still in position.

"Like I said, duelling with brute force alone isn't exactly my style of duelling," Misty replied, "When Hastorr is removed from the monster zone, it then equips itself to one of your monsters, and as long as it stays there, your monster can't attack or activate effects."

I then grit my teeth, it was clever indeed.

"With that out of the way, I'll switch my Urobonus to defence mode and end my turn." Her large snake then curled up into a defensive stance, "And since it's now the end phase, the effect of my continuos spell Swamp of the dragon snake now activates! Allowing me to play another poisonous viper from my deck to your field!"

As the spell shot another light at me, I became even more unnerved at seeing more snakes on my field. 'Great, now she plans on dealing me more effect damage…But still, she could have attacked that viper with Urobonus and win straight away…"

"It's your move now, feel free to draw." she said waking me back to reality.

"It's..my draw!" As i drew I heard loud hissing, "Here it comes…AARGH!" I screamed when the 2 vipers leapt up and snapped me!

 **Ryuga: 1500-500**

"Oh my! Misty's clever strategy has rendered one of Ryuga's best monsters unable to attack! Also, with the 2 vipers on his field, it'll only be a matter of time before it's over!"

"Not a chance, the show must go on!" I proclaimed, deciding it was our moment to shine as well as seeing a card in my hand that could turn this duel my way! "I summon the tuner monster Sunny Pixie!" The small fairy like tuner monster appeared and fluttered around the field whiolem spreading some joy through the crowds.

"A tuner!? So Ryuga is planning to synchro summon using those powerful level 8 dragons?"

"You all better believe it," I stated looking to BE who knew I planned on freeing her from her torment, "Watch as I tune my level 1 sunny pixie with my level 8 Blue eyes white dragon in order to synchro summon a magnificent monster!" Sunny pixie giggled as she spun and exploded into a synchro ring for Blue eyes to come through. As she turned into 8 stars, the spirit of Hastorr exploded as well! "Legendary dragon of white, shed your skin of old and let your spirit rise to power! I synchro summon! Level 9 Blue eyes spirit dragon!" As BE casted off her cursed body, she became reborn in pure brilliance, "Ahh, that feels much better." she said thanking me as well.

"What an amazing synchro monster!" Melissa gasped with everyone gazing with awe at my dragon's shine. Misty smiled at my performance as I was intentionally wowing the crowd, seeing them as pure.

"Since sunny pixie was used to synchro summon a light attribute monster, her ability lets me gain 1000 life points!" Blue eyes spirit dragon then showered me with pixie dust which helped lesson the sting from the viper bites.

 **Ryuga: 500-1500**

"I'm not finished yet though, since you have a monster on your field, I can activate the special effect of my white spirit dragon! By tributing it, I'm allowed to special summon the second Blue eyes white dragon in my hand!" As white spirt vanished, a second Blue eyes took to the scene.

"Okay Blue eyes spirit dragon! Dazzle the crowd with your magnificent radiance! Attack Urobonus the avatar of malice with shining lightning strike!" My synchro roared, took to the sky and shone like a star, before blasting the snake to dust, leaving just a big cloud of dust. "And now for the final blow! Blue eyes white dragon! Attack Misty directly with white lightning attack!" As my dragon began charging her attack…

(Don't do it! We beg you!….Nooo! Misty!….Stop! Please!…I can't watch to see her flawless appearance get tainted by scratch!)

"Sorry folks, but this show has come to a conclusion!" I said feeling a little regret for turning their smiles into frowns, "Go!" My dragon then shot through the smoke which ended in an explosion!

BOOM!

"My goodness! A direct hit from 3000 points! Can our beloved beauty possible come out of this!?" Melissa announced as she too was flustered at the situation.

We all looked hard through the smoke, the crowd looking with anticipation and as it cleared…

"Eh!? Where's Misty!?" everyone gasped to see where she was initially standing was now empty!

"Looking for me?" everyone looked up and saw on one of the platforms stood Misty without a single point lost!

"She's alright! What a dramatic escape!" everyone applauded and even I was impressed by that move.

"With so many of you supporting me I can't possibly let you all down." she stated before revealing to us that she had grabbed an action card last second while the ash was still up! "I played Big Escape, which ended the battle phase before the second attack reached me."

"Not bad Misty, I've got to hand it to you, you definitely can put on a show in more ways than one."

"I might just say the same for you." she complimented.

"That case, I'll end by setting 2 cards."

"My draw then." she drew, "Not so fast Misty, I reveal my trap immortal class! By tributing 2 monsters on my field, I'm allowed to special summon a level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard and now I'll tribute your 'gifts', the poisonous vipers," they both vanished, "In order to special summon back White spirit dragon!" My former monster reappeared to my field alongside Blue eyes spirit and blue eyes white dragon. "Since it was summoned successfully, it's special ability lets me banish a spell or trap on your field, so goodbye swamp of the dragon snake!" White sprit then shot an orb of light at the spell and removed it from play.

"Hmph! That's some way to treat a lady, getting rid of my 2 presents and ridding the field of my precious cards." Misty pouted before seeing her hand, which broke into another smile. "Ryuga, you've been a most interesting and fun opponent, not only in battle but your motives to give to the people here are just as admirable. It seems I made the right decision in choosing you as my opponent."

"Wow, that means a lot Misty…"

"But, it seems I can't put this off any longer and now our fun must come to an end. I activate the spell snake rain! By discarding one card from my hand I can then take 4 reptile monsters from my deck and send them to my graveyard." After she discarded a card she then discarded hydra viper, terrene toothed tsuchinoko, cobra jar and cobra man sakuzay from her deck. "She's loading her graveyard…."

"Get ready to spring for an action card Ryuga." BE warned

"Since I discarded light serpent, its special ability allows me to special summon it directly to the field from my graveyard." she stated a shining snake emerged. "Now I summon sinister serpent from my hand." A smaller green and winged serpent took its place next to light serpent.

"And now, behold as i call forth this deck's most powerful monster! I banish my 2 serpents and all other reptile monsters from my graveyard in order to special summon evil dragon ananta!"

Soon the monsters she had since the start of the duel were banished from her field and emerging from a large dark portal was gigantic snake like monster with 7 heads and a menacing reptilian face on its chest. Hearing its hiss made me freeze in place, even BE was feeling frightened herself…

"Ananta may start weak, but he automatically gains 600 attack and defence points for every reptile I banished in order to summon him."

"Gulp…That makes 12 meaning…"

 **?-7200**

"What a powerful monster! With 7200 points no matter which monster Misty decides to attack, it'll be all over for Ryuga!"

(Yeah!….Go beat him!…Misty forever!)

"I only bring this monster out for worthy challengers, so you should be honoured to face it." she stated as the snake began to curl its body in a circle surrounding Misty, before using its tail to put up to a high platform with an action card, "Prepare yourself, for this attack is my final gift to you!" she stated with a wink while pointing to blue eyes spirit dragon, "Ananta! Be sure to defeat Ryuga as gently as possible with serpent ruination!" The snake then hissed loudly before charging its attacks in its heads!

"Tch! I won't let it end here! I activate Blue eyes' special ability! Shining transmigration! During either player's turn I'm allowed to tribute her in order to special summon a Light dragon synchro from my extra deck in defence mode!"

"What!?" she gasped as Blue eyes spirit vanished and was replaced by Azure eyes silver dragon in defence mode! "When azure eyes is special summoned, all dragon type monsters on my field are shielded from enemy card effects until my next turn."

"Even in the face of odds, Ryuga is showing no signs of yielding! Never before have I witnessed such spirit and resolve!" the reporter announced while everyone else cheering in awe.

"Not bad, but that still won't stop me from attacking your attack mode White spirit dragon! Go serpent ruin!"

"Rats! I need an action card!..Wait! I know!" I then hopped on to White spirit and as Ananta attacked with multiple black flames, White spirit and I did all sorts of aerial acrobatics to woo the crowd before grabbing a card, "I activate Damage vanish! With this I don't take battle damage!" White spirit threw me off her back in time before sacrificing myself, "Urg!" i went as I landed on the ground, "Your sacrifice won't be for nothing."

"You really care about your monsters as if you are all friends, better yet, family….How admirable." Misty noted, "However, that alone won't be enough! I activate the action spell second attack! Now my monster that just attacked can attack again!"

I then widened my eyes in shock as her snake readied itself for another attack at my Blue eyes white dragon! I panicked and looked around, and saw another card to which hurried to!

"Ananta! Strike now!" Misty commanded seeing what I was doing and the giant monster did as told and attacked my dragon, blasting it from the sky!

"Is it over?" Everyone then looked hard through the ash clouds and were surprised to see me still standing unscathed!

"How did you?" Misty asked surprised thinking she had me.

"Simple, I activated the action spell Miracle fire at the last minute! This allowed me to copy the effect of an action card used this turn so I chose damage vanish! Meaning I get to stick around for another turn!"

(Boo!…Just lose already!….This is getting intense!)

She then smiled again, this time feeling a little excited, "No duelist I've ever faced displayed such determination as you, I was hoping to end it now, but I suppose it's a good thing it didn't, so we can enjoy ourselves more! Now, come! And show me more of your skill, I look forward to witnessing what you have to offer first hand."

"With pleasure Misty," I replied while focusing on my deck, "BE, you're having fun too aren't you?"

"Indeed Ryuga, also seeing how you were able to entertain the crowd is a big step for our journey here in sycnhro. Now let's end this!"

"I draw! I activate card of sanctity, which lets us draw until we both hold 6 cards." We then drew and I noticed I had 2 pendulum monsters in my hand, as well as polymerisation and dragon's mirror.

"Nice draw Ryuga! With those you'll win for sure!"

"Perhaps Red eyes, but, it's bad enough I gave myself away with action cards and the action field. I'd prefer to win the natural way." I replied. Blue eyes and Bahamut noticed my honourable decision, so they decided to call forth a new dragon to aid me from the spirit world.

"Ancient charge, with this continuous spell I can inflict piercing damage with a reptile monster," Misty thought, "Ryuga, if you plan on winning, you better do it this turn."

"Ryuga, I've brought you a new powerful ally from my home at the Mausoleum of White, I'm certain she will not let you down." Blue eyes spoke, to which I nodded, "Thanks, I will."

"I summon the tuner monster effect veiler!" The female angel tuner monster emerged next to azure eyes.

"What!? Another tuner!? Does that mean?" Everyone saw the total levels equalled 10.

"Your attention everyone! Watch as I bring forth our show's main attraction and star! I tune my level 1 effect veiler to my level 9 Azure eyes silver dragon!" My tuner changed into a single ring for azure eyes, "Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order! I assemble the spinning halos of heaven gathered here to bring things to fruition! Descend here bathed in light! I synchro summon! Level 10 Ascension sky dragon!" Even i had to admit, I was deeply impressed at the sight of the new synchro monster I obtained, which shone in divine radiance as it descended from the sky and captivated the minds and hearts of everyone present!

"Ascension sky dragon's attack strength is equivalent to the number of cards I hold in my hand x1000, since I hold 5, it now has 5000 attack points!"

 **?-5000**

"Impressive, but you'll still need much more than that to defeat my evil dragon Ananta!" Misty said as her snake hissed loudly at my dragon which responded with a roar. Everyone was excited to see the 2 titans go at it!

"Time to take this to the sky!" I called as I leapt on the floating platforms and onto my dragon's back! "Ascension sky dragon! Strike down Ananta with ultimate ascending wave!"

"EH!?" the whole crowd gasped as I swooped down at Ananta!

"What is he planning?" Misty thought to herself and narrowed her eyes, then realised quickly.

As I flew down on my dragon, I grabbed a floating action card, "I activate the action spell overpass! With this our monsters' attack points now switch until the end of this battle!" With that their strengths swapped and my dragon became encloaked in light as it pushed through Ananta's black flames and struck through its chest face causing it to explode!

"I play the action spell Damage vanish! This cancels all battle damage this turn!" Misty declared as she leapt up to a high platform while me and my dragon were swooping down.

She was good, but, I planned for this! "I reveal my trap Desperate battle! When my monster has attacked this turn, by lowering its strength by 1000 it can attack again!"

 **5000-4000**

Misty then gasped in shock and tried to step back, but lost her footing! "AAAH!"

"EEK! Misty has fallen! This isn't going well for City's number on beauty!" Everyone closed their eyes not wishing to look, but at the last second Ascension sky dragon was able to catch Misty in her arms and we landed safely.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y..yeah.." she replied, surprised. She then took a step back, 'Well then, go right ahead."

"It was fun duel. Okay Sky dragon, radiant wave!" Now my dragon decided to shine brightly, making Misty and the crowd cover their eyes due to the glare as her points dropped to 0.

 **Misty: 100-0**

The field then disappeared and the crowd became speechless.

"I..I don't believe it! Ryuga the challenger has defeated Misty!" Melissa announced as the crowd started throwing boos at me begrudgingly, also accusing me of cheating with the whole action cards and field thing…I was about to have my hands full before Misty stood on stage. "Everyone, this challenger has duelled honourably and I couldn't have been more proud to have selected him as my opponent. Though I may have lost the match, in a way I have won, for I managed to meet so many devoted fans and have felt your strong wishes and faith put into me, it truly is touching. For everyone one of you here, I shall learn from this defeat and move forward, so I hope you all can do the same in following my example and to never give up when faced with defeat." Everyone then had their spirits lifted and they all began applauding as she waved back to them.

"You looked like you had a lot of fun Ryuga, I am pleased about that."

"Thanks Bahamut, and thank you all for being there for me today."

"Don't mention it, it's only natural." RE stated with BE nodding in agreement, "Well, with the duel done, no point in hanging here any longer…"

"Huh? You're not gonna ask her to join the lancers?"

"I'd love to, she's definitely got a lot of skill and heart, but…I wouldn't want to drag a person like her into a huge do or die war."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right, we should find someone more battle-hardened for the task." Bahamut then suggested with all of us in agreement.

As I tuned to leave, 'Excuse me, Ryuga?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Misty walling towards me, "You have incredible skills and admirable qualities, I never expected you to be able to match me that well against my showcase deck that well."

"S..showcase deck?"

She then nodded, "It's a deck i use when duelling for formal occasions, my real deck is actually stronger and won't lose as easily."

I then sweated a little, seeing how I was only able to win barely. She then held out her hand, "Nevertheless, you duelled honourably and a win is a win, so congratulations." I then shook too and soon received plenty of applause and photography as well, (So much for keeping low profile….)

"Oh that reminds me, as promised for your victory, I shall read your future and let you know of what may be in store for you." she said, as much as I prefer to be kept in surprise, I decided to go along with it. "Umm sure." After that things got a little…awkward as she stepped closer, "When I first saw you at the side, your face intrigued me for some reason. Would you mind if I were to get a closer look at you?" I then felt uneasy and sweated as she then leaned in to look at my face, I also noticed how most of the crowd were then filled with murderous intentions or intense jealousy.

After observing a little longer, her eyes widened in shock as she took a step back! "I..Is something wrong?" I asked.

She then took a breath, "Your future, is definitely one determined by choice. One of light and another of darkness, whichever you choose will lead to significant outcomes that will affect…much more than this City."

"M..more than this city?" I had a feeling she knew more about me then I was letting on, "Despite the choices, I feel as though your heart and the cards you hold will determine the path you take in the end. As a word of advice," she said as she turned away, "Never forget the honour and bonds you displayed today, in both your cards and those you hold most dear to you." she concluded.

"Th..thanks…" I replied, her way of reading someone's future is definitely far from conventional…Wonder if it's even legal? As I turned to leave I saw a number of spectators were waiting to get their hands on me the moment I stepped off. I don;t know how but Misty noticed that so she decided to give a little hand by calling the crowd over for autographs so it gave me the break I needed to slip away! As I did, a man in a limo grinned slyly seeing his chance.

 **(Later)**

It was noon and I was now walking down a quiet lane away from the large crowds and main roads, hoping to get my job of finding the others back on track, RE then appeared to me with a…sneaky smile too.

"Hehe, you sure know how to catch a girl's eye Ryuga. Never knew you had it in you."

"Wh..what's that supposed to mean!?" I retorted while blushing, "You already have Ayame, but since she's with Academia guess you're now open right? Hehe!"

"Urgh…How immature can you be Red eyes." Blue eyes sighed as Bahamut appeared with her. Thanks for the save….

"Besides, she's far too mature for our Ryuga, he needs someone within his age and to be able to handle his passionate duelling." she teased with Bahamut chuckling a bit.

"Not you too!" I groaned and then they all started laughing before we heard clapping. As I turned around I saw a dark-skinned man with dark hair and a blond line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which were pierced with multiple rings. He also wore a blue flower necklace along with a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He was walking towards me while clapping, "Bravo! Bravo! That was a splendid match with Misty Lola! Your skills are impressive and I've taken a shine to you!" he praised.

"Umm thanks?" I replied uneasily as everything about him came off as shady and sleazy, "Um, who are you? And what exactly do you want from me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah! Please pardon my rudeness, my name is Gallager and I am a promoter! One of the City's best managers for strong duelists and have come to make a once in a lifetime offer for you!" he said while putting his arm on my shoulder, "I don't just come to anyone you know, and I know pure talent when I see it!" he said. I then narrowed my eyes but decided to hear him out, "Go on…"

"How would you like to come with me to a..secret hangout." he whispered, "It's a place where only the City's strongest gather to duel against each other, and you'll no doubt make it big!"

The way he talked put me off so I took his hand off my shoulder, "Thanks for the…'once in a lifetime offer' but I'm not interested."

"Eh!? Are you calling me a liar!?" he growled angrily before trying to grab me, to which I countered with a grab! "Urgh!" he gasped shocked, clearly underestimating my physical ability.

"Like I said, no thanks." I replied sternly before he took his hand back. "Heheheh, you've got a lot of spunk kid. I like that! But for you to turn me down, the ever capable promoter!?" he then smirked before pulling something out from his pocket, "Well, it seems I can't force you, but if you ever change your mind, here's my card." he said as he handed it to me before walking off.

As i read it, RE appeared, "Hey, this could be a great opportunity! If he's telling the truth, we'll be able to find strong allies in no time!"

"We have much more important matter Red eyes." Bahamut said, "It is paramount that we find Yuya and the other lancers and regroup before we make any more moves."

"Also, did you not see the look on his face? Clearly we can't trust him." BE stated.

"Yeah…" RE sighed, 'But still, there's a chance Yuya or even some of the others could be there right? Besides, we have a job here to do in synchro and that's to find duelists to fight against Academia, so no doubt in this secret hangout we would be able to find some of the toughest and baddest Synchro has to offer!" As ridiculous as he sounded, RE did have a point, so Bahamut and BE reluctantly agreed on it. I then ran towards Galager who was about to step into a limousine. "Excuse me!"

"Eh? Oh it's you? Whaddaya want?"

"I've…changed my mind. Take me to this place please."

He then grinned and laughed, "Hohoho! I knew you'd come around! They always do! Though I never expected you to change your mind this quickly!…Whoops, excuse my manners, please step inside." He then opened another car door for me to go in and we all drove off.

"Why do i get the feeling this is gonna end badly…."

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

In a dark hallway in one of Academia's buildings, Ayame was waiting in a corridor patiently, she had chosen this location carefully as not many people came here for her meeting. "Where' is she?" she thought to herself before hearing footsteps. Se hid behind a pillar quickly and peered carefully to the side, only to see it was her subordinate Suzume.

"Mistress Ayame!" she whispered before noticing her come out, "I've got you the component you asked for." she said as she handed her a computer chip.

"Thank you for your work Suzume," Ayame replied, "Were you spotted?"

"N..no mam, I assure you I was careful!"

"Good, make sure no one else suspects anything. Also, keep Tora and Hiro up to date, I'm counting on all 3 of you for this."

"We won;t let you down mistress! Anything to help make things right!" Ayame then nodded in acknowledgement as her subordinate walked off to continue with her duty undercover as a spy. She then opened her disk and began to implant the chip inside, "If this works…I should be able to make outside communications between dimensions without being tracked by the mainframe." she thought to herself with her intentions clear, 'Ryuga, hope you can get this call…."

 **Well how's this for Ryuga's first synchro dimension duel? In case anyone is wondering about Misty's deck, I had it based from the Gx manga character Seika Kohinata, look it up if you still don't know. Not to worry though, this isn't the last we'll see of her, next time she comes back she'll use her actual reptillianne deck.**

Black mamba

When this card is summoned, change the battle mode of one monster your opponent controls.

Poisonous viper

Inflict 500 points of damage to this card's controller during each of their standby phases.

Lamia

Once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls, take control of it. As long as that monster is on your field, this card can't be targeted for attacks.

Urobonus the avatar of malice

Any monster that battles with this card loses 300 attack and defence points.


	45. Chapter 45-Reconciliation

Chapter 45

Reconcilation

At a cafe in the middle of the city, a pink haired girl in a red uniform was preaching as hard and loud as she could to the people around her, while 2 boys, one with red and blue hair and the other with yellow and blue hair watched on.

"Did we really have to bring her along for this Yugo?" Yamata groaned as he was getting sick and tired of being told what to do by her nagging, as well as feeling humiliated by having to put up weird posters in public along with Yugo and Yuzu while being branded as weirdos by many onlookers.

"I know how you feel buddy, but she really wants to help get the message out to the people of the City regarding Academia. And besides," he said turning to her, "Doesn't she remind you about Rin in more ways than one?"

Yamata then looked at her, seeing her determined attitude despite little to no success reminded him about an old friend of theirs,"…Yeah I guess. Then again, we don't have any other decent ideas." he sighed, "Alright, I'll put up with this a little longer…." He looked on admiring her determination and felt sorry for her seeing how they laughed off at her even after showing off a pair of cards with people on them.

"That's terrible…." Fafnir thought sadly looking at them, as well as being disgusted at the carefree mindsets of the City people, "Once I fix things here in my world, I'll be coming for you Tiamat…."

"I know this won't be easy…but if we don't explain it properly…"

Yugo then huffed and turned to the couple laughing at them, "Hey, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. We've fought across dimensions too." Yamata then nodded in agreement.

"Then why don't you cross dimensions now?" the man mocked, "Hey not you too dear." his partner laughed, Yamata then narrowed his eyes in a serious glare.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Yugo declared as he held up his dragon card, "I'll warp across dimensions right now! Just watch!"

'Wait! Are you sure?!" Yuzu gasped at Yugo's sudden outburst.

"Err…I doubt that's how it works…" Yamata stated with a sweat drop, clearly knowing what his friend was gonna do, "You don't think you can force your monster to do as you please like that."

"Relax! I've got this!" he replied confident enough, "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and transport me at light speed! Clear wing synchro dragon!" He yelled while holding his card up high.

There was a pause…..

"You look like an idiot Yugo…." Yamata frowned.

"You already know it's true! In fact, you were there with me!" Yugo retorted.

"How did clear wing get himself stuck with an unrefined oaf?" Fafnir sighed in distraught at the sight.

"I knew it was ridiculous." the woman stated.

"I'm telling you it's the truth!" and they started laughing at him.

Yamata then grit his teeth in anger, seeing his close friend ridiculed and waltzed right up to them, "Listen you overgrown leeches! No one bad mouths my friend like that and gets away with it!" he growled as he was about to ready his duel disk and throw out exploder dragon in the middle of the square, only to have Yugo restrain him by the back and Yuzu hurrying in front to calm him down.

"H..hey! Calm down!" Yuzu begged.

"Yeah Yamata! They're not worth it!" Yugo gasped trying to restrain his friend back by the arms, as if he was trying to hold back a wild monkey!

"We can't just let them walkover us like that without a fight!"

"Tch! No offence, but you're just gonna make things worse for us commons than they already are!" Yugo grunted.

At that point the owner of the cafe stepped out, "Hey, you three are bothering my customers. I'm sorry but I went called security."

"Huh!? What did we ever do!?"

"Quit it Yamata! You'll just make even more of a mess than it already is!" Yugo grit his teeth.

They then heard a woman scream "Thieves!"

The owner then turned seeing a pair of boys run off with some baked goods, and Yugo saw it as the lucky break they needed, "We'd better run too!" Yugo said as he grabbed Yuzu.

"This isn't over!" Yamata yelled back as he had no other choice but to flee with the others.

"Hey! You two hold on!"

After witnessing the events unfold, Fafnir then face palmed herself and shook her head, "Even with my elite skills, trying to save this fallen world with this menagerie of misfits will be difficult….Looks like, I'll be stuck here much longer than i first anticipated…."

 **(Meanwhile)**

I was currently in a large limo together with Gallager the promoter, who promised to take me to a place filled with strong duelists. While I didn't exactly trust him myself, it didn't seem as though he was lying so I decided to go along with him for now.

We had drove for a little on the street while before coming to a stop at an old corner of the City. It was then that Gallager took me out and welcomed me to a dark alleyway, I didn't like where this was going but we already came this far, at the end was a….door?

"Ummm, this is place is where we'll find strong duelists?"

"Heh," he then grinned, "One shouldn't judge based on first appearance. Step inside and see for yourself!" As we went inside, it turned out to be an elevator, he then started pressing some buttons and we went down.

"An underground field? So that's why this place is kept secret." Bahamut noted.

"Maybe it's like a hangout, I bet the really strong guys would wanna keep to themselves rather than get all sorts of attention on the surface." RE suggested as BE looked on worried. I on the other hand said nothing as we finally made it to the bottom floor. As it opened, we couldn't believe our eyes…

It was an actual duel arena, crowds of people had already flocked together like the stadium back home in Maiami, and the room was already filled with the roars and cheers of excited spectators.

"Wh..what is this place?" I gasped in amazement, wondering how anyone could keep this a secret.

"This is the City's greatest underground duelling ring!" the promoter proclaimed as he walked over to me, "Here duellists play all sorts of high staked illegal gambling duels!"

"G..Gambling duels!?" This place was wrong on so many levels, even BE was disgusted at the sight of such corruption. RE on the other hand, 'Hehe, this place is bursting with energy and excitement! I could get used to this!" He then received some angry glares from BE and Bahamut.

"How could you bring me to some where so indecent just to take part in dirty duelling!?"

"Ah! Don't knock it until you try it!" he suggested, "Take a look first and see for yourself!"

He pointed to what looked like a lane for racing in the centre of the hall and I noticed 2 'bikes' racing across the track. One rider caught my eye the moment he came out.

"Sh..Shun!?" I gasped seeing him duelling on the bike in open public, definitely not expecting to see him here of all places!

"Huh? You know him?"

"In a way…We're, acquaintances." I replied uneasily.

"Ahh that's very good! Told you that this place was worth your time!" he grinned. I then took notice that they were duelling on the bikes as they played monsters which appeared to be riding alongside them.

"What are those?"

"Eh? You've never heard of turbo duels or duel runners before?"

"I… just came here recently so I don't exactly know how duelling works around here."

"Ohoho! Well in that case allow me to enlighten you!" He then gave me a long lecture about the history of turbo duels, how they first started by people duelling with speed along the tall highways and eventually they became like a symbol of freedom and exhilaration! They grew in popularity and soon became a normal sight to see every now and then, in fact, there are tournaments held in they city in regards to duel runners as well, which I had to admit, seemed pretty cool.

"Imagine, having a runner designed after myself…" RE thought as he imagined a runner based off him. "Hehe…"

Gallaher then had a phone call and after talking, "Whoops, it seems I have to make a move, apparently there's a duel going on at the central area where some street performers are going at it, and I most certainly will not miss it!" he then turned to leave. "You can go play catch up with your friend until I get back, so don't go anywhere okay!" he stated before leaving.

"Okay…." I then looked back at the duel and saw the opponent, Syd, had already played a synchro monster called Combat wheel, while Shun on the other hand had raid raptors napalm dragonius and avenge vulture on his field. "Don't tell me he's going to…"

"I overlay my level 4 napalm dragonius and avenge vulture! Blaze with crimson light! Set flame your raging wings to light my soul! I xyz summon! Rank 4 Raidraptor blade burner falcon!" The 2 monsters went into the xyz portal and summoned the xyz I knew all too well….

"I was right…"

"Apparently the words tact and subtly are not in Shun's dictionary…." Bahamut noted at Shun using summonings outside of this dimension in the open. Shun apparently finished off his opponent with little effort and soon was a 10 min break, so I saw this as a chance to meet up with my fellow lancer! I then followed down the stairways and eventually found myself at a locker room where Shun was sorting his cards, 'Hey Shun!" I called. He looked up surprised to hear his name, when he turned his head he then narrowed his eyes and turned away. "Hmph! It's just you…"

"Still with the attitude..." RE commented.

"Uh Shun? Aren't you glad to see me? It means that the rest of us are no doubt here in synchro too!"

"Glad to see you? Don't flatter yourself, you're one the last people I want to see!" he yelled as he slid his deck back into disk, "Not only using fusion with a smile, you even had the nerve to use them with xyz monsters too!" he growled remembering my match at the Maiami championship.

"H..Hey! No need to get all grudgy!" I replied, "Besides, from what we know, the others could still be lost out there somewhere so we ought to…"

"There is no us." he retorted, "The only reason I'm with Reiji's 'lancers' is so that I go to synchro and crush Academia once and for all, as well as save my sister Ruri and my comrades." he stated while gritting his teeth, "I have no intention of making 'friends' either with you guys. If you want to find them go ahead." I could see that his attitude hasn't changed, but he still glared at me as if I reminded him of someone too…Maybe….

"…Fine then, but first tell me what exactly are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To find strong duelists of course. After I heard about an underground ring filled with intense matches I had that Gallager person bring me here, but so far, it's been a huge disappointment. Everyone here is all talk and no action, it's just as weak as standard."

"Grr!" I wanted to grab him in anger but Bahamut restrained me and shook his head, I then took a breath and calmed myself down, though RE and BE were snarling at him, clearly remembering what he tried to do to me the last time.

"Gallager also said that anyone who could win 10 matches straight through will automatically get a place in this City's upcoming tournament, the Friendship Cup."

"Friendshiop Cup?" I replied.

"From what I've heard, it's where all sorts of powerful duelists come around across synchro in order to duel against…" he then turned to the wall, showing a poster, it displayed Friendship cup as the logo along with a blond man in a white long trench coat. "Jack Atlas, apparently he's synchro's best. I intend to duel and defeat him myself, hopefully the duelists there won't be a disappointment like they are here.

He was really determined to get the job done, as impressive as it was, he was going at it all wrong alone…"You know Shun, using xyz summoning in synchro is bound to bring in all sorts of unnecessary attention, did you think about that? Or even consider to look for the others?"

"I merely assumed they got lost between dimensions and felt that looking for them would be a waste of my time, when I could be using it to find strong allies like we originally intended."

"But still, we're all on the same team! You should at least try to search for them!" I replied furious at is inconsiderate attitude, but he merely scoffed and walked away, I then realised that the loss of his close friends to others from another dimension must have made him distrusting of anyone outside xyz, but still….

Before he left, 'Shun,"

"What is it now?" he asked impatiently.

"I know you want to avenge your comrades badly, but….Pushing others away who want to help you willingly isn't the way to do it, it also won't take away the pain either."

He then scoffed and walked out…."Shun…" I thought sadly.

As he headed to his runner Shun's mind drifted back to an old memory, "Jin…"

Back when Heartland was still lively and joyful, Shun remembered passing by a park where he saw Ryuga's xyz counterpart making kids happy and laugh with a few tricks from his adorable dragon baby tiragon, seeing how spirited they all were because of his old friend who was pure hearted, always brought a smile to his face. He then shook his head, "I'll never acknowledge Ryuga as anything like Jin!"

As I looked on from the high stands, I saw Shun crush his opponents utterly as they came. First this guy called "Rotten" had a Big cannon ogre while Shun managed to rank up rise falcon into blaze falcon. After a direct attack, destroying the ogre, and special effect to destroy the full armour ogre summoned by it and inflicting 500 damage, Shun won.

Later on he fought against "Bolton" who used crimson mephist, but revolution falcon made short work of that too…He also completely annihilated numerous challengers who used a variety of synchro monsters I never saw back home like Fabled Leviathan, Dragunity Knight Barcha, and a certain fellow named 'Adolf Mueller' who used an Explosive Magician but he too was defeated. Later on some hot rodder named Mukuro Enjo, with Supersonic skull flame and burning skull head defeated by rise falcon.

"Whoa, he's really pulling all the stops…"

"I highly doubt it, his moves have little motivation within them," I replied to RE seeing how Shun was bored and could have finished off some opponents sooner than before but merely gave them a chance to try and damage him, only to overwhelm them the next turn. "What can i do to get through to him?"

"You can't, only if he allows you to." Bahamut stated as he looked upon Shun, "His heart is encased in a shell of vengeance and sadness, it will be difficult but not impossible to shatter. But if anyone can free him from this, it can no doubt be a friend who can show him the true value of trust and bonds."

"Hmm…" As I thought on what i could do, the door opened and I turned around, again surprised by who i saw!

"Ryuga!?"

"G..Gonegnzaka!? Dennis!?" I gasped.

"This man Gongenzaka is most happy to see you!" he cried as the burly guy rushed up and…stranggled me!

"Ack! Good to see you too!" I gasped for air as his grip tightened around my chest! Was he trying to give me love or take the life out of me!

"Aww, don't be stingy Gon-chan, I want a piece of the action too!" Dennis chirped as he tried to grab me from the other end! "AACK! Too much!"

"Oh! Please forgive me! I have no other way of showing my gratitude of having to see you again! We almost believed everyone else was lost!"

"Well well, look what the rescue cat dragged in." RE noted glad to see things were looking up for us.

"Haha, apology accepted." I replied, though I could feel a few bruises in a number of places….

"Huh? You all know each other too?" Gallager asked curiously as he walked in.

"Indeed, in fact, we are all great friends on a visit to the City looking for great duelists!" Dennis replied. "Not really friends but in a way…" I thought, seeing how his jolly attitude was kinda unnerving in a place like this.

"That is most wonderful! In fact, allow me to get Shun up here so you can all catch up with your pal! Wait here and don't go anywhere!" he said before hurrying outside.

With him gone, we could finally talk serious, "I am most glad to see you are safe Ryuga."

"Same here, I almost thought we were separated for good when i ended up here alone."

"Indeed, in fact, Gon-chan here was so uptight about not finding you guys, he didn't know fun or a good opportunity when he sees it."

"Eh!? You call messing around in open public with and making only yourself look good fun!? You don't know the meaning of the phrase right place and time!"

"Ahh, don't be such a stick in the mud Gon-chan!" Guess they were the 'street-performers' Gallager mentioned…..

"So Ryuga, tell us, what exactly happened?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story…" I then told them how I ended up alone and had to duel in public myself, before being brought down here by Gallager.

"Wow! If only I was there to see your magnificent duel Ryuga, you would no doubt have been a better performance partner in my show than Gon-chan here."

"Grrr…." Gongenzaka grit his teeth in anger and clenched his fist at Dennis' carefree attitude, though it was nice seeing the positive side of things for a change.

"Ehehe…" I scratched my head before turning my head down.

"What's the matter?"

"Well…It's Shun actually, he's hasn't been really forthcoming and he's rushing off to do things on his own. I tried talking with him to help me find the others just now, but he wouldn't listen."

"I see…I am sorry to hear that my friend." Gongenzaka replied, feeling upset at Shun's selfishness.

"No worries my good friend, I'll be sure to brighten his day with an entertainment duel courtesy of yours truly!" Dennis cheered with eagerness.

"Haha, good luck with that." I smiled before walking out.

"Huh? Are you going somewhere?" Gonegnzaka asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going back onto the main streets. If I leave now, I may be able to get away from that promoter before he comes back and drags me away against my will."

"Eh!?"

"Aww, but we just found you…"

"Someone has to try and look for Yuya and the others, so it might as well be me. Besides, that Gallager guy seems like bad news and this place doesn't quite suit me."

"I…understand…" the big man replied, seeing the logic in my words.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we can stay in contact through our duel disks, and don't worry, I'll be sure to inform you guys about anything that comes up, in the meantime please try and talk some sense into Shun. Maybe he'll listen better to you than me…I hope…"

"Have no worries! You can count on the manly Gongenzaka for sure!" he vowed with reassurance.

"No problem!" Dennis cheered with a thumbs up and I left the place, sneaking back out of the elevator without being noticed.

As I got out onto an empty street I saw it was already turning late evening so I had to hurry and find a place to camp for the night, maybe a park would do…

"Hey Ryuga, you sure leaving those 2 alone down there is okay? Seemed pretty rough…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Red eyes, Dennis is always positive no matter the situation, Gonegnzaka is tough as they come and Shun….You get the idea." They were all in agreement, though Bahamut still wasn't fully convinced of something...

"Hey Bahamut, any luck yet in detecting Fafnir or Yugo yet?" I asked to which he reluctantly shook his head, "I do feel there has been a recent spike in synchro energy, but it's still a little far off."

"Better check it out, might give us a clue or 2 on what our next move should be." I replied, but after only going for a few minutes walk, I heard my duel disk ring, and the caller…unknown…

"Should I?" I asked.

"Better not? Could be a hacker of some sort…" RE warned, but, somehow…I had the feeling this was one call I shouldn't ignore. With a leap of fate, I answered, "H..Hello?"

"Hi Ryuga. I'm surprised you actually answered." a female voice spoke from the other end, which made my heart skip a beat. "A..Ayame?" At that moment, my 3 dragons gasped and widened their eyes in shock, 'Ryuga, you better shut it off now, for all we know it could be a trick!" RE did have a point, but, it didn't seem that way. I then signalled them to be quiet and they held back, and a long pause soon occurred, which was soon broken by Ayame herself.

"Hehe, I'm surprised we'd be talking to each other after what happened in our previous encounter." she chuckled "Not to mention you're actually all the way in synchro now. Gathering allies I assume?"

I then narrowed my eyes on my side into a serious expression, "What is it you want?"

She paused for a moment, thinking of what to say before getting to the point, ""Sigh…You were right, Academia had been inflicting oppression across the dimensions, I looked into the recent data files and….what you said was absolutely right….And…I'm sorry for what I tried to do to you and for what we did to xyz."

"Why should I believe what you're saying? After what you all did to xyz and standard, what YOU tired to do to me, this could be a trick." I answered suspiciously.

"…..I figured you would say that, and I completely understand…." she stated, "How about I give you this as proof that I'm being truthful." A few seconds later my duel disk had a rang on it, signalling that I just received some mail.

"What is this?"

"Open it…and see for yourself." I was definitely suspicious, but took the chance and opened it despite RE's warning, what I found was surprising.

"Th..these girls…" It displayed 2 data files of a pair of girls, both of which had the same face as Yuzu! One had long black and purple hair and pink eyes, while the other had shorter green hair with orange eyes. They not only shared her face, but they each had a bracelet too!

"The stones of the xyz and synchro dimension…" Bahamut thought to himself.

"So they really are after all of them…" BE said worriedly.

"Their names are Ruri and Rin, they're from xyz and synchro respectively. The Professor currently has them in his custody, in a part of Academia I'm still not too sure of. I only just found out about this after hacking into their database and retrieving some of the most classified data, hope this is enough to convince you…" she said in a tone where she knew there was no turning back now. "I also took the liberty of cloaking my disk's transmission signal so this communication wouldn't be traced, not to mention sending out classified data across dimensional planes isn't easy itself."

"Why are you doing all this Ayame? Aren't you supposed to be a loyal lieutenant yourself?"

"I was…But..shadow of disgrace has been cast upon Academia. It's a cause…I no longer wish to be a part of. I know I may never be able to make up or undo those mistakes but…I know I must at least try."

"Ayame…" it must have been hard for her being a lieutenant to turn back on everything she had believed in for so long, so I could understand her pain a little.

"Sigh….Look, you're planning on going after Academia aren't you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't just sit by and let them card any more innocents no matter what their objective is. It's obvious they only want control not unity."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, if you continue, it's a choice you'll never be able to take back."

"I don't care what the odds, me and a group of other duelists have banded together in order to put a stop to Academia's plans once and for all. Which is why we're planning to strengthen our task force in synchro before taking them on ourselves!" I replied sternly. 'Ack…Maybe I gave away too much…"

"I see….Hehe, still the same as ever…I'm glad to hear you're still you." she chuckled, "In that case, I wish you and your team all the best before you come here. I'll be sure to send you anything I can that can be helpful to you all every now and then on my end." She definitely was genuine, I was feeling encouraged my words managed to get through to her, and this spurred the rest of us present to continue what we were doing.

"By the way, have you by any chance seen a girl from the fusion dimension which looks like Yuzu?"

This sudden question startled me, I knew Academia wanted all 4 of the girls and right now 2 of them were already here in synchro…."Why do you ask?"

"Her name's Selena, and she happens to be a close associate of mine. I went looking for her ever since she went to standard on her own against orders, only to run into you. If she is with you, promise you'll keep her safe. No doubt the Professor will want her back and will stop at nothing to do so. So be careful and watch your backs."

"You can count on us." I replied, "Why does Academia want all 4 of the girls anyway Ayame?"

"….I'm afraid I still don't know. We were only ordered to follow orders loyally and see them through to the end, nothing else mattered. I really wish I could tell you more now but…"

"It's fine, better late than never I guess." I replied trying to encourage her, "Also…I'm…sorry for what I almost did to you with Bahamut that time," I apologised with regret, how I nearly annihilated her for real…"I just…"

"It's me who should be apologising, I didn't listen to you and let my pride get the better of me. I should have known you wouldn't lie yourself, so thanks…and sorry…."

"Back at you." I said before remembering something I had been hoping to ask, "Hey Ayame, I need to know one last thing before you leave."

"What's that?"

"Do you know anything about an Academian soldier named Nushi?" The moment I finished my question it was almost as if the line went dead on the other end. Ayame didn't say a word, in fact, I couldn't even hear her breathe!

"Ayame?" I asked uneasily.

"Where…did you hear that name?" she asked blankly, yet also deeply shocked.

"Is…something wrong?"

"How…do you know about Nushi?"

"I…It was after you ran off the moment I tried to follow you. After finding myself in the volcano zone, I ran into a duelist named Nushi and we…duelled.

"You both duelled?! How did you survive!?" Her sudden gasping of exclamation caught me off guard, that meant Nushi must have been a really big deal in Academia's ranks.

"Yeah…He was real strong too, the vibe I got from his duelling style and deck were almost opposite of me. The monsters he used against me were overwhelmingly powerful, and he almost had me…If it wasn't for the time out….I don't know if I would be here now…" I still had mental scars from that match and so did Bahamut, who clenched his fist and snarled at his failure of letting me down that time.

"Thank the stars…You are very lucky to be alive…" she breathed relieved.

"He…also had my face."

"Wh..what!? That's…impossible…" she gasped

"Ayame…Could you please tell me what you know?"

She then thought for a moment before deciding to tell me though doing so made her relive certain memories she had buried deep within her mind, "Nushi is one of Academia's most powerful fighters, I never met him in person but from what I learnt, he rose through ranks at a growth rate which no other student had in Academia history. He's cruel, cold-blooded and merciless, in fact, no duelist that ever faced him ever made it out unscathed. Everyone of them permanenty scarred either physically, emotionally or mentally….Many of which were rendered useless to the cause and had to be carded." she shuddered just remembering, "I only bore witness one duel he had, and his duelling style had absolutely no restraint of any kind and nothing held him back from unleashing full armageddon upon any foolish challenger, a dragon duelist like you…But…far deadlier dragons than any I've seen before." (Used negative energy generator on 5 headed dragon, 5000-15000, overkilling his opponent.) "The devil dragon overlord as they all say…"

"Dragon…overlord…" I found it difficult to imagine such a cold-hearted monster could ever have a face like mine.

"I found it hard to imagine why Academia would require such people in our battles when we were to achieve a noble unification, but from what my superiors told me, they said it was essential we had duelists of great power no matter if it contradicts with our beliefs. Now I see the real reason…"

"Thanks for all this Ayame…I know it's hard to go back on all you believed in, but, I'm glad your heart's in the right now."

"You're welcome Ryuga." she replied, "But really, it's you who I should be thanking more, for opening my eyes to the truth, and…to understand the value of trust and bonds. I've got to be going now, I don't know how long the jamming signal will last, so I better get a move on and lay low for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll be sure to keep you up to date as well." she concluded as we cut the call. It was a lot to take in overall, but I was glad we now had an inside person to scout out for the lancers.

"Well, looks like things are beginning to look up for us." RE said as we all nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell the others about this?" BE asked.

"That wouldn't be a good idea right now Blue eyes." I replied, "If we do tell them now they'll no doubt get suspicious of us, especially Shun, and things between us are bad enough as they are…"

"Agreed…" Bahamut sighed, "Still, if Ayame can change, there is no doubt that at least some of Fusion dimension have the capacity for rencocilation as well."

"Guess we all need to do our parts as well, if are to stand a fighting chance in this war." As we were about to move on, we then heard a loud chorus of sirens, sounded almost like police sirens coming from multiple directions. "Better take shelter and lay low for now." I then followed Bahamut's lead and he brought me to a big dumpster to which I hid behind. I peeped from it and saw a massive influx of duel runners with sirens flashing, along with a few big trucks too as they headed down the street in an organised fashion.

"Those guys look like police…" I stated.

"With such loud sirens and fast moving, they are no doubt in quick pursuit…Just need to know where." BE thought as she flew up high and took a sharper view. "Looks like they're all heading for…." BE then gasped, "Oh my…"

"The Underground Duel Arena! Gongenzaka, Shun and Dennis!" I gasped, realising that big trouble was coming their way.

"Better step on it Ryuga!" RE cried as I hurried off through the alleys remaining undetected by the mass flow of Duel chasers.

 **(Fusion dimension)**

Ayame switched off her disk and took a deep breath, "Well…there's no turning back now." she thought to herself as she then drifted back to her proudest moment of glory, one we she saw as her greatest step to the beginning of a noble cause, which she now realised that it was nothing but a front all along….

 **(Flashback)**

Ayame was in a duel, but not just any one. This was her final exam, to determine whether she would be worthy to be placed in the front lines of Academia's main force under Captain Barett's command. Standing before her, the instructor, was none other than Barett himself who had so far managed to put Ayame into quite a cornered state. He had 3000 life points, as well as Beastborg Panther predator on his field along with Beastborg fusioner and Beastborg medal of the iron chain on his field and a facedown. His fusion monster was equipped with fusion weapon therefore granting it an extra 1500 attack points, and he had no cards in his hand.

 **1600-3100**

 **Barett: 3000**

Ayame on the other hand, was gasping for air as she struggled to her legs, covered in scrapes and bruises from all the impacts she felt prior to now. She had only 500 points left while she had 3 copies of gladiator beast torax on her field, which she summoned through inferno reckless summon but were all now restrained by iron chain. She also had one facedown and 3 cards in her hand.

 **Ayame: 500**

"Gasp…gasp…I..won't let it…end like this!"

"I admire your tenacity Kentoshi, you have definitely surpassed my initial expectations. However, determination only gets you so far, if you fail to prove you have the strength to fight in the dimensional war, you can forget about ever standing on the battle field! Still, for your efforts, I will show you mercy and give you one chance to forfeit."

"Who…do you take me for!?" she yelled furiously.

He then looked up at her, surprised at her sudden yell, "All my life, I've been looked down upon, knocked down and betrayed countless times just to stand here, and you're just telling me to give up!? Never! I'll win this and prove to everyone here to never take me lightly nor doubt in me ever again!" she then drew her card.

"I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Her flaming tiger took its stand and roared furiously, "Now I'll fuse Laquari with 2 of my torax! Contact fusion!"

"What!? Contact!?" Barett gasped as she shuffled them into her deck and her monster rose into red, blue and yellow orbs, "Great Gladiators of the Arena! Unite your spirits and let your combined warrior's blood and power flow through the veins of the Mighty Colisseum of War! I fusion summon! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Her fusion monster took its stand by her side, it deeply impressed Barett, but it was also what he had waited for!

"Impressive, but futile! I activate Beastborg medal of the crimson chain! When my opponent summons a monster form the extra deck, that monster can't attack, change its mode or use its effects! In addition, my opponent can't summon nor activate spells or traps!"

"Tch!" Ayame's eyes widened in anger and shock as the trap revealed itself and chains shot out towards Heraklinos.

"It's over now, next turn with Panther predator's effect I shall inflict more than enough damage to wipe out your life points. Do not feel any regret, I have never once met a duelist with such courage and devotion such as you."

"And you still haven't!"

"What did you say!?" he gasped.

"I activate Heraklinos' special ability! During either player's turn when a spell or trap is activated, by discarding a card from my hand I negate and destroy that card! Gladiator's blade!" The beast warrior roared and slashed the chains as they came before sending a shockwave that sliced the trap in half.

Barett narrowed his eyes, 'So you avoided that, but your monster is still outmatched!"

"Heh, in a head to head clash perhaps, but a real warrior knows how to fight strategically when needed! I activate my own trap widespread dud!" As the trap opened, Panther predator and her remaining torax gained a sharp spike point hanging just above them.

"With this trap, I can target 2 monsters in attack mode! If either one leaves the field or this trap leaves, the remaining cards will be destroyed!"

"Since it's destruction will be by card effect, panther predator can't revive its' fusion materials…"

"Correct and now I'll play double cyclone which lets me destroy a spell or trap on both fields! I destroy widespread dud on my field and beastborg fusioner on your field!" The spell shot 2 tornadoes which blew both cards, as widespread dud exploded, the spikes rushed straight at their intended targets, piercing them and causing both monsters to explode!

"That leaves me wide open!"

"Alright Heraklinos! Attack directly with Hercules' Blade!" With that one attack, the last of Barett's points were erased.

 **Barett: 3000-0**

Ayame: WIN!

As Heraklinos vanished Barett stood up and walked towards the victor, "Ayame, congratulations on your victory. You definitely deserve a medal of highest honour. From now on, you shall stand with us and fight on the front lines, for the glory of Academia! "

"Th..thank you sir!" she bowed while overwhelmed with sheer emotion over her blood, sweat and tears that she endured just to get here and now she had finally done it!

Had she had realised the actual reality behind this front, this great honour was going to be her greatest mistake of all…..

 **(Present)**

As Ayame retuned to her senses, she then walked off, determined to set things right and to do her part in avenging her misdeeds, as well as those she had wronged.

Little did Ayame know, was that her activities and conversation had NOT gone unnoticed. Someone had been eavesdropping on her from the shadow of a pillar.

"My my, this certainly is an interesting turn of events Nushi." Tiamat stated as he stepped out from the shadows. "Who would have thought that Academia's golden chevalier would actually side with our enemies like that."

"Heh, I long suspected that she couldn't be trusted anymore, the moment she came back after that duel with Ryuga in the icy area. To think she'd go this far…Heh, it's both gutsy and foolish." Nushi grinned, excited for a future game of cat and mouse.

"We'd best eliminate the weed while it's merely a shoot." Tiamat suggested.

"Actually, I have a better idea, let's wait a little longer first."

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking bigger picture. If we do away with her now, any other 'loose ends' will no doubt go into hiding and become more of a nuisance later on, scattering and spreading more 'weeds' in the process. Besides, we can afford to spare a few secrets let the lancers and traitors have a moment of 'hope' for now, luring them into a false sense of security. When the time is right and we know exactly how many moles and who they are, we'll crush them all into dust in one fell swoop! Better yet, Ryuga and Bahamut would no doubt fall into utter despair and angst upon getting word or even witnessing this firsthand. And I can't wait to see that followed up with utter despair and anger when we duel again."

Tiamat then put on a sinister grin and licked her lips, "Mmm, that does sound delicious. A cold duel filled with anger, vengeance and sadness, you sure know how to treat a lady Nushi."

"Heh, you know me all too well."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this is to be a setup for later on. I even added a few cameos from certain 5ds characters here like Adolf Mueller, Rotten, Syd and Bolten (All Japanese dub names)**

 **I'm really grateful to hear more positive feedback from you all after reading some of the reviews I received.**

 **Also in regards to some of the recent reviews I read regarding chapter 31, I will say yes I have read carefully the card text and I know that cyber dragon infinity has 2 once per turn effects-**

 **-Once per turn you can target an attack position monster on the field you can attach that monster to this card as an overlay unit.**

 **-Once per turn during either player's turn you can negate a card effect by detaching an overlay unit.**

 **Taiga used one on his own turn to negate dragon endurance and the second on Ryuga's turn to try and negate pot of avarice.**

 **For limiter removal I know it only works on machine monsters, for Ryuga, he used Bi-attack to boost neo blue eyes ultimate dragon's attack.**

 **Just to let future readers know, comments with inappropriate language as well as non-constructive criticism reviews will be ignored.**

 **Also here's a bio for Ayame.**

 **Ayame Kentoshi**

 **Born in a renowned family in the fusion dimension, Ayame is actually the only daughter in the Kentoshi family, where they all tend to value boys much more than girls, seeing them as superior. While they all have a reputation at being in the best in a large array of fields like sports and arts, Ayame decided to prove that she herself is capable and worthy of their recognition by choosing to be the best in duel monsters, and show enrolled in Academia in the hopes of standing at the top in her own way, which also spurred from being looked down upon many times by her family members. In fact, even this discrimination was carried on to when she enrolled at Academia. Upon arrival and time spent there, she learnt about the bigger picture of other dimensions beyond just just fusion and so dedicated herself to follow Academia's goals as if they were her own, hoping that by helping to unite the dimensions would make her a hero as she saw them all as noble and honourable.**

 **During her early years, she often suffered plenty of backstabbing and betrayal, most of which nearly made her lose her spot in most of Aacdemia's courses both physical and in educational courses, which is one reason why she tends to work alone more and doesn't trust others easily, as many of them will do anything to stab each other in the back just to be at the top. Neglect and lack of support from her own family at home is also one reason for her having to rely more on herself and believing that seeking help is only for the weak, as well as emotions such as kindness or fun would only hinder one's ability to grow.**

 **This outlook on teamwork changed ever since her visit to standard when she met Ryuga, who also taught her the true value of trust and helping others, so decided to use this to aid weaker members of Academia who not only needed help but were also pure hearted in their beliefs. After the battle royale incident and learning the truth, she now devotes herself to helping the lancers undercover with the like minded followers she gathered as well.**

 **Regarding the recent episodes, I will add a little plot twist later on in another chapter. Also hope to know what you guys think so far of my story and for the 4 dragons and their partners as well.**


	46. Chapter 46-Insecure Reunion

Chapter 46

Insecure Reunion

"Hurry, hurry!" I was rushing as hard as I could to try and catch up to the group of speeding securities as the drove along the streets towards the Underground Arena, towards the unsuspecting lancers whom I worked so hard to track down! It wasn't easy though, trying to maintain cover in the alleyways and yet also having to make detours due to dead ends or having to avoid the really stinky pathways…

"We're almost don't give up yet!" RE called as scouted ahead, only to meet a not so welcoming sight…

"No…" I gasped as I saw that I was too late. Apparently those…cops had blockaded some of the areas, especially the main path which I initially took in order to get there. "Tch! No way of getting in now…" I muttered frustratedly.

"Calm yourself down," Bahamut said while also feeling anxious himself," Trying to force your way through these authorities will not be very wise, let's hold back for now and monitor the situation."

"Not like there are any other choices…" I thought as I hid behind a wall, at the same time I noticed that the cops were leading out a group of people towards a van, they were all dressed very formally in comparison to the people in the main seats.

"I don't recall seeing such people in the stands…" BE thought surprised.

"Maybe they were in like VIP or something?" RE suggested.

"Could be…but why are they dressed so differently?" I soon got my answer as one of them spoke on a communicator in his helmet, "All the Tops are secure, begin to move in on my mark."

"Tops?" Come to think of it, I overheard a man in the streets this afternoon mention 'Tops and Commons', is that what they are called?

"Hmmm, judging from their appearances and attire, I assume that 'Tops' is the name given to the high members of society, while 'commons' is what defines the…'lower' class." Bahamut suggested seeing how they were all carefully escorted to safety before being driven off in a van.

"That may be…But if the cops are here, because it's an illegal duel and are escorting the 'Tops' out in an orderly fashion, what happens to the commons?" I soon regretted saying that, because my answer was soon given.

"NOW!" yelled the lead officer as a whole lot of them barged in through multiple entrances of the building! What surprised me more was the fact they also called in duel monsters too!

"S..Solid vision!?" I gasped seeing them use assault dogs to round up the people like farm sheep, and gate blockers to box them in like rats!

"This is security! All of you are under arrest for participation in illegal riding duels!" We watched in horror as they mercilessly restrained the other spectators and commons they had rounded up, it didn't matter to them how they did or how they suffered, they even enjoyed the thrill of catching them! Almost like…Academia…

Handcuff dragons locking together bunches of them, stygian security harassing them with their unbearable sirens…

"What!? Those people are just spectators, they're innocent! Don't they get a say?!" I gasped seeing some them loaded into the van while restrained with solid vision cuffs. "What about the others earlier? They took part too!"

"Tch! I bet those 'tops' bribed the cops into turning a blind eye." RE grunted, I then widened my eyes in shock as I noticed 3 people within the others loaded into the van..

"Gonegenzaka, Shun, Dennis! Hang on! I'll…Urf!" I suddenly felt my arm pull me into the corner! "Ack! What was that for!?"

"Psst! Keep your voice down!" RE whispered as I ducked and noticed one cop had turned away, thinking he was just hearing things.

"Are you nuts!? Jumping into that mess without a plan!? It's like you're begging to be caught!"

"So I should just do nothing and let them get taken in?!"

"As difficult as it is, if it's to keep yourself from harm then it's for the best." Bahamut said as BE came in too.

"But…sigh…You're right guys…I'm sorry for not thinking straight." I lowered my head in defeat.

"We feel the same urgency as you do, trust us," BE said trying to calm and comfort me, "But charging in rashly and being lead by blind emotion isn't the way to go. For now, let's trail them from a safe distance and then form a plan to get them out later." I had nothing better to think of so I decided to go along with it.

Just before I was about to make a move, 'Hey! I see someone over there!" One of the securities called pointing to my hiding spot!

"Ack! No!"

"Change of plan! Run for it!" RE gasped as I hurried off.

"Guess we missed one, don't let him get away!" another cried as a bunch of them headed down the alley on foot with assault dogs and stygian security.

"Squad 4, pursue the escapee, the rest of us should be sufficient in transporting these commons to the facility."

I ran for quite a while before making a turn into a corner and they all headed in the opposite direction.

"Gasp…Guess we lost them…" I muttered as I looked out.

"It appears so, that was far too close…"BE sighed relieved. Our moment was cut short by a sudden sound, "Ah ha! Found you!"

"Huh!?" I looked behind and saw 1 behind me, he had a smirk on his face and walked towards me! (Just one only? Heh, no need for backup then…)

"You're under arrest! Come quietly or I'll be forced to restrain you through less civil methods!"

"I..it's a misunderstanding!" I cried but to no avail as he readied his duel disk.

"Forget it kid, he's not gonna listen to a thing we'll say. The only thing that will come close is through a duel."

"But Red eyes..."

"I know what you're thinking, but HE'S in the wrong here for assaulting you with no evidence. Just defend yourself now, you have no choice! Or would you rather spend the rest of your days in synchro jail or something!"

"Tch, no other way then…" I grunted as I readied my disk.

"Oh? So you want to duel? Heh, I guess that's fine, I never like the easy way anyway!" the cop smirked.

 **DUEL!**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Security: 4000**

"Field Open! Cross Over" The space then glowed blue with floating platforms and the action cards scattered around us.

"Huh? What's this?" the security gasped as he looked around, he was about to radio in for backup so I thought on my feet.

"What's the matter? Can't take in one guy on your own? You should be ashamed of yourself!" I taunted, making sure he didn't call in for more.

He then grit his teeth at me, "Tch! Why you! You'll regret talking down to Security! I'll bring you in myself!" he yelled switching off his communicator.

"Hehe, good work on getting that knucklehead's ego worked up!" RE praised as I smirked then turned my attention to the duel.

"I shall make the first move." He said as he drew, "I summon search striker in attack mode!" He summoned a warrior armed with blasters on both arms and shield like shoulders. "I now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." (Go right ahead and make your move, whatever you try, you won't be able to outmanoeuvre the law!) he thought to himself looking at his set cards.

"He's up to something Blue eyes, stay alert." I took notice and she nodded.

"Wish I could be the one to pummel him into the ground, too bad Blue eyes is still loaded into the disk." RE grumbled.

"There will be many more opportunities Red eyes, do not fret."

"I draw! I activate the spell melody of awakening dragon! By discarding one card I can then add up to 2 dragon monsters with 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defence from my deck!" I discarded a card and drew, 'I choose 2 blue eyes white dragons!" I then found an old friend of mine in my hand which I looked forward to be using again, "I summon the tuner monster spined lindwurm!" My dragon tuner with 5 tails emerged from the ground with a growl.

"A tuner monster? The good that'll do you on its own!"

"He won't be alone for long! You see, when summoned while I control no other monsters, I can then take a level 5 or lower dragon type monster from my graveyard and summon it to my field in exchange for lowering its level by 1 and that it can't activate its effects!"

"Then that card you discarded…" the security gasped

"I revive level 5 different dimension dragon from my graveyard!" My bright blue dragon rose from the ground due to lindwurm yanking it out and reducing list level to 4! "Now I tune my level 4 spined lindwurm with my now level 4 different dimension dragon!" My tuner changed into 4 rings for dd dragon to pass, "Dragon bathed in lava, rise from the depths of the earth and burn all to the ground! I synchro summon! Level 8 **Burning dragon**!"

As the light dissipated, a large serpentine dragon erupted from the ground, coated in solid red and black rock (solid magma), it had no wings but a long body with a crescent like spike at the tail end. Its arms and legs were short but had sharp claws and its head had a number of front facing and back curving spikes which surrounded its head. As it snarled it gave off heat and cinders, as well as lava like saliva dripping from its jaws.

 **Burning dragon, Level 8, Dragon, Synchro, Fire, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Tch!" The security went as he tried to shield himself from the heat and embers, "Impressive monster, too bad I saw that move coming! I trigger the trap discord counter! When my opponent summons a synchro monster, I can then return it to your extra deck and special summon the materials you used for that synchro summon! As an added bonus, you can summon any new monsters until the end of your next turn!"

"That can't be!" I gasped in shock as the trap glowed and my dragon was caught in the light.

"Told you resistance was futile!" the security remarked.

"If that's the case then my burning dragon's gonna leave a parting gift! When summoned he then destroys all spells and traps on the field!"

"What!?" he gasped as before the light took away burning dragon, it blasted a stream of fire which incinerated the other facedown, security orb! "Grrr!" he grunted.

As my synchro vanished, it was replaced with spined lindwurm in defence mode and different dimension dragon in attack mode. "So much for my new synchro…" I thought discouraged before placing a facedown.

"The duel has merely begun, remain vigilant." BE said as I looked on.

"It's my move now! I draw! I tribute search striker in order to summon handcuffs dragon to the field!" Soon came the monster I saw wrangling the commons, I then clenched my fist in anger just seeing it.

"Here's a quick math lesson cockroach! With its 1800 attack points my dragon is about to subtract your tuner monster from the battlefield!" Handcuffs then sped towards spined lindwurm, readying to snap shut on it!

"I won't let you! I activate my trap Shift! With it, I can change the target of an opponent's spell, trap or attack to another monster on my field and I choose my different dimension dragon!" The trap glowed and spined lindwurm exchanged places with dd dragon.

"Hah! What an amateur! Your dragon has fewer points than mine and is in attack mode nonetheless!"

I then hopped above the platforms and grabbed an action card, "Not if I activate the action spell starlight up!" I grabbed a floating card which shone brightly on all our monsters

"Action spell!?"

"This spell lets me increase the attack of all monsters on the field by 100x their respective levels until the end of the turn!"

 **1800-2300 Handcuffs dragon**

 **1200-1700 DD Dragon**

 **1900-2300 Spined lindwurm**

"How pointless, both our dragons are level 5. Even with the 500 point boost, your dragon still will be destroyed by mine!" the security boasted.

"We'll see…"

"Huh?" he then looked and saw my dragon shake off handcuffs just as soon as it tried to snap shut! 'Eh!? Why wasn't it destroyed!?"

"Simple, different dimension dragon can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with 1900 or more attack points! Don't worry though, your attack still hits me for 600 points."

 **Ryuga: 4000-3400**

"Tch! Fine so you saved your monsters, not that they'll help you since you can't summon anymore! I'll end my turn here."

I then narrowed my eyes and drew, "This won't help me now…No other choice…I change dd dragon into defence mode and end my turn." I huffed. (Blue eyes…)

(Be patient…The time will come soon.)

"Heh, just like you commoners to hide behind junk, I'll be sure to flush you out!" The security drew, "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck!" After he drew he then grinned, "1..2..3!"

"Eh? You discarded 3 monsters?" I saw him discard tragoedia, pursuit chaser and gonogo.

"Haha Now by sending those 3 to the graveyard I can summon montage dragon to the field!" The 3 cards then changed into pink, yellow and green lights which summoned a big 3 headed dragon which roared menacingly! "With a powerful beast like that it's only a matter of time before this match is over and I get to turn you in!"

 **?**

"Huh? No attack points?" RE wondered

"Never underestimate any dragon RE, this one has a lot more power than it shows!" BE gasped as I had the same feeling.

"Montage dragon starts weak, but he gains points equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded x 300! The combined levels of those monsters is 16, which means 4800!"

 **?-4800**

I then sweated a little seeing its strength, "Quite the dragon…" I said impressed.

"Wait till he attacks, but first my handcuffs dragon is taking out dd dragon!" The smaller enemy dragon swooped in and clamped down on mine destroying it!

"Not good!" I gasped as I leapt up the platforms again for another action card.

"I don't know what you're planning but I'm one more attack before putting you away! Montage dragon! Power collage!" The remaining dragon blasted a powerful attack at my remaining defence monster, which sent me flying off the floating platforms and onto the ground! "Aagh!"

"Ryuga!"

"Can you stand!?"

"Urgh…I think so…" I said as I stood, before looking up at the monsters.

"Oh? At a lost for words? I don't blame you, it's hopeless for you now so just give up and turn yourself in and we'll go easy on you."

"Heh, I am at a lost for words, seeing how good your monsters are…Almost makes me want to add them to my deck."

"Huh!?" he gasped, clearly not expecting that, "You've got some nerve thinking you can just take from an officer! Sounding like you're gonna win! As if! There's not a card in your deck that can help you now and to prove it, I'll end with a facedown!" (Perfect, with my spell synchro control lying in wait, the moment this common calls out a synchro I'll immediately take control of it and it'll be over..) he grinned.

BE then came to my side, "This is quite a corner you've been backed into…"

"He's right about one thing, but I never rely on one card alone to win and I don't plan on starting now." I then placed my hand on my deck.

"Ryuga, seems we're gonna have to go all out on this guy, and you know what I mean."

I nodded at RE and Bahamut's instructions and I was ready, "I draw! And activate my card of variation, this allows me to draw 2 cards but during the end of my turn I'll have to discard one otherwise I'll take 3000 points of damage."

"3000!? Are you insane!? You're going to bet it all on just 2 cards!?"

"I'm not betting, I know this turn is all I need, I draw!" as I looked at my hand I smiled again knowing my faith in my partner has never let me down, "I activate the spell summoner's art, which lets me add a level 5 or higher normal monster to my hand and I choose dragon horn hunter!"As I added my old pendulum monster, I then took it and another card, "Using scale 3 dragon horn hunter and scale 7 sea dragoons of draconia, I set the pendulum scale!" I laid out my 2 pendulum monsters and my disk had PENDULUM lit across it, (warrior lady and sea dragon rider) both rose in pillars of light with 3 and 7 hanging below.

"P..Pendulum summon!?" he gasped, clearly not expecting this.

"I'll also be using the spell pendulum shift! By targeting a pendulum card in my pendulum zone, I can then change its' scale from 1-10 until the end of the turn! I target dragon horn hunter and change her scale to 9!"

"9..9!? What's that mean!?"

"Not that you would understand, but now with the scale of 7 and 9, I can summon multiple level 8 monsters! Mighty power filled with infinite potential, carve me the path of hope that shall lead me to victory! Pendulum summon! Now come forth my loyal monster partners!" 2 lights shot out of the portal above me, 'Come forth, dragon of my pride and soul! Blue eyes white dragons!" Both my white dragons appeared before me and roared at the opposing monsters. As I looked up to montage and handcuffs dragon, they seemed to have a change of mood….As if they were acknowledging me…

"2 level 8 monsters off the spot like that!?" he gasped in shock, "Maybe I should have called for backup…"

"You won't get the chance, now prepare yourself for my new monster!" (Ready Blue eyes)

"You know it!"

"I play polymerisation! With it I perform a fusion summon using the 2 blue eyes white dragons!" Both the 2 dragons I had then rose into the air and became blue and yellow orbs before fusing.

"F..fusion!?"

"Legendary dragons of white and light, join as one and forge a beast of incredible might! I fusion summon! Level 10 Blue eyes twin burst dragon!" My new fusion rose before me and let out a loud dominating roar!

"Pendulum into fusion!?" he gasped, "You've still underestimated my montage dragon!"

"You've underestimated my deck!" I retorted, 'Blue eyes! Attack Montage with burst stream of destruction!" She then nodded as she charged a shot in one mouth, it collided with Montage dragon's power collage!

"Idiot! Your dragon is still outmatched by 1800!"

"I'm well aware, but there's more to power than just attack points!" I retorted as I hopped up another side and grabbed an action card, "I activate selection of miracle and this action spell allows me to choose between 2 effects and I'll have it halve the battle damage from this battle!"

Montage dragon's attack soon overpowered my dragon and pushed it back at her, resulting in an explosion!

"Urg!" I braced myself

 **Ryuga: 3400-2500**

"What's the point of that!? Wasting your monster?"

I then smirked at his short-sightedness, "If you're supposed to be the city's law and order, it's no wonder why there are so many 'criminals' out and about without you guys knowing."

"What was that?!" he grunted.

"You see only the surface but fail to look beyond!" I made my point as Blue eyes twin burst dragon emerged from the dust unscratched herself!

"What!?" gasped the security, "Your monster should have been dust!"

"Sorry to disappoint but twin burst dragon can't be destroyed in battle! Also, when it attacks an opponent's monster, and fails to destroy it in battle at the end of the damage step, your monster is instantly banished!"

"B..banished!?" he looked on in horror as Blue eyes then blasted an energy sphere which pushed Montage into a banish portal! 'T..this can't be!"

"There's more, Blue eyes can attack twice on opponent monsters! So she'll be attacking your handcuffs dragon next! Burst stream of destruction!" She then blasted using her other mouth and blew it to bits!

"Urg!"

 **Security: 4000-2800**

"Don't think you've won anything yet! When handcuffs is destroyed, it equips itself onto the opponent's monster that destroyed it and your monster loses attack equal to this card's!" Handcuffs returned and clamped itself onto Blue eyes' 2 necks and she began screeching in pain!

"Blue eyes!" I gasped as her strength decreased.

 **3000-1200**

"Hehe, even my weakest monsters can damage yours even if it can't be destroyed! And if you attack them in order to banish them later, you'll just hurt yourself slowly and slowly…Victory is assured for me!"

"Grrr…" I grunted at the guy who put my dragon in such pain.

"Ryuga! Get this leech off me!" she yelled as she turned to me, "I know you have the card for this, use it now!"

I then sweated seeing how she was growing impatient and ferocious, "Don't count on it 'security', because I play de-fusion! This splits my fusion monster back into the fusion materials I used! Welcome back my blue eyes white dragons!" As she split into 2 dragons, handcuffs then exploded. Both dragons then loped upon the lone security and snarled menacingly, especially my original….

"N..no way! I can't lose! I'm the City's law!"

"Well, too bad because laws are sometimes meant to be broken if absolutely necessary compared to what's truly right! Blue eyes! Attack directly with white lightning!" Both of them didn't hesitate as they attacked with no holds barred!

"Aaaarggh!" he was then sent flying from the impact and into a trash heap!

 **Security: 2800-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the monsters and field disappeared I breathed a sigh of relief, "Gasp…that was close…" I muttered as I walked over to the end, and saw 2 cards saw on the ground, "Hmmm, he must have dropped these 2." I picked them up and they turned out to be montage dragon and handcuffs dragon!

"Don't even think about it Ryuga, you know if you steal you'll be no better than a common thief." BE grunted.

"Err, I suppose you're right Blue eyes." I sighed because i wanted to keep them pretty badly.

"Ah thief schmief! That guy was in the wrong not you, you were just defending yourself so you've got the right to take them! Besides, I'm sure they'll come in handy in a later duel, and I'm pretty sure you saw their moods change right?" I then recalled seeing how they begun to show a feeling of respect for me the moment I called out my fusion monster, perhaps, they wanted to join me on their own initiative…

"I won't accept this!" BE snarled before RE snickered, "Drop the noble farce already hehe, you're just a little touchy for having that handcuffs go gaga over you and not wanting to let go of you! HAHA!"

"Why you! Take that back!" She roared.

As they bickered Bahamut came to me, "Their motives are true, they no longer wish to oppress anymore, and want to use their power for your cause now. It is alright."

"Well alright then, welcome aboard you 2!" I said gladly as I slid them into my deck.

"Well alls well that ends well right!" RE said, spoken too soon….

"Hold it right there!" A loud yell shouted as the moment I stepped into the outside of the alley! I soon found myself surrounded by securities on both sides with nowhere to run!

"Shoot! They must have heard the explosion!" I cursed as I saw no way out and they began using gate blockers to seal off my remaining escape routes!

"Now do you realise that escape is futile and that you are truly powerless! Just admit defeat and come quietly." One of them stated, "Doesn't really matter either way because it works fine for us in the end!" they all then began snickering which made me more frustrated, they weren't keeping the law, they were just using their power to do as they pleased! I then clenched my fist and my 3 dragons began snarling. "Ryuga, I will fight to my last breath for you as always!" Bahamut vowed.

"Same goes for me!"

"I can't wait to incinerate some no good pests!" RE growled as the securities began summoning multiple monsters like stygian security and assault dogs, trying to corner us even more!

"Thanks you guys," I said with a grateful expression before facing our attackers, "Alright here goes everything! I.." I was soon interrupted after hearing a loud engine revving sound and I heard what sounded like…buzzing?

"What's that sound?" I wondered, the securities around me had the same question, it soon got louder and came from all directions!

"Tear down the wall of the haughty villains with the power of our gathered bonds! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!" Suddenly one of the gate blockers was smashed down and as the dust cleared, a gigantic red bee monster with jet turbines on its back came forth and a man on a runner too by its side! The rider wore a brown helmet and colored biker suit with strands of blue on his tights and chest with a yellow pattern across his mid chest. The suit seemed to be held together by a belt. His half-open suit reveals a gray shirt worn underneath.

"Who's that!?"

"I don't know but I'm not complaining!" RE said, glad he's on our side.

"Hey who do you think you are!?" One security yelled.

"Merely a common who is here to help another in need!" yelled the rider. "I activate all out rebellion!" he yelled as he played a spell, "Now I can summon level 4 or lower bee force monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls! I summon Bee force-needle the stinger, 2 twin bow the continuous attack and arbalest the quick shot!" Seeing how he summoned many monsters together was impressive and then he set lose the entire swarm on them! Like a colony of bees rallying to the aid of one of their own. The securities didn't know how to react having to contend with all those bee monsters at once.

"You there!" he yelled as he suddenly drove at me, 'Hop on quick!"

Without thinking twice I nodded and jumped on as he took us out of there in time!

After a while of driving through the streets, I figured we were in the clear seeing as how the only noise we could hear was from the duel runner engine we were on and it didn't look like we were being followed..

"Say umm, thanks for the save back there."

"Ah don't mention it! Anything to help a person in need from those dogs of the tops." he replied as if he didn't mind whatsoever. "Funny, to run into something like this just after a trip to the market…" he thought to himself.

After a while we soon came to rundown block in an empty street, "Well here are, home sweet home."

"Huh? This is where you stay?"

"Yeah," he said as he got off, took off his helmet and I followed him in, as he switched on some lights I saw it was a simple room with a dusty desk and a pair of couches, as well as worn out wall paint and cracks in the ceilings. "Not exactly 5 stars but at least it's got all the creature comforts-cockroaches, mice, stray cat and all the fuzzy little critters you can imagine."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his sarcasm but also saw he was quite disappointed for having to live in such conditions, "The name's Shinji, Shinji Weber. What's yours?"

"It's Ryuga, Ryuga Shirogane." I replied, "Anyways thanks again for the help, I don't know we... I would've done if you hadn't been there."

"It's fine no worries." he replied with a smile, "I was just at the market buying some groceries for a friend of mine till I noticed a bunch of securities heading out. Saw it as suspicious and decided to check it out, only to find you being boxed in…" He then clenched his fist and I noticed he was looking frustrated before turning back to me, "So what's your story? What did you do to make them surround you like a pack of hungry dogs?"

"I…I saw a couple of..people being busted for... duelling. I wanted to help them get out since it didn't seem wrong but then those guys were all over me that I…had no choice but to get away."

Hearing that Shinji slammed his fist on the desk which startled me a bit, "Those scumbags! Trying to stretch the truth and thinking they can do as they please just because they hold all the money and power! It's always like this, I'm sick of it!" he grit his teeth.

"S..Shinji?"

He then looked back and realised I was still there, "S..sorry! I didn't know what came over me, it's just, it's been like this for us commons for as long as we can remember. We've been deprived of rights and ridiculed just because we don;t have much. Yet those tops..everyday they look down on us and take what we hold valuable..Not a care in the world too…While they have everything handed to them on a silver plate, we spend everyday scrapping around just to get a bite. Living is basically a waking nightmare for many of us."

I felt pretty sorry for him but I still wanted to know more, "Hey Shinji, I'm sorry but…I'm not actually from around here."

"You're not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow (He then realised earlier today he and a gang saved a group of strangers who were harassed by securities this afternoon) "Could he be with them?"

"I came in recently with some friends and we got separated…I'm still unsure about how things work around here so would you mind telling me?"

"Hmm, alright sure, but…it's no paradise that's for sure." He then explained to me how 90% of the people in the City were called commons were basically the losers of society, while the 10% or Tops, held all the power and constantly ridiculed them just because they can.

"That's…terrible…" I said. (Realising what kinds of troubles Gonegnzaka, Shun and Dennis could be enduring now)

"I know, if you try and fight this system, or do anything as much as break a small rule no matter how ridiculous it seems, you'll get sent off the camps and you may never see the light of day again."

BE then shed a tear while RE growled a bit in anger, Bahamut looked on seriously, "So this is what Fafnir has to endure everyday. Having to watch over such a cold, fallen world against her own free will must make her heart crack."

"But, that still won't stop me!" he suddenly spoke, "I vowed one day that I would change this rotten society of ours and will avenge all the wrongs those tops have inflicted upon all commons! Even if I have to exhaust every fibre of my body and soul, I'll do whatever it takes!" he spoke with such vigour and determination, I guess that's to be expected of having to live on the edge of scorn and persecution every day of your life, still, he did have vision and resolve. Something Bahamut and I took notice of and acknowledged.

"Heh, well then, hope you guys manage to do so." I said in honour of his dream.

"Thank you, that means much. You may not be from here, but you've got some common blood in you." he replied.

"Just hope you guys wouldn't let that hate take over you, otherwise, you'll just cross the line and do something you'll regret." I warned, seeing how this was driven by hatred and that could have consequences.

He then frowned a little, seeing that I wasn't in full agreement with him yet respected my words, "If only it were that simple…In a perfect world maybe, but this world is far from perfect." he stated before walking to another room, "I'm turning in for the night. Tell you what, you can sleep on the couch. If you want a pillow you can use the magazines on the desk."

"Ok then, goodnight." I said as I struggled trying to make myself comfortable, this was a drastic change from my bed back at Yuya's house.

My dragons then came to try and comfort me with their presence, also to share their thoughts on everything so far, "Hey guys, this task of finding allies may be a lot harder than I thought. Not to mention, the others were caught, maybe Yuya too..."

"I can understand where you're coming from. With many of synchro's inhabitants focusing more on themselves and their own problems, the last thing they would want is to be dragged into a dimensional war." Bahamut said, 'Yet, we mustn't lose heart yet, for if we stop now, our mission will be over before it starts."

"It's hard I'll admit, I can also sense there is some hope in this world. We only need to keep trying what we can." BE encouraged, which did help lift my spirits a bit.

We then nodded in agreement to Bahamut, "Well no point in worrying about all that now. Let's just get some shuteye and we'll just have to find the others tomorrow morning." I then dozed off best i could, now I kinda realise how it's important to appreciate what we have, cards, belongings, friends….

(Guys…If only I was there maybe I could've helped you.) I thought to myself before succumbing to my fatigue.

 **(Morning 1 day later...)**

As the sun rose I woke up bothered by the light shining through one window on my face, so I groaned deeply before a stretch.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" RE teased, "Boy for such a crummy place you can sleep like a log practically anywhere! It's been almost a day!"

Should I take that as an insult or compliment…"Very funny….Next time you try going up against man army of cops late at night for a crime you didn't commit." I replied as I rubbed my eyes and washed my face at an old sink. We then heard an engine sound outside so I ran out and saw Shinji revving up his runner.

He then took notice of me, "Up already? Hope you slept well, it was really long too. Not that I blame you, it was really exhausting that night."

"Yeah no worries." I replied, grateful for his kindness before noticing he was packed up, "Going somewhere?"

He then nodded, "I promised a friend of mine, Crow, to pick up some groceries for both him and a bunch of guests living in with him."

"Good for you." I smiled, it was great seeing how the commons were bonding and helping one another in need. Shinji then looked up at me "Hey, I just remembered, you said you came with others to the City and got separated right?"

"That's right, also…I still don't know where many of them are…" I said sadly.

He then grinned, "Well then! Today's your lucky day!"

"How so?"

"My friend Crow knows these streets like the back of his deck! If anyone can find a person in this place, no one can do it better than Crow! In fact, I was just heading over to his place, you can tag along if you want." he offered.

I thought for a moment, finding it a little difficult to open myself to more strangers, but as usual, I have no other options but felt it would be a good opportunity to see some new people. "Ok sure. Why not?"

I then hopped on and we drove off to another rundown house and he got off, "Stay here first, I'm better at explaining things better without any new company around me to the kids."

"Kids?"

"You'll see in a minute, no worries, they're all great people I assure you." he said as got his bag and walked through the door. I didn;t want to be left out so I walked to a window at the front. It was pretty foggy so i couldn't see clearly through it, hopefully the same for whoever was inside. I then overheard speaking inside.

"Shinji! You're here!"

"Shinji!"

(So there were kids at this Crow's place...Pretty nice that they're even willing to take in the young and innocent under their wings)

"Here, I have some treats for you all." I heard him say as I heard him emptying out his bag onto what looked like a table at the front.

"How'd you get them?"

"Did you steal them?"

"Nice."

"I-Idiots! I got these at a bargain…Hey what's with those faces? It's the truth!…Come on eat up! Eat up!"

(Haha, just like a family, how sweet.) BE said realising how there was still warmth around a place like this. Poor in money but rich in spirit and heart.

"Hey you too. There's plenty so come on over! Take it as a housewarming gift from us commons! Eat up slowly."

(There's someone else besides 3 kids? Maybe another?)

"I'll be going then."

"Sure. Thanks man." I heard another voice inside, maybe this was Crow?

"Be careful. Security's got their eyes peeled all over the City."

"Yeah got it."

"Bye!" the kids cheered.

"See you!" Before he left Shinji remembered and so turned around just a s he grabbed the door knob, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I found someone last night Crow, he's someone you should meet too, he needs help finding some friends he got separated from because of security."

"Eh? Another lost kid? What do you think this place is? An orphanage or charity? We've already go our hands full as they are!" Crow cried, "Sigh..fine, where is he?"

"Oh, he's just outside, I brought him along with me."

"Huh!?"

"Hehe, sorry about that!" Shinji scratched his head, "Well he's all yours now! Chow!" He then left the house.

"H..hey wait! Geez..."

Shinji then came out from the door and saw me, "You can come in now, don't worry, Crow's a good guy, he'll help you no doubt! Though you should get acquainted with the other guests we have, we saved them from Security the other day too."

"Um sure…" I replied uneasily as Shinji left on his runner.

"Well here goes…" I thought as I let myself in, "Excuse me, is there someone named Cr.." I then stopped in surprise as my eyes met another's. "Y..Yuya!?"

"Ryuga!?" he gasped back. Meeting with an old friend never felt so good!

I then ran up and high fived him, "Yuya! You're okay!"

"Hahaha! Same for me! I never thought I'd see you again after all we went through since coming here!" he replied.

(Oh how I love reunions…) BE teared.

"Huh? You know this guy Yuya?" I turned and saw a guy with spiky orange hair, jeans, an orange shirt and brown sleeveless jacket. As well as 3 children snacking at the table before looking at me. (Huh? Didn't we see him with the other 2 at the streets?…Must be imagining things) They then ate some more.

"Oh yes!" Yuya said, "This is Ryuga Shirogane, he's one of my friends that I got separated from since we came here!" Yuya introduced and we both shaked hands.

"Well what a coincidence!" Crow said, "I'm Crow Hogan, nice to meet you Ryuga!"

"Same for you too." I replied.

"You're the one Shinji said who got lost?"

"Yeah…long story too."

"Well then, lucky for you you came here and found one of your buds right?"

"Uh huh, don't know if it's coincidence or downright lucky! Haha." I chuckled that things were turning out well so far for us.

Yuya then walked up to me, "So Ryuga, what happened exactly with you since you got here?"

I then felt a bit uneasy, not wanting to bring him any bad news about 3 of our comrades, "Um, could we have a little moment Crow?"

"Sure why not?" he replied feeling a little suspicious before turning his attention to someone at the door…Reira!

"Hey Reira, how are you?" I asked, to which he simply said, "It's okay..But…I really miss nii-sama.."

"Reiji.." I thought, seeing how this boy cared deeply for his big brother, meant maybe Reiji is a good older brother to Reira, since he's so trusting to him. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find them soon. I promise it'll be all okay." I replied to which he just nodded. It was great seeing both of my lancers and friends again after losing 3 of them last night….

"I think I might like this guy…" Crow thought as he headed over to Reira, encouraging him to come out and join the other kids at the table who were stuffing their faces with treats. It was quite adorable seeing Reira act all shy but it was great seeing him try to socialise.

"So Ryuga, what's been going on?" Yuya asked as we got back on topic.

I then turned and tried to say as much as I could without worrying him, about how I ran into Shinji after running into Security the other night.

"Wow, that must have been quite a lot for you. I'm sorry we weren't there for you..." Yuya replied sadly.

"It's fine, all that matters is that we're here now right?"

"I guess…Have you had any luck finding the others?"

What to say…"Umm, I ran into Shun, Dennis and Gongenzaka the other day."

"You have!?" Yuya gasped, "Well yes…but then…they insisted I should go on and try to find the rest of us and they assured me they'd be alright without me. When I came back…I don't know where they are now!"

"That…can't be.." Yuya muttered sadly.

"Relax Yuya, remember what you dad said, when things look dark, just smile. After all, life is like a pendulum and it swings both ways, sure things may not be good now but I'm sure it'll look up for us soon." I tried to assure him.

He then smiled, "Y..you're right, thanks." he said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"How about you? Hope things have been well yourself."

"Well…yes and no." Yuya then told me how he and the others too had a not so welcoming party, they were saved by Crow, Shinji and a few other riders days ago. Despite Crow's hospitality, Sawatari and Selena apparently weren't so grateful and considering and went out multiple often despite Crow's warnings. Hearing that made me furious.

"What!? How could they do something so careless and selfish!?"

"I don't like it either, but, I suppose they did what they felt right Ryuga, I wish I could've stopped them myself but…"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to have a little 'chat' with them later." I told him, taking his mind off the matter before we followed up with Crow and the kids.

As we looked on seeing the kids eating, Yuya then thought about wanting to put a smile on everyone's faces in the City, while Crow on the other hand thought about filling their stomachs as the priority.

"Happiness is having a full stomach. You don't get it at all."

"Smiles are symbols of happiness."

"Will smiles help fill your stomach?"

"If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat. You can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness."

What started as a minor disagreement soon became an argument…

"First you gotta fill your stomach! Smiles come second!"

"That's not it!"

Bahamut and I sweat dropped at seeing these 2 grownups acting like children. In fact, I bet the kids here could act 10 times more mature than they…

"Food for your stomach!"

"Smiles!"

"Food!"

"Smiles!"

"Sigh, this is getting ridiculous, can't you guys just choose both?" I suggested.

"NO!" they yelled, taking me aback!

"Alright! Let's decide who's right with a duel, fine with that?"

"That's what I was gonna say. I'll show you the entertainment duel my dad perfected!"

"They can't be serious.."BE sighed as RE chuckled, 'Hehe, this should be fun!"

"I can't wait to see how this turns out…" I said to myself as I followed them and the kids outside.

 **Well there's chapter 46, next up as you all know it, on to the facility.**

 **As for my new OC card here I had it based off GX Manga Chazz's Burning dragon, check if you don't know what i mean. Also, light end and dark end dragons were once treated as effect monsters in the same manga so i decided to use that idea here.**

Burning dragon

1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When this card is summoned destroy all spells and traps on the field.


	47. Chapter 47-The facility

Chapter 47

The Facility

Things sure have taken a turn for the worst for us…

The bunch of us were enjoying ourselves to Yuya and Crow's duel, who were using it to decide who was right and which was more important, Smiles or food. For guys their age acting like toddlers in disagreement over who's favourite tv show or character is better, it seemed embarrassing and ridiculous I admit, but it was a nice opportunity to see how a duel between them would go. I had to admit, both sides were right in their way which was demonstrated with the way Yuya pendulum summoned and how Crow synchro summoned on their first turns, but still….

Anyways, at a certain point I noticed Selena and Sawatari had returned and I was about to give the 2 of them a piece of my mind when Shinji suddenly came back, and before you know it, we were swarmed by countless incoming Securities! It was horrible seeing how we could do nothing but let them restrain us all with solid vision nets before pushing us into a van and then being carried off. Also, seeing the horrified looks on the kids seeing their guardians taken before their eyes and maybe never to see him again…that was the worst.

Fortunately I saw Tsukikage swoop in and saved Reira in the nick of time a second before the door slammed shut, so that was one burden to take off my mind.

As we continued on the drive, I saw this as my chance to give Shingo and Selena a little lecture on allies, "This is all your fault! You lead them straight to us! How could you have been so careless and inconsiderate!?"

"Say what!?" Shingo yelled as Selena then glared at me.

"Hey Ryuga! What's that for?" Yuya said, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I'm trying to have a word with them Yuya, besides, you already know they're the ones responsible for leading those guys straight to the house." I then turned to them, "I heard everything from Yuya, how you guys were saved by Crow and his friends, who risked their own hides saving a bunch of strangers in need, being you. And for what? You not only disrespected Crow despite his hospitality, but also disregarded their warnings and went out not once but twice! You don't deserve to walk right back to that house after doing that."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sawatari yelled.

"Hmph! He does have a point." Crow scoffed, he however smiled a bit to me, seeing how I was standing up for him.

"Your point?" Selena said shooting a look at me, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, not only did you guys risk putting your own lives at risk by going out, but also to Yuya, Crow and those innocent kids too! Now they've seen their only hope taken before they eyes, did it ever occur to you how they would feel? You're lucky Reira was saved, but if anything happens to the other kids because of this I'll never forgive you!"

"We didn't know…." Shingo grit his teeth.

"Then you shouldn't gone out in the start."

"Don't act all noble and high, where were YOU this whole time? Sitting around doing nothing? Have you forgotten the urgency of our mission? You would've done the same thing, going out to look for the rest of us or allies ." Selena argued.

"If I had someone who risked himself for me I would no doubt be grateful and honour what his decisions are first and our priorities later." I glared back, "You doing just as you please with complete disregard for those who helped you out genuinely is downright selfish and reckless."

Shinji remembered how he saved me a while back and felt touched himself.

"I also heard from Yuya how you put the group at risk in the first place when he told you to escape with Reira, just who in their right mind would leave a traumatised child in the middle of a battlefield!?"

"You think I would actually RUN from weaklings like them!? I would have easily defeated them if I had no one slowing me down!"

"Being a coward and careful are 2 completely different matters, Reira's only a little boy and his safety should be our first priority in that situation. Even if you did defat them, no doubt more of them would've showed up and you may have been done for, which I'm sure DID. You were lucky to be saved by Crow and his friends, if they knew how things would turn out I bet they would think twice about helping YOU two."

"Tch!" Selena grunted as she turned her head aside.

"Ryuga…" Yuya said sadly, wanting to say something but could find nothing.

Crow then smirked seeing how someone was finally bringing it to them after what they did.

"Besides, we lancers are supposed to be a team, and teams never abandon their comrades or those in need. I'm sure you had an opportunity to get him out of harm's way but you never considered him or the others at all but you went rogue did as you pleased." I then crossed my arms, "You said you wanted to help us defeat Academia, and yet it never even occurred to you to help aid those who are desperately in need and have the same goal. Then again, I don't really blame you, Academia doesn't teach its students the true meaning teamwork, so you wouldn't really understand."

Selena then turned suddenly to me, "What do you know of the training I went through!?"

"I don't know that much, but enough to realise how willingly they'd do whatever it takes just for the greater glory of standing above others as the best, no matter how many they have to double cross in the process. What good will it be to be victorious no matter the irreplaceable sacrifices?" I replied remembering something Ayame told me a while back, how she never had any true friends due to suspicion and suffering the stings of betrayal multiple times, "Admit it Selena, you know what I mean."

She then found herself at a loss for words, realising I was right, and then sat down with a bitter after thought on her mind.

Shinji then turned to Crow, "He's a good guy, definitely has the heart of a true common."

"I know, you were right to bring him to the house." Crow replied.

Yuya then came to sit next to me, putting his hand over my shoulder, "Yuya…I'm sorry..but I…"

"It's okay Ryuga, you said what you thought was right and I respect it."

"Thanks…"

Bahamut, BE and RE looked on amazed at my determination in my words. As sharp as a sword yet also commanding great respect and knowledge too. They also felt it would be best to stay out of things for the time being.

Sawatari then looked between us all before raging, "EH!? Were you all ignoring me!?"

We continued driving for a number of minutes without saying a word to each other after that, eventually we passed through some gates and we were soon filed into a single straight line, handcuffed with solid vision binds, in front of a pair of ominous shadowed towers joined by hallways, the whole structure shadowed by a much larger building. The way the whole thing was covered by the shade 24/7 did not look very welcoming at all….

"I already do NOT like this…." RE said looking on, seeing how the entire structure gave off a cold vibe.

"I doubt anyone would…" I replied quietly as the driver came out to speak to the 2 guards expecting us, "We've brought in 6 new prisoners."

"Confirmed." the female guard said.

"Prisoners, he said!?" Sawatari exclaimed, "I'm Shingo Sawatari! I'm definitely not-"

"I've never heard of you, keep quiet." The security behind him said as he pulled him back, making him scowl.

"Save your breath Shingo, it's clear to me that to these guys we're all the same like everyone, being dirt under their shoes." I told him.

"Me!? Dirt!? You've got some nerve!" he yelled before being further restrained, "Grr, I'll deal with you later!"

I then turned to the others "Clearly Sawatari's attitude isn't going to make this situation any better for us…" I said to them, "For now we'd all better act on our best behaviour for now…No matter how much we dislike it.." I finished, to which they all nodded reluctantly.

Suddenly the woman guard turned around facing Selena, "You over there, you're being placed in separate quarters from those five. Come with me."

"Eh?" Yuya gasped.

"Wh..why?" I followed.

"It's fine, don't make a scene." she said to me and Yuya before she was escorted away to one tower.

"Come on, the rest of you are this way." The other guard led us to the opposite one.

"Selena, hope you'll be okay, also, hope you'll also remember about earlier…" I thought to myself, also feeling a little regret about not being able to honour Ayame's request to me. "Come to think about it, Shun, Dennis and Gongenzaka were taken too…Could they be here as well?" I thought to myself.

We then stood before a large steel door as the guard there explained, "Your duel disks will be confiscated, unauthorised duelling isn't allowed here." As he took them, I realised not only our action field advantage would be taken away, but also I would miss out on any updates Ayame would give me till then. I did grew suspicious as he handed back our decks, "Take these with you."

'You're not going to confiscate our decks?" Crow asked.

The guard then put on a sly look, one I didn't like for a second, "Here, your deck is as valuable as your life. You better be sure to treasure it while you can." He then slid a key card into a scanner which caused the doors to open, "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum."

We walked in to find ourselves surrounded by an upward spiral of prison cells, each one harbouring at least 2-3 inmates in each, and they all carried dark faces or creepy grins. The very sight of it was making my dragons agitated as they followed us in, undetected of course.

"From that greeting, I can guess not to expect soft beds and a full-course meal."

"Your ability to state the obvious is staggering Shingo." I thought to myself feeling unnerved, "Hopefully Selena's accommodations will be way safer and better than here."

'Same here…" Yuya said softly.

"Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretences." Crow explained.

"There are easily 100 to 200 here on false charges." Shinji added.

"Eh!? That many!?" I gasped, "That's outrageous!"

"False charges? Then that's just like us isn't it?" Yuya followed.

"That's right, but here there are only 2 types of people."

"2 types?"

"Yeah, people with no life left in their eyes and the ones whose eyes still glow." I noticed Shinji turned to a cell with some prisoners, I didn't want to assume anything, but I hope that meant we have people here we could trust.

"How awful…" BE stated just looking around imagining the many innocents put here and being forced to live under conditions for who knows how long. It'll be enough to corrupt a possibly good heart into something irreparable….

"This place shouldn't even exist, all the wasted potential in future great people gone to waste before they have a chance to realise it."

We were soon brought to a cell and our handcuffs then disappeared, "From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home!" The guard said as he locked the barred door behind us, "Make sure to get along with your trash roommates." he chuckled before walking off.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"Grrr, I'll be sure to wipe that smirk off his face.." Red eyes growled, furiously.

Blue eyes on the other hand was able to send my entire trunk of collected cards into a spirit dimension where they'll be looked after until I needed them. The fact we were given back our decks meant something more, and I was sure i wouldn't like it….

 **(Now)**

"Like hell this is our 'home sweet home." Crow sneered, "Now then, what're we going to do now?"

"Hmm, seeing as how we're locked in with no way out, our options are limited." I stated as we turned around, to see a pair of inmates together with 2 more shadowed figures in the back. (Maybe getting acquainted with our cellmates is a start…)

"Looks like we've got some newcomers." one said.

"Well? Aren't you going to greet us?" the other asked.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Yuya sweat dropped as they uneasily came closer.

"Huh? You call that a greeting?"

"You should be sitting on your head bowed down saying 'Nice to meet you sir!' "

"Why do I have to go that far?" Yuya replied sadly.

"That's way too much…" I sweat dropped.

"If you want me to sit down, you should at least bring out a sofa for me!" Sawatari boasted. (He's dead….)

"What was that!?" "You little!"

"Quit acting so unseemly." a familiar voice spoke, followed by the sound of sandals…We then looked up and saw…!

"Gongenzaka! What're you doing he-" before Yuya could finished, both he and I were brought into a spine crushing embrace by our burly buddy.

"Yuya! Ryuga! You're both safe!" he cheered.

"Gongenzaka..I can't breathe..!" Yuya wheezed.

"I think…my spine…is gonna snap…!" I groaned.

"When I was thinking I'd never see you again, to think I'd meet the both of you here, I, the man Gongen…Gongen…" he then burst into tears of joy.

"And who's this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asked as he looked upon the awkward moment.

"Sheesh, you're overreacting Gon-chan, I told you we'd meet them here eventually!" Another familiar voice spoke, we looked back and saw Dennis lying on a bed looking over his shoulder at us, "Hello Yuya, Ryuga."

At that point Gongenzaka let us go, "Dennis! You're here too!?"

"Yeah, I was duelling Kurosaki in the Darkness Dueling Arena and got captured." I then frowned a little about not being able to do a thing about it.

"Kurosaki is here too!?"

"Yeah, and he's doing fine for the most part."

I then raised an eyebrow, "For the most part?" me and Yuya asked together.

"His first day here, he got into a fight with 10 or so other prisoners, and was sent straight to solitary confinement." Hearing that I sighed, seeing as how he still couldn't keep his attitude in check…

At least he's definitely okay, but that also meant…"He's probably in the same tower as Selena."

"Suppose so…" Yuya replied.

"You know all of these people, Boos Gon?" one thug asked.

"Yeah," he nodded This guy is Yuya Sakaki, my best friend. And this is Ryuga Shirogane, another good friend of ours."

"Eh!?" he gasped.

"And that guy over there is Shingo Sawatari, who isn't my best friend." I then chuckled a bit as his statement.

"Boss Gon's best friends!? And just his acquaintance!?" they panicked before bowing and apologising frantically.

Ignoring them, Gongenzaka turned to Yuya, "By the way, Yuya, do you know what's happened with Reiji Akaba and everyone else?"

"Reira's safe. Right now he's probably with Reiji Akaba." he replied gladly before frowning, "And for Yuzu…"

'What? You've seen Yuzu!?"

"No not yet, but it seems she's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here to search for her."

"I agree…." I said, as Bahamut confirmed it with me a while ago.

"Aren't you the boss around here? Can't you do something?" Shingo asked.

"No, and I'm not exactly the boss around here…"

"Huh? Then who is?" I asked.

"The boss of this place is in another cell. From what I hear, he's been the head of this place for 10 years!"

"An inmate is the head honcho here?" I asked, "This day just keeps getting better and better…."

 **(Later on)**

"Man this place bites even more than a dinosaur type monster…" I groaned to myself as I continued scrubbing a very stubborn stain on the floor, thankfully I was already well fit myself after having to make a long travel to Maiami before through various terrains, as well as the action duel practice at You Show, otherwise I would have worn myself out by now. Wish I could say the same for a certain someone else…

Shingo was busy scrubbing a sink with stains just as big as mine with some steel wool, it wasn't even 5 minutes and he had gone back to his childish whining, "Grrr, how dare they make ME, the great Neo New Sawatari do the job of a servant's work! When my father hears what these guys made me do…"

"For the last time Sawatari…" I groaned, wishing I could knock him out myself, "Your dad's not here, and even if he were I doubt he would be much help. So stop your bellyaching and make yourself useful like the rest of us."

"Shut up! No one asked you!" he yelled back frustrated.

"Would you guys keep it down? I can't concentrate…" Shinji muttered annoyed while he and the others were trying their best to focus on their own tasks (like wiping mirrors or scrubbing other sides of the room) without having to listen to the 'background noise'.

As we worked on, BE and RE appeared above us and looked on pitying us yet unable to do anything about it. "Poor Ryuga and everyone else here," BE said sadly "What did they ever do to deserve such torture…"

"Hmph! If I were solid I would have this whole place burnt to the ground! Maybe even devour every one of those slave drivers as well!"

"That would do no good you guys…" I replied, tempting but still would make us look like the criminals they saw us as.

"Come on, I'm sure just a little fiery blast to scare their souls right out of their own bodies would fix them good right?"

"Red eyes please…" BE sighed just before Bahamut appeared with them, not expecting to see me and the rest of my friends doing unlawful manual labour.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"I certainly did not foresee this." he said, "This may be a correction facility, but even prisoners don't deserve to do such work under such dreadful conditions."

"Correction facility? Hah! More like a torture facility if you ask me!" RE growled in annoyance, seeing how he could do nothing to help ease our pain.

"Where were you Bahamut?" I whispered quietly.

"Oh you didn't know?" BE said, "I suppose you mustn't have noticed. He actually followed Selena the moment the guards separated her from the rest of us."

"Y..you did? You can do that too?" I gasped.

He nodded, "Normally in the human world, a monster spirit that is bonded to a duelist receives greater power from their connection and is therefore much stronger than a wandering spirit with no partner. However, there is also the risk that if we are separated for too long from our partners or power source, we will gradually grow weaker and eventually not be able to return to card form forever. Even if we do make it back on time, depending on our state, your deck may not respond as efficiently. "

"That's terrible…"

"True, but under the current circumstances, we can't afford to let any of our allies out of our sight so it was a worthwhile gamble. I also took into account the possibility that if we were to have an opportunity to escape, we would know where to find her in the process. Which I did."

"That's great news!" I was relieved, "But, have you managed to find Shun as well?"

"Indeed I have, surprisingly, however they are in separate floors so going after the both of them will not be easy." he stated, "While I was returning I overheard some of the guards mention how they were keeping Selena in special confinement on the highest floor, while Shun is in solitary, on the middle floor."

"That's good to know, thanks, now all we need to know is how to reach them." I said, grateful to have one burden off my shoulders before resuming my work of sweeping dirty water into the drains.

"May I ask what events have transpired during my absence?" Bahamut asked curiously. I didn't have the heart to tell him after what I witnessed so I had the others talk to him.

"You really don't want to know, but you see,"

BE and RE then explained how earlier us the newcomers were only given such small portions of food and then to have it all go to waste when an inmate 'accidentally' tripped up Yuya! I rushed to help him up, only to have another 'accidentally' drench our food in filthy cloth water.

"I have…no words for this…I ...apologise for not being able to do anything."

"That wasn't even the half of it, just wait till you hear this!"

RE then revealed to Bahamut how cards, whether monsters, spells or traps, were treated as bribe money here for the managing inmates or even the guards here for better treatment. Cards which people have worked so hard to obtain, only to either part with them bitterly or even willingly just for better living. In fact, me and Yuya saw one guy give away a Dewloren Tiger of the ice barrier as payment, while 4 others gave away some powerful synchro monsters to a guard so they skip out on toilet duty. In fact, the reason the cards were considered as valuable as your life was because you were to use them to get whatever 'life' you could from here. No doubt these conditions were intentionally forced upon us so people would be forced to give in to such corruption and further enforcing it.

Hearing all that made Bahamut grit his teeth and clench his fist, "Grrrr….Utterly unforgivable! Cards are more than paper and ink, they're also the hope and dreams of every duellist and monster in the world. To even compare them to the likes of common money…"

"I know it's tough, but we need to stay strong and play by their rules for now. But don't worry, I swear I'll never part with any of you guys." I vowed.

"We'll do everything we can to help you all get out ourselves." BE promised with the others in agreement.

A little while later I heard a squish sound and saw Yuya had dropped a sponge from exhaustion, "How are you holding up Yuya?" I asked seeing how he was starting to cringe from the pain in his arms.

"I..I'm okay Ryuga thanks."

"Here let me help you." I said as I helped him scrub the wall tiles, only to once again hear Shingo moan for the upteenth time…

"Aargh! I can't take it anymore! This is a job for lowly servants not men with great futures like me!"

I was about to give in to my impatience and knock the spoiled brat out cold before noticing something might be just what I need to keep him quiet, so I smirked a bit.

"Hey Shingo," I said while walking to him, hiding something behind my back.

"What!?" he grunted turning to me, "If you're here to badmouth me again, beat it!"

"Actually it's just the opposite,"

"Huh?"

"I'm…very sorry for saying those things to you earlier, and about what happened back at Maiami, I should've have remembered that you were actually a renowned person yourself and because of that I apologise." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh?" he then grinned, "Heh! About time you came to realise my greatness and where you stand! Took you long enough! However, I am gracious and therefore have decided to forgive you."

"About that, there's actually a really big task too great for me, a…lower duelist, right now, and it's something only you…Neo New Sawatari can do!" I said trying my best to pull a straight face.

"Ho ho! Why absolutely!" he boasted, "There is no task too great for ME! Neo New Shingo Sawatari! So let it away!" he said while striking a pose with his stretched out pose.

"Good." I smiled before chugging an item in his stretched out hand.

"Huh?" he saw it was a toilet plunger.

"That toilet over there has big clog," I said pointing to a dirty toilet with a disgusting stench in the corner, "It's the really big stinky kind which no normal man can remove without succumbing to its pungent aroma, then again, it should be an easy task for someone as great as you right?" I said before walking off to help Yuya with another task, while carrying a big grin on my face, seeing how he easily fell for it due to his big ego.

"Eh?" he then looked at the plunger and the toilet a few times before realising, "EEEEEHHHHH!?"

 **(Later)**

"No one told you? Cards are as valuable as your life here. Cards are currency here. If you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better."

"That's why they gave us our deck back."

"If I had known that I would've handed over some cards so I could eat." Hearing that statement set me on fire!

"Sawatari!" me and Yuya yelled. "Cards aren't money! You shouldn't use them just to bribe people!"

"Not to mention those are priceless pendulum cards too, I'd never trade them away for anything!" he just shrugged it off, why did I even bother?

I noticed Yuya turn to Dennis and Gongenzaka, "Don't tell me- Did you use your cards!? For bribing people!?" When I saw them huff, I was astounded, I deeply respected them and yet they stooped to something so low-

"Gongenzaka! I never would've thought you would use cards for something like this!"

"That's not it!" the previous thug said.

They both soon explained how both Gong and Dennis stood up for them and sacrificed their own cards to help them when they needed it, for they didn't have cards of their own for they were stolen and so were picked on repeatedly, forcing Gongenzaka and Dennis to relinquish 2 of their precious cards for their sake.

Hearing that touched my hearts about how they were willing to stand up for total strangers…but still…this all was wrong. A few moments later a guard came in, "You've been called out. Get out of here."

"Called?"

"I don't like where this is going…" I said as we reluctantly obeyed.

 **(Night)**

A while ago, we were called out by the boss of the facility, Chojiro Tokumatsu. The reason was because he demanded our cards so we would be treated better, so naturally we refused. Because of that he decided to 'make us remember our places' and so decided to take them from us in a duel. Boy was he strong as well, in fact on the very first turn he managed to set up a lethal combo he had fine tuned from his 10 years here at the facility which was able to drive Yuya into such a corner! In fact, there were numerous moments where we believed Yuya would lose, but Yuya, remained true to his beliefs and deck and so was able to hang on surviving the flower cardian synchro monsters Chojiro brought out.

From what we learnt, he was once a great man who taught the greatness of duelling to the commons and under privelidged of the City, but was forced to cheat and ended up being locked up in here himself. Seeing how he was forced to throw away all he believed in due to harsh reality was heartbreaking to me and my dragons, but Yuya was able to stand firm and in the end was able to overcome the odds with both entertainment and pendulum! Chojiro was able to regain his old perspective on enjoying duelling and he gave great advice on how there will be days we win or lose, as well as we shouldn't be disappointed with defeat nor proud of victory. His 'enjoy' duelling would definitely make him a great entertainment duelist himself, and his skill was really impressive, he'd make a fine lancer. In fact, we celebrated with a proper dinner that night and I had strong feeling things were going to get much better for us and the facility from now on.

Me and Yuya slept in one corner while the others kept to themselves on the sides. Knowing he was still awake I whispered, "Hey Yuya."

"Oh Ryuga, you're still awake?'

"Yeah, it isn't easy to sleep after that spectacular show you put on for us all earlier. You're a natural being able to bring back a once great man who had fallen into despair for so long, I doubt anyone else could."

"Hehe thanks, glad I was able to make you and the others smile despite everything so far. Besides, I only did what my dad would have done, always smile no matter how dark the situation and the pendulum will swing your way soon enough as long as you never give up and have fun."

"That's great. In fact, if he were here now, no doubt he would be really proud of you."

"Thanks again Ryuga. Well good night, see you tomorrow." he said as we dozed off.

 **(Dragon POV)**

Bahamut was his sacred ground in the spirit world and before him were a number of blank cards orbiting the space around him. Apparently he was infusing them with energy, as red and green streams began to take form around them and were soon materialising into proper cards.

"Hey Bahamut, working late I see." RE said as flew in and landed behind him, "Where's Blue eyes? Haven't seen her since dinner."

"She said she wanted to scout out the area of the facility, to make sure we know which route to take before we proceed to rescue both Selena and Shun when the opportunity presents itself."

"That's good to hear." he said, "Heh, that duel really was something, it had me biting my talons many times, Yuya sure knows how to keep the crowds on the edge of their seats and the comebacks new and suspenseful."

"Indeed," Bahamut replied pleased as well that Yiuya himself hasn't lost touch with his true self since the events that occurred the past few days.

"Huh? What are those?" Red eyes asked noticing the cards Bahamut had.

"Due to Yuya's duel with odd eyes, I was able to harness a large amount of pendulum energy as well as some of Odd eyes' life force too. By combining that with some of my dragon powers, I'll be able to conjure up some new allies and assets for us to use in the future."

"Good to know that even now in the dead of night, we're still upping our game."

"Yes, however they still need more time to complete, but once they are, I've decided to have you take charge of these when they are complete."

"Huh!? M..me!?" he gasped, "Are you sure it's alright for me to just take that?"

"I wouldn't been willing grant you these if I wasn't absolutely sure you were worthy and capable. In fact, I'm certain that both Ryuga and Blue eyes would agree with me."

Thinking to himself for a bit, Red eyes adopted a serious manner, "I promise you won't regret it."

"I know you won't. My faith is never misplaced."

 **Well this took longer than expected. As for what Bahamut was doing, it's to set up for later on on some new cards Ryuga will be acquiring later on, which was due to Bahamut utilising pendulum energy along with Odd eyes' spirit power. For next chapter before the breakout, I'll be giving a little backstory to Yamata and Fafnir so as always stay tuned.**


	48. Chapter 48-Master's beginnings

Chapter 48

Master's beginnings

"You've got quite the appetite for the morning Tokumatsu-san." Yuya stated as we observed Chojiro eating his deluxe breakfast right before our eyes. It was morning and luckily thanks to Yuya being able to bring back Chojiro's former self, like I knew he would, we were now on his good side and now were friends with him and so sat at his table, although seeing him eat all the good food was beginning to make us feel hungry ourselves…Compared to what we were served.

"Of course I do!" he replied energetically, When you have a good duel, the food tastes good too!"

"That's good to know..." I replied feeling hungry, but then all of a sudden, his 2 assistants came in and took away our trays and replaced them with proper food!

"Now you guys dig in too! Unlike that, this food is delicious!" he offered, never before had I or any of us been so grateful to eat again!

"Thanks for the meal!" we cheered as we dug in and ate our breakfast ravenously like starving wild animals, at the same time being eternally grateful. It really hit the spot! Gotta remember to ask for the recipes so I can sure it with Yoko when we get home!

Red eyes had his mouth watering and was feeling envious seeing us get to eat the good food, while having Blue eyes restrain him as usual. Bahamut on the other hand paid no attention but instead was glad that we were in high spirits again.

Our enjoyable moment was suddenly interrupted when we heard some screaming, "You're messing with me! I've got nothing to do with this!" We turned around and saw an inmate being pulled away by some guards, he begged to be let go but the guards weren't having any of it.

"Behave and come quietly." the guard snapped as he dragged the inmate away.

"No! Stop! Please! Let me off!"

"Seems that his buddies planned a prison break." Chojiro's assistant whispered.

"Prison break!?" Yuya gasped.

"They literally tried to break out!?" I followed.

"They've done something so stupid," Chojiro sighed disapprovingly and disappointedly, "They should think of the comrades they were leaving behind."

"What do you mean?" we both asked.

"When these things happen, those left behind are held in joint liability and are punished. They're hauled off somewhere, not a single one of them has come back." Chojiro replied solemnly.

"That's…awful." I said to myself, either some of those guys who stayed behind willingly took the fall to help others get away, or they may have been betrayed. Either way, it was a point of no return…

Somehow, despite my hunger, I didn't have the appetite for more….Then I noticed something suspicious going on with Shinji and Crow on the other side of the room, as if they were planning something of their own in secret. Whatever it was, if it involved us in any way, I planned on finding out.

 **(Later on)**

While Yuya and I were on duty in one room. While he was busy scrubbing the floor, I was busy making the beds. I then noticed him picking something up from below a bed so I decided to check it out.

"A card…" when he flipped it around I was surprised as he was, "This is Crow's…"

"Family…." I finished, it showed him and the 3 kids smiling in one group. Once I saw that, I may have gotten an idea on what Crow and Shinji was planning.

"It must be difficult, to choose between trusted friends and those you care for…" BE commented looking at it. (I agree, but sometimes, in order to protect something, you may have to sacrifice something just as precious…No matter how difficult it is.) I replied to her softly.

A moment later, Shinji walked in suddenly, "Hey Yuya! Ryuga! We're counting on you guys tomorrow, too!" he said with a big smile.

"What? We're up for cleaning duty again tomorrow?"

"Give us break already…My arm's killing me…" I groaned.

"No, no. We want to see a duel just like yesterday's again, so we've been discussing it with Tokumatsu-san." Who conveniently showed up a that moment.

"Since we're going to do it in front of a large crowd, might as well make it more grand and exciting." he said eagerly, "I've already had a talk with the head. We'll have a Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in the canteen tomorrow!"

'Sounds like…" we looked outside, "It's my time to shine!"

Oh it's just Shingo….Me, BE and RE thought as he smirked with his arms folded.

"Why sonny. You look confident."

"Of course."

"Well, I'll be smashing that spirit of yours to bits tomorrow!"

As they exchanged words I saw Yuya run outside after noticing Crow, before I could follow him I heard my name called.

"Ah Ryuga!" Chojiro said suddenly, "From what I've heard you're quite the spectacular duelist yourself!"

"Really? Wow thanks." I blushed.

"Hmph! Don't flatter yourself. Your entertainment is child's play compared to the Neo New Sawatari!" Shingo boasted.

(At least he's better than you.) RE thought.

"We'll be starting to set up later this afternoon! How would you like to take part in the magnificent performance of duelling?"

Thinking about it, it was sometime since I had a good duel myself, but…something felt off.

"Urr sorry but, I'm not really good with crowds. I prefer to just sit back if that's okay?"

Shingo then chuckled, "Haha! I'm not surprised! You're just embarrassed to see me wipe the stage with you in front of so many others aren't you!?"

(Grrr, you're lucky Ryuga can't duel because he has way more important things to do…otherwise I will personally roast alive!)

"Now now, let's not be like that. We musn't force others if they don't want to." Chojiro said in my defence, "In that case Ryuga, feel free to sit back and enjoy the festivities! We'll be sure to put on an amazing duel for you!"

"Thanks I look forward to it!" I replied as I ran outside, "If I change my mind I'll see you."

"Excellent! See you then! Either way, be sure to ENJOY!"

As I walked out, Shinji then had a suspicious look in his eyes this time.

I ran outside to find Yuya and Crow engaged in a conversation, I ran up to them and found Crow had a serious expression, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Umm well…" Yuya found it hard to say a word so looked to Crow, who only turned his head away from me.

"Listen you two. Tomorrow just keep everyone's attention focused on you and the duel. After that, we're done."

"D..done?" At that point, he confirmed my suspicions and I also noticed Yuya was downcasted, "Not them too…." I thought.

"Yo, Crow, doing good?" A voice spoke and we looked in front to see a guy with large ears and purple hair, wearing a tattered sleeveless vest over a shirt.

"Damon!"

"I've been to your villa for a visit too."

"Nonsense!"

Damon then turned to me and Yuya and his eyes widened in surprise, "Why're you-!? Did you both get caught after all?"

"Huh?"

"I'm..sorry but have we met?" The way he suddenly talked about us seemed as if he knew who we were….Wait! Could he be talking about…

"You were putting up those weird flyers with that girl, right? An invasion by other dimensions or something like that?"

Yuya then gasped, "You can't mean…Yuzu!?" he thought to himself. I could tell from his face.

"Yuzu's…doing all that…"

"Hope she's okay…" I said to him.

"How's the girl? Was she caught?" Damon asked us, "Well Security does have their eye on you guys. See ya Crow, Let's meet again later."

"Yeah." Crow said as he walked away.

Before parting ways, Damon turned back to me with one last word, "Oh yeah you there."

"Uh? Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah you. While you're here you should keep that hot head of yours in check, you won't get very far with that attitude in here." he said as he left.

"M..me? Hot headed? No way! That guy doesn't know me at all…Unless…maybe."

"Yuzu's being targeted. I've got to get out of here fast…"

"Yuya…" I knew he was worried, but, I could;t have my friend acting rashly on blind emotion so I had to say a little something to him, "I'm sure she'll be alright. No doubt that your synchro counterpart, Yugo, will look after her. I promise."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?" Yuya asked, as I then took out my card with Bahamut, "Let's juts say it's…a gut feeling. He's a strong duelist, I'm sure you're aware of his clear wing synchro dragon right?"

"Yeah…I suppose you're right Ryuga, but still…." as he began pondering his thoughts, he then realised something from Damon's words, "Wait a minute! He said BOTH of us being with Yuzu earlier! That means…You have a dimensional counterpart too!?"

"Ack!" I went as he suddenly came up to me.

"Did you know about this yourself? Tell me what you know please!" he begged to which I figured would have come sooner or later.

"Well…Yes and no Yuya."

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Let's just say initially no, but, after a certain point I realised it. It was during the battle royales when Academia invaded, I actually met someone there from fusion who had a face exactly like mine."

"From Fusion!? Academia?"

"Yeah, his name was Nushi, and boy was he really strong. No, beyond that, he had a strength greater than any of the Duel soldiers that attacked during the Maiami Championship. His power was overwhelming, and he would have done me in if it wasn't for a lucky break."

"That's awful…But, why didn't you tell me or the other about this serious matter?!"

"I wanted to lots of times, but I never really found a good opportunity to say it. And even if I did, how would you guys take it?"

"S..sorry…I'm just worried that's all. But wait, if someone like that is around Yuzu…!"

"Yuya calm down! I promise she'll be safe. At least, that's what I feel my instincts are telling me….But regardless, Yugo is there with her, and I'm sure he'll keep her safe."

Yuya took a little while to regain his usual composure before taking in a breath, "Alright Ryuga, thanks..I don't know how I'd react without you."

"Don't mention it, we're friends after all. And I promise, we'll all get out together. Right let's just play along with Crow and Shinji's plan, and then I'm sure we'll get our chance." I told him, "In the meantime, I'll think of something and let you know. Until then, we'd better keep this a secret from the others, we wouldn't want to alarm them."

"Y..yeah…you're right."

 **(Meanwhile)**

At an orphanage in the old streets of the commons area, 3 youths were about to move into a garage next to it.

"Here," Yugo said to Yuzu as he handed her a key, "This is Rin's room, you can stay here in the meantime."

"is that okay?" Yuzu asked politely.

Yugo then shrugged it off with a smile, "Probably. And pick out any clothes you like, you look about the same size anyway, plus you'll stink if you keep wearing the same clothes. Hahaha!"

Yamata shook his head disapprovingly as he saw Yuzu grunt and reach out for her fan, "That's gonna cost you dude…"

SMACK!

"How dare you say such things to a young lady!? You have no sense of tact! You're the worst!" she yelled furiously as she smacked him repeatedly.

"Urgh…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Yugo groaned as he was barely recovering.

"Sigh…no sensitivity for women as usual Yugo, you oughta be ashamed of yourself." Yamata chuckled.

"You're one to talk!" Yugo yelled, "You're no gentleman yourself! Remember a while back while you and I were racing on the tracks!"

 **(Flashback)**

Both the turbo duelists were having a practice drive around the lanes of the streets where it was legal to ride and anyone could come in and watch or work on their rides. As they made a curve, they created a gust of wind which caused the long dress of a nearby Tops girl to fly up and Yamata grinned just looking at it.

 **(Present)**

"Y..you saw that…" Yamata sweat dropped uneasily.

"And not only that, I even heard you whistle too."

"Hmph, well at least I don't outright show it in front women. At least she never knew." the red haired duelist said sticking his head up in the opposite direction.

"You're just as guilty!" Yuzu yelled as she smacked the second boy down.

SMACK!

"OW!" he yelled as his face cringed with pain.

(Sigh….honestly will my torment never end….Having to put up with so many nuisances at once…) Fafnir sighed as she disappeared somewhere else, having enough shenanigans for one day.

"Sensei, while we're at it lend us the baths too." Yugo requested as they all realised they weren't alone.

As Yamata looked up his face brightened, "Oh, hey little nerds! Harassing Sensei as usual?" he waved.

"Whoah…that girl is really strong to be able to knock out big bro Yama and Yugo…" one boy muttered behind the caretaker.

 **(Later)**

While Yugo was tuning his runner, Yuzu came out in a new change of clothes. No idea how, but once again he mistook her for Rin before she threatened to knock him down again. After that, he explained to her how he had already entered their names into the Friendship Cup, not only as a way for them to get the news out to the public about Academia's invasion but also about honouring Rin's wish and their old dream.

They both then heard some talking and they looked outside the garage door to see Yamata playing a little duel with the children.

"Okay! I attack Troop dragon with Samurai Sword Baron!"

"Ooh noo! You got me! The wicked dragon has been slain!" Yamata cried as he did the most overdramatic backward fall ever, "Hehe, you guys are way better than last time!"

"Ah come on! You had a facedown! You just let us win I know it!" the boy pouted.

"Yeah! Play seriously!" another yelled frustrated.

"What's the matter? Think we can't take it? Rematch!" a girl cried impatient and offended.

"Hehe! Sure, but first! Let's see if you can tame the dragon!" he joked as he quickly got off and jogged away, making sure they could keep up.

"You're so done!" they cried as they scurried after him.

"He's really great with the children isn't he?"

"Haha, yeah, that's how he is." Yugo replied gladly, "Underneath his wild and untameable side he's a big softie with a heart of gold, looking out for those who really need it, making it his business to ease the pain of the needy. And not just them, I've seen him do this kind of thing for us and all people who are in need of a helping hand, even for tops too. In fact, despite what Tops do to us commons on a daily basis, ridiculing or looking down upon us, he never lets it get to him, but stands up for what is right in the end, for tops or commons, it doesn't matter. That's what makes me and Rin like him a lot…"

"Wow…Who would've known that." Yuzu said impressed, seeing how well he was bonding with the children before they were able to tackle him down and start tickling him (OK I yield! The dragon's been tamed! Hahaha).

"Reminds me of Ryuga quite a bit." she stated also missing her friends, "Say Yugo, how did you and Rin meet Yamata?"

"Huh?" he turned around as he was tweaking the engine, "Why would you want to know?"

"It's just that..I'm curious that's all."

"Heh, Rin and I knew Yamata back when we were kids. In fact, we actually grew up in the same orphanage for as long as I can remember."

 **(Yugo Flashback)**

From what I remember, he was actually living with us ever since sensei started up this place, in fact, from what she says, he was one of the first she took in under her care, first and second being myself and Rin in fact. This orphanage was originally her house where she lived a simple quiet life after taking in me and Rin. One night when it was raining heavily she went out to throw away some garbage in the back when she overheard some loud crying near the dumpsters. She said she found Yamata abandoned in an old cardboard box where he was crying really loudly. Seeing the spirit he had in his weak body touched her heart and that inspired her to turn her house into a haven of hope for orphaned commons. I don't really know the whole story, but that's how she mentioned it.

Years later as toddlers

It was after dinner and everyone was told to settle down, but little Yamata snuck off from the rest of the group in the middle of the night and decided to watch TV when it was time to go to sleep. But he couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen, in fact, he was completely mesmerised by what he saw. It showed a man in white riding a wheel shaped duel runner engaged in an epic turbo duel, the final match of the biggest tournament of all in the City, The Friendship Cup! His name was Jack Atlas, seeing his sleek yet powerful movements in the match combined with such skilled plays and strength, it was a sight to behold!

"Hey Yamata," Yugo muttered as he came in rubbing his tired eyes, "What are you doing this late? If sensei catches you down here you'll be in for it."

"Yeah, yeah I know…" he pouted, "But just come take a look and see first. Trust me, you won't regret it!"

"Fine…" Yugo said as he sat down with his buddy, soon he was wide awake witnessing the duel between Jack and his opponent who was using a thought ruler archfiend. "Ooh…No way I'm missing this! That Jack Atlas is awesome!"

"Hehe, I told you that you would like it!" Yamata grinned as they continued watching the duel, a few seconds into it, they received a big smack on their heads.

WHACK!

"OW!" they both cried with tears as they turned around to see a young Rin with a grouchy face.

"Ack! R..Rin!?"

"Wh..what brings you down here so late haha…ha..."

"Hmph! I was about to ask you guys the same thing! When sensei hears from me what you guys were up to this late you'll be really sorry! Heh, I bet she'll even take away your milk and cookie privileges!"

"No! Please!" they begged and frantically apologised, "At least just see what we're watching then you'll understand!"

"Sigh…fine, but this changes nothing." she said as she sat down with the 2 boys, eventually she too fell under the spell of the TV, as the duel's finale came to a close as Jack was prepared to unleash his absolute best!

"Prepare yourself for defeat! I tune level 2 red resonator with level 6 red wyvern!" Jack called out as his fiery fiend clapped its tuning fork and stick before exploding into 2 rings, "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! I Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The mighty dragon emerged and gave off an aura of incredible power, "Kneel before the king! Go Archfiend! Crimson Hell Burning!" With that, his opponent was sent flying off his runner and was utterly defeated in a single turn.

The 3 children who watched were amazed, for the first time, they never felt so alive and inspired to see a duel, especially with what the King said after that, how he had worked his way into the big leagues ever since he was a common himself, and his final words to any future duelists, "When you have the chance or see an opportunity, or even have a dream to strive for, do not hesitate!"

"Whoah…That was incredible. That Jack Atlas guy really is something!" Yugo cheered.

"Yeah! He's the best!" Rin followed as she and Yugo high fived.

"I'm definitely going to dream big and shoot for the stars! In fact…I think I know what I want to strive for in life." Yamata thought to himself seeing the duel.

"What's going on in here?" A serious voice spoke as the 3 kids turned around and had their hearts skip beats seeing their caretaker staring at them with a mad face while holding a small clock, "It's nearly 10pm, you 3 should be asleep and here I find you all watching TV. Care to explain?"

"Errr…." they went, wondering who was to take the fall. Sure Yamata started it but they felt it wouldn't be right for him to take all the blame…

"They did it!" Rin said pointing at the boys.

"Huh!?" they gasped.

"They watched TV and pulled me in to join them! I had nothing to do with it!"

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Yugo and Yamata cried.

Haha, sure it was rough for us that time, but thanks to Yamata, it managed to open a new door to us, for duelling, which was also one that taught us to strive and aim for greatness! If Jack, a common, could work his way up from the slums then surely we could too! In fact, when he won the first ever Friendship Cup, it gave many commons a symbol of hope to strive for, and so seeing this, our sensei decided to bring in whatever cards she could get her hands on or afford, and so we practiced duelling with each other for as long as we could remember and even dreamt of entering the tournament ourselves!

I saw how Yama played, and he seemed to be really in tune with monster cards, no matter what she got us, thought he seemed to be most in touch with dragon monsters...

Pre-teen years

"Hey guys check this out! This will be the duel runner we'll use to enter the Friendship Cup and duel Jack!" said Yugo excitedly as he laid out a drawing he did all by himself before Rin and Yamata who had also grown.

Rin merely sighed while Yamata chuckled, "Wh..what's so funny?"

"Are you trying to design a duel runner or doomsday weapon Yugo? Hehe, I bet even a baby could draw better than you."

"Grr take that back you jerk!" Yugo growled as he proceeded to beat up Yamata, only for Rin to discipline the both of them, pinching ears and cheeks.

"Yugo, you do realise you're reading that book upside down right?" Rin said as Yugo was trying so hard to understand it and only realised it.

"Eh?" he then flipped it over, "Oh, I almost thought this was some kind of new language."

"Sigh, you're hopeless. At this rate, by the time we've built a runner we'll be too old to even climb a stair let alone hop on board…" Yamata commented as he read a catalogue for runner designs.

"Watch it you…"

"Shhsh, we're in a library for goodness sake!"

The days went by where we spent our time studying components and working odd jobs just to earn and save money, no matter how bad the pay was. But then one day….

Yamata had begun acting secretive after a few weeks of us scavenging and parts hunting, so after we confronted him one evening….

"You're leaving Yamata!?" Yugo and Rin couldn't believe what they heard from their close friend after he told them out of the blue one day that he planned on leaving home the following morning.

"I..I'm sorry you guys." Yamata replied uneasily that his secret had been found out, "I was actually planning to do this for sometime now, I hoped to tell you guys sooner but not like this…."

"Why…We were supposed to do this together and enter the Friendship Cup as a team. You can't just bail on us like this!"

"Yugo!" Rin snapped at his outburst as he tried to reach out and grab Yamata who managed to hold him back. "Hear him out first! He wouldn't do something as self-centred as that!"

"It's not like that!" Yamata yelled back before feeling some deep remorse in himself, but he already made up his mind, "I would never do something like that ever! You guys will always be my irreplaceable friends! It's just…I just feel I need to make my own path right now, my own choice. Right now, I feel that it's time to leave the nest and head out into the world.

"Yamata…" Rin spoke softly, she could tell he was sincere in his decision and that it wouldn't be right to stop him, but that didn't mean Yugo approved.

"Grrr, if you don't want to help us anymore and just admit it! Go on then! Don't come back!" Yugo then ran out of the room angrily without a backward glance.

"Yugo wait! Urgh! Idiot…." she sighed before turning back to the other boy, "Yamata, are you sure you thought this through?"

"I have…In fact, ever since that day when we saw Jack's duel on the TV, I dreamt of one day being able to make this society into a proper utopia for both tops and commons. But now, I feel that, if I keep staying here tied down to the nest, I may miss out on a great chance to do so, and I may never get to experience the outside world. I want to see the outside while I still have the chance and experience it fully with all my emotion put into every encounter. I'm aware of the risks, but, I'm more than willing to take them."

Rin then looked down, she was sad to part ways with the boy who helped inspire their dream but, he wanted to make his own choice now, so it wouldn't be right to deny him, "It's a very cold world out there, but if you really insist, there's no stopping you. In fact, that's what we like most about you, once you set your mind on something you do everything you can to see it through. Don't worry about Yugo, I'll be sure to get him to understand, so no worries about us.

"Rin…" Yamata was so choked in tears he could no longer hold himself back, 'Th..thanks…I'll miss you guys very much…"

"We will too." she replied downcatsed before putting on a more positive face, "Well then, Go get em!"

"Thanks Rin, I promise to come back one day, so please, tell Yugo I forgive him. Best to the both of you as well, until we meet again."

The next day, we said our goodbyes and sent him off, I still held a grudge so I didn't join them. By the time I realised how awful I was, he was long gone….

 **(Present)**

"He was really determined to go pursue his own path on his own. I had to admit, I was still feeling bitter after he decided to leave us all behind, but thanks to Rin, I was able to understand his point of view and so decided to let him go."

"Wow Yugo, I didn't know that…"

"Hehe yeah, but like he said, he really idolised Jack Atlas and dreamt big of 'spreading his wings' and taking to new heights! It was his life and choice, may have been selfish but if we stopped him, we'd be no better. True Yamata never stays in one place for too long, but he always comes back and visit every now and then to checkup on things with us, and even gave me and Rin help when building this runner here to compete in the Friendship Cup. In fact, the first time he came back, you should have seen it! It was a sight beyond anything me and Rin witnessed before."

"Really? What happened?" Yuzu asked intrigued.

Fafnir had just returned and had overheard their entire conversation. She then noticed Yamata having fun as usual with the orphans and how he treated them as if they were his own family, like Yugo and Rin.

"Ah youth, always so full of energy and dreams for the future. I still think it's wasted on the young…and yet, despite your obnoxious personality, you still carry that very same desire to help those in need and belief in a shining hope for a bright future of this dimension, back from when we first met." Seeing that she then smiled to herself and drifted back into a good memory, where she first met the young dragon master.

 **(Fafnir Flashback)**

It was many months ago, before Rin's kidnap by Yuri. At the time everything went smoothly for everyone in the City as usual, but in one street in the slums area, there was a group of 3 thugs who had beaten down a single lone boy with red and blue hair, who wore a faded red casual shirt and 3/4 pants. The boss thug was a tall guy with a criminal mark on his head, with blue hair. While he had a pair of cronies, one short plump guy with sun glasses and brown hair, while the other was skinnier and kept snickering with a large grin on his face.

"Hahaha what a wimp! All talk and no action!"

"You said it boss!"

"Hee hee hee!"

"Y..you…You won't get away with this!" he growled weakly but was still too weak to do a thing as they took his deck from his disk, which they pried off his arm.

"Hmph! How lame! To think you actually had decent cards!" The leader mocked before tossing it aside and the cards scattering about, "Not even one synchro monster too! You're as valuable as trash!"

"N..no.." the boy gasped as he looked on helplessly as they also took a plank of wood nearby and smashed his duel disk! "You…Urg.." he then passed out and then they simply left him for dead. Yamata then fell unconscious after succumbing to his sheer exhaustion, but what hurt him more than his physical injuries, was the harsh reality of the world. Dark thoughts soon began to cloud his mind as if he was awaken from a dream of illusion.

"What was I thinking? That I had what it took to change this rotten City….That someone like me could make a difference. I turned my back on my friends for what? Guess dreams really are for rookies…" he sighed with tears running down his eyes.

"Is that as far as you'll go for your ideals? Giving up after one small fall? I expected a lot more from you…" a voice suddenly spoke.

"Eh?" he thought as he looked up, soon a blue light enveloped him and he found himself in a vast green and blue space, similar to the one when Bahamut brought Ryuga when he faced a similar situation.

"Heh, either I've passed on to the afterlife or I've gone nuts and have started seeing and hearing things…Either way…It's over for me."

"This is no illusion Yamata, I can assure you. It is more real than you can ever imagine." Hearing the voice a second time snapped him out of his faze, it sound so clear and internal, no way he was hearing it. There was someone else with him, and she knew his name!

"Wh..who's there!? How do you know my name?!" he gasped looking around.

"I've known you for quite some time boy. From the very moment you decided to leave behind everyone and everything else in order to pursue your own hopes, no common or human in this world I have ever met has shown the courage and determination to make such a choice."

"Hmph! So you know about it too… I thought I could make a difference to this rotten society, now thanks to today, I guess its all crystal clear to me, I was naive and deluded. I turned my back on the very family that helped care for me, and now…guess I'm getting what I deserve…hehe, ironic isn't it?" he chuckled to himself.

"Tell me child, simply out of curiosity, why is it you decided to leave everything you knew behind in the beginning? What could have motivated you to make such a…hardy yet rash decision?"

Yamata didn't bother trying to object to telling a stranger what he felt, so went along with it, hoping to get it over with so the torment from his choice could end, "I don't now really…Come to think of it, maybe after watching a certain duelist of mine work his way from the bottom all the way to the top of society, kinda made me want to do the same. I kinda wanted to make a difference for all of us living here, but with the way me and my friends were doing it, I just felt it would be too long as if I may miss out any opportunity in the outside world. Seeing how we have to scrape a living everyday while the tops keep looking down on and ridiculing us…While Jack did nothing himself to help bring equality, kinda made me want to be the bridge between both sides of society and help make life better for us all. Now I see…it's pretty much impossible now."

The voice remained silent for a little before going on, "Tell me, is it because of one defeat you're willing to throw away everything you've worked for until now? Is it truly what you want and is it worth it?"

"You don't anything about how I feel now!" Yamata yelled wishing for it to stop already, but the voice continued.

"How would your friends feel? Would they want you to give up?"

"I doubt they'd care…especially for a certain someone back home…Bet he would say I would deserve it. Besides, I'm alone now, no one would bother to help a nobody like me….not ever..."

"Is that truly what you believe? "If your ideals were that truly worthless then maybe you would have just abandon them long ago before you left. But the fact remains you chose to set out and forge your own destiny, and the ideal to create a new hope for the fallen. So that meant they had value didn't they? And so do these…"

Soon before his eyes, he gasped to see his deck which was scattered earlier had materialised before him from thin air, the cards he worked so hard to scavenge from various trash heaps or even thrown away by people who thought of them as useless. "M..my deck!"

"You are far from alone, your deck is willing to stand by and support you as long as you have the determination. Your friends back home, even now they pray for your success." the voice replied encouragingly.

Yamata was indeed lifted, but still felt a bit suspicious as if there was a motive behind this, "…..Why would you do this for me? I'm just a simple common like any other."

"Unlike many in this world, you not only treated your cards with love and respect, you were also able to see even the slightest value in any card and person no matter how much they were deemed worthless by others. You never conformed to its ways, but decided to fight against and reform it. Your initial actions to pursue your goals may have been selfish and reckless, but your intentions were honest and pure. As well as your dream to make a better future for all alike, and the determination to do so as well. But dreams alone can only get you so far, you also need the wisdom and knowledge to guide those people as well. I can provide that very thing you lack if of course, you are willing to accept."

"I…"

"There are So tell me, do you still have the strength to stand, to try again. Do you truly wish to carry on with regret in this world, or step out and make a miracle for all?"

Yamata made his mind up to the voice, wholeheartedly "I've decided! I'll do it! For my friends and for the future of all commons and people in this City! I will live on and fight for their sakes!"

The voice speaking to him received her answer and was deeply satisfied by it, and so began to make her contract, "Spirit of the flowing wind, unbound from the accursed prison of the world's order, fly free with the wings of determination, and become instilled with the wisdom and knowledge of the dragon master and may this world see the light of a new beginning!" Soon Yamata and his cards were infused with the light, as a massive blue wyvern appeared before him (he had no fear or hesitation, but accepted it completely) and soon they both were infused with new power and determination.

Some time from then, the same 3 thugs had cornered me and Rin while we were in the garage, the kids had ran inside to hide so they were safe. The thugs however, planned to take from us what we worked so hard to put together for quite some time.

"Well well, what do we have here boss?"

"A custom made runner? A great score if I do say so myself!"

"Heee heee!"

I was having none of it, but was too backed into a corner to be able to go for my duel disk and deck which was on the other side of the room! "Hey! That isn't yours! Hands off!"

"Oh? And just how do you plan on stopping me?" the boss mocked as he and his goons chuckled, "This beauty here is way too good for the likes of you. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of it! Maybe even change the colour a little or even tune it up even better!"

"Yugo…" Rin said as he still grit his teeth in frustration.

"Nobody's changing a thing on that runner. In fact, it's going nowhere." A voice spoke and we all looked outside and saw a figure walking towards.

They were all surprised, but none more so than me and Rin.

"Y..Yamata!? Is that you!?"

"You came back…."

He then gained a confident smirk hearing that comment, "Come on you guys, you didn't really think I would ever abandon you guys right? You're my friends and the best I've ever had! You wound me thinking badly of me…"

"Yamata…" despite all I said to him that day, he actually came backnot only to help, but also to forgive me.

"Besides, I'm also here to settle an old score with these punks for what they did a while back." he said as he turned to them with a serious gesture, to which they laughed at.

"Aww isn't that just precious, you came to save your little pals." the boss thug taunted as Yamata narrowed his eyes.

"I'm warning you 3, mess with my friends and you will regret it."

"Ooh tough guy! Let him have it boss!"

"Hee hee!"

"Hehe, with pleasure! It'll be fun to give you another good thrashing! After I'm done with you, maybe your pals would be smart enough to hand over their runner to me!"

"Don't do it Yamata!" I tried to rush out, only to be stopped by the 2 goons.

"Uh uh! We can't just let you run off like that to help out your pal now can we!"

"Grrr…"

"Yamata get out now!" Rin cried, to which he stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving, I'll never abandon my friends. Anyone who dares to hurt them…Just try and see." They soon realised something was different about Yamata this time, he was cool and confident, like the wind, he was now flowing and calm, but was more than ready to show it's true power very soon.

The 3 thugs then started to sweat, feeling a change in the air, one that was stirring into a whirlwind of rage!

"I warned you punks, mess with my friends, now get ready to be blown away!" What Yamata planned on bringing out was going to be on every one's minds for many years to come, a sight no mere man could ever forget.

"Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the ancients, spread your wondrous wings and soar through the skies! Guiding the world into the bright future! I synchro summon! The wings of the dragon master! Level 8! Fafnir! Soaring Wyvern of the gales!"

From the gust of wind, the magnificent wyvern emerged and they all were petrified by her radiance and power. " way…How on earth did you get such a card!?"

"You brought me out just to defeat a few unworthy adversaries? You said this was important." Fafnir said disappointed, thinking Yamata may have been misusing her and that she may have thought wrongly about him.

"Relax, just look at the other side, you'l see what I mean."

As she looked to the garage, she realised, "Friends?….Very well then." she replied as soon with a gust of wind she wiped all 3 thugs out!

'Aaargh!" they cried as they were blown off their feet several feet away. As they got back up they then ran off scared for life!

"And don't ever show your ugly mugs here ever again!" Yamata yelled as a warning before Fafnir disappeared.

 **(Present)**

 **"** I'll never forget the day I saw Yamata come home, not to mention with an awesome monster, and to think we would actually reconcile after the bitter parting. A lot of things went on after that day, but we'll leave it at that for another time. Anyways the 3 of us pledged together one day how we would all take part in the Friendship Cup as a team and how we would reshape the City into a place where all people can coexist equally after we win…" Yugo then went quiet remembering a bad memory, "But then…."

"Y..Yugo?" Yuzu asked seeing his sudden mood change.

"Then came the day…. when Rin was taken by that swine who looked like me." he said gritting his teeth, "One night she left to pick up some groceries for the house, but she didn't come back after a while. At first she didn't respond to my calls and it was getting dark and late, I didn't know what else to do, so I called Yamata to help me look for her."

 **(Yugo Flashback)**

"Yamata! Can you hear!? It's me!"

"Y…Yugo!? What gives!? You sound like you've seen a ghost…Anything wrong?"

"It's Rin! She's gone missing!"

"Say what!? Rin!? Missing!? What happened!? Tell me!"

"I..I don't know!" I was in a panic at the time so I kept continuously gasped for air, "She hasn't come back to the garage for a while now and it's almost midnight! I think she might be in trouble! Please man, you've gotta help me find her."

"Wait now? A..are you sure? I mean…Maybe she's just running late. Besides, I'm in the middle of something now so-"

"I know something's up! I just know it! Please Yama, I don't know what you're doing now but this is WAY more important! I'm begging you…" I pleaded.

"Urr…But I...Argh! Alright! Sit tight, I'm on my way! Just don't do anything stupid or reckless until I get there!"

"Me? Stupid and reckless!? I should be the one telling you that!" I yelled back as the connection just cut off. Eventually I found her and I when I saw who abducted her I was at a loss for words, seeing how that guy had my face and all, I was still recovering from the initial shock that I could do nothing to save her….

Yamata then showed up a few minutes on his new dragon duel runner after that, and when I told him the whole story…

"Come again!? A guy with your face? You sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"I'm telling you man it's the truth! If you were here then…" I was in tears at that point, but then Clear wing started to glow, as if it was trying to tell us something. I don't know how, but Yamata somehow knew what Clear Wing wanted and he said-

"Yugo, I think clear wing's gonna take us to who may have taken Rin."

"Huh!? Really!? How can you be so sure?"

"It's…a feeling I'm getting, somehow, it's connected to my Fafnir…I think we should trust it."

"Ok, I'll trust you buddy." After I picked up clear wing a bright light then shone, and I'm sure you know what happened later.

"The xyz dimension?" Yuzu asked

Yeah, when we both arrived we were stunned by the completely ruined landscape, it looked way worse then the slums we lived in every day. But we had no time to think about it, so we then decided to split up and look for Rin, I kinda lost contact with Yamata after some point so I figured I was on my own from then on. I'm pretty sure you know all the rest by now...

 **(Present)**

"I'm sorry Yugo.." Yuzu said sadly.

"it's alright." Yugo assured her, trying not to let her feel down, "At least I still have one old friend around to help me support my burdens, in fact seeing his spirit and always upbeat attitude and hopes is what inspires me to keep going. To continue fighting and to honour Rin."

"That's great to hear." Yuzu replied feeling inspired herself, "Well then, guess it's time we win the tournament together then!"

"Heh, reminds me of the time we pledged together here in this very garage." Yamata said as he was finally able to shake the kids off his tail, "Glad to have you with us Yuzu, and once this is over, we promise to help you get back home with your friends and family!" Yugo then nodded and grinned with a thumbs up.

"Th..thank you both!" Yuzu cried.

The entire conversation had not gone unnoticed by synchro's guardian herself who looked upon them, "Hmmm, I still think that this tournament will be nothing more than a waste of time compared to other urgent matters." She then looked on seeing their determination and hope in their dreams, and knew herself that she couldn't deny them, "I suppose I have no other choice now, it would be most wrong to deny them the possible future they can forge for this City with their own hands. I suppose for now I shall support them with my full power and may they all be successful in what may come." she said to herself.

 **(1 day later)**

Everyone was working hard and putting their backs into setting up the big stage for the great entertainment duel. While I worked with Dennis and Gonegenzaka unloading the lanterns, I then noticed Yuya was still a little distracted and then walking off.

"Yuya doesn't seem to be himself for some reason, I worry…"

I then put down my box and stood up, "I'm going to got all with him, would you guys mind?"

"No problem Ryuga, I'm sure Yuya needs you more than we do now." Dennis said with Gongenzaka nodding as they continued my share of work for me. When I climbed up and saw Yuya being pushed back by Crow and being left more depressed, I hardened my expression seeing Crow's inconsiderate manner, no one deserved to have their trust and bond broken like that. Especially not my friend Yuya who had already gone through more than enough emotional pain.

'Yuya, I'm going to have a talk with Crow and the others. For now leave rescuing the others to me and try to concentrate on the duel okay?"

"I'll try." he replied, "Oh and Ryuga?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful okay?"

"I promise." I replied with a smile before heading off to the back where Crow and Shinji were. When they noticed me, they tried to cover up their plan with smiling as I came in.

"Hey Ryuga! What's up?" Crow cheered trying to sound NOT suspicious….

I could already see what they were doing, picking a secluded spot and choosing the best possible air vent they could in order to climb out, "I saw you and Yuya having a moment earlier. You mind telling ME what's up?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

He then sighed then grunted, "Fine! You caught us. But you better not tell on us or I'll…" he then held himself back, having the guilt rush to him.

"Crow…I know you don't want us to get involved, thinking we'd either mess up your plan or that we'd be selfish enough to leave the others behind. But, pushing Yuya away like that isn't the way to go."

"I know…but, we really can't stay here. Frank, Tanner and Amanda are counting on me to comeback and look after them. And besides, I'm indebted to Shinji here for a lot of things. So please understand why we're doing this and why you can't come along."

"I do and I respect it fully."

"Thanks Ryuga." Shinji thanked, "I knew you were a good guy the moment I saw you." he commented as he came up to me.

"Still, there is something I need from you guys."

"What's that?" they asked suspiciously.

"Do you guys by any chance know how to get to the other tower?"

"Eh!? Why do ask?"

"Like you, Yuya and I have friends we don't want to leave behind. And who knows what would happen to them if they stayed there. So please, if you know anything…"

They looked at each other for a little before sighing, "Ok fine, listen carefully, Shinji's friends here on the inside gave us some info on the Facility's ventilation ducts, but we also found plans on how to get to the other side as well."

"Y..you do!?" I leaned in a little closer so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Yeah, there's a door on the far side of the room just behind the big stage set up there. Once you go through, you should be able to find a stairway leading out and then you should be able to take then entrance to the other tower. It's a pretty straightforward path so you can't miss it."

"Really!? Thanks you guys!" I said with a smile, seeing they were good people after all.

"Don't mention it, but please no hard feelings for what happened okay? It wasn't easy, but I figured this was the only way to keep you guys safe. Also, we didn't want to take any chances. But if you all do manage to breakout, you can follow right after us! And maybe, we can celebrate with a little victory feast back at my place!"

"Sounds like a plan. Well then, see you on the other side tonight."

 **(Night)**

It was finally time. The entire stage in the centre of the tower had been set up to model a high stage plateau and Yuya, Shingo and Chojiro were making their way on stage. The audience was beginning to overflow with inmates and guards, and for the first time, they were all properly co existing with one another as true equals.

"Hehe, this looks like it's going to become a wild party tonight!" RE cheered, "Wish we could take part and amaze the crowd!"

"I feel the same, however, we cannot do that. We have more urgent and important matters to take care of ourselves." Bahamut replied, "Sigh, I know, just wish we could all get our way and everyone wins." RE sighed as BE returned and began updating Bahamut with what she found while exploring the second tower. After they came back to me, I knew it was the time to move.

I saw Yuya was still feeling depressed about what happened between him and Crow earlier, when Crow shoved him away for wanting to go too. I then assured him to concentrate on the duel, while I myself will go and rescue both Selena and Shun, and to trust in me. While he was encouraged a little, he was still distracted from Crow's act of using him, I understood both sides of the situation, Crow needed to be back home with his family and care for the kids, while using Yuya as a cover while they escaped. I could see that Crow didn't want to risk Yuya getting involved with their plan or ending up leaving the others behind selfishly, but his way of cutting his ties was leaving some noticeable effects on my friend.

As sad as it was to use it as a distraction to break out, I had no other choice for I carried the baton, as I made my way to the passage that I heard from Crow and the others a while ago.

"Well here we are guys." I said as I found the door in a shadowed hall near the backstage.

"Have no worries Ryuga," Blue eyes said kindly, "Bahamut and I have studied these hallways over the past few days. We'll be sure to guide you to Shun and Selena, as well as warn you of any incoming danger."

That was all I needed to hear, "Okay then, let's…"

"Ryuga!" I heard a voice call which made me stumble as I took my step!

"Ack!" I turned and my eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sight. "G..Gongenzaka! Dennis!?"

"This isn't good…." Red eyes sighed as my 2 buddies came to me.

"Wh..what are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Gong yelled madly.

"I..I was just…"

"Haha, no need to hide it. We heard it all from Crow and the others, so just come clean okay?" Dennis chuckled seeing my obvious lying face.

I then lowered my head, "Sigh..Fine you caught me…I know it's low using this whole thing as a cover but…" At that point Gongenzaka grabbed me!

"What were you thinking!? Trying to tackle this burden all alone! We all want to get out of here together, so as lancers we are a team and so should stick together!"

"Besides, it isn't fair for you to hog the spotlight all for yourself now is it?"

"Quiet Dennis! This is not one of your street performances where you can make it up as you go!" Gongenzaka growled at the happy go lucky boy before turning back to me. "Don't you think if we all work together we'll be able to save Selena and Kurosaki more easily?"

"Sorry you guys," I said sadly, "It's just that…After what happened back at the Dark Arena, I just didn't want you guys to be involved with another huge mess. In fact, I saw you guys get taken away and I was helpless to do anything, and I…don't want that to happen again."

"Ryuga…" he then let me go before putting his hand on my shoulder, "I promise you shall not feel such a sting again! This time! The manly Gongenzaka shall do his very best and will be having your back the entire way!"

"And don't forget! I Dennis Macfield shall too lend a loyal helping hand to my precious pals! Besides, I can't let you hog the part of the brave hero all to yourself now can I?" he winked.

(Hmmm, he seems almost too positive…Why am I getting such a weird vibe from this guy, also, it seems somewhat familiar…) Red eyes thought before shrugging it off as his imagination.

I then was speechless seeing how they were willing to do this so I nodded. 'Thanks you guys. Alright let's do this!" We then put our hands together and then I explained where our friends were kept and so we each decided to split up and pick someone to go after. When they asked how I knew all this, I simply replied I overheard some of the guards and inmates, in actual fact being a certain few friends of mine who had been staking out for a few days….haha…

Anyways, the 3 of us then prepared ourselves before the door, "You all ready?" I asked as a final reminder, to not only my human friends but also my spirit ones.

"You can count on the manly Gongenzaka! He shall do his part!"

"Me too! I shall play the role of knight in shining armour saving the princess perfectly!"

My dragons simply gave assuring nods.

I then smiled and turned around, "Glad we all have each others' backs. Well guys, here we go." I said to Gongenzaka and Dennis who followed me in, "Don't worry Shun, Selena. We'll save you, and we're all getting out together!" I vowed.

 **There's chapter 48, next one is the breakout. For Ryuga's duel, I'll be using a 5ds character who would fit the situation, in my opinion at least, so as always, look forward to your future reviews. As a little trivia, the 3 thugs who attacked Yamata in his early days, as well as trying to steal Yugo and Rin's runner here are supposed to be the same 3 guys who harassed Yusei's friends in Yugioh 5ds episode 2, so I used this chapter to help pay tribute to it and as backstory.**

 **Yamata in his early days was like many other young commons, a bright kid with big dreams with inspired hopes that originated from the City's champion Jack Atlas. Life on his own in the streets made him open his eyes to reality and how hard the road to achieving a dream can be. But ever since meeting and being saved Fafnir, (his first ever synchro monster) he now always looks to the positive side of things and is always willing to bet on that small chance of hope no matter how impossible it may seem to others, believing there will always be a silver lining to every dark situation. In fact, his snarky attitude and laid-back mindset stems from positive outlook on life, though he still retains his close attachment with those he considers his friends, as well as his ideals.**

 **Unbeknowst to him, Fafnir initially planned to use Yamata simply as an instrument of her will, to bring unity to the synchro dimension as she saw how fallen and corrupted it was after some time, forcing her to find a human partner to work through since she was unable to act directly, despite her sheer dislike for humans, though she did sense something special from him when first seeing his determination and idealism which upheld his beliefs. She personally takes a by the book approach to matters, which is why she didn't really have any intentions to make any relationship with Yamata at first, thinking it would only get in the way of her principles. It was only after seeing the ruined xyz dimension, did she realise the existence of the dimensional war, how much more she needed Yamata more than ever, developing a bit more concern for him not only because she needed his help but also out of care as well.**


	49. Chapter 49-Escaping the Facility's chain

Chapter 49

Escaping the Facility's chains

 **(Facility office)**

"This is not good! This is not good!" The facility head (The man Roger spoke to in episode 60) was acting frantic and crazed out seeing how the inmates were running wild and out of control in the tower, "Just when I gave the okay for a great duel tournament to be held, THIS happens! Also, the Director's on his way here! When he sees what I let happen…He'll…."

His self worrying was interrupted as a person walked into his office. He was a tan-skinned guard who wore the same green uniform and as the others in the facially, but was large with muscular arms and also a thick, fat, and slightly jutting/overhanging belly, giving him a generally bulky and stocky overall appearance. He also had a black beard which stretched around his lower face.

"Boss, mind if interrupt your….private moment?"

The chief then looked up, "Takasu! Can't you see I'm trying to think of something!? The inmates are getting far out of hand! For all I know, some of them may be escaping as we speak!"

'About that sir. That's why I'm here. As one of the top guards here, it's by my request that you trust me to handle the situation."

"You? And just how do you plan on doing so?" The chief asked suspiciously.

He then grinned, "Simple, if you would allow me the use of 'the deck'."

The chief's eyes widened in shock, at how he was demanded, "The deck!? You must be joking! Director Roger strictly stated that deck is to be used only in a dire emergency only!"

"But sir, surely this counts as one of those times. Like you said, if we waste time arguing now, who knows how many more will get away!" he turned around to leave, "Then again, it's your choice chief." smirking his boss' back.

The chief thought for a moment, gritting his teeth and sweating from having to make a difficult to choice before deciding, "Urgh…Alright." He then began dialling on a safe before taking out a deck and duel disk from inside, and handing it to his guard, "Here. Make sure you round up every last inmate or runaway. Do not allow a single common to leave this facility no matter what!"

"It's my job sir. Consider it done!" he saluted before exiting the room. The moment he stepped out of the door he grinned slyly to himself, "Hehehe! Finally it's mine! Now, to take this deck out for a test run, and see if it's all it's cracked up to be! And I think I know just the escapees to use it on!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Huff…Hufff…You think we lost them?" I gasped as I looked around the corridor I was in. Red eyes then took a look around the corner, 'Sniff….We're in the clear, at least for now."

"That's good to know." I felt relieved, acting as a decoy for the guards to allow Gongenzaka and Dennis to sneak by was NOT how I planned our rescue operation, but considering how the 3 of us got caught in the hall earlier, I had to act on my feet.

"Hope they're okay."

"You should not worry. Noboru is strong in body and spirit, while Dennis is crafty yet positive. Have faith in the 2 of them." Bahamut assured me.

"Okay, I suppose you're right as usual Bahamut." I replied before running onwards, "Blue eyes, do have any idea where they may be keeping our duel disks."

"I sure do, we're not too far from the storage depot. With a little luck it should be unguarded with the commotion spreading throughout the entire facility." Sure enough she was right, with word of a breakout spreading through the towers, most of the guards bolted to secure the out of control inmates, and when we made it to the storage we found it completely deserted!

"What luck!" I cheered, "Now to get back our disks." Only problem was…which one? They all looked the same to me and no labels either, this was going to be a bit tough.

"Over here!" I heard Red eyes call as I saw his head phasing through a locker, "Our gear's in this one!"

"Thanks Red eyes! But…" I looked around the desks hoping to find a key card or something, but I guess they must have remembered to take some precaution. I tried to type in whatever random combination there could be on the lock but every one ended with denied…

I was beginning to lose my marbles with impatience, anyone could just come in through the door right now! "Come on…." Suddenly I heard running foot steps and I jumped back as someone came in!

"Oh it's you…"

"Shun!?" I was surprised to see him out, "You got out!"

"Hmph! You insult me if you thought these mere cells could hold me." he muttered, "So did you find anything?"

"Yeah, all our disks are inside this locker, I tried getting it open but no luck."

"Tch! Move aside." he then shoved me, still same Shun…

"But how are you going to.."

SMASH!

My eyes widened in surprise seeing how easily he made scrap out of that locker with a few punches! Better not get on his bad side….

"Remind me not to insult his feathered friends Blue eyes." Red eyes said blankly, not knowing how to make of what he witnessed.

"Indeed…" she stated in a similar tone, "He's no mere mortal that's for sure."

"Here." he said as he tossed me back my disk.

"Err….Thanks?"

Bahamut only narrowed his eyes, still seeing how Shun was still filled with distrust and hatred, hoping someone would free him from himself one day.

"Hey! We don't have time to waste on pointless things…" I then saw Gongenzaka rush to the entrance, and almost immediately, Shun returned the other duel disks to him.

"You plan to escape unarmed? Out of my way!" he yelled as he pushed aside Gongenzaka and ran off.

"Hey, what're you-?!" As he was about to follow Shun, he turned around to see me, "Ryuga!" Gongenzaka called, "You escaped those blasted guards!?"

"Yeah..but barely. How's Dennis and Selena?" I asked worried, hoping nothing bad happened.

"I am afraid I do not know. But we mustn't waste time! Let's move while we have the chance!"

"Right!" then we both took off after Shun, man he really needs to learn the definition of teamwork! Didn't his resistance buddies teach him that!?

While trying to catch up with Shun, we overheard a bunch of footsteps and we turned around, 'HALT!" a large bunch of security guards were charging at us with their sticks and at full force!

"Tch! Of all the times…" Before he could activate his duel disk I stopped him.

"Gongenzaka! Go and back Shun up! I'll hold them off!"

"What!?" he gasped, thinking I was out of my mind, "You against all of them!? I cannot allow this! I shall aid you in…"

"There's no time for that now! Go and help Shun! I won't risk the both of us getting held up before we get to Yuya, besides, I have a plan to get myself out of this, I just need you to trust me."

"Tch! Ok fine! I wish you the very best! Good luck!" he called before running off around the corridor where he believed to have saw Shun go.

"You won't escape!" one yelled as they headed to me.

I then took my cards out and looked at them, "Well guys…Let's go." They then nodded, as if they couldn't wait to sink their fangs into fresh meat!

"Using scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 gator dragon! I set the pendulum scale!" I laid out my 2 pendulum monsters which rose in pillars of light, stopping the guards in their tracks!

"What is this!?" they gasped.

"With the current scale i can summon monsters from levels 2-8 simultaneously! Alright Bahamut! Red eyes! Blue eyes! Come on out!" The 3 dragons shot out from the portal and glared down at the guards who appeared as finger food to them!

ROOOAARRR!

"YEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Shun eventually made it to the back entrance of the facility, in a large hall and proceeded to go through before being called, "Kurosaki!"

He turned around and saw the steadfast duelist trotting after him.

"Took you long enough." he scoffed before looking around, "Where's Shirogane?" he asked slightly uninterested.

"He…He used himself as a diversion, to allow me time to escape." Gongenzaka grunted, being unable to live with the fact he had to leave behind his friend.

"Hmph! His loss then…" Before Shun could leave, he was grabbed by the shoulder!

"Kurosaki! I have had enough of your selfish attitude! As a lancer, do you not have even the slightest bit of concern for any of our comrades?! He sacrificed himself trying to help us!"

"Unhand me!" Shun yelled as he pulled back, "It's his decision not mine! Besides, we can't waste any more time worrying! Our opportunity to escape will disappear soon if we keep dwelling on the past. Now are you going or not?" he scoffed.

"Kurosaki…" Gongenzaka sighed, just before they could take another step, suddenly a pair of metal chains struck out from the ground and ensnared the both of them, retraining their arms and they couldn't reach their disks! It was really tight and even Gongenzaka who was really strong could not make it budge!

"What the!?"

"Argh! I cannot move! Such grotesque binding!" He wa used to not moving in an action duel, but being forcefully restrained like this was ridiculous!

They then heard footsteps from a corridor and out came a large guard with an activated duel disk, 'Hahaha! Well well what do we have here? Looks like I nabbed myself a couple of runaway rodents! Today's my lucky day! Haha!"

"Grrr!" Shun grunted as he tried to wriggle his way out but to no avail, "When I get out of these chains…I'll..!"

Takasu grinned disgustingly seeing his valiant but futile efforts, "Heh, don't even bother, these iron chains are state of the art! Courtesy of the facility's most advanced deck! Struggling like a worm will do you no good, wait you are a worm! Haha!"

"Tch!" they both grunted as they couldn't do a thing as he walked closer.

"Now to take you both back and when I do, you can both kiss your futures goodbye!"

"Sorry! But none of us intend to make new plans let alone stay here in this rotten facility!" a voice yelled.

"Huh!?" They all looked to the side and saw me running towards them with Black Brutdrago charging forward!

"Go Brutdrago! Smash those chains and set our friends free!" My dragon roared and charged towards them, 'Agh!" the big guard gasped as he barely jumped out of my dragon's way, who easily made short work of the chains with his massive teeth!

"You guys alright!" I called as my dragon disappeared and I came to them.

"I am deeply in your debt Ryuga! How did you escape those security guards?" Gongenzaka asked after graciously accepting my help.

"Let's just say….I have my ways." I replied sheepishly before tuning to Shun and giving him a hand.

"Hmph, I don't need your help. I could have dealt with it myself." he grunted as he stood up.

(Well that's being grateful…) Red eyes snarled.

"Sigh…Look Shun, just be thankful I came along in the nick of time okay?"

He turned away before asking, "Tell me, why did you even bother to give me a hand after I shot you down many times?"

That was an odd question, "Isn't it obvious? Because as lancers we should all look put for one another right? We never leave anyone in need behind, especially our comrades, and we always come back for them in the end. Didn't you and your resistance do that?"

He then grit his teeth and looked away, realising I was right but not wanting to admit it. I could tell while he was tough on the outside, he still meant well.

"Aww, isn't that just sweet." we then looked to the side and saw the guard had gotten up. "Too bad I don't have a care about it! Now you 3 are going to be put away behind bars forever!"

"I've been waiting for this…" Shun said as he proceeded to make his move I stopped him, "Get out of my way!"

"He's not worth the time Shun. You both go help Yuya and the others, I'll take care of things here."

"Are you mocking or doubting me!?" Shun hissed annoyed, "I can take him out easily in a single turn on my own!"

"I'm confident in you, but right now Yuya and the others are no doubt in more danger and they need your help more! Also, I don't want them to be boxed in or overwhelmed like the last time! So go help them now while you still can!"

"He's right, we have no time for pointless banter! Have faith in him and come Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka yelled as he managed to pull Shun with him.

"Tch! Fine, but I'm not doing this for you." he said as he followed the burly man out.

(Thanks for the vote of confidence…'friend'.) Red eyes snarked as we faced the guard who began chuckling, "Pfft! Hahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" I asked with a hardened gaze.

"I don't know what is! The fact that you think you can take me on! Or the fact you gave yourself up for a couple of vermin who'll end up getting caught anyways!"

"They won't. Also, i was able to deal with a big bunch of you guys earlier, so you won't be that different."

Hearing that made his eye twitch and his smile vanished, "Grrr, you dare compare me to those lightweights!? You don't even know who you're dealing with!" he boasted as he readied his disk and deck, "I'm Takasu, one of the TOP guards here at the facility, and my specially is wrangling up any of you punks who try to escape, or even entertain such thoughts! And I'll be sure to use you as an example to anyone else who would be stupid enough to try!"

"Bring it!" I yelled as I activated my own duel disk.

 **DUEL!**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Takasu: 4000**

"Field Open! Crossover!" The space then turned blue and platforms appeared in the sky, and the action cards dispersed across the room.

"Eh? What's this?" Takasu said in confusion as he looked around, "Whatever it is, it ain't gonna help you one bit you scum!" he taunted.

"Want to bet?" I replied while loading Red eyes' deck inside. (I've been waiting for a chance to chomp down on a chump!)

"I'll go first! My draw!" he stated, "I summon iron chain repairman!" A large man monster with a big hammer appeared with 1600 atk. "I'll also place a card facedown. Your move you trash!"

I grit my teeth in frustration, "I draw!" I'll be sure to make him regret it! "I summon vanguard of the dragon in attack mode!" My dragon man warrior with a long spear and big shield took its stand at my side, ready to serve. "I'll also activate his special ability! By discarding a dragon from my hand, he gains 300 attack points! So i'll discard my level 6 black dragon jungle king in order to grant my vanguard even more strength!" My jungle king's soul infused with vanguard's spear, changing its' shape into a form similar to its own.

1700-2000

"Now attack iron chain repairman with javelin joust!" My dragon then jumped up and threw its spear at the opposing monster!

"Too bad that attack's gonna slam right into my kunai with chain!" Takasu yelled as he opened his trap and a big chain with claw shot out of it! It knocked the javelin away as they collided, before ensnaring my dragon, forcing it into defence mode!

"No!"

"Hehe, too bad kid! Not only does this trap forces your monster into defence mode, it also grants my iron chain repairman an additional 500 points!" The large man then grabbed hold of the chain and pulled down vanguard, forcing it into defence mode while it got stronger!

1600-2100

"Take a good look scum! This is exactly what I plan on doing to you and all your precious friends after they're all rounded up!" he taunted.

"Tch! Guess I have no choice but to place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." I said as I laid 2 cards, traps that would be really helpful in getting backup.

Red eyes snarled as he looked at my opponent, "This guy's no laughing matter like the others…Keep sharp."

"I agree.." I replied softly.

"Guess it's my turn again! Draw!" he then smirked seeing his hand, something I did not like one bit. "Gahaha! This is just perfect! Brace yourself punk for a shocking surprise! I activate the continuos spell paralysing chain!" He activated a spell which depicted a man suffering from an electrifying chain! Suddenly some chains shot out of the ground and snared my duel disk!

"Hey! What gives!?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but you're gonna wish you haven't! But first I'll summon iron chain snake!" A chain like snake monster emerged from the ground and hissed at me, "Now I'll use it's special ability! It can equip itself to an opponent's monster, causing it to lose 800 attack and defence points!" The snake launched itself at my chained vanguard, as it added much more weight onto it while it was still lying down helpless!

1300-500

"Even if you do that, my monster's in defence mode! I still won't take damage!"

He then grinned, 'You sure about that? Wishful thinking."

"Say what now?" I gasped, "I need an action card!" I tried to run to a platform.

"I don't know what you're planning but I won't let you! Iron chain repairman! Smash that lizard into the ground!" The repairman then jumped up and smashed his hammer down onto my dragon along with the equipped iron chain snake! As it did, the sparks then flew at my face and then the vibrations felt from the slamming hammer threw me off my feet!

"Oof!" I went as I hit the ground!

 **Ryuga: 4000-3700**

"How did I?" I grunted as I got back up.

"Simple, when iron chain repairman destroys a monster, you take 300 points of damage! But the fun doesn't stop there! You see, since your monster was equipped with iron chain snake when it was destroyed, you've got to discard cards from your deck equal to the level of your monster!"

"Great…" I grunted as I begrudgingly began to pick up the top cards.

"Now go! Toss out the top 4 cards of that weak deck of yours!" He was getting on my nerves, but I had to. When i discarded, I noticed some of my best cards were lost! (Red eyes black flare dragon, red eyes fusion, polymerisation, mirror force)

"Now the effect of my paralysing chain activates! Whenever you discard cards from your deck, you take 300 points of damage!"

My eyes widened in shock as I noticed the chain on my deck began sparking and then I felt a surge of electricity shocking me! "Aargh!"

 **Ryuga: 3700-3400**

"Hehehe! Told you this would be shocking!"

"Tch! You won't be laughing for long! Since you'd destroyed my dragon, you triggered my 2 trap cards! Reveal bond of dragons and den of dragons!" I activated my traps, "Bond of dragons lets me summon a level 4 or lower dragon from my deck while den of dragons lets me summon a dragon from my hand with the same level! So come on out and avenge your ally! Red eyes wyvern and red eyes retro dragon!" Both monsters took to the sky and shrieked at Takasu, who only scowled.

"Hmph! Whatever! I'll do away with those flying pests just like your lousy lizard earlier! But for now, I'll activate my pot of greed! This lets me draw 2 more cards!" After he drew he took one of them, "I'll place this facedown and end my turn. Go on and make your move kid, I don't have all night!" he said impatiently.

"My draw." I said, angrily, "This card could come in handy, if I'm correct about what he's planning red eyes."

"Agreed…" he replied snarling at my opponent.

"Get ready Takasu! Using my 2 level 4 monsters I'll build the overlay network and xyz summon!" Red eyes wyvern and red eyes retro dragon changed into green and purple lights before diving into the xyz portal, "Great queen of dragons, appear right now in all your beauty and grace, lead your fellow fire breathers on to victory! I xyz summon! Rank 4 queen dragun!" My dragon woman xyz monster emerged from the portal with 2 purple overlay units orbiting her, she had noticed my torment and was prepared to fight for me!

"Xyz summon? Guess I haven't been in a duel for a while." he muttered to himself.

"I'll also use her special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can special summon a level 5 or higher dragon from my graveyard, under the condition that it can't attack this turn nor activate any effects! I choose my level 6 black dragon jungle king which I discarded earlier!" Queen then took in a unit with her staff, so she shot a blast to the ground and revived my earlier normal monster, "But he won't stay on the field for long, because now I sacrifice my reborn dragon king to summon genesis dragon!" My black dragon disappeared and was replaced with a shining stronger dragon with 2200 points!

(Nice work Ryuga, with genesis dragon you can add a dragon to your hand from your graveyard by discarding another from your hand, meaning next round victory will be assured if you draw another dragon next round.) Blue eyes complimented, seeing how it was one of her monsters she had me include in red eyes deck.

I hoped that I would be able to get a red eyes monster or a polymerisation later in order to fuse with genesis dragon later, allowing the burn damage to bring a quick win to this situation before it gets even more worse, also if it were to be removed from the field to the grave I could return all my dragon monsters to my deck..

"Get ready to feel the burn! Queen dragun attacks your repairman with blaze burst! Let him have it full force!" I commanded with determination, she nodded and shot a stream of fire from her staff straight at her target!

"Oh no! I'm done for!….Just kidding!" Takasu went as his face changed from shock to a smirk in an instant, "That xyz summon thing is different from what I'm used too, but did you really think I wouldn't see something like this coming? Think again!."

"What!?" I gasped as I quickly noticed his facedown, "That can't be another…"

"I activate my No entry!" The trap opened and many bars shot from the ground blocking the attack, releasing shockwaves forcing my 2 dragons to land down in defence mode! "With this card, your monsters switch to defence mode, so no more attacks this turn!"

"Not again…" I grunted seeing how my move was blocked again, "I…end my turn."

(This guy is really starting to get on my nerves…)

"Hahaha! That look on your face was hilarious! You thought you had me but you were so wrong! It feels so good smash down your hopes the moment you've gotten them high!" he tainted, now I understood why the commons hated these guys so much, "Well punk! Prepare for more pain! I draw!" he then grinned slyly once again, "Wahaha! Today just isn't your lucky day! Then again luck favours the powerful and I'll be sure to prove to you that in this here facility, you commons have none! I activate my repairman's special ability! By preventing him from attacking this turn, I can summon an iron chain monster from my graveyard so say hello again to my iron chain snake!"

"That monster again…" I scowled as I saw it emerge again.

"I'll also summon from my hand iron chain blaster!" Takasu then called out a gun shaped warrior monster targeting me, despite their weak attack strengths, there was definitely much more to this than meets the eye. "Now I'll put you behind bars! Literally with nightmare steel cage!" He played a continuos spell which locked me and my monsters inside a giant trap!

"Ack! I can't go after action cards like this!" I grunted.

"I thought you going after those floating cards or whatever was your plan, so I used this to make sure you don't pull off any miracles!"

"He actually thought that ahead….He's planning to restrict my movements…."

"This spell prevents either of us from attacking, but it's a huge plus for me! Especially with this second continuos spell! Poison chain! As long as this continuos spell remains on the field, if my iron chain monsters don't attack, you automatically have to discard cards from the top of your deck equal to their combined levels!"

"No way!" I gasped in shock before looking at the situation, "Their combined levels are 9…"

"That's right! I'm surprised you could actually add!" he gloated, "That means now have to discard 9 cards! And I'm sure you know what happens if your deck runs out of cards don't you?"

"I lose…" I stated as my deck gained a purple aura from the chain it was ensnared with.

"Now I hope you or your pals didn't have anything planned for the next couple of years, because once you lose and every single one of them are rounded up you guys can wave bye bye to your futures! HAHA!"

"I don't plan on letting that happen anytime soon!" I retorted before taking 9 cards, seeing them all go to the grave like that was really painful as I let go.

"With those 9 cards gone, you've got like 19 or so left!"

I then grit my teeth in frustration, if things keep up like this, not only will by best cards be lost before I play them, I won't last for more than 2 rounds!

"What's the matter? Sad to see your precious deck get torn apart little by little?" he taunted.

"I won't let you get away with this…" I growled.

"Tough talk coming from someone who's going to lose. In the meantime, how about my paralysing chain shock you back into reality!"

I then turned to my disk where the chain began sparkling and then i received another big jolt! "AAAAHH!"

 **Ryuga: 3400-3100**

I then began to kneel down a bit as I tried to recover from the shocks, and then struggled back to my legs.

"Now now, this is just a game, of course if you happen to lose, you're gonna have to kiss your freedom goodbye!"

"You disgust me…" I grunted as I stood up again.

 **(Dragon POV)**

(So that's his game…He plans on restricting us so much that we can't do a thing to fight back as he continues destroying whatever chances we have of winning. As well as damaging us slowly, while forcing to endure the pain of losing what we hold most precious. The belief and faith in our cards….) Bahamut stated as he came back.

"What a sickening act!" Blue eyes snarled not just at my opponent's sadistic attitude but also with his cowardly tactics.

Red eyes only said nothing but just growled and bared his fangs, realising how I lost plenty of my best cards already and how a number of our comeback strategies have gone down the drain.

"Don't worry you guys, he won't get away with this, I promise." I said to them as I drew my next card.

"Are you talking to your deck? You say you plan on avenging them? Hahaha! That's just hilarious! I'd love to see you try! With this unbeatable combo, you're gonna feel the sting of defeat sooner than you think! Maybe now that you've realised your hopeless situation, you commons will learn your place in society and just give up whatever worthless dreams and hopes you have of 'equality'! Whatever that is. Come to think of it, all these mishaps started ever since our new batch of captures came along and after that entertainment duel whatever it was, things have been acting out of order. All cause of that Saki guy or whatever his name was."

"Yuya!" I gasped in shock, realising who he was mentioning.

"Yuya? So that's his name eh? I take it you're friends then? Hahaha! This is just perfect! Once I have you in my custody, you'll make perfect bait to bring them all back! And I'll be sure that you bear witness each and every one of them suffering before I lock you up in maximum solitary! Hahaha!"

That was the last straw for us, his taunts were just the spur I needed to push me on! "I've had enough! My friends and deck and I have been through so much and not once have they ever let me down! I'll show you what we're truly capable of because I believe in them! Both my deck and my friends! And I'll never let you guys lay a finger on any of them! I promise that!" I yelled as I drew.

"Hehe, how noble. Well then, perhaps after this duel I'll be sure to crush that said faith once I have your deck confiscated and all your precious friends locked away in solitude after this…" Takasu thought as he smirked to himself. (This is perfect, once word gets out that I single handedly rounded up all of these runaways, Director Roger will no doubt put me in charge of this here Facility!)

As I drew, Bahamut came to me to try and bring some comfort, "Ryuga…"

"Bahamut, don't worry, I think I have just what I need to break out of this."

"I know you do, but, I sense something peculiar from that man's deck." He said as he eyed my opponent, making me look as well.

"What? Is it something evil?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, in fact, I actually sense, a powerful dragon…."

"A dragon? He has a dragon in his deck?" I was surprised to hear that, and got a bit interested.

"He's right, I can feel it too…" Red eyes said, "What do you say we draw it out and see what it's made of?"

"Sounds risky, but I like it." I said as I smiled excitedly, to which Takasu noticed.

"What's so funny trash? Don't you realise how hopeless you are in the face of power?!"

"No, in fact I'm smiling because things about to swing my way now! I activate the spell Pot of avarice, now I can take 5 monsters from my graveyard, shuffle them back into my deck and draw 2 cards!" I took red eyes black flare, chthonian emperor dragon, black dragon jungle king and red eyes meteor dragon from my graveyard and drew 2 cards. "Now I'll use pot of benevolence, I can now take 2 cards from either of our graveyard and return them to our decks." I took 2 cards from my graveyard and returned them, "Pot of benevolence banishes itself instead of going to the graveyard." I said as it vanished into a portal.

"So you lasted a little longer, big deal! With my steel cage still in play, you can't attack, and I'll just reduce your hard work to nothing on my next turn!"

"I plan on taking care of that with the second card I drew! Go harpies' feather duster! This lets me blow away all spells and traps on your field!" The spell sent a massive wind storm which destroyed the cage I was in and shattered those troublesome chains!

"My cards! How dare you!?" he yelled angrily.

"There's more! Now I switch my 2 dragons back into attack mode!" Both my dragons went back into a fighting stance, ready to unleash their combined rage!

"H..hold up! You can't do this!" he begged.

"Queen dragun! Incinerate iron chain repairman with blaze burst!" She then shot a stream of fire which turned the repairman into ash, sending a number of flames at Takasu himself as well!

"Yow! Hot! Hot!"

 **Takasu: 4000-3900**

"Now genesis dragon attacks iron chain snake! Go beam of the beginning!" The second dragon shot a shining stream of light which destroyed the snake!

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!" he went as the stream blew him back!

 **Takasu: 3900-2500**

"How does it feel? Not so fun to be on the receiving end of oppression is it?" I questioned.

"You…little…. vermin!" Takasu growled as he got back up, he did not look happy one bit, "Unforgivable! A pile of scum like you assaulting a higher up of society like me! Unheard of! You maggots are all the same! Always demanding rights and equality! Well guess what? You try standing up to order, now prepare to get knocked back down! Maybe then you'll learn your place and submit to your superiors!"

"Hmph, you're clueless just like all the other tops. I'm not surprised if your perfect order comes crashing down, then again, it's bound to happen sooner or later." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Grrr, that tears it! You've made it personal! Now the gloves are off! My draw! I activate the spell tuning! This lets me add a tuner monster from my deck to my hand, and then as a small price I have to discard the top cards from my deck equal to that monster's level! I choose my level 4 iron chain coil!" When he added the tuner, he discarded the top 4 cards, which revealed to be 2 iron chain snakes, iron chain repairman and iron chain blaster.

"A tuner monster…Guess he's going to bring it out…" I thought.

(Whatever happens Ryuga, do NOT let your guard down.)

"I never do."

"I summon iron chain coil!" He summoned the machine tuner he just acquired, "Now I tune him with my level 2 iron chain blaster!" The tuner exploded into 4 rings for blaster, "Unleash your iron will upon all who oppose order! Imprison them for eternity with your unbreakable chains! I synchro summon! Level 6 iron chain dragon!" A beam of light shone which revealed a ferocious dragon which let out a loud roar at me and my monsters!

"I was definitely NOT expecting a monster like that…" I gasped. Even RE and BE were impressed and shocked that this guy had such a monster, it was almost too good for him…

"Haha! Where's all your tough talk now huh punk!? Here's where it gets fun, for every chain monster I've got in my graveyard, my dragon gains an additional 200 points! Right now I've got 7, giving my synchro an additional 1400 points!"

The dragon powered up and it became stronger than by best red eyes monster!

 **2500-3900**

"There's more! When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle you need to discard cards equivalent to the level of that monster!"

"That's not good!" I gasped, realising no matter what monsters I put in defence mode to protect my life points, he'll just wear me down through sheer deck destruction! "In that case, I'll tell you something! My queen dragun's special ability means all dragons on my field can't be destroyed by battle except for her."

"Then I'll just destroy her then! Iron chain dragon! Obliterate that bad excuse for a monster using dragon fire blast!" His monster then blasted my xyz, who jumped in front to try and protect me before being destroyed herself!

"AAAAHHH!" I was flown into a wall and collapsed forward, that impact knocked most of the wind out of me.

 **Ryuga: 3100-1400**

(Ryuga!) my friends cried in shock as they came to me, Red eyes then glared at Takasu, wanting to tear him apart himself.

"Get up! I'm done with you yet!" he yelled impatiently.

"Urgh…ugh…" I groaned as I stood up, "I…won't….lose! Especially not to someone like you!" I yelled defiantly despite feeling a bruise here and there.

"Deluded dummy, get it through that skull of yours! You can't win! Especially since my iron chain dragon's special ability forces you to give up cards equal to your monster's level!"

"Xyz monsters have ranks not levels, so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer before locking me away." I chuckled.

"Say what!? They don't have levels?! So that means they're level is like 0!?"

(Poor guy doesn't have a clue does he?) Red eyes chuckled to which I smiled back.

"Tch! Fine! But you're still just a cockroach! And here, pests like you get exterminated!" he roared angrily.

"True…But, at least they're resilient and never give up." I replied unfazed despite the situation.

(Ooh nice comeback Ryuga.)

"Grr, I'll wipe that smirk off your face with card of demise! Now I draw till I hold 5 cards, and in 5 turns, I've gotta toss my entire hand away. Not that it matters, I'll beat you way before then!" He then drew before gaining another nasty look in his eyes. "Perfect! With this card I can end that miserable brat's insolence once and for all!" He then took another card, "I play smashing ground! This destroys a monster on your field with the highest defence! Since all you've got left is genesis dragon, it's destroyed by default! Say goodbye!" he said as the spell realised a big fist which slammed down on my dragon!

"Urg!" i went as the sparks flew at my face, before smirking, "Thanks for helping me out!"

"Say what!?"

"When genesis dragon is sent form the field to the graveyard, it's special ability lets me return every dragon monster in my graveyard to my deck!" I then took every single dragon monster I had lost since the start and shuffled them back in.

"Grrr…You won't be smiling for long! I'll lay 2 facedowns and pass it over to your last turn."

I then scoffed at his arrogance,"Hmph, don't count your victory just yet, a duel's never over until the last card is drawn or until the life gauge hits 0."

As I placed 2 fingers on my deck and drew he then spoke out, "Then allow me to make it so! With my trap Final attack orders!" he then revealed one of his facedowns showing it to be a continuos trap.

"As long as this trap remains face up on the field, all face up monsters on the field are forced into attack mode! Also, we now have to choose 3 cards from our decks and any cards that weren't chosen are discarded!"

"You can't be serious!" I gasped, "How could you be willing to destroy your own deck like that!?"

"Anything to get the job done! Besides, they're just cards! It's not as if they have any actual feelings, they're just there to do as you say and nothing more! Now pick your last 3 cards because I already have!" As I heard him say that, I noticed his iron chain dragon turning his eye at Takasu, snarling a bit in anger of being thought of as a servant and nothing more. As he discarded all except for 3 cards, he sent every last iron chain monster in his deck to the grave bringing his dragon to full power!

 **3900-4900**

(3 copies of iron chain blaster, snake, coil and repairman in total, along with various cards like chain whirlwind, fair exchange etc.)

I didn't know what was worse, that guy's sheer mistreatment of his deck, what he just forced me to do, or the odds.. As I took my deck out I found it difficult to choose, seeing how didn't have a monster or enough cards to destroy his remaining life points. As I sweated, Bahamut came to me.

"Bahamut, what do you think I should do? He's really limited my options this time…"I asked worried.

He observed the situation and then at iron chain, "Tell me Ryuga, what do you think of his dragon."

I found it odd how he changed the subject suddenly but decided to trust him, I looked and saw how iron chain dragon was filled with sadness and anger, of having been contained within the walls of the facility for many years as well as being mistreated like a forced animal. "He's really sad and oppressed…"

"I can see that too." Red eyes stated with a serious tone before brightening up with something he recalled putting in my deck, "Hey I know! I've got a idea that can help out, but you'll need to trust me on this!" he said as he whispered to me and I took out one card.

"This card? Could it…"

"Relax, it's perfect for this situation, also, I've got a nice surprise for you if you choose these other cards." After whispering I then smiled, realising his idea, 'I've decided my 3 cards!" I told him as I bid farewell to the rest of my deck.

"About time! Now to speed things up with my second trap gift of greed! Now you get to draw 2 cards and now you're just one card left from certain defeat!"

"Tch! Fine then…" I grunted as I drew 2 cards, leaving me with just one left in my deck.

"Aww what's the matter? Aren't you happy with my little gift?" he taunted, but thanks to his move, I was ready to turn this duel around!

"Your trap works only on face up monsters, so I'll place this monster in facedown defence mode." I laid a facedown monster, "Now I'll place a card facedown, and end my turn."

"Good! Now get ready for me to end you!" Takasu called as he drew, "Iron chain dragon! Destroy his monster and finish this match now!" To our surprise, his monster hesitated a little, it didn't want to be ordered around unfairly until Takasu yelled again, "What's going on!? Attack already you useless monster! Or would you rather I tear your card up this instant!" The dragon then began prepared to launch its attack, which gave me a enough time to grab an action card in the nick of time!

"I activate the action spell evasion! This negates your monster's attack!" My facedown monster swooped to the side and avoided iron chain dragon's attack at the last second!

"What the!? Action card!? You slippery slime!" Takasu growled before facing his dragon, "Don't think I'll let this go unpunished." he gritted his teeth, blaming it for my escape. "So you lasted one more turn, enjoy it now cos it won't last! I place 3 facedowns and end my turn!" (Bring it kid, knowing you, you would use a card that would destroy my dragon and then sacrifice your facedown monster for one with 2000 or more attack points, but the moment you attack, you're mine!)

I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing how everything worked out in the end, also, this duel was now more than just winning and getting out of the facility.

"So what do you think Bahamut?" I asked.

"He is indeed worthy."

"I agree, he deserves way better than this." Red eyes stated with Blue eyes in agreement. So I turned back to the duel. "My draw!" I yelled as I drew my last card, seeing it was what I needed.

Takasu saw it was my last card and began laughing, "Woo Hahaha! Now you're done! All you have is that one facedown monster but no facedown cards! Your deck's empty and I on the other hand have my iron chain dragon ready to tear you apart!

"I know, but all I need to win is this card…And a little of your help." I smirked.

"My help?" he muttered confused.

I then looked towards them, "Hey you. You're way too good for this place and you're not getting the proper respect you deserve. Tell you what? Once we get out of here, I promise you'll have a way better life if you come along with us."

"Huh? You talking to me? Have you hit your head hard or something? I'm trying to capture and bring you all in! You're out of your darned mind if you think I'd just LET you escape! Let alone go WITH you!"

"I was talking to your dragon." I replied looking up at the synchro which then looked back with a surprised expression, not expecting me to even consider talking to it, despite what it was forced to do against me. "I can tell you've been treated like a caged animal for as long as you can remember in this facility. If you come along with us, we can give you a new lease on life and you'll get to experience a real life outside, not to mention the new friends you'll make too on our journey."

The dragon then lowered it ahead in thought as if pondering what to do, only to be interrupted by Takasu, "Pfft! WAHAHAHAHA! Now I know you're nuts! Talking to a monster?! They're just cards with no actual feelings! And even if they were real which they aren't, they're just creatures you call out to do your will and nothing more! So just shut your trap and give it a rest already!"

After hearing Takasu's laughter and insults iron chain then snarled a bit before responding to me with a low growl, which Bahamut understood. "He is interested. However, he is unwilling to align himself with a weak duelist. He wishes for you to prove yourself worthy by defeating him first."

"Is that so? Heh, well I don't intend to defeat him, I plan on befriending him!" I said, "And I have just the card for that!" My facedown monster which I was able to save with evasion earlier.

"Now, I flip over my facedown monster! Reveal dragon manipulator!" The monster flipped over showing a warrior riding on a small dragon.

"Pfft! Hahaha! That worthless weakling was what you were protecting?! That's hilarious! Then again you commons value your cards so much so its not big a surprise."

"You should never underestimate the power of any card, especially this one." I said pleased everything was going according to what we planned and how this guy's arrogance was going to be his downfall, "When dragon manipulator is flipped face up, he allows me take control of a dragon monster on my opponent's field until the end of the turn! So welcome to my side iron chain dragon!"

"Say what!?" Takasu gasped as dragon manipulator flew up to iron chain's face. He then said some kind of chant which put the synchro into a calmer mood, causing it to leave Takasu's side and on to my field, willingly! "Grrr! You trash! First you assault a superior officer and now you steal MY monster!? You've gone too far now!" he yelled furiously, seeing my moves as insults to him!

"You're one to talk!" I retorted, "You guys force your prisoners to give up their precious cards and treat them as common money! You're the ones who are unforgivable!"

"Grrr….Just try and attack me, then I'll make you BOTH sorry for crossing me and security!"

Bahamut was able to draw out a new monster using the synchro dimension's power and using Red eyes' fusion energy signature, I had myself a new ally ready to fight for us! "Now I play polymerisation! Which I'll use to fuse iron chain dragon with my warrior type dragon manipulator!" Both monsters rose into the air and changed into orbs of yellow and red light before fusing! "Dragon imprisoned by chains of oppression, become free by the great tamer and join together in united might! I fusion summon! Level 10 dragon knight draco equiste!" My new dragon fusion emerged from the light and it amazed me to see what Bahamut and Red eyes together were able to do for me and for iron chain dragon. I even saw the spirit of iron chain appear above dragon knight, which nodded to me in acknowledgement.

"Fusion summon!? With MY monster!? Just who are you?!"

"The one who's going to take you down and get my friends out of this prison! Draco Equiste! Attack Takasu directly with jousting javelin blast!" In a split second my fusion dragon threw his spear straight at Takasu!

"Idiot! You'd think I'd let you! By attacking you only sealed your own doom! I activate the trap damage lance! When a monster with 2000 or more attack points attacks directly, this trap not only lowers your attacking monster's strength by 1000, you also take 1000 damage!" The trap shot a shockwave which pushed by Draco a bit and made it lose 1000 points!

 **3200-2200**

"I'm far from done, I'll chain this with chain strike (chain link 2 so 400x2=800) and chain detonation (500)! Now the combined damage you'll take is 2300! Which is more than enough to wipe you out so adios! Gahaha!" he mocked as the combined damage merged into a beam of light aiming at me! I however remained unfazed but only smiled, as Draco swooped in to block the attack with a single hand!

"What the!?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but as long as dragon knight draco equiste is in attack mode, all effect damage from my opponent's cards are dealt straight back at them!" I then looked up at draco as a thanks, to which he nodded (You helped me, now I help you). "Let him have it draco! Send that damage flying back with wave force!" Combining the energy into a single orb, he launched it straight back at Takasu who was blown back by the impact!

"AAAARRGH!"

 **Takasu: 2500-200**

"The best part is, even though my dragon lost 1000 points, he still has more than enough points to take you out of the duel!"

"No! This can't be! I can't lose to trash like you!"

"Draco Equiste, unleash the full force of your rage and anguish with a direct attack! Spiral javelin!" Without hesitation, he threw his spear straight at Takasu and took him out of the duel!

"GAAAAHHH!" he cried as the impact sent him into a wall and knocked him out cold!

 **Takasu: 200-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the field disappeared, iron chain dragon's card then flew out of Takasu's deck and into my hand, "We'll take better care of you than they ever did here." I said to my new dragon to which the others gladly accepted. "Ok guys, now we need to meet up with the others!" I said as I quickly made my way out of the exit and through a big pipe.

It took a little while but eventually I was able to rendezvous with Shun and Gonegnzaka. What surprised me was that Yuya, Shingo and the others had made it out too, with Chojiro even! Damon then explained how we had to swim to the other side, once we got the signal a light flashing at the other side) one by one we plunged into the water and started swimming.

Before leaping Shun turned to me, "Hey," he said, "Glad you made it out alright."

"Thanks. You guys too." I replied glad everyone was okay.

"Tell me, why did you bother to help me, despite everything that happened?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "I nearly carded you, pushed you around and disrespected you many times since we were all put on the same team. Why would you even bother…?"

I was taken aback by the odd question, not to mention it coming from Shun, "Well…umm…Cos we're all on the same team and we should look out for one another as such. Besides, if we continued fighting amongst ourselves we'd never be able to defeat Aacdemia or save everyone captured. Also, I'm not the kind of guy to hold on to old grudges. I prefer to just forgive and move on."

He then turned around, "Hmph! You're still naive as ever." he scoffed. I was a little disappointed he didn't change much, but what he said next surprised me, "Thanks." he then jumped into the water below and started paddling off.

"D..don't mention it…" I replied awkwardly. As I was about t move on, Selena then tapped me on the shoulder, "Yes Selena? Something the matter."

She found it difficult to say her mind, conflicted about having to swallow her pride or admit her mistake, "Umm, I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier ever since being locked in that room. And…well…I'm sorry too, for being so inconsiderate to the team. Guess I still have a lot to learn, and I'll try to think more for the others next time." she said as she plunged in next.

I wasn't expecting that. Soon Crow and Shinji then walked up to me with smiles, "Hehe, I never knew you had such a great talent for making friends Ryuga!"

"I'm just doing what a teammate naturally does and that's to make sure we resolve conflicts and issues amongst ourselves best we can out of concern."

"You're a good kid, sure wish we could have you with us full-time but…" they both then shoved me into the water next suddenly without warning!

"AAAAHHH! COLD!" I yelled as I came back up for air and noticed the 2 of them dive in next, splashing me as well! "It's freezing you jerks!"

"Hehe, better start moving then!" they chuckled as they began swimming themselves.

"You won't get away with this!" I growled as I gave chase. (Finally we're out, now we can go look for Yuzu!) Was my other thought.

We only made it halfway across the bay when suddenly spotlights fell on us! We looked up and saw a bound up guy pushed in front of us by a security. "Shinji, Damon, I'm sorry…."

"Tony…." Damon said.

Suddenly, another person stepped out of the shadows and into the light, "I heard there was a Duel tournament in the detention facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?" The person coming out was dressed in long purple clothing and had neatly combed hair and piercing green eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked turning to Crow, who looked on tensely.

"H-He's…"

"I should have mentioned this first," he said overhearing me, "I am the person in charge of order in this city. I am chief of the security bureau, Jean Michel Roger. We finally meet everyone."

"Great…Out of the frying pan and into the fire…."

 **Hope this duel lived up to your expectations, now we're all set for the friendship cup. So stay tuned. Always look forward to your reviews and feedback and your support is greatly appreciated as always.**

 **In case anyone is confused, I used the anime effects of final attack orders and iron chain dragon, and anime level for iron chain coil for this duel, so look it up in case you are confused. Also, Genesis dragon's manga effect makes no sense so I used its tcg effect instead. Also dragon knight drago equiste is one of a few fusion monsters I'll be using in later chapters of the friendship cup which require synchro monsters as fusion material.**

 **For a little trivia, Ryuga's red eyes deck utilises a number of level 6 dragon monsters like B dragon jungle king, tiger dragon, des volstaglph and krystal dragon, for easy summon of falling meteor black dragon, as well as his gemini dragons like chthonian and dark storm (Basically a combination of his old gemini deck and his red eyes deck).**

 **As for some character trivia to point out when doing this story, I had Bahamut and his siblings Jormangandr, Tiamat and Fafnir based off a certain japanese folklore involving the 4 sacred beast guardians being the blue dragon, white tiger, black tortoise and red phoenix.**

 **Bahamut is silver/white, Fafnir is blue, Jormangandr is brownish red and Tiamat is black.**


	50. Chapter 50-Family Feud

Chapter 50

Family Feud

"Wow, look at this place! It's home here!" Red eyes cheered as we went in through a door.

A lot of things had happened in such a short span of time ever since we were recaptured by Roger, the City's head of security. Something seemed suspicious when he tried to take Selena alone from the rest of us, at first I was getting ticked off at the fact we could do nothing but get separated once more from an important member of the team. Luckily at the last minute, the City's founders, the executive council intervened and had us brought to them and luckily they were willing to give us a chance to prove our worth thanks to Reiji! Really glad to see Reira safe too. We were all roped into taking part in the City's tournament, the Friendship Cup, while I felt it was a bit forceful to be taking part in a tournament against our will, at least it would be much better than getting locked up again in that pit of a facility!

Yuya was selected to become Jack Atlas' opponent in the exhibition duel while the rest of us were led to a room each. Which was where we were now. It was really extravagant, with a plasma TV, deluxe bed, it was practically a suite hotel! "Boy, not even my entire savings for 3 years can afford me a place like this." I said impressed looking around, before jumping back first onto the soft bed, grateful to finally have a decent place to sleep!

"Indeed, I can get used to this place." Blue eyes stated.

Bahamut though, didn't seem to share our enthusiasm as he still eyed around cautiously. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm, it seems….Almost too convenient. From the way this city works, I highly doubt something like this would come without a price of some sort."

Come to think of it, he did make a point…Was there catch we all missed?

"Awww relax buddy!" RE chuckled as he put his claw around Bahamut, "You're way to uptight as usual. Let's just enjoy now and not have any worries! Besides, after what we went through the last 3 days, it can't possibly get any worse right?"

"Hmmm…Perhaps I am overreacting slightly." he admitted yet still not fully convinced. Soon our TV lit on and then the duel was about to begin. I saw Yuya ride out of the garage on a duel runner, and then alongside Jack Atlas himself!

"You think the kid will be okay? I mean, riding a runner and all even though he's 14. Not to mention going against a reigning champion…" RE said uneasily.

"I'm sure Yuya will do fine. But, we'll just have to see…" I replied as they prepared to ride.

Eventually we saw Yuya back Jack into a corner and when it seemed like he was going to deliver the finishing blow with rune eyes and dark rebellion, Jack managed to hang on!

"Darn it! So close too!" RE growled frustrated. The rest of us however, weren't so sure..

"Something's not right. For a champion, he doesn't seem so great, yet….I can sense plenty of power dwelling within his cards…." BE said uneasily. To which me and Bahamut nodded and looked on….I soon realised…."Oh no, Yuya's falling into a trap!"

"Come again!?" RE gasped as we looked on, "Self satisfaction? Far from entertainment!? The nerve! He sure talks big for someone who's about to lose."

Boy was RE wrong as Jack turned the entire match around with his almighty Scarlight Red dragon archfiend and took Yuya out on his 3rd turn just as he predicted….Soon Yuya had to be carried out by paramedics.

"Yuya!" I gasped as I ran to the door as I realised it was jammed! "Open! Anyone there! Let me out!" I yelled but to no avail.

"Tch! I hate it when things are too good to be true…." RE grumbled realising this was going to be our new prison now.

I then sat on the bed worried for my friend, not just for his physical injuries, but also for how Jack dishonoured his way of duelling.

"Yuya will recover. He is stronger than you think." BE comforted as she laid out by the side.

"I hope so…."

While she sat with me RE and Bahamut were conversing on the duel on the other side of the room, "That Atlas guy really knows how to back his claims…Yuya couldn't do anything…."

"Perhaps he could have," Bahamut said as he came to realisation, "Yuya had stargazer and time gazer, if he had kept Odd eyes on the field he may have been able to decide the match in a single attack alone by blocking the trap and action spell used by Jack, after weakening that wyvern with dark rebellion. But, he decided to try and entertain the crowd by performing a fusion summon, and then…." that was when Bahamut stopped talking, refusing to rethink about Yuya's utter defeat.

"There's no doubt going to be a lot of tough competition here….Not just strong synchro duellists, but maybe even against our friends too….We better be at the top of our game for this…" They both then nodded.

A little while later, the TV lit up and that cowboy reporter, Melissa I believe…Appeared and soon began announcing the contestants, I had to admit I was surprised to see Yuzu and Yugo here, so that was plus for us, now we could keep a close eye on them. As they passed by like wood work, one by one…

"Now introducing another representative of the commons! Also known in the city as the 'Drag Racer', Yamata!"

"Huh!? He looks like me!" I gasped as I suddenly jumped forward in surprise, seeing his red and blue hair as well as a red and black jumpsuit.

"Whoah…That red and blue hair is way messed up…." RE commented.

"So he's the one following Yugo and Yuzu around. Since they're both here in the tournament, guess that means he's a good guy, so that's good to know." I stated.

"Indeed," BE replied, "We met Nushi and now this…Yamata. From fusion and synchro respectively…."

"So that means there's a me from xyz too."

"That's highly plausible."

"Say Bahamut? You know anything about…" I then looked around and saw he was no longer with us, surprisingly because he never usually leaves without letting us know, "Hey where's Bahamut?" I asked curiously.

RE and BE were surprised themselves, wondering when he may have slipped away when we were together a moment ago, "I'm sure he's just checking out the place or maybe who we're up against, no worries."

"Besides, for the time begin we should sit back and watch the matches until our match comes, a good opportunity to prepare. As well as taking a well earned break after those revolting days in the Facility."

"Y..yeah, I guess you're right." But I still wondered where he was, until I saw his card glowing…."Is he…reacting to the dragon guardian here?"

(While we conversed, we were ignoring the rest of the broadcast)

 **(Yamata POV)**

"Now this is what I call living the 'Suite' Life!" Yamata said as he laid out on his bed, crossing his arms behind it. "I could get used to living like this…" Before he dozed off he decided to look on screen and see the competition, which soon revealed…

"Another mystery contestant from outside of the City, who took part in an exhibition duel a while back with Misty Lola, Ryuga Shirogane!"

"Eh!? That guy's got my face!" He then remembered, "Hey now that I think about it, Yuzu did mention having a friend from standard who looked like me. Guess that means Jin isn't the only one, now that's just gnarly eh Fafnir?" his snarky remarks were unanswered.

"Fafnir?" he looked around and saw his partner was no where to be seen, "Sigh, no show as always….Oh well, guess will just have to see how things go on my own…Zzzzzzz" As he began snoring, he don't notice his dragon was glowing.

 **(Dragon POV)**

Bahamut was in an area of the synchro spirit dimension, a large open field with green grass and flowers, as well as a small forest in the background (Reference to the ads spirit world). He stood in the middle of the field gazing at the sky, waiting for a certain someone he hadn't met in along time. After hearing the loud beating of massive wings, he looked up and saw a large blue wyvern descending from the sky and landing in front of him.

"It's been a very long time Fafnir." Bahamut spoke politely, however the response he received from her was far from what he expected.

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself in my domain brother." she said angrily, "It's bad enough you bound each of us to the spiritual plane of our dimensions and that I am forced to bare the eternal burden of having to watch over a fallen and cold world for countless years, but now you come here bringing outsiders and more problems for me to deal with? Is there no end to the pain and suffering that you'll inflict on me?"

Bahamut was not surprised however, somehow he was expecting her to act this way consider the precautions he had taken in the past, "I assure you Fafnir, they have nothing to do with what you believe of the sort. They merely come with a noble cause, and they will bring you no harm."

"I shall be the judge of that." she replied unconvinced, "I assume you're here because it has to do with the invasion of Fusion?"

"!….How did…you know?"

"You must take me for a fool if you think I did not notice Tiamat's recent actions. In fact, not so long ago I visited the xyz dimension not too long ago and you would never believe the desolation of the peaceful and pure cities, how the invading fusion duelists ravaged Heartland mercilessly and having innocents taken and families divided. I've already suffered plenty having to watch over a corrupt and fallen synchro dimension, but hearing of Fusion invading the other dimensions is beyond what I can already bear…." she said without initialing eye contact with Bahamut while tearing herself, 'And it's your fault."

Somehow he expected her to say that so he said nothing at first, "I only did what I felt was right in order to keep the dimensions in balance with each other. Which was why I granted each of you a portion of my massive strength since the dark days, it was more than enough for you to use to keep imbalances between the boundaries in check."

"Don't go acting noble, you were simply a coward! Because of that, we were all forbidden from acting directly upon the worlds we watched over. If we had our way, we could have easily rectified the casualties that would have happened over the course of time."

"That's the point Fafnir, while I gave you all more power to ensure the safety of the worlds, it also keeps you all from acting directly otherwise there will be a chance of even more distortions of reality from the power and acts you'll use."

"So I assume that finding a human vessel will make things easier or better? All of this started from a single human in the beginning! I would never in my life align myself with the likes of them willingly!" She roared, already distrustful of humans since the start of it all, and even more so after witnessing the divide between tops and commons for as long as she could remember.

"You should not be quick to judge Fafnir, humans may be flawed but there is grace in their failures, as well as their capacity for change. As long as you believe in them and never give up hope, putting trust and having faith in them, both sides will accomplish much more than one alone can."

"I assume you've found yourself a reliable partner then?" she suspected

"Indeed," Bahmut replied, "Ryuga has surpassed my expectations time and time again. His abilities and heart have exceeded far beyond any human I've come across in the standard dimension. In fact, when we duelled together with a full heart and mind, I learnt a new sort of potential, when duel monster and duelist work as one, as well as the belief of a bright future for all the dimensions should this be conveyed properly. One with smiles and bonds..."

"Hmph! I'm not surprised Bahamut, considering how weak standard is like you, it's no wonder how you all are forced to band together, as well as putting your faith in such a childish ideal just to avoid conflict like the coward you are."

Bahmut grew furious at his sister's words of disregarding the value of friendship and his beliefs but was able to restrain himself from losing control, "What about you? Haven't you bonded with a 'lowly' human yourself?"

She then grit her teeth furiously at his remark, "It's because of you I have no other option but to resort to such a disgraceful act, to align myself with a human germ. Unlike you, I have no intention of wasting my time, building any sort of relationship with Yamata. He's merely useful to me for the time being, the chosen vessel for my will and nothing more. Once I have accomplished what I need, I will have no more use for him."

He was taken aback by this, he never expected that Fafnir's very pride had blinded her to the potential she would gain from her chosen partner should they develop an emotional connection, but for a split second, he took notice of a faint look of insecurity in her eyes, "I am…. deeply shocked by your lack of faith in humanity Fafnir, when they have so much more to offer than meets the eye should you put in a little faith and hope in them."

"Faith is it? The same faith you put in Tiamat? You already knew she couldn't be trusted from the start, yet you were naive enough to even put the slightest bit of hope in her, as well as grant HER a sample of your fusion strength! No doubt about it she took advantage of your weakness and used it in order to carry out whatever disgusting scheme she has up her mind. If that's faith, I clearly have no use for such a thing."

Bahamut realised something from her words but refused to continue putting up with her dwelling on hatred and pride, so he decided to get to the point on why he summoned her in the first place, "….The reason why I called for you, is because a group of standard which I am part of, the lancers, have come to synchro in order to rally potential allies in the fight against Academia."

"So you decided to come to me for my help? I expected as much."

"….Fafnir, will you be willing to lend us your power? As guardian of synchro, you would no doubt wish to protect it yourself by heart. If we join forces, we can…"

"Forget it Bahamut. I already have more than enough problems on my wings now in synchro dimension. I intend to save it with my own strength before moving on to Fusion, and I have no interest in making allies or bonds that would get in the way of my mission. Particularly not you…" she turned away, only making him turn his head down in disbelief.

"Since I pity you so much, I'll make you a deal."

Hearing this Bahamut perked his head up and focused fully on his sister who turned to him in a serious manner, "Considering how most of your power has been relinquished already, if you can somehow prove yourself to me you possess that same strength and determination you once had in the past, as well as prove to me the so called value of 'bonds' with your human partner, I might consider lending you and your 'lancers' my aid in your impossible quest. If you fail, you will unseal me and vow not to interfere with the actions I will take in stopping Tiamat, no matter the cost, those are my conditions." she stated as she turned and flew away without a backward glance.

"So be it then, if that is how it must be…." Bahamut said to himself sadly as he himself took to the sky and returned to Ryuga.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Bahamut soon returned much to our surprise, he also missed some of the matches too sadly. "Hey Bahamut, where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we just watched Crow's match against Gongenzaka and boy was it epic!"

"Shinji and Tsukikagge's duel was quite…unrefined. Plenty of insults and hurtful comments thrown at each other out of conflicting beliefs despite both following them with full heart."

"I see…." he replied.

I then noticed he was feeling a little solemn so I kinda figured it out, "Say…This doesn't have to do with Fafnior right?"

"You know?" he asked surprised.

"Your card was glowing in a similar way Odd eyes was with dark rebellion some time ago so it wasn't too difficult to piece together. So what happened? Is she going to help us?"

Bahamut shook his head regretfully, "Let's just say she isn't willing to ally herself unless we prove her worth to her. Also,…she holds a slight grudge against me."

"A grudge?" I asked surprised.

"For what? Stopping her from getting a mate?" RE was then reprimanded by BE for his thoughtless comment with another bite on his tail!

CHOMP!

"AARGH!"

"This is no time for your jokes…." she growled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to lighten the mood seeing hims act all down and stuff…"

Ignring them he turned to me, "Bahamut…whatever it is that's between you both, I'll do whatever I can to help resolve it, after all, we're gonna need your sister's help along with her partner Yamata."

"An indeed you can." he answered.

"H..How?"

"I just need you to duel alongside me for our match, once we prove to Fafnir the value of bonds as well as our strength and dream of a dimensional union through bonding and smiles, then I am certain she will no doubt come around.

"You bet Bahamut! No matter what it takes!" I replied eagerly.

 **(Yamata POV)**

As Fafnir returned she saw Yamata watching the TV while lying on the bed, "Don't you realise too much television rots your brain."

"Gah!?" he gasped as he fell to the side, "Fafnir! Where were you!? Bailing out on me again as usual?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sigh…You know there's only so much of you I can take at a time. I merely need…my own time." she replied uncaringly, "So, did I miss anything?"

"Uhh..Yeah, you should have seen some of those matches! Yuzu also didn't do too bad herself for her first turbo duel, against Chojiro Tokumatsu! That's no easy feat for a rookie that's for sure! Plus, I'd say we've got our work cut out for us with so many tough opponents to go against! It's gonna be so much fun too!" he cheered excitedly waiting for his turn to come next.

"Fun…" she thought, "You take things far too easy Yamata. I just hope you'll come to your senses that the road to a dream is not all fun and games. Especially the one you have in mind." she sighed as she laid down to sleep.

"Sigh…Just wish you would learn to lighten up for once….And have a little fun and live." he said as he dozed off for the evening.

Pondering over what her brother said to her, "If only it were that simple….Let's hope you can back up that ideal of yours when you face me…"

 **Sorry, no duel yet but next chapter will be Ryuga's first duel against a certain 5ds character who made a cameo in Arc V. Took me a VERY long time to put it together after long hours of research of the type to use and for which cards Ryuga will utilise, but I hope you'll like it.**

 **As for what happened here, Will Bahamut be able to win Fafnir's trust and prove the value of friendship to her? Find out next time and stay tuned!**

 **In response to DarkBlade, to be honest I haven't really thought about the golden dragon in the middle, I only realised the colours I used for the dragon guardians matched those of the japanese beasts, but I will see how things go later on.**

Fafnir

Yamata's dragon partner and guardian of the synchro dimension. Unlike Ryuga and Bahamut, Fafnir has a sheer distrust for humans seeing how in synchro, many decided to use one another in order to cheat or steal from them, as well as the bearing the burden of watching over a divided and corrupt world for many years reinforced her belief that humans are not worth saving nor putting trust in. She knew things as they were would not be resolved on their own, yet forbidden from acting directly upon her world due to the power granted from Bahamut, this in turn gave her a huge dislike for her brother as well, who only wished to avoid direct impact or destruction between the dimensional planes (Which she considered cowardly having to rely on indirect means).

These circumstances forced her to seek out a human best suited for her task, Yamata, who shared a similar wish to change the future of the city. Despite her strict and angry side towards Bahamut and humanity, which stemmed from her previous experiences, it's also partially a facade due to her pride. While she secretly cares for Yamata as well as needing him, her pride prevents her from admitting to herself or Bahamut that there is worth in humanity, which prevents her from wanting to develop any relationship with her partner in the fear of losing him or feeling more pain should anything happen to him. Also after knowing the destruction of the xyz dimension meant she would need to take more extreme action with him, though not informing him, feeling it would make her task more difficult should she not have Yamata's full cooperation.

(Also fearing that he would want to cut off ties with her should her true motives are realised, which is also another reason why she spends plenty of time away from him, afraid of getting close to her vessel fearing it may compromise her mission or of experiencing pain should he get hurt.)

Little does she know was that Bahamut knew about this after speaking with her (a trait he learnt from Ryuga, being able to determine a hidden message within conversation) and now hopes to open her heart and getting her to be truthful to herself.


	51. Chapter 51-A Psychic showdown

Chapter 51

A Psychic showdown

"Rise and shine sleepy head! Come on! Up up!"

"Urg…Not so loud Red eyes…" I groaned, "Besides it's barely dawn…" I grumbled looking out the window to see the sun starting to rise over the city outside my window.

"Then I assume you don't want breakfast then?"

"B..breakfast?" I asked, at that moment a tray rolled in through a compartment from the wall. As I looked over I saw a bowl of cornflakes, a few slices of toast alongside some butter and a freshly cooked omelette! The sight of good food in a long while was as if I saw the gates of heaven open before me….

"Now if you don't want to eat, I'd be more than happy to-"

"Claws off! Mine!" I cried as I rushed to it and started stuffing my face with the delicious food!

"You're really stingy you know that…" he sighed watching me eat.

A little while into eating I then remembered watching the matches from yesterday, Yuzu was able to win against Chojiro which was a big surprise, also the way she did it was no doubt to try and cheer Yuya up after his defeat by Jack so it was pretty nice of her. Maybe I should try and do the same for him. Selena also won her match with relative ease so it was a relief to see they were still with us. However, something still pecked at my mind as I soon lost my appetite thinking about those who lost.

"Something up?" RE asked noticing me going all quiet after acting all energetic about food.

"It's just…wonder what happened to everyone who lost. After they were beaten they were just led into the garage and never to be heard from. Something's up for sure…"

"Now that I think about it, you might be on to something."

I then looked around, "Hey where's Bahamut and Blue eyes?"

"Oh them? They left a little while ago to check on everyone else next door. Just to see if they're doing fine."

"That's good to hear, at least we can keep close tabs on the others." I replied a little relieved as I continued eating, getting my strength back.

"You know we could also spy on the other contestants in the tower, give you a heads up so we know what to expect hehe!" RE suggested, to which I declined.

"Even if the stakes are high in this tournament, I'd rather not cheat. Besides, it'll be much more fun and interesting to come up with strategies during the duel rather than have an unfair advantage before the match begins. Also, it would be a good chance to amaze the crowd to get out of tight spots too!"

"Suit yourself." RE said though sounding a bit relieved too, about my honourable play.

Bahamut and Blue eyes then returned to us phasing in from the walls, "Good morning Ryuga, I trust you had a good night's rest?"

"Yup, haven't slept that well for a while now." I replied glad she was concerned for me, "How are the others doing? Selena, Kurosaki, Yuya, Yuzu?"

"Our comrades seem to be adapting well to their accommodations just fine. Yuya on the other hand…."

"Yuya?" I asked with concern over their worried tone.

"Apparently he seems to be troubled by something though we are unsure of what…"

"Maybe cos he still feels a little down after losing, or that we don't know where the others are?" RE suggested, "Whatever the case, hope he gets over it before his duel comes around."

"I hope so too." if he wasn't in his top form, this could mean bad news for us lancers in winning the council's trust.

After a good morning shower to freshen up, I stepped out and saw the 3 of them watching the tv.

"You're just in time Ryuga. Yuya is about to begin his match. It appears he is going against a member of security." Bahamut said as the lineup was decided.

"Security? That's a little unusual." I thought suspiciously, "Well let's see how he does." I said as I sat on the bed.

It was surprising to see how everyone booed him on his entrance, but suddenly what he said next shocked us all.

"Say what!? The losers are sent underground!?" I gasped, "Then Gongenzaka, Chojiro and everyone else…"

The others were just as shocked, even more so when no one even cared!

"Those hypocrites…Tops and commons…Even if one of their own gets sent below they don't even care!" RE growled.

It was even more painful to watch Yuya's duelling ideals denied again and again through his match and when that Security pulled out a certain spell…

"Polymerisation!?" BE gasped.

"He can use fusion!?"

Yuya was really pushed into a corner but managed to win using odd eyes saber dragon, and despite his victory…It felt more like a loss….

We all just stared blankly at the screen, "That's one victory no one can be proud off…." Bahamut commented, "Now I understand why Fafnir despises this world so much…"

"I don't blame Yuya feeling guilt ridden, those uncaring citizens don't give a care about what happens to those who lose or what they go through. Shinji was right about one thing, they're just using this tournament as a show for entertainment for the public, no matter what they all go through or the reasons they fight..Honestly, it's just disgusting…."

"I couldn't agree more Ryuga." BE replied disgusted, "Still, there's something just as troubling besides the public's ignorance."

"Like what?" I asked before realising, "That guy who used fusion right?"

She nodded, "A spell like that should NOT exist in synchro." Bahamut followed, "Also, we learnt some time ago that there were fusion agents in synchro as well."

"If a security member has a fusion card, then it means that those moles must be in the Security. So no doubt there may be more of them using fusion as well…." I said trying to put it together.

"As usual nothing gets by you Ryuga." RE said impressed, "But something still doesn't add up…"

"What's that?" we asked.

"If the spies are in security, that would no doubt make it much easier to them to invade, since they would already have a firm grip on the society here. And yet…There hasn't been any invasion."

"You make a good point there Red eyes," Bahamut said, "The crowd themselves were as surprised to see fusion summoning from the security so that means that they mustn't have known someone from their homeland would be able to use such a skill….So that means there hasn't been much activity regarding fusion summoning in synchro since we arrived…"

They all made good points but in the end we were still in dead ends…..

RING RING

"Huh? Mail?" I opened my flashing duel disk screen and saw it was from Ayame!

"This could be very important." said BE sow without hesitation I opened it and found a message in it.

 **"Dear Ryuga, hope you and your team are having success in synchro. Sorry this took a while since my first message to you, it's been really tough trying to gain access to the data crooks and getting useful info but I managed to acquire a set of files on some of Academia's top or well-noted members so you will be aware of who you'll be up against later on. Will try to get back to you sooner, don't worry about me, I'll be juts fine.**

 **P.S- Regarding the synchro dimension, there is a certain person from Academia you should check up on, I marked the file so you should be able to find it easy."**

"Good old Ayame." I said pleased she was till doing fine and what she was risking just to get for us, I'll have to thank her later if we ever meet again.

I scrolled through and saw various names of high ranking officers such as Captain Barett or Deputy Commander Mamoru. Eventually I found a red coloured file so I opened it and was shocked yet also not surprised to see who was inside.

"Roger…." I said as it showed his picture and how he was deployed to synchro some time ago as a spy in order to act as a herald for the invading army and Obelisk Force at the right moment, yet after some time contact was lost with him…

"So the director is the pawn of fusion?" BE grit her teeth remembering our encounter the other day, "I'm not surprised, considering how a flunky of security was able to acquire a fusion card."

"From what it seemed, he needed Selena which was why he kept her separated from the rest of us in the facility and when he tried to take her that night. So it makes sense that Yuzu could be his target as well." I said remembering how it adds up.

"All the more reason make sure they're safe." Bahamut said, "And yet, if he's aware of the both of them here, he could easily alert the rest of the main forces to invade now."

"But there's been no hint of fusion in the city till recently. Something really is weird."

Before we could think through it more, the next duel was announced, "And now the moment you've been waiting for! Our next upcoming match! Ryuga Shirogane vs Divine!"

"Eh!? I'm next? Now!?" I gasped.

"Well, better not keep your fans waiting Ryuga. Go get em!" RE grinned.

"The 2 of us will cheer you and Bahamut from the sidelines, so have no worries." BE smiled encouragingly.

I still wasn't good with crowds and I could feel a lump in my throat which was hard to swallow and I couldn't really move, also, I never rode a vehicle before, I could get hurt! Before I contemned to dwell on negative thinking, my ever reliable companion came to me, "Have no fear or hesitation Ryuga. I will be there with you, also, let's do this to prove ourselves to the crowd the true meaning of duelling and for Yuya."

"For Yuya…" I repeated, before nodding and taking my stand, "You're right! I can't let Yuya down! I'll prove to him I still believe in his ideal, Yuzu did her part and now is my turn!"

BE and RE then clapped for me in response to my courage.

The door then opened and an escort boy came to me, "If would allow me sir, I will show you to the garage where you shall prepare." he said politely. I followed him to the changing room and he handed me a white riding suit. "You'll need to wear this if you want to turbo duel. Also good luck." he said expressionlessly.

"Thank you." I nodded as he left and I got changed. It was a full body suit similar to the ones they handed out to all contestants, white as main colour with a touch of black shades and then picked up the helmet that came with it, being white with a red visor. I walked into the next room and found a basic duel runner they handed to contestants, this one was a dull and faded paint job with old black stripes for detail. "This seems a little old…And unsafe." I said to myself nervously.

Then allow me to give it a…'tune up' as you humans say." Bahamut said to me in card form.

"How so?" I asked.

"Slide me and the deck into the holder, then you shall see." I did as he told and once that happened a bright blinding light shone and I couldn't see, as it dissipated, appearing in the runner's place with a sleek and sharp body, the front half was pointed and facing down like a dragon's wing with the end having a similar design. The stepping pad on both sides was shaped like a dragon's arm and the top of the hood (above the duel screen) resembled a dragon's head and it's colour resembled Bahamut's silver and white coloration! Seeing the runner's makeover by a duel monster spirit was a big surprise for me.

"Bahamut…I never knew you could do this!" I gasped amazed.

"I merely infused a portion of my spirit to give new life to this forsaken vehicle. And have no fear of riding, I shall guide you as we go. Now the only thing left is, are you ready?"

I put on my helmet with a confident look, "You bet."

"Then let us not waste anymore time." I hopped on and we waited for the gates to open, (This is for you everyone) and I soon rode out onto the lane.

"Our first contestant is a mysterious and entertaining duelist from out of town who displayed great skill in taming mighty dragon monsters! Give it up for Ryuga Shirogane!" Melissa announced as I rode out.

"Whoah!" I cried a bit as I swayed a bit to the side, before somehow pulling back to the start line. "Phew…thanks Bahamut." Realising he helped support the runner's movement.

 **(Viewer POV)**

Little did I know, my friends was keeping an eye on me from their rooms, "Ryuga…." Yuya said thoughtfully, as well as still feeling down from his duel earlier.

"Please do your best." Yuzu hoped, knowing I may have seen Yuya's duel and prayed I was in top form.

"So this is Ryuga…" Yugo commented surprised that he and Rin weren't the only ones with counterparts but Yamata too, 'Well Yuzu, let's see what he can do."

"Hey Fafnir, that Ryuga guy is now duelling! Come watch!" Yamata cried as she looked too seriously, "Let's see this so called bond and ideal of yours in the face of reality brother."

"EH!? Why does Shirogane get to go instead of me!? It's so unfair!" Shingo cried throwing a tantrum in his room.

 **(Duel)**

"And now, our next contestant! A former pro who once took part in a previous edition of the Friendship Cup's exhibition duel against Jack! But now is back with a vengeance! Please welcome Divine!" I looked behind and saw a man with piercing hazel eyes speed out on a maroon duel runner, wearing green riding suit and a blackish helmet and red curvy hair sticking out from it. (He was met with cheers) As he positioned himself next to me I held out my hand generously to him.

"Hey, may the best duelist win." I said as a show of respect before our duel.

He then smirked, "You're just a kid, heh, guess my return to power will be much easier than I first thought." he then pushed my hand away!

"Huh!?"

"You're way too naive, kindness is meaningless on the battlefield! It'll be your downfall soon enough and I'll be sure to prove it to you in this match."

I then narrowed my eyes and ignored him. "So much for respect…"

"Now let's get this turbo duel underway! Action Field On! Cross over Accel!" The race track was soon covered by the action field as the action cards above us dispersed along the lanes.

"Duel mode: On. Auto Pilot Standby." Both riders said as the 5 second countdown initiated and we both leaned forward to ride.

I sweated as the timer neared 0, but I knew I had to do this for us, the lancers and friends in the underground, and for Yuya. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

The wheels of both runners screeched loudly with sparks as well, as we raced forward to make the first turn!

"DUEL!"

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Divine: 4000**

Despite the auto-pilot, I still wobbled a little unsteadily, but I trusted in myself and Bahamut as we soon held firm and I took the first corner a split second before Divine!

"Looks like the first move's mine!"

"And Ryuga takes the first turn! With such fluid movements too, fast like lightning yet graceful as a butterfly!" MC announced as I caught the attention of the crowd.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Not bad!" Crow cheered from his room.

"Looks like there's a lot more to you than I thought." Selena observed.

"Whoah! I never expected Ryuga to ride a runner that smoothly! Almost reminds me of me!" Yamata thought with Fafnir only narrowing her eyes, "Hmm, no doubt Bahamut is giving him support."

 **(Duel)**

"Heh, enjoy yourself for now. It won't last." Divine thought to himself, as I overtook him for a split second when in actual fact he held back his full throttle by 80%.

"I draw." Looking at my hand it looked promising, but baiting him seems like a good strategy for now, "I place a card facedown and place a monster in defence mode. Now my turn's done."

"Eh? A small defence? What could Ryuga be up to?" MC announced puzzled.

The audience then started booing, hoping to see me make a good move (Some of which had witnessed me duel Misty in public and were disappointed to be let down).

Divine on the other hand had a sneaky look on his face and a nasty plan to go with it, "You really are an amateur if you think I'd fall for such a basic tactic. I've been in the Friendship Cup before and made it all the way to Jack Atlas himself, you are clearly outclassed!" he boasted as he drew.

"We'll see…"

"Oh you will indeed, I summon psychic snail in attack mode!" A 1900 attack snail monster appeared next to him, "But I won't be attacking yet, first I'll use the spell psychic cyclone! This lets me choose a set spell or trap on your field and destroy it! But that's not all, this card has an extra bonus for me. If I guess what type of card it is correctly, I get to draw a card but if not you draw. Too bad your strategy was too obvious, it's no doubt a trap!" My facedown revealed itself as mirror force which was blown away by the wind!

"So much for that…" (Plan A at least) I thought.

"I draw again!" he drew and smirked once more, "Your fate's pretty much sealed already the moment you duelled me! Now I attack that monster with psychic snail! Go psyshocker!" The snail began charging energy in its antennae before blasting my monster, revealing it to be an unusual artifact looking dragon with a long neck and round body. (Totem dragon) "I'll end my turn with a facedown of my own. Go on, make your move. If you can."

"No problem. I plan to." I replied as I drew, "This could be helpful."

"I activate my totem dragon's special ability from the graveyard!"

"From the graveyard!?" Divine gasped surprised.

"That's right, you see if I control no monsters during my standby phase, I get to special summon this mischievous monster back from the graveyard! Welcome back to the land of the living my friend!" I called as my dragon returned to the field.

"That lizard is far too weak for my superior psychic monster."

"True, but not until he uses his favourite trick! You see he counts as 2 monsters for the tribute summon for a dragon type monster!"

"2? Seems I underestimated this one…"

"Totem dragon, you've done well for the opening act, but now it's time we stepped up to the next act with Genghis Ghan the Emperor dragon!" Totem soon vanished and taking his place was a golden serpentine chinese dragon with 2800 attack! "Give the crowd your entrance roar Genghis!" Acknowledging me, he then roared to the crowd to display his strength and gave the audience something to be excited about!

"That was a neat trick!"

"Awesome monster!"

As the crowd cheered, Yuya smiled a bit, glad that I was trying to cheer him up.

Divine however grew impatient, "Are done yet? Shouldn't you be getting on with your move already instead of wasting time with meaningless theatrics!"

"If you insist," I replied annoyed that he was trying to spoil our little fun, "Genghis Ghan, incinerate psychic snail with Warlord Flame!" My dragon then had a cannon piece appear from his jaws which shot a stream of fire and melted the snail to slag! As well as sending vibrations which rattled Divine a little.

"Urg…"

 **Divine: 4000-3100**

"And Ryuga draws first damage with a sizzling attack!" The audience cheered wildly seeing how things were heating up!

(Glad we have everyone's attention Bahamut.) He nodded in agreement while still holding us in place.

Divine then looked up and grinned at me! "Hehe…"

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, except I expected that sort of move and was waiting for it!" He said as he revealed his trap to prove he wasn't bluffing! "You triggered my telepathic power trap card! When you destroyed my psychic snail with your attack, I can now destroy your monster and then I gain life points equal to its attack strength!"

"Say what!?" I gasped as snail's spirit charged the trap which shot electrical waves which shocked my dragon which exploded into a shower of sparkles over Divine.

 **Divine: 3100-5900**

"Maybe now you'll realise to take it serious." he smirked but was surprised to meet a smile of my own.

"Better not get too full of yourself, or attached to those points! You see by forcing my emperor dragon to leave the field outside of an attack, he's going to cost you big time!" Genghis than appeared in spirit form from my graveyard and stared down menacingly at Divine! "By destroying him with a card effect, I can select a monster in your graveyard and then inflict damage to you equal to its attack strength!"

"What!?" he gasped in shock, "The only monster in my graveyard is psychic snail…"

"Guess that means you'll lose 1900 points then! Let him have it Genghis!" Genghis then opened his jaws and shot ghostly flames in the form of psychic snail which reduced his points back to original!

 **Divine: 5900-4000**

"Tch! Grrr…You'll pay for making a mockery of me…" he grunted seeing how he was pretty much right back where he started.

"Wow! What an exchange of blows! These 2 duelists won't let the other gain an edge easily!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Bravo Ryuga! Bravo! You are a star in the making!" Dennis praised.

"That was a pretty cunning move….Not half bad." Shun thought, though seeing it to be expected.

"That's…pretty cool Ryuga…" Yuya thought feeling more encouraged.

 **(Duel)**

"With that out of the way I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw then." Divine said, "I activate my trap Life absorbing machine, now doing my next standby phase, I regain life points equal to half the number of points I paid the previous turn. Also, I'll use reload, to shuffle back my 3 hand cards and draw a new hand!" He slid his cards back and drew, "Next, I'll activate an equip spell called premature burial. By paying 800 points I get to summon a monster from my graveyard and boost it with this card, and I'll resurrect psychic snail!" The equip spell shone and snail slithered out from it.

 **Divine: 4000-3200**

"Now for a quick play spell, emergency teleport! I can summon a level 3 or lower psychic monster from my deck, but it's banished during the end of the turn." He then took a card from his deck, "I think I'll call out D.D Telepon in attack mode!" A small robotic monster appeared next to snail.

"Divine has brought out 2 monsters while Ryuga has none! This could hurt a lot for our dragon duelist if these attacks connect!"

"They sure will! Psychic snail attack directly first!" The snail charged energy in its antennae and launched it at me!

"You'll have to play better than that to get me! I activate the continuos trap Life force! If I were to take battle damage I can just pay 400 points instead! Urg…" I grunted as a red aura came around me as I transferred some of my energy to the trap to create a shield which warded off the shocks!

 **Ryuga: 4000-3600**

"Not bad, but I still have Telepon to attack with! Go now!" The robotic monster attacked next shooting EM waves at me.

"Life Force! Urk…" I grunted as I gave up 400 more points for the shield.

 **Ryuga: 3600-3200**

"Ryuga has managed to endure both attacks at the cost of 800 points, now he and Divine are equal!"

"You're delaying the inevitable, but if you insist on dragging this out I'll be more than happy to oblige!" he took another spell from his hand, "I activate remove bomb! Now I banish the top 5 cards from my deck and for every monster that was included you take 300 points of damage!"

"300 for each!?" I gasped as I saw him take the top 5 cards and showed them to me, to my dismay, 1 spell and 4 monsters! (Genetic woman, Overdrive teleporter, Mind protector and Reinforced human psychic borg)

"Oof! Arg!" I cried as 4 explosions shot around me, dealing more pain and draining my points!

 **Ryuga: 3200-2000**

"That has got to hurt!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Ryuga hang in there!" Shinji and Crow gasped.

Yuzu, Yuya and Selena looked on anxiously.

Meanwhile Reiji and Reira simply observed intently with the council, seeing what would happen.

 **(Duel)**

"Feeling the pain? Good, because that's nothing compared to what I've endured previously in my life!" he sneered.

"Wh..what do you mean?" I asked as I looked up uneasily.

"Ever since I lost utterly to Jack, I've been discriminated countless times by Tops and Commons alike, the ridicule and humiliation I suffered because of this rotten City…But now, thanks to meeting a certain powerful person, I've now been given a second chance for glory! I'll be sure to revenge those who wrongs once and for all, and you will be the first to feel that very same sting I suffered!" he yelled as he proceeded to end his turn, "Since it's now the end of the turn, emergency teleport's effect activates, which banishes Telepon!" Soon the monster vanished but not before leaving behind a kind of capsule.

"When telephone is banished face up on the field, it's ability lets me take a psychic monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck and remove it from play as well. However, if telephone remains banished during my next standby phase I can then special summon that monster! I choose the tuner monster esper girl!" He threw the tuner to his capsule which absorbed it before disappearing.

"A tuner monster…."

"It appears Divine is preparing to synchro summon on his very next turn! Ryuga better do something fast or he'll be in for some big time trouble!"

"No kidding." I replied to her before looking at Divine, "You don't need to do this, just because you suffered badly doesn't mean others have to. You have no right for that!"

"Your words mean nothing to me, go on! Make your turn so I can prove to you how meaningless they truly are!" he retorted.

I then drew reluctantly, "This isn't going to be easy Bahamut…"

"Nothing truly is, however, we must continue to press on no matter what comes our way. Remember who we're fighting for." I nodded as I noticed an incoming action card, "Bahamut there." he noticed and we swerved to the side and grabbed it. "Not what I was hoping for, but I can work with this!" I then took another monster, "I summon Golem dragon in attack mode!" A large bulky dragon with long forearms leapt from the portal and landed with a small rumble as it landed, despite its size it had only 200 attack points. "As long as Golem dragon is on the field you can't attack other dragon type monsters except this one."

"You idiot, you're just asking for big damage!" Divine taunted, to which I expected already.

"Not if I use the action spell I just acquired, Attack and Defence exchange! Which, as its name says, switches the stats of my monster." Golem dragon's 200 attack was then multiplied tenfold.

 **200-2000**

"Clever strategy! Now Ryuga has created a strong wall monster to help guid his life points and as well as heavy hitter!"

Divine grit his teeth in frustration seeing my move.

"Before I attack, I'll play the spell card of sanctity, now we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands." After we both drew, "Sometimes it's good to give not just to the audience but also to your opponent as well."

Divine however had no more cards in his hand so he drew 6 cards, "Heh, I don't know you're planning to achieve by letting me benefit as well, but you just made a huge mistake on your part." he smirked as he saw his full hand.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Ryuga's playing a risky move if he's giving his opponent a full hand…" Selena commented nervously.

While Yamata didn't care and decided to jus enjoy the match, Fafnir on the other hand narrowed her eyes, "That move, you did it out of simple kindness. You'll soon come to realise the major error you just committed brother…"

 **(Duel)**

"Now watch as I bring back our talented star with monster reborn! Return to the stage Genghis Ghan!" My dragon returned to the field with a roar and both my monsters turned to face Divine! "First off, Golem dragon attacks Psychic snail with body bash!" Golem dragon then threw himself at the snail, but at the last moment Divine swayed to the side to grab an action card, "I don't think so! I play the action spell Miracle which saves my monster and halves the damage!"

 **Divine: 3200-3150**

"Good thing I have another dragon ready to fight! Give everyone another dazzling display of your Warlord Flame!" Genghis readied the cannon in his mouth and prepared to fire, only to be met with a starting surprise!

"Not this time! I activate the special effect of my time escaper from my hand!" A small mischievous looking kid monster appeared from his hand and began generating energy from his hands.

"A monster effect!?"

"Indeed, in fact thanks to it's special ability I can remove my snail from play until my next standby phase, in exchange by sending it to the graveyard. Sparing my snail from your dragon's attack!" As time escaper glowed it generated a portal for psychic snail to vanish. "Since snail is gone, premature burial is destroyed." The equip spell exploded

"Alright then I'll just have genghis than attack you directly then! Warlord Flame!" As Ghan turned his attention to his new target and fired, "I activate the action spell Evasion! This negates your attack!" He then swayed out of the fire's path.

"He must have grabbed it while I was focusing my attention on Time escaper…I end my turn with 2 cards facedown."

"Divine has now mastered the use of action cards in order to counter Ryuga's 2 attacks! This duel could go either way!"

"Wrong! I will overwhelm him in my next move!" Divine corrected as he drew, "Since it's my standby phase, you're in for a LOT of trouble for many reasons."

"Like what?" I asked nervously.

"Pay attention and you'll see." he replied, "First thanks to life absorbing machine, since I paid 800 points on my previous turn, I now gain back 400 points."

 **Divine: 3150-3550**

"Next due to DD telepon's effect, the esper girl I banished now gets summoned to my field!" A small child like witch emerged from a banish portal. "When this removed from play monster is summoned, I can then banish the top card of my deck from play, however, it gets added to my hand if esper girl is sent to the graveyard." he continued as he drew the top card and banished it facedown. "Now the psychic snail that I banished with time escaper's effect returns as well." The snail monster returned to his field next to the tuner, "And finally…"

"There's still more?!" I gasped.

"You're dealing with a veteran duelist kid, I haven't even begun to make my move! I activate the effect of my card from a different dimension which was banished earlier!" I then widened my eyes at the sight of the spell he banished earlier with remove bomb, "On my next standby phase I can add this banished card to my hand and now we can both draw 2 cards." After I drew I saw him now having a hand size of 10!

"What a move! In one standby phase, Divine has managed to strengthen his side of the field with various moves he planned in advance during his previous turn! We could be seeing a huge comeback now from the former challenger of the king!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"This isn't looking good for him…." Yugo said worried.

Roger too was observing and was pleased with what he saw, "You've exceeded my expectations so far Divine, it seems I made the right choice in choosing you as one of my duel soldiers. Now for you to prove your worth to me and overwhelm this lancer."

 **(Duel)**

"Now that it's my main phase I can start getting serious! I first activate the continuos spell psi station. Now when I normal summon a psychic monster, I can pay 500 points to increase its level by 1 and its strength by 300." He took a card from his hand to play, "I summon doctor cranium! Now her strength and level increase!" A small scientist monster with a huge head and helmet took to the scene and the spell charged her with electricity as she grinned more crazily with her power gain!

 **Divine: 3550-3050**

 **100-400**

"Get ready Ryuga!" Bahamut warned me as I nodded, knowing what he planned!

"Prepare yourself as I tune level 2 esper girl with level 4 psychic snail and level 2 doctor cranium in order to synchro summon!" Esper girl changed into 2 rings for the other 2 monsters to pass, "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! I Synchro Summon! Level 8 Thought ruler archfiend!" As the synchro light vanished, appearing was a menacing green and orange fiend like monster which towered above me and my 2 dragons! "Terrifying isn't he? Well don't worry I won't be using him to attack with just yet, since Esper girl was sent to the graveyard, I now bring back the card I banished!" The card appeared in his hand, "And I think I'll play it right away!" he said after looking at it, "I activate a spell card called psychokinesis, since I have a psychic monster on the field, I can destroy 1 card on the field in exchange for taking 1000 points of damage."

"You'd risk 1000 points for that!?" I gasped.

"It'll be worth the trade off since my archfiend allows me to gain life points equal to the original attack of any monster it destroys in battle, of course since your golem dragon prevents me from attacking any other monster you have and it's original attack is only 200, it's merely an obstruction to me and that makes it the perfect candidate to be destroyed!" Thought ruler archfiend then prepared to launch a sphere of dark electricity heading towards my dragon, luckily I came prepared!

"Not so fast Divine! My trap card Shift will save my Golem Dragon! If you target a monster on my field is targeted by a spell, trap or attack, this trap lets me change the target to another monster I control!" I then turned to my other dragon, "Genghis Ghan! Get in there and save Golem dragon!" I cried quickly as my larger dragon swooped in to sacrifice himself as the sphere destroyed him! "And next, I'm sure you're already aware of what happens when Genghis Ghan the emperor dragon is destroyed by a card effect, not to mention the damage you'll be taking thanks to your spell's effect." I said reminding him.

"N-No!" he yelled as Genghis Ghan's soul appeared again and once again I chose psychic snail as my target as my dragon shot a stream of fire which combined with the electrical feedback from psychokinesis!

"AARG!" he growled as the damage made him swerve and spin a little before he regained his balance behind me!

 **Divine: 3050-150**

The audience then gasped in surprise

"Amazing! Genghis Ghan gave up its life in a noble effort not only to protect its fellow dragon, but also to leave Divine with only a mere 150 points! This match is drawing to a close ladies and gents!" MC announced.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Awesome counter Ryuga! Who knew you could duel like that!" Crow cheered as Yuya and Yuzu got more excited in their rooms.

 **(Duel)**

"Grrr…I'm not finished yet! Since you've left me with no other choice I'll attack Golem Dragon with my thought ruler archfiend! Go Nightmare mind!" The psychic synchro monster charged large amounts of energy before sending it at my golem dragon and destroyed it, the vibrations shook me a little but I held on!

"Good think I still have life force, which I'll use again to reduce the damage from 700 to 400!"

 **Ryuga: 2000-1600**

"Now Archfiend allows me to gain your dragon's original attack as life points, though I initially intended for your Genghis Ghan, it seems I'll have to make do for now." he muttered annoyed.

 **Divine: 150-350**

"I'll set 3 facedown cards and end my turn."

"Divine now hangs by a thread, could this turn be the deciding move!"

I intended to make it so, "I draw!" The moment I did, "I reveal one of my traps! Psychic trigger! Since I have fewer life points, by banishing 2 psychic monsters from my graveyard I get to draw 2 cards from my deck, so I'll banish doctor cranium and psychic snail!" The trap banished the 2 monsters which allowed him to draw, "But they won't be gone for long, because I intend to return them both with my Bright Future trap card! Now I'll return the same 2 banished psychic type monsters to my graveyard so I can draw 1 card!" As he finished I noticed an incoming action card.

"Over there!" Bahamut heard me and we brought me close enough to grab it!

 **(Viewer POV)**

"It seems the 2 of them are in sync…Impressive…" Fafnir thought to herself.

 **(Duel)**

"This could work well for us." he said to me noticing what we acquired and I wasted no time! "I activate the action spell Break ruin! This trap deals 300 points of damage times the difference in our hands!"

"What was that!?" he gasped.

"Since you have 8 cards and I only have 6, you take 600 points of damage which is just enough to win this!" My spell shot energy streams which headed towards him!

"Could this be it folks!?"

"Hehe! Not a chance! I anticipated this so I came prepared!"

"You can't be serious!?"

"Want to bet?" he smirked as he took a card, "I discard life-force harmoniser from my hand in order to negate the activation of a card effect that deals damage and destroys it!" A psychic energy ghost shot out from the monster card which possessed the action card causing it to turn dark and explode.

I had to admit, that was impressive, but I saw I had a card in my hand to finish this now without the need to pendulum summon! "In that case, I'll just have to end this with style!" I said as I took a card and looked at my runner, 'Bahamut, I think it's time you made yourself known to the synchro dimension."

"Very well Ryuga, you are the show conductor and I shall follow. However, by summoning me you will have to maintain control over your runner by your lonesome." he warned with concern.

"It's fine Bahamut, it's time the training wheels come off and we started getting serious anyway!" I replied eagerly. "I trigger the trap call of the haunted! This trap lets me summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode, so let's give another warm welcome for genghis ghan the emperor dragon!" My dragon emerged from the grave once more.

"Him again…." Divine scowled, "Planning to try that same trick again?".

"Not quite," I replied looking at my dragon, "You performed admirably Genghis, but now it's time we passed the baton to our main attraction! I activate pendulum rising! Now by sending a monster on my field to the graveyard I can special summon a pendulum monster from my main deck with the same level!"

"What did you say!?"

"Eh!? A pendulum monster!? Ryuga can utilise those too!?"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Oh? How interesting…" Roger commented, surprised to see that.

"Genghis Ghan is a level 8 monster…" Yuya uttered.

In her room Yuzu followed, "Then that means…."

 **(Duel)**

Genghis Ghan then vanished, "Come forth! The embodiment of my very resolve and the heart of the dragon emperor! Come forth Bahamut! Sacred Dragon of Hope!" Appearing from my deck was my ace monster who let out a mighty roar upon appearing, grabbing the attention of the crowd.

"What an incredible monster! No pendulum monster encountered thus far in this tournament has been this powerful! This will no doubt have some explosive results!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"3000 attack points!? Divine's done for now!"

"Destroy him!"

"Let's see some action now!" the commons cheered while the Tops simply clapped, "I would love to sponsor him and have him advertise for my company!"

Yamata and Fafnir looked on from their room, "Whoah! I never expected the dragon of standard to be such a big deal! Can't wait to see him in action and what he can do Fafnir!" She looked on, "So you finally show yourself brother, how will you approach this? With power or if bonds?"

Shun eyed Bahamut on screen, remembering his first encounter, "That dragon…It shares almost the same kind of power as that one in the dust clouds back in Heartland. If Ryuga has this, then maybe…Jin…"

"That's…very impressive…" Selena gasped in awe as this was her first time seeing my dragon.

"Ryuga's gotten some new pendulum cards…Hope they'll be enough." Yuya commented intrigued.

 **(Duel)**

"Everyone! Watch as the finale draws near! As of now Bahamut is a normal monster, but now I shall normal summon him in order to unseal his gemini ability!" As before, Bahamut was enveloped in the bright white light of gemini summon before he became unsealed and had his true power unleashed!

"G..Gemini!? What is this new summoning!?" The crowd began to gasp in awe, true Bahamut didn't look different, but they no doubt felt something new from him, even more power to be precise.

"Get ready to lose Divine, because when Bahamut manages to destroy a monster that was summoned from the extra deck in battle, you take damage equal to the attack points of that monster!"

"What did you say!?" he exclaimed as Bahamut prepared to charge his attack.

"Go Bahamut! Destroy thought ruler archfiend with supreme sacred strike! Then follow up with your special ability, reaction burst!" He nodded and launched his signature beam attack which pierced through the synchro monster before making contact with Divine!

BOOOM!

"Can this be it!?" Everyone looked on with anticipation and I felt certain it was over and we won.

"We did it Bahamut." I looked up and saw he had a serious tense expression, "No, it's not over yet…"

"Huh?" I looked on and my eyes widened in surprise as Divine emerged unscathed! Stunning the whole audience. "How did you…"

"Hehehe Hahaha! Did you honestly think something as simple as that would defeat me? You really are naive." he taunted as he revealed a counter trap, one I was quite familiar with.

"That's…!"

"Damage eraser. When you activate an effect that would deal effect damage, this trap nullifies it and grants me a boost equal to the damage initially intended! True I took 300 points of battle damage at first, but it's nothing compared to the 2700 point boost you just gave me!"

 **Divine: 50-2750**

"Yet another skilful counter! This match even has me on the edge of my seat!" she proclaimed amazed as the crowd was.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Man that Divine is one stubborn guy…" muttered Yugo annoyed.

"Almost had him too…" Selena grunted, annoyed I wasn't able to claim victory.

 **(Duel)**

"I take it your turn is over now hmm?"

I then clenched my fist frustrated, "I place one card facedown and end my turn. Now due to pendulum rising's effect, the pendulum monster I summoned from my deck is destroyed during the end phase." I looked up to him.

"Forgive me Ryuga for failing you."

"No worries, neither of us saw it coming." I replied as he exploded into sparkles, "Destroyed pendulum monsters go to the extra deck instead of the graveyard, so no worries everyone, we'll be sure to see him again very soon!" I replied trying to stay positive and to keep the mood going, while I slid Bahamut into the extra deck.

"That's if you do have a next turn." Divine said as he prepared to place his hand on his deck before looking to me, "So, you're with them aren't you?"

"Wh..what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me, it's obvious you're in league with the other pendulum users who came before you, right? When you get to my age, living through pain and discrimination, finding out about this is mere child's play."

I was surprised that he was able to catch on and put 2 and 2 together like that, "You're right, my friends and I are in this tournament together. We each have our own reasons for taking part but in the end, what we want to do is to reach out to everyone here, no, the entire City, on what duelling is truly about."

"Oh? And what might that be?" he replied amused.

"That true duelling is used the one used to unite all people together and should never for selfish gain to oppress others who are less fortunate or weaker." I answered with full conviction.

Divine remained silent for a little while before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter, "Hahahaha! If you all really believe that then the whole lot of you are bigger fools than I thought!"

"Say what!? How could you say that!?" I gasped in shock, Bahamut too was caught off guard by this as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Duelling to unite others together? As if that would ever happen! It's time you realised that its with power and power alone that rules here and such pathetic ideals have no place here! If you don't believe me, just watch as I render you completely helpless! It's my draw!" he yelled as he drew his card.

I was not going to take that lying down for even a second, for dishonouring our beliefs I'll make sure he regrets it! "Tch! I'll show you helpless! I activate the trap Pendulum Reborn, which lets me bring back a pendulum monster that's either face up in my extra deck or in my graveyard, so i'll be bringing back my most trusted partner Bahamut! Sacdred dragon of hope!" The trap revived my dragon from the extra deck and he became enveloped with the light of gemini as he was revived. "Since Bahamut was summoned from the extra deck, he automatically gains his special abilities!"

As Divine looked at his hand, I noticed he had a grin on his face, one more devious than his previous ones, he was up to something and whether I liked it or not, we were about to find out…

"First, thanks to life absorbing machine, I gain 250 life points since I paid 500 points earlier with psi station."

Divine: 2750-3000

"Now I activate 2 continuos spells that will make this duel much more interesting! I play spell absorption and soul absorption!" He played 2 continuos spells at once, "Now whenever a card is banished, soul absorption lets me gain 500 points, and spell absorption lets me gain 500 additional points every time a spell activates!"

"Not good…." I thought to myself, action cards counted as spells too, meaning when either of us plays an action card, Divine will only end up getting stronger!

"Since I played spell absorption first, I now gain 500 points since I activated soul absorption after!"

Divine: 3000-3500

"An astounding card combination! Divine has set himself up to practically gain life points just about every turn!" Soon, to our astonishment, the whole crowd soon began to cheer for Divine to win despite my efforts earlier…

"I don't believe this…." I felt disheartened.

"See what I told you? No matter what you try, this is the reality! Only those with power will decide the rules! Now watch as I activate the spell necroid synchro! This spell lets me banish tuner and non tuner monsters from my graveyard in order to synchro summon a synchro monster with negated effects!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"He's going to synchro summon from the graveyard!? That's pretty cool!" Yamata gasped excitedly with Fafnir face palming in disbelief, "Yes, that's if YOU are the one using it…" she looked on seriously, "Well brother, how will you respond?"

 **(Duel)**

"I banish Level 2 esper girl, Level 1 doctor cranium, Level 4 psychic snail and Level 2 time escaper in order to synchro summon!" The souls of the 4 monsters erupted from the ground and esper girl changed into 2 ghostly rings for the others to pass, "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 9 Overmind Archfiend!" As the light disappeared, a bigger and more sinister version of thought ruler appeared and let out a hideous shriek and a worrying 3300 points! "Since I banished 4 cards, I now gain 2000 life points! Combine that with my spell Necroid synchro, it makes a total of 2500!"

I only looked on helplessly as both continuos spells charged Divine with more energy, making my chances of winning that much slimmer.

 **Divine: 3500-6000**

"He's becoming even more untouchable..."

"If you think that's all I have planned, you are sorely mistaken! I hold in my hand the very card that shall seal this duel for me and bring forth your inevitable defeat! I play the spell Miracle synchro fusion!"

The entire crowd looked on in shock at the sight of the card! None more so than Bahamut and I.

"Eh!? Divine can also use fusion summoning!?"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"A fusion card!?" Shingo gasped with Yuzu, Crow, Shinji, Selena and Shun in equal shock.

"Ryuga, whatever's coming be careful!" Yuya cried in horror.

"Say what!? Fusion!? So then there are more of those sickos here then!" Yamata exclaimed with Fafnir snarling, "Another fusion user…How dare they taint synchro's purity with their disgusting acts…."

 **(Duel)**

"You can fusion summon too!? How did you…" I gasped in shock, Could he also be working with...

"Hehe, all you need to know is that this is the new power that shall crush those who will ever oppose me! With it, I can banish fusion material monsters from my field or graveyard which lists a synchro monster as one of its fusion materials! I banish thought ruler archfiend and life-force harmoniser from my graveyard!" The previous synchro and the psychic ghost appeared and combined into a red and purple whirlpool, "My feelings of vengeance, hatred and anger born from the deep chasms of my soul. Meld as one and be reborn in a new form of negativity to all of society! I fusion summon! Arise level 10 Ultimate axon kicker!" The monster that appeared was similar to thought ruler archfiend but with larger claws and a more terrifying appearance and a more serpent like tail and no legs. As it landed by over mind archfiend, Bahamut snarled as I sweated nervously.

"Now with 2 more banished cards and another spell, I'll be gaining 1500 points now." Divine clarified as the spells charged him up once again.

 **Divine: 6000-7500**

"Divine has managed to set his field with a powerful fusion and synchro monster! 3300 and 2900 attack points respectively! Now with his life points at an untouchable 7500, he's backed Ryuga into a huge corner! It'll be a miracle if he manages to even survive this turn!"

"Not even a miracle can save you now! Watch helplessly as I make an example of you, by crushing you here and now! Hahaha!" he laughed as I grit my teeth angrily.

"Whatever you throw at me, for the sake of my friends and what we believe in, I won't give up." I thought as Bahamut and i readied ourselves to face our opponents.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"I see you've finally decided to make use of my generous gift to you Divine." Roger spoke to himself pleased as he moved a chess piece of a bishop towards a pawn on his board, "Now destroy him utterly and I shall grant you a place in my kingdom and inner circle…" he then smiled to himself eager to see what will come next.

 **There's chapter 51, like the surprise I added here? I planned hard for this duel and matchup so hope you've enjoyed it so far. While we don't know much on Divine's backstory in 5ds, other than being discriminated by society and wanting revenge, I made sure to include some of that here for an extra touch. In case anyone is confused, necroid synchro is a spell used in the 5ds manga, check it out if you still don't know.**

 **So how will Ryuga and Bahamut get out of this situation? Find out next time and stay tuned!**

 **For Ryuga's duel runner, I had it based after Darkraider bike from kamen rider ryuki, of course with a more dragon-like design, so Yamata will have a corresponding rival.**

 **I'll be introducing 2 new pendulum monsters next chapter and they'll be quite unique in their way compared to most others (My OC idea). Also get ready because in this arc we'll soon get to see Bahamut's synchro evolution soon.**


	52. Chapter 52-Awoken from the fires

Chapter 52

Awoken from the fires of resolve

 **(Flashback)**

Divine was in a brown trench coat as he wandered through the streets of the city one dark rainy night. He had endured months of ridicule by both Tops and Commons alike and he was getting sick of it. If the sheer humiliation he had experienced from losing to Jack Atlas utterly wasn't bad enough, he was discriminated by society time and time again by harsh words and treatment. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger, vowing revenge on the whole city for wronging him, but he just needed to know how. That opportunity soon came when he heard footsteps and saw a figure walk towards him.

"You must be Divine I assume?" the person asked from the shadows.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" he replied harshly.

"Now now, there's no need for such rude behaviour. Especially if you know who I really am." the person chuckled as he stepped into a street light revealing himself, causing Divine to widen his eyes, "My name is Jean Michel Roger, the Director of all Security in the City."

Divine was surprised at this sudden appearance and assumed he was going to be taken in, as he was about to load his duel disk, "Tell me, do you want another chance against Jack Atlas? Do you want power? Power that will earn you the respect you truly deserve?"

"Hmph! Why do you care?" He replied begrudgingly.

"Oh I simply know an eye for potential when I see it, also you are deserving of much greatness and you shall have my very word that I can give it to you, of course in exchange for your cooperation." He asked in a respectful manner, before handing him a card (Miracle synchro fusion)

 **(Duel)**

Divine had summoned 2 powerful psychic monsters, 1 fusion and 1 synchro to our surprise and now, he was prepared to go in full force against us! "This is it kid! Go over mind archfiend! Destroy his dragon with Extrasensory Extreme!" The synchro psychic monster gave out a hideous cry before charging an attack and launching it at us!

"I won't let you!" I retorted as I swerved in and grabbed an action card. I hesitated a little, if i used this, Divine would no doubt power up his life points due to spell absorption, but if I don't…"Ryuga, you must make a decision now!" Bahamut yelled as the attack came in.

"Grrr, I activate the action spell selection of miracle! This gives me 2 options when my monster is attacked and I choose to save Bahamut from being destroyed! " A shield appeared around Bahamut as it protected him from the attack.

"But don't forget, action cards count as spells so I get a 500 point boost and you'll still take the damage!"

 **Divine: 7500-8000**

"Urg…" I went as the vibrations shook me a little.

 **Ryuga: 1600-1300**

"Now then, I'll finish this with my ultimate axon kicker! Destroy Bahamut!" he commanded to everyone's shock.

"What!? But Axon kicker has 2900 only, it's no match for Bahamut's 3000!" MC gasped till she noticed him grabbing an action card of his own.

"Good thing I just picked this up, the action spell Powerize! This increases the attack points of 1 monster on my field by 1000, and I choose my ultimate axon kicker! Power up and destroy his monster!" The spell charged his monster with more power as it grew more ferocious!

 **2900-3900**

 **Divine: 8000-8500**

"Attack with psychic shockwave!" Bahamut tried to fight back with supreme sacred strike, but was overpowered.

"Bahamut no!" I cried as he was destroyed and the blast headed towards me, "I'll use life force to pay 400 life points in order to negate the damage once more!" I gave up 400 more points in order to generate the shield from my continuos trap.

 **Ryuga: 1300-900**

"Hmph, you really don't know when to admit defeat." Divine grunted, "I'll let you in on something though, when my ultimate axon kicker destroys a monster in battle, its special ability lets me gain life points equal to the attack points of the monster it destroyed! Since your dragon had 3000 attack points, guess how many I'll be gaining in return!" he boasted as I only looked on helplessly seeing him power up from Bahamut's ashes.

 **Divine: 8500-11500**

"11500 life points!? This is the highest life point record I've ever seen in all my years of documentary, and from the way this duel is proceeding, they could get even higher!"

"Bahamut…" I said feeling disheartened.

"By now he should've learnt something, but if he still holds delusions on fighting back, this trap should destroy any last ideas he may have. Also, once I summon another monster, you're finished." he smiled deviously seeing a monster in his hand as he set one card (now a full field of spells and traps). "I was planning to finish you here but it I decided to be generous and give you one more turn to squirm, but I assure you that won't be happening next round. Since there's nothing more I can do, I'll end it off here."

"Tch, this guy's relentless, I've tried everything and yet…" I looked around me and saw how easily the crowd has shifted their support away from me to my opponent.

"Hmm, guess it's over for him…." a tops man commented.

"What a letdown, guess his victory was just a fluke of this is the best he could muster." a commons said.

"I don't believe this, after what we tried." Bahamut thought.

I was starting to see little point in trying to reach out to this lot, so I hesitated a little when I placed my fingers on my deck, only to be interrupted by Divine's further taunting.

"Now that you've seen how hopeless it is for you, I'll give you a chance to surrender. After all, my ultimate axon kicker has 2 more abilities you should know, not only is it indestructible by card effects, if it attacks a monster in defence mode you'll take the difference as damage!"

"That…can't be…" Even putting a monster in defence mode won't do me good, also if he manages to get another monster on his field, I won't be able to hold him off with life force...

"Maybe now you'll understand that power is what truly rules this society! Puny beliefs like unity have no place here! So just give on your worthless dreams and admit defeat!"

"Urgh…" I grunted as I was trying to muster the will to continue.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Ryuga…." Yuzu said sadly.

"This can't be….Not you too…" Yuya followed.

"Tch! That slime, he's really getting on my nerves pushing around another me like that!" Yamata yelled angrily. "Still, he does have a point,"

"About what Fafnir?"

"The City now as it is couldn't give even the slightest thought or hope for unity, it's a harsh reality but it's the truth. Having dreams as pure as yours is noble, but in the face of such a difficult road, it will be a challenge very few can brave. This shall serve as their test of resolve and power, and the same goes for you as well."

 **(Duel)**

"I…I…"

"You what?"

I finally gathered what little energy and determination I had left to say my answer, "I…refuse to surrender!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me," I said determined to fight on, "No matter the odds I never forfeit a duel, especially to someone like you who knows nothing of real power!"

"Tch! And just what do you know about real power!? You have less than a 1000 points remaining, have no monsters on your field while I clearly have a sheer advantage in my field and life points!"

"I may be backed into a corner, but at least I still have the will to keep going! Also, power that you receive from someone yet haven't earned yourself isn't real power, it's what you work hard to make your own and it's the kind used to help those who haves none. I have full faith in my beliefs, friends and deck and as long as I still have the will continue they won't stop believing in me either!"

Bahamut acknowledged my words and heard my heart, soon, with a united mindset, we both felt a burning power forming within us….Ready to be unleashed!

"For disrespecting my friends and our hopes, I will not let you go unpunished!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Argh!" Yamata cried as he suddenly clutched his heart.

"Yamata!? What's wrong!?" Fafnir asked worried and surprised at her partner's sudden seizure.

"I don't know!…It's..something inside of me….Calling out to him!"

'Calling out….What do you…Aagh!" she too felt a pain from her chest as well, she then began gasping for air herself "Bahamut…He and Ryuga… Are drawing power from synchro!"

 **(Duel)**

"I draw!" I cried as I pulled out my card hard and saw it, "This card…"

"Use it Ryuga! With this and our current hand, victory will be ours!"

I nodded as I prepared a new set of cards to utilise from my hand, "Before I make my move, I'll activate the spell mystical space typhoon in order to destroy spell absorption!"

"Even if you do destroy it, I'll still gain 500 points due to its activation." Divine said as his spell was destroyed by mine.

 **Divine: 11500-12000**

"With that out of the way, I'll use scale 10 Wish dragon and scale 8 Flame armour dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid out both dragons on my disk which had PENDULUM lit across it in the process, both monsters rose in pillars of light above me.

 **Wish dragon, Level 2, Dragon, Pendulum, Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 700 DEF: 100 Pendulum Scale: 10**

Wish dragon was a small white dragon with a pair of goat shaped horns on its head and a red pearl on its forehead. It was a basic dragon shape (bipedal and 2 outstretched wings on its back and a pair of arms with brown claws) It also had orange under scales and a short tail.

 **Flame armour dragon, Level 3, Dragon, Pendulum, Union, FIRE, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Pendulum Scale: 8**

Like wish dragon, flame armor was a small dragon but green and wingless. It wore a suit of armour, black and red with flame streaks over it. It also carried a shield with a fire pattern on it in one arm and a flaming blade in the other arm. The sword handle looked like a dragon's jaw opened with the blade end sticking out of it with a flame breath pattern coming from it, like a dragon breathing fire.

"Incredible! It seems Ryuga possesses the power to pendulum summon as well! Just like Yuya Sakaki and Noboru Gongenzaka!" The crowd gasped in amazement at my move, but I knew they were all just choosing to side with the winner so I didn't bother trying to entertain them anymore…

Divine was caught off guard but it didn't take long for him to regain his composure "Impressive, but from what I studied observing the previous matches, a pendulum summon is only as good as the scale allows it. With your scale you can only summon level 9 monsters, that's one number too high for you to call back your precious dragon."

"If that was my aim it would be, but that isn't the case." I replied taking another card from my hand, "I activate the spell wavering eyes, which destroys all cards in the pendulum zones, then deals you 500 points of damage!" The spell whipped up a small whirlwind which destroyed both my dragons in the pendulum zones.

"Huh!? He's destroying his own scale!?" MC gasped as Yuya and the others looked on in shock from their rooms.

The wind then blew into Divine's face slowing him down a little.

 **Divine: 12000-11500**

"Hahaha! What are you thinking? Setting a scale just to destroy it, only to deal measly points of damage? You must be getting desperate if you are planning to get rid of your strongest weapon like that."

While everyone looked on puzzled, Reiji narrowed his eyes as he observed from the council room, "That was one of the cards I gave him, he wouldn't use it to destroy them like that…Unless!"

"I activate the second effect of wavering eyes! Since I destroyed 2 pendulum cards, I'm also allowed to add a pendulum monster from my deck to my hand and I choose my scale 2 twin headed dragon!" I added it to my hand from my deck, "Now I trigger the pendulum effect of my wish dragon! If it's ever destroyed while in the pendulum zone, I'm allowed to immediately add it to my hand from my extra deck, along with another face up pendulum monster, and I choose flame armour dragon!" I added them both to my hand as my extra deck shone. "Now, using scale 2 twin headed dragon and scale 10 flame armour dragon I reset the pendulum scale!" I laid out my 2 monsters as the 2 headed dragon and flaming armoured dragon rose into pillars once more. "With this new scale i can summon monsters from level 3-9 all at once! Mighty powered filled with infinite potential, carve out the path of hope that shall lead to victory! Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights shot out from the portal. "From my hand I summon wish dragon! And now be reborn from my extra deck, Bahamut!" Both dragons emerged and returned to my field.

"What a cunning move from Ryuga! He destroyed his scale on purpose in order to acquire a more suitable scale and to get back the 2 monsters he destroyed! It's as if he paid no actual cost!"

"Hmph, clever." Divine muttered, but then smirked to himself, thinking he had the duel figured out.

I then closed my eyes with Bahamut in sync, both of us then visualised great flames scorching the land, fireballs raining from the sky and cracks with lava opening from the ground. (A dragon silhouette soon formed from the flames and lava in the scene and let out a powerful burst of fire) 'That power, is now ours…" he said.

"I now tune my level 2 wish dragon to my level 8 Bahamut sacred dragon of Hope in order to synchro summon!" Wish dragon shrieked before exploding into 2 rings for Bahamut himself to fly through.

"What did you say!?" Divine gasped.

"Huh!? A pendulum tuner monster!?" MC gasped with the whole audience rendered speechless.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Ryuga can synchro summon using Bahamut!?" Yuya gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Yuzu looked on in surprise.

"A level 10 monster!? This is gonna be big!" Crow thought to himself.

 **(Duel)**

As Bahamut changed into 8 stars, instead of a light striking through them, it was stream of intense heat and fire which erupted around the loop of the stadium and everyone covered themselves best they could from the flames!

"What is this intense heat!?" MC gasped in shock as she barely kept herself from getting singed!

"Dragon emperor with blazing passion, harness the mighty wildfire within your resolve and rise up from the untameable inferno! I synchro summon! Level 10! Bahamut! Blazing dragon of the Inferno!"

As Bahamut emerged reborn from the flames, he was revealed to now be encased in flaming red metallic armour. He had a longer neck with a more pointed, draconic head, pair of sharp dragon fangs in a mouth full of blade like teeth, and 2 backward pointing horns on the sides of his head. His humanoid shape became much more dragon like as his whole body was now metallic and crimson red, his wings had become mechanical with the skin membranes changed into orange flame-like spikes and his wing tips now had 3 solid claws (Resembling a dragon hand) at the top end. His tail now had a coating of red armour running down until it ended with a pincer like claw at the end.

 **Bahamut, Blazing dragon of the inferno, Level 10, Dragon, Synchro, FIRE ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000**

As he opened his eyes, which had become orange and more reptilian, he let out a loud roar which shook the entire stadium! In fact, his very appearance not only gave off amount of power but also blazing heat, as the crowd braced themselves from the shockwaves and the flames!

 **(Viewer POV)**

"That's an exceptional monster! Impressive work Ryuga!" Dennis applauded.

"Ryuga performed a pendulum to synchro summon!?" Selena gasped

"A tuner monster, which is also a pendulum monster…." Reiji thought impressed.

As the pain died down, Yamata and Fafnir turned their attention back to the duel, "Is this the result of their bond?" Fafnir wondered.

"Whatever happened, it's awesome on a massive scale! I can't wait for us both to throw down!" Yamata cheered excitedly, hoping he would be able to duel me soon.

 **(Duel)**

"What an incredible monster! As if it wasn't powerful on its own, it has more attack points than all the others on the field!"

I looked up at Bahamut who looked back at me in his new form, "I am ready for your command Ryuga. Say the word and it shall be done."

"Then let's get it over with. Bahamut! Attack ultimate axon kicker first! Go Inferno Overdrive!" Bahamut roared before turning around and launching a powerful fire stream from his mouth! "I activate Bahamut sacred dragon's special effect! When used to summon a synchro monster, it gains attack points equal to its level multiplied by 200! Since my blazing dragon is level 10, it gains 2000 attack points!" Bahamut then glowed bright red and began charging up with the power of the burning resolve within as his strength rose, the fire breath attack also enlarged itself as it closed in on its target.

 **3800-5800**

"Ha! Too bad your attack and effort will be all for nothing! I trigger the trap draining shield!" Which created a barrier around Divine and his monsters, "When you attack me, this trap negates it and lets me gain life points equal to the attack points of your monster! So thank you very much for the extra points!"

"Don't count on it!" I retorted, as Bahamut's flames began to melt the shield until it broke through!

"Say what now?! Aargh!" Duvine gasped as the flames broke through the shield and reduced axon kicker to dust!

 **Divine: 11500-8600**

"I..I don't understand! You attack shouldn't have gone through!"

"That's because my new Bahamut's special ability activated, Blaze accelerator, his attacks cannot be negated! Also, my sacred dragon has a second synchro material effect, which allows my Blazing dragon to attack an additional time for every synchro material used when he was synchro summoned!"

"Say what!?" he widened his eyes in horror!

"What an insane effect! Not only can Bahamut's attacks NOT be negated, but he also has 2 more attacks ready to go with 5800 points to boot! Divine's the one who's getting cornered now!"

"Battle! Bahamut burn down Overmind archfiend with inferno overdrive!" Bahamut shot another fire breath to the second psychic monster, to which Divine quickly responded with an action card!

"I won't let you! I activate the action spell Bi-attack! This doubles the attack of my over mind archfiend! Now there's no stopping you from destroying yourself with your own attack! Haha!" he laughed as the spell doubled the synchro's strength.

3300-6600

"I'm afraid even an infinite number of attack points won't be enough to save your monster." I replied to his futile efforts.

"Huh!?"

"When Bahamut attacks an opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck, I can activate his ability Burning Nova to destroy your monster right before the damage step, and you take damage equal to your monster's level x200!" I didn't say rank otherwise I would need to explain to him.

"Impossible! There's nothing I can do to stop it!" he gasped as Bahamut's attack pierced through Overmind archfiend and its explosion rattled his duel runner once more! "Urgh…"

 **Divine: 8600-6800**

"Now for the 3rd attack! Bahamut attack directly with the third inferno overdrive!" My dragon was relentless in his blazing barrage of attacks and landed the third strike!

"AAAARRRGH!" he cried as the fire collided with him as he struggled to recover from the heat and burns he suffered.

"Ryuga's acting all aggressive and merciless…" Selena commented seriously seeing how my battle strategy had changed from an entertaining to a more ferocious one.

Yuya said nothing, but realised I may have given in to the crowd's influence and thus became more downcast seeing how I had been forced into such an extent.

 **Divine: 6800-1000**

"Urgh…I'm not finished yet. Next turn I'll…"

"You won't get a next turn Divine. Because I'm going to finish this here and now!"

"Y..you can't!" he gasped in shock.

"Oh yes I can, and I will! I activate the pendulum effect of my twin headed dragon! I can target a dragon monster that has attacked this turn, allowing it to attack once more!"

"Th..this can't be! After everything I endured to get back here, I can't lose to the likes of you!"

"Go! Inferno Overdrive!" I yelled as Bahamut held nothing back with his last attack! "ROAR!"

BOOOM!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Divine cried as he was blown off his runner and fell back face front on the ground.

 **Divine: 1000-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

"What a nail biter of a match! Ryuga was driven into a corner with an overwhelming disadvantage but has managed to reverse the situation in a single turn in order to claim victory!"

The crowd began applauding for me and Bahamut who spun around a bit in flight and roared before vanishing. Despite the cheers, they weren't the ones I hoped for. I could understand Yuya's pain, and I regretted not being able to bring our desired outcome…..I then turned and saw my opponent staggering to his knees.

"This can't be happening…This has to be a bad dream…It has to be…There's no way I could have lost!" Divine yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground furiously as 2 guards walked up to him, "Done yet? Good, now come along with us."

"Stop! Unhand me! No!" he yelled as he was forcefully pulled into the garage.

"You did what you could Ryuga." Bahamut said trying to comfort me, to which I said nothing and only followed the escorts back to my room, emotionless.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Whoah..Talk about overkill and overcooking your opponent Fafnir. That Ryuga seriously needs to take a chill pill." Yamata commented seeing the aftermath. "So this is the power of your bond with your partner brother. I'll admit, it's quite impressive. It seems I'll have to start getting serious myself."

As Roger looked on from his room, seeing Divine carried away by the guards on screen. He had a disappointed look on his face as he threw away the bishop piece which represented his minion. "How unfortunate. To think I had high hopes for you, it seems my faith has been misplaced." He then turned to another screen, showing some scientists working on a card using energy from fusion and synchro, "Still, this duel has provided valuable data for my next plan. Also, it seems I have 2 people to keep an eye on this tournament. Yuya Sakaki and Ryuga Shirogane…."

 **Well what do you guys think? Personally, I think this was one of my best works that I've come up with so far, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I introduced a pendulum union and a pendulum tuner monster for Ryuga here. Flame armour dragon being from dungeon dice monsters and wish dragon being from the yugioh gx manga. (As always, you can look them up on the yugioh wikia to see their design.)**

 **As before, I updated Bahamut's abilities and his synchro effect is one he gained while being in the synchro dimension. His effects can only be used once his gemini ability is unsealed either by normal summon or pendulum from extra deck. Also each of his special summon effects will only be one turn uses and only when the evolved form attacks an opponent.**

 **(His pendulum effect is the same as always, can be destroyed while in the pendulum zone in order to add a random pendulum monster from your deck to your hand. Also, as a reminder he can be sent to the graveyard from the field instead of the extra deck when needed.)**

 **Hope Bahamut's synchro form lives up to your expectations, I had it designed using references to Beast Wars Transmetal 2 Megatron. Not good at describing as usual so hope you don't mind.**

Bahamut, Sacred dragon of hope

Synchro effect- On the turn this card is used as synchro material for a synchro summon, when that synchro monster attacks, it gains attack equal to 200x its level. It can also attack an additional time for each synchro material used in its synchro summon.

Bahamut, Blazing dragon of the inferno

1 dragon type tuner monster + 1 or more non-tuner pendulum monsters

When this card attacks an opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck, you can destroy that monster before damage calculation and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's level/ rank x200.

This card's attacks cannot be negated.

This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by opponent spells and traps unless they control a dragon type monster that was summoned from the extra deck which is either at least level/ rank 8 or has at least 3000 attack points.

Flame armour dragon

Pendulum effect: When a dragon monster you control is attacked, you can equip this card from your pendulum zone to that dragon monster.

Normal effect: Once per turn, during your main phase, you can equip this card to a dragon-type monster you control, OR unequip it to special summon this card in face-up attack position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, if the equipped monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, once you can reduce the attack points of the attacking monster by 200x its level or rank until the end of the battle. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.) If this card is destroyed while equipped to a monster, you can send it to the extra deck instead.

Wish dragon

Pendulum effect: When this card would be destroyed while in the pendulum zone, you can add this card and another face up pendulum monster from your extra deck to your hand immediately after it is destroyed. If you activate this effect, this card cannot be set into your pendulum zone until your next turn. (This is a quick effect)

Normal effect: By tributing this card, special summon 2 dragon tokens to the field. (Level 1, dragon, light, ATK: 0 DEF: 0)


	53. Chapter 53-Flower with thorns

Chapter 53

A flower with thorns

I walked in to my room with a blank expression, I still hadn't gotten over the aftermath of the duel. I was so furious at Divine disrespecting our beliefs I just couldn't let him get away with it. And yet, in my anger, all I ended up doing was enforcing the people's views on society instead of changing it…

I sat on the bed then lay down in a similarly depressed state like Yuya as BE and RE came to me. They saw the entire duel and as much as they wanted to encourage me on my victory, they couldn't find the right words to use without putting me off. It was all simple silence which was soon broken by RE who started….clapping?

"That was a fine show you pulled off Ryuga. Congratulations you won."

CRUSH!

"Yargh!" he cried as Blue eyes had stomped on his tail!

"Can you honestly NOT get any more stupid?" she growled frustratedly as she let go of his tail.

"Geez lady! I'm only trying to help cheer him up! Yeah I know it wasn't a good win, but at least he did! For all we know, he could have lost that match! And besides, it wouldn't do us or any of the others good if we got sent to that underground place or whatever."

BE then took a step back in surprise at RE's point, realising his logic yet still didn't feel right, "I…am aware of that. But you should be more considerate of Ryuga's feelings first."

"Well I…Urgh….Only wanted to help make him proud of his win." As RE was at a loss for words realising he may have been inconsiderate, I could see they both were concerned for me and so felt really touched as I sat up again. "Hey guys," they both turned to me, "Thanks for trying, it at least counts."

"S..sure…Anything to help you." they replied.

Bahamut then showed himself to the rest of us, "Both of you are right in your own ways. True it may not have been a victory to be proud of, but we must not dwell on the past or on what we couldn't achieve today, but on what we managed to accomplish."

"Yeah, we saw the way you both pulled off that spectacular synchro summon, not to mention in such sync. I'd so you 2 have gotten closer to one another's feelings, and that will no doubt be a powerful weapon at our disposal in a future desperate situation." BE commented remembering how struck in awe she was when we first did it.

"Indeed," Bahmut nodded, "Also, I am certain Yuya and the others may have received some of your words at the start of the duel, that ail no doubt help to lift their spirits in this time. Isn't that what you intended for initially?"

"Yeah…You're right Bahamut." I replied feeling better, "I can't keep feeling sorry for myself or about the others already underground. If I do, we'll never be able to change this City and its ways. We'll just have to play by their rules for now at least, no matter how painful it is…."

A little while later it was lunch time and I helped myself to a slab of steak alongside a grilled cheese sandwich while watching the next duel. Apparently it was Shingo vs Yugo! I didn't have that high of an expectation for Sawatari but he was still a lancer and it would be bad if we were to lose another of us. His opponent was the same guy who beat Yuto, so we figured it would be a pretty one sided match.

Yet to our surprise, he actually held out pretty well and managed to weaken the dimension dragon of synchro significantly despite its' deadly abilities. I had a bit more respect for him in his duelling abilities after that, but just as it seems almost over for Yugo…

"That phrase, use of action cards….It's almost…like Yuya!" I gasped as Yugo managed to acquire an action card to save himself, also his plays and way of talking was almost like how Yuya would do it! Evenetually, Yugo was able to turn the duel around and win, and despite that, it seems Shingo was able to entertain the crowd better than me or Yuya, and despite him getting sent underground too, I had to give him props for that.

"That dichroic mirror is going to be a huge hurdle for us, if we ever go up against him…" BE commented as we watched the duel's conclusion.

"I know…Clear wing renders almost any powerful monster's effect useless. This will be no easy feat." RE replied.

Bahamut and I were discussing on something else though, "Hey Bahamut, didn't Yugo sound a lot like Yuya earlier? Can't be coincidence right?"

"That's because it isn't. I've only heard of this once, where 2 dimension dragon users are able to synchronise themselves together only if their dragons allow it. They may pick up traits from each other and see from each others' perspectives, other than that, I do not have much to say…"

"That's fine, we'll take whatever we can." I said, "Wonder if it's the same for us too?" I thought.

As Shingo was carried into the garage, BE and RE stood up and prepared to fly out.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously.

"Where else?"

"We'll follow them and find out the location of this underground labor facility. Once we've determined it, we'll be sure to help rescue them when the opportunity presents itself."

"That's great you guys!" I said gladly, "But, don't you guys have only a limited time to be separate from me?"

"We do, but, it'll be well worth it to help your friends." BE said as she flew out first to follow them.

"Hmph, and they say I'm impatient…" RE grumbled as he prepared to fly as well before I said something, "Be careful you guys."

"No prob." he replied as he followed.

"Good luck you guys…" I said as they flew down into the garage following Shingo.

Not long after they both left, the next matchup soon was announced by Melissa and we decided to watch and see on TV some of our other competition.

"Our first contestant is another Duel chaser, like 227, who has been given a redeeming chance by the Security Bureau! Let's all give a hand to Duel Chaser 230!" Appearing on the field was the hologram of another duel chaser who looked the same as 227. Then again they all did.

"Another one…" I thought.

"This can't be a coincidence…I won't be surprised if we see fusion summoning from this one as well." Bahamut stated as we observed.

 **(Viewer POV)**

From their room Fafnir decided to stay around and watch some entertainment for a change, when she saw on screen, "Yamata, isn't that?"

'Hey it's that guy who we blew off back on the highway the other day!" he gasped seeing him in disbelief.

"Small world isn't it." she said in response.

"If he pulls off the same lame moves as 227, I'm skipping this match." he said boredly. Before he could turn away, the next opponent was announced, "And his opponent! A wonderful girl and heiress of one of the top duel runner production companies of the City, ENER-D, which stands for Engineering Extraordinary Revelational Duel runners! Let's welcome Hana Misaki!" Another image appeared, showing a young girl with long boond hair which slicked down and cherry red eyes, with a flower themed hair-pin in her hair. She wore a yellow long-sleeved outside layer with a red mid-length dress which covered up to her knees, while wearing red high heeled shoes and long black knee socks.

"Hana!?" Yamata gasped as he leapt off his bed immediately and ran to the screen, "She's here too!?"

Fafnir was caught off guard by her partner's sudden outburst, "You…know her?" she asked curiously.

"You didn't know? Oh yeah, you usually aren't around so I'm not that surprised you don't know her yourself." he replied, "I'll fill you in later, but right now let's just enjoy the match, it'll be one you won't want to miss!" he said assuringly, convincing her. (Alright Princess, lets see how well you've gotten since last time….) he thought both eagerly and hopefully.

"A Tops against a security? Hmph, doesn't matter who wins this match to me. In the end they'll both go down by the hands of us commons." Shinji said to himself without much care.

"Another security? Could he use fusion too? If so then that means…" Yuzu thought to herself as she observed.

In his own room Yugo looked on curiously at the matchup, "Hana….Why does that name ring a bell?" After thinking for a little while he realised something, "I remember now! She's Yamata's friend!"

From the control room Roger looked on at his second game piece, "Duel Chaser 230, since 227 failed this is your chance to redeem yourself and should you succeed in this task, you shall be well rewarded. And to make sure of it…" he smiled to himself knowing he had given his subordinate a slightly different edge than 227.

 **(Duel)**

A little while after the announcement, the contestants came out onto the starting lane. First was 230 who came out with a much more streamlined security runner design (one from wheelie breakers used by chief). Then came Hana, as she sped out of the garage on a duel runner with a white streamlined pointed front and blade wings, and a blue canopy on top. She wore a white and red turbo duel outfit with a matching helmet and red vizor.

"You're gonna be my opponent? You may be a Tops but I'm not holding back one bit! I've been graciously given a second chance by my superior and I won't disappoint him a second time!"

"Hmph, I couldn't care less what your reasons for duelling here are. But, I have reasons of my own, and I have no intention of letting myself lose to you." she replied confidently.

"Now folks, let's get the next duel started shall we?! Action Field On! Cross Over Accel!" The field spread through out the lanes as the action cards dispersed.

"Duel mode: On. Auto Pilot Standby." As the timer counted down, both runners revved up.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Hana: 4000**

 **DC 230: 4000**

At first 230 had a slight advantage in speed as his new duel runner was an upgraded, advanced model of the standard runners security used, "Heh, there's way I can lose this!" he thought to himself.

 **(Flashback)**

At the same time 227 had received polymerisation and goyo emperor from Roger, 230 was also given a gift from the director, "230, because of your complete devotion to Security, I have decided to award you a second chance despite your previous failure. To make sure you achieve victory, you shall be awarded with the first advanced security duel runner for your match. As well as a new deck to utilise. Succeed, you shall be promoted to sergeant status, so do not fail me a second time."

After reading he eagerly opened the rest of the envelope and found the deck inside and grinned to himself as he looked through the cards, "With these there's no way I'd lose! I'll be the greatest security officer of all!" he gloated to himself.

 **(Duel)**

As he sped up to try and take the first turn, his runner suddenly skidded out to the side bend due its speed and his lack of handling experience of a new and more powerful model, "Oh no!" he gasped as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Just as I suspected…" Hana thought as she quickly seized the opportunity to slide through the opening and take the first turn!

"And Hana has passed through! So she gets the first move!"

"I have to admit, she was quick to capitalise, wonder where she learnt how to ride like that…" Fafnir said out loud, without realising Yamata was smirking.

"Tch! A minor setback…." he grumbled, "No matter, it's duel that counts!"

"For a security you have no manners, don't you know ladies first let alone respect the tops? I draw." she said, "For my first move I'll summon aromage cananga in attack mode." Appearing on the scene was a girl in glasses sitting on a tree stump, dressed in old fashioned brown clothing while surrounded by vines, candles and other fragrances. "Then I'll end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

"Hana starts out small with a simple monster with 1400 attack and a pair of facedowns, just what can we expect to see from her?" MC commented. Some members of the audience began to feel more pleasant after getting a whiff of Cananga's aroma.

"Bring out all the smells you want, they won't stop me from winning this duel! My draw!" 230 snorted as he assumed the fragrances were trying to throw him off guard, he looked through his hand wondering what to do as he had a new deck to work with, while he did that, Hana made her move.

"I'll activate my first trap! Solemn wishes!" revealing the trap with a woman showered in light, "Now whenever I draw a card, be it during or outside the draw phase, I gain 500 life points!"

"What a card! Now Hana shall gain life points every draw phase or whenever she gets a card. This could be a long drawn out battle!"

"As if I'll let it! I place a monster in defence mode and then set 2 facedown cards of my own. My turn is finished."

"230 also starts out small. Just when will they start getting serious?" MC complained hoping to see some action.

"Wait no more, because I'm about to go on the offensive." said Hana as she drew her card, "Now I gain 500 points thanks to solemn wishes."

 **Hana: 4000-4500**

"I'll place a monster in facedown defence mode too," she set a monster, "Next I'll activate my second trap called Humid winds. Once per turn, by paying 1000 life points I can add an aromage monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose aromage rosemary." She transferred her points to her trap which glowed, allowing her to add her intended monster from her deck.

 **Hana: 4500-3500**

"Now I'll activate the second effect of humid winds, once per turn I gain 500 points if my life points are less than my opponent's. Guess my life points are now back to their original." The trap blew some moist wind which helped ease her a little.

 **Hana: 3500-4000**

"Now if you don't mind, I'll play grateful charity, which lets me draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 after." She drew 3 then discarded 2 cards, a monster and a trap. "Since I drew a card, I gain 500 points once more thanks to solemn wishes."

 **Hana: 4000-4500**

"Also, once per turn when I gain life points, Aromage cananga allows me to send one trap or spell you have out back to your hand!" Her monster blew a spray of fragrances which made the facedown vanish and 230 grit his teeth in frustration.

"A strategic combo folks! If she keeps this up, it'll be as if she never paid a single point with her combination of cards! Not to mention the effects she'll come up with in the process!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Wow, she's pretty good…." I said impressed with Bahamut in agreement.

"That Tops girl isn't so bad I guess…" Crow said admitingly despite his dislike for them.

"Well Fafnir, what do you think? Told you she'd be great!" Yamata said. "Hmmm, I'll admit I never expected a Tops to be this skilled and connected with her cards. Usually they only seek out the rarest or most powerful. Wonder how she acquired such a skill…" Yamata then chuckled and grinned to himself, "Care to guess who she learnt such play from?" She looked at him and back at the screen, after a little observation, "Y..You!? Are you serious!?"

"Keep watching first and you'll see if I'm lying or not."

"Hmph.." she frowned at his teasing.

 **(Duel)**

Hana had shifted around as she prepared to attack, "And now I'll attack your monster with Cananga!" The plant monster sent a series of vines out at the enemy, flipping it up and revealing a knight in silver armour (Familiar Knight).

"You walked right into my trap! I activate castle walls! This trap increases the defensive strength of my Familiar knight by 500!" The trap made the knight's shield glow as it became stronger.

 **1400-1900**

"Cananga's second special ability activates! While I have more life points than you, all face up monsters you control lose 500 attack and defence points!" she said as Cananga blew some soothing scents into Familiar knight's face who became much more dreamily, bringing it right back to where they were.

 **1900-1400**

"Your monster still doesn't have enough strength to break through my defence!" 230 snorted.

"Guess I'll just have to do something bout it then." she said as she sped off and grabbed an cation card, "I activate the action spell assault, which raises the power of my monster by 600 points during damage calculation only!"

 **1400-2000**

The spell strengthened the vines of cananga as they overpowered Familiar Knight's shield!

"Urg…" 230 grunted as the sparks flew in his face but then grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Simple, you thought outwitted me but in actual fact I played you! See, when destroyed in battle by familiar knight allows me to special summon a level 4 monster from my hand!" he took a monster, "I choose my command knight! Now join my side my warrior!" A female warrior in a red uniform took stand in the previous knight's place.

"I'm afraid you goofed on that part, you see that ability applies to both sides of the duelling field, meaning I get to summon a monster too! I choose aromage rosemary!" She summoned a blue girl monster with a staff and candle end, along with with 1800 attack, surpassing 230's monster by 200!

"Ack!" 230 spluttered at his miscalculation.

The monster was a pretty sight to the audience as well as their fragrant aromas. They cheered for both them and Hana as they drove along the lanes.

"And don't forget, since my life points are higher than yours, all your monsters lose 500 attack and defence points." She reminded him as command knight soon fell prey to the sweet aroma.

 **1600-1100**

"I'm amazed! She just turned 230's strategy against him! This aren't looking good for Security's reputation if they are struggling to defeat someone they're meant to protect!" MC commented as some of the Tops began scoffing, "Hmph! Just what kind of peasants is the bureau hiring nowadays?" a woman commented.

"I agree, if they can't defeat a little girl they aren't fit to serve us!" a man followed.

As me and Bahamut watched we realised something from the duel, "That security is no doubt using a new deck, seeing how he's unable to utilise it or his runner properly…"

"Indeed, I can see that. Powerful cards useless in the hands of someone who hasn't had the time to truly make them their own."

Hana slid along and grabbed another action card, "Now I play the action spell encore, allowing me to copy the effect of an action spell in my graveyard, this case assault! Now attack Rosemary!" she commanded as her monster gained 600 points as she spun her staff a little before shooting a scent storm at command knight!

 **1800-2400**

"Tch! I won't let you!" 230 grunted as he grabbed a card of his own, "I play an action spell too! Evasion!" He and his monster dodged the attack.

"And duel chaser 230 narrowly avoids the attack with an action card!"

"Hmph, you got away for now…." she admitted disappointedly, "But you won't next time, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" 230 said, "I activate the spell reinforcement of the army, this spell lets me add a level 4 or lower warrior from my deck to my hand. I choose Torapart!" He added the jester like tuner monster to his hand. "Now I summon him to the field!" he called it out next to his command knight.

"A tuner monster! Guess we knows what's going to happen next!"

"Synchro summon…" I said to myself while watching. Hopefully she'll be ready.

"I tune my level 2 torapart with my level 4 command knight!" Torapart changed into 2 rings for command knight to jump through, "Gallant knight of honour, charge through the enemy forces with your great lance upon your mighty steed! I synchro summon! Level 6 Gaia Knight the force of Earth!" The powerful warrior synchro monster appeared from the light riding a great horse which stunned the crowd.

"Impressive, however due to Canaga's special effect your synchro is about to become 500 points weaker!" Hana stated as her plant girl released her sweet scents at the knight making him waver in his stampeding!

 **2600-2100**

"Then I suppose I'll have to put an end to that! Go Gaia knight! Charge though Aromage Cananga with your great lance!" The horse gave out a mighty neigh before charging and piercing through the weaker monster!

"Urg…" Hana groaned as she stumbled a little but maintained her balance.

 **Hana: 4500-3800**

"Now that that weed of a monster has been uprooted, my monsters will no longer be weaker than they should be." 230 smirked as his monster became stronger and more focused, "Now I'll play 2 cards facedown and my turn's done."

 **2100-2600**

"Duel chaser 230 has started fighting back! We could be seeing a turnaround here!"

"Not bad, but I've felt worse, I can take this." Hana replied as she calmly drew, "Now thanks to solemn wishes I gain 500 points once more."

 **Hana: 3800-4300**

"Now that I've gained life points, I can activate the special ability of my Aromage Rosemary, she switches your monster into defence mode!"

"Come again?!" 230 gasped as Rosemary did a little spin and dance, releasing a cloud of sweet smelling scents at Gaia Knight, which made him drowsy and waver into defence mode!

 **2600-800**

"What a spectacular manoeuvre! Hana has performed a most elegant combo of a move, making 230's Gaia Knight go nighty night!"

"Grrr…You'll pay for mocking me you little brat!" he grunted.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"She's actually quite elegant in her duelling…I'd better take a few notes from this." Yuzu said as she was caught by surprise at the move.

I simply sat and watched, "Those monsters of hers can be dangerous when played correctly, and she's got the perfect set up to utilise them too…" I thought. Bahamut was speechless himself, unable to describe the duel, otherwise he'd be writing a book!

"That's….Very impressive. No Tops duelist could ever pull off such a tactic on their own." Fafnir thought to herself as she saw Yamata watching the duel intently. "Maybe…he's telling the truth…"

"Oh yeah! I remember her! She and Yamata beat me and Rin that time during the little tag tournament back then! Glad she's still as sharp as ever!" Yugo cried in realisation. (When he had the consolation prize towels and was arguing with Rin, while Yamata and Hana were being congratulated in the background.) "Still…it's not my fault we lost…"

 **(Duel)**

"Now I'll flip my facedown monster face up, reveal aromage jasmine!" The facedown monster flipped ip and revealed a small girl with blue eyes and long silver hair, wearing a hand bag and simple clothing, wielding a small staff.

"Awwww, What an adorable little monster she has!" MC said in awe at the adorable monsters she kept summoning and the crowd was beginning to get mesmerised by Hana's beauty and play.

"Now I'll use the effect of humid winds once more, by paying 1000 life points I can add an aromage monster from my deck to my hand." she said as she did a life transfer in order to add a card to her hand.

 **Hana: 4300-3300**

"I'll add the tuner monster aromaseraphy angelica from my deck, and then I'll use humid winds' second effect to gain 500 points since my life points are lower than yours again." The trap blowed cool breeze over her head as her long blonde hair waved in the wind with it.

 **Hana: 3300-3800**

"Now that I've gained life points, I can activate the effect of my aromage jasmine. Once per turn, when I gain life points I get to draw a card." The plant girl did a little cheer before pulling out a little sparkle from her handbag and throwing it over Hana's deck, allowing her to draw. "Now that I've drawn, solemn wishes takes effect again, granting me 500 points again."

 **Hana: 3800-4300**

"Now I activate the special effect of Aromaseraphy angelica from my hand, by discarding her I can then gain life points equal to an aromage monster that's in my graveyard! I choose my aromage bergamot which has 2400 attack points!"

"Say what!? But you sent that monster in your graveyard!" 230 gasped.

"Don't I?" she smiled before revealing, "I choose aromage bergamot! Which I discarded with graceful charity a moment ago!" As Angelica was discarded, her spirit then appeared above Hana and she began doing a little spin, spreading before exploding into sparkles herself and Hana gained more life points!

 **Hana: 4300-6700**

"There's much more to come, since I have an aroma monster on my field, I can special summon aromaseraphy angelica from my graveyard, however should she leave the field she's banished instead!" She summoned the petit fairy like tuner monster from her graveyard. "Now I tune my level 1 aromaseraphy angelica with my level 4 aromage rosemary!" Angelica changed into a single ring for rosemary to leap through, "Fairy of fragrance who soothes the wildest of hearts, fly forth from the verdant fields and spread your scents across the land! I synchro summon! Level 5 Aromaseraphy Rosemary!" As the light dissipated, Rosemary with angelica's wings appeared and a bright smile as she fluttered next to Hana.

"I have absolutely no words for this everyone! Such combination and grace! I have never witnessed such a captivating duel in all my years of broadcasting the Friendship Cup!" she announced as the crowd began cheering more for her, especially the boys.

"Wow…incredible…" Yuzu gasped at how this Top was able to capture the eyes of the whole crowd.

"Hmph, a Top is still a Top." Shinji grunted stubbornly, refusing to change his views on the Tops after being ridiculed for so long.

"Now I'll use aromaseraphy rosemary's special ability! While I have more life points, plant monsters I control gain 500 attack and defence points, so rosemary and jasmine now gain 500 points more!" The synchro plant fairy then lifted her star and shone some light on her and her comrade granting them more strength.

 **2000-2500**

 **100-600**

"Tch! What's the point! My monster's in defence mode, even if you attack with both monsters I'll be taking 600 points of damage overall!

"I wouldn't count your life points till the turn is over." Hana warned, "Go Rosemary! Attack Gaia Knight the force of earth with Aroma Aurora!" The synchro monster giggled before spinning around and shooting a wave of colour and fragrance from her wand which overwhelmed the knight as it exploded! 'Eventhough your monster was ind defence mode, you'll still be taking damage."

"Oh yeah and how's that missy?" 230 snorted thinking she was delirious from too much aroma.

"Simple, I trigger the trap Blossom Bombardment! When my plant monster destroys an opponent monster in battle this trap deals damage equal to half the original attack of that monster!

"Say what!? Gaia had 2600 attack points so that means…"

"You'll take 1300 points of damage!" The trap then shot out a flurry of petals which knocked 230 around a lot and he wobbled dangerously before managing to keep upright.

 **230: 4000-2700**

"And next, Jasmie attacks directly! Go!" Hana commanded as the little monster flew forward and whacked 230 on the head with her wand!

"Oww!" he yelled in pain.

 **230: 2700-2100**

"Now then, I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Hana finished.

"Grr…" 230 growled as he was put into such a humiliating position.

"Can this be it for Duel Chaser 230? After losing to the drag racer once and now forced into a corner by a Tops he was assigned to protect, if he loses this he may never be able to show his face in the City ever again!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Well Fafnir what did I tell you? This match is pretty much in the bag don't you think?"

"I suppose…." she said, "But still, we shouldn't let our guard down, not until the last turn is done."

 **(Duel)**

"I won't lose…No..I can't lose…Not after everything I've been through to get into security the first place! I will not let it end here! Not with what's on the line! I draw!" he looked at what he drew and smirked deviously.

"I don't like that look on his face Bahamut…" I said.

"The feeling is mutual, I no doubt sense something coming."

"I activate the trap descending lost star! Now I get to special summon a synchro monster from my graveyard in defence mode, with its level reduced by one and its defence reduced to 0! Rise once more Gaia Knight the Force of Earth! Return to my side my noble warrior!" He called out as the warrior monster emerged from the graveyard in defence mode. "Now, I summon The Earth-Hex sealed fusion!" We all couldn't believe our eyes as he summoned a FUSION SUBSTITUTE monster on to the field!

"Eh!? Did he say fusion!?"

"He can utilise fusion monsters as well!?" I gasped.

"Oh boy…Better watch your back princess…" Yamata thought to himself worried.

230 chuckled to himself as he now see his victory was assured.

"Before you try anything I'll activate my trap Aegis of Gaia! Now I gain 3000 life points!" she said as the trap showered her with light energy and boosting her points significantly!

 **Hana: 6700-9700**

"Unbelievable! Still, that trap is a big gamble, if it's removed from the field, she'll then take 3000 points of damage. Regardless, Hana's life points are nearly 10000! It'll be impossible for Duel Chaser 230 to turn this around! "

"We'll see about that." 230 thought to himself as he looked at his remaining card in his hand, "I activate the special effect of my Earth Hex! By tributing it and the respective fusion material monsters on my field, I can then special summon the corresponding earth attribute fusion monster! So I'll tribute both my Earth and Gaia!" Instead of fusing, both monsters vanished from the field as a huge portal opened where they were, "Gallant Knight and Mystic rock, dismiss from the battle field and let your life forces herald the arrival of the great champion of the Universe! Come forth! Gaia Drake the Universal Force!" Charging from the portal was a mighty winged warrior on a powerful armoured horse clad in great armour and a staggering 3500 attack points!

"You have a fusion monster!?" Hana gasped surprised.

"Yes I can, and you should be honoured to fall at his unmatched might! Especially once I equip him with the great glory shield!" 230 equipped his fusion monster with a gem embedded shield on one of his warrior's arms.

"Now Gaia Drake! Charge forth and destroy her Aromaseraphy Rosemary with Universal impact!" The knight charged onwards full speed towards the worried synchro monster! 'I'll also boost his strength with my trap reinforcements!" The trap increased the fusion by 500, giving a punishing total of 4000!

 **3500-4000**

"You must take me for a fool if you think I'm going to sit back and let you!" Hana sped up and grabbed an action card around the bend, "I activate-"

"Don't even bother! You see while equipped with Glory shield, when my Gaia Drake attacks you can't use your spell and trap cards!"

'No way!" Hana gasped as she could do nothing to save her synchro who cried loudly before being destroyed. "

"Argh!" she cried as she spun briefly from the impact.

 **Hana: 9700-8700**

"There's a lot more pain from where that came from! When the equipped monster inflicts damage, I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field! So say goodbye to your aegis if gaia!" The shield glowed and destroyed her trap which released a shockwave which rattled her even more!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Hana: 8700-5700**

"Hana!" Yamata cried in concern as she spun more and soon 230 overtook her, snatching an action card in the process, "The fun's not over yet! I play the action spell second attack! Now my 4000 attack point Gaia Drake can launch another frontal assault on your life points! Go forth and crush Aromage Jasmine!" The great horse let out a mighty neigh before it and the rider collided through the small plant monster!

"AAAAHHH!" Hana cried as the shockwaves threw her off balance once more!

 **Hana: 5700-1800**

"Now with Glory Shield's effect I'll destroy solemn wishes! Say goodbye to powering up your life points!" he smirked as the shield shattered the trap.

"My goodness! 230 is really going on the offensive and has turned it around and not only summoned an incredible monster but also dealt a severe blow to Misaki's life points!"

The crowd became conflicted, while some wanted to cheer for 230, others were against him hurting a girl.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"That was devastating…" I said worriedly at what I just witnessed.

Yamata and Fafnir looked on seriously at the match, "So what do you think? Is it over?" she asked. Yamata then chuckled and turned around, "Hehe, not a chance, she's just getting warmed up."

"Huh? How can you be so sure? A second ago you were worried for her."

"I was worried if she could keep herself on her runner. Since she can, the match is decided. Just watch and you'll see." he said to her surprise.

 **(Duel)**

"Urg…" Hana groaned as she sat back up on her runner.

"Haha! How was that for power!? Tell you what, just forfeit already and I'll go easy on you. Maybe I'll even pitch in a good word so you don't get sent underground." he offered, to which she easily declined.

"Too bad, but I'd never accept in a million years." she smiled.

"Say what!? You can't be serious! You have no way of winning now!"

"Don't I?" she smirked as she revealed her second facedown, "I activate rainbow life! Now by discarding the action spell evasion from my hand, I can negate the damage I took prior to this card's activation and gain an equal amount of life points instead!" The trap engulfed her in rainbow light as she was soon powered up significantly!

 **Hana: 1800-9700**

"Are you kidding me!?" 230 gasped in disbelief.

"I never saw this coming…" Fafnir gasped.

"Told ya." Yamata said as the dinner table rolled into his room and he turned away from the match.

"You're not going to see it through?" she asked.

"You can watch by yourself, I already know at this point how it's going to turn out." he replied as began eating his roast chicken sandwich.

"Hmph, fine so you got bcd your points. But you might as well give up because there's nothing you can do to stop my Gaia Drake the universal Force! You see he can't be targeted or destroyed by monster effects! Not to mention my glory shield will cancel out any spell and trap effects you might try on it!"

"Duel chaser 230 makes a strong point, it's pretty much over for Hana, but…huh? She's still going?"

Indeed she was, with a determined look on her face, "If you think I'd give up and yield to someone with borrowed power such as yourself, you're sorely mistaken."

"Huh!? Borrowed power!?"

"It's the truth, it's obvious that deck and runner you're using were merely given to you, they were never yours to begin with. It's not your power or skills, you haven't even mastered it yet or proved yourself worthy of it. And that's the reason why you'll lose this turn!"

"Grrr…." 230 snarled.

"My draw!" she drew and looked at her card, she then closed her eyes, "It seems I can't put this off any longer. It's time I unleashed the full fury of the rose, as well as all those feelings…." she thought to herself as she then grit her teeth angrily at a painful memory. "I summon the tuner monster **rose princess**!" She called out a female humanoid monster with red rose like hair and shoulder pads. She also had a pair of green petal shaped wings on her back and she wore an elegant long red dress.

 **Rose Princess, Level 3, Plant, Tuner, FIRE ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"Now I'll activate her special ability, when she's summoned I'm allowed to special summon a level 4 or lower plant monster from my graveyard and I choose my aromage rosemary!" The blue female monster appeared next to the tuner from the portal.

"Whatever you do it's pointless! Even if you do synchro summon your monster's abilities will be rendered useless!"

"Not for long, I activate a trap from my graveyard! Breakthrough skill!"

"A trap from the graveyard?!"

"That's right, and by banishing this trap, i can negate the effects of one monster on your field till the end of the turn. Who better to pick than your almighty Gaia Drake!" she pointed as she banished the trap and the knight suddenly lost the heroic aura he gave off.

"B..but how!? I never saw you use that trap this entire match!

"You really need to look beyond the field and keep in mind every move your opponent has made till now. Because of that, your defeat is pretty much guaranteed."

"What do you me-…No!" he gasped remembering graceful charity (The trap she discarded with bergamot) "She planned this from the very beginning!"

"I now tune level 3 rose princess with my level 4 aromage rosemary! In order to synchro summon my ace monster!"

"Ace!?" Everyone gasped as Rose princess changed into 3 rings for rosemary to pass through. Soon a huge purple light struck through!

"Chilling flames envelop the world, and within your blinding light a black flower blooms! Appear, level 7 Black Rose Dragon!" A huge gale of black petals soon whipped up and blew around the crowd. A thorny whip like tail appeared, along with outstretched petal like wings, revealing a fearsome dragon from a blizzard of black petals!

As her dragon fully materialised, the whole audience was on the edge of their seats at the sight of the dragon. Yuya, Yuzu and all Friendship Cup partakers looked on in shock and amazement. All, expect for Yamata who was still chewing down at his lunch!

"Oh yeah! You've got him on the ropes now Hana!" he said genuinely.

Fafnir ignored him and looked on amazed at the dragon Hana was able to bring out.

"I don't believe it! Hana has done it! Bringing out a level 7 dragon monster! But is it too late? Because her monster is still heavily outmatched and she has nothing else that could help her on her field or in her hand. And if you all know fairy tales. When it comes to knights vs dragons it never ends well for the dragon!"

"Hah! If you think some overgrown flower lizard is going to put the scare on me you're sorely mistaken! Maybe when this duel is over you should consider starting up a garden in the underground!" 230 mocked believing he still had the upper hand.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"I hate to admit it, but this duel's over." Fafnir said. "Yeah, but it won't play out like you think Fafnir." Yamata replied overhearing her while eating.

"And yet, I believe you…"

Bahamut and I thought the same. "Considering how she has played thus far, she will no doubt have a strategy for this…" I nodded in response.

"That dragon, carried emotion of betrayal and sadness…I wonder why…"

 **(Duel)**

Hana paid no attention to 230's remarks but sped up to grab an action card, knowing what she may be up to he tried to overtake her but she ended up cutting the corner a split second before he did! SNatching the card in the process!

"Tch! You just got lucky! You'll never get enough cards to make your monster strong enough to destroy mine!"

"I won't be needing anymore, just this one. I play quick guard which forces your knight into defence mode!" the spell forced the fusion monster to kneel down.

"Idiot! Even in defence mode your monster is still outmatched, and I won't take any damage either!"

She ignored him again and proceeded to deliver the finishing move, "Due to my black rose dragon's special ability, if I remove a plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can force one of your monsters in defence mode to attack mode and then your monster's attack points go to 0!" She banished aromage cananga, as its soul was consumed by black rose, "Go Black Binding Bloom!" Hana commanded as the thorns glowed purple before ensnaring the fusion monster and rendering it helpless!

 **3500-0**

"Ah! But..you can't do that to me! It's not fair! With this new advanced duel runner and deck I'm not supposed to lose!"

"Well that's too bad. Maybe now you'll learn that life is full of disappointment, and you're bound to find even more so if you put your faith in power that isn't yours!" she retorted as her dragon prepared charging a purple flare in tis jaws and everyone starring speechless.

"I..I want to go home! Take it easy now…" he begged but to no avail.

"I am taking it easy! Black rose dragon! Destroy Gaia Drake the universal force with black rose gale!" The dragon roared before engulfing the beast-warrior in flames and soon DC 230!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried as he was defeated utterly and thrown off his runner, which soon became damage beyond repair as it was tossed about before smashing against the wall!

 **230: 2100-0**

Everyone braced themselves from the attack and as it cleared they switched to excited looks and cheered for Hana, despite what almost happened to them.

"And now we have a winner! In a sudden turnaround and utterly overwhelming and playing her opponent since the beginning for the duel! Our winner Hana Misaki!"

I was feeling a little disgusted with he way they disregarded the losers no matter their reasons or what they go through on the duel field, only caring for the excitement….Then again, until we prove out strength in this tournament and win, we can't do anything about it…

Hana then stopped, got off her runner and took off her helmet, letting her long blond hair flow int he wind. Before she walked off she was stopped, "Excuse me! Miss Misaki! Would you please give us a moment of your time!" MC asked as she and her assistant ran tot he winner while 230 was carried on a stretcher.

"Very well then," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you kind miss. Apparently you're a fan favourite as well as the heiress to ENER-D, if you be as so kind as to tell everyone why you're taking part in the friensship cup? Would it by chance have to do with your family's business?"

"Yes, though that is only partially the reason. It's really a more personal matter."

"Oh? How so?" MC asked curiously.

She then put on a serious and angry look, "There's a certain someone I've come looking for here, someone who betrayed my trust and now I'm here to make sure he gets what he rightfully deserves! And his name is…"

What she said next shocked us all…

"YAMATA!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"What the!?' I gasped in surprise with Bahamut with widened eyes.

"Huh!?" Yuzu gasped in shock.

"Eh!?" Yugo followed.

"Say what!?" Fafnir followed, "Did you hear that Yamata? She's talking about you! She's-" When she turned to her partner, "Burp! Man that hits the spot! Huh? You said something Fafnir?" he said after finishing his food.

"….Uhhhh" Fafnir then fainted in disbelief.

Eventhough it looked as though Yamata was stuffing his face with food without a care, he then swallowed the mouthful he was on before he put on a small discouraged look, "Guess she's furious at me….Not that I blame her….I let her down that day…" he thought to himself regretfully.

 **There's chapter 53, hope you enjoyed it, as well as the special surprise inside regarding black rose dragon. Will include more on Hana's backstory later on in another chapter. I used rose princess from the yugioh 5ds manga and you can be sure I'll be using more manga cards later on from all the series.**

 **If you are interested maybe I can add more signer dragons when they see fit in the OC. Also regarding the recent release of clear wing fast dragon, should I include it here in the OC, if so who do you think deserves it more, Yamata or Ryuga?**

 **P.S- With my break ending I will not be able to upload as frequently sadly. Hope you've enjoyed this so far. All this duelling and chapter takes a long time for me to plan a good duel with card research and plot planning. Rainbow life's effect in the anime is different from the ocg. Anyways as always stay tuned. Next chapter, get ready to see Yamata's duel in the Friendship Cup!**

Rose Princess

When this card is normal summoned you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower plant type monster from your graveyard.


	54. Chapter 54-Old history

Chapter 54

Old history

After that duel between Hana and DC 230, a few more matches passed by, now we were coming to the end of the first round. Right now taking place was a duel involving a certain person I wasn't expecting to see here of all places. Misty!

Considering how she hoped to bring equality to the City's social divide, she must have entered the Friendship Cup for that purpose. Since she was a good hearted person, I was kinda routing for her on this match.

She was wearing a green and black turbo duelling outfit while riding a sleek streamlined duel runner which matched her colours, her runner had a lizard shaped hood ornament and reptillianne like tail end coming from the seat. Her opponent was Adolf Mueller, a duelist than Shun took down in the underground arena. Seeing him in the tournament was surely not a coincidence, no doubt Roger may have yanked him out and gave him a fusion monster. But so far, Misty was no doubt having the upper hand.

 **(Unknown number of turns)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Adolf: 2600**

"Welcome back folks and right now we have a great duel underway between underground tycoon Adolf Mueller, who has recently managed to work his way up from the labor facility back to the surface but would those skills be enough against benevolent beauty Misty Lola? Founder of WAO?" MC commented as Adolf had night winged sorceress and a facedown monster on his field and 6 cards in his hand after he played card of sanctity which he just drew.

Misty on the other hand had reptilianne gardna in defence mode and 2 facedown cards, along with spirit barrier in play. She too had 6 cards in her hand. "Hee hee, you'll need to play much more elegantly if you want to defeat me." she chuckled.

"Grrrr, you think you have me cornered, but you couldn't be more wrong!" Adolf snarled angrily, "I activate double summon! Now I'm allowed to normal summon twice this turn! So I'll summon the tuner monster arcane apprentice and synchro fusionist!" Both level 2 spell casters appeared on the field, one of which was unexpected yet not a surprise.

"Fusionist?" Misty asked curiously.

"Wonder what it does…" I wondered uneasily, hearing how it's name had both synchro and fusion in it.

"Get ready to have your cards handed to you lady! I tune my level 2 arcane apprentice with my level 2 synchro fusionist and level 3 night wing sorceress!" The small tuner magician changed into 2 rings for the other 2 spell casters to enter. "Mighty magician of arcane powers, descend and cast your spell on this battlefield to curse my enemies! I synchro summon! Level 7 Arcanite magician!" Appearing was a white magician wielding a mystical staff, but surprisingly a weak attack stat.

"Only 400 attack? What could Mueller be up to?"

"Simple! When successfully synchro summoned Arcanite magician allows me to place 2 spell counters on him and for each one, he gains a 1000 points!" 2 lights then lit on the magician's wand.

 **400-2400**

"Now the effects of his synchro materials come into play! First synchro fusionist, which allows me to add a fusion card to my hand and I choose polymerisation!" Misty narrowed her eyes at the card as he added it to his hand.

"Another fusion user!?" MC gasped.

The remaining lancers only looked on intently at the match.

"Next, arcane apprentice allows me to add a special trap known as assault mode to my hand from my deck." he added the trap to his hand, "Now I activate monster reborn! Which I'll use to revive night wing sorceress! Arise!" he called as the feathered spell caster reappeared.

"So will you be using that spell now?" Misty asked.

"Heh, not yet! I have something better in mind!" he said which caught us by surprise, "I'll place this facedown, and now I'll activate it!"

"What!?" everyone gasped.

"Eh!? Activating a trap on the turn it was set!? Is this even legal!?"

"It is! Especially since it's assault mode!" he revealed the trap he drew, "Thanks to night wing sorceress, I'm allowed to use this on the turn it was set! Thanks to its' effect I can tribute a synchro monster in order to special summon an assault mode monster from my deck! Now arcanite upgrades into arcane magician assault mode!" The synchro magician's clothes then changed into red and purple and his staff became brighter as well! "Like his previous form, assault mode arcanite gains 2 spell counters when summoned and 1000 attack for each!" 2 lights lit up on his spell caster's cloak.

 **900-2900**

"What a powerful monster and unique skill! In case anyone is unaware, assault mode is a special trait found in only certain synchro monsters, which makes them even more powerful than their original forms!" MC explained as the crowd began chatting amongst themselves.

"Hehe, now to use his special ability to wipe out her field…" Adolf chuckled to himself, but before he could start his move…

"You'll have to be less predictable if you want to get me." Misty said suddenly, "I activate my trap offerings to the snake deity! By destroying one face up reptile monster I control I can then destroy 2 cards on your field in exchange!"

"That can't be!" he gasped as the trap absorbed gardna and shot 2 snake shaped fire blasts which destroyed arcanite and night wing! 'Urg…I'm afraid you won't get rid of my monsters so easily! When Arcanite magician assault mode is destroyed I can then special summon the original Arcanite magician from my graveyard!" The synchro was revived from the ashes of the assault mode monster.

"Before you continue, I'll trigger the snake whistle trap card! When a reptile monster had been destroyed this trap lets me summon another from my deck that's level 4 or below! Come forth Reptillianne gorgon!" The hideous snake woman appeared from the portal with a hideous hiss. "Next, reptillianne gardna allows me to add a level 4 or lower reptillianne monster from my deck to my hand when it's destroyed, and i choose the tuner monster reptillianne viper!" As she added the tuner I figured this was her 'real' deck, and with what I witnessed so far, this was meant on severely draining the strength of your opponent's monsters rather than the swarming and brute force of her showcase one…It was lucky for me she didn't use her full strength when we duelled…

Adolf took note of what she did, "Too bad you won't get to use those monsters for long! I'll flip my facedown monster face up! I reveal magician of faith!" After the monster was flipped up, her wand began to glow, "When she's flipped I'm allowed to add a spell from my grave to my hand and I'll be taking back my monster reborn." He retrieved the spell from his grave and immediately activated it! "Now with monster reborn I'll revive another previous monster of mine, Alchemist of black spells!" After the veiled magician was revived in attack mode, Adolf proceeded to activate an all too familiar spell, "Now I play polymerisation! Fusing aracanite magician with magician of faith!"

"Here it comes…" I thought, we already had a fare share of synchro fusion monsters this tournament so I was worried about what was coming.

"Magicians of mystical arts, let your powers unite you as one and cast a spell across the land in your perfect form! I fusion summon! Level 10 Supreme Arcanite Magician!" The mighty fusion emerged and took its stand, as its previous forms it started out weak but it wasn't go to be like that for long…

"Now supreme arcane magician gains 2 spell counters and 1000 attack for each one!" 2 lights glowed on the spell caster and its straight was staggering compared to the others before it!

 **1400-3400**

"Adolf has performed a fusion summon! Misty is in trouble here!"

The crowd and fans began booing Adolf but he completely disregarded them, "Haha! Watch as your beloved idol falls by my power! I activate my supreme arcanite magician's special ability! By removing one spell counter, I can activate 1 of 2 effects, but I choose to destroy your monster Reptillianne gorgon!" The magician used one counter to shoot an energy orb at the monster, which destroyed it instantly! Misty only narrowed her eyes seriously.

"Now that you have no monsters out, your spirit barrier is pretty much useless! Sure my magician loses 1000 attack points but the combined power of both my monsters will be enough to devastate your life points significantly!" he boasted arrogantly as he prepared to unleash both attacks!

 **3400-2400**

"I can't watch!"

"Leave her alone!" the fans cried.

"Battle! Supreme Arcanite Magician attack directly! Go Arcane Attack!" The fusion magician prepared to blast directly at Misty, but to my surprise, she didn't; try to go for an action card despite having nothing to protect her.

"Like I said, you will have to be less predictable if you want to take my life points. I activate a trap from my hand! Empress' staff"

Everyone's eyes widened and people gasped, "From your hand!? You can't do that!" Adolf cried.

"I can since I'm attacked while I have no monsters on my field, and thanks to this card's effect not only do I negate the attack and end the battle phase, but you also take 500 points of damage!" The woman in the card's picture emegred and using her staff she shielded Misty from the attack and repelled it with shockwaves which shook Adolf a little.

"Urg…"

 **Adolf: 2600-2100**

"The surprises just keep coming ladies and gentlemen! First a trap that can be activated on the turn it was set and now a trap from the hand! As expected nothing of less from these 2 duelists!

"Tch! Fine then, I'll activate my alchemist's special ability, switching him to defence mode so I can place a spell counter on my supreme arcane magician. With one more, his strength rise by 1000!" The smaller magician created a barrier around itself after chanting a spell from the book it held, and transferring a counter to the fusion which lit up a light on its robe.

 **2400-3400**

"I'll get you next round I promise you!"

Misty simply smiled at his words, "Oh I think not, this duel is over."

"Say what!?"

"See for yourself," she said as she drew, "I play a quick play spell from my hand called trap booster, now by simply discarding a card from my hand I can activate a trap from my hand."

"Another one!?" he was stunned she could pull off the same trick twice.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, ghosts of the past!" She discarded reptillianne servant from her hand, "Now I can target an attack mode monster on the field and reduce its attack to 0!"

"N..No!" he gasped in horror.

"I banish reptillainne gorgon and servant, so now your supreme arcanite magician is no longer supreme!" Both her reptiles emerged from the grave, possessing his magician who then turned shrivelled and weak!

 **3400-0**

"Grrr, in that case…" he grunted as he sped off for an action card. He grabbed one but Misty took another from behind him, she then smiled at it, "Hee hee, it appears lady luck is on my side today. I activate zero penalty, which reduces the attack of one monster you control to 0! So I'll be targeting the only monster you have left, alchemist of black spells!" The spell did its work and weakened the second monster significantly.

 **1200-0**

"What a move from Misty! She has managed to render both her opponent's monsters helpless in a single turn!"

"But the fun has barely begun everyone, now I'll summon the tuner monster reptillianne viper." She played the small snake like tuner monster which took to the field.

"Playing a tuner monster with 0 attack points while having no monsters to tune with? What an amateur move!" he gloated.

"I wouldn't expect a street thug like you to understand so I'll explain best I can. When normal summoned, Viper allows me to take control of one of your monsters with 0 attack points, so I choose your magician of black spells!"

"Huh!? You don't want my supreme magician!?" he gasped as the snake released some hypnotic waves from its eyes, entrancing the alchemist and bridging it to Misty's field. "I get it now, you're planning to synchro summon with MY monster!" he glared.

"Indeed I am, and I thank you for your kind donation" she smiled, "Now watch as I tune level 2 reptillianne viper with level 4 alchemist of black spells!" The snake tuner changed into 2 rings for the spell caster to pass, "Strike down your foes with potent venom and squeeze the very life from their bones! I synchro summon! Level 6 Reptillainne hydra!" Misty summoned out a hideous multi headed snake monster, who's horrifying appearance was enough to make even Bahamut cringe!

"I certainly was not expecting her to use such a beast…"

"You won't get me that easily! I activate the action spell quick guard! Now my supreme arcane magician goes into defence mode" He said in a panic, failing to realise he could've used it on hydra instead, "Now you can't strike my life points!"

"How unfortunate, for you." she replied pitying him.

"Say what?"

"Your overconfidence has rendered you blind to my monster's special ability! When reptillianne hydra is successfully synchro summoned she destroys all monsters you have out with 0 attack points, and then for each one I get to draw a card!" Her snake monster gave a loud nightmarish shriek which changed the fusion monster to stone before it crumbled away in an instant.

"N..NO!" he cried in shock.

"I usually prefer my victories to be in a more elegant way, but I'll make this an exception. Reptillianne hydra! Attack directly with Venom Blast!" Misty commanded her monster, despite its hideous appearance, she moved somewhat gracefully before shooting a stream of venom from her heads at Adolf who swirled around a bit before coming to a stop.

"AaArgh!"

 **2100-0**

 **Misty: WIN!**

"We have a winner! In a one sided match, Misty has completely outplayed the underground tycoon since the very start and now she moves on to the next round!"

The whole crowd began cheering for their idol as she then winked and blew some kisses at her loyal fans before thinking to herself, "Hmm Ryuga has taken part in this championship as well. Hehe, time to see how much he has improved since." she thought to herself with a smile.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"She was serious when she said she wasn't duelling her best that time." Bahamut said impressed by her real skill.

"Yeah…good thing she didn't last time…We better be ready for her if it comes." I replied.

In the security bureau, Roger had eyed the whole match and he was far from pleased with the recent results. "Sigh…Honestly, these imbeciles are more of a hindrance they are worth. Wasting my precious limited fusion resources…" he face palmed, seeing the failure of another of his pawns was starting to take a toll on his patience, "It seems I'll have to rely on you Sergey." he said to himself while observing another screen, where the scientists were retrofitting his duel runner and deck while he simply observed.

In another room Yamata was humming to himself as he sorted out his deck in anticipation for his upcoming duel. Fafnir on the other hand was feeling a little conflicted on a certain thought, she wanted to know more about Yamata's relationship but at the same time she was refusing to let her pride stoop down to that of a mere human. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her pride so she swallowed it down and asked, "Umm Yamata?"

He then looked up, "Huh? You need something Fafnir?" he replied.

"I…was wondering…" (Why is this so hard to say? It's not like I care or anything…It's just….Ergh!)

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to know what's your relationship with that girl earlier, Hana. Is there anything between the both of you?"

He was taken aback by this, not once has Fafnir ever asked him about his personal life, he then grinned, "Oh? Since when did you care about my personal life? Hehehe! Is it because you care for me now?"

She then blushed, "I..It's not like that! I'm just curious nothing more!"

"Right…" he grinned, "So you have a heart eh? Guess you learn something new everyday."

"Grrrr, just answer the question!" she growled.

"Ok ok, sheesh, and you call me rude…." he replied before finishing his deck and sitting down, "Now where do I begin? It's a really long story between the 2 of us. Then again you aren't really the one to care about such long details so explaining to you is gone be tricky."

"It's fine, you can start from the beginning, I'll listen to every bit of it." she replied sincerely.

"Hahaha, if you insist." he said.

 **(Flashback)**

This all happened sometime later after you and I met. I was out on one of my usual strolls looking for ways to improve myself or to help out Rin and Yugo, while you were a no show as usual.

"Hmph.."

Anyways I was picking some hand me down furniture from the bargain store to use for my pad at the garage and it was early evening. I was about to head home for the night when i overheard some girl scream. Naturally I couldn't ignore it so I ran to go see. I headed down an alley and found 3 goons with bad haircuts ganging up on a Tops girl, about my age, in a closed off area. (Kuroe, Kameno and Ida from yugioh 5ds games).

The 3 thugs had backed the girl (With blonde hair, red eyes and a neat dress, wearing red high heeled shoes) into a wired fence, she was shaking in fear and nowhere else to turn and no one else to help her in sight.

"Admit girlie! You're making fun of us aren't you!? Jus cos you're a top and we're always at the bottom!" Ida snarled.

"Well how does it feel to be on the loser side now huh!" Kuroe snorted.

"N..no please..Leave me alone! I didn't do anything of the sort! I was only lost and passing through! I swear!" she said choked in fear.

"Hah! Well too bad missy! You crossed into our turf and now you're gonna get what's coming!" Kameno followed as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling back a fist. She then teared up and closed her eyes, "Why didn't I listen to dad….He told me commons were nothing but bad news….To stay away from these places…Guess this is it for me…" she thought ready to accept her fate. When she expected to feel a fist hitting her face, she opened her eyes in surprise, to see a boy run out of no where and grab the thug by the arm!

"Huh!?" they gasped.

Yamata then smirked, "Heh, you know it isn't polite to put your dirty hands on a girl." he replied as he threw off the thug and into his buddies!

"Ooof!" they grunted as they fell down.

"Phew, good thing I picked up a few fighting moves living out on the streets." I thought to myself before turning to her, "That looked pretty rough. You alright?"

"Y..yes?" she replied, she was a little hesitant to take my hand but she did in the end as I helped her stand up. "That's good to know." I replied.

"H..hey! What's your deal!?" I turned around and saw the 3 goons getting back up.

"What do you think you're doing!? She's a top!"

"They always make fun of us! Look down on us like trash! You've got some nerve defending her!"

"Yeah, you're no better than we are, surely you've got a grudge against those Top siders for making fun of us!"

I then closed my eyes, "It's true, I can't really stand tops myself." I replied. The girl then gasped.

"So why help her out!?" they yelled.

"Simple, I just can't leave behind someone who needs help, be it common or Top. Besides, ganging up on an innocent girl makes guys like you give commons a bad name. I'm nothing like you in the slightest." Her eyes then widened in surprise, "He…really means it….This guy's…different…"

"Tch! You think you're some kind of hero hot shot! Big mistake! We'll beat you up in a duel!" they then activated their disks.

"Sigh, if you guys need to team up just to beat me you must be lousy duelist. Oh well, I never turn away from a challenge anyway." I replied as I activated my own disk.

 **(Later)**

"Urg…" they groaned lying on the ground defeated, while Yamata's monster, coral dragon disappeared. "Man you guys really ought to polish up your skills, otherwise the tops are gonna keep looking down on you."

"Grrr, this isn't over punk!"

"Yeah! We'll get you for this!"

And there they went running off like rats into a drain….I then turned around and saw her awestruck…Not that I blame her hehe, "That was…incredible…"

"Aww thanks it was nothing really…" I replied scratching my head.

"Ummm, why did you save me? Like you said, don't we Tops normally give you a hard time?" she asked curiously.

"Errr…well, like I said, I can't just leave a person hanging when they really need help right? I mean, that's just not how I work. When I see someone in need I'll be there to lend a helping hand, be it Top or common."

"I see…" she said, "Thank you, very much."

"No prob, but say, what's a top girl like you doing down here in the slums? It's real dangerous around these parts especially around this hour." I asked curiously.

"Umm well, I kinda got lost while I was out by myself on the higher streets. Don't know how but I somehow ended down here. I didn't know where else to go so I wandered aimlessly till I came here and those…thugs…ganged up on me for no reason."

"Tch! I get why commons dislike tops, but doing this to an innocents just low. We'd be no better than what they called us….No offence."

"N..none taken." she replied sheepishly. "Umm, I know this may sound much and you probably have better things to do, but could you please show me the way out of here?"

"Sure why not? I'd be rotten to the core if I turned down helping a cute girl like you…Ack! Sorry! What I meant was..."

"Err…haha…Thanks. It's okay." she blushed, "I'm Hana, Hana Misaki by the way." she said as they walked off together to the main roads.

"Nice to meet you Hana, my name's Yamata!"

 **(Present)**

"That was the day we met. I then took her back up and was surprised to find her folks waiting for her on the surface with a whole group of security too! Naturally they tried to take me in, accusing me for kidnap or something, and of course not giving me a chance to explain myself. Fortunately she was able to keep them off long enough for me to make an escape. We've been pretty close since."

"That's…quite impressive." Fafnir admitted, 'But, why didn't you tell me any of this when i came back the same day?"

"Well…I didn't think it would matter since you always wanted me to do thing your way and that you wouldn't want to hear anything from me. You never once asked about my personal life till now you know."

'I…see…" Fafnir was starting to show some slight regret with how she had been treating Yamata. "Ummmm would you mind continuing…"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure!" he said taking his mind off the matter, "Anyways since then every now and then she still snuck out behind her old man's back, dressed all casual and stuff so she wouldn't be thought off as a top while down in the slums. I introduced her to Rin and Yugo and we all helped changed her mindset and outlook on common life in the end. She even came to us, mostly me, for duelling lessons and all that since she was impressed with the way I put on a good duel saving her butt that time. Was nice to see her grow more confident in herself too."

"But..what happened later? It didn't seem happy earlier."

Yamata then went all silent ad turned his head down, "Oh! I'm sorry, just forget what I said!"

"Nah it's cool. I'm happy to tell you about our little…issue in a sec. It happen-" His sentence was cut off by the announcement of the next match.

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman! Hope you all enjoyed your break because now is the time for our next match between 2 well known duelists from tops and commons respectively! Yamata and Hiyomaro!" The 2 holographic images then appeared, one showed Yamata in full body while the other was a young guy with well combed black hair which was pinned up straight in a fan style clip, brown eyes and wore a purple and yellow riding suit.

"Whoah! Guess we're up next! Finally too! I was getting bored out of my mind! Time to show these people here what we can do eh Fafnir?" he cheered excitedly.

'Y..yeah sure." she then puffed her cheeks (Hmph! This is the worst timing!) He then ran down the hallway excitedly while his escort could only look on exasperated.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Me and Bahamut had just seen the next match being announced and let's just say this was one match we had no intention on missing out on. "So it's Yamata's turn now."

"It's time we see how he and Fafnir duel together."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Ah yeah! Go get em Yama!" Yugo cheered from his room eagerly to see his friend in action.

Yuzu on the other hand looked a little concerned, "Hope he doesn't go overboard with the riding theatrics and stunts like before…."

"Well Yamata, you better not lose this, because that honour is reserved for me…" Hana narrowed her eyes seriously.

 **(Duel)**

"First off, welcoming the heir to the well-renowned noble Miyabi family of the tops! Hiyomaro!" Out of the garage came a streamlined purple rocket shaped duel runner with large thrusters on both sides and a very cone like head at the front.

As the noble headed onto the lane, wearing a purple helmet covering his hair, he flashed a smile which made the girls, of tops and commons fall heads over heels! "Ah sometimes being handsome and having ladies fall for you is a crime." he said to himself arrogantly.

"My what a fancy runner that it…" MC commented before realising her job, "Oh right! And next, introducing another representative of the commons, better known as the infamous Drag Racer who has caused all sorts of chaos, I mean, 'challenges' for security all over the City but is a powerful duelist nonetheless! Yamata!" As she said that, a loud dragon-like roar could be heard from the garage as a red dragon shaped duel runner burst out and onto the lane!

"Oh yeah! The drag racer has made it on the scene!" he waved in excitement, "You all better watch and not blink! Cos if you do, you'll miss me run circles around this guy!"

"Yamata…A little self restraint please…" Fafnir sighed.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"This guy…is this world's me!?" I gasped bewildered by his shamelessness and attitude.

'Fafnir certainly has an..interesting taste in partners…" Bahamut commented.

"Sigh…guess not…" Yuzu sighed with 'are you serious' eyes.

"Keep smiling now, I'll be sure to wipe it off clean when I'm done with you…." Hana thought to herself.

"Hey, I've heard of this guy. He really opposes security like the rest of us commons! He'll be a great edition to the revolution later on!" Shjinji thought.

 **(Duel)**

'Hmph! A mere common like you is an unworthy match for me." Hiyo boasted looking at his opponent, "Not to mention you duelling on such an unsightly runner. Why not surrender now so you can be spared the utter humiliation in front of all these people."

As usual Yamata never took an insult sitting down, "What was that!? You take that back now! Or I'll personally pull you down from that ice cream cone myself!"

"Hey! Hey! No fighting! The Friendship Cup is where we should all be respecting each other! Settle your argument in the duel!" MC said.

"Hmph! Don't say I didn't warn you. It seems I'll have to put in you in your place." (Heh, if he's my opponent then this tournament should be a breeze. Once I win, the Miyabi family will gain absolute control of the City's economies and finances, we'll be the number one power for sure!) he thought, his intentions were simply for money and to promote the noble family name.

"I'd love to see you try you noble nuisance." Yamata retorted.

"Errr okay then…Let's get this duel started then! Action Field On! Field Open Cross Over Accel!" The field spread across the arena and the action cards above dispersed.

"Duel Mode: On. Auto Pilot Standby."

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 **And there's chapter 54, sorry but I decided to make Yamata's duel the next chapter since I have a slight word limit when I type. How did you find the duel and backstory introduced here? For Misty I included both assault mode and a fusion to make it more interesting even though the match was one-sided overall.**

 **As for Yamata's duel, I'll include a little foreshadowing in a certain tuner monster he'll used. Hope you like the backstory I included between Hana and Yamata but still more to come, and as always, look forward to your positive reviews and comments.**


	55. Chapter 55-Dragon in flight

Chapter 55

Dragon in Flight

 **Yamata: 4000**

 **Hiyomro: 4000**

Both runners soon took off and they both raced to the first turn, "Come on…A little more….Yes!" Yamata cheered as he made the cut ahead of Hiyo. "Ha ha! Guess your ride's all pretty and no punch!" he said looking back. Fafnir on the other hand didn't look as excited, in fact, she felt uneasy seeing their opponent having a smirk, "For a top he's taking it well, almost too well…."

"Aww you're always such a nag Fafnir. Let's just enjoy!" Yamata replied, "I draw!"

"Hehe, he who laughs last laughs best." Hiyo thought to himself seeing his hand as Yamata drew his card.

Yamata on the other hand paid no attention and observed his hand, "This could do nicely. I place a card facedown and summon kidmodo dragon in attack mode!" After setting a card Yamata summoned a small lizard like dragon with sparkly eyes.

'Awww…." some of the crowd went seeing the little monster.

"That's adorable…But eh!? He summoned it in attack mode!?"

"With that I end my turn! Your move whatever your name was." Yamata concluded.

"Hmph, you have no respect for nobility, it seems I'll have to show you some manners. My draw." he said as he drew smoothly.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Is he trying to bait Hiyo into attacking?" I wondered.

"Seems pretty obvious…" Crow thought, "Even the kids back home wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick."

"Hope you know what you're doing Yamata…" Yuzu prayed.

Despite everyone's serious feelings, Yugo knew better than them all, "Hey I remember this move, it's a work of art! Way to go Yama!" he cheered.

 **(Duel)**

Hiyo looked on and smirked, "Most excellent, it seems the Goddess of Victory is smiling upon me." he thought as he took a card, "Since there are monsters on your field and there are none on mine, I'm allowed to special summon Oracle of the sun from my hand in attack mode without having to release another monster." He summoned the ancient man monster from his hand at level 5, "And with him on the field, I'll summon the tuner monster fire ant askator." He summoned a level 3 red ant monster from his hand next to his other monster.

"The total levels equal 8…"

"You can actually count. I'm surprised." the snob scoffed much to Yamata's annoyance. "Now I'm sure you know what comes next. A synchro summon! I tune level 3 fire ant askator to my level 5 sun oracle!" The ant became 3 rings for the oracle to pass through, "Descend from the heavens and grace all the worthy with your beckoning light! I synchro summon! Level 8 light end dragon!" Shining brightly was a white serpentine dragon with 4 angel wings and wearing gold armour which let out a cry as it appeared. As it shone brightly everyone gazed upon it in awe and they began cheering for him.

"What a beautiful synchro monster and on his very first turn too! Hiyomaro has a powerful lead here!"

"I take it you are all impressed, but don't be because the best part hasn't even come yet! Since I successfully synchro summoned I can special summon the tuner monster synchro magnet from my hand!" He summoned a level 3 machine monster to his field, "Now by banishing the tuner monster fire ant Askator from my graveyard, I can special summon the level 2 weeping idol!" Appearing next to the magnet was a small tiki doll at level 2.

"Let me guess, you're gonna synchro summon a level 5 next?"

"Level 5? Hahaha! You commons to think so small, then again it shouldn't be a surprise." he boasted, to which some of the crowds were getting offended.

"Grrr, how dare you mock us!"

"Beat him good Yamata!"

Though there were a handful of conflicts too though….

"But he's just so handsome! I don't care if he looks down on us commons, it just means we'll have to work hard to stand with them!"

As Yamata and Fafnir looked around they didn't know what to make of it, "Better grab an action card just to stay safe…" Fafnir advised.

"Better safe than sorry I guess." he replied but as he sped off for one int he centre, he was suddenly blown off course! "Whoah!" he gasped as he tried hard to maintain in control of his spinning runner. The moment he came back he shoo his head, "What was that!?"

"Looking for this?" he looked up in surprise to see Hiyomaro ahead of him in an instant holding the action card he intended to grab!

"H..How did you…"

"Did you honesty think your measly runner could stand up to a top quality state of the art vehicle like mine! Why it's been tailor made to complete perfection! It's laughable to think you had a chance against me, a naturally born champion!" he boasted. "Now I discard the action spell I just picked up, in order to activate level doubler! Now a level 4 or lower monster on my field has its level doubled!" The spell glowed which made synchro magnet's small arms bulk up slightly as its level increased from 3 to 6! "Behold as I tune level 6 synchro magnet with level 2 weeping idol!" The magnet changed into 6 rings for the small idol to jump through. "Arise from the depths of darkness and drag down all the doomed to their end! I synchro summon! Level 8 dark end dragon!" Emerging was a menacing dragon with a face on its chest and huge claws ready destroy what came its way!

"2 consecutive synchro summons!? Yamata is in deep trouble now!"

Yamata then grunted, "So he slowed down un purpose just to get his field ready…"

"I take it you just realised I played you. Too little too late!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Hang in there Yama!" Yugo cried with everyone else looking tensely.

I on the other hand didn't waver in my faith, "I'm sure he's got a plan…If he's anything like me…" Bahamut nodded.

 **(Duel)**

"Yamata, I believe it's time we utilised the plan."

He then nodded, "I activate my trap! Card of sacrifice! Now when the total attack of all my attack position monsters are less than that of the one with the weakest attack on your field, I get to draw 2 cards. Only downside, I'm not allowed to change the battle position of my monsters."

"You just left yourself open to some direct damage. What are you thinking?" Hiyo chuckled.

"Obviously a little strategy, something a snob like you would never understand." he replied making his opponent clench his hands a little as Yamata drew his 2 cards. (6 in hand)

"I'll show you strategy! I activate the special ability of my dark end dragon, dark evaporation! By reducing the attack and defence of my dark end dragon by 500, I can send one monster on your field to the graveyard, leaving you open for a direct attack!" Dark end's chest mouth opened and made black hole, sucking in the helpless kidmodo dragon!

 **2600-2100**

Fafnir then smiled, seeing how things went according to plan, "Thanks! You just did me a favour!" Yamata grinned.

"Huh? What are your asking about? You just lost your only defence."

"Not quite. You see Kidmodo dragon has a special ability of his own! When he's sent to the graveyard, his special ability lets me special summon another dragon type monster from my hand! Say hello to my masked dragon!" In kidmodo's place he laid out a red and white dragon with a face mask crouched in defence mode. "Just so you know, I drew this with my card of sacrifice, so it wasn't a waste at all."

"Hmph! No matter, I'll just rid the field of your monster once with a battle! Dark end dragon! Attack that lizard with dark fog!" The dark synchro dragon then shot a stream of black flames from both its mouths as it overwhelmed the weaker dragon.

Yamata shook a little from the flames but held his stand, "When masked dragon is destroyed due to a battle, his special ability lets me summon a dragon type monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer attack points, so if you don't mind, I'll be bringing out another masked dragon!" A second copy of the destroyed dragon emerged from the ashes of the defeated one.

"You're only delaying your defeat, but if you insist I'll attack with light end dragon next! Shining sublimation!" The light synchro proceeded to attack next and shot a beam of light form its jaws which destroyed the second masked dragon.

"That was a cool attack I admit, but like before I summon another masked dragon!" The final dragon came to the field in defence mode.

Hiyo then narrowed his eyes, "So you held on, no matter, I'll simply place this card facedown on the field and end my turn." he concluded as he ended his turn.

"Yamata has managed to hold his own against 2 frontal assaults from 2 ferocious dragons! Can he turn this around!?" Everyone looked on tensely as Yamata was cornered with one wall monster and 2 synchros opposing him.

He however didn't mind, in fact he always enjoyed the thrill of the duel "I draw!" Looking at it he smiled, "Sweet, you and Jormangandr helped make this card for me."

"Yes, using the powers of the xyz and synchro dimension. I believe it shall serve very well…." she replied encouraging him to use it.

Hiyo noticed the smile on Yama's face from a rearview mirror and decided to put a stop to it, "I hope you aren't getting any ideas on winning, so this trap card will wake you back to reality! I activate synchro prominence! Now you take 1000 points of damage for each synchro monster on the field."

"With 2 synchro dragons, he'll take 2000 points of damage right of the bat!" Yuya gasped with everyone else in their rooms gasping as the trap shot fireballs closing in!

Yamata narrowed his eyes and saw an action card in front, as he sped up, Hiyo tried to cut him off at the wall, "Now now, I can't let you pull of a miracle can I?" His smug attitude was the motivation Yamata needed to drive up the wall and overtake his opponent by surprise, 'What!?"

Grabbing the card, "Nice try, but I play acceleration! Now I can negate effect damage that would be dealt to me!" He said as he sped away from the fireballs!

"And Yamata avoids it by a hair, not to mention pulling of a neat trick in the process!"

"How did he overtake me…." Hiyo thought before regaining his calmness, "Fine so you got a lucky break, it won't matter one bit. You are still heavily outmatched!"

"Phew…" everyone went.

Yamata said nothing back, "How are you holding up?" Fafnir asked concerned.

'I've felt worse…I'm actually getting tired of hearing that guy gloat about himself….Hey, since when did you start getting all soft and caring?"

"Ugh…Be quiet…I simply need you to win otherwise you'll be of no use to me and nothing more…understand?" she replied firmly.

"Yeah yeah.." he said with a sly grin as he took a card, "From my hand I summon the tuner monster galaxy serpent!" Appearing was a shining blue and white dragon which caught the eyes of the audience.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Yama never had that card before." Yugo gasped.

"That dragon…" Bahamut said.

"Something up?" I asked curiously.

"That monster is a tuner, and yet…I sense xyz energy emanating from it."

"Xyz!?" I couldn't believe what i heard, "Could this guy have dimension hopped?"

"Perhaps…." Bahamut replied, "Since Fafnir went to the xyz dimension once, it shouldn't be a huge surprise…."

 **(Duel)**

"Now I tune level 2 galaxy serpent with level 3 masked dragon!" Yamata called as his light dragon became 2 rings for masked dragon to fly through, "Dragon who governs the cycle of life, appear before me! I synchro summon! Level 5! Samsara! Dragon of Rebirth!" Yamata synchro summoned a black unholy dragon with ruffled fur and feathers which folded its wings like a shield in defence mode. "With him on the field, I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Yamata has managed to synchro summon a strong defence, but will it be enough against Hiyomaro's 2 dragons?"

Hiyo carried an unimpressed look, "That's your move? How simply pathetic if you think that unsightly dragon can protect you from me." Before he could continue bragging Yamata cut him off, "You know I'm getting real sick and tired of hearing you talk about yourself. If you're as great as you say you are, why not just come prove it then, or are you all just talk?" The noble then went silent before glaring angrily, "How dare you mock me!? I'll make sure you regret it!" He growled as he drew.

"I'll take the liberty of ridding the field of that worthless wall of a monster with dark end dragon's special ability! Go dark evaporation!" As before dark end sacrificed some of its strength to absorb samsara into its vortex mouth!

 **2100-1600**

"Now there's nothing to stop me from attacking you directly this time!" before he could continue he noticed Yamata chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Hehe, now I see why noble noobs like you are both snotty and clueless!"

"What did you say!?"

"When samsara dragon of rebirth is sent to the graveyard either by an opponent's card, I can revive any monster from either of our graveyards in its place. And I choose my kidmodo dragon in defence mode." As samsara disappeared, its remains gathered together to reform kidmodo crouched in defence mode.

"Tch! Then I'll just destroy it again! Light end dragon attack! Shining sublimation!"

"Huh? Hiyomaro is haphazardly attacking with his stronger monster!?" MC gasped as his light synchro monster attacked and destroyed kidmodo dragon.

"Why thank you, because now thanks to his special ability, kidmodo dragon lets me summon another dragon from my hand directly to the field. This one however is a little different, cos he's got some real bite! Come on out strong wind dragon!" Unlike Yamata's other monsters, this one was large and powerful with 2400 attack points and level 6 too!

"Ugh…How could I have made such a stupid mistake!?" Hiyo grunted as his dark end was far too weak, realising if he attacked with dark end first he could have prevented this predicament. Better yet, how could he have been so easily goaded into attacking, by a common of all people!?

"Hehe, seeing you breaking down and caving in after all your big talk just now is pretty hilarious you know!" Yamata chuckled further infuriating his opponent.

"Grrr, you won't get away with this. I end my turn…"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Wow, Yamata's really clever…" I admitted, "Managing to get his opponent riled up so they make a mistake. A little sneaky but effective nonetheless."

"He uses weak monsters in ways you'll never expect." Shinji commented, "This guy really knows how to represent the bonds of us commons!"

"He's doing really well." Yuzu said impressed, "Better than I expected."

 **(Duel)**

"Guess it's my turn then and my draw!" Looking at his new card he grinned excitedly, "Oh yeah! Time to take this duel up a notch and go on the offensive!"

Hiyo's eyes widened, "You're joking aren't you? You a common, attacking a high ranked member of society like me? Please."

"How's this for a punchline then!? I summon the debris dragon tuner monster to the field in attack mode!" Yamata summoned a level 4 dragon which resembled a certain dragon from 5ds, "When debris dragon is summoned I'm allowed to bring out a monster in attack mode with 500 or fewer attack points from my graveyard, with negated effects of course. I choose my samsara dragon of rebirth which had 100 attack points!" Yamata summoned his previous synchro monster from the grave with debris dragon making a roar which opened a portal in the ground, "Now I tune my level 4 debris dragon with level 6 strong wind dragon!" The smaller dragon changed into 4 synchro rings for the larger one to fly through, "Tri-headed terror of the sky, arise from the land of desolation and burn your foes to the ground with your mighty flames! I synchro summon! Level 10 Trident Dragion!" As the light dissipated, appearing was a powerful red dragon monster with 3000 attack points and a single head which let out a ferocious snarl!

"Yamata has did it! He performed a powerful synchro summon of his own! We'll be seeing a turnaround soon enough! Get ready for a clash between dragons!" Everyone began cheering for Yamata now, "Awesome monster!"

"That noble's done for!"

"Impressive monster, how on earth did a common like yourself get your hands on such a card? I bet you just stole it from someone didn't you?"

"Grrr," Yamata grunted before Fafnir calmed him down, "Easy now, don't let that temper of yours throw you off, you have a chance to finish it this turn." He then breathed and mouthed a small thanks before continuing, "Fat chance, I never stole anything in my life, everything I have with was due to hard work and determination and now I'm about to show you the results!" He turned to his dragon, "Trident dragion's special ability activates! When he's successfully summoned I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field, but there's a small catch, they have to be on my side of the field!"

"You're destroying your own cards?" Hiyo chuckled amused, "What kind of amateur would do that?"

"We'll see who the amateur is soon enough. I destroy Samsara and one of my facedowns!" Trident turned to both targeted cards (Gave a low growl to samara which responded with a nod) and grabbed hold of them both with his arms and prepared to crush them, 'But wait, I'll activate the facedown I'm going to destroy first, Common charity! This trap lets me draw 2 cards, then I'll have to banish a normal monster from my hand otherwise I'll have to discard my entire hand." He drew then smiled at what he drew, "Well what do you know, I have the normal monster flamvell guard! Which I'll banish right now!" The tuner disappeared from his hand, but in the process, dragion crushed both cards in his claws and their essence became absorbed into him.

"Yamata, I think it's time we played a little strategy here, obviously those 2 dragons present us with quite a challenge…" Fafnir advised looking at dark and light end, "Ok ok, just what i was hoping to do anyway." He took another card, "Get ready rich boy, cos I'm about to even the playing field with a card called Battle Waltz! By targeting one synchro monster I control, this case my trident dragion, this spell lets me special summon a waltz token which has the exact same stats as that monster! Guess you've now got 2 3000 attack point dragons to deal with now!" The spell shone on Trident Dragion before generating an exact copy next to it!

"No way!" Hiyo gasped in shock.

"Yes way! Now I attack light end dragon with my waltz token! Go dragon blaze blast!" The dragon token growled before shooting a stream of fire at the opposing synchro.

"Hehe Hahaha! I must praise your effort but it's all for naught! You see when light end dragon battles an opponent's monster, by reducing her strength by 500, your monster's attack points are cut down by 1500! Go Light expansion!" His synchro dragon shone brightly from the jewels in her armour, which then disorientated the token as it's fire attack was weakened!

 **2600-2100**

 **3000-1500**

"Destroy that peasant's monster with light sublimation!" His dragon shot a light beam which overpowered the token's flames and destroyed it!

"What an unexpected counter! With an effect like that' it'll be nearly impossible to take down those 2 dragons!"

"No Yamata!" Yugo cried.

I simply kept my eyes on the match, "Hehe, it went exactly as planned…" Huh? Why did I suddenly feel like I was duelling….

As the dust cleared Yamata emerged form the dust unscratched. "Hmm? Check your duel disk, it must be malfunctioning. Then again with the faulty equipment you all can afford I'm not surprised.

"Heh, actually, it's working fine. You see when my waltz token battles, neither player takes battle damage."

"Come again?" Hiyo thought annoyed.

"There's more, the monster that destroyed the waltz token automatically loses attack equal to the stat that the waltz token had! Since it had 1500 attack, your light end dragon's about t meet her end soon enough!" The token's shards struck light end in multiple places causing it to screech in pain!

 **2100-600**

"What have you done to my beautiful monster!? Haven't you realised how much of my family's fortune I spent just to acquire these top brass cards!?" Hiyo yelled.

Yamata remained quiet for a little before speaking his mind, "Just as I thought, you tops only buy your cards yet never made them your own. You may know how to use your cards but no nothing on how to play them right."

Fafnir who overheard him widened her eyes in surprise, "Yamata, that was…an inspiring speech. Almost too inspiring."

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Huh!? Why did I say that just now!?" I gasped as I then noticed a card flashing in my deck, taking it out I realised it was Bahamut!

"Ryuga?" Bahamut saw me acting weird a second time before looking back at Yamata, "Are they both…synchronising?" He then realised something beating within himself too.

 **(Duel)**

'What was that!? You don't even know what you're saying!"

"Don't I? How about I show you then how wrong you are," Yamata said as he cut a corner to overtake Hiyomaro!

"Impossible!" he gasped, "This runner was designed by the top manufacturing company in the district! It can't lose!"

"Trident Dragion! Attack Dark end dragon with blaze blast!" The original synchro monster roared before charging a fire attack but not before Hiyo grabbed an action card, 'I won't let you have your way! I activate the action spell evasion! This negates your attack!" Dark end dragon then swooped out of the blast's way! "So much for your big words. You commons are all bark and no bite!"

"You'll get way more than a bite you noble nuisance," Yamata smiled as Trident Dragion suddenly sprouted 2 more heads!

"What!?"

"I take it you're confused, then again you guys always look down on us you fail to see the bigger picture of some of the things we do." I said from my room.

"Bigger picture…What are talk…" He then realised, a moment ago Yamata had destroyed 2 of his own cards when dragion was summoned! "That time…"

"Took you long enough to catch on!" Yamata smirked, "True when summoned my trident takes out 2 cards on my field, but by doing so he gets to attack again for each one!" The other 2 heads began charging fire in their jaws. "Let's try this again! Trident Dragion! Attack Dark end dragon with Dragon Blaze Blast!"

"Grrr…" Hiyo grit his teeth in frustration as he sped off an grabbed another action card, "I activate the action spell flight! Now when my monster is attacked, it gains 600 attack points first!"

 **1600-2200**

"That still won't cut it!" Yamata replied as Dragion's flame incinerated the opposing monster!

"Argh!" he grunted as the vibrations shook him!

 **Hiyomaro: 4000-3200**

"And Yamata finally managed to land the first blow!"

"You're on a roll!"

"More! More!"

"Well, better not keep them waiting." he thought to himself eagerly before noticing an action card on the field as he sped towards it.

Seeing the crowd's attention diverted to his opponent was more than Hiyo could take, "How dare you steal the spotlight from me!?" he suddenly accelerated and charged straight at Yamata, knocking him off course!

"AAAAHHH!" he cried as he suddenly spun uncontrollably before maintaining balance!

"Eh!? Hiyomaro has suddenly gone violent! He literally knocked Yamata out of the way preventing him from acquiring the action card! Hey hey! This is supposed to be a friendly match!" MC compel;aimed with some of the crowd beginning to boo the noble they initially rooted for.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Ergh!" I gasped.

"Ryuga!" Bahamut gasped.

"That…felt so real…" I shook my head, "That guy…he's not noble in the least!" I growled.

"That jerk!" Yugo grunted angrily, "He could have hurt Yama severely!"

"Tch! All the more reason why we need to take these tops down…" Shinji followed.

 **(Duel)**

As Yamata caught up, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Do you honestly expect me to allow myself to lose to the likes of a common!? Never! Even if I have to stoop so low, I don't care! Hahaha!" he laughed as he picked up Yamata's action card in the process.

Fafnir growled angrily seeing how he could have hurt her partner severely, also showing more concern over him.

"Now to seal your doom! I play the action spe-! Huh? Is this a trap card?"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Oh boy…" Yuzu, Yuya and I went. "That's gonna cost him real good…." we sweat dropped.

 **(Duel)**

"Whatever, I activate this action trap! Let's see break shot…lowers my own monster's strength by 900!?" He spluttered as the trap took away the last of Light end dragon's strength!

 **600-0**

"Pfft! Hahahhahaha! Now that's what I call an epic fail! Suddenly I'm not feeling bad for you taking that from me!" Yamata laughed.

"Unbelievabele! Hiyomaro's attempt to seize the advantage from Yamata has turned out to be a miss and now he's monster is left completely vulnerable!"

"No way..No way…"

"Alright trident dragion! Attack light end dragon with the final dragon blaze blast! Let it loose!" The fiery dragon shot a huge stream of fire which overwhelmed the second opposing synchro!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Hiymaro: 3200-200**

"What a move! Yamata has successfully taken down both of Hiyomaro's synchro monsters with one monster alone!"

"How'd you like that topsider? Maybe now you guys ought to give us commons a little more credit."

"You…YOU!" Hiyo yelled furiously, "Do you have any idea who I am!? I am the heir to the noble Miyabi family! We've gained some of the highest positions in the City's economies, finances and politics! How dare you, a mere nobody, humiliate me in public! I'll make sure you pay for your disrespect!"

"Disrespect? You've got a whole lot of nerve saying that to me. From the very start you looked down on me and us commons, and kept bragging non-stop about yourself without showing any real worth to uphold it. Not only that, you deliberately tried to knock me off! You got what you deserved, so stop whining and duel!" Yamata retorted to Fafnir and Bahamut's surprise, "I'll place 1 facedown and pass it over to you."

"Grrr, you've gone on long enough! I'll show you real worth and prove to you the true difference between us! I draw!" Hiyo roared completely losing his composure, "Hehehe, it's all over for you! For I hold the cards in my hand to summon my ultimate monster! I activate the spell necroid synchro! By banishing monsters from my graveyard I can then special summon a synchro monster with negated effects! I banish level 3 fire ant askator with level 8 light end dragon!" The sprits of both monsters rose form the grave, with the ant becoming 3 rings for light end to fly through.

"Their total is 11…" I thought interested, considering monsters that were levels 9 and 11 were quite rare indeed.

"Born from a dying sun in the deepest reaches of space, devouring the lights in the sky and leaving the universe in darkness, descend upon this very Earth! I synchro summon! Come forth! Level 11! Star Eater!" From space a huge explosion occurred before a huge fireball came down before stopping above the city, emerging was a gigantic dragon appearing from the ball of flames!

"What an unbelievable synchro monster! As if this match wasn't intense enough, it's gone beyond that!" everyone looked up in amazement at the spectacular synchro brought out.

Even Yamata and Fafnir were amazed, "That's one sweet synchro he's got there Fafnir." she simply nodded seriously.

"Normally star eater's synchro prevents card activations, however, due to necroid synchro's effect they are no longer in play! Which allows me to activate the equip spell Megamorph! Since my life points are lower than yours, the attack points of my star eater are now doubled!" The spell made star eater grow enormously and the flames from the sun it was from became even more intense!

 **3200-6400**

"6400 attack points!?" Yamata gasped.

"Get out of there!" Yugo gasped.

"You better not lose this…" Hana thought to herself.

"Tch, gotta get an action card!" Yamata thought as he sped off to grab one, only to be thwarted by Hiyo once again!

"Oof!" he went as he was knocked to the side by the opposing runner!

"Too bad, you won't get way unscathed this time!" the snob gloated as he took the card, "Say goodbye you lowly worm! Star eater! Obliterate his Trident Dragion with Sunfire Stream!" The monstrous dragon shot an intense fire breath attack to which trident dragion tried to counter but was utterly overpowered. resulting in a massive explosion which threw Yamata off balance!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yamata cried as he flew forward, and shakily hitting the pavement before running again and becoming cloaked in dust.

 **Yamata: 4000-600**

"My goodness! Even if his life points are still intact, that impact was no doubt real! Is he alright?"

Everyone looked on intently, I on the other hand, had my eyes closed and found myself surrounded by black smoke, "Guide me through this…" Feeling the flow in the wind, Yamata drove forward!

VROOM! Out of a sudden, the dragon duel runner burst onto the scene from the smoke and back onto the pavement!

"He made it!" Everyone then began cheering.

"Impossible! You made it out?!"

"Yup! You can't keep me down that easily! Not only that, i also found this!" he grinned holding out an action card which he quickly played, "I play damage draw! Since I took at least 2000 points of battle damage I get to draw 2 cards!" He then drew.

"You even found an action card in there!? Grrr…I end my turn."

Yamata soon caught up with his opponent who snorted back at him, "Surely by now you would have learnt some common sense. I have a monster with 6400 attack points, you had no hope of winning this duel from the start! So spare yourself the humiliation and admit your defeat."

"Fat chance!" he retorted, "Especially now that I know the truth on why you duel."

"Tch! And what might that be?" Hiyo grunted.

Once again, i found myself synchronising my beliefs with Yamata's ideals and we both said in unison, "Simple, you never cared about duelling from the start, only seeing it as a tool for control and money. We commons on the other hand value them as we value our lives, guys like you who fail to realise this, don't deserve to be called true duelists, and that's why you'll lose!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Whoah, never seen Yamata this intense and passion before…" Yugo thought.

"He…sounds almost…like Ryuga!" Yuya gasped.

 **(Duel)**

Yamata sped up and overtook Hiyo's top brass runner again!

"Impossible! Not once but twice!?"

"I draw!" we both yelled, noticing the field I then manoeuvered myself onto the side and snatched an action card in a daring move, performing an acrobatic stunt off the curved wall and amazing the crowd in the process!

"That won't help you one bit! I activate my action spell Break action! This destroys an opponent's action card! Say good-bye to that little bit of hope left!" His spell shot a light beam which destroyed Yamata's new card, but instead of getting frustrated, he grinned!

"Once again, thanks for the favour! I now activate the effect of reaction draw! When it's destroyed I get another draw!"

'Again!?" he was dumbfounded that his attempts to throw Yamata off were only making him stronger!

After he drew, Fafnir appeared before her partner in spirit form, "Yamata, you don't seem like yourself today."

"I feel better than usual actually! Don't know how, but I don't really care."

"Sigh…Maybe it's just my imagination.." she thought as she observed his his hand, "You have the continuos spell hidden passage, with this you'll be able to attack directly and win the duel now."

Nothing happened for a moment, "What's the matter? You're not going to throw away this chance for victory are you?"

"I know Fafnir, but, it's just, it doesn't seem like a good way to win. Seems more like a coward's way, not to mention it lacks a certain flare."

"Flare!? Are you joking!? This is not one of your street races, it's a serious duel! If you lose-" She was stopped when Yamata turned to her, "I know what I'm doing. Besides, I want to prove to this guy and everyone around us the strength of us commons, so we will never be looked down upon again. And besides, it's way more fun and exciting to end with style too! Trust me." Little did Fafnir know, was that I myself was saying my words through Yamata combined with his beliefs. She soon realised it and then nodded, "Very well, we'll do things your way now….Bahamut." she thought.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Yamata cheered, 'Now everyone, watch closely as I'll make a grand finish on this very turn!"

"Grand finish!?" Everyone then gasped in amazement eager for what was to come.

"I summon blue expense falcon from my hand!" A blue hawk man monster, similar to Crow's blackings took to the air with a shriek, "When it's summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower dragon type monster from my hand, and I know just the one! Bright star dragon appear!" The falcon used its arrow to shoot an arrow, opening a portal for the dragon to fly out from. "Bright star dragon's special ability lets me increase the level of a monster on my field by 2 when he's special summoned! Obviously my choice will be my level 2 blue expense falcon, which now becomes level 4!" The falcon's level increased with Bright star showering some light upon it. "Now, I tune my level 4 blue expense falcon with my level 4 bright star dragon!" The falcon spun around and changed into 4 rings for the dragon to pass through. "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your magnificent wings and guide the world into the bright future! I synchro summon! Take flight! Wings of the dragon master! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the gales!"

As Fafnir took to the sky and spread her wings revealing her shining blue and white scales, her beauty captivated the eyes of all spectators!

"In all my years of broadcasting I have never seen a monster this magnificent! If you are watching at home on TV, don't change the channel because it's as real as it is!"

"That's awesome!"

"What a beautiful dragon!"

 **(Viewer POV)**

I had to admit, I was impressed t finally see Fafnir up close and use was even more spectacular than I first imagined! "She looks amazing Bahamut…"

"Indeed, however, she is balanced in both beauty and brawn. Watch closely and you shall see."

"This is Yamata's monster…." Yuzu gasped in amazement as the other participants looked on with awe from their rooms.

 **(Duel)**

"How do you have such a monster!?" Hiyo gasped in shock, "A monster like that is too good for the likes of you!"

"That's what you think, while a duelist builds his deck he does so from many favourites. Sometimes a card can choose a duelist, and the duelist will bring out the card's true potential! That's the reason I'll be winning this duel, because Fafnir and I are connected as one!" he and I said. She then looked down at Yamata and for the first time in a while, she smiled with him.

"Connected!? You must be crazy! They're just paper and ink!"

"Well that's the reason why you'll be losing! If you only use your cards and not connect with them, you'll never be able to truly duel. But rather than explain, I'll just show you!" He then looked at Fafnir and she nodded ready to trust his plan. "I activate Fafnir's special ability! Once per turn, I can target an opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck and then I can make it undoable to attack, change its battle mode or activate any effects until my next turn! Go cyclone snare!" She then flew up and whipped up a whirlwind around star eater and paralysed it completely!

"My dragon!" Hiyo gasped.

"Now I'll equip Fafnir with silver wing!" Soon Fafnir's wings glowed white and brighter than before, "Now eveything's set! Fafnir! Attack star eater now! Hurricane Gale!" Fafnir opened her wings widely and oveyerd without question, whipping up some huge gusts towards the opposing monster in the sky!

"Eh!? Has he lost it!? His dragon is only 3000 while Star eater is 6400! It's a complete mismatch!"

"Trying to surrender already? Guess it's better to go out with a bang than a whimper I suppose." Hiyo gloated seeing his victory was assured.

"I wouldn't count on that rich boy, I activate the quick play spell Battle x2! When my monster battles an opponent's monster that has at least twice my monster's attack strength, this card doubles my monster's attack points until damage calculation!" The spell increased her power and the winds became stronger.

 **3000-6000**

"You're still outmatched! Say goodbye to your precious dragon! Take it down Star eater!" His dragon shot a powerful burst of fire form its mouth overpowering the wind attacks and Fafnir folded her wings like a shield as they collided with her!

BOOM

"Urg.." Yamata grunted as the vibrations rattled him.

 **Yamata: 600-200**

Surprisingly, Fafnir emerged unscathed from the dust!

"What!? Why wasn't your dragon destroyed!"

"Simple, silver wing isn't simply an accessory, you see a monster equipped with it can't be destroyed by battle twice per turn!" Yamata replied.

"Tch! Then what wads the point!? All you did was damage yourself and now battle x2's effect now ends so you're pretty much back where you started!"

 **6000-3000**

"Not for long, it was all part of the plan! Now I trigger the trap Synchro Ring! When a synchro monster of mine attacks this turn and fails to destroy an opponent's monster, this trap not only doubles my monster's attack points until my end phase but allows her to attack again!" The trap unleashed a big synchro ring and as Fafnir flew through it, her strength doubled again!

 **3000-6000**

"You're still not making any sense, my dragon still outranks her by 400 points, if you attack you'll only destroy yourself!"

"Hehe you might want to check your math, and your field." Yamata chuckled at Hiyomaro's ignorance.

"My field? What do you-Huh!?" His eyes widened in shock as Star eater suddenly shrunk and went back to normal!

 **6400-3200**

"Wh..What's happening!? Megamorph should double my dragon's attack points!"

'You're only half right but you left out one rule. Megamorph only doubles your monster's attack points only when your life points are lower than mine. However, since both our life points are even, megamorph loses its effect and now my dragon outranks yours!"

"Incredible! Was this what Yamata was aiming for from the start of this turn? To risk damage in order to claim victory in one strike!? He's duelling genius!"

"Wow…he really is incredible…" Yuzu gasped and so did everyone else at his cunning and strategical planning!

"Grrr I won't let it end like this!" Hiyomaro growled angrily as he sped off and grabbed an action card (To everyone's surprise, Yamata didn't move an inch!), "I activate the action spell evasion! Now your attack is negated!" Star eater then flew up high into space above the clouds and was out of Fafnir's reach. "It's over now! I told you it's hopeless to stand up to a noble like me, so just accept the reality!"

Yamata said nothing but smirked, "Sorry, but I intend to change my fate as well as everyone else's here in this city! I activate the quick play spell Double or Nothing! When my monster's attack is negated, this allows it to attack again, with double the attack points!" Now Fafnir glowed a shining sapphire blue as well as the silver equip spell with her as her strength increased tremendously!

 **6000-12000**

"I..IMPOSSIBLE!"

"12000 attack points!?"

"No way!"

"Nothing can stop that now!"

"Fafnir! Take flight, break free from the bounds of the world and soar to heights beyond!" We both cried as she roared triumphantly and soared higher above the clouds and into space where star eater awaited! "Go! Coriolis Crush!" She then swooped directly at star eater, spearheading through the fire stream it shot out and pierced through the entire enemy dragon! Causing a massive explosion from space which was seen from below!

"NOOOO!" Hiyomaro cried as his duel runner steamed and he lost the match.

 **Hiyomaro: 200-0**

 **Yamata: WIN!**

"And there you have it folks! After a sheer exchange of blows back and forth between dragons, Yamata has emerged victorious!"

Fafnir then landed down besides Yamata as he screeched and came to a stop, "You were great out there Fafnir."

"As were you." she replied before fading.

"Woo Hoo! I won!" he cheered as the whole crowd began chanting his name in praise.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Alright Yamata! You did it!" Yugo cheered!

"Yay!" Yuzu cheered.

"Awesome match!" Shinji and Crow went.

"It's good to see you haven't slow down in the slightest, that will make it all the more satisfying when I defeat you." Hana said as the match concluded.

As Fafnir faded, I felt my link with Yamata had been severed and I sat down on the bed, 'Urgh…"

"Ryuga? Are you alright?" Bahamut asked with concern.

"Y..yeah…Whatever that was…It gave me a big headache…I think I need a nap." I said as I laid down and passed out.

"Hmmmm, so it is possible between us as well as the dimension dragons…" Bahamut thought to himself as he looked down, 'Well Fafnir, I hope today's match has taught to you the value of bonds, not only between humans but also between monsters."

Before Yamata walked off he saw Hiyomaro completely overwhelmed with shock as he laid down kneeling on his hands. "I..I don't understand…I had the best runner and duelling cards money could afford. And yet…I still lost…"

He then walked up to him and held put his hand, "Hey, you gonna stay there moping or are you gonna get back up?"

"Huh?" Hiyo was dumbfounded, "Why? I insulted you and looked down upon you..And yet..why?"

"Look that's all behind us now. I gotta say you were pretty tough yourself, you just have gotta have a little more faith in your cards next time. So what do you say?"

Looking for a little while, Hiyomaro then chuckled before accepting, 'Hehe, you know it's funny, even though I lost, now it doesn't seems so bad. Guess I still have a lot to learn, not just on duelling but also in respect and true nobility. Maybe time underground is just what i need to start fresh."

"See, you're already starting to become a better person already!" Yamata encouraged.

"Thanks," Hiyo replied, "When I get back let's have a rematch, and until then," he then tossed Yamata his entire deck!

"Huh!? Wh..what is this!?" he gasped in shock of being handed the cards, "I can't take your cards like that!"

"Keep them," Hiyomaro insisted, "You proved to me today it's the duelist that matters as much as the cards, it's like you said I'm not worthy of these cards, surely you'll be able to bring out their true potential better than I ever could. Besides, it;s better than them getting locked away in the impound centre. With those, you have no excuse to lose, so you better win it all. Till then, chow." Hiyomaro replied as he walked into the garage.

"He took that pretty well…" Yamata thought in surprise, "Well guys (Yugo and Rin), guess our dream isn't so farfetched after all. For us, I'll be sure to win it!" he vowed.

 **Hope this duel lived up to the hype. The tuner I said foreshadowed here is galaxy serpent, guess what that means later on. I won't be able to upload as frequently due to my busy schedule as a heads up.**

 **For an upcoming chapter later, Nushi will be taking part in a duel as well as using a certain fusion dragon some of you may not expect. I'll also be giving Jin a little showtime in the next chapter too.**

 **As always, stay tuned and leave behind your reviews.**


	56. Chapter 56-Learning the truth

Chapter 56

Learning the truth

While I still slept due to the fatigue from the synchronisation with Yamata, Bahamut stayed up looking over me but then decided to take a look at the match between Damon and Sergey from the window. From what everyone kept calling him, he was supposed to be a notorious criminal in the City, also known as the duelist crusher. "If the authorities allowed such a man to take part in a public tournament, no doubt this one is also working for Roger," he thought seriously, "It would be best to observe this match and see what threats he may pose."

Like everyone else, he was unimpressed how easily driven into a corner he was by Damon's alien monsters like cosmic fortress golgar and alien shock trooper, despite his reputation. However, in a single turn and move, he obliterated Damon in an instant and left him severely injured! "This tournament is even more dangerous than I first imagined….For all of us, if they continue to allow such duels to take place.." he thought seriously. Looking to me he felt it would be best to keep this info a secret for now.

Before he could think of what to make do of what he witnessed, 2 familiar faces had just returned.

"Hey, did you miss us?"

He looked up and smiled relieved, "Red eyes, Blue eyes. It's good to see the both of you back. I was beginning to worry considering how long the 2 of you were gone."

"And for that we apologise." The white dragon said, "It was a much longer journey than expected, and we both found much more than we first imagined."

"Yeah…You won't believe the things they do to the losers down there….It's just revolting." RE snarled remembering the harsh treatments the losers like 227, 230, Gonegnzaka and Chojiro were forced to endure and never deserved. Not to mention how they had to duel to earn heir way back out.

"That is…terrible." was all Bahamut could say in return, "Ryuga would want to hear about this when he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" BE and RE turned and saw me sleeping soundly on the bed, "Whoah, what tired him out? Didn't he already duel long before?"

"It's a…very long story."

"Can't wait to hear it." before Bahamut could explain I started to sit up and open my eyes.

"Yawn…" after a good stretch I then fully opened my eyes, "Hey guys! Good to see you back!"

"Hehe, same here for the both of us!" RE chuckled as he leaned in for me to embrace his head.

"So guys, what exactly happened? DId you find out where the underground facility was?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup, sure did." RE replied smugly, "You shouldn't have doubted us from the start".

"That's awesome!" I cried, "How were the others? Are they okay? Should we go rescue them now!?" I kept throwing in question after question so BE had to step in, "Sigh…It's great to see you back to your energetic self. But as powerful as we are, even we can't possibly take in so many questions at once. Not to mention we only got back ourselves hee hee." she chuckled.

"Oh right, sorry." I apologised feeling inconsiderate about their feelings or what they themselves may have endured being separated from me for so long.

"It's alright. However, we ourselves would like you to fill us in on what we have missed thus far."

"Yeah, tell you what, we'll trade in what we found out for what we missed. Deal?" RE followed to which I just smiled.

I then told them about the matches they missed while they were gone. To which they were deeply disappointed for missing, "Man…If I knew Fafnir would be that amazing in a duel, I would've stayed behind and watched without hesitation!"

"Really…"BE sweat dropped at RE's inconsiderate manner. Bahamut on the other hand kept secret the recent one, not wishing to ruin the moment.

"Well then guys, it's your turn now." I replied.

After they told me about what the losers had been put through underground I then clenched my fist and grit my teeth angrily, "That's just….Ergh!" I grunted angrily at the crowd's ignorance but thankfully, my friends were also prepared to share with me some comforting news too.

"It's not all bad though." RE said, "They're all in good hands so no worries. You see, that blue ninja guy was there too."

"Tsukikage?"

"Yeah him. We saw how he escaped from there flawlessly! You should have seen it!"

"Indeed, his stealth and skill is most impressive." BE praised, "In any case, he will watch over them and if he can escape easily. Not only that

"That's good to know." I said relieved, "Maybe Reiji isn't such a bad guy after all. If Tsukikage and Hikage trust serving him, I guess he does care for us that much too." I was glad we weren't going to be treated as disposable pawns in a game. Now all I could hope for was for them to hang in there until we can bust them out. At that moment, a letter slipped in through the door. Puzzled, I walked over and opened it, "It's from Yuya…"

My 3 friends went over curiously, "Would you lmimd reading it out loud?" Bahamut asked.

"Now now Bahamut, I'm certain that Ryuga will want to have some privacy to himself. After all, I'm sure Yuya wrote this only for him."

"Nah it's okay you guys, I'd be happy to share." I replied as I read.

"Dear Ryuga, just wanted to say thanks a lot for trying to cheer me up earlier today, and I'm sorry for what happened later on. You and Yuzu really are 2 of the best friends I've ever had and I'll always be grateful for you. Right now, in case you're worried about everyone else, no worries, I heard from Tsukikage that they're in good hands so for now we'd best focus on the upcoming matches. I'm doing better myself, as much as I don't like it, we're all basically nobodies here in synchro, and we'll have to play by their rules for now. So far, the only thing that will come close to making them listen will be for us to defeat Jack and earn their recognition. So don't worry, in fact, don't hesitate with what you'll do next, even if it means we'll have to duel each other, then we'll see it through and have no regrets."

After reading that out loud I felt really touched and we made a vow to carry on with his wishes and see this tournament to the end.

It was night time and I was just having dinner till they announced the next match to my surprise yet it was to be expected, it was Shun against Dennis! 2 lancers pitted against each other, regardless of the victor, we would be having one less ally among us after the duel.

"Hehe, this is one duel I will NOT miss!" RE said excitedly as we looked on from the screen.

"Yeah…Hopefully this match between allies should help Shun open up a little." I said as I just remembered Ayame's recent email, so I began scrolling through names until….I hit a certain one that none of us expected.

"Dennis…Macfield!?" I read to everyone's horror.

It was too late, as the match started and the events that unfolded were ones I wished I never woke up to…

 **(After duel)**

Fafnir and Yamata looked on at the match's aftermath with serious expressions, for they both knew what would be coming next.

"Fafnir, that guy…He's completely different from everyone else who used fusion in this tournament…." Yamata said.

"I agree," she replied, "It won't be long before…."

"This tournament is getting dangerous, not only that, what happened in Heartland could then…" he remembered what he witnessed when he went to xyz the last time.

"You know what to do." she replied, to which he nodded as he began dialling.

Beep Beep

A voice then spoke on the other side, "Hello Yamata, it's been a long while."

"Hey Jin, glad to hear you're still alive. Glad those Academia goons didn't get you while we were apart."

"It will take much more than what they have there to take me out. But let's cut to the chase, you wouldn't have called me unless it was something absolutely urgent."

Yamata hesitated a bit but Fafnir narrowed her eyes at him, convincing him to go through, "Well Jin, remember when I told you before that we had some agents in synchro handing out fusion cards to others. Well, we kinda stumbled into a guy who may have been pulling the strings."

Jin froze on the other end, "Someone from Academia's main line is in synchro!?" he gasped.

"Yeah, he also used one of those chaos giants in the duel. Everyone else never knew the danger they would be in, they'll all be sitting ducks!"

Hearing that made Jin's face turn to one of rage and hatred before he calmly as he could say,"I'll be there as soon as I can, once I've gotten enough dimensional transfer technology, I'll…"

"Stay where you are Jin, I'll handle things here." This statement shocked both Fafnir and his friend on the other side.

"What did you say!?"

"Look, you've already got your hands full with your own problems back in Heartland, and you don't need me to add more to that burden. Besides you've still got allies who need you there, and it wouldn't make things easy for you or me, knowing how you are having to choose between them, and getting mixed up in my messes…like the last time."

Jin remained quiet for a bit after that, "Look I'll be okay and I'll take care of things here, trust me,…please." Yamata assured.

"…Okay Yamata. I believe in you." Jin replied before switching it off.

As soon as he did Fafnir became furious, "What were you thinking!? You can't possibly hope to take on Academia's forces here on your own! Of all the reckless-"

"Fafnir! Would you just hear me out!?" Yamata yelled, making her stunned in shock, "Haven't you for once considered anyone else's feelings!? Think about how Jin must be by now! He's probably gone through a lot ever since he made the decision to help me out over his own people when they needed the dimensional transfer as much as me. Right now he's probably feeling all sorts of conflicted feelings, and I don't want to add more to him than what he's already been through."

"Yamata…But still.."

"It's time we stopped being selfish and burdening others, we need to handle our own problems now. I've…done something like this once to Hana, and I don't want anyone else to feel the same kind of sting as she did because I came into their lives."

"Y…you're probably right…I'm sorry."

 **(Xyz dimension)**

Jin stood alone in the middle of a barren square, conflicted innerly with multiple guilts and emotions clashing in his heart. "Is leaving Yamata so synchro really the right decision? What if he gets hurt or worse? I..I could never live with myself if that happens." he said choked with tears, pitting most of the blame of the resistance's losses on himself.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself Jin." Jormangandr said as the great basilisk appeared before the white haired duelist. "Even if you wanted to you still lack the capability to travel there."

"Y..you're right.." Jin replied, "We used what little we could salvage to retrofit Yamata's runner to see him home. But doing so costed us an advantage, as well as a way to Academia."

"Still, I believe helping Fafnir was the right course of action. Do not lose faith or heart. I am certain they both will prevail in their own task. For now, we must do what we can, otherwise Heartland will truly be lost."

"Th..thank you my friend." Jin said smiling. As Jormangandr faded, Jin heard footsteps coming from behind him. Expecting an enemy he turned around armed to face his staked, only to realise it was someone he knew.

"Hehe, still talking to yourself as always Jin? You know, if you keep doing that you'll never be able to take Academia by surprise." chuckled a girl wearing a brown cloak, as she took it off it revealed a young girl with green eyes and pink hair at the top, wearing green earrings. Coming down her hair was actually long and purple. She wore a whitish top sleeveless layer with a green pendant on her chest. She also wore long black knee socks and purple arm sheaths as well as a pair of pointed girl boots. On her right arm she had a black xyz duel disk and a red bandana of the resistance on her left hand.

"Luna…" Jin said, "Weren't you supposed to be back at the Heartland Arcade and keeping everyone in check?"

"You know I can't just leave you to go off on your own." she replied concerned, "You don't need to tackle all of this yourself. We're all in this as you are."

Taking little note of her, "How did you find me out here?"

"Heh, do you really need to ask." she chuckled as a spider suddenly crawled onto Jin's shoulder from nowhere, before jumping into the palm of her hand. Surprisingly neither of them were taken by surprise. Jin then sighed, "Sigh..I take it Kyoji's still taking it hard?"

"He's…a little difficult to deal with I'll admit. Especially since you choose helping that synchro over us. In fact, he's nearly convinced almost half the team against you."

"…How about you? Are you feeling the same?" he asked.

"Hmph, in a time like this, joining a meaningless infight is the last thing on my mind." she shrugged, "The way I see it, I think you only did what you felt right in helping him out. Besides, the others may not see it but I do, that we can trust some outsiders after what Yamata did."

"Thanks for your support Luna." he smiled, "You're a good friend and partner."

"Don't mention it, besides, you both helped me out big time a while back. I'm in pretty much in your debt." she replied, "Well shall we head back now, it's getting late, and we wouldn't want any Academia swarming on us in the dead of night now would we?"

"Good point." Jin said as they both went off.

They both then walked for a while to their base at the old run down Heartland Shopping Mall, which was once filled with excitement and busy shoppers, but now is a shadow of its former lively self. As it came into view Luna suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Is something wrong Luna?" Jin asked noticing this.

"There's…something I need to take care of for the moment. I won't take long I promise." she said, "Just go."

"Hmmm..alright." Jin said putting his faith in her as he walked off. Once he was out of sight, she turned around, "I know you guys are there. Come out and face me." she said sharp and forcefully.

"Hehehe, looks like we're busted. We might as well show ourselves." a voice said. 3 Academia members (2 reds and one yellow) walked out from different corners, from 2 alleys and from behind a crumbled building as the 3 of them converged on Luna.

"Never thought you'd actually notice us. But it's too late! We now know the location of your base!" The yellow said.

"You made a huge mistake sending your boyfriend off, too bad you won't be able to regret it!" A red said as they all activated their disks at once.

Luna didn't budge but held her ground and narrowed her eyes, "If you think I need Jin to deal with the likes of you, you're sorely mistaken." she replied as she activated her disk which projected a yellow blade. (You guys are grateful it's me you're facing instead of him, either way you guys are done for.)

DUEL!

 **Luna 4000**

 **Slifer 1: 4000**

 **Ra: 4000**

 **Slifer 2: 4000**

"I'll start this off." Luna stated firmly as she drew, "First I'll activate pot of duality. Now I'll flip over my deck's top 3 cards and add one of them to my hand." She flipped them over revealing Defender the magical knight, Breaker the magical warrior and Quick xyz. "I'll add the trap quick xyz to my hand," which she did, before shuffling the rest back, "Now I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Hehehe Hahahaa!" the 3 goons burst out laughing, "How could you not summon a monster at this point!?"

"Yeah, you had 2 monsters yet you chose to add a worthless trap card you can't even use!? That's hilarious!"

"Either way, it makes it all the more easier for us." The yellow said as he drew, "First I'll activate polymerisation! I'll fuse ancient gear soldier and ancient gear knight in my hand!" The 2 soldiers changed into blue and yellow orbs of light, "Mechanical soldiers bearing souls of old. Now form an allegiance, join, and become a new power together! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical being of malevolence! Ancient Gear Devil!" The dragon like machine monster appeared and let out an unholy wail as it landed. Luna only looked on angrily at the fusion.

"Now I'll activate the continuos spell ancient gear castle! With this, all ancient gear monsters gain 300 attack points! Also, I'll be activating my devil's special ability! Once per turn I can inflict 1000 points of damage for every face up spell I control! Take this!" The fusion aimed its cannons at Luna and fired directly. As the dust cleared Luna stood firm without any fear.

 **Luna: 4000-3000**

"Heh, you see that guys? She's pretty tough!" A Slifer said.

"Yeah, well let's see who long she can keep that up. I'll end my turn with a face down card." Ra concluded.

"Keep laughing while you can..." Luna thought seriously.

"My turn! Draw!" Slifer 1 said, "I summon ancient gear statue!" A small machine monster resembling ancient gear golem appeared, "Nest I'll activate the spell machine duplication, allowing me to summon as many copies of the machine monster I choose with the same name from my deck or hand! I summon 2 more to the field!" 2 more statues took to the field, "But these 3 won't be staying for long, you see I'm going to sacrificing each and every one of them to summon an ancient gear golem!" The 3 statues cracked and shattered before 3 titanic golems arose from the ground and towered over the field. "Hehe, how does it feel? That you're about to be carded next round!" laughed the slider as he ended his turn.

The last slifer then moved next, "But that's not even the half of it! It's my turn now! I draw!" Examining his hand he then grinned at his move, "I'll use the spell ancient gear double imitate! I'll use it to-"

"Special summon ancient gear soldier and knight from my graveyard with negated effects!" The Ra followed as the 2 monsters rose from the grave onto slider 2's field. "Next I'll summon silver gadget in attack mode!" The silver machine monster appeared between soldier and knight, "Now it's special ability activates! This allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower machine monster from my hand and I choose ancient gear wyvern!" The mechanical dragon appeared from a portal and let out a loud shriek, "When wyvern is special summoned, I can add an ancient gear card from my deck to my hand, and I choose ancient gear fist!" As he added the card he played it instantly, "Now I'll equip my gear fist to my ancient gear knight!" The knight's shield changed into a large fist, "As long as this bad boy of a card is equipped, if an opponent's monster somehow manages to escape being destroyed by my equipped monster, it'll be destroyed later on! But that's not all! Finally, I'll sacrifice ancient gear soldier and silver gadget to advance summon my ancient gear hydra!" Both the gadget and soldier vanished and taking its place was a horrendous 4 headed machine dragon.

"You might as well surrender and let yourself get carded, because there's absolutely no way you can win!" they mocked.

She on the other hand closed her eyes and sighed, "The fact that you guys need to gang up in order to take me down is downright pathetic. It's you who'll fall in the end."

"What was that?" Ra snapped.

"Relax, she's just trying to act tough! No way she can win!"

"We'll see about that." Luna replied as she remembered something Jin told her a while back, "Not everything in a duel can go the way you want, but that doesn't mean it won't. Have faith in yourself and your cards will respond if you just listen and trust in them."

"I will Jin." she thought as she drew. Looking at it she smirked, "You clowns better get ready, because I just drew the card that will seal your doom."

"Come again!?" they gasped, dumbfounded her will hasn't broken in the slightest.

"I summon my **mighty mage** in attack mode!" Appearing was a short mage monster resembling silent magician lv 4, sporting white and purple robes and short purple hair, as well as a short pointed hat.

 **Mighty mage, Level 2, Spellcaster, Dark, ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

The moment the small monster appeared the 3 Academia members began laughing uncontrollably, "Pfft HAHAHAHA! You can't possibly expect that weakling to take on all our mighty machine monsters!"

"Oh I don't expect, I know." Luna replied with a smirk, "I activate his special ability, magician's miracle! By tributing my mage, I can special summon a new spell caster from my deck that's level 6 or higher and I choose my dark magician girl!" The mage held up his wand which glowed red before he vanished, before being replaced by a young female magician with 2000 attack, who gave a wink as she landed on the ground beside her partner, "Next I'll activate my mage's special ability from the graveyard."

"Huh!? From the grave?"

"That's right, since I have a spell caster which is at least level 6, by banishing my mage I can special summon another from my deck whose level is exactly the same and I choose apprentice illusion magician!" Luna added a second magician girl monster from her deck and played it, which took a stand near her identical twin who greeted her with a wave and smile. "But these 2 ladies won't be alone for long, thanks to my illusion magician's ability, I can add a certain monster from my deck to my hand." Her second magic girl waved her wand, allowing her to add a card, "You might be wondering what it is, well you'll be finding out soon thanks to this spell! Sage's stone! When dark magician girl is on the field, this spell allows me to call forth her master!"

"Her master!?"

"Appear before us, mighty master of all magicians! Descend! My dark magician!" Luna called as a dark portal opened between dark magician girl and apprentice illusion magician, and arising from it was the all powerful spell caster in purple robes and 2500 attack points.

"H-heh…For a second there we thought you'd actually bring out something powerful…Those 3 magicians are worthless! They don't have enough strength to stand a chance!"

"I won't let you insult my monsters for another second!" Luna yelled angrily, "How's this for weak? I activate the spell dark burning magic! With it, when dark magician and dark magician girl are on the field, this spell allows me to destroy every card on your fields!"

"What did you say!?" they gasped.

"You 2! Go! Show these invaders your combined might!" They both nodded and they charged 2 dark energy spheres in their staffs, "I'll also activate my facedown doom gazer! When an effect that destroys cards on the field is activated, this trap deals 300 points of damage for each one!"

"What!?" they cried.

The 2 magicians unleashed their combined mint and cleared the entire enemy field in the blink of an eye!

"AAAARRGH!" they went as they were blown back!

 **Slifer 1: 4000-3100**

 **Ra: 4000-3100**

 **Slifer 2: 4000-2200**

"Urg…I can't believe how much we underestimated her…" the Ra groaned.

"My turn's far from done, I now build the overlay network using my level 6 dark magician girl and apprentice illusion magician!" Luna called as both girls changed into purple orbs before entering the xyz portal, "Apprentice of the mighty master of darkness, appear before us in your new form enchanted by his power! I xyz summon! Rank 6 Magi Magi Magician Gal!" Appearing from the portal was a female magician resembling both xyz materials but she wore black and purple clothing, wielding a more powerful staff! "I'll also activate her special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can special summon a monster from your graveyard!"

"From…OUR Graveyard!?"

"That's right," she smiled, "And I know just the one! Magician Gal! Revive ancient gear hydra with dark magic revival!" The xyz absorbed one unit with her staff and opened a portal of darkness, reviving the machine monster from the grave which let out a monstrous roar at the opposing duelists who cowered in fear.

"Magi! The first attack is yours! Attack with dark burning shadow!" She waved her staff before striking at the weakest Academia grunt!

"AAAHHH!"

 **Slifer 2: 2200-0**

"T..this can't be!"

"I'm not finished yet! Now dark magician attack with dark magic attack!" Her second magician showed no mercy in launching his attack at the second slider!

"AAARGH!"

 **Slifer 1: 3100-600**

"Now prepare to be beaten by your own monster! Ancient gear hydra! Attack directly!" The dragon roared loudly before unloading a full scale attack on the helpless slider, finishing him off!

"AAAHH!" he cried as the blast slammed him into a nearby wall.

 **Slifer 1: 600-0**

The Ra was shaking in fear at Luna's skill and expertise but soon breathed a sigh of relief believing it was over, but he was very wrong..

"I wouldn't rest on your laurels yet Fusion." Luna warned knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"B..but…you can't attack anymore! It's over!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I activate this!" she revealed a trap he never expected, "Recognise it? The 'worthless trap'? No card is worthless, it's depends on on how you play it, and with quick xyz, I overlay level 7 ancient gear hydra and dark magician!" The Ra looked on in horror as his monster and Luna's changed into orange and purple orbs which enter the xyz portal, "Legendary sorcerer of the dark arts, explore beyond the deep boundaries of magic and let your power and knowledge grow beyond the boundaries of mere mortals! I xyz summon! Appear my most trusted ally! Rank 7 ebon illusion magician!" Emerging was the xyz version of dark magician who took his stand beside Magi Magi and Luna.

"O..only 2500 points…No big deal..I'll still have some points left!"

"Don't count on it. It's over, all thanks to this trap! Go miracle locus!" She revealed her final trap, "This trap lets you draw one card, but in exchange, one monster of mine gains 1000 attack points and can attack twice this turn!"

"N..NO!" he cried in horror.

"Go on, draw your last card." she said firmly with cold eyes which glowed pink for a moment. He froze in fear, but he felt his arm moving on its own towards his deck, no matter how much tried he couldn't resist the pull! "Wh..what's going on!?" he gasped as he pulled out his card unwillingly.

 **2500-3500**

"Ebon illusion magician! Finish him with dark chaos burst!" The magician gave a loud yell of power as he readied his staff and fired it directly at the last standing enemy duelist who was thrown back by the sheer impact through a pillar next to the other 2!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **Ra: 3100-0**

 **Luna: WIN!**

She then walked over to the 3 defeated duelists who were knocked unconscious. Dialling a certain button on her duel disk, it then released an EM pulse which caused the their disks to short out and detach. She then looked over their battered and defeated bodies, and sighed, "Jin, I know you wouldn't approve, but these guys have found our base so I can't allow them to walk away. And besides, in their current state, this will be a welcome relief to them." She then pressed anther button, and a bright light shone and the 3 fusion duelists were turned into cards. She picked them up and the duel disks they left behind, "At least this day isn't a complete loss for us." she thought to herself as she went inside the abandoned mall.

 **(Synchro dimension)**

I had just learnt about Dennis being a traitor and I couldn't believe my ears…."How…How could an entertainer like him side with the likes of Academia!? He was also the one who took Ruri!" I cried in disbelief. Seeing this, my dragons too were shocked and furious, but were more concerned with me, "Ryuga calm down."

"Calm down!? We've had a mole from Academia with us this whole time! He could've been reporting to them since who knows when! It's only a matter of time before.."

"We know Ryuga!" Bahamut growled which stopped me. "And when that happens, we'll be ready. We promise."

"I..I'm sorry guys..I just..don't know what to make of this…Shun was beginning to open up and now this happens." I was caught up in my thoughts before RE came, "If it worries you that much. I'll go check on him and let you know telepathically if anything happens."

"Go do that." BE instructed as he nodded and followed Dennis into the garage.

I then looked down upon the destruction and the ignorance of the audience was staggering, they didn't even though the dangers they would be in as well….

A little while later RE returned with a disappointed look on his face, "Huh? Did anything happen Red Eyes?" I asked.

"W..well….it's quite complicated…I don't even know myself." he admitted.

"What..happened?" we asked. He then confessed, and the news were very troubling.

"He just vanished in a gust of wind!?" I gasped.

"Most likely an agent of fusion brought him out, with his cover blown, he's most likely back in Academia." BE muttered.

"Tch! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled, "We could have a war on our hands soon!"

"Ryuga, do not let your anger and frustration get the better of you. Remember, we still have an ally in fusion."

"Ayame…" I remembered we still had a little ace of our sleeve no one new of, so hopefully she would update us soon.

 **(A few hours later)**

Ring Ring

I looked and saw who it was and pick it up with no hesitation. "Hello Ryuga, doing well I hope?"

"N..not really." I replied. Hearing the weariness in my voice brought concern to her, "Are you alright? I can tell something is deeply troubling you."

"You don't know the half of it." I replied, "We just found out, we had a spy from Academia with us the whole time since we left standard. His name was Dennis."

Ayame went silent for a bit before continuing, "Tch! Guess I'm too late. I'm really sorry Ryuga, I may have costed you guys an advantage." she said.

"It's alright Ayame, you did the best you could. That's all I can ask for." I said encouragingly, "Wait, you knew about Dennis being a member of Academia?"

"Well yes, he was one of the spies sent to infiltrate the xyz dimension sometime ago undercover. He was also sent to standard to monitor any possible activity and to act as a scout for any dangers to our mission…Much like how I was."

"So it's true then, he was involved with Ruri's kidnap…" I remembered what he confessed.

"I'm sorry…to hear that." Ayame said feeling for me, "It's okay Ayame, better to know now than later." I replied, "By the way, has there anything of late on your side."

"Actually yes, that's what I'm here to tell you. Recently Dennis had just returned to our medical centre and is being treated at the moment."

"He's in Aacdemia!?"

"Unfortunately yes, and under the Professor's orders the Obelisk Force are currently mobilising to attack synchro dimension in a day or so."

"That…can't be…"

"I'll do what I can on my part, and will let you know when the attack will commence."

"Please do that." I begged.

"Also, there's something you should know. I've recently discovered a pair of top secret files on Academia's computers, apparently they are key to the Professsor's plans, I haven't managed to look yet since I didn't have the time. I will be sending them shortly the moment I acquire them, hope they'll be of good use to you."

"Thank you Ayame, you really don't know how much this means to us."

"There's one last piece of intel I need to drop off to you, not sure if it would be of much use."

"Any bit is fine with us." I assured.

"Okay then, here goes. It's the name of the Professor, his name is Leo Akaba." As she uttered those words, I felt my heart skip a beat, "L..Leo Akaba!?"

"I..Is something wrong!?" she gasped before realising, "Wait, I remember, he's also the founder of standard's Leo Corporation!"

"What's a man from standard doing running the fusion dimension!? Also, he's responsible for all those attacks on the dimensions!?" I gasped shocked.

Ayame too was at a loss for words on how or why, "Umm Ryuga," I then went back to her, "I know it's a lot for you to take in, so I'll leave it at that for now. I'll be sure to let you know that-" she suddenly stopped talking and yet the call was still online.

"Ayame? Is something wrong?" My fears for her came to life as I heard an unfamiliar voice echo on the other end.

"Ayame Kentoshi! We have found you guilty of treason! Surrender now!" A voice suddenly spoke on the other hand.

"N..No!" I realised she was found out, 'Ayame! Get out of there now!" I cried but there was still silence, until she replied back.

"Hey Ryuga, I'm going to have my hands full for a while. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine. But just in case this is the last time we'll talk with each other, I just wanted to say….thank you…. for everything." With that the call ended.

"Ayame! Ayame!" I yelled as the line was cut off. "No…no…she's been found out…Now they'll.."

"Ryuga." BE said as she came to me, "Ayame is a very strong and proud duelist. I'm sure she'll make it, have faith in her."

I thought for a moment and took a calming breath, "Breath…You're right Blue eyes, Ayame's as tough as they come. She'll be okay…I hope." I thought downcasted before deciding to try and turn in for the night, but still…Leo Akaba…Is the Professor? So then…what does that mean for Reiji and us?

 **(Fusion dimension)**

As Ayame switched off her duel disk, she soon found herself surrounded by 6 Obelisk Force members in the hallways. "I never expected you to be able to find out about me. If I may ask..How?" she asked curiously, knowing how incompetent the Obelisk Force were as they were simply foot soldiers, it was obvious they had received intel from someone….

"Heh, Master Nushi knew from the start that you were leaking information to our enemies and so he sent us to take care of the loose end!"

"Nushi…" she then narrowed her eyes.

"Prepare for the punishment of your betrayal!" One of them yelled as the 6 of them readied their disks. Despite being outnumbered she then smirked.

"Heh, I always hated how you guys gang up on enemies 1 to 3. A cowardly way but I suppose it fits, and I wouldn't want thinks to be too easy." she then readied her duel disk with a smile, "I'll be sure to make Academia pay for the crimes it's committed against xyz and standard! I'll be sure you guys are the first to fall!"

 **How's this for chapter 56? As I've introduced here, Jin has 2 seconds in command of his small resistance squad being Luna and Kyoji. (Character design from Yugioh Zexal manga, of course decks are my own idea) Will go into more backstory later on. As for mighty mage, I used the design from dungeon dice monsters.**

 **Left it on a cliffhanger for Ayame. So will she escape, will she be carded? Find out next time!**

Mighty Mage

You can tribute this card to special summon a level 6 or higher spell caster type monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of mighty mage once per turn. When this card is in your graveyard and you control a level 6 or higher spell caster type monster, you can target that monster, banish this card from your graveyard and then special summon a spell caster type monster from your hand or deck whose level is equal to the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of mighty mage once per duel.


	57. Chapter 57-Greatest honour of all

Chapter 57

Greatest honour of all

Ayame found herself surrounded by 6 members of the Obelisk Force, who had been sent by Nushi himself in order to eliminate her. She had proceeded to activate her duel disk as they did, "It doesn't have to be this way Kentoshi, surrender peacefully and we will be merciful."

She then narrowed her eyes at their obvious lie, "If you think that I'd be stupid enough to fall for such and obvious trick, then you are bigger fools than I thought. Besides you'll just turn me into a card even if I do comply, this way, I'll at least have a fighting chance and if not, I'll go down with honour!" she retorted confidently.

The 6 troopers grit their teeth in frustration, "Tch! So be it then! Prepare to-"

"Lietenant!" a voice called out suddenly making them turn behind. 2 male students in red had appeared to Ayame's surprise

"Tora?! Hiro?!" she gasped, "Get back! I'll handle this!"

"No mistress! We'll take care of these clowns!" Hiro yelled back as he and his partner loaded their disks.

"In the meantime, you'll have to escape this place." A female voice said behind her, "Suzume?"

"Yes mistress," she nodded before handing her a data drive, "Here's the data you requested. The professor's most top secret information on Revival Zero and the Arc Area Project."

Hearing that was a big surprise to the Obelisk Force, "The Arc Area Project and Revival Zero!? You've gone too far! You'll all be carded here and now!" they yelled angrily.

"Not all of us." Suzume retorted as she stepped in front of her mistress, "Suzume stand down, that's an order!"

"I'm afraid that's one we cannot follow Mistress." Suzume replied sternly, "Right now is your best chance of escaping and you may never have another one like this again!"

"Tch! You will not be duelling alone! And besides, I could never leave you behind, after everything…" she said sadly with regret.

Her students felt the same but were willing to commit to this, "We understand clearly and we are eternally grateful for you taking us in when no one else would." Hiro said.

"But now is the time we returned the favour! You showed us the true meaning of honour and we shall willingly give ourselves up for you to escape!" Tora thanked.

"If you don't we'll never be able to right Academia's wrongs! Take your charge now Mistress and go!" Suzume concluded.

She completely stunned by how much they had grown since she met them and had a small tear run down her cheek at the decision she was about to make, "Thank you all, you truly have been the best students I've ever trained and I couldn't be anymore proud." as she turned she said her final parting words, "Consider yourselves graduated." ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction to the exits.

"You will not escape us!" 2 Obelisks yelled but before they could run after her, Suzume stood in their way, "I'd worry less about her and start worrying about us!" she yelled as she activated her disk, "I play reinforcement of the armys! I add queen's knight to my hand with it! Next I play polymerisation! Fusing Queen's knight, King's knight and Jack's knight together! 3 Noble knights of highest power, fuse together and give rise to the defender of the imperial throne! I fusion summon! Appear Alkana Knight Joker!" Suzume played her ace monster which stood tall before the Obelisks who backed away.

"Heh, don't leave us out of the fun!" Tora smirked as he followed, "I play fusion sage! Letting me add polymerisation from my deck to my hand! Now I activate my thunder dragon's special ability from my hand! By discarding it I can add 2 more from my deck!" After adding the 2 cards from his deck, he was all set, "Now I activate polymerisation! Dragons of the storm, come as one and strike down lightning on your foes! I fusion summon! Twin headed thunder dragon!" The large menacing thunder monster took its stand behind the Obelisk Force and roared loudly. But it was't over yet, now it was Hiro's turn!

"Now it's my turn! I activate polymerisation as well! I'll fuse humanoid slime and worm drake in my hand! I fusion summon! Humanoid worm drake!" The slimy worm like monster formed from the sludge before Hiro, "Now I'll use fusion recovery to add worm drake and polymerisation back to my hand! Now I hope you don't mind but I'll be playing it again! I'll fuse worm drake, worm queen and worm falcos! Creatures of the underground! Arise from the depths of the land and come together to form a new power! I fusion summon! Appear! Worm Zero!" The giant cocoon like monster revealed itself from the ceiling of the room and the whole group cowered in fear of being surrounded themselves!

"It's time we kick some butt you guys! And show them all what we're really made of!" Suzume called.

"Oh yeah!" they both cheered.

 **(Meanwhile)**

A large number of alarms had began ringing throughout the facility and soon guards were swarming the corridors and hallways looking for the traitor. Ayame hid behind a pillar and looked out from the side, the moment it was clear, she made a dash for the secret passage she had planned out fro a while in the event that she would ever be found out, "Phew, it's good thing this hasn't been found yet." she thought to herself as she ran down the underground catacombs, "Guess the rumours of a secret escape tunnel were true, and that a pair of students were able to escape using this years ago." As she did she began uploading the data disk to her duel disk and because of its large size and security it was taking a lot more time to download compared to the other files she had sent thus far. "Come on…Faster…" she thought hastily before remembering, 'Tora, Hiro, Suzume…Good luck to you all. And Ryuga, I'll be sure to meet up with you as soon as I can."

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Urk…" groaned an Obelisk as he slumped to the ground defeated amongst his cohorts in the centre.

"Pant…That's the last of them…" Hiro gasped as they had just managed to defeat all 6 of the bunch, "Don't know how but we actually managed!"

"Too bad your victory will be short-lived." a voice suddenly said from nowhere.

"Huh?" they looked around but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, the shadows beneath the defeated Obelisk grunts began to grow and connect with each other and then to their horror, dark shadowy claws emerged from the darkness and latched on to them like hungry zombies!

"No! Let us go! Help!" they all cried as the 3 students who defeated could only look on in sheer fright as they were pulled in and never to return! They stared at the spot where the Obelisk Force was dragged in completely speechless, " happened to them?" Suzume asked herself.

"The same thing that is about to happen to you." the voice spoke again which was then followed by footsteps down the dark corridor. As they looked on, their eyes looked upon a sight that made their blood run cold….As a certain person stepped out of the shadows. He gave off an aura and force which was very different from the normal students, in a very deadly way.

"Wh..who are you?" Suzume asked nervously with the other 2 sweating in fear.

He then stopped and grinned, "Oh? You have no idea who I am? I am deeply hurt." he said casually before smiling maliciously, "Here's a hint then, have you ever heard of the devil dragon overlord? The very duelist who devours the souls of those who ever opposed him?"

That hint alone was enough to make them lose their will to fight, 'N..Nushi!?" Suzume breathed to the horror of Tora and Hiro.

He then clapped a little, "I see my name struck a nerve, and I'll say, you certainly put on quite the show to those useless underlings. And yet, you're completely unworthy of facing my very best. Don't feel too discouraged though, the very dragon that sent them to complete oblivion has taken interest in you and will be more than happy to do you all in the same way." he said as his own shadow began to stretch out from behind him, which then rose up and took the form of a menacing black and purple demonic shadow with a pair of stretched devil-like wings, razor sharp shoulder blades and huge claws on its arms, with yellow eyes which pierced the darkness and the souls of the 3 students! "Prepare to meet your Un-maker!" in a matter of minutes the halls were filled with the sounds of a loud menacing roar, followed by demonic laughter and the screams of despair…

"NOOOOOO!"

"EEAAARRRGGHHH!"

"GRAAARGH!"

"AHAHAHA! Fall into the pits of the underworld from which you'll never return!"

Looking on at the aftermath and devastation of the area after the duel, Tiamat smiled looking on from her lair in the spirit world, "Hehe, it seems you have taken a liking to my new general Nushi. Once that mouse is eliminated, things shall proceed again as planned, none of the dimensions will be prepared for what is to come once it all comes together, not even fusion…"

"Indeed Tiamat, indeed." he grinned knowing what she meant.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Ayame had ran for a while but then she finally made it to the pier where a number of boats had been docked, "Pant…I made it somehow. Now to get off this island for good." she had barely made it to the edge of the pier where there was a steep drop to the water and rocks below and the stairway was to the side which she could use to get down to the boats. Before she could take another step she heard footsteps and then turned around to find a bunch of students charging towards her!

"Tch! It was unavoidable I guess, oh well, only one way out then!" she thought as they all prepared their duel disks.

"Stand back, she's not someone you weaklings can handle." They all turned back and gasped in shock at who was walking towards them. As they stepped aside, Ayame's eyes widened in shock and she was rendered speechless, looking upon a boy who had the same face as Ryuga. "N..Nushi…"

"Ayame Kentoshi," he said, "You've been a very naughty little girl, sneaking behind Academia's back and leaking out our secrets to the lancers. And here everyone believed you were the golden chevalier of honour for Academia, what you're doing is utterly disgraceful isn't it?" he said casually.

"Tch! Who are you to talk about honour!?" she yelled, "Carding innocents, destroying livelihoods and civilisations and hunting them down for amusement! There's nothing honourable about that in the slightest! You're all despicable!"

Undeterred Nushi continued, "Heh, frankly I couldn't care less about honour or whatever that is. Only as long as I accomplish what I intend to. Also, did you honestly think you would be able to get away with what you've done? I know very well on how you've been keeping touch with a certain lancer named Ryuga." he said.

"Y..you knew about that?" she said taken by surprise.

"Hehehe, it was so obvious, in fact I knew the moment you returned back from that mission in standard, feeling shattered and conflicted. Cowering in fear and loss of will to duel, it was obvious you were having second thoughts. In fact, I witnessed your duel with Ryuga first hand back then and how he was so close to annihilating you. How unfortunate he didn't finish the job." he said disappointed.

She then remembered that incident when she was caught with complete fear and overwhelming power by Bahamut the destroyer dragon and it was then her will and spirit had been shattered, causing her to question her own loyalty. "But…why would you wait until now? Why did you not do anything about it at first?"

"Hehe, simple, I wanted to lure you into a false sense of security, believing what you would give out would make a difference and it was so easy to do. When in actual fact, it was to identify any other loose ends among the ranks and let's just say," he reached into his pocket, "They've been cut off permanently!" he then held out 3 cards and to her utter shock it showed the faces of her 3 apprentices.

"N..No…no…..this..can't be! Tora…Hiro..Suzume!" she was beginning to get choked with tears and despair till Nushi grinned maniacally, "Hehe, that's exactly what I wanted to see, complete and utter hopelessness right after believing victory is attained. So close but in actual fact so far." he laughed, "You know, I almost feel sorry for you so I'll let you keep them." He tossed them at her to which she quickly reacted in retrieving them and clothing them to her chest. "Don't get too attached because you'll be joining them soon enough."

She then clenched her fist and grit her teeth angrily "You'll regret this! I'll make it so!" she yelled as she activated her disk.

The observing Academian soldiers backed away in shock, all except for Nushi.

"How amusing, you think you stand a chance against me? You couldn't defeat Ryuga and he didn't stand a chance against me. What hope could you possibly have of accomplishing what he couldn't?" he said.

"Tch! Even so, it's better than letting you get away with what you did to my apprentices..No..My friends! And Ryuga is no doubt getting stronger to avenge his own defeat for sure! But, for everything he showed me and opened my eyes to, I plan on doing you away before he does!" she proclaimed.

He then chuckled, "How very noble. Too bad no one will miss you once you are gone." he smirked as he activated his black blade duel disk. "You shall serve as an example to all the remaining forces of Academia who would dare desert or turn against us!"

DUEL!

 **Ayame: 4000**

 **Nushi: 4000**

(She has plenty of determination Nushi, perhaps we should give her a sporting chance for her sake.) Tiamat whispered to which he grinned slyly.

"Tell you what, since I'm feeling generous today, I'll allow you to make the first move." he said to which she grunted.

"He's either underestimating me or trying to lure me into false security. Either way, I'll be sure to make him regret it!" she thought, "Fine then. My draw!" Observig her hand wash;t easy as she could feel an immense amount of pressure and evil emanating from Nushi, almost exactly like Ryuga, but she couldn't afford to let that slow her down. "I'll place 2 cards facedown and a monster facedown in defence mode. That ends my turn."

"Oh? Trying to play defence? Tha's most certainly not like you? Are you trying to throw the match or trying bait me hmm?" he mocked.

"Just make your move." she replied.

"Heh, as you wish. My draw." he said, "I'll start by activating the continuos spell Hellfire Veil, this dreaded wall of fire shields all my dark and dragon monsters from any destruction effects you may try to throw at me." he said as a whirl of black and red flames began to enshroud his field."

Ayame narrowed her eyes, "Guess Murmillo and Gyzarus will be useless here…"

"Next, I'll play a spell called Card destruction! Now both of us have to throw out our entire hands and start over again." Unmoved Ayame discarded her 3 cards and drew again, "This can work well…" she thought.

"I take it you're pleased with what you have now? How about I change that?" Nushi interrupted reading her face, "Now I'll activate the special ability of my **samsara dragon** from my graveyard!"

"From your graveyard!?" she gasped as the spirit of a small black worm-like dragon appeared from his grave, it had an insect like head with a pair of mandibles and a worm like tail with stinger and small wings.

 **Samsara dragon, Level 1, Dragon, DARK ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Is that why he discarded his hand?"

"Correct, and his special ability is quite the effect. By simply banishing him, I get to special summon a dragon type monster from the graveyard. And just so you know, I have 3 powerful dragons who are rearing to tear you apart!" he grinned as he held out 3 cards from his grave and showed them to her- White night dragon, tri horned dragon and pandemic dragon. They were really high attack powered dragons too, useless in his hand due to their high levels so he set this up to her shock. "I'll even let you decide which one I should revive, then again it doesn't really matter to me."

"Tch! He's really starting to push my buttons. But I can't let my pride get the better of me…I'll have to give myself the best chance possible!" she thought as she pointed, "If I have to choose, I pick pandemic dragon!"

"Oh? My weakest of the 3? Don't tell me you're getting soft that you want to give yourself an advantage."

"Just get on with it." she replied annoyed.

'Hehe, fine then, but you'll regret picking this one I can assure you." Nushi said as he revived his blue and purple dragon which had wings which formed a biohazard symbol. "Now go! Attack her facedown monster with vile virus fame!" The dragon then shot a stream of purple flames infused with deadly fumes which revealed the facedown monster as test ape, which choked painfully before eroding into dust, to Ayame's disgust.

"Urgh…When Test ape is destroyed, it's special ability allows me to special summon a gladiator beast monster that's level 4 or lower from my deck! And I choose my Gladiator Beast Bestiari in defence mode!" From test ape's ashes the falcon clad in green armour appeared in defensive stance. "Now I'll activate the quick play spell inferno reckless summon! Since you control a monster when a monster with 1500 or less attack points was special summoned to my field, this let's us both summon as many monsters with the same name as the one we have on the field already! So while you get 2 more pandemic dragons I'll be getting 2 more Bestiari!" Soon 3 of each monster appeared on the field.

'Hehehe! What could you be thinking? Giving me more monsters to attack you with. You must really want to lose badly."

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself?" she taunted but Nushi easily saw her bluff, "Fine, if it'll make you feel good about yourself, I'll take the bait. My second pandemic dragon attacks one of your Bestiari! Virus flare!" The next virus dragon shot a stream of purple flames but Ayame was more than prepared. "I was expecting you to do that which was why I had this in case! I reveal my continuos trap Medallion of Gladiator Beast!" Her trap opened which created a shied in front of her monster, protecting it from the flames. "As long as this is on the field, my Gladiator beast monsters are protected from being destroyed by battle! Of course in exchange this trap deals me double the battle damage!"

"I see, heh, guess that means there's no point in attacking then." Nushi said already knowing what was coming next, yet was impressed by what she pulled off.

"Now since my gladiator beast bestiari has emerged unscathed from the battle, I can trade him for a new gladiator beast monster from my deck!" The eagle vanished and she shuffled it in before taking a new one, "I choose gladiator beast darius! Onward to battle!" The horseman then took to the field with his mighty whip, "When Darius is special summoned due to the effect of a gladiator beast monster, he then can revive a gladiator beast monster from my graveyard with negated effects, and I choose my gladiator beast Augustus!" The horse struck his whip onto the ground and out from the cracks came the purple dragon-like bird.

"I'll have to say, that's quite impressive. It seems your skills haven't dulled at all."

"Obviously," Ayame replied apparently insulted, "Losing to Ryuga opened my eyes and spurred me to get stronger the first time, but what spurred that determination into overdrive was the thought of having to avenge the lives of all those Academia had ruined!" she retorted.

Nushi went quiet for a bit before smirking, "Heh, that's tough talk but let's see if it's just a farce."

"It definitely isn't!" she yelled back.

"Is that so? But did you know once per turn, pandemic dragon can actually destroy a monster on the field with equal or fewer attack points to its own? I also happen to have 3 thanks to you."

She then gasped in shock but then grit her teeth seriously, ready to take what he would throw, but he had other plans. "Hahaha, I thought so. However, because your speech was quite moving, I've decided to give you spare you the agony of letting your pride get shattered by my dragons." he said, obviously to insult her, "I place this card facedown and end my turn. You know, as powerful as words are, they are meaningless with the foundation of action to support them. Now let's see if you are capable as such." he said confidently.

Ayame then sweated a bit, 'He seems awfully calm, but I won't let him sway me! I'll show him real action and words!" She then drew, "Alright, I play gladiator beast's respite! By shuffling 2 gladiator beast cards from my hand back to my deck, I can then draw 3 cards in turn!" Taking 2 cards, "I shuffle gladiator lash and trojan gladiator beast from my hand to my deck and draw 3 new cards!" Placing her hand on her deck, "Alright Ryuga, you told me to trust in my deck and my cards will see me through, well here goes! Draw!" She drew and smiled, "This can work!"

"Hmm?" Nushi thought looking at her confidence.

"Get ready Nushi, because you're about to regret going easy on me! I now fuse Gladiator Beast Augustus, Bestiari and Darius together in order to fusion summon my new ace monster!"

"New ace? How intriguing…" he thought interested as the 3 monsters became red, yellow and blue orbs of light before fusing.

"Wandering ghosts of the gladiators! Gather together under the power of the emperor! I fusion summon! Come! Gladiator Beast Andabatae!" Appearing was a whole new gladiator beast monster reptillianne in appearance with blue armour and wielding a big blade.

"Your ace has only 1000 attack? I'm not impressed in the slightest." Nushi muttered boredly.

"You would do well not to underestimate this one, when fusion summoned, Andabatae allows me to special summon another gladiator beats monster from the extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions!" she boasted to his surprise.

"What?" he replied.

"I know exactly the one to use," she said as she retrieved her intended card, "Come! Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!" Her former ace appeared with a great roar of power next to its comrade. "Now I activate wild nature's release! This lets me add the defence points to the attack points of a beast or beast warrior monster I control and I choose Heraklinos! Meaning he gains 2800 attack points due to its effect!" The spell granted more power to Heraklinos, making him increasingly ferocious and powerful as his muscles bulked up and his claws and fangs hardened.

 **3000-5800**

"Heh, this is getting interesting…" Nushi thought to himself.

"You won't be smiling for long Nushi! Because once all my attacks go through you'll be history! Heraklinos! Attack Pandemic dragon with blade of the hero!" Her tiger roared as it charged forward and sliced the dragon clean in half, while landing a devastating blow to Nushi's points! The shockwaves were able to push him back quite a bit int he process to the disbelief of the spectators!

Nushi: 4000-700

"I don't believe it!"

"He's really going to lose!?"

"And now I'll-" before she could continue she saw Nushi chuckling before turning to uncontrollable laughter. "Hee hee hee HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh!? What's so funny!?" she gasped.

"Isn't it obvious!? You proved yourself to me that you really are naive and hopeless! Thinking that one move will bring you victory when in actual fact you just sealed your doom!"

"What!?" she then looked on as pandemic dragon's ashes soon rose and began spread across the field, infecting all the monsters on the field with a devastating virus! The monsters that inhaled the toxic fumes soon grew shrivelled, gained bubonic hives and swelling, as well as gaining plague like symptoms. It was a nightmarish scene seeing them all suffer! So much that the spectators began backing away even more.

 **5400-4800 (G beast Heraklinos)**

 **1000-0 (G beast Andabatae)**

 **1500-500 (G beast Bestiari)**

 **2500-1500 (Pandemic dragons x2)**

"Wh..what is this!?" Ayame gasped in horror, "What's happening!?"

"Hehe, I told you that you were doomed from the start and that you would regret picking my weakest monster! When pandemic dragon is destroyed, it's ability infernal infection causes all monsters on the field to lose 1000 attack points! Not only that, but they'll all get a case of monster plague! Beautiful isn't it, seeing them suffer and writhe in pain!"

"You heartless monster…" Ayame became disgusted at his disrespect for his own monsters as they too suffered from the plague, but she was about to put an end to it, "Even so, Andabatae isn't going to remain helpless for long! You see due to his effect, Heraklinos returns to the extra deck after battle, however, he'll be leaving a parting gift for Andabatae! His attack points!" As Heraklinos vanished he transferred his remaining energy to his comrade, allowing it to overcome the infection as it growled with power!

 **0-4800**

"Best part, he can still attack! Go! Slay the second pandemic dragon and end this duel now!" she commanded as her lizard warrior growled and charged with his blade ready to finish it!

"It's sad to see how hard one tries to reach the top only to realise that it's forever out of their reach!" Nushi taunted as a massive firewall rose up in front of Andabatae's blade and blocked the attack!

"What!?" Ayame gasped in disbelief.

"Heh, did I not mention that hellfire veil has an additional effect? Once per turn I can negate an attack from any monster, so I'm afraid your Heraklinos' sacrifice was for nothing. Too bad." he smirked as Anadabatae returned to Ayame.

"Tch! No matter, I'll get you next turn." she muttered, "I would attack with Beatiari to switch him for another, but due to his pandemic dragon he's too weak and I'll end up taking too much damage from Gladiator Beast's medallion…" she thought observing the situation. "Till then, I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." she said as she laid down her cards.

"Pfft, heheh HAHAHAHA! Next turn! What are you talking about!? There is no next turn!" Nushi laughed suddenly.

"Tch! You're delusional, there's no guarantee until the last card is played." Ayame retorted.

"In that case, since you're so sure of yourself, I think it's time I actually tried! I'm through playing with you!" To her shock, Nushi gave off monstrous aura which soon took the form of a large black and purple double headed dragon, "This…it can't be compared to Ryuga!" she looked on in fear all of a sudden.

"Hehe, just like a cornered rabbit with paralysed with fear before the viper sinks in its deadly fangs." he mocked, "Time to put you out of your misery! I draw!" As he drew, "Tiamat, let's give her a proper sendoff worthy of a traitor."

She then grinned eagerly, "First, I'll activate a spell called allure of darkness, with it I can draw 2 cards then banish a dark monster from my hand as payment." He drew, "Now I banish dragon queen of tragic endings from my hand." He took the card and threw it not the banish portal. 'Now to rid the field of your miserable bird with pandemic dragon's special ability! Go! Destructive disease!" The dragon released a flurry of purple fumes from its wings towards the weakened Beatiari but Ayame was prepared.

"I won't let you! I activate my trap Gladiator Beast Medusa Shield!" The shield equipped on to her Bestiari which covered it from the fumes, "The equipped Gladiator Beast can't be destroyed by card effects, also during my turn I'm allowed to negate an enemy monster's effect once! Comboed with my Medallion, my Bestiari is indestructible!"

"Hmph! That combination won't affect my strategy in the slightest, I reveal my own trap! Zoma the spirit! Now it special summons itself as a monster!" The trap appeared as a menacing skeleton ghost on the field with 1800 attack. "Now, prepare yourself, to meet the dragon responsible for ending the miserable existence of your precious students!"

"What did you say!?" she cried in shock, fear and anger on what he said.

Taking a card he remembered the looks of pain and fear inflicted on the students with this monster and now he couldn't wait to do the same to her, "I play the spell Ghost Fusion! This spell lets me fuse a zombie type monster on my field with another in my deck or graveyard!"

"What? Zombie? But I thought you use dragons?" Ayame asked puzzled.

"Can't I use more than one kind of monster? Besides, the fusion monster I intend to bring out happens to be a dragon of your worst nightmares! I fuse Zoma the spirit with Berserk dragon from my deck!" He said taking the monstrous zombie dragon from his deck and fusing both skeletal monsters! "Undead spirits of the netherworld, join as one, break down the doors of Hades and Arise! I fusion summon! Arise! Dragon general of the underworld! Level 8! Dragonecro! Nethersoul dragon!" As the 2 zombies fuse, emerging was the nightmarish dragon from the underworld which let out a terrifying roar which made Ayame step back in fear and shock. Releasing a dark miasma which began to enshroud the pier in shadows.

"But why stop with one dragon, when I can have another at my disposal! And I'll say this, anyone who have laid eyes upon my ultimate monster ail rue the day they came into existence!" he grinned fiendishly, "I activate polymerisation! With it I fuse my 2 pandemic dragons together! Dragons ridden by deadly viruses, merge your anguish and and pain, calling forth the queen of darkness! I fusion summon! Arise! Claws of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" A large black portal opened from the fusion and emerging was Tiamat in all her ferocious might as she let out a spine-chilling shriek which made all the spectators run in terror! Ayame on the other had no such luck, as she found herself deeply cornered at the sight of the 2 dragon fusions!

"I..I..I won't fall so easily! Both your dragons don't come close to my Andabatae! And thanks to Gladiator Beast's Medallion they can't be destroyed in battle!"

"A matter which I will easily rectify. I activate Tiamat's special ability! Gorgonic Gaze! Once per turn, I can target a monster that was summoned from the extra deck on the field, and then, Tiamat not only negates the effects of that monster but it's attack points go to 0!" Tiamat then reared on to her hind legs and opened her chest eye which released dark energy which struck Andabatae, turning him into a statue of his former self as he cried in pain!

 **4800-0**

"N..NO!" Ayame cried in horror.

"There's more pain and destruction to come, I also activate the spell dragon's evil eye! For every dragon on my field I can destroy a spell or trap you control! So say goodbye to those eyesores Medallion and Medusa Shield!" Tiamat and Dragonecro gazed upon the cards and shattered them using the sheer force of their gaze!

"Urgh!" she was running out of options but she refused to yield, "Even if you destroyed my traps, I still have spirit barrier! As long as I control a monster, this trap negates any battle damage done to me!"

"Hmph, a mere delay like that won't save you I promise! First! Dragonecro! Attack Bestiari with Soul Crunch!" The underworld dragon charged forward and prepared to spear through Bestiari in defence mode with his horns!

"You won't destroy Bestiari that easily! I banish the shield warrior in my graveyard which discarded earlier thanks to your card destruction in order to spare my Bestiari from being destroyed!" The spirit of the warrior man then appeared and took the hit for the hawk. Ayame then smiled thinking she had succeeded but was sorely mistaken as Nushi clutched his face in his hand laughed again! "Hahaha! You never cease to amuse me, especially by those silly plays! You think you're protecting yourself and your monsters but in actual fact you coukldn;t be more wrong!"

"Come again!? You're bluffing aren't you!?" Ayame gasped bewildered.

"Oh really, then how about I give you your wake up call! Dragonecro's ability prevents him from destroying monsters in battle! But in exchange, my dragon takes up the soul of your monster and turns it into a Dark soul token with the exact same level and attack power as your monster's original attack!" Drago then shifted into a ghost form before spearing straight though Bestiari, taking its soul with it before corrupting it with darkness and turning it into a dark version of Bestiari with 1500 attack! Bestiari on the other hand became a lifeless statue like Andabatae.

 **500-0**

"No!" she gasped in despair, "This..can't be.."

"As you can see my dragon hates to waste a life when it can instead be spent in servitude to me! It must be really sad having to waste your shield like that but it's the truth! And now I'll destroy his former shell with his own soul!" The soul token then whipped up a whirlwind which sent the real one into oblivion! "Now Tiamat! Attack and destroy Andabatae! Unleash the shadow with Apocalypse Annhilator!" (I can hardly wait for some fresh soul!) She then charged up a powerful purple flare in one mouth before obliterating Andabatae! Ayame could only brace herself from the shockwaves as her monster was destroyed.

"I'm still standing!" she called.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he then grinned, "Tiamat can attack twice during each battle phase! And with no monsters left, your life points will be taking a direct 3000 point hit!"

"What!?" she cried as Tiamat readied a black lightning attack in her second head, "No…after everything…" Before falling into despair she remembered something Ryuga mentioned, "I never give up until the end, as long as I still have life points, the duel isn't over!"

"Ah! He's right! I vowed to meet up with him and bring downAcademia no matter the cost, and I intend to keep it!" she thought as she saw a card that could help her, "Nushi! This is far from over! Because you attacked me directly, I can special summon this to the field to protect my life points! Come on out Gladiator Beast Noxious!" As quick as she could she summoned a cheetah like monster to the field at the lasts second.

"Tch! How annoying…" he muttered as his attack was blocked. "And pointless.." he smirked to himself.

Ayame took in a deep breath of relief, "I held on somehow…At least when the end phase comes around, I can banish medusa shield to set any gladiator beast trap I want from my deck, and I think I know just the one." (She envisioned a huge fortress that should give her edge she would need to win this duel, she just needed to pass this turn.) "I avoided all the attacks you could throw at me Nushi! I still stand!" despite her words and confidence, Nushi still showed no signs of weakness. What he said next would change everything...

"Didn't I already say it's over? Hehe, perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough, but if you still don't get it, I'll show you!" He took a spell from his hand, "I play impact revive!" He said using his last card.

"Wh..what's that do?' she asked nervously.

"I can only use this spell during the second main phase of my turn. With it, I can revive a monster from the graveyard that was destroyed in battle this turn to its' owner's field and give it an extra 500 attack points! I think I'll use it to revive Gladiator Beast Andabatae!"

Ayame couldn't believe her ears, "What did you say!?" she looked on and saw her fusion monster revive to her field with a small boost.

 **1000-1500**

"Reviving my monster…That makes no sense…Unless!"

Nushi then smirked, "Unless Impact revive has a second effect? How right you are!" Both Dragonecro, Tiamat and the dark soul token roared ferociously as the spell faded, "This card allows me to conduct the battle phase a second time! And with 4 attacks ready to go and one measly monster, you're finished!"

"I…don't believe it…" Ayame had completely lost her will to fight and continue as all she could do was look on helplessly as Nushi sent the dark soul token to destroy itself and andabatae int eh process since they both had 1500 attack points.

"Pfft…Hahahaha! It's over! You were reckless and foolish to even consider challenging me in the first place! So say hello to pit of despair! Tiamat! Dragonecro! Put this traitor out of her misery once and for all! Soul erasing eradicator!" Both dragons roared and launched their merciless attacks at Ayame which resulted in a massive explosion!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard, and the platform where she stood cracked and gave way to the impact and force of the duel, causing it to plunge into the sea and sharp rocks below!

 **Ayame: 4000-0**

 **Nushi: WIN!**

As the dust cleared, the Academia soldiers returned and were horrified by the sight of the aftermath.

"No way she could've survived that."

"Almost feel sorry for her."

They then heard a snarl and were looking face to face with Tiamat herself! "Unless you want to become Tiamat's next snack, I suggest you go down and search for her, and do not return without any evidence of her demise! Do I make myself clear?" Nushi said as he stepped out from Tiamat's side.

"Y..Yes Master!" they replied frantically as they ran down the stairways to the lower levels.

"So Nushi? Do you think she could have survived?"

"Who knows? Then again who cares? After today there won't be any more traitorous ticks to get in the way." he smirked, "Also, the only thing that will be better than listening to her screams of defeat and seeing her face when her doom was decided, will be the look of rage and anguish when Ryuga finds out about this. The wails of despair that he will make over the loss of his precious friend , will be music to my ears."

"Hahaha indeed Nushi, that is something I deeply look forward to." she chuckled hoping to get the same response form Bahamut.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Below at the rocky bottom which was accompanied by the waves, students and search parties looked around desperately for evidence that Ayame did NOT survive. In a few moments, one team came across a discovery.

"Hey lookie here!" a Ra called as a few more came to him as he pulled out a damaged duel disk in between some rocks. "It's her disk that's for sure!"

"Heh, think this will convince Nushi?"

"Has to, otherwise what will?"

"Whoah her deck's actually still in there!?" another said in surprise as the cards were somehow still undamaged. "Whoah, these cards are almost the same as Sergeant Sanders'! Maybe if we give these to him, he'll reward us greatly for sure!" they nodded eagerly as they began to head up the stairs again with what they found. And yet…There was no sign of Ayame anywhere.

 **Phew, finally I'm done with chapter 57! So what do you think of this duel? Hope it was filled with hype especially since I included dragonecro in Nushi's arsenal. In case you aren't sure on some of the cards used here, most of them are anime exclusive or from manga, so type in the search engine and check if you don't know. As a heads up I won;t be uploading for a long while due to business and duel planning so i hope you are allied satisfied with the chapters I've come up with until now.**

 **So, what do you think will happen now? How do you think Ryuga will take it the next time he and Nushi face off? Till then stay tuned.**

Samsara dragon

You can banish this card from your graveyard to special summon a dragon type monster from either player's graveyard.


	58. Chapter 58-Emperor's benevolence

Chapter 58

Benevolence of the dragon emperor

It was morning and I had noticed the sun rising over the city and the light peering through my window. Despite having slept that night, I still woke up with deep exhaustion due to being restless….Ayame….I still couldn't shake off that thought that something may have happened to her. Even when breakfast rolled in, all I did was simply poke my eggs and nibble away at some toast. Bahamut, and the others had noticed this and could understand my worry as they looked on with concern for me and for what happened the other day.

"Sigh…Ryuga, I understand there is so much at work now. But you need to eat something in order to get your strength back, otherwise we'll be at a disadvantage in our next match." BE said.

"Yeah, you think you're the only one worried here? Even you're not that special." Re followed, in fact one thing he hated the most was seeing someone moping and refusing to move on from their problems, "Yuya probably just as worried and pressured as you are, not just for our buds but also the people here, considering how the denied his way of duelling and their ignorance for what may happen later on."

I then looked up and realised they were right, "Yeah I guess…But still, with Dennis back at Academia along with pendulum cards and action technology, it won't be long before they come up with new weapons of their own…I can't imagine having our enemies use pendulum cards against us." I said worryingly. RE was taken aback at this realising this may have been a bit more serious than just my concern over our friends.

Bahamut then stepped in to say his piece next, "Even so, it does not change the fact we all must be at our very best, otherwise we may stir up even more worry for the others. For now let's focus on what we can do, worrying about what is beyond our control now will only hinder us and nothing more."

"….I'll keep that in mind. Thanks you guys." I said encouraged as I began eating as usual, this time enjoying the food slowly rather than let it pass by while I dwell on out of hand matters. Just hope everyone else can do their parts while I do mine.

Not long after breakfast the first match of the day began, also due to the extensive damage in the arena yesterday night, the duel lanes were shifted to the outside overhanging bridges across the city. Now the rule was whoever could make it out the first gets the first move. Believe it or not, Yuzu was up first and against an intimidating guy named Sergey Volkov.

"Whoah..that's a face not even a mother could love." RE commented seeing the large man's appearance and runner.

"Indeed," BE replied wondering how the authorities could allow such a dangerous man on public ground.

Bahamut on the other hand…Had very different thoughts, in fact he didn't even say a word, "This could be the worst possible matchup for Hiragii…"

As the duel began everything went smoothly as Yuzu seemed to be having little to no trouble at all, but the way Sergey used his thorn monsters to damage himself and put Yuzu's monsters in such binds were….unsettiling.

We all felt really disgusted with how Sergey went about with his duelling but his moves seemed to be hurting himself too in the process so it seemed Yuzu would win. She even began proclaiming the threat of Academia's invasion to the crowds while she duelled well, we were proud of her being so confident, but seconds later…The unthinkable happened.

 **(Duel conclusion)**

"YUZU!" I cried in shock as she was thrown into a nearby building by Sergey's fusion monster with the rest of my dragons utterly speechless!

"I….I don't believe what i just saw…" BE gasped.

"Me neither…." RE followed, he too had no words for this.

I wasn't about to sit back and let it all unfold, but as I tried to rush to the door it was locked as usual! "Open up! Yuzu is in serious danger! Let me out!" I kept banging not he door but to no avail and I began clenching my fists hard and gritting my teeth in anger! I could also feel Yuya was acting the same, considering his best friend was thrown into a building! What this would do to him in his next duel...

To add more salt to this wound…

"They're actually continuing the matches!? Those disgusting hypocrites!" I yelled angrily as I could feel the anger bottled up from inside me starting to overflow and the negativity I thought I had under control for some time was starting to get loose again! Even BE and Re could notice my dark aura manifesting itself around me but they were paralysed by shock and fear to try and do something, except for one dragon…

"RYUGA!" Bahamut roared which snapped me back to the present.

"B..Bahamut!?" I gasped in shock at his loud roar, "What was that for!?"

"Get a hold of yourself! Don't you see that your emotions are beginning to get the better of you again!" he said glaring at me. I then widened my eyes and took in a breath before calming down, "Gasp…gasp..S..sorry Bahamut, I don't know what was coming over me…But..Yuzu!"

"That's the thing. I'll go and find her." he said.

"Y..you will?"

He nodded, "I will. And I promise I won't return until I have an idea of where she may be." he said before turning to my other 2 dragons, "Red eyes, Blue eyes, watch over him please." he asked.

"You don't need to ask our permission, you already have it!" RE replied.

Be nodded, "We'll take care of Ryuga until you return. We promise."

Assured with their answers he flew out from the windows to the crash site.

 **(Yamata POV) Same time as Ryuga's reaction**

"Yuzu! No!" Yamata cried as the helicopters couldn't even get a glimpse of the wreckage from outside. He looked down from the window and saw Sergey being pulled in by security while he was still laughing. He grit his teeth on anger, "If I get the chance I'll tear you apart piece by piece myself!" he yelled before kneeling down, "This tournament's getting way out of hand…Yugo…Hana…." he thought to himself as Fafnir came to him. "Sigh, if you're trying to get me to not worry and focus on now forget it Fafnir."

"Hmph, jumping to conclusions as usual Yamata? Still you are only half right."

"Huh?"

"I too am very worried for this tournament's events…However to ease your worries I will go search for Yuzu myself."

His eyes widened in surprise, 'Y..you wil!?"

"Indeed, she is…your friend after all, and it's only natural you'd be concerned too. I can't have you fight at half strength so I'll do my best. Until then don't do anything reckless or foolish." she said as she flew out. "She's also important for the sake of our worlds….No matter what, I can't allow her to fall into the wrong hands. Also…I hope she's okay…." she said as her serious expression changed to one of concern. While she knew her duty, for the first time ever, she was also worried for Yamata himself in a way she never expected.

As she flew to the crash sight…

"Bahamut?" she said surprised as he was there too.

He turned to her, "Fafnir, you are here too?"

"Obviously," she scoffed, "You already know her significance so it's natural I would be here too myself. So did you find anything?"

He sniffed the air, though weak he had a small hint of fusion in another direction but didn't want to bring it up to her. "I scoured inside and just car out before you arrived. I don't see any sign of her."

"Hmm, I suppose she must have fallen out the other end somehow. We'd best make haste and locate her, we can't afford to lose her, not with what is on the line. Considering she holds a key to the world's safety."

Bahamut narrowed his eyes at his sister's somewhat self-centred behaviour, "Is that honestly all you can think of?" he said disapprovingly, "As important as our duties are, Yuzu is much more than that, she is also an irreplaceable friend to Ryuga and Yuya. Haven't you even considered how her absence will affect those who care about….No…love her? Friends and family. I've come to understand this, why can't you?"

She went silent for a bit thinking about his words before shaking her head, "….Unlike you, I have no intention of letting petty human emotions get the better of my judgement. They'll only just sidetrack me and nothing more, remember that." she said pridefully tilting away, "But…since we're here looking for her, we might as well split up for now. I'll look from the sky above and you can look down below in the streets."

Bahamut took notice of her mood but decided to leave it at that for now and go along with her, "Agreed." As they flew in different directions, "I smelt fusion, yet no trace of a dimensional shift..Meaning they should still be close by…"

 **(Ryuga POV)**

I could easily tell Yuya wasn't himself as he tried to beat Shinji in one turn and as a result he ended being backed into a corner. I was noticed he was increasingly under pressure on wanting to find Yuzu but his rash decisions were only working against him. I felt pretty bad as he was going through so much, while Shinji on the other hand wanted to fight and inspire his fellow commons. Yet, RE and I were quite put off with how he considered Yuya's new monster, tuning magician, to be useless.

To everyone's surprise he was able to synchro summon enlightenment paladin and turn the tables on Shinji in a single move! Yet, despite his victory he seemed to have created more tension between both social groups of the City and the fact Roger wanted him on his side further enforced it…."Yuya, hope you find her soon…" I said as he drove out of the arena.

"Wow…I'm feeling conflicted on whether we should be happy for Yuya's win or not." RE said.

"I agree…" BE followed. I on the other hand was getting sick of this entire tournament and City…I was beginning to doubt if these people even deserved our help no matter what we tried they wouldn't listen. We were being fit into the way of living here like gears in a machine and nothing more. "First Yuzu gets blown off just fro trying to warn there people, now Yuya gets rejected even more by the people just for trying to survive according to this City's rules. Just how much more do we have to go through!" I cried angrily with my face in my palms. BE and RE were downcast as well, they could perfectly understand yet found no way of comforting me.

"Umm Ladies and Gentlemen please pardon the interruption earlier but now behold our next matchup! One that will be sure to keep you on the edge of your seats! The dragon tamer Ryuga Shirogane vs the beaming beauty Misty Lola!"

Hearing that announcement caught my attention, "Misty…Never thought we'd duel again. In that case…" I then turned around, "Blue eyes, let's go." I said to her.

"M..me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to get this match out of the way soon as possible, and for that I'll need your sheer power for that." I replied.

"Ummm not that I disagree Ryuga, but you sure Blue eyes will be the best choice for…" Red eyes was then interrupted, "I know what I'm doing!" I said firmly as I took my Blue eyes deck.

"Sigh…Well, wish us luck then." Blue eyes sighed, despite wanting to get onto the arena for sometime she never expected it to be like this. Red eyes looked on as I pushed my escort aside and walked to the garage myself. After I put on my riding suit I then sat on my runner riding it a little more unsteady than before. "Whoah…It wasn't like this before."

"I assume it's because Bahamut isn't here to control and support you this time. Are you sure about this?" she asked worried for both my safety and emotional instability.

"Even if I'm not fully prepared, there's no turning back now Blue eyes, I'm going in." I stated as I drove out as firmly as I could to the starting line, where I was greeted by my old opponent on her green and black duel runner shaped kinda like a lizard.

"Well well, I certainly didn't expect to have you as my opponent a second time." she said with a smile, "I look forward to seeing how much you've grown since, and I assure you this duel will be very different from our last one, nevertheless may the best duelist win."

"Y..yeah..sure…You too." I replied blankly to her surprise, but she shrugged it off.

"Now that our 2 competitors have entered the duel lanes, let's get it started!" MC announced from her helicopter, "Action Field On! Cross-Over Accel!" The field enshrouded the whole place and the action cards dispersed across the long lanes.

"Duel mode on. Auto-pilot standby."

As the timer went down, a number of thoughts went through my head, 'Yuya…Yuzu…Ayame….Everyone…please be okay.." I thought to myself, but to my shock, "RYUGA! The alarm!"

"Riding duel Acceleration!"

"Huh!?" I suddenly looked up and noticed Misty had accelerated before me and I quickly hurried after her!

"Eh? Either Ryuga's runner isn't working properly or he's out of it today…" MC commented seeing my slow reaction to the countdown.

 **DUEL!**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

I tried as I could to catch up but sadly Misty made it out of the gate first! "And Misty makes the first move!" Despite her achievement she seemed pretty disappointed, she then turned her head looking back at me with a hard expression before beginning her move.

"Hmmm…" she thought looking at me before proceeding, "For my opening move I'll place 2 cards facedown and then summon reptillianne servant in attack mode." Appearing on the field was a black cobra like monster with 2 arms and a low 100 attack stat.

"Huh? Why would she bring out such a weak monster in attack mode?"

She then smiled hearing my comment, "Appearances can be very deceiving, in case you forgot our last duel Ryuga." she said, "While reptillianne servant is on my field face up neither of us can summon monsters!"

"Oh my! On the first turn Misty has managed to initiate an effective lockdown on Ryuga! She has a powerful field advantage now!"

My eyes widened in shock hearing that, "Say what!? Neither of us!?"

"That's right, if you had managed to take the first turn you could have prevented this, but let's see if you can somehow make it out of this like last time. I now end my turn."

"Tch!" I grunted annoyed, "My draw!" BE then appeared next to me concerned, "Ryuga, how do you plan on dealing with this?" she asked.

I observed and found the solution! "This should do it. As long as servant is face up I can't summon a thing, but not if it's facedown!" I said as I picked just the card, "I activate book of moon! With this spell one monster gets flipped facedown! And my choice is obvious."

"It seems you've done your homework and thought things through." Misty complimented, "However I've thought ahead as well." she smirked.

"Huh?" I then noticed as the spell shone on servant it suddenly exploded! "Wh..what just happened?"

"Reptillianne servant's second ability activated, if ever targeted by a spell or trap it destroys itself instantly!"

"Looks like you've left yourself wide open then." I thought suspiciously.

"Not quite," she replied, "As I happen to not only be in front of you but also one step ahead in this duel. I trigger the trap snake whistle!"

"Tch! That trap.." I muttered knowing it all to well…

"When a reptile monster is destroyed I can special summon a level 4 or lower one from my deck," she explained needlessly as she chose her card, "I now welcome reptillianne naga to the field in attack mode!" Now appearing was a small snake girl with a cobra head on her human one.

"Misty has certainly planned well for her monster's destruction, but to play a much weaker one in its place is a mystery…" MC commented.

"Better watch yourself Shirogane…" Crow muttered uneasily as he watched from his room.

"Guess I took her bait…" I grumbled, "No matter, I'll just play something she really can't defend against!" I thought confidently as I took another card, "In that case, I'll activate the spell melody of awakening dragon! By discarding one card in my hand I can then add 2 dragon type monsters from my deck to my hand which have at least 3000 attack and 2500 or less defence points. I discard my white stone of legend in order to add 2 blue eyes white dragons to my hand!" As I slid my tuner into the graveyard m deck glowed, "When white stone of legend is sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to add another blue eyes white dragon to my hand from my deck, meaning I now have 3!"

Misty said nothing but narrowed her eyes seriously.

"Now I send my 3 blue eyes white dragons to the graveyard in order to special summon montage dragon from m hand!" I sent the 3 dragons in order to special summon my powerful 3 headed dragon which let out a huge roar of power as it appeared from my 3 sacrifices. "Montage may start weak but his attack strength is determined by the total levels of the monsters I sent to the graveyard x300! Each blue eyes was level 8 so with 24 as a total, his power becomes 7200!"

 **?-7200**

"That's quite the beast Ryuga." she said.

"Such power! Is Ryuga hoping to go for a OTK!?" Everyone then gasped in shock and what I was going to do!

"Montage dragon! Attack Naga now!" Before my dragon began to charge its attack BE came to me, "What are you doing?! You're attacking far too recklessly!" she gasped.

"I know what I'm doing!" I retorted before commencing the attack, "Go! Power Collage!" My dragon unloaded its full on attack at Naga!

As the attack closed in Misty hardened her gaze, "Hmph, how foolish…"

BOOM!

The attack resulted in a massive explosion and a huge cloud of dust which soon followed.

"Is it over already!?"

"It seems almost too easy…" Selena thought to herself while Shun paid little to no attention, still bitter over the thought of Dennis being a fusion spy.

Everyone looked on speechlessly waiting for something to happen. In a few seconds to everyone's shock Misty drove out of the dust unscathed, both her and Naga!

"Huh!? But how!?" I gasped.

"Simple, I had this on my field." She revealed her trap…Spirit barrier…."As long as spirit barrier remains in play on my field while I control a monster all battle damage is reduced to 0. Also, Reptilliane naga can't be destroyed in battle."

"Great, she's got herself an impenetrable combo there…" I muttered.

"Indeed, as long as naga is on the field she her life points will remain untouched as long as spirit barrier remains in effect." BE observed before noticing something occur to montage dragon, he had just turned to solid stone!

 **7200-0**

"M..montage dragon! What's going on!?" I gasped before noticing Naga's eyes had glowed yellow for a brief moment before turning to normal. "Naga…She did something to my dragon!"

"Very perceptive Ryuga," Misty added, "You see whenever Naga battles an enemy monster, she reduces that monster's attack goes to 0 at the end of the damage step. So much for your plan to win in one turn, which was so easily predicted."

"Urg…." I then sweated a little, her actual deck was far more terrifying than I initially thought, in fact, it was designed to take out power decks by draining them of their attack power!

"I'm actually a little displeased that you thought you could win with the same kind of power strategy you implemented last time. It seems I got my expectations were a little too high." Misty replied, "Hopefully now you'll try something a little different and entertaining." she advised.

Observing the situation I couldn't help but feel nervous, "BE, I think we may be at a disadvantage here." I admitted.

She agreed, considering most of her deck was built around brute force and destructiveness, putting us "You let your emotions and rash decisions cloud your judgement and you didn't think it through, it's too late now but we can make a difference here on out." Guess I'll just have to roll with it for now till I can get something which can overpower her strategy once and for all. The quicker the better….

I then sped up a little "Okay Misty, how's this then? I play pot of greed, which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck." Taking one of them, "Now I activate dark factory of mass production, now I can return 2 normal monsters from my graveyard to my hand." I took 2 cards, "I'll return 2 blue eyes white dragons, but one won't be staying in my hand for long because I'm discarding it with trade in! Now I'll get 2 more cards!" I drew again and it seemed quite promising.

"I hope those cards were worth it."

"You'll just have to see…" I replied sternly, "Till then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like it's back to me again. My draw." she said, suddenly I managed to swerve to the side and grab an action card and quickly played it without a second thought, "I play Quick guard! With it, I'll switch my montage dragon to defence mode!" Montage as a statue then kneeled down slowly. "Since Montage now has 0 defence points like Naga's attack points you can't destroy it in battle."

"As if I would use such a weak strategy to begin with." Misty said, "I now tribute my reptillianne naga and your montage dragon!"

"Say what!?" I gasped seeing both monsters glow and vanish, "You can't just do that!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can, you see by tributing 2 monsters with 0 attack points anywhere on the field I can then special summon my reptillianne vaskii!" Appearing on her field was a 4 armed snake woman with a gigantic tail and dressed in traditional clothing, and a worrying 2600 attack!

"How strategic! Misty tributed Ryuga's own monster along with her own in order to leave him open to a direct attack!"

"I don't think so! I play my trap immortal dragon!" I activated my trap, "With this card I can special summon any dragon which has either been banished or is in my graveyard! And I choose 1 of my blue eyes white dragons!" Appearing from my trap was one of the blue eyes white dragons I discarded from my hand!" Appearing from my trap was my deck's pride and soul who faced the enemy monster with a fearsome growl and 3000 attack points. And yet Misty didn't seemed fazed in the least!

"Heh, I've been looking forward to seeing your dragon again, however this time I plan on taking it down!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked suspiciously, "Your monster is outmatched and you don't have any other facedown cards."

"As I said before, raw power is completely useless against my regal reptiles. If you don't believe me, just watch as I activate Vaskii's special ability! Once per turn I can destroy one face up monster you control!"

"No way!" I gasped in shock.

"Go! Gorgon Eye!" Her snake's womanly face soon gained a hideous reptile-like expression as she glared and shot a beam through her eyes which instantly turned my dragon to stone and caused it to crack instantly!

"This time I'm one step ahead of you Misty! Since a blue eyes monster was destroyed I can special summon this from my hand! Deep eyes white dragon! From the shards of Blue eyes, they collected together and then glowed brightly before forming a new dragon from my hand, one which was more sleek and radiant with spread out angel like wings!

"When Deep eyes is successfully summoned it inflicts 600 points of damage for every dragon monster with a different name in my graveyard! I currently have 3 different dragons ( Montage, white stone and blue eyes white) and so you take 1800 points of damage! Go shining storm!" My new blue eyes then fired multiple white streams at Misty and she swayed slightly from them but held on.

 **Misty: 4000-2200**

"And Ryuga has successfully landed the first strike of damage!"

Misty herself was a little surprised by my move but not as impressed as before, "Urg…Not bad…But that's still not good enough." she replied.

"How's this then!? When summoned Deep eyes allows me to target a blue eyes monster in my graveyard and her attack strength become equal to that monster! I choose blue eyes white dragon!" The soul of one blue eyes then went inside Deep eyes, causing her strength to rise in the process.

 **?-3000**

"Hmmm…It seems I won't be making an attack this turn. I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Phew…Seems we held her off Blue eyes." I breathed relieved.

"For now, but the question is, for how long more?" BE replied. I then noticed Misty looking back at me with a hard expression and I just couldn't shake it off….."I can't think about that now! I have to win this!" I thought, "I draw!" Looking at it, this could be another chance for me to win this in a single attack! BE noticed my expression but didn't bother trying to stop me, she knew I wouldn't change my mind at this point so she could only hope for the best.

"Get ready Misty, because now I'm coming at you with full on force! By revealing a blue eyes white dragon in my hand I can special summon blue eyes alternative white dragon to my field!" I showed her my single remaining Blue eyes which allowed me to call out her upgraded form which appeared magnificently to the field!

"Ryuga has assembled 2 powerful dragons to his field! Things aren't looking well for Misty!"

"Planning on attacking me again?" Misty asked.

"Not this time, I have something else in mind." I replied firmly, "Blue eyes alternative dragon's special ability allows me to treat it as a normal blue eyes white dragon, which allows me to activate this spell from my hand! Go Burst stream of Destruction!" I played the spell depicting Blue eyes' signature attack. "Thanks to this, by preventing my blue eyes from attacking this turn, I can then destroy all your monsters!"

"Ryuga, are sure you know what you are doing this time?" BE asked.

"Yeah, with spirit barrier there's no point in just attacking, and I'm definitely not going to risk triggering that facedown Misty has while she has a monster. Also I'll be able to finish this in one attack from deep eyes now!"

"That seems logical enough…" BE thought in agreement yet still felt unsure.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Another attempt for a single KO?" Crow thought surprised thinking I would try the same tactic again.

"Ryuga's duelling more aggressive and reckless than usual…" Selena observed.

 **(Duel)**

"Go Blue eyes! Wipe out her field with Burst stream of destruction!" Blue eyes then shot a powerful beam which erased Vaskii from Misty's field and left her open to a direct assault!

"Hmph, you're a fool." she said disappointed.

"Say what?" Don't tell me she expected this too!? My fear came true as her trap card opened!

"I warned you that sheer strength and brute force will not work against me, perhaps you didn't quite heed my warning, and now it's going to cost you! I play Zero Force! When my monster leaves the field, this trap reduces the attack and defence points of all monsters on the field with an attack strength greater than and equal to my monster, to 0!"

"No way!" I watched as the trap unleashed 2 rings which snared my 2 dragons and brought their strength to nothing!

 **3000-0**

 **3000-0**

"Just as it seemed all hope was lost for our City's top model, Misty has once more managed to thwart Ryuga's advance to victory!"

"That's 2 times she was able to outthink me…" I thought stunned.

"I knew it…" BE thought to herself, knowing this could spell doom for us.

"Are you quite finished yet? Or do you plan to waste my time with more pointless moves?" Misty spoke seriously.

"I…I switch deep eyes white dragon to defence mode and end my turn." I said weakly, finding out there was nothing more I could do.

As soon as I did that, Misty then slowed down till she drove side by side with me, with a serious expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm actually very disappointed, I expected a great and memorable duel with heart with you but it seems I was sorely mistaken. You may be using the same deck, but you're definitely not the Ryuga I duelled before. Last time you played your moves with heart and determination but now all your moves are nothing but reckless and rage filled. You have no determination at all, in fact your face says it!"

I was rendered speechless at her comments and so was BE, "She can really see that just by looking at a person. In fact, she took those very words out of my own jaws…."

"I once had high hopes for you and saw a bright future ahead of you. But now it seems that future is becoming a very dark one which spells your end. Would you care to explain yourself for your actions till now?"

I then lowered my head and grit my teeth in anger, "Do I really need to? It's because I'm sick of everything that's happened thus far! This tournament, this City's ways and the ignorance of the people! I have friends who have been sent underground and who knows what they may be put through now. Not to mention no one cares! Also, my friends Yuzu and Yuya both tried to do good and they paid a price they never deserved, not to mention how everyone here values power, money above all others, disregarding both the weak and less fortunate, cards and people. Also, I have a friend I'm really worried about a…certain friend of mine in…another place, I just can't stand it anymore!" I cried with tears in my eyes.

From their rooms, everyone else narrowed their eyes sympathetically, they could feel my emotions of anger and worry.

Misty remained silent for a bit before speaking her mind, "I understand…In fact I feel the same too."

"Huh?"

"I may be a top, but like you and many others I can't sit back and watch the inequality continue for so long unchecked and everyone turning blind eye to the poor and needy, which is why I entered the fortune cup to change that divide, despite the risks. But unlike you, I never succumbed to blind rage for it will do nothing but hold me back from conveying my message of unity. In fact take yourself for example, so far this duel has been proof of that and you know it!" My eyes widened in shock at her words, "If you truly want to succeed you need to shake off those emotions that hold you back and cloud your judgements. With that I believe I've stated my case." she said as she shot of ahead of me.

"My draw!" She looked at it, "This time I'll give you a little helping hand. I play card of sanctity which allows the both of use to draw till we hold 6 cards!" I was a little surprised by her generosity so I drew with her. I felt a bit uneasy as I saw her smile.

"I'll also activate the snake rain spell card, by discarding my reptillianne medusa I can send up to 4 reptiles from my deck to the graveyard! So I discard reptillianne gorgon, gardna, another servant and ruklamba the spirit king!" She sent the 4 reptiles to her graveyard. "Now I play monster reborn to summon Ruklamba the spirit king from my graveyard!" Appearing was an alligator like lizard with black hair. "Now I'll use his special ability! During either player's turn can tribute Ruklamba in order to special summon monsters from my hand whose total attack points equal 2000 or less!"

"Oh no! WIth that who knows what she could bring out!" I thought knowing most of the monsters she played so far had less than 1000 points.

"I'll choose these 2, I summon reptilianne viper and reptillianne scylla, whose total attack strength is 1900!" Appearing was the small snake tuner monster and a reptile woman with a monstrous beast like body.

BE then snarled at the 2 monsters before turning to me, "With those she could summon a level 6 synchro monster."

"Yeah, and I have feeling I know which one…" I replied nervously.

"I tune level 2 reptilian viper to my level 4 reptilianne scylla!" The small snake changed into a pair of synchro rings for the other monster to pass through, "Strike down your foes with potent venom and squeeze the very life from their bones! I synchro summon! Level 6 Reptillainne hydra!" Appearing from the light was the hideous reptile synchro monster and I could tell what Misty had in mind, "Now I'll activate its special ability! When successfully synchro summoned my hydra destroys all monsters you have with 0 attack points and for each one I draw a card! Go Constricting Crush!" The synchro then sprayed black toxic slime from her jaws which caused changed into black snakes which ensnared my 2 dragons, causing them to explode from the sheer pressure!

"Since I destroyed 2 monsters, i draw 2 cards." she said as she drew.

"Urg…Nice try Misty, but when Deep eyes white dragon is destroyed all monsters on your field go down with it! Radiant Revenge!" Deep eyes' soul then reappeared and shone with white light to try and take hydra with it, but Misty swerved around the upcoming bend and grabbed an action card, "I don't think so, I activate Mirror barrier! This negates my monster's destruction!" A shield appeared which protected her synchro.

"With that out of the way I attack you directly! Venom Blast!" The serpent hissed loudly before unleashing its attack at me! I tried my best to grab an action card but my lack of control made me miss by an inch so the attack commenced!

"Aaaaargh!" I cried in pain as the attack connected.

 **Ryuga: 4000-1800**

After the shock of the impact i managed to right myself up as BE came to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..barely."

"That's good at least." she said assured.

Misty then turned to talk to me, "Have you come to your senses now? If not, then I'm sorry to say this but you've lost. I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

I then observed the situation, and realised she was right, I wasn't thinking straight and ended up choosing a deck which was vulnerable to Misty's new one. Also my impatience and lack of focus had caused me to lose a big lead in this duel…"It seems pretty hard to catch up Blue eyes. I know it's not over yet, but my options are limited…"

"I know…I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more for you compared to last time." she apologised.

"No..it's my fault, I should have thought things through more and I got us in this…But still, it'll be interesting to try and get out of this." I said.

"Indeed it will." A voice said out of nowhere catching us off guard. I then turned to my side and saw a dragon materialise before us, Bahamut!

"Bahamut! You're back!" I cried gladly.

"Yes, and it seems I'm not too late." he replied observing the field, "This will be an interesting challenge indeed."

"Never mind that, did you find anything at the crash?" Blue eyes asked.

"I'll explain it all after this duel, but for now, I shall take things from here, so Blue eyes you can rest."

"Thank you Bahamut, I can certainly use a rest. Good luck both of you." BE replied as she vanished.

I then looked up at Bahamut and he nodded at me confidently, so i turned at Misty, "Hey Misty, thanks for that wake up call. You said wanted a duel with passion and heart, well now you've got it! I won't disappoint this time!"

She ten smiled seeing my face, "Those eyes…just like before…Heh, that's good. I look forward to seeing what you bring to the table now, so give me your best shot!"

"With pleasure! My draw!" I drew, "First I'll use mystical space typhoon to destroy that spirit barrier once and for all!" My spell then blew away the trap so her shield vanished as a result, "I now activate the spell spark of the light dragon! By sending 2 dragon type monsters from my hand to my graveyard I can special summon one light dragon type monster from my deck! I send blue eyes white dragon and rider of the storm winds to the graveyard in order to special summon the incarnation of my resolve! The heart of the dragon emperor! Come forth! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" From the souls of my 2 dragons, came forth my partner dragon from the deck who rose and let our a loud roar of power and might! "Now! I normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini ability! Awaken!" The white gemini light enveloped Bhaamut as his abilities were unleashed.

As Misty looked on she was deeply impressed, "Impressive monster Ryuga, well then what are you waiting for?" she smiled, her facedown was battle rush, "To damage my life points you'll need to destroy m hydra, but thanks to this trap, I'll be sure to counter your efforts a third time. Let's see if you really are different now…"

From the way the duel went I already knew attacking was not a good option against Misty now, I defnitely needed a new approach…

"Ryuga, is something troubling you?" Bahamut asked.

"Yeah, I need to find a way to win this without attacking, also I found out that using violence would only enforce the crowd's want for intense duels and not for the equality of society."

Bahamut thought for a moment and realised he had the perfect plan, "I know the solution to this, but to do so, we need to focus together now."

"Well I've got nothing to lose, okay let's do it." I nodded as we synched together and I felt something new developing within….A power without the use of direct assault yet just as firm and determined. Only one dimension harbours that power, and together we can access it!

 **(Xyz dimension)**

Jin was scouring the desolate square area in search of supplies for his team, when suddenly he felt a streak of pain pulse through his heart!

"Urk! What's this?" he groaned as he clenched his chest, looking up, he noticed Jormangandr was feeling the same. "This feeling, of resolve to break the boundaries of the dimensional planes….Bahamut…"

 **(Duel)**

I opened my eyes and felt Bahamut and I resonating with a new power, one that should get our message straight for sure. "I activate Bahamut's special ability! When used for an xyz summon, he can be treated as 2 monsters!" Bahamut then glowed before somehow splitting into 2 copies of himself!

"What!? Xyz summon!?" Misty gasped.

"Eh!? Ryuga is capable of using xyz summon too!?"

Everyone looked on with anticipation at what I was about to do, "Using Bahamut Sacred dragon of Hope I build the overlay network!" He then changed into a stream of light which entered the xyz portal. "Dragon emperor of great heart, let your radiant form beam down the light of benevolence from the heavens above, ending needless conflict and ushering in a new age of peace! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Bahamut! Prime Dragon of Divinity!

As the light dissipated, Bahamut emerged in a new form, now clad in golden armour scales around his entire body, while his underside had become silver, with a red crystal gem embedded in his chest. That same silver armour now coated his claws both on his hands and feet, and his head now had a series of horns which spread out almost in the shape of a crown, with a blue gem embedded in his forehead. His wings had changed to the form of 6 beams of light (Similar to odd eyes raging dragon's) which gave off radiant light which was soothing to the heart and sight, while his tail ended with a trident like spike at the end.

 **Bahamut, Prime dragon of Divinity, Rank 8, Dragon, Xyz, LIGHT, ATK: 3300 DEF: 2800**

"So this is an xyz summon? I'll admit it's quite impressive." Misty said with awe as the light given off by Bahamut seemed to make the crowd much less edgy and more calm, 'Well then Ryuga, feel free to make your move."

"Gladly Misty," I replied, "This time I'll try something different! I activate Bahamut's special ability! Once per turn, by using an overlay unit and skipping my battle phase, I can target one monster that was summoned from the extra deck that's on your field!" Before Bahamut swallowed his unit, it instead glowed brightly instead and remained!

"Huh? Aren't xyz monsters supposed to absorb their units to activate their effects?" Misty asked puzzled.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but due my sacred dragon's special ability, on the turn I xyz summon using him I don't need to detach any overlay units to activate my xyz monster's abilities!"

"Tch…" she grunted before seeing her reptillianne hydra being showered with the light from Bahamut's wings, "Wh..what are you doing to my monster?"

"Let's just say now you have to make an important choice which determines the fate of your extra deck monster Misty. It's called shining salvation! Either your monster will pass peacefully into the afterlife (basically banished), or I can take control of it and bring it to a side of better understanding!"

Misty then looked on surprised at my new tactic, this clearly wasn't anything like she expected, "So basically I'm going to lose my monster one way or another…"

"There's that, if you really want to avoid this there is also a third option."

"And…what might that be?" she asked nervously.

"It's a just simple peaceful payment don't worry, half of your current life points will be transferred to mine and then your monster will be spared from the light. The choice is yours." I smiled.

"Eh!? What a horrible situation! In one move without attacking, Ryuga has forced Misty to make one of 3 terrible choices that could cripple her position in this duel!" MC gasped.

"Hehe, well played Ryuga, and a very interesting move too. If I must make a choice…Fine, I'll you can have half my life points. So Bahamut's effect is negated!" Bahamut then turned his attention away from Reptillianne hydra and then absorbed some energy from Misty using his wings, before turning over to and transferring it to me from his wings, showering me with refreshing light.

 **Misty: 2200-1100**

 **Ryuga: 1800-2900**

"I now place one card facedown and end my turn." I concluded, "So Misty, what do you think?"

She smiled, "I am most impressed, in fact, this is even more exciting than our first duel at the square the other day. Well then, I believe it's my turn to return the favour for you putting on such a show. I draw!" Looking at it she smiled as it was what she needed.

"Before you play whatever you just drew, I'll activate my trap the Dragon's Bead! Now if you target a dragon type monster with a trap card, I can discard a card to negate and destroy it!"

"Nice move, too bad I'm through with tricks, now I'm going to go all out! And I' sure you remember a certain monster you faced last time we duelled don't you?"

"Last time?" I thought for a moment before realising, "Oh no…Not that!"

"Oh yes, I now banish my reptillianne hydra on my field along with all my other reptile monsters in my graveyard in order to summon my evil dragon Ananta!" Soon all her reptile monsters were sucked into a black hole above her which unleashed the giant 7 headed snake monster from it and it looked as ravenous as ever! "As you should know, Ananta gains 600 attack points for every reptile I banished to summon him and in case you lost count, it was 11 meaning punishing grand total of 6600!"

 **?-6600**

"That snake has more than enough attack points to take out all my remaining life points!" I realised, "In that case I activate my Prime dragon's second ability!"

"I'm on it Ryuga." Bahamut replied before bathing in bright light and then vanishing!

"Eh? Where did Ryuga's dragon go?" MC asked puzzled as she looked around from her helicopter.

"When my Prime dragon uses Sacred dragon as xyz material, it can't targeted for an attack except by another dragon type monster that was summoned from the extra deck!" I called out.

"So you're trying to avoid physical combat now? Heh, an interesting tactic but you left out one fatal rule that will cost you this match."

"Wh..what's that?" I asked uneasily.

"It's simple really, if I can't attack your dragon then that leaves only one target left." she smiled as she eyed me.

"N..No!" I gasped.

"Oh my! Ryuga's attempt to save his monster has made him the target of Misty's snake! It's all over for him!"

"It was a very fun duel Ryuga, but now it must come to a close. And to make sure of it I'll equip my Ananta with the trap Zero Sprite!" Misty activated her final facedown card, "By equipping this to one of my monsters, its original attack goes to 0, however it has the ability to attack twice!"

"And since Ananta has 0 attack points to begin with it doesn't lose any attack points at all!" I gasped.

"Go Ananta! Attack Ryuga directly with serpent ruination!" Misty commanded as the giant snake prepared its final attack!

"Urg…" I sweated before realising I had to use my last resort, "I activate my Prime dragon's final ability! By detaching all overlay units from the card during my opponent's battle phase, all the battle damageI would have taken is negated and is sent back at my opponent!"

"This can't be!" Misty cried in horror as it was too late to stop her attack as Ananta fired its black flames, only for Bahamut to intercept. "Reflecting Radiance!" We both cried in unison as Bahamut absorbed his one unit into his cheats which created a massive barrier which reflected the flames right back at Misty herself!

"AAAAAHHH!" She cried as the flames enshrouded her and her runner smoked before coming to a stop while I overtook her.

 **Misty: 1100-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

"In a change of blows and when all hope seemed lost, Ryuga has made a huge comeback! Let's give it up for Ryuga Shirogane!" The whole crowd then applauded for my win and for once, it actually felt like a good one too…."We did Bahamut and Blue eyes.." I said and they both nodded proud with me before vanishing into the deck again.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Hmph, it seems he has some skill in xyz summoning…" Shun muttered still distrustful. While Crow cheered and Selena merely clapped a bit.

Yugo gave some small applause too while Yamata had his thoughts on other matters….

 **(Arena)**

As I made it back in I noticed Misty arrive as well and i held out my hand to her, "Misty…It was a great duel and I don't think I would have been able to get over my emotions without you."

"It's nothing really," she smiled as she shook too, "I only wanted to make sure my future prediction about you came true and after today's performance I do believe that you and your friends will help accomplish many great things for this world, and others too."

"W..worlds?" I was taken back at her statement to which she chuckled, "Hee hee, it seems I gave myself away. I'll admit I saw something special in you after I read your face and in fact, I too realised it was far different from any other person, considering your use of the action field that time and with the recent usage of pendulum as well. Your friends from other worlds I presume?"

"Heh, yeah I'll admit. Also, I'm pretty worried for them now…" I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll help take care things down in the underground, and I'll be perfectly fine myself I assure you." she said knowing my concern, "So for the time being, good luck in your next matches. I'll also entrust the City's future into the hands of you and your remaining friends now and I know you'll do us all proud."

"Thanks Misty." I said as she turned around and headed to the garage on her own. Before she left however she then stopped and passed a card to me, "Here, this could help you later on."

"Empress' Staff? Are you sure I can just take this?"

"Why of course? In fact, just by reading you right now, you'll be facing much bigger challenges in the future so you'll need as much help as you can get. Till then, farewell." she said as she walked off.

"She is a quite the fortune teller," Bahamut stated.

"Being able to tell about us just by looking at your face." BE followed as Misty went away.

"Yeah, but she's definitely a good person and like she requested, it's time we did our best for this world and for everyone else." I replied as I started heading back myself, "Ayame, I'm sure she'll be alright too. I know it..."

 **(Fusion dimension)**

In the port side city there were a large number of students gathering together before heading into the ship which carried them all the way to the island of Academia, where little did anyone know, was training them to become duel soldiers and invaders to other dimensions. The bright smiles on the children's faces as they parted ways with their families would soon turn into either looks of pain and suffering or sadistic cruelty. A number of river channels passed through the structures and canals which lead out to the sea and in one secluded channel away from the main area was a cloaked figure who was riding a small gondola through the waterways.

"Hmmm, all seems clear here. I think it's time I head back. Sensei Yusho would need me to assist him by now." she said to herself as she prepared to row herself out. Just as she made it to the more open spaced channel she noticed something peculiar stranded at a low stairway which lead to the river (Where people could board the small boats and ride along them). "Oh? It seems someone's over there." As she moved closer she noticed an unconscious girl with long blond hair which had been unfurled and became messed up, with evidence of bruises and injuries across her arms and legs. Next to her was a broken wooden sword which also carried evidence of being out at sea for a while. Even her clothes had tears here and there and despite her lifeless appearance, she was still breathing though barely! "Urg…Owww…" she groaned weakly.

The cloaked figure looked over the stranded girl and smiled, "Well well, you certainly are a lucky one to have survived all the way from Academia without a boat. Now your efforts have rewarded you with a sanctuary for all others like you." she said as she took the girl into the gondola and she began to move away from the place with her new rescue.

 **Wow, I never thought I would be able to do it but I managed to come up with a chapter despite my busy schedule, also hope this one was worth the wait, especially since it displays Bahamut's xyz evolution.**

 **As for Ayame, don't worry she won't get killed off by Nushi that easily, and I'm sure many of you know where she'll end up from here on. As for her new deck, I appreciate the suggestion of shadoll but they aren't quite what I have in mind, but I do intend to use them in another chapter if it comes. Ayame's new deck will be a unique one and of course an existing archetype, no spoilers though.**

 **Not OC since I'm terrible at coming up with those haha…..Also, down below are the new introductions to today's duel, which I hope lived up to your expectations.**

Bahamut sacred dragon of hope

Xyz effect- If this card is used for an xyz summon you can treat this card as 2 monsters. On the turn this card is used as material for an xyz summon, if that xyz monster activates an effect which requires detaching an xyz unit, you don't need to.

 **(As his other effects, this ability can only be used after Bahamut is gemini summoned)**

Bahamut, Prime dragon of divinity

2 level 8 light dragon type monsters

If this card was xyz summoned using Bahamut, Sacred dragon of hope as any of its materials, it gains this effect: This card cannot be selected as an attack target except by a dragon type monster that was summoned from the extra deck which is at least level/ rank 8 or has at least 3000 attack points.

Once per turn during your turn, you can detach an xyz unit and target one of your opponent's monsters that was summoned from the extra deck. Your opponent chooses one of these 2 effects:

1-That target is banished

2-You take control of that target.

Your opponent can transfer half of their current life points to your life points in order to negate this effect. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect.

During your opponent's battle phase, by detaching all xyz units from this card, your opponent takes any and all battle damage you would have taken during this battle phase. While this card has Bahamut, sacred dragon of hope attached as an xyz material this card cannot be destroyed by battle nor do you take any battle damage from battles involving it.

 **On the topic of Bahamut's 3 evolutions allow me to include a little trivia, they all have 3 effects each, first is how they can't be touched except by another powerful extra deck dragon. Second is how their abilities are designed against extra deck monsters like fusion, synchro, xyz and pendulum. Third effects are unique to them, each being a representation of Bahamut himself.**

 **Fusion- Destroyer dragon**

 **Represents Bahamut consumed by intense rage and anger, making him more than willing to unleash his full power and showing no mercy to anyone who deserves it, also considering how in delivers a massive onslaught of damage (Battle and effect damage).**

 **Synchro- Blazing dragon**

 **Displays Bahamut unyielding resolve and determination. The dragon's heart and passion which is strong enough to overcome any barrier thrown against him, as his attacks cannot be negated and any extra deck monster somehow more powerful in terms of attack power will be destroyed in the end.**

 **Xyz- Prime dragon**

 **This portrays Bahamut's kindness and beenvolence to others. Usually trying to stay out of violence or battle and trying to resolve them in the most peaceful way possible, considering how it involves skipping the controller's battle phase and reflecting any battle damage without causing any direct or physical action to the enemy.**

 **(His weakest form in terms of attack power but balanced by limited uses of powerful abilities. Despite being almost untouchable in xyz form, a weakness is, like with earthbound immortals, if the opponent can't attack Bahamut, the controller is open to a direct attack, forcing them to use Bahamut's final effect to reflect battle damage at the cost of all xyz units.)**

 **Hope you like what I came up with, took me time to plan all this but was worth it. Also, as always, feel free to leave behind positive feedback and stay tuned.**


	59. Chapter 59-Seed of hate

Chapter 59

Seed of hate

 **(Security control room)**

On a screen, Roger was reviewing the previous matches and collecting valuable data from the events that had taken place, hoping it would be enough for him to not only develop new weapons to enforce his hold over the City, but also to see of there were any possible soldiers for him to add to his arsenal of warriors. Out of all the matches that had transpired so far, he eyed the results of my match with Misty with deep intent and interest, (Seeing me use xyz using Bahamut while my match the other day involved synchro) "Most intriguing, it would seem that this Ryuga may have just as much potential and power as Yuya Sakaki." he thought to himself with a sly grin, "He shall make a fine addition to my defence force against Academia, alongside Yuya and Sergey. However, I must first be sure if he is truly worthy…"

(This was while Yuya was being returned to the Security HQ and the match between Sun and Crow was getting prepared.)

 **(Ryuga POV)**

I had just made it back to my room and for the first time in a long while, feeling satisfied over a tournament win. Greeting us was RE who was clapping the moment I walked in, "Congrats to you for your big victory Ryuga. You should be proud of yourself!"

"Yeah." I replied, "Though I can't help feel a little bad for putting BE through so much trouble in the first place…"

He then scowled a bit, "Hmph! Now don't you get worrywart on us, BE's tough, all she needs is a little rest then she'll be as good as new! Till then we should celebrate!" he cheered suddenly. I then smiled at his enthusiasm, "Heh, you're right, this is something to be glad about."

"As I told you before, there will come the time when the situation shall turn in our favour when all seems lost, you just needed to have faith that it will happen." We both turned around and saw Bahamut appearing before us, "Thanks a lot my friend, I don't think I would have been able to win that duel without you."

"No thanks are necessary, you simply needed to have belief in yourself, casting aside all doubts and your resolve shall reward you." he replied, "On the topic of matters looking bright for us, I have some news that should keep the tides in our way for the time."

I then realised what he meant, "Right! About Yuzu!" I gasped.

"Well, don't just stand there, let us in on it already!" RE said impatiently.

Bahamut calmly told us while he was flying around he discovered that Sora was actually in synchro! At first the rest of us were worried about an invasion but fortunately as it turned out, Sora was still on our side and it was thanks to Yuya who had convinced him the true joy of duelling when they faced off at the Battle Royale some time ago. I was glad hearing Yuya had been alright and felt a little more sympathetic for some of Academia's duelists, as they were deeply misguided and never had the chance to make friends since all that mattered was reaching the top, even if it meant betraying others, kinda like how Ayame mentioned it to me….

Unfortunately Bahamut didn't have enough time to listen in on their entire conversation and was forced to return to me after reaching his separation time limit, but along the way, the new feeling he developed over wanting to guide and make peace with Academia where possible was what help stem his determination to seek power from the xyz dimension since he knew that place was a peaceful one, as was his brother Jormangandr. He also informed Fafnir through telepathy that Yuzu was safe amongst friends so she could be at ease.

"Wow, that's quite a lot you've gone through…" RE stated.

"Indeed, but that is behind us now. For the time being we can rest easy knowing Yuzu and the rest of our allies are in good hands."

"That's good to hear." I replied feeling better, "I'm also interested to see how the next few matches go as well." Not long after our talk, the match between Shun and Crow went underway! Despite the friction the 2 of them had initially, we could tell they were gradually developing respect for one another as the duel progressed. Surprisingly at some point, a little boy ended up falling on Crow's Blackwing Rakiri, and luckily Shun was able to save him in the nick of time. Despite losing the duel, I could tell Shun was gaining a new outlook on bonds and friends seeing their fist bump at the end and so I felt things were starting to look up for us lancers.

"Glad he's finally opening up." I said with relief as Bahamut and RE nodded. Too bad BE was still resting, as the duel I had drained her of most of her strength…

The next matchup though really caught our attention, "Hold on to your seats folks! Because right now is our next match! Entering the arena will be…..Yamata vs Hana!"

I felt quite uneasy hearing the announcement, I felt I had to see this one through so I watched intently for what would happened…..

 **(Yamata POV)**

In their room, Fafnir was watching the matches as we were, but had also managed to acquire a sample of Bahamut's power the moment he spoke with her telepathically. She had discovered his strength had no doubt grown and infused with the powers of fusion, synchro and xyz, and now she had a sample of it to use. However, as soon as the next match was decided she was caught off guard realising the matchup was between Yamata and the girl named Hana.

She then noticed Yamata wasn't acting excited and immature as usual, but instead was all quiet and reluctant. And that actually worried her…

"Umm Yamata, is something of the matter? You didn't eat something wrong did you?" she asked. He didn't answer but stood up and prepared to go out of his room, she then realised it was about his opponent.

"Please tell me, what exactly happened between the both of you?" She asked as they were in the garage.

"Fafnir…Let's just say, once this duel is over, we'll do things your way here on out…" he replied emotionlessly as he got on his runner, started the engine and revved out.

She didn't know what to make of it but knew that she would get the answer through the duel one way or another, and yet, she had a feeling she wished she hadn't.

 **(Yugo POV)**

"Oh yeah! Go get em Yama!" Yugo cheered excitedly to see his friend finally in action. "Come to think of it, Hana really is a lot tougher than she looks for a Top…Boy I'll never forget the day me and Rin first met her, that duel we had together really was a show stopper."

 **(Yugo flashback)**

It was a day in the slums as usual while Yugo and Rin were doing some calibrating on the prototype runner they had been working on for so long. At first it seemed like they hit a dead end as the engine and thrust didn't quite give the boost they hoped for. Rin then opened the circuit board and took out the acceleration chip that gave transmissions to the engine and saw it was starting to smoke due to overheating, "Tch! That cheapskate sold us a useless hand down!" she yelled angrily throwing it away into the bin and glaring at Yugo, "I told you that sleezeball couldn't be trusted Yugo!"

"Hey don't you go yelling on me! You already know we're short on cash so I thought I'd find us a place where they sell it cheap!" he shouted back.

"We need cheap yes, but we don't need junk!" While they argued they didn't notice an old friend walk right in through the garage door with a smirk on his face, "Hehe, bickering like an old married couple as usual you guys? Then again i don't see much difference."

"Huh!?" they both looked up at the front, "Yamata!" Yugo gasped as he ran up and gave his buddy a high five, "What brings you here?" Rin asked curiously. "And we're not a couple!" she followed with her blushing and Yugo whistling.

"Haha, can't a guy pay a visit to his old pals now and then? You know I'm quite hurt…" he joked before noticing the smoking circuit board, "Whoah guess some lowlife sold you some bogus parts…"

"Grrr…." Rin growled while Yugo covered his friend's mouth, "Shssh…not another word…"

Pulling his hand away, "Hey no sweat, I've got something that should cheer you both up!" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny chip! The sight of it made Yugo's mouth fall down and Rin drop her arms weakly, "I..Is that a…"

"A skylon 30 acceleration chip? Yup! The one and only." he smiled proudly.

"Aren't those things supposed to be like really…..really…expensive?" Yugo asked puzzled as to how his friend could have gotten his hands on it till widening his eyes, "How did you a mange to-….Wait! Don't tell me you stole this!" he gasped in shock, but to his surprise Yamata only chuckled, "Ah come on, you can't possibly believe I'd drop so low as to be a common thief Yugo."

"Then how did you get this?" Rin asked.

"Ah it's simple, I have a friend in a high place who was nice enough to get this for me." he replied.

"F..friend?"

"So your friend stole this chip then?" Yugo questioned only to be smacked by Rin! "Ow!"

"What was that for!?"

"Don't jump into conclusions!" she hissed.

"Haha, you guys never change…" Yamata thought to himself, "No she didn't. She's pretty cool, in fact you guys ought to meet her right now!" he said enthusiastically as he turned around to the garage entrance, "It's alright, they're cool. You can come in!" he called out.

"Huh!? You brought someone over?" they gasped. Coming in from around the corner of the garage was a person wearing a red long-sleeved jacket with a hood over her head, she also wore a short black skirt underneath with some white knee socks and some casual shoes. "Umm, can I come in?" she asked shyly as she walked in slowly.

"It's okay, they're good I promise." Yamata assured as she then took off her hood revealing her face with long blond hair and cherry coloured eyes, "H..Hello, my name is Hana Misaki. Nice to meet you 2." she said doing a small bow.

"Hi there! You must be Yamata's friend. Nice to meet you too, I'm Rin and this is Yugo." she then noticed Yugo was staring at Hana's cute face speechless, "H..Hi…"

Rin then grit her teeth jealously and then pinched his ear, "Yow!"

"You've got some nerve fawning over a girl right in front of her!" she grunted. "Tch…Nag…" Yugo pouted.

Seeing that Hana then chuckled a bit, "Haha, you guys are exactly like how Yamata described. Full of energy and hurting the one you care most about, just like a couple."

"Say what!?" they both gasped looking at Yamata who grinned and scratched his hair, "Hehehe…"

"What else did you tell her!?" they glared down at Yamata who waved his hands in a panic.

Afterwards he told them how she was actually a Top. At first Yugo and Rin weren't very keen on opening up because of how Tops treated commons, but after she explained her side of things like how Yamata saved her once and she wanted to get to know commons more they decided to trust her seeing her as a good person. They were also surprised she was supposed to be a heiress to ENER-D, which was one of the top duel runner companies in the City, which was how she was able to acquire the chip for them, making Yugo quite jealous of his friend but it made buiding their runner much easier.

 **(Later on)**

Around midday after having lunch together and introducing Hana to the kids at the orphanage, Yamata encouraged the rest of his friends to have a tag duel against each other, Yugo and Rin on one side while he and Hana were on the other. This was to help deepen their connections with each other, and also because Hana herself wanted to try her luck out in a good duel to see how far she had gotten.

Yugo and Rin had 3000 life points and had the advantage so far with clear wing synchro dragon and wind witch wonder bell on their field with no facedown cards.

On the other side, Hana and Yamata were on the losing end where they had only 1200 life points left and 3 facedown cards

 **YR: 3000**

 **YH: 1200**

"Oh yeah! We're gonna win this easy Rin!" Yugo boasted confidently.

"Calm down Yugo, don't get so ahead. The duel still isn't over…." Rin sighed. "This is why we ended up losing the tourney a while back…."

Hana was so nervous due to her moves being countered and she couldn't find the strength to draw her card, "I..I can't do this…"

"Relax Princess!" Yamata called making her look, "It's just a game no worries! So what if we're losing, at least we're also learning new things right? Also, if you just trust in yourself and believe in me, and both me and your deck will answer back!"

"T..trust in my deck and you…" she thought before taking in a breath and opening her eyes confidently, "Alright! No more acting scared! Here goes!" She drew and trusted in Yamata's words and cards, "I summon rose princess in attack mode!" Appearing was the small rose like woman monster with leaf like wings on her field, "And I'll use her ability rose rebirth to revive a level 4 or lower plant type monster when she's normal summoned! So I'll revive my level 3 botanical girl!" A portal opened and what came out was a small pink flower girl who did a little joyful spin. "Here goes, I play shining rebirth! When I have the appropriate materials on my field, I can synchro summon a synchro monster that is sleeping in my graveyard!"

"Huh!? From your graveyard!?" Yugo gasped.

"I told you not to get so cocky!"

"I tune level 3 rose princess with my level 3 botanical girl!" Hana called out confidently as Rose princess changed into 3 rings for botanical girl to pass through, then Yamata and her chanted together as the monster they were reviving was his own, "Descend from the ancient world and grace us with your magnificent presence! Synchro summon! Appear level 6 Orient dragon!" The oriental looking dragon reappeared on the field after Yugo had taken it out earlier a turn ago. "Since botanical girl was sent to the graveyard I can then add a plant monster from my deck with 1000 or fewer attack points, and I choose glow up bulb!" She said as she added the card.

She hesitated a bit but then saw the look in Yamata's eyes to go for it! "Now orient dragon's special ability activates! When it's successfully summoned I'm allowed to banish a synchro monster on the opponent's field, and I choose Clear wing!"

"Eh!? Why would you do that!?" Rin gasped in surprise.

"Hehe, I don't know what you're planning but in case you forgot, clear wing's special ability now activates! When a level 5 or higher monster activates it's effect clear wing synchro dragon negates and destroys that monster, and then it gains that monster's attack as its own!"

Rin thought for a moment, "They should have realised this…unless!" her eyes widened realising it was a trap! "Yugo wait!"

"Go! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear wing then flashed its green wings and was prepared to reflect the ability back, only for Yamata to interrupt! "Sorry Yugo, but now you just gave me the opportunity to use my trap memory loss! When your attack mode monster uses its special ability, this card negates it and forces your monster into defence mode!"

"What did you say!?" he gasped as the trap created a black barrier which bounced Clear wing's light back at itself causing it to fold up its arms! "Come one Yugo, even I'm not stupid enough to make the same move twice unless I have a safety measure, and besides, I'm well aware of how you use Clear wing's ability to tip matches in your favour. Well this time I used it against you!"

"Grr…."

Hana then smiled knowing her partner had her back, "Thanks Yamata."

"No problem, that's what partners do." he replied assuringly. She then turned, "Now orient dragon's ability commences! Go Synchro send off!" Orient dragon then shot a strong energy sphere which knocked clear wing through a portal causing it to be banished!

"We could be in trouble here…." Yugo muttered.

"Sigh, told you to listen…" Rin sighed, "At least we still have wind witch winter bell on the field and it's stronger than orient dragon!"

"Not for long it isn't," Hana countered, "I play seed of deception, which lets me special summon a level 2 or lower plant monster from my hand and I choose my level 1 glow up bulb!" Appearing was a flower bulb with a large eye in its centre, "Now I tune my level 1 glow up bulb with level 6 orient dragon!"

"Another synchro summon!?" they gasped as bulb became a single ring for the dragon to pass through.

"Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 7 Black rose moonlight dragon!" Appearing from the light was shinier version of black rose dragon which gave off a calming breeze of petals rather than the harsh gales of the original.

"Wow, that's beautiful…" Yugo gasped.

"Yeah..same here." Yamata said as he was equally impressed with how far she and come.

"Thank you very much," Hana smiled brightly, "To show my appreciation, I'll activate her special ability! Once per turn when a monster is special summoned I can target and send one monster on your field back to your hand! Since the only monster you have left is wind witch winter bell I'll be sending it to your extra deck!"

"No way!" Rin gasped, "That'll leave us wide open!"

"Go Rose Ballad!" Moonlight rose then spun around doing a ballet like dance while blowing a whirl of petals around Winter bell, causing her to get blown away into Rin's extra deck!"

"N..No biggie…We've still got more than enough life points even if she does attack…" Yugo sweated.

"Sorry Yugo but I'm afraid I can't give you the chance for a comeback cos that'll be really bad for us." Yamata interrupted as he activated his facedown card, "I play descending lost star! This lets me revive a synchro monster from my graveyard in defence mode with negotiated effects and 0 defence points, and I choose my orient dragon!" The trap caused the ancient looking synchro to return to the field another time.

"I still don't get it," Yugo wondered, "You've got 2 monsters out but one's in defence mode so how can you win?"

"Wait and see," Yamata smiled as he revealed his final trap, "Go synchro stream! When there are 2 face up synchro monsters on the field I can activate this trap, which then equips onto one of them! I choose Hana's moonlight black rose dragon!" Hana then smiled realising that she had someone reliable and trusting as her partner, "Told ya I've got your back, now you can do the honours!" he encouraged.

She then nodded, "Now due to synchro stream's effect, when the equipped monster attacks, it gains attack equal to the attack of another synchro on the field! Now my moonlight dragon gains Orient dragon's 2300 attack points!" Orient then transferred its strength over to the other dragon synchro, causing her to get stronger in the process!

 **2400-4700**

"Now we're in trouble!" Yugo gasped and Rin could only look on, "They've got some pretty good teamwork skills and trust in each other a lot…."

"Go moonlight black rose dragon!" Hana and Yamata said in unison, "Attack directly with Rose requiem!" The synchro dragon then shot a bright red and pink flame at Yugo and Rin, knocking them both down.

 **YR: 3000-0**

 **YH: WIN!**

"We did it!" Hana cheered happily, "Did you see that!? We won!"

"Yup, and I couldn't be more proud." Yamata replied while seeing Yugo and Rin squabble again like little kids trying to pit the blame on one another. "Hahaha some things never change…"

 **(Present)**

"Boy was that duel intense," Yugo thought to himself, "Sure it was a loss but at least it helped me realise I needed to work with Rin better, also it was obvious they had true tag team spirit. Also we had plenty of fun times together later on." remembering how they often hung out together as friends and honed their skills together as rivals. "But still, I wonder what happened between the both of them…" he wondered seeing Hana now had a feeling of bitterness and hatred to her old partner now compared to last time. As Yugo saw the 2 duelists make it to the starting lane he narrowed his eyes, "Careful Yama, you guys may be old friends but she's a tough one so you better watch yourself."

 **(Stadium)**

Yamata had rode out onto the starting lane and positioned himself right next to his former partner and now opponent. Looking at her uneasily, she then turned to him with narrowed, piercing eyes filled with anger and distrust. "I've been waiting for this moment Yamata, hope you're prepared to lose."

Putting on a weak smile, "Heh, you're a lot more confident than I remember princess…"

Hearing that made her glare at him furiously, "Don't call me that! I never liked that nickname you came up with in the first place. Also, you've got an awful lot of nerve carrying a smile on your face after what you did, and I'll be sure to make you pay dearly for what it costed me and my family." she hissed, making him wince a bit as he faced forward and the countdown began.

"Duel Mode; On. Auto-pilot, Standby."

The moment the countdown hit 0, both of them sped forward, "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

 **Yamata: 4000**

 **Hana: 4000**

Both of them sped furiously underneath the the gateway and as they did Yamata drew in a bit closer to his old friend, "Hana, you said the main reason you're in the friendship cup was to get back at me, but what exactly do you mean!? I don't remember doing anything that would get you all furious at me!" he cried.

"Trying to play innocent won't help you in the least. You should know by now what I'm talking about." she scoffed thinking of him as ignorant, "The time for talk is long over, now let's duel!" as the both sped out, Yamata was the first to make it through.

"The first to emerge from the gate is Yamata, so he takes the first move!"

Fafnir observed Hana carefully and what she could sense from her was quite unsettling, "Yamata, her heart and mind is like raging storm filled with anger and sadness." she stated with concern though it was already obvious, "Tell me, what exactly happened between the 2 of you?"

Yamata said nothing at first but replied, "Not now Fafnir, I've gotta focus." he said observing his hand.

"Hmmm, in that case, play your moves wisely." she advised knowing he didn't want to talk about it as he took 2 cards.

"It's my move, and with it I'll set a monster facedown in defence mode and a card facedown. And that's it for me." he said.

 **(Viewer POV)**

The move made puzzled Yugo as he leaned in a little closer, "Huh? That's weird, Yamata never plays small like that, even if on the defensive. Is he testing her or going easy?" he wondered.

As I looked on, a thought ran through my head, "I have to play smartly, and seeing how she reacts to this will help me understand what's going on with her…"

 **(Duel)**

Hana saw the small setup Yamata laid out and she was less than amused, "Is that it!? You dare take me lightly!?" she shouted angrily.

"You'll come find out yourself." Yamata replied blankly.

She then grit her teeth angrily taking it as an insult, "Tch! Fine then! But you asked for it and now you'll regret it! My draw!" as she took her card she then thought to herself, "If you still think of me as the clueless novice you once knew and taught you couldn't be anymore wrong. I've changed in more ways than you can believe because of you and now I'll get you to take me seriously!" She then played her spell, "For my opening move I activate the continuos spell seed cannon!" As the spell appeared, a large thorny plant emerged from the ground, "Now whenever I summon a plant monster, this card gains a plant counter. And here's the thing, once it gathers 5 counters, I can then send this card to my graveyard in order to deal you 500 points of damage for each one!"

"She's definitely going all out from the get go…That's definitely not the style she's used to playing." I thought.

I activate graceful charity which lets me draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 after." After she drew she discarded 2 monsters, "Now the effect of my Dandylion activates! When it's sent to my graveyard I special summon 2 fluff tokens to my field in defence mode!" The soul of the plant she discarded then reappeared but then burst into sparkles which reformed into 2 fluff tokens. "Now my cannon gains 1 plant counter!" The thorny plant then sprouted one flower on one of its branches. "Now I summon bird of roses in attack mode!" Appearing on her field was a plant like bird with a rose on its head. It's appearance caused a second counter and flower to bloom on the seed cannon. "Now I activate the spell fragrance storm! By destroying a plant type monster on my field I get to draw 1 card and if it's a plant type monster I'm allowed to draw again! I choose my bird of roses!"

"Eh!? She won't destroy her token but chooses her attack mode monster instead!?"

Yamata narrowed his eyes knowing her aim, "She's done her homework that's for sure…"

The spell then destroyed her bird of roses and so she drew her card, "I drew rose fairy! Now it's ability activates! When it's added to my hand outside of a draw, it special summons itself to my field, so come on out!" Appearing was a small pink fairy with rose like hair alongside the 2 tokens. "Now a third counter lights on seed cannon. Not only that, since I drew a plant monster I can draw another card!" As she said so, a third flower bloomed on the cannon as it was halfway charged! "Now Bird of roses' special ability activates! When it's destroyed I can then special summon 2 plant type tuner monsters from my deck!" After taking the intended monsters from her deck, "I summon to the field level 4 angel trumpeter and level 1 copy plant to my field!" Appearing were the tuner monsters which soon filled her field completely, and as expected a 4th counter lit on seed cannon.

"A full field summon on the very first turn!? I never expected Misaki to be this skilled! Yamata will be in for a huge beating for sure!" MC gasped as everyone looked on in awe.

As I watched from my room, RE and Bahamut looked on amazed. I on the other hand wasn't, for some reason, I felt it was to be expected.

"Wow, that girl certainly knows her stuff…"

"She plays with determination, but that determination is tainted with negative emotion…." Bahamut followed.

"Please tell me you do have a countermeasure for this Yamata." Fafnir asked concerned. "Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." he assured.

"I activate copy plant's special ability! Once per turn it can copy the level of another plant monster on my field until the end of my turn, and I choose my level 3 rose fairy." Copy plant's level increased to 3, "Hope you're ready to lose Yamata, because now I tune level 3 copy plant to my level 3 rose fairy and 1 level 1 fluff token!" The tuner changed into 3 rings for the other monsters to pass through, "Cold and bitter flames envelop the entire world and from them, the Black flower blooms! I Synchro Summon! Level 7 black rose dragon!" As the light dissipated, her fearsome dragon emerged and let out a loud roar along with a large gale of black petals around the bridge area, it even caused some parts of it to crack and weaken!

"And Misaki manages to summon her ace monster! And whoa! Keep it steady!" MC gasped as Black rose's winds began twirling the helicopter around.

"But I'm far from finished! I activate the special ability of the dark verger in my graveyard! When I have a plant type tuner monster in my field I can special summon it from my graveyard! Return to me my precious plant!" She called as the small menacing fern appeared. "And with the appearance of my dark verger, my seed cannon is now fully charged!" The final flower, which was the biggest of all bloomed and soon opened into a ferocious plant mouth with sharp teeth and was ready to unload itself at anytime! "Now I tune my level 4 angel trumpeter with my level 2 dark verger so synchro summon again!" Angel trumpeter became 4 rings for the fern to pass through, "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! I Synchro Summon! Appear now, level 6 splendid rose!" Standing next to black rose dragon was a female humanoid monster with 4 whips stretching out from her sides while clad in green and black.

"You discarded dark verger and dandylion with graceful charity un purpose so you could pull of this twin blade combo. If your monsters don't get me, then seed cannon will…. I've gotta say, you've certainly come a long way Hana." Yamata said feeling anxious.

"Like I said, your old student is long gone. Since that…day…I've trained hard non-stop and made this power my own, hoping for the day to finally defeat you!" she said, "And right now that day has come! I've felt the sting of your betrayal once and now get ready to have that favour returned! I activate black rose dragon's special ability! By banishing a plant type monster in my graveyard, I can force on monster on your field in defence mode to attack mode, and then reduce its attack strength to 0! Go black binding bloom!" Appearing in front black rose was the soul of rose fairy, which black rose quickly devoured before launching her thorny whips at Yamata's facedown monster, revealing it to be troop dragon, which was then bounded tightly by the black vines, while writhing in pain!

 **700-0**

"My troop dragon!" Yamata gasped.

"Urg…No…Not yet…" I grunted, feeling the weight of Yamata's guilt and fear on my shoulders. RE and Bahamut looked on at me in shock, not knowing what was going on with me.

"I hoped for a better challenge from you but now it seems your luck has run out! Black rose dragon! Attack his troop dragon with black rose flare!" The synchro dragon began charging a black and purple flare in her jaws, ready to strike down the helpless troop dragon.

"Oh my! Is it over now!?"

"NO!" Yugo cried.

"Yamata! Hurry!" Fafnir cried in shock as the flame approached and came in dangerous range!

 **And there's chapter 60, sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger but the next part will explain it all between Yamata and Hana. Just what wrong had Yamata committed to his old team mate and will he be able to resolve things with her, or will Hana's hate grow into a weed that will never be uprooted? Find out next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **As always leave behind a review and positive comments. Also in response to** **darkblade2814, sorry but I don't think I'll be using a dark synchro version of Bahamut since the dark tuners have to be much higher level and that Bahamut's level is 8. But thanks for the suggestion.**


	60. Chapter 60-Clipping the black rose

Chapter 60

Clipping the black rose of hate

 **(Duel)**

"Yamata hurry!" Fafnir cried desparately.

Yamata then shook his head, snapping back to reality and he realised he was still engaged in the turbo duel with Hana. With his troop dragon ensnared by black rose dragon's vines and Hana's seed cannon fully loaded, he was in a really tight spot.

"Get ready to lose! Black rose dragon! Attack with-!"

"I activate my trap!" Yamata interrupted to her surprise, "Realise defence! When I have a monster whose original defence is higher than its attack in attack mode, my monster switches back to defence mode!" Troop dragon then slashed through Black rose's vines and then crouched down in defence mode with its shield in front.

"Tch! Guess I should've known…" Hana scoffed before continuing, "No matter, black rose dragon will still wipe out your puny monster with black rose flare!" Her dragon shot a stream of purple and black flames which shattered throughout he shield and incinerated troop dragon! "When troop dragon is destroyed in battle, another springs up from my deck to take its place!" Yamata called as a second one appeared in its place.

"No matter how many of your lizards you set up I'll swat them all down the same! Splendid rose! Go and strike down his monster with Aerial Twist!" Her rose monster then leapt into the air before performing a graceful spin and striking through the second troop dragon. "As before, troop dragon lets me summon another from my deck if its destroyed in battle!" The final one appeared in defence mode.

"Yamata has managed to save himself with a single trap card and combo with his monsters! Talk about a lucky break!"

"Hmph, you can't hide behind wall monsters forever Yamata." she said, 'I still have seed cannon ready to go! Prepare to take 2500 points of damage!" Her plant then opened its huge jaws and unloaded a barrage of seeds as if they were like machine gun bullets!

Yamata panicked a bit before noticing an action card and managed to grab in time, "I activate the action spell acceleration, this negates effect damage!" He then swayed out of the cannon's firing range making Hana grunt in frustration.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Now go on! Make your move already!" she hissed.

Yamata then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth a bit before proceeding, "I will, but first I draw!" Fafnir then looked over him with concern, 'Yamata's never like this…Just what is going on here?"

In my room, I was beginning to feel conflicted on winning or not, also, why was Hana so hateful towards Yamata so much when they were irreplaceable friends not too long ago….No matter, not that she's shown me what she can do, it's time I started join offensive!

"Yamata, I don't know what happened between the 2 of you and I won't ask. But you need to get your head in this game whether you like it or not. But…Whatever you choose to do, please do it with careful thought." Fafnir said worried.

"No worries…I…will." Yamata replied blankly, "I activate the spell Dragon's scent! When you have at least 2 monsters on your field this card lets me special summon 1 dragon type monster from my hand! And I choose my spear dragon!" Taking to the field was the blue kingfisher like dragon, also one of Yamata's favourites. "Now I normal summon attachment dragon!" Appearing next to it was a small green, gliding dragon with sharp leg talons and 100 attack.

"Not a bad move Yamata…" Fafnir commented knowing his plan.

"Eh? Why would he play 2 weak monsters in comparison to Hana's 2 synchro monsters?"

Hana said nothing but hardened her gaze, "Attachment dragon isn't the attacking type, he's more of the attaching type! Like how he's going to attach himself to your black rose dragon!" Attachment dragon flew up and swooped down at Black rose's head, latching on and forcing her down to her legs! "Once per turn, I can change the battle mode of one monster my opponent controls with attachment dragon's ability! So now black rose now goes into defence mode!"

Yugo looked on intently, "Awesome! Not only can spear dragon inflict piercing damage, if it attacks it switches to defence mode after, meaning he'll be safe!" he cheered, "But still, he isn't as excited or upbeat as he usually is…" Yugo noted.

"Hmm, I could attack her fluff token and deal 1900 points of direct damage…but it would be too risky to leave her black rose dragon on the field. Better strike now while the iron's hot!" I thought observing the situation.

"Battle! Spear dragon attack black rose dragon with cyclone blast!" His dragon then launched a stream of wind from its huge jaws at the opposing monster, "Seems almost too easy…" He was proved right as Hana swayed to the side and grabbed an action card, "I know you all to well Yamata, you have a habit of taking advantage of every attack opportunity you get, but that won't work this time! I play battle change! This action spell switches the attack target of your monster to another one of my own monsters!"

"Rats!" he cried as his dragon's attack was redirected to splendid rose, who began to spin and whirl her whips at it! He then quickly reacted and grabbed an action card, "In that case I activate the action spell attack force! When my monster has fewer attack points than my opponent's, my monster gains 600 attack points!" The spell made spear dragon strong enough to overcome splendid rose as its wind breath overpowered the opposing monster!

 **1900-2500**

 **Hana: 4000-3700**

"That was close…" I breathed in relieved, "I couldn't get rid of black rose dragon one way, so it's a good thing I have another." I thought.

Spear dragon had just switched into defence mode but as soon as it did Yamata took advantage of the opportunity, "Since I destroyed an opponent's monster in battle with a dragon type monster, I can activate the quick play spell Dragon's charge! Now I draw 1 card but if it's a dragon type monster I can normal summon it! So let's see what I've got!" He then drew and smiled at it, "I drew delta flyer, which means I can normal summon it to my field!" Yamata called out his signature tuner monster to the field which fluttered its wings like a dragonfly. "Delta flyer's monster effect now activates! Once per turn I can change the level of a monster on the field by 1 and I change my level 2 troop dragon to a level 3!" Troop dragon then became level 3 after delta flyer began showering it in sparkles, "But I'm not done yet, because now I tune level 3 delta flyer with level 3 troop dragon!" Delta flyer became 3 rings for troop dragon to pass through, "Descend from the ancient world and grace us with your magnificent presence! I synchro summon! Appear level 6 Orient dragon!" The ancient looking dragon synchro monster emerged from the light and let out a roar towards black rose which glared and hissed aggressively while still crouching down. "Now I-"

"Save it Yamata! You're way too predictable!" Hana yelled causing him to widen his eyes on shock, "You…knew I'd do that!?"

"Do you honestly take me for some kind of rookie!? I've studied under you for so long and know pretty much all your moves! You should already know by now…teacher."

"T..Teacher!?" Fafnir thought to herself in shock, not knowing they had such a close relationship, much more than old friends. While watching, Yugo, RE and Bahamut too had similar expressions of bewilderment.

"As proof I truly am serious about taking you down, I'll reveal my pollinosis trap card! By tributing a plant monster on my field this trap negates the summoning of a monster or the activation of a spell or trap and then destroys it!" Her trap absorbed her fluff token and shot a huge fog of pollen which engulfed orient dragon, causing it to suffocate and sneeze violently before falling down and exploding! "Now my second facedown activates! Greed Grado! When I destroy an opponent's synchro monster by battle or card effect this turn, I can then draw 2 cards from my deck!" She then drew her 2 cards.

"Urk…" Yamata grunted and looked on frustrated, "You've definitely gotten a lot better." He thought to himself.

"What were you thinking Yamata!?" Hana growled, "You and I both know you can do way better than that, or are you still taking me lightly!?"

"Hana…I…I just-" he was at a loss, as much as she had improved significantly in skill and play since they last met, he also felt her moves were conducted with intense anger and sadness and yet he had no way of responding back to her. "I place one card facedown…And end my turn…" he said softly as he laid down his card.

"Hmph! I've waited so long for this day, hoping to do you in and giving my absolute best to you ever since that day you betrayed me. But everything you've done till now is seriously disappointing to me. Had I knew you were this weak I wouldn't have needed to go through so much extensive training and practice. It's time I ended this." she said as she drew her card then subsequently activating it, "I play my pot of greed spell card, this lets me draw 2 cards!" Looking at them she narrowed her eyes, "Not what I was hoping for, but these will do." she thought as she proceeded for her attack, "I'll now switch black rose dragon to attack mode, then I'll I activate her special ability! Once per turn, by banishing a plant type monster in my graveyard I can force a monster on your field from defence mode to attack mode and then reduce its attack strength to 0! Black binding bloom!" Black rose then devoured dandelion before sending her tendrils at spear dragon, causing it to screech in pain and weaken significantly!

 **1900-0**

"Now that your dragon's tied up prepare to feel the full force of my beast's fury! Attack!" Her dragon then shot a powerful stream of fire at the binder spear dragon as the impacts sent him shaking violently!

 **Yamata: 4000-1600**

"Aaaaaarrrggh!" he cried as he spun out of control!

"Yamata hang in there!" Yugo cried as he could do nothing but watch.

"Yamata! Ease your thrusters and shift 25 degrees or you'll fly off the edge!" Fafnir quickly warned! "Huh!? A..alright sure!" he replied as he did exactly as she asked and he was able to make the bend in time, in the process grabbing an action card. "Huff..huff…" I deeply breathed.

"You need to cast aside all your emotions now! Get your head in the match otherwise you'll-" her angry words soon changed to surprise as they were met with nothing but silence. "Urk…I can actually feel those vibrations…Not only that…she's really furious at me…" Yamata thought to himself. "Y..Yamata?" Fafnir herself was deeply troubled by his actions. Never before did he display such lack of energy since her first time meeting him. "I..I'll be quiet now.." she said in defeat realising her words weren't getting through to him.

Without replying, "I activate damage draw, which lets me draw 2 cards if I take more than 2000 points of battle damage." he then drew his cards.

"I don't know whether you're lucky or unlucky being able to make that turn, either way you're done! I activate the action spell second attack! Now a monster that has attacked this turn can attack once more!"

"If he takes that attack from black rose dragon he's gonna lose!" Yugo gasped in shock, "Do something Yama! This isn't like you at all!"

"Black rose dragon! Attack!" she commanded as her synchro furiously shot another stream of fire at Yamata!

"I…don't know what to do…Can I even win…?" he dwelled not caring abut the incoming attack. I on the other hand had other ideas, I couldn't let him lose like that! Focusing as hard as I could…

 **Yamata: 1600-400**

"I activate the trap Reanimation wave!" The trap generated a big shield around him and reduced the attack's impacts, "When an opponent's monster attacks directly all battle damage is cut in half! Then, I can special summon a synchro monster whose level is less than or equal to the monster that attacked me! So I bring back Orient dragon!" The trap exploded into sparkles which joined together to create Orient dragon. "Wh..what just happened? Did my body move on its own?"he thought puzzled.

"Tch! Lucky break for you, too bad it's about to run out!" she yelled as she took another card, "I activate the equip spell rose shield!" Appearing in front of Black rose formed a large white shield with a red rose on it, "When this spell is equipped it inflicts 300 points of damage for every card in my hand and since I hold at least 3, you'll take more than enough damage to lose this duel!"

"Shoot!" Yamata cursed as the shield began to glow bright pink and prepared to fire a beam straight at him!

"Could this be it!?"

"Not a chance! I can't let it end here.." I thought to myself in my room, putting aside all my other thoughts best I could. Yamata then sped along the lane and grabbed another action card, "I play encore! This copies the effect of another action spell in my graveyard! So I choose acceleration!" He then sped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the damage by a split second!

"Guess I have no other choice then…I place 2 cards facedown and play mystical space typhoon! With its power I'll destroy that eyesore attachment dragon, so now you can't change my monster's mode again!" Her spell shot a stream of wind which blew off the smaller monster from black rose. "With that out of the way I'll end my turn." she muttered.

Yamata then decelerated until he could see her face to face, "Hana! This isn't like you at all! Not only are you duelling so harshly, you're also very angry at me! I don't understand! Answer me!"

She then shot him a look filled with anger and tears, "You're still playing innocent!? Are you honestly dense or completely thoughtless!?" she hissed, starting to get choked with tears, "You not only lied to me, you also betrayed me! That's what! I actually believed we had something together, something irreplaceable….ever since we first met…"

 **(Flashback)**

Hana was facing off against Yamata in an old alleyway away from the main areas of the slums where she was having a duel lesson with him. (This was sometime before he introduced her to Rin and Yugo).

Currently she had Fleur De Chevalier and ancient fairy dragon on her field on her field and 3000 life points. Yamata on the other hand had 2 facedown cards and twin headed behemoth on his, alongside **hurricane dragon.** It was a green bipedal dragon with a fan like feature on its chest with narrow wings and a tail which was shaped like a vacuum hops and a fan like feature at the end of it as well. It also had short arms and large hands and claws, along with a straight neck and pointed dragon head with a series of horns over its head.

 **Hurricane dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Synchro, WIND ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800**

 **Yamata: 2000**

 **Hana: 3000**

"Alright Yamata! Get ready for a whopping because my Chevalier is attacking your hurricane dragon! Go Fleur de Mirage!" Her flower warrior then drew her sword and began a graceful spin before striking at the weaker dragon, slicing it in half!

 **Yamata: 2000-1500**

"Urg..Not bad.." he grunted.

"There's still more to come! Ancient fairy dragon now attacks your twin headed behemoth with Eternal sunshine!" Her dragon then shot a bright stream of light which destroyed the weaker monster in an instant.

 **Yamata: 1500-900**

"Nice one Hana, but you've overlooked MY dragon's special ability." Yamata smirked, "It makes a quick recovery once a duel at the end of the turn when it's destroyed by battle, only this time it comes back with only 1000 attack points." The dragon's fragments gathered back and reformed the 2 headed dragon.

"No biggie, I'll just destroy it next turn." Hana replied unfazed, "Well then, guess this is the time I finally beat you!" she boasted confidently seeing how she couldn't lose.

"Heh, don't be so sure princess." Yamata chuckled.

"H..hey! Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing." she blushed and pouted.

"Haha, sorry…Force of habit." Yamata scratched his head, "Anyways it's my turn! Now I play my trap synchro ejection! This trap banishes an opponent's synchro monster but in exchange to allows them to draw a card! So it's time for Fleur de Chevalier to say au revoir!" He cried as the trap shot a beam towards the targeted synchro.

"I don't think so! I activate her special ability! Once per turn she can negate a spell or trap effect and destroy that card! Go send that trap to the graveyard in the sky!" Her flower warrior then sent the beam back at the trap with her shield causing it to destroy itself. "You should have already known I can negate a spell or trap effect so why'd you even try?" Hana asked curiously.

"Heh, because I was hoping you'd do that, since you can only use that effect once per turn! Now that it's been used up I can get back to my real plan!"

Her eyes widened realising the trap he used was just a decoy for something much bigger. "I activate my second trap! It's called synchro spirits and thanks to its effect I can banish a synchro monster in my graveyard in order to summon its materials to my field! So I banish hurricane dragon in order to revive the 2 monsters I used to summon it!" As he took out hurricane dragon, appearing was level 3 Gray wing and level 3 delta flyer. "Now I tune level 3 delta flyer with level 3 gray wing!" Delta flyer became 3 rings for the other wind dragon to fly through, "Born from the bountiful barrier reef, emerge from the depths of the sea to defend your threatened home and allies! I synchro summon! Level 6 coral dragon!" Appearing on Yamata's field was a powerful sea dragon with 2400 attack points.

"W..well, you may be able to defeat my ancient fairy dragon with that, but my flour de chevalier will still stand!" she said nervously, already losing confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure Hana, you see once per turn, coral dragon allows me to destroy a card you control for the price of discarding one from my hand."

"No way!" she gasped as Yamata discarded his card. "Coral dragon! Destroy her fleur de chevalier with Rage for he reef!" His dragon then shot a stream of water at chevalier, causing coral to grow over her soaked body until she was completely encased before cracking into pieces!

Hana was stunned and didn't know how to react seeing her strongest monster destroyed, "Even if you attack me with both your monsters I'll still have some points left."

"I'm not too worried about that," he smiled taking another card from his hand, "I activate the spell de-synchro! This spell lets me de tune my dragon back into its materials again! So welcome back gray wing and delta flyer!" Coral dragon soon split itself back into the 2 monsters earlier leaving Hana even more speechless! "Now let's try this one more time! I tune delta flyer with gray wing once more in order to synchro summon coral dragon one more time!" As before there 2 monsters came together to re summon the powerful sea dragon! "Now I'll discard my last card in order to activate my dragon's special ability one more time! Rage of the reef!" His dragon then shot a stream of water showering ancient fairy dragon before she became encrusted in coral and crumbled away!

"N..Now I'm wide open…" she panicked, "Y…Yamata. You wouldn't really hurt a defenceless girl would you?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He then wagged his finger at her with a small grin, "Hehe, sorry Hana but you remember the deal, no backing out or complaining during lesson time. And besides, you said you wanted me to go all out on this practice session so I'm just doing as you say."

"Urr…." she sweat dropped.

"No hard feelings okay? But I'm gonna attack you directly! Go twin headed behemoth and coral dragon!" he called as both his monster shot their breath attacks directly at her!

"EEEYAAAH!"

 **Hana: 3000-0**

 **Yamata: WIN!**

He then walked over and held out his hand, "Can you get up?"

"You are such a meanie…" she groaned as she took it begrudgingly and then looking down, "I lost again…Why?"

"Hey no sweat, we all lose now and then so it's no biggie." he encouraged.

"Yeah, but still, why can't I win?" she said sadly, "We've had like 5 duels and you've won every one of them…Maybe I'm just not cut out for this.."

"Don't give up on yourself so easily, you were close this time so that's an improvement." he said, "But, first let's check out your deck, maybe the problem is in that and not you." She then handed him her cards and as he scrolled through, eventually seeing what was wrong.

"So how's the lineup? Impressed." she asked feeling proud of them, "I had my father get me some of the rarest and most expensive cards the Tops have to offer."

"Hmmm, I'll admit these are some powerful cards…" he admitted.

"Glad you think so, but it still doesn't make sense why I can't win…"

"I see the problem though with it," he said catching her attention, "No offence Hana, but your deck doesn't have any balance, and without proper balance you can't duel very efficiently."

"B..Balance? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well for starters every duelist knows a strong deck requires cards that support each other, but your monsters, spells and traps are kinda all over the place, it's a big mismatched mess if you ask me. You can get as many rare cards together as you want, but unless you can make the cards your own or get them to work together you won't be able to win."

"Make them your own?" she asked, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Heh, I understand if you don't quite get it. You see compared to Tops us commons have to scrape together whatever we can find. We treasure what we scavenge, make use of everything we have available and learning as we go. Therefore we make the cards we get ours and not just handed down to us. Also, having more trust in the deck we built with our hearts is another important key to victory which is why no matter how we're looked down upon we keep believing in ourselves and the potential our deck holds no matter how much they're disregarded as trash by others."

"I see…" all this to her was like getting smacked in the face with reality, how persistent commons can be is actually the determination to survive and live, something the Tops fail to realise, "I never knew there was so much more to duelling than just using cards and winning…"

"Glad you understand," Yamata smiled, "But don't sweat it! I'll be happy to teach everything you need to know on how to play well, and if you really put your heart into it you may get better than me someday."

"Y..You mean it?" she asked.

"Uh huh, positive." he replied.

"Th..thank you Yamata…" she said smiling, "But, I'm a Top. Why would a common like you be so nice to me after all the ridicule you've been put through by many others?"

"Ah Tops, commons schommons! If there's one thing I hate more than that, it's a quitter who's giving up on herself just before she has a chance to truly shine, and when he problem is something as little as a disorganised deck. And besides," he said turning to her, "I'm always willing to lend a friend in need a helping hand."

Her eyes then widened in surprise, "M..Me? Your friend?"

"Sure! Better for Tops and Commons to be friends rather than at each others' necks all the time right? Also, you're a good person yourself so I'm more than happy to be friends with you anytime." he said with a smile.

"Th..thank you." she said softly and happily, "I can't believe I'm saying this but…I think I like you."

"Huh? You said something?" he asked as he had overheard her talking to herself.

"Ack! Nothing!" she shook her hands and blushed.

"Hmmm, okay." he shrugged.

 **(I actually thought the 2 of us could be more than just teacher and student since then…And I actually believed it after you continued to help even my dad's duel runner company.)**

Weeks later...

VROOM! A blue mass produced duel runner model sped around a small practice lane and then came to a stop. The rider got off and took of his helmet, revealing himself as Yamata.

"Excellent performance! This duel runner is perfectly fit for a turbo duel!" the man holding the timer declared as everyone else cheered for not only its' success but also Yamata's performance. Hana then walked out to congratulate him, "You were incredible Yamata! You took that test lane as if it was your own backyard!" she praised, awestruck by his handling skill.

"Hehe, it was nothing really. Just a bit of confidence and trust in yourself and you'll do fine! In fact, it's kinda like duelling in a way!" he shrugged.

"Wow..I see." Hana replied before remembering something, "Oh right! I just remembered! Come here for a second!" she said suddenly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the secret garage area, "Umm? Isn't this place for authorised personnel only?' Yamata asked nervously.

"Hee hee, no worries, I've got this." she said holding up a key card and then sliding it through, opening the doors and deactivating the security systems. When they went in, aligned and spread out in the room were many duel runner models and designs arranged like in an auto show, it was like a dream come true for any turbo duelist. "Whoa…Look at all these!" Yamata gasped in amazement.

"Those are nothing, compared to this one." Hana then moved over to a runner that was covered up with a big sheet. When she pulled it off, Yamata couldn't believe his eyes. The duel runner was bright red and yellow, with a dragon shaped hood ornament and tail end at the back. It even had a pair of wings by its side and was unlike any other runner designed in synchro history! "This is some ride…"

"It is, in fact, my dad said it's his greatest masterpiece of all, he made sure to order to highest quality parts for its construction."

"What for?" he asked.

She then smiled, "Haha, it's for you silly!"

He was taken aback by this, she was known for bearing many gifts but this was one he never expected. "Y..You're kidding right? I can't possibly accept this. I…I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you guys in a million years!"

"Oh don't worry about it! Consider it a reward for all you've done for us, and also, it's because I managed to convince him to make it for you, despite his…issues with commons. You can't take it just yet because it isn't ready, but once it is it's yours to keep."

"F..For me? Wh..why? I'm just a simple common, yet you're just giving me something like this with no charge?"

"Like I said, it's a thank you gift. Not only you helped my dad's business grow significantly since you agreed to help us out, you even taught me many things I never felt I would ever experience in my life high above." she explained, feeling ever so grateful, "Not only about how to duel and what it's truly about, but also about the outside world and opened my eyes to beyond the City walls. You helped me realise the truth of this society and how it needs change."

"Hana…"

"In fact, I was talking to my dad about it just recently and he even considered to let me go and pursue my own dream rather than take over Ener-D."

"That's great! It's good to dream your own dream and go for it!" he cheered, "So what you'd wanna become?"

"Hehe that's simple. I want to become a doctor."

"A doctor? Why choose a job as common and boring as that over duel runners?" he asked.

"Haha very funny." she pouted, "You won't be laughing once you find out I plan on bridging the gap between he tops and commons with it."

"R..Really?"

"Yeah, there are many troubled and sick people in the slums of the commons from my many visits with you. So I decided I want to become the top that helps link the 2 societies together, giving them a new hope for the future. And even giving them a spark to help set of a fire in their hearts to never give up as well."

Yamata then smiled softly hearing her honest beliefs and hopes, "I'm glad to hear that Hana, and you can be sure that me, Yugo and Rin will be there to support and be there for you the whole way!"

She then smiled too, "Thank you Yamata, you're a true friend. Oh right! Here, I'm sure Yugo and Rin would need these." she said handing him a bag of parts, "With these their new runner should be down in no time!"

"Awesome thanks!"

"Don't mention it. We're friends after all."

 **(Or so I thought, till that day…)**

It was a big day for Ener-D, because we were challenged by another rival duel runner company. The challenge was that both sides had to pick a representative from each side to turbo duel the other team. My dad wouldn't allow it at first, but after my best efforts, I managed to convince him to allow both you and me to represent Ener-D, so that's when I made that call...

"M..Me!? Represent Ener-D in a tag turbo duel with you!?" Yamata gasped in surprise at the tremendous news.

"That's right. And I told my dad that i wouldn't team with anyone else other than you." Hana replied hopefully.

"I..I really don't know what to say…"

"Just promise you'll be there for me tonight, because the future of our company rides on this one match, so can I count on you to be there for us Yamata?"

"I promise Hana, I promise. After all you should know me by now, I can't turn down someone in need can I?"

"Heh, I knew you'd say that, you can always be relied upon." A little while later we met up and I gave you the security card to the garage for that special runner I promised you, the one which costed my father's business a great deal but hopefully it was well worth it. And when the time for the match came along…

"Hey, where is he? Didn't you promise he'd be here by now?"

"Y..yes I did dad! I'm sure he's just late that's all." Hana replied worried, "Come on Yamata where are you?"

Many hours had passed since the deadline and yet you still never came, until finally word got out:-

"He's gone! Not only that, that special dragon runner we built has also been stolen!" a staff member called out in alarm after checking.

"What did you say!?" I didn't want to believe it but it was all too true…Not only did you bail out on us when we needed you most, you even stole that priceless duel runner we made just fro you! But that wasn't even half of it, because you never showed up I was forced to duel alone because we had no one else to spare! And then…I lost utterly.

Hana had lost the match in an overwhelming way and therm the opposition began mocking her and her father relentlessly, "Hahaha! Who would have known these guys were such a joke!"

"Not only that, to think they'd be gullible enough to let a common of all people represent them! Let alone trust one! They were doomed from the start!"

"Yeah, commons are nothing but sneaky rats who'd say anything just to trust you, then sneak behind your back when you least expect it! That's why we never give them the time of day!"

Hana was completely devastated and her face was filled with tears after the humiliating loss, "Y..You're wrong! Yamata would never desert us! He'd never!"

"Oh yeah missy? If you're 'friend' really is as trusting as you say he is, where's he now? Look around you. Wake up!"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before ever considering talking to a common, that is if you have a next time. Because now we call all the shots in the duel runner business and all you guys can do is kiss the soles of our feet! Hahahaha!"

Hearing those words made Hana grit her teeth and then cry deeply before letting out a wail of anguish. "N..No….Yamata…why?…..YAMATA! I hate you!"

 **(Duel)**

As soon as she finished her story, Fafnir's eyes widened in deep shock, never knowing her partner would actually do such a thing to this poor girl, "Yamata…tell me you didn't actually…"

"I…I…" he hesitated on what to say. "This…can't be…" she was deeply taken aback that Yamata would do something so cruel and heartless, yet for some reason she could tell his heart wouldn't allow him to stoop to something so low, no matter how obnoxious he usually is.

"Since then we had suffered plenty of ridicule and scorn by various other Tops and businesses, causing our company to fall into near ruin! Because of you…" she spoke in a soft but stern tone, remembering those same feelings of betrayal that night, clenching her fist just remembering it. "When I overheard the Friendship Cup being held and you entering it too, I found it as the perfect opportunity to not only promote us in front of the entire City, but it was also the chance to exact my revenge on the very common who started our ordeal in the first place!"

"Hana..I…" he was choked with tears himself,

"Poor Yama…" Yugo thought feeling for him, never knowing his friend had gone through so much before and never told him.

"I never meant to abandon you!"

"We trusted you! And because of your backstabbing I had no choice but to carry the entire burden of Ener-D on my shoulders since then! Being forced to go through strict duel training regimes and courses in order to rebuild the company's reputation from scratch, and I hated every second of it! I once dreamed of being able to make a better and unified society and now that dream's as good as dead because I trusted you! Guess I really was a fool to believe you, but I guess you commons really are nothing but liars and thieves! Looking out only for themselves and no one else!"

"Hana listen! I never once entertained such a thought! I swear! Something urgent had came up and-"

"Save your breath Yamata! Speak with your cards because your words are meaningless! Once I'm done with you, I'll bury the past between us once and for all! But since it's your move, go on ahead! I'd love to see you try and prove yourself innocent after your many crimes against us!" she yelled. I too could feel the pain and suffering emitted from Yamata's mind and heart, but considering the situation, I can't afford to dwell on this guilt now, I had to duel as hard as I could.

"If that's what she really wants…then that's what I'm going to give her." I felt.

"Yamata…Why won't you tell me anything?" Fafnir thought to herself, not sure what to make of this or whose side to take…it was all so complex but one thing she knew was that Yamata was no doubt a victim here.

"My draw! As soon as he looked at what he drew, he was taken aback by it, "This card…!? Heh, never thought my past would come to bite me in the rear this hard….But, this may be my only chance to get through to her…No matter how much it hurts.." He then narrowed his eyes, "Orient dragon! Attack black rose dragon with ancient flame!" His dragon snarled before firing a yellow flame from its jaws at the opposing synchro!

"Huh!? He's attacking with a weaker monster!?" MC gasped.

"After a speech like that, Yamata can't possibly throw the match on purpose, he's gotta have some sort of idea…"

Yamata sped up and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell assault! When my monster battles it gains 600 attack points through that damage calculation only!"

 **2300-2900**

"I won't let you!" Hana yelled, seizing the opportunity then speeding up to grab an action herself, "I play selection of miracle! With this action spell I can activate one of 2 effects, but I choose to negate my monster's destruction in battle!"

"But you'll still take damage!" Black rose held out her shield which blocked the attack from orient dragon but the shockwaves still reached her.

"Urg!"

 **Hana: 3700-3200**

"Since I took battle damage I can now activate one of my facedown cards! Dramatic crossroads!" She revealed her trap, "That card…" Yamata thought to himself knowing its effect all too well.

"Just in case you've forgotten this card's effect I'll explain it to you carefully, you now get 2 choices. Option 1, you discard one random card. Option 2, you show me your hand and then I pick a card from it, then it gets added to my own hand!"

"Hana has given Yamata quite the choice, either way he'll lose a card, but who in their right mind would choose option 2?"

"…" Yamata said nothing but held a conflicted look on his face. "So Yamata…What are you going to choose?" Fafnir wondered.

"Since we're such good 'friends' as you say we are, you wouldn't hesitate to let me see your hand. Then again, it's obvious you're going to choose option 1 aren't you. Then again I won't be surprised if you do, because you can't trust me!"

"…..I choose option 2." Yamata replied, completely stunning the entire audience!

"Huh!? He's allowing his opponent to see his entire hand!?"

"Wh..what are you saying!? Are you doing this out of sympathy!?" Hana yelled insulted.

"You're wrong Hana!" he retorted, "I really do trust you, and that you'll make the right choice! If you don't believe me…." he struggled to flip his hand but managed ti muster the courage and strength to do so, "Take..a look." He showed his hand revealing tuner's mind, level award and…

She then gasped, "T..Trust guardian!?" she couldn't believe the sight of that card, 'You…kept that card this whole time?"

"Of course, I did promise you that time in case you forgot-"

 **(Flashback)**

It was one night, before that tragic day. Yamata was heading up to the rooftop of a building, climbing up a large flight of stairs. "Huff…Man..Would it kill the guys here to install an elevator here!?" he gasped as he made it to the top flow, "Wonder what Hana wanted to talk about, and why so late at night…" he muttered as he went out the door and stepped out. Looking up the night sky was filled with the stars in the sky and balanced by the lights of the city. He turned around and saw Hana waiting for him at the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey Hana, what's up?" he called making her look.

"Oh! You're here…"

"You sound surprised.." he shrugged, "You called me up here didn't you?"

"Uh..yeah of course! Haha…haa" she then twiddled her fingers not sure how she wanted to say it, "Urr..you see…"

"Yes?' he asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you called me up here for nothing I'm going home." starting to turn around.

"No no! Wait!" she cried, he then smirked knowing that trick always worked. "Go on…"

"Umm well, arg! Why is this so hard!?" she grunted before taking in a breath, "Gasp…Yamata, I just wanted to say thank you very much for everything you're done for me and my family these pass few days, and I really am grateful for it."

He then grinned, "Awww it's no biggie, there's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend."

"Haha, that's just like you. So here!" she said reaching out into her pocket, "I want you to have this." She then handed him a card. He took it and looked at it, "Trust guardian? This is a very special tuner monster! You sure I can have this!?"

"Of course! You deserve it more than I do, if it wasn't for you I'd never be able to pick up a deck myself!" she smiled, "Besides, I chose this card with careful thought and I think it's the perfect representation of our trust and bond. And not only between the 2 of us, but also how the entire city should be…"

"Hana…thank you…" Yamata replied taking it, "I'll keep this with me and never let it go. I promise."

 **(Duel)**

Hana was rendered speechless by the fact Yamata still held on to that card she entrusted him with for so long, "You…remembered.."

"Like I said, I never break a promise….In fact, I never once stopped caring about you and I never took this card out of my deck since then." he replied before slowing down to stop and getting off his runner, Hana then stopped and got off hers.

"Go ahead, I showed you my hand, now pick a card." She then walked to him without another word, now she didn't know what to think anymore but she went and took trust guardian from his hand. "Yamata, what's really going on? I want to know your side of the story." she asked.

He found it difficult to say bit finally managed to admit himself, "I never wanted to tell you this, and I don't know if you'll believe me or not. But it's the truth."

"Go on…" she replied.

"It….It all happened that same night…It was after you left me with that key card I decided to go in and check out that new runner and test its functions and capabilities. In fact it worked like a charm, and I just couldn't wait to test it out! But then…I received a call from Yugo…About Rin getting kidnapped…

"What!? Rin was kidnapped!? You can't be serious!" she gasped.

"It's true, Yugo called me moments after you left and told me she had gone missing for a while, later on…we found out she was…taken.." he said with a heavy heart.

"She never knew?" Yugo thought to himself intrigued.

"That's terrible…" Hana replied, "Then, why didn't you tell me!? She's my friend too!"

Lowering his head, "I couldn't risk it. You were already in an important event of your own and I didn't want you getting caught up in a matter that would put you in actual danger! You would no doubt throw it all away toy go out for me as I did for you, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you like Rin!"

 **(Flashback)**

Looking at the red dragon duel runner, Yamata was left with a difficult choice, "Should I really do this? I can't bail out on Hana, but what if Yugo gets into danger himself? Only way to get to him is by duel runner now, but I can't just…"

Fafnir then came to him, "Yamata! What are you waiting for!? Don't you realise that Rin is in mortal danger!?"

"Fafnir wait! I need to think for a moment."

"What is there to think about!? Nothing could be more important than your friend at this moment! So cast off all your other burdens and hurry or we may lose her!" (She said this not out of worry for Yamata and Yugo's friend but because of Rin's importance for the sake of the dimensions.)

I then thought to myself, if you knew you'd risk hurting not only your dad's business and trust, but if you really got hurt….But if I don't tell….

At that point, I was really in a deep bind and had no time to react. Without knowing it till it was too late I then did the unthinkable, I stole that special duel runner and quickly disregarded the promise I made that night with you and left the scene without a word.

 **(Duel)**

"I never imagined that tag duel was so important, and I honestly didn't know the pain you went through after what I did, I really thought you would be able to handle the match on your own without me. And I…Argh! I know it sounds like a stupid excuse but it's the only thing I can come up with!"

After Yamata finished his tragic tale, Fafnir herself was rendered speechless only now realising the truth on that day. She had been putting so much pressure on him since they met, seeing him only as an instrument of her will and nothing more. Not even considering his feelings even once. "Yamata…I'm sorry…If I had I known how you truly felt, had I even been there for you just once….I could have…" she herself began filed with guilt, now realising his cockiness and reckless attitude was merely faced to hide his true feelings deep down inside. For once, feeling for him, she shed a small tear from her eye.

"Yamata…"

"A lot of complicated stuff happened after that, things I really think you shouldn't know." (Meeting with Yugo before heading off the the xyz dimension)

"But the bottom line is, since that time I couldn't never live with myself properly and I never bought about the pain I may cause you with my choice…You were right…I really was selfish and no better than other commons…"

There was a long silence but soon it was broken, "You're wrong Yamata,"

"Huh?"

"You only did what you felt was right. You're always like that, trying to look out for others. Even if you weren't thinking straight you still acts true to your own feelings and I understand." she answered with a smile, 'In fact, I would have been more than happy to discard that tag duel in order to save our friends without any hesitation myself. So you should have just trusted in me too. But, what's done is done I suppose, what matters is that we move forward from now and not linger on to a bad past which does absolutely nothing for you."

"Hana…You mean you…"

She nodded, meaning everything was alright, "However, the fact remains is that I still need to win this tournament in order to save Ener-D's reputation, so I still can't hold back even for a bit. Considering this may be our last duel, let's make this one to remember! I want you to come at me with everything you've got! Show me that spirit of yours which made me take a shine to you from the day we first met!"

He looked at her shocked for a moment, before regaining his confident grin. "You…You got it Hana! You want spirit now you've got it!" Yamata said energetically with his trademark grin as they both restarted their runners and went off! "Before you continue I'll trigger my second traps! It's called Graceful tear, now I'll give you a card from my hand and in exchange this trap grants me an additional 2000 life points!"

"2..2000!?" he gasped.

"Yes, but don't worry, the card I'll be giving you is the exact same one that I took earlier. Here catch!" From behind she was able to fling trust guardian straight in front and he was able to grab it between his 2 fingers. After he did, her trap exploded into sparkles which gave her a significant point advantage.

 **Hana: 3200-5200**

"Huh? You're giving it back?"

"Let's just say I still trust you, that you won't let any of us down. Not just me, but also for Yugo and Rin. Now go and finish your move."

He nodded, "There's nothing more I can do now, so I end my turn."

As Fafnir looked on, she felt her cold heart was finally touched, "These 2, even though so much has happened between them they still forgave each other….Perhaps there is much more to friendship than I first thought…." Closing her eyes and deciding, "I understand what you mean now Bahamut, and now, I know what I must do."

"Well then, guess it's my turn then." Hana smiled as she drew, "Alright Yamata, time to show you how much I've grown, so that when you win you won't have to worry about me at all." she thought.

"I place 3 cards facedown and then I'll have my black rose dragon attack your orient dragon with black rose flare!" Her dragon then blasted a stream of fire at his monster but Yamata wasn't going to have any of it, "You'll have to be way less predictable than that Hana!" he called out as he grabbed an action card while swaying dangerously close to the bend, "Sweet! I activate evasion! This negates your attack!" Orient dragon then flew out of the flame's path.

"Hehe. now that's the Yamata I remember, always keeping the spectators excited and going all out with no fear or hesitation!" she thought, "Tough luck for me I guess…I end."

"My move then, and I-" he was interrupted as Fafnir appeared next to him, "Huh? Fafnir?" she then went silent for a bit before admitting herself, "Yamata….I'm…terribly sorry about everything you've been put through, not just from me but also from everything else. For a long time I never thought highly of human beings because of their…mistakes and arrogance, because of that I judged you unfairly as one of them, because of that I never took the time to know you more. I'll admit I never once considered your feelings and always had you do things my way, now I truly understand that I've been putting you through so much unfair ridicule myself and disregarding your beliefs….I..truly am sorry."

"Fafnir…" he then smiled, "Even if you didn't mean it at first, I'll say it was great having you around too. Sure you may be a nag sometimes, but if it wasn't for the strength you helped give me when I needed it back then we wouldn't even be here right now. And when this is over, we can go back to-"

"Never mind that-" she interrupted.

"Huh?"

She finally swallowed her pride and self-righteousness, "For too long I've put you under so much pressure and never helped to support the tremendous pressure you have been under. But that ends today, now we'll fight as one and I promise I'll give you every bit of strength I can muster for your cause and not mine. So let's do this together, for us and your friends!" she said determined.

"Fafnir…Alright!" he said feeling fully energised in himself as he and Fafnir began acting as one, "Draw!" they both said in unison, "Hehe, looks like my luck is beginning to turn! I activate a spell called Roll of Fate! Yugo's not the only one who can play with dice!"

"A dice card?" Hana asked.

"Woo…Can't wait to see what that does…" Yugo muttered interested.

"Yup, and this card lets me draw cards from my deck equal to the number I roll, but in exchange I'll have to remove from play the same number from the top of my deck after that! Now go!" The spell shot out a dice which began to roll across the lane before stopping on a 4! "Sweet! He shoots, he scores and he draws 4!" As Yamata drew he then banished the top 4 cards (Luster dragon 2, spirit ryu, graceful dice, ruby dragon). "Now I summon the tuner monster trust guardian!" Appearing on the field was the level 3 fairy tuner monster, which symbolised the new revitalised bond between the 2 duelists.

"You're actually going to use it…" Hana thought to herself.

"Next I play the spell level award! This spell card lets me change the level of any monster on the field to a number between 0-8, and I choose to lower my trust guardian to a level 2!" The tuner's level lowered, 'Now, I tune level 2 trust guardian with my level 6 orient dragon!" The fairy tuner became 2 rings for orient dragon to fly through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your great wings and guide the world into the bright future! I synchro summon! Appear! The wings of the dragon master! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the gales!" As the light dissipated, Fafnir emerged and stretched out her wings while displaying a magnificent radiance of light.

"And here it is! Yamata's ace monster! This could be turn around he needs!"

As Hana looked on she was completely enticed by the dragon's shine and magnitude, 'She looks even more beautiful up close…." before turning to Yamata, "Heh, now I know you are serious."

"You bet Hana, now watch closely, you won't want to miss a second of this! Fafnir! Attack black rose dragon with coriolis crush!" She nodded before making a huge spin and then preparing to slash through Black rose dragon!"

"I'm not about to let you beat me Yamata! I activate my trap synchro baton! Now for every synchro monster that's in my graveyard another synchro monster of mine gains 600 attack points! Since I have splendid rose in the grave, black rose dragon gains an additional 600 points!"

 **2400-3000**

"They're strength is even now…"

"Not quite, mine has a slight advantage. You see if I send the equipped rose shield to the graveyard it takes the hit for my monster instead!" Hana countered.

"Tch! She actually thought ahead again." Yamata grunted as the rose shield blocked Fafnir's wing from slashing through black rose, which then exploded into multiple bladed petals! "When a synchro monster uses trust guardian as synchro material, it can save itself from destruction by giving up 400 attack points!" Fafnir then covered herself with her wings and then the bladed petals struck instead of her body, which resulted in a number of cuts around her wings.

 **3000-2600**

"Fafnir!"

"Urg..Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Continue with your move and do not falter!"

"R…right!" he replied, "Guess I'll just lay 3 facedown cards and hope for the best."

"My draw now." Hana said, "Yamata, this has been a fun duel but sadly, one of us has to lose, and get sent to that underground labor facility, leaving the winner to carry on the memory of being responsible." she said making Yamata lose some heart.

Hana noticed this so she was determined to help give her friend the support he would need, "Yamata! To make sure you can go on without any hesitation or worry, I'll force your hand with my continuos trap doom petal countdown!" She said after she drew her card, "Now during each of my end phase I can banish a plant type monster in my graveyard in order to inflict 300 points of damage to my opponent!"

"What did you say!?" Fafnir the narrowed her eyes at the situation. He then grit his teeth with her move.

"With that Yamata has only 2 turns to wipe out 5200 life points, otherwise he's finished…" Bahamut commented as he and RE looked on even more intently, knowing that this duel was reaching its climax!

"But before that happens, Black rose dragon! Attack Fafnir with black rose flare!" Her dragon type synchro monster shot her fiery breath attack at Yamata's.

"Not so fast Hana! Go Tyrant's wing!" The trap equipped itself to Fafnir and her wings glowed white and became much more jagged and sharp, "This trap card activates when you attack and then it equips itself to one of my monsters, giving it an extra 400 points!"

 **2600-3000**

"They're even again.." she said.

"Only now mine has the advantage! With trust guardian's effect I'll be able to negate Fafnir's destruction!" Fafnir's new wings shredded through the flames as she charged in to deal the final blow!

He then looked down at one of his cards, "If this goes through, my trap will wipe out a large portion of her life points and then she'll be open….for a direct attack…." he thought anxiously. However while thinking he looked up and saw her grab an action card next to him! "What the!?"

"You should have taken this while you had the chance Yamata." Hana smiled as she held it up, "Go Miracle! Now neither of our dragons are destroyed, though yours on the other hand gets weaker!" As Fafnir charged, black rose then swung a couple of her thorny whips at her, causing her to guard quickly and then get brazed by the sharp thorns, roaring in pain.

 **3000-2600**

"Fafnir! You alright!?"

"Didn't I say not to worry about me!?" she growled, "I'll follow through with whatever plan you have in mind, remember that."

"Urg…Ok fine."

As Hana concluded her turn, "Alright Yamata, I've given you some of my best shots, and now, it's the time for your last turn. With doom petal countdown's effect I banish my angel trumpeter in order to inflict 300 points of damage!" The trap shot a stream of petals at Yamata causing him to wobble a bit but he tightly held on.

 **Yamata: 400-100**

"Oh my! With only 100 points left, he'll need a miracle to survive this or this will be his last turn!"

"Good luck, now use it wisely." Hana thought as she concluded.

"It's now or never…." Yamata and I thought together, "I already have the cards to make it so, but I have to time it right…Here goes everything." I then motioned in sync with Yamata as I drew then noticed 2 action cards in the distance. Hana took notice of them too, "I'll win!" they both said as they sped towards them, neck in neck with each other before they both grabbed the cards that were nearest to them. "Alright Fafnir! Attack!" She hesitated but then trusted that Yamata had a plan, "Okay Yamata, this is for you." She then took to the sky and prepared to strike down!

"If you're planning to use your action card Yamata, you better hope it's better than what I have! I activate bi-attack! This doubles my monster's attack for this battle!" The spell then increased her dragon's strength tremendously!

 **3000-6000**

"If he takes that hit he loses!" Yugo gasped with everyone else in their rooms and seats sharing similar expressions.

"I activate my first facedown card! It's called skull dice!" Appearing from the card was the little fiend with the red dice in its hand.

"That doesn't look very good…."

"You better believe it Hana, because when this dice rolls, your monster's strength gets divided by the amount it lands on!"

"D…divided!? That's insane!" she gasped.

"Let's see if I'm lucky enough…Go dice roll!" As the red dice was thrown it rolled until stopping on…6.

"I don't believe it…" Hana then looked at her monster and saw her dragon's strength was significantly diminished by that one small dice.

 **6000-1000**

Before coming into contact, "I activate the action spell from the brink of defeat! Now one battling monster gains 800 and can't be destroyed by this battle." What he said next surprised everyone, except myself, because I felt it was the right move to do for this to work, "I choose black rose dragon!"

"What!? You're using it on my dragon!?" Hana exclaimed as the spell gave black rose dragon 800 more attack points.

 **1000-1800**

As Fafnir struck it with her jagged wing, it still stood but barely.

 **Hana: 5200-4400**

 **1800-1000**

"Why would you do that Yamata!? Don't tell me you're actually-" her assumption was soon met by Yamata's expression of seriousness, "Tyrant wing's second effect activates. While my opponent controls a monster, the equipped monster can make a second attack!"

"It can..what?" she then realised his move was both an act of mercy and of strategy. "Heh, you really know how to surprise us…"

Fafnir then swopped down and finally landed the finishing blow to black rose dragon! Slicing through it in half and causing it to explode!

"AAAHHH!" Hana screamed as she tried hard to keep steady.

 **Hana: 4400-2800**

"If that was your best shot Yamata therm I'm afraid you're done. A good effort but not good enough…" she said disappointed but satisfied.

"No..Not by a long shot." he replied.

"Huh?"

With a heavy heart Yamata activated his card "I reveal my trap synchro destructor! Since my sychro monster destroyed an opponent's monster, this trap inflicts damage equal to that monster's original attack points! And if the destroyed monster happens to be a synchro, this effect is applied twice!"

"Black rose dragon's original attack is 2400, applied twice…" Yugo calculated.

"Sorry Hana, but the grand total is 4800! So this duel is over!" he said with tears in his eyes as the trap shot 2 beams.

"You've really impressed me Yamata…Thank you." she said with closed eyes, "I activate my facedown card!"

"What!?" he gasped.

"Nature's reflection! Now this trap sends all that intended damage back at you!"

"Talk about a complete réversal! Yamata thought he had Hana but instead she baited him into a dangerous trap! If he doesn't pull something off, he'll be finished off by his own card!"

"Yamata!" Yugo cried.

"Hurry! Before it's too late!" Fafnir cried. She saw his face, full of conflict and guilt on what he might do if he did win, so she said nothing in return, but decided to leave it to fate.

Looking at Hana's face she then smiled and shed a small tear, "Thank you for everything, It's okay, I wanted you to give me your best and I have no regrets about ever meeting you, if you can still do something, go on. You promised."

"I….I…." flashing back to all their memories, intoner of all they've been through, "I activate my final trap! Dragon Gust! When I have a dragon type monster on my field this trap negates an opponent's spell or trap card effect! Which means I negate nature's reflection!" Looking up at Fafmir who responded back to him with a nod, "Fafnir! Do it now!" she too found it as one of the most difficult decisions ever so with a tear of her own she whipped up a huge gust of wind which blew away reflecting nature, leaving Hana open to synch destructor's effect.

BOOM!

 **Hana: 2800-0**

 **Yamata: WIN!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hana cried, however the damage was so intense it caused her to get blown off her runner and she was about to fly straight down into the sea below!

"Oh no!"

"Hana!" Yamata cried in shock, but to his response and surprise.

"Not on my watch!" Fafnir roared as she dive-bombed straight down and managed to rescue her in the nick of time on her back! As Hana opened her eyes she then looked around and was surprised to find herself being carried by Fafnir and then on the back of Yamata's runner. "Heh, how'd you like first class?"

She then smiled, "It's perfect. And…thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

"What a save! Not only has Yamata claimed victory form the jaws of defeat, he has managed to save his opponent from impending doom in the nick of time! Everyone! Let's give a round of applause for both duelists who have fought hard and well today!" With that everyone began cheering loudly for the 2 of them as they made their way back to the arena. As she got off Yamata spoke to her, "Hana…I'm sorry for everything. Also, since I won.."

She then turned to him, "Now don't go acting soft on me, you were the stronger one today with the greater determination and reason compared to me. So the victory is yours, and I'm okay. Honest. Just make sure you don't falter or hesitate, and win this for all of us."

He then nodded acknowledging her, 'I…I will." he said shaking her hand. Fafnir looked on the 2 of them with a smile herself as she wiped another tear from her eye, but unfortunately for them, their moment was cut short as some guards came in to separate the 2.

"Hope you guys are done saying your goodbyes, now come with us."

"H..Hey wait! Let me go!" Yamata yelled as he was forcibly restrained, "Stop! Hana! Hana!" Yamata cried as she was taken away by the guards.

As she witnessed the 2 friends get forcibly torn apart, Fafnir closed her eyes, "Ive decided. I'm going to give Yamata all the true support he needs her on out. Bahamut, you better be ready, because if we do meet, for the sake of Yamata, Yugo, Rin, Hana and all of their hopes and dreams, I will hold nothing back." And she knew exactly where and how to start, with a sample of energy she had gathered from their connected feelings and Bahamut's power which was left over from their previous telepathic link.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

As I lost the link, I then rubbed my head "Urg…."

"Ryuga!" Bahamut gasped seeing it was finally over.

"You feeling okay now?" RE asked concerned, they never tried to interrupt the whole time, worried on what might happened.

"Y..yeah…But that really took a much bigger toll on me than last time."

"Last time?" RE asked.

"I'll explain it all later." Bahamut replied.

I then wobbled to my bed unsteadily, "I..think I need another nap."

"Rest easy now Ryuga, we will alert you should anything occur." Bahamut said with RE nodding.

"Thanks Bahamut, but…When I synced with Yamata, I could feel him overwhelmed with various driving emotions of determination and pain. After that match, there's no doubt that he will be more determined than ever to win, so no matter what, we'll ahem to be ready for the duel bigger than anything till now…Urg" I groaned as I fell down out cold.

As I slept Bahamut then thought for a moment, knowing what he had to do to prepare us, "Red eyes come, it's time we finished our work."

"Right behind you." he replied as they both faded, leaving me to rest alone.

 **Wow, this chapter took me a really long time to type and I hope it lived up to your expectations. Just wanted to let you know I've watched the recent anomie episodes and I'll say I'm excited on what's to come later on!**

 **Now as you've read, both Yamata and Fafnir have finally developed mutual trust for one another like Ryuga and Bahamut, and soon the results of that bond will give rise to a new power, one which I plan on introducing in the next duel, so stay tuned!**

 **As for the cards level award and roll of fate, check on the yugioh website because they are real cards, also used the anime effect of skull dice. Same goes for dragon's scent and dragon gust. Hope you enjoyed this and as always leave behind positive or constructive reviews and see you next chapter.**

Hurricane Dragon

1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

You can halve this card's ATK until the End Phase to allow this card to attack all monsters your opponent controls once each during this turn.

(Taken from Yugioh Gx manga)

 **Hana Misaki**

 **Daughter and heiress to one of the top duel runner manufacturing companies in the City, Hana was once a shy tops girl who was usually treated like a little princess in her family, hence Yamata's nickname of her considering she's also an only child to a protective dad. Like many Tops kids, she was taught that commons are known criminals and troublemakers, and were always meant to be looked down on as fortune smiled upon the tops while the slums are classified even lower than dirt. Despite this, curiosity got the better of her one day, as she found herself lost in the slum area when she was ambushed by a gang of thugs only to be saved by a passing Yamata, where she eventually developed a deep friendship with him.**

 **Hanging out with him, along with Rin and Yugo helped open her eyes to the true situation of the City's inequality and corruption, which then inspired her to help support their dreams and bridge the gap between the 2 social groups. This has also helped her to understand life through their perspectives and she also learnt to respect their resilience when it came to surviving where most of them had to work hard to survive while the Tops always had everything handed to them, even if it seemed like they didn't deserve it. Yamata often duelled alongside her as her former mentor, teaching her the basics of duelling and how it can help build confidence in a person. In fact this helped her develop a deep connection with him and she considered him a friend as time passed, inspiring her to dream her own dream rather than follow the rules that others do. (Inspired to become a doctor for all social groups rather than heir to the duel runner company**

 **On one day while having to duel for her father's company, Yamata never showed up as promised due to Rin begin kidnapped and the losses Ener D suffered were almost permanent. This led her to believe Yamata deliberately betrayed her trust considering how the special duel runner she had planned for him was also stolen that same night, which caused her to believe he was deceiving her from the start. Forcing her to give up her dream and believe everything was a lie, and to make up for the losses by duelling in various matches to advertise her dad's company in order to help restore it's reputation, eventually the friendship cup where she developed a personal agenda to take revenge on Yamata whom she believed betrayed her. However after her fortune cup duel she realises that he could not have been such a heartless person and so reconciles with him despite being carried underground, much to Yamata's dismay.**


	61. Chapter 61-Calm before the storm

Chapter 61

Calm before the storm

There was once a time when the 4 dimensions were one, the Original Dimension or United World. It was a wondrous place where the buildings were futuristic and technology was very advanced with hovering vehicles to the use of real solid vision in everyday lives. Or so it seemed, until one day that all came to an end by the hands of a single duelist (Appearing as a black silhouette, a young man with spiked and side-parted hair), who unleashed his 4 dragons (Odd eyes, clear wing, dark rebellion and starving venom) to wage war on this united world, no conventional weapon could even put a scratch on them as everything thrown at them was quickly overpowered in a matter of minutes. This was due to the fact he possessed the ability to speak with his monsters and therefore they could become of one mind and spirit, giving him a dangerous edge over whatever resistance the people could put up. But even after he had proven his dominance over everything and everyone he was far from satisfied, as he finally stated 4 words "We will become one!". He then merged with his 4 dragons and was reborn as a nightmarish black dragon with piercing yellow eyes and green highlights over its head, arms and titanic wings. Individually the dragons and their master were powerful, but together in this new supreme form they possessed a power which rivalled that of a God. His lust for power and destruction was never ending as he mercilessly unleashed his powerful beam attacks upon any resisting duelists and military who opposed him, letting out maniacal laughter in the process.

When all hope seems lost for the united world, 2 figures appeared upon the rooftops opposite sides of the monstrous dragon, facing him and his unbridled might. One was a shaded female figure with long hair and a pair of hair clips while the other was a young man who was of similar age to the girl. He was shaded as black figure but had medium length hair which was spiked around its sides at the front and ran down to his shoulders. (Similar in design to that of Paradox).

He then called forth 4 monsters of his own (A dragon, a wyvern, a basilisk and a hydra) and like the destroyer himself, he too merged with his own monsters forming a giant dragon as well! It was a serpentine dragon, white and golden (Similar in shape to numeron dragon and crimson dragon), head style similar to Bahamut's with a pair of chinese dragon horns on its head and long whiskers across its face and snout, a pair of large divine wings (Like Fafnir's) which stretched across the sky and showered it with light. It's limbs, despite its' serpentine body, were serrated and clawed (like Tiamat's limbs). It also had a series of golden spikes across the length of its white body and a long tail which ended with a huge crest which resembled Jormangandr's tail end.

At last humanity had a fighting chance, a dragon whose power rivalled the demonic destroyer had appeared to face him. Both titanic beasts clashed with one another, exchanging blow for blow, beam for beam and tooth to claw. Eventually, the dark dragon was restrained by the dragon of light in its huge coils and the female figure who was standing before the 2 of them held out 4 cards which glowed brightly, absorbing the power of life and nature itself into them and herself. The demonic dragon roared with pain as the power of the 4 cards was beginning to split him apart, which soon took the form of 4 bracelets on the girl's right arm. He could feel his strength was failing, but he mustered enough energy to say a few words, vowing he would one day return as one. Soon both giant dragons were split apart into 4 each, along with the girl and the Original dimension.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"AAAAHH!" I cried as I suddenly got out of bed in a hurry. "Gasp…gasp…What was that about?" I gasped, in shock from that dream I just had. But…It didn't seem like a dream, it was almost I was witnessing those vents first hand, also…it seemed as if they actually happened. "But…What was that place? Also…those dragons…both those duelists used. They look so familiar…Wonder why?" I could feel I was still breathing heavily, probably due to my synchronisation with Yamata earlier. "Wonder what time it is?" I wondered as I looked over the side, "2?…Still very early, better go back to sleep otherwise I'd be exhausted and in no shape to duel." I thought but no matter how much I tried, the trauma and impact that dream left on my mind kept awake and alert. I just couldn't relax at all…"All the 4 dimensions and now that place…It's all so confusing, I can't rest at all."

"It sounds as though you are in need of answers."

My eyes widened at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, "Huh!?" I then got up and looked around, my room was still empty and dark but I was certain I had heard someone. "B..Bahamut? Did you hear that?" I asked, yet I had no reply, also it seems as though everything was standing still, as if time had stopped somehow…."This is getting really weird.."

"My apologies for being so sudden," the voice replied, "I have seen how deeply troubled you are as you have no answers to what you have just witnessed, so I have come to provide you some of what you seek."

I looked around frantically, I knew the voice was there but could still see no one, "Wh..whoever you are! Show yourself! If it's a duel you want then I'm ready!"

"Hahaha, you certainly have impressive courage and resolve I can see why Bahamut chose you, but there is no need for alarm."

"Wait! What did you say!? Bahamut!? How do you know him!? Also, how do I know this isn't some trap or scheme?" I asked.

"I promise you that I've come help to shed some light on your troubled mind. However, we shall not discuss it here." A huge blinding flash of light shone, forcing me to cover my eyes "Whoa!" As I opened them I found myself in a vast unknown space, "This is…like that time both blue eyes and red eyes brought me to some dimensional space when we duelled, so then…I must be talking to a spirit!?" I gasped.

"You not only have courage but are quick to realise as well, most impressive indeed." I heard the voice speak again and as I turned I couldn't believe my eyes. The giant golden and white dragon which appeared in my dreams manifested itself before me and then I stared face to face with its bright blue eyes and incredible presence! I then staggered back onto my knees, "Th..this is not happening…this is so not happening!"

"You seem to be very agitated, forgive me for being so direct." the dragon suddenly spoke "Perhaps a less imposing form will be more appropriate." The dragon then shone before changing into a human shape, surprisingly the same shape as the person I saw who opposed the evil dragon!

"This is one weird dream…First I see things about the world's end and now I'm talking with a dragon who can change into a human.."

"This is no dream I can assure you…Ryuga."

My eyes widened, "H..How do you know my name!?"

"How could I not? You are the one that Bahamut chose to be as his partner aren't you. I must say, he definitely has made a great choice."

"You even know Bahamut?" I then realised, from that vision when this same person faced the dark dragon he too summoned 4 dragons of his own and one definitely resembled…

"W..What's really going on? What did I just see? What do my friends Yuya and Yuzu have to do with all this? How do you know Bahamut? Also what about me? Please I need to know!"

"You have many questions and I perfectly understand. I would no doubt answer them all if I could but my time is very short so I won't be able to sadly, for I used what little energy I have left just to give you this very message and warning, should you and your partner fail in your task of preventing the reawakening of the demon. But I will say this, should you manage to reunite the 4 dragon lords as one and watch over your friend Yuya carefully, while never stop believing in him. There may be hope left for us yet." The voice said as he started to fade.

"W..Wait you can't just leave after saying all that! I still have much more I need to know! I don't even know who you are!"

The figure then paused for a moment before answering, "Perhaps I should at least inform you on who I am before I disappear." he said turning around, "My name is…Dahaka." With that he vanished and then that blinding light shone once again, and i found myself back in my room!

"Gasp..gasp…what was that about?" I wondered to myself.

 **(Dragon POV)**

At his golden altar, Bahamut was in a deep meditation trance trying to pull together a large energy sphere which soon grew bigger and the silhouette of a wingless, bipedal dragon could be seen within it. "It's almost done, this new monster as well as the new cards which I created using power from Yuya and Odd eyes will soon be ready for battle." he thought pleased, believing this would give us another weapon of choice to use against our enemies. He soon drifted back into an old thought, when Ayame had alerted us a while back she mentioned the name Leo Akaba and somehow, that name seemed familiar to him. "Leo…At first it seemed like a coincidence that his name and LDS were the same. But, I feel as though I have heard that name somewhere before….The only person that comes to mind is that man who was once friends with Master Daha…" He was soon distracted by the sound of beating wings.

Turning around he saw Red eyes flying in from the horizon before landing behind him. "Phew, sorry I'm late. Had to check in with BE first, turns out she's recovering but not 100% yet but she'll make it. Then on the way I had settle a little scuffle between Brain dragon, Ancient dragon and Genghis Ghan. Honestly, I don't understand how those triplets get into arguments so easily…" he groaned, "Anyways, all that matters is that I'm here now, so what did I miss?"

Bahamut smiled, "Nothing, in fact you are just in time to bear witness the birth of our newest ally." Turning to the energy sphere which soon took the shape of an egg it then cracked and exploded, appearing from it was a large dragon coated in white armour and had blue patches of skin around it. It had a red and yellow eye, while its chest plate and horns were similar to that of Yuya's odd eyes pendulum dragon yet it was very different as well. It's head also had a large chin spike and its armour had yellow and red gems embedded around it. Red eyes couldn't believe the sight, "Red eyes, meet Odd eyes phantom dragon. He is the new ally whom I have decided to entrust to you, I am certain you will be a great leader for him and our new followers." Bahamut replied as the new odd eyes dragon then lowered its head as a sign of respect to RE, not long after, a handful of cloaked human figures appeared behind phantom dragon along with 2 smaller odd eyes dragons (one red and another green).

RE was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of responsibility he was entrusted with but then nodded back, "I…I won't let you down. Tomorrow we'll both win this! For Ryuga and the lancers! No matter who we'll be up against."

 **(Yamata POV) (Earlier in the evening)**

Yamata was still feeling quite down about his victory over Hana, he just couldn't get over the fact that he was the one responsible for not only putting her and her father's company through so much pain financially and emotionally, but he also crushed their only chance at recovering their heavy losses by beating them at the tournament. He was downcast that he just couldn't even eat the dinner that had just been delivered throughout the door. Fafnir noticed this too but she could find no way of encouraging him, for once she genuinely cared for her partner and yet she did not know how to, also worrying that he may not be fully prepared for his next duel whoever it may be.

She almost felt like giving up but then they both noticed a note had slipped under their door. "You should go get that, this may be important." Fafnir stated, so he got up unwillingly and walked to the door with little care. After picking it up and reading it intently his attitude soon changed.

 **Yo Yama, this is Yugo. Just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what happened earlier today in your duel, I know it's hard having to send the losers down into the labor facility and seeing everyone not give a care but that's the reason why we gotta keep fighting, for their sakes and also for Yuzu…Wherever she is now, I'm sure she would want the same from us. If it makes you feel any better, I wanna say that was a really sweet duel you pulled off earlier, it's really gotten me pumped for my next match and whoever it is, I'm gonna show em the spirit of the commons like they've never seen before!**

"Yugo.." he then teared up, "S..sure buddy! I'll win this for our hopes and dreams! You can bet I won't pull any punches of the sort!" he proclaimed filled with the energy from Yugo's encouraging words, before realising that there was a fine print at the end of the letter.

 **P.S-If you find the special gift in this letter, you'll know that I'll be with you in your next duel so there's no way you're alone! Hang tight!**

"Huh? Gift?" Yamata wondered out loud as he flipped the note on the other side, seeing a couple of cards clipped on it. Taking them off he then smiled, "Yugo, I'll do my best for everyone. We'll change this city with our determination and I won't et anything stop us." he said as he laid the cards out and continued with his dinner as normal. Right after that he went to bed saying good night to Fafnir who then said the same back to him with a smile. As he slept she then moved over to the 2 cards Yugo left, Speedroid passing glider and domino butterfly. "Time to see what pendulum power is truly capable of in the hands of a synchro duelist. And Bahamut, should fate make it so, I hope you are ready to have a taste of your own medicine." she thought to herself as she then took both cards with her to another dimension.

 **(Next morning)**

I was eating breakfast as usual still feeling a bit uneasy in what happened last night. Apparently this dragon..person..I don't know what to call him, he seems to know a lot more about me than I do. Also, that dream came out after my psychic link with Yamata the other day…I'm not sure what to make of it, but I feel the only way I'll be able to get more answers is if I do as he says for now and get the rest of the other dragon guardians on our side starting with Fafnir. At least, I think that's what i need to do…

"Morning Ryuga, slept well?" Bahamut asked as he appeared before me. I then put on a small smile hoping to convince him I was fine, "I've been good, just enjoying a good meal as usual." I then sweated a bit as he narrowed his eyes, he obviously knew a lie when he saw it though he didn't know what. "I see…That's good, if you have any worries or doubts they would only hold us back in our match so keep that in mind." he said advisably. I could tell he knew something was up but decided to leave it to me to settle it, though he respected my privacy at least for now. I felt guilty for lying, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, otherwise I would be bringing him worry as well. For now I probably should just focus on the Friendship Cup and hopefully I'll be able to find a way to get everyone else out soon.

After I had finished breakfast we watched a number of matches go by pretty fast, they seemed rushed for some reason though I couldn't understand why. Eventually…

"And now! For today's most anticipated match! A duel between 2 dynamic dragon tamers is about go down! Don;t leave your seats ladies and gentlemen because our next match is Ryuga vs Yamata!" the moment MC uttered those words I nearly spat out the orange juice I was drinking. I knew a match like this would turn out eventually, but I never expected it to be this soon. I was feeling nervous myself but I had no other choice…

"Hey Ryuga, mind f I ask you a favour?" Red eyes asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Red eyes?"

"You wouldn't mind taking me for this next match would you?"

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?" I asked.

He then frowned at my cluelessness, "Hmph! Isn't it obvious? I haven't had a decent chance to shine since we got here in synchro! It's not fair that Blue eyes and Bahamut had their moments! Besides, I'll be sure to do the team good don't you think?"

"I don't know…" sure he was a great dragon but I can't just simply pick, this was Yamata I was going against, and I knew from his strategies he can adapt to pretty much any situation thrown at him in a matter of moments…would Red eyes really be the best choice?

"Ryuga, I think we can trust Red eyes on this." Bahamut said.

"How so?"

"Hehe, you'll see. I've picked up a couple of new tricks that I'm sure will throw your synchro counterpart off balance and I bet even you wouldn't see it coming! If you don't believe me, try it out for yourself! Unless of course, you don't think I can!?" he growled. He was really determined and I liked that, maybe I should give him a chance, "Okay RE I trust you," I said smiling.

"R..Really? You mean it!?"

I nodded, "You're right, you do deserve your moment in the spotlight after so long. And there's no better time than now, so let's do this!"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna set their souls on fire!"

"I too shall be there in the event we need it." Bahamut said as well.

"Thank you guys! With all of us working together, we can't lose!"

 **(Yamata POV)**

As the announcement was made Yamata then clenched his fist, "Well Fafnir, looks like it's time we faced off against that lookalike of mine." he said as she looked on, "I was hoping to have an exciting match against him, but now it's obvious I can't take this as some laughing matter. I've gotta win this otherwise everything we've worked for till now would be for nothing."

She nodded admiring his newfound seriousness, "Before we go, I'd like to introduce you to a new ally who will be joining us." aha said as he was about to step outside. He turned and appearing next to Fafnir was a white and green dragon which looked almost identical to Yugo's clear wing synchro dragon except for a few differences in body structure. He was completely taken by surprise, he knew this dragon was giving off the same kind of vibe as Yugo's but it also felt very different too. "F..Fafnir, what is this?"

"Yamata, meet clear wing Fast dragon. My newest subordinate and your ally. He will not only serve you well, but I myself will be giving you all of my support my power in wisdom to guide you through this duel of our very lives." she said as the new clear wing then roared in acknowledgement of his new master, "For a long time I never considered your own feelings or even tried to connect with you even once, which is why we've been together and yet so very apart. However, that time has long passed, I promise that with our newfound unity we will make your dreams a reality , my dear friend."

"F..Fafnir, you too…" he then sniffled and put on a small smile, "Thanks a lot Fafnir, first you saved me from the dumps and now your full support here in the Friendship Cup in possibly the toughest duel ever. I'll never forget this and I'll owe you more than I ever could." He then gained a face of serious determination, "Now let's go!" He then walked outside and made his own way to the garage.

 **(Duel Lane)**

As soon as I finished preparing myself I drove out of the garage first and positioned myself at the starting line, "Whoah…This is one big crowd."

'I now Red eyes, must be because 2 lookalikes who use powerful dragons are going head to head, it's only natural we'd be getting a bigger crowd than normal." I replied, "You're not actually chickening out are you?" I smirked.

'Hehe, not on your life kid, I live for these moments!"

Not long after our talk, Yamata burst through another entrance and met me at the same line. As he drove up, I suddenly clenched my chest a bit, feeling a mild heart burn but it didn't bother me that much. Yamata then looked to me with a weak smile, "So you're Ryuga eh? I've seen your matches, they're pretty heated up."

"Wow thanks." I replied weakly, trying to ignore the burning sensation, "You too, you know it's funny but my dragon actually says you're a good guy too."

"Same here, guess great minds think alike haha." he laughed before gong serious and clutching his own heart (Was he feeling pain too?) "Listen I know we just met and all, but I can't let myself lose here. I've got too much on the line and I'll do whatever I need for the sake of my friends."

"What a coincidence? I feel the same…" thought realising he was dead serious on not losing. "Well then, may the better duelist win."

 **(Dragon POV)**

Bahamut and Fafnir decided to meet one last time before rejoining their respective partners in the upcoming duel, "You wanted to see me Fafnir?"

"Y..yes Bahamut." she said, "I actually have a confession to make. For a long time I never associated with humans because of their foolishness and arrogance, in fact, you should know all to well considering what happened in the Original Dimension."

"Hmmm…" Bahamut knew all too well, how it was the dark desires of human hearts that caused the birth of the demon that forced them to split the world into 4 ages ago.

"But…that was only part of the reason, actually more like an excuse I made to myself so I wouldn't have to associate myself with them. The real reason, was…"

"I know already Fafnir." Bahmut interrupted, "You were afraid, of developing a new relationship with the human of your choice."

Her eyes then widened, "You knew!?" she gasped.

Bahamut nodded, "I suspected it a while ago, despite your pride even you wouldn't be arrogant enough to brand all humans as wrong. You once believed in them and even admired how they were able to create miracles through determination and hard work despite being so imperfect, just like in our old master."

"…"

"You were afraid that after you were to truly bond with your new partner, he would suffer the same fate as our old master who cared reply about not only us but also his 2 close friends, and you also feared having to go through that same tragic parting as you'll be putting him through more danger than he would ever imagine." he said, "I also noticed that thanks to that partner of yours, you were able to shatter through that wall of pride and fear you encased your heart in for so long, and now you can return to being the free flowing dragon of wind you once were. Now you are more than willing to repay him back with the kindness and care you should have granted him long before, which is why you have called me here, to admit yourself that you were wrong the entire time."

She then smirked, "Heh, you are very wise and easy to see the truth behind words brother, not to mention your heart and belief will never sway. I can understand now he considered you one of his 2 favourites."

"I miss him too as much as you, but remember our master made it his choice to sacrifice himself so that we could all start over with clean slates, in the hope that our new lives would turn out better than our old ones. In honour of him, we should be living as he wanted us too, freely and happily with bonds and unity"

She nodded in agreement, before moving on to becoming more serious, "However, be that as it may I have committed fully myself to Yamata now and the 2 of us have our reasons why we can't allow ourselves to lose to you, and I assume the same is with you and your partner. Because of the circumstances I shall hold nothing back in this match so you can be sure you'll need to be at your very best as well."

"I understand…."

"However, if you somehow manage to defeat us, I will commit myself to helping you and your lancer allies in your fight to bring peace to the 4 dimensions and hopefully undo all the wrongs fusion has committed."

"Very well then my sister." Bahamut said acknowledging her terms, "May the best dragon win." They then shook arm with wing before flying back to their partners in separate directions.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Good luck Yamata…" Yugo said eying closely.

Selena watched as well, "Hmm, Ryuga and his counterpart, both skilled dragon tamers about to lock talons in a duel against one another. Considering that you, me and Yuya are the last lancers in this tournament, you better not lose this."

Roger looked on from his monitor, smiling to himself seeing all was going according to his plan, "No matter who wins this fight I will have one less problem to deal with, however if Ryuga wins, I'll be sure to have him fight on my side straight after the match. And then, with him, Selena, Yuya and Sergey on my fighting force, this City will be mine and mine alone!"

 **(Duel Lane)**

The moment had arrived, the 2 of us leaned forward as the countdown appeared. "For us and our dreams, for this city, I won't lose." Yamata thought.

"I need to win this, for Yuya, Yuzu and the lancers, I'll get our message through to the people here and we will save the 4 dimensions." I thought to myself.

"Duel Mode; On. Auto-pilot, Standby."

The moment the countdown hit 0, both of them sped forward, "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Both of use raced forward for the gate as fast as we could.

 **DUEL!**

 **Well here we are all readers, the big match has arrived between 2 dragon lords who both have reasons why they can't lose. Only way to decide this is whoever wants to win more and who is more determined, wisdom or resolve. (P.S-This takes place before Yugo's duel with Selena, don't ask me about the tournament lineups because i don't really know how to explain it, but it all leads up to the same way in this OC.)**

 **As for earlier in this chapter, I won't put any spoilers on what is to come so feel free to speculate, will reveal more about Dahaka and his connection to Ray and Zarc later on. As for the cloaked figures and dragons alongside phantom dragon, they're the pendulum magicians like dragon pulse and dragon pit, alongside odd eyes mirage and persona. They'll be joining in Red eyes' deck as he's a level 7 just like odd eyes phantom. As always stay tuned and hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62-Clash of the dragon Lords

Chapter 62

Clash of the dragon Lords

 **Duel!**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Yamata: 4000**

We both accelerated through the gates and it seemed like Bahamut and I had the advantage, "Going good so far."

"Indeed, at this pace we should be out before…" We were interrupted as Yamata suddenly sped up faster than we were!

VROOM!

"What the?!" I gasped as a sudden rush of wind came past us!

"Sorry to disappoint," Yamata said seriously with narrowed eyes.

"But we cannot allow you to take the first move!" Fafnir finished. We couldn't believe it either but they made it out of the gate first.

"And the first move goes to Yamata!"

"Whoa! Never seen Yamata go that fast before…" Yugo thought impressed.

"Ryuga's going to have his work cut out for him…" Selena said worried as she observed.

As I observed the situation a thought crossed my mind, "Bahamut..do you think?"

"Fafnir has synced herself together with Yamata's runner, just like me and you. They were already formidable separate, but now that they are working as one…"

"We can still do this! They may have the first move but we'll just have to be a step ahead of them…" I replied.

"The first move's mine!" Yamata called as he drew, "I play the spell summon dice!

 **Yamata: 4000-3000**

"At the cost of 1000 life points, this card lets me roll a die and the method I can summon a monster depends on the number I roll!"

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"You're about to find out." he replied as a die shot out of the card and it landed on a 1. "A 1, that means I perform 2 normal summons this turn!"

"That's not good at all…" RE thought worried while I hardened my gaze.

Yamata then took 2 cards from my hand, "First I summon guivre in attack mode!" Taking to the field was a green legless wyvern with a fan-like crest on its tail and ceratopsin like frill on its head.

 **Guivre, Level 4, WIND, ATK: 1300 DEF: 400**

"Now I summon the tuner monster, Trust guardian!" Appearing next to the dragon was the tuner which represented Yamata's very bond with all his friends since childhood and I knew it spelt trouble. "Alone these 2 monsters may not seem much but together…"

"Is he gonna synchro summon?"

To our surprise, "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Huh!? Is that it!? He plays the necessary monsters for a level 7 synchro monster and he just ends his turn like that!? What could he be thinking!?" MC gasped.

I then narrowed my eyes, "Is he trying to bait me with such an obvious trap?"

"That's like the oldest trick in the book!" RE grumbled feeling insulted, "Hey Ryuga, I know just the combo you need to crack this guy!"

"I was just thinking the same thing," I replied, "I draw!" I then took a card from my hand. "I activate the spell Red eyes fusion!"

His eyes widened at the sight, "Fusion!?" he gasped in disbelief.

"With this card I can fusion summon a monster using monsters in my hand or deck which list a red eyes monster as a fusion material! I send red eyes black dragon and summoned skull from my deck to the grave in order to fusion summon!"

"I'll give everyone a show to be excited about…" RE smirked as he became a red orb while summoned skull was blue, "Legendary dragon with eyes of red, unite your power with the underworld fiend and be reborn from the infernal fires! I fusion summon! Level 9 archfiend black skull dragon!" As the light dissipated it revealed my powerful fusion monster from the flames of fusion! RE then smiled to himself as the crowd went wild.

"What an incredible move on his first turn! Ryuga not only fusion summoned with deck monsters, he is also capable of performing fusion, pendulum, xyz and synchro!"

"Impressive fusion summon…" Selena thought impressed.

As Roger watched from his seat he then smiled, "You have once again exceeded my expectations, almost like Yuya Sakaki. As a show of respect I shall give you an edge.." he thought as he observed the next junction where he intended to change lanes.

 **(Dragon POV)**

"Bahamut…that summon was no ordinary fusion." Fafnir said, "You dare ally yourself with an member of the fusion dimension!?" she then growled angrily, "Have you not realised what they've done to the xyz dimension and here as well!?"

"Have faith Fafnir, I wouldn't have allowed Red eyes to join my side if I didn't believe him to be genuine." he replied earnestly, but could see she was starting to get enraged.

"I'll be the judge of that and see if he isn't a spy…" she replied suspiciously.

 **(Duel)**

"Archfiend black skull dragon can negate card and effect activations during battle, so now I'll…"

"Don't even think about it!" Yamata retorted, "I activate my trap Dragon's cry! Since I control a dragon that's level 4 you can't attack me this turn!"

"Huh!?"

The trap then shot a loud screech making me and Archfiend cover our ears!

"AAAAH!"

"What a sound! I can't even hear myself! Hey get me my ear plugs!" MC cried as the crowd could hear the atrocious noise as well.

As it died down I shook my head and archfiend groaned from the noise, "Ugh..glad that's over…"

"Tch, guess I have no other choice but to place a card facedown and end my turn." I grunted.

"Hmph..I didn't even get a chance to show off…" RE scowled.

Yamata then drove on and I chased after him, but his handling skill was much better than mine so I could only trail behind him, "You'll have to do WAY better than that! My draw!" looking at his card and adding it to his hand, "Alright Fafnir, time to take this out for a spin! I tune level 3 trust guardian with level 4 guivre!" The tuner changed into 3 rings for guivre to fly through, "Shining wings deliver divine speed and illuminate heaven and earth! I synchro summon! Come forth! Clear wing fast dragon!" As the light dissipated appearing was a white and black dragon strikingly similar to Yugo's own monster.

My eyes widened at the sight of the monster, "That looks just like…"

Yugo eyes were glued to the screen the moment Yamata pulled off that move, "Clear wing!? Yamata! How could you steal my monster like that!?" he threw a childish tantrum before noticing his own dragon back on his deck, "Huh? Oh….Guess they're different…But still, copying my monster!? Not cool man! NOT COOL!"

"I activate Clear wing's special ability! Once per turn I can target one monster my opponent controls! Then, I can reduce that monster's attack to 0 and negate its effects!"

"Say what!?" I gasped, I then realised I was playing into his hand!

"Go Dichroic Prison!" The synchro dragon's wings then shone brightly on my archfiend skull dragon causing him to freeze in place

"AAAH! I can't move!" RE cried as the light froze him completely!

 **3200-0**

"No way! I need an action card fast!" I noticed one and tried to speed up, but suddenly Yamata braked and forced me to slide out of the way before I could grab it!

"I won't let you get the upper hand!" he yelled furiously as he proceeded to attack, "Clear wing fast dragon! Attack with razor tornado wing!"

Yamata's clear wing dove and struck down at lightning speed, spearing through archfiend with ease! BOOM!

"AAAAAHHH!" I cried as the impact sent me spinning uncontrollably!

 **Ryuga: 4000-1500**

"It's nothing personal, but I swore to my friends that I will win this. So I won't pull any punches in the slightest!" Yamata called out showing he was serious.

Bahamut narrowed his eyes, he knew this duel was more than just that, Yamata had some kind of ulterior motive besides fighting for his comrades.

"Ryuga's taken the very first hit and it's a major one! In fact he's barely recovering as we speak!"

"Urg…Hate to admit it but she's right." I groaned, "He's really acting on the offensive, I've gotta get my head in the game!" I clenched my chest feeling a bring sensation, but that won't slow me.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…" RE said weakly and discouraged.

"Keep it together Red eyes," I said as my turn came, "My draw!" Looking at it I smiled, "It's time for me to try a new trick of my own. You ready Red eyes?"

"I figured this might happen…Go ahead…There's nothing more I can do…Oof.." he groaned reluctantly.

"Thanks buddy.." I said as I took a card, "I play dark factory of mass production! This lets me take 2 normal monsters from my graveyard and add them to my hand." I took back red eyes and summoned skull, "Now I play the spell pendulum call! By discarding a card from my hand I can take 2 magician pendulum monsters with different names from my deck and add them to my hand! Also until the end phase of the opponent's turn, they can't be destroyed by card effects! So I discard summoned skull so I can add scale 1 dragon pulse magician and scale 8 dragon pit magician!" I discarded skull then added both pendulum monsters to my hand, "Now with scale 1 dragon pulse magician and scale 8 dragon pit magician, I set the pendulum scale!" I laid out both magician monsters and then pendulum lit across it.

"Magician? That sounds like monsters that Yuya would use…" Selena thought to herself becoming intrigued.

"Now I play draconnection! With this card's effect, by revealing a dragon type monster in my hand I can swap it for another in my deck with the same level! I reveal red eyes black dragon," I slid him back into my deck, "Now I add level 7 Odd eyes phantom dragon!"

"Odd eyes?" Yamata wondered realising it was similar to Yuya's monster.

"Now get ready! With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 2-7 simultaneously! Mighty power filled with limitless potential! Carve the path of hope that shall bring us victory! Pendulum summon! Appear my loyal monster comrade!" A beam of light shot out, "Come forth! With your powerful dichromatic eyes! Odd eyes phantom dragon!" Appearing on the field was my own odd eyes monster with a loud roar which opposed clear wing!

"Both duelists have called forth really powerful dragons with 2500 attack points! This is anyone's game now!"

"Odd eyes is a pendulum monster so Ryuga could easily revive it next turn, then again, Yamata's clear wing is shielded with trust guardian so it has the advantage here…Wonder how this will play out..." Yugo thought.

Yamata tried to block me from getting ahead, but I found an opening just in time and sped in front of him to his disbelief, "No way!"

"I then grabbed an action card, "I play the action spell assault! This let my dragon gain 600 attack points! Now go! Phantom spiral flame!"

 **2500-3100**

As the flame came in Yamata gritted his teeth and grabbed his own card, "I play 'Against the wind'! This action spell not only forces your monster into defence mode but it also lowers its defence by 1000!" The spell blew a strong wind which put out odd eyes' fire and caused it to crouch down.

 **2000-1000**

"He's quick to act, I can't afford to slip up." I thought seriously, "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Yamata called, "I'll save this for later…" he thought, "Clear wing! Destroy odd eyes with Razor tornado wing!" His dragon made short work of mine in an instant as it slashed through mine. "That's it for me."

As my turn came I knew things were starting to pick up, but I knew what I could do next, "Now I pendulum summon! Revive from my extra deck odd eyes phantom dragon!" My dragon returned to the field from my extra deck, "Now I activate my continuos trap called echo oscillation! Once per turn I can target and destroy one card in my pendulum zone and then draw a card! I destroy dragon pit magician with it!" The trap shattered dragon pit and I drew.

"Eh? He broke his own scale? Now he can't pendulum summon anymore."

"Not for long, I now play my spell Magical pendulum box! Now I draw 2 cards and then add any pendulum monsters I get, anything else is discarded." I drew and smiled, "I drew tune magician and odd eyes mirage dragon!" After adding them, "I now set tune magician in my other pendulum zone in order to complete the scale!" My new magician which resembled Yuya's tuner monster filled in the empty spot, "Now her special ability activates! All my monsters gain 100 attack and defence points for every magician that's face up in my pendulum zone! So for now odd eyes now gets 100 more points!"

 **2500-2600**

"This time things will be different! Odd eyes phantom dragon will attack clear wing fast dragon with phantom spiral flame!" Phantom managed to land a direct hit on clear wing which roared in pain as it emerged scarred from the battle.

 **Yamata: 3000-2900**

"Tch! 100 points is nothing…" he grunted, "And since clear wing used trust guardian as synchro material, it can negate its' destruction in battle by giving up 400 attack points!"

 **2500-2100**

"It that case, I'll just use this! When odd eyes phantom dragon deals battle damage, it can also inflict battle damage equal to the total attack of the monsters in my pendulum zones! Right now that's 1800, so that's the amount you'll take!"

"What did you say!?"

"Go! Atomic force!" Odd eyes gathered power from both dragon pulse and tune magician before firing a flame directly at Yamata, shaking him violently.

"AAARGH!"

 **Yamata: 2900-1100**

"Yamata! Stay strong!"

"Grr..I'm fine Fafnir, just a little shaky…"

"My turn's not done yet! Now I activate the pendulum effect of dragon pulse magician! Once per turn I can discard a pendulum monster in order to destroy one face-up monster on the field! I discard odd eyes mirage dragon in order to destroy clear wing fast dragon!"

"No!" Yamata cried as my pendulum monster fired a beam from his staff which destroyed his dragon in an instant! "Grr…you'll pay for that!"

"Like you said, you have a reason why you can't lose and so do I!" I yelled back feeling angry from the pain as it started to eat into me.

"I…will not…let you win!" Yamata hissed as he prepared to draw, "I play cards of consonance! Now I discard this tuner monster in order to draw 2 cards!" He drew his cards. 'Yamata, it's time now." Fafnir said as he then narrowed his eyes in a very serious expression.

 **(Viewer POV)**

Roger observed the heated battle and he himself was feeling entertained, "Ryuga seems to be in quite a situation, I think it's time to gave him a hand," he thought to himself. He was about to give the order to change lanes to one with more action cards on my side when suddenly…

 **(Duel)**

"Let's see how you like it when you get hit with a taste of your own medicine! I use scale 3 speedroid passing rider and scale 8 speedroid domino butterfly in order to set the pendulum scale!" To everyone's surprise and bewilderment he laid out the 2 machine monsters, a butterfly with domino wings and a toy aeroplane in pillars of light.

"What did you say!?" I knew Yamata was unpredictable and full of surprises but this really took the cake.

"Unbelievable! Yamata can also pendulum summon too!?"

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 4 to 7 at the same time! I pendulum summon!" One green light shot out, "Revive from my extra deck! Clear wing fast dragon!" His old synchro reappeared as my odd eyes did previous turn.

"That monster was a synchro AND a pendulum!?" RE gasped alarmed.

"Fafnir….You did it didn't you?" Bahamut realised what may have happened.

 **(Viewer POV)**

"Awesome! I don't know how you did it but I'm all for you Yama!" Yugo cheered with excitement.

Selena, Reiji and the other viewers were speechless at this sight, no idea how anyone outside of standard was able to utilise pendulum monsters.

Roger was taken aback by this too, clearly this was out of his calculations "My my what an unexpected turn of events…A synchro duelist being able to utilise the power of pendulum?" He then sat back and smiled to himself, "How unfortunate, now I can't decide who to support. Perhaps I should let things play out on their own and then take in the victor."

 **(Duel)**

"This time I'll make sure you don't pendulum summon again! I play heavy storm! This destroys all spells and traps on the field!" A harsh wind blew, which destroyed both pendulum scales, but before it destroyed my 2 traps-"I'll activate my trap! Dragon evolution! By tributing a dragon type monster on my field, I can then special summon a dragon type monster from my hand with one level higher! Since Odd eyes phantom dragon is a level 7, I'm summoning a level 8 dragon!" Odd eyes glowed with white light and soon changed shape, "Appear! Dragon king with the heart of unyielding resolve and great power! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" My ace monster took to the field with a mighty roar, causing the pain in Yamata to intensify.

"Argh! B..Bahamut…" he grunted looking up at him. "He's even more powerful up close than on TV…"

"Fear not Yamata, allow me to handle my brother, trust in me and I'll guide your deck to the victory you have vowed everyone to achieve." Fafnir assured. He then nodded, "In that case, first I play the spell roll of fate! Now depending on the number I roll I get to draw that many cards, but in exchange I'll have to banish the same number of cards from the top of my deck. Go dice roll!" His spell shot a die and it landed on a 4, "I now draw 4 cards, then banish these 4!" He drew than banished his top 4 cards which were ruby dragon, flamvell grunika, synchro gift and tuner barrier. "Next I activate de-synchro, which splits my clear wing fast dragon into guivre and trust guardian!" His spell split apart his monster into its materials, "Now I equip my trust guardian with the spell synchro boost! This increases trust guardian's level by 1 and grants it 100 attack points!" The spell charged the fairy tuner with more power and it shone brighter as a result.

 **0-100**

"Their total equals 8, that can only mean.."

"Brace yourself Ryuga…" Bahamut warned.

"Alright! Let's do this! I tune level 4 trust guardian with my level 4 guivre!" Yamata called as his tuner monster became 4 rings for his dragon to pass through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your wings and guide the world into the bright future! I suycnhro summon! Take flight! Wings of the dragon master! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the gales!" Very soon Bahamut and I were face to face with the guardian of synchro, and as both our monsters stared down each other, I could feel tremendous pain buidlign up in myself now as Yamata was.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but fact remains that my partner is counting on me and much is riding on this match, so I will hold nothing back!"

Bahamut then roared back "The same is for us, I will prove to you the strength of my bond with Ryuga and with those I believe in will overcome anything you can throw against us!"

"Battle! Fafnir! Attack Bahamut with Coriolis Crush!"

"Ready yourself brother! On guard!" Fafnir roared as she charged forward. Both dragons clashed with one another as Bahamut blocked wing slash with claw and tried a beam attack at her only for her to dodge. As they fought with one another, I felt even more pain building up inside both me and Yamata.

"What an intense clash between powerful dragons! This battle can go either way!"

Everyone in the audience began eying the battle closely, amazed and speechless by 2 immovable forces colliding with one another.

"Is this what it truly meant to be one with your monster and to duel against your counterpart with everything your heart and soul can muster?" I thought to myself. Eventually I noticed Bahamut getting exhausted and saw Fafnir coming in for the final blow! "This is the end for you!"

"Ryuga!" he cried in exhaustion.

"I won't let you get destroyed Bahamut!" I cried out as I raced for an action card. Yamata soon charged after me, "No you don't!" we both began shoving at each other side by side trying to get the incoming action card. At first it seemed even but at the last minute, Yamata suddenly decelerated and I was able to grab it in time! "I activate the action spell Miracle! This saves my dragon from being destroyed this battle!" Bahamut then grabbed hold of Fafnir's wings with his arms and threw her to the side where she was able to regain her balance.

 **3000-2600**

"Thank you…" he gasped relieved.

"You would have done the same for me my friend." I replied.

Yamata meanwhile decelerated to Fafnir with concern, "Hey Fafnir, you alright?"

"Pant..yes I am fine. I apologise, but I'm not able to focus on both supporting your runner and engaging in combat at once, so I'm fear that I'm responsible for your plan being a failure…"

"No prob, they just got lucky, there's always next time." he replied encouragingly before facing us, "Don't think you guys are out of the woods yet! You may have got a lucky card, but luck favours those who are prepared to face anything the world may throw at them, and runs out fast for those who take life as a joke and nothing more! I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

"He's really tense, in fact they both are…Urgh…" I groaned before putting my hand on my deck, "I draw!"

"Better start going on the offensive while you have the chance…" RE said worried for me.

I then nodded, "First I normal summon Bahamut and unseal his gemini ability!" Bahamut was shrouded in the light of gemini and roared loudly as his powers were unleashed, "Bahamut! Attack Fafnir with supreme sacred strike!" As he prepared to fire….

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card! Command silencer!" A totem pole then appeared and let out a loud sound!

SCREECH!

"AAAAAHH!" we both cried in pain as the SECOND sound card let out its noise! "Again!? If this keeps up we're all going deaf when this match ends!" MC groaned.

"Urgh…my apologies Ryuga, did you say something?"

"Huh? Weren't you attacking just now?"

"That's the point of my card, this activates the moment you declare an attack and since Bahamut couldn't hear your command, your attack's been cancelled! After that, I get to draw a card!" Yamata called out as he drew.

"Grrr…" Bahamut growled in frustration.

I then grit my teeth and grabbed an action card, I wasn't going to let him get away with it, "I activate the action spell battle burner! When my attack is negated, this card lets me attack again and this effect can't be negated! Now Bahamut! Attack Fafnir with supreme sacred strike!" This time Bahamut was quicker to react and charged his beam directly at Fafnir, as she blocked with her wings and was pushed back more!

"Gragh!" she roared as she emerged scarred from the blast.

 **2600-2200**

"Argh!" Yamata clenched his chest tightly as the pain coursed through his body, "How dare you hurt my friend?!" he yelled angrily as he saw her hang in from the blow.

 **Yamata: 1100-700**

He was really angry now, "I have set up a defence fast." I thought anxiously, "Before I conclude my turn I play my spell pot of riches! This card allows me to return 3 pendulum monsters either from my extra deck or graveyard to my main deck, then draw 2 cards! I take dragon pulse magician, dragon pit magician and odd eyes phantom dragon from my extra deck and then draw!" After I reshuffled I drew my cards, "This should come in handy…I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

Yamata was quiet as his turn came, deep in thought, "I can't lose…Everything we've done up until now…Not just that, for the future and wellbeing of this city and its people…my friends as well…I let too many people down already all because of my thoughtless and stupid decisions I wish I never made int he first place, but now it's too late to go back, I have to win this! Losing isn't an option!"

"Yamata…" Fafnir said to him, "I'm with you."

He then placed his fingers on his deck and drew, "Time to show you the trust in my dragon, my ties with my friends and the strength of our dreams! I play the spell arduous decision! Now I pick up 2 more cards from my deck and here's where it gets interesting! You now have to pick one of them, if it's a monster I can summon it to my field and the other is added to my hand, but if it's a spell or trap they both go to the grave!"

"He's willing to risk this move in a game of chance!?"

"Heh, if he didn't duel with a little risk and a lot of guts then he wouldn't Yamata. Good luck buddy!" Yugo cheered.

"Ok everyone, this is it…Please give your strength…" As he drew and held them out, "Ok Ryuga, it's your pick. Left or right? The time is now." he said seriously, no sign of weakness or worry.

"He's prepared for whatever decision I'm about to make. Which one?" I panicked a bit but suddenly…

"What's the matter!? Don't tell me you're actually afraid of a small game of chance!? If you hesitate or fret over something as small as this you don't deserve to call yourself a duelist!"

"What was that!?" I yelled back furious, but then I realised he either wanted me to hurry up, goad me or wanted to push me. Either way he was right, I couldn't let the unknown hinder me in the slightest, I had to take that risk! "Fine then! I pick the card on the left!" I said firmly. He then smiled, "The card you picked…" he flipped it around, "Was my monster! Lava dragon!" He then played the small purple and multi-leg dragon on his field in defence mode.

"That monster doesn't even come close to Bahamut!"

"Watch it Ryuga, he's up to something." Bahamut warned, I noticed he was tense himself so this couldn't be a good sign, "Bahamut's right. True lava dragon can't win in a fight here, but thanks to his special ability I don't need him too! While he's in defence mode, by tributing him I'm allowed to special summon 2 level 3 or lower dragons! One from my hand and the other from my graveyard!" I had to admit that was a clever move…But did he have any dragons that fit those conditions? I then realised….

"From my hand I special summon level 2 flamvell dragnov!" Appearing from his hand was a small red dragon with deer like horns and breathing thick fire, "And from my graveyard, I revive the tuner monster galaxy serpent!" A light shone from his grave as the small white and blue dragon emerged shining brightly. "That tuner monster…" I remembered seeing it once.

"It carriers the essence of the xyz dimension…It seems I'm not the only one who has gained power from outside my domain…" Bahamut thought.

"Prepare yourself for your complete defeat! I now tune level 2 flamvell dragnov with level 2 galaxy serpent! The tuner became 2 rings for the smaller dragon to fly through, "Gathering wishes will call out a new horizon! Pulsating in a single united frequency! I Synchro Summon! Appear! The Synchro Tuner monster! Level 4 phonon pulse dragon!" Taking to the field was a purple dragon in golden armour with multiple jewels embedded in them, and at the tip of its tail and 1800 atk. "Phonon pulse dragon's monster effect activates! When it's successfully summoned, I can declare a level between 1 and 3 and then it becomes that level! I choose level 2!"

"A synchro…tuner monster?" RE muttered from inside, "If he went through all the trouble and took such a risk just to bring that out, he must have something really big planned…"

"I agree…." I replied nervously.

Yamaat then closed his eyes, "Fafnir, thank you so much for being there for me even when you didn't mean it, now you've held together for us, with the tuner monster which represents our bonds. Also, for the friends who supported me till now and their dreams and wishes which I now carry with me, I swear I will NOT let them down!" He cried out, stunning me with his determination which pretty much rivalled my own. "Yamata! My strength is yours to use! Push beyond your limits!" Fafnir roared and soon the 2 of them glowed in unison and suddenly, he sped ahead of me at tremendous speed!

VROOM!

"What the!?" me and RE went as they zoomed past us.

"Impossible…" Bahamut gasped.

"Eh!? Yamata has suddenly accelerated in such a short amount of time! He's overtaken Ryuga in the blink of an eye! Such perfect control and composure, it's as if his mind is completely clear to let loose!"

"Whoa…Never seen a runner go that fast!" Crow gasped.

Everyone was amazed but this was nothing compared to what he said next, "Let's go Fafnir! It's time we ascended to new heights never reached before! For our dreams and for the future! I tune level 2 phonon pulse dragon with my level 8 Fafnir Ascending wyvern of the gales! Accel-Synchro!"

"Accel-synchro!?"

"No way!" many people gasped wondering at this new form of synchro summoning.

Phonon pulse dragon charged forward first and exploded into 2 rings which resembled a warp tunnel and then BOTH Yamata and Fafnir raced through them before vanishing! "They vanished…" I was amazed, but I soon heard their voices in my mind, (I then pictured myself in a world of clarity and light, as if it was the world of speed) "Dragon master of unmatched wisdom! When the gathering wishes and hopes bond with your wings! A new path shall open forth! Lead the world in a newfound legendary unity and might, soar beyond the sky to heights never reached before in a hurricane of infinite wisdom! I Accel-synchro summon!" He then shot out from behind me and ahead! Trailing behind him was a sapphire blue dragon cloaked in light and as it dissipated…"Rise! The wings of the newborn legend! Fafnir! Legendary Wyvern of the tempest!"

Fafnir was larger now, with 4 wings stretched out from her arms and had a row of 5 head horns on her head with a large pair stretching out from the top of her eyebrows, and a more pointed face and a row of armoured scales and spines across her neck and back to her long tail. She had a fan like crest at the end of her tail and a white gem on her chest, where her whole body was sapphire blue and had white skin flaps and talons which stretched across her wyvern like legs. I had to admit, I was completely awestruck by both her incredible power and beauty…

 **Fafnir, Legendary Wyvern of the Tempest, Level 10, Dragon, Accel-Synchro, WIND, ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000**

"Amazing! Never before in the history of the City have we ever recorded an accel-synchro before! Through the use of speed and will Yamata has achieved a new age of synchro summoning! This is what the Friendship Cup is about! Duels filled with passion and determination for the top, while respecting the differences between Tops and Commons!"

"Alright Yamata! You've got him now! You've got our backs!" Yugo cheered.

"That's a really beautiful synchro monster…" Selena thought amazed, 'Well Ryuga, what will you do now?"

Bahamtu stared up at his sister's new form, "So this is the result of your full bond with your partner Fafnir. I'll have to admit, it has definitely exceeded every one of my initial expectations…" he said.

"I thank you Bahamut for your words of praise, if it wasn't for you I never would have understood the true value of bonds nor the true potential they may achieve, let alone evolve. However, the fact still stands that I shall not lose! To you or anyone for that matter!"

"You said it Fafnir! When we are together and with our friends having our backs nothing's gonna stop us!" Yamata replied, "You better be ready, because here we come!"

"Bring it!" I called back accepting his challenge.

"Consider it brought!"

"I activate my legendary wyvern's special ability! Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls and then negate its' special abilities!"

"Negate!?" I gasped and Bahamut narrowed his eyes as Fafnir rose above the sky, "Then after doing so, Fafnir can absorb all the attack points of her intended target! Go! Glorious Gain!" She then shot a stream of energy which covered Bahamut and absorbed it back (Like majestic red dragon) then adding his strength to her own! Bahamut on the other hand appeared exhausted as his abilities were sealed.

 **3300-6300**

"6300 attack points!?"

"That's right! And with one strike you're through! Even if you try to negate the attack it won't matter because Fafnir can also attack for every tuner monster that's in my graveyard!"

Bahamut weakly looked up and grit his teeth, "You currently have 3 tuner monsters…That means…"

"3 attacks that are bound to hit their mark!" Fafnir then split herself into red, blue and green copies of herself (like shooting star dragon) as they all struck down at Bahamut!

"If this connects, Ryuga's done for!"

As the attacks closed in I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed until Bahamut called out, "Ryuga! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!"

"R…right! I activate my trap Iron resolve! By cutting my life points in half not only do I negate further battle damage I can also end the battle phase!" The trap generated a shield around me and I looked on and saw Fafnir slice straight through Bahamut and as he exploded my shield protected me from the shocks though I could still feel their intense rattling across the bridge and lanes!

 **Ryuga: 1500-750**

"Tch! So you lasted one more turn…" Yamata grunted as Fafnir returned to his side disappointed.

"Yes and this time it wasn't because luck, it's because I have friends and allies of my own who are counting on me to win for our sake! So I have no intention of letting them down either!" I called back. Bahamut then appeared in spirit form and nodded towards our opponents.

Yamata then closed his eyes calmly, "Looks like we both have something that keeps us going and to fight for, and is also means the victor in this duel will be decided by the one who wants to win more and is willing to do everything it takes!" Yamata spoke out, "And this facedown will prove that person is me!" He said placing a trap facedown, "Now let's see if that determination of yours really is as real as you claim it is!"

I then felt the pain rise inside myself even more, but pressing on, "I draw!"

"Now I activate my trap! Dragon's bind!"

"Not that trap!" Bahamut and RE looked on remembering it clearly from Yugo and Sawatari's duel.

"I take it you're familiar with this card." Fafnir stated. "By targeting a dragon type monster on my field, this trap prevents either of us from special summoning monsters with equal or fewer attack points! And I choose Fafnir!" Fafnir then shone brightly as her aura swept across the field, emitting great pressure which overwhelmed any weaker monster in my hand and extra deck, even Bahamut and RE could feel it overwhelming them. "No way…Since she has 3300 attack points..."

"With that trap in play Ryuga can't revive Bahamut." Selena observed.

"WIthout his ace dragon, Ryuga can't summon his best monsters! You've got this match in the bag Yamata!"

RE and Bahamut looked down at me worried, I had to admit I too was nervous, not being to special summon definitely was a challenge I never thought I'd face. "What should I…"

"Don't you dare get cold feet!" RE snarled making me turn to him, "Usually you take such situations as a challenge to surpass, and you always get thrilled and energised because of the intensity of the match! And now you've locked yourself in a duel with the dimension dragon guardian of synchro! How could you NOT be excited about this!?"

"Ah!…You're right…And not only that.." I then remembered, "Yuya, Yuzu, everyone else….The lancers…Our reason to duel…Why we came here…" I then started chuckling. "Heheh…"

"Huh? Have you lost it!? You think this is funny!?" Yamata gasped in shock.

"Hehe, sorry but I just can't help it! That's how I take challenges in both life and duels, they may seem all like trouble but if you look at it from another point of view they can be very interesting and way more fun to get out from! And besides, as long as I have my friends backing me up there's no way I'll ever throw a match and I'm sure I'll find a way out of every dire situation!" I then turned to Red eyes, "Thank you Red eyes, I wouldn't know how to handle this without you."

"No problem, like you normally say, that's what friends are for." he replied smiling and Bahamut in agreement.

Fafnir observed this and she was surprised by what she noticed, "This black dragon…He's from the fusion dimension and yet he's bonded completely with Ryuga. Could it be true? That there is hope for all the dimensions to be at peace?"

"Friends by your side…" Yamata thought remembering his own, before shaking his head and becoming serious, "That's nice and all, but even so a match is still a match! If you really believe you can make it out of this then do it!"

"I plan to!" I called back, "I play double spell! Now by discarding the spell Red eyes insight, I can then activate a spell card from your graveyard as if it were my own!"

"A spell from my graveyard!?" Yamata gasped as one card flew out from it and into my hand.

"The spell I chose is Roll of Fate! You've had it all your way till now, so it's time to see if it will turn my way now! Go dice roll!" The spell card shot out a die and it landed on a 3. '3..Not as good as yours I'll admit but I'm not complaining." I then placed my hand on my deck, "Everyone, please give me strength…" I prayed before drawing. Looking at them, "This could be just what I need!" I then banished the top 3 cards which were odd eyes gravity dragon, red eyes black flare dragon and pendulum reborn. Taking hold of the new monster in my hand, "Time for me to push beyond myself too!" Bahamtu and Red eyes granted me their strength into this card as I played it.

"You may have sealed my special summons, but I can still normal summon!" It all comes down to this card, "I summon the tuner monster Galestgoras!" Galestgoras was a large brown lizard like dragon which was brown in colour and had a long neck and tail. It had a purplish underside and a reptilian like frill across its neck and a pointed head and jaws filled with needle like teeth. As it appeared it immediately sprinted on all fours across the lane and let out a loud hiss.

 **Galestgoras, Level 4, Dragon, Tuner, EARTH, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**

"So you got a tuner out, but you still need another monster to tune it with and with dragon's bind in play you can't special summon a monster with 3300 or fewer attack points!"

"Galestgoras has a special ability that can work around your trap!" I replied confidently, "Once per duel I can cut this card's level in half and by doing so I can then synchro summon using it along with either monsters in my hand or pendulum monsters that are face up in my extra deck!"

"From your hand or extra deck!?" Fafnir and Yamata gasped as Galestgoras' level lowered to 2.

"Is that even legal!?" MC cried out as everyone looked on.

"Believe it! Thanks to you I was able to push myself beyond my current limits and with it, I'll win this duel!" Galestgoras let out a loud hiss, causing my extra deck then shone and suddenly Bahamut shot out from it and to the field! "Let's do this!"

"It's time to fight synchro with synchro! I tune level 2 galestgoras with my level 8 Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" Then galestgoras changed into 2 rings for my dragon to pass through, who soon changed into a powerful streak of fire! "Dragon emperor with blazing resolve, channel the mighty wildfire of your passion deep from within your heart! Harness its' unbound strength and rise from the untamable inferno! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 10! Bahamut! Blazing dragon of the Inferno!" Soon my red synchro dragon took to the field and let out a powerful burst of flames from his jaws into the sky before facing Fafnir. As he did, his presence began to cause intense heat to buildup around us and the tension between us peaked to great heights. I then clutched my chest as the pain returned to me but this was it! "I'll make this quick Ryuga, for you." Bahamut vowed.

"Grr…" Yamata groaned as the pain swept through him again like a flood, "Hang in there Yamata, I'll protect you with my life." Fafnir said as she faced her brother.

"I'll finishes this now! Bahamut! Attack Fafnir with-"

"You think I didn't see this coming! I activate Fafnir's special ability! She can remove herself from play during my opponent's turn!" Yamata interrupted as she vanished in an instant.

"What!?"

"And then, I can target an opponent's monster and paralyse it completely! Preventing it from attacking, changing modes or using any special abilities until your next standby phase!" As Fafnir vanished she swung a huge gust of wind which changed into lashes which ensnared my blazing dragon! Causing him to roar in pain and the fire he emitted was soon put out! "Bahamut!" I cried out. "Argh! No! Not when we've come so close!" he roared.

"That was our best shot…." RE said.

"You think I wouldn't anticipate you trying this!? I told you already, the one who wants to win this duel more will emerge victorious! Now end your turn now so I can finish this!"

"He and Fafnir were completely synched, yet were also filled with deep regret and anger…I didn't know what it was, but I can't give up now, not after coming so far." I then looked at my hand, "I didn't want to come to this, but I have no other choice. If I'm correct on what he plans on doing…" I then took 2 cards, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Bahamut knew what I was thinking as he was still firmly held in place, "Ryuga, I am with you. Let's set their hearts free from their prison of negativity." I nodded, "It's your move!"

"My draw!" Yamata then closed his eyes, "Fafnir, this is it. For our friends, our hopes and the City's future. Let's end this!"

"Your wish is my command Yamata!" she roared.

"I activate Fafnir's special ability! Sublimation drain! I can target an opponent's monster and not only negate its abilities, but absorb them altogether!" Fafnir then shone brightly as energy from Bahamut was being sucked into her, in the process dark clouds then blew over the sea where we were riding. A huge wind and rain swept across the area and drove the helicopter out of control! "AAAHH! There wasn't supposed to be as storm today n the weather forecast! Get us out of here now!" Everyone at the stadium also braced themselves from the intense rain and lightning which struck down, even a couple of tornadoes formed around the place leaving devastation in their wake!

"I will win! I must win! I won't ever let my friends down again!" A dark aura began to form around him as the storm greatly intensified.

Hearing his words puzzled me, "Yamata! Why!? Tell me what's wrong! Why are you so guilt ridden? I want to understand your pain and what's going on with you! This isn't like you at all!"

"Be quiet! We may have synced before but you know nothing about me and you'd never understand everything I've been through or what's about to come! If I don't win…If I don't get this City united as we pledged, not only will all the commitments, losses and sacrifices we've done would've amounted to nothing, but then everything and all we care about will soon be gone!"

I was amazed, both he and Fafnir generated this heavy storm from their sheer will and intense emotional pain! If this keeps up…"This is no natural disaster Ryuga, it's the very manifestation of the pain and worry dwelling deep from their hearts…"

"Now that I have Bahamut's abilities at my disposal, once I attack and destroy him, you'll take 2000 points of damage instantly and lose everything! And there's nothing you can do to stop it since her attacks can't be negated and she can't be targeted or destroyed by spell or trap effects! Fafnir go!" She then roared and prepared to charge but then-

"I won't let you become a prisoner of your own hatred! I play my trap metal coat! Now I'll equip it to Bahamut!" The trap created a metallic armour around my blazing dragon, "Forget about trying to destroy Bahamut with card effects now, because this trap prevents that from happening!"

"This should by us a bit of time…" Bahamut thought as he eyed his sister and Yamata seriously..

"Tch! So it's come to power then? Guess it's the hard way then! I activate my trap syncho big tornado! Now one monster you control loses attack equal to the defence of another monster I control! Since Fafnir has 3000 defence points Bahamut's going to have a major power down!" The trap shot a massive tornado which trapped Bahamut inside and he couldn't move!

 **3800-800**

"Next I activate the spell Blustering winds! This increases Fafnir's attack strength by 1000, blowing away any chances you have of either weakening my dragon or strengthening your own!"

 **3300-4300**

As the winds enshrouded Fafnir in huge tornado of strength, Yamata then drove faster and launched himself into the air where Fafnir grabbed him and the winds enshrouded them both! (Like how Yusei merges with majestic star dragon).

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Yamata…I think I get what's going on." Yugo thought worried.

"Fafnir! Finish this with Hyper victory tornado!" He and Fafnir charged down covered with the swirling winds which took on the shape of a giant winged dragon which was aiming directly at me! But a split second before it reached us, "Yamata! I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice!"

"What did you say!?"

Suddenly a massive fire tower struck down from the sky where he was flying, the huge blazing pillar shorted out the wind trap he was in and pushed Fafnir and Yamata back!

"What is this!?" Fafnir gasped.

"I activate my trap! Battle Rush! I figured the moment you stunned Bahamut from attacking, you would try to copy his effects to ensure your attack would hit its mark. So I set this trap to bypass everyone of it's conditions! Battle rush not only prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle, but all the battle damage I would have taken get redirected to you!"

"No!"

"This can't be!"

"Bahamut! Let's set them free from their pain once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more Ryuga!" I then propelled myself upwards and soon was absorbed into Bahamut's flames (Like Jack with majestic Red dragon), the flames around us changed into the shape of a giant serpentine dragon and we both charged forward! "Let's go! Titan Fire Storm!" Soon the skies rained fire and heavy winds as both monsters clashed ferociously until finally, Bahamut and I charged directly, piercing through the winds of despair with our blazing determination-Inside I then rammed Yamata's runner with my own while Bahamut opened his jaws wide and grabbed Fafnir by her neck as we finally pierced through the other side and then the wind dragon generated by their combined despair was shattered!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Yamata cried as we finally defeated him.

As Fafnir was overpowered by Bahamut's raw power and overwhelming determination, she uttered a few last words of sadness to her partner whom she fought so hard for, "Yamata…I tried my very best…. I am so sorry I failed you…."

 **Yamata: 700-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

Even after we won, our blazing strike carried on with me and Yamata still inside with Bahamut and Fafnir, we flew across the bay and then smashed through a couple of tall buildings before it landed with a huge explosion across the other side of the City! Where a number of surrounding buildings collapsed around the crash site due to the sheer force of the impact and the damage dealt to the surrounding structures!

BOOM!

"I don't believe it! Ryuga and Yamata have completely flown off the lanes and crashed somewhere in the outskirts of the City! Could they have possibly survived!?"

"Yamata! NOOOO!" Yugo cried in aguish as the other viewers began muttering to themselves what could have happened.

Roger furiously slammed his fist down on his chair, "Gargh! What a complete waste…." He then regained his composure in a short moment, "No matter, as always I have a backup plan at the ready. Now to prepare for Selena's duel against Yugo, where she shall be the shining star of the City."

Yugo then cried a few tears before wiping them off and clenching his fist, "First Rin, then Yuzu…Now Yamata! Argh!" he then grabbed his hair in frustration as if he was planning on pulling them out before taking in a breath filled with determination, "I've made up my mind. I'll carry on ALL their wishes and hopes. Just you wait guys! I'll win the Friendship Cup for all of us! Then, I'll take the fight to Academia personally!" he vowed strongly.

 **(Meanwhile)**

On an abandoned street ally of the City a portal suddenly opened up, and stepping out was none other than Yuri. As it closed he then took out a card which was glowing purple, "Starving venom, what is it you want? Bringing me here…" he muttered to himself.

Another portal soon opened and coming out was Nushi, "Something bothering you Yuri?"

"None of your business Nushi." Yuri muttered, "And how did you know which dimension I would be in?"

"Heh, let's just say someone leaked some juicy information to me about you going on a little personal mission, and I couldn't help but tag along myself and see what you're up to. After all, the Professor wouldn't want his personal enforcer going around acting like a loose cannon now would he?" he smiled.

Yuri then smirked, "Like I would ever entertain such a thought, and besides it's not as if it's against his orders or anything. Both Selena and Yuzu are here so it wouldn't matter if I came before the Obelisk Force." he scoffed, "As for whoever told you this, you mind telling me so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"In due time Yuri, in due time. But even if I did I doubt you'd believe me."

"We'll see…" he replied before realising something, "Hmph, knowing you, you wouldn't come to an old dimension we've visited just to play tag along. What's your business here?"

"Hehe, let's just say I'm here to eliminate a couple of loose ends. 2 to be precise."

"You make it sound as you're the only one who knows about these 'loose ends' and who they are, considering what you did to that traitorous lieutenant the other day. Keeping secrets to yourself, now that's being naughty…" Yuri smiled.

"That's because I prefer to indulge in dealing with such pests myself, with no one to get in the way or to take away the fun." Nushi replied, "So here's the deal, you go on and do your assigned mission, and I'll stay out of your way while doing mine."

"Heh, you've got yourself a deal." Yuri said as they both parted ways. As they walked on Tiamat then appeared in spirit form to Nushi, "So Tiamat, you've waited patiently for this. It's time we settled things with Ryuga and I most certainly hope he'll put up more of a decent challenge than last time."

"Oh I can assure you Nushi, you will not be disappointed in the least. Especially when hears about our recent victory." she replied devilishly.

"Hehe, I look forward to seeing him writhing in pain and hearing his mournful cries once he sees what I've got in store for him." He relished the thought of putting Ayame out of her misery last time, and looked forward to feeding Ryuga with all these poisonous thoughts in the hope for an exciting match. Tiamat on the other hand had plans of her own, "Once all interference has been eliminated, I'll have only one more task to do, and then, everything will be the way it should be."

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Urgh…Where..am I?" I groaned, Looking around I saw myself in a vast dark space, it seemed as though there was nothing but somehow I was standing on solid ground "Just now I was duelling Yamata, I'm sure I won..But now.." I then heard some laughter, of all the places to hear that…I listened for it best I could, so then I followed where it would lead me. After walking for a while I saw the shadows of 3 children, a girl and 2 boys. I soon realised who they were, a young Yugo, Yamata and Rin. They were having the best time of their life as childhood friends.

"Haha! catch me if you can Yugo!"

"Oh you are so on!"

"Hey wait for me! Ugh..boys!"

After moving on from them, they were now a group of 4, with Hana as new member of their gang. Together they made their pledge together as friends. However, soon a dark mis of negativity swept over his 3 friends and they soon turned dark and cold.

"If only I had been there for Yugo…I could have helped Rin before she got kidnapped….But then..I had to give up my friendship with Hana…Betrayed her while she was so innocent and she paid a price she never deserved. Now I let them all down..."

"Betrayal, lies, selfishness, my fault….Failure…" These negative emotions soon swamped the memories until hey degraded into dust.

I then realised, his bright and laid back attitude was just a front, to hide all this sadness, guilt and regret which he accumulated in his heart for so long…It was painful seeing his true feelings before my eyes.

"These…are your feelings…" I then shed a tear, realising he blamed himself, his own selfishness, reckless behaviour and thoughtless acts for all that has happened to his friends, to those he truly cared about more than anything in the world. "I won't let you carry on with these emotions!" I vowed as I hurried deeper into the darkness. Very soon I found Yamata, as he was, crouched down and hugging his knees tightly while sobbing,overwhelmed with all the painful emotions that and building up in him till now, they had finally overcame him. "It's all my fault…I lost…It's over now."

"Yamata!" I yelled, but he didn't respond.

"Hmph! Come to gloat over your victory? Fine! I lost! You won! Happy now!?" he yelled, "All I had to do was win, to make up to everyone for all I did. Hana, Rin and Yugo…. I couldn't even do that, I should just disappear and never come back."

"Yamata! Enough!" I yelled angrily, not being able to take it anymore I lashed out and punched him in the face!

"YOW!" he cried as he suddenly stood up covering his cheek, "Trying to add injury to insults!? How low can you possibly get!?"

"Listen to yourself! Is this really how your friends would want to see you!? So you lost the duel, it isn't the end of the world or anything! We all make mistakes but running away from them won't make them go away. The only thing that matters is getting back up and facing them head on! Would your friends want to see you like this!?"

He then paused for a bit before grunting, "Hmph, you make it sound so easy….Try carrying around the feeling of betrayal and helplessness when they needed you for so long and try talking tough."

"It isn't I know and I may never fully understand what you felt or endured for so long… But moping around and feeling sorry for yourself over things you did in the past won't change anything. What will is having the strength to stand and move on."

"Why? Why would you go through so much effort to help me? I was a selfish brat and inconsiderate of others, choosing to follow my own way without them and as a result I broke a really important promise with someone I cared about and hurt her tremendously. I even failed our pledge which we vowed together for so long…"

"Like I said, everyone makes mistakes, believe it or not I once made a stupid one like you, but I had close friends by my side to pull me out of that very gutter before I was trapped forever. You're not all that different, and so I just want to help you before you make a decision you'll really regret doing. In fact, I'm sure your friends have been there for you when you needed them, you must have felt them giving you strength when we duelled earlier right?"

He then sniffled at my acts, "Besides, what I do know is that you always tried to make things right in the end, and those feelings will no doubt be enough to prove to your friends how much you really care for them. You even met with Fafnir and were able to pull off a really powerful accel-sycnhro summon too! In fact, all of this was because of the choices you made. So don't go blaming yourself on what you did wrong or couldn't do, think about what you managed to accomplish yourself. Only an idiot would be stupid enough to throw away all these memories and efforts after just one defeat."

My words had hit him in the heart harder than anything he had suffered himself, "You've…got a really good point there? It would be so NOT me if I threw in the towel so easily, but what's the point of holding on now? I've lost and now I'm out of the tournament, now we'll never get synchro united like we dreamed, and it won't stand a chance against Academia as it is now. Also, I can't ever face them after what happened..."

"Don't lose hope just yet," I said, "We actually want the same thing too."

"W..we?"

"Yeah! In fact, me and a group of others from my dimension came here to make allies to fight against Academia. We're called the lancers! But ever since we came here, we decided we would help right the wrongs of this city and show them all the true meaning of duelling! Why else would me and my friends try our best to show true unity to the people here? Open your eyes Yamata, you don't need to take on this burden alone anymore. In fact, why not come with us? We'll show the City what true friendship should be together, then the dream you and your own friends promised will be a reality in no time. You'll still fulfil that promise you made with them long ago, so it's not over yet!"

He then wiped his tears and smiled, "Thanks a lot Ryuga, I've been smiling a forced smile for a long time now. After what you've just said, maybe I can do it for real now, and that there's hope for us yet..." Suddenly he kneeled and clutched his chest, "Argh!"

"Yamata! What's wrong!?" I came to his side and held him up.

"Urgh…That duel took a lot more on me than I thought… Guess it really is over for me."

"N…NO! Hang in there! You can't go! You've got friends who are counting on you!"

"Heheh…Relax, I never said I was going now did I? Thanks to you, I now know there's more than one way to be there for someone, and you can count on me being there for you when you need it. But for now, take what's left of my power, you earned it fair and square." he said with a smile before glowing blue and began to fade!

"Yamata!" I cried out with tears, as he suddenly dissipated into sparkles, I then began sobbing but then the light sparkles then absorbed into myself! After that, I felt myself breaming with new power and suddenly…

 **(Flashback)**

At first it all seemed as though it was an empty space of white and nothing else. As if being in Yamata's head wasn't weird enough…

Appearing before me was the silhouette of a young man who seemed to be carving something on a set of stone tablets, yet I couldn't see clearly what was on them. A few moments later, large dragon like shape appeared before that person, strikingly similar to Bahamut! "So, have acquired them?"

"Indeed we have, it took us a large amount of energy to conjure up but the 4 stones are finally competed." The dragon stated handing the person the 4 stones (pink, purple, yellow and green). "However, these as they are won't be enough, they will need much more power in order to work."

"I think I may know someone who can supply these gems with the power they require. Once fully charged with the right energy source they should…work."

The dragon looked on at the tablets the man was carving out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm merely leaving a time capsule for the future should there be one. If there are any survivors from this world living on in the new one, I hope that this will give them something to remember from this time. And if not, at least we'll give the new world something for them to explore, so that we'll technically be living on in their duelling methods."

"Haha, I am glad even in these dark times you are still positive, master." the dragon chuckled before turning to a more sad tone, "Are you certain this is is the only way or what you truly want?" the dragon asked, "My brother understands completely, but my sisters will be utterly devastated, especially…."

"I know, but I am partially responsible for him to turn out like this. If I had been there for him maybe I could have steered him onto the proper path so it makes sense that I help set things right." the person replied sadly, 'At least this way, there will be a future and a tomorrow, and we can always start over, hopefully this time it will better."

"…..I..understand…"

The person stood up, "Come Bahamut, our allies are in desperate need of us."

"As you wish, Master Dahaka." The shadows disappeared and a bright light suddenly shone!

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Urgh…Oww…Was that..a dream? Felt so real too…." I opened my eyes and found myself in a ruined building filled with debris and crated walls and floors. Looking up I saw the roof had collapsed and around me was the wreckage of both duel runners! "That must have been some impact…"

"You're telling me." A voice said, I then saw it was Red eyes looking over me. "About time you woke up, you had me really worried there." he said.

"Errr sorry about that…" I apologised as I struggled up, "Wh..where's Bahamut? Wait! Yamata! Where is he!?"

"Whoah whoa! Easy there! You just got up! Don't push yourself or you'll end up way worse than this wreck."

"I don't care! I swore I saw Yamata injured really badly and then suddenly he was…" I then remembered what happened between him and me earlier, "N..never mind…Just forget it…I'm sure he's fine..I hope."

"Sorry about what you went through today and that I'm not able to help much." RE said, "When I came to my senses I noticed you were here unconscious for some time. All I know is Bahamut's all exhausted himself so he went to rest somewhere, probably before I woke up…"

"Well….sittng around and worrying about matters out of our hand won't do us any good. Let's just get out of here and try to find our way back to the City center. Maybe there we can plan what to do next." I suggested and RE nodded. When we walked outside I could tell we were in the outskirt slum areas and the taller areas were further away, glowing brightly in the night sky. "Whoa..wonder how long I was out…"

"Maybe a too long. Look!" RE pointed and my eyes widened in shock, multiple figures on hang gliders swooping down from the sky and landing in various parts of the City. "The Obelisk Force! They're here now!" I grit my teeth angrily that fusion had begun its invasion. "Argh!" I fired clutching my chest which was still heavily battered after by crash.

"Ease up Ryuga! You're in no shape to fight these guys in your condition! Let's lay low for now and strike when you're at full strength!"

"Are you serious!?" I yelled, "My friends and innocents could be in danger as we speak! We can't just sit by and do nothing! By the time I get in full shape who knows how many they would've already carded!"

"Urgh…you're right. But don't overexert yourself okay?"

"Thanks Red eyes for caring, and I will." I said gratefully, "Now come on, they need us!" I then ran down the streets heading towards the incoming invasion, "Hang on guys, I'm coming."

 **And there's chapter 62 and how did you find this duel between Ryuga and Yamata? I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and planned it for sometime now and I didn't have may opportunities to type, I hope you all enjoyed reading this so far.**

 **Do you like my idea of Fafnir's evolution? Had the design based off lightning dravise's beast mode from b-daman crossfire, also the effects are reminiscent of shooting star, majestic star, red nova and majestic red dragon. Can attack multiple times and depends on the number of tuners in your graveyard.**

 **Guivre was taken from the Yugioh GX manga. As for galestgoras, I've gotten the idea from the monster that Priest Seto used in Yugioh Dawn of the Duel when he faced Thief Bakura's Diabound. Also from now on I'll be taking some ideas there whenever I can for new OC cards and hope you've enjoyed what I came up with.**

 **The hype isn't about to stop yet, because next chapter both Bahamut and Red eyes are going claw to claw against an old nemesis of theirs. What shall happen when both the brother and former general of the queen of darkness face off for keeps against their old enemy? What kind of duel shall we expect to see between the dragon emperor and overlord?**

 **Find out next time so stay tuned!**

 **As always leave behind a positive review and constructive criticism and hope you enjoyed this. If you find any errors or suggestions here feel free to let me know.**

 **As some OC trivia- The tablets that Dahaka carved out were the ones discovered later on in the standard dimension by Ryuga's adopted grandfather Basara, where he utilised the data uncovered from it to produce synchro, fusion and xyz summon for LDS, which also aided Leo in regaining some of his lost memoires about the ORiginal Dimension. Will let in more as time comes, no spoilers.**

Guivre

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, special summon 1 wyvern token ( Level 1, Dragon, WIND, ATK: 500, DEF: 500) to your side of the field

Galestgoras

Once per duel you can halve this card's level. If you do, you can perform a synchro summon using monsters in your hand or pendulum monsters that are face-up in your extra deck.

Fafnir, Legendary Wyvern of the Tempest

1 synchro tuner + 1 synchro monster

You can synchro summon this card during your opponent's turn. This card can attack for every tuner monster that is in your graveyard. Once per turn you can target one face-up monster your opponent controls, negate its effects until the end phase and if you do, select one of the following effects:-

-This card gains atk equal to that monster's attack or

-if that monster's effects can be activated you can activate them once as this card's effect.

Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play to activate this effect. If you do, target one monster your opponent controls, it cannot attack, change its battle mode nor activate its effects until your next standby phase. During the end phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated), return this card that was removed this way to the field.


	63. Chapter 63-Red eyed revenge

Chapter 63

Red Eyed Revenge

"Gargh! We'll never make it back to the main city at this rate!" I grumbled as I ran as fast as i could through the empty alley streets of the slums, yet we were nowhere closer to where we intended.

Red eyes thought for a moment before face palming, realising a more effective way of getting back, "Um kid, you do know you have someone who can get you there in a few minutes? All you need is your duel disk…"

"Huh? My disk? What do you-…Oh…" I sweat dropped at my worrying for nothing and then took out my card, "Time to fly Red eyes!" Laying him on the duel disk, the black dragon appeared with a loud battle roar, "All aboard Air Red Eyes. Please remain seated and-"

"Would you quit messing about and let me on already? We've got some Fusion to fry!" I cried out as I hopped on to his back, "Sigh, alright alright…" He then launched himself into the air and we flew above the rooftops, I definitely need to do this more often. I then looked down and scouted the streets from above, "Hey kid, unless you're afraid of heights or worry about getting air sick, I suggest you NOT look down."

"I'm just keeping an eye out for any Obelisk Force that may be around here. Have to make sure…"

"Hmm, last i checked most of them were concentrated near the centre of the city, I highly doubt they would be so far out." RE observed as he scanned the lower area.

"I know, but just in case we…Urgh!" I suddenly felt a mild ache in my chest and then clutched it tightly.

"What's wrong!?"

"Urgh…Yuya…" I thought feeling this was connected to him, I then turned my head to my left side, "Red eyes! GO that way!"

"Huh!? Why!? Something there?" He was surprised by my sudden request out of nowhere.

"Just do it! Trust me!"

"Gah, alright. I hope you know what you're doing." Red eyes replied as here turned to where I was pointing.

"Hang on Yuya…" I thought.

 **(Yuya POV)**

"This isn't good…" Yuya grunted as he found himself surrounded by 3 Obelisk members who enclosed around him in a circle while he was still on his runner in an open square of the slums.

"Hehe look what we have here boys!" Red chuckled.

"Yeah, we've got ourselves a lancer all by his lonesome!" Yellow followed.

"Tell you what, we'll let you go if you tell us where Selena and Yuzu Hiragii are!" Green finished.

Yuya then grit his teeth in frustration, "Tch! Even if I knew where they were I'll never talk!" he yelled back, "I've got to hurry and get to Selena quick…" he thought desperately.

"Oh well, we gave you the easy way. Guess we've got no other choice but to use force!" Red grinned.

"Heh, we should've done this in the first place! Would've saved a lot of time." Green chuckled eager to duel.

Before they could activate their disks they then stopped and heard the flapping of wings, "Huh? What's that sound?" They all began looking around wondering where it was coming from, then they saw a black shadow cross over the moon coming straight to them!

"Red eyes! Let them have it with Inferno fire blast!" I yelled and my dragon automatically opened fire! HE shot 3 fire balls straight at them with pin point accuracy!

"Incoming!" Red yelled as they tired to run but were too slow!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" they yelled as they were flung into separate directions! Yuya couldn't believe his eyes at what happened, considering the blasts were really close to him too. He then looked up and gained a face of delight

"Ryuga! You're alright!"

"Yeah! Same to you!" I replied as I got off Red eyes who dissipated into sparkles, "Haven't seen you since you left the arena the other day, I was getting worried." I said relieved to see my friend after a long while, "What happened?"

"It's…a really long story. I'll fill you in afterwards. How about you? How did you manage to get out of there?" he asked.

"Well I-" I then heard groaning and saw the 3 goons starting to get back up.

"Urgh….You won't get away with this!" Green hissed angrily while still recovering from the shock.

"We'll make you regret this!" Red groaned.

I then narrowed my eyes, "Tch! I'll tell you everything later, right now you better go. Leave these small fry to me."

"Huh? Are you sure you can handle all 3 on your own? I'll stay and-"

"No, right now there may be others who would need you more than me. Besides, I can hold my own against these clowns, they'll only slow you down for what's even more urgent for us." I said assuringly as I stood up and faced them, "Now go! While you have the chance!"

He then hopped on is runner with a worried look, "Urgh..Alright Ryuga! Good luck! And thanks!" he called as he rode away into the alleys.

"Grrr, he got away. Too bad you won't be so lucky!"

"Bring it!" I yelled as I put on my duel disk, but as they prepared their own a voice suddenly spoke, one which made my heart skip a beat…

"Stand aside, he's not someone you can handle." The all too familiar voice said from a shaded alley it also made the 3 Obelisks flinch in fear as they turned too. Stepping out from them, in a casual yet menacing way (emitting a demonic aura) was the person I never imagined I would be meeting again.

"Th…that's…" even Red eyes was at a loss of words seeing my old enemy who nearly did me in last time.

"M..Master Nushi!?" they cried, "There's no need sir!"

"Yeah, the 3 of us can easily take him! And then we-"

He then stopped before them with a serious expression from his smiling one, "I'm sorry, perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough or is it that you nitwits can't get it in through your thick skulls." he stated before looking up with a maniacal grin, "Unless you want to end up becoming my dragon's main course, I suggest you leave us and do something more useful, like finding Yuzu and Selena."

They then sweated at his response, "Y..Yes sir!" they said fearfully as they ran off, leaving me and Nushi alone.

Once we were completely alone he then turned to me with a disgusting grin on his face, even it gave me a bit of a chill, seeing that look come from someone with my face…

"Nushi…" I said to myself while hardening my gaze.

"What's the matter Ryuga? Not happy to see me again hmm?" Nushi said, "You know, I'm actually quite hurt…" he said in a playful manner.

"What is it you want with me Nushi? And what is it you Academia soldiers want so much from Yuzu and Selena?" I asked seriously while keeping my guard up, looking around I could tell we were alone, so it's likely he made it so it would be just the 2 of us.

"I see you're getting quite tense, suppose I should just get to the point then." he said, "I came here under orders to track down Yuzu and Selena for the Professor, as for the reason I don't know. Frankly I don't care, just as long as I get to have exciting and intense duels while I'm at it, seeing the looks on my opponents as they struggle and then smashing them down when they feel they have a chance hehe." he stated. His idea of fun sickened me deeply, "I was merely doing my job and what do I find but you lending a hand to protect that Yuya boy." he then smiled and shook his head, "Honestly, I thought you would actually learn something about the dangers of having friends since our last encounter. Frankly I'm a bit disappointed."

I remembered the feelings of betrayal and pain clearly from that duel, apparently they were the worst I ever felt in my entire life. "Oh I've learned plenty since then, last time I was barely able to recover from the duel itself and what you put me through. I almost lost myself in doubt and self pity, but if it wasn't to my close friends, both human and spirit, I was able to recover from those emotional scars you dealt me. Now I'm more determined than ever! And I plan on using every ounce of it to take you down!" I yelled while pointing at him.

Nushi said nothing after that, but soon smirked before breaking out into uncontrolled laughter, "Pfft! Hahahahaha! You really haven't changed in the slightest. I actually expected much better from you but it seems I'm sorely mistaken! Hahahaha" Nushi laughed making me narrow my eyes in anger, "Still I have to admit, your stubbornness to hold on to your so called 'bonds' is quite remarkable. Although, have you ever wondered what they would all think if they knew about what you did some time ago to the Obelisk Force? Hmm?"

I then gasped remembering before, I went out of control one time at the Royales, I then sent 3 Obelisk force goons to the underworld or wherever that portal lead to, and then..I nearly did in Ayame…"Urgh…" I grunted as those bad memories flooded back to me.

"If they knew about what you did, imagine how they would look at you. Sure I've seen it happen to Yuya too, but at least he left them alive. You on the other hand, you pretty much took their lives!" he called out,"Then imagine, all their feelings of horror and disgust that would come after that. It would be a complete tragedy to have all your hard work of building your bonds come crashing down in an instant now wouldn't it?" he smirked.

"Ryuga…" Red eyes was feeling a little worried for me but overcoming those doubts in my heart, "N..None of that matters now! Sure I did some things to my enemies that I may never be able to make up for, but the fact is, is that it's not what I did that defines who I am but what I choose! And one thing's for sure, that side of me was never me to begin with!" I yelled, "I know from Bahamut that you planted that in me hoping to turn me against those I care about, but it's because of of my friends, I vowed I would never do such a thing again! To prove it, I'll be sure to take you down with everything I have with my strength alone!" I concluded, something which Nushi didn't expect yet wasn't too surprised.

"You tell em Ryuga. Couldn't have said it better myself..." Red eyes thought proud as I was able to hold my own against Nushi's words."

Nushi then frowned "Hmph, how very unfortunate. I actually liked that side of you, at least you were much more fun and interesting! All unrestrained and holding nothing back, no morals, no principles and definitely no need for meaningless things like friendship! Shame though, because if you did keep it, you may have stood a chance against me. Not that it matters because either way you're about to fall beneath my feet!"

Red eyes pretty much had enough of him at that point, "Grrr, you talk a big game but can you really back it up! I say talk is cheap and how about you put your cards where your foul mouth is Fusion scum!" he roared.

"My my, I'm surprised to hear you utter such words Red eyes." A dark aura manifested around Nushi to our shock, soon the tension in the air grew immensely heavy and I found it difficult to breathe. "This evil aura…it's so immense…Nushi isn't affected, which means..!" My superstitions were correct as the aura soon took the form of a 2 headed dragon, the same one I saw around Nushi back at the battle Royale! (Not in full form)

"Y..you're…Tiamat!" I gasped.

"I'm touched you still remember me Ryuga." she said calmly and seductively, "I was beginning to think you forgot, Im am most certainly glad you didn't. But I'm not here for you alone," she then faced Red eyes who then sweated and grit his teeth in anger. "Baring your fangs at me Red eyes? You should know better than to do that by now. You would be wise to show respect."

"Grrr, respect is something you will never get from me you heartless tyrant!" Red eyes roared suddenly to my surprise, "This time you can be sure I will take you down!"

"Haha, your aggression certainly hasn't changed in the slightest. It almost makes me happy to see you still have your claws and fangs." she replied.

I was surprised by what was going on before my eyes, I didn't expect Red eyes to be striking a conversation with the dragon of fusion so well, it seemed almost as if..."You…you guys know each other?" I asked looking at Red eyes then Tiamat.

"Oh? This should be very interesting…" Nushi thought to himself as he listened in.

She then turned to me, "Oh I know him much better than you think child," Tiamat hissed, "In fact, before he joined you in saving the dimensions and fighting against Academia, he aided me in conquering the xyz dimension. For you see, he was once my right hand!"

"Say what!?" I cried out loud before looking at Red eyes then Tiamat then back, "R..Red eyes…she has to be lying…right?"

Red eyes lowered his head and said nothing in his defence.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

FInally, not being able to hold it in any longer, he then confessed, "I'm sorry….but… it's true. All of it." he admitted to my shock.

"Wh..what!?"

"He never told you? I'm not surprised," Tiamat hissed as she wore a wicked grin, "I'll let you know that Red eyes' origins lie with the fusion dimension!

"Say what!? You're from fusion!?"

He said nothing.

"He was once known under my command as the pitch black shadow of the blood red sky, dyed red in the blood of all our victims! If only you had seen the utter devastation he lead my army into in his wake back then, you would then see he is a completely different dragon than the one you know."

"Enough!" Not wanting to hear his former queen speak anymore and making him look like a monster, Red eyes turned to me to say his side of the story, hoping it would at least help me understand, "Before I met you, I was once lived in the fusion dimension's spirit world under Tiamat's rule. I once served as general, scouting out monsters across the dimension with the perfect potential for greatness or battle to take under Academia's command. I was in commander of the dragons that time, where we were to attack the spirits and inhabitants of other worlds that we invaded. That way, by breaking the connections they had to their own duelists, in the human world, they wouldn't be able to grant their decks the proper draw power they needed in order to defend themselves effectively. At the time…" he was choked in regret but forced himself to continue, "I simply followed orders thinking it was for the creation of a perfect world as Tiamat claimed. So we….laid waste to countless xyz civilisations and decimated many populations of xyz spirits, to which were sealed away in…stone tablets in order to be harnessed as duel energy, just like how Academia cards defeated duelists…"

I struggled to keep my legs straight hearing him say all that, "And..you kept this from me this entire time…" I felt as though I was being betrayed this time...

"But I swear! I've changed! Ever since the day I realised the truth, I rebelled against Tiamat, hoping to set things right. But…"

"You failed miserably." Tiamat finished catching our attention, "It was a shame and such a waste that you of all my servants had to turn against me. Still, you put up a valiant but futile fight, and as punishment I sent you across the dimensions where you would perish, at least that's what I believed you to." SHe then narrowed her eyes, "Till my brother decided to ruin it all…"

While I was starting to fill with bitterness and tears after Red eyes' truth, I then realised something last minute before I completely gave into it. Somehow, I then remembered an old memory a while back, how Bahamut was the one who brought us all together one day, and planned it. Could this be what he meant?

"Hehehe hahaha!" Nushi laughed, "What irony! Here I thought that friends don't keep secrets from each other and could be trusted like 'family' as they say. To think that one of the dragons you treasured and valued for so long as your partners was really one of your greatest enemies! Now do you get why it's so dangerous to keep others close to you? By now you should be feeling all sorts of resentment towards your so called friend for keeping such a secret from you."

"Ryuga..I.." he was nervous at what I was about I would do, but what happened next surprised everyone.

"It's alight Red eyes, I trust you."

"Huh!?"

Tiamat was tarn aback by this and so was Nushi, "What was that? Even after you heard the complete truth you still would be mad enough to put any faith in him?" she asked surprised.

I turned to her seriously with determination, "You heard me! I said I believe in Red eyes!" I yelled, "If Bahamut trusted him with me then I can too! Maybe he was evil in the past but like me, what happened before doesn't define who he is now! He's my irreplaceable friend just like Yuya and the lancers!" I retorted firmly, "And to prove it, I'll be using him to defeat you!" I vowed as I loaded his deck in my disk.

"R..Ryuga…" Red eyes was stunned by my unwavering faith and trust in him, so he regained his confidence and stood from, "Ryuga, I swear! I will lend you every ounce of strength I can muster, and together we'll crush these 2 once and for all!" he roared as I nodded.

"Hehe, this should be fun. Hopefully you can put on a more entertaining challenge for me compared to our last match." Nushi chuckled as we both activated our duel disks. Tiamat smiled herself, "Hee hee, you're just like Bahamut, always seeing the good in others and drawing it out to your advantage. This time I'll be sure to see to your demise personally. That means the whole lot of you!" she roared furiously before fading into Nushi's deck.

 **Field Open! Cross over!**

The area we were in became enveloped in blue light as floating platforms also appeared around us and the action cards scattering across.

 **DUEL!**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Nushi: 4000**

"I'll be taking the first move!" Nushi eagerly said as he drew and grinning maliciously, "For my opening move I'll activate the spell fusion birth! Now by sending the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can then perform a fusion summon using any monsters that were sent among them!"

"That spell is big trouble!" Red eyes warned and I sweated just thinking about what he would summon, as he took his 5 cards, "Let's see what we have-" he observed them then grinned, "Well well, it's time for you to meet an old friend, one I'm sure you're familiar with." he held out 3 cards which shocked me, "Cyberdark horn, edge and keel…" Those monsters really were a dragon's worse nightmare and to see them come back really brought back painful and frightening memories.

"Correct, as for the other 2 cards, they're Mikazukinoyaiba and," he then scowled, "Hmph, how lucky for you, it's hellfire veil." he said as he sent them all to the grave.

"With that gone he can't shield his monsters as effectively." I said.

"True, but that won't really matter to me much, since I can still fusion summon! I fuse Cyberdark horn! Cyberdark edge and Cyberdark keel!" All 3 machine monsters became red, blue and yellow orbs before fusing together, "Mechanical hunters of darkness, fuse your nightmarish strength together and let your new form feast on the blood and life-force of all dragon kind! I fusion summon! Come forth! Cyberdark dragon!" Emerging from the light was the giant monstrosity of a fusion monster which let out a nightmarish screech as it descended…

"That monster again…" I said as I swallowed hard and began to sweat.

"Glad you still remember him, and trust me, with no countdown to save you now, he won't miss his mark this time!" Nushi said eager to do what he couldn't the last time, "I activate his special ability! When played he can equip himself with any dragon that's in our graveyards! Since I went first, I have no other choice but to use my own monster, Mikazukinoyaiba!"

His armoured dragon warrior appeared from his grave and his cyberdark dragon lowered its' body down and ensnared it in its grasp, before wires fell down and attached onto the skin of the helpless dragon! The sight of it made me feel angry to see Nushi treat his own monsters like that.

"Every ounce of my monster's strength is about to be transferred to a real monster! All 2200 of its attack points!"

 **1000-3200**

"Now cyberdark dragon gains 100 attack points for each monster that is in my graveyard. Since I sent my 3 cyberdarks to the grave it means an extra 300 points."

 **3200-3500**

I was a little paralysed with fear as his monster grew in power, just like the last time, but then shook my head, "No! I can't let myself be frightened now! I've got to face this head on, and I won't repeat my previous mistakes!"

"I lost Hellfire veil due to fusion birth, it seems I'll just have to play the next best thing." Nushi activated a new continuos spell, "I activate ebon sun!" The moon suddenly turned much darker and the sky was almost pitch black as the darkness swallowed the light of the stars!

"What's going on!?" I gasped not liking this at all.

"I suppose it would be rude of me to keep you in the dark, so I'll shed a little light on your situation. As long as this spell remains in play, each time one of my monsters is destroyed, I can then gain its attack points as life points! Also, if I happen to revive a monster, it gains 1000 attack points as a bonus!"

"Tch! That spell is just as or even worse than his veil…" Red eyes grumbled.

"I'll end it off with 1 card facedown. Now come, and entertain us." Nushi smirked.

I then placed my fingers on my deck seriously, "I draw!" I said confidently before turning, "Red eyes, are you ready for this?"

He then appeared to me seriously, "More than ever! I've waited a long time for this and with you backing me, I'll be sure to avenge my previous failure and all those I wrongly oppressed for so long." he snarled.

I then smiled, "Glad to hear it, let's do this!" I then faced Nushi, 'I summon Red eyes black chick!" The red egg appeared before hatching and appearing was the baby version of red eyes. "Now check out his special ability, if I tribute my chick, I get to play…" I closed my eyes and put my trust into this next move, "My Red eyes black dragon!" The egg then exploded and chick grew in size into red eyes who let out a loud roar and looked down at both Nushi and cyberdark dragon.

"Hehe, impressive. So you're Tiamat's former general…The black shadow of the blood red sky"

"Grr, I'll be sure to wipe out that old title for good, once I'm done with you!" he roared angrily as he could see Tiamat's spirit behind Nushi who simply smiled back at him unconcerned.

"Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that? You don't have enough attack points to overcome my cyberdark dragon. Of course you're welcome to try and get any action cards to tip the odds in your favour, if you can." he grinned thinking he had me figured out.

"That would be true, if that was my intention." I replied as I took another card, "I activate inferno fire blast! Now if I don't attack with Red eyes this turn, you take direct damage equal to his attack points! Let him have it!" Red eyes then nodded as he charged a black fireball in his jaws and then unloading it straight at Nushi, who's smile vanished.

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 4000-1600**

As the dust cleared Nushi emerged unfazed and brushed it off himself before chuckling unnervingly, "Hehehe…."

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"Heh, nothing really. It's just you've just managed to pull off a pretty powerful combination just now. It got me wondering could you have pulled that off, by yourself? You know? Without a little help from your…fun side."

I then grit my teeth, "Tch! As I said before, that part of me is the fake me! I'll never be controlled by that again, as long as I have my friends backing me." I replied seriously, looking at my card, I knew I had to defend myself from his monster next turn, but the only card in my hand that could do that would also end up working in his favour….Guess I have no other choice, "I'll place one card facedown and let you go." As I did I couldn't help but feel an inner voice at the bad of my head, wanting payback on fusion in general, and on Nushi…for what he did last time.

Nushi somehow noticed this and smirked, "Something wrong? Still in control? I think it's time I started to change that. My draw!" He then took another card, "I play pot of greed, this lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck." He then drew then grinned, 'Excellent, this will do nicely." he thought to himself before continuing.

"Cyberdark dragon! Attack his red eyes black dragon with Dark cyber stream!" His dragon then unleashed a loud sonic roar!

As the attack came in I quickly acted to protect my friend, "You'll do no such thing! Go mirror force! This trap activates the moment you attack and since you did all your attack mode monsters are destroyed!" A barrier appeared in front of cyberdark dragon's roar, reflecting it back!

BOOM!

"And since cyberdark dragon can only use the equipped monster to protect itself from battle, I'm afraid it's shield is useless now!" As the dust settled I was surprised by what I saw.

"Wh..what!? Your dragon is still there!?" His fusion monster still stood firm and hissed tauntingly with Mikazukinoyaiba still in its clutches, except it had a blue barrier around itself!

"Indeed, and it's all thanks to this." Nushi said holding up-

"An..action card?" I gasped.

"Indeed, and it's mirror barrier which as you should know, shields my monster from being destroyed by card effects."

"But..how did you!?" I was stunned by his manoeuvre, only we lancers could do that!

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't take advantage of the fact that Dennis was in your ranks, and returned back with action field technology which we could then utilise for ourselves hmm?"

"Dennis…So he really was a spy…" I thought angrily, after all we been through together how could he betray us…Red eyes could see that bitterness in my eyes and as much as he wanted to object he too was furious.

"Oh? It seems I hit a nerve…" Nushi thought pleased, "Perhaps you should rub in some salt to their wounds." Tiamat whispered in his ear to which he agreed with no hesitation.

"Hahaha! Ironic isn't it, that the so called bonds with your friends which you lancers believed in and gave you strength is the cause of your own downfall! With friends like those who needs friends!? Hahaha" His laughter was really getting on my nerves but what he said next got me worried for our sakes, "From what I've learnt, you were all kind enough to give Dennis a couple of pendulum cards. In fact, Academia's taken in your generous donation so well, I hear they're even planning to create pendulum cards of their own for us. Soon you lancers will be getting a bitter taste of your own medicine!"

"No…" I was at a loss for words.

"It's just as we've feared…" Red eyes followed. I then clenched my fist and yelled, "Grrr! I'll make sure you won't get away with this!"

"Oh? I'm afraid we've already have." he scoffed, "And with my cyberdark dragon ready to strike again, there's nothing you can do! Go!" he commanded as his dragon unleashed another powerful roar, I was still stunned by my anger to Nushi's words till Red eyes quickly yelled, "Ryuga! Hurry now!" I the n shook my head and quickly grabbed an action card at a floating platform, "Now I play an action spell! Go evasion! Quick Red eyes! Dodge it!" He then flew up and out of the attack's path. "Gasp…that was too close…" he thought.

"Hmph, looks like you're safe for now, but that won't happen again, you can be sure of it." Nushi laid a facedown, but his disappointment was short lived, as he already knew the seeds of anger planted in my heart with his words would soon grow and take effect. "Hehe, it's only a matter of time Tiamat…" She too smiled wickedly herself.

"Grr…I knew something was up with Dennis, if I had done something earlier then-"

"Ryuga! Get a grip on yourself!" Red eyes snarled at me making me look. "But Red eyes,"

"I'm just as ticked off as you, but there's nothing we can do about it now. What matters now is that we take down Nushi and Tiamat together! So get your head in the game and your mind off what we can't do!"

"Urgh…yeah you're right…" I said calming myself before focusing on the duel.

"Hahaha! Take us down? I highly doubt you weaklings would ever be capable of such a task, let alone entertain such a thought. Especially you, my former general." Tiamat laughed.

"Like you said, words are meaningless without any action to back them up. I'll place one more facedown card, and give you guys a chance to prove yourselves." Nushi stated.

"Grrr….I swore that I would make you pay for what you did and made me do Tiamat! And I'm no longer the same 'weakling' servant of yours I once was! Since meeting Ryuga and Bahamut, I have gained a new power, one which you'll never understand! The power of bonds! And that power is what we'll use to bring you down!" he roared proudly and I was surprised by his words, I then decided to back him up.

"Let's do this Red eyes! We draw!" I drew my card and my eyes widened at the sight of it. "This card, it's time we showed them what we can do together!" I thought as I looked at my dragon who could tell exactly what I was thinking. "It's time I bring my A game! I tribute Red eyes black dragon in order to summon-!" Dark clouds soon clustered around the night sky, Red eyes then snarled aggressively, "Do it!"

"Awaken! Mighty red eyes darkness dragon!" Red eyes then became enveloped in red lightning as he was absorbed into the sky, then it shot down where he once stood and emerging from the black mist was Red eyes' true form, who let out a mighty roar!

As Nushi and Tiamat looked up they had serious expression knowing we were going all out now. "You've actually managed to regain your previous form, and not just that, you've even grown in power too. This should be most interesting."

"Roar! I'm ready…' Red eyes hissed as he looked down at his enemies, "Red eyes darkness dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard and right now I have 2, meaning he gains 600 attack points!

 **2400-3000**

"But I won't stop there, next I play a spell! Cards of the red stone! Now by sending a level 7 red eyes monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can then draw 2 more cards! So I'll discard red eyes black flare dragon from my hand-" I then drew 2 cards, "Now I'm also allowed to send another level 7 red eyes monster to my graveyard, and I choose another red eyes black flare dragon!" I discarded it from my deck. "Now since 2 more dragons are in my graveyard, darkness dragon now gains another 600 points!" Red eyes then gained a black aura as the souls of my monsters were giving him strength to defeat Nushi.

 **3000-3600**

"You know what that means! Cyberdark dragon is going down! But before that happens, I'll use scale 2 twin headed dragon and scale 8 flame armour dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid out both my monsters as pendulum lit across my disk, both then rose into the air in pillars of light.

"Now Red eyes! Attack with Inferno dark fire!" My dragon roared tremendously as he blasted a powerful stream of fire which engulfed cyberdark dragon, it then roared in pain and then an explosion occurred. As the dust settled, Nushi swept away with his cloak and Cyberdark dragon emerged unscathed.

 **Nushi: 1600-1500**

"Urg, not bad. But my cyberdark dragon is unharmed! He used Mikazukinoyaiba as a shield! Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well I'm not, because, since Cyberdark dragon just lost its host monster, it also loses its 2200 power boost too!"

 **3500-1400**

"Now I'll activate the pendulum effect of my twin headed dragon! Once per turn, I can have a dragon monster on my field launch a second attack after its first! Now since cyberdark dragon has only 1400 attack points left, once my darkness dragon attacks, your life points are going to take a nosedive right into 0! Finish it Red eyes! Inferno dark fire!" My dragon instantly shot a second fire stream after Twin headed dragon glowed, instantly incinerating the dark machine fusion once and for all!

Boom! A huge cloud of dust rose from where Nushi was and we couldn't see anything

"It's over…" Red eyes said, I took in a breath of relief but was soon cut short by maniacal laughter!

"AHAHAHAAHAAHAA!"

"Huh!? No way!" We both were alarmed as we saw Nushi emerge from the dust without a scratch!

"Sorry to spoil your 'victory', but I don't feel like leaving." he smirked, "Also, it was hilarious to think you actually had a chance of defeating me!"

"H..How!? When that attack connected you should have already lost!"

"Yeah, how come you are still standing?" Red eyes asked.

Tiamat formed herself behind Nushi, "Ahh, you haven't changed at all Red eyes, like before think just because you have 'right' on your side, that alone will guarantee your victory. Once again I shall prove you how wrong you are!"

Red eyes was speechless, the old memory he had buried deep within his mind had returned to haunt him, how he thought he could stand up to Tiamat and her injustice against the xyz dimension's spirits, only to be overwhelmed in moments…. "No…"

"Did you forget about the facedown I had? Check it out," he revealed it, "It's called spell of pain! If I were to receive damage of any kind, this spell lets me redirect it over to another player, in this case you!"

"What!? No way!" I looked and saw the ashes of cyberdark dragon get absorbed into the spell, making it glow purple before firing a beam in the shape of that monster at me!

"I hope you are pleased Red eyes, because thanks to you your precious friend is about to take the blow you intended to give Nushi, not that you had any chance of delivering it in the first place! Now prepare suffer the consequences!"

"Say goodbye!" Nushi proclaimed as the beam fired and opened its jaws at me!

"Not good! Not good!" I panicked as I turned and tried to run from it in the opposite direction, but it was coming in really fast! However, just as it was about to connect-

"Ryuga! Hang on!" As quick as lightning Red eyes swooped down and grabbed me in last second with his front talons and took me to the safety of the air as the blast shot past! "Gasp…Thanks for the save." He then smiled, "Don't mention it, we're pals after all."

"Hmph! How touching, makes me sick…" Nushi said disappointed, "But this is good, now you both can suffer together!" The beam in the shape of cyberdark dragon turned around and began charging at us! Red eyes was quick to react as he flew me to a floating platform and an action card, "I play damage vanish! This card allows me to negate battle damage this turn!" As a shield formed around me and neutralised the incoming damage.

"You blocked my attack…"

Red eyes then looked down, "Like I said, the Red eyes you knew is gone! Last time I rebelled it was only for vengeance, but now, it's because I have someone to protect and it's to prevent more from suffering from your tyranny!"

"Like how Red eyes has my back, I'll be having his as well! That's the power of friendship, and it's something you'll never break!" I followed confident we could do this together.

Nushi seemed unfazed as his spell glowed, "Hmph, thanks to the effect of ebon sun, I now gain cyberdark dragon's 1400 attack points as life points."

 **Nushi: 1500-2900**

"It's unfortunate we couldn't win this turn, but there's always a next time! Now I'll end my turn."

"Friendship eh?" Nushi thought a moment before drawing his card, "Hehe, you both talk big about bonds and allies, but let's see how well it holds when I get serious! I activate polymerisation! I'll use it to fuse Gandora the dragon of destruction and Gandora X the dragon of desolation in my hand!" The 2 dark dragons rose then became orbs of red and blue light before fusing together.

Red eyes then hardened his gaze, he knew all too well what was coming, "Ryuga, whatever you do get ready. Here she comes!"

"Dragons of darkness who embody devastation! Fuse together and let your destructive urges grow! Then call forth the queen of darkness! I fusion summon! Arise! Claws of the dragon overlord! Tiamat! Infernal hydra of the Apocalypse!" An immense black miasma erupted from the fusion and emerging from it was the most monstrous dragon I had ever seen before! Tiamat's appearance was utterly spine chilling, her dark black scales with purple spines lining across her body to tail, not to mention her sting at the end. As she stood up on 2 legs and let out a nightmarish shriek from her 2 heads, it made my blood run cold and Red eyes grit his teeth at her immense power. It was a wonder how she and Bahamut could possibly be related…

After she roared she then stared down at us, "It's so good to see you face to face like this. Both of you in fact," she then licked her lips and opened her jaws wide, it was really disgusting, "I've been wanting to sink my fangs into your flesh and bones for a while now, and now that time has come!"

"You'll have to get through me first you heartless witch!" Red eye roared in defiance, making her snarl. "A witch am I? Fine, I'll make sure you perish first! For good."

"And I have just the card to do that," Nushi smiled, "I activate Riryoku! This lets me halve the attack of a monster on the field then transfer it to another! With it I'll halve red eyes darkness dragon's attack before transferring it to my hydra!"

"AAAAHHH!" Red eyes cried as the spell shot dark lightning which drained a large amount of his power before sending it to Tiamat!

"Red eyes!"

"Urg…I'm alright…Don't worry, I've taken far worse…" he said weakly before looking back at his former mistress and growling angrily as she sapped his strength.

 **3600-1800**

 **3000-4800**

"Ahahaha! The power! It's incredible! Your most generous donation shall be put to good use immediately…" Tiamat laughed as she became stronger. "I'll also activate the continuos trap Castle of dragon souls!" Emerging behind Nushi was a dark castle perched on a large mountain, where the ghosts of dragons were flying around it, it was making the atmosphere even more tense than before "Once per turn, by banishing a dragon type monster from my graveyard, this allows me to boost the attack strength of another monster on my field by 700 points until the end phase! I now banish Mikazukinoyaiba in order to grant Tiamat an extra 700 attack points!" The soul of his former dragon emerged from the castle doors and was consumed by Tiamat, making her grow even more ferocious!

 **4800-5200**

"You'd better say your prayers Red eyes, because it is far too late for you to beg for mercy! Now prepare for your demise!" Tiamat roared as she began charging herself with power.

"Tiamat! Attack and devastate Red eyes darkness dragon with Apocalypse Eraser!" In one of her jaws, Tiamat charged purple flare which then shot out as a powerful stream of shadowy flames which headed towards Red eyes who looked to me, "Ryuga! I could use a little help here!"

"I'm on it! I activate the pendulum effect of my flame armour dragon! When my dragon monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, I can then equip him to that dragon from my pendulum zone! Go Flame armour dragon! Protect red eyes with your life!" Flame armour dragon exploded in the pendulum zone before reappearing on my field, he then detached his own black and red armour and exploded into sparkles, while the armour attached itself to Red eyes' wings, head and chest.

Nushi smirked "I don't see any point in that, though I must say it's adorable, now both your monsters can perish together!"

"Not quite, you see since Flame armor dragon is a union monster, by sacrificing itself, Red eyes is safe! Also, thanks to its additional effect, the attacking monster loses 200 attack points multiplied by its level or rank! Since Tiamat is a level 8 monster she'll lose 1600 attack points this battle!"

The armour on Red eyes then released heat waves which weakened the incoming dark flames from Tiamat before it broke into bits, thus saving him.

 **5200-3600**

"Hmph, even so you'll take damage." Nushi scoffed as the shockwaves blew me into a wall past a few platforms!

"Aargh!" I grunted as my back slammed hard before I fell to my knees!

 **Ryuga: 4000-2600**

"Ryuga!" Red eyes growled but as he struggled to stand up he suddenly kneeled down in pain, "Aargh!"

"Aww what's the matter? Did you just get your wings clipped? Where's all that fire you just had?" Nushi taunted seeing Red eyes struggle to get up but then collapse again from the pain, "Grrr, you won't get away with this…"

"Don't feel bad, you'll be put out of your misery soon enough! Thanks to Tiamat's special ability, she can attack twice in 1 turn!"

 **3600-5200**

As Tiamat returned to full strength, "Now you both can rest in peace! Goodbye!" She roared as her second mouth opened, filled with black energy before launching the dark lightning right at Red eyes a second time!

"Guess this is it…" Red eyes thought to himself as he closed his eyes, waiting for it to be all over as the attack closed in!

"Action magic! Evasion! Red eyes quick!" I yelled as the spell suddenly charged my dragon with power and allowed him to fly out of the attack last second!

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Nushi asked caught off guard.

"Indeed, I didn't see you grab any action spell since you were forced to your knees by my previous attack." Tiamat followed.

I then struggled to my legs and stood best I could, while covered in bruises and scrapes, "Simple, urgh….I merely grabbed it when you least expected it!" I replied.

 **(Flashback)**

As I was knocked back past the platforms, I saw one hanging at the edge of one so I grabbed it instantly.

 **(Duel)**

"Hmph, how disappointing, but like you say there will be a next time. I'll end my turn and let you go, that is, if you can hehe…"

I then grit my teeth in frustration but even as I reached for my deck I felt a stinging pain course through my body, "Aaargh!"

"Ryuga! Urgh…" Red eyes too struggled to his feet as he suffered severe injuries himself.

Nushi and Tiamat couldn't help but laugh at our agony and pain, "Hahahaha! Look at yourselves, weak and helpless like rats in a cage. Why not just surrender already and admit friendship is merely a word and nothing more, then I'll promise to make your defeat as painless as possible."

"Tch! Never, we'll keep fighting to the end!"

"Keep fighting? Hahaha! What a joke! You can't even defend yourselves let alone stand!"

"Laugh all you want, but no matter how much pain or suffering we'll go through," Red eyes stated in defiance

"As long as wet have our bonds we'll always have a reason to keep fighting! It's what's gotten us this far and has never failed us once! Now let's continue!" I yelled as I tried to reach for my disk yet still couldn't, "Urg…If I can't even draw then…" It all seemed hopeless for me but then-

"I will stand for this no longer!" a voice roared suddenly. Materialising from light was, "Bahamut!" I gasped in surprise while Red eyes smiled, "Heh, about time you showed…We were having our butts handed to us…"

"Forgive me for my poor timing, I had…matters to attend to," he said calmly before glaring at our opponents, "But now I am here to settle the score, once and for all."

Tiamat looked to Nushi with one head and then smiled at Bahamut with the other, "I have something to say to Bahamut and Bahamut alone Nushi if you don't mind."

"Heh, by all means go ahead Tiamat." he said.

She then focused on Bahamut who then allowed me to secretly listen in on what they were discussing. If it was just between 2 dimension dragons then it had to be something important that I couldn't miss, "It's been quite a while Bahamut, I never expected to be seeing you so soon." she said.

"Spare me the pleasantries sister," Bahamut scoffed, "I may have been recuperating this whole time from….an earlier battle, but I overheard every word of what you said with Ryuga and Red eyes. Last time I was in disarray and lost in doubt, but this time I have no intention of letting anything hold me back from making you pay!"

"Ho ho, how very noble brother dear….How very predictable. As usual you are far too short-sighted, you fail to realise that all I'm merely doing is fixing a tragic mistake that never should have been made in the first place! To think you would even consider sparing a moment of effort or worry trying to preserve these worlds of empty existences."

"Empty existences!? The 4 dimensions!?" I gasped, 'Wh..what does she mean by that?".

Bahamut's eyes widened in anger at Tiamat's words, "How dare you speak of the 4 worlds like that!? You and I both know that you are the one truly responsible for driving fusion to war against the xyz dimension from the start! YNot only have you disturbed the peace and disrupted the balance forever, what you've done to the lives of the xyz dimension was completely unforgivable!" he growled angrily.

"Hmph, you can talk almighty all you want, but you should already know that all of the 4 dimensions are merely shadows of a once great world. They simply came into existence after that…event, and have no root at all in history." she said firmly. "You already know it's the truth brother, after all, individually we each hold far more power than any inhabitant of the dimensions we watch over. It would be meaningless to not use even an inch of it, and besides, I'm only providing what they all lacked, an urge for greatness! After all, with so much peace, both the humans and duel spirits no longer have that drive for greatness and power like the original world once did, so I merely added the push they needed. Sure it would involve weeding out the weaklings and breaking the ties with friends and families, but in the process it spurs the really determined ones something to strive for in the process, so you can see that I'm merely aiding their growth."

"You dare speak of them in such ill manner! It was an inevitability that our world had to divided otherwise it would have been the end of all! And besides, even you pledged to watch over and maintain the peace not to disturb it and to change the lives of all the inhabitants of the dimensions forever!"

She said nothing after that, clearly having something on her mind, "Let's just say I finally woke up to the truth Bahamut." she stated remembering a certain someone she knew from back then, "Besides, the lives of the 4 dimensions mean absolutely nothing, especially when compared to certain ones lost ages ago which we can easily bring back….Even you can't deny the fact that you miss our old world as much I do."

Nushi couldn't quite make out what they were saying since Tiamat blocked him from hearing anything, but frankly he didn't care, just as long she gave him what he wanted on the end.

Bahamut went silent for a bit before making a counter argument, "I will admit that I too long for the return of the Original dimension and our old friends. But to sacrifice hundreds or even thousands of innocents simply to bring back the past isn't right in the slightest! They all have a right to live themselves! We have no right to interfere with their lives and have been tasked with watching over them and no more!"

Tiamat then closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "Hmph, I see you've made your choice brother, and so have I!" she roared suddenly, "If you intend to get in my way and my plans, you can be sure that I will completely wipe you out from the plane of existence! You, your partner, those close to you and all those who would share your meaningless principles and vision! No one! Human or monster will stand in my way!"

"How unfortunate it has come to this…" Bahamut sighed, "I wished it didn't have to this, but you've forced my claw. It seems now I have no other option left but to force you to yield!" he roared ferociously, intending to hold nothing back.

While Bahamut did that, my mind was caught up in a number of things based on what I overheard, "4 worlds…3 originals…divided into 4…" I had no idea what to make of this, but come to think of it….I had a vision once, and something Bahamut told me a long while back…when the worlds were once one and all summoning methods were used in that world. Due to a great destroyer that had descended upon that world with 4 dragons, there was no way to defeat him but only seal him away in 4 separate vessels after he and the entire original world was divided…Could this be what they are talking about now? Yuzu, Yuya and I…We each had respective counterparts in the 4 dimensions and each of us were once…one person?

"Ryuga." Red eyes said making me snap back to the present, "I know it sounds like a lot to take in, but we better ignore what they say for now, for it'll only distract us and keep us off focus from the duel! Remember what and who we're fighting for now!" he said as assuringly as he could even though he knew it was a lot himself, realising this matter on personal revenge for war, was on a much bigger scale than he first thought..

I then realised his words, true I had many questions on my mind, but in the situation we were in I couldn't afford to let them distract me! "You're right," I said before looking at Bahamut, "We better get back to the duel now and worry about all that later." he then nodded in agreement, "I draw!" When I saw it, I was surprised by what I got, because I never had it in my deck yet someone I knew did, "Roll of…fate? This is Yamata's card. How did it…" I then remembered, earlier after I defeated him, Yamata sort of dissipated into green light that was absorbed into my body, then I blanked out and came to my senses. I still don't know what happened but…Argh! No time for that now! I've got to continue this match! "I activate the spell roll of fate!"

As I played it, Red eyes was taken aback by this, "Huh? Since when did he have that?" while Bahamut simply narrowed his eyes, "Now I can roll a die and then draw cards from the top of my deck equal to the result, just as long as remove the same number of cards from play after from the top of my deck! Now roll!" As the die launched itself from the card, "Hope my luck's just as good as Yamata's…" It then landed on a 4, "4, now I draw 4 cards, and then banish 4!" I drew 4 then banished 4 cards, strangely enough they were, "Strong wind dragon, red eyes burn, magna drago and dread dragon." I didn't know how those cards got in my deck, but I shouldn't worry about that now. Looking at one card though, I knew it wasn't coincidence I drew it, it's time to show them what true power is!

"Now I use scale 4 Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope to complete the pendulum scale!" Bahamut then rose in a pillar of light next to Twin headed dragon as scale 4 lit below him.

"What's the matter brother? Too afraid to fight me head on that you've decided to seek refuge in the pendulum zone?" Tiamat taunted but Bahamut knew better.

"A good strategy takes time Tiamat, as you'll soon see." he replied unmoved.

"I'll also activate Bahamut's pendulum effect! By destroying him while in the pendulum zone, I can then add one random pendulum monster from my main deck to my hand which I'll use to take his place in the scale!"

"So you're planning to revive Bahamut from the extra deck are you?" Nushi stated, "In order to do that you'll need a pendulum monster with a scale of at least 9, anything lower and you're finished!"

"I'm not too worried, because I have faith in Bahamut that I'll get something I can use in the end!" Bahamut nodded before exploding and shone on my deck before a card ejected from it, "I knew I could count on you Bahamut!" I called out as I took it. "I now use scale 9 gator dragon in order to complete the pendulum scale!" I then filled in the empty slot with gator dragon.

"Tch! How unfortunate…" Tiamat grunted knowing what I could do now.

"This whole duel you two mocked our bonds and insulted our friends! But now we'll respond, with all our might! With the set scale I can summon monsters from level 3 to 8! Mighty power filled with limitless potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth! My monster comrade!" One beam of light shot out, "Appear! Dragon king who embodies my unyielding resolve! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" As my partner monster took to the field he stood tall and let out a mighty roar! As he and Tiamat faced each other I could feel the same kind of pain as before with Yamata build up in my chest, looking up I also saw Nushi was experiencing the same thing, "Urg…Hehe, nothing like a little actual pain to set the perfect stage for this match to the finish." he said.

"Tiamat! You said you wanted to face me head on in a battle and now you've got it! And I will be sure to make you pay for all your unforgivable crimes against us, the dimensions and other former oath!"

"And I will be there supporting him too!" Red eyes said as Bahamut's appearance alone gave him the strength to fully stand again, "But first, it's time I paid Ryuga back for saving me earlier!". Red eyes then flew up and grabbed a floating action card in his jaws before turning around, "Here! Catch!" After throwing it to me I grabbed it quickly, "Thanks Red eyes! Now I activate the action spell energy biscuits! This lets me gain 500 life points!"

 **Ryuga: 2600-3100**

"Grrr, such insolence…" Tiamat growled in annoyance. However, she also knew she didn't have the power to take on them both at once. She then noticed Nushi step forward next to her, with a devious smile on his face, "I think I know a way to tip the odds more in our favour Tiamat," he said to her telepathically, "After all, we know a little something they don't." Hearing that made her grin and chuckle deviously, which I immediately took notice of.

"What's so funny?" I asked uneasily.

"I highly doubt he's going to peacefully surrender, stay alert." Bahamut warned me.

He then stepped forward and said his piece, "So, you really believe that just because you've got yourself a few friends behind your backs, you lancers have a chance of beating me and Tiamat?"

"Of course! The fact that we look out for each other and entrusting one another with our common goals! That's what gives us the strength and will to fight even when it all seems bleak! And that's why we'll never surrender until we end Academia's plans and the dimensional war once and for all!" I retorted. Bhaamut and Red eyes nodded in agreement.

Hearing that made him smirk, "My my how very touching, too bad all that junk never helped your precious friend Ayame one bit!"

I felt my heart skip a beat the moment he said that name, "A..Ayame?"

Bahamut and Red eyes were taken aback by this as well, "How does he know about her?"

"Hehe how could we not? She's been the talk of Academia for quite sometime now, being the great golden traitor to our cause." Tiamat answered, "Also, we were the ones who knew about her leaking confidential information to you and about all her, private talks with you my dear Ryuga." she smiled.

"Y..You knew about that!?" my eyes widened.

Nushi then chuckled, "Did you guys honestly think you could keep such an obvious and predictable secret from me?" he laughed clutching his face in his hand, "I knew from the moment she returned to Academia after her battle with you in the Royales at Maiami, that she was beginning to have doubts and second thoughts about her loyalties. It was only a matter of time before she iwould turn against us, so she began leaking information to you guys hoping it could turn the tide, but in actual fact all it did was help me expose all other moles that shared her ridiculous sense of honour and justice! So as with all loose ends, I dealt with her personally and permanently."

I didn't want to believe it, but he didn't seem to be lying…No…He must be trying to throw me off focus! "N..No…You're lying! I just know it!" I retorted while trying to hold myself together and my fears best I could.

"That can't be true…" Bahamut thought feeling worried.

Sensing weakness in me, Nushi proceeded to deepen the wound even more, "I take it you don't believe me," he smiled then reached into a pocket on his Academia jacket, "Then, how's this for proof? If this doesn't convince you, I don't know what will." He then tossed it to me, as I picked it up, we instantly recognised it. It was…a broken end of a wooden blade…But not just any one…I recognised it instantly…

"Th..that's," I could feel myself losing energy to speak just at the sight of what he held out, "Part of…Ayame's…sword…"

"No…." Red eyes gasped while Bahamut went silent.

"Excellent Nushi," Tiamat praised seeing the tides shifting, "It seems we've hit a weak point, but don't stop now. Keep it up, and let's watch them squirm even more so…" she instructed and Nushi grinned in sadistic delight.

"That's pretty much all that's left, of her after our match. It's the sad but completely true, deny it all you want but you're just going to have to accept it. Just like the harsh cruel reality of everything…." he smirked.

"Y..You did this!?" I cried out in anger and sadness. Bahamut and Red eyes snarled angrily, "You've gone too far…."

"I'm going to make you regret everything Tiamat…" Soon the anger than I had bottled up inside me for so long began to rise within! The thought of wanting to make him suffer…the temptation….it was great…I wanted nothing else but to completely destroy him! The dark aura soon manifested around me, Bahamut and Red eyes, we all were of one mind and wanted one thing….Destroy them completely!

Nushi noticed that each of us were starting to lose control and he knew just how to push us into overdrive, "It was such a big shame she didn't even put up a decent fight, but hearing her cries of despair as she plummeted to her doom was complete music to my ears! And now I'm curious, if the same can be said for you and there's only one way to find out…"

That was the last straw, I couldn't hold it in any longer….He needed to pay….With his life! "You…heartless….fiend….I…am going…TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! AAAAARGH!" Soon the dark aura exploded and I could feel myself taken over as it flooded through me and I also felt my arms tense up and my hair flared as well, my eyes turned dark red as well!

"Tiamat! If it's the last thing I do! I WILL COMPLETELY DESTROY YOU! ROAR!" Bahamut was taken over by his anger as well, and so was Red eyes.

The sheer force from us caused some feedback to be fleet inside Nushi as well, "Urg…Hehe, that's it, give into to your deepest desires, and let loose your inner darkness!"

I then proceeded with my move, I'm going to end this duel right now in one strike! "I activate Bahamut's special ability! I can perform a fusion summon using him and monsters that are on my field! I fuse Bahamut with red eyes darkness dragon in order to summon your own impending doom!" I yelled as Bahamut and Red eyes roared ferociously in anger, the dark aura which surrounded me soon seeped into them, they too wanted to make Tiamat and Nushi pay, not just for being part of Academia and invading the dimensions, but also for what they did to…Ayame…

Bahamut and Red eyes changed into red and blue orbs before fusing together, "Dragon king of fallen hope! Cast off the shell of your former self! With the power of the shadow, unleash the darkness sealed deep within your heart and be reborn as the dark destroyer! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 9! Bahamut! Destroyer dragon of Oblivion!" As the fusion ended, Bahamut emerged in his form of darkness and roared ferociously.

Nushi then smiled as he finally got what he wanted, me in the state he had hoped for and a chance to face Bahamut in his darkness mode, "Heh impressive….Now we can really get things started.."

"I knew you would enjoy yourself Nushi," she smiled looking down at him.

"Tiamat! I will take you down with your own power!" Bahamut roared angrily as his anger was also amplified by that of Red eyes and my own! "Bahamut's special ability activates! When fusion summoned using a dark monster, he can then gain the ability of that monster for this turn only! Go! Channel the fury of red eyes darkness dragon!" The aura of red eyes appeared behind Bahamut as the spirits of all the dragons in my graveyard began to absorb into him!

"As of now I count 6 include Bahamut sacred dragon of hope himself! Since his ability allows him to be placed in the graveyard instead of the extra deck!"

 **3500-5300**

Despite Bahamut's sudden increase in attack power, Nushi and Tiamat didn't seem all worried. In fact it was the exact opposite, they were counting on it!

"I know what you both trying to do, you're planning to try and defeat us in a head on attack. Normally a move like that would clinch the match for you," Nushi thought

"But not today. Hee hee…" Tiamat chuckled, "Because as soon as you try that, I'll have a special surprise waiting for you, one that should put out that stubborn determination of yours….permanently." she smiled maliciously to herself as she curled her tail and readied her vicious stinger at the end.

"You're finished now!" I yelled, "For all you've done in making so many suffer, it's time you got a taste of your own medicine! Bahamut! Attack!"

Bahamut roared angrily then launched himself forward, "Now my scared dragon's fusion ability activates! When used as fusion material, when that monster attacks his original attack points are automatically doubled until the end phase of this turn! With that, you're both finished!" My destroyer dragon suddenly flared up as his blood red markings among his black scales glowed brightly before being covered in a dark aura!

 **5400-8800**

"THIS IS THE END! BAHAMUT! OBLITERATE TIAMAT AND NUSHI WITH DARK DESOLATION CLAW!" I yelled furiously as Bahamut roared and charged forward ready to cut down Tiamat, unaware of what she and Nushi had in mind, as they both simply smiled at the incoming attack. "PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!" he roared as our combined rage fuelled him and nothing else mattered but the downfall of his sister's twisted ambitions and evil.

"Foolish brother, you've just sealed your own doom…." Tiamat thought as he closed in.

STRIKE! SLASH! GRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

 **Phew, i finally managed to complete this chapter, so what do you think? The beginning I had it referenced with Atticus and Zane's duel in yugioh gx ep 89, only this time the tables are turned! This chapter was quite tricky for me, not just because of my time limits but also because I found it hard to keep the right balance of plot, development and emotion from the characters and so I hope this is good. Do let me know if there was anything missing or mistakes here, I am open to contructive reviews.**

 **So will Ryuga, Bahamut and Red eyes come out victorious next chapter? Will they fall or escape? Find out next time! As always leave a comment and positive review.**

 **P.S-In case anyone is interested in a spoiler about Nushi and Tiamat, which I intend to release later on in the story but you can't wait, feel free to comment or message and I'll give you all a light spoiler based on the idea and back story they have.**


	64. Chapter 64-Unbreakable bond

Chapter 64

Unbreakable bond

"THIS IS THE END! BAHAMUT! OBLITERATE TIAMAT AND NUSHI WITH DARK DESOLATION CLAW!" I yelled furiously as Bahamut roared and charged forward ready to cut down Tiamat. I was so overcome with anger at Nushi being the one who did Ayame in, I wasn't about to let him get away with hurting another. So without hesitation and out of hastiness I gave into all my anger and sent my destroyer dragon Bahamut in to attack Tiamat, knowing that his heavy attack power and effect damage would definitely seal the win, as well as being immune to monster effects! There was no way I could lose this!

However, as Bahamut charged forward I took no notice that I was actually playing right into Nushi's hand, failing to relies he had a disgusting smirk on his face the entire time.

Moments before the attack was about to land, a voice suddenly yelled inside my head, "Ryuga! Are you nuts!? Snap out of it man!" I then widened my eyes, the voice sounded so familiar I was in such a shock that it brought me back to my sense for a moment. It was then I realised Nushi had played me!

"Bahamut wait!" It was far too late, as a second before Bahamut's claw reached Tiamat, something I clearly did not expect happened!

STRIKE! SLASH! GRRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

"Wh..what…?" Was all I could say at what I just witnessed. A dark shape had struck out from Bahamut's shadow which was casted on the ground, it had struck him directly at his side and was driven deep inside! There was even traces of blood leaking our from the wound to my horror and dark energy began coursing from that wound as purple markings, making Bahamut roar in pain as he fell to the ground! As the poison completely filled Bahamut's black body to my horror, his attack points had suddenly gone down!

 **8800-0**

"Wh..what was that!?" I was still at a complete loss, for words and of the situation.

Bahamut then collapsed and began writhing in pain, "Aaaaaargh! The pain! I can't stand it!" he roared. I was paralysed with shock and fear at what I just witnessed, but as I took a closer look, my eyes widened in horror! The shadow which had struck Bahamut's side from his own resembled Tiamat's tail! As I took a look at Tiamat herself, her own tail had sunk deep inside her own shadow and somehow came out the other end at Bahamut's! Striking him at his vulnerable side with her vicious sting at the end!

"Hahahaha! What's the matter Bahamut? Are you unable to deal with a mild sting?" she taunted with a wicked grin, "Did you actually think I would give you power that would work against me? You really are a fool."

"Grrr…Curse you!" he roared in anger as Tiamat retracted her tail from the darkness.

"Wh..what did you do!?"

"Oh? Did I not mention Tiamat has another special ability that you were unaware of? Silly me." Nushi chuckled deviously, "Then again if I did tell you, you would've halted your attack, therefore preventing me from seeing this magnificent sight, of your dragon partner suffering and nothing you can do about it! Hahahaha!"

"Spit it out already!" I yelled in frustration yet Nushi still enjoyed watching Bahamut's suffering to my disgust.

"Fine fine…" he scoffed, "It's called insidious sting! Basically, whenever Tiamat battles a special summoned monster, right before the battle step, she can target that monster regardless of any effects currently in play, allowing her to bypass your Bahamut's non-target ability. Thus rendering him as you are! Weak and helpless! Hahahahaaha!"

"N..No…" I said weakly as Tiamat smiled, "I warned you Bahamut, unlike you, I have no such morals or petty emotions that will get in the way of my plans. I will annihilate anyone who would dare to stand in my way, starting with you brother! Now fall!" she roared as dark energy began collecting in her jaws.

"C..curse you…You…played us…" he snarled under his breath realising we had fallen victim to their trap, an emotional one to be precise.

"I think you've suffered enough," Nushi said smirking while turning to his dragon, "Since I pity you so much, I'll make this quick and incredibly painful! Tiamat! Apocalypse eraser!" She then let out a nightmarish screech before in reduced Bahamut to dust before my eyes, "GRAAAAAHHHH!" he roared.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Bahamut!" I cried out as I was thrown back across the ground and was soon lying flat, severely injured but not broken. "Urg…No…not now..."

 **Ryuga: 3100-100**

"Ahaha oh how the mighty have fallen." Tiamat laughed over her victory, "You still have a long way to go if you ever hope to stand against me, a time which sadly, will never come!"

"Urg..If you could use that ability from the start then…" I groaned, "Why didn't you use it against Red eyes earlier?" I questioned as I picked myself up.

Nushi then grinned, "Glad you asked." he answered, "It was really simple actually, if I did that I could've easily won the match but then it would be just too easy and so unfulfilling. As always, I prefer to make my victims struggle and watch them lose painfully slow, or better yet, if they even think they have a shot of win, it's so much more satisfying to extinguish that light of hope into oblivion! On a strategic point of view, if I did that you would still have another monster to attack Tiamat with, be it Red eyes or Bahamut, while you would still hang on with a mere 100 points."

I then realised, he knew of the fact I had someone I cared about and used it to his advantage, knowing that attacking him out of blind rage was what he needed to wipe my field clean! Now I was wide open! "You disgusting snake….You planned this from the start didn't you!"

"Heh, so what if I did? I knew you'd do anything to protect your friends and do anything to avenge them, and that made it so easy to goad you into fusing your 2 monsters together in an effort to win." He then clutched his face in his hand, "Honestly when will you stop being so predictable! If only you actually learnt by now why bonds are nothing more than hindrances and will bring you you pain in the end, you could've prevented this. Hahaha"

"Why you!" I grunted before suddenly kneeling down from a streak of pain in my chest! "Argh!" It wasn't just physical pain taking a toll on me, anger and hatred was also building up in my heart still and it was starting to get to me as well!

"Hahaha! That's right! Stay down if you know what's good for you! Or if you insist on prolonging your own suffering I would be more than happy to oblige."

"N..never…" I grunted defiantly as I got back up on my feet, "Even in this bleak situation, I'm going to keep fighting!"

"Keep fighting!? You can't even defend yourself!" Nushi taunted at my misery, "And even if you could, what for? If it's for that friendship garbage then I'm afraid you've already lost!"

"Tch! You don't know anything about what I'm fighting for!"

"Hmph, actually I know much more than you ever will. You see the problem about friends, is that no matter how much trust you build in them, there will come a time when you that trust will be betrayed and you will be let down, or the fact that having someone you care for will eventually become a weakness just waiting to be exploited by another. You can deny it all you want but that's just the harshness of reality. Look at yourself now, because you cared so much for that treacherous trash Ayame, the fact that she was done in by my own hands seriously ticked you off didn't it?"

"N…no…This..can't be…"

"Oh it can, and it already has dear boy." Tiamat smirked, "Because of your own thoughtless actions, you are now responsible for the destruction of your last defence and your precious partner! Oh how disappointed Bahamut would be in you right now! HAHAHAHA!"

"I…let Bahamut and Red eyes..get destroyed…" she was right…I made them attack out of anger, I did it again, after swearing I would never….

Many doubts soon began to flood my mind, thoughts like " **Forget them, forget the pain! It's reality, impossible to escape! No friends…no hurt…"** I then grasped my head trying my best to block out those voices but to no avail.

As Nushi watched on he then grinned maliciously with Tiamat, "Maybe now you know the weakness of being friends with other people, because in this world or any other, you'll only suffer because of them!" Nushi laughed as he saw his words beginning to eat me from the inside out! "Once you finally understand, you'll finally feel my pain and the cold truth, and when you do…it'll be the perfect way to finish you off."

"Grrgh..Stop it…Stop it please!" I cried as those words began to sink deep like daggers. Just when it seems all hopeless and I was about to give up, a voice suddenly shouted from nowhere, "Oi Ryuga! Don't you dare go wimping out on me after what we went though!"

"Huh!?" I opened my eyes suddenly and found myself in some deep space, it was almost like I was inside my own mind, which was slowly succumbing to the negativity that had infected me. A light soon shone before me, as it took form I couldn't believe my eyes…

"Y..Yamata!?" I gasped in surprise, after that vanishing act he pulled on me earlier, seeing him again was something I did NOT expect.

"Yo! What's up?" he cheered before noticing by bewildered expression, "Eh? Why are you looking all surprised? Aren't you glad to see me again!?" he asked.

"Y..yeah I guess…" I replied scratching my head, "But, how? I saw you like disappear before my eyes that time."

Yamata then shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest I don't really know myself. When I woke up I found myself here in this void of gloom, which I eventually found out to be your mind." he said looking around, "I was kinda hoping my new home to be a little more interesting but after taking a look around it actually feels kinda cosy!" he cheered densely while ignoring the severity of his own situation, "Though…explaining all this to Hana is gonna be a little tricky…."

"You have no idea…." I sweat dropped a little thinking on how she would think of me when she finds out I'm harbouring the spirit of her close friend and that I'm responsible for doing this this him.

He then turned to me with a serious look, "Anyways what's up? Just now you were acting really confident and so sure of yourself, in fact I actually admired that. Then after that, you went all berserk and crazy! Not cool man! Not cool!"

I then grit my teeth in frustration at his insensitive remark, "Tch! How could I not!" I yelled frustratedly, "He actually took one very close friend of mine away!" I then began to tear up just remembering Ayame, even though she was deceived the whole time, everything she did was out of sincere judgement and honour. All she wanted was to try and set things tight and make up for all those many wrongs she did in Academia's dimensional conquest of the xyz dimension and more. "Now…she's gone, after risking everything and turning her back on all she ever knew after finding out the hard truth.

"Whoa whoa, chill Ryuga. Man you need to calm down and just take in a deep breath. Lighten up will you?" Yamata said cooly and calmly.

"How can you even expect me to!?" I asked annoyed, "You don't even know a thing about how I feel now or what I'm going through now! I let my anger get the better of me, and because of that…Bahamut…"

Yamata then went quiet for a bit before starting to chuckle to my surprise! "Hehehehe, you know it's actually kinda funny…"

"Huh? What is?"

"Duh isn't it obvious? Isn't this basically the same thing you were trying to talk me out of when I was down in the dumps a while ago?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "He's…right…"

"You say I don't know about of getting angry and feeling like you've hurt somebody, or the fact that someone close got hurt because of you. But you're wrong, I know it pretty well, the only difference is, I've been carrying the guilt with me for way longer than you. Compared to me, you're having it easier than I did."

"….."

"Look, bottom line is I completely understand what you're going through now, believe me I'm just as ticked off as you are after hearing that fusion me..us…say that." he stated seriously, "But, getting all angry isn't gonna bring her back or make this situation any better, in fact, it's just gonna make you play into his hand and you'll always be like 10 steps behind!"

I then realised Yamata was saying things I should've noticed sooner…Apparently Nushi enjoys playing with playing with the emotions of anyone he duels with…Not just as strategy, but also out of his sick amusement…."Wow…Hehe, you're right, I really was dense to not notice that…" I admitted.

"Yeah you were." Yamata smirked, "But, when you're backed into a corner, what do you do? You never gave up and saw the duel to its end without any fear, you set your mind on seeing it through win or lose.

"But…what can I do now…I lost my only monster and now am down to just 100 life points. It feels as though I'm having all the odds being stacked against me."

"It sure seems that way…" he said before smiling, "But no worries, because you won't be doing this alone."

"What do you mean but that?"

"You helped me out of the gutter when it felt like it was all over, now it's my turn to return the favour!" he said firmly, "Also, don't worry about your friend Ayame, I'm sure she's okay."

I was kinda surprised he knew her name, "H..how do you know about her?"

"I..uh..kinda looked through some of your old memories while I was here hehe…Sorry…heh." he said scratching his head and to my annoyance, "But believe me, she's just as tough as they come, there's no way that Nutcase Nushi would be able to put her down her for good. Not a chance!"

"You…really think so?"

He then nodded, "Of course. Believe it or not, she's a lot like Hana in more ways than one! She's strong, determined, really stubborn and once she sets her mind on something, there's no way she'll ever take defeat lying down! I'm sure you'll see her again real soon, I promise." he said assuringly, "In the meantime, don't let that snake get to you. He may think friendship and loyalty is nonsense, but he's the one spilling nonsense here! In fact, it's what makes one truly strong! After all, my own friends are the source of the strength that keeps me going when it all seems hopeless for me, and if there's one thing I know, it's something you definitely have as well. Believe me, I know first hand…"

I then flash backed, during the friendship cup and being locked alone in that room, "I was separated from the all for so long, and yet, despite all that happened, whenever we duelled, I felt as even though we may have been fighting alone. It also felt like we were carrying on their words and their wishes with us, even conveying them as well when they took their turns to duel…Even me…"

"That's right! And if just look carefully now, I'm sure you'll see the strength of your friends with you now. You just have to remember that they believe in you too, and when you realise that, you'll know that you're never alone no matter where you duel or how bleak things get! And…after getting all that from my time here in your world, I'd be more than happy to be your friend too." he said.

"Th..thank you Yamata, heh, it is kinda funny seeing my own advice being used to help me..." I said feeling encouraged.

"No problem! I mean, not only did you give me and Fafnir the duel of a lifetime, you also helped saved me from becoming a pile of dust! Now tell me Ryuga, what are you going to do now? Knowing this guy, even if he wins he won't be satisfied in the least, it's obvious he's gonna hurt even more innocents and put them through the same kind of torment! Would you let him get away with that!?"

"Gah…You're right…Knowing Nushi, he'll obviously go after Yuya and the others after this…I can't let that happen!" I thought firmly to myself.

"Right now, you're the only one who can stop him. So tell me, what are you going to do?"

"I..I…" The choice was obvious, "I'll fight on! Whether Ayame is gone or not, there's no way I'm going to let her sacrifice be in vain, after what she did for us. Also, there's no way in a million years would I ever let Nushi get away with this or put others through this same agony! I'll show him that bonds is what makes us strong and I'll use every ounce of power I can muster from my friends to prove it!"

Yamata then put on his trademark smirk after hearing my answer, "Haha, now that's the Ryuga I know! And for that, I'd be more than happy to give you everything I can offer, now let's kick some butt!"

I nodded as I shook hands with him, the moment I did a bright light flashed and I suddenly found myself back at the duel field, on the ground after Nushi said all those things to me, to make me lose the will to fight.

Nushi then looked over my beaten body then smirked, "You may as well give up and admit defeat! There's nothing you can do to stop me!" he laughed. Tiamat then grinned, "Once they're out of the way, nothing will stop the 4 dragons from reuniting together after wrongly separated for so long, and when that happens," she then closed her eyes, "Everything will be reset, back to the way they should've been…" she thought remembering a certain person in her life whom she cared for so much, along with 2 other people with him. A boy and a girl.

"Never…." I groaned

"Hmmm?" They both looked and were a bit surprised to see me getting back up weakly. "I'll never give up. I refuse to be beaten by someone as heartless as you. With everything you've done, I'm not going to just let you walk away and ruin more innocent lives!" I yelled

"Hehehe, you're even more stubborn than a mule." Nushi shrugged, "You can barely even stand straight let alone fight! Just lie down like the defeated dog you are and admit that bonds are nothing but words! There's no need to make yourself suffer unnecessary pain, just give in to the reality that you can never fight against, it's that much easier and it'll make things much quicker for both you and me."

"I may be beaten, but my spirit and heart will NEVER be broken Nushi! Not by academia, and especially not by you! And I'll never turn my back on my friends ever! Even now, I can feel that they're still believing in me and that i can keep fighting, and even if it seems hopeless, that alone is reason enough for me to keep fighting!"

I then looked at my hand and the realised Yamata was right, I still had a chance to win, only thing I could do now was…believe. "I place one card facedown. That ends my turn." I said seriously.

"Heh, you're pathetic to the end, but if you insist on going through with this, I guess I have no other choice but to oblige." Nushi smirked, in fact feeling glad I decided to stay on and fight, "It's too late for you to regret your decision! Now prepare for your annihilation! My draw!" After he did he subsequently played it, "I play card of demise! This spell lets me draw till I hold 5 cards! Then in 5 turns, I discard my entire hand! Now let's see…" As he drew I noticed a smile break across his face, so that definitely meant something big was about to come, "Hehe, if you thought Tiamat was powerful, you'll stand no chance against an army of her!"

"What did you say!?" I gasped, "Don't tell me you have more than one Tiamat card! That's impossible!"

"Hehe, you're right, it is impossible. However, I have something that is just as deadly." Nushi stated as he took one card, "I activate the equip spell Spirit illusion!"

"Excellent choice Nushi." Tiamat hissed as she became cloaked in a dark shadowy mist, to my horror it then took the form of ANOTHER Tiamat! "Hehe, 2 for thew price of one if I do say so myself." The second dragon hissed.

"Wh..what was that?" I asked nervously as the dark pressure I felt initially had doubled and I could hardly breathe.

"That's the effect of my spell, you see once per turn I'm allowed to special summon a doppelgänger token of the equipped monster! And to add to your misery, this token gains the exact same type, attribute, stats, level and effects of the original monster! Meaning now I have 2 Hydras ready to send you to eternal darkness! HAHAHAA" he laughed maniacally as his hydras roared nightmarish shrieks.

"That's insane!" I gasped, "Tiamat can not only attack twice but if I attack her with a special summoned monster it's rendered useless and I'll always be receiving 3000 points of damage! And even if i can take one out, he'll still have another ready…."

"Hehe, you wanted to see this duel to the end, consider your wish granted! But first, just to make sure you won't have any way of fighting back, I'll take the liberty of wiping out your pendulum monsters Gator dragon and Twin headed dragon with my spell! Dragon's evil eye! SInce I have 2 dragons, I can destroy 2 spells and traps on your field, and I choose to have those eyesores removed from my sight!" Tiamat and her doppelgänger then shot dark energy beams from their eyes which destroyed my scale!

"Tch! There goes my pendulum…" I thought.

"Now for you! Go Tiamat! Attack with apocalypse eraser!"

His dragon then grinned at me, making me sweat nervously from her piercing gaze, "Now hold still dear, this will only hurt…forever!" they then shot powerful dark energy blasts from their jaws and headed straight at me, obliterating anything in their path!

"It's now or never…" I thought, "I reveal my trap! Courtesy of my friend Ayame!" I called out as I revealed my trap, "Go Iron resolve! By cutting my life points in half, I take no damage this turn and then this traps ends the battle phase!" A barrier formed around me as it shielded me from the attacks, though the shockwaves from them had caused some nearby buildings around us to rattle violently! As the trap held on, I could almost feel as though Ayame herself was with me since I had her card….Guess Yamata was right about your friends being there for you in more ways than you believe….

 **Ryuga 100-50**

"Hmph, how touching…How disgusting…" Nushi grunted as his attacks were stopped, however he didn't seem all too discouraged as he observed his hand…"I'll place 2 cards cards facedown, and it's sad to say that I'll have to end my turn…NOT! HAHAHA!"

His sudden statement was a surprise at first, but then I quickly realised what he planned to do, "Just like before, your friendship failed you! Now watch as I finish the task I couldn't since the battle royale! Sealing your doom with surprise attack from beyond!" The familiar quick spell appeared on the field from his hand, "In case you've forgotten, this spell is one of my many favourites, because I can now reconnect the battle phase using a monster I special summoned this turn! Now my second Tiamat! End his miserable existence with Apocalypse eraser!"

"With pleasure…It shall be done!" Each head hissed as they shot purple fire and black lightning at me, "Good bye and good riddance to you and your sentimental friendship!"

I then closed my eyes, "I haven't begun to give up on hope yet." I then opened them suddenly full of faith and belief in the fact that my bonds will see me to victory, "I'm not going anywhere Nushi! I activate a trap from my hand!"

"What did you say!?" Nushi gasped.

"From your hand!?….You can't do that!" Tiamat roared.

"I can and will! Go empress' staff! If I control no monsters, I can activate this from my hand when you declare an attack! With its effect not only do I cancel your attack and end the battle phase, but you also take 500 points of damage!" The empress from the card appeared on my field where she held her staff out to block the incoming attack and sent the shockwaves back at Nushi, pushing him and forcing him to dig in his heels!

 **Nushi: 2900-2400**

"Thanks Misty, your card did me a huge favour…." I thought to myself remembering her give me the card as the attack died down.

"Grrr…Not once but twice you held me off. I'll be sure to make you pay for even believing you can win!" Tiamat snarled in annoyance.

"Hmph! Don't get too full of yourself, you have no concept of what I'm truly capable of. Still I'll have to commend you for managing to last this long against me, but that will change very soon. So I end my turn." Nushi scoffed, "But know this, when my turn comes, I'll give you a full demonstration of my true power! Then nothing you do will make a difference!"

"We'll see about that." I said but before I drew, "Alone maybe I wouldn't stand a chance against you and your sick ways Nushi."

"Huh?" he looked up in surprise.

"But, I'm not alone! I now carry with me the heart and soul of my comrades, even those who are…gone. But they'll never be forgotten, I'll live on for their sakes and to stop you from wronging anymore innocents!

"Tch! Seems there's no reasoning with you at all. Fine then, guess it's the pit of eternal despair for you instead!" (Once I take you in for myself that is…Once your strength is added to my own, I think I'll pay your little lancers a visit, and I'll be sure to make each and everyone go through the same pain I have in store for you.)

As I closed my eyes on my next card I then focused all my heart into it, I believe in them as much as I believe in my deck, as I carry a piece of them in it and I'll put all their passion into this next card! "I draw!" I drew and saw it…As I did I heard Bahamut's voice speak to me, "Ryuga, I am most impressed by your unshaken belief in your friends. And now, I'll be sure to help your cry be answered!"

"I play card of sanctity! This spell let's us each draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand! Now we'll see if friendship really is nothing more than a word Nushi!"

"Tch! As you wish…" he grunted as we both drew our cards till we held 6. "You think you know bonds Ryuga, but I'll be sure to wake you up from your deluded and ridiculous belief and ideals soon enough! Because no matter how hard you struggle, the result will be the same." he thought as he held a card in his hand that he was certain would be my final undoing.

I then thanked my deck deeply for what I was granted, then picked a card from my own hand, "Alright! I now play the spell silver's cry! With this card I can special summon normal dragon monster from my graveyard! And what better dragon to revive than Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope! Return once more!" A light shone from the ground and Bahamut emerged fully recovered! "Glad to see you at full strength again my friend."

He then nodded, "Well Tiamat, how about we try this again!" he roared.

"A gemini monster is treated as a normal monster while inside the card graveyard, so silver's cry was able to work. Clever but not clever enough!" she snarled, "By special summoning Bahamut, you've simply made him easy prey for me."

"Not for long Tiamat!" I retorted, "Like you said Bahamut is a gemini monster, but gemini monsters can also be normal summoned to be treated as effect monsters! Once I do that, Tiamat's ability will have no effect!"

"Tch! How very clever…" she snarled disappointed that her plan had been foiled.

"I normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini ability!" He then became enveloped in the light of gemini summon as his power was unsealed and he let out a roar of power which shook the area around us! "You won't stop me this time Tiamat!"

"Maybe not, but this can!" Nushi smirked, "I activate the trap shadow spell!" It then shot out black chains which ensnared Bahamut tightly! "AAARGH!"

"Huh!?"

"Now not only can your dragon not move, but he also loses 700 attack points! Sorry to make your comeback a huge waste of effort." he smirked.

 **3000-2300**

"You disgust me…" I sneered as he laughed at Bahamut's anguish, "Hear him scream! And not only that, you'll be joining him next when my dragons attack, and I can't wait to hear your sounds of despair when it comes around…Wonder if they will be any better than what Ayame screamed."

I then grit my teeth in anger hearing him badmouth my friend like that again, he really never knows how to let up…"Grrr…I will-"

"Whoa whoa calm down Ryuga! Don't let him get to you!" To our surprise a light shone behind me, and floating next to me was Yamata! "Yo! How's it hanging?"

"Y..Yamata?" I didn't know how he showed up here, but I'm not complaining.

"Yup the one and only!" he replied, "And don't worry, you're not the only one who wants payback." he then turned with a serious expression, "Cos I want it just as much as you do."

I then took a breath of relief, "Thanks for having my back." At least now I'll be having someone who'll keep believing in me here and now. Now there's no way Nushi will throw me off focus again.

"So you must be my synchro counterpart eh?…Ugh…Never thought I'd have someone with my face, look like a total loser, feels almost insulting." Nushi chuckled seeing Yamata's soul next to me, "I don't know how, but I pity you Ryuga for being stuck with someone so obnoxious for the rest of your life."

Hearing that instantly ticked Yamata off "What was that!?" he growled, "Tch! You're obviously in cahoots with that guy who took Rin while back, and from what we heard at the arena it's no doubt you're in also in league with the goons who took that Shun guy's little sis as well! Just like Ryuga, I'm gonna make you regret ever stepping foot here and ruining the lives of innocent people!"

"Hehe, I'd love to see you try ghost boy, not that there's anything you can do to stop us."

At that moment a voice spoke, "Maybe he can't, at least not directly, but I can!" To everyone's shock, Fafnir herself appeared in spirit form above us and eying our enemies closely with a furious gaze.

"Sister…You came…" Bahamut gasped relieved as he looked at he while bound.

"Of course, I could never abandon family when they need it, as well as my comrades." She replied, "I'll be sure to make you both pay dearly for everything."

"My my, what an unexpected turn of events…" Tiamat chuckled, "I never expected to see you again Fafnir, especially not with a human."

Nushi turned to her, "Another relative of yours?" he asked unimpressed by the new dragon.

"Indeed Nushi, she happens to be my sister. What I find surprising was that she's decided to ally herself with a partner again, after she vowed to never associate herself with them again." she stated, "What's the matter dear sister? Have you grown desperate or weak that you need to ally you need to find a human to take us on? Weren't you the one who once stated that humans aren't worth the effort and will be nothing more than greedy and disgusting stains upon the world hmm?"

"Heh, what a surprise…" Nushi thought amused.

Fafnir narrowed her eyes at that remark, "That was then Tiamat, now is very different. I may have been distrustful of humanity after what happened before, but thanks to Bahamut, they've not only proven their worth to me but also earned my complete respect and trust! And for the sake of their safety I will do everything in my power to bring you and Academia down!" she roared.

She then turned to an injured Red eyes who formed behind her, "I once believed that all Fusion were evil and heartless, but you've proven me wrong. You are a noble dragon, and after seeing you give up so much just to right your wrongs and to protect your close comrade, you have convinced me that you are one of us. Now rest easy, I shall take things from here…" Red eyes then smiled, "Heh, thanks…Makes me glad to be praised from the dragon guardian of sycnhro." He then turned to me, "Well Ryuga, it's up to you and Yamata now, don't let us down." He then vanished into my deck to rest. I then nodded and was prepared to avenge him as well.

"Hehe, fine then. The more the merrier I suppose. Guess we'll have to send all of you into the depths of darkness then!" Nushi said.

"Not if we can help it! Ryuga now!" Fafnir ordered and I nodded, "I play the spell quick summon! Thanks to this I can normal summon an additional time this turn! And I have just the card! Galestgoras!" I summoned my brown dragon type tuner to the field who let out a loud hiss.

"A tuner monster…." Nushi thought before grinning, "So that's your game is it? Well then…Bring it."

"Hey I remember that monster!" Yamata cried out lid, "These guys are in for it now!"

I then nodded, "I activate his special ability! Once per duel, Galestgoras allows me to cut it's level in half, by doing so I can then synchro summon using it and a monster in my hand or a pendulum monster face up in my extra deck!" Galestgoras' level changed from 4 to 2.

"This should be interesting…" Tiamat thought.

"Fafnir, I call upon you to aid me in this fight." I prayed and she answered me, "I am yours to command Dragon emperor."

"I now tune level 2 Galestgoras with the power Red eyes left me! Level 6 Meteor dragon red eyes impact!" The burning version of meteor dragon shot out from my hand and took form in the dark sky like a shooting star! Galestgoras leapt into the air and became 2 rings for the level 6 dragon to pass through, As it did, Yamata then spoke in unison with me, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your wondrous wings and guide the world into the bright future! I synchro summon! Take flight! Wings of the dragon master! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the gales!" As the light dissipated, Fafnir took to the sky and shone magnificently as she looked down upon Tiamat and Nushi.

"I will take you both down, and make you regret ever coming here." she vowed.

"Haha then by all means try." she laughed.

"With Fafnir, we can win this now," I thought, "Now I-"

"How predictable…" Nushi suddenly spoke, "DId you really think just because you have 2 dragons with you it gives you an advantage? HAHAHA. You couldn't be anymore wrong! By sending out Fafnir, you've placed another one of your precious friends to your immenent doom!" Nushi laughed grasping his face.

"Say what!? You're bluffing aren't you!"

"Oh? Are you are about that? Go fiendish chain!" A second dark chain trap opened on Nushi's field, it then ensured Fafnir just like Bahamut and therm pulled her down to the grounds!

"AAAHH!" she cried as she slammed hard!

"Fafnir!" Yamata cried in shock before facing Nushi, "You snake! What did you do to her!?"

"Oooh you seem to have quite the temper, did I hit a nerve?" Nushi said playfully and sadistically, "No sweat, she's unharmed…for now at least. But until then, those chains are going to make sure she behaves well like an obedient slave, where she can't make any naughty attacks, oh, and did I forget to mention her abilities are also negated? So sorry to shatter your last ditch effort of hope. What a waste it must be…hehehe."

"Why I ought to…" Yamata wanted to go berserk himself, but I was able to restrain him in time, knowing that we'd be right back where we started…But still, seeing him take pleasure in making others suffer, our partners….

Fafnir gasped as the chains tightened their hold on her, Bahamut looked on seeing her suffering before turning his glaring gaze to his treacherous sister and enemy. "Tiamat, you would dare strike your own flesh and blood in such a manner!? Unforgivable!" Bahamut roared as he still tried hard but in vain to break free. (If only our master was here to see what you have become…)

His demonic sister then grinned "Hehehe, unlike you, I am disciplined enough to not let restraints like morals or petty emotions cloud my judgement. To prove it, when my time comes I'll wipe the both of you out in an instant without hesitation! And then, I'll be more than happy to add both your strengths to my own." she grinned while licking her lips ravenously, "And I am quite certain your powers will serve me very well."

"Grrr…" we grunted as both our dragons were shackled and rendered helpless. Not only did we run out of options, but he hurt our friends…."Urgh!" I then grasped my fist hard, with no other ideas, I felt completely useless again...

"Face it, in the face of overwhelming your pitiful bond is nothing! See what you get, he made you trust in him, now look he let you down. Real power is never to rely on others, it only makes you weak, vulnerable, and leaves you open to betrayal! In this world, friends will only make you lose your claws, your fangs, that killing instinct and desire to win!"

"Man, this guy's really over the top…" Yamata sweated nervously, we knew Nushi was nuts and overwhelmingly powerful, not to mention he'd do anything to exploit any foreseen weakness in others including their relationships with others….but to trade friends and bonds for power and bloodlust just to win….How could anyone be that heartless….It seems nothing can work or get through to this guy…What can we do?

Nushi then grinned deeply seeing the look of hopelessness that was starting to develop on us, "I can see that you're starting to understand what I mean. But, just in case you both get any funny ideas on counterattacking, I have the card to do just that. To turn you against one another. Once you feel that sting of betrayal, you'll finally understand what I mean, that ties are the source of weakness and pain in life, and nothing more…." As he looked at a certain card in his hand and eying it carefully with a dark intent, but then, for a short moment….He actually changed to a more sympathetic expression, as if he actually valued this card more than just its use…

It was at that moment, for a brief period of time, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah…", Yamata replied. Bahamut and Fafnir noticed it too to their surprise, it was only for the briefest of moments but we clearly noticed it. Nushi, showing a sign of weakness and concern….Could it be...

"Are you sure you really believe that Nushi?" I asked.

"What was that?"

"I can see it in your eyes Nushi, you talked down on us having people and things we care for and want to protect, but you do have someone you care for! Admit it!" I yelled

He then went quiet for a bout, before suddenly breaking into sinister laughter, "Pfft! Hahahahaaha! Now you both have really lost it! I don't know where in the 4 dimensions you got that ridiculous idea, but I value no one else other than myself! While Tiamat is a necessary ally, I don't have such conflicted or unstable feelings like you pitiful fools, in fact, that's what makes you weak! You give up your own lives to protect what can be easily destroyed in moments, but I have no such hindrances or restraints!"

"Liar! It's written all over your face! And don't you deny it!" Yamata followed, "It's obvious you do have someone you care for, or at least once did."

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but it's clear you have a bond of your own, and one you can never let go of! And you know it yourself don't you!"

He then changed his amused expression to one that was both serious and annoyed, clearly having enough of this charade, "Hmph, even if that nonsense was right, which isn't, one thing you can't change is that you will both fall! And all because of your bonds with each other, you'll both suffer the very pain Tiamat and I will unleash upon you, and all those you care so deeply for!"

"That will never happen Nushi." I replied sternly.

"Oh and just who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!" he said in amusement.

"You better believe it!" Yamata yelled, "If you won't admit it then we'll just have to show you the true power of of 2 hearts and one! You may not have been strong enough to protect yours,"

"But we will show you that we are more than capable of protecting our loved ones from ever being harmed by the likes of you! And that we'll do anything it takes, even if it costs us our lives!" I followed as we began to resonate together, along with our dragons!

"Wh..what is this immense pressure….?" Tiamat muttered as she and her clone were beginning to feel something awakening within me and the other 2 dragons before her.

"You ready for this Yamata, to show him that we intend to protect our precious bonds and everyone we hold dear from these Academia creeps forever?"

"Heh, you never needed to ask!" he smirked. Soon as we joined in mind and heart, I could visualise a scene in deep space, where there was a massive supernova from an exploding star, emerging from it was the dark shape pot a powerful humanoid dragon, encased in armour and wielding a powerful curved sword. "It's time we take this to the next level! The highest level!" Bahamut and Fafnir roared loudly as that ver dragon's aura had enveloped the 2 of them! "I activate the spell level award! Now I change Fafnir to a level 4 monster!" Fafnir's evel halved from 8 to 4.

"What's the point of doing that?"

"You're about to find out! I now tune my level 8 Bahamut, Sacred Dragon of hope to my level 4 Fafnir, Ascending wyvern of the gales in order to synchro summon my new monster!" Both Bahamut and Fafnir roared as they immediately shattered the horrific chains that bound them.

"What!? Impossible!" Nushi gasped.

"Bahamut isn't a tuner monster, you can't possibly pull off something so preposterous!" Tiamat followed.

"That may be," I said, but then my extra deck glowed red as took a new card from it! One which symbolised the unity between me and Yamata, as well as my faith in bonds! "But I have a synchro monster which requires tributing a pendulum monster and a synchro monster whose combined levels equal its own!"

"Tch! I don't believe this…." he grunted.

Bahamut then roared tremendously and emitted powerful waves of energy as he began synchronising with Fafnir who also roared in unison! Their combined energy was beginning to shake the very earth itself "Tiamat! This time, you will face my true power! The power of bonds and determination, that will together create a new power that will overcome all that you will ever throw against us!" He then exploded into 8 synchro rings as Tiamat flew through before changing into 4 stars, "When heart's great resolve joins with the wisdom and hope of a bright future, these 2 forces shall forge a new destiny!" she roared.

I soon found myself fully synced with Yamata as we chanted together and doing hand motions in perfect sync! "Dragon king with unyielding resolve of the emperor, when bestowed with the knowledge and wisdom of the master, the stars of 2 guardians shall unite as one! Let this new unfathomable power of the blazing sun go beyond the limits of dimensions and darkness, bringing forth a supernova of infinite might across the 4 dimensions! I synchro summon!" The darkness from Nushi's ebon sun began to glow bright red, as a powerful streak of fire struck down from the sky itself, peering through the darkness! Coming to view from within the burning tower was human shaped dragonoid silhouette, whose piercing eyes shot a sharp gaze at Nushi and his dragons to their bewilderment!

"Come forth! The blazing dragon king of supreme resolve and wisdom! Level 12! Bahamut! Supernova dragon of the prominence!" The fire tower soon exploded and appearing from the great flames was Bahamut who now stood proud and tall in his new blazing form! He was now clad in red knight like armour on his shoulders and main body, there was also gauntlets around his arms and on his legs, and he had metal armour which covered the top of his head and face like a mask. His wings had grown larger and longer, even flaring up with the fire of the sun itself! His upper body also had red draconian armour which stretched down his tail and ended with a blazing trident like crest at the end.

To add to that, in his right arm he now held a large curved saber whose blade was curved and somewhat serrated (it was in the shape of Fafnir's wing), and the handle was shaped a bit like a dragon's neck which also had some claw like features stretched out from the handle to the blade. At the end of the handle's tip was a dragon head like feature in the shape of Fafnir's! Not only had Bahamut gathered the wisdom of the master which was passed on by Fafnir into is new form, he also wielded her in a new blade form!

 **Bahamut, Supernova dragon of the prominence, Level 12, Dragon, Delta-Accel Synchro, Pendulum, Scale 1, FIRE, ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

"I don't believe it…" Tiamat snarled as she now was faced against the true combined power of 2 dragon guardians and Nushi was rendered almost speechless, "Tch…Like that's supposed to scare me. Think again, the both of you will still perish."

"Fafnir, I can feel your knowledge and wisdom coursing through my very heart and body, it feels incredible..."

"As do I, your unwavering heart is beyond anything I imagined…It too is extraordinary." She said through her sword form.

I then closed my eyes and spoke to Yamata inside, "Wow, when we really put our hearts and minds together, there's nothing we can't overcome!"

"Yeah! It's awesome! Now let's kick some butt!" he cheered. I then nodded and smiled before turning to Nushi and Tiamat, "You both better be ready, because right here and right now!" Yamata then appeared next to me, "We're taking you down!"

Nushi then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth "Tch, you two really are getting full of yourselves…and on my nerves!" Nushi grunted

"Grrr, I'll admit since you both have united together your powers have increased drastically…"

Her clone then spoke, "But that alone will not guarantee your victory! Like before, the 2 of you will fall the same, begging for mercy you shall never receive!"

"We'll see about that! This time things will end differently, in your defeat! Bahamut's special ability activates! When used in a synchro summon, that new monster gains attack points equal to its level multiplied by 200! Since my supernova dragon is level 12, he gains 2400 attack points this turn!" Bahamut then flared up and roared powerfully.

 **4000-6400**

"Now my dragons' own ability activates! When successfully synchro summoned, I'm allowed to return the synchro monster I used to synchro summon him right back to the extra deck!" I then took Fafnir and returned her to the extra deck slot, now everything was set, "Alright Bahamut! Fafnir! It's time we show these guys the when power and unity are used together! Attack!"

"Phoenixian Quasar Blade!" Bahamut's wings flared up like sun fire as he took to the sky and prepared to strike down hard. Tiamat then grinned maliciously as he prepared to launch his assault.

"Hahaha! I think not! Now you've sealed your own fate!" Tiamat then slid her tail into her own shadow and then erupted out from Bahamut' which was far on the ground! "Insidious sting!"

"Now the both of you can perish together! Guess those who fight together are destroyed together!" Nushi called, "This is your end!" The dark stinger shot up at lightning speed towards Bahamut, but I was more than prepared this time.

"The only one who will suffer that fate is you Tiamat!" Bahamut then swung his blade and cleaved the shadow attack in half!

"GRAAAAHHH!" Tiamat roared as she pulled her tail back out from the shadows, as she did Bahamut struck down his sword on his own shadow, then shot a powerful fire stream through it which then erupted at Tiamat's side!

"Tiamat!" Nushi gasped, for the first time in utter shock, "But how!? You should have been destroyed by your own attack!"

"Like I said Nushi, the power of our bond is something you'll never break again!" I yelled out, "And Bahamut's unity with Fafnir embodies it!" Yamata followed, "When Supernova dragon of the prominence is targeted by an opponent's card effect, his special ability prominence flare negates and destroys that card on the spot!

His eyes widened in shock, "Th..that means…."

"RAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Tiamat roared as the flames enveloped her even more and she roared in pain! "Curse on you!"

"Bahamut! Finish her off!" we commanded.

"It's time you faced justice sister! Now fall!" Bahamut and Fafnir roared as he swooped down and struck a wave of fire which raced towards the dragon of darkness, cleaving her completely in the centre of the fire tower and she exploded! "RAAAAAAGGGHHH!" The shockwaves also rattled the base of some nearby structures and buildings surrounding the duel field

"T..Tiamat! No!" Nushi cried out, "This can't be! I've never seen Tiamat lose before…" he muttered in disbelief.

"There's more! When the original monster equipped with spirit illusion is destroyed, the doppelgänger tokens go along with it!" The copy of Tiamat then turned to stone before crumbling into dust.

Nushi sneered at me before smirking, "Hehe hahaha! Well played Ryuga, I never imagined you would be able to conjure up such a powerful monster by simply syncing with that joke of a synchro counterpart."

"Hey! Who are you calling a joke!?" Yamata yelled angrily, "You just lost your only monsters, the tables have turned and now you're open to a direct attack!"

"Perhaps, but one attack won't matter! Thanks to Ebon Sun, since I lost both my dragons I giant heir combined attack as life points!" The ashes of both his monsters were sucked into the card before it showered him in dark energy!

 **Nushi: 2400-8400**

"Of course you're free to attack me directly but I'll still have some points left, and that will be all I need to tear you both apart!"

"I'm afraid you won't get that chance Nushi." I stated.

"What was that?"

"Bahamut has a second ability that's going to cost you big time you nut job!" Yamata called out.

"When used as synchro material, for this one turn only he can attack an additional time for each synchro material that was used to synchro summon!"

"No!" Nushi gasped in shock.

"There's more, since I returned Fafnir to the extra deck, Bahamut, supernova dragon of the prominence's second special ability kicks in! Atomic inferno! Now you can't activate any new spell and trap effects until after the damage step when he attacks! So once we attack, you'll lose everything!"

"Tch!" he snarled as he could only watch Bahamut fly up high and unsheathe his Fafnir sword, "Let this be a warning Nushi! You can mock our bonds and friendship all you want, but what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong! And if you ever try to hurt one of us, you can be sure I'll make you pay dearly for it! Now Bahamut! Attack directly with Phoenixian Quasar Blade!"

Bahamut roared then swooped down and struck Nushi

"AAAAARGH!" he yelled in pain as he was thrown back at the force of the attack!

 **Nushi: 8900-2500**

As he struggled to get up he then grit his teeth in anger, "You…How dare you!?"

"This is for Ayame!" I yelled, "And for anyone else you've hurt!" Yamata followed.

"Bahamut! End this now! The final phoenixian Quasar blade!" we said in unison.

"This will end it!" he roared as he moved in ready to deal the final strike!

As he closed in, Nushi then cursed inside himself and clenched his fist tightly, "Me…Lose to these weaklings!? To friendship!? This….can't be!"

CRACK!

"Huh!?" We then looked to our side and found out the tall slum building we were at was starting to give way at the base! "Oh no! The shockwaves from the duel must have caused damage to our surroundings!"

"It's gonna give way!" Like a tree that was cut at its trunk, the whole structure fell apart and soon large blocks of debris and rubble began crashing down! All of it was beginning to fall on top of us! "Gah! I'll never outrun that!" I cried as I tried to run out of its way bout it was just too large and coming down too quickly! I failed to notice where I was going and ended up tripping over a large rock and then scraping across the ground! "Argh!" I cried out as I could only watch helplessly as it fell down!

"Ryuga!"

CRASH!

 **(Duel terminated)**

As I came to, I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I was okay! As I sat up, I saw that the entire building had collapsed like 5 feet in front of me…"Huh? How did I? I was sure that it was…"

"I am glad you are safe, both of you." A vice said, I turned and saw it was Bahamut and fafnir, "You saved us?" They both nodded, "It was split second, we broke our attack in order to get you out of harm's way. It may have costed us the victory but it was worth it to save you."

"Whoa…thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it, you are our friends, so it's natural we'd do this to help protect you and those you care about too." Fafnir smiled. As I stood up I quickly remembered, "Nushi! We can't let him get away!"

We hurried over to the other side of the collapsed building and looked around, unfortunately, like a ghost, Nushi had vanished without a trace. As I looked down on the ground for any clues, I noticed something near where he was originally standing, as I went closer to it and picked it up, "Is this..a card. The one he was looking at closely earlier?" It was change of heart. Now I knew what he meant by using a strategy to turn us against one another, then suffering the feeling of betrayal. I was glad he didn't play this, but still…Why did he look at it so carefully? It was almost as if he actually valued this card more than what it could do….

"Do you think he?"

"Not a chance Yamata," Fafnir replied, "Tiamat is a sly one…No doubt she and her partner are still alive and at large."

"So basically they got away…what a bummer…" Yamata groaned in annoyance.

"Doesn't really matter," I replied standing up tall, "Fact is, we actually beat him. And not only that…We got ourselves a new power, one that will be sure to come in very handy against Academia down the road."

"Heh can't argue with that. We'll get em next time that's for sure!" Yamata smirked feeling better. I then turned to him, "Hey Yamata,"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Thanks. I would have lost this duel without you and Fafnir backing us."

"Awww no prob…Like I said, you had our backs and now we've got yours from here on out!" he replied with Fafnir nodding.

"Indeed, and it was a magnificent too…It was an honour to fight alongside….you….urgh…." Bahamut said before collapsing!

"Whoa! Bahamut! Are you alright!?" I gasped in shock as I came to his aid. Yamata too leaned over to see him, with Fafnir moving in to try and support him best she could with his wing. "Easy brother…"

"Gasp…Forgive me Ryuga…But..I don't have the strength to hold this form for much longer. I need to…" Before he could finish, all of a sudden the sky wen tall crazy! A huge distortion suddenly appeared, like a black hole and swirling around with a set of colors- green, blue, purple and orange…They were almost like, "The colours of the 4 summoning methods!" I gasped.

"For something like this to happen, that means!" Fafnir thought, "The 4 dragons are converging together, if that happens…."

"We've got to do something to stop this, or the whole city will be in danger!" I cried out, "Yeah no kidding! But what can we do! We're like miles away! We'll never get there in time!"

"Urgh…" I groaned, I didn't want to think about what would happen next, but what could we do….

"Leave this…to me…" Bahamut said as he lifted himself up, "Bahamut?" I asked curiously. "Urg…Just..one more…time…urgh…." Bahamut gasped as his eyes glowed blue before he passed out.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In alley that Yuzu was running through the dark alley streets alone, while dressed in red cover clothes, her pink bracelet suddenly flashed brightly. "Something must be happening to Yuya." she gasped worried as it flashed uncontrollably, "Tell me, where is he!?" Feeling an urge within the stone, it then compelled her to follow a certain direction to the abandoned warehouse.

 **(Present)**

"Bahamut!" I gasped worried as he fell to his knees, "You did more than enough tonight, you better rest now. Both you and Fafnir!"

"Urk…I suppose you are right." he said.

"I'll take care of you for the time being. It's the least I can do brother." Fafnir said concerned before looking at me and Yamata, "In the meantime, be careful you two, and don't do anything reckless." she said as she and Bahamut disappeared.

Yamata then looked up at the swirling sky with a worried expression, "Great…So now what? That weird light show is like miles away and since both our dragons are out of the picture, we don't have any quick ride! By the time we get there, the whole City will become a pile of dust!"

I grit my teeth in the urgent situation, "We've got to try something though! We can't just sit and wait for Bahamut, Red eyes and Fafnir to recover!" I replied to Yamata as I tried to run before stumbling and tripping over a raised tile on the ground, "Argh! Urgh…" I fell down on the ground, nearly scrapping my knee.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Yamata said worried.

"N..Not really…Guess that duel took a lot out of me too…Darn it!" I cursed as I slammed my fist on the ground, feeling useless. Just when we felt we had nothing left, help was there as always when we really needed it! "Getting frustrated when you're running out of ideas Ryuga? That most certainly isn't like you." A voice spoke from my deck, before a shining light shot out and materialised into my old friend!

"Blue eyes! So you're better now!?" Seeing her at full strength and at a perfect time couldn't have made this situation any better!

"Indeed, and I've been keeping watch on you since I've been resting. And I must say, I'm very proud of you for how far you've come." she praised while smiling.

Looking at her as she solidified before us, "Whoa! You've got 3 duel monsters you can talk too!? That's like really cool!" Yamata gasped in awe at her shining white scales and blue eyes.

Blue eyes then smiled at Yamata's praise, "I see you've picked up some new friends while I was napping Ryuga. You can introduce them all to me later, but for now. Let's fly!" Pulling myself onto her back, she then took to the sky and headed straight for where the lights were converging, which was at some abandoned building. As we approached it, I narrowed my eyes seriously, ready for what was in store for us. "Hang on, Yuya, Yuzu…I'm coming!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Nushi was in a dark alleyway, apparently escaping the building which had collapsed, thus cancelling the duel before the final blow was struck. However, despite escaping, the fact remained, that he almost…."I…lost. I actually….Lost!" he growled furiously while slamming his fist against a wall.

Tiamat formed next to him in shadow, "Nushi! Pull yourself together! You didn't lose. Luck was merely on their side this duel, but next time-"

"Be quiet Tiamat!" he yelled angrily as he turned her away. As he limped on he then realised something, "No…It can't be…!" He then searched his pockets frantically for something, realising it was gone, 'No…The card!…No!" he yelled and cursed before kneeling on the ground, as that very card reminded him of a memory, something he had truly treasured and valued with all his heart and life. And now..it was gone.

 **(Flashback)**

It was at Academia's pier years ago, a female shaded figure stood before a shorter boy figure and they had just finished a duel, "Haha looks like I win again!" the girl said.

"Awww, no fair you cheated. You took my monster and then used it to win!" he cried out annoyed, "It's just not fair!".

"Oh don't be a sore loser. At least you had fun that counts right? Also not to mention you came pretty close."

"Y..yeah I guess, but still, having my own monster taken from me and fighting me still kinda hurts to be honest…" he said sadly.

The girl walked closer to him and kneeled down, "Oh I wouldn't have it like that Nushi. In fact, I'll share you a little secret of mine, which also happens to be the key to my deck's greatest strength.

"Ummm okay…" he replied, "What is it?".

"First let me ask you, have you ever thought about what the best way to defeat your enemy is?"

"Urrr…you outsmart or overpower them with superior skill?" he asked.

"Haha, that's what everyone says, but believe it or not, that isn't right. In fact, it's so effective that it doesn't even involve fighting at all!" she replied with a cheerful tone.

Nushi was taken aback by this, "R..really!? Please you've gotta tell me! I want to get stronger like you!"

"Can I know why first? Why are you so desperate to get better anyway?"

"It's just that…I want to help everyone here, make a perfect world like Academia wants! A place where everyone live together in harmony and be really close with one another too! And then, not only can we meet all sorts of new people but also make all sorts of new friends too! It'll be so much fun!"

The girl then smiled, "Haha, then you've just answered yourself."

"Huh?"

"The best way to beat your enemy is to make them your friend. Not only does it make both of sides stronger, it's also how I play, making peace with my enemies, so that we can both be winners in the end and nobody has to lose or give up anything, that's what a real utopia should be like and what we should all be aiming for."

"Wow…hehe..you always know best…."

"Glad to hear that, and here" she then handed him a card.

"Y..You're letting me have this?"

"Of course! With this, I'm sure you'll be able to make all sorts of new friends with the people we'll meet in the new dimensions like how I did with my monster and yours, fusing them both together to make an even stronger force than when they were alone. Just promise me you'll always treasure it and never forget."

"I…I promise….And…thank you." Nushi replied almost tearfully, before sobbing and eventually hugging her.

"Haha, easy on the waist, you're squeezing me tight!"

"Hehe, and I'm never letting you go, or forgetting you ever….big sis Hikari."

 **(Present)**

As the flashback ended, he then grasped his head in his hands, "No..No…Why did I have to remember all that!? I swore I'd put that behind me forever!"

Remembering my words he then gasped, "I can see it in your eyes Nushi! You cared for someone before! Admit it!"

"AAARGH! No! I will NOT! Go through all that again! That pain, that loss…..NEVER!" he yelled out uncontrollably and in deep frustration "That Ryuga, how dare he make me remember that nightmare which buried away so long ago! If it's the last thing I do, I'll send him to the dark abyss for eternity!".

"Nushi…" Tiamat thought to herself seeing him fall apart and lose his composure, for the first time in avery long time…..

He soon stood up, emotionless before breaking into a sadistic smile, "Hehehe….Ryuga…Since you treasure your 'friends' and value your bonds as you say that much," he said before gnashing his teeth wildly like an enraged animal, "I'll be sure to make you experience the true meaning of the word loss! I swear…I will take from you all that you hold so dear before your very eyes! And then…you will experience the exact same feeling I did…. and once you do...You'll know what it's like…To lose everything….!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this because it's the conclusion of this heated rematch between both polar opposite dragon lords! But while this duel ends in a stalemate, matters haven't been settled between the 2 rivals yet, it's only begun! Tried my best to balance it out in plot and emotion, hope it was to your liking.**

 **As of now, Yamata and Ryuga will be having a similar kind of connection like Yuya and Yuto, and now with Fafnir's help, Bahamut has now gained a synchro pendulum form. How do you like the synchro pendulum I came up with? Since it's a level 12, I gave it a pendulum ability that would allow itself to be revived from the extra deck though it will only work once a duel, as scales are only 1-12, also because Fafnir also has the ability to change her level once per turn, refer back to chapter 43 for reference. (Also his armour design is similar to that of dark knight dragoon from beyblade shogun steel)**

 **I can't really come up with good chants, but if you can come up with something better which involves cosmic fire, resolve and wisdom, I can edit this later on.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you all next chapter as the synchro arc is coming to a close.**

Bahamut, Supernova dragon of the prominence

1 synchro tuner+ 2 or more non tuner synchro monsters

You can special summon this card by tributing 1 pendulum monster you control as a tuner, along with 1 or more synchro monsters whose total levels equal 12. This special summon is also treated as a sychro summon. When this card is synchro summoned, you can return the synchro monster(s) you used to synchro summon this card to the extra deck from your graveyard. If you do, your opponent cannot activate spell and trap cards until the end of the turn.

This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each. If this card attacks and your opponent controls a monster after the damage step, this card can attack again. If this card is targeted by an effect, you can negate and destroy that card. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can destroy one card in your pendulum zone and then place this card in that pendulum zone.

Pendulum effect:-

Once per turn you can negate a card effect that would destroy a dragon monster(s) you control, and then you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to that dragon's (s) attack points. Once per duel, you can destroy this card in your pendulum zone, then if the synchro materials that were used for this card's synchro summon are in your extra deck or graveyard, you can special summon them ignoring the summoning conditions.

 **As a heads up, by dragon monster I mean by a monster with** ドラゴン **in its** **japanese name.**


	65. Chapter 65-Settling the City

Chapter 65

Settiing the City

"Ryuga, are you hurt?" Tsukikage asked as he checked my arms for any injuries.

"Urg, I'm fine Tsukikage, thanks for your concern." I replied trying to assure him I was fine. At least physically….

"That's good to know." he replied as he went to sat down with Yuya, I on the other hand sat next to Sora who had a frightened Reira clinging to his arm.

"Poor kid, scared out of his wits…" Yamata commented, which was exactly the same as I thought. We all then held our heads down in defeat…..

"Yuzu…" Yuya said to himself all guilt ridden and with almost no life in his eyes….I couldn't blame him for being all down, after what happened….It was the worst case scenario for us lancers….

 **(Flashback)**

Earlier last night, Blue eyes and I arrived at an old warehouse where the distortion was centred above before disappearing. We immediately rendezvoused with Tsukikage and his twilight ninja monster before charging in together. Fortunately we made it in the nick of time to stop the Obelisk Force from getting their grubby hands on Yuzu. While Tsukikage and his ninja knocked them back with shurikens, me and Blue eyes stepped in front of Sora (surprisingly there too) and Yuzu and Reira, to give the Obelisk Force second thoughts on trying to get at us. Not surprisingly, they gave up instantly and retreated, leaving us with only one last problem.

Seeing Sergey duelling Yuya was a surprise though, but then I realised that this was no doubt Roger's doing and that he wanted Yuzu for himself. Despite Yuya's best efforts Sergey ultimately defeated him and then overpowered Yuya physically, knocking him out with ease! He then made short work of Tsukikage and Sora, to my shock as to how he could move so fast despite being so large! He almost had Yuzu but then I had Blue eyes charge knock him into a wall with her tail. As she tried to bite him, he was able to grab her head and then circle throw her into me! Think I also remember having myself slammed into a wall and having it collapse on me….That was the last thing I remember before being knocked out cold by my own dragon was Yuzu screaming for Yuya and getting carried off by Sergey….It was horrible just remembering that…. When I came to, I saw Sora and Reira helping to tend to my injuries while Tsukikage oversaw Yuya. Fortunately none of us had any severe injuries, but despite that…this was a huge loss for us….and Yuya….

 **(Present)**

"I'm terribly sorry everyone…" Blue eyes said sadly before growling angrily, "If only I was stronger I could've…Rargh!"

"Easy Blue eyes, you did what you could. We just didn't know what to expect." I said trying my best to encourage her, even though i still felt guilty myself for not being able to help Yuzu myself.

Bahamut, Fafnir and Red eyes were still recuperating but had seen all the events for the spirit world, and they too were as guilt ridden as the rest of us.

"Yeah well, like you guys say moping around isn't gonna get her back." Yamata said trying to be motivating himself, "I say we just make the most of what we can now, and help your buddies that are here first, before we go rescue Yuzu. After all, they're no less important right?"

I then nodded, "That seems like the most logical choice of action Blue eyes."

"Indeed, perhaps there might still be some hope for us yet…."

"In the meantime you get some rest yourself, you've done more than enough and you deserve it. I'm sure Yamata and I can handle things ourselves, so no worries.."

"Take care you two." she said before vanishing.

A little while later, Shingo, Noboru and Chojiro appeared, I smiled after seeing their faces again. It was glad that they actually got out of that rathole of an underground facility. Naturally Shingo and Gonegnzaka were wary of Sora's loyalties, but luckily me and Yuya were able to clear things out with them. Soon after…came the bad news.

"Yuzu was-!?"

"She got captured by Sergey?"

"And Selena was sent back as well…?"

I found it difficult to admit, but I then nodded, "Y..yes….We couldn't do anything…." I said sadly while Yamata in spirit form clenched his fist and grit his teeth, "If that slime ball Roger does anything to her…I'll tear him apart myself!" I felt the same way, if anything happened to our friends I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…But…there's a difference between wanting to do something or being able to…And now…were we able to do anything….?

Yuya then said out loud "I…I couldn't protect Yuzu!"

"But why would Sergey kidnap Yuzu?" Shingo asked curiously.

"It could be that the higher-ups of this world and the Academy have some kind of connection…" Sora answered.

I was about to answer next but Yuya beat me to it, "That's right. Roger was formerly from the Academy. But he's using Yuzu to become independent from the Academy and create his own kingdom!"

"So he's going to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip?"

"Sounds about right…" I replied, "Since Academia wants Yuzu and her lookalikes so badly, it's only natural that he'd use that to his advantage in order to get what he wants. In this case, this City…"

After that Sora had just about enough and headed out with Tsukikage to rescue Yuzu. Initially Shingo still was distrustful but then Gongenzaka and I were able to convince him to let go of Sora.

"I'll go-Argh!" Yuya tried to follow but was soon restrained by his own injuries.

"Yuya." Gongenzaka said concerned while I came in to support him, "Easy Yuya, you're not the only one who's worried. We all are, but you can't just act on your own in your current condition. Let's trust them for now, they know what they're doing." We then looked out and saw them leave. "Good luck you guys…." I whispered.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In most parts of the City, the commons were rioting out of control, holding up signs or carrying weapons of all sorts ranging from bats, sticks and whatever they could scavenge from the trash around them. It didn't matter at all what they got, just as long as they had something useful to exact playback on the Tops who had ridiculed them for so long. As they walked through the streets protesting and ravaging any and all property in sight, they were lead by Shinji and his gang, along with any other commons who had escaped from the underground.

"Rise up! Now is the time to overturn this world ruled by the Tops!"

"We'll crush their class-driven society!"

"We'll make our own, a truly equal society!"

"It's a revolution!"

"Revolution!"

Above in the skyscrapers many Topsiders were looking down fearing for their safety as the commons overwhelmed any barricades and guards protecting them. For a long time they had looked down upon the commons from their place high above and always having security to protect them, but now the tables were turning and the commons were determined planning to rise up to their level and overthrow them. They had money and status, but that was no help at all against the overwhelming will and bitterness of the rioting commons.

"Down with the tops!"

"Make them pay!"

"Let's see how they like a taste of their own medicine!"

Any Tops, even children, who were unlucky enough to get stranded in the streets below were quickly beaten up and left helpless without any hesitation. Fortunately though, not all Tops were as helpless as they seemed.

 **(Another area)**

Hana had escaped from the underground alongside the lancers when they broke out the other night, and now was in a street duelling against a group of 5 commons who had cornered and planned to take out their stored up anger on her. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't the delicate flower they took her for. "I tribute my 3 lone fire blossoms in order to special summon 3 of my best monsters from my deck!" she called out as her 3 flowers exploded in a flurry of flames, "Appear my 3 plant princesses! Marina! Princess of sunflowers, Talaya! Princess of cherry blossoms and Chirubime! Princess of autumn leaves!" The 3 powerful female plant monsters stood in the place of the 3 blossoms which made the 5 men sweat in anxiety.

"M..Maybe we bit off more than we could chew boys…." The leader said while the others were completely speechless.

"I'm far from done! With my gigaplant's ability! I can special summon a plant monster from my hand or graveyard once per turn! So come out and join your sisters Tytannial! Princess of Camellias!" Soon all 4 plant princesses took their stand in front of Hana, with Gigaplant in the centre.

"She's not only got good cards, she's even got skills on another level!" they gasped.

"I have a great teacher to thank for that." she said seriously, "And now you get to see them in full bloom! Attack together my monsters!" Altogther her 5 monsters unleashed a hurricane of petals and pollen which overwhelmed and knocked the 5 goons out in a single attack!

"AAAARGH!"

As they landed around the dumpsters and street unconscious, she then put away her disk and looked around, "Sigh….Guess I'm safe for now. Now to-"

"I heard something over there! Hurry over here!" Voices can be heard on both sides of the streets, so she couldn't get out unnoticed.

"Darn it!" she cursed inside, "I don't think I can keep this up much longer….If only Yamata were-" she then shook her head, "No! No! I can't keep relying on Yamata forever, I've got to be strong for him. When we meet again, we can start all over…Till then…" She then noticed shadows coming in from the street entrances, as she was about to prepare for another overwhelming duel, a voice whispered to her from an alley.

"Psst, over here." Hana perked her head up and looked to an abandoned store lot, and she immediately recognised the person speaking to her.

"Y..You're…"

The person nodded, "There's no time, get inside before it's too late." Hana quickly hurried in and moments later commons passed through the street looking for the sopurce of the explosion before helping up the 5 unconscious men and moving on.

"Phew…Thank you very much Ms Lola. And for everything you did for me back underground."

"Haha there's no need to be so formal, we are all equals here. Just call me Misty." The model smiled before looking outside, "Hmmm, it seems the coast is clear, at least for now."

"That's good." Hana replied, "I better hurry out now while I still can." Before she could run out again, Misty grabbed her arm, "Not so fast."

"Huh? What gives!?"

"Don't you realise the situation outside, at least underground there was some security and protection to keep things from getting out of hand. But now everything has escalated kurt of anyone's control. I can't bear to see anyone else get hurt. If you are smart you'd stay here for the time being until we have a chance to get to higher ground."

Hana remained quiet for a bit before wrestling her arm out, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I really need to go now!"

"Then tell me, why exactly do you need to go so badly?" Misty asked intrigued.

Hana went all quiet again but then decided to trust Misty, since she helped keep her and a few others underground from getting too hurt from the duelling to get back up. "Alright….You see…There's a friend I really need to find, he's a common."

"A common?"

"Yes, and before you start ridiculing me for being friends with one, I'll say this, he's nothing like all those people rioting outside. He for one is a great person and only wants to end the inequality between the tops and commons peacefully without any unnecessary fighting!" she teared.

Misty then smiled, "That's very sweet of him…I'm glad you have such a great friend."

"Thanks, but the thing is from what rumours said, he never made it underground nor the opponent he duelled, so either he's really hurt somewhere or he escaped. Either way….I can't just sit back and do nothing, I have to find him no matter what! And I won't let anything stop me!"

"Heh, then by all means go." Misty chuckled.

"Huh? Really? Just like that?" Hana gasped surprised

Misty nodded, "It's obvious you really care for him, so that shows he must be great person at heart. In that case, good luck and be safe."

"Thank you Misty." Hana thanked as she seized her chance and ran out of sight. Misty then stepped out herself and smiled, "If a Top values a common this much, then it seems there may be hope for this society yet." Turingin around and seeing the mass chaos and anger her smile vanished, "But, if things continue at this rate, we may not have a a future left or anything left…."

 **(Lancers POV)**

Not long after Sora and Tsukikage left,

"They're continuing the tournament at a time like this!? They're unbelievable!"

"No doubt that Roger is doing this to try and get the crowds under control by distracting them with this match." I said. Question was, since Yugo's nowhere to be find, who's going to duel Sergey?

"Today's semi-final match second match was scheduled to be Yugo verses Sergey. But due to Yugo's disqualification the match will be changed."

"Disqualification?" Yuya asked.

"And the one who will be facing Sergey in place of Yugo is….This guy!"

The answer we got was unexpected…

"The star of the City, Jack Atlas!"

"Huh!?" we all went. And just like that, all the chaos had quieted down in an instant.

"So this is his game eh?" Yamata thought to himself and I nodded.

"This duel won't last forever, it's only a temporary solution. If I know Roger, he probably thinks beating Synchro's best will give him the absolute control he needs over everyone in the City." I thought.

We all then went out for a closer look at the match, Reira decided to stay with Tokumatsu and Sawatari while Gongenzaka, Yuya and I went together. As we observed the duel, seeing Sergey pull of synchro and fusion summoning simultaneously was quite fearsome, as if his old deck wasn't bad enough, he was utilising the power of synchro and fusion given to him by Roger, making him even more dangerous than before. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy, "So Yamata? Do you think Jack can beat this guy?"

He then turned to me with an insulted expression, "Duh! He's like the master of faster and the sultan of speed! No way some chump with borrowed power could ever beat him in a no holds bar duel! Just watch and you'll see."

Sure enough, Jack held on a bunch of time and managing to counterattack with ease…"If he does win, Yuya's going to have his work cut out for him…"

Jack held on to the lead for a while, but then something happened to Sergey…"What the!?" I gasped as he suddenly merged with his own duel runner and became something…definitely not human.

"I've seen plenty of weird stuff before…But this…really takes the cake." Yamata commented. Soon the entire city was at the edge of their seats as Sergey quickly turned the tides in the duel, driving Jack into a corner and weakening his scarlight red dragon archfiend significantly with his earthbound plain field spell, as well as doing a number on Jack's life points with his monsters.

"Come on Jack…Show this clown why you are the champ!" Yamata suddenly cheered when Jack was forced to choose between destroying his own monster or giving Sergey the opportunity for victory. To our surprise, he managed to save his dragon and held off the damage effectively without any fear or hesitation in the slightest. Even I had to admit, while he sees duelling differently from me and Yuya, it's also an honourable perspective and how he treasured his monster as his own soul….

Eventually, the duel turned into a very heated one without any bitterness or hatred between them, it seemed almost…enjoyable to watch after all we went through.

Finally, Jack was able to beat the odds with a powerful combination of his traps, duel runner manoeuvres and the very dragon which represented his ideals and power, he overwhelmed Sergey's absolute best and won! I was shocked by his performance, but not just of his skill in duelling or runner handling, but also of his honour and fair play. He actually saved Sergey, his enemy who tried to injure him, declaring he wanted to win without any technicallies or cheap play. That was worthy of respect, I could also tell Yuya was thinking the same thing. Kinda felt a little sorry for Sergey when he chose to fall rather than get saved by Jack…perhaps he had a little bit of good inside him after all he did.

As he won, the city was soon filled with the cheers of applause and joy over his victory of the mechanical menace Sergey, and they chanted his name in unity…Almost as though they forgot their were rioting in the start. "Now you see why we of the City idolise him so much? Why he's a hero?" Yamata asked while looking on proudly, 'I'll let you in on something, seeing him reach the top right from the bottom, inspired me and Yugo to take up duelling in the first place, therefore he basically represents the unity of the Friendship Cup itself." I then nodded, "I guess, if he climbed up from being a common to who he is now, it's understandable why he's a real deal here. Now, it's all on Yuya…"

Yamata then replied seriously, "Your friend's gonna have to bring his A game, if he's ever gonna stand a chance….Cos in this match, there's no room for being friendly, it's all about power and determination."

Not long after Jack's victory, the commons began rioting again as I expected, but it soon became way worse than we could imagine. Security began counterattacking by using any and all their monsters at their disposal to restrain or capture the rioting commons (Assault dogs, Handcuff dragons, and Goyos lassoing anyone in their way) Some commons also retaliated aggressively using their own monsters and with all their heart too. Despite that, at the rate things were going everyone would lose because the entire city would be a ruin…

"Security's counterattack has started!"

"No..! And the commons are fighting back with brute force…!"

"As if things weren't bad enough already…." I thought out loud as me, Yuya and Gongenzaka were at the bridge where we were blocked off by a crowd of commons.

"Tch! We'll never reach the tower at this rate!" Yuya grunted frustratedly. Not wanting to just standstill anymore I then started to turn around, "Ryuga? Where are you going?" Yuya asked.

"I'm going to try and find us another way through, clearly this path is a big no no."

"Huh? You're going split off from us!?" Gongenzaka gasped, "That is far too reckless!"

"I know but it's a chance I have to take," I replied "We'll be able to cover more ground that way, also Yuya needs you with him now. Trust me, I'll be back as soon as I can!" I yelled as I ran back down the street to find another path.

While I was making y way below the duel highway fro another path, I came across a startling discovery! "Whoa…." was all I could say as my eyes met with the complete wreckage and spilled oil/blood of Sergey! "So this is where he crashed…" Seeing how his body was quite a distance from his runner, it's possible he may have had enough strength to crawl a bit, but then I saw his head was hammered in deeply and sparking with the circuitry filled in his head and broken limbs. It was a sight I never expected and wished I hadn't stumbled upon.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy…" Yamata thought out loud as he appeared next to me, "Back then in the past he may have been a maniac, but at least he was 100% human, but it looks like Roger probably implanted all that tech stuff into him to try and control him against his own will. Major freakshow…"

"You may be right…" I replied feeling pity as well, "I doubt even he deserved all this after that duel conclusion." As I looked around the wreckage of the former duelist crusher and his runner, I saw it wasn't just he himself who was completely destroyed by the commons…

"What a waste." I thought as I saw Sergey's entire deck had been tossed about and torn up. Probably by the commons who took their anger out on him in the process of breaking him. I tried to salvage for anything that could be useful but no luck. As I was about to head back to Yuya and the others, something caught my eye in a pile of scrap metal near the crash site. I cleared out some of the metal and found it, "This is his signature spell, underworld resonance synchro fusion."

"Whoa, talk about a big score!" Yamata gasped.

Fafnir appeared behind us shortly, "Hey Fafnir, how's your bro and his pals?"

"They are recovering just fine. I came here merely to see what is going on…" She then looked down at the card I was holding and narrowed her eyes, "Our precious synchro summoning tainted with the poison that is fusion…" she growled, "An abomination like that shouldn't even exist! It was also used by that insane lunatic of a duelist to cause so much pain! You'd better throw that away now, or better yet rip it up."

After hearing her out, I felt like tearing it in half myself after what it caused. But as I was about to, I then stopped.

"What's the matter Ryuga? That card is a creation of Academia, it has no place in this dimension and never will."

I then turned to her, "Even so…" they then looked to me, "It's not the card that's evil, it's who uses them. Also, a one of a kind card like this shouldn't be just thrown away, I think we can give this card a real chance to shine our way. Don't you agree?"

"Aww yeah just what I was hoping you'd say! We've just got ourselves a major power boost! Those Academia Chumps will never stand against this tag team of a card!"

"Hmph…I suppose you are correct…" she muttered. "Like Yamata says, a card can choose its owner sometimes and it does deserve a chance to prove its worth on the side of good." she reluctantly replied as I added it to my deck.

I then hurried off back to Yuya and the others after that, on the way there we passed by various fighting between commons and security, with several of them from opposite sides getting brutally injured and beaten by the other. It was painful to turn a blind eye to them for all of us (Me, Yamata and my spirits) but we had no other choice, "I really hope the others aren't in any trouble." I thought more worried for their safety than my own.

A few moments later after fighting intensified, Roger himself appeared on screens all over the City and declared martial law to our shock! "Has this looney gone bananas!? That'll make things even worse than they are now!" Yamata yelled in protest while I was both shocked and stunned. "I think I get it, now that he's lost Sergey, his final duel soldier, he's going to take control of the City and its people by force!" I then clenched my fist, "We have to stop no matter what!"

Shortly after his declaration, the surprises kept on coming, Yuzu knocked him out of the way! "Yuzu!" Me and Yamata cried, "She's alright…" Fafnir gasped relieved.

She then started her own broadcast about Academia to the City, and then made her own personal message to Yuya before being silenced by Roger to our distraught. "No Yuzu!"

'Grrr, wait till I get my hands on that deranged psychopath…" Yamata growled with Fafnir snarling herself.

"Calm down you guys, let's leave her to Sora and Tsukikage for now. With the way things are we'd never make it to the Security HQ on our own." I stated reasonably, "First things first, we'd better find Yuya and others first."

"Gah..Alright.." We then headed off and eventually met up with Yuya and Gongenzaka, surprisingly with Crow's kids Tanner, Amanda and Frank. They had heard Yuzu's message apparently, in fact, he then told us who he intended to prove to the city You Show's style of duelling is the true way. Hearing that I smiled, seeing how his entertainment spirit had not been crushed but was ignited once more.

Fafnir looked on and smiled at Yuya, "He reminds me a bit of master's old friend in a way…Perhaps there may be hope for this City, no, the dimensions yet…"

Fortunately the kids were able to find us a shortcut to the main bridge, along the way we saw that the duels were intensifying and even amongst the commons themselves, some of them were convinced by Yuzu's message to unite but that also created friction between them as well. "I really hope Yuya can do this."

The commons on the bridge then tried to attack us, but to everyone's surprise, Shun descended from the sky in an epic entrance on board his raid raptor rise falcon followed by force strixes and fiend eagles! "Now this is riding in style!" Yamata cheered as we rode on a force strix and flew over the crowds before landing in the dead centre of the arena. "Oh? And what does that make me? Economy class?" Fafnir grunted, apparently jealous.

"Aw come on, just because I can appreciate others' doesn't mean I don't like you as much." Yamata chuckled back in response.

"They certainly have a close relationship Ryuga." Bahamut whispered to me from inside my deck. "Yeah, like we do."

Yuya quickly took centre stage and announced his challenge to Jack while we proudly watched on, Roger how ever didn't like anyone acting outside of his rule and so he sent in a squadron of guards to try and apprehend us. Unfortunately for him and his men, he was messing with the Lancers!

Everyone of us, Reiji, Shingo, Chojiro, Gongenzaka and Shun made short work of most of the guards, while Yuya and I dealt with the rear guard!

"Odd eyes pendulum dragon! Attack with Spiral Flame Strike!"

"Bahamut! Wipe them out with Supreme Sacred Strike!" Both our dragons shot powerful beams which knocked out the entire rear guard and sent them flying! "Urgh…" Bahamut grunted as he grasped his side (Where Tiamat struck). "You okay?" I asked concerned. "Not quite, but I should make a full recovery soon, after some rest."

"Then go ahead," I whispered as he vanished. After that we saw Reira cornered against one remaining officer. We wanted to help but Reiji assured the both of us he will be fine, and sure enough he was. I smiled seeing how much that shy boy had grown so much.

The commons planned to riot and trash the Tops already taking refuge in the arena, but Jack used his powerful authority to silence them and making them watch the duel with the City's future on the line. I and to admit, for Yuya to go up against him for the second time will need all there luck he can get. Before I made my way to the viewing lounge where the others were, I met with Yuya at the garage to wish him the best of luck.

"Oh Ryuga, it's you." he said as I walked in.

"We finally have our chance to prove our worth to the City Yuya, glad you're in top physical shape yourself. Everything sorted out?"

He nodded, "I sorted my deck just now, with this I'll be sure to prove to everyone in this City that smiles and my father's duelling are how it should be!" he stated, but I could tell he was also uneasy.

"Feeling nervous?"

"Y..yeah.." he replied weakly, "I'm not only doing this for us but also to honour Yuzu's last words. I hope she's doing okay…" he replied uneasily, "Also after defeating me in a single turn the last time, can I really make a difference this time?"

I then placed my hand on his shoulder, "Of course Yuya! Remember, life and a duel can swing both ways. It may have gone Jack's way before but I'm sure it'll go your way this time!"

"You..really think so?"

I then nodded, "Not just that, as long as you never give up and duel true to your heart, I'm sure you'll be able to impact the hearts of everyone in this dimension as one. I'm sure of it!" I replied confidently.

"Th..thank you for believing in me Ryuga." he sniffed, "This means a lot to me…"

"Glad to hear that, also don't worry about Yuzu. I'm sure the others will save her, for now just focus and duel Jack with all your heart. We'll be rooting for you from the sidelines and remember you aren;t alone."

He then nodded, "Yeah! I'll do my very best!" we then shook.

The escort soon arrived to take me to the place where everyone else was watching, along the way Yamata appeared to me, "Dude, that was some deep motivation you gave him."

"Yuya is ur last hope and he's gone through so much already, so he's going to need all the support he can get if he's going to save this City and stop Academia. And I'm more than happy to supply himm with all I can."

"Heh, he's real lucky to have a guy like you watching over him." he smiled.

"Thanks Yamata." I eventually sat down with the others and before long the match began.

Jack took the first turn and surprisingly he summoned the exact same monsters he used in Yuya's exhibition match against him. "He's testing him to see far he's come…" I realised.

"Yuya better be prepared, cos I've got a feeling Jack's going to go all out for this one…" Yamata said nervously.

Sure enough we were right as Jack brought out his signature monster scarlight red dragon archfiend on Yuya's turn! I felt worried as Jack attacked Yuya with critical words on his duelling, saying it was all conceited. While I was furious at his harsh words, then again he was right in a way, Yuya can't just duel as he always does lightly he needs to push harder….I just hope he can hold his own and continue following what he truly believes in.

The match was even more intense than any I'd ever seen before since coming here…Yuya barely held on after a gang of securities tried to interrupt the match, only to save himself with an action card. Even his enlightenment paladin couldn't make much of a difference. Yet he was still able to hold on with his signature use of pendulum effects. Wonder if he could use something pendulum related with synchro….

Reiji then ordered us to divide into groups in order to keep the commons under control otherwise it would escalate beyond control. I then took an area of the slums where a big mob with crowbars and bats were heading down destroying property not heir way to the Tops. I then stood before them, 'You ready you guys?"

"You bet Ryuga! Eventhough xyz is fallen, at least we can make a change here!" Red eyes stated feeling rejuvenated.

"Anything for you and this dimension! I will not fail you this time!" Blue eyes replied in agreement.

"For the future and for our friends and allies…" Bahamut said, "We shall do everything it takes."

As the commons charged to try and knock me out, I then summoned my 3 chosen friends to the field and made them back away in fear! "That ought to keep the under control for a while…" Yamata smirked before turning to me and my 3 dragons, "You know I'm kinda jealous you have so many friends with you compared to me. Spirits and people."

"Well then, you'll be glad to know that you're with me now, so basically they'r your friends too Yamata."

"Hehe good point."

As we looked on Yuya summoned nirvana high paladin (a synchro pendulum monster to be exact), I could tell he and Jack were beginning to communicate on equal terms so it was a greta start. To our surprise Jack countered with a double tuning to summon his tyrant red dragon archfiend! It nearly took Yuya out but he hang on with his magician pendulum monsters. Finally, he pendulum summoned 5 monsters including odd eyes, before declaring his watt of duelling was through unity and bonds. As he continued the entire city began to untie together and even chanted Yuya to win instead of Jack!

"Your friend is a true duelist." Fafnir commented as I smiled at his efforts finally being recognised.

I looked on proudly as he used smile world and his monsters together to weaken Jack's one monster till finally, it was the grand finale!

We then chanted together as Yuya declared his final attack to Jack who was willing to accept his defeat, "Go Battle! Odd eyes pendulum dragon, attack Tyrant red dragon archfiend! When it battles a level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled!" Finally after everything, Yuya did it..He won!

As everyone cheered Yamata then looked down to me, "Hey Ryuga."

"Huh?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For rescuing me duh. If I hadn't been saved by you, I wouldn't have been able to see this happen. The city is finally one and everyone are friends. Real friends. Our dream…really is a reality now." he said shedding a tear that his pains of the past were now distant memories.

"Your welcome Yamata. And not just here, soon we'll make all the other dimensions smile like this one, and then the war can end peacefully." I replied as everyone cheered at Yuya's win.

"Hehe, well then, make room for me cos I'm on this ride until the end!" he cheered.

"I for one will be willing to support you fully, and our strength is yours to command." Fafnir replied as Bleu eyes and Red eyes welcomed her with open arms…or claws.

To make things better, the executive council announced their disbanding and that they were going to trust the city with the people from now on.

It all seemed that everything was settled, but as a pendulum swings a good side, it will eventually swing the other way. Sure enough, to our disbelief it happened.

"Roger has taken Yuzu and ran away!" Sora cried out suddenly on a monitor looking badly beaten and bruised to our shock!

"What did he say!?" Yamata cried.

"Roger did what!?" I gasped.

"Tsukikage and I saved Yuzu from her cell…Then Roger showed up…"

"He actually defeated both Sora and Tsukikage at once!?"

"He said he was going to take Yuzu with him to the Academy! You have to hurry up and stop him! Argh!"

"Sora!" I cried as his line cut off with the explosion, "No no no! First Selena, no way I'm letting Yuzu get taken too!" I thought as my friend with me nodded.

I then saw the security tower explode from where I was standing and that did NOT mean anything good at all…"Time to move now!" Yamata cried out.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I yelled back at him as I hurried.

"Tch! Why did I have to watch an area so far from the main city!?" I cursed myself as I tried running on foot to the tower but to no avail. Seeing the tower explode when Sora was still talking was worrying for me, I had to reach there fast!

"Ryuga! Summon me!" A voice called from my deck.

I took it out and saw it was Fafnir glowing! "You?"

She then nodded, "I'm the fastest dragon here, if you summon me I'll get you to that Tower and your friends in a few minutes!"

I smiled at her offer, "Great! Thanks!" I readied my duel disk, "Alright Fafnir! Time to take-!" I was suddenly interrupted by a certain voice.

"Yamata!? Yamata is that you!?"

"Eh?" I turned to the side and running out from the side lane was..

"You're…Hana…" I said.

"Yamata! I'm so glad I-" she then paused for a moment and then shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Taking another look she confirmed it wasn't her friend. "You're not Yamata, you're…Ryuga! Ryuga Shirogane from the Friendship Cup!"

"Y..yes that's me." I replied.

"Sorry..I thought you were someone else." she apologised, "I know you're probably in a hurry but I really need your help to find-" her eyes then caught sight of the card in my hand.

"That card…" her eyes then turned to those of anger, "Why do you have Yamata's favourite card!?" she yelled suddenly.

I was shocked by her sudden scream that I took a step back, "C..calm down this isn't what you think!"

"You stole that card from him didn't you!? Well guess what you imposter! I'm taking it back!" she growled as she loaded her duel disk in response.

"You've got it all wrong! He gave it to me!" I replied back but she didn't listen.

"Yeah, like I'm suppose to believe something stupid like that." she scoffed, "What kind of idiot do you take me for!? You think it's coincidence that you look like my best friend yet you have his card!? Take our your duel disk and face me now! If you win you can go, but if I win, I'm taking back that card from your thieving hands!" she yelled determined to take me down.

"Tch! I've got no time for this! But I've got no other choice…" I grunted as I readied my own duel disk, "Sorry Yamata but I have to get to that tower urgently now, and there's no way I'll ever let her stop me!" I apologised inwardly knowing how much she meant to him.

"Just you wait Yamata," Hana thought to herself determined to win, "Once I beat this poser and take back your card, I promise that I will search every inch of this City with every fiber of my bone until I find you!"

DUEL!

"Oh boy…This is awkward…" Yamata thought to himself not knowing what to do in this situation.

 **(Meanwhile)**

In one of the lower floors of the Security building, almost all the systems, equipment and computers were destroyed in the explosions due to Roger's frantic attempt to escape alone with Yuzu. At first it seemed as though there was no one in sight, but soon footsteps were heard and stepping out of the shadows was a familiar face, with a devious smile.

"Roger, Roger, as calculative and flexible as you are, your moves are so predictable it's almost laughable." Nushi thought to himself wickedly, "You may have thought you had everything in this city within your control, but in actual fact, you've been in the palm of my hand the entire time." He then pulled out a number of cards and grinned at them, each depicting the scientists who once worked for Roger who had attempted to escape, but couldn't as nearly all the elevators were destroyed. They were forced to take the stairs out, unaware they had been heading straight for instant annihilation at the entrance! "I figured you would pull of some kind of attraction to try and keep the attention off yourself, which made it the perfect opportunity for me to sneak inside before you got your pieces in place. (The initial security outside)

"If only they were duelists then they would have made this job a bit more of a challenge," Nushi said to himself after putting the cards back in.

Tiamat then formed next to him, "Why didn't you eliminate him when you had the chance Nushi?"

"Roger may have been a traitorous turn cult, but he can come up with useful and fun toys if you give him enough time in another dimension. Toys which I will be more than happy to unleash upon anyone who will ever get on my bad side, especially that…That..!" He then flash backed to his near defeat at Ryuga's hands before slamming his fist on a wall.

"You're not still feeling raw about that are you?"

"Urgh…I'm fine Tiamat." he replied annoyed, "I'll be able to move on from that bad memory once and for all, just as soon as I exact my perfect revenge plan." He then smiled to himself, "And I know just who to take out all this frustration on…"

Tiamat then smirked, "I know exactly what you are thinking and I like it. Poor Ryuga will never be able to fight again after experiencing what we'll inflict on his…emotional side."

"Hehehe, but first, just to make sure our little rat doesn't escape…At least unscathed." he then dialled his disk which then displayed a log of activities, synchro databanks, before shifting to a map of the entire Security tower, "It's a good thing that tracking virus I implanted into Roger's duel disk before he left Academia, served its purpose flawlessly. Not only did it help me keep tabs on him any and all times, it also synced with his main computer, so all of his activities and data are as secret as a World wide news broadcast. Hehe, the poor fool doesn't even know he was doomed from the beginning." Nushi snickered. It then showed a purple beacon travelling down the centre to the lowest floor, which was right next to where he was. He then smirked, "Well Tiamat, ready to do some…pest extermination?"

"Hee hee, it will be more than simply an extermination Nushi. It'll be complete annihilation!" Tiamat snickered.

Also while hacking into the security camera footage with his disk and looking at who was following him, "Hehehehe HAHAHAHA! This is just perfect! Soon we'll be able to eliminate all the loose ends in one go Tiamat."

"Opportunities such as this are very rare, and mustn't be wasted after all. Luck must certainly be on our side this time, and my meddling siblings are no where near in sight or range." Tiamat replied as she grinned a similar look of wickedness on her own faces as she and Nushi proceeded to the transporter room while laughing maniacally. "Well Ryuga, once you experience what I have planned for you, it will be carved into your heart and soul for the entirety of your miserable existence! Hahahahahaha!"

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Fafnir! Attack Black rose dragon with Coriolis Crush!" I commanded as Fafnir spun around the opposing synchro dragon, trapping in it a whirlwind before striking through it from multiple angles until eventually making it explode and blowing Hana off her feet!

BOOM!

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she crashed across the street.

 **?-0**

 **Ryuga WIN!**

"N..not only did you know all of my moves….You even used Yamata's monster and his signature technique…." Hana cried as she lay on the floor.

As I stood looking over her I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for what I did, "Sorry Hana, I have no other choice…" I replied with Yamata turning away, not being able to look. "A deal's a deal. Now let me pass…"

The moment I finished my words, a giant tower of green light shot up from the Security Tower and began to envelop it! I quickly turned to it with a shocked expression, "This is bad! Everyone's probably inside there!" Wasting no time I began to run towards it, refusing to look at Hana lying beaten at the side, with a heavy heart. As I tried to tun past Hana, she something grabbed my leg! "Huh!?" I looked down and saw her looking at me with angry, tear-filled eyes and hard determination on her face while still on the ground!

"Not so fast!" she yelled, "I lost, so I won't chase you anymore, but..you're not going anywhere until you tell me what you did with Yamata or why you have his card!"

"I already told you! He entrusted it to me!" I yelled back in response, I was surprised she wouldn't accept defeat honourably, but what she said next stunned me.

"You liar! I know Yamata and he'd never do such a thing as hand over his most prized card to some stranger!" she growled, "Now talk! If you don't tell me anything I'm not letting you go! Even if I disgrace myself as a former Top and a duelist!"

I was amazed at her tenacity, she refused to let anything stop her, even her own pride. If only I could tell her the truth….

She then started sobbing, "Please…My friend has been missing for so long and I need to find him! He's probably suffered too much because of everything and I just wanted to tell him I'm sorry! That I'm going to be there for him again like the friends we once were! Also, our dream of uniting the 2 societies of the City together like we hoped for with our friends is now a reality! He needs to know this!….I'd never be able to live with myself again if I don't tell him how I truly feel about him…Or never see him again..."

"You've got really great friends Yamata…Wish I could actually tell her…" I thought to myself regretfully, I kinda was the one responsible for taking him away...

"Ryuga."A voice said. It was Yamata…"Let me talk to her." I then nodded.

"I beg of you…Please…" she pleaded one more time before loosening her grip on my leg.

"Hey hey, acting all gloom and doom isn't you at all Hana!" A voice suddenly spoke catching her eye.

"Huh!? That voice…!" She looked up and her eyes widened in shock at who she laid eyes upon, "Y..Yamata!?" She was surprised that the person whose leg she had been holding had became the childhood friend she was frantically searching for all day.

"Hey there princess!" he grinned, "I see you're still as bright and energetic as you've always been."

"Y..You're alive? That's…that's great!" she said happily before changing to a more confused one, "But…what happened to you all this time? I couldn't find you at all underground and when I escaped I searched for you all day. WHere were you? And why does that lookalike of yours, Ryuga, have your card?"

Yamata then turned his head regretfully, as he could;'t quite tell her the truth or what he was planning now. "It's…quite a complicated story actually." he said while scratching his head.

"I for one forgive you for everything, when I should have been the one apologising…And I'm sorry to say this but…I have to go, and I can't take you with me either."

Hana's heart then skipped a beat hearing those words, "Wh..what?"

Yamata found it hard to say his words so he finally forced himself to say what was necessary, "Right now, Ryuga and his buddies need me to help save the other dimensions, and the City needs you to help bring it back into order after all the chaos that's been happening these past few days. It's also very dangerous, way more than all of Security and the Facility put together, so I need you to stay here. Since everybody's gonna start working together as one, you'll surely be safe."

She then cried out, "NOOOOO!" she screamed, "I won't ever let you go again!" she cried uncontrollably with tears of anger and sadness of her friend's words, "You have no idea what I went through to get this far and to see you again. And I…I don't want to lose you again…after everything I worked so hard for only to lose you again. I can't go through with this."

At first a shade could be seen over Yamata's eyes, but he soon burst into joyous laughter, "Hahaha! What are you talking about Hana? You know I'll never be really gone!"

She then looked up in surprise, "Wh..what do you mean?"

"Even if I'm not with you physically, that does't mean I'm not with you. You'll always have a bit of me inside your heart, and not to mention the deck you patched together with my help." he said before shedding a small tear himself, "Also, as Jack Atlas once said, just carry on our wishes and hopes and I'll be there with you in your heart."

"Yamata…."

"I don't want to leave either, but now I have to go. It's the only way you and many other folks will stay safe for good and if I'm lucky, I may be able to get Rin back too! Then we can have all the time in the world as friends in the new City when we return. Until then, take good care of our home will ya." he said turning away from her with a sad face.

"But, I can't do that without you. You've always been there for me and I'll always need you, you're my irreplaceable friend alongside Yugo and Rin, I… can't do it…" she sobbed.

Yamata smiled and put his hand over her head, "It's okay Hana, you've grown so much since we met, you don't need me anymore to babysit you. In fact from my perspective, the little seed I planted had bloomed into a beautiful rose. You…." he said smiling.

"I…I understand…" she replied choked with tears before deciding to let him go, "Promise me that you and Ryuga will get back. And when you do, we can start everything over scratch again."

"I'd be more than happy to. And thanks….for everything." Yamata nodded. "Whoa…What just happened?" I thought to myself as I somehow regained my senses. I then found myself looking at Misaki who had her head held down.

"H..Hana? Are you okay?" I asked, she looked as though she had seen a ghost. To my surprise, she suddenly loosened her grip

"G..Go…Do what you need to." she said reluctantly as I finally pulled my leg free. "Promise me that you'll comeback with Yamata one day. If not..I'll…I'll..!"

"I….promise…" I said firmly, knowing that once the war was settled, we'd be able to find a way to make everyone's lives normal again…Hopefully. I then ran on ahead and then turned to Yamata, "Are you okay with saying goodbye like this?"

"Relax." he smiled, "You don't know Hana like I do. She's a tough girl and she'll never let a small setback like this break her spirit. She'll be just fine…I know." As I continued running, "Keep going, don't stop…" was what I thought to myself, it was the only thing I could do.

Hana then teared up and collapsed on the ground, bawling her eyes out seeing the parting of her close friend whom she never had the chance to proep[rly thanks and apologise to, "First my father's company, now my best friend!? Why me!? Why do I have to suffer so much!? AAAAAHHHH!" she cried out loudly. As Hana continued to sob, a person walked out from an alleyway, before putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. As Hana looked up, "M...Misty?"

The lady looked at her with an encouraging smile, "Ryuga has a bright heart and future ahead of him, he will never lie to you. It's as I foresaw when I read his destiny, so please believe in him. And I promise, when everything is settled you'll be able to see your friend again." The model assured as Hana then stood up more confidently before putting on a small smile, "Yamata! You better come back soon or I'll be the end of you!" she cried out energetically as I almost disappeared from her sight.

As I continued running the bright green light around the security building intensified, "Grrr, I'll never make in time at this rate!"

"Forgive me you two…" Fafnir grunted tiredly, she actually took quite a beating herself when I used her to duel Misaki, now she was in no shape to fly, at least for now….But it was the worst possible timing! My friends…No doubt they're all there! I can't lose them!

"Fear not Ryuga." a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Is that you Bahamut!? Are you fully recovered now?"

"Not completely, but I have more than enough strength to carry you in. Play me now before it's too late!"

"Alright!" I then activated my duel disk, "Bahamut! Take flight!" My great dragon took form before I leapt onto his back and we took off for the shimmering Security HQ before us. "Hang on guys…I'm coming!" I thought to myself as I rode Bahamut as fast as I could towards the green light enveloping the massive tower as it continued to grow and spread…..

 **And with that, the synchro dimension arc will draw to its conclusion next chapter. Sorry no duel here, I felt exhausted thinking up the duel in the previous chapter so i didn't want to come up with a new one for this chapter. At least I was able to make Hana and Yamata's farewell the best I could. There will however be a series of interesting events that will transpire in the Security tower to make up for it, hopefully. Also after watching the most recent episode of Arc V, was sad to see Yugo get absorbed but also can't wait to see Zarc and his supreme dragon! Anyways stay tuned and thank you for your support.**


	66. Chapter 66-Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 66

Sibling Rivalry

Roger had just activated the dimensional transporter! In his madness he set his machine to overload in the hopes of dragging everyone in the City down with him into the void between dimensions, as he saw he had nothing left to gain.

First he lost control of the City, and now had to show for his failures to the Professor courtesy of the lancers! Unfortunately for them, as they were trapped in the same room together, all they could do was try and shield each other from the raging dimensional energy as light and wind raged around them!

"HAHAHAHA! That's it! Disappear! Disappear! If you won't do as I please, then you, this world, and everything else should just disappear! Disappear!" he screamed in complete madness as the dimensional vortex intensified!

Just when it seems all hope was lost, out of nowhere a sudden surge of dark electricity shot out from out of nowhere and then short circuited the transporter (the giant pillar in the centre of the room) and then the entire system had shut down, causing the swirling vortex to die down and settle.

"Huh?" Roger hadn't seen this coming at all! Everyone else looked up in surprise themselves, "D…Did the machine run out of power?" Shun asked.

"Unlikely." Reiji whispered, "I felt a surge of energy, different from what we were just feeling….It must have shorted out the machine, the question is, what?"

Roger looked to his computer but found it didn't respond to any inputs he tried, "I..I don't understand! Everything should have disappeared by now! Why isn't it working!?" he yelled in frustration.

"You really are pathetic Roger." A voice echoed across the room, "After everything you've done, you don't deserve the easy way out."

Roger's heart suddenly skipped a beat and his blood went cold after hearing it, he recognised it the second he heard it. He then sweated and winded his eyes in terror as he turned to the direction it was coming from (An open hallway, one of the 3 which lead to the centre generator where he was standing) and everyone turned to that same spot.

Footsteps could then be heard from the passage as a person could be seen walking out. As the figure stepped out of the darkness,

"Is that…Ryuga?" Yuzu asked feeling uncertain.

"N..No..looks like him but he definitely isn't." Yuya replied with her in his arms, "Wait..it couldn't be!?"

Nushi then smiled darkly "What's the matter Roger? Did you not expect a visitor from Academia right on your own doorstep hmm?"

"N..Nushi!?" Roger gasped in terror as he took a few shaky steps back.

"Huh!? Shirogane has another counterpart!?" Shingo gasped with everyone looking on. As Shun took a closer look at his arm, "That duel disk…He's with Academia!"

"EH!?" everyone else gasped. Reira then buried his face deeper in Reiji in fear while his older brother looked on tensely.

Sora was actually shivering nervously at the sight of the newcomer, who apparently was no stranger to him.

"Wh…wh…what are you doing here!? I thought all the Academia forces who inaded had given up and left synchro!"

"Hehe, let's just say I decided to stick around a bit. I still have unfinished matters to take care off. Personal ones at that." Nushi replied slowly as he stepped closer, "Also my duel disk has a certain cloak feature to jam any tracking from any non fusion systems, which I personally installed myself." he said motioning with his disk, "I came here initially to bring Selena and Yuzu back to Academia and what do find, but you trying to make this city your own and taking everyone down with you when you failed? Hehehe, you've been a naughty little man haven't you Roger?" he chuckled sinisterly with a demonic expression, "Did you really think you could do as you pleased and then go unpunished, let alone unnoticed?"

"Y..You've got it all wrong!" Roger frantically gasped, "I'm was just planning to have the entire city transported to Academia! Then…You'll have all the lancers and Yuzu Hiragii right where you want them! I swear! I was doing this all for the glory of-"

"Spare your pathetic excuses." Nushi scoffed uninterested, "I'm no fool like the Obelisk Force. In fact I have been wise to your treachery from the beginning, from the moment you begged the Professor to allow you to proceed to synchro."

 **(Flashback)**

Roger standing before the Professor begging him for permission to be the one to infiltrate synchro.

Unbeknowst to them both, Nushi was eavesdropping from the shadows, with a deep smirk.

 **(Present)**

"So then, you knew about that!? About everything!?" he was taken by complete surprise that all his moves had been overseen by Nushi the entire time from the beginning.

"Of course, your clumsy attempts to gain the Professor's favour and permission to go to synchro made your real intentions that much more obvious. If you didn't decide to turn against Academia the moment you arrived you would have done so later." Nushi revealed to Roger's deep shock who kept shuddering uncontrollably and sweating intensely.

"Roger's all freaked out," Shingo commented nervously himself, "Sora, who is Nushi exactly?" Gonegenzaka asked uneasily but Sora had a frozen expression himself, "S..Sora?"

"Nushi…he is one of the professor's two personal enforcers. I don't know how or when, but he rose to the highest ranks in Academia at a frightening rate. I've never seen him in person before but only heard from rumours, how he overwhelms anyone in his way sheer ruthlessness, he even makes the Obelisk Force look like weaklings." he breathed, "Bottom line is, he's extremely dangerous, and from what I've herd, any challenger who has faced him has either ended up carded or close to near death…."

"Eh!?" the rest of them gasped not knowing that a high ranking officer of Academia was before them now, and had the face of one of their closest allies and friends.

"B..but if you knew the entire time, why did you let me go through with it!?"

Nushi then smiled, he was waiting to get to this part and to see Roger's doomed face and reaction, "Because, I saw that nothing would come out of it, no matter what you did. After all, your fate was basically in my hands the moment you departed." Nushi then revealed on his duel disk all of Roger's secret data logs and plans, which would serve greatly as evidence of treachery and to Roger's dismay, "You…were watching me the entire time!?"

Nushi smirked, "I initially planned to wait until you truly had the city in your grasp and then step in the moment when you believed you won. I also kept this info all from the Professor, because I wanted the pleasure of dealing with you away myself and of course, deeply relishing the thought of seeing your face when all you worked so hard for gets taken away before your very eyes!" he hissed before closing his eyes and chuckling, "However, the only I didn't expect was for your plans to come crumbling down long before I arrived! Hahahaha! It's just hilarious when you think about it! Basically wither way you were doomed to fail from the very start!"

Roger was rendered completely drained of will and energy, "Y..You'll never take me!" he cried and tried to dial on his own duel disk's transport function, but to his horror it wouldn't resin either! "No, No! What's wrong with this!?" he gasped as he desperately pushed buttons hoping for something, but to no avail.

Nushi stepped closer slowly taking his time, "Like I said, I knew every possible move you would make, so no matter what you try nothing would make a difference. My negative energy spell not only shorted out your dimensional transporter, it also shorted out your duel disk's functions. Mine on the other hand…" he then activated it which generated a black blade, "Works perfectly." he then grinned eagerly as Roger tried to make a run for it.

"You won't escape me you miserable rat, I summon axe dragonute!" Nushi called as he laid out his monster which landed in front of Roger, blocking the escape route with its mighty axe and loud growl which made Roger stumble and fall back, "Next comes the spell twin dragons! With this card I can summon another level 4 dragon and I choose lancer dragonute!" The second weapon wielding dragon landed behind Roger as he was boxed in!

"We've got to get down there and stop this from escalating any further!" Reiji called out, but as everyone (including Jack and Crow) tried to make a move-

"I'd stay there where it's much safer if I were you," Nushi called not facing them, yet they stopped after hearing his words, "Believe me, if you know what I intend to do, you would be wise to stay out of this." he then held out dragon's mirror. Something which Roger immediately recognised, "No! Please! Anything but that! I'll do anything!"

"It's too late for that…Too bad." Nushi cheekily said as he immediately activated it.

"Everyone, whatever you do. Brace yourselves!" Sora yelled in shock.

"Wh..what's the matter Sora!?" Yuya called from the lower floor looking at him.

"I play Dragon's mirror! With it I fuse together Axe dragonute and lancer dragonute!" Both his monsters rose into the air changing into blue ad red orbs before fusing, "Fallen dragons of a bygone age! Let the shadows meld your anger and hatred together, calling forth the queen of shadows!" As they fused, a dark portal opened in the centre of the field which then leaked out dark energy and black mist. A menacing hiss could be heard from it and 2 pairs of red eyes could be seen peering through them.

"No!" Reira cried in fear.

Yuzu buried her head in Yuya's arms while the lancers shielded them selves from the erupting dark energy and immense pressure.

"What is that monstrosity he's calling forth!?" Jack gasped.

"Man if things weren't crazy enough already!" Crow cried.

Nushi proceeded to unleash his signature monster, "I fusion summon! Arise! Claws of the dragon overlord! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Erupting from the darkness was Tiamat, who let out a nightmarish shriek upon her arrival and then stared right into Roger's own soul!

"NOOO!" Reira cried as he flash backed to Yuri using starving venom fusion dragon, this monster was just as terrifying to him! Even the others were paralysed with fear at the sight of her!

Roger backed away and tried to run, but was immediately grabbed by Tiamat's arm as she rose up on 2 legs and stared down on him menacingly with both her heads!

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Yuya gasped in shock.

The others wanted to make a move, but Tiamat opened her chest eye in order to stun them with her frightening gaze! They were completely frozen with fear and at the immense darkness emitted from the dragon! Nushi the climbed onto of her and stepped in between her neck as she brought Roger close to him.

"No..No Please! I beg of you!" Roger cried in fear and sweating uncontrollably!

Nushi smiled with his head in his right hand, "Face it Roger, you are nothing but a disposable pawn who stepped out of place thinking he had what it took to be a King, when in actual fact he never had what it took to begin with. How sad…" he said with a carefree tone, "Still I have to give you props for daring and even trying. Since I'm in a good mood today, I've allowed you to keep your miserable life, in exchange…"

"Exchange?" Roger gasped, "F..For what?"

"Glad you asked." Nushi answered demonically as he typed a few keys on his duel disk (His spell also carried a virus which allowed him to hack into the system as well) before suddenly a portal opened with the exact same power and vortex as earlier! Everyone else braced and covered each other like before but sushi and Tiamat easily held themselves in, "In exchange for sparing your life, you can spend the rest of it alone in between the dimensions forever!"

"No!"

"Wait!"

"Stop what you are doing!"

Paying no attention to the 'background noise' Tiamat threw Roger straight into the portal, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he was sucked into the portal!

Everyone went speechless at what just happened, Reiji tightened his fist while Yuzu and Reira cried out out, but Nushi was far from finished. Now came the grand finale, "Tiamat! Seal his fate!" Nushi commanded as his hydra unloaded her full force blasts at the portal, which resulted in a huge explosion and blinding light, among everyone cover their eyes and each other. As it calmed down the portal soon dimmed before turning pale grey and then finally cracking like glass and shattering into many pieces with Roger still inside!

"Good riddance to bad rubbish…" he said to himself.

"If I devoured him, it would be sickening indeed…" Tiamat followed.

"You destroyed him, how could you!? He was your own comrade!" Yuya cried out in anger and sadness.

"Hmph, if you knew who I really am, then you would realise that comrades and allies mean absolutely nothing to me. Unless they can serve their purpose then they'll just have to be eliminated, otherwise they'll be nothing more than liabilities."

"You…You're despicable!" Gongenzaka yelled, "Of all the Academia soldiers we've faced till now, you're the worst of the worst! You're completely heartless!"

"Oh boo hoo I feel very bad…" Nushi chuckled, "At least, I was kind enough to spare his own life, too bad I won't be as generous with you lot." he said as Tiamat spread her wings I flew up suddenly where she was now face to face with everyone else to their surprise!

"I've heard all about you Lancers and initially I didn't consider any of you worth my time. However, after witnessing your recent efforts in uniting the synchro dimension together, I must say I am most impressed. As show of respect of your efforts, I'll wipe you all off the map this instant!" he proclaimed as Tiamat roared ready to attack to their complete surprise.

"We won't go down that easily!" Yuya retorted, but as they all tried to ready their duel disks-

"Gahaha! Do you actually think I'd be stupid enough to allow you all a chance to fight back?!" he then slid in negative energy into his disk before the same dark surge shot out and disrupted the functions of everyone else's duel disks!

"AAAHHH!" They cried as the electrical surge shot through them. As they checked their disks, it was surging with purple electricity before shutting down. The moment they tried to use them, they discovered they were rendered useless!

"Oh No!"

"It's not working!"

Everyone gasped as their disk had short circuited and malfunctioned or shut down!

Nushi chuckled enjoying himself at their misfortune, "What's the matter? Not so tough now that you don't have your monsters to hide behind?" Tiamat's first head struck forward at Yuya and Yuzu, circling around them like a python so they couldn't get out, also staring at them with her petrifying gaze! "I'm afraid I'm going to have the both of you come with me." he smirked demonically.

"AAAHHH!" Yuzu cried as the hydra earned in closer and Yuya covered did his best to shield her and hardened his gaze. "I'll protect you Yuzu, I promise…" he himself was feeling uneasy that he couldn't do much in his current state.

"Yuya! Yuzu!"

"Leave them out of this!" Some of the others cried.

Nushi turned to them with an annoyed expression, "And you all better know your places as well," he nodded with a smirk and Tiamat's second head turned to them and prepared to fire an attack to their horror.

"Guys!" Yuya cried before griitng his teeth at Nushi.

"Usually I prefer to give my victims a sporting chance, but in this case I'll make an exception!" he smirked as it began charging, 'Now you can watch me destroy them and there's nothing you can do! HAHAHAHA!."

"You coward!"

"You're a disgusting excuse for a human being!"

"Say whatever you want, I don't care." Nushi scoffed, "Nothing personal really, I'm just here to clear out a few loose ends once and for all," he said while looking at Sora before sporting a more vengeful expression, "Also, it's because of that…." he then grasped his face and a furious eye could be seen peering out of a gap in his fingers. "That…wretched Ryuga!"

Everyone gasped as he uttered that name, "R..Ryuga!? How do you know him!? And what does he have to do with all this!" Yuya cried.

Nushi then grinned, "Don't worry, it won't matter because none of you will be around to worry about that anyways! Tiamat, end this!" She then roared.

As Tiamat prepared to fire on the other lancers to their fear and frustration of being helpless, her other head which had ensnared Yuya and Yuzu eyed them carefully, "Soon, Zarc, Ray…and…Master Dahaka. You'll all appreciate this someday, so I hope you understand." she thought to herself.

"Everyone! NOOOO!" Yuzu and Yuya cried as Tiamat's attack was nearly fully charged. Shingo got all cowardly and hit behind Gongenzaka while everyone else looked on waiting for the attack to come, seeing how they had no where else to go.

Just before she was able to launch her attack-

ROOOAAAARRR!

A loud roar was suddenly heard by Tiamat and Tiamat alone. The sound had caused her eye to widen in surprise and pause momentarily, causing her to shut down her attack, before surprisingly backing away from the others.

As the others looked up from covering their faces or closing their eyes they were surprised.

"Eh?"

"She stopped…."

"Wh..what's going on here?" Yuzu wondered as she and Yuya notice Tiamat's other head had released them from her grip.

Nushi was caught by surprise and wasn't pleased, "Tch! Tiamat what are you waiting for!?" he growled impatiently, "Obliterate them already! What ar-" Suddenly he clutched his arm in pain, "Argh! This feeling…No..Not now!" he thought as he looked up and the others followed.

Seconds later…BOOM!

A large explosion occurred at a higher point of the tower which caused a large pile of debris to collapse and fall!

"Gargh!" Tiamat growled as it caught her by surprise and she and Nushi crashed onto the ground and were buried underneath the pile of metal and rock! "AAARGH!"

Everyone gasped in surprise at what happened so suddenly, then they heard the flapping of wings. Looking up and shooting out from the smoke was Bahamut and me riding on top!

"Phew..Looks like we made it in time…" I breathed relieved as I brushed off the debris and dust off my clothes.

"Ryuga!" they cried in joy and amazement to see me.

"You're okay!"

"He saved us…."

"It's a miracle…" Yuzu thought gladly

"Hey buddy! What took ya so long!? Would have been really helpful 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry guys, I was a little caught up, but I'm here now and that's what matters." I replied before hearing an angry snarl. Looking down at the pile of rubble on the floor below us, bursting out suddenly was Tiamat who roared ferociously and angrily with Nushi standing on her back between her 2 necks, "Tch! You'll pay for cheating me of my triumph you interfering insect!" he sneered. As he finished Bahamut and Tiamat roared at each other opposingly.

Everyone looked on in shock as they eyes the both of us, 2 people with the same face before their eyes.

"I've witnessed many strange things these past few days…But none of them like this…" Jack gasped.

"Yeah…But at this point, after everything we've been through I'm not all that surprised…" Crow stated.

"Whoa, I never imagined the day when we would meet 2 counterparts in one place…" Gonegnzaka said.

"Whatever happens from here on out, we must be prepared for anything…" Tsukikage warned.

I then looked down seriously facing him, "I knew you were a snake Nushi, but attacking my friends!? Your fight is with me! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Hrgh! Consider it payback for humiliating me ion our last encounter. After all what better way to get revenge on someone than to destroy what they care most about!"

"You're despicable, I'll never forgive you for this!" I yelled back angrily. How dare he put even more of my friends in harm!? He won't get away with this!

A demonic smile appeared "Hehehe, but this is even better! Once I completely destroy you in front of everyone here, I'll put a chill down their very souls and when they completely lose the will to resist their doomed fate, they will be next!"

"And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Tiamat hissed.

"Not if we can help it." Bahamut spoke back.

 **(Dragon speech is telepathic so the others can't hear)**

Everyone then looked on back and forth between the both of us in surprise, "R...Ryuga?"

"Do you both know each other?"

"Could you like fill us in on this please?"

Now clearly wasn't the best time to play catch up for me, "I'll explain later! Right now you guys try and find a way out! It isn't safe!" I yelled before turning to face Nushi, "In the meantime, the 2 of us have an old score to settle!" Bahamut then roared loudly opposing Tiamat who looked back and snarled at him!

"We really have to stop meeting like this brother, it's becoming quite of a nuisance for me." Tiamat hissed in annoyance.

"In that case, allow me to make sure this is our last!" Bahamut roared back in response.

"You ready for this Bahamut?" I asked facing him, then he responded with a nod, "Then let's go!"

Bahamut roared before flying higher, first making a loop around the centre pillar before unloading a full powered supreme sacred strike!

"2 can play at that game…" Nushi scoffed as he and Tiamat took to the air and avoided the beam, which blew up a bridge near the control panel.

Tiamat charged at us before firing a double barrage of purple flames and black lightning! "Watch it!" I yelled and Bahamut was barely able to avoid them.

Unfortunately some of those attacks had shattered the lanes where the others were trying to run on, therefore cutting off their escape routes or even destroying the exits! "Whoa! That was too close!" Sora gasped as a purple energy sphere nearly had him and he had to jump out of the way. Elsewhere Shingo had nearly fallen off the edge only for Gongenzaka to poll him back in!

"Tch! There's no way out!" Shun grunted.

"Guess the only way we can get out is after this battle…." Reiji said seriously as they eyed the fight between the 2 dragons and their partners. Above Bahamut and Tiamat circled each other before striking at one another with claws, wings and tail before Bahamut managed to grab hold of the wicked hydra and therm pulling them both down to the bottom floor resulting in huge crash and a pile of dust! Everyone observed tensely waiting to see what would happen next.

Soon the dust settled and I stood beside Bahamut on one side while Nushi and Tiamat on the other. "Hehe, impressive…" Nushi chuckled, "It's been a while since I've had an enjoyable match like this with much to gain and nothing to lose."

"But that is far from enough to defeat me." Tiamat responded.

"Then it looks like we'll have to do better!"

"Hehe this should be fun…." Nushi chuckled as he and Tiamat started circling us and we followed the other way.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked tensely.

"They are merely waiting for an opportunity of opening…" Reiji replied.

"For what?"

"The chance to overtake the other, as of now those 2 are equally match and this battle can go either way. The first mistake can be the last for whoever makes it, and so they're waiting for that moment to strike."

"The question is, who will slip up first?" Reira stated as he looked out from his brother's arms.

The tension thickened between us as we continued circling the other, tip finally Tiamat's front leg stumbled over a piece of debris, wasting no time Bahamut charged in and slammed right into Tiamat with his right side which in turn made her crash into a wall!

"Gragh! You'll pay for that!" she roared before unloading another dark flame and Bahamut countering with his won attack, the 2 attacks collided with a large explosion but the 2 dragons then charged in and locked claws with each other!

"Come on Bahamut, you don't actually believe you win now can you?" Tiamat taunted as she suddenly began pushing Bahamut back and his feet scrapped against the ground as he tried to keep balance, even her hand claws began digging into Bahamut's wrists with sheer force.

He then narrowed his eyes, "Rgh…I don't have to win Tiamat!" Bahamut roared as he suddenly held his ground and dug in his toe claws, "I just have to make sure you LOSE!"

He then pushed forward and then slammed her into the wall behind her! "Roar!"

As he tried to land a claw strike at her vulnerable chest eye, one head suddenly struck out like a snake to his surprise. He leaned his head to the other side barely dodging it before crunching down on her neck with his jaws! She roared in pain and then Nushi suddenly screamed himself!

"AAAAARRG!" he cried out.

"Eh!? If his dragon takes damage he does too!?" Shingo gasped.

"Those 2 and their monsters are so connected, they can feel each other's pain…" Shun thought.

Tiamat then snarled before launching a sneak attack on Bahamut's neck with her other head, biting hard with her razor sharp fangs!

"AAAAAAHHH!" I cried along with Bahamut roaring in pain, which soon intensified as her other head which had shaken free chomped down too at the neck's other side!

"Hahaha! Suffer the pain!"

Bahamut tried to pull the heads off with his arms but couldn't, doing so allowed Tiamat the use of her own arms as he vicious claws struck my dragoon's sides! "Grrrrg…" I grunted in pain.

"What's the matter boy? Can't handle the pain? Don't worry, your end shall be swift!" Tiamat then curled up her tail and lowered her sting like a scorpion would, aimed directly at Bahamut's head!

"Ryuga!" Yuya cried as the other gasped in shock knowing what Nushi had in mind!

"Say goodbye!"

"Not a chance!" I retorted, "Bahamut!" He quickly responded by pulling in his wings and using them to quickly pry apart Tiamat's jaws and thus throwing her off balance. Bahamut then roared before leaning down and raising his own tail before swinging it directly and striking Tiamat directly! "AAAARRGG!" Nushi growled as his attack was countered.

"Alright!"

"You've got him on the ropes now!"

"Go Ryuga!"

Everyone cheered, I was not about to let them down. 'Go on Bahamut! Take her down!"

After a second tail swipe, Bahamut was able to send Tiamat crashing into the side where she collapsed on the ground. He stepped in cautiously and noticed she was struggling to get back up before collapsing again on 4 limbs and gasping exhausted. Nushi too followed a similar motion as he felt the pain course through his chest.

"You…shall not…defeat me!" Nushi growled as he clutched his side in pain, but his lust for vengeance would not allow him to fall a second time, especially not to the same opponent.

"They're in…pretty bad shape." I noted yet can't help but feel a bit sorry for them.

Bahamut stepped forward, while feeling merciful he was also cautious, "It seems you haven't fully recovered yourself form our last encounter sister." he said pityingly to her disgust, "I'll give you once chance to surrender and leave peacefully. For your sake, I suggest you take it."

She then growled, "You dare pity me!? I've come too far to give up now, losing to you isn't an option!" she roared as she got back up unsteadily, "This fight is to the end!"

"So be it then…" he replied sadly as he closed his eyes. He then positioned himself in a stance where he counterattack.

As Tiamat was ready to fire Nushi then narrowed his eyes, "Curse you…" he grunted, "I will NOT lose to you a second time!" He knew still that he couldn't win if he tried to attack Bahamut or me in this situation, he'd easily be countered and defeated in mere moments. But soon, something caught his eyes and then he smirked deviously as he commanded Tiamat to set her eyes on a different target! I could tell he was up to something but I couldn't tell what. When i got my answer, I was in for huge shock!

"Tiamat! Apocalypse Eraser!" She then fired her dark sphere and purple flames, shifting her angle to the left at the last second, as Bahamut realised it was intentional and turned around, "NO!"

"Ryuga!" Yuya and Yuzu cried as the purple flame headed for them while the black sphere was for the other lancers!

"Guys!" I cried. Without hesitation Bahamut flew as quick as he could, and just before the attacks diverged from each other to their intended targets who flew right in front of them!

BOOM!

Yuya and Yuzu peered out and saw Bahamut hd shielded them and the others from the attack, but as he did he then fell down.

"AAAARG!" I cried in apin.

"Ryuga!" they all gasped as Tiamat stretched out one of her heads and then ensnared the falling Bahamut in her coils like a python before constricting on him! "Raaargh!" he roared as I slowly felt the squeeze tightening tis grip around my heart!

"Hahaha! How predictable…" Nushi chuckled, "I knew you'd risk your own life to protect your friends, and so that made the perfect opportunity to get you right where I wanted." Nushi chuckled.

"You..used our own friendship to attack us! You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I'm afraid it's far too late this time. I told you that I would make you suffer in ways you would never believe and I intended to keep that promise! Now watch as your precious partner suffers the consequences of your choice!"

"RAAARRGH!"

"Ryuga!" Everyone else gasped, they wanted to help as well, but their duel disks were still out of commission so all the could do was helplessly watch as me and Bahamut continued to suffer!

"Hahaha! Listen to him scream in pain! Now you know how it feels to be alone and no one to help you! That's why I have no bonds to begin with! They'll bring nothing but pain and are easily exploited by others! Now once your friends have their spirits broken, I'll be sure to put an end to them the same way I'll do to you!" Nushi yelled with a crazed and demonic look on his face as Tiamat continued to squeeze Bahamut!

 **(Dragon POV)**

As Tiamat continued to choke the life out of Bahamut, her head then leaned in closer as she smiled with delight in watching him squirm, "Enjoying the embrace dear brother?"

"Grrr, curse you Tiamat…" he growled, "Is what you are hoping to achieve worth all this needless suffering and pain! GRAGH!"

"Oh brother, if only you would understand the bigger picture in what I have truly planned. But as always you are too short sighted and think small, only satisfied but never wanting to strive for something bigger and more grand! True it will require sacrifice but they are merely small losses, after all nothing can be created without being destroyed. I'm merely destroying a few meaningless existences in order to restore a once great world and great duelists."

"Grrr…"

She smiled seductively, "How about I give you a chance to surrender now? Join me and we can see to the rebirth of our former home, even stronger and more powerful than ever with all the new sacrifices we shall make for it! (New duelists that will be offered as cards) So what do you say?"

Bahamut then grit his teeth in anger, "You can take back that ridiculous offer of yours and blast out of your deranged and deluded heads!"

"You still dare to deny me in your current condition!?" she furiously growled at him rejecting her offer before smirking, "Fine, it seems I have no other choice then, I'll just take pleasure in watching you die! Then I'll absorb your soul and you won't get in my way ago an until my vision is fulfilled!"

"ROOOAAARRRGGH!" Bhaamut roared as the coils squeezed tighter and tighter with each breath he took.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"No…it can't…end like this…" I groaned weakly. But just as soon as I was about to succumb to the pain-

"Oi Ryuga! Pull yourself together man!" I then looked to my side and saw it as Yamata! "After what he did there's no way he's gonna get away with it! You've gotta prove him how wrong he is and take him down!"

"Urg..As much as I want to..I can't…" I groaned weakly.

"On your own maybe, but remember you aren't! You've got me remember! I'm in this fight too! Just say the word and I'll help you out in a jiff!"

After hearing his words of enthusiasm and encouragement I then smiled and regained just enough energy to pull out 2 cards, "Let's do this Yamata. Let's take Nushi down." He then appeared next to me. "I summon Blue mist falcon to the field!" The blue falcon tuner monster took flight and let out a bird's cry, "And when he's summoned, his special ability allows me to summon a level 4 or lower dragon type monster from my hand to the field! Come forth bright star dragon!" The white dragon landed in front of me, "When social summoned I can increase the level of another monster by 2, and I choose my level 2 blue falcon!" The falcon beam a level 4 after showered in the dragon's light.

"Those monsters…" Yuzu thought, "Wait! It couldn't be!"

Yamata's spirit appeared next to me as we chanted in unison, "I tune level 4 bright star with level 4 blue most falcon!" The tuner changed into 4 rings for the dragon to fly through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master! Spread your wings and lead the world into the bright future! I synchro summon!" From the synchro rings and light erupted a huge tornado which blew upwards to the lancers' surprise, "Take flight! Wings of the dragon master! Fafnir! Ascending Wyvern of the Gales!" A blue light shone in the centre of the tornado which finally subsided and revealed the blue wyvern from within, who let out a battle cry before looking down upon Tiamat.

"That's Yamata's synchro dragon!"

"Eh!? How did Ryuga get his hands on that!?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did!"

Tiamat looked up and snarled at her sister with her other head, "Grrr, even you dare to stand in my way…"

Fafnir stared down, "You should have known by now sister, until your lust for destruction ends, we will continue to fight against you until your ambitions are crushed!"

Tiamat then closed her eyes, showing some small signs of regret and sadness, "Why can't you understand? I'm only doing this for the better of us all!" She then returned to her usual wicked expression, "But if you insist, I'll bury all of you in darkness!" She then fired a barrage of dark spheres at the blue wyvern in response.

"Big mistake." Fafnir replied as she dive bombed right past the attack, before dodge rolling and outmanoeuvring all of her continued onslaught of attacks before landing a strike with her wing on Tiamat's side!

"Raaaargh!' she screeched in pain as her neck finally loosed its hold on Bahamut. As soon as Tiamat released Bahamut from her grip, Fafnir swooped in with her front talons and took him to safety, landing him at a safe distance from the battle.

"Are you alright brother?" she asked concerned.

"Urg…Yes, but barely…Thank you…" he said weakly.

She smiled before facing Tiamat who was recovering from her attacks, "Stay here, I'll handle this personally." She then then sprung forward and began circling Tiamat, ensnaring her in a whirlwind with her incredible speed. The hydra tried firing multiple attacks with both heads on all sides but to no avail, and then Fafnir struck from multiple angles through the tornado, unleashing a flurry of powerful blows! Her last strike from her tail sent Tiamat flying out before Bahamut lunged forward and used his fist to knock her into the wall again!

Crash!

"RAAAARRRGH!" she screeched as she fell to the ground again!

Nushi too yelled in pain as the blow also penetrated straight inside him, "This can't be…" he groaned, "My plan was perfect…".

Bahamut and Fafnir then landed in front of me together, "We make a pretty good team don't we?" Yamata smirked, "Yeah, it's too bad it's just my body here, otherwise it'd be that much cooler…" I replied.

"Alright! Looks like Ryuga's getting the upper hand again!" Gongenzaka commented.

"It's not over yet though! Look!" Sora pointed.

Tiamat slammed her claw into the ground and pushed herself up, so did Nushi as he stood up as well, furious now.

"He's still getting back up!?" Yamata gasped, I wasn't that surprised, because after what he did, no way he would just give up like that…

"Grr…You've tried my patience for the last time! This time! I will show you absolutely no mercy! AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" A dark aura enveloped Nushi and Tiamat as both their eyes turned purple and they both built up in energy and rage! As it happened, Tiamat charged black and purple energy in her jaws, this time she planning to use every ounce of anger and darkness to finish the job once and for all!

"Nushi is transferring all of his power and rage into Tiamat! If this continues, they'll take out this entire tower and everyone in it!" Bahamut stated.

"No way!" I gasped before facing him, "Tch! I won't let him do that!"

"Well, guess there's only one thing we gotta to do. We've gonna have to take him head on with even more power!" Just what I was thinking!

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Me and Yamata soon transferred our power to Bahamut and Fafnir, who soon became enshrouded in white and blue aura as they built up in power as well!

"You can do it Ryuga!"

"Give him everything you've got!"

Everyone cheered, I could hear their voices…I will not let them down...

"This ends now!" Nushi yelled, "Tiamat! Apocalypse Annihilator!" Tiamat unleashed every bit of power she had charged in 2 powerful dark attacks which combined into a spiral of purple and black, heading straight for us and obliterating everything in its path!

"Bahamut! Fafnir! Together now! Supreme Hurricane Force!" We channeled as much energy as we could into our dragons, and put everything we had into this attack! While Tiamat unloaded her combination of shadow fire and black lightning form her 2 heads, Fafnir and Bahamut launched a powerful energy beam of light which was amplified by the wind breath attack! They soon collided as a tie as we we pushed hard trying to overcome the other.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGG!

"GAAAAARRRRRR!"

Finally, the attacks resulted in a massive blast and then a huge explosion occurred followed by blinding light, which caused everyone else who was watching to cover up their faces and then brace themselves from the impacts! "Take cover!"

BOOM!

As the light faded, another cloud of smoke erupted at the bottom of the tower, everyone looked intently trying to see through the smoke but couldn't make anything out. Soon, a couple of shaded figures appeared on one side and as it cleared, it showed Fafnir and Bahamut were both covering me with their wings, shielding me form the blast earlier wit their own bodies! "You..saved me?"

"Of course, we'll do everything in our power to protect you and your beloved friends." Bahamut replied.

"With our own lives and to the end…" Fafnir followed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing I was fine, but the silence was broken by a hiss not he other end of the room. As the dust began to settle, Tiamat suddenly opened her wings and let out a tyrannical roar, with Nushi standing firm almost without a scratch and carrying a sinister grin on his face.

"Impossible…" I gasped as Fafnir and Bahamut hardened their gaze, though weakened, they would not go down without any last resistance.

"A pity you thought that would actually work." Nushi snickered as he and Tiamat stood up, seemingly unscathed from that attack!

"No way!"

"He's still standing even after all that!?"

"Is there anything that can stop him…" Yuya wondered tensely.

"With all your puny power, you had no chance of winning from the start!" he boasted as Tiamat walked towards me, Bahamut and Fafnir who were still exhausted from putting al they had into that last attack! "For your tremendous effort, I'll put you both out of your miseries once and for all." she hissed in delight.

"Tch! We'll never yield to the likes of you you tyrant!" Fafnir growled.

Bahamut then stood up and in front of us, "If you want to get to Ryuga and his friends, then it's over my dead body!"

Tiamat then looked on seriously before closing her eyes, feeling some pity and regret, but she had to do it if she wanted to achieve what she had waited for so long, "So be it then…" she then reverted back to her normal sadistic expression, "Now, sit quietly while I end your miserable existence, and then, your pitiful friends will join you…"

"Ryuga…no…." The remaining lancers still could do nothing but look on frustratedly and helplessly.

"This can't be…after everything we've been through, was it for nothing?"

I grit my teeth in frustration as she stepped closer, and everyone else looked on anxiously to see what would happen next….

But Tiamat then took another step forward, but to everyone's shock, she then let out a shriek before closing her eyes and falling to the ground, defeated.

"AAAAAARRGH!" Nushi yelled as the pain finally overwhelmed him and he finally collapsed on his knee from it in exhaustion.

"Ryuga did it!"

"He won!"

"Way to go!"

"Yay!"

Everyone cheered in celebration over my victory and most of them looked on proudly, to which I graciously accepted.

Gongenzaka giving everyone a bear hug out of excitement, Shun smiling and Reiji doing the same while pushing up his glasses. Yuya and Yuzu were the most happy of all, and that was what I was most glad to see. "We did it guys…We saved them, and defeated Nushi." I thought to myself. Yamata then gave me a thumbs up and a smile before fading away himself, to tend to red eyes and the others int he spirit world.

"Hey Ryuga! Get over here as soon as you can!" I heard and looked up and saw the others were hoping for me to join them. As I was about to head to them on board Bahamut-

"Urg!" I heard a groan which caught our attention.

"Not once, but twice I've been denied victory…." Nushi said to himself as he kneeled down exhausted, "And it's all because of you!" he yelled in frustration.

I then stood tall with a serious expression, "That's the power to protect Nushi. The same power I use to not only protect the peace of the dimensions but also the friends I cherish with my own life! We may have fought one on one, but carried on the strength of all my friends with me, as they believed in me! Until you realise their true significance, you'll never defeat us." I stated strongly as my dragons nodded in agreement.

He then remained quiet for a bit deep in thought before smiling, surprisingly, "Very well Ryuga, I admit it,"

"Huh?"

"I underestimated the power of your 'friendship' and bond with your allies. In that case, since you value them so much more than your own life," he then looked at me with an insane and dark expression on his face which took me by surprise! "You can keep them….TO THE GRAVE!" he yelled out suddenly to everyone's shock at his sudden proclamation. He then held out his duel disk which displayed a bar similar to that of Roger's monitor when he activated the transport device.

"What are you doing!?" I gasped.

"Oh we're merely giving you what you've earned," Tiamat answered weakly but with a wicked smile, "You've earned yourselves a one way trip into the void! Where you can all spend an eternity of oblivion together forever!" Nushi followed.

"WHAT!?" Very soon the portal opened above us once again and this time it was even stronger than ever!

"What have you done!? You've lost it!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Farewell all of you! I highly doubt we'll ever meet again after this." Nushi laughed uncontrollably as he dialled the transport for his own escape.

"He's getting away!" I gasped, but before I could move, the pain got to my leg and I suddenly collapsed myself! I was about to be sucked in myself, but Fafnir was able to grab and cover me! "Ryuga! I've got you!" she said.

Bahamut dug in his claws and looked on hatefully at both our enemies.

"Farewell dear brother and sister, I highly doubt we'll ever meet again after this. However, if you somehow manage to survive this, we'll be waiting for you at Academia, where we'll have the perfect burial prepared all of you!" Tiamat growled as they then disappeared!

"Nushi!" I yelled but suddenly the suction intensified and to my horror as I looked above, "Yuzu!" I cried as she was the first to get sucked in, and soon after, "Yuya! Shun! Shingo! Gonegenzaka!" I cried as they all were sucked in too!

"AAAAHHHH!" Fafnir cried as she too was sucked up with me, "Ryuga! Whatever you do! Do NOT let go!" she growled as she beat her wings as hard and as fast as she could to full away from the sucking vortex!

"If this keeps up, the entire synchro dimension will implode upon itself!" Reiji gasped, "AAAAHHH!" Reira cried in fear while Crow, Jack, Sora and Tsukikage restrained themselves to whatever they could grab! However, their feet were slowly being dragged towards the edge of the platforms they were standing on! At that point, Bahamut had just about enough!

"No…It will not end this way!" he roared as he spread his wings wide in order to increase drag before charging a beam in his mouth at the generator in the centre of the room, "Not on my life! Not now! Not ever!"

"Supreme sacred strike!" I yelled out he finally unloaded it full force which hit its mark! A massive explosion then erupted at where he fired, creating a huge showcase which hit us directly!

"AAAARG!" Bahamut and Fafnir roared as it caused them to explode and return to card form! "Bahamut! Fafnir!" I gasped as I finally lost my grip due to the impacts! "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs as the vortex sucked me up and I found myself pulled into the wormhole before blanking out under the extreme tension and pressure!

 **(Lancer POV)**

Moments later, the wormhole closed and everything finally settled. Except for the central tower which had disappeared together with the wormhole.

Reiji was the first to look out from over his shoulder, "It's over…." he said relieved as the machine had finally shut down for good. All that was left after Bahamut's attack was nothing more than a pile of broken equipment and scrap metal sparking wildly.

"Th…thank goodness…." Reira said softly as he looked out from his brother's arms.

"Whoa, as if things weren't crazy enough! These Academia creeps make security look like nice guys!" Crow cried out, as it was a second near death experience for him in a row!

"Indeed, they are can pose a huge threat….But if they ever show themselves here again, I'll crush them with all my power!" Jack declared as he tightened his fist in anger at what the significance of the dimensional threat.

"With such fearsome enemies under Academia's command, we may need that power sooner than we think." Reiji replied as Sora and Tsukikage joined them.

"Where are Yuya, Ryuga and the others?" Reira asked.

"Most likely in another dimension…." his brother answered before becoming more serious, "But our methods to narrow down to which one…do not exist." he concluded narrowing his eyes.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Urg…My head…My body…Owww…" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and got to my feet as I regained my consciousness and self awareness. My head was still groggy but after a little shake I managed to regain my focus.

"I am glad to hear that Ryuga." I heard Bahamut appear in front of me as I could see properly again.

"Thank you Bahamut, for saving us…" I replied and he responded with a nod. As I took a look around I was deeply in shock at what i saw. I found myself in a devastated landscape of a ruined city! The sky was all grey and miserable, no sun to be found in the sky for miles. Down below was even more miserable, buildings were all ruined and torn apart into rubble. It was terrible…Even Bahamut could feel a sense of sadness and pain all around this landscape, it was overwhelming even for him.

"Wh..where are we!?" I gasped as I looked around, there wasn't a single person around in sight, "D..Don't tell me The City was destroyed!"

"No, this isn't the CIty." Fafnir and Yamata appeared next to Bahamut.

"This is Heartland, the xyz dimension…" Fafnir said grimly herself.

"Heartland? Xyz dimension…." Now I remembered a long while ago how Shun spoke about his once peaceful home turned into ruins because of Academia's invasion, and now it was before me in first person. And now, I was starting to regret coming here….

 **And with that comes the conclusion of the synchro dimension arc! Hope you've enjoyed this story so far and now new adventures will await both Ryuga and Yamata as they make their way through Heartland to find their friends and any survivors in the ruined metropolis! Will also open up more to backstory on Yamata's time in the xyz arc alongside Jin as well. As always stay tuned!**

 **P.S-The way Nushi used negative energy to shut down their duel disks is also similar to how Yuri uses Violet Flash to make an escape. This is also his trademark move when hunting down victims who aren't worth his time and when he's in a hurry, just to make it quick.**


	67. Chapter 67-Different worlds, same paths

Chapter 67

Different worlds, same paths

 **(Xyz dimension)**

For quite sometime Yamata and I strolled along the desolate city of Heartland, and I had to say, it was really down casting to see ruination on every side of me.

"Beep…beep…" My duel disk went as I tried to use the communication function, hoping to get at least a signal, but nothing, "No good?" Yamata asked.

I shook my head, "Fraid not. Way I see it, either we're out of range or they're in another dimension. Either way, we're on our own, at least for now…"

"Hmph…just when I thought fortune was on our side…Then suddenly it ditches us without warning…Darn that Nushi…"

I then remembered his kamikaze act which he pulled in order to get revenge for losing…The very thought of it made me grit my teeth in anger, "If my friends are gone…He'll pay dearly for this…"

 **(Dragon POV)**

"How awful…." BE said sadly as she looked around and couldn't sense anything alive for miles.

"This is merely the surface I'm afraid…" Fafnir replied sadly, "To think this place was once lush and lively, everyone here duelled for fun and everyone was full of promise…Till those despicable Fusion invaders came,"

Red eyes grit his teeth in frustration, he knew he contributed to this in the past, had he knew what he was really doing, he could have made a difference….

Bahamut too was furious, "Tiamat…I vow, that your deeds do not go unpunished….The next time we meet, will be the last…"

 **(Ryuga POV)**

About some time had passed and still no luck in finding anyone, I decided to sit at a corner to take a break and rest. "We can't stay still for too long you know?"

"Yeah, I just need a moment to catch my breath that's all…" I replied.

Yamata then looked around, "Boy, this place is even more depressing than the last time I came…" Hearing that caught my attention instantly.

"Last time? You mean..you've been here before!?"

"Urr did I say that out loud?"

"Idiot…" Fafniur facepalmed.

It was at that point I remembered, one time when I synced with Yamata at the Friendship Cup he mentioned something about travelling to another dimension with Yugo…"Say Yamata, you might fill in g us on on what you did while you were in Heartland?"

He had no way out and no denying at this point so he decided to spill the beans, "Sigh..okay okay…It's gonna be a long chat so let's go on for now." We then continued and found ourselves surrounded by more destroyed monuments and ruined landscapes.

"It all began quite a while back. After I learnt that Rin was kidnapped I followed Yugo through some shiny portal and then we found ourselves in this dark and cold city. We decided to split up and look for her, and well…let's just say what I found was reason enough to keep me in here for a longer time.

"And…what might that be?" BE asked.

Yamata then looked to Fafnir for advice, but then she responded with a look which said 'Just tell them." He then shrugged, "Oh well, might as well finish it since we've gotten this far.."

"Well…I don't know how long I was riding my runner but eventually I overheard some sort of crash at a cluster of buildings further off, when I went to investigate…"

"Yes?" We were beginning to wonder what was so important he had to keep secret, when we got the answer…

"I came across a pile of rubble, no doubt it was after a duel. I heard groaning coming from it so she I moved it all off, I couldn't believe it! I found a guy who was really injured underneath all that rubble!"

"Huh!? What happened to him!?"

"Don't know…" Yamata replied, "Luckily the poor guy was okay, I took care of him for a little while and when he came to we…got acquainted. He told me his name was Jin and that he was a rebel duelist. When I asked what he was fighting, it was mind-boggling, hearing him talk about there being other worlds and how his was in the middle of a dimensional war!"

"Must have been a lot to take in for you…"

"Yeah, but that's not the biggest shock, the thing is…He actually shared the same face as you and me."

My eyes widened in shock, "What!? You met our xyz counterpart!?"

"Yup, couldn't believe it myself. At first what he said about there being 4 dimensions and all was really crazy, didn't believe it initially, but then Fafnir came out."

Fafnir then appeared, "At first I only revealed myself to Yamata to tell him the secret about how our worlds are divided, but then, Jin's own dragon appeared before us."

"So he has a dragon partner too…" I thought.

"Jormangandr…" Bahamut said.

"You know him too Bahamut? Family?" I asked.

He nodded, "The tail of the dragon keeper. Of all the 4 dragon guardians, Jormangandr is the one that detests violence and fighting the most…How painful it must have been to watch his domain become a wasteland before his eyes…" he said sadly.

Fafnir nodded, "The war indeed took a huge toll on his heart, but his belief and spirit was unmoving. He always believed in the hope for a bright future no matter how bleak things were, and refused to believe that retaliation was the answer…despite the situation. It only made it even more urgent for us to help him save his people and whoever else we could find."

"Jin told us the whole story, so I figured I had to get back to synchro fast as I could, cos I mean, if Academia did this to xyz, so it's possible they'd come for synchro eventually right?" Yamata continued, "Since then we worked hard rescuing any survivors we came across, raiding Academia bases for tech and carded residents, till eventually, Jin was able to get enough dimension warp tech to install into my runner so I could go home! He's quite a tech genius himself really."

"Wow, that's quite the adventure you went through…No wonder you were so desperate to try and unite synchro as one…" I felt kinda bad for wrecking Yamata's runner now.

"It was so we could stand a better chance in case we ever got invaded. But thanks to you and the lancers, we won't have to be worrying about that anytime soon." I then nodded, "Now that we're here again, wonder how Jin and Jormangandr are doing themselves."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. Jormangandr is one of the strongest amongst us four, so I'm certain we'll see them again soon." Fafnir said.

"Hope so, and for our friends…wherever they may be." I added, worrying for their safety.

At that point, all this dimension talk reminded me of something I wanted to ask Bahamut for sometime, since we were alone now seemed like the perfect time, "Hey Bahamut?"

"What is it Ryuga?"

"All this talk on the war and the 4 dimensions actually helped me remember something I wanted to ask you for sometime."

"Okay," Bahamut said, "Feel free to speak."

I breathed in, ready to accept what I would get, "When you and Tiamat spoke that time when we duelled, you guys talked about how you were together in a perfect world once. That it had to be broken up for the greater good,"

"I remember…."

"So that got me thinking, what exactly were things like before this whole mess began? In that..original world you guys once lived in?"

Bahamut didn't want to say anything at first, but Fafnir looked to him, "We should tell them everything Bahamut, it's time they know the truth about our cause and actions. And what they would be dealing with should it come to pass."

He then remained silent a bit before breathing a sigh, "Sigh…I suppose you all have a right to know. After all, it's our fight and not yours after all, so it's only fair since we dragged you all into this."

I had a feeling we were going to be in for another long story, so we just sat down and listened, "As you all have probably known by now, the 4 dimensions were once one world. In fact, it was a dimension filled with state of the art technology, much more advanced than any you've witnessed in the dimensions you seen already." I then remembered having a dream sometime ago, could that be the world Bahamut was talking about?

"Here, all of the summoning methods, apart from pendulum, were utilised on a daily basis. On the topic of solid vision, it too was part of everyday life for the world's inhabitants."

"Whoa…To think solid vision was already really advanced back in synchro, but being used everyday? That's like totally bogus!"

"Y..yes…" Bahamut sweated, "Anyways, Fafnir, should I continue? You tend to be sensitive when it comes to-"

"It's fine Bahamut, we've gotten this far so we might as well see it through." she assured.

He then nodded, "In the beginning we were never really guardians to begin with, but in actual fact, part of the original world like every other duel monster and duelist."

"Huh!? For real!?" Yamata gasped, "You guys are like really powerful yourselves, but if you guys were just PART of that world, then…"

"I'd appreciate it if I wasn't interrupted please."

"Sorry…"

"Ahem, yes as you said we were part of the world and there were many talented and strong duelists to be found in almost every corner. As for us, there was a time when we all lived together in peace and harmony, never separated. For we were under the care of a certain young man and duelist. His name was-"

What he said next stunned me, "Dahaka."

"D..Dahaka!?" I thought inside, being careful not to blurt it out, but could this be the same guy/dragon who visited me in my dreams that time too? Bahamut took notice of my slight change in expression, "Ryuga? Is something wrong?"

"I..it's nothing.." I lied, "Just surprised you guys once belonged to one person that's all. He must have been pretty powerful himself to be able to be worthy of your trust and strength."

Bahamut eyed me before continuing, "Yes he was. Not simply because of his knowledge of duel monsters, but also because he possessed a special gift. One which I'm sure both you and Yamata are familiar with."

"The ability to talk to monsters?" Seemed like a no brainer to me.

Fafnir nodded, "Believe it or not, the 2 of you…Share a few things in common with our former master than you think, but we'll save that for another time."

"However, Master Dahaka wasn't the only duelist who possessed this gift, there were 2 other people during that time who were also able to understand the hearts of duel monsters."

"Oh really?" I was intrigued to hear this, "Who were they?"

Before Bahamut could answer though, we suddenly heard footsteps around the corner of the building lot!

'Someone's coming…" I then decided to hide inside the wreckage of a ruined building to see who was it. Appearing from the side were 3 males. One wearing yellow and the other 2 wearing red. As I looked closer at their arms and the duel disk models they had, "Academia…" I thought to myself seriously, it seems no matter which dimension where we go, we just couldn't get away from them…

"Didn't those creeps leave this dimension ages ago after completely destroying the city and carding thousands of residents?" RE asked.

"No doubt these guys are part of the clean up crew…" Yamata replied, "Trying to scout out any survivors after the main force has done its job. They'll card any stragglers or any duelists who have managed to hide from the invasion without hesitation…"

"Tch! Their ruthlessness knows no bounds…" Bahamut snarled.

"Well whatever they're up to, I'm not gonna sit here and let them do as they please." I narrowed my eyes and trailed them closely from behind through the square, until they eventually came to a sewer tunnel near a river.

"Hehe, you think we'll find anyone in there?"

"Please, these xyz rats will do anything to get away, so I won't be surprised if we find a couple of them down there. They're all nothing but vermin after all."

They then started laughing disgustingly together as they went inside. As they disappeared out of sight I then hopped down to the entrance, "You guys ready for this?"

"Anything to make sure they see justice." Bahamut replied and everyone else nodding. "Then let's go."

 **(Fusion dimension)**

On the outskirts of a Venice like city, was a secret school built in to a nearby mountainside, which could only be accessed by a hidden switch and passage. It was a prep school known as You Show Duel School, where students who disagreed with Academia's extreme ways, took refuge in should they be lucky enough to escape.

Inside, students trained amongst each other using a variety of monsters unlike the Ancient Gears that most students were used to using. Unlike Academia, these students were taught to have fun in duelling and to use it to make others smile, the true unity as they realised. Right now, a number of them were training in order to have fun, test each other and also to strengthen one another should an attack occur.

 **(Duel 1)**

 **Student: 4000**

 **Mokeo Motegi: 4000**

"Hey Motegi! Quit yawning and duel properly already!" The 1st student (a girl) cried in annoyance to her opponent who was a small boy with bored eyes, scruffy clothes and messy hair, "Because you're starting to..yawn…make me sleepy too…" she yawned, while her field had warrior of tradition and empress judge. Mokeo Motegi had a bare field himself.

"Yawn…Ok ok…Just relax…I'll get to it," he said unmotivated as he drew, "I play…polymerisation." he said all laid back, "I fuse the 3 Mokey Mokeys in my hand." The 3 fairies became red, blue and yellow lights before combining, "I fusion summon….Mokey Mokey King…." he said as the giant form of it took to the field.

"Aww that's just cute…" his opponent said feeling relaxed and jolly.

"Glad you're happy now…" he smiled, "Now I summon Happy Lover," A small fairy with a heart on its head appeared, "Then I activate de-fusion, turning Mokey Mokey King back into 3 Mokey Mokeys." The giant fairy split back into 3, "Now I activate Mokey Mokey smack down…Yawn…Better make this quick…Happy Lover attack Warrior of Tradition." he said weakly as the small fairy charged forward, only to be sliced in half by the warrior's blade!"

 **Mokeo Motegi: 4000-2900**

"Yawn…Why would you..do that?" his opponent yawned.

"Thanks to my spell, when a fairy on my field is destroyed, all the attack points of my Mokey Mokeys become 3000." Seeing their friend get destroyed caused the 3 Mokeys to become angry and puff up! Ready to avenge their fellow fairy!

 **300-3000**

 **300-3000**

 **300-3000**

"Awww..even though I'm done for, that's just so cute…" the student joyfully sang.

"Haha…Glad you enjoyed yourself. Okay Mokey Mokeys….Attack…" Mokeo commanded as all 3 fairies charged forward and bashed through the 2 female fusion monsters before taking out his opponent!

 **Student: 4000-2100-1300-0**

"Good game…Now good night…Zzzzzz"

"You too…Zzzzz" they both fell asleep.

On the other side, a more fearsome duel was taking place between 2 energetic male students

 **(Duel 2)**

 **Student 1: 4000**

 **Student 2: 4000**

The first student had mystic sand on his field while his opponent had brachio radius and horned saurus. "Alright! It's time for my dinos to get destructive! But first! Horned saurus can attack directly on the turn it was fusion summoned!"

"No way! That flying lizard has 2000 attack points!"

"That's right! And they're about slam right into you!" His flying dinosaur flapped its wings before charging directly, "Go! Divebomb of doom!" The pterosaur fusion flew up before striking down, swooping past Mystic sand who could only watch as her owner got struck in the chest!

"Urg…"

 **Student 1: 4000-2000**

"That's not all! Now my brachio is going to give your witch lady a super saurus smack down! Go!" He energetically commanded as his Brachio Radius swung its tail and knocked Mystic sand off her broom before she exploded!

 **Student 1: 2000-1900**

"Urg, not bad, but my precious rock monsters will never be crushed so easily! It's my move!" Student 1 drew, "I play polymerisation! With it I'll combine a chunk of big piece golem with a pinch of medium piece golem!" The 2 rock monsters combined, "I fusion summon! Come on out! Multiple Piece Golem!"

"Whoa, for a boulder that guy looks pretty tough…" Student 2 said worryingly at the Golem's 2600 attack.

"Wait till you get a taste of its power! Go and smash down Brachio radius!" The golem lumbered forward before smashing down on the dinosaur fusion with both its arms!

 **Student 2: 4000-3600**

"Hehe, that tickled…"

"Is that so?" Student 1 smirked, "Not for long because here comes de fusion! Now Multiple piece golem splits into both big and medium piece golem!

"That's quite the rock collection you got there…" Student 2 said feeling nervous.

"Yup, and I'm proud of it! Go my golems! Attack!" First big piece golem charged forward and slammed into horned saurus causing it to shriek before exploding!"

 **Student 2: 3600-3500**

Then medium and small piece golem attacked by landing big punches at the defenceless student!

 **Student 2: 3500-1900-800**

"Ooof! Owww!" Student 2 groaned.

"Haha! Guess you and your dinosaurs are about to get extinct!" Student 1 laughed feeling confident, 'I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

"Grr you haven't won yet! Now prepare to get clobbered with over 200 million years of rage! My draw!" Student 2 looked at it and smiled, "First I'll play foolish burial! With this card I can send a monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose my trusty super conductor tyranno!" After discarding his dinosaur he took another card, "Now I play fossil excavation! This trap special summons a dinosaur monster from my graveyard with negated effects at the cost of one card," he discarded living fossil, "And I choose the Super tyranno I just discarded!" At first a huge crack opened in the ground revealing a huge tyrannosaurs skeleton, but soon skin began to grow over it and it began equipping itself with white armour until reforming as super conductor tyranno, which let out a ferocious roar!

"Whoa, that's one fully loaded dinosaur…"

"Now I activate the spell Tail swipe! Since I have a dino that's at least level 5, I can then choose 2 monsters you have that are lower levelled and return them to your hand!"

"Say what!?"

"You heard me! And I choose your Big and multiple piece golems!" Super conductor tyranno growled before swinging its tail and flinging the 2 golems back into student 1's hand, "But I'm far from done, now I summon my dyna base!" Student 2 laid out a large tank like base next to his tyranno. "Then I'll activate its special ability! By simply tributing it and a dinosaur monster in my hand I can then perform a fusion summon!

"A fusion summon!?"

"That's right! I fuse Dyna base with the Ultimate tyranno in my hand!" Both monster changed into blue and yellow orbs of light before fusing, "I fusion summon! Behold my mechanical mesozoic masterpiece! The next evolutionary step in dinosaur kind! My mighty Dyna Tank!" The tank changed into a more pointed shape with Ultimate tyranno sticking out on top. "Dyna tank's attack is equal to the original attack of it's dinosaur fusion material! Since Ultimate Tyranno had 3000 attack, guess how many it gains!"

 **?-3000**

"2 monsters with at least 3000 attack!?"

"Yup! Now prepare to feel the hurt! Dyna tank! You're up first! Now go and flatten small piece Golem!" Dyna tank growled before charging forward!

"I activate my trap adversity! Since your tank had way more attack than my golem, not only do I recur any battle damage from this fight to 0, but my golem then gains 1000 attack points!" The trap created a shield around the little golem which reflected back Dyna tank, making it's tracks screech as it braked.

 **1100-2100**

"Hmph, fine then! I've still got my super conductor Tyranno to attack with! Go and attack with Cretaceous Crusher!" The tyranno then charged a beam of light before completely obliterating the golem to bits!

"Aaarg!" Student 1 carried as the impact blew him back! "Ouch…"

 **Student 1: 1900-700**

"Hehe, maybe now you'll learn not to underestimate my dinos! Looks like you're going to end up extinct yourself the way things are going!"

"Urgh..he's right, if I don't fossilize his high levelled monsters, he's going to end up burying me…Wait! That's it! He just gave me an idea!" Student 1 then drew and smirked, "You've just given me the perfect way to beat you! SO thanks!"

"Huh!? Say what!?" Student 2 gasped.

"I bet you weren't expecting this, I play my personal favourite spell! Fossil Fusion!" Student 1 held out an interesting fusion card.

"Fossil what now!?"

"And you call yourself a dinosaur expert? You ought to be ashamed."

"Grr…" Student 2 grunted annoyed.

"I'll explain, Fossil fusion lets me banish a rock monster from my graveyard and a monster from yours, then I'll combine them together!"

"What!/ But my graveyard's loaded with so many destructive dinosaur monsters!"

"And I know just the monster! I fuse my Small piece golem with your ultimate tyranno!" The small golem and the large brown tyranno rose from the depths of the ground and fused, "I fusion summon! Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" Erupting from the ground was a bare skeleton of a tyrannosaurus, with 3500 attack!

"Tch! For a pile of bones that thing's got plenty of bite. But even so, I'll still have life points left even if you do destroy one of my monsters!" Student 2 grunted.

"Sorry to spoil your mood, but I've just won!" Student 1 stated confidently.

"Oh yeah how so?"

"My fossil dragon has a special ability you ought to know. When it attacks, it can swap the attack and defence points of any monster it battles!"

"Huh!? So then…whichever monster receives the attack…"

"You played a good game and it was a lot of fun too, but now it's time I finish this! Go Fossil dragon! Attack Super conductor Tyranno!" The bone tyranno charged forward and overpowered the living one, crunching down on its neck before slamming it down!

 **3300-1400**

"AAAHHH!" Student 2 cried as there impact sent him back!

 **Student 2: 800-0**

 **Student 1: WIN!**

"H..Hey! Are you okay!?" 1 gasped as he went over to 2.

"Ah nuts…" 2 groaned before smiling, "Hehe, that was some interesting combo you polled off, better luck next time! My dinos will never be fossilised forever! They'll be back sooner than you think!"

"Heh, look forward to that." 1 smiled as they shook hands.

Around the arena there were a variety of fusion monsters being used such as Crimson sun bird and punished eagle vs Centaur mina and Rabid horseman, as well as chimera the flying mythical beast duelling against one another.

But soon, everyone stepped aside as a certain duelist took to the centre stage, "Students of You Show Duel School, after witnessing your duels up close, I will say that you all have improved substantially. However, the time has come for one of you to face me in a one on one match, where I shall judge your abilities first hand. Everyone muttered amongst themselves feeling nervous and wondering who would she choose to be her opponent.

"I hear she was once a lieutenant…"

"Hope she doesn't choose me…"

Soon to everyone's surprise, a female student called out from the bunch, "Ms Kentoshi!" Everyone looked to her.

"Y..yes?"

"I…I've been a huge admirer of you and your duelling skills ever since you enrolled here. And…I..I nreally want to duel against you! Will you please accept!?" she begged to everyone's shock.

"Huh!?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"You can't just blatantly ask for a challenge like that! You've got to earn the right!"

"B..But I…" As Ayame witnessed her spirit, it reminded her of a certain student back when she was at Academia, so she smiled, "Very well then. I accept."

"Huh!?" everyone gasped.

"You show confidence in yourself, that is one important trait needed in a strong duelist. Because of that, consider your request granted."

"Th..thank you!" she cried while everyone else were taken aback by how easy it was to get a challenge acceptance from Ayame herself!

Soon both duelists took centre stage, "I..I really am grateful for you granting me this chance for a duel Ms Kentoshi!" the student said nervously while bowing down. Ayame stood before her with a smile, "Haha, there's no need to be so formal. We are equals here, so please just call me Ayame."

"Y..Yes Ms..I mean..Ayame!" the student said shyly, "Umm…Thank you for accepting my challenge."

"Your welcome, now let's see what you're made of." The golden haired duelist replied as they both readied curved sword duel disks.

Duel!

 **Ayame: 4000**

 **Student: 4000**

"You may go first." Ayame offered generously, "I'd love to see what you're capable of before I make my move."

"Th..thank you! You won't be disappointed! I draw!" She then picked 2 cards quickly, "I activate polymerisation! I use it to fuse together the Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen one!" Both female monsters rose into the air and became blue and yellow orbs of light, "I fusion summon! Appear! Level 7 Saint Joan!" The knight like monster unsheathed her sword and and entered an en garde stance. "I'll also summon command angel to the field in attack mode!" Standing by the fusion's side was a smaller angel monster in an army attire, "While she's on the field all fairies gain 400 attack points!" Command angel then glowed red before transferring power to St. Joan.

 **2800-3200**

 **1200-1600**

"With that I end my turn!" The student said nervously feeling this was enough.

"Hmmm is that all? Fine then my draw." Ayame said respectfully while seeing weakness in her opponent's eyes, "If we were only having fun this would be fine, but in the event that Academia attacks, these kids will have to be ready for anything that comes. I'll have to get tough on them whether they like it or not…So here goes…" She then took a card, "I activate card of adversity! Since I have no monsters while you control a special summoned monster, I can draw 2 cards!" She drew and smiled, "Now I play a continuos spell called **Fusion Vision**!" The spell depicted a black starry background with the centre eye of Goddess with the third eye in the centre of the picture, surrounded by the fusion background swirling around it like a galaxy.

"What's that card do?" The student asked while the students looked on wowed.

"It's quite simple really, like polymerisation, this card lets me fuse monsters in my hand or field. However, by simply discarding a spell I can use this effect each time a turn!"

"That can't be good!" The student gasped.

Ayame nodded, "I told you this was going to be a serious match and you're going to get it! I now discard altar of mist," she discarded the spell, "In order to activate fusion vision! I fuse gaia the fierce knight with curse of dragon fire!" The powerful knight and red spear like dragon became blue and red orbs before fusing, "Might knight who storms the battlefield, take to the sky on the ferocious flying dragon and lead your soldiers to victory! I fusion summon! Appear! Sky galloping gaia the dragon champion!" As the fusion concluded, appearing was a golden knight on board the red dragon which shone glamorously on the battlefield to the amazement of the crowd!

"That's…really impressive…" The student gasped.

"It's a little too soon for that I'm afraid," Ayame replied pleased, "When summoned, Gaia allows me to add a continuos spell from my deck called Spiral Sky Strike!" She added it to her hand, "Which I'll now play." She activated it which made the spears on the champion glow, "Alright Gaia! Attack Saint Joan with Spiral Sky Strike!" She commanded as the dragon rider flew higher before diving down!

"Huh!? St. Joan has more attack points!"

"True, but what about her defence points?"

"Wh..what do you mean? She's in attack mode not defence mode…"

"Not for long," Ayame replied as Gaia brought his spears together which created a pulse and forced St. Joan to kneel!

 **3200-2000**

"Huh!?"

"Sorry to ruin your moment of confidence, but when Skilled Gaia the Dragon champion battles another monster, its special ability allows me to change the battle mode of its target! Also, thanks to my spell Spiral sky strike, I can also inflict the difference as battle damage!"

"No way!" The kids then gasped, "Whoa, so this is the power of an Academia elite…"

"Glad she's with us and not against…" Some said nervously.

Gaia then pierced through St Joan's chest causing her to explode!

"Urg…" The student grunted as she covered herself from the shockwaves.

 **Student: 4000-3400**

"When I inflict battle damage through Gaia the dragon champion, Spiral Sky Strike lets me draw 2 cards then discard one." She drew then observed them, before discarding one. "I was hoping for a bigger challenge but it seems I got my hopes a bit too high." Ayame said disappointed, "I'll place a card facedown. It's your move. This time, I hope you can do better." Ayame stated as she laid her facedown, "Because, Academia can attack anytime, so you all have to be at your very best! Like it or not, you can't hide from Academia forever, one of these days you may ind yourself pursued, so this is to prepare you for that day! So if you can handle yourself here, maybe you might survive…"

Most of the students were put off by her words, but they knew she was right. They couldn't hide forever, one day they would have to take the fight to their enemies…So they had to make each duel count!

"Tch! Fine! I'll show you that we have what it takes! My draw!" The student called out, "This could work…"

Ayame noticed the determination in her spirit, "Before you continue, I'll activate my trap known as The beginning!" The trap showed itself.

"I've never seen that card before…" The student sweated.

"After today you won't forget it." Ayame smiled, "Now I reveal 3 warrior monsters from my deck and then you have to pick 1 at random. The picked card is then added to my hand if it's a gaia the fierce knight monster or a…certain monster, otherwise they all go to the grave."

"C…certain monster…?"

"How about I show you," Ayame said as she picked and revealed them, "Take a good look." Everyone gasped seeing what Ayame had, she had picked Swift Gaia the fierce knight, charging gaia the fierce knight and black luster soldier.

"N..no way….You have that legendary ritual monster!?"

Ayame nodded, "This card is the symbol of my rebirth from my former life as a duel solider of Academia. Now I am a warrior who follows her heart." she replied, "Well then, take your pick." she smiled as the cards flipped facedown and shuffled.

"Urg…either way she's going to get a card in her hand. I'll just have to trust she doesn't get the card she really wants…" While she thought frantically…

"Hesitation is a sign of weakness, it can also be the difference between victory and defeat. Make your choice." Ayame assured. The student then swallowed her fear and trusted herself and pointed. "Ok! I choose the middle card!" The middle card vanished and was added to Ayame's hand while the others went to the graveyard. "That's good…For both you and me." Ayame smiled.

The student then proceeded with her own move, "Since Marie the fallen one is my graveyard, I gain 200 life points during each standby phase of my turn." The spirit of Marie then breathed cool air across the student's face.

 **Student: 3400-3600**

"I now activate the special ability of my **Aphrodite** in my hand!" The card depicted a beautiful woman with ling golden hair while wearing greek clothing and wearing a jewel embedded crown on her head.

 **Aphrodite, Level 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2300**

"By discarding her, she allows me to add another fairy monster to my hand from my deck!" She discarded it, "I choose my strongest monster! Radiant Divine bird Vene!"

"A ritual monster!?" Others gasped.

"Hmm, it seems I'm not the only apprentice under Miss Asuka…" Ayame thought surprised.

"Now I activate the ritual spell called Primal cry!" The spell displayed a kind of seal pattern on the field, "With this I'll have to tribute monsters whose total levels equal 8! But I'll chain with the ability of my Aphrodite in my graveyard! WHen i ritual summon a light or fairy monster, by banishing this monster from my graveyard it can count as the entire tribute!" The spirit of aphrodite rose from the grave before dissipating into sparkles which lightened up the entire seal! "Now come forth! Radiant Divine Bird Vene!" A bright light shone on the centre and then appearing was the powerful ritual bird monster with 2800 attack! The sight of the bird caught the eyes of the audience, just like Yusho's principle.

"Don't forget! Since I still have command angel, my bird gains 400 more attack points!"

 **2800-3200**

"Impressive…" Ayame thought, "Maybe they do have potential after all…"

"Ok Vene! Attack Ayame's Sky galloping Gaia the dragon Champion! Hallowing Hail of Heaven!" The ritual monster screeched before flying high and raining down showers of light rays upon the dragon champion, causing it to crash and explode!

 **Ayame: 4000-3400**

"Urg…" Ayame grunted as she covered her face with her arm.

"There's more! Command angel now attacks you directly!" The angel monster the charged forward and struck with a punch, which Ayame was able to guard against with her own arm! "Oof…Well done…" she complimented.

 **Ayame: 3400-1800**

"I now place a monster in defence mode and end my turn." The student concluded, "Alright, with this I should be able to win, just one more turn…"

Ayame then stood back up and smiled at the student's efforts, "Impressive, it seems I have to get start trying now. Now I draw!" As she did she eyed it carefully, "Should I?…No..They're not ready for this yet." Ayame took another card instead, "You seem to have skill in handling ritual monsters, but all you did was merely scratch the surface. Allow me to give you a taste of their true power!"

"No way!"

"Is she actually going to do it!?"

"I activate the spell black luster ritual! With this spell by tributing monsters whose total levels equal 8 or more, I can ritual summon the very monster which symbolises my renewed self! I tribute evening twilight knight and beginning knight from my hand!" She took both warriors which were absorbed into the massive flame before her. "One soul shall merge with light, the other with darkness! Between the light and darkness, the gates of chaos has opened! I ritual summon! Level 8 black luster soldier!"

As the mighty ritual warrior took the field and unsheathed his great blade everyone went speechless in sight of the legendary monster!

"So this is the power of the great chaos warrior…But..I still have 3 monsters remaining on my field!"

"Not for long," Ayame replied, "You see my black luster soldier now gains effects since I tributed evening and beginning knight to summon him! Firstly, for each of them, I can now banish one monster you control!"

"Th..that makes 2!"

"Exactly, so I'll banish your divine bird vene and your facedown monster! Dimension slasher!" The soldier then slashed a huge shockwave which blew both monsters into another dimension, (Revealing the facedown monster to be spirit of the breeze)

"Now my black luster soldier attacks command angel! GO! Chaos blade!" The solider let out a battle cry before cleaving the angel in half!

"AAAAHH!" The student cried as her monster exploded.

 **Student: 3600-2200**

"Now the effect of my beginning knight kicks in! Since my black luster soldier destroyed a monster in battle, it can then attack once more!"

"No way!"

"Yes, and now in honour of your hard fight, I devote this last attack to you! Black luster soldier," she turned to her monster which responded with a nod, "Chaos blade!" The soldier let out a battle cry before charging forward! The student gasped and covered hereof with her hands, but as she opened her eyes, she was surprised the soldier hadn't struck down yet! Instead, he merely stood over her and placed his blade on her head, making her kneel down in awe….

 **Student: 2200-0**

 **Ayame: WIN!**

The whole class was stunned by Ayame's quick win, "Whoa…so this is the power of an Academia elite…"

"She's awesome!"

"I want to be strong just like her!"

Ayame then walked up to the student who was on her knees after defeat. She then held out her hand to her, who looked up.

"The result of the duel isn't what matters, it's if you can get back up."

"Th..thank you Ayame…" the student thanked as she took her hand and stood up. Everyone then applauded as they both took a bow, "I look forward to seeing each and everyone one of you grow, and let this duel be a height for you to surpass, and should you succeed, use it as stepping stone to move forward!"

"YAY!" they all cheered.

A few moments later, a pair of female students walked into the room, "Excuse Ayame?"

"Y..yes?" she asked.

"It's time for Sensei Sakaki's treatment. Could you please come with us?" She then nodded as the others excused her, "Take me to him." As soon as she left, the other students started duelling again, feeling motivated to rise up to her level.

As she followed the 2 students she took a card from her pocket and looked at it, "I had the set up ready to summon you, but they're not ready yet." Earlier she had discarded chaos hunter using spiral sky strike, and she had a light warrior monster in her graveyard after discarding charging gaia the fierce knight using The Beginning. "However, I'm sure they will be, someday." she thought reassured seeing the promise they had.

They soon brought her to the medical room where a man dressed in a red entertainment outfit and a top hat was waiting for her. "We'll leave you 2 alone now." The students said as they excused them both.

Ayame then turned to one of her 2 saviours since that day she was defeated by Nushi. "Hello Sensei, is your leg doing any better?"

The man smiled, "It's recovering a little faster thanks to you. But it still isn't 100% just yet."

"Well then allow me to administer physiotherapy." Ayame replied as Yusho held up his leg and she began applying pressure to the vital points, "Urg…A little easier please, I don't think these old bones of mine can take it." he chuckled as he could feel the tension and pressure being applied to his injury.

"I'm afraid if you want a fast recovery I'll need to be quick and efficient sir." she replied, "Please endure this a little longer."

"Urg I'll try…" he replied. A little while later, "We are most fortunate to have someone who is both a skilled duelist and medic on our side….How exactly did you pick up such skill?"

"Back in Academia I took up medical classes as insurance in the event soldiers suffered serious injury. First Aid is an essential after all in war…." she replied feeling guilty over her past deeds in carding innocent people, and whom she did this for.

"We are grateful to have you with us now and that's what counts," he replied encouragingly sensing guilt and regret inside her, "What happened before doesn't matter, it's what you choose to do now. I for one believe the choice you've made is the right one."

"Thanks sir, your words and Asuka's never cease to ease the burden off my shoulders. Also, your duelling principles are even more noble than Academia's will ever be…I'll be honoured to help you carry them out to the fullest of my power." she replied, "You know, back when I was infiltrating the standard dimension I met someone there who happens to be a really huge fan of your Entertainment duel style."

"Oh? Do tell…" he said intrigued.

"Well, from what he said, you were the one who inspired him to take up duelling and how they should be filled with meaning and more than just winners and losers. In fact, he was the one who opened my eyes to duelling's true purpose and so convinced me to turn my back on my old ways. It wasn't easy, but it was the right thing to do, and I'll be grateful for that, and also for you to be the one to inspire him in the first place."

"Oh ho, how flattering! In that case, when this is over, I shall be more than happy to meet this young man who helped inspired you to choose the right path and has looked up to me for so long." he said smiling.

"Haha, I'm sure he would love that more than anything. It'd be a dream come true for him." Ayame replied as she continued the treatment, "Ryuga…Hope you're doing okay….If only I could let you know that I'm fine, and better than ever…" she thought to herself.

 **(Xyz dimension)**

After following the Academia grunts inside the underground sewer tunnel, we had come quite a long way, until things had started to turn eerie….Strangely enough, we saw a number of cobwebs laid out along the walls of the tunnel, coating it like a silk blanket and even across the floors. The tunnel had dried up so there was no water flowing and it was getting pretty dark too.

"These webs…they're quite new…" I said as I found my foot getting stuck in them a lot and they were ridiculously strong too! It was really damp and the atmosphere was really tense as well. I didn't want to, but I had to track down those Academia grunts in the event they may find anyone hiding out here.

Suddenly Red eyes sniffed the air and tensed, "We aren't alone…" he said sternly. Looking around I noticed a couples of spiders scurrying across the floor and walls of the entire tunnel and across the webs which covered the place.

"Heh this reminds me back in standard. You seemed to be on edge involving the crows, now it's spiders?" BE chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter…" he replied with furious eyes to BE's surprise, "There's somebody else here…I almost feel..we're being watched…"

Yamata and I could tell he was right, because I had the exact same feeling…"Well we've gone this far so there's no turning back now anyway."

"Relax, we can handle what comes our way." Yamata said trying to put up a confident farce, but it was obvious he too was feeling the pressure from this place. Before we could take another step, a sudden noise made me jump and my heart skip a beat!

"AAAAAHHHH!" A loud scream of pure terror and horror could be heard further down, along with a sudden shriek! "Wh..what was that!?"

"We'd better check it out." I replied firmly, I was scared too, but I've never let fear stop me and I wasn't planning on letting it now.

"Do we have to?" RE pleaded nervously to BE's amusement though she too was feeling uneasy. "Could be a survivor, either way we can't just ignore this!" I then rushed down tearing through the webs as they came. Eventually we ended up in some kind of catacomb linked with several tunnels, each of them lined with more spider webs. "So which one do we go?"

"AAAAHHH!" we hard another loud cry and then the shadow of a person trying to run out from one of them! Suddenly a web shot and ensnared the guy as he tried to make it out, only his hand appearing in sight from the tunnel entrance. "No! No! Please!" he begged. Suddenly to our horror, a shadow of a giant spider appeared from the tunnel before letting out a spine chilling hiss before pointing on the helpless Academia grunt then drag gin him deeper into the darkness, "AAAAHHH!"

I tried my best to process what I just witnessed in my mind. After straightening myself, "What was that? And..what did we just witness?" Bahamut asked in shock.

"Whatever happened to them, I've got a feeling we're about to find out…." I replied nervously as we ventured deeper into the darkness of the tunnel….What we found at the other end, was something we imagined seeing in only a nightmare….

 **There's chapter 67, and as expected Ayame not only survived but she's doing better at You Show Duel School along with all the other students who Yusho took under his wing. As of now, while she takes in the duel for fun concept, she's also in charge of toughening up the students in the event that they themselves are attacked, so they have the skills necessary top fight back, as well as giving them good advice like how she did back at Academia. She also is somewhat experienced in medical matters, so she helps apply physiotherapy to Yusho now and then due to his injury.**

 **Her new deck is a ritual fusion deck, which she picked up learning from Asuka, focused on Gaia the fierce knight and black luster soldier as her main monsters. However, her ultimate monster is chaos end ruler-ruler of the beginning and the end (appeared in yugioh zexal ep 11), which requires a light warrior and dark fiend monster, so her new deck also carries a handful of those like chaos hunter and Versago the destroyer (fusion substitute monster as well). Her deck also comes with a handful of dragons as well for the summoning sky galloping gaia the dragon champion.**

 **Fusion vision is an OC card I came up with using the deck master ability of Serenity's Goddess with the third eye, in the virtual world arc episode 107. Will come up with more later on with those whenever possible.**

 **Also Aphrodite is a yugioh card from the Toei anime, used in episode 8, which I modified myself.**

 **As for Ryuga, what kind of dangers await him in the place he's investigating? Will he be able to find his friends again? What new adventures await him and his allies in Heartland? Find out next chapter, and stay tuned! Also, if you have trouble picturing the place he is in now, think to the place in Ghostbusters or resident evil when you fight the spider boss.**

 **P.S-Pretty sad Yusho got carded….**

 **Also as thanks to Devil Sands for pointing out a mistake I made in forgetting to add black luster soldier's summoning, I updated it here. If there are any other mistakes I missed feel free to let me know, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

OC cards

Aphrodite

You can discard this card from your hand to add 1 fairy type monster from your deck to your hand, except Aphrodite. When you ritual summon a fairy or light monster, you can banish this card from your graveyard as the entire tribute.

Fusion vision continuos spell

During your turn you can discard 1 spell card to send fusion material monsters, that are listed on a fusion monster card, that you control or from your hand to the graveyard. Afterwards, special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck.


	68. Chapter 68-Web of shadows

Chapter 68

Web of shadows

As I ran to where I heard the screams I soon found myself in a catacomb coated in spiderwebs across the walls and on the floors. At first it seemed as though no one was around…

"I could've sworn I heard screaming here…."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that." Yamata replied uneasy, I found it difficult to move as the webs on the floor easily snared my foot making it difficult to walk around, "This is really irritating…"

"Somehow I get the feeling that I know who might be behind this…" Yamata thought to himself before shaking his head, "No way, no way…he can't be this powerful…." He then looked up, his eyes widened in sheer horror and disgust at what he saw, "Ummm Ryuga…"

"Yeah?" I asked hearing his uneasy tone.

"You might….want to look at what's above us…" he replied. I looked up and I too had the shame spine chilled look as Yamata, above us was a person wrapped in silk all over his body and hanging from the ceiling, suspended by a thick line of thread around his legs. What made it even more of a shock was that his face was still peering out from a thin covering of silk while paralysed with a look of pure fear. To make it even more disgusting, a number of small spiders could be seen crawling over his face into and out from his mouth and around his body, as if they swarming over him like ants over a fallen crumb….

I was completely caught off guard by what I had just witnessed, "No way….Isn't that…"

"He's one of the Academia goons we saw…" Yamata replied. Looking around for more clues, I saw another one of the grunts (the yellow one) who was encased in a silk cocoon as well in the wall. Stepping closer I noticed he had a pair of bite marks on his neck, observing his face I nearly fell backwards when his face was all dark and shrivelled up! As if he was completely drained of fluids!

"Wh..who could've done this? I know Academia were heartless but even they didn't deserve an end this gruesome…."

"I totally agree…" Yamata said. Soon we heard voices coming in from another entrance, quickly we hid behind a wall and I peered out. Appearing on top of a perched ledge was the last grunt who was crawling backwards to the edge and he panicked as he saw he was trapped! He then shook with fear and horror as his pursuer came into view. It was a shaded human figure with tall spiked hair, but bizarrely he had 8 spider legs sticking out from his back which suddenly struck out and seized the helpless grunt!

"No! Please! Have mercy!"

"Did you show any of my comrades mercy when you took everything from them!?" The shadowed figure screeched, "Your demise shall be most swift and painful." He then held out something in his hand (a spider) which he then forced down the grunt's throat before releasing him from his grasp. "No! No! Get out of my head! AAAAAHHHH!" the grunt cried out while grasping his head, as if something had invaded his mind and had caused him to see all sorts of horrendous visions and hallucinations before his mind was completely consumed by fear and terror, causing him to collapse.

"That's for my precious brother…." The figure said to himself as he gazed upon the defeated goons with disgust, "But this…will never be enough…"

I had witnessed everything and let's just say the last thing on my mind was ending up like those guys….I tired to edge out but soon felt something crawl against my fingers, I turned and noticed it was a small spider. I then realised I was actually leaning against a wall covered in spider silk! As it crawled closer I was able to flick it away into a wall with my finger and then breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew…Good thing it didn't bite, now maybe I can sneak out unnoticed…." Boy was I wrong…

"Show yourself!" The voice yelled! I then held my position firm with a cringe and gritting teeth, "H..How did he know where I was!? I didn't even make a sound!"

"You can't hide from me! I know you are there since the moment you stepped in here! I have eyes everywhere in this place, so come out and accept your fate! Face me!"

I don't know how he did it, but it happened the instant I swatted that small spider away, but whatever the trick, there was no point in trying to hide so I swallowed hard. "You ready for this?"

"Not that we have a choice, but I've got your back as always." Yamata said feeling a bit scared himself but reassured since we weren't alone. I soon felt the strength and confidence given to me by Bahamut and the other spirits in my deck, whatever was out there waiting for us, we're ready to take him on!

As I stepped out, I noticed the shadowed human like figure start to walk out of the darkness on the elevated platform, and the spider legs which stretched out of his back began to retreat back inside his body, which was revolting just to look at. As he stepped into the light, I then got a better look of him.

The person standing on the elevated platform above me was a young boy piercing light brown eyes and tall, raised fray hair, with a wick of green hair falling over his forehead. He wore a greenish collared outfit with 8 red orbs around the collar and chest which resembled a spider's eyes, along with a spider shaped embroidery in the centre of his attire. He also wore long black clothing around his legs and pointed footwear. "Who are you!? What were you doing back there!? Are you another Academia spy!?" he yelled.

"Academia!?" I gasped, "No! I'm not with or from fusion!"

After that, the boy growled, "Don't play dumb with me! What kind of fool do you take me for!?" he yelled furiously, "I can easily tell you're not xyz, so where else could you be from but fusion!?"

"Y..You're wrong! Look!" I flashed my disk, "I'm not fusion! I'm standard!"

"Standard?" he said with a raised eyebrow, "So you're from that weakling of a dimension whose summoning methods are a complete joke? I'm surprised they've developed the technology to dimension travel…" he scoffed. Hearing him insult my home made me angry and I was about to yell back angrily but then restrained myself at the last minute before looking around at his…'victims', "Wh…what have you done to these guys!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I simply dealt with them as the measly flies they were, giving them exactly what they deserved from ruining my home and taking everything from me!" he snarled angrily, remembering all the pain and suffering the invasion had caused him and how he was forced to watch his fellow xyz get carded mercilessly. "Despite their large size, these 3 are hardy even a snack for my pets."

"Pets!?" I looked around and realised the room we were in was practically full of spiders! There were small ones crawling all over the walls and ceilings while bigger ones were on the ground, to think these were all his pets….Could they be the reason how he was able to find me so easily in this darkness?

"The moment they walked in here, their fate was practically sealed. Like a moth to a flame they couldn't resist the bait of potential survivors, and so their curiosity was pretty much their own undoing." Kyoji replied as he allowed a spider to perch on his shoulder before allowing it to feed on the lifeless body of the Academia grunt he had just wiped out.

"But still, that gives you no right to do what you did!" I yelled back, "Sure they were heartless but what you've done isn't any different! You're no better than they are if you mercilessly take them like that!"

"Be quiet! Don't talk like you've understood our pain!" he yelled with a hint of sadness, "You have no idea, how many months of torture we've endured by the hands of these filthy invaders! They descended upon us like a plague when we haven't wronged anyone! They took from us our homes, loved ones and destroyed everything we've built….Now I'm here to return the favour! I'll personally see to it that ech and everyone of my comrades are avenged and that every single member of Academia suffers the same pain we all did!" he yelled.

Wow, I knew xyz had suffered from fusion but I never imagine it was this serious, compared to how this guy made it sound…Shun had it easy…

"Whoa! Looks like Kyoji's been through way more than I thought since I left. Poor guy."

"Huh!?" I turned to my side and saw it was Yamata.

"Y..you know him?" I then remembered that Yamata once worked with xyz before, "Is he a friend of yours?"

He then scratched his head with an unpleasant look, "Urrr…not exactly…."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

At that point Kyoji observed me carefully before realising something, "Come to think of it…His face…It's almost exactly like-" He then shook his head regaining his focus, "Your face reminds me of someone I once knew," he then narrowed his eyes into a furious glare, "Who really got on my nerves more than I could count, and costed me and the resistance an irreplaceable chance to take down Academia once and for all!"

"Wh..what do you mean!?" I gasped.

"It doesn't matter now, the fact that you've come here from another dimension makes you an invader like the rest of Academia! And like them, you'll all suffer our revenge!" Kyoji yelled as he activated a red xyz duel disk.

"Wait! Please listen to what I have to-"

"Hey Ryuga." Yamata appeared next to me, "Kyoji's not the kind of guy who'll listen to reason when he's like this. Believe me I know." he said due to past experience, "The only way to get him to at least hear us out is to beat him in a duel, it'll be tough but it's the only way."

I narrowed my eyes with a hard look and frustration, "I really don't want to fight against someone who is against Academia like we are, but he's leaving us with no other options…" I thought before opening them, "Alright let's do it!"

"Guess there's no other choice…." I then activated my disk.

 **Field Open! Cross Over!**

Soon the blue field spread throughout the entire caverns and the platforms appeared above us before dispersing action cards all around.

"What is this?" Kyoji muttered before putting on an angered expression, "I've never seen this before, that clearly proves you're another invader like Academia!" he yelled.

"For the last time I'm not your enemy!" I yelled back, "I'm not here to threaten anyone! I only want to find some friends I lost!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Kyoji retorted refusing to listen to a word I said, "I don't know who this person is or how he's doing all this, but no matter what he conjures up, I'll simply tear him down just like those scumbag Academia duelists…"

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Kyoji: 4000**

"Don't expect any courtesy from me outsider," Kyoji hissed suddenly while looking at me with intense hatred, "Because I'll be taking the first move." He drew with anger before taking another card, "To start things off, I'll activate a continuos spell called verdant sanctuary." As the spell activated, the webbed floor immediately became more mossy and soon we found ourselves in a dark and dense forest like area in the catacombs! "As long as this card remains face up, whenever a face up insect monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its owner can then add another insect from their deck to their hand with the same level."

"No surprise that he'd use an insect deck, considering he controls spiders…." I thought while realising he could easily set up a counter attack if I destroy his monsters.

Kyoji continued, "Now from my hand I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!" Appearing from a portal on the ceiling came a large brown spider with 3 sinister green eyes and a mouth full of hungry fangs and 2200 attack! "I'll also set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. It's your move."

I could feel an immense pressure of anger and an intense killing intent from Kyoji, he definitely wasn't playing around…

I could easily tell he was a veteran duelist and from the way he was acting he obvious suffered much from Academia, it was important that I prove that not only I'm no threat to him, but also to save my own life, "My draw!" I called, looking at it, "Red eyes?"

"Don't say another word Ryuga, I'll blast that spider into next week!" he said confidently. I nodded assured, "Here goes! I play the spell card ancient rules! With this I can special summon a level 7 or higher normal monster from my hand without tributing! So come forth! Red eyes black dragon!" My black dragon appeared before me and let out a loud roar which echoed through the caverns and made the spiders back away in fear. Kyoji immediately took notice of it, "For your monster to be able to make my pets back down, you must be a strong duelist yourself...impressive…."

"If you think he's impressive now, wait till he attacks! Red eyes! Incinerate Jirai Gumo with Inferno Fire blast!" Red eyes snarled before launching a stream of fire at the spider.

"I anticipated you would try that, which is why have this! Go Spider egg!" Kyoji then raised his hand to one facedown causing it to release a giant egg cocoon in front of the incoming attack and then blocking it completely!

"Huh!?" RE gasped and I hardened my gaze, "This trap not only stops your attack but grants me 3 spider tokens! Did you actually think I'd be foolish enough to allow your attack to reach me!" The egg then hatched and 3 small spiders appeared next to Jirai Gumo.

"In that case, I'll use pot pot of greed which lets me draw twice to refresh my hand." After I drew I figured I could turn this around, "I place 2 cards of my own facedown and that's it for me."

"I hoped you would be better, but I guess there's not much to expect from standard after all." Kyoji said disappointed, "Then allow me to finish you now!" he yelled as he drew.

"You ready for this Red eyes?"

"Let it rip!" he replied, "Since you drew I can now play my trap! Go burst breath! By tributing a dragon type monster on my field I can destroy all monsters you have out whose defence points are less than the attack points of my dragon!" Red eyes was soon absorbed into the trap and it began to glow, "Time to exterminate some bugs!" The trap shot out a stream of fire which engulfed all 4 bugs before they exploded! Kyoji simply covered his face with his disk arm before flicking the cinders off like they were nothing! "Hmph, by doing that you simply left yourself wide open."

"Not quite, you see I have another trap card ready. Check it out," I revealed my second facedown, "It's called birthright! This lets me summon a normal monster from my graveyard! So welcome back Red eyes black dragon!" My dragon soon rose from the grave with a mighty cry.

Kyoji then narrowed his eyes at my move, "So you didn't sacrifice your own monster for nothing, I'll admit I may have underestimated you. However, by playing your trap card you've allowed me to activate this!" He suddenly revealed his second trap which then constructed a giant castle which was coated in spider webs!"

"What is that!?"

"My spiderweb castle. This trap can only be activated when my opponent activates a trap of their own, and thanks to this my webs will automatically ensnare any monster that attacks me and if I want, I can also send this card to my graveyard to allow my own monster to wage a direct attack against you!"

"No way!" To think he even planned this much….

"That's not all, since my verdant sanctuary continuos spell is still in effect, since you destroyed 4 of my insects, I'm allowed to add 4 more from my deck with the same levels as the ones you destroyed! That makes a level 4 and 3 level 1s." He added the 4 cards to his hand, (2 block spiders, 1 dark spider and 1 ground spider). "I'll also be playing another spell card, Spider web!" Suddenly as Kyoji raised his hand it shot out a string of silk which attached itself to my duel disk!

"H…Hey! Let go of me!"

"I think not," he replied grimly, "Thanks to this spell I can take one card from your graveyard that was sent there 1 turn ago, so I'll be taking your pot of greed!"

"Tch!" I grunted as he pulled back and I nearly fell forward, as he did a card slipped form my graveyard in the web and into his hand, "Now it's time I put your card to use, by drawing 2 new cards of my own." He activated my spell and drew before smirking, "Excellent, now I have just what I need to make you experience the very pain we suffered for so long!"

He even used my own card, this guy's on a different level from duelists we've met so far, the experience of being on the edge for so long had no doubt sharpened his duelling skills, this is going to be one tough duel….

"I summon **Rainbow spider** from my hand in attack mode!" Kyoji called out as jumping a medium sized spider with 4 eyes, 2 larger central ones and 2 smaller ones next to them. Its front half was orange while its abdomen was violet. It also had 4 pairs of legs which were red, yellow, blue and green respectively.

 **Rainbow spider, Level 4, Insect, LIGHT ATK: 1700 DEF: 800**

"Heh, that bug's gonna squashed!" Red eyes smirked. Yamata then appeared with a serious expression while shaking his head, "Uh uh, I don't think it'll be that simple."

"How so?" RE asked, I could tell Yamata knew a lot more about Kyoji then we thought.

"Now Rainbow spider's special ability activates! Once per turn, I can force one of your monsters into defence mode, and by doing so I can special summon another insect monster whose level is 4 or below from my hand!" His spider then shot a string of colourful silk which ensnared Red eyes in a bind as he fell to the ground restrained! "Mmh! Mmh!"

"Red eyes!" I cried in shock as my friend was rendered helpless.

 **2400-2000**

"Now I special summon ground spider from my hand!" Appearing on Kyoji's field was a brownish spider with a metallic head!

"2 level 4 monsters!" I gasped.

"That's right! And with my 2 spiders I build the overlay network!" The spiders changed into yellow and orange orbs before diving into the portal, "Arachnid sleeping in the depths of the desert sand, awaken to drag our prey down to their doom! I xyz summon! Rank 4 **Desert Trap door spider**!"

As the xyz portal shone, emerging from it was a large yellowish spider with a tiger like pattern over its abdomen, it had 8 legs with a sharp point at the end of each, as well as a pair of vicious fangs at the front which leaked venom. As they fell to the ground, the dissolving of the rocks they hit could even be heard from where I was standing, and I felt my heart skip many beats as it stared at me with its 4 blank eyes!

 **Desert trapdoor spider, Rank 4, XYZ, Insect, EARTH ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

"That's one big bug…." I thought nervously, "At least he won't be able to damage me this turn…" I said looking at Red eyes who nodded, willing to protect me. What he said next shocked me, "Once again you are sorely mistaken, you see as long as the only monsters you control are in defence mode, my trapdoor spider is allowed to go for your life directly!"

"No!" I cried as the spider tunnelled underground, I knew it could strike anywhere so I tried to run for an action card, "You will NOT escape! Trapdoor spider attack!" Before I could hop onboard a platform, my foot got caught in a string of web, then the spider struck out from underneath me, and I was sent flying back! "Aargh!"

 **Ryuga: 4000-1800**

"Ryuga!" RE gasped inwardly as he could do nothing.

"Urgh….didn;t see that coming…" I groaned as I got back up, "You certainly are stubborn…Just like…him…" Kyoji thought out loud, whack only made him more annoyed, "Don't think I've forgotten about your dragon! I play shield crush! This destroys one monster in defence mode!" The spell shot a beam which pierced through Red eyes causing him to growl in pain before exploding!

"Red eyes no!" I cried as the ashes flew at me! I then turned back to Kyoji who stared back with fearsome eyes!

"Your suffering has only just begun, now I activate reload! So I'll shuffle my entire hand back and draw the same number of cards." He put back his hand and redrew, "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn. Get up, I'm not through with you yet."

I got to my legs and grit my teeth, "Urgh…"

"Hey, you hanging in there?" Yamata asked.

"He's tough…Seems like no matter what I do he'll use it to his advantage." I grunted.

"That's just like Kyoji, just when you've got him beat he'll come back even stronger than before…Even he gave me a run for my money the first time we duelled, now he's like twice the duelist he once was." he said seriously. "What exactly happened between the 2 of you? Weren't you both working together before?"

"Let's just say despite being on the same team there were conflicts amongst us and there may have been sacrifices that some members weren't too happy to make because of me…." he said regretfully, "I'll fill you in later, right now we've got a duel to finish, otherwise we're gonna end up spider chow!"

"You'd better…" I grunted, considering I was the one fighting a nerve wrecking battle on my own.

Kyoji noticed me muttering, "Why is he talking to himself? It's as if he's in an actual conversation with someone….."

I then turned around, "Sorry to keep you waiting, here goes!" I drew then smiled, maybe I wasn't on my own after all… "I play the spell Roll of fate! Now depending on what number I roll from this die, I can draw that many cards then banish the same number from the top of my deck!" The spell then shot a die which then rolled and landed on a 5! "Now I draw 5 then remove 5!" I drew then banished the top 5 cards which were red eyes burn, pendulum shift, dragon rebirth, odd eyes advent and red eyes archfiend of lightning.

Kyoji's eyes widened, That spell…" he then grit his teeth remembering the person it reminded him of.

I then smiled at what I drew, now I could show him something that would get standard to be recognised! "Alright! It's time I showed you a taste of my true strength! With scale 2 dharma eye magician and scale 5 wisdom eye magician I set the pendulum scale!" I then laid out both pendulum monsters on the blade of my disk and both of them rose in pillars of light!

"P..pendulum!? What is this!?" Kyoji hissed.

"It's the signature summoning of standard! With the scale set I can summon monsters from levels 3-4 simultaneously! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve me the path of hope that shall bring me victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights shot out from the portal, "Appear Red eyes wyvern and trust guardian!"

"Sweet!" Yamata cheered, "I know what's coming next!"

I nodded but then decided to do something else first, "I activate the pendulum effect of my wisdom eye magician! Since I control another magician in my other pendulum zone, I can destroy this card then set another magician directly from my deck to take its place!" Wisdom eye exploded and I added another card from my deck, "Now taking his place will be scale 8 dragon pit magician!" My new magician filled the empty slot, "Now dragon pit magician's pendulum effect activates! Since I control another magician in my other pendulum zone, by discarding a pendulum monster from my hand I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field! I discard noble dragon magician in order to destroy spider web castle!" The magician then fired his staff directly from the pendulum zone to the castle causing it to collapse!

Kyoji sneered, "So with this scale you can summon monsters in between the set numbers, and they each activate effects on their own as if they were spell cards..."

"That's right! This is the power of standard! Of my beliefs and my duelling!"

"Power? Beliefs? Duelling!? Don't flatter yourself! Those are nothing more than cowardly tactics! I'll never acknowledge someone like you as an ally! To me you're simply like Academia!"

I grunted at his words and his stubborn attitude, but maybe this next move should change his mind, "In that case how's this!? I tune level 3 trust guardian to level 4 red eyes wyvern in order to synchro summon!"

"What!?" Kyoji cried as the fairy became 3 rings for wyvern to fly through! "Shining wings deliver divine speed and illuminate heaven and earth! I synchro summon! Come forth! Level 7 clear wing fast dragon!" My own version of clear wing took to the field and growled, releasing radiant light and illuminated the caverns.

"Synchro…." Kyoji hissed as it brought back memories of a person he really hated, who used the same method and tainted his world's duelling with it….Along with the minds of those who followed him.

"Now you have witnessed pendulum to synchro! The possibilities when multiple duelling methods come together! Please reconsider me as not your enemy!"

"Shut up!" Kyoji yelled, "I'll never accept help from anyone outside xyz! They have no place here and never will! Our home was destroyed by invaders from another world, and when that happened the chance of us making peace was gone!" he cried, "I will completely destroy you!"

"Tch! Maybe this should change your mind! I activate clear wing's special ability! Dichroic Prison!" My dragon roared before shining light over desert trapdoor spider and caused it to freeze in place!

 **2200-0**

"What did you do!?" Kyoji yelled.

"Once per turn clear wing fast dragon can negate the effects of a monster you control and reduce its attack to 0!" I replied. "Why you…." Kyoji grunted as he clenched his fist, "You're just like that swine….Yamata…"

Seizing the chance I leapt up to a platform and grabbed an action card, "To add to the twist, I'll play the action spell Starlight up! Now all monsters on the field gain 100 attack points multiplied by their level!"

"What!? Action card!? But xyz monsters…"

"Don't have levels, so that means only clear wing will be receiving the power boost!"

 **2500-3200**

"Grr you coward…." Kyoji sneered.

"Go! Clear wing fast dragon! Attack with Razor tornado wing!" Yamata and I commanded as our dragon roared and dived down while spinning, slicing through the spider with ease!

"AAARRGH!" Kyoji yelled as the explosion sent him back!

 **Kyoji: 4000-800**

"Now will you do you understand why we should be fighting together and not against each other! There's so much all 4 dimensions can learn from one another if we make peace!"

As Kyoji stood up he then growled, "How…dare you!? Using such underhanded techniques….You're no better than Academia! I will make you pay for ever setting foot on xyz soil! Trap activate! Revival ticket! When one or more of my monsters has been destroyed in battle, by destroying a card I control for each, not only does that monster revive itself but I also regain all the life points I lost during the battle!" Verdant sanctuary exploded into sparkles which reformed into the xyz monster I had just destroyed, then Kyoji's life points shot right back up to where they were before!

 **Kyoji: 800-4000**

"No way!" I gasped, "Even pendulum synchro didn't get through to him…."

"He's one tough nut to crack." Yamata muttered.

"I take it your turn is over now? If not then hurry up! I made a mistake holding back last turn, but I don't intend to repeat it! If you don't believe me, I'll prove it this turn!" Kyoji yelled furiously.

I then narrowed my eyes, "I play my continuos trap Echo Oscillation! Once per turn, by destroying a pendulum card in my pendulum zone I can then draw another from my deck! I destroy dharma eye magician in order to draw!" My scale 2 magician exploded and shone on my deck's top card, which I drew. "You sure about this Ryuga? Destroying your own scale just to draw 1 card?"

"It was worth it Yamata," I replied, "If all goes according to plan, I should be able to pull off a combo that will catch Kyoji off guard and hopefully prove we can work together no matter where we come from or the summoning methods." I then turned back to the duel, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." One was iron resolve, which would come in very handy should he set up something. "Now since it's the end phase of my turn and I didn't normal summon, I activate the special ability of the red eyes wyvern in my graveyard! By banishing it I can special summon red eyes black dragon from my graveyard! Return to the field my friend!" A flare erupted from the ground and Red eyes took to the air and let out a loud roar before landing. "He won't get the drop on me this time."

"Hope so…Cos if this doesn't work, we could end up being the next course for these creepy crawlies…" Looking around us, the spiders were beginning to close in around us.

"Patience my pets, you'll get your victory feast very soon." Kyoji hissed, "Prepare for your annihilation!" he yelled as he drew, "I activate xyz treasure ticket! This spell card allows me to draw cards equal to the rank of an xyz monster I control that is equal to or less than rank 4! Now I draw 4 cards!" As he drew and looked at one, "Perfect! With this card, your defeat is very much inescapable!"

"Wh..what card!?"

"You'll see soon enough, but first, I activate Overlay unit reborn! This card lets me special summon 2 monsters that were overlay units from my graveyard! And so I'll be reviving rainbow spider and ground spider!" Both bugs returned to his field!

"Those monsters again…"

"That's right, but before I overlay them I'll use the spell energy attractor! By targeting an xyz monster In control with no overlay units, I can target one set card you have and then both this spell and your card become overlay units for my xyz monster!" The spell shone and took control of my iron resolve and both turned into orange overlay units for his Desert trapdoor spider!

"No!" I then sweated anxiously with my defence taken away, but what happened next made me sweat like a mad bullet!

"From the looks of things, I'd say I took away a card you desperately needed. But your torment has merely started! I now overlay both my ground spider and rainbow spider in order to xyz summon!" Both monsters changed into orange and yellow orbs before diving into the xyz portal! Arachnid sleeping in the depths of the desert sand, awaken to drag our prey down to their doom! I xyz summon! Rank 4 Desert Trap door spider!" A second spider appeared next to the first!

"As if things weren't bad enough…"

"Now for the card that will seal your doom! I activate Rank up Spider Web!" He then played a continuos spell which depicted a spider like symbol in the middle!

"R..rank up!?" Shun played many of those cards during his duels so I knew where this was going!

"This special rank up card allows me to rank up an xyz monster into an xyz monster that's one rank higher at the cost of 1 overlay unit!" Kyoji yelled.

There was one thing that worried me more, "But since it's a continuos spell…."

"I can then use it multiple times!" he answered, "Now by detaching 1 unit from my desert trapdoor spider I rebuild the overlay network using it!" One unit was absorbed into the spell making it glow and then the whole spider dove into the xyz portal!, "Giant predator lurking in the shadows, strike with venom and drain the miserable life of your victims! Rank up! Xyz evolution! Appear! Rank 5! **Black tarantula**!"

Upon ranking up, the new spider was even more terrifying than its previous form! It was a gigantic tarantula with black menacing fur over its body, and its abdomen carried the markings of that of a black widow spider! It's legs had 3 claws at the end of them and as it stood up and let out a nightmarish hiss, it also raised its massive fangs which were shaped like meat hooks and corrosive venom leaked and dissolved the rocks they hit!

 **Black tarantula, Rank 5, Insect, XYZ, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000**

Red eyes then gulped at the sight of the new gargantuan spider, "We…could be in trouble here…"

"I'm not quite finished yet! Now with rank up spider web's effect I detach a unit from my second spider in order to rank it up as well!" His second trapdoor spider then dove into the xyz portal, "Rank up! Xyz evolution! Appear! Rank 5 black tarantula!" A second giant tarantula appeared to our horror as it let out a nightmarish hiss!

"Now he's got 2 of them!?"

"Indeed, but as powerful as these 2 spiders are, the are merely servants compared to the queen who rules over them all!" Kyoji proclaimed, "You won't have to wait for long, because I'm about to summon her! With the power of rank up spider web! Now I detach a unit from black tarantula in order to rank up again!" The tarantula gave up a purple overlay unit before diving into the xyz portal, "Empress of the underworld who rules over all arachnids, arise from the depths of your kingdom and lay claim to all who threaten the existence of all spiders! Rank up! Xyz evolution! Come forth! Rank 6! Empress Airachnid!"

Emerging from the xyz portal was an enormous spider like monster, one more sinister and deadly looking than the others I met from Kyoji so far! It resembled underground arachnid where the front was a formidable spider like head with 4 blood red eyes and with 8 long and sharp legs, serrated like those of insect queen's. The abdomen was black on top and purple underside, with a white skull mark on it. On the spider's torso was a female upper half, wearing a black covering until her chest area while her arms had purple coverings over them until they reached her shoulders, with her hands having 5 fingers and claws at the end. Her skin was pale white, and on the top half of her human face she wore an insect like mask and had long white hair. She was also wearing blood red lipstick but a pair of vampiric fangs could also be seen poking from them.

 **Empress Arachnid, Rank 6, Insect, XYZ, DARK, ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200**

I then gazed upon Kyoji's ace, paralysed with fear, "There's great anger and hatred emanating from her…She really despises all the invaders who decimated her home of xyz as much as her master…." RE could tell this too as he was feeling rthe immense pressure of their combined hatred and anger.

"Now I play monster reborn in order to revive my desert trapdoor spider! (Detached from tarantula) Arise to serve your queen!" His trapdoor spider emerged from the portal and landed next to the empress, "Finally, I'll play overlay rebirth, this spell attaches 2 monsters from my graveyard as overlay units to an xyz monster I choose!" He then took Jirai Gumo and Ground spider from his graveyard before throwing them at Desert trapdoor spider, causing them to become 2 orange overlay units for the reborn spider! "I've been prolonging your imminent demise for too long! Now this is where it ends! I activate the special ability of my black tarantula! Once per turn, I can use an overlay unit to force one monster you control to defence mode and then drain it off its defence points! And I choose that disgusting eyesore of a synchro monster clear wing fast dragon!" The tarantula swallowed one unit before then shot poisonous threads which ensnared my dragon and caused him to suddenly weaken as dark venom coursed through its entire body and it collapsed to the ground, all we could do was watch helplessly as it growled in pain!

 **2000-0**

"Now desert trapdoor spider's special ability activates! By using one overlay unit, I can change the battle mode of one of your monsters! So now your red eyes black dragon is about to have himself tied up once again!"

"Oh no, not again!" RE growled in horror as the spider swallowed a unit before spraying him with sticky silk before he was wrapped in a cocoon! "Finally, my empress arachnid's ability activates! Once per turn I can target another insect on my field or a defence mode monster you control, then that monster becomes an overlay unit for her! Now surrender to her bidding Red eyes balck dragon!"

"No! Red eyes!" I cried as he was forcefully changed into a purple overlay unit which then orbited around the queen! "This can't be happening!"

"Oh it can and it will! And now, I'll use that very overlay unit my empress gained in order to activate her second special ability!" She then held her hand then closed her fist down on the overlay unit she gained, "Now I can bring back one of her former servants! And I choose desert trapdoor spider!" (Detached from second black tarantula earlier) She then shot out black webbing from her fanged jaws into a graveyard portal and yanked out the trapdoor spider from there!

I found myself completely overwhelmed with fear and horror as I was faced with 4 massive spiders, all I had left was my one dragon with 0 defence points! "Is it even possible for me to win in this state?" I thought to myself losing hope.

"You're finished! This is for my fallen comrades and everyone else you've taken! Desert trapdoor spider! Show no mercy and attack directly!" The spider screeched before burrowing underground, I was petrified, I knew it could attack me from anywhere, if I moved I could easily be struck in no time, but if I held still I'm a goner! Either way….

"Ryuga! Move!"

"Don't let Yuya and the others down!"

"Gah!" I then woke to the voices of Yamata and Red eyes, I then realised if I lost here then I'd never be able to see my friends again! No way I'm going top let this stop me!" I then made a mad dash for an action card, "It's over!" Kyoji yelled as the spider erupted from in front of me and tried to pounce! I then did a slide underneath and avoided it in time our attacks thanks to the power of pendulum and standard! Can't you see that we can be valuable allies in the fight against Academia?"

"Don't flatter yourself, the fact that you need to rely on cheap underhanded tactics like action cards and pendulum summoning just to hang on proves how weak and useless you are! I'll never resort to such cowardly measures or turn to the likes of other worlds for help, for you'll do nothing but hold us back!" he retorted, "As for your monster he won't be staying for long," as he said that, the bite marks on clear wing began to grow and then the infection began to spread throughout it's body!

"Wh..what's going on!? What have you done!?" I cried in shock as clear wing roared in pain.

"It's not about what I've done, it's what you've done! For when black tarantula fails to destroy a monster in battle, that monster is destroyed at the end of the battle phase!" The venom flooded my dragon's body until eventually it exploded!

"Urg…When clear wing fast dragon is destroyed, I can place it in an empty pendulum zone!" Clear wing then filled in the empty spot where dharma eye magician once was and completed the scale.

"You made have avoided defeat this turn, but next turn will be your last. I'll place this facedown and that should be enough suffering for now. Now go, draw your last card."

"Tch! He's right, if I don't draw the right card it's over…." I sweated.

"Yeah…you're right," Yamata replied before smirking, "But hey, despite all that's gonna happen, don't you think it can also be a little exciting to put your heart and soul into a do or die move?" he said cheerfully.

"Huh?..Y..yeah…hehe, you're right. If we're going down, we might as well do it with honour and in way we can be proud of." I replied back, "Here we go! Draw!" Perfect! It was what I needed! "I play card of sanctity! With this we both draw till we hold 6 cards in our hands! So let's see what fate has in store for us…"

"Please your fate was sealed the moment we met, but whatever, I'll play your silly game." Kyoji scoffed as he drew, "After all, as long as I control another insect monster, you can't target my Empress Airachnid for an attack! So you might as well yield and accept your fate!"

After I saw what I drew, I then visualised a strategy, alongside a certain card I intended to use for some time, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I forge my own fate! As you'll see right now!" I then took a card, "I activate silent doom! This spell lets me bring back a normal monster from my graveyard in defence mode! Rise once more red eyes black dragon!" The spell revived my friend for the third time! "You didn't have to do this….I've already failed you twice…"

"Don't worry Red eyes, I promise that won't happen this time." I whispered.

"Hmph, him again? No matter, I'll just have to crush him again, he's of no threat to any of my spiders!"

"On his own, but we standard never duel alone! For no matter the odds we always duel while carrying the wishes and words of our comrades! And now we shall respond with all our might! With my scale 4 clear wing fast dragon and scale 8 dragon pit magician, I can now pendulum summon monsters from levels 5-7 all at once! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve me the path of hope that shall bring me victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights then shot out, "Revive from my extra deck! Dharma eye magician!" My level 7 magician returned from my extra deck, "And from my hand! Arise mysterious dragon with dichromatic eyes! Odd eyes phantom dragon!" My own odd eyes monster appeared and let out a lour roar upon appearing!

"Pendulum monsters can be revived over and over again!?" Kyoji gasped.

"Correct, like my spirit, we never stay down but keep rising from the ashes of defeat and never giving up hope! Now I trigger the specie ability of the noble dragon magician in my graveyard! Since I have an odd eyes monster in my field, by reducing its level by 3, I'm allowed to special summon her from my graveyard!" The small white cloaked magician revived herself and landed next to odd eyes after reducing its level from 7 to 4, "Now for the spell that will bring us victory! I activate Harmonic synchro fusion! This special card allows me to both synchro and fusion summon using monsters on my field as materials!" Both odd eyes and the magician split into 2 copies of themselves.

"What!? Fusion and synchro!?" Kyoji was completely taken aback by this.

"I tune level 3 noble dragon magician to my level 4 odd eyes phantom dragon!" The tuner became 3 rings for my dragon to pass through! "Dragon of dual coloured eyes! Harness the flames within your soul and burn with the fire of the meteors! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 7 odd eyes meteor burst dragon!" Appearing was a fiery dragon with red and blue eyes and who let out a stream of fire upon arrival! "Now I fuse noble dragon magician together with odd eyes phantom dragon!" Odd eyes became a yellow orb while the magician became blue, "Dual eyed dragon of the shadows, unite with the noble sorceress whose knowledge of your kind knows no bounds, and become reborn with the winds of change! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 7 odd eyes vortex dragon!" Appearing from a whirlwind next to my meter burst dragon was a green odd eyes dragon with large blades for wings!

Kyoji became furious, "Synchro AND Fusion!? I will completely destroy you!"

"I may use summoning methods that anger you, but know this, because one summoning may have wronged you gives you no right to brand all others who use it as the same!" I retorted, "Odd eyes meteor burst dragon's ability activates! Pendulum meteor! When summoned, I can special summon a monster from my pendulum zone on the condition that my meteor burst dragon cannot attack! Welcome back to the field clear wing fast dragon!" As meteor burst dragon roared, clear wing in my pendulum zone was engulfed in fames before striking back on the field in a meteor! "Now my vortex dragon's special ability activates! When it is summoned, I can target one attack position monster on your field and then return it to your hand, but in this case your extra deck! I choose empress arachnid! Go! Vile vortex!" My fusion dragon then whipped a gust of wind straight at the queen spider!

"I won't let you! I activate my empress arachnid's special ability! When targeted by an opponent's effect, by detaching an overlay unit from an xyz monster I control! I can redirect your effect to another insect monster I choose! Desert trapdoor spider! Protect your empress!" The trapdoor spider swallowed its unit before rushing in to take the blow from the winds and returning toy his extra deck! "In that case, I'll activate clear wing's special ability! Dichroic Prison! Seal away Empress arachnid!" My clear wing then shone bright light preparing to ensnare the monstrous xyz spider lady!

"Did you forget By detaching an overlay unit from an xyz monster I control, I can redirect any effects you try to target my empress with! Go Black tarantula! Protect your beloved mistress!" One tarantula swallowed its remaining overlay unit as it jumped in to take the blow for his queen! "We xyz will never yield to the likes of outsiders!"

 **2300-0**

I admired his conviction after that, so it was time I answered back my way, "Alright Kyoji! Since you value xyz monsters more than anything else, than watch this! Using my level 7 odd eyes vortex dragon and level 7 Odd eyes meteor burst dragon! I build the overlay network!" My dragons changed into red and green orbs before diving into the portal! "Dragon of the freezing north with dual coloured eyes, descend to the battle field in the blizzards of power and encase your foes in a prison of ice! I xyz summon! Rank 7 odd eyes absolute dragon!"

"Using a fusion and a synchro monster to xyz summon!? How dare you taint our precious summoning with that of other worlds?!"

"I'm showing you how we all can work together as one! As you'll soon see, that unity will be your downfall!" I then raised my hand! "Odd eyes Absolute dragon! Attack Black tarantula with absolute zero stream!" My ice dragon prepared to launch a stream of ice at Kyoji's hairy spider as he grit his teeth in frustration and hatred! "I now activate its special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can negate an attack once per turn and then summon an odd eyes monster form my graveyard! Go! Ice barrier!"

"What!?" Kyoji looked in surprise as my dragon swallowed a unit before generating an ice wall in front of itself, which then cracked and released odd eyes vortex dragon from it!

"Now odd eyes vortex dragon! Attack his tarantula!" My vortex dragon prepared to launch a stream of wind at his intended target!

"I don't know what you were thinking stopping your attack but you just dug your own grave!" Kyoji then revealed his facedown! "I activate gravity bind! Now level 4 or above monsters can't attack! Since xyz monsters don't have levels, they're unaffected while your monsters will be rendered helpless!" As the trap prepared to launch a wave of energy at my monsters, "Not if I activate Vortex dragon's second ability! Once per turn, I can shuffle a pendulum monster from my extra deck back into my main deck I can negate the activation of a card effect and destroy that card! Winds of Change!" I shuffled back my Wisdom eye magician and then the winds tore through the trap!

"Why you…"

"The attack now commences! Destroy the 0 attack Black tarantula!" My dragon blasted straight through the weakened spider causing it to explode!

 **Kyoji: 4000-1400**

"Urg!" Kyoji grunted.

"Now clear wing! Destroy his second tarantula with razor tornado wing!" Clear wing then spun and sliced the spider clean in half before it exploded too

 **Kyoji: 1400-1200**

"With all her servants gone, Empress Airachnid is now wide open!"

"I think not! You've run out of monsters to attack me with! So next turn my empress will unleash the combined rage of a thousand fallen xyzians upon you and your desecrating duelling! Face it! You've lost!"

"Not yet! I still have my final facedown left!" Kyoji's eyes widened as he realised the trap I had laid out a turn ago, "I activate quick xyz! Now I can xyz summon one monster!"

"You dare use xyz again!?"

"The summoning is for all to use, and it's not the type of method that's evil, it't the person who uses out! And I intend to use it to bring down Academia! I now overlay Red eyes black dragon with Dharma eye magician!" Red eyes then roared in unison with meteor burst as they became purple and yelloworbs before diving into the portal! "Black dragon encased dark molten steel, arise from the depths of the smelting pit and burn all to the ground! I xyz summon! Rank 7 Red eyes flare metal dragon!" Red eyes rose form the portal in his xyz form and roared, "I am back, with a vengeance!"

"Red eyes! Attack and destroy Empress Airachnid once and for all! With molten metal fire storm!" Red eyes then roared and let out a burst of molten magma from his mouth into the air which fell down upon arachnid like a firestorm before she shrieked in pain and was melted down!

 **Kyoji: 1200-800**

"AAARGH!" he yelled as the flames crashed around him, "This…isn't…over!"

"I'll have to disagree on that! I now activate my flare dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can summon a normal monster from my graveyard and I revive red eyes black dragon!" Like how odd eyes absolute revived odd eyes vortex, now my flare metal dragon did the same with his original form!

"Though I may not be able to attack anymore this turn, this spell card is all I need! Inferno fire blast!" I then activated the spell from my hand, "By preventing my red eyes black dragon from attacking this turn, this spell deals you damage equal to the original attack of my red eyes! That makes 2400! Meanign this duel is over!'

"N…NOOOO!" Kyoji cursed as Red eyes unloaded his final attack directly at the xyz rebel, "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" He was blown back really hard and then slammed into the wall before falling back down!

 **Kyoji: 800-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the field vanished, I took a deep breath of relief that it was over. 'Thanks you guys…" Yamata and Red eyes smiled at our victory, but our moment was cut short by nearby groaning, "Uuuurrgh…."

"Ah! Kyoji!" I gasped and then rushed to him, "Are you alright!?"

As I reached out to take his head, he suddenly shot a fierce glare at me before smacking my hand away and leaping far out of arm's reach!

"Whoa! He's still got that much strength left!?" RE gasped.

"Tch! I amy have lost the match, but…you will not leave this place alive!" His eyes then glowed red and soon, coming from all the caverns were hundreds of spiders! They soon swarmed the cave like a sea of legs and headed towards us!

"H..Hey! Please! Don;t do this!" I cried as they came in!

"Man! What is up with you!? Do you really hate us that much!?" Yamata cried that our victory suddenly became for nothing!

"Your fate is sealed! Now be buried in the voices of anguish and despair of my people!" he proclaimed furiously as the spiders came in closer and started to get within arm's reach of my legs! I then girt my teeth and clenched my fists hard in fear and frustration at not being able to do anything!

"This is the end!"

I then closed my eyes bracing for the worst, but then suddenly, "KYOJI! STAND DOWN!" A voice suddenly yelled, which made the spiders stop in their tracks! Kyoji then gasped at the voice, suddenly jumping in front of me. "Call of your pets this instant, now!"

He wore a white jacket which was hanging from his neck like a cape and the red resistance band in his white hair outcropped with red. He also wore an inside black layer and jeans, along with brown boots, and amazingly! "M..my face!?" Is this?

"J..Jin!?" Kyoji gasped, while Yamata too gained a similar expression of surprise to see his old partner, "Whoa, that's some entrance, don't know how you did it but timing's perfect!" he thought to himself.

"Get out of my way Jin! This is my battle so stay out of it!" Kyoji yelled, but Jin responded with narrowed eyes, "Haven't you realised it yet? Has anger and revenge clouded your mind an judgement that much you've failed to recognise friend from foe? I know you don't take kindly to outside help, but you're better than this and you know it!"

"Don't even think about it! The last time you invited someone from another dimension into our ranks it costed us our only chance to go to fusion, reduce our captured comrades and end this once and for all! I will not let another chance get wasted because of your sentimentality for others! Now out of my way before I-" he was suddenly interrupted.

"I said, STAND DOWN!" Jin suddenly yelled as the aura of a giant brownish red quadrapedal dragon appeared above him and let out a thunderous roar which made the spiders retreat into the caverns out of fear and Kyoji kneeled down at the immense pressure,

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"Tch….Fine…." Kyoji grunted with extreme frustration as he was forced to back down.

As I gazed upon the mighty beast before it faded, I felt a throbbing sense in the back of my neck and my back! "Is this…Jormangandr? Bahamut's xyz brother?"

Jin then turned around to me, "I'm terribly sorry for my comrade's rash actions and what he put you through earlier. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him, we've been on the edge for many months now so trust is something many of us aren't capable of at the moment."

"I..It's fine…" I replied, grateful for his help and not wanting to offend him, "I'm just glad we have that misunderstanding cleared up."

"That's good to hear." Jin replied, "Come, I know you probably have many questions and I have some too. But, let's speak in a more secure location." He then began to walk down one of the other tunnels and we followed, with Kyoji trailing behind at a far distance bearing an intense grudge and animosity towards me.

Hopefully, things will go better now that the battle was over, but somehow, I feel this was only the beginning of things to come….

 **So how'd you like Ryuga's first xyz dimension duel and surviving his brush with death? Now he's made his way into Jin's group of resistance fighters and what shall we see from them? Will he be able to earn Kyoji's trust as well as those of the resistance? Also just what history does Yamata have with xyz? FInd out next time!**

 **Also for my OC cards, desert trapdoor spider and rainbow spider are on the yugioh wikia which I had these card's appearances based off, type in and search if you don't know. Also, the other OC cards are my own creation. Kyoji here is based on the Zexal manga character with the same name who could control spiders and was also a powerful and ruthless duelist and character, along with his rank up spider web card, chain summon, overlay unit reborn and overlay rebirth.**

 **The Spider web normal spell I mentioned here is the one used in Yugioh GX, a normal spell. Look it up if you don't know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait!**

OC cards

Rainbow spider

Once per turn, you can change one of your opponent's attack position monsters to defence mode, if you do this, you can special summon one level 5 or lower insect type monster from your hand.

Desert trapdoor spider earth

2 rank 4 insect monsters

You can detach one xyz material to switch the battle mode of one opponent monster your opponent controls. If the only monsters your opponent controls are in defence mode, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Black tarantula dark

3 rank 5 insect monsters

This card can attack all your opponent's monsters that are in defence mode once each, if it does, inflict piercing damage. Once per turn, you can detach xyz material to target one monster your opponent controls in attack mode, change it to defence mode and reduce its defence to 0. It's mode cannot be changed except with a card effect. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, if it didn't destroy that monster by battle at the end of the damage step, destroy it at the end of the battle phase.

Empress Arachnid rank 6

4 rank 6 insect monsters

Once per turn you can detach one xyz material to activate one of these 2 effects:-

You can change the battle modes of all your opponent's monsters in attack mode to defence mode. They cannot be changed as long as this card remains face up on the field,

or

Special summon one insect type monster from your hand or graveyard.

Once per turn, you can target an insect type monster on your field or an opponent's face up monster in defence mode:-

1-Attach that monster as an xyz material to an xyz monster you control

2-Equip it to this card as an equip card. If this card would be destroyed you can destroy the equipped monster instead. You can only equip one monster at a time to this card.

While you control another insect monster, this card can't be selected as an attack target.

If this card would be selected as the target of an opponent's effect, you can detach one xyz material from an xyz monster you control to change the target to another appropriate insect monster you control.

You can only control one empress arachnid.


	69. Chapter 69-Journey of the keeper part 1

Chapter 69

Journey of the Keeper Part 1

I followed Jin and Kyoji for a little while through the catacombs until we reached what seemed like an old underground parking lot, which was now filled with rubble in places here and there. After going upwards and out of a secret passage, I soon found myself at the front of what used to be a huge shopping mall, but of course was now in ruins….

"Here we are." Jin stated.

"Umm, where is here?" I asked not trying to sound rude.

"Hmph, where else?" Kyoji scoffed, "This is our base of operations. I can't believe we're actually letting you in."

He was still furious at me, and somehow I feel Yamata was responsible….

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite introduce myself yet," the boy with my face said, "My name is Jin, I'm a member of the Heartland Resistance." He then turned to his subordinate with a hard gaze, "I believe you've already been….acquainted with Kyoji?"

"In a way…." I sweat dropped as Kyoji Yagumo turned his face away, "I'm Ryuga Shirogane." I replied.

"Nice to meet you," Jin replied politely, "And I welcome you inside to our base," he said as we walked in. Heading into the arcade centre, it was now a ruined place with broken down game sets and holes in the walls where the doomed outside could be seen. I was soon greeted by the faces of a number of duelists in tattered uniforms or clothing, showing they had their share of battles. Some were already duelling each other at the table only to look up to see a second lookalike of their leader. Some looked at me with grudging faces like Kyoji, others didn't really care or simply smiled a bit, it seemed as though it wasn't a huge surprise to them.

There were a few rats in places scurrying about but they didn't seem to mind.

Kyoji decided to move away from the 2 of us with a sneer and he was joined by a couple of others with the same expression, no doubt badmouthing me behind my back. "Ignore them." Jin said to me, "Come in here." he invited me behind a makeshift door which was really an opening covered by tattered cloth. Inside was a makeshift bed made out of old worn out clothing and a pillow made from a sack stuffed with old newspapers. There was also a desk where there a handful of tools and a lamp, alongside a magnifying glass for close inspections. I could tell that this was probably Jin's own quarters considering it was a pretty small place. I then noticed on his desk a small photo frame, which had a picture of himself and..Yuto, Shun and Ruri…..I couldn't help but eye it for a little while before he spoke to me suddenly.

"You sit on my bed if you're tired." he offered.

"Umm…thanks…" I accepted quickly as I sat down, it was that comfy but it was home enough.

"Once again, I'm really sorry for what my partner tried to and did to you…" Jin said disappointed, "Kyoji's already been through so much and is actually very distrustful of outsiders ever since the invasion."

"Yeah, I can understand why." I replied, "After seeing some of your fellow resistance glaring at me not he way in, I can tell the feeling's quite mutual." Also, Shun was pretty much like that himself, just glad he opened up in the end.

"It's actually a lot more personal than that," Jin replied, "You see….he actually grew in an orphanage as long as he could remember. All he had were his fellow orphans, his caretaker and his younger brother Yuji, who looked up to him ever since they were dropped off by their parents who couldn't afford to look after them anymore." I felt a little hurt after hearing that, "He wasn't always like that though, in the past he used to be a very nice and inspiring person to the younger orphans there, and even taught them about how all life is precious, especially the smallest creatures."

 **Flashback**

Kyoji was catching butterflies in the garden with his little brother Yuji, also showing them up close of their fragileness and beauty.

"But…when the war occurred the entire estate was completely devastated and the entire group carded before his eyes." Jn said sadly, "Since then he despised anyone who used summonings outside of xyz and would card anyone, especially fusion users, without hesitation. It was card or be carded since then, and he basically became ruthless, doing anything necessary to eliminate Academia once and for all….It's something a number of xyz survivors I've met share."

"I see….I understand…" I replied sadly, "But still, making them suffer agony and pain? That would make you guys no better than they are."

Jin remained quiet for a little while before admitting, "Sigh…It's true, and that's what I've been trying to tell most of my comrades, however, the reality is that if we don't take action to defend ourselves we'll just end up being walked over and overwhelmed if we simply leave them alone without resistance. Usually we just disarm or disable, but sometimes we will have to resort to more extreme measures of neutralising our enemies should they get too close to our base or simply out of spite. If I try to go against what they think is right, we may lose them and under the situation, none of us can afford any in-fighting."

It must have been really tough trying to put behind his beliefs for the sake of survival and for the team….."Kyoji mentioned how he knew and despised synchro summoning just as much as fusion summoning. What's the deal with that?"

"Well…" he was finding this part hard to say, "Let's just say, I once worked with someone who utilised the power of synchro and believe it or not….he had same face as both of us…."

"You mean….Yamata?" I asked.

He then turned to me, "H..How do you know his name? And do you know where he is now?"

"Ummm…it's quite a long story really….Let's just say we met and….we're close now…." He then appeared next to me with a grin, "Yup! Closer than you think!"

"I see…." Jin was no doubt suspicious but then moved on, "While in the catacombs, I actually witnessed your duel, and aside from that impressive pendulum summon and action field…. you did pull off a couple of moves that only Yamata would know…..Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like I said…It's really complicated, I didn't even know how to explain it…."

"Hmmm, in that case, would you mind if I were to take a look at your duel disk for a moment?" he asked suddenly.

"Why? All of a sudden?"

"I am interested to know how you managed to activate that…field as it's called. I've never seen technology like that before, and with our members becoming few in number we could use any edge we can get. So would you please?" he asked.

"Ummm…I'm not so sure, because this disk is actually…"

"I'll be careful don't worry." he assured, "I've worked with dismantling duel disks before, and have been able to replicate and adapt Academia technology to our own. Which was what enabled some of our allies to transfer to other dimensions. One of which was Yamata which was recently, and the other 2 were close friends of mine, whom we sent to standard months ago. Which reminds me….wonder how they're doing now…." he thought as he took my disk and began opening it up.

"2 friends….Wait, do you mean Yuto and Shun?"

"Huh!?" he gasped, "You know them both!? Who exactly are you!?" he cried before realising his outburst, "I..I'm sorry…It's just, not only Yamata but also Yuto and Shun…"

"I understand…being away from your friends without any contact must have been really hard…."

"Who are you really Ryuga? Aside from being my standard dimension counterpart? Have you by chance met them there?"

I then flash backed to my first meeting with them and let's say…it wasn't friendly…"I'm part of a standard defence force called the Lancers."

"The lancers?"

"We're basically standard's best who have vowed to fight against Academia no matter the cost. Believe it or not, Shun's actually one of us."

"R..Really!? That's incredible! How is he!? Where is he now!?"

"I…I don't know…" I reluctantly replied.

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"We had an incident in synchro! We ended up getting separated in a dimension related accident! When I came to, I found myself alone here in xyz! I swear i really don't know!" I replied best i could. He then eyed me for a while before turning to his duel disk and I noticed a faint glow on one card.

 **(Jin POV)**

"Jormangandr?"

"Hmmm….He speaks the truth. If he is chosen by my standard brother Bahamut, then he is worthy of our trust."

Jin then turned to me with a disheartened look, "I….understand….Thank you for looking out for him. And I'm glad, he's been able to find allies, hopefully they are strong ones too." I then began to work on Ryuga's disk and study its components, hoping to maybe utilise and adapt its action field capabilities to our own disks, hopefully giving us and edge where we can.

"You bet we are!" Ryuga replied, "We recently came from the synchro dimension and were able to unite the entire city together! No doubt we've gained some strong allies too."

'I see, that's great to hear." I said relieved with encouraging news, "Since you were in synchro, did you by chance meet with my friend Yamata? Since I sent him back to his home I haven't been able to establish any contact with him….Also, did you happen to see Yuto as well? If you met Shun then surely you must know who I'm talking about."

"I…do…But like I said, I don't really know what really happened myself. Even I'm still trying to get my head around things I've witnessed since becoming a part of this war." Ryuga really had no answer…..Something only our dragons would know, but that may make things more complicated than they already are…

"That's fine," I sighed disappointed that I didn't get anything useful but I could sympathise with him, "Standard is another unfortunate victim of the war, something we hoped to leave out of, but since you're already dragged into it would be best that we all help each other whatever way we can."

Meanwhile Jormangandr had noticed Bahamut and Fafnir appear before him to his surprise, so he then disappeared along with them to discuss matters in private.

"Say Jin." Ryuga asked me possibly trying to shift topic, "I know this may be hard, but I just want to know."

"About what?"

"Well….You're side of the story. Like how come you're friends with Yamata, about Heartland, about us and the other dimensional counterparts. And…what happened…."

"….."

"I'm just interested to know your side of the story and how it all started…."

I then thought for a moment before deciding to answer, "Sigh…Very well Ryuga, but if you really want to know, you'd have to know from the very beginning. If you really want me to tell you everything on our side up until this point, then you'd best make yourself comfortable." I replied while still working.

 **(Flashback)**

I grew up in the mountains and spent nearly my entire childhood in a temple. It was called Temple Dragos (Place from Yugioh Zexal), where the students there trained and honed in their skills against one another, and everyone specialised in mastering the way of the dragon, as well as the use of dragon type monsters.

In the courtyard, many students in martial art uniforms, had gathered in order to practice against one another, while being observed carefully from the temple entrance, by an old sage with a long beard and in red robes (Jinlon), while holding on to a walking staff.

"I overlay my keeper of the shrine with draconic guard!" a male student called, "I xyz summon! Rank 4 Kachi Kochi dragon!" Both human-like dragon monsters dove into the xyz portal before replaced by a large rock like dragon.

On another side, a girl was preparing her own attack against a fellow student, she had harpie channeller and harpies' pet dragon on her field. "I play dimension xyz! Since my life points are less than 1000 and I have 3 monsters with the same in my graveyard! I can overlay them!" Emerging from the graveyard were harpy ladies 1, 2 and 3 which turned into 3 green orbs and then diving into the portal, "I xyz summon! Harpy's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" Appearing from it was a smaller xyz version of harpy's pet dragon which had a harpy lady by its side. "I'm not finished! Now I overlay level 7 Harpy's pet dragon and Harpy Channeler! I xyz summon! Gaia dragon the thunder charger!" The xyz Gaia stood above his red dragon alongside the harpies' dragon as both were prepared to strike at their foe, which was Evilswarm Bahamut.

The sage viewed every student with great pride and joy, all of them showing great promise….however….One student stood above them all. The sage soon turned to the side seeing a certain disciple duelling against his opponent who used an Evolzar Laggia.

"I overlay my level 8 Felgrand dragon and Level 8 Armed Protector Dragon!" Both powerful dragons changed into yellow orbs before diving into the xyz portal, "I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Divine dragon Lord Felgrand!" The mighty dragon knight rose from the ground emanating great strength and power to the amazement of the entire monastery! "Battle! Felgrand! Attack Evolzar Laggia with Divine Sword Slash!" The warrior charged forward and cleaved smaller dragon in half! Causing it to explode and blow its owner back!

As Jin stood proud over his victory, the other students looked upon him with fear, jealousy or disgust before turning away and ignoring him to his disappointment over their lack of praise. The sage then walked towards him as Jin turned around. "Jin, come with me for a moment." I knew he wanted to discuss something in private so I followed him inside. The inner chamber had a sanctuary where there were ancient drawings and hieroglyphs of dragons decorating the walls. At the main sanctuary stood a giant stone tablet depicting a powerful dragon standing on its hind legs and outstretched wings.

Ever since I was around 5, my master always told me that of all his students, I was the one gifted with a special power, to hear the voices of dragons and possibly become the bridge between monster and duelist. So I was entitled to one day inherit the power of the temple's most prized monster and to use it for good. Initially I was proud of being bestowed with such a great honour alongside the monsters I grew up with, but ever since it was declared, life began changing-as time went on my fellow students continued to grow more distant from me out of jealousy or fear, because of my master's decision that I was a chosen one. After that, I started to wish I wasn't, and I never had any friends.

My master declared that I finally demonstrated my strength and proven myself worthy to wield Dragos' most sacred card and instructed that I reach out my hand and accept its power. However, I refused to his surprise.

"How come?" Ryuga asked.

At the time, I personally felt something was missing from me, something that was essential to my growth as a dragon tamer, only then would I believe I myself would be worthy. Until then I couldn't simply accept the card yet, knowing I myself didn't feel worthy enough to possess it as I still had obstacles within me which I currently couldn't surpass. After hearing my reason, my master thought long and hard before respecting my decision and instead gave me a new task, one which he believed may help me overcome the gap in my heart which was keeping me from achieving my birthright.

He knew that keeping me within the walls of the temple would only limit me and keep me from achieving my full potential, so he decided to send me to Heartland City, back when it was still a vibrant and joyful place, hoping the outside world would be a much better teacher than he ever could be and that I would find what I was truly lacking in. At the time didn't know for what reason he would immediately send me somewhere so far away in the outside world all of a sudden, but I figured a journey on my own would probably open a path to what I'm searching for so I accepted.

Upon arrival I decided to enrol myself in Heartland Duel School, which was the City's top Academy for training pro duelists. Despite the lack of contact with the outside world, I was able to pass quickly and get admitted within the new school term.

 **(Heartland Duel School)**

Apparently I was put in the school's Clover branch for beginner or new students, regardless of their own original skill everyone started at the bottom. "Everyone, before we begin may I have your attention please?" The teacher announced getting everyone's attention, including a girl, with purple hair glasses (Sayaka), and a boy with red hair and wearing a red sweater (Allen). "Starting today we'll be having a new transfer student joining us." she then turned to the open door, "Jin, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" Hearing that I stepped in quietly and nervously, I had changed out of my martial arts uniform and decided to where a black inner layer and white jacket on the outside, with black jeans and brown shoes.

"H..Hi everyone…Nice to…meet you all…." As embarrassing as it is to admit, I didn't really have any good social skills since I was always alone even back at the temple, so I didn't quite know how to react. Everyone was happy to welcome me in, but I couldn't really return their feelings that well and most of them often took it the wrong way….After a while, I simply tried to hide myself in the corner despite the teacher trying to put me with others, but eventually they all gave up trying to get to know or understand who I really was.

"Come on Sayaka, let's leave him alone."

"But Allen…"

"Look, he doesn't want anything to do with us. Just leave him be!" Allen said as the bell rang and he went out, followed by a reluctant Sayaka, while I simply went through my books. After school was over I simply wandered around the square aimlessly thinking to myself, was coming out here simply a waste of time and effort? Sitting on a bench, I didn't really see any point of going on a journey if I couldn't even carry on a conversation with someone new. I had decided to drop the next day and return back home. I decided though to spend a little more time getting to know the City and what is has to offer before leaving, while hanging around the park I overheard a scuffle between people and decided to check it out. In the middle of a clearing I found a couple of thugs harassing a pair of girls, one of which was from my class and the other, I had to admit she was cute, had long purple hair and pink eyes.

"Ruri?" Ryuga asked.

Hearing a stranger with my face say that was a surprise, "Huh? How'd you know her name?"

"Well…you'll find out once you look into my duel disk." he replied to my curiosity.

Hmmm…Anyways I overheard the bullies wanting to push the girls into duelling them, thinking they'd be pushovers.

"What's the matter girlie? Gonna run home to your momma and cry?" One thug with locks in his hair (Rikuo/Scorch) taunted while Ruri grunted in annoyance.

"Ruri don't!" Sayaka cried while hiding behind the other girl in fear. I was tempted to think it was none of my business, but there was this urge in me, telling me I couldn't just abandon them.

"Tch! I'm warning you, when my big brother finds out about this you 2 clowns will be sorry!" she yelled in defiance. I had to admit, she was more than a damsel, her courage was something to admire.

"Oooh I'm shaking!" The second thug followed (Kaio/Chills) as he stepped closer, "Maybe he'd be a way more fun guy to duel once we have his little sis, imagine all the rare cards these Duel School kids ought to have eh bro?"

"Hehe, you said it!" Rikuo smirked. Now I knew what was going on, these guys were hoping to snatch some rare cards from the students! No was I going to let this stand….

"Eeeek!" Sayaka cried as Rikuo reached out his hand to grab her. Ruri held her arms out and closed her eyes, seconds later…

GRAB!

Ruri and Sayaka looked up in amazement as the hand was grabbed by a boy who intervened at the last second!

"Eh!?" the thugs gasped.

"You know, true warriors only fight those who are strong. Only complete cowards attack innocent little girls." I said calmly.

"J..Jin?" Sayaka gasped, surprised that the shy boy who wanted nothing to do with anyone had stepped in to protect them.

"What'd you say!?" Rikuo yelled as he wrestled his arm out, "Back off kid! This is none of your business! Get lost!"

"Yeah! If you know what's good for you, don't mess with us!" his brother followed.

"Sorry, but you've just made it my business." I replied firmly, "I can never overlook something lower than dirt such as this in a million years."

"Wise guy eh? Well then..Take this!" Kaio then threw a sucker punch to the shock of the girls. However, his move was both predictable and so year one….

"Ooof! ARGH!" he cried as his punch was easily deflected and countered, ending up with him being thrown into a tree!

"Why you! I'll teach you to-" Not even letting him finish, I did a little Dragon style fighting technique and sent him into a trash can with little effort.

"Sigh…amateurs…" I shook my head disappointed at the ease of the fight and of their pathetic attempts to blindside me.

"Amazing!" Ruri gasped as she and Sayaka ran up to me, "Though I could've taken him myself."

It was the first time a girl talked to me so I couldn't help but blush slightly, "Yes, maybe you could beat him in a duel, but not in a physical fight, and especially not against 2 of them at once."

"Oh…."

"Wow Jin, I never knew you could do all that…" Sayaka said.

Jin then scratched his head, "Well…I actually grew up in a…monastery of duelling and martial arts, so physical training is naturally a part of the daily routine for students…"

"R..Really!? That's…amazing!" she gasped.

"Hey umm Jin right?" Ruri asked catching my attention, "You've really got to teach us a couple of those moves! I'm sure my brother and my best friend would love to know a couple of moves like yours!"

"Ummm…well…." It was embarassing but at least it was something to be proud of.

Before they could ask more though, the peace was soon disturbed by a couple of not so old voices.

"Hey kid! We're not done with you!" Apparently the thugs refused to stay down.

"We underestimated you but that won't happen again! To prove it, we'll be challenging you to a different kind of fight!" They then activated a blue and red duel disk.

Jin then developed a small smirk across his face hearing their challenge, "That's fine, you guys probably would never beat me in a physical fight anyway, perhaps you might stand a better chance in a duel." No matter the opponent I never turn from a challenge so I proceeded to activate my own disk.

"H..Hey! You can't possibly take on these punks by yourself!" Ruri called out as she stepped forward, "Let me-" I then held out my hand to stop her to her and Sayaka's surprise.

"Relax, just sit back and watch. I assure you both that you're in capable hands." I assured as they just stood back. Ruri looking worried while Sayaka cowering behind her.

"Oooh a hero eh? When we're done with you, you'll be even more ruined than the Heartland Museum!" They chuckled.

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Rikuo: 4000**

 **Kaio: 4000**

"I'll take the first move." I stated as I drew, "I summon Hieratic dragon of Gebeb in attack mode." Taking to the field was a bipedal muscular dragon in golden armour. "I'll also place 2 cards on the field and end my turn."

"That's it? Heh, this ought be over quick! My draw!" Rikuo chuckled, "I summon des feral imp!" Appearing on the thug's field was a hideous imp like lizard which let out a loud snarl. "And since I normal summoned a level 4 monster, I can special summon this little lizard from my hand! Come on out Kagetokage!" A black lizard crept out of the shadows, "Now I overlay both my monsters!" Both monsters turned into purple orbs before overlaying, "I xyz summon! King of the Feral imps!" Rising from the portal was a powerful version of des feral imp with 2 purple units orbiting it and 2300 attack.

"He xyz summoned on his first turn….Not bad…" I thought.

"I'm not done yet! Now I activate the spell monster reincarnation! I'll discard this useless card to bring back my Kagetokage to my hand!" He discarded a card and reclaimed his lizard, "Next I'll use my king's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can add a reptile monster to my hand from my deck! So I think I'll take another des feral imp from my deck!" The imp absorbed a unit and then shone on the thug's deck allowing him to add it to his hand.

"That means he'll do it all over again!" Sayaka gasped.

"Exactly! Too bad I can't attack but I can wait. You're up bro!" Rikuo concluded as he concluded his move.

"With pleasure!" His brother replied as he drew while smirking, "Hehe, with this you're done! I special summon 2 Gilasaurus from my hand in attack mode! "The 2 raptor like monsters took to the field with a snarl.

"2 level 3 monsters…" Jin thought.

"That means he'll…." Ruri then sweated now knowing these guys weren't all talk.

"Now I overlay both my 2 Gilasaurusus!" Both monsters turned into orange orbs before overlaying, "I xyz summon! Grenosaurus!" A large red xyz dinosaur rose form the ground with 2 red units and a loud roar!

Soon Jin found himself opposed by 2 powerful xyz monsters with over 2000 attack points!

"Haha! When my Grenosaurus destroys your puny dragon next turn, you'll take an additional 1000 points of damage thanks to its special ability! No way you'll ever beat us! Especially with this facedown card!" Kaio laid a card after summoning his xyz monster.

"Yeah, maybe now's a good time to fork over your cards while you still can, or maybe one of those little girls could step in to bail you out. Either way you're done!"

"…" Was all I did after watching their plays.

"No way…" Sayaka thought nervously. Ruri couldn't take it anymore seeing bullies ganging up on a single person so she step forward, "Look they're right. You can't win at this rate. Just let me-" I then turned my head to

"I suppose you're right, I would be finished…If you guys had your turn, which you won't."

"What was that?" they asked.

I then drew my card, "Since I came to Heartland, I was expecting worthy opponents and challenging, passionate plays. But so far, you 2 have greatly disappointed me. It's time I finished this now."

"Huh!?" everyone gasped at my confidence but I was about to prove them I could do more than back up my claims. "I activate the spell Trade in! By discarding a level 8 monster from my hand I draw 2 cards!" I discarded Hieratic seal of the overlord and drew, "Next I'll tribute my Hieratic dragon of Gebeb in order to advance summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet!" As the previous dragon vanished it was replaced by a purple dragon in bronze armour! "When Gebeb is tributed, its special ability activates! Allowing me to summon a Hieratic normal monster from my hand, deck or graveyard! So come forth! Hieratic Seal of the Sun dragon Overlord!" Shining from my deck came the giant golden sphere monster.

"Haha! Big deal! That thing's got 0 attack points! We'll smash that boulder to bits soon enough!"

"You guys won't get the chance," I replied, "Now I activate the trap Soul Ressurrection! This revives a normal monster in defence mode! So I'll bring back the Hieratic Overlord seal I discarded earlier!" Rising from the graveyard was a second copy of the dragon sphere.

"He's got 2 level 8 monsters now!" Ruri gasped.

"I build the overlay network with my 2 level 8 Hieratic Seals of the Sun dragon Overlord!" Both monsters changed into yellow orbs before diving into the portal! "Mighty dragon sleeping since ancient times, awaken and unleash the power of the sun upon those who desecrate your sacred home! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Hieratic Sun dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" Appearing from the ground was a seal of the overlord before it gradually opened up (Like winged dragon of Ra) and then emerging as its complete form with a titanic roar!

"A rank 8 xyz monster!?" They gasped.

"Bro, maybe we bit off more than we could chew…"

"Tch! Relax Kaio! This kid's got to have all sorts of rare cards on him! If we can win, we'll be making off with real loot!"

"Heh…Maybe you're right."

I then felt disgusted hearing them, "My card are staying where they are. You and your monsters on the other hand won't!" I then proceeded, "I activate Overlord's special ability! By using one overlay unit, by tributing any number of monsters from my field or hand, I can then destroy that many cards on the field!" I called as my xyz dragon swallowed a unit.

"Seriously!"

"No way!" The girls gasped.

Taking a card from my hand, "I tribute Nebthat on my field and Hieratic dragon on Su from my hand to destroy your monsters! Wrath of Ra!" Overlord then roared loudly before flying up, the souls of my 2 tributed dragons appeared in his hands which turned into fireballs! Which he threw at the targets causing them to burn up in the sun's heat!

"Rats!"

"Our monsters are gone!" They cried in shock.

"He took them both out in a single move….This guy may be just as good as Yuto or Shun…"

"I'm not done yet, since I tributed 2 hieratic monsters, their special abilities allow me to special summon 2 normal dragon type monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard at the cost of their attack and defence reduced to 0! This time, I'll be summoning 2 wattaildragons from my deck!" 2 blue wyvern like dragons appeared buzzing with lightning from Jin's deck.

 **2500-0**

"B..Big deal! Those 2 monsters are worthless with no attack points! And you'll never be able to take us both out with your xyz dragon!"

"Once again you guys are sorely mistaken." I replied sadly, they just weren't any good as the duelists as I had hoped for, "I overlay my 2 level 6 wattaildragons to build the overlay network!"

"Another xyz summon!?"

"Dragon ruler of the ancient civilisation, arise and lead your people to a future bright as the sun! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 6 Hieratic Dragon king of Atum!" A purple and gold dragon emerged from the xyz portal and stood by the Overlord, both dragons emitted powerful vibes upon their descent!

"He actually xyz summoned twice…."

As the 2 thugs looked on fearfully, knowing one of them could be easily taken out, I decided to show them a bit of mercy, "Before I conclude my turn, I'll activate the spell Card of the Dragon King! This tributes every dragon on my field and then I draw a card for each one."

"Huh!?"

"What are you doing!? Getting rid of your own monsters liken that!"

"No way he's throwing the match…What is he aiming for?" Ruri noticed, knowing there was method to my seeming madness. I then drew, "Then, card of the dragon king's final effect activates! After drawing I then take damage equal to the combined attack of the dragons I sacrificed! Since King of Atum and Overlord of Heliopolis have 2400 and 3000 respectively, the grand total makes 5400!"

"Hahaha! You just did yourself in!"

"I don't know what you were thinking but attacking yourself? That's just laughable! Guess we worried for nothing."

I then smirked to myself as both my dragons disintegrated and their combined light energy merged into a single light dragon which then charged straight at me! "I can't watch!" Sayaka cried as she covered her face, but Ruri clenched her fist hoping I would do something, before realising, this was what I was aiming for! Her thought was proven as a shield suddenly generated around me, causing the dragon whirl around me instead gracefully before stopping in its tracks!

"Eh!? You should have been finished by now!"

"Yeah! Did you cheat or something!?"

"Not quite, I simply activated the trap I had laid out from the beginning of the duel! Reflect Barrier!" I then showed them my last facedown, "This trap as its name states, reflects effect damage back to my opponent! Meaning the 2 of you will take the 5400 points of damage that was intended for me!"

"What!?"

"An OTK!?"

"Incredible…." The girls were taken aback that I pulled off such a move that they've never witnessed outside of School!

"Consider yourself lucky that I decided to hold back, you 2 aren't worthy of facing my full strength, to this is my parting gift to you." I then raised my hand as the energy dragon began to bend to my will. Ruri and Sayaka became mesmerised as I did a little sway while moving the light dragon in sync with my motion, before sending it straight back at my opponents resulting in an explosion that knocked them both out!

BOOM!

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" they yelled as they were sent flying across the pavement

 **Rikuo: 4000-0**

 **Kaio: 4000-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

"Hardly satisfying…." I muttered to myself bored as I deactivated my disk. I was about to leave when the 2 girls I saved ran to me, "Hey wait!" I then turned, "Thanks for the help."

"No thanks are necessary." I replied, "I only did what was natural, after all, people who use duelling just to oppress others have no right to even pick up a deck." We then heard groaning and turned around, seeing the 2 guys stagger to their feet.

"Th..this isn't finished kid! Next time you'll be sorry!" The 2 thugs quickly got up and ran off, which was surprisingly quick after their defeat yet not surprising.

As they ran out of sight, "Say um…We didn't quite introduce ourselves." The girl with long hair said "I'm Ruri Kurosaki and this is my friend Sayaka Sayasama." She said turning to her friend who bowed down sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you two. My name's-"

"Jin! Right?" Sayaka said suddenly.

"Huh? You know him?" Ruri asked. "In a way…He transferred to my class just today, but he's…well…"

"Um about that, I'm sorry…" I said.

"Wh..what for?" they asked.

"Sorry for..not being able to return your greetings earlier. I just moved here to Heartland so I'm not used to things here yet."

"Oh, I see…" The girl with glasses bent her head down, realising she and Allen may have been going on wrong with me earlier, "Sorry for not understanding your feelings…"

"It's okay." I replied, "How about we start over?" I then told them about how I grew up in Temple Dragos and never really had any friends there because of my sheer skill and strength, they shunned me out fear or jealousy. So I decided to move out hoping I would be able to expose myself to new experiences and maybe find something that my old home could never give me.

"Wow..that must take a lot of courage to venture into a new world…I'm sorry if our City may have left a bad impression on you earlier, but I promise most of us are not like that!"

"I believe you." I replied to Ruri, but seeing thugs around and duelists not even close to my caliber actually made me consider moving on after today….

"Say! I know! You've got to meet with my best friend Yuto and my brother Shun! They're really nice and strong! I'm sure you all will have an amazing duel!" She suggested.

"Umm well…I'm a little busy at the moment so…"

"Please don't go just yet! I just called them they should be here any second!" Soon we heard footsteps behind us and coming into view were 2 boys, one taller than the other. "RURI!" Shun cried as he ran up to her, embracing her gently, "I'm here, don't worry!"

"Shun calm down." Yuto stated, "You said you were being threatened by a pair of thugs, are you and Sayaka alright?"

Shun then looked up with an angered expression, "Where are they now!? I'll show them what happens when they mess with my little sister!" he growled.

"Calm down Shun! It's over! You guys just missed it!" Ruri cried as she wriggled herself out of Shun's grasp.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"We were being bullied by a couple of meanies, but then this guy named Jin came in and beat them both in a single turn! He's incredible and really talented!"

"R..Really!? He saved you both!?" Shun gasped with Yuto feeling intrigued that he may have found some competition.

"Yeah, he's also a new student in the clover branch and in my class too." Sayaka stated. "Come to think of it, school did mention having a new student today…." Shun thought, "Well where is he? I'd better thank him properly."

"Oh he's right over-" They turned and were surprised to see no one! "Huh!? He was just here!"

"I don't see anyone…" Yuto muttered looking around.

"Ruri, are you sure you aren't pulling my leg and pulled off some kind of prank? Because if it happens to be some kind of joke, you'll grounded for 2 weeks for getting me worried!"

"It's not Shun I swear! He was here!" Ruri retorted with Sayaka nodding, "But…why would he leave?"

 **(Jin POV)**

"Phew…That was close…I almost got dragged into another unnecessary duel." I muttered as I was climbing up a set of stairs in the woods on the outskirts of the city towards an old lodge, "Fortunately this lodge happens to be far from the noisy city and no one would think to find anyone out here." I thought as I went in and relaxed for a bit and helped myself to some home cooked food using natural ingredients around the woods. "This city isn't quite how I imagined it to be and I still haven't found out what I've been looking for…Perhaps its time to move on." I didn't plan on getting to know anyone at first, because it would hurt having to part so soon with someone you've made friends with, also I didn't really know how so I didn't think it would bother me much…

It was evening and I was about to leave till I somehow heard a voice from somewhere, "Are you sure this is what you truly desire?"

"Huh?" I looked around and found I was alone, but since the voice was very real I knew it had to be a spirit, "Well, I don't see any reason why I should stay if it won't benefit me at all."

"Is that what you truly think? Or is it because you are afraid?"

"M..Me? Afraid? That's impossible." I shrugged.

"There is no need to deny it, I can already read your heart. You are afraid that you will be made an outcast like in your old home by any new friends you may make. In fact, being alone for many years is what created the gap in your heart, which urged you to leave and seek out what you are lacking. But is closing your heart to others really the answer to this?"

"…." I had no answer, because whoever was talking seemed to know a lot more about me than I do myself.

"I have been watching you since your days at the temple, and I can understand your pain and loneliness. However, that can come to an end tonight and you will have no need to leave and your pain will disappear. Simply be patient and the opportunity will present itself." After hearing those words i decided to trust it and wait longer. Soon, that opportunity came when I met my first friend…Yuto.

It was nearly night and I was about to sleep when I had this strange vibe inside me for some reason. Heading out, I noticed there was someone skulking about in the trees. I readied my duel disk in case, but the person revealed himself to be a boy my age in a uniform and purple/black hair, he also looked pretty tired and exhausted too. "Urg…So hungry…" He then collapsed right on the spot and decided to take him in without hesitation, "Can't just leave you out here can I?" I thought as I reluctantly hoist him onto my shoulder and carried him in.

"Urg..Wh..what?…Where am I?" Yuto groaned sometime later as he came to. Sniffing something delicious made him open his eyes and then he realised he was indoors now.

"You're awake." I replied noticing he had sat up. I had put him on my couch and wrapped him in a warm blanket, now outside was raining heavily with pouring water and rumbling thunder.

"You're fortunate I was able to find and bring you inside before the rains hit. Here you go." I said while bringing him some hot stew.

"Well this is…embarrassing…" he scratched his head, he had been hunting for a duelist and ended up being cared for by some stranger in the woods….Still he graciously accepted and drank it, "Hey this is great. Did you make this yourself?"

I nodded, "I used whatever natural ingredients I could find around this lodge. Also, I've been able to cook for myself for sometime now since I moved out of my old home."

"Moved out?" Yuto thought puzzled, "Umm why did you help me earlier?"

I then chuckled, "Heh, did you really think I'd actually leave you lying there to chill in the rain? Anyone who'd do that are considered lower than the dirt we walk over." I replied, "Why were you out here anyway in the woods? It's pretty far from the main city isn't it?"

"Y..yes that's true," he replied, "But it's just that, I was looking for a certain duelist whom a friend of mine mentioned of. She said he really helped her out this afternoon and is a really strong duelist himself. I then wanted to thank him in person, and maybe…challenge him to a duel and see how good he is myself."

I then thought for a moment before realising who he meant, "Well then, did your friend happen to mention the name of the person you're seeking out or what he looks like?"

"Umm I didn't quite remember the description she gave but, his name was….Jin." Yuto thought trying to remember the best he could.

"Hehe, you're even luckier than you believe." I stated while heading over to my bag.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I then turned to him, "I'm Jin."

Yuto couldn't believe his ears, "Really!? You're the one who saved Ruri and Sayaka earlier today!?"

I nodded, "You're really lucky to not only have a great friend as her by your side who really cares, but also to find me this late."

"Hehe, I don't know what to say…" he smiled, "Anyways, thank you very much for helping my friends out."

"I simply have a code of honour to not let any misdeed go unpunished or slide, for anyone who abuses duelling or their monsters have no right to call themselves duelists."

"You're right." Yuto thought to himself wondering how could anyone so bad even be found within Heartland's bright city, "Ruri also mentioned how you actually disappeared before we came. Is there a reason why?"

I paused for a bit not answering, "Jin?"

"Well…I actually didn't stay because I didn't intend to get too attached to the people here or Heartland."

"And why is that?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Because…I plan on moving off soon." This answer caught him off guard, "Huh!? Wh..why would you leave after only being here for a single day? Did your experience really leave that much of a bad impression on you?"

"It's not that…it's just…when I first moved here, I was aiming to find something that I've been lacking in. So I've gone on a spiritual journey to search myself, hoping to find myself. But…After today I don't think Heartland will give me the answers I'm looking for. So I thought, no point in staying if I'm not going to gain anything out of it right?"

"I suppose…." Yuto thought sadly hearing my story.

"It's been a nice time though, and it was nice here despite it being a short stay." I replied packing my belongings, "Feel free to stay for the night if you want, in the morning we'll go our separate ways, so tell Ruri and Sayaka I said hi."

Yuto thought for a moment trying to find a way to reason with me before getting an idea, "How about this Jin?" he suggested suddenly, "Why not we duel?"

"Me? Duel you?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, in fact, I want to understand you better. If you saved Ruri and Sayaka, you've got to be a good person with a reason for what you're doing now. Maybe when we duel, I'll be able to get to know you and your

The way Yuto mentioned duelling as communication was new to me, in fact all I ever saw in it was winning and working with your monsters to attain victory. So it always felt as though something was missing despite my achievements and victories at the monastery, perhaps this could help answer my questions….I then smiled, "Alright Yuto, you're on. Hopefully you won't disappoint." I then activated my disk in response, "I feel some sort of connection with him, as if I should duel him….Perhaps I'll finally find what I've been looking for all this time." I thought to myself as Yuto smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that! I promise I'll meet or even surpass your expectations. Now let's have a match we both can be proud of!"

DUEL!

I had to admit, Yuto's combination of spell and trap phantom knight monsters caught me off guard, until eventually, being able to xyz summon his dark rebellion xyz dragon and using it to claim victory from me by turning monster's rank into a level was both cunning and impressive!

"I…lost…." For the first time ever I had been defeated, it was a completely new experience for me as I never lost before. It was a completely bigger world than I first imagined….Maybe…Heartland wasn't as empty as I first believed.

"I think I get it now Jin, you've been travelling for a long time seeking for a way to improve yourself, as you could never find the answer you wanted back home, and you wanted to take your skills to higher levels. But the thing hiding you back is your own insecurity, you haven't and any connections with others for a long time, and so you're reluctant to make them because you're afraid aren't you?"

I was speechless at his answer, because what he said was completely true….Guess that proved that there was much more to duelling than just victory.

Yuto then walked up to me and held out his hand, "If you stay and come with us, I promise there's nothing to fear. We'll have even more great times and experiences ahead of us. The ones you've been longing for since you set off on your journey. And not just me and you, but also many other friends who would love to get to know you as well. So what do you say?"

I then thought for a while and decided with a smile, "Alright Yuto, count me in." I then took his hand and shook on it too.

After trusting Yuto, over time he introduced me to Shun, Sayaka, Ruri and Allen the next day. Apparently they thought he went missing after they split up to look for me, and welcomed me into their 'family'. They were the best and only friends I've ever had. We've had plenty of great times together since then from duelling for fun and even simple hangouts. For the first time ever, I experienced an emotion like no other…true happiness. I felt as though I have found what I was missing…Friendship and trust, something to give my duelling purpose and meaning. After realising that, I decided to stay here for good to everyone's joy.

"Wow, that's a really great story, and…a really great time you guys had. I'm almost jealous…." Ryuga felt sorry for me considering our times could have gone on much longer, if Academia hadn't invaded and destroyed our tranquil lifestyle.

Things as great as they were seemed perfect. But one day, I met someone who helped me see duelling in an entirely new light.

"Really? Who…was he?" Ryuga asked curiously.

"His name was….Yusho Sakaki."

 **And there's chapter 69, a slow start but the next one will also be about Jin's backstory before continuing with the main plot. Hope everyone has a great Christmas with the special episode airing that day too!**

 **Also, Jin's house happens to be the refuge home used by the xyz in the Heartland arc.**


	70. Chapter 70-Journey of the Keeper Part 2

Chapter 70

Journey of the Keeper Part 2

"Y..Yusho!?" I cried suddenly hearing that name, clearly one I never expected to hear outside of Standard, "You know Yusho Sakaki!?"

"Wh..what!?" Jin gasped caught off guard, "What is he to you? He's only been a teacher of ours since 3 years ago. That's all."

"To you maybe, but, he's a really famous duelist and dueltainer back in my home standard! Not to mention my idol!"

"R..really? I didn't know…." Jin too was caught off guard that a stranger happened to know his favourite teacher.

"Yusho..happens to be the father of a close friend of mine," I replied,

"That's…quite a surprise. I always suspected he wasn't from Heartand…but to be from another dimension…"

Now I guess I know what happened since he never showed 3 years ago…Wait till Yuya hears about this…." I said to myself softly, glad that Yusho wasn't a coward like everyone claimed and how joyful Yuya would be once he hears this. But..Wonder how he managed to travel the dimensions anyway, and why he did so while leaving Yuya and Yoko alone?

"You said something?" Jin asked overhearing me.

"It's nothing…" I replied, "So um, tell me again how you met with Yusho Sakaki. I'm interested to know." Jin then smirked at my request, "Heh, how could i ever forget. It was clearly the bets day of my life and one I will treasure within my soul for eternity."

 **(Flashback)**

It was a day as usual after school and I said goodbye to the others and was heading home.

As I was heading towards the path on the hillside, I overheard the noise of bikes, many of them in fact and they were coming from multiple directions.

Before long, I was surrounded on all sides by thugs on bikes. One of them (Tall and muscular with lavender hair and several ebony bangs, Fuma) stepped out, no doubt he was their leader from what it seemed with the others backing off. "So you're that duel school kid I've been hearing about. Hehe, you don't seem that tough to me." he chuckled.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Hehehe, no. But, a couple of my boys told me they had a run in with you being all hero and stuff. You didn't think I'd let you beating up on them slide away unscathed eh?" As he finished, 2 goons stepped out from the bunch, revealing themselves as the 2 thugs I had beaten while saving Ruri and Sayaka sometime ago. "Hey there kid!"

"Remember us!?"

"You guys…" I muttered, so they came back for revenge….And it seems I'm on my own this time….

"No hard feelings, and nothing personal. But you beat up on my boys, and now you're gonna pay big time!" The boss proclaimed as he gave the order and the whole lot of them were about to rush in at me directly! I was about to ready myself for a fight when suddenly from out of nowhere…He appeared….

"How about we stop this pointless behaviour?" Everyone including myself looked up in surprise to see a man in red and a top hat standing high on a rooftop, "Ganging up on a single innocent child, that's certainly no fun is it?" he said smilingly.

"Huh? Who…is he?" I thought to myself, showing out of nowhere and what is he planning to do, taking on an entire gang by himself? What could he be thinking?

He then summoned a magician with a white cape and carrying long hoops before he leapt and grabbed hold, letting it carry him through the sky gracefully, which I had to admit….Was quite spectacular…

"Duelling isn't a tool for fighting. Why waste precious energy getting riled up and angry over something that will bring you no benefit whatsoever?"

"Grrr, stay out of this you old geezer!"

"Yeah! Unless you want to be beaten into a pulp you'd better scram!" The thugs below yelled.

I was nervous at what would happen to him, but to my surprise he simply looked disinterested and unintimidated, "Sigh..Kids these days, so rebellious and having no respect for their elders…How pointless." he sighed while shaking his head, "Well if it's a duel you all want, let's all have some fun!" he cheered before taking a card from his hand, "I activate smile world!" As the card glowed and soon, bright colours and joy flooded the entire area, but it wasn't just a change in scenery that occurred, there was also an almost instant change in the faces of the thugs around me! I could tell they suddenly changed from bad intentions to genuine smiles and happiness.

"What were thinking…"

"Yeah, this is way better than anything we've ever done for fun before!"

"See? I told you that what you believed in was pointless, now allow me to welcome you all to the world of entertainment duelling!" he proclaimed as in few minutes he defeated them all, and yet they had no resentment or grudges but genuine warmth and cheers. All i could do was look on speechless as he announced his grand exit and then swooped down and carried me off with him and Performapal Sky Magician.

The way he stopped an entire conflict without anyone fighting caught me completely off guard, it was duelling unlike everything I had ever seen, it completely touched my heart. Not only did he save me, he also saved the hearts and souls of the thugs that tired to threaten me, as well as setting them straight on the right path. That man…Was Yusho Sakaki.

"Heh, reminds me of the time I first saw him on TV. I've never met him in person, but what he announced on Live television was as though he was talking to me directly. Words I've always kept with me since I decided to pick a deck…" Ryuga stated as he remembered clearly on one live duel after Yusho won with style and grace, "Duelling should never be used as a tool for conflict or oppression, they should be used to help others in need, otherwise they would have no meaning."

That's exactly what he said to me afterwards. And before we parted ways, I felt a desire to learn some more about his duelling philosophy, it was unlike anything I ever experienced and I just had to know more. He was extremely pleased to hear me say that, so the next day he took me to the special class, surprisingly it was in Heartland School the entire time. When I first entered, practically everyone was duelling not for themselves or to win, but to spread joy and happiness to the people around them.

A trio of musician duelists with the djinn xyz monsters played a variety of songs in an orchestra to capture the hearts of an audience, (Melomelody, Temtempo, Muzurhythm, Maestroke and Humhumming) while others included putting on great performances while duelling to win as well, with monsters like Comics hero king arthur, Antidote nurse, cat girl magician and Playmaker. To my surprise, even Sayaka, Ruri and Allen were actually part of this special class. Felt kinda hurt for them keeping this a secret, but better late than never I suppose. It took me a while to get into the entertainment spirit with my powerful monsters, but Yusho taught me that when entertaining I should be myself and have fun, while also giving to the people, for it was way more than simply wowing them with flashy performances, they also required meaning too. As I continued, a memory came back to me, about a certain duelist who Yusho had trained and put as my personal mentor when he was busy with others. Like me he too wielded a powerful dragon, and he was someone I looked up to deeply….

We actually did many great things for the people of Hearland since then. One day we even visited an orphanage to give smiles to the kids who had no parents. The very orphanage where Kyoji once lived at and I'll never forget the bright smiles of the future they would shape after the show we put on for them.

(Jin had entertained them using Baby Tiragon alongside Sayaka and her fairy cheer girl and Ruri with Assembly Nightingale. Kyoji was smiling in the background as Yusho performed with performapal sky magician above, as he felt inspired to to do the same one day for the people of Heartland and for his brother. He vowed to study hard and succeed, so he could become someone others would look up to as well as giving to them.)

"That's…beautiful…" Ryuga said.

It was a wondrous time indeed and they were the best I ever felt, and I truly believed that duelling should be used for the better of others and never solely for personal gain. But, when the war came…All that soon became meaningless, and…Sensei Yusho never came to our aid when we truly needed him...

"You're not suggesting that-"

Ji shook his head, "No, Yusho is definitely not that kind of person. After everything he taught us for nearly 3 years, he couldn't have just abandoned us like that….Something must haver happened I know it…But regardless, the fact remained we were left to fight against Academia on our own. And let's just say…It was not a fair fight in the least."

 **(Dragon POV)**

Meanwhile as Jin and Ryuga were conversing, Jormangandr was having an unexpected reunion with not one, but 2 of his siblings at once in a peaceful valley which was surrounded by jagged cliffs, the outside was devastated by war and now this valley and Jormangandr's domain was all that was left. Where it also housed any survivors or warrior duel spirits.

They met in an open area for their meeting.

"Jormangandr….It has been a very long time my brother." Bahamut said respectfully as BE and RE stood on the sidelines, knowing this was a dimension matter and they shouldn't have any part of it.

"Bahamut, Fafnir. Seeing you two brings me great joy in these dark times." the xyz dragon said, "But, how is it that the 2 of you are now under a single master? Could it be that…"

"Apparently yes, but…it had to be done." Fafnir said knowing if it wasn't for this Yamata would have been done for.

"So it seems the gears of fate have started to turn…." Jormangandr thought.

"I wished it wouldn't have to be this way but….Argh!" Bahamut growled as he suddenly clenched his side in pain, as the other 2 sideline dragons rushed up to his side.

"What's wrong!? Are you alright!?" They cried as they helped give him support as Fafnir inspected his injuries. "Hmm…It's still quite raw, you need to rest."

"Urgh…how unfortunate…It appears I underestimated the extent of my injuries…"

"Injuries?" Jormangandr looked on puzzled, "Just what have you gone through to make you take such damage?"

Bahamut was reluctant to admit but he knew it had to be said, "It…was…Tiamat."

Jormangandr's eyes widened "You fought with Tiamat!?" he roared, 'Why would she-…Unless…"

"Yes, she admitted it herself. She indirectly influenced Academia to attack somehow. We battled in synchro a while ago, and…we were able to overcome her…Urgh…But..She's not one to take defeat lying down…." Bahamut grunted.

"So she was behind it all…." the xyz guardian then snarled, "Why would she do this to so many innocents? After everything…"

Fafnir thought for a moment before looking at her injured brother, "I may have an idea…But it's only a hunch and nothing more."

Bahamut then looked to his brother weakly while lying down, "Jormangandr, tell me…What happened to xyz? I…need to know exactly what we are up against, for I believe what me may have witnessed so far in synchro and standard may only be the tip of the iceberg."

"Sigh….Very well Bahamut, but…it's a tale that would make anyone's heart and soul crack like glass….Even my own spirit wavers as I wake to see a ruined world everyday." he said looking over his home where his servant dragons like diamond head dragon and Hieratic Dragon King of Atum were guarding or watching over victims, "So don't say that I did not warn you…"

 **(Flashback)**

It happened all of a sudden, one day portals opened in various areas around xyz and appearing from them were soldiers, no doubt from the fusion dimension based from the energy I sensed. Without warning, they attacked. No one was safe, neither duelist nor civilian, they were utterly ruthless. Despite xyz not being equipped for war, they were quick to learn and rally together in order to defend themselves. Battles waged for days and the bright city was engulfed in a sea of flames in moments, with the streets filled with screams of fear and pain, and giant mechanical monsters obliterating everything in sight.

As Jormangadr told his story everyone was beginning to regret having Bahamut ask him.

The war devastated Heartland completely, but that wasn't even half of the pain, as a Guardian bound by the separation made years ago…Without a host, I was only able to watch my own home destroyed and not being able to do a single thing about it was painful to watch, enough to make my heart crack at all the people suffering needlessly and their attackers laughing maniacally as if it was a game with no consequences for the losers….

Bahamut laid his head down, "I…am terribly sorry for what you went through brother….If only I knew what would happen after then i could have-"

"It's not your fault Bahamut…" BE said as she came to comfort him with RE and Fafnir acting seriously at the destruction caused.

Xyz hadn't wronged anyone from across the boundaries, and how fusion was able to invade and attack us was unbelievable too. Either these were beyond Tiamat's control or that she somehow was responsible for letting it happen...

Regardless of the reason why the invasion took place, I knew I had to do something, so during the days I searched for the one duelist i and my eye on for so long. Until one day I found him…

Jin was cornered by 3 Red Academia duelists who had Ancient gear hunting hounds facing him and they knew they had him on the ropes as he had grown weary and tired after defeating what seemed like an endless wave of soldiers…

"Hahaha! You're done xyz scum! Better save yourself the trouble and let us card you like the vermin you are!" One taunted while the others laughed disgustingly. This made Jin sick and even more furious!

"NEVER! If I quit now then all the sacrifices of my comrades would have been for nothing! I'm going to end you! I draw!" Taking a card, "I activate Final Light! By paying 1000 Life points I can revive one Light monster from my graveyard! Rise Soul drain Dragon!" Rising from a portal was a massive purple dragon with a reactor like chest and 4000 attack which snarled menacingly at its adversaries!

 **Jin: 1500-500**

"4000 attack!?"

"Not quite, you see Soul drain dragon gains attack equal to the life points of my opponents! With 3 of you that makes 12000 more!" Jin's dragon then glowed brightly before increasing in power tremendously!

 **4000-16000**

"Heh the good that will do," a grunt snickered, "Did you forget? We've got Fusion trench active so you can't do a thing but watch us destroy you slowly. Not to mention paying those 1000 points for nothing, you've dug your own grave!"

"You guys are the ones who will occupy that grave! I play celestial rage! This spell destroys one monster on my own field, but that won't matter because when soul drain dragon is destroyed, you take damage equal to half its attack points!" Jin yelled as the spell prepared to make Soul drain dragon self destruct!

"What!?"

"We lost to an xyz rat like you!?"

"Go!" Jin yelled furiously as his dragon exploded and sent a massive wave which blew all 3 opponents away into a building!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

 **3 Academia soldiers: 4000-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

After Jin deactivated his disk, he looked around feeling as though his victory was short lived, as mass destruction still echoed around him in the form of fire, crumbling civilisation and screams. "Why? What did we ever do to deserve this!?" Jin cried as he punched on the ground filled with anguish, "Is this it for us!? To keep fighting until hey outlast us with numbers!? IS there nothing we can do!? AAARRRGGGH! Sob..sob…"

He then felt a tremor run through the ground. Looking up, Jin looked in horror as an ancient gear chaos giant smashed through a building with ease, and right in its path...helpless...

"Yuto! Ruri! Shun!"

"This can't be happening….My friends….No…."

Yuto was helping Ruri pull out some injured civilians from a pile of rubble while shun was already tired from fighting off some academia soldiers earlier, only to rendezvous with his close friend and sister before a monstrosity of a fusion monster!

Jin knew in his exhausted condition he couldn't make it in time, and he didn't have a monster that could attack at the range he was in...it seemed hopeless. When all seemed lost for him, a voice spoke to him out of no where, "Jin..."

His ears then perked up, "Huh?" He soon found himself in a vast purple space and saw nothing. "Where am I? Earlier I was in Heartland...now where..."

"You are in my domain young one." The voice said again, soon materialising before him was a giant reddish quadrupedal dragon like figure, with muscular limbs and mountain like spikes protruding out of its back and a pair of triceratops like horns on its head and a rhino like one on its snout. At the end of its tail had a club with spikes like a mace, from its aura emanating pure power, unlike anything Jin ever felt before.

"You...you were the one talking to me that time..." Jin realised knowing this dragon was definitely the one who spoke with him long ago.

"Indeed, you remember." The dragon said, "And I am pleased to see how much you have grown since then."

Jin then grit his teeth, "If you've been watching this whole time...why didn't you do anything!? Thousands have suffered from this onslaught and all you did was watch!? Why couldn't you do anything to stop them!?"

The dragon looked upon Jin with sad but understanding eyes, "Young one, I was the one who lead you on the correct path when you lost your way, and have watched over you for many years as you grew. Would I not have helped your people if I was able to?"

Jin thought to himself and realised the logic of the dragons words, if he bothered to speak to a young boy as him,it would make perfect sense he too would care for the wellbeing of his home, "...Of all the times to appear, why now?" Jin asked, "And why to me and not anyone else?"

"There is much to explain and I understand that you have many questions, but under the circumstances time is very limited. But allow me ask you this one question, do you believe you have found what your heart was missing the first time I spoke to you? If so, what was that which you were seeking?"

"Why do you care?" Jin thought begrudgingly, thinking the dragon wanted something from him in return.

"It is simply out of plain curiosity and nothing more I assure you, but the answer you give me can decide the fate of your previous city. Whether you choose to believe it is your decision, but I cannot help you if you don't tell me what it is you have gained in yourself."

Jin was reluctant to speak but felt this dragon knew what he was saying, and decided to go along with his most honest feelings, "It was...friendship, bonds...that will stand by your side and ensure that you never face obstacles or danger alone."

"I am glad to that you have found the answer you were searching for." The dragon said pleased with Jin's answer.

"Hehe, it was incredible to finally discover it..." Jin smiled before adopting a regretful and depressed expression, "But now...that means nothing to me...if I am weak and unable to protect them in this war. These fusion...they just keeping coming and assaulting us relentlessly...I don't know what to do anymore or if I can..."

"From the way you speak, it seems that it is you yourself who is lacking in the power necessary to protect what you value most dear. Now let me ask you this, if you had power, what would you use it for?"

"I...I..." Jin thought hard on what to say before finally realising it, "I will use it to save my friends! I don't anyone else to get hurt from these invaders, I want things to be back the way they were. Smiles, happiness and joy. I will do anything to bring them back even if I have to sacrifice my own soul!"

The dragon looked down upon him with a smile, "A wise answer, child with an immovable soul like the mountains. No matter how ravaged the surface, the earth will stand firm and restore itself as long as hope lives on. Return to your world and you shall have the power you seek." A bright blind light then shone, forcing Jin to close his eyes.

"Wh..what?" Jin shook his head as he came back into reality. "Was I dreaming?…No..That was too real, I know it did happen…."

"I don't know what happened or what's going on with my extra deck," Jin thought, "But whatever it is, I hope it'll be enough to save my friends and everyone else!" With his mind set he then took 2 adds from his hand, "I summon Mythic tree dragon from my hand!" Appearing in front of Jin was a brownish dragon with branch like horns appeared, "Since I have an Earth monster I can special summon Mythic water dragon from my hand!" Taking to the field next to Tree dragon was a level 8 water dragon of a similar shape. "Now that I control a water monster, Mythic tree dragon's level becomes 8!" The dragon's level then doubled to 8 in sync with its water sibling.

"Now the conditions are set. Cast off your doubts and fear and stand firm, immovable soul of the Keeper! Awaken!" The voice spoke to him once more, which began to make Jin's own soul harden like steel with great determination!

"I overlay level 8 mythic tree dragon and mythic water dragon!" Jin proclaimed as the dragons changed into blue and orange orbs before overlaying, "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the despair and oppressed, with your very power that shakes the soul of earth itself! I xyz summon! Come forth, mighty tail of the dragon keeper! Rank 8 Jormangandr! Mighty basilisk of quakes!" Before Jin's eyes rose the gigantic quadrapedal dragon whose size was a force to be reckoned with. Reddish brown and ankylosaur like, Jormangandr then raised his tail and let out a thunderous roar which shook the land itself! "Y..you…were the one speaking to me?" Jin grasped in amazement.

Jormangandr then looked down to him, "I will be honoured to join and fight by your side." he replied.

Filled with the spirit to continue, Jin stood tall, "Jormangandr! Take that monstrosity down with Tectonic Tail!" His dragon swallowed an orange unit before slamming his tail and club on the ground, causing the earth to split open under the chaos giant and then it fell inside before Jormangandr himself slammed it together again like a guillotine!

He was still surrounded by dust so he couldn't be seen by the others, but he let out a victory roar before moving off with Jin to another area.

 **(Present)**

"And that was how I met my irreplaceable partner Jormangandr." Jin concluded and it was an amazing story no doubt.

"Wow…you've been through quite a lot…I doubt I'll ever be able to fully understand what you all went through…" The situation was more dire than I first thought.

"Perhaps…" Jin replied, "In fact, there were many times I wanted to give up and let myself get carded, seeing my efforts having no noticeable effect and only seeing my fellow resistance get carded day after day…If it wash;t for Jormangandr, I would not be here today. His spirit his immovable like the mountains and the foundation which formed them…"

"Heh, Bahamut is like that too. His heart and resolve is what kept me going through my own moments of despair. And I'll always be grateful for that."

"It seems we share a few qualities beside our face." Jin smirked, "Make sure you treasure your allies while you have them, and live your life honouring both them and the memories you've made when the time comes."

"I will never forget that…" I replied.

Jin still had more to say though, "Anyways sometime after that we made camp at an old stadium which we once housed duel tournaments which made people smile and cheer."

Sometime had passed since the first wave of attacks, knowing we were on the losing end since Academia kept carding our defeated members while we had no way of stopping them, some of the others were forced to resort to drastic or extreme measures in order to make sure defeated enemies stayed down.

At the time I developed an interest in science and technology since solid vision, and so discovered the card function and dimensional transfer while I was examining some of the duel disks that were taken from Academia members we captured hoping to interrogate them for information. Shun was the first to learn this and pressured me into adapting it and the dimensional function to our own so we could give Academia a taste of their own medicine.

I was reluctant at first, but considering he had suffered much from losses I had no choice but to listen to his request and a few others who shared his view. Eventually I succeeded, but regretted doing so after witnessing him card captives who wouldn't say a word.

"That must have been really hard, choosing between your morals and your friends..."

"It was, but during war, unstable emotions and second thoughts can lead to hesitation and then you'll end up losing even more than initial. That was something I learnt a long while ago, if you keep holding on to your past ideals and beliefs in a changing time, you'll only be left behind in the dust..." Jin thought as he remembered a certain memory which continued to haunt him to this day, involving a duel with an old friend of his who wielded an all powerful dragon with a flowing galaxy in its eyes.

I said nothing after that...but the thought of throwing everything you ever believed in away is just unthinkable...were things really that bad for Jin?

"As time went on, realising that we were practically on the edge, I knew our current wouldn't last at the rate Academia was wiping us out, so I made a decision, one which I deeply regret myself and always questioned whether it was right..."

 **(Flashback)**

One day at the refugee camp, Ruri was busy checking on on the sick and injured in the camp at sick bay. She was planning to fetch some water from the nearby well when she noticed sparks and lighting in one of the tents, immediately catching her interest. When she lifted the cover she saw Jin working intensely with an eye shield as sparks flew from his wok area.

To her surprise he immediately noticed her presence without even looking up, "I know you're there Ruri," he said catching her off guard, "You can come in."

She walked in slowly looking around to see left over scrap parts and junk lying around, clear evidence he had been working overnight. "Hey Jin, you've been working non-stop for 3 days straight. We really appreciate it and everything you did since this war started. But if you don't rest now, you'll collapse!"

"Sigh, I have no choice Ruri. This is my most important project yet, and if I don't get this finished before I leave, we'll be done for."

"L...leave? Don't tell me that..."

Jin turned to her, "Ruri I really am thankful to have gotten to know you, Yuto and Shun and you all will be irreplaceable to me. But what thing I will never allow is to lose any of you forever, which is why I have to go.

"So you'll just abandon us like-"

"Quote the opposite actually," Jin corrected before she assumed, "Somewhere out there are many more survivors or duelists who may need help too, and I can't just leave them to be carded by Academia. That's why I'm going, to find and bring them back, and also to...get him back." He replied solemnly knowing he had to this but didn't want to leave and put the others at risk.

"I...I understand Jin..." Ruri said sadly as she wiped a tear. Jin then walked up to her and placed his hand on her face, "Hey don't cry now, Shun wouldn't like that seeing his sis all sad now would he?" He said with a smile making her cheer up a little as she wiped it away

"Hehe, you're right..." She chuckled.

"I won't come back without him, I swear it. And until then please look after them, especially Yuto, he and I, have been through a lot..." He said, "also, tell them not to look for me and to focus on what they must do. Also, let them know I have just finished what they asked me to do, I am sure it will serve them well." He motioned to a pair of chips he had just forged, for dimension transfer.

"I will Jin, and...good luck..." Ruri said as she saw Jin off to the outside in the dark of night, as he slowly disappeared from sight, before heading back to fetch water from the well.

 **(Present)**

So began my long search for survivors on my own for the sake of our survival and future. Sometime later though, I met an….accident while trying to gain a friend and then I wounded up unconscious.

"Wh...what happened? Did you get injured in a fight or something with Academia?" I asked.

"...Not quite...but...it's something I really prefer not to talk about..." He said softly.

"Oh..." I felt I may have hit a wrong nerve and it was too late to take back.

From what I remember barely Yamata helped take care of me for some time. When I came too I couldn't believe it myself

I was skeptical at first, accepting help from a complete stranger from another dimension even. But under my condition I had no other option and it seemed as though Jormangandr trusted him, as neither he nor Fafnir had any ulterior motives.

Teaming up with him turned out to be much better than I first thought, not only did we make an impressive team, we even made excellent progress rallying together survivors and scattered resistance, even giving them the motivation to continue when it all seemed hopeless for them.

There were times when our teamwork forged new possibilities for us, such as this card here. Jin held out black and white wave from his deck, which was a game changer one time when he and Jin used it to cancel out a fusion trench and then launch a counterattack.

Some members of our group even picked up synchro summoning from Yamata.

"For real!? Xyz using synchro?" I gasped.

Jin nodded while Yamata grinned at his methods finally being implemented, "Its true, look outside and see for yourself."

He was right, As I looked outside I was in for a surprise as a handful of the resistance duelists began to train against one another, using a summon I never expected to see here-

A couple of duelists were going against each one another, one had Mecha phantom beast Dracossack on his field and 2 mecha phantom beast tokens summoned after he detached an overlay unit, "I tribute my 2 Mecha Phantom beast tokens in order to special summon my Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin!" he said as both tokens vanished and were replaced by a plane with an eagle theme frame. "Now i summon the tuner monster, Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion!" Emerging from the portal was a small satellite dish with lion like blades sticking out from its sides.

"A tuner monster!? Here!?" I gasped surprised as he brought out a tuner monster!

"I tune my level 2 O-Lion with Level 7 Kalgriffin!" The small satellite changed into 2 rings for the eagle plane to fly through! "I sycnhro summon! Level 9 Mecha Phantom Beast Jacaluslan!" As the synchro light vanished, taking to the field was a large white dragon like jet with 2700 attack points! "When O-Lion is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token from my hand in order to fortify my defence! After all, as long as I control a token, my Mecha Phantom Beasts can't be destroyed!"

Another had Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Rhino and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Tiger King on his field, along with a facedown. "You think you have me cornered but you're wrong! I summon the tuner monster Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Boar from my hand!" Taking to the field was a big warrior with the aura of a wild boar around him.

"Now I tune level 4 Boar with Level 4 Rooster!" The Large male monster with the aura of a boar changed into 4 rings for the man with the rhino aura to pass through, "I synchro summon! Appear! Level 8! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist-Kirin!" Appearing from the synchro light was a warrior with a black dragon aura surrounding him!

The surprises kept coming as some of the duelists used synchro xyz combos using monsters like Daigusto Pheonix and Daigusto Eguls, or Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En and Shadow of the Six Samurai- Shien. As well as Lavalval Chain and Lavalval Dragon.

"Whistle…Things sure sure have changed since the last time I was here…" Yamata whistled.

"Wow...never thought I'd see people from xyz use methods from another dimension with a smile..." I said as some of the resistance apparently had picked up the ability to synchro and xyz summon together.

I never thought it possible myself, after everything we went through, many of us were reluctant to open up to someone from another dimension, but thanks to Yamata, we were able to gain many new possibilities to our dueling strategies against Academia.

The ideal of a united world through dimensions seemed possible, though not everyone shared the same enthusiasm...

"Kyoji?" I asked remembering how he was so bitter about synchro and fusion summoning when we dueled.

Jin nodded, "Sadly he isn't the only one who thinks so. In fact, about a handful of the resistance have plenty of animosity to outside summoning methods. Seeing them to be tainting our natural xyz summoning." He replied, "In fact, it was due to me making a certain decision, it caused plenty of in fighting and dissension amongst us for many moons...something I always ask myself whether it was right..."

"Something you did?" I asked curiously till I realized and looked at Yamata who then had a serious expression, "Would it by chance happen to do with Yamata?"

Jin said nothing so I could tell I was right, but he filled in with more, "Initially our plan was to gather enough dimension technology from the defeated academia forces so that we could adapt and use it to travel to fusion and then rescue our comrades. However, progress was slow as it required many disks and time to modify the functions to be compatible with xyz disks, not to mention getting them required plenty of risk and braving danger when going up against soldiers, not to mention losing many of comrades in the process...but when we managed to finally get it working, and most of us were ready to take on fusion once and for all, but...I couldn't just leave Yamata with us. I promised to help him get back, as he needed to return to synchro, not to mention his home was suffering too from inequality and not to mention his friends missing him... So I made the decision to give the transfer to him so he could go back. A decision which made me lose the trust of many of my comrades..."

I then pieced the whole story together, because Jin gave the hard earned transfer tech to Yamata, but in doing so at the cost of their best shot of ending the war and making their sacrifices in vain...Which was why Kyoji and others detested Yamata so much as well, adding on to their hatred to outside summoning methods as Jin chose them over his own people..."I'm sorry to hear that...Must have been really hard." I said sadly while Yamara frowned, "Wow...talk about a major bummer..." I felt even worse after destroying Yamata's runner during our duel in the Friendship Cup.

"It was indeed, and every night as more of my comrades began to lose faith and trust in my judgement, I continued to question myself whether I made the right choice. To give up our only chance to win the war, or to help a random stranger after he sacrificed much to help a war he wasn't in. But...in my heart I still feel it was the right thing to do, but now I am not so sure." He said holding his head down. Filled with self doubt, if leaving his friends behind wasn't bad enough, giving up their best hope of reaching fusion after so many sacrifices to a stranger took a toll on his own personal self esteem and confidence in judgement.

Yamata then nudged me, I looked to him curiously, "What is it?"

"Duh? He's all mopey and blue, say something! I don't want him to feel sorry for himself because of me!" He cried.

"Yeah, but any suggestions?" I replied, then I realized what he did for me when I was in synchro myself! I quickly turned to Jin, "Don't feel bad Jin, in fact, if it wasn't for Yamata going back to synchro I wouldn't even be here now!" I cheered.

"Oh? How so?" He asked interested, I then told him about how academia apparently invaded synchro, how he and Fafnir aided me and Bahamut in the fight, and not forgetting to mention how we basically joined forces and gained great power due to combining our power to help the friends we had and setting the city straight once and for all...hearing that lifted Jin's spirits a little.

"Hehe, it seems maybe what I did was right after all..." He said encouraged, "Yamata may have been a little hard headed and childish at times, sometimes even putting our teams at risk with his too direct approaches..."

"Hey! I can hear you you know!" Yamata yelled offended while I sweat dropped.

"But...he always meant well and tried his best to put us ahead of himself everyday when we risked life and limb. He and Fafnir that is, and from what I can tell, he did great back in synchro with you and your lancers. I thank you for restoring his home and watching out for him, he'll always be an irreplaceable ally to us."

"That's more like it! You ought to be more respectful like that, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be leading a team or talking to us now." He said snobbishly and proud of himself.

"So much for dignity and restraint..." I thought to myself before focusing on Jin who had suddenly dismantled my disk from mainframes to circuit board. I was beginning to feel uneasy and suspicious with what he was planning, "Umm? What exactly are you doing?"

"Don't worry Ryuga, I've handled way more complex machinery than this, in fact your disk is fairly simple in design so I can piece of back together easily if I wanted. No offence…." He said, "As for what I'm doing….While standard's summonings aren't quite as powerful as the dimensions that specialise in them, I will admit the technology for generating action fields and cards is quite ingenious. Now if I can just replicate that same technology for our own disks, we might just get the fighting edge we need to defeat and drive out the Academia forces that are occupied here in our home once and for all."

When I realised that he intended to use my disk's function as a weapon for war, I just couldn't let it slide no matter how desperate they needed it. "Jin…As honoured as I am to make a contribution to your cause, I'm afraid I can't accept you using my disk's function like that."

Hearing me say that made him pause momentarily, "And why would you say that?" he asked suspiciously, "Surely you must have witnessed everything Academia is capable of, if we don't do something to defeat them once and for all…Not only will we have failed our captured allies, but they'll continue to hunt down many more innocents like a game! Would you allow that? Wouldn't you be glad that your system would be aiding our cause or maybe even turning the tides in our favour?"

"I know that, but if we continue retaliating against Academia with force, we'll only just contribute to the cycle of war and the pain and destruction will only continue wherever we go. I still think that we should at least try to resolve things peacefully first, isn't that what Yusho would do?"

Jin remembered those words, how it will be much easier to smile and how it wastes more energy on anger and frustration that does no good…But…is that even possible anymore…."I see you've definitely known my sensei in standard and it pleases me that you still hold on to his belief. But…Times have changed, smiles will do us no good in war. People from Academia can't be reasoned with, they're all heartless soldiers trained for combat and nothing more. They'll card anyone, even the helpless without hesitation. Even those of us left, who once believed in the ideal of smiles have abandoned it long ago. It's just…impossible now…"

"But still, even if times do change it's still no reason to turn your back on everything you held to your heart so dear for so long. It may seem hopeless and dark now, the important thing is that you keep trying and putting all you have into what you believe, then just maybe...the impossible can be achieved. That's something I learnt in synchro, while it seemed impossible to change the hearts of the people, we managed to unite them together by staying true to our beliefs and carrying them out along with the wishes of our allies. Even I believe that Academia can be changed, and that there may be hope for some of them at least."

"Hmm….." Jin thought pondering if what I may be saying is true or if I simply had blind faith. He once tried to remind a certain person about that, but he ended up on the receiving end of his merciless power….Thus making him nearly lose all faith in such methods…I for one believed it possible, thanks to a certain person I reached out to long before I even got involved in the dimensional war….Ayame…Hopefully she's doing fine too.

"I can understand if you and your comrades are feeling raw after what fusion did to your home, and I won't blame you. But, if you don't believe me…Just take a look at the data file I have stored in the memory drive, then you'll see for yourself that…not all fusion are as heartless as you believe." I said deciding to give Jin some alone time to think for himself and get what he needs from my disk, and hopefully, come to a decision that wouldn't need to resort to unnecessary violence and conflict.

"…." Moments after I left, Jin thought about my words carefully and reflecting on past events and the ideals that were conveyed by his former teacher, he decided to look at the file I suggested… To try and understand what I meant.

After my talk I stepped outside to give him some alone time while he continued working on my disk. It was at that moment when a couple of resistance had gathered before me, and standing at the very front was a girl with green eyes and pink hair, wearing earrings and pointed boots.

"Excuse me," she said respectfully, "Sorry to be sudden but, are you Ryuga?" She asked, so I nodded in response, "you definitely have the same face as Yamata, though you seem more intelligent than he is."

"Tch! Snotty as ever Luna, you haven't changed..." Yamata scoffed.

"You...know Yamata?" I asked.

"Indeed, how could I not, with his obnoxious attitude and what happened a while back because of him makes him really difficult to forget." She stated, "But enough about yesterday, let's get to now. My name is Luna, like Kyoji, I happen to be one of Jin's commanders in the resistance."

Another commander..."So...you're not by any chance mad at me because I come from another dimension, use other summoning methods or because I look like Yamata?"

She then shook her head with a light smile, "Quite the opposite really, unlike Kyoji, I am willing to accept the fact that we can't win this war on our own and won't hesitate to swallow my pride to accept help from other dimensions if needed. Yamata, may have been...odd at times, but he could at least back himself up with skill and hold his own on the battlefield." She then changed to a more serious expression, "Let's see if that's the case with you" raising her hand she activated a black xyz duel disk to my surprise.

"Y..you want to duel?"

"Why not? They say a duel is the best way to find out about someone you don't know about. I heard about you from Kyoji, said something about how you are capable of all 3 summoning methods, along with this...pendulum summon as you call it. You seem like a worthy opponent and I'd like to see that for myself if you don't mind."

"Umm I'd like to but I-"

"Your disk, I know I heard about its being studied now. But that can be easily arranged," she snapped her fingers and another duelist came from the side and tossed her a spare disk which she then passed to me.

"Thanks." I replied as I slid it on.

"Save your hospitality after the duel." She replied, "This isn't like one of those casual duels for fun you usually have in standard, out here it's war, the slightest hesitation can tip the scale between victory and defeat. If you can't win against ,e, forget about fighting on our side. I need to know I can count on you for this, and whether you will either aid is or hold us back. So what do you say? Do you accept my challenge?"

I could feel she was taking this duel very seriously, and I could understand why. Out here it's either win and survive or lose and everything is over...

"So what are you gonna do?" Yamata asked curiously.

"It's obvious, like you I am going to have to prove my mettle, and maybe even show everyone else here that outside summoning so aren't the enemy, it's the people who use them. But also how we should deal with this war, not just together and about defeating our enemy, but also to somehow touch their hearts if we can..."

"Hehe, that's just like you Ryuga. And what ever you try, I'll back you up in a heartbeat and help you gain their trust easy as pie!"

I then nodded, "Alright Luna, I accept your challenge, I will prove myself to everyone here you can Count on me in this fight !"

She then smiled, "you did so without any hesitation, that's a good start but now to see how you play and if it can back up your strong words." As she slid in her deck I felt a little pulse emanating from my blue eyes deck, taking it out she then materialized behind me, "something wrong?"

She then looked at Luna with a serious expression, "her deck...it's calling out to me...it wants to face me in battle. I am not sure why, but it's I that it wants to face. And I..must accept it!"

"In that case, wish granted. Let's show her what we can do." Blue eyes then nodded and readied herself.

Luna on the other hand felt a similar pulse in her deck. As the aura of her ace monster took form behind her, "Dark magician...you seem agitated and eager to battle. I don't know what Ryuga has that would catch your attention, but whatever it is, I want to get a better look at it." She then smirked as the auras of both blue eyes white dragon and dark magician formed beside us and stared down as we faced each other at the duel field with many bystanders and spectators gathering to watch, with Kyoji peering behind a pillar with a scowl.

DUEL!

 **Phew, there's chapter 70. I won't be doing any for a while though so hope you all are satisfied with what you've gotten so far, regarding Jin's backstory and history with Yamata. In another chapter, I will be giving a bit of backstory to Nushi and Tiamat when the time arrives.** **Merry upcoming Christmas everyone, can't wait to see Zarc duel soon.**

 **So what do you think? A clash between age old rivals since Yugioh first started! Will Ryuga be able to prove his worth to the Resistance? Which side will prevail in this battle? Find out next time so stay tuned!**

 **In response to recent comments I am glad to hear your suggestions, but I don't want to have Ryuga go through the same kind of thing Yuya did. Though I do have a situation similar but also different when he duels against Nushi next time, if We get there and if I have enough plans for duels till then. The hint is that it has to do with a certain type of monster which first appeared in 5ds bonds beyond time.**


	71. Chapter 71-Battle of legends

Chapter 71

Battle of Legends

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

"Care to have the first move Ryuga?" Luna offered, but i shook my head.

"N..no thanks, you can go first."

"Heh, alright then. But you might regret it though. I draw!" As Luna observed her hand, Yamata appeared next to me, "Say Ryuga, why did you allow her the first move? Gasp, you mean to tell me that.." he then smirked.

"Don't get the wrong idea Yamata.." I sighed, I then looked to BE who was appearing slightly agitated and gritting her teeth, "Grrr…Must…Battle…The sorcerer of darkness….With the ferocity of the light…."

"If BE senses something powerful from her, it'd be best to see what she can do first…Say, what exactly do you know about Luna?" I asked curiously to Yamata hoping he could give me some tips or an idea on what to expect..

"Heh, let's just say…her deck's gonna have way more tricks up its sleeve than a world class magician. Believe me…I've leant that the hard way…" he muttered as bad memories came back to him last time he took her lightly. Not quite what I hoped to hear, but it at least was a heads up….

Luna had finally decided her move as I turned my attention back to her, "Hmm, he's either being nice, underestimating me, or hoping to see what I can do…Just like Yamata….Hehe, well I'm not falling for your act." she then developed a small smirk, "I don't know what you may be hoping to accomplish by allowing me the first move, but I can assure you that you've gained nothing in the slightest." Taking 2 cards from her hand, "I place a monster in defence mode and a card facedown. And that's the best I can come up with now, so the turn's yours now."

"A small setup, no doubt she's baiting me either with a defensive counter or a trap, either way…." I then placed my hand on my deck, "I draw!" Looking at it I narrowed my eyes, "Blue eyes, you sure you want to go?"

She then nodded, "There's this ancient bloodlust running wild inside me now, as if something is calling out to her cards….I must answer it, play me now!" she roared. I then took a card, knowing I had the setup for it myself, "Is that all Luna? Fine then, rise assault wyvern!" Taking to the field was a blue dragon with sharp bladed wings, "Now go! Slice and dice her facedown monster!" My dragon then growled before char

"That was very much appreciated Ryuga, because you've just created double the trouble for yourself!" Luna spoke out to my surprise, "Since you attacked and destroyed my apprentice piper, it's special ability allows me to special summon 2 monsters from my hand! One for flipping it, and the other for destroying it!" The soul of the piper returned before blowing a tune, calling forth 2 monsters from Luna hand, "Appear! Apple magician girl and Lemon Magician girl!" Appearing on her field, oddly, were a pair of female spell caster monsters with similar outfits (red and yellow, 1200 and 800 attack respectively) who didn't seem all that threatening. In fact, I didn't know what to make of it as they winked and blew kisses at me upon appearance.

"Uhh…."

"What's the matter? Lost the will to fight just because you're facing a pair of girls?" Luna taunted with a few of the resistance spectators snickering.

"Oi! Get your head in the game Ryuga!" Yamata yelled as BE snarled suddenly, "If you keep staring at them all day, you may end up awakening in the afterlife tomorrow morning. Courtesy of yours truly." she hissed menacingly, thinking I may mess up and lose to a pair of skimpy looking girls. I then shook my head and regained my concentration, "Okay…Then lets give this a try! Since assault wyvern destroyed a monster in defence mode, it's special ability allows me to automatically tribute it, in order to summon the mighty Blue eyes white dragon directly to the field!" As wyvern disintegrated, taking its place was my deck's pride and soul! As she landed she roared powerfully as everyone else braced themselves while Luna narrowed her eyes upon sight at the great dragon. Her magician girls on the other hand gasped and huddled together out of fear.

Kyoji hardened his gaze as he observed in secret, "What are you waiting for outsider? Fusion summon, then everyone will see you as who you truly are…."

"Now to give Blue eyes an extra edge! I activate a quick play spell! Dragon's Fighting Spirit! Now Blue eyes can attack an additional time for every one of your monsters that were special summoned this turn!" The spell glowed as BE's fighting instincts kicked into overdrive! "Okay Blue eyes! Your first target will be Lemon Magician Girl! White lightning attack!" She then charged a beam of light inside her jaws preparing to unload it at the seemingly helpless magician girl!

Luna then smirked, "You're hasty just like Yamata, and that's bad news for you, because it's going to cost you big time!"

"Say what!?" I gasped as BE was taken aback a second before she fired her attack! Lemon Magician girl then gained a mischievous smirk on her face, then fired a beam of light from her staff which struck directly on Blue eyes' chest and thus her attack failed! To make things more complicated, her attack strength suddenly dropped! "Rargh!"

 **3000-1500**

"Blue eyes!" I gasped as my dragon then became surrounded in an aura of yellow light which held her in place, "Urgh..Can't…move…" she groaned.

"Wh..what happened!?"

"Simple, by attacking Lemon Magician Girl, you activated her special ability. Once per turn, when attacked, she allows me to special summon a spell caster from my hand, which automatically becomes the new attack target, and as an added bonus, your monster's strength is cut in half!" She then took a card from her hand, "This shall be your new opponent! Go Magician's Robe! Defence mode." Appearing on the field was a ghostly figure, as its name stated, cloaked in a magician's robe. Plus a worrying 2000 def….

"Oh no…." I then realised.

Blue eyes tried but couldn't resist the spell forcing her to launch white lightning at the stronger defence mode monster, which immediately bounced right off a dark barrier and shockwaves pushed me back as a result!

"Urg…." I grunted as I took damage.

 **Ryuga: 4000-3500**

"Told you she was cunning Ryuga, even I'm not that reckless as to attack a couple of seemingly harmless monsters." Yamata said.

"Tch! Then maybe next time you warn me!" I retorted annoyed with BE in agreement making him sweat drop and scratch his head.

I then turned around before anyone could notice, "Not bad Luna, but, Blue eyes still has 2 more attacks ready to go, and this time she won't miss! Go! Double White lightning attack!" I commanded as she fired 2 bursts of light energy which hit their mark, causing both apple and lemon magician girl to cry out as they were blown back before exploding into sparkles.

 **Luna: 4000-3000**

"Hehe, you're not too bad yourself…" she praised, "Very few of my opponents, have been able to recuperate after that combo."

"Thanks, you too." I then smiled, seeing that she was starting to acknowledge my strength. Before I could continue though…

"Since you passed your first test, it's time I started trying to win! By activating my robe's special ability!"

"During my turn!?"

She nodded, "You see, I have a monster in my deck that's been calling out to to me since you came here. And now, it's time answered his request by calling him forth! And robe is going to help me do that!" The robe then shone brightly, "By discarding a spell or trap from my hand, (she discarded anti-magic arrows), I can call forth the symbol of my deck's greatness!" A card then slipped out from her deck, "Come forth! Guardian of the King! Supreme sorcerer of mystic arts past down since ancient times! My dark magician!" A shroud of dark mist soon manifested before me and rising from it was a magician clad in a black cloak and wielding a powerful staff. (Darkside of dimensions version)

As he squared off against Blue eyes, I could tell they were sizing each other up. For some reason, it was as if these 2 monsters shared some sort of ancient connection or rivalry….

"Grr….." BE snarled as DM narrowed his eyes and held up his staff. The tension began to thicken as everyone spectating, including myself and Yamata could feel it weighing down on us.

"It seems my magician has acknowledged your dragon as a worthy adversary." Luna commented with a smile, "You should be honoured."

"The feeling's mutual." I replied, "But I'm afraid my ace monster is going to be the one standing!" I then took a card, I felt a bit reluctant to use this but under circumstances…."I place a card facedown and then activate the spell smashing ground! This destroys the monster on your field with the highest defence!"

"Tch! That means…."

"I know this may seem cheap, but I can't take any chances so here goes!" A giant fist swooped down and smashed her dark magician into the ground, removing it from the field to her frustration. "Hmph, I didn't think someone like you would resort to such sneaky tactics…Maybe I was wrong about you being someone we can rely on..." she grunted frustrated with some of the resistance adopting similar expressions or feelings towards me.

BE seemed a bit disappointed she didn't get to fight, and so did Yamata, but they soon knew I was trying to protect BE from being destroyed. "Not quite what I was hoping for, but I understand…."

"With that I end my turn." I then turned to BE, still weakened but strong, "Get ready, I've got a feeling this is where the real battle begins." She nodded in response, vowing not to fail me. As Luna proceeded to make her move, I could feel the aura from her dark magician intensify even more with rage, due to being defeated by such a disgraceful move.

"My draw! And I'll make you regret underestimating the bond between me and my dark magician!" She then activated a spell from her hand, "I'll start with the spell pot of greed, which lets me draw twice." As she picked up her 2 cards and looked at them, "Excellent, with this your life points are about to take a turn for the worst. I play a continuos spell called Magical Alms! The first thing this card does is raise my life points by 1000." As her spell appeared and glowed, her points went back to full!

 **Luna: 3000-4000**

"Now here's where it gets interesting. Each turn, the turn player predicts how many spells he or she will use. Then both players gain 500 points for every card predicted, but if the turn player uses fewer spells, then that player takes 1000 points of damage per predicted card!"

My eyes widened at such a risk and effect, "That's insane! Meaning one wrong move and it's over!"

"Exactly, which is the same in war. We're always living on the edge, defeating each threat as it comes and barely holding on. If you can't realise the scope of this tragedy, then there's no way we'll ever accept you as one of us!" she said making me start to sweat, "Now to continue with my move, and I predict I'll use 8 magic cards!"

"8 cards!?" I gasped, ether she was insane or really confident, "You're only holding one card!"

"You'd better not underestimate her Ryuga," Yamata said tensely, "When she gets like this she means business…."

 **Luna: 4000-8000**

 **Ryuga: 3500-7500**

"That may be true for the moment, but not for long." she said firmly, "First, I activate my facedown spell textbook! Now I must discard my entire hand then shuffle my deck, then draw a card. If it happens to be a spell, I can activate it automatically." She then discarded her 1 card and her deck shuffled before ejecting the top card.

"If she doesn't draw a spell, I win…But…Why did I get the feeling…Things won't go that way at all…." I thought, as Luna had no hesitation or worry as she took her card. Her faith in her deck rivalled my own. Sure enough-

"Well well, as I have believed in myself my deck has answered. I activate card of sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold 6 cards!" I was bewildered by her draw, it was certainly not luck…No..It was definite faith…

After we drew she took another card, "Now for my third spell! **Magical Magnifier**!" A continuos spell depicting a shadowed magician in the centre of a glowing magic seal, while raising his staff high with a shining red orb at the end, "As long as this card remains face up on the field, by paying 1000 life points, I can activate the effect of a spell twice!"

This move caught me and BE by surprise, "Say what!? That's like playing 2 spells for the price of one card!"

"You catch on pretty fast, and you'd better because you'll need to!" she smirked as she took her 4th card, "Now I activate the magic of monster reborn! This revives a monster from the graveyard, but I'll be boosting its effect with magical magnifier, allowing me to revive 2 monsters!"

 **Luna: 8000-7000**

Luna's continuos spell absorbed some energy from her before transferring it to her spell, causing 2 black portals to open, "Return to me! Dark magician and Dark magician girl!" Appearing was the same magician I had defeated earlier, alongside a younger, female spell caster dressed in light blue clothing and yellow hair. Soon Blue eyes and I found ourselves facing off by not one but 2 dark magicians together!

"D..Dark magician girl? I don't remember sending that card to the graveyard…" I muttered.

"That's because you didn't," Luna clarified, "Remember when I had to discard my entire hand due to Spell textbook?"

"You had one card then…" I realised she had planned for this...

"Now for spell number 5! Revival magic! This lets me take a spell from the top of my graveyard, and once again I'll use Magnifier's effect to claim 2 spells instead!"

 **Luna: 7000-6000**

The spell shone and opened a portal where 2 glowing cards flew out and into her hand, "Voila, I just got back Card of sanctity and Monster reborn."

"Man…If she keeps paying her life points to amplify her spells like that, not only will she cancel of that life point debt for magical alms, but I'll be in for some major trouble…." I thought as she wasn't even close to finished! "Now I play my 6th spell, Magical Dimension! By tributing a monster on my field while I control a spell caster, this card lets me play another spell caster to my field in its place and then allows me to destroy another monster on the field! Farewell Magician's robe, you have served me well…." The robe then vanished due to the spell, "Now come forth! Apprentice illusion magician!" Taking the robe's place was the darker version of dark magician girl in purple clothing, "When summoned successfully, apprentice illusion magician allows me to add a Dark magician from my deck to my hand!" The female spell caster then spun around and raised her staff which shone some light on Luna's deck, causing it to eject a card which she revealed to be a second dark magician, (DM version) as if one wasn't bad enough!

Blue eyes was getting agitated with the immense forces piling against us, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from trying to win, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry my friend, I've got it covered." I assured her, but would it be enough?

Luna noticed this but kept it to herself, "He seems to be connected with his monster….Time to see the extent of his bond."

"And the monster I choose to destroy with magical dimension, is your blue eyes white dragon!" she announced triumphantly.

"Not good, that would leave us wide open!" Yamata gasped.

"Ryuga!" BE cried to me as the spell shot a dark sphere directly at her.

"Not so fast Luna! I play my trap! Dragon's shining scales!" Blue eyes then shone brightly and disappeared from sight! Before she did, she smiled relieved, "I owe you deeply for this…"

"Huh? Where did your dragon go?" Luna asked surprised.

"She's right here, in my hand." I revealed to her, "My trap allows me to return a dragon on my field to my hand, before replacing it with another of the same level! Kindly welcome my dragon spirit of white!" My ghostly version of Blue eyes took her place on the field, "Like your apprentice illusion magician, my dragon spirit of white has an ability which activates when summoned! I get to banish a spell or trap that you control! So say goodbye to Magical Magnifier! Spirit Burst!" My dragon spirit shot a ghostly flame which enveloped the spell before taking it out of play!"

"Sweet! Now she can't amp up her spells!" Yamata cheered and I nodded in response, because those effects were starting to take a toll on me….

"Hmph, so you prepared for this yourself…It seems I've underestimated you this time." she admitted. "Alright Ryuga, I've held back long enough, now it's time to face the full force of magecraft! I overlay level 6 Dark magician girl and Apprentice illusion magician!" Her 2 female monsters changed into purple orbs before diving into the xyz portal! "Apprentice of the legendary sorcerer, inherit his great wisdom of the mystic arts and appear before us in your new form! I xyz summon! Rabk 6! Magi Magi Magician Gal!" Arising from the portal was a monster similar i appearance to dark magician girl but wearing black clothing and 2400 attack!

"She xyz summoned already….." I noted, Yamata then nudged me, "Oh man, I know where's she going here. Watch yourself, that dame's nothing but bad news…." I actually believed him completely now.

"This move caught Yamata by complete surprise, now to see how you fare! Magi Magi's special ability activates! Once per turn, by using an overlay unit, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn! Thus leaving you wide open for a direct attack! Dark temptation!"

"Not again!" I gasped as Magi Magi Magician Gal then absorbed a purple unit into her staff before casting a mind control spell over my dragon! Which roared in pain as it tried desperately to fight it off!

"In that case I'll just use Dragon spirit of White's special ability! Since you control a monster, I can sacrifice it in order to special summon Blue eyes white dragon from my hand!"

"No way!" Luna gasped as everyone else looked on amazed at my counter, as dragon spirit vanished, Blue eyes then took its place, this time at full strength of 3000! She then roared powerfully before looking down at me, "This time, I will be the one to protect you Ryuga and Yamata." she said as she faced the 2 magicians set against us. (Now to see which one of us will truly prevail….)

"Once again, since your effect lost its target, it missed!" That was way too close….Not sure if I can keep this up….BE could see that too, and she looked more concerned.

"Tch! How unfortunate…" Luna grunted before starting to smile, "Hehe, but still, you pulled off a combination almost exactly like my own and you also managed to protect your monsters not once but twice. Not bad. But you know what they say, a real magician saves the best tricks for last, so now you've erred the honour of experiencing some of them first hand!" She proclaimed, "By using Magi Magi Magician Gal! I rebuild the overlay network and xyz summon using her!"

"Say what!?"

"That's right, my next xyz monster can be summoned by simply using a rank 6 spell caster xyz monster, and my Magi Magi qualifies perfectly!" Her monster then changed into a purple orb before diving into the portal! "Legendary magician of the dark arts, explore beyond the boundaries of magic and let your powers and knowledge grow beyond the limits of mere mortals! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 7! Ebon illusion magician!" Arising from the portal was a darker version of her already present dark magician with 2 orbiting overlay units.

"We could be in trouble here…." I stated with BE snarling in opposition to the new arrival.

"Uh huh…" Yamata nodded.

"I activate Ebon illusion magician's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can special summon a normal spell caster monster from either my hand or deck, care to guess?" Her magician then absorbed one purple unit into his staff before opening a black portal in front of him.

"Actually no…" I muttered.

Luna then chuckled, "Then allow me to give you a hint, he wears a purple robe and carries a green staff. Behold! The dark magician!" I grit my teeth as the dark magician in Luna's hand appeared next to the xyz magician and the other copy of himself.

"Just great…Now I've got 2 more magicians to deal with…At least none of them come close to Blue eyes' attack strength of 3000."

"Oh? So you're going on about attack strength now? Fine then, if that's how you want it," Luna then took a card from my hand, "Allow me to play my 7th spell! Monster reborn! With this card I revive my apprentice illusion magician!" The familiar magician girl rose from the dark portal created by the spell. "And since she happens to be summoned successfully again, I can add one dark magician from my deck to my hand." She then added her final magician to her hand. "Now go! Ebon illusion magician attacks Blue eyes white dragon! Dark Chaos Blast!"

"Huh!?" I gasped as her magician shot a stream of dark energy which soon met with Blue eyes' white lightning, which she immediately retaliated with! The 2 attacks clashed at the centre, light and dark evenly matched until Luna broke the tie with a move that caught me by surprise. "At this point, Apprentice illusion magician's special ability activates! When another Dark Spellcaster of mine battles an opponent's monster, by sending her to the graveyard, that monster is granted her strength of 2000!" The magician girl then vanished in a glimmer of yellow sparkles which were absorbed into Ebon Illusion, nearly doubling his attack strength!

 **2500-4500**

"Now he's even stronger than Blue eyes!" The dark beam was soon amplified which then overpowered Blue eyes' attack which hit its mark directly on her chest!

"AAARRGH!" she roared before exploding, "Urgh…Sorry Blue eyes…" I said as the impact pushed me back and I had to dig in my heels.

 **Ryuga: 7500-6000**

"Impressive willpower, but let's see how well it holds now that you're wide open for a direct attack! Go my dark magicians! Double dark magic attack!" Luna commanded as both her remaining magicians fired a combined dark attack at me directly!

"AAARGH!" I cried as the attacks blasted me back and I was thrown off my feet!

 **Ryuga: 6000-1000**

"Ryuga! Stay strong!" Yamata gasped as all he could do was look on helplessly, "Tch! Oi Luna! That was overkill! Even I felt that!" he grumbled.

"N…no…Not yet…." I said determined as I staggered to my feet.

"If this is the best you can muster, I must say I'm quite underwhelmed. Why not surrender already? It's not like this war your fight anyway…." Luna offered. I then shook my head, "No, you're wrong…."

"Hmmm?"

"This war is also my fight, and I have friends too who have suffered because of it. For their sake I will not back down! I'm still in this duel, and I've only just begun! If you don't believe me, just give me this one turn and I promise I can prove my worth to you all and that you can rely on me to fight."

Luna then looked on admiring my courage and determination, "His determination and confidence…Hehe, it seems you share a few similar qualities with Yamata other than his face…" She then took a card, "Very well then, I'll give you your turn, after I activate my 8th and final spell, Card of sanctity! I hope you don't mind, but I'll be drawing till I hold 6 cards again courtesy of this card." After she drew, "Now, I overlay my 2 level 7 dark magicians and build the overlay network!" Her 2 monsters changed into purple orbs before diving into the xyz portal, "Master of the mystic ways and of the dark arts, descend from your place most high and bring forth victory to all Wizardry! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 7! Ebon high Magician!" Appearing next to the first xyz was a similar magician in appearance wearing white and purple robes.

"Another rank 7 magician…."

"Before end my turn, I'll place a facedown," she laid down a card, "And allow me to give you a few words of advice. Spirit and confidence is essential in a reliable ally, however, unless that ally possesses the ability to carry out victory, I assure you, he will have no place on the battlefield regardless of loyalty or determination. And yet, I feel you have yet to display the power which I had been so looking forward to." I then realised what she meant, she wanted me to pendulum summon….

"Mark my words, this turn will be your last, and unless you make it count, you will fall soon after. So go, it's your final move." After she said that she looked at her hand, "Regardless whether you impress me or not with a powerful monster, thanks to ebon high magician, I can instantly activate a trap or quick spell from my hand by using and overlay unit, and I know more than one way to turn the duel in my favour…" She had a handful of cards like dark spiral force and magician selection in her hand, so she felt her plan was full-proof. Now, was my turn to give my all….

"Hey Ryuga, you okay?"

"Urgh..barely Yamata," I replied, "She's right, this turn is my last, and like she said I'd better make it count."

"Yup, but don't forget, let's at least have a little fun while we're at it eh? Remember, duelling on the edge is when an entertainment duelist shines best!"

"And to make up for failing you, I'll make sure your next move will shine through the hearts of bitterness and misfortune these people have." Blue eyes said as we eyed the bitter crowd around us. All they had on their minds was vengeance and saving their comrades no matter what they had to do, so I realised there was something more I could do in this duel besides just prove I can pull my weight…I then smirked, "Heh, thanks you guys, I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Luna noticed this and readied herself, "Here goes Luna, I'm dedicating this turn to not only you but also to everyone here in this very room!"

After my proclamation, everyone became intrigued, "My draw!" As I added my new card, I somehow felt a rush of energy emanating from this new card (Ryuga, this is my gift to you…In recognition of your resolve, by Bahamut and myself) A voice spoke to me. "Was that….Jormangandr?" I thought as I looked at the new card.

"Impressive speech, however don't forget, thanks to Magical Alms you'll need to predict how many spells you'll activate this turn, and with only 1000 points left you can't afford to guess wrong." Luna spoke up.

"I won't-" Looking at it, "This card could be what I need to change the minds of the resistance on outside summonings…even fusion…" I thought. "I predict I'll use 7 spell cards this turn!"

"7? You do realise you're only holding 6…"

"Haha, look who's talking, you played 8 spells from just having one card remember?" I laughed which caused Luna to puff her cheeks a bit before chuckling herself, "Hehe, you got me there. Alright then, lets see what you can do."

Magical ams then shone and granted us both 3500 life points.

 **Ryuga: 1000-4500**

 **Luna: 6000-9500**

"Here we go! I use scale 1 Magician Dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I then played the 2 dragons across my duel disk, which then rose in pillars of light above me.

While Kyoji sneered being reminded of how this summon had done him in, everyone else looked on amazement, "So this is the pendulum I heard about…."

"That's right, besides acting as monsters, by setting the scale they are treated as continuos spell cards! Therefore, it means I've activated 2 spell cards already! And with the scale currently set, I can summon monsters from levels 2-8 all at once!"

"Impossible! I never imagined it would be this powerful!" Luna gasped.

"Before I do so however, I'll activate my 3rd spell, Graceful charity! Now I draw 3 cards, then discard 2 after." After I drew and discarded, "Now I activate the special ability of my white stone of legend! When sent to the graveyard, I can add a blue eyes white dragon from my deck straight to my hand!" After the card ejected from my disk, I then took it and proceeded, "Now! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead us to victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 Lights then shot out, "Appear! Blue eyes white dragons!" Not one, but 2 shot out from my hand straight to the field and roared menacingly at the 2 xyz magicians, who raised their staffs ready to fight!

"Impressive…." Luna muttered.

I then took another from my hand, "Now for the card that will shine through the bitterness of your hardened hearts! I activate **Harmonic Xyz Fusion**!" The spell depicted a vortex similar to that of an xyz summon portal (Colored blue like fusion), with the orange fiend and dragon from fusion being sucked into the centre of it, like overlay units.

"F..Fusion!?" Luna gasped with everyone else alarmed at the sight of the card. Kyoji snarled, "Now everyone will see the truth about you….You're simply another invader like Academia!"

"This spell lets me fuse together 2 monsters on my field with the same level! And I fuse my 2 blue eyes white dragons together!" My 2 dragons became orbs of yellow and blue light before combining, "Legendary dragons of light and white, combine to form a beast of incredible might! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 10! Blue eyes twin burst dragon!" My 2 headed blue eyes fusion merged and let out a fearsome roar! Causing the 2 magicians to be pushed back!

Luna then grit her teeth remembering the fusion monsters that ravaged Heartland months ago, while she was able to restrain her anger to those truly responsible, not everyone else had the same idea….

"He uses fusion!"

"Get him!" everyone else yelled as they proceeded to charge in with activated duel disks.

"Wait! Before you all get the wrong idea, allow me to explain the second effect of my spell! After fusion summoning, I can then overlay the 2 monsters I used earlier that are in my graveyard and xyz summon using them!"

"What!? Xyz and fusion summon simultaneously!?" Luna gasped and everyone stopped in their tracks surprised as my 2 blue eyes white dragons rose from the grave before turning into 2 yellow orbs which dived into the xyz portal!

"Born from raging lightning and ravaging thunder, descend from the stormy skies and strike down your foes with your divine will! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Thunder end dragon!" My blue and white xyz dragon let out a thunderous shriek as it landed next to my fusion dragon. "Pendulum…Into xyz and fusion….So this the potential I heard about…." Luna gasped.

"Using a fusion and an xyz monster together!? What an abomination!" Kyoji thought to himself, "How dare you continue to defile our precious and proud summoning!" He had made his decision and clenched his fist tightly.

"You ready guys?" I asked as both dragons nodded to me, "Then lets go! I activate Thunder end dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can use an overlay unit to destroy all other monsters not he field other than itself!"

"What!? Wouldn't you be destroying your fusion dragon as well!?" Luna gasped surprised as Thunder end swallowed one unit before charging itself with energy. "I'm well aware of that, which is why I'm taking advantage of Gator Dragon's pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can banish a trap from my graveyard and then activate that card's effect! And I choose Impenetrable attack! (Which I discarded with graceful charity)" The trap then banished itself while creating a barrier around blue eyes, "Now my dragon can't be destroyed this turn, while your magicians bite the dust! Raigeki Rage!" Thunder end finally unleashed his thunder stream into the sky before it began crash down on the other 2 monsters, while Blue eyes was shielded!

"Tch! I have no choice then…I activate Ebon High magician's special ability! I detach one unit to activate a trap from my hand!"

"Say what!?" I gasped as her magician absorbed a unit.

"Correct, and I choose Birthright! Which lets me special summon a normal monster from my graveyard, and i choose dark magician!" The trap brought back one of her magicians which was originally a unit. "But what's the point? It'll still be destroyed thanks to my dragon's ability!"

"Not quite, you see I'm going to use his last overlay unit in order to activate this trap from my hand! Dark illusion! When dark magician would be affected by the special ability of an opponent's monster, this trap enshrouds him in dark mist! Thus making him immune to them for this turn!"

"Tch!" I grunted as the mist hid her dark magician from the lightning bolts and destroyed her other 2 monsters instead, 'Now ebon high magician's final ability activates! When sent to the graveyard by battle or effect, I can special summon one Dark spell caster from my hand or deck in his place, and in turn destroys a card on your field! So say goodbye to your thunder end dragon!" Her magician's soul then rose from the grave before possessing my dragon and causing it to detonate, before the final dark magician (From her hand) took its place. (Arkana version)

"If we don't finish this now…She'll just overlay those monsters into another rank 7 monster…." Yamata said to me. "I've got that covered, Blue eyes twin burst dragon can attack twice, so then-"

"That won't work." Luna interrupted.

"Wh..why not?" I asked.

"Thanks to dark illusion, my dark magician affected by it can't be destroyed in battle either, so even if do attack, I still will be protected from my most trusted monster." he then looked to her and nodded.

"Urgh…normally when a monster survives an attack from blue eyes twin burst dragon, it's then banished…But thanks to dark illusion..that ability won't do squat…"

"You catch on fast, but, dark illusion also allows you to draw an extra card, so go ahead." I then drew, "Don't forget, thanks to magical alms you predicted you would use 7 spells this turn, and from what I've counted so far, you've only played 4, if you don't win this turn, you're finished."

"Guess I'll just have to make the most of this turn then," I replied as i took another card, "I play the equip spell Megamorph! Thanks to this card, when I have fewer life points, this doubles the attack strength of the equipped monster!"

"D..double!?" Luna looked in horror as the spell made blue eyes grow twice her original size!

 **3000-6000**

"Now to attack! Blue eyes! Attack the Dark Magicians with Dual Burst stream of destruction!" My Blue eyes then charged a double barrage of white energy blasts which resulted in explosion with the enemy monsters after making contact! As the smoke cleared, only one remained, the one cloaked in mist.

 **Luna: 9500-6000-2500**

"Grrgh…" Luna grunted as the attack had pushed her some feet away, but her loyal monster stood by her side, refusing to leave the side of his mistress, "I'm fine thank you." She responded thanking her monster before facing me again, "Not bad Ryuga, turning the tables in an instant, but that still won't cut it! Not only are my life points still intact but I still have my monster! With your blue eyes out of attacks, I'm afraid it's all over. But don't feel bad, you came really close."

"You're wrong, I'm not close, I will win!" I replied to her surprise, "I activate a quick spell! De-fusion! This splits my blue eyes twin burst dragon back into its fusion materials! 2 Blue eyes white dragons!" My dragon split into 2. "I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't sent thunder end dragon and its overlay units to the graveyard earlier, so thank you very much!" Thunder end dragon's soul then appeared behind the 2 blue eyes white dragons as I finished.

"Ah!" Luna and the others were caught by surprise, a fusion and an xyz monster..working together? "Now my blue eyes! Attack dark magician with white lightning!" Both of them launched 2 powerful beams of lightning at the magician who continued to weaken but hold his ground!

 **Luna: 2500-1500**

"Ngh!"

"Now I activate my final spell! Flash Fusion! This spell lets me automatically fusion summon a monster with monsters i currently control! So now my 2 blue eyes are fusing together once more!" I called as my 2 dragons leapt into the air and fused together once more as blue and yellow orbs.

"Again!? That means…"

"Come forth once more! Blue eyes twin burst dragon!" As my fusion monster returned to the field, the spectators were feeling conflicted n hoe to to respond to this skilled play with a fusion monster. "Now Blue eyes Twin burst dragon! Attack Dark magician with Dual Burst stream!" My dragon roared loudly before launching its double attack at the lone magician who held on desperately and cringed in pain.

"Dark magician…." Luna grunted as the resulting shockwaves rocked her!

 **Luna: 1500-500**

"I'm surprised you pushed me to this extent, but this is far from being backed into a corner! My dark magician has never failed me before and as long as I continue to believe in him, we will triumph in any battle that comes our way!" Her magician swung his staff ready to obey his mistress and we found that to be very admirable.

"Hehe, same old Luna, always believing in that wizard of hers and it never ended badly at all for her…." Yamata chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that Luna, in fact, I've learnt you really treasure that dark magician of yours very well. In fact, its exactly the same as with most of my monsters, and my Blue eyes white dragon has acknowledged you as a worthy opponent." She then appeared to me in spirit form with a satisfied smile, "And to respond, here comes my final move!"

"F…Final!?"

I nodded, "I activate Magician Dragon's pendulum effect! By banishing a spell from my graveyard, I can activate the effect of that said spell! I choose De-Fusion, which splits my fusion monster back into the 2 original dragons I used to summon it!" Everyone looked on speechless as my dragon divided back into 2 for the second and last time. This time, one of them happened to be my original blue eyes white dragon. "You may have the honour Blue eyes…"

She then smiled, "Why thank you Ryuga for allowing me this privelege and a fine duel…" She then turned to face her rival dark magician who then smiled as he braced himself saying, "Give it your best, I shall take it with honour and no regrets."

"Alright Blue eyes! End this duel with White lightning!" She then roared as she charged her attack which was then met against Dark Magician, resulting in a big explosion, thus ending the duel!

"I don't…believe it…." Luna said speechlessly as it cleared.

 **Luna: 500-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

"Gasp….We..won…" I gasped as I kneeled down in exhaustion.

"Great work champ!" Yamata cheered, "Give yourself a pat on the back for that."

"Thanks Yamata, I couldn't have won without you…and Blue eyes."

"Any time buddy." he smirked. We were soon interrupted by various voices around us.

"L..Luna…lost!?"

"No way!"

"Who is this guy?"

"Can he really be an ally to us?" Everyone murmured before a bunch of them yelled out, "WHo cares if he won!? The fact remains he used fusion! Anyone who does is an enemy!" Soon a number of them got riled up and prepared to charge at me before Luna stepped forward and raised her arm, "Stand down!"

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"I said stand down!" she yelled angrily as they backed away begrudgingly. "Tch…this isn't over…."

While everyone muttered over what to think, Luna took me to a quiet spot before clapping a bit, "Congratulations, you certainly surpassed my expectations in that duel. Using a fusion and an xyz monster together to achieve victory…I think i get what you were trying to say now."

"Thanks Luna, it's like I tried to tell Kyoji, it's not the summoning that's evil, it's only the people who use them. And yet, by what I did today, I was trying to say that-"

"We should all work togther instead of destroying each other?"

"Y..yeah…How did you know?"

"Heh, you're not the only one who can see duelling in more than one way. Jin taught me this a long time ago, and from what you've conveyed, I'm grateful that you've come to us, and am honoured to have you as one of us." she replied.

"Th..thanks a lot." I replied. Jin then came out a little while later and spoke to me personally with a serious expression on his face, "Here Ryuga." he said as he handed me back my duel disk.

"You're done?" he nodded, "I've managed to decipher the coding on your duel and have managed to incorporate a similar function compatible with xyz systems, and again…Thanks for your help."

"Anything I can to give the resistance a fighting chance." I replied, glad I was able to contribute.

"Umm there's..something else..about that file you asked me to look at." I knew he was referring to the Academia data files I kept secret from everyone else, "How were you able to acquire such classified information on Academia's ranks? Such info is usually tightly secured, so how were you able to get ahold of this?"

I could tell there was no use hiding it from Jin, so I confessed everything, how I was able to convey my beliefs once to a certain person from Academia thus helping her realise the truth. How she risked her own life to give me and the lancers this info, and how she may have…..

"I….see…..I'm sorry for your loss Ryuga.." Jin said sadly. (Have I been wrong? Can there really be some people in Academia or fusion who can potentially be allies? Can we really…End things peacefully? Forgive them?)

"It..it's fine Jin," I said assuringly, "I've seen her skills up close before, I'm sure she's still alive…She has to be…" After I took my disk back, Luna walked up to us, "You called me Jin?"

"Oh Luna," he said, "I'd actually like you to take Ryuga to the duel lodge if you may?

"Huh? You're sending me somewhere?" I asked.

He nodded, "Things are getting quite unsettling now here, it's not too safe for you to be here now. Besides, the lodge is where the survivors of the attacks go to and I thought if it would be best if you go there to oversee things until matters here calm down. Also, there's a chance you may find your fiends there right?"

"Y..yeah…Ok sure, I'll go check it out." I replied not wishing to argue.

Luna then smiled, "Well then, guess it's time we-"

"Wait, just a moment first." Jin said as he walked up to me, "When you get there, if anyone asks, please don't tell them about me or where we are yet." he said. "But why? If your allies don;t know where you are, wouldn't it be best if you tell them?" he then shook his head. "I'd rather not. I…made a promise not to return until i have come back with…a certain ally we lost sometime ago. He left us, and I vowed to bring him and many others back no matter how long it takes. So please…"

I nodded respecting his wish, "I..understand. Okay, I won't tell."

"Thanks Ryuga," he replied relieved, "Also, there's…a certain file I marked which i think you should take a look at…It may be of interest."

"Umm sure, I'll look at it when I have the time." I replied.

"If you 2 boys are done talking, can we get a move on before it gets too dark? The sun is about to set already." Luna interrupted, as we looked up the sun had indeed began to set and the sky had turned orange.

"She's right, if you stay out when it's dark too long navigating will be difficult, not to mention the chance of an Academia surprise attack…" Jin followed. "Well then, better get a move on then. Luna?"

"Say no more." she replied as she and I made our way though the ruined city, leaving behind the shopping mall and the resistance base.

After a while of walking, Luna received a call on her disk stating an urgent message. As she opened it, her eyes then narrowed, "Oh boy…This can't be good…"

"Wh..what's wrong? Is it an attack!?" I gasped hearing the tone in her voice.

"Oh no, nothing that serious, it's simply…Disagreements and arguing amongst the ranks…again.." she sighed.. "It seems pretty serious now, but I don't mind taking you-"

"No it's fine, the resistance probably needs you to keep them together more than I do now." I said wanting her to go back.

"Are you sure you can make it there on your own in this darkness?"

"Just tell me the direction and I'll find it. I'll be fine don't worry." She thought for a moment before accepting, "Ok then, just continue down this path until you find a path cutting through a grove of trees. Follow it straight up the hill top and you'll find the duel lodge straight up. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for the tip Luna, I'll be off now." I thanked as we parted ways. It was hard navigating through the streets but eventually I found the path she talked about and started climbing up the stairs. It was really tiring so it made me a little jealous that Yamata didn't need to move a muscle…not that he had any….Midway there, Yamata then called out, "Hey Ryuga, I'm curious, could we see that file Jin talked about? He seemed dead serious about us having a look at it."

"Hmmm, I don't see why not…Also it doesn't seem there's anyone around now…" I then opened and scrolled through the files until I found one marked red. I opened it and found the picture of a girl, she wore a sleeveless light blue top and long frilly dress, with black knee socks and red shoes. She had a pair of blue eyes and long blue hair, with a girl's hairpin clipped on.

"Hikari Shikimura….Age 17, 2nd year Academia student,….I don't see anything special about her…" I said after reading what her initial profile stated. Yamata was looking around until he stopped with widened eyes, "Ryuga?"

"Y..yes Yamata?" I asked suspicious of his sudden silence.

"You might want to scroll down a bit." he said. I didn't; know what the big deal was so I did, when I did, I saw a picture and profile of a duelist I clearly didn't expect to find in this folder….

"Nushi…."

 **Hi everyone, this duel was a pain to come up with considering I had to work with 2 of the most well-known archetypes of duel monsters since the first series and there were so many possibilities, but I didn't want to make the duel too long so I came up with this, which includes 2 OC cards I came up with. One referring to the deck master ability of dark magician in the virtual world arc in DM and the other to pay homage to harmonic synchro fusion from Sergey in Arc V.**

 **In case anyone is complaining about the plays made, just to let you all know, Luna was only testing Ryuga's capabilities and worth and wasn't fully serious despite wanting him to go all out. Also Smashing ground seemed out of place, but I needed a quick way to get Dark magician into the grave so monster reborn could be used.**

 **Hope you are satisfied with this chapter and stay tuned for the next! I plan on using it to create more backstory for a certain character of mine.**

Magical Magnifier : During your turn, you can pay 1000 life points to activate a spell effect twice.

Harmonic xyz fusion : Special summon from your extra deck, 1 fusion monster using monsters you control with the same level as fusion materials, then special summon from your extra deck, 1 xyz monster using those 2 monsters as xyz material. (This is treated as a fusion summon for the fusion monster and an xyz summon for the xyz monster.)


	72. Chapter 72-Birth of the overlord

Chapter 72

Birth of the overlord

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

At Academia's labs, a team of scientists were working hard nearly all day and night to finish a set of cards as best and fast as they could, for the one who ordered for them to be made demanded them within 3 days, otherwise….there would be dire consequences….

"Begin test 55! Hopefully this will be the final one…If not…then may the gods have mercy on us…." The lead scientist begged as nearly all their tests ended in failure, but now they were testing the finalized card, harmonic synchro fusion.

"Playing Harmonic synchro fusion," The computer said as it played the cards on a virtual duel disk onscreen, "Tuning buster whelp of the destruction swordsman with buster blader…"The white dragon tuner changed into a ring for the warrior to pass through. "Synchro summon, Buster dragon." The computer said as a black feathery dragon emerged from the light.

"Now fusing buster whelp with buster blader…" The dragon became a yellow orb while buster blader became a blue one, as they both combined, "Fusion summon, Buster Blader, The dragon destroyer swordsman." As the light faded, in its place was a mighty warrior similar in shape and appearance to its original form, but brighter and had a much more impressive sword!

The leader then eyed the monsters carefully, "Readings? Feedback?"

"Completely stable! This experiment was a complete success!" The assistant mentioned as he terminated the simulation, "The same can be said for the other cards sir." he followed as the cards were ejected from the monitor and were taken in. (Harmonic synchro fusion and Harmonic xyz fusion)

"Finally! We done it!" The leader cheered relieved as he took in the cards, "It was generous of Master Nushi to provide us with the needed hybrid data from synchro to make these new cards, but to give us such a short deadline under short notice…."

"He was dead serious…Not to mention what he would do to us if we disappointed him…"shivered one assistant.

"Let's be grateful we finished on time." Another mentioned.

"Yes, indeed you should be." A familiar voice spoke which completely took the entire team by surprise as they turned to the door.

"M..Master Nushi!?"

"Why the surprised look?" he asked cheekily, "I did tell you the deadline was today and what would happen should you fail to meet it." He then swiped the cards from the man holding them and observed them carefully. "Are you eggheads certain these cards will moderate perfectly without any defect?" he asked eying them with narrowed glares.

"Y..yes sir!" The scientists responded frantically, "We ran all tests and simulations, and we promise you that they are perfectly functional cards!"

"They better be…" he replied eying them, "Because I intend to use these very cards to exact my revenge on that…wretched Ryuga from humiliating me…" he snarled as the memory of his defeat had completely burnt into his memory and he could never shake it off no matter how hard he tried. He soon turned his attention to the monitor, displaying the deck they experimented the card on. "That….deck….." The sight of the buster blader card soon awoken a memory deep within his heart which he had locked away for a very long time….

 **(Flashback)**

A few years back, before Leo took over Academia, it was a school known for raising top notch duelists and so was the most well-renowned education facility in the entire dimension. Back then no one trained for war or actual battle, so most of them often dueled for fun or friendly competition. At the pier, 2 duelists were going head to head with each other with 4000 life points each.

A younger Nushi stood firm with his crawling dragon and Aqua dragon (Dragon type in anime), while his opponent, an older girl, had the Light, hex sealed fusion on her side and a facedown card.

 **Nushi: 4000**

 **Hikari: 4000**

"Watch this sis!" Nushi called excitedly as he was about to make his big move I play the spell metamorphosis! By tributing a monster on my field, I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck free of charge! So I send my level 5 crawling dragon-" The large yellow dragon vanished in a veil of light, "And special summon Fiend skull dragon!" he called as a slim multi-legged dragon with purple wings appeared next to the other fusion and let out a sinister hiss.

His opponent looked upon him impressed, "Summoning a fusion monster without fusion summoning…Hehe, you've definitely grown since our last duel Nushi." she complimented.

"Thanks Hikari! There's nothing I want more than to beat you with hard work and determination!" Nushi replied, "I've trained all day and night to perfect this combo and now my efforts are going to bear fruit! Fiend skull dragon! Attack her Hex sealed fusion with burst breath!" The dragon then shot a stream of fire from its mouth which incinerated the fusion substitute monster, leaving her field bare.

"Now aqua dragon attacks you directly! Hydro pressure!" his second dragon then shot a burst of water from its mouth directly at Hikari, who shielded herself with her arms, but not without getting soaked!

 **Hikari: 4000-1750**

"Ugh…I just took a shower…." she groaned.

"Hehe, looks like I'll win this time!" Nushi grinned with excitement before hearing chuckling. He then became surprised as Hikari began giggling!

"Hee hee hee!"

"H..Hikari?"

"Tee hee, that was pretty good Nushi, but, you've still got a long way to go if you want to beat me! And here's why!" She said as she drew her card, "Perfect, with this, the duel's as good as mine!"

"Oh no…this can't be good…." Nushi muttered.

"I play the Emblem of dragon destroyer! This allows me to add one of my favorite monsters straight to my hand from my deck or graveyard! Come on buster blader!" she said as she added the great dragon slayer to her hand. "Now I play change of heart! This lets me take control of one of your monsters this turn! Say Aqua dragon, what do think about joining me?" Her spell glowed and made Aqua dragon change sides!

"Y..You stole my monster! Thief!" Nushi gasped in shock and horror.

"I'm not stealing him Nushi, I'm simply borrowing him. Because he's about to return to your graveyard, once I use this! Polymerisation! Which will fuse Aqua dragon with the buster blader in my hand so i can summon my ultimate creature!" The blue dragon changed into a blue orb while blader became purple and they both fused.

"Uh oh…Here it comes…." Nushi welled.

"Great warrior and slayer of dragons, join forces with your most hated nemesis, and awaken a new power never achieved! I fusion summon! Take a stand! Buster blader the dragon destroyer swordsman!" The mighty warrior fusion appeared onto the field.

"That's…your ace monster…."

"Glad you remember him Nushi, and…can you remember what his special trick is?" Hiakri smiled.

"Tch….He gains 1000 attack for every dragon on my field and grave, and.." he swallowed hard, "While he can't attack directly he can inflict piercing damage, and…while he's on the field, dragons are forced into defense mode and can't use their effects…" when he finished, the warrior emitted a powerful aura which made fiend skull dragon crouch down in fear!

 **2000-1200**

Clap…clap, "Well done Nushi, you remembered, but that's not the had of it! I'm also going to play the trap Rebrioth judgment! Now monsters in our graveyards become the declared type! And I choose….dragon! Which gives my buster blader even more points!" After there trap glowed, Buster blader's strength then rose to immense heights, making Nushi stumble back and fall down at the grand total.

 **2800-8800**

"N..No fair!" Nushi whined.

"Sorry little bother, but I win again! Buster blader! Slay his monster with Dragon Fury Slash!" The warrior let out a battle cry as he raised his sword and the aura of aqua dragon covered it, before he swung not so hard, it cleaved the smaller dragon in half before resulting in an explosion!

BOOM!

"AAAAHHHH!" Nushi cried as the impact blew him off his feet!

 **Nushi: 4000-0**

 **Hikari: WIN!**

"Hey Nushi! You okay!?" she gadded in shock as she rushed over to check on her little brother, who was getting back up.

"Aww…I thought I would win this time…Guess I'll never be better than you big sis…." he sighed discouraged.

"Hey cheer up! It was a close match," she said comforting him, "Say, have you ever wanted to know the reason why I've always managed to win every duel I've gotten so far?"

"S..sure! Please tell me! I want to be strong just like you sis!" he cheered!

"Hee hee, eager as always and able to bounce back from defeat. Okay then, but first let me explain-"

After that duel, Hikari explained that fusion monsters were a way when 2 monsters combined to give each other strength then both becoming one, putting aside their differences and letting their strengths compensate for each others' weaknesses. Which is exemplified how her buster blader used his arch nemesis, a dragon, in order to become stronger than ever! Even entrusting change of heart to Nushi as a sign of their own unity.

Months later, a man named Leo enrolled himself at the school where he eventually worked his way up into becoming the head of the entire school. He one day declared the Arc Area Project which would unite the dimensions to create a perfect world where all people can live together in peace and happiness, as he said….

Inspired by this speech, Nushi and Hikari made pledge together that they would devote themselves to this ideal and would stick by each other's side through thick and thin no matter what came their way or what challenges would be thrown at them. However, little did they know, was that this bright ideal Academia wanted to achieve had a dark side to it.

Curriculum and semesters became even more strict and harsh, demanding perfection from their students in studies and in the feel. Nushi struggled tremendously through these new sessions as the way they worked towards unity with force conflicted with his beliefs of doing so peacefully, and so, was often a prime target for ridicule (Both in training and outside the duel field.)

Hikari did her best to protect him when she could and for a while she managed to do so, though barely….till one day….everything changed….

"Hikari!" Nushi gasped in horror as she was blown back by an attack by another student's monster, causing her life gauge to reach 0. The force of the attack had sent her back flying so hard she slammed into a solid wall, severely injuring her side as she collapsed, nearly unconscious!

He then ran up to her side and kneeled down to her, "Hikari! Speak to me!" he begged.

"Urgh…Nushi?" she gasped as she opened her eyes weakly but smiling in the process as she wiped away a tear. "Hehe, I'll live don't worry…"

"Why…Why did you do that!?" he cried angrily,

"Isn't it obvious little brother?" she chuckled weakly, "It's because we're family and a team, I promised I would never let you get hurt, and I was simply….urgh..keeping it…"

"But…that attack….was meant for me…If you didn't take it then…"

"You would have done the same thing for me Nushi. I just know it….."

"Hikari…." he sobbed, before being pulled away by some higher classed tutors, "H..hey! Let me go!" he yelled as he tried to pry himself off but to no avail.

As they looked over her, muttering certain words (Her injury's severe, she may never be able to duel properly again….What a shame, she was such a fine student too….Now she's pretty much useless to our cause….But…she'll still make a fine contribution to the Arc Area Project nevertheless) As they raised their disk over her, Nushi made out the last words she whispered while looking into his eyes.

"Nushi….I'm sorry I couldn't keep my end of promise, but…It's over for me….but it's not too late for you. You can still fight on, I know you can, but…you'll have to do so without me…Promise me that…not only you'll achieve our dream on my behalf…do it….true to yourself…."

"Hikari! NOOO!" Nushi cried as his beloved sister and only friend was carded before his eyes….

 **(Present)**

As the flashback ended, Nushi suddenly clutched his head in shock and pain, "AARRGH! NO! Get out of my head!" he yelled furiously!

"M..Master!? Sir! What's wrong!?" They rushed t him, but he glared at them, "Get away from me!" he yelled as he knocked them away with a sweep of his arm!

"Gasp..gasp…Get that deck out of my sight before I card each and even one of you!"

"Sir!? What is going on!?" they asked frightened and shocked.

"Do it!" he yelled furiously as they scrambled to clear the files and the cards away, as Nushi walked out with his hand on his head, as if he was suffering from a terrible ache.

"W..well with that out of the way, we can focus on Master Yuri's request next. Let's be grateful he is at least much more patient…" The lead scientist stated as the team got to work on the next card- Transcendental Polymerisation.

Meanwhile Nushi made his way to the dark corridor as he continued to suffer from the pains of his old memory, "Hikari…Why do you torment me? Leave me alone!" he cried as what appeared to be a silhouette of his former sister vanished from his mind, till he recalled the duel in synchro, "Don't try to hide it! You had a treasured bond yourself once!" Ryuga's words echoed through his mind, then from the last words from his sister, "Promise me that…you'll always be strong,…remain true to yourself…and…never forget…me…."

"AAARRRGGGHH!" he screamed as both memories intertwined within his mind and began filling him with confusion and pain, "Ryuga…You did this to me….I swear….if it's the last thing I do…I will completely destroy you and all those you care about! RARGH!" Little did Nushi know was that his actions weren't gone unnoticed.

After watching Nushi go through his phase, Tiamat turned her heads away disappointed, "He has lost sight of the true goal….How unfortunate." She then faded away.

 **(Dragon POV)**

Tiamat's domain was a dark and cruel world where hope goes to die. The skies were almost always black from the ashes of volcanoes, emitting obscene amounts of dark ash and blood red lava. Purple lightning could be seen striking across the sky while the cries of pain and suffering from various monsters could be heard across the barren and desolate land, which also had cracks seeping with lava across the rocky terrain. With pits emitting lava like a geyser and deep chasms laid across the landscape.

In one area, a pair of infernal dragons had managed to bring down and unsuspecting crawling dragon which had strayed into their territory and they were now snapping at one another over who gets to eat first. Their bricking was soon turn to fear as a dark armed dragon burst out of the sky, before swooping down and crushing one of them under its mighty heel, then tearing the helpless beast to shreds. As the other tried to fly away, it was soon snapped up by a dark horus which had just arrived. The 2 dark dragons were about to clash with one another over territory, when a nightmarish shriek was soon heard across the sky, causing the entire land to fall silent.

The silence was soon disturbed by the beating of wings and a huge shadow as Tiamat was soon seen flying towards a cave, shaped like a dragon skull, embedded deep int he tallest volcano. She landed and clutched her arm upon doing so, still hampered by her injuries during her fight with Fafnir and Bahamut. She then grit her teeth ferociously, "Bahamut….There was a time when I tolerated your meddling and interference…But now…That time has passed!" she roared as she drifted into a memory of her own.

 **(Flashback)**

Many months had passed, and Nushi, was now a shell of the joyful person he once was. With Hikari gone, he was once again the target of ridicule by his many peers, but he never forgotten the last words she said and somehow was always able to pull through but barely, by horning their old promise. One night he had made it to the old spot where he and his sister would normally play and duel together, as both siblings and friends. Each night he hoped somehow by coming back and holding on to their promise he would somehow see her again….but sadly…his wish was never answered. This night however, was going to be one that would change his life forever…..

"Hikari…you can come out now…..this is our favorite spot remember? Sob….why did you have to leave me all alone!?" he cried with tears running down his cheek like blood. His moment was soon interrupted by voices behind him.

"Hey look! It's the little weakling Nushi!" A voice called, catching the poor boy's attention. Turning around he saw a pair of bullies (red and yellow) from his earlier PE class step out from behind some shipping crates. "What's the matter? Still feeling blue about losing your sissie eh?" they taunted.

He clenched his fist, "Leave me alone, haven't you guys done enough to me already?" he said respectfully.

"Pfft, as if! Today's class was only the tip of the iceberg! Don't know how you made it, but Academia's for the strong! Weak runts like you ought just pack up and go!"

"N..No…I won't…for the sake of Hikari, I'll never quit! I'll keep trying and I promise we will achieve the world we so hoped for!" Nushi retorted defiantly and confidently, believing the bond he shared with his departed sister will see him through as it always had.

"Oooh, I'm so touched….Sike!" the red mocked.

"We're training for a war, and little words like friendship ain't gonna do squat! It's time you knew that high time!" They then activated their disks, "What's the matter? Too scared and weak, always hiring behind others just to pull through?" the yellow followed.

"Well not this time! Now we'll show the entire campus what a loser you are and then you can join your precious sis! So consider us doing you a favor!" they laughed to his fear.

"I…I can't run…they'll just card me on the spot….Please Hikari…Give me strength…." he prayed as he activated his disk.

DUEL!

The odds were certainly not in Nushi's favor as the two students piled on attacks relentlessly, destroying Nushi's 2 dragons and devastating his life points severely with a pair of ancient gear triple hunting hounds. "AAARGH!" he cried as the impacts nearly blew him into the sea from the edge of the pier!

"Hahah! What a total loser this guy is!"

"Yeah! I mean, he couldn't even touch us. Guess this pup lost his claws after having his sis bail him out every time, or perhaps he never had claws to begin with! Hahahaha!" they mocked to his dismay.

"No…Please…No more…" he pleaded with tears.

"Relax kid, once we show you to the administrators as the weakling you truly are, they'll promote us into obelisk for sure! After that, you can join your sis in the card depot, where you both will be together forever, isn't that sweet?"

"This can't be happening…I failed…Hikari…You promised you'd always be there for me….Why didn't you help me!?" he thought angrily and sadly inside his mind, "Somebody…anybody…I'll do anything! Please help me…." Soon, a rush of cold air blew across his face, and as he looked up, to his surprise, he found himself in the centre of a dark void…Of complete nothingness…

"Wh..where am I?" he wondered as he looked around nervously, "How did…I get here?"

"Why, I have brought you here of course." A female voice spoke to him, and before him manifested the silhouette of a quadrapedal, black and purple twin headed dragon! Whose menacing red eyes stared right into his soul!

"Gah! A monster!" he cried in fear, but the dragon simply lowered one of her heads and supported him gently.

"Monster? That's quite an unrefined name wouldn't you think hmm?" she said in a gentle, seductive voice.

"Wh..what do you want from me? And why did you bring me here?" Nushi asked nervously.

"I have heard your pain and cry for help little boy, or should I say, Nushi Shikimura?" at the sound of his name, Nushi's ears perked up.

"H..How do you know my name!? We never met!"

"Perhaps, but I have had my eye on you for sometime. After I saw you suffering in pain for so long, I finally decided now was the time to make myself known."

"You've been watching me? Lose my sister…Suffer months of torture and you simply watched!?"

"I merely showed myself to you when you needed help the most, and don't take this the wrong way. I merely wanted you to first experience the reality behind the fantasy wall of peace your sister has built around you for so long."

"Wh….what do you mean? Fantasy? Wall?" Nushi asked suspiciously.

"Your sister…she has been keeping things from you, you see. About the cruel cold world, surely you mist know what I mean, the scorn and ridicule you suffered being alone before she graciously too you in. For many years she kept you safe and sheltered, but with her finally gone, you can finally understand the lies she kept from you, that in the world only the strong are acknowledged and the weak suffer. It's a sad reality, I must admit, but…you'll just have to accept it as the truth." she explained.

"This…is the reality?" Nushi couldn't believe what he just heard, that everything he and his sister Hikari had believed in for so long….Was it all…a lie? "I…I refuse to accept this!" he cried.

"I didn't think you would," Tiamat stated, "Your bond with your old friend is what helped get you this far, so it's natural you would think that way. Frankly it's quite admirable how much you treasure it to the extent you've even willingly threw away chances for victory simply to preserve your honor." she complimented. "But, there's only so much that alone can get you, and look at yourself know, all that bond is doing to you now is hold you back from your full potential!"

"M..my..full potential?"

She nodded, "Indeed, there is much more duelist inside of you than you know yourself, or perhaps you already do, except you've decided to hide it away either out of fear or because of your insignificant promise."

Nushi thought to himself, there have been times he wanted to unleash the negative feigns he had bottled within himself for so long, but feared about the pain and hurt he would inflict to those around him, he feared it would push them away, seeing him as a monster…But…no matter how hard he tried to make friends, no one would accept….since the loss of his beloved friend…Could they all…be telling the truth…that friendship and bonds…were words and nothing more?

"I won't force you to accept of course, the choice is still yours in the end. However, if you much rather remain a pathetic mewling child for the rest of your life simply to keep a promise from a long passed friend…Refusing to seize the opportunity to not only grow and move on, but to forget the hurt and pain you've suffered needlessly for so long." she then smiled maliciously behind his back, "Then feel free to decide, the time is now."

Nushi was then faced with the most difficult decision of his life….Forget the hurt and pain and become stronger….That sounded tempting, but…was it worth the sacrifice of throwing away the moray and bond of his most treasured person? Could he possibly live with himself if he did that? "I..I…"

"My offer shall cease in a few seconds, refuse and then, you shall be doomed to a life of misery and pain…Unless…" Overcome with repair, sadness and anguish, Nushi finally gave in to the darkness, "Alright! I'll do it! Please! Take my heart and soul if you must! Just promise I'll never have to suffer such pain and loss ever again!"

"Hee hee hee, I knew you would see things my way. As promised, the claws of the dragon overlord are now yours. Now prepare to submit your soul!" The dragon roared as she began to possess Nushi himself!

"AAAAARRRGGGGG!"Nushi yelled in pain as his heart, mind and soul was overtaken with anger and hatred, the memories of his former life and bond were slowly being erased and with the bond shattered, his pain was finally disappearing. He had found the relief he had hoped for, and now…..it was time for vengeance!

Back at the duel field, the 2 students had noticed that Nushi had suddenly gone all quiet, and a shade could be seen over his eyes and blank expression.

"Huh? What's up with him? He's gone all quiet and stuff?" The yellow muttered.

"I don't know, maybe the pressure's gotten to him and he can't do anything about it?" the red replied.

"Come on, let's destroy him already, I'm starting to get bored."

"Hehe, yeah…." as they finished saying those words, "Destroy me?"

"Huh?" they looked up in surprise at hearing Nushi say something suddenly.

"Destroy me? Hehehe, I'm afraid you two are sorely mistaken…." Nushi suddenly sprung his head up with a demonic grin on his face and malicious intent to their compete shock! "It's I who will completely destroy you!" The night sky filled with stars soon turned pitch black and even the moon was swallowed by the darkness which swept over the pier, blocking the moon's beautiful reflection on the sea surface.

"Say what!? What's up with him all of a sudden?"

"Hehehe, I've been reborn…Thank you for showing me that power is truly what makes the reality of existence, and to show it, I will use every ounce of my power and send you both into oblivion!" Nushi roared as he grabbed a card from his hand! "I play dragon's mirror! And with this card's power, by banishing my 2 meaningless monsters from my graveyard, I shall call forth your UNMAKER!" As he commanded, a dark aura surrounded him as his eyes turned purple and a dark dragon aura with 2 heads appeared behind him, while the 2 bullies could only look on completely paralyzed with fear!

A portal soon opened before Nushi as Koumori and blackland fire dragon rose from it! "Fallen dragons of a bygone age, let your hatred and anger towards your enemies merge your might, calling forth the queen of darkness! I fusion summon!" As the 2 dragons combined as red and blue orbs, the dark shadow surrounding Nushi began to creep up to the duel field, as 4 red eyes shown from its heads, "Arise! Claws of the dragon Overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Upon Nushi's call, Tiamat rose from the darkness and let out a nightmarish shriek which made the blood of his opponents run cold!

"I…I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"No way I've ever seen a fusion monster that evil!"

"And you never will again," Nushi stated, "Tiamat! Completely and utterly destroy them! Erase them from existence with Apocalypse Annhilator!" Tiamat then roared ferociously before unleashing her double breath of purple lightning and black flames which completely swallowed the 2 duelists and their monsters!

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" howls of pain and suffering were soon heard as the flames of chaos completely enveloped and swirled around them, until eventually, there was nothing left but a charred and devastated circle of ash under the pitch black night sky. Tiamat then stood firm next to her chosen vessel and roared in victory.

"This is only the beginning! Bonds, friends, all such pathetic traits…. I vow to completely rid the dimensions of them for all eternity! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nushi laughed maniacally as he had been reborn as the dragon overlord, and Tiamat looked on proudly, that things were going according to her plans.

 **(Present)**

She then walked inside, as the 2 Five headed dragon guards stepped aside and allowed her passage, out of fear. As she headed deeper into her lair, "I spent years of planning, sacrificed my former morals and principles in order to restore our old home through the only logical means…while you simply fail to realize the truth of my efforts. Now my pawn is beginning to lose his way because of you….I will make you pay dearly for this!" she hissed.

As Tiamat finished her cursing, a telepathic voice soon reached her, "My queen, I have news to report." The voice said.

"You may speak Dragonecro," she replied.

"Your 2 guests have arrived from the synchro dimension, as you expected." Her general answered.

Hearing that made a devilish smile appear on Tiamat's face, "Excellent, Send them in, I wish to discuss matters with them alone."

"As you command your majesty." Dragonecro concluded as his voice faded from her mind.

Tiamat had made her way into her inner sanctum and looked upon a clutch of eggs, black, purple or dark red. "Once my new warriors are born, I promise you that your interference will be a thing of the past and then no one will ever stand in my way of reviving the original dimension and everyone master dahaka held most dear. Even if it would cost me my own soul..." She thought to herself determined to take down her siblings and anyone who sided with them against her.

A few moments later, 2 dragons soon made their way into Tiamat's lair and stood before her while she was gazing upon her nest of eggs. One was had no legs but a snake like tail, along with 2 serpent like heads and an insect like face on its chest. The other was larger and wyvern shaped, with a crest on its tail and a ferocious looking face with jagged black and white wings.

"Paradox...Beelze...I see you two decided to accept my offer, or for what other reason would you come here." Tiamat said not turning to them yet already knowing their presence.

"Don't flatter yourself, we are only here because we want revenge on the wretched dragon who imprisoned us in the first place! Fafnir!" The 2 headed serpent dragon snarled, "Which we would no doubt achieve on our own nevertheless, but if we followed you we would have it much quicker."

"Then again, we are in debt to you for freeing us from those ghastly tombs which your sister put us in the first place." The larger winged dragon said more respectfully to the dark queen.

Tiamat then smiled, "I knew you would see things my way, in fact, I have a task for you. Should you lend me your strength in a fight I have against a powerful enemy of mine, I can promise you that you shall have the revenge which has been denied to you for so long."

"Humph, if that is all you ask from us, then so be it. What is it we must do?"

"Anything that will result in the downfall of Fafnir."

 **(Xyz dimension)**

I had just finished reading through the reports on that one file while still traversing up the stairway, and let's just say...what I had found out was certainly staggering...

"I used to think Academia were bad guys...but carding weak, defeated or students who disagreed…that's just pure evil!" I thought furiously at their outrageous ways, carding lives, even their own as if they were copy paper. Their cruelty had no bounds...

"I almost feel sorry for the poor guy...no wonder Nushi hates friendship and bonds since you practically can't trust anyone, he was pretty much alone after she was…gone." Yamata followed, "But still, just because he suffered a lot, that gives him no right to put anyone else through the same torment and pain! No one deserves it!" He yelled.

"...No doubt Tiamat had something to do with this...if I know Leo Akaba, he wouldn't resort to such drastic measures without any external influence…It wouldn't surprise me if she had a role to play in this…." Bahamut thought to himself after looking through it himself. Before we could continue, I then looked up-

"Hey...we're actually almost there!" I cried relieved as I noticed light above the top of the hill. No doubt there was some one living there. As I continued, I eventually overheard the sounds of talking and walking behind me. I thought it would be spies from Academia following me, so I slowly placed my duel disk on my hand and prepared to activate it, but in a few seconds I heard…all too familiar voices...

"Gasp! Are we there yet!?"

"Would you give it a rest already? If you keep whining like that, you'll attract more Academia soldiers than an alarm signal!"

"Gragh! If my dad was here he'd hire me a carriage on the spot! We'd be up there before nightfall!"

"Hmph…You are much too pampered Sawatari! This is nothing to the manly Gongenzaka!"

"Those voices…no way…could it?" We were surprised to hear them but thought it was simply imagination. I then walked down a bit...

As the people came into view "Y..Yuya!? Guys!?" I gasped, I thought I was imagining things..but no…they were real and in front of me!

"Ryuga!" they gasped after looking up and seeing me.

They all then quickly rushed up to where I was, "This man Gongenzaka has missed you so much!"

"Hey! What took you so long to show up!?"

"It's great to see you!" They cheered as they rushed up to where I was. Soon Gongenzaka and Sawatari gave me their open greetings, giving a big hug and high five respectively….How good it was to be back with familiar faces, and huge burden was lifted off my shoulders.

"Umm…do you guys know each other?" Sayaka asked curiously looking at us. Allen then looked closer at my own face, "He looks kinda like….Jin? So he's got lookalalikes too? Freaky…." he thought.

"Uh yeah!" Sawatari mentioned, "We're the lancers! A team sworn to defend the dimensions from Academia! And I-" he boasted but before he could boast about himself, Yuya interrupted to his dismay, "There was an…incident in synchro which caused most of us to be separated." he then turned to me, "But Ryuga, how did you get here?"

I thought about how to say it, "I..kinda ended up here after that incident with….Nushi…" I replied, "That vortex sucked me up after you guys and I was knocked out cold. When I came to, I found myself here in xyz dimension. I was wandering around for quite a while searching for a place to safely spend the night and I found myself here." Remembering Jin's request, I kept my mouth shut about anything regarding him and his team.

"Oh..that must have been pretty hard for you…" Sayaka mentioned concerned.

"Haha! Well in any case, it's good to see you again. You really had us worried." Yuya smiled, seeing a genuine one like that was like a breath of fresh air to me.

Bahamut and the others looked on relieved themselves to see our allies alive and well.

"Hey Shirogane, I mean, Ryuga." Shun spoke suddenly as he stepped up with a serious face. At first i expected harshness but was surprised to be met with a smile and a held out a hand instead, "Glad you're safe and here with us."

"Th..thanks…" I replied as I shook back. Wasn't used to him being so nice up front.

"Huh? You sure this is Shun? I'd expected him to be all tough guy like and giving you the cold shoulder….Seems awfully suspicious….Maybe he hit his head and isn't himself!" Yamata muttered out, with Fafnir reprimanding him! (Shhsh! Don't ruin the moment!)

"Well whatever you guys want to discuss or catch up, how about we do it when we get to the lodge? It's not that much further from here anyway!" Allen interrupted impatiently.

"Hmm…okay then, it'd be better to do that." Yuya answered as we all went together at last.

 **(Meanwhile)**

At one of Academia's hidden bases set in the xyz dimension in order to monitor progress and ensure all carded civilians were sent to Academia, one man was busy walking in circles in the central room before taking out his large watch and seeing it strike 9pm. "They're late! Late! Late! Why doesn't anything go according to schedule here!?" he yelled impatiently, "I ordered those 3 to be here by now, and they still haven't shown up! They call themselves fusion dimension's best bounty hunters and yet they can't even follow time correctly!"

As he finished, the tele porter glowed suddenly and 3 figures could be seen from the light. Stepping out from it were 3 men, the tallest and most muscular, wore a sleeveless outer layer embedded with yellow beads, and had a beard, along with a mohawk like hair style. The second was the shortest, with spiky pink hair and wore orange sunglasses on his head and a whitish tracksuit. While their leader had white and grey hair, and had the most menacing face of the 3, while also sporting a long sleeved, trench coat and turtle neck outfit.

"Wolf! Jackal! Coyote!" Mamoru yelled, "I expected you, the Triad of Terror, to have been here 10 minutes earlier! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

"You got a problem with our timing shortie?" The big, muscular member said annoyed as he leaned in and grabbed a hold of Mamoru by the collar and pulled him in close to his furious face, to the other man's shock.

"Wh..what nerve! Do you have any idea who I am!? I happen to be the vice commander of the xyz division here! With one word I could-"

"Ahem," Wolf spoke out, interrupting Mamoru's bickering, "Jackal, this man happens to be our client, and you know how we promise to never disappoint a client. So put him down this instant."

"Sigh…yes Wolf…" Jackal groaned disappointed as he dropped him to the ground, "I was only trying to have a little fun…"

"Hee hee hee…." Coyote snickered.

"Please excuse my brothers," Wolf apologized with a grin, "It has been a while since we have been given a job worthwhile so they couldn't help themselves being…unrestrained. But enough of that, what is you want us to do?"

"Hmph, much better." Mamoru scoffed as he brushed the dirt off his cloak, "As for your task, it's a very simple one. You three are to eliminate anyone you find in this ruin of a city. Show them no mercy and card them on sight! As for your reward, we shall be more than happy to give you an added bonus for any resistance you find and defeat."

"Hehe, that sounds tasty…" Coyote snickered as Jackal grinned hearing the juicy news, "Now you're speaking our language!"

"Very well then, it is as good as done." Wolf bowed respectfully as the 3 of them left eagerly to begin their hunt.

 **And there's chapter 71, I laid down the character bios below and hopefully it would give you all a much better idea on my OC and how it may link with the main anime. Also, according to the anime, Academia existed before Leo came to fusion, since he mentioned he found Selena at Academia, implying he took over it and tuned it into a war school. In regards to the duel, Aqua dragon is a dragon type in the anime. Phew this was a really long one to type, hope you guys enjoyed the backstory i laid out.**

 **I look forward to the new year and what it may bring. If anyone is confused with what I put here this chapter, feel free to PM me so I can explain better to you. Also, as shown, Nushi will be having 2 new dragons along with new cards that allow him to perform multiple summoning methods as well. Care to guess what those new monsters are here?**

 **Also in the conclusion, I included the use of the Triad of Terror from Yugioh zexal here as Fusion bounty hunters. What events shall take place from here on? Find out next time!**

Hikari Shikimura- Nushi's older adoptive sister. Born in a dignified family who have raised a long line of expert duelists, she actually has a compassionate and respectful personality in contrast to the arrogance of most of her family members who are experts themselves. She was the one responsible for giving Nushi a home, finding him one day collapsed by the river side while dressed in rags, taking him against her parents' protests, never wanting to leave anyone in need behind. While everyone else often gave Nushi the cold shoulder due to him not being part of the family, Hikari happens to be the one who fully accepts him as a member of the family, and the 2 share a bond of both friendship and family.

They both enrolled in Duel Academy one day, (Before Leo's takeover), and she always watched out for him as he usually wasn't a very skilled duelist at the time, as he often preferred duels to have fun and hated violence. When Leo took over Duel Academy after discovering Selena there, the 2 of them believed in Leo's goal to unite the 4 dimensions as noble and they both made a pledge of their own to make a world where everyone could live together happily as equals, which is represented by how she used change of heart to make a dragon (enemy of buster blader) an ally where they could unite and form new possibilities. However, during one training session, she took a blow that was intended for him, resulting in her becoming crippled as a result. Seeing both her physical condition and heart to be a liability in the field, she was then carded on the sport right before Nushi's eyes, but not without uttering a few last words persuading him to continue to live on for her and their dreams.

Tiamat-The fusion dragon guardian and sister of Bahamut. Cold, cunning and manipulative, Tiamata tolerates no failure and wouldn't hesitate to eliminate any weak links in her ranks to insult more fear and control over her remaining forces. She is also the one responsible for Academia being turned form a prosperous duel school into a training facility for fuel soldiers. She manipulated Leo Akaba's mind using her dark energy, making him believe that direct force would be the only ay to revive his beloved daughter Ray and the original dimension. Seeing it as justice while others may consider it evil. Despite preferring to work from the shadows, she also made it so that Academia strict regime would provide her with the perfect host to work directly through (The harshness and betrayal of others would provide her a student overcome with weakness and despair, allowing them to readily accept her) so that she can oversee matters directly and personally while still being able to work around the seal that was casted by the original dragon guardian after he and Ray defeated Supreme King dragon Zarc. In this case being Nushi, after accepting her, she corrupted his heart and soul into becoming the perfect vessel and pawn of her will.

Despite her ways and actions, they have been a front for her true goals, where she wishes to revive the original dimension no matter the cost or sacrifice, also since the 4 dimensions came into existence after Zarc's defeat, she sees them simply as empty existences with no root, and so would be worth the sacrifice. Also since they would be reborn in the revived original world, she feels as thought her mistakes would be rectified. She was once one of the 2 favorite dragons belonging to Dahaka, the other being Bahamut. Despite her dark nature, Dahaka had always been the light to her, not only respecting her ways but also caring for and guiding her. Her love for her former master is what caused her to completely outweigh caution and sacrifice without much regard for the safety of the dimensional balance, and also for Zarc's rebirth, believing that the war she would wage would force them to strengthen and prepare themselves for a greater fight in the process.

Regarding her connection with Nushi, while she did initially care for his wellbeing, she is indirectly responsible for him being forced to accept her, as part of her plan. Convincing herself that while he does retain Dahaka's once kind nature, he as he was wouldn't be suitable for her to carry out her goals,and that he wasn't truly her old master, thus removing any moral restraints she may have on controlling or making him suffer. Losing all reason after being overcome with her intense desire to revive what they all treasured once.

(How she corrupts Nushi into the heartless tyrant he now is is similar to how Don Thousand corrupted the 7 marian emperors, where holding on to the over hundred number corrupts their memories and personalities)

P.S-Each of Ryuga's counterparts has a certain negative quality within them which is the result of being implanted with a portion of Zarc's negative energy after being defeated by both Dahaka and Ray. The same also went for the dragons belonging to Dahaka as well.

Ryuga and Bahamut- Intense anger should anyone innocent get harmed.

Yamata and Fafnir- Anguish and denial-Pushing others away when they suffer.

Jin and Jormangandr-Self doubt over failure

Nushi and Tiamat-Hatred and desire

(I did research and found out Tiamat is know for being manipulative and using pawns, but is willing to take direct action when infuriated enough or desperate).

 **As a little something extra, I created a small bio on Ryuga's original dimension counterpart, Dahaka but didn't post it here. If there's more you want to know, feel free to PM me as well so I can give you a small spoiler for future chapters.**


	73. Chapter 73-The past returns

Chapter 73

The past returns

 **Lodge**

"Hey shun, how are you holding up?" I asked concerned as I squeezed a cloth soaked with warm water to put on his wounds. A lot had definitely happened since yesterday. We then caught up with Allen and sayaka at the lodge about what happened since shun and Yuto left for standard. It saddening to hear how nearly everyone was gone, then everyone other myself was surprised that Yusho was actually here.

Allen had the nerve to call him and a coward just because he never showed up, and in front of Yuya too! I was furious and wanted to let him have it, but Yamata was able to hold me back last minute when I grabbed him. Shun and Gongenzaka were able to pry us apart then Yuya ran off in the dark of night hoping to find his dad, so I followed him.

I lost him and searched nearly all night till I found him under rubble, then we were headed towards some explosions and found another member of resistance, Kaito, who was bizarrely in a duel with Shun. He was no doubt a skilled duelist, probably even more so, whose skills were polished in the pressures of war. It was outrageous that he even tried to card shun after he lost, despite them being friends and the tough fight he put up...fortunately he stopped last minute thanks to Sayaka and now I was busy treating his wounds.

"Urgh...no worries, this is merely a bee sting compared to what I've endured before. I'll live." He replied as he took the cloth from me and wiped his bruises himself.

"Phew, glad to hear that." I replied relieved. The Yamata and the others with me couldn't believe what we had witnessed, the war can affect different people in various ways, even turn old allies against each other because of conflicting agendas…Almost like Kyoji and Jin….It was terrible just thinking about it. "I'm going to see how the others are doing, they may need help in attending to the refugees." I said.

Before I was about to leave to check on the others, "Hey...Ryuga."

"Uh yes?" I asked surprised that shun called me all of a sudden.

"Why are you sticking out for me so much? I thought you would hold a grudge after what I….umm..." I kinda figured out what he was trying to say before he could finish.

"Isn't it obvious? Cos we're friends right? I mean, not just simply allies but also because we look out for each other. Like you said to Kaito when you dueled remember?" I pointed out, "Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge, in fact, I've put that behind me long ago. What we need to focus on stopping academia from hurting anyone any further. Or else more of us would end up bitter like Kaito."

Shun was taken aback by my answer and how easily I forgave him, so a light smile came across his face, "Heh, I figured you might say that...so...thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." I replied with a smile myself.

"You know...you actually remind me a lot of an old friend of mine who always put others first and himself last, he also stood b our side during the war and wanted what may have been best for us...wonder how he's doing now..." Shun said out loud. It also got me wondering...what is Jin doing now...

As I began thinking, Yuya suddenly burst into the room where we were and he was panting deeply and completely flustered!

"Y..Yuya!?" I gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Shun asked as he stood up.

"No time to talk, have any of you seen Sayaka!?" he cried.

"S..Sayaka?" I wondered, "N..No, why all of a sudden?"

"She's gone missing and we can't find her!"

"Say what!? Now of all times!?" I cried as Shun widened his eyes, "Well don't just stand there! Let's find her quickly! She couldn't have gotten far!"

 **(Jin POV)**

Elsewhere, Jin was currently struggling with an inner war with himself. He wasn't sure anymore what was right anymore. Putting the needs of his others above his own wasn't easy for him...which also resulted in the recent loss of many allies he had worked so hard to gain.

"Why? Why must this always happen!?" He cried to himself, tears dripping out from his eyes almost like blood.

 **(Flashback)**

It was after Ryuga had left that in fighting had broke out once again amongst Jin's team, only this time, on a scale much larger than what they went though before.

Ryuga's demonstration of utilizing fusion and xyz summoning together had widened the gap of mistrust between Kyoji and Jin, those who were starting to believe in the possibility of utilize multiple summoning so and those who despised the outsiders and wanted to retain their pride and joy of xyz.

Kyoji knew exactly what Jin had in mind after he welcomed Ryuga, and so he decided it was the last straw. "It was bad enough you welcomed that synchro into our home, and gave away our only shot of getting into fusion just so he could go home!? Now you've welcomed another outsider with the damage face who would utilize fusion with a smile!? You've desecrated our ways and our efforts for the last time Jin!"

Kyoji threatened to take over hostilely but fortunately Jin himself had some supporters of his own who believed in his ways and the potential should more than one summon come together. "Kyoji, I understand your hatred and mistrust to the outside, but in war I am open minded enough to accept help from anyone who would be willing to fight for our cause. Right now the path you are taking will only bring you more pain, anger and loneliness-I too have felt pain since I lost loved ones like you lost your home and brother, but blind rage is not the answer!"

Kyoji still wouldn't listen to reason as he was completely consumed by hatred and anger, so Jin had no other choice, "But, if you truly wish to make this choice, then those of you who believe the same may go. I only hope you all find happiness and success."

Without a backward glance, Kyoji and everyone else who followed him, left the mall for another hideout, with a plan to attack the academia depot soon enough with frontal force. Leaving behind Jin, Luna and the others who thought otherwise. Jin then lowered his head devastated at the loss of nearly have his squad, as well as their trust….

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to try and stop them?" Luna asked.

"This is their choice Luna, I have to respect that. As for myself….I…need some time alone now." he said as he walked off.

"Sigh…There's no end to our troubles is there, and I can't imagine the toll it must be taking on you." she thought as he walked off in the distance. Just when he felt his troubles couldn't get worse….he too witnessed the duel between his old friends Shun and Kaito and seeing them fight one another because of conflicting agendas tore a hole in his already broken heart...

 **(Present)**

"You mustn't blame yourself for this Jin, you did what you felt was best by including Ryuga into your group. Kyoji simply needs more time to open up to these

"It's more than that Jormangandr…" Jin replied solemnly, "It's happened again…I tried to bring back a joyous heart that shone brightly with happiness from the depths of hate and anger. And I failed….terribly. I vowed to never let that happen again…"

Jormangandr then remembered what he was talking about, "Your old mentor….Kaito…"

 **(Flashback)**

Yes…The reason why Jin left long ago, was to bring back Kaito…Who was his former mentor in Yusho's school of entertainment back at Heartland Academy. Introduced long ago, he too was skilled in using dragons and using them to convert happiness to the audience with heart and show. He was someone Jin looked up to as much as Yusho, and he dreamt of beating him in battle for a long time.

When the war came, Kaito's family was among the unfortunate victims who were carded by Academia, and from that moment, the Kaito that Jin looked up to was no more. The shock and pain from losing a loved one, and the holding back of others (stopping him from crossing the line) was what made him leave as he didn't want to feel the sting of loss anymore, nor wanted anyone to drag him down in his thirst for revenge.

Jin always believed that the Kaito he knew had to be there buried deep in the darkness of despair, so he vowed to bring him back as they needed him on their said again, and also as a friend. Searching high and low, he one day he found him alone in the open, apparently on the hunt for Academia in the ruins of a former amusement park. Using himself as bait to lure them in or searching fro them, either way, someone will eventually show himself.

Who turned up, was someone he didn't expect.

"Kaito!" he then turned and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "J..Jin?" he looked as the young boy ran towards him before he panted heavily.

"Gasp….gasp…I found you….finally…." Jin gasped.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the camp?" he asked suspiciously.

"I…came looking for you, I've been searching hard for days…and now…I've finally found you." Jin replied.

"Hmph…If you came here just to bring me back I'm afraid you've wasted your time and energy." he scoffed, "I told you guys before, I'm done working with you and have been for a long time."

"Hmmm….he won't be easy to convince…" Jin thought before Jormangandr spoke to him, "Try understanding from his perspective, give it the time and I'm sure he will come around…"

Jin then decided, "I'll admit that was part of the reason, but the real reason is that…I wanted

"Hmph…I don't need anyone, especially not a kid like you. I'll defeat Academia with my own strength!" he retorted.

"Even you should know by now there are limits one can do alone Kaito. I know you suffered before, I assure you, that won't happen again. Trust me and I promise you won't regret it." Jin assured, "Please, at least remember what we went through together along with Shun, Yuto and the others back at Heartland Academy, and also…sensei Yusho's classes."

Kaito then thought hard and remembered those times, and also how Yusho was the one to entrust young Jin under his wing…he could still see him as the bright boy who looked up to him as a respectable figure…..Also he did kinda owe Jin for helping him uncover the Card function from Academia disks before he left the group.

After Kaito remembered those old memories he then scoffed for the sake of old times, "Hmph…fine…you can tag along for now, but don't you dare hold me back, this is war. Play time is over, but if you really are serious then you better keep up with me, or you'll be left in the dust."

As he walked away Jin felt relieved that there may be some of his old mentor remaining inside. So for some time they travelled together, Jin biding his time hoping Kaito would open his heart to him eventually. They mainly focused on attacking bases scattered throughout Heartland, in the hopes of drawing out Academia and then hunting them down like how they did to innocent people. As expected from Kaito, after a number of planned hit and run attacks coordinated by Jin, there were indeed Academia soldiers coming after them and then 2 of them made an unbeatable pair like the old days, though it was actually one more focused on combat rather than bonds….

Things seemed to work well for Jin, despite feeling regretful about carding he reminded himself that these were Heartless invaders who attacked them for no reason, till one day….

"Get back here!" Jin yelled as he had pursued and cornered an Academian soldier in Red at an old alley. "It's time you paid for your crimes you-" Before he could finsih he overheard sobbing from his target. "Huh?" He thought it could be a trick and was still wary, but sounded like genuine fear and sadness…As the sun shone through a cloud in the sky, to his shock, it showed his target was a young boy who knelt down and pleaded with sad eyes, "P..Please! Let me go! I…I don't want to do this anymore!"

'Agh! You're…just a kid!?" Academia even forces young children to wart against their will!? He couldn't believe his eyes and then suddenly realized what he had been doing this entire time…"Go.."

"Huh?" the boy whimpered.

"I said get out of here! Never come back!" Jin yelled which forced him to run away in fear. After he left, Jin punched hard against the wall before tears began running down his face as well.

"You didn't finish him…." Jormangandr spoke from his deck.

"Sob…No! How could I!? He was just a kid himself!" Jin sobbed. Suddenly he overheard an explosion from outside and a loud scream! "No…Kaito!" Jin gasped as he rushed out, to find the same boy he let go down on the ground, and his partner stepping out of the dust ready to end his prey's misery.

The boy looked up weakly as Kaito stood above him, "Are you ready to repent? It's time you faced justice!" Before he could press the button to seal his prey's fate-

"Kaito! Stop!" Jin yelled as he rushed out suddenly and knocked him to the side!

"Argh!" Kaito growled as he fell to the ground, "J..Jin!?" he snarled looking up at the his partner who was panting hard. At that moment the boy was able to stand up and prepared to press the escape button on his disk.

"Don't let him escape!" Kaito yelled as he rushed in, only for Jin to grab him buy the arm by surprise. Buying the kid a second longer to press the button and teleport! Kaito then clenched his fist, grit his teeth and wrestled his arm out from Jin's grip, "Grrr…Why did you stop me!?" he yelled as he proceeded to punch Jin, who was quick to react and block with his arms out front, though the force was enough to push him back a bit.

"Kaito! Can't you see that what you're doing is no better than what they did! He was just a misguided child! He didn't deserve to be put through the same suffering we went through!" Jin protested at his headless former comrade.

"What are you saying!? It's only right that they be treated as how they've treated us! Haven't you forgotten everything they took from us!? Isn't that the reason why you joined with me in the beginning!?"

Jin grit his teeth in pain remembering the utter devastation inflicted by the war and invasion…How could he ever…But still, he wasn't about to let himself be consumed by that same darkness, "You're wrong Kaito. The reason why I left the others to go with you was because I wanted to understand your side of the story on why you left in the beginning. I also hoped that because of our old history, you would come to your senses and join with us again like we used to….But now..I see that you're no longer the Kaito I once knew."

"What did you say!?" Kaito yelled.

"The Kaito I knew was kind, he loved dueling with all his heart and cared deeply for everyone in Heartland! I looked up to you and dreamt of surpassing that very duelist. But now, I can't believe the person you've become! Throwing away our bonds and everything Sensei Yusho taught us about enjoying dueling! How could you!?" Jin yelled to Kaito's frustration.

"Tch! Those days are long gone! And the Kaito you knew is dead!" he yelled furiously at his comrade's betrayal, also feeling pain inside his own heart which he vowed to never experience again since losing his family and close allies.

"They don't have to be Kaito!" Jin retorted trying to get through Tenjo's stubbornness, "Sensei Yusho always told us to smile no matter how dark things get! Since the day I met you all I've always held on to that belief that we can one day restore Heartland back to how it was before and end the war without anymore needless conflict! How do you think your family would think of you if they see you right now!?"

"Grrr….." Kaito grunted gritting his teeth with fury, "How…dare you!?" he thought.

"Please…Come back with me and help us end the war like how our sensei wanted…And how everyone can be proud of…" Jin pleaded while holding out his hand, hoping that any good left in Kaito would persuade him to accept.

Kaito then stared at it before simply slapping his hand away!

"Ah!" Jin cringed at the surprise attack.

Kaito then closed his eyes disappointed, "Hmph, I actually believed you would understand. And for a time you had me fooled, because of our old friendship I actually thought I could trust you." He then turned his back to his former comrade and student, "But it seems I was only kidding myself! You're just as soft as the others! In war, old beliefs and friends will only hold you back. Sensei Yusho abandoned us, left us to fend for ourselves, if you think smiles will actually win this war then you're just as naive as ever!" he yelled as Jin stood back in shock. "Kaito…."

"Maybe now you would learn you can never go back to the way things were. Accept the fact that it's over forever and will always be. You should leave, we're done." before Kaito could walk away, Jin mustered enough determination within himself to do what he hoped he never would (I vowed to return with you Kaito, I refuse to accept that the old you is gone!)

"No," Jin replied making Kaito stop in his tracks.

"Come again?"

"You heard me Kaito, I'm not going anywhere, without you." he said, "For a long time I've lived in your shadow and looked up to you as the top duelist at Clover branch. And ever since I left the resistance I did it to not only bring back help but to save you from yourself! Now…you've left me with no other choice. I didn't want to do this, but it seems this is the only way I can get through to you my old friend." Jin stated as he raised his duel disk and activated it.

"You dare raise your duel disk against me?" Kaito said.

"You've forced my hand Kaito, one way or another I'm bringing you back with us. Also, I'll be shattering the wall of bitterness you've built around your heart, with our old bond!" he declared.

Kaito thought for a moment before activating his own, "Fine then, I accept your challenge. You'd better be prepared because you will get no courtesy from me!"

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Kaito: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Jin declared quickly before looking at his deck, "Jormangandr, please help me open Kaito's darkened heart and return him to the man he once was."

"I shall do my very best Jin." his dragon replied from inside.

After Jin drew, "I summon Mirage dragon in attack mode!" Jin declared as he played the yellow serpent like dragon on his field. "I'll place

"Is that it? Either you're underestimating me or you're luring me into a false sense of security." Kaito scoffed as he drew, "Regardless, I know all your moves, you've never beaten me once and you won't start now!"

"There's a first time for everything isn't there?" Jin replied.

"We'll see, it's my turn." Kaito then took a card, "I place one card facedown, then play the spell double summon! Now i can normal summon twice this turn!"

"I have a hunch I know what he's planning…" Jin thought, "Before you continue Kaito, I activate the trap session draw! Now during my next draw phase I can draw an extra card, and if both are monsters I can xyz summon using them!"

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "That's if you manage to draw 2 monsters, the chances of that happening are slim to none, and even if you do pull it off, it'll be no match for what i have planned!" he declared taking 2 monsters from his hand, "I summon Cipher wing and Cipher twin raptor from my hand!" Appearing on the field was a mechanical dinosaur like monster and a shining machine wing. "Now Cipher wing's monster effect activates! By tributing it, all cipher monsters on my field have their levels doubled!" The wing then exploded into a shower of light which doubled raptor's level! "Cipher twin raptor can be treated as 2 monsters when used to xyz summon, so I built the overlay network with my level 8 cipher twin raptor!" The raptor then split into 2 before overlaying with its self as a yellow orb.

"Here it comes Jin, be prepared." Jormangandr warned as Jin narrowed his eyes.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon!" he declared as his ace monster, a great bluish dragon with colorful wings and galaxy like pupils in its eyes appeared before him!

"Galaxy eyes…." Jin muttered as his old memories of witnessing that dragon returned to him. First time he saw it, he was overcome with awe and respect for it. Now that monster was just as filled with anger as its master.

"There's no point in wasting my dragon's only overlay unit now, so here's this instead! I play my trap dimension slice! Since I special summoned an xyz monster, I can activate it on the turn it was set, allowing me to banish one monster you control! Say goodbye to your pathetic mirage dragon!" The trap opened a dimensional portal which sucked in Jin's monster!

"Tch! Skillful as always…no…maybe even more so…" Jin grunted.

"Unlike you, I've never had anyone to hold me back, so I've refined and perfected my techniques to perfection! Now prepare to feel the full extent of my wrath! Galaxy eyes! Attack Jin directly with Cipher Stream of destruction!" Kaito ordered as his dragon fire a powerful beam of light directly at the dragon keeper!

"AARGH!" Jin cried as he was blown back a few feet away from his initial spot!

 **Jin: 4000-1000**

"JIN!" his dragon growled concerned. "Urgh…I'm fine…This is nothing…" he groaned as he stood up groggily.

"Hmph, you seem to still have some fight left in you. In that case, I'll place 2 more cards facedown and end your suffering for this turn. Your move." Kaito muttered.

"I…will save you Kaito!" Jin vowed, "I draw! Now due to session draw's effect I draw another card!" Looking at them, "This will do, the monsters I drew were dragon knight of creation and Hieratic dragon of Gebeb!" he revealed the knight like monster and orange armored dragon in his hand.

"A rank 4 monster? That is hardly worth my time Jin." Kaito scoffed.

"You'll see soon enough! I overlay both my level 4 dragon type monsters!" Both dragons dived into the portal as yellow lights, "With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network! I xyz summon! Rank 4 galaxy stealth dragon!" The black and purple xyz dragon appeared on the filed with 2 purple units orbiting it. (This monster…was a gift from master to me as consolation for not being worthy enough for my true birthright) Jin thought as he remembered.

"Not bad Jin, but by doing that you've triggered my trap! Overlay assistance!" Kaito declared as he revealed one facedown, "Since you xyz summoned while I have no cards in my hand, I can draw a card for each overlay unit your monster has. Since your galaxy stealth dragon has 2 units I draw 2 cards." He then drew.

"I'll match that move with my spell xyz treasure ticket! When I have a rank 4 or lower xyz monster, I can draw a cards equal to its rank! My xyz monster is rank 4, so I draw 4 cards!" After drawing, "Thanks Jormangandr, with this I should be able to break through to him."

"I activate my dragon's ability! By using an overlay unit, I can special summon a dragon from my hand but I'll use them both to summon 2 monsters instead!" The black xyz dragon threw its units into the air before they exploded into 2 dragons, "Appear! Divine dragon Lord felgrand and Hieratic dragon of Eset!" The great golden dragon of light and purple armored dragon appeared and landed between the xyz monster that summoned them.

"Impressive…" Kaito admitted, "But both those monsters aren't the same level so you can't overlay them, and they don't come close to my cipher dragon in terms attack power!"

"I'm not done yet Kaito! Next I normal summon Dragard from my hand!" A small purple dragon in black armor appeared, "Now it's special, ability activates! Once per turn by tributing another dragon, another monster's level on my field becomes 8 and it gains 800 attack points! So I tribute Hieratic dragon of eset and give the power bonus to dragard itself!" The brown armored dragon vanished in a glimmer of light as its power was passed to dragard whose level doubled and strength increased.

 **1300-2100**

"2 level 8 monsters now…."

"Before I xyz summon, since Eset was tributed, I can special summon a dragon type normal monster from my hand, deck or graveyard and make its attack and defense 0, and I choose Wattaildragon from my main deck." The feathery lightning dragon took to the field in defense mode with reduced power. "Now I overlay level 8 dragard and level 8 divine dragon lord felgrand!" The 2 monsters changed into purple and yellow lights which fell into the xyz portal! "Great ruler of the sun sealed away, awaken and unleash the power of the fiery star upon those who desecrate your sacred home! I xyz summon! Hieratic sun dragon overlord of heliopolis!" Jin declared as his xyz monster appeared on the field.

"That dragon…I know what you're thinking Jin. Just try it, and you'll learn why you can never surpass me." Kaito thought looking at his trap.

"I activate my dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can tribute any number of monsters form my hand or field and destroy the same number of cards on the field! So I tribute Wattaildragon in order to destroy Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Go! Sunfire blast!" The red xyz dragon devoured a unit before turning wattail into a fiery sphere which it threw at the opposing dragon, causing it to explode!

"Hmph, you're moves are far too obvious! I activate my facedown Cipher Spectrum!"

"Oh no!" Jin gasped as the trap appeared.

"Oh yes, since you destroyed a cipher xyz monster with xyz material, not only do I get to revive it, but I also get to special summon another xyz monster with the same name from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions!" As the previous dragon revived itself, a second one appeared next to it from the extra deck and they both roared ferociously!

"I expected much better from you after those words you said yo me, but it seems you were simply just a load of hot air." He taunted.

Jormangandr snarled looking at them and the stacked odds…from inside Jin's deck.

"Now he's got 2 of them…" Jin sweated as the 2 dragons roared at him, "That's the perfect set up for his personal favorite one turn kill combo. Good thing I anticipated this," he then took 2 cards, "No point in attacking now, so I place a card facedown. It's your move."

"My turn! Now prepare for elimination!" Kaito declared, "I activate xyz treasure, allowing me to draw a card for every xyz monster on the field. With 4 on the filed, being our dragons, I draw 4 cards!" After drawing, "Excellent, now I have what I need to completely destroy you here and now! I play the spell overlay zero buster! If I control an xyz monster with no overlay units, I can destroy 1 monster you control, so say goodbye to galaxy stealth dragon!" The spell shot out an energy wave which caused the smallest xyz monster to writhe in pain before exploding!

"Urgh…" Jin grunted as the shockwaves rattled him, "Even his dueling is just as cold as his heart…."

"I'm far from finished Jin, I also activate xyz shift! By sending an xyz monster I control to the graveyard, I can then call forth an xyz monster with the same rank from my extra deck and attach this spell as overlay unit! So I send one galaxy eyes to the grave in order to special summon my 3rd cipher dragon!" As the first dragon vanished, taking its place was another, which soon gained an overlay unit!

"I activate Galaxy eyes cipher dragon's monster effect! Cipher Projection! This lets me take control of one monster on your field and change it into a cipher dragon, with negated effects and 3000 attack points!" Galaxy eyes then absorbed a unit before shining its wings brightly on Jin's remaining monster, Hieratic sun dragon overlord, causing it to appear on Kaito's field before changing into a holographic version of his original monster!

"Last time when you used that effect, you use it to gain allies to your side. Now, you merely use that to turn others against each other…" Jin noted disapprovingly.

"You dwell too long in the past Jin, Academia took everything from me, and I'll do the same to them! This time however, you are one the receiving end! Prepare for your defeat! Galaxy eyes! Attack directly with cipher stream of destruction!" He commanded as his dragon attacked without any mercy at the defenseless Jin!

"It's not over yet…"

BOOM!

Kaito looked on thinking it was over, but was taken aback when Jin emerged from the dust unscathed!

"How did you?"

"Did you forget the facedown card I had, it was Hallowed life barrier!" Jin revealed it, "As you should know, by discarding a card from my hand (Hieratic dragon of Sutekh) this card prevents me from receiving any damage this turn, so I'm afraid your used your dragon's overlay unit for nothing!"

"Hmph, I should have known that old strategy of yours Jin. Refusing to inflict any direct damage or physical harm to your opponents, and wanting to preserve your own. As always, you've always been soft, and that is will be your downfall soon enough." He then took 2 cards, "I place these 2 cards facedown and end my turn. And now, cipher projection's effect ends and your hieratic dragon returns to your field."

Hieratic sun dragon overlord returned to Jin's side back in its original form. "If you're thinking of using your overlord's effect again, I promise you, that will be your final move."

As Jin's turn came, "Jormangandr, I need you…please…help me bring Kaito back!" he thought as he put all he had into this next card, "I draw!" Looking at it, "There may be hope for us yet, I play the spell Modify deep blue! With it, by banishing an xyz monster i control, i can then xyz summon a new monster using monsters in my deck whose elevls are the same as the banished one's rank!"

"What! Xyz summon from the main deck!?" Kaito gasped as the spell made Hieratic sun dragon Overlord vanish.

"Get ready Kaito, because the monster I plan on calling forth is the representation of my bond with the resistance and my hope for Heartland's restoration! I overlay 2 level 8 felgrand dragons from my main deck!" The 2 dragons appeared from his deck before changing into 2 lights and diving into the portal, "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries and prayers of the oppressed and respond with your power which shakes the soul of the Earth itself! I xyz summon!" A massive earthquake began to shake the field the were at, as a great beast began to emerge from the ground! "Appear! The mighty tail of the dragon keeper! Rank 8! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Jin's partner answered his cry for help and responded with a titanic roar as he emerged and slammed his tail on the ground, with 2 orange overlay units orbiting him!

"I've…never seen this monster before…." Kaito said amazed, "But, since its in defense mode, it's completely useless against me!"

"I beg to differ Kaito, with my beloved partner, we will open your heart and free you from the despair you locked yourself in!" Jin vowed as he looked to his partner who responded with a nod, "I shall do everything in my power to save your friend."

"Jiormangandr can attack in defense mode using his defense points while he has overlay units Kaito! Meaning your dragon will be the one destroyed even when both our points are equal!"

"Impossible! Attack while it's in defence mode!?"

"Go Jormangandr! Attack the first Galaxy eyes with Gaia Force!" Upon command, Jin's mighty dragon charged a powerful orange energy sphere while still crouching down in defence mode, which Galaxy eyes countered with a beam, till it was eventually overpowered and destroyed!"

"Tch!" Kaito grunted as the impact shook him.

"That's not all! Now I activate his special ability! Once per turn, Jormangandr using one overlay unit, Jormangandr can return one face up opponent's monster that was summoned from the extra deck, and then, inflict damage to my opponent equal to the stat of the monster's battle mode!"

"What did you say!?" Kaito gasped as Jormangandr swallowed one unit which caused his tail to grow larger and the club at the end enlarge! "Open your eyes Kaito! Tectonic Tail!" He then swung his tail hard which landed directly on Galaxy eyes' chest, causing it to fly back at Kaito and the massive impact caused him to fly back!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" he yelled as the impact sent him into a nearby wall!

 **Kaito: 4000-1000**

"Kaito!" Jin gasped as he ran to his friend's side, "Kaito, are you okay!? Can you get up!?" he asked as he held out his hand in consideration.

"What happened next caught Jin completely off guard, "Stay away from me!" he Kaito yelled as he swatted away Jin's hand and then leapt backwards. "You dare pity me!? After betraying my trust, the last thing I need is your help or anyone's for that matter!" he roared.

"Kaito…Even after that…." Jin said sadly.

"The match is far from decided! Since I took damage, I can activate my trap Galactic Fury!" he yelled as he activated his facedown, " This lets me special a summon a galaxy monster from my graveyard whose defense is less than the damage i just took! Since I took 3000 points of damage, I can special summon one galaxy eyes cipher dragon from my graveyard! Rise!" The trap revived one of the 2 dragons Jin had just destroyed.

"You rely on Galaxy eyes and yourself far too much Kaito, and know this, Jormangandr can negate being targeted by an attack or effect by using one overlay unit during either player's turn, but if you insist on continuing then go ahead." Jin said as he laid one facedown card.

"Like I said Jin, I don't need anyone but myself and Galaxy eyes! Even with the power of your bond with our former friendship, it pales in comparison to the power I've accumulated since I've fought alone! Now I'll give you a demonstration of my true power!" Kaito proclaimed as he drew his card, "I activate Galactic charity! Since I have a galaxy eyes xyz monster by discarding a card from my hand I draw 2 new cards!' He discarded one card and drew.

"Since I discarded Cipher clone magic, it's effect activates, allowing me to send a continuos spell from my deck to the grave and then apply that card's effect this turn! And I choose cipher Interfere!" After Kaito discarded the card Jin grit his teeth knowing its effect.

"In order to use that spell you'll need 2 monsters with the same name, and you've only got one, while the other 2 are in your grave and extra deck!

"As usual you underestimate my skill, and you'll see here and now with this! I activate monster reborn! With this spell I revive my second cipher dragon!" Jin and Jormangandr looked on in horror as the second Galaxy eyes cipher dragon that they destroyed returned as if nothing happened!

"Now to completely wipe my past away, by doing away with you once and for all! I play Cipher Diffusion! By reducing the attack of a Cipher monster on my field with 3000 or more attack to 0, I can have another cipher monster attack 3 attacks this turn!"

One dragon's power was lowered while the second stronger glowed as it prepared to attack!

 **3000-0**

 **3000-6000**

"With 6000 attack points and 3 attacks…" Jormangandr gasped while feeling disheartened for failing his partner.

"You're finished! For even if you negate one attack I'll still have 2 more ready to take its place! Now go! Galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" Kaito commanded as his dragon fired its mighty beam of light straight at Jormangandr!

Jin narrowed his eyes filled with determination, "I refuse to yield Kaito! Now I'll remind you of the power of comrades and bonds! Activate trap! Dragon dance!" Jin revealed his last trap card, "When a dragon type xyz monster is targeted for an attack, banishing 2 dragons from my graveyard, the attacking monster's attack points are lowered by their combined power! So I banish Hieratic dragon of sutekh and Felgrand dragon!" Both dragons rose from the portal and wrapped themselves around Galaxy eyes, draining its attack strength with their combined power!

 **6000-400**

Just when Jin felt he had it won...

"Your bond is meaningless in the face of of my true strength! I activate the counter trap Galaxy dragon Maelstrom! Since MY dragon type xyz monster is battling your dragon xyz monster, and you activate a spell or trap card, this trap not only negates your effect and destroys it, but all your monsters' abilities are negated as well!"

Kaito's trap caused Galaxy eyes to overflow with incredible power that it tore off the restraints made by Sutekh and Felgrand! As its strength returned, it also unleashed a powerful shockwave which made Jormangandr lose his abilities and collapse to the ground in exhaustion!

 **400-6000**

"RARGH!"

"No…" Jin teared with Jormangandr snarling in anger as he was completely helpless!

"Do you feel it? The pain of when others let you down? How you put all your hope and faith in your dragon to protect you, only to find him letting you down. Now you know my pain, which I felt the moment you turned against me! Now, are you ready to repent?" Kaito said expressionlessly.

"Everyone…I'm sorry…I tried my very best…." Jin spoke as flashbacks of his friends and their former happy memories flowed through his mind.

"Your best wasn't good enough! Now I'll show you how worthless your efforts were! Prepare to repent!" Kaito yelled to Jin's shock. "Kaito…no…." Jin thought as a tear dropped from his eye, the kind mentor he once knew…was gone…

His eyes then widened with fury as he unleashed his final and most devastating move, "This is the end for you! Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Show no mercy! Destroy Jin and his pathetic lizard completely and utterly with cipher stream of destruction!" Upon command, the great light xyz dragon roared ferociously as it launched its laser beam straight towards Jin and Jormangandr.

Jin could only watch in horror as the powerful stream of light shot towards him! He then closed his eyes and covered with his arms.

At that moment, quick to react, Jormangandr leapt in front of Jin to shield him best he could!

"Huh!? Jormangandr!?" Jin gasped.

"Jin! I will protect you no matter what! Get behind me!" he roared as Jin nodded and ran behind his dragon, which shield him with earth barrier after swallowing his last overlay unit.

"Pointless…No matter how much you resist, the outcome has been decided." Kaito scoffed as his dragon's beam was beginning to shatter through the barrier that Jormangandr created. It eventually broke through and hit its mark directly at the great dragon, who still tried to hold on…enduring intense amount of pain and suffering…until…."RAAAARRGGGHH!"

"Jormangandr!" Jin cried as his partner was eventually overpowered by the sheer force of the attack, before it pierced straight through the basilisk's thick hide, with the dragon roaring in pain and exploding, then blasting Jin straight on!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" he cried as the shock waves threw him into a nearby building which collapsed on him, burying him under a pile of rocks and rubble.

 **Jin: 1000-0**

 **Kaito: WIN!**

"Hmph…You've lost the moment you challenged me. That was your last mistake." Kaito scoffed as he turned away, not bothering to look thinking Jin was defeated and put out of his misery. Though, somewhere deep down…he felt a slight hint of regret of having to do away someone who looked up to him deeply….but…it was his own fault for not moving on and accepting the fact that those days will be a thing of the past and nothing more.

Little did he know, was that Jin was in fact still alive but barely, "Kaito….no…" he breathed underneath the rubble, seeing the cold-hearted duelist walk away without a backward glance from a crack underneath the rubble, before passing out.

Some time later, Yamata was riding around this area after splitting away from Yugo. He then felt there was someone in need underneath all that rubble thanks to Fafnir, also because of witnessing a huge explosion from far off. As he dug through the rocks until he reached soft skin and flesh, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw…..

(That was how they met, and then introduced together by Fafnir and Jormangandr)

 **(Present)**

"I failed….How could I?" he wept uncontrollably as he recalled his utter defeat despite giving the duel everything he had, he still couldn't bring Kaito back. "They were counting on me, and I let them down….How could I ever look at them in the face again?"

Jormangandr looked upon Jin's anguish with a disheartened look, he could understand his pain but didn't know how to provide him any relief or emotional comfort. Until, he finally decided it was time to stop feeling weak and dwelling on the past, but to take things higher than ever.

"Jin."

"What is it Jormangandr? If you're trying to comfort me, save your breath..."

"No, the time for comforting words is over, it's time you take a stand for yourself, and stop acting like a frightened child." He replied to Jin's surprise.

"Huh..what do you mean?"

"Its true Kaito and Kyoji may have forgotten the joys of heartland's past, but, if you continue to dwell in sadness and regret, we will never move on or become as powerful as we could be. They may have fallen into a pit of hatred and anger, but you yourself have fallen into despair and hopelessness. If you continue like this, heartland may remain desolate forever and our dreams of restoring our home and ending the war will remain a fantasy and nothing more."

"That…urgh…" Jin's mind was still filled with grief, sorrow and doubt over his continued losses and he wasn't sure if he could make any difference if he tried.

"So tell me, what will you do now? Will you stand up like a man and move on from the past which you can't change? Or will you stay stagnant, and let all you treasure most dear be destroyed in front of you slowly and gradually? The choice is yours."

Jin felt loss in his world of doubt and confusion on what was right or wrong, to take a stand against a hopeless battle, or accept his fate….But then, he remembered Ryuga's words…."If you put everything you have into what you believe in, the impossible can become possible!"

"Heh…maybe there is wisdom to your words Ryuga…" Jin thought to himself as he stood up.

"Jin?"

He then turned to his dragon, "Jormangandr, I've decided to stand and fight. Even if I do fail, at least it's much better to try first rather than not do anything and let it all end before it even starts. Ryuga's right, he was able to make a member of Academia and ally, so there may be hope that xyz can not only be restored to its former glory, but maybe even forgive and make peace with fusion after everything. I just know it isn't a pipeless dream, I believe in it and I'll take my strength to greater heights in order to achieve it!" he declared feeling more determined than ever. All was certainly not lost, Jin still had allies who believed in peace and coexistence between the dimensions with him, so he just needed to get that message over to his friends overcome with hate, and conquer there darkness which ruled their hearts.

"I am glad you are feeling that way my friend." Jormangandr replied, "I too felt the same despair as you were before, but I didn not want you to experience that same torment as I did, so I said what I needed to free you from that same pit because you are my irreplaceable friend and partner."

"Jormangandr…." Jin felt touched by the amount of care and concern his friend had.

"I too feel that it is possible to forgive Fusion for its crimes against xyz, but to make that a reality, we will need more power to save it first. I know it will be a difficult task, but we need to at least try."

"Actually Jormangandr, I may have an idea on where we can start looking to gain the power we need to bring both Kaito and Kyoji back to their senses and to our side." Jin replied to his friend's surprise, "And it's it's something I should have done a long time ago, before the war..."

"Hmm? And what's that?"

"Come, and you'll see." They soon walked for sometime through the barren landscape until they came across the Heartland museum. It was once filled with bright and enthusiastic children who sought out knowledge about their city's history, and was now pretty much a relic of the past itself...

"Unless you plan on seeing museum exhibits, which I highly doubt now to be the right time, then I don't see much point of coming here Jin..." Jormangandr stated curiously.

"That's the point, there's actually been a certain exhibit I have known for sometime, and it's one I that I am certain where we'll get the power we need." Jin said as he went inside, inside was completely destroyed and ruined, from, old disk models to replicas of famous people who once lived in the city now nearly torched down from the war.

"Here we are...the card displays..." Jin said as he entered the most secure and treasured room of the museum, which was dark and barren itself, with torched card remains scattered about, though a handful of them may have survived the burnings and laid scattered across the floors from rare monsters like Black Ray lancer, Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke and Kragen Spawn to special spells and traps like xyz strike and overlay hunt.

"These are powerful cards indeed...but I highly doubt that they alone would be sufficient." Jormangandr noted as he saw the many rare cards that still laid intact around the floors...

"Those are a bonus Jormangandr, what I am really after is..." He then stood before the most prized exhibit in the entire museum, "My birth right." Before him stood the same tablet depicting the great dragon of light that was once worshipped in temple Dragos, the one he denied out of fear and of felling unworthy long ago...

Jormangandr himself was caught off guard at such a sight "This seal...how did it end up here?"

"Some time after I made friends with Yuto, shun and the others, I paid a visit to the museum once after they announced the release of a new exhibit, one which was kindly donated from the sage of Dragos." Jin said as he looked upon the old tablet which brought back nostalgic memories, which made him smile, "At first I thought it to be coincidence, but now I see master was looking out for me. Believing if I ever felt ready, I would claim what was promised when I wanted."

Jormangandr looked upon the stone and sensed the power of the dragon that slept within it, "There is indeed great power dwelling beneath this stone exterior, one which even rivals my own. You certainly would gain an unarguable edge in battle if you gain this power. The question is, are you ready yourself? Do you believe you are finally worthy?"

Jin thought to himself feeling nervous, "One way or another, I'm about to find out. If I don't obtain this and push myself out of this pit of fear and insecurity, it'll be like you say, I'll never get stronger and no doubt fail everyone whom I promised...so like it or not, I have to do this."

Smiling at his partners determination, "Then by all means, don't let me stop you. But know this, even if you must do this by yourself, remember that you will never be truly alone. I will be here for you if things turn for the worse."

"Thank you Jormangandr." Jin replied as he stepped closer to the tablet. He then raised his hand and closed his eyes toward the stone tablet. (Great dragon of light who sleeps in stone, I call upon thee to lend me thy strength in this noble fight. With your glorious light who shines in the darkest galaxy, make yourself known and appear before your new master!) Almost immediately, some thing within the stone reacted to him, it glowed a bright blue and suddenly, the aura of the dragon dwelling within it appeared. Bipedal and had a pair of fangs sticking out from its cheek. Bipedal and had a trident like crest at the end of its tail. It roared ferociously as it stood before Jin.

Soon, a reddish aura surrounded Jin, as Jormangandr himself appeared in aura form, facing off against the other dragon. They both squared off, acknowledging each other's strength until Jin raised his hand, "Stand down, I need to do this on my own, with my power alone. Otherwise, I'll never be able to prove myself a truly worthy tamer to this dragon, and become stronger myself."

"Very well..." His partner said as he disappeared, leaving behind a blank card which Jin picked up.

(I have my friends whom I believe I can save, because of them I never would have found the true purpose for dueling nor would I have found the goal I truly desire. And now, it's time I put that all to the test!) Jin vowed as he stepped forward holding the card facing the dragon.

The dragon roared as the card emitted powerful energy waves to try and capture it, while it put up amazing resistance as it thrashed aggressively. Jin girt his teeth as the shockwaves from his battle was beginning to take a toll on his body, but he stood firm and said out loud.

"For the sake of this city, my friends and the people of the other dimensions, I will make you mine…..GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!"

 **Well, there's chapter 73. Now the sacred dragon and Jin's birthright has been revealed. Question is, will he be able to prove himself worthy and make the power his own? Will it be enough to help end the conflicts within xyz? Find out soon! Also, this scene is similar to how Mizar was trying to capture Tachyon dragon in the zeal anime.**

 **This chapter reveals how Jin eventually met up with Yamata, also the scene when he split from Kaito is similar to when Team Satisfaction in 5ds broke up because of Kalin going overboard.**


	74. Chapter 74-Galaxy eyes of the chosen one

Chapter 74

Galaxy eyes of the chosen one!

"Rrgh!" Jin grunted as his fight with Galaxy eyes photon dragon continued to rage on! As it continued to thrash and roar aggressively resisting the card's control, chunks of rock began flying about, some even scratching against Jin's face! "N…No! I will never surrender! Even if it costs me my own life, I will prevail!" Jin proclaimed as the dragon soul began to awaken within him and his dragon tail mark on his chest glowed. Jormangandr's aura began to give him strength where his physical body failed! Eventually, as Galaxy eyes witnessed this sheer determination and shining spirit, he then finally entrusted himself to his new master, as he changed into blue streams of energy which surged into the blank card, before it finally gave form inside!

"Gasp…Pant…" Jin gasped as his struggle had finally ended and he collapsed to the ground exhausted and nearly drained of all his energy.

"Jin!" Jormangandr cried as he appeared before him, "Are you alright? Any severe injuries?"

"Gasp…No…Just tired…That battle took a lot out of me than I thought." Jin replied weakly before smiling and then gazing upon the card in his hand, "Hehe, I did it…I actually did it."

"Yes you did Jin, you should be proud of yourself for thanking this first step into a new light." his dragon complimented.

As Jin managed to stand up he then looked upon the tablet which was now a blank stone, now that the dragon was no longer inhabiting it. To his surprise it then began to crack and suddenly fall apart!

"Urgh…" Jin covered his face as the pile of rocks fell down and stirred up some dust. As it cleared he found a black chest buried within the stone fragments, clearing it up and opening it, he discovered a deck within it! "These cards….they're brimming with power…." Jin stated as he searched through them. "I see now, this is the deck given to the chosen one." Jin then slid Galaxy eyes inside and then placed this deck in his disk.

"Now that I've acquired more power, it's time to bring Kaito back." Jin decided, "But first, I need to see if I can master this new power yet or control it….And for that…I'll need someone to duel."

Before Jormangandr could suggest dueling against Bahamut and Ryuga, they overheard footsteps within the empty hallways of the museum. Stepping out from behind a ruined wall was a male solider of Academia in blue! (One of Edo's men) "I came here investigating some strange activity," a smirk appeared on his face, "But to think I'd find a wanted criminal taking refuge here." He then placed on a fusion duel disk, "Jin, you are to surrender now and come quietly, or I will be forced to take action!"

"Tch! Should have known hanging around with Kaito long enough would make me infamous…." Jin scoffed as he stood up.

"Fortune shines upon us today." Jormangandr said suddenly.

"Come again?" Jin muttered with a raised eyebrow, "How is this fortunate?"

"If you look at it from one way, this can be the perfect opportunity to try out your new power and to see if you can master it. In the process, you can also gain some experience in the new…edge you've gained courtesy of Ryuga."

Jin then smirked, "Hehe, good point. Well then…" he then placed on his duel disk, "If you think I'd be giving myself up without a fight, you're sorely mistaken."

"Hmph, I expected you xyz to be stubborn and try to resist. No matter, I always prefer doing things the hard way." As they both activated their disks-

 **Field Open, Crossover!**

The space they were in was soon engulfed by the action field, as floating platforms materialized around them and the action cards dispersing across the field!

"Huh!? What is this!?" The Academia soldier gasped as he looked around not knowing what to make of it.

"Consider it a surprise I've been working on, I think you'll find me to be quite different compared to the xyz you've been hunting down so far." Jin stated to the soldier's annoyance. "Tch! No matter what tricks you xyz rats come up with, you'll all fall in the end!"

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Academia: 4000**

"I'll make the first move!" The soldier declared as he drew, "I summon Ancient gear soldier to the field in attack mode!" Appearing on his field was a mechanical soldier with a machine gun arm. "Then I'll lay these 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"He's not fusion summoning? Wonder why?" Jin thought to himself, "Well Galaxy eyes, time to see what power you and your deck holds."

"My draw." Jin said as he drew a card from his deck. He then noticed a smirk appear on his opponent's face, "At this moment I activate the continuos trap Fusion Trench! Now only fusion monsters can attack! Meaning you are stuck! Trapped! Unable to do anything but watch me slowly destroy you!"

"Tch! I rally hate that trap…" Jin narrowed his eyes remembering how that card gave him so many troubles, forcing him to rethink most of his strategies and rely on effect damage instead.

"Now that you've realized you can't win, will you come to your senses and surrender?" the soldier taunted.

"After everything I went through to get here, I refuse to lose to someone like you." Jin replied as he looked as his hand, hoping to find a solution, and he found it…in the form of a card he never thought he would actually use….(Which he held on for research purposes but never intended to use in the field…until now)

"Are you sure this is what your heart wants?" Jormangandr asked.

He then thought for a moment before nodding, "It's like Ryuga said, it's not the card that's evil, it's the person who uses it. And now, I plan on using this very card to help me win and move forward." Jin replied as he took it, "For my first move, I'll activate a spell card, one you should be familiar with! Polymerisation!" Jin declared as he held the card out!

"Wh..what!? An xyz like you is using fusion!?" The soldier gasped with widened eyes, "That's just…..impossible!"

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures, and I will willingly swallow my pride in order to use my enemies' own power against them!" Jin replied, "Using this spell, I fuse the 2 photon lizards in my hand!" A red and yellow lizard with glowing tails rose from Jin's hand before changing into red and yellow orbs before fusing, "Lizards who bathe in glorious light, join together to form a new radiance that rivals the stars themselves! I fusion summon! Appear! Twin Photon lizard!" Appearing from the flight flying out was a 2 headed dragon with long outstretched wings and its body was red and yellow, with a glowing photon tail.

"An actual fusion monster used by xyz!?"

"Correct, and since it is no doubt a fusion monster your fusion trench has no effect on it!"

"Tch! Why you…." the soldier cursed.

"But to ensure your defeat is swift, I'll also activate another spell called break stream!" Twin photon lizard then shrouded itself in a sphere of wind. "Now when my monster attacks, not only are you unable to activate any spells and traps until the end of the damage step, but each time it destroys one of your monsters, I can destroy a spell or trap you have!" Jin then pointed towards his target, "Go Twin Photon Lizard! Attack his ancient gear soldier with Lightning Lasers!" The lizard then snarled aggressively as it flew up and shot a double barrage of light beams from its jaws as they incinerated the solider to dust, while the resulting wind streams destroyed Fusion trench!

"My trap!" The soldier cried before gritting his teeth in frustration after the explosion shook him!

 **Academia: 4000-2900**

"Grrgh! I'll make you regret that!"

"I highly doubt that, with your only defense and monster gone, you're completely exposed." Jin replied, "Better thank Yamata for that spell…" he thought to himself as he proceeded for his finishing move, "Now I activate the special ability of my twin photon lizard! Buy tributing it, it allows me to special summon the 2 original photon lizards I used to summon it!" The lizard then broke itself in half and split into the red and yellow lizard fusion materials. "But they won't stick around for long because I'll be tributing them in order to activate their special abilities!" Both lizards then exploded in yellow sparkles, "Now I can add a level 4 or lower photon monster for each lizard." Jin placed his hand on his deck and listened to the cards before knowing exactly what to do. The 2 cards then ejected from his disk.

"Hmph, i may be left exposed but your battle phase is over so you can't attack me anymore! So hurry up already!" the soldier yelled impatiently.

"If you insist I'll make this quick," Jin replied, "Now, since I control no monsters, I can special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" Appearing on Jin's field was an armored warrior with a large saber with glowing parts like other photon monsters, "Next I normal summon, Photon crusher!" Standing next to the first warrior was was another with a huge double sided club! "Now I overlay both level 4 photon thrasher and crusher!" Both warriors changed into yellow orbs before diving into the xyz portal, "With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Rank 4 Starliege Lord Galaxion!" Appearing on the field was a white xyz warrior monster with a pair of shining blades and 2 yellow orbiting units.

"An xyz monster…Heh, the good that'll do you now."

"He'll do much more than good, you see I'm going to activate his special ability! By detaching 2 overlay units, he allows me to special summon my new monster straight from my deck!"

"F..from your deck!?"

"Correct! Now Galaxion! Herald of the stars! Call forth the great dragon of light!" As Jin's monster absorbed its overlay units with its 2 swords causing them to glow bright blue like a beacon, a shining card ejected from his deck and as he played it, a reddish shuriken suddenly materialized in his hand!

"Wh..what the!?" The Academia grunt gasped.

"The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light now descend!" The entire area then turned dark, as Jin threw it into the air where it spun rapidly and suddenly, a collection of stars began to be sucked into it like a black hole! "Appear now, Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" Eventually, they collected into a single form which then materialized as Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Upon appearing its body gave off a powerful glow and it let out a loud roar of power!

"G..Galaxy eyes!? Your records never said anything about this monster!" The soldier took a step back in fear of the all powerful monster with 3000 attack points!

"Then prepare to add this to my profile, about how this dragon will take you down here and now!" Jin declared as he took another spell! "I activate the spell miracle galaxy! This card can only be activated on my second main phase, and since I took no battle damage this turn, this card allows one monster on my field to attack! And since you only have 2900 life points, I choose my 3000 attack point Galaxy eyes photon dragon!" His dragon roared ferociously as the spell permitted him to attack!

"N….NO!" the soldier couldn't believe he was being defeated in a single turn!

"This is it! Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Attack directly with photon stream of destruction!" Jin commanded confidently as his new dragon obediently followed, charging its beam in its jaws before firing it full force at his opponent!

As the attack approached, the soldier grit his teeth frustrated, "Tch! I won't go down like this! I activate the trap needle bug nest! This trap discards the top 5 cards of my deck!" He then quickly discarded his top 5 cards, which consisted mainly of monsters before the attack hit!

BOOM!

"AAARGH!" he cried as he was sent flying into a wall before collapsing down!

 **Academia: 2900-0**

Jin felt something wasn't right, and so did Jormangandr, "That makes no sense…Why play that trap card now?" he asked suspisciously over his defeated opponent who gave him a smirk, "Hehe, you'll find out…soon…urgh…" he groaned before falling unconscious.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Jin thought, but he soon got his answer when he overheard more footsteps. Soon, 2 more Academia soldiers in blue stepped out from the shadows grinning maliciously. It was then Jin realized why it seemed like his first opponent was whispering to his disk, he was bringing in reinforcements! "Hmph…I figured you weren't alone, if you were it'd be too good to be true." Jin scoffed unimpressed, "Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised considering the cowards you guys are."

"Hehe, we couldn't care less about what you say xyz scum." One goon said, "As long as it gets results then we'll do whatever it takes to win!" The other followed as they both activated their duel disks.

"Intrusion Penalty- 2000 life points" Their duel disks suddenly said.

 **Academia 2: 4000-2000**

 **Academia 3: 4000-2000**

To their surprise, a shock of electricity surged through their duel disks upon activation and entry! BZZZTTT!

"Argh!"

"Urgh! What is this!?" they cried.

Jin then looked on his disk, "Interesting feature…Looks like there's more to this action field then simply action cards. This will no doubt come in handy later on…" he thought to himself pleased that it was much better than he first thought. Also with the duel continuing, it would mean he would have more time to master his new deck.

As they recovered from their shock, "Tch! I don't know what stunt you just pulled but it'll take more than that to finish us off!"

"We'll see…." Jin replied as he looked to his dragon, who responded with a low growl of loyalty and trust. "Since I control an xyz monster which is rank 4, (Starliege Lord Galaxion) I can activate xyz treasure ticket! Now I can draw 4 cards." After he drew he was starting to get used to the deck, "Now I place 2 cards on the field facedown," Jin set 2 cards, "Then I'll equip Galaxy eyes with **Galaxy Barrier**!" The spell depicted Galaxy eyes photon dragon surrounded by a shield of light energy, which soon became the case with the one on the field! "You'll find out about its effects later, so conclude my turn I play super rejuvenation, allowing me to draw a card for each dragon I tributed this turn. Now my turn's over." Jin concluded as he drew 3 cards thanks to his spell's effect.

"Hehe, we're going to enjoy tearing you apart! My draw!" 2 called out as he drew, "I play the spell Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion! With this spell I can fusion summon an ancient gear monster using monsters in the graveyard!"

"Now I see why he used needle bug nest," Jin realized, "It was to prepare for this…."

"Remain alert, there is no telling what will happen now." Jormangandr warned and he nodded.

"I fuse the Earth, hex sealed fusion along with ancient gear soldier and ancient gear gadjitron chimera!" He declared as the 3 monsters rose from the grave to fuse, "Mystic rock of the earth, ancient warrior and mechanical beast with souls of old, untie your strength and demonstrate your tremendous power! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 10! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The mighty centaur like monster appeared with a quaking stomp as it could barely fit within the small museum room they were in!

"4400 attack right off the bat…" Jin thought impressed.

"Now you get to experience them up close! Go my golem! Attack his oversized lizard with Mechanised Melee of Mayhem!" The titanic golem roared before striking out with its huge claw! But before it could connect with its intended target-

"I activate my facedown card!" Jin declared!

"What!?" the soldiers gasped.

"Since your monster's effect was negated due to your spell, I can activate this! The spell Photon stream of destruction!" As it revealed itself, "Since Galaxy eyes Photon dragon is on the field, I can banish any card on the field! And I choose Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Galaxy eyes roared with power as the spell allowed him to charge and fire a beam of light which was strong enough to push the massive fusion monster into a banish portal!

"Grrr…..How dare you make a mockery of me!?" the soldier growled furiously.

"You did that to yourself, forgetting about my facedown cards and the side effect of your fusion spell. And judging by your uniforms, I'm surprised that clowns like you somehow got into Academia's higher ups despite making mistakes like that." Jin pointed out.

"Grrr, you'll rue the day you were born xyz! Your ordeal is only begun! So for now I end my turn." he snarled as he passed the turn to the 3rd soldier, "You better not mess this up!"

"Relax, it's all in control." he assured as he took his turn and faced Jin, "Hmph, your string of luck ends here xyz. I assure you that you'll be begging for mercy when I'm done this turn!" the 3rd soldier declared as he drew, "First I activate the spell trap booster! Now by discarding one meaningless card, I can activate a trap card from my hand this turn." he smugly stated as he discarded a card. "Next comes monster reborn, and with this card I'll revive The Earth hex sealed fusion!" The familiar rock monster emerged from a portal on the ground! "Next I play polymerization! Which fuses my hex sealed fusion with the Ancient Gear in my hand!" Both monsters rose into the air and fused as red and blue lights! "Mystical gear of ancient civilization, rock of fusion, come together to form a great new power! I fusion summon! Appear now! Ultimate Ancient Gear hunting hound!" The red mechanical cerberus monster took to the field with a nightmarish howl!

"Now prepare to suffer its almighty ability! When fusion summoned you lose half your life points! Hold still because this will hurt a lot! HAHA!" he laughed as his monster prepared to fire its weapons!

"I expected that! Which is why I'll activate my counter trap!"

"Say what!?" the 2 soldiers gasped.

"I activate Tachyon Transmigration!" Jin revealed his second trap, which then released a sealed form of a certain monster (Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon), "Since I control a galaxy eyes monster, this trap negates all effects activated before this card in this chain! Then sends them back into your deck, in this case your extra deck!" The black crystal emitted a powerful wave of energy which seemed to rewind time, making the lasers return to the ancient gear monster, which was then sent back to the extra deck!

"How dare you!?" the third soldier yelled before suddenly putting on a smirk underneath and then the 2 soldiers began laughing uncontrollably! "Pfft! HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny now?" Jin asked uneasily!

They then grinned, "All you did was seal your own doom! Thanks to trap booster, I can activate this trap card from my hand! Go Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion!" As he laid the trap from his hand, Jin grit his teeth angrily knowing what he was planning! "Since my Ultimate ancient gear hunting hound left the field due to a card effect, this trap allows me to fusion summon a monster which uses that monster as fusion material! Now prepare to be exterminated you pest!" he cried out as an earthquake could soon be felt which shook the entire room! Causing the ceiling to slowly crumble and fall down, while Jin barely managed to avoid them, and Galaxy eyes managing to save him from an incoming boulder as well with his tail!

"Gasp…Thanks my friend." The dragon nodded.

"Enjoy him while you can, because he'll be gone when I'm through with him!" the 3rd soldier called out while the 2nd snickered, "I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 10! Chaos Ancient gear Giant!" Rising from the ground and smashing through the top of the ceiling was the titanic machine fusion monster, the bane of all xyz residents….

"That…monster!" Jin grit his teeth angrily and clenched his fist.

"I take it you remember this monster, not that I blame you, most of your pitiful friends were completely helpless against its might! And very soon you'll join them!" the soldier mocked as Galaxy eyes, Jin and Jormangandr grew even more furious hearing him mock their fallen allies. "His monster can attack all of mine and negate their effects…Meaning Galaxy eyes…" His dragon turned to him and nodded, assuring him to trust himself.

"Stay strong Jin! You can win this!" Jin braced himself!

"Go my Chaos Giant! Take out his pitiful xyz monster first!" The giant roared before throwing a huge fist at starliege Lord Galaxion, smashing it out of the duel and severely damaging Jin!

"AAARRGH!" he cried as the impacts pushed him hard making him fall to the ground!

 **Jin: 4000-1500**

As he landed, Galaxy eyes came to his side and prepared to shield him!

"You're finished! Now destroy his dragon and the rest of his life points my Giant!" The huge fusion giant then threw its fist at Galaxy eyes! Just when it seems all over, a barrier suddenly threw itself over it and then lessened the shockwaves, while forcing the giant to step back in recoil! "What the!? You and your monster should be gone!"

"Urgh…" Jin groaned as he stood up and thanked his monster, "It's thanks to Galaxy barrier. The equipped monster can't be destroyed in battle and all battle damage that's taken! So I'm still standing!" Jin shouted in defiance as he stood up again.

 **Jin: 1500-750**

"Grr…Fine…So you lasted a turn longer, big deal! Next turn you're done anyway, so go ahead and make whatever pathetic move you have left. Go on…" they muttered annoyed they would have to postpone their victory but then changing their minds after seeing their prey squirm.

"Gasp…gasp…That was way to close…" Jin gasped as he got up. But he could feel the hope emanating from his dragon, "I've gotten this far thanks to believing in hope and my friends. I'm not going to let it end here! he vowed. "I protected Galaxy eyes with Galaxy barrier, and in return he protected me. And now, prepare to feel our combined might! I draw!" Jin yelled as he drew, "This is it, I activate the equip spell photon wing!" An extra pair of wings then sprouted on Galaxy eyes and it shone brighter than ever! "Now prepare yourselves fusion, for your own defeat! Go! Armor Xyz summon!"

"A..armor xyz summon!?" they gasped, "What's that!?"

"Simple, by tributing Galaxy eyes photon dragon itself, I can overlay the 2 equip spells its equipped with as the xyz materials!" Jin declared as Galaxy eyes roared loudly before glowing and vanishing in blue light, while the 2 equip spells changed into yellow lights and dived into the portal! "At the end of the milky way's light, a new world opens! Descend scion of divinity!" A black sword with serrated edges appeared in Jin's hand suddenly as he then jumped up high and then threw it inside, completing the summon! "I Armor Xyz Summon! Come forth new incarnation of light! Rank 8! Galaxy eyes Full armor Photon Dragon!" Galaxy eyes then began upgrading itself with various black armor plating before rising in its new form and 4000 attack points!

The 2 soldiers were taken aback by the new monster and summon, but then smirked, "Hehe not bad, but your xyz monster still doesn't have enough points to bring down our chaos giant! You're still outmatched!"

"My new dragon doesn't need high attack!" Jin called out, "Since its the only monster I control, I can sue an overlay unit to destroy one monster you have out!"

"What did you say!?" they gasped in real horror!

"Go! Destroy Chaos Ancient Gear Giant with Galaxy sidewinder!" Jin commanded as his new dragon fired its overlay unit as an energy sphere straight at the fusion's core, causing it to explode and fall apart!

"Tch! So you got rid of our monster, even if you attack there's still 2 of us!" the second soldier protested, "So next turn-"

"There is no next turn for you 2." Jin replied seriously.

"Huh!?"

"You guys will regret not finishing me last turn and insulting my beloved comrades! Go Galaxy eyes full armor photon dragon! Attack directly with Hyper Photon Stream of destruction!" Jin's dragon roared tremendously as it gathered as much power as it could from its new form before unloading its full force at the defenseless Academia soldier!

"GAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" he cried as he was blown through several walls before being buried under a pile of rubble!

 **Academia 2: 2000-0**

"S..such power…." the final soldier shook with fear.

"You're next!" Jin yelled catching his attention!

"Eh!? B..But…you just attacked!"

"I don't need to attack to finish you off, I have card instead." Jin then played a quick spell, "Go Tachyon Refresh! This card lets me banish my dragon then return him to the field!" The spell created a prismatic hole for his dragon to disappear in, "Since my monster was banished by a card effect, by sending dimension wanderer from my hand to the graveyard, I can target 2 banished monsters, then, you take damage equal to their combined attack strength!"

"WHAT!? That can't be!" the last soldier shuddered completely as the spirits of full armor photon and ultimate ancient gear golem appeared on their respective fields!

"Full armor photon dragon has 4000 attack points, Ultimate Golem has 4400. Combined together that makes 8400!" Jin declared as both monsters exploded before the soldier, completely wiping him out from the match!

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" he cried as a hole opened beneath him due to the sheer force of the explosion and he fell down inside, as his screams echoed though the depths….

 **Academia 3: 2000-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

The field soon vanished and Jin fell to his knees, "Gasp…we won."

Jormangandr and Galaxy eyes appeared before him, "We are proud of your courage and efforts Jin, you have become a fine dragon keeper and we will be your loyal partners to the end of time." Galaxy eyes nodded and responded with a grunt to the xyz guardian's words before lowering his head in respect to his new master, who placed his hand upon his head.

"Thank you…both of you." Jin smiled as his dragons faded away. As he stood up rejuvenated with the encouragement from his partners, he decided one thing, "Kaito…Get ready…I'm coming to save you." After gathering any other functional cards remaining, Jin then walked out of the museum which then completely caved in on itself from the battle, leaving no trace of his being there.

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Allen! Sayaka!" I called out while searching for them frantically. "Any sign of them guys?" I asked as BE, RE, Bahamut and Fafnir flew up high (in spirit form) while looking around and then landing.

Bahamut and Fafnir shook their heads disheartened.

"Sorry Ryuga, we found no one…" BE sighed.

"Only life we could sense around this wasteland are a couple of rodents and lizards." RE grunted.

Yamata then appeared next to me, "Man, finding 2 kids in a place like is like trying to find a needle in pile of hay."

"Your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination Yamata…." Fafnir frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he grumbled. Ignoring them Bahamut looked around and then sensed something, "Someone is approaching…"

I then became alert and heard the noise coming from behind a ruined pillar. Fortunately the person who stepped out wasn't a foe.

"R..Ryuga?" Luna asked surprised to see me out.

"Luna!" I cried relieved as I ran to her.

"Why are you in such a panic? Aren't you supposed to be back at the duel lodge?" she asked.

"No time for that! I'm searching for 2 kids Allen and Sayaka! They gone missing from the lodge, now me and the others are trying to find them!" I replied.

"My, that is quite a predicament…" she thought, "Those kids shouldn't be running around by themselves at this time…Hope they are alright."

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked curious myself.

"Oh, I came looking for Jin, he left after an…even back at the hideout, now I'm trying to find him, but instead I found you." she thought for a moment, "Since you're here, why not we look for them together? It'll be much more effective and safer too."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied agreeing with her. Before walking off she then grabbed my arm, "Huh?" I turned to her.

"Umm Ryuga…There's a favor I need to ask of you first." she asked.

"A favor? Now?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's been on my mind since you beat me in that duel, and…you've really opened my eyes to the summoning methods outside of the xyz dimension. That really impressed me and well…." she then took in a breath ready to swallow her pride, "My dark magician and I, would like to learn fusion summoning."

 **Jin's new deck which he'll utilize alongside his hieratics and felgrands contains cards from Mizar and Kite from Zexal, like tachyon refresh and galaxy shot. But will this be enough for him to win back Kaito's trust and save xyz? His ultimate test will commence soon enough and stay tuned!**

 **Galaxy barrier is a card that appeared in the manga but had no text, so i made an effect for it that would fit Galaxy eyes itself. Also used Galaxy eyes full armor's manga effect here, since its a unique form of xyz summoning. Also i had its sealed form be a serrated sword similar to prime photon dragon's.**

 **P.S-If there are any mistakes here in the duel or chapter feel free to let me know. Also, in response to the recent review about dark anthelion and starving v** **enemy, I'll see what I can do.**

Galaxy barrier : Equip only to a galaxy monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle also halve any battle damage taken in a battle involving the equipped monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy this card instead. If the equipped monster is removed from the field while still equipped with this card, you can return this card from your graveyard to your hand during the end phase of the turn.


	75. Chapter 75-Galactic clash

Chapter 75

Galactic Clash

As a wind blew through the desolate streets of Heartland, Kaito walked through the ruined city blocks thinking to himself about the recent duel he had with Shun, apparently he was beginning to have inner conflicts with himself now and wasn't sure about what was right or wrong anymore, "Why…why didn't I card Shun? There's nothing between us anymore, I threw it all away ages ago! So why?"

"It seems there may be some lingering attachments to your old bonds Kaito, despite what you said to me a while back." a voice suddenly was heard from nowhere.

"Who's there!?" Kaito yelled suddenly looking around, "Show yourself!" He remained alert and looked around until realizing, "Wait a minute, that voice….it…can't be…"

Hearing footsteps from around the corner he turned, but as the person revealed himself he had the surprise of his life! "J…Jin!?"

"It's been quite a while Kaito, hasn't it?" he replied calmly as he once again stop d face to face with his former mentor and ally.

"I..I saw you buried underneath that pile of rubble! You couldn't have survived!" he gasped.

"I wouldn't have, it I was alone. But, I had loyal comrades, who helped me get back to full strength after what you did to me." Jin replied.

"Hmph, so what? Are you here for revenge? If you are, then I'm more than happy to give you a chance to do so, even if you would fail in the end."

"No, not in the slightest Kaito." Jin answered, "I saw your duel with Shun just, how you even tried to card him after you defeated him. I almost gave up on you at first, but the moment I saw you spare him, I realized that deep down you still do value comrades even after everything you did and said to me a while back."

Kaito hardened his gaze, furious that he was being watched that time, "This again? About allies and comrades? Don't you have anything more important to do than chase a meaningless belief that will inevitably fail you in the end no matter how much faith you put in them?"

"Bonds and comrades are far from meaningless Kaito, even you must realize that Shun himself has grown since he left xyz to find help. But it seems you've forgotten the value of them, however, I made a vow that I would not only remind you but will help you reclaim what you lost. And it seems there's only one way I can though to you." Jin then raised his hand with his disk.

Kaito then scoffed, "Hmph, you never learn will you Jin. But if you insist I'll accept your ridiculous challenge one more time." he answered as they both activated their duel disks. (Something seems different about Jin now…this feeling…of immense power…no..it must be my imagination.)

"Jin…Kaito seems much more powerful since the l;art time the 2 of you faced off. By no means, do not let your guard down." Jormangandr warned.

 **Field Spell: Crossover**

Kaito was completely taken by surprise as the field formed around them and the action cards dispersing, "An action field…." he then glared furiously at Jin, "You…allied yourself with them!?"

"I'll ally myself with anyone who shares our beliefs and are willing to fight Academia Kaito. As for your talk about allies and comrades being unnecessary, how about you save your words until the duel is over." Jin replied seriously.

Kaito then sneered, "Tch! You're just like Shun…However, unlike him you won't be getting off so easily! When I defeat you, I'll personally see to it that you stay down!"

Jin narrowed his eyes, "You're welcome to try, but I have a feeling things will be very different this time."

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Kaito: 4000**

"This time, I'll be going first!" Kaito declared as he began his move, "I summon cipher wing in attack mode!" Appearing on his field was the familiar machine wing monster. "Then I'll activate the spell hologram Projection!" The spell appeared and began scanning cipher wing, "When I activate this card, it becomes an exact duplicate of one monster on my field. Same name, level, battle stats, type and attribute! Meaning I now have 2 cipher wings!" The spell then changed into a greenish hologram of the original.

"2 of the same monsters again…." Jin noted since that was when Kaito strategies were at their best.

"Now I activate the continuos spell Double exposure! I'm sure you're well aware of this spell, with it I can have 2 monsters with the same name level 6 or under, become double their current levels!" Both the cipher wings had their levels double to 8!

"Here it comes Jin." Jormangandr warned and the dragon keeper narrowed his eyes.

"Now I overlay my 2 level 8 cipher wings!" Kaito declared as his monsters changed into below orbs before diving into the portal, "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon!" The all powerful xyz dragon took the field and flared its colorful wings!

"That monster again…." Jin muttered.

"I take it you still remember your complete and utter defeat by this dragon's claws, very soon you will experience it once more!" Kaito yelled to his former friend's disapproval, "Fortunately for you I can't attack just yet, so I'll use this instead," he replied taking a new card, "Since I've successfully summoned a monster, I can special summon Clone dragon to the field!" The small curled up pro to dragon appeared on his field in attack mode. "When summoned this way, clone dragon automatically takes on the form of the monster I summoned, copying its battle stats and name! Meaning I'll soon have 2 Galaxy eyes cipher dragons raring to tear you apart!" His clone dragon opened it sees and scanned Cipher dragon before morphing into one itself!

 **?-3000**

"Kaito's wasting no time, already he's manipulated the field to his advantage…" Jin sweated as this start seemed a lot more brutal than the last duel's.

Kaito then took a card from his hand, "Now I activate pot of greed! Now I draw 2 cards to refresh my hand." After drawing his 2 cards he took one of them, "I'll place one card facedown on the field. Turn end."

Jin narrowed his eyes as he faced off against the 2 powerful galaxy eyes cipher dragons. "Galaxy eyes…Kaito, I now understand that the only way to open your heart is to go at you with everything I have and holding nothing back! Now I'll show you the new power that I've just acquired and use it to set you free!" Jin vowed as he placed his hand on his deck! "My draw!"

As he drew he looked at it and found his galaxy eyes was reacting to Kaito's, "You want to fight don't you. In that case allow me to prepare the way." Taking another card, "I activate the spell Heaven's lost Property! Now we both draw 3 cards then discard 2 from our hands Kaito." As both duelists drew-

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by doing this Jin," the heartless hunter mentioned, "But you've just sealed your own defeat! By making me discard these 2 cards!" Kaito held them up-Cipher Estranger and Cipher Clone Magic! His opponent said nothing but grit his teeth realizing the severity of the situation now. "With cipher clone magic in the graveyard I can also send cipher interfere from my deck to the grave as well to activate its effect! Then, Estranger allows me to add one rank up magic card from my deck to my hand!" Kaito then discarded his spell from his deck and added another to his hand, "And I choose rank up magic cipher ascension!"

Jin made no reply after seeing the rank up spell but continued calmly with his move, "From my hand I discard felgrand dragon and hieratic dragon of sutekh."

"Hmph, still using the same cards and pitiful dragons I see, after that talk about a new power…You haven't changed a bit have you Jin." Kaito scoffed disappointed, "I honestly expected you to have learnt something after the defeat I handed to you personally, but I guess I expected too much from a child like you. That's too bad though, because after this match you'll never have that chance again."

Jin remained silent at Kaito's remark, with a shade covering his eyes for a moment, "You couldn't be more wrong Kaito," he replied suddenly, "I've gotten much stronger since we last dueled, and I'll prove it you here and now with this card! One that rivals that of your galaxy eyes cipher dragon!"

Kaito's eyes widened, "What!? A card that is as strong as my galaxy eyes!? You must be out of your mind!"

"I'll show you," Jin replied, "First I activate the spell photon sanctuary! Which lets me summon 2 photon tokens to my field in defense mode!" The spell shot 2 spheres which took the form of a pair of energy orb like monsters in defense mode, "But neither will be sticking around because I'll tribute these 2 monsters with 2000 attack to special summon the symbol of my new hope!" As the 2 tokens exploded into sparkles the entire area then turned dark, as a red shuriken suddenly appeared in Jin's hand formed from the remains of both tokens!

"Wh..what are you doing!?" Kaito was taken by surprise at this new manuvere.

"The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light now descends!" Jin threw his weapon into the air where it spun rapidly and suddenly, a collection of stars began to be sucked into it like a black hole! "Appear now, Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" Eventually, they materialized as Jin's own Galaxy eyes! Upon appearing its body gave off a powerful glow and it let out a loud roar!

Soon both dragons faced off against each other, letting out battle roars and were prepared to decide who was the better dragon!

"You possess a Galaxy eyes as well!?" Kaito gasped in shock as he gazed upon the shining new dragon, "This monster…I've seen this somewhere….Wait! It can't be!"

"You remember Kaito, one time, when the class visited the museum to learn about history. You remember that tablet don't you!?" Jin yelled as Kaito remembered clearly during one trip when he noticed Jin staring intently at the tablet. While he didn't know why he did so, he felt it was something powerful…

He then grit his teeth, "Tch! I don't know how you managed to acquire such a monster Jin, but that alone won't guarantee your victory! In fact, when this duel is over, I'll prove to you that my Galaxy eyes is far superior to yours in very way!"

"We'll see!" Jin declared as he answered Kaito's challenge and took another card, "I normal summon Galaxy dragon in attack mode!

"Another new monster…" Kaito muttered believing he may have underestimated Jin slightly. "No matter, now that you've summoned 2 monsters, I can activate the second effect of double exposure! I can make 2 monsters on one player's field have the same name! So now Galaxy dragon becomes Galaxy eyes photon dragon!" The spell shone, causing galaxy dragon to morph into a copy of Jin's Galaxy eyes photon dragon.

"There's only one card that Kaito can use in this situation," Jin realized, "Guess it's time to break down his combo and prove to him he can't rely on his own strength alone!" He then issued his command, "Galaxy dragon! Attack Clone dragon now!" His dragon roared before charging at the clone galaxy eyes on Kaito's field, "Galaxy dragon's effect activates! When it battles a dragon type monster, it gains 1000 attack points!" His dragon then glowed in reaction to its opponent, granting it the same attack power!

 **2000-3000**

"Hmph, I didn't think you'd be that foolish Jin. Haven't you forgotten cipher intefere's effect is currently in play!? I can double the attack of one of my monsters until the end of the turn since I control at least 2 monsters with the same name! So clone dragon's attack is now-"

"That won't work this time Kaito!" Jin yelled.

"What!?"

"Galaxy dragon has another special ability, while it can only attack dragon type monsters, the effect of that target is then negated!"

"That can't be!" Kaito watched as Jin's dragon changed his clone back into its original form, as well as draining it of its strength!

 **3000-?**

"Tch, you actually did it…" he grunted annoyed.

"As strong as your strategies are Kaito, they only work as long as you have at least 2 monsters with the same name. With my Galaxy dragon, I've shattered your combo! Now the attack continues!" Before Galaxy dragon could finish off the clone-

Kaito then sneered, "Don't get ahead of yourself! Continuos trap activate! Double Sensor ship! Once per turn, if there are 2 or more monsters with the same name and one attacks, I can negate the attack!" A forcefield then projected itself in front of Galaxy dragon's beam, absorbing and canceling it!

"I still have one dragon left Kaito! Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Attack Galaxy eyes cipher dragon now!" As photon prepared to attack and roared, cipher responded with a roar of its own.

Kaito then narrowed his eyes "Our monsters have the same attack, but you wouldn't be that reckless to waste your own monster like that…Unless!" he winded them in shock realizing it was part of his plan.

"That's right! My Galaxy eyes happens to have a special ability of his own! When it battles, both monsters are banished!" Photon roared ferociously as it charged in, avoiding cipher dragon's beams, then grabbing it tightly! As both dragons thrashed to keep control of the other, Photon then glowed brightly before both monsters disappeared in the light!

"T..They're both gone…."

"Not for long Kaito, during the end of the battle phase, both banished monsters return to the field. However, since your monster was an xyz monster, my galaxy eyes photon dragon will gain 500 attack points for each overlay unit your cipher dragon just lost!"

"Tch! With 2 units…that means…" Kaito sneered as his dragon returned with Jin's, while its overlay units were then absorbed by photon, causing it to glow even brighter and in power!

 **3000-4000**

"Now, will you stop this struggling and open your eyes Kaito?" Jin asked calmly.

"Grr….Your dragon may be stronger than mine now, but that won't matter. Next turn, I'll prove to you that I am the true galaxy eyes master!" Kaito proclaimed as his cipher dragon roared angrily.

"I don't care about that Kaito, I only want you to come to see that you can't possibly do this by yourself, and that we want you back with us!" Jin yelled, "But if you insist on fighting then go right ahead, because now your galaxy eyes cipher dragon has lost all its overlay units and special abilities!"

"Hmph, I won't be needing them. In case you didn't pay attention, I have something far more effective right here in my hand, and when I put it into play you'll be begging for mercy soon enough!" Kaito retorted.

"Knowing Kaito…he'll no doubt play that rank up spell straight away in the hopes of taking me out in one turn…." Jin sweated uneasily (picturing a titanic 3 headed dragon glowing in several colors) before looking at his hand again, "When that happens…I'll have this…" Jin then took 2 cards from his hand, "I place these 2 cards facedown Kaito, and that ends my turn."

"So far so good…" Jormangandr noted as he observed the situation and the tension thickening between the 2 rival duelists, "What happens now will decide your next move, and for our sake, I hope your spirit will stand firm…"

"My turn! Draw!" Kaito then took another card, "First I switch clone dragon to defense mode!" His small dragon then switched battle mode, "Then I activate card of sanctity! This lets us each draw till we hold 6 cards, not that you'll be using yours, since you won't last beyond this turn!" Both of them drew their cards.

"Now activate rank up magic cipher Ascension! This ranks up one cipher xyz monster on my field into another which is 1 rank higher!" His dragon then entered a glowing portal before it! "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon!"

"That's your most powerful monster!" Jin gasped shocked.

"That's right, and I'm sure you're aware of what happens next Jin, not that it'll help, but nothing can protect you from this!" Kaito yelled, "I activate Neo Galaxy eyes' special ability! Cipher Super Projection! By using all of its overlay units, I can take control of all monsters you have out! Then they not only become treated as Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon, but their attack points also become the same as its own!" His dragon absorbed its unit as it unleashed a powerful ray of rainbow light on Jn's field, taking his monsters to Kaito's side and he could only watch as they transformed into copies of Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon and their attack points were altered too!

 **3000-4500**

 **2000-4500**

"My…monsters…." Jin said weakly, fear was starting to take hold of him.

"Cipher ascension's second effect activates! For every level 4 or above monster I control, Neo Galaxy eyes gain 500 attack points! Since I control 3 (Galaxy dragon, Clone dragon and galaxy eyes photon dragon), Neo Galaxy eyes gains 1500 points!"

 **4500-6000**

"Unlike normal cipher projection, your monsters will remain on my side of the duel field as long as my neo galaxy eyes remains in play! However none of them can attack this turn, which is why I'll also activate the spell Galaxy eyes Nova!" Kaito played a new spell, "By tributing a galaxy eyes monster on my field I then special summon one Galaxy eyes monster in my graveyard!"

"And since his monsters are now treated as neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon.…"

"I see you're still as observant Jin, so I'll sacrifice one neo galaxy eyes (Galaxy dragon), then special summon galaxy eyes cipher dragon from my graveyard!" The clone vanished in a veil of light and as it disappeared taking its place was the original cipher dragon with a roar of rebirth! As it did, neo galaxy eyes became weaker.

 **6000-5500**

"My neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon may lose 500 points due to me losing a monster, but it's a small price to pay since I'm going to be finishing it this turn! By using Galaxy eyes cipher dragon itself, I can overlay it to xyz summon another more powerful galaxy eyes monster!" Kaito declared.

"Say what!?" Jin watched as Kaito's galaxy eyes cipher dragon overlaid itself as it changed into a single yellow orb before diving into the portal!

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, bend to my will and unleash vengeance upon my enemies! I xyz summon! Rank 9! Galaxy eyes Cipher Blade dragon!" A new galaxy eyes rose form the portal with shining bladed arms and larger spread out wings!

"You've got another new dragon besides Neo Cipher!?"

"Behold the power I've acquired and mastered through my many months of hardship on my own! Once you've experienced it, maybe then you'll finally learn that I have no use for comrades anymore!" Kaito yelled in response as he proceeded with his battle phase. "Battle! I attack you directly with neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Then I'll activate the continuos spell cipher interfere!" He played a second copy of the spell he discarded earlier, "Now when I have 2 monsters with the same name and one battles, it's current attack will double!" The spell caused the great dragon to glow with power!

 **5500-11000**

"11000….There's no way I can beat that…under normal means…." Jin thought to himself, knowing he had a trap set, but the cost of activating it was making him feel uneasy.

Kaito noticed Jin's silence but mistook it for self-doubt, "Did you honestly think you could beat me simply because you acquired a few new cards yet not mastering them!? Thinking that right alone will give you victory? I honestly expected far more from you, but I'm deeply disappointed in you." As Kaito taunted Jin, a second thought then came to mind, "D…Disappointed? Why am I feeling like this? Jin's simply another obstacle in my way to eliminate! And yet…why do I feel…as if I hoped for something more from him? As if I want him to defeat me…." He then shook his head in denial, "No, it's too late to go back to the way things were. I put that all behind me ever since Academia too away my family, and that's how it's going to stay!"

For a split second, Jin noticed this moment of weakness in Kaito's eyes, and so became more determined than ever to rescue his friend from his own self prison!

"Are ready to repent Jin?There will be no mercy from me this time! So prepare to your elimination! Neo Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon! Attack Jin directly with Ultimate Cipher Stream of Destruction!" His dragon roared loudly as it charged a bright blue beam straight at his opponent!

"Jin! Use me!" Jormangandr roared suddenly as the attack closed in on Jin!

"Wh..what!? You!? But-"

"Do it! There's no time!"

"Grrgh…I activate my trap! Double Dragon Descent!" Jin revealed his facedown to Kaito's surprise, "When I'm attacked directly by a dragon type xyz monster, this trap lets me special summon a dragon type xyz monster of my own to intercept the attack!"

"He had the perfect trap set for my Galaxy eyes…" Kaito thought to himself feeling a bit impressed.

"The monster I choose is….urgh…Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Jin reluctantly called forth his partner dragon as it rose from the depths of the earth with mighty battle cry and in attack mode!

"Your ace monster…It doesn't matter! Even with it on the field, the damage you take will still be more than enough to wipe you out this turn! Face it! You're finished!"

"Double dragon descent has another effect! For this turn only, my dragon will gain attack equal to that of the monster it battles! Meaning since your neo galaxy eyes has 11000 attack points, Jormangandr's attack strength increases to 11000 as well!"

The basilisk absorbed the power from Jin's trap till he became equal to the attacking Neo galaxy eyes!

 **2500-11000**

"I..Impossible!" Kaito gasped before hardening his gaze furiously, "Tch! If this attack goes through, not only will both dragons be destroyed, but Jin will regain his own galaxy eyes and cipher interfere will no longer be in effect! Also, my cipher blade dragon still won't be able to touch his life points due Galaxy eyes photon and its ability being in the way!"

Jin had thought the exact same thing, in fact he planned for it to happen, though his only regret was having to use his partner as a shield and sacrifice, "I'm sorry…Jormangandr…"

"This is my choice, do not worry….The rest, is up to you now." The basilisk replied before he unleashed a powerful energy sphere from his mouth to combat the attack!

"I…I…" Realizing he had no other choice, he then rushed towards a flowing platform and grabbed an action card! " I activate the action spell! Miracle!"

"Wh..what!? He used an action card!?" Jin gasped with Jormangandr in equal shock!

"Now my dragon survives while yours goes into oblivion!" Kaito yelled as his dragon's attack started to push back Jormangandr's!

"Not good! I've got to move!" Jin thought as he hurried off to the side, "I activate an action spell of my own! Selection of miracle! Now my dragon's safe as well!" The spell created a shield around the great basilisk as the attacks ended in a tie and both monsters were spared from the shockwaves!

As the dust cleared, Jin looked upon an infuriated Kaito, "You actually used an action card, despite calling them cowardly tricks Kaito."

"Don't think this changes anything Jin! Since you set this action field up, you would have used one yourself too! Probably even before me!" he yelled before muttering, "Yet you didn't…why?"

Jin thought for a moment, initially he did intend to use them should he end up in a tight spot, but then-"I remembered your match with Shun. Your pride prevented you from accepting outside ideas and tactics, since you trusted only in yourself and no one else. So I decided to respect that and fight on equal ground with you, hopefully by doing so, we can connect and become comrades again! Where Shun failed, I promise to succeed!" Jin answered.

Kaito was still unmoved despite Jin's words, "Your pitiful dragon may have saved you this turn, but I promise that will never happen again!" he yelled, "I activate my galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field! I choose your Jormangandr, Mighty basilisk of Quakes!" His dragon absorbed one unit before the blades on its arms glowed and lengthened! "Cipher slasher!" It then slashed waves of energy which then cleaved Jormangandr in half before he exploded!

"Grrrgh…." Jin groaned as he tired to cover himself from the blast! "J…Jormangandr…."

"I entrust this duel into your hands now, and I believe you can save Kaito." Those were the last words he muttered before being sent to the graveyard!

"Before I end my turn, I play the spell overlay rebirth! By targeting an xyz monster on my field, I attach 2 monsters in my graveyard to it as overlay units! So I'll take cipher wing and cipher etranger and give them to neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" He took the 2 monster cards from his grave then threw them to his dragon which then changed into 2 units orbiting it!

"That means if I play a monster he can steal it again…." Jin realized

"Finally, I'll play a facedown, then activate double exposure's effect! I'll transform my clone dragon into a Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! This will further ensure my cipher interfere will stay in effect even if you do somehow manage to take down my clone Neo Galaxy eyes! (Galaxy eyes photon)" After he set a card, "With no monsters on your field, one mistake and you're through. Go ahead, and use your last turn wisely. If you can that is."

"K..Kaito…" Jin then realized, the moment he used an action card, maybe…his resolved had weakened slightly, the only way to do that was to keep up the pressure! It comes down to this next draw…."Galaxy eyes…Jormanagdnr…please guide me….DRAW!" As he took his card and looked at it, "This….might work! It's time to show him the true value of companionship and to bring him back to the man he once was!"

Jin then continued his move, "Since you have an xyz monster out Kaito, I can special summon Radius the half moon dragon from my hand!" Appearing on Jin's field was a purple dragon with a shark like head and multiple half moon spikes around its body, "When summoned this way, its level automatically doubles to 8!" The dragon's level changed from 4 to 8. "And now, since there's a level 8 monster on the field I get to normal summon Parsec the interstellar dragon without having to sacrifice!" Taking to the field next to radius was an insect like dragon with spider like legs and a long neck.

As Kaito observed the 2 new monsters, "2 level 8s, with your ace Jormangandr destroyed the only monsters you can call forth with that set up are hieratic sun dragon overlord of heliopolis and divine dragon lord felgrand! But no matter which monster you summon, I assure you your efforts will be futile! Just like your hopeless goal to defeat me! You never had what it took because you kept living in the past and relied on others when they would fail you! Which is why I've moved on since then and never looked back! And why you'll never defeat me!" he yelled angrily.

Jin said nothing for a moment with a shade covering his eyes.

"Jin, you can do this without me…believe in yourself and what you are fighting for." Jormangandr's voice echoed in Jin's mind. Surprisingly, Jin hadn't wavered in his belief for even a second, in fact, it had started to intensify! "I've got this Jormangandr, it's time I shone some true light on Kaito's darkened heart."

"It's time you be honest with yourself Kaito!" Jin yelled.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes! While you say that you have no need for allies anymore, there's a part of you inside that still wants things to be back the way they were. You're simply afraid, of losing them again, which is why you went out of your way to avoid others and to leave us behind. The thought of us holding you back was only part of the reason, the main one was because you were afraid of having to lose us like hope you lost your family to Academia!"

"How dare you bring that up again!?" Kaito yelled furiously with venom!

"You know its the truth, and yet you've forgotten the bonds and memories we once shared. In fact, it was you who taught me that long ago, the importance of having others in your life, and since then I've always looked up to you as more than just my mentor but also a friend! That's why…I've never given up on you! I don't want to lose you or anyone else to Academia or despair! Instead of avoiding us and pushing us away, you should do everything in your power to protect them instead!" Jin continued, "And that's why, I'll defeat you! Because I have something to truly fight for!"

As Jin finished, he was soon engulfed in a red aura of power which glowed in unison with the dragon mark on his chest! Galaxy eyes photon dragon was reacting with his soul and determination, and was prepared to lend him all his strength despite being on the opposite field! "ROAR!"

"Wh..what's happening!?" Kaito noticed this and was surprised once more.

Taking a card from his hand, "I activate the spell instant overlay! This card becomes an overlay unit for an xyz monster that has none! And I choose your Galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon Kaito!"

"What!? Why would you give my monster an overlay unit which I could then use to destroy you!?" Kaito gasped in shock as the spell attached itself as a unit to his monster.

"Because, I'm going to show you the potential of working with others, and even working with your enemies, I'll remind you about the teachings Yusho Sakaki passed down to us long ago!" jin replied.

"S..sensei Yusho…" Kaito then remembered the man who opened his eyes to dueling in a new light long ago.

"Now for the card that will convey my ideals and beliefs to you Kaito! I activate Destiny Overlay! With this card, I can xyz summon using monsters on both our fields! So I overlay level 8 Radius the half moon dragon, Parsec the Interstellar Dragon and my Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" As he activated this, his 2 dragons roared, calling out to their comrade on Kaito's field who responded with a roar of acknowledgment as he began to glow!

"What!? 3 monsters!? Including a monster on my field!?" Kaito gasped as the Neo Cipher clone vanished from his field and reappeared on Jin's field in its true form! (Working…even with your enemies….Never giving up hope...)

Since Galaxy eyes left Kaito's field, his original neo cipher dragon lost 500 more points.

 **5500-5000**

"With these 3 monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon the monster of my bonds made flesh!" Jin's 3 galactic dragons then roared in unison before changing into 3 yellow lights, with Galaxy eyes in the middle as they rose into an xyz portal in the sky! "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!" A large red and black spear materialized in Jin's hand which he aimed and threw with such force that it pierced straight into the center of the portal, which exploded like a black hole! "Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Appearing from the xyz portal was Galaxy eyes in a new evolved form, deep red and glowing brightly! As it roared its aura began to resonate with Kaito's monster which responded to it with roars of their own which shook the entire landscape they were at!

"You…even have a neo galaxy eyes of your own…" Kaito gasped in awe and shock, "You've definitely come a long way…"

"I activate Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon's special ability! When Galaxy eyes photon dragon is used to xyz summon it, all monsters on field lose their special abilities! Photon Howling!" Neo Photon then roared a wave of energy which caused all of Kaito's monsters to kneel down under the intense pressure, as his xyz monsters became much dull in appearance with their color and energy fading. Along with clone dragon which was already helpless!

"What an effect…It didn't even need to use an overlay unit for that…."

"But for its next ability I will! By using one overlay unit, Neo Photon absorbs all other overlay units on the field and not only does it gain 500 attack points for each one, it can also attack for each one!"

"What!? But, there are currently 3 other overlay units now…so that means…" Kaito watched helplessly Neo Photon swallowed one of its units before his monsters lost theirs, which were then sucked into the jaws of Photon's 3 heads and then it grew even more powerful!

 **4500-6000**

"You've even managed to use my own monsters' strengths against me…."

"Lets go! Neo Galaxy eyes Photon dragon! For my first attack, I'll shatter Cipher Projection's effect by attacking your clone dragon! Go! Attack with ultimate photon stream of destruction!" Neo Photon glowed bright red before firing a massive red energy stream at the clone dragon!

"Not so fast Jin! I activate the trap Lumenize! With this trap, I can negate your attack and then have one light monster on my field gain your attacking monster's attack points!" The trap revealed itself and generated a bright light barrier to try and stop Neo Photon's attack!

"I expected that Kaito! So I'll activate the counter trap! Xyz Block! By detaching an overlay unit from my xyz monster, this trap negates your card's effect!" Neo photon then fired one overlay unit which pierced through the barrier and cancelled out the trap!

"No!" Kaito gasped as it disappeared and the attack recommenced! Soon Clone dragon was reduced to ashes as a result of the attack!

"Grrgh!" Kaito grunted as he covered his face best he could with his arms! With his last level monster gone, Neo Cipher dragon's attack strength reverted to normal.

 **5000-4500**

"Now that your clone is gone, I wage another attack at your Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" Neo Photon turned towards the opposing Neo galaxy eyes and fired its next attack!

"I activate double exposure's effect! I'll change Galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon's name to neo galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" The spell shone on cipher blade, changing it into Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! "With 2 monsters with the same name on my field, I can now activate cipher interfere once more!" Neo Cipher's attack then doubled as it glowed with the spell's power!

 **4500-9000**

Jin reacted quickly, "I activate the action spell Overpass! Now our monsters swap attack points for this battle phase!"

"This can't be!" Kaito watched as his dragon swapped attack with Jin's!

 **6000-9000**

 **9000-6000**

"The attack continues! Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Destroy Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon!" Neo Photon fired his red beam while Cipher Countered with his blue one! The 2 mighty dragons clashed attacks until finally the red beam overpowered the blue one, piercing straight through its chest and resulting in an explosion!

BOOM!

"AAARRGGHH!" Kaito cried as the attack sent him flying!

 **Katio: 4000-1000**

"I never imagined you'd go this far Jin…" he groaned as he got back up weakly, "Though had to admit…that was very impressive…."

"This is it Kaito! My final attack! Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Destroy Galaxy eyes cipher blade dragon and bring us victory! Ultimate photon Stream of Destruction!" The red galaxy eyes roared powerfully as it fired its final attack!

"But..it won't end like this…" Kaito mouthed a split second before the attack connected!

The red beam soon overpowered the blue xyz monster with ease! A huge cloud of dust flew into the air after that.

"That must have worked…." Jin thought as he and Jormangandr tried to look hard through the dust. Soon a figure…no..2 figures could be seen. As it cleared-

"No way…" Jin looked in surprise to see Kaito was still standing, and on his field was a galaxy eyes cipher dragon!

"H..How…"

"Simple, I activated the action spell damage vanish," Kaito reveled the spell, "I grabbed this the moment your attack hit its mark, and this prevented me from receiving any damage during that battle. As for my galaxy eyes cipher dragon, by destroying cipher blade dragon, it allowed me to revive 1 galaxy eyes cipher dragon from my graveyard!"

"Tch..So then…even after all that…Was it…for nothing?" Jin thought feeling a bit discouraged that his best shot wasn't good enough…. "I..activate xyz treasure, which lets me draw a card for every xyz monster on the field. With both our dragons out, I draw 2 cards." After drawing, "I now place 2 facedowns and end my turn."

But then-

"…Hehehe.."

"Huh? K..Kaito?" Jin looked up, he could almost swear that he heard chuckling, from Kaito….He couldn't believe his ears.

"Hehehe…Hahahahaha…"

"Wh..what's so funny Kaito?" he asked curiously.

"Haha…all this time I've dueled all over this ruined shell of our once great home, fighting Academia, thinking only of crushing them mercilessly, making them pay, and thinking friends weren't ever needed…and yet…looking back at it now, I was never fully satisfied, there was always something making those duels feel empty…Now I remember why, it's because…I miss the fun of dueling! And sharing it with all those close to me!"

Jin couldn't believe it…after all this time…Kaito actually still kept that belief deep inside his heart somewhere! "K..Kaito! Does this mean…"

"I'm back? Hehe, yeah…I'm back Jin, for good this time. And…thanks for everything," Kaito replied chuckling with a smile that was long forgotten, "Also, I'm…sorry…for everything."

"I forgive you Kaito, we're friends after all and that's what we should do."

Kaito nodded, expecting him to say that, but regarding the duel, they had already come this far, and it was too fun to let it end here without a winner. "Get ready Jin! Because the real battle begins now! Defeating you will prove that I am the superior duelist and the true master of the Galaxy eyes!" he declared with pride, "Also, in honor of Sensei Yusho and all the times we've had before the war even began, I'm going put everything my heart and soul can muster into this one turn!"

"Bring it Kaito! Now you're the man I once dreamed of surpassing!"

"And you can eke dreaming because I won't lose!" Kaito replied, "My draw!" Drawing his card, "I activate my trap Xyz reborn plus! This lets me revive one xyz monster in my graveyard and then this trap attaches itself as an overlay unit! So I revive Neo Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon!" The trap revived his neo dragon then attached as an orbiting yellow light. "Now i activate my trap's effect! By detaching it I can draw 2 cards of my own!" Neo Cipher swallowed its unit before shining light on his master's deck, allowing him to draw! "Now I activate! Rank up magic cipher pursuit! Since the difference between our life points is at least 2000, I can rank up my galaxy eyes cipher dragon into an xyz monster that is 1 rank higher!" His dragon became engulfed in a veil of light as it began to evolve! "Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon!" A second actual copy of his neo cipher dragon appeared on his field and they both roared, opposing Jin's Galaxy eyes!

"Cipher pursuit's effect allows me to automatically activate my Neo Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon's effect as soon as its summoned! Go! Cipher Super Projection!" As his neo galaxy eyes prepared to shine its light over Neo Galaxy eyes Photon-

"Nice try kaito, but I'm not about to let you get away with that! I activate the spell Overlay flash! Now by detaching my dragon's last overlay unit in order to negate your dragon's effect!" Neo photon then fired its unit at Neo Cipher canceling out the effect at the last second!

"Heh, I didn't think you'd make it that easy…" Kaito smirked, the feeling of excitement in competition was beginning to reawaken his old joy and happiness for the game. "In that case, I'll finish this with honor! I activate the continuos spell Eternal Spell! This can copy the effect of a continuos spell in my graveyard! And I choose Cipher Intefere!" (Sent by cipher clone magic) The new spell's picture copied that of the one ion his grave.

"Th..that means…."

"Battle! Neo Galaxy eyes cipher dragon! Attack Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon and bring us victory!" His dragon roared as it began fully charged with the power of both cipher interferes on the field, before unloading a massive attack!

 **4500-9000**

 **9000-18000**

"And to top it off!" Kaito then noticed the last action card on a platform and was quick to snatch it before Jin noticed it! "How unfortunate, the last action spell is Bi-Attack! Not that it would do you much good, but I'll use it to double my dragon's strength again!" Neo Cipher's attack soon soaked to unbelievable lengths!

 **18000-36000**

"36000!? That's far too powerful!" Jormangandr gasped as Jin looked on in awe at the energy dragon's glow!

"You fought an excellent duel Jin, and I thank you for it. But it ends here! Ultimate Cipher Stream of Destruction!" Kaito commanded as Neo Cipher fired its beam attack straight for Neo Photon!

"You've fought well too Kaito, I'm glad I was able to reignite that old passion of yours." Jin replied satisfied, "But, the one walking away victorious will be me! I activate my facedown!"

"A trap!?"

Jin revealed it, "Wild charger! When you attack my xyz monster that has no xyz material, my monster will gain your monster's attack points to its own!

"Impossible…" Kaito said with widened eyes as Neo Galaxy eyes Photon dragon absorbed energy from the incoming cipher stream and raised its strength tremendously! Surpassing his own!"

 **6000-42000**

"Take it away Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon! Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" Neo Photon roared loudly before charging its mighty red beam and then firing it at Neo Cipher's attack! The red and blue beams clashed, neither giving way, until finally overpowering it and destroying Neo Cipher dragon!

As he witnessed his dragon's defeat, a small smile appeared on Kaito's face, "That was excellent…Jin…" The explosion then sent him flying back, till he landed on his back on the ground. As the dust cleared, Neo Galaxy eyes Photon dragon roared triumphantly before fading away.

 **Kaito: 1000-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

"Kaito!" Jin cried as he ran to his side. Kaito laid on the ground and muttered, "I….lost…"

"Kaito…can you stand?" Instead of refusing, Kaito smiled as he took Jin's hand and allowed him to help him up.

"Heh, you were right Jin. Deep down during all those battles, I did it to avenge our old friends who fell in battle, and honoring their memories in the process. And..I suppose a part of me did want to rejoin the Resistance…"

"I'm glad you never forgot…." Jin smiled.

Kaito then brushed the dirt off his clothes before continuing, "Alright, I lose. Jin…as promised I'll-"

"No, there's no need for that Kaito. Not anymore." Jin interrupted, catching Kaito completely off guard yet again.

"But, why? Isn't that what you wanted? If I lose I have to return with you, so why refuse?" his friend asked puzzled.

"At first I'll admit, I wanted nothing more than to bring you back to our side. Not simply just so we can defeat Academia, but because…we wanted you our friend back with us. But now….I realized I had been going about it wrong." Jin answered while turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, last time I'd been trying to force open your heart in order to make you listen, but now I see that it had to be your decision, and all that forcing and making you listen only made you want to be away from us more. So, I've decided to stop chasing you, and leave it up to your decision. I look forward to when you do decide to truly return to us…my friend." he said walking away.

"Jin…."

"It was a fun duel, one I'll never forget. Just promise me that, whatever you choose to do, you'll never throw away our bonds, memories nor give up hope. In memory of Heartland, our lost comrades and Sensei…." With that, he disappeared in cloud of dust which blew across the field.

Alone once again, but feeling warm inside, Kaito then answered. "I will. Thank you Jin."

A little while later Jin was walking on his own, heading back to the Heartland mall to regroup with his resistance members who hadn't left him fro Kyoji. As he did, Jormangandr appeared to him in spirit form. "Jin….you did the right thing."

"I know Jormangandr. I have Ryuga to thank as well for inspiring me to never give hope. Otherwise I never would have gotten stronger myself nor been able to convey my words to Kaito." Jin replied honoring the friend who inspired him to keep fighting.

"I couldn't be more proud of you now, and I no doubt sense a light glowing in Kaito's heart now. He will come around in due time…."

"I'm sure he will," Jin nodded, "Now, we just have to get Kyoji back, then maybe we can stand a better chance against Academia." As they continued, he noticed a figure walking in the distance. "Hmm? Who could that be?"

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Hmm..still no sign of the kids anywhere…." I muttered as I continued looking around. I soon noticed someone further up ahead, "Oh, there's someone over there!" I ran closer and saw a familiar face, 'Hey Jin!"

"Ryuga?" he replied surprised, "What are you doing out here? Weren't you at the lodge?"

"I was at first but then-" I then noticed Jin himself was covered in dirt and bruises, and they seemed pretty new. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Looking at himself, "Oh, I..uh…had some unfinished business to take of with an old friend of mine. But it's nothing serious I assure you."

"Old friend? What do you mean?" I asked.

"N..never mind that, I want to know why you're out here in the open?"

"Oh, I'm actually on the hunt for a pair of kids Sayaka and Allen, they went missing from the lodge and now me and the lancers are searching high and low for them!"

"Allen and Sayaka missing!?" he gasped in shock.

"Huh? You know them?"

"Yeah, they're…old friends of mine too." he replied, "What happened?"

"I don't now really, we got word that they gone missing from the lodge and we split up to find them. A moment ago I helped out Luna with a…small favor, and then we split up ourselves looking for them." I answered, "So far, I'm empty handed and nothing burn dead ends…."

"These are dangerous times to be out on your own…" Jin replied, "Come, let's look for them together."

"Alright, let's go!" I replied as we hurried off somewhere else.

 **Well there's chapter 75, finally managed to finish it. How was this duel between 2 galaxy eyes monsters? Hoped it lived up to your expectations, I had to revise this duel a bunch of times due to certain plays and secondary card effects, so if there are any mistakes in the chapter or duel feel free to point them out. I used more cards from Mizar and Kaito from Zexal here.**

 **So what shall happen now? What will Jin and Ryuga have to go through to save Kyoji and the other resistance? Find out next time so stay tuned!**


	76. Chapter 76-Tearing down despair

Chapter 76

Tearing down the web of despair

"So Jin, what do you think?" I asked him as we were heading back to the resistance base together.

"It was….beautiful…so warm, and…full of joy…." he replied, "Something, I never imagined I would ever see again here in Heartland."

"Hehe, If I were a critic, I'd give that show a 100 out of 10!" Yamata chuckled. All of us, including our dragons, were in full agreement after watching a show courtesy of Yuya Sakaki.

Earlier while we went to look for Allen and Sayaka together, we eventually stumbled upon a duel between Yuya, Shun and a pair of Academia duelist, the Tyler Sisters who I heard were responsible for wiping out nearly the entire Spade branch during the war. Their combination strategies were very impressive and put Yuya and Shun into a tight corner. Jin wanted to intervene and so did I, but at the last minute, Bahamut and Jormangandr told us to stop. At that point I noticed a certain look in Yuya's eye, one I recognized instantly, so I agreed with him and told Jin to hold his position.

Unbelievably, Yuya put on a spectacular entertainment show along with his dueling which surprised my expectations, before taking the both of them out in one turn. Not only did he win and save the others, but he also saved the hearts of their opponents. After duel, we clearly saw Yuya's actions had a big impact on them, giving Jin hope that maybe some of Academia can be saved…We decided to move out after the duel and were heading back to regroup at the base before planning our next move.

"Hey Ryuga." Jin said suddenly.

"Yeah Jin?"

"I've been thinking about what you've said to me since we met, about putting your all into everything you can do, and never giving up. I…just wanted to say…thank you for everything. You really came through for me and Jormangandr when we needed you, and I'm finally ready to move on from my problems." he said gladly.

"You're welcome Jin, in fact, me and the others were more than willing to help you restore Heartland back, and after that duel we just saw, I'm sure it isn't a dream anymore." I replied.

"That's why, I've decided to go back to the others." he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not running away anymore, I'm going to them whether I kept my promise or not. And maybe, with them and your lancer friends on our side, maybe we can win back Kyoji and the others too….Both their loyalty and their hearts."

"That's very wise of you…" Jormangandr noted and I nodded in response. "Well then, let's not keep them waiting." I said as we prepared to go rally everyone at the base first before seeing the others at the lodge and give them a big surprise!

A moment after that-

RING! RING!

"Huh? A message?" Jin saw on his duel disk, "Luna?"

"What could she want?" I wondered. As Jin answered, "Hello? Luna?"

"Jin!? Thank goodness you're there!"

"L..Luna! What's wrong!?" it sounded as though something terrible had happened, "Speak to me! What's the situation!?"

"It's Kyoji! He's gone overboard now! He actually went and attacked the Academia base!"

"He did what!?" me and Jin gasped in alarm, I can't believe Kyoji would try something so outrageous and suicidal!

"I placed a tracker on him right before he left us. I'd been keeping tabs on him since, but just now, I got word that when most of Academia's forces left it (due to Edo taking the squad out with him to find Yuya), he moved in to attack. Apparently it was a trap, there were still many there lying in wait, now he and the entire squad with him have been overpowered an captured!"

Jin grit his teeth and clenched his fist, "Tch! Of all the stunts he pulled out of his foolish pride or thirst for revenge, this is the most reckless!" he yelled.

"Jin…."

"I'm heading off with the rest of team, we're going in to save them all before it's too late. I'd hurry and meet us there if I were you. Luna out."

"Luna wait!"

BEEP! The line was cut.

"Tch! Not her too…." he sighed, "They'll get slaughtered for sure…."

I then placed my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "What do we do now?" I asked unsure of the best move to make..

"The only thing we can do." he replied before facing us, "Sigh…I don;t want to involve you but, I'm sorry, I'm gonna need your help if we're going to have a chance at saving Kyoji and the others in this situation. But if you don;t want to then-"

I then grabbed Jin's shoulder, "Are you crazy!?" I yelled, "There's no way we'd back out when someone needs help! Even if we have to take on the entire army of Academia to save them I'd say yes without hesitation!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Yamata followed, "I can't wait to run circles around those fusion freaks till they barf silly!"

"Even after what he did to us, he doesn't deserve to suffer at the hands of those monsters…." Bahamut replied with everyone else in agreement.

"Th…thank you guys…I'll owe you more than I ever could." Jin replied, "Alright, let's go!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Kyoji yelled as he was assaulted once more by Jackal, punching him hard in the gut with his huge arm!

"Haha! Where's all that tough talk now huh you punk!?" Coyote snickered as he followed with a blow to the xyz's face while Jackal held him down.

"Yeah, guess you were just a load of hot air! Ha ha haaa!" jackal laughed as he kicked the defeated boy into a wall where he smacked hard against it!

"AAAARRRGGGH!" he yelled as he fell back down, "How….how did it end up like this? It was supposed to be…our victory…"

Earlier when Kyoji had received word that the main forces were moving out from the base, he seized the opportunity to attack it together with his fellow resistance followers. Unknowingly to them, it was a trap set by the Triad of Terror and a team of Academia soldiers put under their command. They knew that this would make a perfect opportunity for some members of the resistance to take advantage of, so they lay in wait in various areas of the base when the resistance charged in. Only to take them by surprise and overwhelm them with sheer force and numbers, from some red and yellow members of Academia! Kyoji, clouded by revenge, paid no respect to the wellbeing of his own allies, instead focusing solely on revenge and getting to the teleporter, where the Triad waited for him. He dared to take them on, thinking of them to be like the others…..how wrong he was….

He fought valiantly, but stood no chance as each of their powerful fusion monsters overwhelmed him and his Empress Airachnid. A mechanical dragon with machine gun like blasters and a fiery phoenix like monster had decimated his monsters, causing him to lose in a few turns despite his skill and perseverance.

After defeating him, as well as the resistance with him using their carefully planned strategy, they planned to have Kyoji, the leader, watch his fellow allies get carded one after another after they broke his spirt and body physically. Now they tied his arms and legs in binds, and forced him to his knees as they continued beating the helpless boy mercilessly, while Wolf stood back in the corner watching the brawl unfold pleasingly. "It was clever tactic to seize the moment when the base would be unattended, but one which was easily anticipated" Wolf complimented, "We simply allowed you to enter the interior halls until you entered the perfect spot for an ambush. Your moves were so easily predicted even a child could figure it out." the smirked, "The only thing we didn't take into account was your complete and utter foolishness of abandoning your entire team for the teleporter room, which of course had to be your most likely target."

"Gahaha! What could you be thinking!? Taking all of us on!? Either you've got more guts or not a lot of brains, how about we go with stupid!" Jackal laughed as he continued to beat up the helpless boy with his own brute strength.

"And for your big mess-up, and letting all your fellow resistance down, you're gonna have to take the responsibility, by watching them get carded one by one! And there's nothing you can do about it! Hee hee hee!"

"Wh…what have I…done…." Kyoji muttered weakly to himself, "Because of me…Everyone's…done for…cough…"

"Jackal! Coyote! Enough fooling around. Card him and his fellow teammates now!" Wolf ordered feeling impatient and that their fun had gone on long enough.

"Aww come on big bro…We're just having a little fun!" Coyote whined.

"Yeah, it was too easy beating this chump! Wasn't satisfying enough!" Jackal followed, "Let us have a little fun with him first then we'll card him after okay?"

"Sigh….Fine…." Wolf groaned, giving in to the demands of his younger brothers, "I need to make a report to our client about our mission's success anyway. Just make sure you finish him and the others off before I get back. " Wolf scoffed before walking into another room.

"I can't wait to squash you like the cockroach you are bug boy!" Jackal taunted as he stomped on Kyoji's back once more, causing him to nearly cough out blood!

Defeated and having lost all hope, Kyoji knew that further resistance would be pointless, so he finally surrendered, "Do your worst…." he spat.

"Hehe, you asked for it!" Coyote raised his disk but before he could card Kyoji, he was pushed aside by Jackal!

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!?" The smaller man growled.

"Why do you get to do it!? I was the one who did most of the work in our duel! I should be the one to card him!"

"Oh yeah!? It doesn't matter who does most of the work, it's the guy who finishes the job!"

"You wanna tussle little man?!"

"Bring it you bumbling boso!" They began bickering like kids, Kyoji wasted no time to try and escape, but as he struggled to move while binder, he fell on his front side where they had beaten him the most so he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as he landed! "AARGH!" At the sound of that, they quickly turned and realized what he was up to.

"Oh? Trying to get away behind our backs? Naughty naughty." Jackal then walked over and stomped on his back, making the battered boy cringe in pain.

"Tch! Fine, since you want it so badly, you can card him Jackal." Coyote scoffed at having to relinquish the fun part to his big brother.

"Hehe, about time you came to your senses." the large man smirked as he raised his arm and duel disk, ready to seal the boy's fate and end his misery.

"Guess this is it for me….Everyone…I'm sorry…." Kyoji's last thoughts echoed through his mind as he waited to be carded. But at the last moment before the button was pressed-

"Hold it right there clowns!" a female voice yelled.

"Huh!?" They looked up, but were immediately met with a pair of swift punches to their faces!

WHACK! POW!

"OWWW!" They yelled as they were blown back before stumbling and falling down covering their faces with their hands in pain.

Kyoji looked up weakly, the image was a bit blurry because of his injuries, what he could make out seems like an illusion. But as the person stepped closer, "L…Luna!?" he gasped.

"Phew, seems like I made it in time…." she sighed relieved before turning around to tend to her injured friend.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"That's my question mister!" she yelled back in response, "What were you thinking!? I knew you wanted playback against Academia, but to risk everyone else's life for your own selfish revenge!? You've too far…."

"Luna…I….I'm….sorry….It's just, after that time, when Jin gave up the teleporter function to that synchro used, I just couldn't let another chance to save everyone else slip away….Now I see…

"Kyoji…." she felt for him deeply but replied, "We all lost precious people in the war, but…hate and anger aren't going to bring them back. Also, it isn't right to sacrifice everyone else's safety out of your own personal quest for vengeance."

"Luna…I….really am sorry…." he said sadly and feeling overcome with regret.

"Aww how sweet, bleah, I hate sweet!" Coyote spat disgusted as he stood up together with Jackal.

"I take it you're another one of his pals eh?" Jackal stated, "I don't know how you got in here, but you ain't ever getting out alive!" he growled furious at being blind struck.

"We'll see who gets out alive after this." Luna replied, "Stand back and I'll handle these guys." she said to the wounded Kyoji.

"N..No..Luna, they're not like-"

"Relax, I have a secret weapon they won;'t expect." she replied confidently as she activated her disk.

 **Field magic, Cross-over**

Kyoji and the 2 triad members looked on in surprise as the action field spread across the room.

"L..Luna…Did you…" Kyoji was taken aback seeing how his old partner was using this field, expecting her to deny it.

"Like it or not Kyoji, I'm willing to accept help from others in order to stand a better chance of winning, so be grateful I'm here to save your butt." Luna said to him before facing her opponents.

"Ryuga…." Kyoji thought, "Even if I can't stand outsiders…as much as I hate to admit it….this may be our best hope…"

"Eh? Is this that action field our client told us to look out for?" Coyote asked curiously looking around, "It's more flashy then I imagined."

"Meh, it ain't gonna matter that much anyway." Jackal scoffed as they both shrugged it off as nothing, "Your pal didn't even put up a decent fight for me and Coyote, hopefully you'll be more fun to mess with."

DUEL!

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Coyote: 4000**

 **Jackal: 4000**

"Ladies first." Luna stated as she took her card, "First I'll activate a continuos spell, Spell Economics! Now that I have this I no longer have to pay any life points to activate any spells! So I activate dark magic curtain!" A mystical curtain appeared on her field, "This spell usually costs me half my life points, but with Spell Economics, that rule no longer applies! Now I special summon dark magician from my deck to my field!" Her signature monster revealed himself from the curtain. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Getting her signature monster out straight away is a good start," Kyoji thought weakly as he looked at Luna before turning to her opponents, "But, these guys…aren't to be underestimated…."

Both her opponents chuckled, "Heehee, that's a pretty sweet monster to be busting out on a first turn girlie!" chuckled Coyote as he drew, "Too bad you won't have him for much longer! Go Polymerization! I'll use this to fuse Barrel dragon and Blowback dragon in my hand together!" The 2 gun dragons rose from his hand and changed into blue and yellow lights before fusing, "Mechanical dragons with superior fire power, combine your strength and weaponry to form an even more powerful military might! I fusion summon! Appear! Gattling dragon!" Luna took a step back as the monstrous gun dragon rose from the portal and let out a terrifying shriek! "Hee hee hee! I take it you're scared. Well you should be because my dragon's going to blast you and your monster into oblivion one way or another!"

"Enough talk Coyote! Let em have it already!" Jackal yelled impatiently hoping to see 'fireworks'.

"Hee hee, well alright then." his brother replied, "I activate my dragon's special power! Once per turn, I can flip 3 coins! For each heads I destroy one monster on the field!"

"That ability took out nearly all my monsters…." Kyoji muttered to himself remembering his duel and how he tried to take on the Triad of Terror on his own, a foolish mistake….

Luna grunted, "But, if he gets 2 or more heads he'll have to destroy his own monster too since he has to destroy one for each." she stated.

"We'll see." he smirked as he took out a coin showing the 2 sides, "Here's heads and tails. Now lets flip and see what kind of luck I'll get!" He flipped, "Heads. That makes one!"

"Tch! That means my dark magician will be gone…." Luna grunted.

"Flip number 2!" He flipped, "Tails. Hee hee!" he snickered, "Now for flip number 3!" He flipped, "Heads, how unfortunate…."

"Heh, guess that means your dragon's going to self destruct."

"Oh, I think not. Because I'm going to flip again." Coyote snickered.

"Wh..what!? You can't do that!" Kyoji gasped.

"Oh? I'm afraid I can thanks to this continuos spell!" He pointed to a spell next to him, which he secretly activated!

"Haha! Nice one Coyote!" Jackal laughed.

"Second coin toss allows me to go again whenever I flip a coin! Also, I can use this, once per turn until it is destroyed!"

"Figures…Guess these guys aren't all talk like the others."

"Of course we aren't!" Jackal laughed, "We're not like those cocky punks in Academia! We know exactly what we're doing as professional bounty hunters of fusion!"

"Which is exactly the reason why your precious friend there lost so miserably! Hee hee!" Coyote laughed taunting a wounded Kyoji who could only glare at him. "Now here we go! Flip!" After it landed, "Well what do you know, it's tails. Guess that means only your dark magician is destroyed! Leaving you with no defense! Hahahaa!" he laughed as his dragon loaded one cannon, "Go Gatling dragon! Wipe out her monster with Gattling Barrage!" His dragon roared before unloading completely on the magician who was quickly overwhelmed by the immense barrage of bullets before exploding!

"Dark magician!" Luna cried out as he suffered tremendously, she then sneered furiously at her opponents who laughed, "Hahaha! That's one disappearing act I'll pay to see anyday! No worries, you'll join him soon." Taking 2 cards from his hand, "For now I'll lay these 2 cards facedown. Okay Jackal, it's on you now! Finish her off quickly so we can get our pay!" he said to his bigger brother next to him who grinned.

"Heh heh, with pleasure little bro!" Jackal cackled deviously, "My turn! Draw!" Taking another card from his hand, "Like Coyote, I too will start out with using polymerization! Now I fuse UFO turtle and Volcanic Rocket in my hand together!" The 2 monsters rose into the air before fusing as a red and yellow orb! "Fiery reptile who burns with the power of a furnace, join with the flames of a volcano! Burn down all our pathetic prey with your new fiery form! I fusion summon! Appear! Blaze Fenix the burning bombardment bird!" Erupting from a burst of flames was a powerful phoenix which spread its fiery wings and shrieked!

"Tch! Fusion summing on the first turn again…." Luna grunted. Kyoji grit his teeth in frustration as the memory of that monster returned to him.

"Too bad that's not the only fusion monster I'm using! I'll also activate a spell called Recycling Plant!" A new spell appeared on Jackal's field, "By banishing the materials required to summon a machine type fusion monster, from either my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon that monster! So I banish Volcanic rocket and UFO turtle from my grave and fusion summon again!" The 2 monsters rose from his grave before fusion as red and yellow orbs. "Blazing being of the volcano, grant your power to the furnace of flames! And let your new power ignite as the new heart of an all powerful machine! I fusion summon! Appear! Ignition Beast Volcanon!" As huge pillar of fire erupted, the dinosaur like machine monster erupted from the flames!

"Great…" she groaned.

"Hehe, I've got bad news for you! Eventhough it's my first turn, Recycling plant allows my fusion monster to attack when its summoned!"

"No way!" she gasped, "Attack on your first move!?"

"Yup! Now prepare to get smashed down! Volcannon! Attack her directly with Ignition Impact!" His beast roared before firing flames from its jaws and shoulder cannons towards Luna! "You're toast!"

"I don't think so…" she thought as attack approached! She quickly leapt into the air and onto a floating platform to their surprise!

"What the!?"

"Tch! Don;t let her get away Jackal! Blaste her!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled back as Volcannon continued its fiery barrage. She barely avoided them, till she grabbed an action card, "Action magic! Evasion! Now I negate the attack!" She then backflipped, avoiding the attacking before landing back on a paltform!

"Eh!? Is that even legal!?" Coyote cried.

"She used an action card to save herself…Without hesitation…" Kyoji thought to himself.

"Tch! Whatever, you may avoided that but not this! My Blaze Fenix's special ability now activates! Once per turn, I can inflict 300 points of damage for every card on the field!" Jackal announced.

"Oh boy…." she thought.

"Hee hee, I count 7 cards on the field, so you're gonna take 2100 points of damage!" Coyote snickered, "Let her have it!"

"With pleasure! Go Blaze Fenix! Burning bombardment!" The phoenix screeched before fiery a barrage of fireballs at Luna, which exploded in front of her, but luckily was able to avoid!

 **Luna: 4000-1900**

"Urg…" she grunted as she stood back up and lowered her arm down.

"But why stop there!? I've got another burning hot present fro you! Or better yet 2! Here's hinotama and Ookazi! These flaming spells together ought to heat things up for you!" His spells shot a huge fireball and fire strike which blew her back!

"AAARRGH!" she fired as the blasts blew her off her feet, as she was still recovering from the last move she didn't have enough time to react!

 **Luna: 1900-600**

"Luna!" Kyoji cried.

"Urgh...I'm fine!" she replied, "Worry about yourself!"

"Tch!…I hate this…I can't do anything in my state, I'm so useless!" he cursed inside.

"Hehe, I think you've suffered enough punishment. So I'll end my turn." Jackal chuckled seeing how this duel may be just as quick and easy as the last.

"You guys are about to get a taste of punishment yourself now, for hurting my friend and our comrades! I'll make you both pay!" Luna yelled angrily, "I draw!" Taking a card, she knew it was time to give them a taste of their own medicine! "I play spell book inside the pot! This makes us all draw 3 cards from our decks." As she drew and the other 2 followed-

"Pfft! Gahahahaha!" Coyote cackled suddenly.

"Now what you laughing at?" Luna asked getting sick of his voice.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you've just doomed yourself!" he snickered, "I activate the continuos trap! **Final Artillery**!" The trap depicted Robotic Knight leading an army of Gradius, Labyrinth tanks and Mechanical chasers across a battlefield. "Now I can discard any number of machines from my hand, to deal you 500 points of damage for each one! So I'll discard twin barrel dragon and Fusilier Dragon-The dual mode beast! Now the resulting 1000 points of damage will finish you off!" The trap glowed before firing 2 shots straight at Luna!

"Goodbye!" They both said.

"NOOO!" Kyoji cried feeling completely helpless! Luna however, wasn't willing to give up hope yet, jumping to the side and snatching another card, "I activate the action spell Acceleration! This negates effect damage done to me!" She then sped out of the way, avoiding the 2 blasts!"

"Luna used another action card…."

"Again!? Don't you xyz know how to accept defeat, all graceful like?" Jackal complained.

"Grrr…You won't be so lucky next time!" Coyote yelled.

Luna then smirked, "Oh I won't be needing a next turn. It's over for the both of you!"

"What!?" they gasped, "You're bluffing aren't you!? You've got no monsters and we've got 3 fusion monsters out, you can't possibly win!"

"Want to bet?" she smiled taking another card, "I play premature burial! Thanks to spell economics I don't need to pay the 800 life point cost, so now I can revive a monster from my graveyard! So welcome back dark magician!" Her dark magician returned to her field by her side.

"Big deal, that guy can't possibly help you now." Coyote scoffed.

"Oh he will, after I activate my double spell!" As she did, she quickly rushed and grabbed another action card, "Now I'll discard this action spell in order to activate its effect! Allowing me to use a spell from either of your graveyards!"

"Huh!? She can do that!?" Jackal gasped.

She nodded, "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'll be taking your….Polymerisation!" she announced pointing at Coyote!

"EH!?" they both gasped.

"Wh..why would she want that?" Kyoji wondered, till he realized, "Unless…she wouldn't…."

The spell appeared in her hand, "Perfect, now with the power of fusion, I'll be taking you boys down with your own power! I use polymerization to fuse my reborn dark magician with the flame swordsman in my hand!" The flaming warrior and her magician of darkness rose into the air and fused as red and blue orbs.

"No way! An Xyz using fusion!?"

"That's gotta be against the rules!" they both gasped completely astonished.

"Magician of dark arts, warrior with the burning soul. When might and magic work as one, our enemies' plan will be undone! I fusion summon! Rise! Level 6! Dark Flare knight!" Appearing on the field from the flames of fusion was a monster that carried traits of his materials. Dark magician was now encased in black armor and wielded the flame sword!

"Luna…actually fusion summoned…"

"Hehe, not bad kid, but that monster's a few points short of being a threat to us." Jackal smirked with Coyote snickering.

She then smirked, "Oh I'm not too worried about that, after all, he's going to be the one to destroy you in the end!"

"Say what!?"

"Dark flare knight! Strike Blaze Fenix with your flaming sword of darkness!" she commanded as her knight unsheathed his sword and charged forward towards the phoenix which was 600 points stronger!

Kyoji's eyes widened, "Luna stop! If you do that, your life points will reach 0! Call it off!"

"Too late kid! There's nothing she can do to stop it!" Coyote laughed.

"I don't know what you were thinking attacking my , but I'm not complaining! Now we can sit back and let you destroy yourself!" Jackal followed as his bird blasted a breath of flames which overpowered the knight before they headed towards his mistress!

"LUNA!" Kyoji cried as the flames engulfed her too!

Jackal then closed his eyes and smirked, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted but in the end we-"

"Jackal! It ain't over yet! Look!" Coyote yelled as his brother responded quickly. To their surprise a figure could be seemn from within the flames, as they died down within was Luna, who had escaped without a scratch!

"Huh!?" the 2 men gasped.

"No way…"

"C..cheater! You should be barbecued by now! How do you still have points!?" Jackal yelled.

"Oh, it's quite simple really." Luna replied, "When dark flare knight is destroyed in battle I take no damage."

"So that's how she got out of it…."

"Yeah so? What's the point!? You just wasted your only monster!"

"Sigh men, always so quick to jump to conclusions…." she sighed, "Dark flare knight has another ability you know, when destroyed, he is automatically reborn as a legendary monster known as Mirage Knight!" The flames left from dark flare knight soon gathered together and they soon dissipated to reveal a warrior clad in gold armor, wielding a powerful scythe and 2800 atk!

"Tch! Never saw that coming…." Coyote grunted seeing how it was pretty much on the same fighting level as their strongest monster, Blaze Fenix the bombardment bird.

"Alright Mirage Knight! It's time you succeeded where your predecessor failed! Go and attack Gatling dragon!" Her warrior acknowledged her command and charged forward

"Hee hee! Big mistake! I activate my facedown! Limiter removal! This doubles the attack points of all my machine monsters this turn! So once my dragon destroys your flimsy knight

 **2600-5200**

"Hmph, my knight may look weak now, but first impressions can be very deceiving. Go Mirage knight! Use your special ability!"

"Say what!? An ability now!?" Coyote cried in horror as the knight glowed, "Mirage knight is able to absorb the attack points of the monster it battles with! So now my knight now gains an additional 5200 attack points courtesy of your gatling dragon!"

 **2800-8000**

"8..8000 attack points!? That's way too high!" he screamed as the knight cleaved his precious machine dragon in half!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he was blown into the back wall! "Ack! Ooogh…"

 **Coyote: 4000-1200**

"Coyote!" Jackal cried before gnashing his teeth in anger, "Grrr, I'll make you pay for picking on my little brother!"

"I'm not so sure you will, you hairless gorilla." Luna chuckled.

"Why you….You're gonna regret that!"

"I think not, since I have this here," She held out an action card in her hand.

"Eh!? When'd you get that!?" He then remembered when the flames engulfed her earlier from Blaze fenix destroying dark flare knight, "Grrr…"

"I play the action spell second attack! Now my knight gets to wage another attack! This time against your blaze fenix the bombardment bird!" Her knight then charged forward once more.

"NOOO!" Jackal cried as the knight absorbed his phoenix's strength and sliced it in half!

 **2800-5600**

It then let out a shriek of pain before exploding in a burst of flames!

BOOM!

"GYEAAAHHH!" he yelled as he was blown back too!

 **Jackal: 4000-1200**

"This is…the true power of fusion…." Kyoji couldn't believe that fusion monsters had such potential if they had just been given the chance.

"Had enough boys?" Luna asked.

"Grr…never!"

"We've still got points! And now you can't attack us anymore since you don't have any other monsters left to attack us with!"

"Not for long." Luna replied, "At the end of the battle phase, mirage knight banishes itself, but in its place, I can revive both flame swordsman and dark magician from my graveyard!" The knight divided itself into the warrior and magician, "Now that I have my magician back, I can play Thousand knives! This spell destroys one monster on your field! And there's only one left, so I choose your ignition beast volcannon!" A flurry of knives appeared around dark magician before they repeated struck and impaled the dinosaur like machine monster, causing nit to roar in pain before exploding!

"Gah!" Jackal growled as the explosion shook him a little, "Tch! Now we've no more monsters…."

"Relax big bro, she can't attack remember? Meaning we've got a chance to turn this around next move!" Coyote yelled.

"Oh yeah…."

"Sorry boys, but my spell card here doesn't quite agree with your logic." Luna said assured she was going to win, "I play mischief of the time goddess! This quick play spell allows me to skip your turn right to my next battle phase, so now both my flame swordsman and my dark magician can now attack and wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"Nooooo faaaaair!" Coyote whined.

"Skip our turn!? That's cheating!" Jackal gasped and sweated like a mad cow!

"Go Flame Swordsman! Dark magician! Wipe these clowns out with flaming sword of battle and dark magic attack!" Luna commanded as both her monsters nodded at each other before charging forward! Swordsman raised and struck how burning sword down on Jackal, while Dark magician fired is dark sphere at Coyote, causing them both to fly into the wall behind them as a result!

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"GAAAARRRRRGGH!"

 **Coyote: 1200-0**

 **Jackal: 1200-0**

 **Luna: WIN!**

The field soon vanished and Luna began walking over to Kyoji who had crawled to the other side. She then shifted him and cut up the binds that were holding him down with a pocket knife.

"Luna…that was…."

"Now do you finally get why Jin wanted to make allies with the outside? They're not our enemies, and if they want to help us fight Academia, no matter where they come from, we shouldn't stop them. If they're not enemies..then…better to be friends right?"

"I…understand…" Kyoji finally realized that his rage and hatred had blinded him to the kindness around him for many months…he had been short sighted and close minded, there were chances when he could have become stronger and have gotten to know new people in the process when he was lonely, but he chose his own selfish pride over the potential. "Th..thank you…I would have been carded if it wash;t for you winning. And you would;t have won without…the action field and fusion summoning…." But deep down, he knew who he had to truly thank for this. (Ryuga)

"Heh, by the look in your eye, I guess you finally get it." Luna smiled, "I'm glad that you finally do." As she helped him stand, "Argh!" she cried as she clutched her side and nearly fell!

"Luna!?" Kyoji barely was able to support her falling in his battered body, he then took noticed of a couple of burns and scars on parts of her arms where her sleeves had been torn in the duel! "Tch! That duel really did take a lot more out of you than we thought…" he noted.

"Urg…You won't…get away…" Jackal groaned as he tried to crawl after them, Coyote on the other hand was to weak to move but only groggily tun his head and scowl at them.

"We better get out now, who knows when their leader will be back." Kyoji muttered. Luna then nodded, but as he tried to carry Luna to the door-

Beep! A main door opened, and walking out of it was none other than the leader of the pack himself…Wolf….

"Leaving so soon? I'm afraid I can't allow that after the stunt you just pulled with my brothers." He then turned to them with a frown, "Honestly, how could you 2 mess this up? You had plenty of chances to thwart her advances if you took advantage of the action field yourself." he said while face palming, implying he had been watching the entire duel from start to finish.

"S..sorry big brother…" they whimpered.

"Hmph, no matter, the fact is that I'm here now and I'm to fix things once and for all." He then grinned maliciously at the 2 injured duelists, "I'll admit, your use of fusion summoning was unexpected as well as being able to defeat both Jackal and Coyote. Too bad your victory will be most short lived, and i can promise you that I am on a completely different league from my 2 brothers." He reached to his back side and pulled out a duel disk and strapped it on.

"Urgh…I can't duel in my condition!" Kyoji groaned, "L..Luna?"

"Sorry…I don't have any fight left in me…urgh…" They both then collapsed on the ground and were at Wolf's mercy! All they could do was look up at him as he walked closer.

"Hahaha, I normally prepare my hunts to be more sporting, but with such an opportunity in front of me, I'm not willing to waste such a chance! Prepare to be sealed away!" He then raised his arm.

"Hee hee hee!"

"Ga hahaha!" The brothers laughed as their brother stepped forward to finish the job they couldn't!

"Is this it for us?" Kyoji closed his eyes and Luna grit her teeth frustratedly, but once again at the last second-

SMASH!

"What the!?" Wold then leapt backwards as 2 figures nearly struck down on him after breaking in from a couple of air vents! As he regained his footing and everyone looked.

"R..Ryuga!? Jin!?" Kyoji gasped as Luna carried a similar surprised look seeing booth dragon duelists together!

"Kyoji! Luna! Are you both alright!?" he asked as he saw them both.

"We're fine, thanks to you." he replied.

"Sorry we took so long, it took us a while to find good a spot to sneak in without being noticed." I answered stretching myself.

"Man, it sure was tight in there…" Yamata groaned…Not sure why a spirt would need to do that though.

"You guys did enough, now it's our turn!" I said as Jin and I faced out opponent.

"Oh? Reinforcements I assume?" said Wolf rather amused that the surprises continued to come. Taking a closer look at our faces, "Matching faces? Are you by chance twins?"

"We may have the same face, but that's about it…." I replied.

"Hmph, well no matter. Where my dimwitted brothers failed, I Wolf shall succeed! Prepare for your defeat!" The leader of the Triad activated his duel disk while Jin and I activated ours.

 **Field magic, Cross-over**

"Hehe, unlike my brothers, I am fully aware of the action field thanks to my client and you can be sure I won't repeat their mistakes. You can expect me to be taking full advantage of whatever you throw my way and use it against you!" Wolf grinned eager to finally duel himself as the field covered the area and the action cards dispersed.

"Be careful you two, this one is very strong." Jormangandr warned.

"Don't worry Jormangandr," Jin whispered, "As long as we both work together, we can't and won't lose." I replied.

"Hehe, I'll have to disagree with you both." Wolf interrupted, "Not even some of Academia's best duelists can hold a candle to my skills. Prepare to be crushed! I promise, that you won't live to see tomorrow when I'm done with you." Wolf laughed as the silhouettes of his 2 monsters appeared behind him. A bipedal mechanical dragon with magnet like horns and a mechanical centaur like monster wielding a sword and shield. He definitely had the power to back up his claim from what his monsters were giving off, but we were prepared to face them with everything we had!

"Let's go Jin."

"Right behind you Ryuga!" he replied.

DUEL!

 **So, how did you guys find this chapter and duel? The Triad of Terror were only temporary characters in Zexal but I gave them a bigger role here in my OC. Hope you enjoyed Luna's use of dark flare and mirage knight, also in the anime, flame swordsman is a normal monster. As for Final Artillery, the idea came from Yugioh virtual world arc, robotic knight's deck master ability. Recycling plant is also a card I included from there, and it has the additional effect which allows the fusion monster summoned to attack. Hope you are enjoying my story and look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.**

Final Artillery-During either player's turn, you can send any number of machine type monsters from your hand to your graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent for each machine type monster sent x 500.


	77. Chapter 77-Light of Transcendence

Chapter 77

Light of Transcendence

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Wolf: 4000**

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'll be taking the first turn!" Wolf smirked observing his hand, "For starters I'll activate my miracle rupture spell card. By sending a rock monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can shuffle my deck and draw a card. So I'll send this magnet chameleon to the grave…." He then shuffled his deck and drew a card. Looking at it, he gained a devious grin, and that meant bad news…

"You two are in for it now! I now play a special fusion card! Time fusion! By banishing a card in my hand, I can select a fusion monster in my extra deck and then special summon it to the field on my next standby phase ignoring the summoning conditions!"

"No way! He's going to summon an all powerful monster without first fusing its materials!?" Luna gasped with Kyoji in equal shock, while me and Jin stayed focused, though we couldn't help but be nervous ourselves.

"Whatever he's calling forth, no doubt it'll be very powerful…" Jormangandr thought.

"Stay alert you two, I have a feeling he's only testing us…" Bahamut warned.

"Hee hee! You guys are in for it now!"

"Yeah! Big bro's gonna get revenge for us and when he does you'll-"

Wolf then gave them a sharp glare causing both Coyote and Jackal to quiver in fear, "Keep your mouths shut and maybe I wouldn't punish you both for your miserable failures."

"Y..yes boss…" they whimpered.

"Now where was I, oh yes, now I place 1 card facedown on the field and summon Magnet jammer in attack mode." Appearing on Wolf's field was a spider like monster with a glowing red switch on its top. "It looks like my turn is over, so it's your move now. Hopefully you boys won't disappoint." he finished with a smile.

"He seems calm…no doubt up to something…" I thought as I began my move, "My draw! And I use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" As I laid both my monsters across my disk, they rose as pillars of light! "Now I can summon monsters from levels 2-8 simultaneously! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead us to victory! I Pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal comrade!" One light shot out from the portal, "Appear! The embodiment of my resolve! The heart of the dragon emperor! Bahamut! Sacred Dragon of Hope!" My partner Bahamut appeared on the field and let out a loud roar of power which shook the entire room!

"Incredible, so this Bahamut, guardian of standard…" Jin said as he eyed my dragon with awe.

Wolf on the other hand wasn't as awestruck but just as pleased, "So this is the infamous pendulum summoning I've been told about….Quite impressive I must say…"

"No way! Summoning a monster that powerful without a sacrifice!?"

"That's like so unfair!" The brothers whined.

"Well, if they didn't out on quite a show, it wouldn't be very interesting now would it?" Wolf answered looking forward to more.

Kyoji and Luna remained quiet and looked on, knowing Jin and I were now their best hope. (Come on, you guys can take him down….)

"Alright Bahamut, I'm counting on you." I said to him to which he nodded, "I now normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini abilities!" The gemini light engulfed my monster as his powers were released! "I'll also place 2 cards facedown to back you up, ending my turn. Okay Jin, it's your turn now!" (Since no one can attack first in a battle royal, it meant it's now up to Jin to get us ready for that fusion monster Wolf plans on bringing to the field on his next turn)

"Right! My draw!" Jin quickly made his move, "Since there's a monster with at least 2000 attack points on the field (Bahamut) I can special summon schwarzschild limit dragon from my hand!" A brownish dragon curled into an infinity symbol appeared on his field, "Next, since I have Schwarzchild Limit dragon on my field, I can activate the spell Ergosphere! This allows me to add another one to my hand from my deck!" A card ejected from his deck, "And now I special summon a second Schwarzchild Limit Dragon!" Appearing on the field was an identical dragon monster landing next to the first one!

"Now I overlay both my level 8 dragons!" Both monsters turned into purple orbs before overlaying together! "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the oppressed and despair, with your power that shakes the very soul of the earth! I xyz summon! Appear! The mighty tail of the Dragon Keeper! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Rising from the ground was the xyz guardian himself who let out a loud growl himself!

"Whoa! Jin's managed to get his ace monster onto the field already!" Luna gasped and Kyoji smirked, thinking the duel may as well be over.

"It's an honor to meet you Jormangandr." I said respectfully to his dragon who replied, "The honor is mine young one." He and Bahamut were prepared to fight!

"Oh man, this doesn't look good for Wolf…"

"Tch! Relax! He's got this in the bag!" The brothers muttered amongst themselves.

"Impressive moves, too bad they'll be for nothing when my turn begins…." Wolf smirked.

"Now I place 2 cards of my own facedown. Ending my turn." Jin concluded, "Hopefully with what I've set, it'll be enough to hold back whatever fusion monster he's summoning…" he sweated, knowing he had to expect the worst.

"Alright, I hope you children had your fun because I'm through toying with you both! Now prepare to feel the pain! My draw!" Wolf called out as he drew his card, "Thanks to the effect of time fusion, I can now special summon the fusion monster I chose a turn ago! Arise! Electromagnetic Magnedragon!" The powerful magnet dragon like monster rose from the field and let out a ferocious shriek as it landed!

"Whoa! That's one of Wolf's ace monsters!" Jackal gasped.

"Hee hee! They're done for now!

"3500 attack points!?" I gasped seeing how it was already stronger than either of our dragons!

"Indeed, clearly your monsters are outmatched. Fortunately for you a monster summoned with time fusion cannot attack on the turn its summoned." Wolf replied, "However, I wouldn't say you are safe, because now the effect of card from a different dimension returns to my hand during the standby phase!" The spell returned to his hand, "I banished this earlier when I used time fusion, and since it was, now we all get to draw 2 cards."

We then drew, "This guy really knows what he's doing…" Banishing that spell to activate his fusion, then draw 2 new cards to reinforce his hand….

"We'd better be prepared to rush for action cards…" Jin thought to himself as he drew.

After drawing Wolf grinned maniacally, "Haha! As if things couldn't get any worse for the 2 of you!" he called out grabbing our attention, "I activate the spell future fusion! Now by selecting a fusion monster in my extra deck, this card allows me to fusion summon that very monster 2 turns from now! I send Valkyrion the magna warrior and Berserkion the electromagna warrior from my deck to the grave."

As he discarded the 2 powerful rock monsters, his brothers immediately knew the monster he planned on summoning, "Whoa! That means the monster he's summing is going to be his ace!" The brothers mentioned, causing him to glare at and silence them for good!

"Ace? That doesn't sound very good…" Luna muttered.

"I agree…" I said worried.

"How correct you are, for you see as powerful as my magnedragon is, it cannot hold a candle to my ace monster! Imperion magnum the Superconductive Battlebot! And despite the effect of my spell, you shall soon experience his power first hand sooner than you think. But for now, I activate the spell Dimension hole! This banishes my Electromagnetic Magnedragon, so it will reappear on my next standby phase."

"Huh? You just left yourself wide open to an attack from the both of us!" I noted surprised.

"Hmph, I don't expect a couple of naive young children to understand, but you shall soon enough." he calmly replied, "Now Magnet Jammer! Attack Jormangandr!" He commanded as his monster charged towards the great basilisk!

"What!? Jormangandr has 3000 defense points! All you'll end up doing is hurt yourself!" Jin gasped surprised, 'What could he possibly aim for…unless!"

"Oh no I think not." Wolf smirked, "You see when Magnet jammer attacks a monster, both monsters will be returned to their owners' hands instead of going through damage calculation! But since your monsters is an xyz, it'll return to the extra deck! Meaning you won't be able to resummon him anytime soon! Hahahaha!"

"Tch! This guy's better than I thought…" Jin realized, "Then I activate this! My trap " **The Dragon's Seal**!" The trap showed Lord of Dragons casting a spell over a vast land, while other monsters were suffering in the background, the dragons roared with power and supremacy! "Thanks to this trap, neither player can attack except with dragon monsters! Meaning your monster's about to stop dead in its tracks!" The trap began releasing some energy waves that were prepared to hold jammer in place!

Unfazed, Wolf counterattacked! "I expected as much, so I had this ready! Reveal! Trap jammer! Now your trap's useless!" His trap glowed red, canceling out Jin's trap to his dismay!

"Now that that's out of the way, the attack now resumes! Go magnet jammer! Away with that eyesore of an xyz monster!" Wolf commanded.

Jin then grit his teeth, "Tch! Guess that means that I'll have to-"

"Rely on action cards? Hehe, sorry but I can't allow either of you to ruin my perfect plans with a technicality like that!" Pressing a button on his duel disk, suddenly Solid Vision chains shot out of the ground ensnaring our legs!

"Huh!?" we cried as out friends gasped in shock!

"Hey! What gives!? I can't move from here!" Jin yelled ads I tried pulling too but to no avail.

"That's exactly the point, now neither of you can save yourselves with action cards, so I'll be helping myself to them all if you don't mind! Hehehe!" he snickered.

"Grrr…Let them go now!" Luna yelled while Kyoji snarled, "You coward! Release them and fight fair!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I have a task to complete on behalf of Academia, who promised us a generous reward should we succeed. And so I have no intention of letting our reward slip away because of some miracle." he smirked.

"Why you…" I grunted annoyed with Bahamut and Jormangandr snarling angrily.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough! Magnet Jammer! Resume Battle!" His monster charged forward preparing to do away with Jormangandr!

"Jin! Hurry!" he roared.

Jin grunted, "I didn't want to waste an overlay unit on this, but it seems that I have no choice but to-" Before Jin could use his move, I yelled catching his attention,

"Hang on Jin!" I yelled as I prepared to help him with my own card, "I activate Dimensional Prison! This banishes an opponent's monster when it attacks!"

"What!?" Wolf gasped as his monster vanished.

"Even though we're chained, this is still a 2 on 1 duel, so we'll help each other out even without action cards!" I called out.

"Th..thanks Ryuga." Jin thanked and I responded with a nod of acknowledgment, knowing he would do the same for me..

Wolf grit his teeth annoyed, "How touching, too bad that bond of yours will be cut the moment I activate this! The quick spell turn jump!" He played the spell which showed a huge clock appearing before us, both hands at 12.

"What's that do?"

"Hehe, what it does is seal your doom! You see, this spell can only be activated doing the battle phase, and it forces us to pass our turns for 3 turns before resuming at the battle phase."

"But what's the point of that?" Kyoji asked before Luna thought hard and realized it, "Oh no! With that spell he'll be able to call forth both his fusion monsters! By passing 3 turns, his magnedragon will return when dimension hole expires and when future fusion will activate!"

"The girl is correct, once both of my fusion monsters arrive on my field, you'll both be finished! Ahahahaha!" Wolf laughed as the clock began to turn a full circle 3 times, till it vanished and then the monsters were prepared to reveal themselves! First Magnedragon returned from dimension hole with a loud hiss, and then the massive centaur like magnet warrior monster took to the field with a powerful 4000 attack points!

"No way!" The rest of us gasped in alarm at the 2 powerful fusion monsters!

"Hahaha! You should be honored, normally I never bring both of my almighty magnet monsters out at once, but since they are out now you can experience defeat at their hands!" Wolf proclaimed! "Go Electromagnetic Magnedragon! Attack and destroy Jormangandr with Magnet Inferno!" His dragon hissed as it fired a yellow flame towards his dragon!

"I don't think so! I activate Jormangandr's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can negate your attack! Go Earth Barrier!" His dragon swallowed an overlay unit before slamming his front legs on the ground, causing a wall to appear in front of the incoming attack!

"Nice! He blocked it!" I thought but then I noticed an odd look on Wolf's face! "Wait…could he have planned for this?" Bahamut wondered.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Wolf yelled out confirming our thoughts!

"Huh!? What do you mean!?" We gasped.

"By activating your monster's special ability, you triggered my Imperion Magnum's special ability! Magnet Reverse!" The centaur like warrior raised his cannon arm and fired a beam straight through it to our shock! "Whenever you activate a spell/trap card or monster effect, my warrior can instantly negate and destroy your card! So thanks for being responsible for the destruction of your own monster!" The beam then headed straight towards a worried Jormangandr who looked to his partner for help!

"Not so fast! I activate Jormangandr's second ability! Double Earth Barrier!" Jormangandr repeated the first process, swallowing a unit and forcing second barrier to appear behind the first after it was smashed down by magna warrior's beam! "If Jormangandr would ever be destroyed I can detach another overlay unit to negate his destruction!" The wall absorbed the beam.

"Hmm, that move may have saved your monster but at the cost of its overlay units. Meaning it's now wide open for my attack! Go magnedragon! Incinerate his lizard with Magnet inferno!" His initial monster resumed its attack before blasting a stream of flames which caused the mighty basilisk to roar in pain before exploding!

"Jormangandr!" Jin cried before sneering at Wolf, "Hehehe, your monster may have been in defense mode, but my dragon has a special ability! When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take its attack points as damage! Since your Basilisk had 2500 attack points, that means 2500 points of damage!" The resulting flames caused an explosion which blew Jin back!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!"

 **Jin: 4000-1500**

"Jin!" I cried out as he landed hard and painfully against a wall, though still restrained by the chains on his legs!

"Now to finish you off! Imperion Magnum! Attack him directly and end his misery!" His magna warrior let out a battle cry before raising its blade!

"N..No…Not yet!" Jin grunted, "I activate the trap xyz reborn! This revives an xyz monster in my graveyard and then attaches itself an overlay unit! Welcome back Jormangandr!" The trap opened a hole in the ground which the basilisk rose from, before it became an orange orbiting unit!

"Great! Now he can't attack Jin directly!" Kyoji smiled.

"Hmph, well in that case…." Wolf then turned to me, "Go Imperion Magnum! Attack his Bahamut and destroy it completely! Magnet Saber Blast!" His monster slashed a powerful wave of energy before amplifying it with a beam from his gun arm!

"Grrgh! Can't move!" I grunted as I struggled to no avail as the chains held me down. I then watched as the attack finally reached my partner and I could only watch….

"Raaargh!" Bahamut roared in pain before exploding himself!

"Grrgh!" I grunted as the waves rocked me hard!

 **Ryuga: 4000-3000**

"How does it feel? Being able to do nothing to save your precious monster hmm?" Wolf taunted, "And to heat things up…." He then leapt up a platform and grabbed an action card, "I'll add this! The action spell Burning Barrel! This deals you damage equal to half the attack points of the monster I just destroyed! Since Bahamut had 3000 attack points, you lose 1500! Feel the burn!" The spell shot a fireball in the shape of a barrel which exploded in front of me!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" I cried as I was blown back, I would have fell further if the chains on my legs hadn't restrained me and pulled me back down! "Urgh!"

 **Ryuga: 3000-1500**

"Just look at you! Without your monster to hide behind, you're simply a helpless child in the middle of a war zone! Hahaha!"

"Trust me, you haven't seen the last of Bahamut." I replied angrily for insulting Bahamut, "And I'll be sure to make you regret ever hurting our friends or attacking our comrades! I swear it!" I vowed which impacted Jin, Kyoji and Luna who witnessed my unyielding resolve to never surrender.

"I draw!" As I drew my card and looked at it, it was a familiar one, "Change of Heart…The card I got from Nushi…But….with his superconductive battlebot in play this card's useless…Better do the next best thing…."

"With the set scale, I now pendulum summon!" A light shot out, "Rise once more! Unwavering heart with resolve which burns eternally! Bahamut!" My dragon reappeared on the battle field as he stretched out his wings and roared. "When summoned from the extra deck, Bahamut's abilities are all unsealed!" He was once more bathed in the light of gemini as his powers were awakened within him.

Wolf narrowed his eyes, "Hmph, so pendulum monsters can be revived over and over again…How annoying…." he scoffed, "I may not know what abilities your dragon may possess, but as long as I have Imperion Magnum, your feeble effects are of no threat to me, so you've simply revived him only to be destroyed again!" (And if he does manage to summon a stronger monster to destroy one of mine, I'll have that task taken care of with my trap last magnet. Also, if he happens to sue more than one monster effect, my second trap magnet force will automatically reflect them right back at himself! Face it, you're finished!)

He was right, most of my moves and effects can't possibly touch him or his monsters thanks to that fusion of his….I need something stronger….Something that would be able to guarantee our win this turn. For the time being-Hopefully I can bait him into using that ability of his...

"I activate my trap! Echo Oscillation! Once per turn I can destroy one card in my pendulum zone and then draw a card!" I was hoping he'd take it...

"Hehe, no point in wasting Imperion's ability here. Feel free to destroy your scale and draw, it won't make a difference." Wolf scoffed.

"Tch, he didn't fall for it…hopefully I can draw a good card with this…" I closed my eyes and trusted my deck, knowing that it never failed me before and it won't start now, "Gator Dragon! You've done well, but with echo oscillation, I destroy you so i may draw a card!" My red dragon exploded into yellow sparkles before shining on my deck. "Now I draw!" I took it and everyone waited in anticipation for it, as I saw it, it was a brand new pendulum monster!

"This pendulum monster…can this help me in this situation?" I wondered. I soon visualized in my mind, a new power growing, should Bahamut and Jormangandr come together…."When the courageous heart of the emperor aligns with the soul of the keeper, a power as great as the almighty shall descend forth!"

"Yes! This can work, but only if-" I was a bit hesitant, my move could work..but it doesn't, I amy put Jin in serious trouble…Could I do that?

I then noticed Jin looking towards me, his face saying "Ryuga, I trust you, whatever plan you have in mind, I'll follow through. Me and Jormangandr." His dragon nodded as well and Bahamut could also tell that our heart and soul were beginning to align…it was almost like…the same feeling I had with Yamata once….

"Jin! I have a plan, but I need you to fully trust me! But, I'll need your dragon's help as well!"

"M..my dragon?" He then turned to his basilisk who looked back, feeling confident with the assurance from both him and me, he nodded. "Alright Ryuga! My cards are yours as well!"

"Here goes! I activate the spell change of Heart! Until the end of this turn, I can take control of another player's monster!" I declared!

"What!? Why would Ryuga play that card like that!?" Kyoji gasped. "What could he be planning?" Luna wondered, knowing I wouldn't simply activate a card like this without first taking into account Wolf's monsters.

"How amusing…" Wolf chuckled thinking of it to be amateurish, "So which monster will you choose? Imperion Magnum or Magnedragon? The answer I gave surprised him and everyone else!

"Neither! I choose Jin's Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!"

"What!?"

"Eh!?"

"He chose Jormangandr!?"

Jormangandr nodded, "I entrust myself to you Dragon emperor." He soon appeared on my field next to Bahamut, "It's good to have you at my side."

"Together brother, we will triumph for sure!" Jormangandr replied.

"Tch! So you've got 2 dragons out on your field. Do you honestly think that would make a difference!? Hahaha! Still, by taking your partner's monster you basically sold him out! I actually find that quite admirable…"

I narrowed my eyes at his crude assumption, "I'll do no such thing Wolf! It's time you feel the full power of our teamwork!" I yelled while a great power was building up deep within me! "I now use scale 11 **Salamandragon** to complete my pendulum scale!" Filling my scale was a red dinosaur like dragon with a pair of small wings and crocodile like head. His body was covered in flame like patterns and had an armored reptilian back and a whitish underside.

 **Salamandragon, Level 4, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 11, FIRE: Attack: 1000, DEF: 900**

"I activate Bahamut's xyz effect! When used for an xyz summon, he can be treated as 2 monsters!" Bahamut then split himself into 2 copies.

"That dragon…can be used that way for an xyz summon?" Kyoji started to realize I had more in touch with xyz than he thought.

"Oh? So you'll use that dragon to xyz summon then?" Wolf assumed, "Whatever you're planning surely you must have realized that with my Imperium magnum on the field, none of your effects can touch me or my monsters. Face it, you two lost the moment you challenged me." he thought while grinning, believing his victory was assured.

"No, I won't simply use Bahamut only. I activate the pendulum effect of my Salamandragon! Mirror Star flame!" My new pendulum dragon shot a fireball into the sky before it crashed down and enveloped Jormangandr! "When I xyz summon, I can also use an xyz monster on my field treating its rank as an equal level! So Jormangandr now gains a level of 8!" As the flames disappeared, Jormangandr's black stars were burnt off and revealed red stars indicating a level!

Jin and i soon chanted in sync! "Now! We overlay our 2 level 8 Bahamuts and level 8 Jormangandr as one!" Our dragons roared together as power began coursing through them and us! Bahamut then changed into 2 yellow orbs while Jormangandr became orange, and they both dived into the portal! "Dragon God who carries the kind spirit of the keeper and the noble courageous heart of the emperor! With your divine power which transcends all creation, unsheathe your great sword and bring judgement upon all who defy you! Xyz summon!" A great light soon erupted from the xyz portal in from of us, "Rise in your almighty glory! Rank 8! Bahamut! Transcendent Dragon of Supremacy!"

Rising from the xyz portal was an almighty new dragon! Bahmut was now encased in the golden armor reminiscent of Jormangandr, which had covered his chest, wings and tail, along with the upper portion of his head and horns. His hand and toe claws here now sharper and golden, and he now wielded a large sword where then end base was like that of Jormangandr's head, the blade end was similar to that of his tail (Serrated like Jormangandr's rock spines), which ended with a sharp club like end at the point of the sword! Carrying the powers of 2 guardians, Bahamut was more than ready this time as he let out a powerful roar!

 **Bahamut, Transcendent Dragon of Supremacy, Rank 8, Dragon, Xyz, Pendulum, Scale 4, LIGHT, Attack: 4500, DEF: 4000**

"Overlaying an xyz monster with a pendulum monster to xyz summon!?" Wolf cried in complete and utter shock, with his brothers too, "And 4500 attack points as well!?"

"I never knew…such a power and possibility could exist…" Kyoji gasped with Luna utterly speechless.

"It's over for you Wolf! When successfully xyz summoned, Bahamut's ability activates! The effects of all cards on the field and effects activated this turn are negated! Go! Celestial Canceller!" Bahamut then raised his sword and let out a powerful wave of light which prepared to cancel out the other cards!

"Over!? You fool! My Imperion Magnum's ability will put an end you and your sad delusion at defeating me, by destroying your new dragon here and now!" As Magnum raised it shield-

"Since I used rank 8 Jormangandr treated as a level 8 monster to xyz summon Bahamut, this effect cannot be negated!" Jormangandr's soul appeared behind Bahamut, he then roared the yellow wave overpowered Magnum and then caused both it and Magnedragon to fall down as it drained them of their powers!

"No!"

Jin then continued, "I activate Transcendent dragon's ability! By using an overlay unit, I can return all monsters on your side of the field back to your decks! Divine Disappearance!" Bahamut roared as an overlay unit lowered to his blade, then flashed. He swiped his sword, generating a huge wave of light energy which blew both monsters back into Wolf's extra deck!

"Tch! I'm not going down that easily! When Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot is removed from the field due to an effect, I can special summon its fusion materials from my hand or deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So appear before me! Valkyrion the magna warrior and Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior!" Both magnet monsters appeared on his field in defense mode! "You'll never touch my life points now!" (Even with my traps negated, I'll still survive this turn!)

"Those 2 won't save you at all Wolf, all you did was give us another chance to show you how much more power we possess together!" I yelled as I revealed that Bahamut revealed a startling surprise to him.

"H..huh!? Why hasn't your dragon lost an overlay unit!?"

"Simple, my sacred dragon's second xyz ability had activated! The monster I xyz summon using him doesn't need to detach any overlay units in order to activate abilities on the turn it is summoned!"

"I..impossible!"

"The 2 dragons…are really supporting one another…." Kyoji noted in amazement.

I then continued, "Now Transcendent dragon's special ability activates! By using one overlay unit, for every monster removed from the field prior to this effect, I can then banish a card on the field for each one! Since 2 monsters left the field earlier, I can banish both your wall monsters and then finishes you in one attack! Go! Quantum Gate of judgement!" Bahamut then drew a circle with his sword which then materialized as a round gate with several ancient runes and markings, as it opened it revealed a dark dimension similar to banishment, which sucked in the 2 monsters, leaving Wolf's field completely empty!

"T..This can't be happening! To be done in…so easily by mere children! Impossible!" Wolf cried, completely petrified with fear at the shock of being so easily overwhelmed.

"But it is," we both yelled, "Now Bahamut! Strike him down directly with Celestial Blade Slash!"

"ROAR!" As Transcendent dragon roared, the souls of Bahamut and Jormangandr were seen behind him roaring as well. He then raised his sword which glowed bright yellow before swinging it down and ending the duel in a single swipe

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!" Wolf cried as the attack hit him with such force it slammed him right into his 2 brothers, knocking them all out cold as they ht the back wall! The resulting battle had caused the walls to crack and the earth to shake, but in the end, we emerged victorious!

 **Wolf: 4000-0**

 **Ryuga and Jin: WIN!**

As the battle ended and the field faded, along with Bahamut…Jin and I soon regained our senses and collapsed to the ground with exhaustion!

"Urgh…." Crash..

"Ryuga!…Jin!…." Was all we heard before passing out.

 **(Later….)**

"Urgh…oooghh my head…. I groaned as I got up and shook it, feeling pretty dizzy and tired. When I xyz summoned, I felt as though something had come over me…a burst of incredible power had surged through my body and I almost felt like a different person…Now I feel…normal.

I awoke to find myself in what seemed to be a recuperating chamber and when i got up, I was met with a familiar face.

"Had a good sleep?" Jin asked as he opened the pod I was in.

"J..Jin?" I got out and looked around, "What happened? Last thing i remember was us synching an then…everything starting acting on my own…."

"Yeah..same here, I dent remember much either." he replied, "But, after I woke up, Luna filled me in on everything. In fact, if it wasn't for that link we developed, we never would have won the duel."

"Oh yeah..we did win!" I remembered, "So, what happened then? Also, where's everyone else?"

"After we won, the rest of the resistance arrived to subdue the remaining Academia members who tried to make a run for it, as well as call in reinforcements. Kyoji himself witnessed how well the others fought with synchro and xyz monsters, make short work of the runaways, I think he now sees dueling in new light now. Also, the Triad and all Academia are now safely secured in the holding cells downstairs. They won't be causing us any trouble for a long while."

"Phew…that's good to know." I breathed relieved that the fight has turned in our favor now…."Oh yeah, we'd better go check on Yuya and the others back at the lodge and see how they're doing."

"Good call." Jin replied, "It'd be nice to finally reunite with my old comrades too, and rest easy now that Heartland is pretty much safe."

On the way out, we were soon joined with a handful of the resistance, both from Jin's side and Kyoji's. Kyoji soon stepped out from the bunch, "Oh, Kyoji."

"Hey Ryuga…." he said not willing to admit his wrong at first, "Ummm, I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry…for not accepting your help earlier. I was blinded by hatred and wanting revenge, and thus, I put everyone else at risk. But then, despite what I tried to do to you back in the catacombs, you and Jin still risked your own lives to save us, and not to mention summon an incredible monster by combining xyz with other methods….It was unbelievable…something I never imagined would be possible in this ruined city, but now..I think anything is possible if you believe."

"I'm glad you understand now Kyoji." I replied gladly, that the darkness in his heart was finally lifted, and replaced with light.

"I've decided, I'm going to fight..not against Academia, but for Heartland's return as the city it once was. And…I'll be honored to fight alongside both you and Jin for your beliefs in unity and smiles."

"Glad to have you back with us Kyoji, just like Kaito…." Jin muttered.

"Kaito? What about him?" he asked curiously. The name also caught my ear.

"It's a long story…" he replied smiling, "Anyway, we should get going now. We'd better find the others soon as possible before they get themselves into more danger."

As we walked out to find Yuya and the others, Jin then spoke to me, "Hey Ryuga, you've been awfully quiet since we came out. Is something on your mind?" he asked concerned.

"N..no…I'm fine. Just trying to readjust myself after that impact full duel just now." I answered with a smile.

"I…see…okay then….Let's just find everyone else and make sure they're okay." he seemed to know something was up…and he was right…There was a thought that was on my mind. In fact, I couldn't shake off that feeling that there is something more at work then just the dimensional war and invasion….

While I was out cold, I had a dream, 2 in fact….ones which continued to linger on in my mind since I came to. Whatever it was, I'm determined to get to the bottom of them no matter what it took….

 **(1st dream)**

There were 2 shaded figures, a young boy and a girl about the same age, apparently in a practice duel. Apparently, the boy had managed to beat the girl

"Aww…I lost again…" the girl groaned sadly as she picked herself up.

"Haha, no worries Ray. You're getting better that's for sure, I'm impressed." the boy replied.

"Thanks Dahaka…You've been a real help to me ever since my dad decided to ask you to be my dueling partner. Must be hard, you know, being his ex assistant ever since your disagreement with him, and yet he also asked you to help me improve and prepare for the ultimate championship…." she replied sheepishly.

"Well I may have had some disagreements with my old teacher, but it wouldn't be right to let that be a reason why I shouldn't help you out." Dahaka chuckled, "After all, I can't just leave an old friend in need hanging now can I?"

"Haha, that's just like you…Always willing to put others in need first before yourself." Ray said glad. "I'm curious…just how are you able to always know the best moves to use? It's as if you know the cards you're going to get before you draw, as though you plan for their arrival…" Ray wondered, "Is there like…some kind of secret you have?"

"Well…it's not quite a secret technique actually, it's more like…Trusting in your monsters."

"Trusting your monsters? What's that mean?" Ray asked, "Aren't duel monsters just cards and ink? They can't possibly have emotions themselves right?"

Dahaka remained quiet for a little before replying, "Believe it or not Ray, there are way more forces at work in the game of duel monsters than just drawing cards, summoning your monsters and attacking your opponent. It's also important to have an important kinship with your monster partners, so they in turn will respond to your kindness in battle and bring you victory in return."

"K..kinship? With…your monsters? For real?" Ray asked interested.

"There's so much both sides can teach each other, when I learnt that, dueling became all the more exciting and fun for me. And if you like, I can teach you that too…."

 **(Second dream)**

In another dream, now there were 2 male figures standing inside a huge stadium, and the sounds of cheering could be heard from outside at the arena.

"Well Dahaka, this is it." The other boy said.

"Yeah…we fought long and hard to get here…then again, it feels almost like destiny that we were to face each other."

"Hehe, we both possess the gift to hear the voices duel monsters, because of that I've always wanted to my abilities against yours, yet, no matter how many times we duel we never manage to overtake each other. Perhaps this final match shall settle our old score and prove which of us is truly superior."

"I agree, and…no hard feelings to whoever loses. May the best duelist win…Zarc."

 **Introducing Bahamut's xyz pendulum form which I got using the design of a puzzle and dragons monster, Guardian dragon Avalon Drake. Here I also used the idea of Salamander from yugioh toei anime for salamandragon, allowing Ryuga to pendulum xyz summon with Bahamut and Jormangandr. We are approaching the end of the xyz arc and hope you're enjoying this so far, especially with Ryuga gaining another vision of his former life. In regards to my chapters, I've recently wondered if the dialogue between characters that I write in here is okay? Feel free to comment and let me know. As always, stay tuned!**

The Dragon's Seal- As long as this card remains face up on the field, neither player can declare an attack, except with dragon type monsters.

Salamandragon

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, you can perform an xyz summon using an xyz monster, when you do, treat its rank as if it was a level.

Normal effect

When this card is summoned, you can activate the following effects in sequence depending on the number of dragon type monsters that are currently on your field, including this card :

2 or more-Target one dragon type monster on the field, its' level becomes equal to this card's.

3 or more-Target one dragon type monster on the field, this card's level becomes equal to that target.

4 or more-Designate one level, all dragon type monsters you control become that level.

Bahamut, Transcendent dragon of Supremacy

3 level 8 dragon type monsters

Pendulum effect

You can destroy this card and as many cards in your pendulum zones as possible. If you do, you can add as many pendulum monsters from your main deck or face up in your extra deck to your hand, whose combined levels are less than or equal to this card's scale.

Normal effect

If you can pendulum summon level 8, you can pendulum summon this face up card in your extra deck. If summoned this way, you can attach as many cards as possible in your pendulum zones to this card as xyz materials.

When this card is successfully xyz summoned, negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards activated this turn. If this card is xyz summoned using a rank 8 xyz monster treated as level 8 as material, this effect and card's summon cannot be negated.

If this card was xyz summoned using an xyz monster as material, it gains this effect:-

Once per turn you can detach one xyz material, return all monsters on your opponent's field to their decks.

Once per turn, you can detach one xyz material, you can banish one card on the field for each monster that was removed from the field prior to this effect's activation. This card gains the effects of any and all xyz monsters attached to this card as xyz materials. If this card leaves the field, you can destroy as many cards in your pendulum zones as possible, then, place it in your pendulum zone.


	78. Chapter 78-Return of Peace

Chapter 78

Return of Peace

 **(Earlier)**

Kaito was trying his hardest to carry a wounded and passed out Shun on his back while heading back to the lodge with Allen, Sayaka, Shingo and Gongenzaka. They still had a ways to go, but they soon heard voices behind them.

"Hold it right there xyz scum! Escape is futile!" Turning around, they were shocked to find themselves pursued by a squadron of Academia soldiers! They already had a handful of monsters out on the filed like ancient gear beasts, hunting hounds, knights and soldiers! (Many monsters basically)

"Eh!? They found us already?!" Shingo gasped.

"Tch! Didn't think they'd be on to us so soon…" Kaito grunted

"We don't have time for this! Shun's hurt!" Sayaka cried concerned.

"Not like we have a choice…." Allen grit his teeth frustrated as he proceeded to slap on his disk.

"The manly Gongenzaka refuses to fall without a final fight! He shall stand firm for the sake of his allies!" The steadfast duelist announced as he stood firm.

Before they stood their ground to duel, "Guys!" a voice called from above. They soon took notice and saw me and Bahamut flying down from out of nowhere and landing before them.

"Ryuga!?" Shingo and Gongenzaka gasped in surpise.

"It's you…that boy who was with the others when I dueled Shun…" Kaito noted. I then noticed Shun on Kaito's back, "What happened to him!?" I cried alarmed at the sight.

"He…got himself hurt just now…He's been out for a while now…." Sayaka said sadly.

"Tch! Where were you just now!? We could have used your help!" Allen grunted.

"Yeah! Would have been really helpful for you to aid us in combat just now!" Shingo followed.

"I'm sure he has a good reason! Let him speak!" Noboru spoke for me.

"S..sorry guys…When we split up earlier, I had to pick up a friend. He should be arriving soon…" I replied.

"F..friend?" They asked puzzled. Sure enough, right on queue, a nearby structure crashed down catching everyone's attention. A human like shadow could be seen from within the cloud of dust. Stepping out was a boy my age with white hair, outcropped with some red, with brown eyes black clothing and a white jacket flowing like a cape, along with…my face. His appearance stunned everyone else with me.

"Eh!? He has your face!"

"You've made allies with a dimensional counterpart of your own!?"

"L…long story you guys…" I replied.

"J..Jin!?" The xyz allies gasped in shock at seeing their long lost comrade.

"It's been a long time everyone," he replied calmly as he walked out.

Shun opened his eyes weakly after hearing the familiar voice, and could only see a blurred outline of the person before him, but he could recognize that voice anywhere. "J…Jin…" he moaned before succumbing to his exhaustion. Noticing Shun injured, something which made him furious before turing to the approaching Academia forces who were surprised at this new turn of events!

"Stand back you guys," Jin said seriously as he activated his disk, "I'll handle this myself."

 **Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points**

A surge of electricity coursed through his body, but he was unfazed.

 **Jin: 4000-2000**

"I'll take you all on!" he yelled.

"Eh!?" everyone else except me gasped.

"Jin no!" Kaito gasped.

"Has he lost his mind!?" Shingo gasped alarmed.

"He'll be completely and utterly destroyed!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Jin! Let us help you!" Sayaka cried.

Allen then grit his teeth in frustration, "Forget his permission! Let's just jump in and-"

"It's fine you guys." I replied, stopping them with a raised arm.

"R..Ryuga…."

"He knows what he's doing, trust him and me." I said calmly looking at Jin as everyone held back and observed him stand against the enemy masses.

 **Duel!**

 **Jin: 2000**

 **Academia: 4000**

"First, I activate the spell trade in! By discarding a level 8 monster I can draw 2 cards! So I discard my Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord and draw!" He discarded one of his signature monsters and drew, "Next, I activate the continuos spell, Card of safe return! When a monster is special summoned from the graveyard, the monster's owner draws 3 cards!" Jin declared, "Since there are monsters on my opponent's field and yet I have none, I can special summon Hieratic dragon of Tefnuit from my hand!" Taking to the sky was a white dragon in golden armor.

Now, I normal summon Hieratic dragon of Eset!" The purple armored dragon appeared on Jin's field, "When normal summoned this way, it's attack reduces to 1000."

 **1900-1000**

"Now, by tributing a hieratic monster on my field, I can special summon my hieratic dragon of su from my hand!" The purple dragon vanished and was replaced by a blue dragon in similar armor! "When tributed, Eset allows me to special summon a dragon type normal monster from my hand, deck or graveyard, at the price of making its attack and defense points 0! So now I revive the hieratic seal of the overlord which I discarded earlier!"

The seal appeared from a portal in the ground.

"Since I revived my dragon seal from the grave, I can draw 3 cards thanks to card of safe return." Jin calmly said as he drew.

"Oh! He actually sent that monster to the graveyard in anticipation for this!" Gongenzaka complimented.

"That's Jin for you," Sayaka stated, "Always planning calmly in advance and gathering monsters on his field easily for an xyz summon."

"Hehe, he's got skill and talent I admit…almost equivalent to me! Neo New Sawatari!" Shingo boasted.

Jin continued, "Now, I activate the spell xyz plant! By targeting a monster on my field, this spell becomes a monster with the same level! So I target my level 8 seal of the sun dragon overlord, so my plant becomes level 8!" The plant scanned the seal before blooming into a flower level 8!"

"He has 2 level 8 monsters now!" Allen gasped.

"Don't get excited yet, I have a feeling he's only getting started." The conditions were no doubt set, but I had a hunch Jin wasn't finished yet.

"My next monster will be an almighty one! Which can only be summoned by tributing 2 monsters with at least 2000 attack points! So I tribute my Hieratic dragon of Tefnuit and Su!" Both his monsters changed into sparkles which materialized into a large red shrunken! "The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light now descend!" Jin threw it into the air where it spun rapidly and suddenly, a collection of stars began to be sucked into it like a black hole! "Appear now, Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" As Galaxy eyes took to the field with a mighty roar, everyone was completely stunned by its appearance!

"G..Galaxy eyes!?" Allen gasped awestruck.

"Such power!"

"It looks..almost like your monster Kaito!" Sayaka followed.

He nodded, "I have no idea how Jin acquired that dragon, but…it may in fact be superior to mine…" he admitted.

"Since I tributed 2 more Hieratic monsters, their special abilities now come into play! Now I can special summon 2 more copies of Hieratic seal of the sun dragon Overlord from my deck!" 2 more spheres took to the field in defense mode.

"He now has 5 level 8 monsters!?" Shingo gasped.

I had a feeling we were going to expect something really big now….

"I overlay one level 8 Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord with xyz plant!" The 2 monsters changed into a yellow and orange orb before diving into the portal, "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries and prayers of the oppressed and respond with your power which shakes the soul of the Earth itself! I xyz summon!" A massive earthquake began to shake the field they were at, as a great beast began to emerge from the ground! "Appear! The mighty tail of the dragon keeper! Rank 8! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" The great earth dragon rose from the ground, slammed his tail and roared tremendously upon appearance!

"What an incredible monster!" Gongenzaka called out as everyone covered themselves from the shockwaves of its roar. Something which made the approaching soldiers stop in their tracks!

"I'm far from done! Next I overlay my level 8 Galaxy eyes photon dragon and remaining 2 Hieratic seals and xyz summon once more!" Galaxy eyes roared as it and the 2 spheres changes into 3 lights which rose into an above portal! "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!" A large red and black spear materialized in Jin's hand which he aimed and threw with such force that it pierced straight into the center of the portal, which exploded like a black hole! "Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Now taking to the field was Jin's evolved Galaxy eyes dragon who took to the field in an incredible entrance!

"He xyz summoned twice from those 5 monsters!" Shingo cried as everyone once again tried to shield themselves from the shockwaves! Even Bahamut and I had to admit that was really impressive.

"I don't know how Jin learnt to do that, but I'm real mad at him now for leaving us when he had that power all along!" Allen pouted.

"You're wrong Allen," Kaito corrected, "Jin, acquired this power while he was alone…something I wished to have bore witness as his former mentor…"

"When Galaxy eyes is used to xyz summon Neo Galaxy eyes, it negates the effects of all monsters on the field! Go! Photon Howling!" Neo Galaxy eyes roared and let out its negative wave of energy as it caused all the entire Ancient gear army to kneel down under the immense pressure. This however, also caused Jormangandr to crouch down under that same force.

"Hey! He negated his own monster too!" Shingo noted.

"I'm pretty sure Jin knew about that…." I replied, "I'm sure he has some sort of play left…"

Sure enough, I was right, "Finally, I play card of ascension! By sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can then add a rank up magic card straight to my hand from my deck!"

"A rank up magic!?" Kaito gasped in shock, "He already has 2 powerful monsters out…If he ranks up one of those…."

"I send Hyozanryu to the graveyard to the graveyard, in order to add **rank up magic dragonic heaven** to my hand!" The spell depicted a celtic dragon symbol surrounded in a heaven like background and it glowed with the radiant light of glowing dragon souls surrounding and entering the crystal core in the centre.

"Now I activate Rank up Magic Dragonic Heaven! With this card's power, I'll use it to rank up my Jormangandr into a dragon type xyz monster that's 2 ranks higher!" Jormangandr roared loudly as the spell reenergized him before he changed into an orange orbs and dove into the portal! "Mighty Tail of the dragon Keeper with strength restrained, with the power of the Earth's soul itself, awaken from your dormant husk and unleash your fully awakened might on those who disrupt the world's order!" Jormangandr's old lizard like body soon curled up like a cocoon while buried deep within the earth's core, it soon drew heat and power from the core till it began to crack and shatter completely! Emerging from the former husk was a reddish serpent like dragon which then travelled rapidly back to the surface, creating a massive earthquake as he approached!

"Rank up! Xyz evolution! Come forth! Jormangandr! Guardian Basilisk of Gaia!" Erupting from the ground was Jormangandr's evolved form. Now he casted off his old lizard like body for a larger and longer serpentine one. His body was now reddish in color with orange rock and mountain like spikes protruding around the length of his body and on his back straight to his tail which now ended with a diamond like crest at the end. His limbs had become more lean but had massive claws at the end. His head now was more pointed like a snake's and had a ray of stalagmite like spines extending from the top of his head down his neck, which had a cobra-like frill. His jaws now were had saber like fangs which were shown as he roared!

 **Jormangandr, Guardian Basilisk of Gaia, Rank 10, Dragon, Xyz, EARTH, ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

"Unbelievable…." I gasped, even Bahamut had no idea his brother was capable of such power and potential himself. Everyone looked on speechless at the 2 xyz monsters which Jin summoned in his single turn!

"Rank up magic dragonic heaven's effect activates! I can attach up to 2 dragon type monsters in my graveyard to my xyz monster as overlay units since the monster I summoned is over rank 8! Also, for this entire turn, dragon type monsters I control are unaffected by enemy card effects!" The souls of Hieratic dragon of Eset and Hyozanryu rose form the grave before changing into orange orbs, giving Jormangandr a grand total of 5 overlay units.

"Whoa! Now he's practically invincible with that combo!" Allen cried out.

"But…that still doesn't explain how he'll take out the entire Academia attack force with just 2 dragons…" Sayaka thought.

"Now to end this, I activate Jormangandr's special ability! By using one overlay unit, he can destroy all monsters on the opponent's field and then inflict 1000 points of damage for each one!" The great basilisk raised his body up high as he swallowed an overlay unit before charging a powerful beam in his jaws!

"Everyone! Take cover!" I yelled as we all hurried back as we could and braced ourselves!

"Go! Terra Devastator!" Jin commanded as his dragon unleashed his full rage as a massive beam which struck through and completely obliterated the entire army!

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Screams were soon heard as a massive explosion erupted from the destroyed monsters, as the dust cleared nearly everyone of them was lying down defeated!

 **Academia: 4000-0**

"Whoa…now that's just epic…." Yamata commented as he witnessed it without any difficulty, since haws a spirit and all. Something I felt kinda jealous off since he couldn't feel physical pain anymore.

5 members soon got up groggily, "It's…not over yet! We still haven't lost life points yet!" One yelled angrily.

"They didn't have any monsters so they are still in despite having been blown back by the explosion…" Gongenzaka noted, feeling somewhat impressed by their perseverance.

"And with only 2 monsters, he can't beat them this turn…." Sayaka said concerned. But soon they noticed Jin had no worry at all, he in fact, anticipated this!

"It's not over yet is it?" Jin thought, "Well then, it's time we wrapped this up together!" he then looked to both his dragons who nodded at his plan. "I activate my Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, it can absorb the overlay units of all other monsters on the field! Then, not only does it gain 500 attack points for each one, it can attack for every overlay until it absorbed!"

"Huh? But there aren't any other xyz monsters for Neo Galaxy eyes to absorb and power up with…" Gongenzaka questioned. I immediately noticed and was really impressed by Jin's tactic, "Not quite guys! Look!" I pointed out, and they all were taken aback as Jormangandr relinquished his remaining 4 units to Neo Galaxy eyes photon dragon! Which it quickly devoured and powered up with!

 **4500-6500**

"Now my Neo Galaxy eyes can attack 4 times this turn, and with Jormangandr's attack left in reserve after that, this duel is finished!"

"This can't be!" One member fired as they tried to retreat in fear.

"You won't escape!" Jin vowed as Jormangandr curled his long snake body into a spike ball, which Neo Galaxy eyes grabbed and carried into the air as it flew big into the sky, above the clouds, before preparing to throw it down at them like a meteor! (Wargreymon style) "Go! Ultimate Gaia Meteor of Destruction!" The mighty xyz dragon threw down Jormangandr with such force, he began to speed towards them like a giant fireball, which was soon amplified by the attack of Ultimate Photon Stream of destruction! It soon broke through the clouds as a red fireball sent by the divine one!

"Oh no not again…." Shingo whimpered as we all ran back to hide again. I then quickly played Ring of defense for us as extra insurance as the attack crashed down from the skies!

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

 **Academia: 4000-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

As the dust cleared we all looked up to see the entire attack force wiped out in a single turn, as Jormangandr uncurled himself and hissed before Jin, as Neo Photon landed and roared before they both disappeared.

"Jin….." No one had any words for what they just witnessed.

"Hi everyone," Jin said calmly as he walked to us, "Its great to be back, to see you all again. Both old, and new faces."

After that, Jin decided to take Shun back to the lodge with Sayaka, Shingo and Gonegnezaka. I also explained to them everything I did since we split up looking for Allen and Sayaka, something they couldn't believe. Soon after, Luna, Kyoji and the other members of the resistance showed up, which brought joy to Kaito's eyes, to see that there had still been survivors the entire time….In the meantime, me, Kaito and Allen decided to head out and back Yuya up.

Later after that we met up again with Yuya, who had defeated Edo phoenix, apparently he's the commander of the entire xyz operations here. What amazed me more was that Yuya was able to open his heart by sticking to his father's beliefs and he even declared his resignation as commander before the remaining forces. Us arriving with the resistance was what helped us secure the xyz dimension from Academia for good, considering not all members were initially going to follow along with Edo's renewal.

 **(Present)**

After a long and hard fight, we finally did it…we managed to free Heartland…No…the entire xyz dimension from Academia's oppression and tyranny. And now, everyone, both civilians and former soldiers of Academia were not only coexisting but helping one another to rebuild the city once devastated by war. We found it hard to imagine that for a long time both sides detested one another and were constantly at war, but to see them welcoming each other with open arms…was a sight to behold. Even I was starting to tear up that our efforts had bore much fruit and now there were smiles all around us.

In the kitchen, the tyler sisters were helping to prepare food for the refugees alongside Luna.

Right now we were discussing matters on how to proceed from here, and we knew that our next move would be to head straight to the fusion dimension and rescue everyone captured there. Luckily, there was a device that reverses the carding process located in Academia itself so that gave us something to aim for. When I was told about the tele porter being in the base we invaded a moment ago, I felt a little uneasy discussing it, but luckily Jin had told Kaito about it earlier and he was able to straighten it out with Edo.

"Man Ryuga, you sure know how to get yourself into intense and exciting adventures of your own." Yuya complimented, something I was a little embarrassed to think about.

"You've done well to make powerful allies for us, this will surely mark a turning point in the war." Gongenzaka added.

"Thanks you guys..it means a lot to me." I replied.

"Man..why do you and Yuya always get the best duels…" Shingo whined.

Kaito then walked up to me, "I heard for Jin you were the one to inspire him to keep trying, and to never give up no mater what happens. For that i thank you, if it weren't for you, he may have never worked up the courage to face his faers and make himself stronger than before. He even managed to surpass me…For that…I am debt to you as well as the lancers…" he bowed.

"It's what we should do. Better to face Academia as a united front and we can;t do that if we're divided amongst ourselves. And..I can't just leave someone in need behind either. Which is why, I will do everything in my power to help you guys save everyone captured and the 4 dimensions once and for all!"

"You said it Ryuga!"

"We'll beat them good for sure!"

"You can count me in to aid you in this fight." Kaito smiled.

Edo was quite touched to here our spirit, but then decided it was time to take action now, "As much as I hate to interrupt your pep talk, time is of the essence, it would be best if we make a move now if we are to be successful in saving all the carded victims and to seize the advantage while we have it.

"You're right, let's go." Yuya replied as we decided to head out….

Grumble…Grumble…..

After a good meal first of course haha!

 **(Later)**

It was nice for Edo and the others to give us a good delicious lunch for all our efforts, and it was nice that all the residents were getting their strength back with proper food on their plates now. Soon it was time for us to ahead out, but as we stepped out of the lodge, I remembered something I needed to do. "Hold on guys, there's something I need to do first."

"What's that Ryuga?" Yuya asked curiously.

"I need to…say goodbye to a few people before we go. Also, to thank them for their help as well for what they did for us since we arrived."

"Ah! That makes much sense!" Noboru said, "They did much to accommodate and aid us, so it would be sensible to do that first!"

"I guess we evan spare a few minutes…." Kaito thought with Allen and Sayaka in agreement.

"Well you better make it quick, we want to head over to Academia as soon as we can." Edo stated so we hurried off.

As everyone made their own respective trips to thank and say goodbye to those they wanted to the most, there was one person I knew I had to see off before I left. "Bahamut, Fafnir, have you guys been able to locate Jin?"

They both nodded, "Indeed, he is in the building just up ahead."

"Brother Jormangandr has done much for us since we arrived, so it makes sense we give him our best of luck and regards before we go, after all he and his home went through."

"Yeha, and besides, I'm gonna miss this place and Jin when we go…." Yamata said to me feeling downcast about having to part with someone close to him once again, "Might as well get it over with…"

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting then." As I followed their directions, BE and RE had only looked on without saying a word.

I soon found him fetching some materials from an old room to use in rebuilding the ruined towers and blocks. He was working really hard and determined to make everyone smile again, which was inspiring…something I felt I needed to do myself.

"Hey Jin…" I said catching his attention.

"Oh Ryuga." he said not expecting me, "I was busy helping to make repairs to some of Heartland's most treasured monuments, the thought of finally getting to return to a peaceful life with my friends and more was on my mind, so I didn't notice you come in. Anything?"

"I….just wanted to say thank you for everything. Since we came here, you helped me out of tight spots and my friends too. Thanks to you xyz may have a bright future ahead of it."

"Haha, no problem." he laughed cheerfully, "Though, it should be me saying thanks toy you instead. If you hadn't picked me out of the gutter, I never would have found the strength to continue fighting, the same goes for Yamata as well."

"Aww you're making me cry…." Yamata teared up all emotionally.

"How are things holding up for you and the others?" I asked.

"We're doing fine actually. Right now, everyone in the resistance seems to be getting along with fusion. Luna's coordinating the relief efforts now, while Kyoji's seeing to the restoration of the old orphanage he used to call home alongside some workers from Academia so the young and homeless have a place they can go to now. He didn't think he'd actually work alongside them, but thanks to you, he learnt to be more open-minded and now he's beginning to trust the outside world too. Something I always dreamt of seeing but never thought possible."

"I'm glad to hear that…" I replied, too bad I couldn't stay to see that bright future….

"It's hard to say this…but…I'm heading off with Yuya and the others for the fusion dimension. We're taking the fight to them now, otherwise they may plan another attack either here or somewhere else…only way to stop it is to defeat them before they have the chance." I said, "I was also wondering, if you'd like to come with us? With your help we'd stand a much better chance against them."

He thought for a moment and smiled, "I'd be honored to lend you my strength Ryuga, but….right now i have problems in my own world first to handle. I've been putting the needs of others ahead of my own or xyz already many times, so I think now may be the best time to catch up with my old home. And besides, I really want to see the future you gave us with my own 2 eyes first."

"When that has been achieved, i promise we will lend you our strength to end this pointless war once and for all." Jormangandr finished.

"It is a shame you won't be able to join us, but…I understand…" Fafnir thought disappointed.

"I vow I will make Tiamat compensate for this needless suffering she and fusion and inflicted, and hopefully…end the crisis before the calamity returns to us…." Bahamut thought to himself, hoping it wasn't too late already.

"Well Jin," i then placed my hand on his shoulder, "Good luck, and give it your best."

"You too." he replied with a handshake.

I was about to leave when BE and RE appeared before me, Jin and Yamata. "Huh? Something up?"

"Ryuga…umm…well…" BE said nervously, till RE interrupted, "Sigh…if you won't tell him I will." He then turned to me, "Ryuga, me and Blue eyes…have decided to stay behind in Heartland with Jin and Jormangandr."

"Huh!?" I gasped clearly not expecting this from 2 of my closest friends.

"R..really?" even Jin was surprised by this. It was at that time when Bahamut appeared, it was as though he already saw this coming before hand.

"Ryuga, as being a former resident of fusion, I bear at least some responsibility to see to the restoration of this wonderful world which I destroyed out of blind loyalty to Tiamat. This is something I decided to do for some time now shouldI ever get the chance to return, and no matter how long it takes, I wish to see a reborn Heartland with my own eyes!"

"Red eyes…" I could understand his side of the story, but Blue eyes….

"As for myself, I wish to help Jormangandr as well, and because…I've already had my share of fighting…I wish to settle down and rest for a while, and maybe take the time to experience the new world while I'm here." she replied while looking at Red eyes, who didn't really

"Well Jin, what do you think?" I asked.

He thought for a moment then answered, "If this is what they choose to do out of heart, then I have no reason not to accept."

"I for one accept your help Red eyes and Blue eyes." Jormangandr replied. "Having you with us will no doubt strengthen our lines, as well as give the residents of the xyz a chance to look into to worlds beyond their own, once the disaster has been averted of course….You shall certainly bring a new age to our home…."

It was pretty hard having to let go of 2 close friends who have been at my side since I was a kid….But looking to Bahamut, "It's alright Ryuga, I can fully relate to you. I will miss them deeply myself, and will always treasure the fond memories we've shared till now. But, if this is the path they choose, then it is only right that we respect and support them."

"I…understand…."

"It's gonna be a lot more quiet without you guys around now…" Yamata moaned already missing Red eyes' company, much to the relief of Fafnir, apparently she couldn't take him trying to make a move on her every 5 minutes…

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, and I know, I can trust you guys with Jin." I said as I handed him their decks for him to keep, while taking back the odd eyes cards from red eyes to hold on to.

"Promise me you'll take good care of them, and you guys, take good care of Heartland." They then nodded usurpingly as they transferred to my xyz counterpart.

"I swear it on my own life that they will be in good hands." Jin replied as he humbly accepted them. "Well then, farewell you all, may we meet again in the future." I nodded and waved goodbye before heading outside to meet with Yuya and the others. Finally…We'll be meeting Academia at last..and now, to put an end to the war once and for all….

After Ryuga left, Jin began working hard with the others helping to rebuild Heartland City into the joyful metropolis it once was. It seemed strange, having to work so close to former invaders who would card you without hesitation, but he could tell they had a genuine change of heart, so he was willing to forgive them.

The same was going on in the xyz spirit dimension, where RE and BE were assessing Jormangandr in rebuilding the xyz dimension alongside surviving xyz monsters and Ancient gear monsters-like repairing former monster homes and restoring devastated land.

"Man…I'm bored.." RE groaned after he had finished clearing away and burning up some debris with his flames, "I'm starting to regret staying behind…"

"Hmph, stop your whining already, you're worst than a child." BE scoffed as she aided in gathering food to some unfortunate digital bug monsters, "Everyone's giving their all just to restore this place to its former glory, Jormangandr's counting on us, so get your tail up and do something useful!"

"Tch!" he hissed as he picked himself up before noticing she was actually eying Galaxy eyes photon dragon (supervising the work) intently with a lovesick look on her face. He then snickered, "Hee hee, this can be tasty info for later…"

Some time later, Jin was taking break reading through the files that Ryuga had left him, and the reports of some members in the ranks had unsettled him slightly….. He was about to resume work when he overheard there were rumors and gossip going around amongst the civilians and former soldiers…

"Hey did you hear?"

"About what?

"Word on the street is, there's a ghost wandering around the outskirts of the city, anyone who went there only saw glimpses of it but then it vanished!"

"Anyone knows what they saw?"

"It was big and all cloaked, in fact, despite its size it's pretty quick to get away!"

"Creepy…Wouldn't want to go there…."

"Aww you scared?"

"N..No….I just see any reason to, I'm just…busy with stuff here! This part of Heartland needs more fixing than downtown, so here first!"

Jin thought to himself, "These rumors seem almost too consistent and frequent to be coincidence…" He then strapped on his duel disk and slipped away from the rest of the workers.

He then walked towards the outskirts of the City where the sightings were found, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where this ghost may have gone.

"Jin, don't you think this…'ghost hunt' may be a wild goose chase?" Jormangandr asked.

"Indeed, duel monster spirits are one thing, but ghosts wandering the streets? Even that seems too farfetched." BE stated in agreement.

"At least its better than fixing houses, I was getting bored out of my mind!" RE replied, "Hopefully we can get a good duel on with this ghost to get things exciting around here!"

"Sigh…." BE groaned face palming with Jormangandr wondering how Bahamut was able to put up with the black dragon's carefree attitude.

"Enough you guys." Jin quieted trying to look around. Eventually, he noticed some shoe marks on the ground. Examining them, "These marks are fresh, someone was here…." he noted.

"Maybe it was a soldier who passed through here earlier."

Jin shook his head, "Can't be. Edo notified every single soldier to focus their efforts in the central district first. It would be impossible for a single Academia or Xyz to be out here on their own unsupervised." He then observed they were headed deeper into the abandoned Heartland stadium, where the resistance camp used to be. "Whoever this is, we're getting close to finding him."

Heading inside the place seemed to be completely deserted, but Jin noticed there were signs that someone was here recently, more footprint markings around the old camp and old cabinets were opened, probably someone had been searching for leftover supplies.

"Someone's been here…quite recently in fact…And this is no ghost…" Jin thought as he observed the surroundings. He then heard a crunch sound and quickly turned. Behind him, he saw a figure covered in a grey cloak, who had been trying to sneak out but stepped on an empty can in the process!

"Hey!" Jin yelled, which made the suspicious person run out. To his surprise his target apparently was able to move quickly, showing he was pretty skilled himself…could he be…an Academia spy!?

"We can't let him get away!" Jin thought as he ran after him through the darkness.

Despite his target having a head start, Jin knew the layout of the old hideout pretty well, so he was able to make another quick turn in another corner, cutting him off from the exit-forcing him to run frantically in the opposite direction-eventually finding himself in the open stadium! He noticed that all the other entrances had collapsed down with boulders, then he knew he was stuck.

"Urgh…I'm trapped…" the figure muttered exhausted while looking around, "At least I lost him…."

"Think again…" a voice said behind him, making him turn. Jin stood at the only entrance remaining, which was also the only way out.

"You…you planned this didn't you?"

"Indeed," Jin replied, "After studying your tracks and the leftover rummaging you left behind back at the camp, it was clear you been in this place quite recently, and were probably hoping to find anything of use to you. But since you ran after seeing me, it's clear that you aren't xyz, therefore, you have to be Academia!" he pointed out, "I however knew the layout of this place longer than you have, so I was able to cut you off from the exit of this place, and so was able to drive you to the dead center of the stadium, where all the other exits have been closed off long before. Making it the perfect place to trap you."

"…." The figure said nothing, but was sweating intensely underneath his cloak, never realizing his pursuer was that skilled and crafty in the art of tracking.

"Whoa…never knew he could think so smart and piece it all together like that…" RE thought amazed.

"Now, if you would come with me quietly, I promise there won't be amy trouble." Jin requested peacefully.

The cloaked figure scoffed, "Hmph, very clever xyz, you managed to corner me. But if you think you'll be able to take me in without a fight, you're sorely mistaken." He then threw off his cloak and when Jin saw the man underneath, Jin was caught by surprise. "I..impossible…"

He flash backed to a time earlier in the war. Yuto, Shun and Jin had been spying on a team of Academia veterans (Dressed in combat uniforms and led by a bulky man with short bluish hair) and had been marking out their most likely places to search for survivors. Yuto acted as a decoy to lure them in to a certain spot, after Jin and Shun had managed to set a Trap for them in the form of widespread ruin. As the men stumbled into it, a huge explosion occurred and the area was covered in flames and smoke! Shun then moved in to card any members he had found knocked out by the trap while Jin and Yuto carefully looked out for reinforcements. They felt they had gotten them all and left, failing to realize omen member, the leader, had survived the explosion but had a scar on the left side of his face as a result.

As Jin pieced together his memory and the files he had read, he immediately recognized the soldier before him, "You're…Barett!"

 **There's chapter 78, featuring Ryuga and the lancer's departure for the fusion dimension. As of now BE and RE are staying back to aid Jin in the rebuilding of xyz, but to come across Barett….That's quite a plot twist, also something I decided to include since there hasn't been any word of his outcome in the anime after the duel with Sergey.**

 **Here I displayed Jormangandr's evolved form, and as a unique ability, while he can attack in defense mode, he can use either his attack or defense points, meaning Jin won't be damaged even the opponent has higher attack. Therefore, Jin can benefit from the use of action cards to boost his dragon's attack and then still attack with those points even in defense mode. Also, his evolved form is snake like one-portraying the evolution of lizards into snakes since Jormangandr's first form is based off a lizard.**

 **What events shall transpire with this encounter? Find out next time!**

Rank up magic dragonic heaven

Target one face-up dragon type xyz monster; Xyz summon from your extra deck, 1 dragon type xyz monster whose rank is 1 or 2 ranks higher than that monster you control (Your choice), by using it as the xyz material. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Xyz materials attached to it also become Xyz materials on the summoned monster.) Until the end of this turn, dragon type monsters you control are unaffected by any of your opponent's card effects. Also, you can attach dragon type monsters in your graveyard as xyz materials to the xyz monster special summoned by this card's effect depending on its rank:

Less than or equal to 8-Attach 1 dragon

Above 8-Attach 2

Jormangandr, Guardian Basilisk of Gaia

3 level 10 monsters

If this card is xyz summoned using 'Jormangandr, Mighty Basilisk of Quakes' as material, it gains these effects:

-While you control another monster, this card cannot be selected as the target of an attack or effect.

-Once per turn, you can detach one xyz material from this card to destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and then, inflict 1000 points of damage to the controllers of those monsters, for each monster destroyed.

-When a monster(s) or card(s) you control would be targeted by an opponent's attack, effect or would be destroyed, you can detach once xyz material for each card, negate that attack or effect and destroys that card.

This card can attack while it is face up in defense mode. When this card battles, you can swap the attack and defense points of this card.


	79. Chapter 79-Burial of the Beastborg

Chapter 79

Burial of the Beastborg

"How do you know my name?" The wounded Academia soldier asked curiously, while clutching his arm which was still injured after a previous duel.

"I simply have my resources," Jin answered, "Let's just say not everyone in Academia believes in your ways of 'honour' and 'justice'." He then revealed on his duel disk the data files which were left behind by Ryuga. All of it was confidential and was a huge surprise to the experience war veteran.

"Tch! So there are still traitors who'd go through such lengths…." Barett grunted, clearly remembering how his former lieutenant had betrayed their cause and had to be eliminated…despite his regret, orders were orders. He didn't know that the data he was looking at came from that same lieutenant.

"Argh!" he growled suddenly as he grasped his side which was filled with pain, right to the smallest vein! "Ugh…it seems my injuries still haven't fully recovered…."

 **(Flashback)**

It happened right after being completely overwhelmed by Sergey in the synchro dimension. Barrett used the last of his strength to activate the dimensional teleport on his disk to send Selena back to Academia. With the intention of not only carrying out his orders, but also to keep her safe from the lancers and Sergey. After that, he set his own transporter to the xyz dimension knowing that his failure to bring both intended targets (Zuzu and Selena) was unacceptable…so he found it best to remove himself from the lines, as there were no third chances with the Professor.

When he arrived he immediately passed out due to the extent of his injuries…when he awoke it had been nearly a day and his body was very weak from wounds and from lack of nourishment. He however refused to perish by such matters so he pressed on, scouring the ruins of Heartland hoping to find whatever supplies he could simply to survive. He also knew that since Heartland had been conquered by Academia, he hoped to find any allies that would take him in for the moment before he could muster the strength to return to the battlefield and earn his place once again from the bottom. Taking his failure that severely was a blow to his pride and he could never show his face to the Professor again until he proved himself once more.

However, his long search for allies had proved difficult because of his weak condition and the fact he was on the outskirts where very few actually patrolled. When he found another person, he at first was relieved but then realised it was an xyz instead….Jin….

 **(Present)**

"You're hurt. Let me see that," Jin said concerned as he walked closer to him, feeling Barrett would be in no condition to put up any resistance…but how wrong he was…

"Leave me! I don't need any help from an xyz!" He yelled angrily as he got up again and entered a fighting stance.

"You'll only make things worse for yourself than they already are. You have no reason to fight."

"Hmph, you'd be more worried for yourself." Barrett scoffed, "Don't you realise that this city is filled with countless soldiers of Academia, even with diminished strength I can call upon a squadron of them to this very location to take you down! So may be you should be the one to yield and surrender!"

"Hmm…perhaps if things still were the same as when you left it, then maybe I would be wise to keep my distance. But, they aren't anymore." Jin replied calmly.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"From the way you've spoken to me, I assume you don't know about this yet. You probably came here in search of allies but you're too late, Edo Phoenix himself declared his resignation to your cause, and now the Academia units stationed here have all turned against the Professor." Jin answered.

"It can't be….Edo actually betrayed us!?" Barrett growled angrily, to think a commander would actually turn against Leo Akaba himself, the thought of it was completely out of the question.

"Indeed, it was thanks to the efforts of the Lancers, the units here have opened their eyes to the truth and are now helping to rebuild Heartland even as we speak, so you've come here for nothing. Sorry to say…."

"Grrr…." Barrett was furious, to think all their long fought battles in the xyz had amounted to nothing, thanks to the lancers….."Ugh…" he groaned as the pain returned.

"In your current state you can barely stand, let alone hold up your duel disk. If you stand down and come with me, I can assure you that you'll get the best treatment possible from the medical centre here." Jin offered feeling pity for the weakened soldier. His hand however was quickly rejected.

"Never! I'd rather perish than accept help from the likes of you!" he growled as he placed on his duel disk, "If this is my end, then I'll go out with a bang by defeating you! If I can return to Academia with this news and a carded xyz, perhaps the Professor will be gracious enough to give me one final chance!"

"…..So that's your choice….very well then, let's settle this here and now…." Jin replied solemnly.

Barett then activated his fusion disk with an orange blade while Jin prepared his own xyz duel disk for battle.

 **Field Magic, Crossover**

Barett looked around in surprise as the field covered the area and floating platforms appeared, along with the dispersion of action cards. "Impossible! If you can activate an action field, that must mean…you're a lancer!?"

Jin shook his head, "Now quite, but I can't deny the fact that I am an ally to them, and if it wasn't for them I never would have mustered the strength necessary to fight on and eventually help them free Heartland from Academia's clutches."

"Tch…." Barett grew even more frustrated with the turn of events, but soon realised something, "Wait a minute…Maybe…this could be my chance for redemption!"

"Huh?"

"If you are an ally of the lancers, perhaps I can use you to lure them in! And if not, defeating you would help to restore my honour and the Professor shall graciously welcome me back to the battlefield once I hand your card over to him!"

Jin closed his eyes, now realising Barett's desperation, "As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't simply allow things to go your way. You fusion users carded countless innocent people of Heartland, and comrades of mine! For their sake I will save them and if I have to defeat you to achieve that, then so be it!"

"Your resolve is most impressive," Barett noted, "Very well then! Let's see which one of us is more deserving of victory and this duel shall decide it!" he declared.

"I accept!" Jin replied.

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Barett: 4000**

"I shall make the first move!" Barett declared as he drew, "I summon Carrier sentinel to the field in attack mode!" The tank like machine monster appeared on the field, "When summoned, Carrier sentinel allows me to add a beast warrior monster from my deck to my hand! And I choose Pitch black warwolf!" He added the monster to his hand, "Next, I play the continuos spell Beastborg Fusioner! Once per turn I can fusion summon a beastborg monster without the use of a fusion spell!"

"Here comes his signature plays…." Jin thought.

"I fuse Carrier sentinel on my field with the pitch black warwolf in my hand!" The tank monster rose into the air with the sword wielding werewolf and they both fused into the portal as red and blue orbs. "Wolf on the battlefield that bears its fangs, unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a beastial hero! I fusion summon! Show yourself! Level 6, Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" Appearing on the field was the cyborg wolf monster who let out a battle howl! "I shall end my turn with that." Barett concluded.

"Even in his weakened state he still possess plenty of strength…." BE commented as she witnessed Barett's determination to stand and fight. "His determination is something to admire, I almost feel sorry for him and I almost don't want to fight…" Jin replied.

"That's impossible and you know it…" RE answered though feeling pity himself.

"Be cautious Jin." Jormangandr warned. Jin nodded in response.

"My draw!" he declared as he drew. Eying 2 cards, "Thanks…Bahamut and Jormangandr. I'll put these to good use now!" he thought, "For my opening move, I use scale 1 Shining dragon and scale 7 Steel Dragoon to set the pendulum scale!" Jin laid out a pair of dragons across his disk which lit up PENDULUM across his disk as they then rose as pillars of light.

Shining dragon was a golden bipedal dragon covered in many thick, armoured scales and as its name said, it shone brightly like the sun. It had a series of horns around its head spread out like a lion mane, and it had a pair of small wings as well and a flat tail.

 **Shining Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 1, LIGHT, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000**

Steel dragoon was a long legless dragon which had 4 wings with outstretched with sharp feather like scales. It's head was pointed like a hawk's with jaws lined with sharp teeth. Its entire body was covered in metallic scales and was coloured silver. It's head also had a sharp nose horn and several spikes around it as well.

 **Steel Dragoon, Level 5, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 7, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1300**

"You can utilise the power of pendulum as well!?" Barett gasped in shock, "This is getting interesting…"

"Indeed, things will get interesting, starting now! With the set scale I summon level 2-6 monsters all at once! Great power blessed upon me, bestow my soul with the strength needed to overcome the impending disaster! Now I pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!" 2 lights shot out, "Appear! Hieratic Dragon of Eset and Nebthet!" The 2 mirroring dragons took to Jin's field, one with red wings and the other with purple wings. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Hmm? You posses 2 level 5 monsters, and yet you didn't xyz summon. And you don't have any facedowns….Are you pitying me?" Barett questioned.

"Far from it, if you want to see the meaning to my method, come and find out." Jin replied in response.

"Very well then, my draw!" After adding the card to his hand, "Alright Wolf Kampfer! Attack his Hieratic dragon of Eset!" His wolf howled before charging at his dragon with its sword held out.

"Jin now!" Jormangandr yelled.

"I activate the pendulum effect of my Steel Dragoon! Reflector hole!" Steel dragoon glowed as both of Jin's dragons disintegrated into sparkles which soon collected into a blackhole which swallowed up Wolf Kampfer!

"Reflector hole!?" Barrett gasped, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"This pendulum effect activates when you attack a monster on my field, and by tributing 2 monsters, not only do I negate the attack but you then take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Jin answered as the blackhole sent Kampfer back towards his master!

"What!? Turning my own monster against me!?" He looked around before jumping to the side and grabbing an action card, "I activate the action spell acceleration! This negates effect damage dealt to me!" He then dodges the incoming fusion monster before propelling himself back onto his feet with his hand, "Urgh!" he grunted as he clutched his side in pain. "No, I won't let this injury hamper me! A duel is a duel and I shall see it to the end no matter my state!"

"I almost feel sorry for the poor guy…" RE said.

"I agree." Jin said pityingly.

Barrett then stood up ignoring his wounds, "Clever tactic, but by sacrificing your own monsters, you've weakened your own defence!"

"Not quite, when a hieratic monster is tributed, I can special summon a dragon type normal monster from my hand, deck or graveyard at the cost of reducing their attack and defence points to 0! So I call forth Luster dragon and Alexandrite dragon!" The 2 dragon appeared on Jin's field in a weakened state.

 **2000-0**

 **1900-0**

"I see, by doing that you've created yourself another defence for next round. Clever…." Barrett then took 2 cards from his hand, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Jin declared.

"Alright! Time to get serious! I overlay level 4 luster dragon and alexandrite dragon!" Both level 4 dragons changed into

"Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, rise from the pits of rage and reap your ultimate revenge! I xyz summon! Appear! Bury your foes in darkness! Rank 4! Dark rebellion wraith dragon!"

The xyz dragon the appeared on Jin's field looked strikingly similar at first to Yuto's but it also carried a few notable differences. While it's body was black and purple in similar areas, it had a pair of yellow reptilian eyes and its mandible was split into a double edge unlike xyz dragon's which was a single hook. It's wings were more jet like (similar to shooting star dragon's) and its arms had more serrated blades jutting out from them. Its long purplish tail had a fin-like feature instead, in contrast to xyz dragon's split end. The purple orbs protruding around its wings and armour were coloured red instead of purple.

 **Dark rebellion wraith dragon, Rank 4, Dragon, Xyz, Pendulum, Scale 8, DARK, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Dark…rebellion…." Barrett flashbacked to the time when he duelled Yuya, he summoned a similar dragon too.

Jin proceeded with his move, "I activate dark rebellion's special ability! By using both its overlay units, it cuts the attack points of one monster on your field in half, then dark rebellion gains that lost amount in its own attack points! Go! Vengeance Voltage!" The black dragon roared as it crushed both its overlay units in its hands before its wings became charged with purple lightning and blackish flames, which it then shot out as lightning which held the wolf in place! As it howled in pain, dark rebellion grew stronger in the process!

 **2200-1100**

 **2500-3600**

"Tch!" Barrett grunted annoyed.

"Okay Dark Rebellion Wraith Dragon! Attack Beastborg Wolf Kampfer with Obliterating Outrage!" The dragon's wings began to erupt fire before he took to the sky before jetting down so fast, Barrett didn't have time to head for an action card as it speared its mandibles straight through Wolf Kampfer, causing it to explode!

BOOM!

 **Barrett: 4000-1500**

"Grrgh…Impressive attack," the veteran grunted as the shockwaves pushed him back, "But I'll be taking advantage of that attack by activating the trap Beastborg Medal of the Shield! For every 100 points of damage I take, this trap is awarded one medal counter! With 2500 points of damage, my shield now gains 25 medals!" A bunch of gold medals appeared on the shield which appeared.

"That's quite the collection you've got there." Jin noted.

"Even in my diminished state, I still take pride in my position as a soldier. And the medals I collect are proof of that!" Barett replied, "Eventhough Wolf Kampfer was destroyed, because it was by battle, it's special ability allow me to revive the 2 monsters I used to fusion summon it! So rise Pitch black werwolf and Carrier sentinel!" The 2 familiar monsters rose from the graveyard in defence mode.

"And with fusioner out you'll fuse them again next turn…" Jin stated.

"You're very observant. For that you are most deserving of a medal of honour as well." Barrett stated.

"I'm flattered, but I won't be needing any award for winning, for victory is its own reward." Jin then took a card, "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your move."

Barrett narrowed his eyes, "It seems I'll have to start trying now. My draw!" He drew, "Now I activate the spell Pot of greed, this lets me draw 2 cards from my deck." After he drew them, "Excellent, now I have the cards I need to guarantee my victory! I activate the effect of my beastborg fusioner! Which allows me to refuse my Pitch black werwolf and Carrier Sentinel together!" The 2 monsters rose into the air and fused, "Return! Beastborg! Wolf kampfer!" The mechanical werewolf returned to the field with a howl of power!

"Next I activate Polymerisation! Which I'll use to fuse my panther warrior and Dark sentinel in my hand!" The warrior panther and battle drone rose into the air before fusing, "Ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of holy darkness, to give rise to a new war cry! I fusion summon! Come forth and appear! Beastborg Panther Predator!" The cyborg panther took to the field with a ferocious roar! Soon Jin found himself facing both beastborg monsters!

"2 fusion monsters at once…."

"Correct, now you shall face their full fury! First I activate the second effect of Beastborg medal of the shield! By sending it to the grave, I can pump up the attack points of a Beastborg monster by 100 multiplied by the number of medals! And I choose my panther predator!" The trap vanished and its sparkles generated a large dose of energy to panther predator as it roared ferociously!

 **1600-4100**

"I…It has over 4000 attack points now?!"

"Yes, now prepare to experience a taste of his new found power! Once per turn, Panther Predator can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half its attack points! With 4100 attack points, you shall suffer 2050 points of damage! Quasar beam!" The panther fusion fired a red beam from its chest straight at Jin, causing him to be pushed back from the force of the blast!

"Ugh…."

 **Jin: 4000-1950**

"I'm not done yet! Now I activate my trap beastborg medal of the blade! For every 100 points of damage you take, my trap is awarded one medal! With 2050 points of damage, my trap shall gain 20 medals!" The second shield gained 20 medals on it.

"Another medal trap…." Jin thought to himself as he tried to recuperate

"You should be honoured! Never in a duel have I been able to acquire so many medals on my shield before, and once I defeat you, the Professor shall most certainly reward me even more than ever before!" Barrett declared, "Now I send Medal of the blade to the graveyard in order to grant its power to my Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" Like the first trap, the second one also exploded into sparkles which then granted Wolf Kampfer a powerful boost as well! It then howled as its strength increase to frightening lengths!

 **2200-4200**

"Now they both have over 4000 attack points!" RE gasped alarmed.

"Jin! Run!" BE yelled.

Jin nodded and tried to put some distance between him and the 2 menacing fusion monsters, "You won't escape me that easily! Beastborg Wolf Kampfer attacks Dark rebellion Wraith Dragon! Slay that beast with your mighty blade!" His wolf howled as it charged towards the dragon who attempted to put itself between Barrett and its master! It was cleaved in half with ease and the dragon exploded, sending Jin flying!

"AAARRRGH!"

 **Jin: 1950-1350**

"Now Wolf Kampfer's special ability activates! When you take battle damage, it inflicts an additional 300 points of damage as well!" The wolf sliced a wave of energy with its sword which pushed Jin back further just when he had got up!

"Argh!"

 **Jin: 1350-1050**

"He's relentless….He must really want to win that badly…." Jin thought as he stood up again, "When dark rebellion wraith dragon is destroyed, I can destroy one card in my pendulum zone and then it takes that card's place! I destroy scale 7 steel dragoon so my scale 8 dark rebellion dragon can take its place!" The silver dragon exploded which was then filled in by the xyz dragon! "Now I can pendulum summon monsters from levels 2-7!" Jin announced.

"Not bad, too bad he won't have the chance to pendulum summon again." Barrett thought feeling assured of his victory. "You put up a terrific fight but your struggle ends here! Panther Predator! Attack him directly and finish him swiftly with your cyber panther slash!" The panther roared as it charged forward with its sword held out! At the last second Jin leapt onto a high platform where his attacker gave chase!

"I activate the action spell evasion!" he yelled quickly as he grabbed an action card there and backflipped out of the sword's striking range, which sliced the blue platform in half! "This negates an opponent's attack!"

"Impressive reflexes…." Barrett complimented, "For a child like you to be capable of such movement, you must have had your share of battles as well. In that case, I place 2 additional cards facedown, thus ending my turn." (No matter what monster you call forth with your pendulum, with my 2 traps set, just like Yuya Sakaki I shall force you to your knees in the blink of an eye)

"Grrgh….He's good…even in his weakened state his fangs and claws are still sharp as ever, as expected of a soldier of Academia." Jin thought as he got back up again, "No matter what his reason are for duelling, I can't allow myself to lose here! It's time to finish this!"

"Go for it Jin!"

"We'll back you up just like we did Ryuga!"

Feeling the strength from his allies, "I draw! Now I activate the spell graceful charity! This lets me draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2 afterwards." He drew then discarded 2 dragons, Arkbrave dragon and Photon Wyvern. "Next I activate the trap disgraceful charity! Now any cards I discarded this turn return to my hand."

"An interesting combination…."

"I'm about to take it a step further! With the set scale of 1-8 I pendulum summon once more!" 2 lights shot out, "Appear! Arkbrave dragon and Photon wyvern!" Both winged dragons appeared on the field with a loud roar, ready to serve their master.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap! Beastborg medal of the Steel chain!" The trap revealed itself as a set of powerful metal chains ensnared both of Jin's dragons! Their binds tightened and caused them to thrash aggressively in pain and anger!

"Huh!? What happened!?"

"Simple, by special summoning your monsters you triggered one of my favourite trap cards! Now your monsters can't attack, change battle mode or be destroyed in battle! But as an added bonus, as long as this card remains on the field, whenever you take damage, your monsters shall suffer the same damage in their attack points!"

"Tch! To think you'd even put my monsters through the same torment…." Jin grit his teeth angrily seeing his monsters suffering.

"Stay calm Jin," Jormangandr said calmly to him, "There is a way out of this, both your monsters have the same level don;t they?"

"Huh?" He looked again, then saw a chance! "Right."

"Hmm?" Barrett noticed a change in his demeanour realising something was coming up.

"I overlay my level 7 arkbrave dragon and level 7 photon wyvern!" Both monster escaped the chains and became yellow orbs which dived into the xyz portal! "Fangs of rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! I xyz summon! Rise! Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Rising from the portal was a powerful dragon xyz monster which resembled Odd eyes rebellion dragon which let out a loud roar upon appearance!

Barrett then brought his arm to shield himself from the roar, "Impressive monster, it's a shame you won't get the chance to use him!"

"Say what!?"

"I anticipated you'd try an xyz summon which is why I had this prepared! Beastborg medal of the Crimson chain!" The second trap opened and then a set of red chains shot out, ensnaring the great xyz dragon letting it roar angrily like the original xyz materials! "Like my steel chain, my crimson chain activates when you summon a monster from the extra deck! Then, that monster cannot attack, change battle mode or be destroyed in battle!"

Jin grit his teeth angrily, "You won't get away with this…"

"Try and stop me! My trap also has a second effect that will further ensure my victory and end any hopes of you beating me!" A set of chains then shot out and snared Jin himself! "Aargh!"

"Jin!" his 3 dragons roared in shock.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"The second effect of my trap, as long as it remains on the field, my opponent cannot normal or special summon monsters, as well as being unable to activate any spells and traps!" Barrett revealed.

"You can't be serious!" Jin yelled looking at his hand, he noticed he had a pair of traps-(horn of heaven to negate Barrett reviving his beast borg, xyz reborn to revive his xyz monster after that)

"Tch! What a cheap move! If only I could get in there and tear him apart!" RE roared.

"Jin…." BE thought sadly.

Barrett then looked upon his helpless opponent, "Now that you realise there's nothing you can do, you'd be wise to surrender and save yourself a world of suffering. Last time, a boy your age was caught in this very same trap and I had him at my mercy, if it wasn't for some….outside interference I would have won and accomplished my mission. Too bad that isn't the case for you…."

"Tch! Grrr…Never!" Jin yelled angrily, which surprised his 3 friends observing him, thinking he'd be losing hope.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I still have life points left, and after everything I went through in Heartland, I now know that nothing is impossible! Even with the odds stacked against me, I'll find a way to win! I know it!" he answered confidently with fire in his eyes despite being bound tightly by the chains. Something he remembered from Ryuga and Bahamut.

Seeing the refusal to back down, Barrett had no other option, "Hmph, I expected as much from a stubborn child like you. You simply don't know when you've lost. Then again, the fact you wish to see this duel to the end without surrendering is quite admirable and indeed worthy of a medal of highest honour. In recognition of your spirit, I'll be sure to finish this quickly and when I've carded you, I'll be sure you're given the greatest memorial as a worthy adversary!"

"Jin, are you sure you can do this?" Jormangandr asked concerned.

"Don't worry my friend. I believe in my new ally." he replied looking at his dark anthelion dragon who responded with a nod, "I'll have to time it at just the right moment….It's my only chance…."

Jormanagandr looked at both of them and nodded, "I understand….may hope smile upon you…."

Jin turned to Barrett, "I end my turn. Go on…make your move."

"Very well then, I draw!" After Barrett drew he then looked upon Jin seeing the fire in his soul hadn't been extinguished yet, but continued to burn brightly….

"Wait for it…wait for it…." Jin thought to himself waiting for that moment. Finally, Barrett broke the silence, "You have been a worthy adversary, because of that you have earned the privilege to fall at the power of my beastborgs' might! I shall defeat you with my sheer strength alone! Panther Predator! Wolf Kampfer! Attack his dark anthelion dragon and end this duel now!"

"What!? He's not using the effect damage of panther predator!?" This was something no one expected when he had the chance to end the duel without lifting a finger!

"You made me give this duel everything I had despite my weakened state, and that certainly deserves respect. To make this a match worth remembering, I shall defeat you with my strength alone!" he commanded as his monsters both charged in for the finish with their blades at the chained dragon! "Finally, after so long I can now return to Academia with my head held high."

Jin overheard Barrett's words and suddenly, felt sorry for his situation and wondered if he deserved to win more than he did….He'd never be able to stand again if he loses again….But just when the attacks came dangerously close-

"Jin! Hurry!" the dragons yelled to him alarmed he wasn't doing anything.

"Gah! R..right!" Jin realised, "I'm sorry Barrett, but no matter how important your reasons are I can't allow you to win! That's why I'm going to activate Dark Anthelion Dragon's special ability!"

Barrett was taken aback by this "You can use its effect during my turn!?" He watched as dark anthelion, while bound by chains, was able to swallow an overlay unit!

"That's right! And with that effect this duel shall end in my victory! Go! Dark Retaliation!" The dragon soon overflowed with energy as it was able to send it at Beastborg Wolf Kampfer as it approached, causing it to howl in pain!

 **4200-2100**

"Once during either player's turn, by using one overlay unit, dark anthelion dragon can halve the attack points of one monster on the field! And then, not only does it gain that lost attack in its own attack points, I also gain that many life points and finally, my dragon cannot be destroyed this turn!" The dragon then powered up with the absorbed attack and then healed Jin in the process!

 **3000-5100**

 **Jin: 1350-3450**

'"Impossible! It's now even more powerful than either of my Beastborgs! Not only that…it even allowed you to gain life points!" Barrett gasped in complete shock, seeing how he was going to be defeated a third time and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

"Initially I planned to use this effect when I summoned dark anthelion dragon, but then I decided to take a gamble. I decided to conserve its overlay units and save them for the moment you would try to inflict damage to me with panther predator's quasar beam, therefore allowing me to limit the damage done by weakening your panther's attack and gain life points in the process, which would in turn spare me from more damage since your steel chain's effect won't be as effective and your monster's wouldn't dare attack without destroying themselves."

"Tch!" Barrett grunted.

Jin almost shed a tear feeling regretful for what he was about to do but had no other choice, "However, when you decided to finish me off honourably, I was conflicted, as you said this was your final chance and you were going see to it as one to remember, but, as much as I respect and understand that, for the sake of my comrades trapped at Academia I can't allow myself to be defeated here!"

(To think he would actually plan for this…My honour…was my own undoing…)

"Dark Anthelion dragon! Attack and destroy Barrett's Beastborg Wolf Kampfer with Absorbing Eclipse!" His dragon obeyed by breaking free of its chains and then blasting a purple beam at the ensnared fusion monster, the attack disintegrated the monster in mere seconds, as the resulting impacts headed towards Barrett!

BOOOOOMMMM!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he yelled as the attack blew him off his feet before crashing against the ground hard, reawakening the pain within his body which took so long to heal!

"It's….over…..Urgh…."

 **Barett: 1500-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

The field soon disappeared, Jin hurried towards the defeated Barrett, without any regard for his safety. "Barrett!" he yelled as he went up to the defeated soldier, 'Hey, are you okay?"

"You sure he should do this?" RE asked worried about a sneak attack.

"A man of Barrett's caliber would never resort to such measures, also it wouldn't be right to leave him helpless…." Jormangandr replied with BE nodding reluctantly.

"Ugh…" Barrett grunted as he came to his senses and looked up, "Looks like you wanted to win more…."

Jin said nothing after that.

Having lost all hope and chance of redemption, the old soldier was ready to accept his fate. "Go ahead….finish me off…I have no more reason to live….Victory is yours."

"Barrett…." Jin said pityingly.

"But know this, even if i fall, Academia will still prevail in the end…so enjoy this win while you can, because…it will not last." To the end, his loyalty still stood firm…

Jin then opened his eyes knowing an alternative, "Barett, you are indeed as your records say you are. As a true soldier fighting for Academia, you pursue honour and loyalty, taking pride in your allegiance to Academia as well as pursuing your beliefs without wavering in the slightest and even respecting your opponents in a duel. Even I have to admit, for an enemy, you do have qualities I am deeply impressed by."

"Hmph, Is there a point in your bluster? Have you come to mock my failures by pointing out the very factor that gave you the victory?" he scoffed.

"Quite the opposite, only that Academia knows none of your admirable qualities and that they only pursue conquest. But there is another path. I never thought it possible, but after witnessing Academia's reconverting here in Heartland, I know that everyone has the capacity for change, even someone like you."

Barrett fell silent for a moment before chuckling to himself weakly, "Hehe, even I have to admit you've surprised me. No xyz duelist has ever said such things to me, every one of them I've met always detested us and our goal of unifying the 4 worlds as one. Because of that, I'll never betray them! I'll stick to my belief even to the bitter end! And I'll make sure you never take or get anything from me!" He then started to flip his duel disk backwards, prepared to make his ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his cause which he held on to from the start.

"Is he serious!?" RE gasped, with the other 2 dragons feeling sorry for him.

Jin quickly reacted, "Barett wait, before you continue, let me ask you one last thing."

"What's that?"

"There's something I want to know? Have you ever thought about what happens to those who betray Academia? What happens to them?" Jin asked seriously.

"Disloyalty and compromised allegiance are like viruses to us. Any obstacles/traitors and hindrances/failures are simply to be eliminated, no matter how loyal you are, if you don't bring results you're just a liability to be removed." he answered seeing himself as an example and he deserved his fate….

Jin then asked "What about Selena?

Barrett's eyes widened in shock, "H…How do you know about mistress Selena!? Tell me!"

Jin replied, "I've simply heard from the lancers about their exploits in the synchro dimension before arriving here. She too turned against the Professor, and you forcibly sent her back without understanding her reason for doing so. Now that she is back in the Professor's hands….Have you ever thought about what would happen to her?"

Barett remained silent and turned his head away, "No, and I don't care. She was simply mislead by the lancers, but once the Professor reasons with her, I'm certain her loyalties will never stray again. As for myself, all that matters to me now is that no matter what happens to me she's safe, which is why, I have no regrets having lost this duel.

"You couldn't be more wrong Barett!" Jin yelled angrily at Selena's former caretaker, who was supposed to watch out for her….But he knew what had awaited her instead, "All you did was guarantee that she would suffer more then she any traitor would, even getting carded would be a blessing compared to what she'll be put through!"

"What do you know? You know nothing of the Professor!" Barrett retorted.

"You probably don't know this, but if you don't believe me, have a look for yourself." Jin showed him a certain file which disgusted him the most. A person called, The Doctor, who experimented with mind control. Barrett then looked through it carefully just to make sure.

Apparently with the recent rise of traitors and rebellion among the ranks, the Professor declared that immediate action needed to be taken in order to prevent infighting or further treachery, and the Doctor was just the man for the job to prevent this. With the use of his parasite monster and how he would implant them into anyone disloyal but too valuable to do away with….after Barrett finished the files, he was at a lost for words…

"This…this can't be….The Professor wouldn't….no…mistress Selena…." his confidence and spirit had left his once proud heart, he had faced his mistress back not only to the Professor whom she chose to turn against, but now could possibly suffer a fate worse then getting carded…and worse still…the Professor whom he swore allegiance to for so long and believed in his dream of a utopia, had such a person in his inner circle….that he would allow such disgusting acts to be committed…it was not only a shadow of disgrace casted upon the glory that is Academia, but also against everything he believed in.

"What…have I done….All this time…we were fighting to unite the worlds….How could it be wrong!?" he yelled, "Not only that….Mistress Selena!" he now saw that what she said was the truth and now she was back with that madman without his protection….

Jin felt even more sorry for the man than he did before, "Now do you understand? I'm sorry that your loyalty had been misplaced, a man like you should never have been a part of them from the start….That's why I appeal to you once more, join us and help end this conflict and threat once and for all. It's not too late to change." he offered one more time.

Barrett then remained silent for a moment dwelling in regret, until finally-"I'll admit Academia is now a cause I no longer wish to be a part of, but betraying them isn't the same as accepting yours. I've gone too far now, there's only one place left for me." Using the last of his strength he knocked Jin back!

"AAARRRGGGHH!" he yelled as he slammed against a rocky wall. As he looked up he saw the defeated man turn his duel disk backwards.

Jin's eyes widened, "Barett wait!"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your victory." he smiled before holding out something, "Here take this, you've earned it." he threw at Jin a disk drive, which he quickly grabbed with one hand, "With that passcode you can teleport yourself directly to Academia. And now…my time has come."

"Stop!" Jin pleaded.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I deserve this fate for everything I've done. But even so….Please….Save Selena…And now….Goodbye." Were the last words he said.

Jin got to his feet and ran fast as he could, but he was too late, "NO!" Before his eyes, Barrett pulled the tigger and a blinding light flashed before his eyes. As it disappears, all was left was a card on the ground, with his face on it.

As Jin picked it up, he fought hard to keep himself together, it was one thing Academia invading xyz and carding everyone they found, but to mislead such good people to doing such acts….That was unforgivable. Feeling his sadness and anger, all 3 dragons appeared before him

"He made his choice Jin, there's nothing you could do to change his mind."

"I can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy…."

"We should go now, and at least, honour his final wish."

Jin stood up and nodded, facing them with determined eyes. "I know what to do now. Come on everyone, let's go. We have a dimensional war to end and worlds to save, and I won't let anyone or anything stop us."

 **(Later)**

Jin had been working hard for a while now, diligently without rest installing the new drive into his transporter while calibrating the technology that was given to him by Edo, who was generous enough to allow permission of their lab. After a long while, he finally finished it. "Done…" he breathed as he had finally finished.

"Jin, are you sure about this? You've finally achieved the peace you desired for Heartland, and you wish to enter war once more?" Jormangandr asked with caution.

"Peace for xyz perhaps, but as long as Academia is still at large, it won't last." he replied, "If I don't make a move now, Ryuga and the others who left for fusion probably won't stand a chance.

"Do you even have a plan?" RE asked, "I understand your want to help, but jumping in unprepared is complete stupidity."

"Their allies probably have no idea of their whereabouts yet, and from what I've heard, they were last seen in the synchro dimension, so that's where I'm going to start looking." he answered, "Alright, here we-"

"Jin!" two voices had called behind him. He turned around and saw Kyoji and Luna standing there. "You guys…"

"Jin, what are you doing!? You can't be serious about going into battle again!" Luna yelled.

"I have no choice Luna, if I don't go, more units from Academia may return and attack again, then the hard work we've put into restoring Heartland will be for nothing." he answered.

"Jin…." she replied sadly.

"You don't have to do this," Kyoji replied, "Let Ryuga and the others handle it now, and….I don't want to lose you after what we've finally achieved…."

"I'm not doing this out of revenge Kyoji, I've put that behind me already," the dragon keeper replied, "Ryuga and the lancers did their part in saving the xyz dimension, it's time I did my part, not only to repay them, but also to help save all 4 dimensions from disaster…." Jin said firmly. (Be it Academia…or otherwise….)

His friends became quiet, knowing they had to respect his choice, "We take it you've made up your mind then?"

Jin nodded, "I promise I'll be fine, I'll save everyone who was taken from us, including your bother Yuji." he said to his friend who had long wanted to avenge his brother but then lost sight of his original goal and was consumed by hate instead.

Kyoto then held out his hand, "Okay….but promise me…you'll come back, cos if you don't, I swear I'll never forgive you!" he teared slightly before Jin gave him a hug, "I promise…"

"Aww isn't that sweet…" Luna thought, "Hey, don't leave me out of the fun. Make room for me too!" They both then welcomed her with open arms.

"You two have been the best seconds in command and friends I've had since the war, and I couldn't be more proud of everything you guys helped do for me."

"And you've been the best leader we could have too, Jin." Luna replied.

"We promise to take care of Heartland while you are away, we'll make sure everyone gets along just fine!"

"Thanks Kyoji," Jin said gladly that his old friend was back, "Before I go, here." He handed them both a card, Cross Xyz.

"What's this card?"

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's something I cooked up after that duel I had together with Ryuga a while back. I'd like you to give to Shun when he wakes up, it'll come in handy for sure no doubt."

"Will do Jin, will do." they answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, here hold on to this," he then gave them a set of cards, "Ryuga gave this cards to me a while back. He said it was an old deck he used long ago, it might come in handy since it utilises fusion, synchro, xyz and pendulum. Perhaps you guys can make good use of it yourselves." (His normal/gemini deck with Vola-Chemicritter Methyldraco, black brutdrago and superalloybeast raptinus)

"I'm sure we will Jin," Kyoji said.

"Be sure to thank Ryuga and the lancers for everything when you see them." Luna mentioned as she took the deck from him.

"I will. Take care you guys..." With his preparations and goodbyes complete, Jin took a deep breath as he calibrated his teleporter, "Okay guys, here we go." A portal finally opened before them and Jin smiled at his 2 friends before stepping inside and it closed behind him, "Next stop, synchro."

 **And so concludes Chapter 79, as Jin will soon make his way to rally the rest of Yuya and Ryuga's allies! This duel was a little tricky to come up with, so hope you enjoyed it, as you can now see Jin now has his own pendulum monsters, whose effects are the same as 2 monsters from the deck master arc of DM (Kaiser sea horse and Deep sea warrior) Also, these were taken from the GX manga based off monsters with the same name.**

 **As for his new dragon, dark rebellion wraith dragon, I had it based off xyz dragon's OCG effect since it differs greatly from the anime one, also since it doesn't technically have a manga counterpart like the other dimension dragons.**

 **What events shall take place for our heroes as they brave the fusion dimension? Will Jin find their allies in time? Find out next time so stay tuned!**

Shining Dragon

Pendulum effect

During your turn you can perform a summon or activate the effect for a Light monster card with 1 less tribute.

Normal effect

Tribute 1 monster on your field to destroy one set card on your opponent's field.

Steel Dragoon

Pendulum Effect

When a monster you control is attacked, you can tribute 2 monsters to negate the attack and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's attack.

Normal effect

This card can't be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed by card effects.

Dark rebellion wraith dragon

Pendulum effect

Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each.

Normal effect

You can detach 2 xyz materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it's ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. If this card would be removed from the field, you can target one card in your pendulum zone, destroy it, and if you do, you can place this card in your pendulum zone.


	80. Chapter 80-Reunion across dimensions

Chapter 80

Reunion across dimensions

 **(Synchro Dimension)**

It was a new day in the new city. Tops and Commons were now a thing of the past. Now everyone was equal and devoted to rebuilding society together as one. The commons who once destroyed the upper city area were now helping to rebuild it, while the Tops were contributing manpower to the development of the slum like areas, as well as welcoming them to higher class living for example.

At the old shed, Crow was saying his goodbyes to the 3 children he looked after for so long, before joining the lancers in their battle against Academia.

"Aww…Do you really have to go Crow?" Tanner whined.

"Let the lancers take care of it! You can stay here!" Frank followed.

"Haha, I'm really gonna miss you kids," Crow chuckled before putting on a more serious demeanour, "I'm sorry but I've gotta! I owe them more than I ever could for finally putting an end to tops and commons! And besides, I saw how dangerous Academia is, so we've gotta go there and knock them down before they get up to no good again."

"But…what about City? And us?" Amanda pleaded.

"It's good hands, I know it is. And if you guys need help, feel free to ask Chojiro, Shinji or Tony for help." Crow answered, "Also, I promise to come back safe and sound."

"T..take care of everyone Crow….WAAAAA!" They cried. Even Crow felt a little sad for having to go, but he smiled at them before he waved goodbye and drove off. His part on checking the City was complete and now it was time to regroup with the other Lancers.

After driving for a while he made it back to the Central Tower where the Public Security Bureau once stood. It wasn't long before the others, Tsukikage, Sora, Reira and Reiji met up with him.

"Well well, look who decided to show up."

"Sigh, we got here as fast as we could Crow, you're the only one who has a mode of transportation that doesn't involve feet." Sora said annoyed.

"We had to make sure everything was in complete order before we leave," Reiji replied "So, anything to report?"

"Negative sir, the upper levels of the city are under complete control, the tops and commons are working together peacefully without any complaints." Tsukikagge bowed with Sora nodding, "Jack said he wanted to stay behind to keep the people in order just in case some may still bear grudges…and with Yuya, the City's King gone, he's technically their next best."

"I see…" Reiji thought knowing they may have to leave Jack out of the picture for now, "How about you Crow? Is everything going well for your fellow former commons in the slum areas?" he asked turning to the blackwing duelist.

"Hehe! Everything down in slums is running smooth as silk! It's great! Nothing to worry about" Crow answered feeling pleased.

"That's excellent, it seems the city is finally untied as one, all thanks to our hard efforts." Reiji said with a smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can now focus on taking the fight to Academia!" Crow cheered.

"Crow, we can't jump in unprepared and on blind instinct. Our first priority is to find and locate our missing allies, otherwise we won't stand a chance against the masses of Academia soldiers that may await us." Reiji replied while pushing up his glasses while expecting the worst.

"Yuya…Ryuga….everyone…." Reira said softly thinking about them worriedly.

"Oh yeah….Bummer they aren't here to celebrate with us too…" he sighed, already feeling pumped for action, then the news of their missing friends brought him down again.

"Reiji, while it's true we have to find Yuya and the others, if we don't even have a clue where to look, we're basically stuck. And the more time we take looking for them, the more time we waste before Academia plans its next move…." said Sora.

"Hmmm…." The lancers then pondered over for Everyone was basically at a dead end until-

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you." a voice said out of nowhere, grabbing all their attention.

"Who's there!?" Tsukikage called out as everyone looked around for where the voice came from. They soon noticed a shadow in the distance, as it stepped forward, it revealed a young boy around Yuya and Ryuga's age, with white hair and black clothing, with a white jacket for a cape. But most notably-

"R..Ryuga!?" They gasped.

"You're back!"

"Hehe! So good to see you again buddy!" Meiji however, took notice before the others did, "Everyone, that isn't Ryuga. Take a closer look."

"Eh?" Looking closer, they noticed his eyes were of a different colour, and his duel disk-"Xyz…"

"He's…from the xyz dimension!?" Sora gasped shocked.

"You're as observant as they say Reiji Akaba." he said as he stepped closer to the group.

"You…know my name?"

"How could I not, your father Leo Akaba was the one who invaded my home Heartland, not to mention imprisoning countless innocents in the process." This remark made Reiji narrow his eyes.

Tsukikage stepped forward angrily, "You are wrong! Master Reiji isn't like that in the least!"

"Big brother….would never…."

"I know….he's opposing him instead. And I believe you, because, I've seen the work of your lancers first hand in the xyz dimension." he answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at his answer, "You know where they are!?" Meiji gasped.

Crow then rushed forward, "Okay buddy! You better start talking right now or I'll-" he reached out to try and grab him by the collar, but Jin easily grabbed him first! "Huh!?"

"I'd not do that if I were you." he answered politely as he let go, making Crow grunt and step back, "Tch!"

Reiji then walked forward himself, "Please excuse his behaviour. We have been on the edge ever since our allies had disappeared without a trace days ago, so please, would you mind filling us in on who you are, and how do you know about the lancers."

"Very well Reiji Akaba, I suppose I should first introduce myself," Jin nodded.

"First, my name is Jin, and I have much to thank for you all taking a stand against Academia…."

He then filled them in from start to finish, how Yuya and the others fought for him and the resistance to free Heartland from Academia's grasp and how their efforts had managed to turn the Academia soldiers stationed there to their side, and who they are finally managing to rebuild the very city they destroyed.

"Aww yeah! I knew Yuya would do it!" Crow cheered.

"Yuya…they did all that…" Sora thought, feeling relieved that a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, "I…I'm really sorry for everything me and my former comrades did to you…and your home." he apologised.

Jin shook his head, "That's in the past now, worrying about something you can't change isn't going to make things better, but…what happens is the future." He then turned to Reiji and the others. "I really have much to thank for you, thanks to them I now know that not everyone form fusion is the same, and that even they have the capacity for change." he said looking at Sora, who put on a small smile, feeling forgiven.

Reiji smiled, "I am glad and honored that even when apart we could make a difference to not one but 2 worlds. I thank you as well for taking care of them as well." he said while bowing, "Am I to assume that they are still in the xyz dimension?"

Jin shot his head, "I'm afraid not, they were but they left a few hours ago for the fusion dimension."

"What!?" They gasped, "They went to fusion on their own!?"

"No, they have a few allies with them from the xyz dimension with them, I only came here to synchro to notify you all of their location." Jin answered, "If you want to catch up with them, you all better hurry." He then turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going now?"

"Shouldn't you be helping us save them!?"

"I do, but…I have matters to attend to while I'm here. I did my part and now…its time you did yours." He then slid into the shadows of the tall buildings, and disappeared.

"…"

"What was that about?" Crow asked himself as the others simply looked on before not wasting more time and moving out together.

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

"Kaito! Wait up!" I yelled as he ran off down the street. Earlier when we arrived in Fusion, we went together as a group, and count our lucky stars the first person we ran into was none other than Yuzu! We eventually noticed an Academia calvary with her and that they simply drove off in another direction. Suspicious of their motives, Kaito decided to go after them and I followed to back him up. Man…he was really quick on his feet, guess the war really did a lot for him, Shun and a number of the xyz users there….

"Ryuga? What do you want?" he asked as he stopped to turn around.

"Gasp…Finally I caught up to you." I panted before looking up, "I came because I didn't want to let you take on all those guys by yourself. Could be a trap for all we know…Also, there's no way i'm letting you go on your own!"

He then thought for a moment, "Hmmm…okay fine, just don't slow me down. We may be allies but I can't afford to lose them in this situation, so if you can't keep up you're on your own." he replied.

"Deal…" I replied, but just before we could head off-

"Hold it right there Lancers!" A voice called out, soon we we saw 3 men running out from different corners. they wore white uniforms and maroon hats and jeans, but they carried fusion duel disks! "By order of the Professor! Stand down or we shall resort to using force!

"These guys must be trying to slow us down." I said annoyed.

"Tch! We don't have time for this!" Kaito snarled as we were held back at a wall. Looking around, I saw an opening on the side, but…it would only allow one of us to break through…

"Kaito," I whispered.

"What is it Ryuga?"

"I have a plan, I'll get their attention so that you can get pass them through the side. You're faster than me, so you should be able to catch up to the Academia convoy more easily!" I said, "trust me, it's our only chance."

"What? You plan to take on 3 of these guys by yourself?" He then observed the situation more carefully, "Tch! Fine, just don't get yourself carded."

As the 3 men edged in closer…"NOW!" I yelled as Kaito quickly sprung forward and slipped around the side and through the alleyway!

"Hey! Get back here!" One man yelled, but before they could run after him, I managed to intercept them at the last minute!

"He'll deal with you never! I'd start worrying more about me instead if I were you!" I yelled as I raised my duel disk.

"Tch! Very well then, you'll be going down first!" We all then activated our disks.

Field Magic, Crossover

The field spell covered the area and the platforms emerged around us.

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Juvenile Officer 1: 4000**

 **Juvenile Officer 2: 4000**

 **Juvenile Officer 3: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I declared, "I'll use scale 2 twin headed dragon and scale 6 scissorhand dragon and set the pendulum scale!" I laid out both pendulum monsters as they rose in pillars of light beside me.

Scissorhand dragon was a large bipedal dragon with coated in green cactus like amor around its body and its arms were long crab like pincers covered with the same plant like thorns. It also had a pair of bull like horns and a long black tail.

 **Scissorhand dragon, Level 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 6, EARTH, ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 3-5 all at once! Mighty power filled with limitless potential! Carve the path off hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights shot out, "Come forth! Handcuffs dragon and Powered tuner!" Both the handcuff shaped dragon and blue snake like quadrupedal dragon appeared on the field, "Now I normal summon the tuner monster Magna Drago!" The small red dragon like tuner took to the field. "When a tuner is face up on the field, Powered tuner gains 500 attack points!" The water dragon glowed as Drago's presence granted it extra power.

 **1400-1900**

"But he won't stay for long because I tune level 2 magna drago to level 4 powered tuner!" The small red dragon changed into a pair of synchro rings for the second dragon to fly through, "Unleash your iron will upon our enemies who oppress the innocent! Bring forth justice with your unbreakable chains! I synchro summon! Level 6! Iron chain dragon!" My old synchro dragon took to the field with a loud roar!

"Excellent, with both those dragons we have quite an advantage…." Bahamut noted.

"Yup, pretty sweet combo too! When iron chain destroys an enemy monster, they've gotta discard cards equal to its level! And handcuff dragon ought to make sure they'll be weak enough to destroy thanks to its ability!" Yamaha complimented.

"Yeah, but there's 3 of them…Can't let our guard down yet."

"Aww relax, if they've gotta gang up to beat us, then they must be total wimps!"

"We'll see…." I replied, "I end my turn with that."

The 3 officers were impressed with my opening move, "Pendulum to synchro, just like the Professor warned us of."

"Too bad those 2 monsters of yours won't stand a chance against what we have in store for you." The officers said, making me narrow my eyes, waiting for them to back up their claims.

"It's my turn now, I draw!" The first officer declared, "I summon Armordog Cannon Boxer in attack mode!" A brown machine dog took to the field, "I'll activate its special ability! Allowing me to summon a lower level armordog from my hand, so come on out amordog bull copter!" A small dog shaped helicopter appeared on the field, "When special summoned, bull copter allows me to add polymerisation from my deck to my hand!" He added the familiar fusion spell to his hand.

"I know where is going…." I thought as I waited for it.

"I activate polymerisation! Fusing both cannon boxer and bull copter together!" The 2 dogs changed into blue and yellow orbs before fusing, "I fusion summon! Appear! Full armordog Bull Fortress!" Taking to the field was a large mechanical dog with 2000 attack.

"Only 2000 attack?"

"I wouldn't underestimate my monster if I were you, you see, by sending any number of fusion cards from my hand to the graveyard, it gains 1000 attack points!" He then took 2 cards, "So I'll discard Instant fusion and Revoke fusion from my hand so my Bull Fortress Gains 2000 attack points!" Sure enough, the fusion monster powered up greatly!

"4000 on the first turn…." Fafnir noted.

"Oh boy…." I thought nervously.

 **2000-4000**

"Since no one can attack first in a battle royale, I shall end my turn with that." he concluded.

"It's my turn now! Draw!" The second officer announced, "I shall also summon Armordog Cannon Boxer in attack mode!" A brown machine dog took to the field, "It's ability now activates! So come on out amordog bull copter!" A second dog shaped helicopter appeared on the field, "When special summoned, bull copter allows me to add polymerisation from my deck to my hand!"

"Here comes another!" Yamata warned.

"Now comes Polymerisation! I fuse Cannon boxer and Bull copter together!" The 2 dogs changed into blue and yellow orbs before fusing, "I fusion summon! Appear! Full armordog Bull Fortress!" Appearing was a second mechanical fusion dog.

"Now I activate the equip spell Fusion weapon! By equipping this card to a level 6 or lower fusion monster it gains 1500 attack and defence points!" The dog glowed red as a new gun appeared on its back and its strength grew!

 **2000-3500**

"Now it's special ability! I discard Fusion shot and Mispolymerization from my hand to grant my monster 2000 more attack points!"

 **3500-5500**

Bahamas started to get worried, "If this keeps up…."

"Now my turn is finished." he ended.

"Now it's my draw!" The third officer declared, "Like my fellow officers, I summon Armordog Cannon Boxer in attack mode!" A brown machine dog took to the field, "I'll also activate its special ability! Allowing me to bring out amordog bull copter!" The third dog shaped helicopter appeared on the field, "Now polymerisation gets added from my deck to my hand!"

"Boooorriiiiinnnggg…." Yamata groaned already knowing where this was going, "Can't you guys come up with something more original?".

"Don't underestimate them…" I replied seriously.

"And now, I shall fuse them both together with the power of polymerisation!" The 2 dogs changed into blue and yellow orbs before fusing, "I fusion summon! Appear! Full armordog Bull Fortress!" Now the 3rd dog appeared.

"Now to pump my fortress to the maximum! I discard Fusion Fortress, Frontline fusion, Fusion Reserve and Fusion Sage! Now my bull fortress gains a grand total of 4000 attack points! Making him the strongest monster on the field!" The dog powered up to a frightening 6000 attack points!

 **2000-6000**

"Okay….Now we're in trouble…." Yamata said worried.

"It's really lucky for you that we can't attack, better start reconsidering your place Lancer. You have this one turn to choose, so go on ahead." They said.

I then sweated…"Tch! No…I won't quit now! Not after coming this far! Guess I'll have to rely on action cards now." I then placed my hand on my deck, "It's my turn and I-"

"Mind if I cut in Ryuga?" A voice asked out of nowhere. When i first heard it-"Huh!? That voice….It sounds like….it can't be…."

A figure soon jumped in front of me, and I immediately recognised that golden hair anywhere! "Hey Ryuga, long time no see." She said with genuine smile on her face.

"A…Ayame!?" I gasped completely caught off guard, "But…You were..how did you!? I thought you were-" Even Bahamut had no words for what he just witnessed, "Impossible….she's actually alive…"

She then looked to me, "I know you've got a lot of questions and we've got a lot to catch up on, but I'll explain later. Right now Iet me handle these 3 clowns." She answered as she activated her disk which projected a blue curved blade instead of the classic sword like blades I was used to seeing.

 **Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life points**

 **Ayame: 4000-2000**

"Hehe, that tickles…" she chuckled as the electricity surged from her disk. The 3 juvenile officers were caught off guard by the new arrival.

"Hey! Isn't she-"

"Yeah! She's the traitorous lieutenant Ayame Kentoshi!"

"She's reported to have been terminated ages ago by master Nushi!"

She then smirked, "Hehe, reports of my demise were greatly premature I can assure you. And now, I'm back with a vengeance." she replied fired up.

"Ayame, good luck." I said to myself as she faced off with a 2000 lp handicap with 3 powerful fusion monsters.

"Phew, talk about a lucky break. Let's see what she can do and if she can turn this around." Yamata mentioned interested, he heard about her through my memories but always wanted to see her moves up close.

"Here goes! My draw!" Her reflexes and movements were as sharp as ever, glad to see she hadn't lost her touch, "First, I play the spell Polymerisation! With this I'll fuse Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight with Rabidragon in my hand!" The 2 monsters appeared from her hand, a knight riding on a sleek dragon and a white fluffy dragon changed into red and yellow orbs respectively before fusing, "Great white dragon of peace, grant your strength to the brave knight who rides the spear of the skies and be reborn in new power! I fusion summon! Take flight! Level 7 Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Rising from the portal was the brave knight monster riding onboard a red dragon! "When fusion summoned, Gaia allows me to activate Spiral Sky Strike from deck or graveyard!" the spell revealed itself, "Now whenever my champion attacks it can force your monster into defence mode!"

"Tch!" The officers grunted.

"Whoa! Ayame never had that before…." I said out loud.

Ayame smirked, "Hehe, I'm new and improved Ryuga, ever since cutting ties with Academia I've gained a new insight on duelling and now am more than happy to use it to take them down!" she said as she continued, "Now I activate the special ability of my Beautiful Valkyrie in my hand!" She revealed the card which showed a graceful female warrior encased in red amor and headpiece, also wielding a red sword and shield, while her long blond hair flowed in the wind. By sending this monster, along with a dark monster from hand to the graveyard, I can then add a ritual spell or monster card from my deck to my hand in exchange!

 **Beautiful Valkyrie, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300**

"She uses rituals now!?" I was definitely not expecting her to use more than one summoning method.

"Impressive…." Bahamas complimented.

"I send my valkyrie together with my bewitching succubus to the graveyard!" The succubus had green hair and a pair of demonic horns sticking from her head. She also had alluring eyes and wore a purplish skimpy outfit and purple high heeled boots, as well as a pair of bat like wings and a pointed tail.

 **Bewitching Succubus, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1600 DEF: 600**

"To my hand I add The monster Sauravis, The ancient and holy crowned one!" She added the ancient and majestic chinese dragon to her hand, "Now I activate Advanced Ritual Art! This allows me to summon any ritual monster from my hand by sending normal monsters from my deck whose total levels equal exactly my ritual monster! So I send level 7 Seiraryu in order to ritual summon!" The pink bird like dragon appeared momentarily before it exploded into 7 flames before they opened a portal in the sky above!

"Oh great and wise dragon of the heavens, descend and grace us with your majestic power! I ritual summon! Descend! Level 7 Sauravis the Ancient and Crowned Holy one!" The blue sacred dragon descended from the portal and landed next to Gaia!

"2 dragons with only 2600 attack points, that's far from sufficient to beat our bull fortresses!" One man boasted.

"I'm done yet, finally, I activate the special ability of my bewitching succubus in my graveyard! In By banishing her along with a light monster in my graveyard, I can special summon any chaos monster from my main deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So by banishing both my succubus and valkyrie! I can now call forth my deck's ultimate monster!" Adam declared confidently.

"Her ultimate!?" Fafnir was surprised that despite the impressive dragons she had called forth, she had something far stronger!?

"This is gonna be sweet!" Yamaha squealed excitedly for what was to come.

"When the forces of Paradise and Pandemonium collide, the gateway to a world beyond chaos and order opens! Rise! My mightiest warrior! Chaos end Ruler! Ruler of the Beginning and the End!" As the 2 female monsters disappeared, their essence opened forth a huge portal in the ground which released bursts of energy as it grew!

"Urrggg!" I groaned as we all tried to shield ourselves. Rising from the portal was a warrior resembling black luster soldier wielding a mighty lance, riding on top of a menacing 2 headed black dragon with a long legless body and huge wings, which let out a loud roar as it took to the field with 3500 attack points! The trio of monsters she assembled was clearly a sight to behold.

"That monster's power levels are off the charts!" Bahamut gasped with Fafnir completely speechless.

"Whistle…Your girlfriend's really something…She's got even more spunk than Hana!"

I nodded, "Yup, she sure is Yamata…" Not denying it anymore.

"Be thankful you're a spirit now, because if Hana heard that, you'd be suffering months of pain before you become a ghost." Fafnir thought secretly.

"Heh, impressive lineup but it's all for nothing!"

"Indeed, none of those monsters can put a dent in our line of fusion monsters!" The officers boasted.

Ayame then smirked at their remark, "Oh really, I'll be sure to put more than a dent, I'll tear them all down!" she declared, "I activate Chaos end Ruler's special ability! By sacrificing 1000 life points, he banishes every card on my opponent's hand, field and graveyard and then deals 500 points of damage for each one!"

"Whoa! That's one major ability!" Yamata gasped, even Bahamut and Fafnir were afraid of being on the receiving end of that effect.

"Impossible!"

"With each of us having a total of 6 cards, that means a total of…."

"3000 points of damage." Ayame smirked as she gave the order to her monster.

"No way!" The officers looked on helplessly as chaos end ruler spun his lance as a huge dark vortex materialised from its spinning! "Go! Gate of the Alpha and Omega! Return everything to nothingness!" All the cards from their hand, deck and graves, including their bull fortresses, were sucked into the portal, before it exploded and blew them all back!

BOOOOOMMMM!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" They yelled as they were blown back.

 **Juvenile Officer 1: 4000-1000**

 **Juvenile Officer 2: 4000-1000**

 **Juvenile Officer 3: 4000-1000**

"Something tells me she's far from done…." I thought out loud.

"Indeed Ryuga, I always love it when you are so observant." She smiled, "That was just a special ability, I haven't even attacked yet, and with each of my 3 monsters ready to go, I'm afraid its curtains for you." she sang.

"N..NOOO!" They gasped while still on the ground!

"Gaia! Sauravis! Ruler! Attack directly with Spiral sky strike, Shining dragon beam and Chaos Dimensional Slasher!" Her monsters all unleashed their respective moves, which were incredibly dazzling I had to admit, and they quickly made short work of their intended targets!

"GAARRRGGGHHH!"

"YAAAAGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Each one of them were blown across the streets or into the canal, defeated completely.

 **Juvenile Officer 1: 1000-0**

 **Juvenile Officer 2: 1000-0**

 **Juvenile Officer 3: 1000-0**

 **Ryuga and Ayame: WIN!**

"And that takes care of that." She said satisfied with her victory.

"Wow….It's as if I was never even needed here…." Was all I could think at the sight I just witnessed.

She then turned around, "It's been a long time Ryuga, glad to see you're doing fine."

"Ayame! You're alright!" I cried out with joy as I ran out and hugged her out of joy!

"Ack! Ryu…ga…" she choked.

"Awww….that's just…sniff…." Fafnir teared with Yamata grinning.

"W..whoa! Hey! Give me some space will you!?" She groaned.

"S..Sorry…" I replied as I let her go, "It's just…I thought you were…that time…"

"Gone?" She said, "Yeah…I understand why. Sorry for not letting you know and making you worry." she said feeling down.

"H..How? I thought you were-"

"Dead?" she answered.

"Y..yeah…Nushi made it pretty clear to me last time we duelled." I replied.

My words caught her attention, "You duelled Nushi again!? And survived!?"

"Ummm yeah….Actually, I beat him this time."

"F..For real!?" she gasped, "Th..that's…incredible! I knew you were strong, but to be able to defeat him! That's…legendary!"

"Hehe, well…it was nothing really…." I blushed while scratching my head.

"Hey! You couldn't do it without me!" Yamaha yelled annoyed that I was taking all the credit.

"Oh yeah…I..had help too here and there and I wouldn't have gotten to fusion dimension without their help." I answered due to Yamata's pestering.

"You've got to tell me everything! Leave nothing out, I missed out a lot so i really want to catch up." she asked, and because she was insistant, I decided it my be for the best despite being in a hurry.

I then explained to her about everything that happened since then,the Friendship Cup, how we managed to unite synchro and gain valuable allies in the process, how I managed to defeat Nushi and save my friends from an ultimate doom. After that, we did the same to the xyz dimension, bringing peace between fusion and xyz there and even bringing them over to our side too….

"Wow…You guys were up to quite a lot, and you actually did it…You freed xyz…." she said impressed, "Somehow I'm not surprised, deep down, I just knew you guys would be able to pull it off and right our wrongs."

"Yeah…it wasn't easy but we did it because we never gave up hope, and we held on to the belief that even Academia can be changed and forgiven…." I answered feeling the same.

"You don't; know how much that means to me Ryuga," she replied feeling encouraged that there may still be hope yet. "To show my appreciation for your efforts, I'll be giving you my support too! I'll help you any way I can to help you take down Academia!"

"Glad you still have faith in us Ayame." I said gladly. But then I realised, "Shoot! I'm supposed to be catching up with my friends now!"

"Friends! You mean-"

"Yeah, some of the other lancers are here with me in the fusion dimension, we came together but then got separated because of an Academia ambush."

"Hmm, at this rate we wouldn't be able to reunite with them, if you're all here…that means you must be here to take down Academia at the source once and for all." she stated, "In that case, the only logical move would be to meet them all at that very spot and hope you all rendezvous at some point!"

"Academia's an island right? Where are we going to get a boat?"

"Leave that to me! Follow me and I'll explain myself along the way!" I then hurried after her and on the way she explained ever since that interruption on the call. After that day, she had a scuffle with Nushi himself she was left for dead out at sea. She would have really been dead had it not been for her saviours, in the form of fellow students who disagreed with Academia's ways. She lived with them for some time and they taught her many new things that Academia never did, something she will be grateful for.

I felt glad for her but when she revealed the man who was behind this school-

"NO WAY! Yusho Sakaki is your teacher!? And he's here in fusion!?"

"Yes, and thanks to him we were to able escape when Academia discovered us a moment ago. We split up in separate directions, I went to take the children to safety and hid them in a secure location, while Yugo left with Yuzu."

"We found Yuzu earlier but no sign of Yugo…." I muttered.

"Really? I was sure he took her on his runner, wonder where he went…"

"Could it be the work of the bracelet? Since Yuya was with us?" I thought after that, "So, what happened to Yusho?"

"He and Miss Asuka took another route out, by now they should be on a ferry to Academia…hopefully…" Ayame said worried.

"Yusho's a crafty guy, I'm sure he'll be fine." I replied encouragingly, "Hope to finally meet him in person and let Yuya know about the good news!" By the time we reached the port…

"Oh no! We're too late!" she cried as we saw the huge ferry depart and drift away in the distance. "That's the ferry Sensei Yusho instructed me to meet him…." she said sadly….

"I hope Kaito's on board that ship now…." I thought to myself worried, "Well then, what should we do now?" I asked looking around, "Doesn't look like there are any spare boats around we can use…." Ayame and I looked around for a bit before she finally noticed a hangar on the other side of the docks!

"There! Maybe we can find something we can use!" She pointed out.

"We've got no other choice and nothing to lose, let's go!" I followed her in and we found there were a number of boats to pick from….

We then hopped into a black motorboat that seemed durable enough to make the long journey, "Are you sure we can just take this? Wouldn't we be considered thieves?" I asked.

"I think we can overlook this little misdeed for this very special occasion, besides, with the ferry just departing this may be our only chance." She answered.

"I suppose you're right…." I replied.

I didn't know how but she somehow managed to get it started! "Here we go!" We soon jetted across the water pretty fast, I pretty much focused on the bright blue sky and the gentle breeze on my face, also seeing Ayame's long hair blow in the wind….Wait what am I thinking!? I shook my head trying to focus again. Soon the sky started to turn a little darker and soon a large island came into view.

I then looked up and narrowed my eyes at the sight, "Ayame, is that?"

She nodded, "We're here…Academia…"

We soon got off at the side where it was surrounded by jagged cliffs where she duelled once.

"There aren't any other boats except ours…Guess that means were the first…." I noted.

"We'd best enter in from the side, there's a secret entrance that not many use, it'll be our best chance at getting in undetected." She suggested as we drove the boat around the side of the main entrance.

We then got off the boat and climbed up the many flights of stairs before making it to the top. We found ourselves at a cliffside view of the Facility, and I noticed that something strange was going on with Ayame the moment we stepped foot on the platform. "A..Ayame?"

"….Never thought I would actually step foot here again…after what happened last time." Ayame said to herself as bad memories retuned to her, from her horrendous discovery, to her decision to betray them, to her swift and agonising loss of her 3 students…. She started to feel nervous, especially with that one day…

"HAHAHA! You were foolish and reckless to consider even challenge me in the first place! So say hello to pit of despair!" Nushi's final words still echoed deep within her mind….She never forget those words and always had it in her nightmares that tormented her since then.

She then trembled slightly, and clutched her heart as if something was eating her courage from the inside….I could tell what she was thinking, and then took her hand, "That won't happen again, as long as I'm here. Trust me, I'll protect you." I said to her confidently.

She then looked at me before nodding, "Okay Ryuga, I trust you.

"Thanks," I said.

"Okay then, let's go and look for our friends."

"Together." We then headed in through the main port and into the front door. There were no guards anywhere…Either they didn't expect us to go up front…or…it could be a trap….

 **(Meanwhile)**

On the other side of the island, a second portal had opened in near a warehouse district. The first to speed out of it was a white wheel like duel runner and a similar looking rider. Following him was Jin and another person with him, Hana.

"So this is Academia…." Jack said as he looked around, "This place…has a sinister feel to it…"

"I've got the same feeling too…." Hana thought as she looked around tensely.

"Hmmm…so we're finally here….the heart of the invasion…." Jin thought as he observed to make sure they were completely alone.

"There is little point in sticking together, our movement will be severely restricted." Jack said as he spotted the only 2 entrances before us, "I'll go on alone from here, will the 2 of you be alright on your own?" Jack asked as he turned to us.

"We'll be fine Jack." Jin replied.

"Please, focus on finding the lancers. We'll search on our own path." Hana said.

He then nodded, "Very well, keep your guard up, there is no telling when they may strike." He then drove off down the open hallway in front of them, so Jin and Hana decided to walk the other direction. As they did he turned to her, "Hana, there really is no reason to come along, it's far too dangerous out here."

She then scowled and grabbed his shoulder, "Look, I'm not some sad defenceless damsel in distress, my friend Yamata laid down his life to unite the Tops and Commons, and no doubt he's here too. I'm not going to abandon my friend after everything he's done, and there's no way I'll let you go on your own! Like it or not you need me!" She said firmly to his face, something which would never accept no.

"Sigh…." he then smiled, "Yamata is lucky to have someone like you watch out for him. And you're right, thanks for having my back."

"You'd better have mine too." she replied as she followed him along, determined that Yamata would somehow turn up eventually.

Soon, the hall became quiet..too quiet…."Hey Jormangandr, how long before Tiamat realises we're here?" Jin asked quietly.

His dragon then closed his eyes to listen before opening them, more narrowed then ever, "Make no mistake….She already knows…."

As Jin and Hana continued down the hallway, little did they know they were indeed watched, as the sounds of sinister but inaudible laughter filled the hallways.

The scene splits in half, between Jin with Hana and Ryuga with Ayame, both pairs, were watched by each of Tiamat's heads, as a malicious grin stretched across her face, as she had plenty in store for them and her siblings, and was more than certain that their little mission will end in complete and utter defeat. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Finally chapter 80 is finished, and with it, the answer to how the other lancers and Jack made their way to fusion is revealed, in my OC at least. As shown here Ayame's deck is a ritual fusion deck with chaos end ruler as her ultimate trump card now, artwork found on google images since the wiki didn't show it clearly. What new dangers shall await them as they finally engage Academia HQ? Find out and stay tuned!**

P.S-The new OC cards introduced here were taken from the wiki but with my own effects.

Scissorhand Dragon

Pendulum effect

Once per turn, by paying 500 life points, you can perform an additional normal summon with a dragon type monster.

Normal effect

This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's trap cards. Once per turn, when a spell card is activated, you negate its activation and destroy it.

Beautiful Valkyrie

You can send this card and one dark monster from your hand to the graveyard, then, add one ritual monster or spell card from your deck to your hand. If you would ritual summon a monster, you can banish this card from your graveyard as one of the tributes.

Bewitching Succubus

You can banish this card and one light monster from your graveyard, special summon 1 chaos monster from your main deck or graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions. If you would ritual summon a monster, you can banish this card from your graveyard as one of the tributes.


	81. Chapter 81-Gauntlet of Academia Part 1

Chapter 81

Gauntlet of Academia Part 1

At the heart of Academia, Leo Akaba, the Professor himself, sat on his throne while watching the monitor closely. He had just witnessed a duel end in Yugo's defeat at the hands of Rin. He then narrowed his eyes at the sight of the boy with complete resentment, due to an old history he had with a demon who shared the very same face.

"There is no better opportunity than now," he then pressed a button, which then generated a new monitor and there picture shifted to a man wearing a blue high order uniform (Similar to Edo's cloak), with long black hair and a muscular build.

"You have summoned me Professor?"

"Kagemaru, Yugo has been weakened, the time to take him down is upon us. With him gone, we will finally be able to commence the Arc V without any potential threats." Leo instructed. Kagemaru then smiled, "An excellent suggestion sir," he bowed respectfully before becoming more serious, "However, if I may point out one small problem."

"And what pretell might that be?" Leo asked.

"The boy isn't the only intruder on Academia at the moment. Apparently we have a few more unexpected guests in the north and south sector." Kagemaru then landed 2 new screens, each of them displaying a pair of duelists-A boy and a girl. Leo took little notice of the girl duelists, but his eyes widened at the sight of the boys with them.

"They…have the same face as Nushi…" he thought surprised, "Wait a minute…they seem…familiar…." He then realized, "It can't be…Dahaka!?" Leo gasped in shock as an old memory had just returned to him that very moment, "How…how could I possibly forget him…."

 **(Flashback)**

Years ago had a dream to revolutionise Solid Vision knowing the potential it had to be much more than simply everyday indoor and domestic use. Because of that he put his entire heart and devotion to explore the usage of Solid Vision, for many days he tried, but could never find the inspiration to carry out this dream as he had no idea to take it higher than it already was.

Just when he had hit a research block, his assistant had just stepped into his workroom.

"Professor, if I may interrupt your moment of thoughts for a brief moment?" A young man with medium length yellow and blue hair, spiked at the sides and ran down to his shoulders and red eyes stepped in.

"Oh Dahaka it's you." he said looking up from his desk, "Is there anything you discovered?"

"Oh no sir, I just wanted to tell you that your daughter Ray is on TV now, we should take a breather and watch to see how she goes." he answered.

"I see…Hmm..perhaps I could use a break and it will be nice to see how she does in the tournament." Leo replied as they switched on the screen and watched. Ray managed to win her duel quite skilfully to Leo's expectations, but was no less proud.

"She certainly is something isn't she Dahaka? And I have you to thank for tutoring her." he said but then had no reply. "Dahaka?"

"Oh sorry," he replied scratching his head, "I was just observing the duel, Ray's performance was definitely great…but…"

"But what?"

"I was wondering…what if the monsters could be made real. As if, you can interact with them physically, and make them more than just holograms? Not just that, the effects of the spells and traps too, it'll be as if you are part of the action and duel itself! Hehe…sounds like crazy but fun idea right?" Dahaka chuckled.

Leo then fell silent at his remark.

"Haha…I know it sounds like a farfetched dream and something only a kid could imagine, so go ahead and laugh…" the assistant replied thinking his mentor would look down upon him for thinking so childish, but the response he got was the complete opposite of what he expected.

"No Dahaka…You've just given me the answer I've been looking for!" He exclaimed fully amazed and energised as he stood up, "I know exactly how to take solid vision to new heights! And it's all thanks to you!"

Dahaka was taken back, "Wait, Professor, you don't mean-"

"Indeed I do, this imagination of yours is about to become a reality! Come! There is much work to be done and a new chapter in the age of humanity is about to dawn upon us!" Since that day, the 2 of them studied the compatibility between duel monsters and solid vision, and discovered they were a perfect match. So they worked tirelessly for days hoping to create the proper systems needed to synchronise them.

Some time later, Leo was working on creating that possibility for solid vision, experimenting on Hazy flame sphinx and Wheel of Prophecy. At the time he was unaware, but Dahaka himself who was checking through cards to test the systems on, overheard a voice emanating through one of them. At first he shrugged it off, but after paying closer attention he soon came to an understanding that duel monster cards had actual souls of their own!

Being sentinel beings themselves and having self awareness, he then thought it possibly to build authentic bonds with them during duels and the possibilities…but soon realised the dangers that could rise from this, either people would misuse the monsters for their own selfishness or the monsters themselves could pose a threat to humanity.

He explained his reasons but Leo laughed at his claims, thinking of them as superstition as well as being blinded by the potential fame they would gain, thinking he'd be mad to stop now when they were so close. To Leo, cards were simply paper and ink, for them to have souls sounded like nonsense. Soon however they got into a fierce argument which went unresolved for sometime, and as a result, Dahaka himself declared his resignation as Leo assistant, hoping it would be enough to put Leo off….but he was wrong….

 **(Months later)**

During the time of the World's near ruin, Leo found himself responsible for creating the Supreme Dragon King known as Zarc, due to his complete ignorance of the dangers merging solid vision and duel monsters could bring about. He knew the only power that could combat the desires and darkness of man, that fuelled Zarc's tremendous power, was the power of nature itself, for no matter how ravaged the world got, everything eventually healed itself back into balance.

What he lacked though, was a form or vessel that he could use to contain that very power, as the crude equipment available to him was far from sufficient to harness that much energy.

 **(Then one day….)**

"This is hopeless….At this rate…we may only have weeks or maybe even days before our demise…." he thought to himself as he became filled with despair as Zarc's rampage continued with every passing second.

"Hello Professor Akaba. It's been a very long time." A voice suddenly spoke. Leo looked up and turned round to find someone he hadn't seen for a very long time...since the ultimate tournament. "D...Dahaka!? It's you!" He couldn't believe his eyes, "You...came back?"

He then nodded, "Indeed, after I received word about what Zarc did, I came rushing back as soon as I could." he replied, "I knew a disaster would descend upon us in due time….but…I never imagine it would be on such a scale…nor from…someone like Zarc."

Hearing him made Leo become filled with complete regret over his past actions and for not listening to his apprentice, he lost his strength and fell to his knees, "Dahaka…I admit it you were right. I should have listened to you but I was blinded by greed and the fame we would gain, hoping to create bold new possibilities for humanity's future…but instead, I created a demon, our very own undoing….all because I didn't listen to you." he teared, "So if you hold any grudge against me, feel free to settle it with any way you desire, but only after we-"

Dahaka placed a hand on his shoulder, "No Professor, I'm not here for revenge or resentment. I came because…I too feel responsible myself…." he replied softly while turning his head.

"You? How so?" Leo asked.

"I…have my own reasons…." Dahaka stated, "Because of that, I came to help make things right too. And…I believe these will help…." He then held out his hand and passed 4 stones to Leo (yellow, green, pink and purple).

"What…are these?" Leo asked as he looked at them.

"These, may be our only chance." Dahaka replied. As Leo scanned the stones, he realised they were exactly what he needed to contain the energies of nature, to his complete and utter amazement, "How….how did you manage to obtain these?"

"It doesn't matter Professor." the young man replied, "What does, is that we may have a chance to put an end to this once and for all." Of the course of the next few days, both Dahaka and Leo had worked tirelessly gathering energy from all corners of the world, each of which was carefully stored in the 4 stones Dahaka had gathered. Finally, when it done, Leo placed the 4 stones into a case where the energies were being transferred (which eventually turned into the 4 cards En Flowers, En Birds, En Wind and En Moon). The process was slow but Leo didn't care as he knew after so long, his efforts were abut to bear fruit and he could finally repay for his mistake.

"Dahaka, I couldn't have done this without you…so…thank you." he said as he held out his hand, "I owe you more than I ever could…"

"You owe me nothing Professor…I'm doing this to save our world…and also…to save an old friend of mine…." Dahaka accidentally let slip.

"A friend?" Leo asked.

Dahaka then gained a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry Professor…but…this is goodbye…." He raised his hand which then glowed, catching leo off guard.

"Argh!" he cried as the light blinded him and made him stumble back. When he regained his sight….Dahaka was no longer there…"Huh? What was…I doing just now?" he wondered. He then turned to his brief case, "No matter….it won't be long now…"

(What he didn't know, was that Dahaka had made plans of his own to deal with Zarc long before me met up with Leo, and didn't want to have his former teacher get involved. With a heavy heart, he erased his memory of any events involving him, hoping he to prevent him from feeling the pain of loss. If the keystones were that powerful, he also knew of their side effect of defeating Zarc….And didnt want him to suffer more than he already did.)

 **(Present)**

"Dahaka…." Leo thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Kagemaru asked suspicious of the Professor's sudden silence.

Leo then regained his focus, "Kagemaru, I want you to secure the 2 boys alive and bring them directly to me this instant." he ordered.

"What? You don't wish to have them dealt with once and for all? Wouldn't it be much simpler to card-"

"That is an order!" Leo yelled which took him back by surprise.

"V…very well sir. I shall alert both Mackenzie and Daitokuji about the matter, as well as enlist our 3 chosen warriors of pendulum as well to aid us in the task. With this lineup, our task is as good as done." Kagemaru replied not wishing to go against the Professor's orders despite not being able to understanding his motives.

"Make sure of it, developing those pendulum cards was not an easy feat even for myself, so you better hope those warriors you have chosen will accomplish their mission."

"Rest assured professor, we shall not fail." Kagemaru bowed before his screen disappeared. Leo then returned to the screens which depicted the lancers upcoming arrival, Yusho and Asuka, along with the other newcomers….All converging at his very stronghold at all sides. "No matter what happens, this ends today."

 **(Meanwhile)**

Ayame and I continued on down the hallway together hoping to find out where the other lancers may be, hoping not to run into any Academia grunts while we were here…."It's been a while since i set foot inside these hallways…." Ayame said out loud before noticing I hadn't said a word. "You seem pretty quiet Ryuga, is there anything wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Well…I was just worried, about everyone else who has been carded so far…What's the Professor going to do to them? Can we even save them now?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Ryuga, if the Professor wanted them destroyed he would have done so instead of carding them." Ayame replied, "He did state before that he needed them for a Project of his that will unite the 4 dimensions, as for how it does so…I'm afraid I'm not too sure…."

"I don't think I want to wait and find out." I replied, "Only thing I can think of now is to find the Reverse card device that Edo told us about back in Heartland, if we can secure it, maybe we can bring back some of our carded allies to give us a better fighting chance."

"That sounds like a plan." she said, "If I remember, I heard rumours of such a device being located in the scientific lab areas of the facility."

"Guess that's our first stop."

Just before we could continue, "Hold it right there! Not one step further!" A voice suddenly yelled. We then turned around in surprise, standing before us was a short blonde haired girl in a yellow uniform and serious grey eyes piercing at us. "You are trespassing on sacred ground, surrender peacefully this instant!"

"Tch! We don't have time for this…" Ayame grunted, but as she stepped out in front of me she then widened her eyes…"R..Reggie? Is that…you?" she asked.

"Ayame!?" Our opposer gasped in surprise before changing to a look of intense anger, "How dare you return to Academia you traitor!? You were supposed to have been finished ages ago!" she yelled angrily.

"Hmph, let's just say I don't go down that easily…" Ayame replied.

I then looked between the 2, "Huh? You know each other?"

Ayame remained silent a bit before explaining, "Reggie and I….go back quite a long way during Academia's training years." she said, "We weren't friends, but…we were competitive rivals, always hoping to stand among the elite in the frontlines. However…."

"You always had the upper hand, no matter the exercise, test or trial you always got ahead of me…." Reggie interrupted, "However, it was because of that we were always pushing each other to our best, she gave me the desire to surpass her while I always gave her the push she needed to maintain her position as the best. But then…when word got out that you decided to turn against our cause, I could never forgive you!" she yelled angrily.

"You know that wasn't a decision I enjoyed making," Ayame said seriously, "But when I realised that Academia's goals weren't unity but dimensional conquest, and that the Professor was nothing but a heartless tyrant I knew I couldn't just follow blindly anymore!"

"How dare you accuse us of such action!? To think I used to admire you and your honourable ways, now you're no better than a lowly deserter to our cause!" Reggie yelled back angrily.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, "Academia is the one lying to you! They seek to conquer the 4 dimensions not unite them! We've seen the truth!"

"You stay out of this…." she glared at me suddenly, "This is none of your concern, though…the Professor did give me orders to secure you for him, so I'm afraid even you won't be spared."

"M..me?" I gasped.

Ayame's eyes narrowed a she stepped up and went between us, "Not just Selena and the others, but he wants Ryuga too!? I won't allow it!"

"Ayame…" I thought to myself.

"You're the one who opened my eyes to the truth, I swear I won't let them lay a hand on you like they did with Ruri and Rin." she vowed.

"Th…thanks…" I replied.

Hearing that, a change of mood came over Reggie, "So you are the one who corrupted Ayame to turn against us?" she then clenched her fist, "That makes taking you down all that more satisfying." she said with fierce determination.

"Over my defeated body!" I yelled but before I could raise my arm to duel, Ayame then held it down!

"Huh!? What are you doing!?"

She then turned to me with determined eyes, "Go, now! She and I have an old score to settle first, the longer you stay here the more time you waste! Go!"

"But…"

At that point my dragon Bahaut appeared behind me in spirit form, "This is her fight Ryuga, it'd be best that we don't have any part of it…" he said wisely to me, "She is giving herself up to help you, we'd best not waste this chance. We also need respect her choice and focus on our battle ahead, whatever and whoever it may be."

I then grit my teeth in frustration knowing he was right, "Fine…." I turned around, "Good luck Ayame, I'll see you later!" She then nodded as I ran off further inside.

"To think you'd aid a lancer destroy all we worked so hard to build, you bring shame upon us all." Reggie spat disgusted.

"The only shame here is the entire prison of an Academy, and I'm more than willing to bring it down for all the unforgivable crimes they committed." Ayame retorted.

Reggie then raised her arm, "When I heard about your treachery I've wanted the honour of doing away with you, now that you're back it seems I'll finally get my wish. Now I'll show you just how much stronger I've become and very soon you'll be on your knees begging for mercy!"

"We'll see about that Reggie, you've never beaten me before, and you won't start today." Ayame replied seriously as the gold and blond haired female duelists readied their disks for battle.

Duel!

 **Ayame: 4000**

 **Reggie: 4000**

"Don't expect any mercy from me traitor because the first move is mine!" Reggie hissed angrily as she drew, "For starters I activate the spell Magical Pendulum box! This spell lets me draw 2 cards, however, it only allows me to add pendulum monsters to my hand, anything else goes to the graveyard.

"P..pendulum!?" Ayame gasped.

"That's right! Thanks to Dennis we were able to acquire the necessary data we needed to create our own pendulum monsters! Now the lancers' best weapon shall be their downfall!" Reggie replied to Ayame's frustration, "I draw!" She observed them, "I drew metalfoes Steelen and the trap first aid squad. That means the trap is discarded while Golddriver is added to my hand." She discarded the trap from her hand and added the motorcycle riding psychic monster to her hand.

"Next, I activate the spell Painful Decision! By sending a level 4 or lower normal monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can then add a monster with the same name to my hand from my deck! So by sending Metalfoes Goldriver to the graveyard I now add another to my hand." She discarded one and added the other to her hand. "Now I play 2 more spells! Bonfire and Oil! The first allows me to add a level 4 or lower fire monster from my deck to my hand, and the second lets me add a fire monster from my graveyard to my hand! So I choose 2 Metalfoes Goldriver!" Both monsters were added to her hand, "If you thing that's good wait till you see this! Igknight Reload! I can use this to return any number of pendulum monsters from my hand to my deck and draw that many cards plus one! So by returning all 3 copies of Metalfoes goldriver to my deck, I reshuffle and draw 4 cards!" She drew the cards hard even Ayame could feel the pressure generated form her force!

"That's quite an impressive combination Reggie, it seems you've taken the time to study and utilise pendulum monsters…" Ayame noted as she lowered her arms.

"I am not the same duelist you once knew Ayame, and this duel is about to not only prove it but will show you that I am now superior to you!" Reggie yelled, "I set the pendulum scale using Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd and Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen!" She laid out both psychic pendulum monsters onto her disk and they both rose in pillars of light!

"I can now summon monsters from levels 2-7 simultaneously! I pendulum summon!" 2 red lights shot out, 'Appear Metalfoes Volflame and Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" Appearing was a large red and green vehicle with powerful igniting engines and a rider inside, and a female rider with purple hair on a green motorcycle!

"They actually did it…." Ayame thought knowing the seriousness of the duel had increased substantially, "If I were still part of Academia I'd be praising them..but now…"

"I activate the pendulum effect of Steelen! Once per turn I can destroy one of my faceup cards on the field!"

"Why would you destroy one of your own cards?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow, "All you'll do is weaken your own defence."

"Because by doing so, I'm allowed set a metalfoes spell or trap directly from my deck!" She answered as her pendulum glowed and Bismugear vanished into sparkles, which soon converged in her spell/trap zone into a facedown, "Pendulum monsters go to the extra deck instead of the graveyard, meaning I can revive them over and over again no matter how many times they get destroyed." She said as she slipped Bismugear inside.

"I remember now…." Ayame thought as her duels with Ryuga had resurfaced in her mind, "She plans on reusing her combo so it's as if she pays no cost…that means trouble for me…."

"Finally, I activate the continuos spell Heart of the Underdog before ending my turn." Reggie concluded, "Now, Bismugear's ability activates! When it's destroyed I can add a metalfoes monster from my deck to my hand during this turn's end phase. And I choose Metalfoes Goldriver." she said as she added the familiar monster to her hand, "Okay Ayame, its your turn now. I've waited a long time for this rematch and you better not disappoint."

"Trust me Reggie, I won't." Ayame said as she drew, "I play Polymerisation! With it, I fuse Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight and Cave dwelling dragon together!" The horse riding knight and sluggish dragon appeared and fused together as blue and yellow lights, "Knight who rides the steed as swift as the wind, combine you strength with the dragon who dwells in darkness, and be reborn as a new power! I fusion summon! Arise! Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Ayame declared as the dragon rider took to the field!

"You've got some nerve using fusion…." Reggie snarled.

"Even if I'm against Academia now, I still have my honor and pride as a fusion user, which I'll gladly use to right the wrongs we've done!" Ayame retorted, "When fusion summoned, Gaia allows me to add the continuos spell Spiral Spear Strike from my deck or graveyard to my hand, which I shall now activate!" She played the spell, "Now when Gaia attacks a monster in defence mode, it can inflict piercing damage!"

"That may be, but my monster is in attack mode, so your spell won't affect me."

"Wrong Reggie, when my dragon champion attacks a monster, his special ability lets me change the battle mode of his target! So now Metalfoes Volflame switched to defence mode!" Gaia then struck a wind shockwave which caused volflame to power down into defence mode!

 **2400-2000**

"Tch!" Reggie hissed annoyed.

"Go Sky Galloping Gaia the Drsgon Champion! Attack Metalfoes Volflame with Spiral Spear Strike!" Ayame commanded as her knight flew higher and then struck through the opposing monster with ease causing it to explode!

 **Reggie: 4000-3400**

"It seems your skills haven't dulled at all…" Reggie thought as the smoke cleared, "No matter, I can still take advantage of your attack by activating the effect of first aid squad form my graveyard! Since you destroyed a normal monster, this trap lets me special summon it from the graveyard as a normal monster in defence mode!" The trap special summoned itself as a medical team of 4 nurses, "That's not all! I activate the trap Metalfoes counter! When you destroy at least one card on my field, I can then special summon a Metalfoes monster from my deck straight to the field, so I call upon another Metalfoes Volflame!" A second copy of the previous monster appeared in the first's place!

Ayame narrowed her eyes, "She's definitely not kidding around…In that case…" she then took 2 cards, "I place 2 facedown cards and end my turn. Your move Reggie."

"With pleasure, my draw!" She then revealed it, "I drew the normal monster Metalfoes Goldriver, meaning I can draw again!" She drew once more, "Now I play the spell White Elephant's gift! By sending a non-effect monster to the graveyard I can draw 2 cards, but since Volflame is a pendulum monster it'll just go to the extra deck." Her monster vanished and she drew.

"I now activate my trap The Beginning! Now I choose 3 warrior monsters and you pick one of the at random, if it happens to be a Black luster soldier or Gaia the fierce knight monster, it goes to my hand! I choose these 3!" As Ayame chose her monsters and showed them, Reggie took a step back nervously seeing 3 black luster soldier monsters- Envoy of the beginning, Envoy of the Evening Twilight and Sacred Soldier! "Well Reggie, take your pick."

"Tch! No matter which monster I choose you'll just add to your hand, pretty clever…." Reggie cursed as they flipped facedown, "Basically it doesn't matter which I choose….I pick the one in the middle!" It revealed itself as Envoy of the beginning, "Very well Ayame, now Envoy of the beginning gets added to my hand and the other 2 go to the graveyard.

"Before you get a chance to use it, I'll pendulum summon!" 5 lights shot out, "Come forth! Metalfoes Volflame! (x2) Metalfoes Goldriver and Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" Soon Ayame's field was filled completely!

"Tch! A full field summon already!?" Ayame grunted.

"Indeed, now I'll show you the unity that Academia so desires from these 5 monsters and deliver you the punishment for your betrayal!" Reggie yelled as she took another card, "I activate Metalfoes fusion! This spell lets me fusion summon a Metalfoes fusion monster using monsters on my field or in my hand! I fuse Raremtalfoes Bismugear and First Aid Squad!" The 2 monsters rose into the air and fused as red and yellow orbs!

Ayame narrowed her eyes, "A pendulum summon into a fusion summon…to think Academia would come this far…."

"Flaming rider of molten steel, receive the gift of power and be reborn through your new metamorphosis! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 1! Fullmetalfoes Alkahest!" Emerging was a sorcerer like monster in red, white and green clothing and a metal staff!

"A fusion monster with 0 attack and defence points?"

"My monster may appear weak, but like you said once, never judge a monster by its cover." Reggie replied, "I activate the additional effect of Metalfoes fusion from my graveyard! By shuffling this spell back into my deck I can draw an extra card!" She shuffled the spell and drew, "Next, I activate the effect of Metalfoes counter from my graveyard, I can banish this trap to add a faceup Metalfoes pendulum monster to my hand, and I choose Raremetalfoes bismugear!" The previous monster returned to her hand from her extra deck, "Finally, I place one card facedown and set a monster facedown. It's your move Kentoshi, but mark my words, no matter what you do, I will destroy you!" she yelled as she set her cards.

"You're welcome to try and fail Reggie!" Ayame retorted as she drew, "She's managed to muster multiple combo moves one after the other…." Ayame thought to herself, "Her moves have no doubt been honed through her intense desire for revenge….But, I won't quit! With the duelling I learnt from Ryuga and Sensei Yusho, I will make you see the light!" She then placed her hand on her deck, "I draw!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

Jin walked along with Hana on his own path hoping to find the holding cells for the carded victims. As they continued, "Hey Hana?"

"Yeah Jin? Is something wrong?"

"N..no, I was just wondering."

"About what?" she asked.

"Back in the city, you approached me and Jack in broad daylight demanding to go to Academia with us with no fear or hesitation." He replied, "I was surprised at first, I thought you were just another citizen of the city so I didn't think you'd be that concerned with Academia but when you said you'd do it for Yamata, I simply got curious….What does Yamata mean to you? Are you both…friends or something?"

Hana thought for a moment feeling uneasy about saying her personal feelings to a stranger, even if he did share the same face as her best friend.

"I..I'm sorry, maybe I should-"

"No it's fine, I suppose I do owe some explanation for my sudden demands earlier," she apologised, "Me and Yamata…we share quite a long history….If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the duelist I am today, and if it wasn't for him I would never have learnt the truth about the City or the severity of the divide between tops and commons. Also, I'll never forget all the hardships he went through to help me time and time again….and the friends and memories we made…When he said that he'd be helping the lancers fight Academia, and after what I went through before, I don't ever want to lose him again! I don;t want him to protect me anymore, now I want to become someone he can rely on and trust in this war even if I have to give up my own life to do it!" she answered confidently to Jin's surprise.

"Wow…You really do care for him that much…."

She nodded, "I do…And when this is over…I hope to-" she then paused before blushing a deep red, "W…wait a minute! Why the heck am I telling you all this!? You heard nothing you hear me!"

Jin then chuckled, "Haha, Yamata really lucky to have someone like you to look out for him….When he said he had a cute friend back home he really wasn't kidding."

"He..he said that!?" she then pouted, "That jerk! Wait till I-" Jin then covered her mouth suddenly to her surprise.

"Shssh…" he whispered suddenly and seriously.

"Huh?"

"Someone's coming…." Listening carefully they heard footsteps approaching behind the corridor. A student in a red cloak stepped out, "Stepping out was a young teenage male with orange eyes and short brown hair and a serious expression on his face." Upon meeting them he then smiled and bowed slightly, "Welcome to Academia, my name is Masao and I praise you for getting this far into our stronghold. However, I'm afraid I can't let you both wander around freely as you please. So I'm afraid this is where your little quest ends." The young boy stated politely.

"I think not, the only way you'll stop us is if you make us…too bad that won't happen." Jin replied.

"Oh? So you must be Jin."

The silver haired duelist took a step back with a shocked look, "You…know my name!?" Even Hana was caught off guard.

"I have my orders from my superiors to bring you in to the Professor alive, though why he wants an xyz like you is beyond my imagination….but…I don;' really care, I've got a job to do and I intend to do it." he replied.

"What does the professor want with me!? Also what is he planning to do with all the innocent people Academia carded!?" Jin yelled, "How could you possibly work someone as maniacal as him!? Doesn't it bother you to see everyone else suffer!? What unity is there in destroying what others worked so hard to build!?" Jin yelled angrily.

"Hahaha…I'm not surprised an xyz scum like you could never comprehend the utopia we have planned, also you are in no position to make demands." Masao chuckled, "All I can tell you is that I'm doing this for Academia's goals of a perfect world! And I have no intention of letting anyone stop us when we are so close! Particularly not you…."

"Tch! There's no use talking to these guys," RE snarled as he appeared, "They're all practically brainwashed into thinking even destroying innocent people is 'justice'! The only thing that will bring them to their senses is a good smack to the face with pain and reality!"

"But…." Jin thought, is there no way to reason with them like in Heartland?

"As much as I hate to agree, RE is right…" BE said seriously, "He knows them better than we do, so there's no other way to get through to them outside of a duel….Like it or not, it's our only chance…."

Jin then sighed sadly, "Guess we have no other choice then….Very well I-" He was then interrupted by Hana placing a hand on his arm.

"H..Hana?"

She then turned to him seriously, "Go, now. I'll hold him off."

"What!? Hana you can't-"

"I know what I'm doing!" she stated, "It's obvious they want you, which we means we can't allow them even the slightest chance. Besides, I can't keep h

"Ugh….Alright Hana, I trust you. Good luck!" He then ran off in the distance.

Masao looked on unimpressed, "Oh? So you're going to be my opponent by giving up yourself for him? How noble….How predictable…" he scoffed.

"I'll be sure to wipe that smirk of yours clean off your face." Hana replied seriously.

As Jin ran off Jormangandr appeared before him, "Are you sure she will be alright?"

"If she cares for Yamata that much, there's no way she'll let something like this stop her." Jin replied.

At the duel, Masao scoffed seeing Hana as nothing more than a distraction, "Hmph, I'll have to do away with you both eventually, so let's get this over with."

"You'd be wise not to take me lightly…" Hana thought feeling insulted. "Okay Jin, hope this one time action field is as good as you say it is, because I'm going to need it…." Hana thought as she remembered Jin installing a one time action field programme into her and Jack's duel disks just before they departed from the City to Academia.

"Let's go!" she declared as she activated her disk.

"Hmmm, very well then. Just so you know, I won't pull any punches." Masao replied as he responded with his own disk.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

A miniaturized action field with limited action cards enveloped the hall they were in.

Duel!

 **Hana: 4000**

 **Masao: 4000**

"Ladies first." Hana said as she drew, "I summon the tuner monster twilight rose knight!" The warrior tuner monster took to the field, "When successfully summoned, he allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower plant type monster form my hand, and I call upon my level 3 botanical girl!" Appearing next to the knight was a small pink plant girl monster.

"Now I tune level 3 twilight rose knight to level 3 botanical girl!" The knight twirled around before exploding into 3 synchro rings for the girl to pass through! "Queen who dwells in the tropical paradise, unleash the power of nature upon intruders with your mighty thorns! I synchro summon! Appear! Level 6 Queen of thorns!" The female synchro monster emerged from a blooming flower and unwrapped herself from its petals.

"A synchro summon on the first turn, it seems you're not quite the delicate flower I took you for." Masao commented.

"I assure you, even the most beautiful flower can have the sharpest thorns," Hana replied, "When botanical girl is sent to the graveyard, I can add from my deck a plant monster with 1000 or fewer defence points." A card ejected from her deck, "And I choose Baobaboon!"

"I now place a facedown card, then activate a continuos spell known as the World Tree!" A huge tree then sprouted behind Hana which nearly touched the ceiling, "Now every time a plant monster is destroyed, I get a flower counter on this tree, as for what they do…you'll have to find out yourself."

"Very well then, as you wish." Masao stated, "I draw."

"Before you continue, there's something you should know." Hana interrupted, "While queen of thorns is face on the field, each of us will have to pay 1000 life points per non-plant type monster we summon from our hand. So you'd better think twice before you make your next move."

Masao then smiled, "I thank you for the advice, but I already have a strategy in mind that will easily tear your worthless weed into shreds! I activate graceful charity! This lets me draw 3 cards then discard 2 in exchange." He drew his cards then discarded, "Now that I discarded my 2 cards their special abilities activate!"

"Abilities that activate from the graveyard?" Hana questioned.

"Not quite, abilities that activate when sent to the graveyard by a card effect. For example, by discarding my Shaddoll Beast I get to draw a card." He drew, "Next, the effect of Shaddoll Falco activates! When sent to the graveyard by an effect, it revives itself back onto my field in facedown defence mode." The black puppet like bird emerged from a dark portal before flipping down. "Since I summoned a monster from the graveyard, your queen's special ability has no effect!" Masao boasted confidently.

"That doesn't sound good…."

"It is for me, and now I activate shaddoll fusion! This lets me summon a shaddoll fusion monster! But there's more, since you control a monster summoned from the extra deck, I'm allowed to use monsters that are in my main deck!

"Oh no!" Hana gasped.

"Oh yes! Now I fuse my set shaddoll falco with another copy of shaddoll beast in my deck!" The 2 puppet monsters appeared and fused as purple and red swirls, "Accursed black puppets, let your resentment unite you together in your new form! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 5! El Shaddoll Winda!" Appearing was a horrifying dragon like bird puppet being ridden by a dark sorceress and 2200 attack points.

"That monster looks like something you'd see in a nightmare…." Hana thought disgusted.

"Battle! El Shaddoll Winda! Attack her queen of thorns now!" His fusion let out a terrifying screech before charging at her synchro!

"What!? But they're both equal in power…." Hana gasped.

"Not for long," Masao smirked, "Since you were kind enough to generate an action field, I'll take the liberty of using it against you!" He then ran quickly to the side and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell assault! This grants my monster an additional 600 attack points! Making it stronger than your pitiful synchro!" He said as the spell charged up his Winda.

 **2200-2800**

"Why you…" Hana grunted angrily at him insulting her monster, so she quickly jumped and grabbed a floating action card, "Tch! Not quite what i hoped for, but it'll have to do! I activate the action spell take flight! This gives my monster 600 attack points as well!" Her monster soon powered up too as she rose higher as the card's name stated!

 **2200-2800**

Queen of thorns lashed out at El Shaddoll Winda as it dove in, striking through its body but not before it collided into her, resulting in a double KO! "Hmph, how lucky for you, but I wouldn't rest on your laurels yet, because you're not out of the woods yet!" Masao announced as suddenly a portal opened and a ferocious tiger like puppet appeared from it!

"Huh!? What just happened!?" Hana was completely caught off guard by this sudden move.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I fail to mention I activated a continuos spell while you were 'admiring' my lovely fusion monster earlier?" Masao chuckled as he revealed it to her dismay, "It's Branch! When a fusion monster on the field is destroyed, I'm allowed to bring back one of the fusion materials that I used to summon it! A pretty handy card for a warrior of fusion wouldn't you say hmm?"

"Grr…" Hana grunted as she realized he planned for his monster's destruction, "Well speaking of spells, mine activates! Since my queen of thorns was just destroyed earlier, my World Tree now gains one flower counter!" A bright red flower bloomed on her tree.

"It doesn't matter what it does, because it can't possibly stop me from waging a direct attack on you! Go Shaddoll Beast! Sick her!" His beast growled before charging straight and knocking Hana down!

"AAAAHHHH!" she cried as she was knocked back a few feet away!

 **Hana: 4000-1800**

"Hahaha! Look at you, like a rose trampled on the ground! Guess I was wrong, you aren't a delicate flower at all! You're simply a weed just waiting to get whacked!"

"Urgh…you won't get away with this…" Hana said as she got back up angrily.

"Oh? But I already have, and also since…I have this." He then held out a familiar card.

"Sh…shaddoll fusion!? When did you get that back!?"

"When El Shaddoll Winda was sent to the graveyard earlier, it's special ability allowed me to recover a shaddoll spell or trap of my choosing, and what better choice than the very fusion spell I used to create it! Hahaha! That means no matter how hard you try to destroy my magnificent creations, I'll easily bring them back over and over again! Therefore you'll be the same as your efforts! Nothing!" he cackled maniacally to her disgust.

"Now I see why the lancers are trying so hard to stop you…." she thought, also imagining what would have happened to her home if the lancers hadn't managed to unite their society and then were invaded by these maniacs….

"I'm not finished yet, next I play the spell dark eruption! This allows me to add a dark attribute monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my graveyard straight to my hand! So I reclaim my Shaddoll Falco!" As he reclaimed his monster Hana was beginning to grow nervous.

"With those he'll be able to fusion summon again…."

"You're right, I could do that. But, I have bigger plans in mind for you my dear." he grinned, "I place 2 cards facedown, then finally, I use scale 1 Shaddoll Zefranaga and scale 7 Shaddoll Zefracore, I set the pendulum scale!" To Hana's alarm, Masao laid out both pendulum monsters which rose as pillars of light by his side.

"Impossible! You can utilize pendulum summoning too!?"

"Haha! With Academia's superior technology and cutting edge science there's nothing we can't accomplish!" he boasted, "Now with the set scales I can summon monsters from levels 2-6 simultaneously! I pendulum summon!" One purple light shot out, "Appear! Shaddoll Falco!" The puppet bird reappeared on the field in defence mode.

"I'll end my turn at that, but I can assure you this is merely the beginning of your torment, and mark my words, I'll be sure to bring out your worst nightmares! Hahaha!" Masao laughed as Hana took a step back and sweated.

"I'm up against a duelist of Academia for real…he can use both fusion and pendulum….and if I lose…I'll…" Hana suddenly flashbacked to all the times she shared with Yamata and how he vowed that he was going to help protect not only synchro but also Hana form Academia….but now…she didn't want to be protected anymore, but someone he could rely on…and she wasn't about to let herself fall here after the oath she made…

"No, I promised to see him again, and that's exactly what I'll do! No matter what, I can't lose this and I'll never give up till the last card!" she vowed as her face gained a look of confidence, "Okay Masao, it's time to put you and Academia in your place!"

 **Finally, I managed to get this chapter down. I saw the latest episode and I was satisfied with the finale. Here I updated a little more backstory to Dahaka and Leo, and now Ayame and Hana are both fighting the duel of their lives! Will they prevail? Find out next time!**

 **Stay tuned for 2 more duels coming up after these!**


	82. Chapter 82-Gauntlet of Academia Part 2

Chapter 82

Gauntlet of Academia Part 2

"I draw!" Ayame announced as she continued, determined to open the eyes of her former rival Reggie to the truth behind Academia's facade of unity. "This should even the playing field a bit, I activate Spellbook inside the Pot! Now we both draw 3 cards."

"Hmph…" Reggie scoffed, "To think you'd grow soft on me…using a card that benefits both of us…." They both then drew their cards.

Ayame then looked at her hand and took a close look at one of them, "There it is…." Earlier while they were riding the boat to Academia, Ryuga decided to hand her a handful of cards that seemed to go really well with her new deck, feeling they would find a better place with her than him, and she drew one of them and it was a really powerful card too!

"Alright Reggie, it's time I gave you a small demonstration of the new power I obtained thanks to true unity! One which I learnt from my irreplaceable ally Ryuga!" Ayame announced as she took the card.

"Ryuga…." Reggie grit her teeth, furious at the thought of Academia's gold chevalier to be swayed by the words of a lancer, let alone also a standard.

"I banish my dark attribute Black luster soldier-envoy of the evening twilight and light attribute black luster soldier-sacred soldier in order to call upon my chaos emperor dragon! Envoy of the End!" Both monster cards vanished into a portal before rising from it was the all powerful dragon of darkness which let out a roar which shook the entire room!

Reggie used her arms to shield herself from the sonic waves, "Urgh….I didn't think you'd be able bring out such a beast Ayame…"

"This is a special bond given to me by Ryuga, and with this genuine bond he left me I will defeat you! But first, I activate Primal seed, if I control Envoy of the end or envoy of the beginning, this allows me to take 2 banished cards and add them to my hand! So I'll be retaking my black luster soldiers." She added both monsters to her hand, "But they won't stay for long because I am activating the spell graceful charity! Now I draw 3 cards and discard the 2 black luster soldiers I just got back." She drew and discarded.

Reggie then grit her teeth, "And with Envoy of the beginning in the hand that means-"

"That's right! Im going to banish them both again so that I can open the gates of chaos once more! Come forth! Black luster soldier! Envoy of the Beginning!" The same summoning repeated itself and Black luster soldier took to the field next to Chaos emperor as he unsheathed hi sword and held it out high! "Get ready because my monsters are about to wipe you out this turn! But, because of how we started together, I'll give you a chance to

Reggie then sneered, "You dare underestimate me!? Bring it! I dare you!"

"In that case, consider it brought!" Ayame said frustrated at her opponent's stubbornness, "Black luster soldier! Attack her Metalfoes Goldriver with chaos blade!" She commanded as her warrior charged in and slashed the opposing monster in half! "

 **Reggie: 3400-2200**

"Urg…Bad move Ayame! By destroying my psychic monster, you triggered my facedown card! Go telepathic power! Now your monster is destroyed and I gain its attack points as life points!" Reggie yelled as she revealed her trap which released waves of energy which caused Black luster to grasp his head in pain before exploding! After that the trap exploded into yellow sparkles which granted Reggie a boost in the process.

 **Reggie: 2200-5200**

"No Black luster soldier!" Ayame gasped, she was also planning on utilising its ability to attack a second time, 'Tch! In that case, I'll activate flying dragon whirl!" Her facedown revealed itself, "Thanks to this spell, by sending up to 4 dragons from my deck to the graveyard, this gives a monster of my choice a power boost of 300 for each one until the end of this turn! And I choose my Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!" She took and discarded Gravi crush dragon, Magna slash dragon, White dragon wyverbuster and Black dragon Collarpserpent from her deck, as their strength empowered her chosen dragon by 1200!

 **2600-3800**

"Now I'll attack your facedown monster which is no doubt Raremetalfoes Bismugear, and thanks to my continuos spell Spiral Spear Strike your life points are about to take a direct hit!" Her dragon champion took to the air before striking down!

"Once again you overlooked my strategy! I activate the special ability of my full metalfoes Alkahest!" Reggie declared.

"During my turn!?"

"That's right! Once per turn I can target an effect monster you control and then equip that card to it! Then, it gains defence points equal to the original attack points of the monsters equipped to it! And what better monster to choose than your Gaia!" The fusion raised its staff which opened a vortex and sucked in the attacking dragon champion!

 **0-2600**

"Tch! That's 2 times she was able to outmanoeuvre me….."

"Now do you get it? The Reggie you once knew is gone, I lived in your shadow long enough and now is the time for me to prove to you that I am superior once and for all! Although, you've seriously disappointed me if this is the best you can muster now, the Ayame I knew was tenacious and fierce in battle, now it seems you've lost your claws and fangs."

"Grrr…I'll show you claws and fangs! Actually not me, my chaos emperor dragon will! Incinerate Metalfoes Volflame with Chaos flame!" Her dragon roared and shot a stream of fire which incinerated the opposing monster to dust!

"Hmph…pathetic…" Reggie grunted as the flames died down.

 **Reggie: 5200-4600**

"Nothing more I can do now…Just have to hope for the best…" She then took a card, "I place facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all? Fine then, time to put you out of commission!" Reggie yelled as she drew, "I drew Metalfoes Silverd, meaning I can draw another card thanks to Heart of the Underdog!" She drew again, "I play faustian bargain! I can send a special summoned monster on the field to the graveyard and in exchange, I can special summon a level 4 or lower normal monster from my hand!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes, "You've got plenty of monsters on your field for that Reggie, good for you…"

"Who said I was going to use my monsters? I plan on using your one special summoned dragon to fit my spell's cost!" Reggie replied as her spell sucked in Chaos emperor dragon who roared in pain before vanishing and was replaced by Metalfoes Goldriver!

"Oh no! Now my field is wide open!" Ayame gasped in horror.

"That's the least of your concerns! While Alkahest has monsters equipped to it, those monsters can also be used as fusion materials! Which comes in very handy when I use the spell Fullmetalfoes fusion! Which fuses Raremetalfoes Bismugear in my hand with Fullmetalfoes Alkahest and Sky galloping gaia the dragon champion on my field!" The 3 monsters rose into the air and fused together as red, blue and yellow orbs! "Metal lifeforms forged from flames, take in the strength from the champion of the sky and create a new possibility through your new union! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 9! Metalfoes Crimsonite!" Appearing from the fusion portal was powerful flaming mech monster with powerful ignition thrusters on tis back!

"Fusion summon using my own monster…." Ayame thought in shock.

"How does it feel? To be betrayed by your own monster…That very sting is what I felt when I learnt of you turning against us! I always looked up to you as an example, but now it's time to put the past in the past! And I'll make sure to end you here and now with my spell Rare metal soul! This quick spell allows me to boost a fusion monster's attack points by 1000 this turn!" The spell made the flames around Crimsonite ignite even more!

 **3000-4000**

"4000 points…." Ayame noted.

"This is then end for you and to all traitors of Academia! Crimsonite attack her directly with Molten Metal Strike!" The flame swords on the fusion's arms burned more as it charged forward and struck down on Ayame!

AAAAAHHHH!

BOOOMM!

A huge explosion occurred after the attack and soon where Ayame stood was covered in flames.

"Looks like I finally win." Reggie thought, "Now for Ryuga Shirogane." She turned around but then noticed the presence of someone behind her. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise! Ayame stood out from the flames that began to die down and she appeared without any severe injuries! In front of her was knight like monster with a half shield on each arm which fit perfectly when put together. It then vanished.

"I..impossible! That attack should have defeated you!"

Ayame had a disappointed expression on her face, "Did you honestly think you'd be able to defeat me that easily? I'm disappointed to see you haven't learnt a thing since our last duel."

She revealed her facedown, "Final life Gardna! If I were to receive battle damage that would make my life points 0, this trap makes my life points 100 instead."

 **Ayame: 4000-100**

"A trap!? So it wasn't a bluff!?"

"Hmph, I don't bluff remember?" Ayame said seriously, "You were so caught up in revenge you failed to understand your opponent as a result, that made you blind to the trap I had in wait. Even if I'm about to lose I'd rather accept defeat honorably than use deceptive means."

Reggie grit her teeth annoyed, "Tch! You may have survived that attack but I still have Goldriver's attack in reserve! I now-"

"Don't bother, Final Life Gardna's additional effect ends the battle phase immediately, so you'll just have to wait next round, assuming you have one."

"Grrr…" Reggie grunted, "In that case, I place a card facedown, and then I Pendulum summon once more!" 2 lights shot out, "Appear! Metalfoes Volflame (x2)" The 2 identical monsters appeared on Reggie's field. "I also activate 2 new spells! Extra fusion and Pendulum fusion!"

"2 new fusion cards?" Ayame asked.

"Indeed, the first allows me to use fusion monsters in my extra deck as fusion materials! So I fuse 2 copies of Metalfoes Adamante together!" The 2 fusion monsters shone in the extra deck before fusing as red and yellow robs, "I fusion summon! Arise! Level 8! Metalfoes Orichalc!" Appearing was a golden bipedal mech with glowing axes for hands and race car like wheels on its back! "Next! Pendulum fusion allows me to use the 2 pendulum cards in my pendulum zone as fusion material! So I fuse Metalfoes Silverd and Silveen!" Both her pendulum cards rose into a portal before fusing, "I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 6! Metalfoes Mithrilium!" Jetting out from the portal was a humanoid monster in a whitish outfit and jet like wings, holding a pair of blasters! Soon all 5 monsters stood together before Ayame.

"A double fusion summon…can't say I'm not impressed…but…compared to Ryuga's…it has no heart." Ayame narrowed her eyes as she witnessed Reggie's move.

"You may have caught me off guard last turn, but that won't happen again Ayame. Thanks to Mithrilium, I can shuffle 2 metalfoes cards in my graveyard back into my deck to return a card on the field back to your hand, so whatever trap you may set will be rendered useless. If you try to set a monster in defence mode, it won't help since Metalfoes Orichalc grants all my other monsters the ability to inflict double piercing damage, either way, you've lost….Now you'll regret ever betraying us or even thinking you could stop us…." Was all Reggie could think as her thoughts were completely clouded with hatred and revenge, "I end my turn, you might as well give up now Ayame, you were a fool to think you stood a chance against me. This time victory will be mine!" she yelled.

Ayame said nothing drew her card, she then closed her eyes, "I'm disappointed in you Reggie."

"What was that?" Her opponent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even after all these years you still don't know a thing about me. You still see me as an obstacle to surmount and nothing more, failing to see the bigger picture as to why I am always ahead of you. We both may have dreamt of uniting the 4 dimensions once, but I had a vision to help see that dream through and that was what motivated me to keep getting stronger and never to lose to anyone else! I strived to stand tall in a position to be remembered while you only wanted to get strong just to prove yourself better than me." She answered.

"Your point?" Reggie scoffed.

"I may have defected from Academia but I'm more powerful than ever! My vision may have changed but my resolve is still as..no..even stronger than ever! While that happened you remained here dwelling only on hatred and blindly following Academia! Because you kept living in the past and being ignorant of the truth, you'll always be the weaker one!" she yelled pointing out to her!

"What did you say!?" Reggie yelled with widened eyes, "You have a lot of nerve to be talking down on me when you're hanging by a thread! Especially since I have this trap ready! Go Psychic Rejuvenation!" The trap revealed itself, "Now my life points are restored by a 1000 for every psychic monster in my field! With a full field that makes 5000 extra life points!" The 5 psychic monsters glowed red as their energies granted a 5000 increase in Reggie's life points!

 **Reggie: 4600-9600**

"My life points are now nearly 10000, face it, you can't win!"

"Is that so? Guess it's time for me to accomplish what you couldn't, and that's surmounting the wall that is you!" She then took a card, "I activate the spell trade in! With this card I discard my level 8 Black luster soldier in order to draw 2 cards!" She drew after discarding her dragon monster, "Now I activate the spell Contingency fee, now you draw until you hold 6 cards."

Reggie then drew, "Is there a point to this? Or are you simply throwing the duel?"

"Don't flatter yourself Reggie, I'm not that generous. In exchange for drawing your cards, I then gain 1000 life points for each card you just drew!"

"Ack! I drew 5 cards…that means…."

"I gain 5000 life points in exchange!" Ayame replied as her life points powered up.

 **Ayame: 100-5100**

"Now I activate Card of demise! Which lets ME draw 5 new cards from my deck since I have no cards in my hand, then I discard them all on the 5th standby phase! Now I draw once again!" Ayame drew a new hand, "I activate monster reborn! With this spell I revive my chaos emperor dragon!" The unholy dragon rose from a portal in the ground.

"Hmph, I'm well aware of that dragon's ability Ayame, by giving up 1000 life points you can destroy every card on the field and in both our hands, then inflict damage for each one. But even so, the combined amount is still insignificant and you'll only leave yourself wide open!" Reggie retorted.

"I'm know that Reggie, but I'm not too worried, and its all thanks to my friend Ryuga." Ayame replied.

"Your….friend?"

"You probably won't understand but ever since I met Ryuga, he managed to not only open my eyes to the truth about Academia but also taught me the value of friendship and trust! Something the students here don't know squat about! And thanks to that, and with the power I've gained from it my victory is certain!" she said determined and confidently.

Reggie's eyes widened, "You lie!"

"Try me! I now summon Versago the Destroyer!" The dark fusion substitute monster appeared on the field, "Now I activate the spell Dragon's mirror! This card fusion summons a dragon type fusion monster banishing monsters in my graveyard and on my field! Which I'll do by fusing Versago the Destroyer with black luster soldier in my graveyard!" Ayame's signature fusion rose together with the fiend before fusing together as blue and yellow orbs!

"What are you doing!?" Reggie took a few steps back at a move she never anticipated.

"I'm creating the very monster that will end this duel! Cruel destroyer, combine with the warrior of chaos to create the master who commands the race of dragons! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 12 Master of dragon soldier!" Rising in a tower of light was black luster soldier riding on board an all powerful blue eyes ultimate dragon and a staggering 5000 attack points! "The master of dragon soldier gains 500 attack and defence points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard including itself! With 8 in total, that means a grand total of 4000 points!" The souls of the dragons rose from the ground and entered Black luster soldier's sword as it granted him and his dragon even more power!

 **5000-9000**

"9…9000 attack points!?" Reggie gasped, "Even so….with only 2 monsters to attack with you'll never take out all my 9600 life points!"

"That's where you're wrong Reggie, with this card in my hand you're finished!"

"Wh..what card?" she asked.

"You're about to find out! But first, I activate the special ability of my chaos emperor dragon! By sacrificing 1000 life points I can obliterate every other card on the field and deal my opponent 300 points of damage for each one! Go! Total devastation!"

 **Ayame: 5100-4100**

Her dragon roared as it enveloped the entire field in a sea of flames as everything began to explode into clouds of dust, even their hands!

"Grrrgh…." Reggie grunted as she could barely shield herself from the ferocious flames!

 **Reggie: 9600-5700**

"Nice try Ayame, but thanks to Metalfoes Mithrilium's special ability, when sent to the graveyard I can special summon a metalfoes pendulum monster from either my graveyard or faceup in my extra deck! So I revive my metalfoes Volflame!" The 2400 attack point psychic monster reappeared, "And with your field bare it's only a matter of time before-" She paused when she noticed 2 figures from the ash, and when it cleared she couldn't believe her eyes, "No…way…."

Chaos emperor and Master of dragon roared ferociously as a shield in front of them vanished.

"H..how did…."

Ayame stepped out of the dust, "Simple, right before chaos emperor's ability activated, I discarded a card (Altar of Mist) in order to activate card guard!" A shield had appeared in front of both chaos emperor and Master of Dragon, "Thanks to this quick play spell, my monsters are protected from being destroyed this turn so now they free to wage an attack each against you!"

At this point, Reggie's will to fight had began to sip away from her, as her knees grew weak and she staggered to the ground, "This…can't be….Am I…going to lose? After everything I went through, trained for this moment…."

"Go Chaos emperor dragon! Attack Metalfoes Volflame!" Ayame commanded as her dragon attacked and melted the pendulum monster into slag!

 **Reggie: 5700-5100**

"Now for the final strike! Master of Dragon soldier! Attack directly with dragon saber blast!" Reggie could do nothing but watch helplessly, as tears fell down her cheek, the colossal dragon shot a stream of beam attacks which were amplified by Black luster soldier's saber attack, and they collided with a massive explosion, sending Reggie flying across the hall.

BOOOM!

 **Reggie: 5100-0**

Ayame: WIN!

Ayame then took in a breath of relief, showing despite her victory she couldn't hide the fact that it was a duel that forced her to use every ounce of energy she had.

"Urg…." Reggie groaned weakly as she lay flat on the ground, "Even after being given the power of pendulum….I lost….again….How humiliating…."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it was a splendid duel, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Ayame said as she walked over to her defeated rival.

Reggie looked up, "What? Come to laugh at me? Gloat over your victory? Well go ahead then, you're the winner so you've have every right to-huh?"

At that point, Ayame simply smiled and held out her hand, "Can you stand?"

Reggie looked at the hand and back at Ayame repeatedly, "Is this a joke? Are you pitying me!? If so then you can just forget it!"

"Not at all Reggie," Ayame replied kindly, "I'm simply showing you my respect

Reggie scoffed. "You have a lot of nerve talking high and mighty, you've turned your back on our cause….so why bother trying to help your enemy? It's just…illogical…"

"Because, we don't have to be enemies Reggie." she replied, "If we keep holding resentment against one another then the conflict between us will never end. And I…don't wish to see either of us suffer endlessly because of it."

"Wh..what?" Reggie was confused seeing her opponent show compassion and kindness after what she tried to do to her.

"Reggie, I know you don't believe what I say, but I'm sure even you must realise that some of the Professor's ways and methods don't reflect the utopia he dreams of creating. Waging war and carding people by force, never in a million years can that ever create a peaceful world. Look inside yourself Reggie, I once looked back upon myself and the things I did, and as much as I wish to change and take back what we did, I can't….But…it doesn't mean it's not too late to change the future."

"The future….." Reggie thought to herself, "Come to think of it, even if we return the carded people to normal, wouldn't they still hold hatred or grudges towards us? Would the utopia we build…be as peaceful and happy as the Professor claims it if we continue to use such methods? I…don't know…." She didn't know what to believe was right anymore, but…it didn't seem as though Ayame would lie to her…it was hardly in her nature, but if that's the case…what was she supposed to do now?

"Ryuga opened my eyes to beyond the walls of Academia, something I'll always be grateful for, and now….I think it's time I did the same for you. So please? Will you come help me stop this war, and start all over?" She asked as she held out her hand. Thinking hard, Reggie smiled as she took it and was helped back up.

"Okay Ayame, I'll believe what you say….for now at least."

"Thank you for giving me the chance." Ayame replied, "Now that that's out of the way, I'd better go check on how Ryuga is doing."

Before she could hurry off, Reggie grabbed her shoulder, "I'm coming with you now. I want answers myself, so…let me hear your side of the story. I promise to listen now."

"Okay sure, glad to have you with us, I'll explain on the way." They both then hurried off.

(Meanwhile)

"I'll end my turn at that, but I can assure you this is merely the beginning of your torment, and mark my words, I'll be sure to bring out your worst nightmares! Hahaha!" Masao laughed , but Hana quickly reacted, "Hate to interrupt your moment, but I'm going to activate a trap!"

"Say what?" Masao said caught by surprise.

"I activate solemn wishes! Now whenever I draw a card, I get showered with 500 life points!" she answered as her turn came around and she drew, "Now as I said just now, I get 500 life points."

 **Hana: 1800-2300**

"Why you…." Masao cursed, "Enjoy them while you can…."

"I'll do more than enjoy, I'll make it grow by summoning Baobaboon!"

"When summoned, baobaboon allows me to draw a card as long as I return one from my hand to my deck in exchange." She then drew which caused Solemn wishes to glow again.

 **Hana: 2300-2800**

She then visualized a strategy with what she had in her hand, "Perfect, with this I'll be sure to throw him for a loop, thanks Yamata…" She then returned the card she intended, "Now I play the spell Fragrance storm! By destroying a plant monster on my field, I can then draw another card, but if it's a monster I can draw once more! So I destroy Baobaboon!" The spell made the baboon explode into sparkles as her top card glowed, "I draw! And thanks to Solemn wishes I gain 500 more points!"

 **Hana: 2800-3300**

"The card I just drew was rose fairy and since it was added to my hand thanks to a card effect I can special summon this monster to my field!" The small pink plant monster appeared in defence mode, "Now Fragrance storm allows me to draw again! And with that, another life point boost!"

 **Hana: 3300-3800**

"Baobaboon's special ability now activates!"

"There's more!?" Masao couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Much more I'm afraid," said Hana feeling more confident, "When destroyed my baboon allows me to special summon 2 more Baobaboon from my deck! So come on out my friends!" The 2 monkey tree monsters appeared in defence mode, "Since these 2 were special summoned, I get to draw 2 cards now! And then with 2 cards that means a blessing of 1000 life points! Not too shabby for girl eh?" She smirked as she drew and Solemn wishes glowed once more.

 **Hana: 3800-4800**

"Grrr….You're getting too full of yourself…It'll make it all the more satisfying when I beat you down!"

"We'll see," Hana scoffed as she returned 2 cards to her deck, "Since my baobaboon was destroyed earlier, my World Tree now lets a second flower counter!" A yellow flower bloomed on the tree, "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Hehe how interesting…maybe this duel won't be so boring after all. My draw!" He then took a card, "I activate the spell shallow grave! This lets us both revive a monster and place it back on the field in faceup defence mode. And I choose my El Shaddoll Winda!" The fusion monster rose from a coffin in the ground.

"Well I'll be going with my Baobaboon then." Hana replied as the monster appeared on her field, "Since it was special summoned, I get to draw a card then return another to the top or bottom of my deck!" She drew then returned her card. Solemn wishes then glowed, granting Hana more life points.

 **Hana: 4800-5300**

"So be it then, now to continue with my turn I trigger the trap Dark Spirit Art Greed! By tributing a dark monster I can draw 2 cards! So by tributing my Shaddoll Falco I can draw!" The falcon puppet disappeared and Masao drew, "Since Falco was sent to the graveyard thanks to a card effect it revives itself onto my field in facedown defence mode!" The falcon revived itself before flipping down, "I play foolish burial next! I use it to send Shaddoll Dragon to the graveyard from my deck!" The dragon puppet's soul soon rose from the ground, "But check this! When it's sent to the graveyard by an effect, I can destroy a spell or trap on the field so say goodbye to your life point boost!" The dragon charged forward and shredded solemn wishes to pieces!

"That can't be good…." Hana thought.

Maao continued, "Now I activate my second facedown Shaddoll Core! This special summons itself as a monster and can be substituted for any attribute of my choosing!" The trap then special summoned the horrendous monster depicted on its artwork with a mere 1450 attack despite its appearance.

"Any attribute!?"

"That's right! And now, it seems the situation calls for me to summon my best monster! So I'll be treating my Shaddoll Core as a light attribute monster!" Masao declared, "I now activate Shaddoll Fusion! With it I fuse Shaddoll core with El Shaddoll Winda!" Both monster fused together in a swirling mix of red and purple, "Weaver of darkness who pulls the strings of hate, bury your foes in shadows and bind them with your mastery of puppetry! I fusion summon! Arise! The one who pulls the strings! El Shaddoll Contruct!" Rising from the portal was a tall female humanoid monster with a robotic appearance and many purple strings stretching out from its body!

"Oh my…." Hana gasped in shock.

"Haha! Behold! The creator and puppeteer of all Shaddoll!" Masao announced, "When successfully summoned, I can send any shaddoll monster I choose to the graveyard from my deck! And this time I'll send Shaddoll Hound to the graveyard!" He slid the monster from his deck to the graveyard. "When Shaddoll hound is sent to the graveyard I can change the battle mode of any monster on the field! And I choose your rose fairy!" The hound's ghost appeared and let out a shrill cry which changed the mode of her fairy!

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, and now it's time for some hardware! First my El Shaddoll Construct is taking out your pitiful fairy! Go! Strings of the shadows!" His monster shot out a flurry of purple strings at the opposing monster, "Not so fast! I activate the trap Rose Blizzard! This not only negates your attack but forces your monster into defence mode!" A flurry of red petals shot out which made Construct kneel down.

"Tch! You're only delaying the inevitable! My Shaddoll Beast attacks then! Tear that puny monster to shreds!" The vicious tiger monster roared as it chomped down on Hana's monster!

"AAAHHH!" she cried as the shockwaves rattled her!

 **Hana: 5300-3700**

"Since a plant monster was destroyed, my World tree now gains another counter!" A blue flower bloomed on it.

"I'm not done yet! I now activate the quick play spell, El Shaddoll Fusion! This lets me fusion summon a shaddoll monster!"

"Another one!?"

"Yes! So I fuse Shaddoll Falco and Shaddoll Beast together!" Both his monsters fused in a flurry of blue and purple, "I fusion summon! Appear once more! El Shaddoll Winda!" The earlier fusion monster returned.

"That monster again…." Hana narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Now Winda! Destroy her newly revived excuse for a monkey!" His monster screeched before swooping down and crushing the baboon with ease!

"My tree gains another counter thanks to you destroying my monster!" Hana announced as her tree bloomed a fourth flower in green.

"For the last time I don't care about your stinking tree or counters!" Masao yelled annoyed, "What I do care about is clipping you off piece by piece hehehe!" he giggled sinisterly, "I end my turn. So go on, unless, you're afraid."

"Afraid? Of you? In your dreams." Hana scoffed annoyed, though she couldn't help but feel a little unsettled, "Better finish this duel quickly and this card should help me do just that!" She thought as she put her plan into action, "Now I activate the spell Tuning! This lets me add a tuner monster from my deck to my hand then discard cards from the top of my deck equal to its level!" A card then ejected from it, "I chose level 4 angel trumpeter so I discard the top 4 cards of my deck!" She discarded Sorciere de flour, Aegis of Gaia, Fleur Synchron and Rose Spirit.

Rose spirit was a small rodent like monster with a thorny tail and roses for hands, as well as leafy ears, feet and red eyes with a green body.

 **Rose Spirit, Level 3, Plant, Tuner, EARTH, ATK: 300 DEF: 800**

"Now I summon Angel trumpeter in attack mode!" The pair of flowers took to the field, "Now I tune level 4 angel trumpeter to my level 3 Baobaboon!" The flowers exploded into 4 synchro rings for the baboon to jump through! "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! I Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Black rose dragon!" From a flurry of purple petals, Hana's dragon emerged from a flurry of purple flames and blackish petals with a loud roar!

"Hehe, not bad…." Masao commented, "But you can't expect some overgrown flower lizard to scare me do you?"

"I'm not finished just yet!" Hana called out, "Now, I activate the effect of my World Tree! By removing 3 plant counters I can special summon a plant type monster in my graveyard and I revive my Rose Spirit!" The tuner monster rose from the ground after 3 flowers wilted and they recollected into the monster.

"Now level 3 Rose Spirit tunes level 3 Baobaboon!" Her Rose monster turned itself into 3 rings for the second monkey to jump through, "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! I Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Splendid Rose!" Leaping out from the synchro light was the green and black female monster with a pair of thorn whips sticking out from her legs!

"A double synchro summon?"

"Yup and watch as their combined might overthrows your fusions! But first, I activate the special effect of my world Tree! By giving up my last flower counter, I can give my splendid rose an extra 400 attack and defence points!" One flower exploded and showered the second synchro with light, giving her more strength!

 **2200-2600**

"Now I activate my black rose dragon's special ability! By removing from play a plant type monster in my graveyard, a monster on your field in defence mode gets switched to attack mode and it's attack points to 0! Go Black Binding Bloom!" Black rose devoured Baobaboon before it stretched out its tentacles and ensnared the fusion monster!

 **2800-0**

"Why you…." Masao growled.

"I activate Splendid Rose's special ability next! By banishing a plant monster in my graveyard, the attack points of a monster on your field get sliced in half! So I banish another baobaboon in order to weaken El Shaddoll Winda!" Splendid Rose then did a somersault as she whipped and lashed out her tendrils and ensured Winda like Black rose did for Construct!

 **2200-1100**

Masao looked upon both monsters with an annoyed expression, but hid a small smirk underneath.

"Battle! Splendid rose attacks El Shaddoll Winda! Aerial Twist!" Her monster spun around as she lashed her vines repeatedly until the opposing fusion exploded!

 **Masao: 4000-2500**

"I activate the effect of Branch! When my fusion monster is destroyed, I can revive one of the fusion materials! So I revive Shaddoll Beast in attack mode!" The tiger like monster reappeared on the field, "Also, thanks to Winda being sent to the graveyard again, I can now recover El Shaddoll Fusion!" The quick fusion spell returned to his hand.

"Too bad I won't give you a chance to use it! I activate my Splendid rose's additional ability! By banishing another plant monster in my graveyard, I can wage a second attack with only half her attack points!"

 **2200-1100**

"Go Splendid rose! Attack and destroy El Shaddoll Construct now!" Her rose monster jumped up high and begun to do a spin dive towards the ensnared fusion monster, to seemed to go as planned when suddenly-

STRIKE!

BOOM!

"AAARGH!" Hana yelled as she was blown back. Before her eyes, a set of strings had shot out from El Shaddoll Consturct's body, which impaled Splendid rose, causing her to cry in pain before she exploded!

"What happened!?"

"HAHAHAHA! You should've seen the look on your face when you thought you had me! But you were never even close at all! HAHAHA!" Masao laughed uncontrollably, "Construct has another special ability, if it ever battles a special summoned monster, it can automatically destroy that monster no matter how powerful it is!"

"It…..destroys any special summoned monster!?" Hana gasped, "Then that means…." She was beginning to feel scared herself.

"Haha! That's right, you might as well surrender now, because theres absolutely nothing you have that can touch me!" Masao laughed.

Hana then mustered up whatever courage she had left and pulled herself together, "Grrr…never! Black rose dragon! Attack his shaddoll beast with Black rose gale!" Her dragon roared and breathed a stream of purple flames which burned the Puppet tiger into ash!

 **Masao: 2500-2200**

"Hehe, that tickled…" Masao chuckled.

Hana knew exactly what he was thinking, he believed that she was scared out of her wits and out of ideas, but she remembered to stay calm and served her hand, "This…this may be my only chance…." Taking another spell from her hand, "I play the spell double summon! With it I can now set a monster in defence mode, thus ending my turn." she concluded. As the end of the turn came, black rose dragon released Consturct from its coils and its attack returned to normal.

 **0-2800**

"Hehe, not much you can do eh? No worries, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough! My draw!" He declared, "With the set Shaddoll Zephranaga and Zephracore I Pendulum summon!" One light shot out, "Come on out Shaddoll Squamata!" Appearing was a puppet lizard with a black core in its head. "It's time to rid the field of your disgusting synchro monster! El Shaddoll Contruct! Skewer her precious dragon with your magnificent strings!" His monster obeyed and struck out its strings which pierced through the synchro dragon! It then roared in pain as it exploded!

BOOM!

"Urgg…." Hana covered her face as the cinders fell near her face.

 **Hana: 3700-3300**

"Now to take care of your facedown monster! Squamata! Attack!" The puppet lizard hissed as it leapt towards its target.

(Excellent! Once I clear the field of her wall monster, I'll fuse both Squamata and Construct into another, then with an action card to boost her attack, this duel is as good as mine! HAHAHA!) he thought maniacally to himself as his monster approached the facedown. At that moment, Hana then smirked herself.

"Why thank you, you did exactly as I hoped you do."

"Say what!?" The monster soon flipped itself up revealing a plant like jar monster with a thruster at the end of its roots!

"You triggered the effect of my fibre jar!" Hana revealed, "When flipped faceup, it causes us both to reshuffle our graveyards, field and hand back into our decks and then draw 5 new cards!"

"What!? NO!" Masao looked in horror as his entire card graveyard, hand and field were sucked back into his deck and reshuffled, which Hana and her respective cards on her side, "I figured that you'd try to fusion summon with that quick spell so rather than take my chances and fall victim to your plan I decided to make us both start over with a clean slate." she said.

"You'll pay for that you! Mark my words!" Masao yelled angrily seeing how his pendulums were shuffled in as well, "No matter, with a new hand comes a whole new perspective! New dangers now await you! Starting with this! I summon Shaddoll Hedgehog!" Appearing was a small black and purple hedgehog puppet with sharp quills, "Now I activate my ultimate spell! Nephe Shaddoll Fusion! By equipping this card to a shaddoll monster, it can be treated as any attribute for an El shaddoll fusion monster! So by treating my hedgehog as light, I can then fusion summon using it and the Shaddoll Squamata in my hand!" Both monsters fused together as red and blue swirls.

"Weaver of darkness who pulls the strings of hate, bury your foes in shadows and bind them with your mastery of puppetry! I fusion summon! Arise! The one who pulls the strings! El Shaddoll Contruct!" Masao's ace monster reappeared on the field!

"Her again? I expected you to try something more original…." Hana stated.

"Haha! If it isn't broke don't fix it!" Masao chuckled, "Also, when summoned I can send my Shaddoll Falco from my deck to the graveyard!" He sent the familiar monster to his graveyard, "And as before, when sent to the graveyard by a card effect it revives itself on my field facedown in defence mode! Therefore strengthening my defence! Also, why should I use something different, after all, with Construct's special ability and full power at 2800 I'm pretty much invincible! So go ahead and make your last turn, because no matter what you try it won't help you!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Hana then closed her eyes, "It all comes down to this last draw…." She drew, then looked at it with a smile, "Alright! Time to give you a taste of your own medicine Masao! Using Scale 1 Rose Shaman and Scale 8 Rose Princess, I set the pendulum scale!" Hana laid both her female plant monsters across her duel disk and they rose as pillars of light!

 **Rose Shaman, Level 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Scale 1, EARTH, ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

Rose shaman was an elegant female with long black hair and wearing red rose tiara. She also wore a face veil and a pinkish tribal outfit along with pointed shoes.

 **Rose Princess, Level 3, Plant, Pendulum, Tuner, Scale 8, FIRE, ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

Rose Princess was the same as before since her debut in chapter 53, except she had now evolved into a pendulum monster.

"Impossible!? You're able to utilise pendulum summoning as well!?" Masao exclaimed.

"Indeed, in fact, I'm about to take it much further than you ever can!" Hana declared, "I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out, "Come forth! Mandragon and Nettles!" The dragon plant pendulum monster and fern tuner appeared on the field! "I now tune level 2 Nettles to my level 5 Mandragon!" The tuner monster changed into a pair of rings for Mandragon to fly through, "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us! I Synchro Summon! Take flight! Ancient Pixie Dragon!" As the synchro light dissipated, revealing itself was a dark blue version of Ancient fairy dragon!

"Pfft Hahahaa! So you synchro summoned again, but that monster is far too weak! And haven't you forgotten the special ability of my Construct!? No matter how hard you strengthen it, your pitiful attack will never reach me!"

"Whoever said anything about attacking your monster!" Hana yelled, "I activate my dragon's special ability! While there's a field spell active, this case the action field, I can destroy one card on the field once per turn! And I choose to destroy El Shaddoll Construct!"

"What!? That can't be!" Masao cried in horror.

"Go! Spirit burial!" Ancient Pixie then fired a dark beam from her chest which pierced through the puppet master, causing her to explode in Masao's face!

"Tch! I'll make you sorry for doing that with my facedown card! Go Book of Moon! Now your dragon gets flipped facedown!" The spell forced Ancient Pixie dragon to flip down, "Haha! Too bad, guess you've got no choice but to end your turn now right?"

"Not a chance, I still have one more trick up my sleeve that's going to take you out of this duel for good!" said Hana, "I activate Pendulum Synchro! With this card I can synchro summon using pendulum zone monsters!" The spell depicted a pendulum in the centre of 3 synchro rings created by blank pendulum cards..

"A synchro summon using pendulum cards!?"

Rose princess changed into 3 rings for shaman to leap through, "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! I synchro summon! Come forth! Level 7! Moonlight Black rose dragon!" Appearing from the light was a brighter version of black rose dragon with a pinkish body rather than dark red.

"So you got yourself another dragon big deal! My Falco is still on the field facedown in defence mode, so my life points are well protected." he scoffed. (Also aware of its own flip effect which he intended to use to revive E Shaddoll Construct.)

"Wrong again you creep, unlike my previous dragon, this Moonlight Black rose doesn't take chances. Once per turn when a monster is special summoned, I can then return a monster on the field to its' owner's hand!"

Once again, Masao's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, "Say what!? That can't be!"

"It is! Now go! Rose Ballad!" Moonlight then spun around a graceful dance with pink petals gusting up, which engulfed the facedown Shadow Falco and returned it to Masao's hand! Thus leaving his field empty!

"N..No! Wait! Time out! Can we talk about this!?" Masao begged in a frantic seeing how his field was wide open to a direct attack!

"I have nothing to say to you! It's time you got what you deserved!" Hana yelled back, "Black rose Moonlight Dragon! Attack directly with Rose Requiem!" Her dragon roared loudly as it shot a stream of pink flames straight directly at Masao, who tried hard to get an action card at the other end of the room, but was too slow as the attack resulted in a massive explosion which sent him flying!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled as the attack blew him back and he slammed against a wall, rendering him unconscious.

 **Masao: 2100-0**

Hana: WIN!

As the action field vanished, Hana breathed a sigh of relief as she placed her hand to her chest, "Phew, glad that's over with." She then looked on ahead, "Better find Jin fast before anymore of these freaks show up." She then hurried off in search of him, following the path he took earlier.

 **And there's the conclusion to this double duel! Hope this lived up to your expectations since it took me a while to put these together. Regarding the duel I used the quick play spell card guard as well as the anime effect of shallow grave which revives monsters ion face up defense mode rather than facedown. If there are any questions or mistakes regarding the rule feel free to let me know.**

 **The cards rose spirit, rose shaman and rose princess are cards I made using manga only cards and my own effects. Also, Hana's Rose Princess has now evolved into a pendulum monster thanks to Jin's aid. Also final life gardna and extra fusion are cards that are manga only.**

 **Stay tuned for 2 more duels featuring Jack and Edo!**

Rose Spirit: You can send this card from your hand to the graveyard, transfer all effect damage to your opponent.

Pendulum synchro: Perform a synchro summon using cards in your pendulum zone.

Rose Shaman

Pendulum effect: Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:-

-You can target one 'Rose' or plant type monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

-You can target one spell/trap card you control, it cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn.

You can only use each effect of Rose Shaman once and only once that turn.

Normal effect: You may send this card to the graveyard and draw 1 card.

Rose Princess

Pendulum effect: If a 'Rose' or plant type monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step.

Normal effect: When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 4 or lower plant type monster from your g


	83. Chapter 83-Hero of Destiny

Chapter 83

Hero of Destiny

In a secret chamber, a man had been keeping close watch on the recent events that had occurred within Academia. As of now he had just witnessed the duels that took place with Reggie and Masao, and he was far from pleased.

"Hmph, to think my daughter and the red division's top duelist would fall so easily…how pathetic." he thought out loud. The man had a pair of sharp piercing eyes and thick brown bushy eyebrows. He also had dark brown hair which ran down to his neck and a short beard as well, and his face was quite aged to show he had been in Academia for a long time.

He was soon joined by a student figure in a blue uniform, whose face was shaded by the darkness of the room, "Well what do you expect? Reggie has always been an unstable girl hasn't she?" he smirked, "You can't expect much from her."

"Is that so David?" The man asked, "How will I know if you won't fail as miserably as the 2 of them did?"

"All I need is a chance Fath- I mean Commander Mackenzie," David answered. "Give me a chance to prove my worth and I promise to bring results most pleasing to you and the Professor." He bowed.

Mackenzie thought for a moment before agreeing, "Very well David, if you want to prove yourself, do it by taking these 3 down." He switched the monitor screen to a picture showing 3 duelists, 2 of which were supporting a burly muscular one with a pompadour like hairstyle. "Defeat them at any cost with the special force deck you've been bestowed upon, don't fail us."

"It is as good as done sir." he bowed, "But…what will you be doing?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smirked as he switched to another screen displaying hi owns target, "In the meantime, I will see to a traitor of my own caliber, Edo Phoenix.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Edo Phoenix and Yugo were hurrying towards the nearest tower that linked to the main unit of Academia. "Are you sure this is the way!? You better not be lying to me or else!" Yugo growled frustratedly, having lost Rin earlier he vowed to never let that happen again no matter what, and believe it or not, his best chance of getting her back happens to be a member of the very organisation that took her.

"Trust me, it's the fastest way to the Doctor's lab! I'm certain of it!" Edo replied as they hurried along.

"How do you know this Doctor guy? Also, what's the deal having a creep like him being part of Academia?" Yugo asked curiously as they approached the main area.

Edo thought to himself, "Hmm..to be honest I don't really know why in the 4 dimensions the Professor would include someone like him in his inner circle." He flashbacked to a time he once noticed the Doctor giggling maniacally to himself as he started developing a monster known as Parasite Fusioner in a series of test tubes, also hearing him talk out loud, arrogantly proclaiming himself as Academia's greatest mind. The sight of his work was very unnerving to Edo and even the lab itself gave off really bad vibes.

Edo never liked him in the slightest and often found his methods to be very….extreme and lacking in morals, which contradicted Academia's goal of a utopia. So when he consulted with the Professor, he was told that his help was essential in 'maintaining order and loyalty' among the ranks. Edo knew that if he continued to persist he would then we be suspected of possible mutiny, so he decided to leave it at that for the time, though, he could never forget about what he witnessed when he first saw the lab that time.

"I know exactly where it is! Once we're through that building we'll be there in a few moments! Then we can save your friend Rin!"

"Hmm…alright I'll trust you…for now…" Yugo replied.

As they approached the entrance they were met by a man who was expecting them.

"Going somewhere? You both look rather lost, maybe you should turn back the way you came?" He said.

"M…Mackenzie!?" Edo gasped.

"You know this guy?" Yugo asked. Edo nodded, "Yeah, he's actually the commander of Academia's yellow division, and a former associate of mine."

"So…he's basically on your level?" Yugo asked.

"You could say that…." he replied.

Hearing that made the commander in yellow harden his gaze, "You have a lot of nerve Edo Phoenix. Not only do you cast away the honor that the Professor so generously gave you years ago, but you have the nerve to return here and fight against him with our enemies!?" Mackenzie growled.

"I'm here to make things right!" Edo retorted, "I followed blindly as a soldier once, but now that my eyes have seen the truth for what is going on I have no intention of letting that madman get away with what he's done!" he yelled.

"Yeah! And same goes for me!" Yugo followed.

"Hmph…..I commend you both for getting this far, but this is the end of the line. And where you hall meet your end!" The man said to them as he prepared to raise his arm.

"Tch! We don't have time for this!" Yugo growled, but as he proceeded to activate his disk he was stopped, "Eh!?"

"Go! Let me handle this." Edo instructed seriously.

"Y..you? But-"

"It's…personal. As former commander I have my own dignity to uphold and you can't afford to waste anymore time. Go now while you have the chance, I promise to catch up with you later!" Phoenix instructed.

"But-….Argh Fine! Just make sure you keep your promise!" Yugo yelled impatiently as he ran around, but was quickly intercepted! "Huh!?"

"Neither of you shall pass!" But before the yellow commander's fist connected to Yugo's face, it was quickly grabbed by another arm!

"Your opponent is me Mackenzie!" Edo yelled as he threw him to the side, which he flipped around using his own arm and onto his feet!

"Why you…." he grunted as he got back on his feet.

"Go Yugo!" he called.

"Okay!" Yuya's synchro counterpart yelled as he ran inside.

After running up the stairs, the 2 commanders stared down at each other as a wind blew and dust whipped up around them, "So it's come to this then….Very well, I'll defeat you then the boy from synchro."

"Like you said Mackenzie, you have to win first." Edo answered, "Alright, time to use put this programme into action." he thought as he began dealing the function on his disk-

 **(Flashback)**

Shun had awoken and when he heard about the news of Yuya and the others being in Academia, he insisted on going to save his sister despite his injuries or Edo's protests. Edo then scoffed seeing as there was no reasoning with him, but only if he went along too.

Before he and Shun left, Kyoji and Luna handed them each something from Jin. Cross xyz for Shun and a one time action field programme for Edo.

 **(Present)**

"Alright Mackenzie, it's time to get this duel started!" Edo announced.

"Hehe, I've been looking forward to this." The opposing commander chuckled as they activated their duel disks, "This duel shall deliver you the punishment you deserve for your treachary!"

"The only one who deserves punishment is the Professor! And I'm going to make sure of it by helping the lancers in their quest to put a stop to him and his plans!"

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

A minituraized action field enveloped the space

DUEL!

 **Edo: 4000**

 **Mackenzie: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Mackenzie called out, "First off, I banish Infernoid Pirmais from my hand in order to special summon Infernoid Patrulea from my hand!" The small purplish fiend vanished into a portal before being replaced by a larger dragon like one with 1800 attack points!

"Inferno…I remember now…" Edo thought as he recalled the battle style of one of his fellow commanders, remembering what to expect.

"Next I play the spell Void Imagination! As long as this continuos spell remains on the field, my Infernoid monsters levels 2 or above all become level 1." The spell appeared on the field, "Fortunately for you, the damage my Infernoid monsters inflict on you is halved."

"Perhaps…but that will also make his monsters that much easier to summon…." Edo thought nervously.

"Alright, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. It's your move." Mackenzie ended his turn with 2 cards.

"My turn!" Edo announced as he drew, "Mackenzie…I will make you open your eyes to the true way of duelling as well as making you smile!" he vowed as he took a card, "I play the spell D-Mind! Since I control no monsters I can special summon a Destiny Hero monster from my deck that's level 3 or lower! So I'm calling upon Destiny Hero Doomlord!" The shady hero monster appeared on the field.

"Hehe, such a weak monster like that is no threat to me Edo." The yellow commander mocked, "While we're at it, I'll take the liberty of activating the continuos trap known as Void Purification! As for what it does, well, you'll just have to find out when my turn comes."

"I'm not done just yet, I summon Destiny hero Diamond Dude in attack mode!" The warrior encrusted in crystals appeared onto the field next to doom lord, "Now I'll activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can check the top card of my deck and if it's a spell, by sending it to the graveyard I can then activate it on my main phase next turn! So let's see what destiny has in mind for me!" He took the top card and smiled at it, "Well well, it's pot of greed, so that means it goes to the graveyard and I can activate it next turn." He discarded it.

"Not bad, but so what if you can draw on your next turn? When it comes around you'll have one less monster."

"I don't think so, because I'm activating Doomlord's special ability! Once per turn, by preventing this card from attacking I can remove from play one monster on the field till my next standby phase! So I'm afraid Infernoid Patrulea is going to get sent into the future! Impending doom Grip!" Doom lord then stretched out his tendrils which then made Patrulea disappear!

"Tch! Now my field is empty…" Mackenzie grunted.

"Diamond dude! Attack directly with Diamond Blast!" The second hero leapt up high and launched a barrage of diamond shards at Mackenzie directly who held his arms out in resistance!

"Grrr….."

 **Mackenzie: 4000-2600**

"I place one card facedown and let you go now." Edo concluded.

"With pleasure. My draw!" Mackenzie grinned, "I activate Void Purification's effect! During my standby phase, I can select a banished infernoid monster and return it to my graveyard, so thanks for banishing Patrulea for me because now it goes to my grave!" The card retuned to his hand and he discarded it, "Next I play needle bug nest! This trap discards the top 5 cards of my deck!" He discarded them revealing Void Vanishment, Infernoids Attondel, Piaty, Antra and Harmadik.

"Great…" Edo thought, "With that trap he'll easily recycle his monsters over and over again, and with void imagination on the field, all his monsters will be treated as level 1, meaning he'll be able to summon more and more of those freaks each turn…."

"I've only begun Edo! Now I activate card of safe return! While this spell remains on the field, each time a monster is special summoned from the graveyard I am allowed to draw 3 new cards from my deck!"

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…" Edo grunted.

"Oh you have no idea Phoenix!" Mackenzie grinned, "I now banish Infernoid Antra and Piaty from my graveyard in order to revive Infernoid Attondel!" The 2 smaller fiends were swallowed by a portal and what erupted from it was a much larger and powerful one with 2800 attack points! "And since my Attondel was just revived I can draw 3 cards from my deck!" He then drew.

"Not good…" Edo thought as Mackenzie's strategy was slowly falling into place.

"Say goodbye to both your monsters Edo! When Attondel destroys a monster in battle and send it to the graveyard it can attack once more! So go my beast! Incinerate Destiny Hero doom lord with Infernal Flame!" His fiend snarled as it fired a series of flame bursts from its hands at Doomlord!

"Not so fast Mackenzie! I activate my trap! D-Fusion!" Edo revealed, "This trap lets me fusion summon a Destiny Hero monster using monsters I control! So I fuse Destiny heroes Diamond dude and Doom Lord together!"

"Hmph…I expected as much…" Mackenzie scoffed at the familiar card as both heroes leapt into the air and fused as blue and yellow orbs.

"Hero encased in shining diamond! Hero who dwells in nightmares! Now become one and spread doom to our enemies! I Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny Hero- Deadly Guy!" Rising from the shadows was a sinister looking hero monster with a dark purple outfit and cape, with red eyes and sharp claws!

Mackenzie looked on surprised at the new monster, "I expected you to be playing Dystopia, but this is an unexpected choice."

"I've picked up a few new tricks since then Mackenzie, don't expect me to be the same as before." Edo warned, "But remember this, with D-Fusion's effect you can't destroy my fusion monster this turn!"

He then returned to his initial serious look, "No matter, even if your Destiny Hero-Deadlyguy survives you'll still take damage! Resume battle Infernoid Attondel!" His fiend resumed its fiery attack at the new monster.

"I warned you Mackenzie and now you're going to regret it!" Edo declared, "Deadlyguy's ability activates! During either player's turn, by discarding a card from my hand and sending a destiny hero monster from my deck to my graveyard, till the end of this turn, all Destiny Hero monsters gain 200 attack points for everyone of their fallen comrades in the graveyard!"

"What!?"

"I discard Destiny Hero Disk commander from my hand and Destiny Hero Drilldark from my deck to the graveyard! Now my Deadlyguy gains 800 attack points! Destiny charge!" The souls of the 4 monsters went into Deadlyguy, powering him up greatly!

 **2000-2800**

"Tch! They're even now…but…."

"That's right! My monster can't be destroyed this turn! Go Deadly guy! Dynamic Dukeout!" His monster then avoided the fireballs from Attondel before charging in and engaging in an unclose brawl which overpowered the opposing monster!

"Hmph…Don't think this changes anything Edo." Mackenzie growled, "I will destroy you, this I swear. I place once card facedown and end my turn." He concluded.

'Huh? What's he up to?" Edo thought uneasily, "He could've banished 2 more infernoids in order to revive Attondel, then draw 3 cards in the process thanks to his spell card of safe return….Maybe that facedown is a game changer, or maybe he's bluffing…"

"What's the matter Edo? Didn't they teach you that hesitation is a sign of weakness?" Mackenzie interrupted, "If you really want to speak to me about duelling the true way then do it already! Unless, you're nothing but empty words!"

"Grr…Fine then, I'll show you!" Edo drew his card.

"Hold it Edo! During your standby phase, Void Purification allows me to add an infernoid monster to my hand from my graveyard, and I choose Harmadik!" The flaming fiend returned to his hand.

"While you do that, I'll be drawing 2 cards thanks to the effect of Diamond dude last turn!" He then drew 2 more, "Now I play Destiny draw! By discarding a destiny hero card I can draw 2 more cards!" He discarded destiny hero Captain Tenacious and drew, "Battle! Destiny Hero Deadlyguy attacks directly!" His monster then charged forward and lashed its claws out! "Now I activate his ability once more! I discard Destiny Hero-Dreamguy and Destiny Hero-Malicious from my deck in order to power him up once again! Now with 6 heroes in my graveyard he gains 1200 attack points which is more than enough to take you out!" The souls of his 6 heroes entered Deadlyguy as he charged in!

 **2000-3200**

"This is it…." he thought, only to be interrupted by laughter!

"Gahahaha! You really are a fool Edo, why else would you think I'd leave my field bare!?" Mackenzie laughed.

"What!?" he gasped in shock.

"I activate the continuos trap Spirit Shield!" A pinkish barrier threw itself over Mackenzie and reflected the attack right off!

"What just happened?" Edo asked.

"As long as my trap remains faceup on the field, whenever you wage an attack against me, all I need to do is banish either a zombie or fiend monster from my graveyard, and then not only is your attack cancelled but the battle phase automatically ends!" he explained as he removed Infernoid Patrulea rom his graveyard.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hehe, I'm afraid I am. Basically as long as I can keep a fresh supply of creatures in my graveyard, my life points are pretty much untouchable!" he boasted.

"Tch! You're only half right Mackenzie!" said Edo, "I banish Destiny Hero Malicious from my graveyard in order to special summon another from my deck!" The first gargoyle like hero vanished in a portal before a new one took its place on the field. "I place a card facedown and then activate the continuos spell down as D-Death Match!" Edo's spell appeared on the field.

"Oh no!" Mackenzie cried.

"I take it you remember this card well don't you? Well incase you don't I'll explain again. Each end phase, we'll compare the total levels of each of our monsters and the player with the lowest levels takes the difference as damage x100!"

Mackenzie grit his teeth furiously as he observed the field, "Tch! My field is empty…which means…"

"Both Deadlyguy and Malicious are level 6, combined that makes 12! Meaning you now take 1200 points of damage!" The spell shot a beam of energy which hit him directly!

"Aargh!" he growled, "You'll pay for that…"

 **Mackenzie: 2600-1400**

"Since I control the highest levels, I can now grant a Destiny Hero on my field a power boost equal to the damage you just took! Since I'm feeling generous, I'll let my Malicious have that honor, so he now gets 1200 more attack points!" The spell glowed and Malicious powered up.

 **600-1800**

"I end my turn."

Mackenzie grunted as he stood back up, "You…Normally you'd give that power boost to your strongest monsters…You've grown soft if you've resorted to aiding the weak!"

"What I'm doing is only natural of the true utopia Mackenzie!" Edo retorted, "

"You…how dare you speak of the Professor that way! For that you shall suffer the flames of the fiery pit! My draw!" Mackenzie yelled enraged as he drew, "Next I play Pot of acquisitiveness! This returns 3 banished monsters to my deck so I may draw a card!" He then reclaimed his 3 banished Infernoids Antra, Patrulea and Piaty, reshuffled and drew a card.

"Alright Edo! It's time you got my worst! I activate the effect of Void Imagination! By sending it to the graveyard, I can fusion summon an Infernoid Fusion monster from my extra deck using monsters in my hand or field! But wait, since you control an extra deck monster, I'm allowed to also use up to 6 monsters from my deck as materials too!"

"That's crazy!" Edo's eyes widened in shock knowing exactly what monster Mackenzie had in mind.

"Hahaha! Prepare to meet your worst nightmare traitor! I fuse Infernoid Harmadik and Pirmais in my hand along with 6 more infernoids in my deck! Onunco, Deyvatty, Antra, Attondel, Sjette and Seitsemas!" All 8 of his monsters emerged onto the field and fused in a flurry of colours! "Demons who dwell in the fiery pits of the underworld, merge as one and scorch the living realm in your new form! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 11! Infernoid Tierra!" Erupting from the ground was a monstrous dragon like fiend monster with a serpent like tail, 3400 attack points and in a fiery rage!

"Oh my…." Edo gasped as he gazed upon the titanic fusion monster.

"Hehehe, now my Tierra's special ability activates! I can activate any number of effects depending on the number of fusion materials I used! Since I used 8- First each of us sends 3 monsters from our extra decks to the graveyard."

Mackenzie discarded 2 more copies of Tierra while Edo discarded 2 copies of Deadlyguy and Dystopia.

"Next, we each send the top 3 cards of our decks to the graveyard."

Mackenzie discarded eye of the void, gorlagg and infernal incinerator while Edo grudgingly discarded D-Drag hammer, D hyper nova and Destiny hero dunker.

"Finally, we can return all our banished cards to our graveyards, but since I don't have anymore banished cards, it seems it only affects you."

"So it seems…" Edo returned Destiny Hero Malicious, but now Mackenzie had a huge supply of monsters in his graveyard to empower his Spirit shield….But if he attacked…

"Don't expect me to fall for the same trick twice Edo, I'm aware of Deadlyguy's special ability, which is why I'll be taking the liberty of whipping him and Malicious out with Aetonyx flame!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! This spell obliterates any monsters on the field who aren't fire fiend monsters! Now burn!" The spell unleashed a huge wave of fire which didn't affect Tierra but wiped Edo's field bare! "Haha! Now look who's helpless!' Mackenzie mocked, "I'm afraid things are going to get far worse for you, because due to Aetonyx flame's additional effect I can revive any fire fiend monster from my graveyard! So I resurrect another Infernoid Tierra!" A second fiend fusion rose from the ground next to the first!

"Great….Now I've got 2 fiery fiends to deal with…" Edo sweated.

"It's fortunate for you that due to my spell's effect my monsters aren;t allowed to attack, but, since I was able to revive a monster from the graveyard, card of safe return activates! Now I draw 3 new cards." He drew.

"Well in that case, allow me to activate my trap! Call of the haunted! Now I revive the Destiny hero disk commander in my graveyard!" The bug like hero appeared onto the field, "Normally this move would be a huge risk, but since you can't attack it's one worth taking! Now I can draw 2 cards since Disk Commander was special summoned from the graveyard!" He drew, 'Alright! With these cards I should be able to pull this off, I just have to last this turn…." he thought.

"Why thank you Edo, by reviving your monster, card of safe return activates again! Now I draw 3 cards once more!" He drew then grinned maniacally and laughed, "Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"Wh..what's so funny?" Edo asked uneasily.

"Hehehe..Edo, remember when I said I couldn't attack this turn? Well I'm afraid I've got bad news for you, thanks to this spell card that rule won't apply for one of my monsters! I activate Quick Attack!" Mackenzie grinned as he played his card.

"You can attack now!?" Edo took a step back in shock.

"Yes, Quick attack allows a fusion summoned fusion monster to attack on the turn it was created! Now your Disk commander is abut to shatter into nothingness before the might of my Infernoid Tierra! Go my monster! Destroy him completely and utterly with Infernal Incineration!" His fiend screeched horrendously as she unleashed a furious stream of black and red flames!

"Tch! I can't let my monster be destroyed! No other choice…it may cost me some points but this may be the only way…" Edo sweated as the attack approached, "I activate the special ability of Destiny Hero Dreamguy in my graveyard!" A ghostly form of the magical destiny hero appeared on the field, "When a Destiny Hero battles an opponent's monster, by special summoning this card in attack mode, I can negate the destruction of my Destiny Hero and all battle damage as well!" The ghost shielded Disk commander from the attack and appeared with 0 attack points. "Bad news is, the opposing monster that attacked is allowed to attack once more…" he said.

"You fool! All you accomplished by saving your weakling of a Hero was taking more damage by sacrificing a weaker hero! But if you insist on going through with this I have no choice but to oblige!" Mackenzie commanded his Tierra to attack again, "Tierra! Burn down that insignificant monster of his with your flames of Pandemonium!" The fiery fusion roared as she unleashed another barrage of fire attacks which blasted through the 0 attack point Destiny hero, as well as sending Edo flying!

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" he cried as the flames blasted him back across the field!

 **Edo: 4000-600**

"Urgh…When it leaves the field, Dreamguy banishes itself…" Edo groaned as he staggered back to his feet weakly.

"I don't know what you were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. But that move will be the last mistake you make!" Mackenzie then eyed his hand with a devious grin, "Hehehe, so many ways to make you suffer…But what fun would that be if I were to do you in myself." His hand contained various cards like Ring of Fiendish Power, Hate buster and Void seer, but he took a different one instead, "I place one card facedown." After he did that he began laughing once more, "Hahaha! How ironic that you'll be the one to cause your own downfall Edo! A fitting end for scum like yourself!"

"My own downfall!? What do you-" He then realised, "Oh no!"

"That's right, since its the end phase again the player with the least levels takes the difference x100! Both my Tierras are level 11, meaning the grand total is now 22! Now prepare to suffer 2200 points of damage!" His spell then fired a beam of light which then turned right around back towards him!

"Tch! No way I'll let it end like this!" Edo then looked to the side and quickly reacted by leaping up high and grabbing an action card at the last second. "I activate the action spell Acceleration! This negates any effect damage that would be dealt to me!" He then sped away from the incoming beams of his own card!

The sight of this made Mackenzie even more furious than before, "You even have the nerve to use a weapon of the lancers!?" he growled.

"If you think I'd just let myself lose like that you're sorely mistaken!" Edo yelled back, "I willingly discarded the special robe given to me by the Professor when I resigned, and I'll willingly accept the help of his enemies in order to take him down!"

"Look at yourself, a shadow of your former self. What happened to the Edo Phoenix who loyally served Academia and carried out its ideals to the xyz invasion! The one who followed the Professor's will without question! You were the very image of power in the Academia army and for you to stoop down to such low lengths of the Lancers!?"

Edo grunted as he stood up again, "The Edo you know is still here! I've simply renounced my old ways thanks to the actions of a duelist who made me see the light! He taught me that duelling should be used to build and create smiles, and not to destroy and take away! And in honor of his efforts, I will fight on for the beliefs I now hold dear!"

Mackenzie then scoffed, "Hmph, if you really believe what you say is 'right', then prove it then. Just try and make a comeback in your weakened state."

"I'll do more than try Mackenzie, I will win!" Edo vowed to make him smile and to see the error of their ways, "I draw!" As he looked at it, "Yes! It's here!" he smiled knowing the belief of never giving up can create miracles even in the darkest of times.

"Before you make your move, allow me to activate my trap card!" Mackenzie announced, "Void Madness! By sending Void purification to the graveyard I can special summon up to 3 Infernoid monsters from my deck whose total levels equal 8! So come forth! Infernoid Pirmais! Patrulea and Harmadik!" The 3 fiery fiend monsters appeared on the field. "With these 3 monsters my grand level total is now 30! I never expected you to survive last round but now I should be able to thwart any last hopes of you being able to defeat me…."

"So it seems…." Edo replied unconcerned.

"What?"

"It all seems hopeless now, but I'm never one to give up until the last card is drawn! And while I'm at it, I think I'll even have a little fun!" Edo smiled.

"F..Fun!? You're out of your mind! Duelling is a show of strength and power! It commands respect and fun has no place in it!" The yellow commander yelled frustrated at the person his fellow general had turned into.

"That's what I once believed Mackenzie, but now things are very much different, as you'll see now! When duelling is used to help others, only then will its true potential be revealed!" He then took a card, "I activate the spell Double fusion! By paying 500 life points I can fusion summon a monster! So I fuse Destiny hero disk commander with Destiny hero Malicious on mu field!" Edo's 2 monsters leapt into the air and fused as blue and yellow orbs.

 **Edo: 600-100**

"Hero commander as swift as the wind! Hero born from the hearts of evil! Now become one and reign on the pitch-black future! Come on! Destiny Hero- Dystopia!" Leaping out into the field was Edo's signature hero monster with 2800 attack points! "Now due to double fusion's effect I fusion summon once more using Dystopia with the Destiny hero Defender in my hand!"

"You'll fusion summon again!?" Mackenzie gasped.

"Hero from the World of Darkness! Hero with the unbreakable armor of justice! Now become one and reign over the utopia's light! I fusion summon! Come on! Destiny Hero- Duskutopia!" Emerging from radiant light was a new form of Destiny Hero, who had been reborn with a heart of true justice and shone brightly reflecting Aster's reformat.

"Unbelievable…" Mackenzie thought as he gazed upon the shining monster which glowed as bright as a being from Heaven.

"Im just getting started Mackenzie! I now activate Duskutopia's special ability! On the turn it was fusion summoned, I can fusion summon another fusion monster from my extra deck using monsters in my hand or field!"

"What!? A third fusion summon, now without a fusion card!?"

"Correct, and the monster I intend to bring out is none other than the final D! Watch as I fuse together 2 of my most powerful heroes together into the ultimate hero of destiny!" Edo then held out 2 cards, Destiny Hero Dogma and Destiny Hero Plasma, both monsters then rose into the air and fuse as red and blue swirls! "Hero of unwavering beliefs! Hero with the insatiable thirst for blood! Now become one and bring an end to the futures of our enemies! I fusion summon! Come on! Destiny End Dragoon!" Appearing from the fusion was another destiny hero fusion, which was wearing amor with a dragon like design and was just as powerful as Duskutopia! Wielding both a powerful blade on one arm and a cannon on the other.

"Tch!" Mackenzie grunted before smirking, "Hehe impressive arsenal you have there. However, neither of your monsters comes close to my Tierras! Also, while their grand level total is 20, my monsters have a level total of 30! Meaning you'll still fall prey to your own continuos spell during this turn's end phase!"

"That's where you are wrong Mackenzie, I am finishing this now!" Edo swore, "I activate Destiny End Dragoon's special ability! Once per turn, by skipping my battle phase I can destroy one monster on your field and then, deal damage directly to you equal to its attack points!"

"N..No way! How could I lose so easily to a traitor like you!?" he gasped.

"Go! Destiny End Dragoon! Destroy Infernoid Tierra with Ultimate D. Burn!" Dragoon lifted up its cannon arm and fired it directly at Tierra's chest, she then roared in pain before exploding and the resulting shockwaves sent Mackenzie flying across the world!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

 **Mackenzie: 1400-0**

 **Edo: WIN!**

"Phew…Glad that's over with…" Edo breathed as the field disappeared. He then walked towards Mackenzie lying on the ground, who glared back at him fiercely, "Urgh….I lost…I don't believe it…." He then closed his eyes ready to accept defeat, "Go ahead Edo…You win…Finish me."

Edo looked at him seriously then turned away, "No, if I did that, then I'd be going back on what I believe in."

"What? You do realise that if you leave me alive I will-"

"Are you sure about that?" Edo glared back at him.

"Urk…." His opponent grunted.

"The utopia I dream of now is one without conflict, and one were everyone smiles and helps each other in need. Destruction and resentment will have no place in such a future, I understand that now." He answered remembering how Yuya opened his eyes. "I'm not proud of what I once did, but now I have a chance to make things right and you have that same chance too."

"Edo….You're truly serious about this? Going against the Professor and everything you believed in?" Mackenzie asked puzzled as to why the huge change since last time they met.

He nodded, "I hope to build that utopia the Professor declared the right way, and I have no intention of letting even him stop me. I didn't think it be possible without invading and uniting the 4 worlds with strength, but now I see what duelling is truly about thanks to a certain someone." Edo answered, "Hope you'll think about what I'm talking about, I'm sure even you must know that what the Professor is doing is wrong."

After that, Phoenix ran off to catch up with Yugo, leaving Mackenzie with his thoughts.

 **And there's chapter 83, I decided to make this to not only promote the Infernoid Archetype but also to give Edo Phoenix a little more support since he hasn't been getting the proper treatment he deserved in Arc V, hope this satisfies any of the fans of Edo Phoenix. It also made a good opportunity to include Deadlyguy reintroduce some old D-Heroes and Destiny End Dragoon thanks to Duskutopia's special ability to fusion summon again. Also, in episode 123, there was a shot of Yugo running alone into the main block without Edo, so I decided to use this for my OC. Hope I managed to capture vocabulary and dialogue of the characters from the anime and that this duel meets your expectations.**

 **Also, I gave Quick Attack another use here since its debut in DM as a nice throwback which can also be used to bend certain non-attacking rules (Like with instant fusion). Other DM cards include Gorlagg and Aetonyx flame.**

 **Stay tuned as Jack will find himself against another enforcer of Academia and I hope it meets your expectations!**


	84. Chapter 84-Pride of a Champion

Chapter 84

Pride of a Champion

Jack, Gongenzaka and Shingo had walked out into the open after their near brush with death at the hands of the Battle Beast. They were able to get out thanks to the aid of the students whose hearts they touched during the underground duel and now found themselves at the rocky cliffs.

"Urgh…." Shingo groaned as his arms were beginning to give in, "I can't…go on…."

"Stand strong! If you can't handle a merger task as this then you are not fit to be a duelist!" Jack yelled, trying to motivate Shingo to continue, though even he could feel the exhaustion starting to get to him.

"Gah!…I know…but…."

Gongenzaka noticed this and tried to stand by himself, to ease Shingo's burden but then grasped his side in pain, "Argh!"

"Gongenzaka!" Sawatari cried.

"Careful! You are in no condition to move!" Jack gasped.

"N..no…I'm fine….I have been through harsh training regimes on a daily basis…And as the heir to the proud Gongenzaka dojo founded by my Father, I cannot allow something like this to hold me back." He replied as he stood back up, enduring his injuries.

"I see….Your father would be most proud of you if he saw your devotion right now." Jack complimented, "Just don't forget, to use your own words to convey your own feelings as well the words of your family."

Gongenzaka then nodded, "Yes, I shall remember that. Thank you."

"Yeah…me too…" Shingo thought reflecting on the relationship with his own dad, "Cant believe I'm saying this…but…I feel kinda jealous that Gongnenzaka worked hard to uphold his father's honor, while I always had everything handed down to me…maybe I should start doing something for my father too…" he thought to himself.

"Well well what do we have here? A trio of trespassers?" A voice suddenly spoke. The 3 men were soon met by a young male duelist wearing a blue uniform with yellow hair spiked at the sides and a piercing gaze and deadly smirk. "My name is David, and I have to applaud you for somehow managing to escape Sanders, but I'm afraid this is as far as any of you will go." He smirked as he raised his arm and disk, "So, which of you will be my first victim?"

"Academia, they've found us…" Jack muttered.

Sawatari then clenched his fist angrily and grit his teeth, "Tch! If only my duel disk wasn't broken then I would-" He felt useless without his disk, then remembering what Crow did for him below earlier.

Noboru felt weak still, but then mustered enough strength to stand up, "Urgh…Have no fear, I the manly Gongenzaka shall-"

Jack then held his hand out, "You two, leave now. I'll handle this."

"You Jack? By yourself?" Noboru asked.

"Really? But what if reinforcements come? Then you'll-"

"I said go now!" Jack yelled, "No offence, but in the current situation you 2 would only hold me back. It's best for us to divide and conquer until we can regroup afterwards. So go while you have the chance!"

"Tch! Alright fine! Good luck Jack Atlas!" Noboru grunted as he ran best he could in the opposite direction.

"We'll meet up later!" Shingo followed.

As the ran off, David then faced Jack Atlas, "How noble, giving yourself up for your friends."

"I cannot deny the fact that they have done much for me back in the synchro dimension and now it is time I returned the favour!" Jack then dialled a few buttons on his disk, and then in a few moments a loud engine sound was heard as his runner suddenly shot out from another entrance! David leapt out of the way skilfully while Jack climbed on board. "It's a good thing I had Jin install this autopilot duel runner function, it has proven to be most useful." he thought.

"Ah…So you must be Jack Atlas then? It's an honor to meet you." David bowed respectfully to Jack's surprise.

"You know me?"

"Hehe how could I not? You happen to be well known in Academia's synchro records as the City's King and stingiest duelist. But, since you've already been dethroned by Yuya Sakaki, wouldn't that make you former king instead hmm?" David mocked.

Jack's eyes widened with rage, "Why you! You dare mock me even knowing that I am Jack Atlas! I'll crush you with my bare hands!" He then initiated the One Time Action Field Programme on his disk as David responded with his own disk, "Hehe, you'll make a worthy opponent for this new deck I've been bestowed upon."

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in a miniaturised blue space and a few floating platforms too.

DUEL!

 **Jack: 4000**

 **David: 4000**

"I shall take the first move!" Jack declared as he sped around David, "First I activate cards of consonance! By discarding a tuner monster from my hand I can draw 2 cards! So I discard my red resonator!" He discarded one of his signature tuners and drew, "I shall summon Red Wyrm in attack mode!" Appearing on the field was a slim red wyvern dragon with a black underside and red upper body.

Red Wyrm, Level 4, Dragon, FIRE, ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Next I play Mind trust! By tributing a monster on my field I can add a tuner from my graveyard to my hand whose level is half of the monster I tributed! I tribute my level 4 red wyrm in order to reclaim my level 2 red resonator!" Jack sacrificed his dragon and added back the tuner monster.

"Nicely done…" David commented.

"You haven't sen anything yet! Now that I no longer control any monsters I can special summon red sprinter from my hand to my field!" The horse like fiend appeared on the field, "Thanks to its ability I can now special summon red resonator!" The tuner monster took t the field with a cackle. "I tune level 2 red resonator to my level 4 red sprinter!" The red fiend tuner struck its instruments together before changing into a pair of rings for the sprinter to leap through, "The ruler's heartbeats will now fly through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Red Rising Dragon!"

Appearing on the field was a fiery ghost like version of Red dragon Archfiend! "I activate it's special ability! Resonating Rebirth! When synchro summoned, I can select 1 resonator monster in my graveyard and special summon it back! So welcome back Red Resonator!" The flaming tuner monster reappeared on Jack's field from a fireball spat out by Red rising dragon!

"Red Resonator's special ability activates! When special summoned I can select a synchro monster on my field and gain life points equal to its attack points! And who better than my Red Rising Dragon!" Red resonator struck its instruments together creating a nice sound which increased Jack's life points!

 **Jack: 4000-6100**

"Impressive…Guess that was to be expected of the former king of synchro." David smirked.

"It is far too early to be impressed! You haven't even seen a fraction of the power I possess!" Jack proclaimed pointing out to David, "But I promise that you shall soon get a proper taste of it right here and now! I tune Level 2 red resonator with level 6 red rising dragon!" The tuner once again became 2 rings for the dragon to fly through!

"Another synchro summon?" David thought with his eyebrow raised, "Hehe, let's see what you've got."

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! I Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's ace monster took to the field in a blaze of glory! "I shall end my turn with 2 facedown cards, now it's your turn, so you better not waste my time!"

David chuckled, "Hehe, I was just about to say the same thing! I draw!" He then grinned looking at his hand, "Excellent, with this my victory is assured! It's time to dethrone the king once more!" Taking 2 cards, "For my opening I move I shall use scale 1 Ritual beast tamer Zeframpilica and Scale 7 Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi to set the pendulum scale!" David laid both his monsters on opposite ends of his duel disk (a bird rider and a dolphin rider) which rose as pillars of light!

"What? You can utilise pendulum summoning?" Jack questioned.

"Indeed, from what I've heard you've fallen at the hands of Pendulum user Yuya Sakaki right? Well, prepare to feel the power of a real pendulum master!" David announced, "With the set scale monsters from levels 2-6! I pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out, "Come forth! Spiritual beast tamer Winda and Spiritual beast Pettlephin!" Appearing on the battle field was a pink armoured dolphin and a green haired sorceress with a green staff.

"That's not all I'll be doing! By banishing these 2 monsters I'll be able to fusion summon a ritual beast fusion monster! So now watch as I banish and fuse both Pettlephin and Winda!" David declared as both his monsters rose and fused inside a banish portal as blue and yellow swirls, "Spiritual tamer of the wind, command the dolphin who dwells in the ghostly sea and be reborn in your new union! I fusion summon! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti Pettlephin!" Appearing from the fusion was Pettlephin with a young girl rider on top and 2800 defence points!

"Pendulum to fusion summon…And that fusion is quite similar to the Battle Beast." Jack noted remembering his recent duel, "However, that monster is no match for my dragon!"

"Hehe, as expected of a man who relies solely off brute force, you have no mind for strategy do you?" David smirked.

"What was that!?"

"You heard me, I'm well aware of your strategies and how they're centred around that one dragon of yours! How you even call it your 'soul'. However, they shall be your own undoing!" The yellow haired duelist said sneakily, "I place one card facedown, which ends my turn." David concluded.

"My turn! Draw!" Jack announced as he drew.

"I'll take the opportunity to activate my trap! Ritual Beast Steeds! Now I can destroy monsters on the field equal to the number of ritual beasts I control! So say goodbye to your precious dragon!" The trap shot a beam of light towards Scarlight!

"I activate Red Gardna's effect from my hand! By discarding it, monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!" The shield monster appeared in front of Scarlight, protecting it.

"I expected that…." David thought to himself seeing it to be merely a minor setback.

Jack resumed his turn, "You talk big, but you're as pathetic as the measly defence you laid out! Prepare to be crushed by my superior power! I activate Scarlight's special ability! Once per turn, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on the field with equal or fewer attack points! And then, you get slammed with 500 points of damage for each! Absolute Power Flame!" Archfiend roared as its cast arm glowed before unleashing a fiery fist at the opposing monster!

To Jack's surprise, Pettlephin emerged unscathed as the flames died down! "What?"

"Didn't I tell you that I expected that move coming. Why else would I call out my Ulti-Pettlephin? You see its special ability protects IT from being destroyed by card effects." David stated.

"Hmph, then with a battle then! Scarlight Red dragon Archfiend! Attack with Molten Crimson Flare!" His dragon shot a stream of fire at the opposing fusion monster from its jaws!

"Once again another easily predicted move," David stated, "I activate Pettlephin's special ability! By returning this card to my extra deck I can special summon a ritual beast tamer and spiritual beast monster that are banished! So I split Ulti-Pettlephin back into Winda and Pettlephin!" The dolphin fusion split itself back into the 2 original fusion materials in defence mode.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "That move may have spared your monster, but one of them is about to be removed from the field one way or another! Scarlight attacks Spiritual beast Pettlephin! Resume battle!" His dragon fired its attack but David related with an action card, "I activate the action spell Battle Change! Now for the rest of this turn, I am the one to choose your attack targets! So now your monster attacks Spiritual beast tamer Winda!" The flame was redirected towards the psychic female monster who cried in pain as the flames destroyed her!

"At the point, Winda's special ability activates! When destroyed by an opponent's card, I can special summon any ritual beast monster from my deck or extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So I shall now call forth Ritual beast Ulti-Pettlephin once more!" In Winda's place appeared the familiar fusion monster in defence mode.

"So that's your game then? How boring…." Jack scoffed, "I place 2 more cards facedown and end my turn."

"You'll change your mind about that soon enough when I put my next plan into action! My last move was nothing more than a test, now you shall see my real skill here and now!" David declared as he drew, "I activate the spell card of sanctity! With this card we each draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand."

"How generous…." Jack scoffed as they drew.

"Don't get used to it, now I play the spell Soul absorption! This continuos spell allows me to gain 500 life points each time a card is banished!" The spell appeared on his field, "Now I activate Spiritual Beast Pettlephin's ability! by banishing a ritual beast monster in my hand, I can target a card on your side of the field and return it to your hand! So by banishing my ritual beast tamer Elder, you can say goodbye to your dragon!" As he banished the monster, soul absorption shone and gave him 500 points, while pettlephin's orb on its head glowed and fired a beam of light at Jack's dragon!

 **David: 4000-4500**

"And you say I am predictable!? You mock me if you think my soul will be so easily shaken!" Jack angrily called out as he revved his runner and his dragon followed with the beam trailing behind him!

"Running away I see…"

"Hardly!" Jack leaned to the side and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell Runaway effect! This negates the effect of your monster and deals you 500 points of damage!" Scarlight flew out of the way and shot a fireball from tis claw at David in retaliation.

"Tch!" he spat as he covered his head.

 **David: 4500-4000**

"No matter, I now summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara in attack mode!" A young female monster appeared on the field with similar clothing to Winda and a yellow staff, "When successfully normal summoned, I can special summon a ritual beats monster from my graveyard! So I revive Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda!" Lara raised her staff which made Winda rise up from a portal in the ground. "Now, I banish Winda, Lara and Ulti-Pettlephin in order to fusion summon my best monster of all! A monster that shall bring the downfall of you and your dragon once and for all!" The 3 monsters rose into the air and fused inside the banish portal as red, blue and yellow lights!

"Keepers of the Spirits and the wind, join forces with the dolphin of the ghostly sea and create an unstoppable force in your new unity! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 10! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!" Appearing on the field was A giant lion like monster being ridden by Ritual beast Tamer Lara along with an impressive attack power!

"3200 attack points…." Jack muttered as he gazed upon the monster.

"Thanks to soul absorption, since I banished 3 cards I gain 1500 life points as a result!"

 **David: 4000-5500**

"I now activate the spell psychic path! By paying 800 life points, this card allows me to add 2 banished psychic monsters to my hand. And I recover Winda and Lara!" Both monsters appeared from his banish portal and into his hand.

 **David: 5500-4700**

"Now I pendulum summon once more!" One light shot out, "Come forth! Ritual Beast Tamer Lara!" The young female monster appeared on the field again.

"Only one monster?" Jack questioned.

"Unfortunately since I special summoned Spiritual beast Tamer Winda through the effect of Lara, I am not allowed to special summon her again this turn. However, that is of no concern to me with what I have in store for you! I banish Ritual beast tamer Lara and Spiritual beast Pettlephin to fusion summon! And since I banished 2 monsters, I gain 1000 life points thanks to Soul absorption!"

 **David: 4700-5700**

The dolphin and female monster rose into the air before fusing inside the banish portal, "Young tamer of spirits, unite with the cetacean of the spiritual sea and bring forth a new power! I fusion summon! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Appelio!" Lara appeared riding on top of a fiery lion like monster with 2600 attack points!

Jack narrowed his eyes at both fusion monsters but then eyed his facedown card.

"If you're trying to protect your dragon again with those measly facedown, allow me to first even the playing field!" Hopping on board Appelio, David then launched himself onto a floating platform and grabbed another action card, "Tough luck for you! i activate the action spell Zero Penalty! This spell reduces your monster's attack points right to 0!"

"What!?" Jack exclaimed as the spell drained all of Scarlight's power to nothing!

 **3000-0**

"Scarlight!" Jack cried in shock.

"This makes it the perfect time to strike! Go my beast! Tear his dragon to pieces!" He commanded as Ulti-Apelio charged forward preparing to deliver the finishing blow!

"I activate my trap! Red crystal!" Jack announced, "Red monsters I control can't be destroyed this turn!"

"Pointless! My Gaiapelio's special ability allows me to banish a ritual beast card in my hand to negate any effect you may activate and destroy it! Go! Forbidden Ritual!" David banished Spiritual beast tamer Winda causing Gaiapelio's rider to fire an energy beam from her staff which shattered the crystal! With another banished card, soul absorption once again took effect!

 **David: 5700-6200**

"With that rock out of the way! My Ulti-Apelio is free to wipe your dragon clean off the field! Resume battle!" The red lion monster then roared as it began to charge once more at Jack's dragon!

"Tch! Scarlight and I shall never fall so easily!" Jack angrily retorted, "I activate Brutal Red's special ability from my hand! Since my one dragon would be destroyed, not only does it survive but Scarlight gains 1000 attack points!"

Scarlight then flared up with the power boost.

 **0-1000**

"Even so, you still take damage!" Apelio slashed at Scarlight causing it to roar in pain and Jack felt the resulting shockwaves.

"Urrggghh…" His runner was rattled but he managed to hold himself together.

 **Jack: 6100-4500**

David seized the opportunity to grab another action card, "This will finish you off! I activate the action spell Bi-Attack! Now Gaiapelio's attack points are doubled!" The spell greatly increased the fusion's power!

 **3200-6400**

"6400!?" Jack gasped.

"Even if your dragon survives my attack, you won't! This is the end!" Ulti-Gaiapelio roared loudly as it charged in, ready to deal the final strike! Jack narrowed his eyes, "No, I vowed to one day rise up to the top pf the City again, and I won't let this stop me!" He then revved his engine and charged towards a raised rock which propelled him upwards along with his dragon!

"There is no escape!"

"I'll take that bet!" Jack answered as he grabbed an action card at a floating platform, "I activate the action spell Powerize! Now Scarlight gains 1000 attack points which is just enough to keep me in the duel!" As the spell powered up red dragon archfiend, it then responded by shielding Jack with its body!

 **1000-2000**

Jack landed roughly on the ground but then did a swerve to turn around back to face his opponent.

 **Jack: 4500-100**

"Tch! You even survived my mightiest assault…" David grunted, "But if you think the worst is over you're sorely mistaken. I activate Pot of desires! Now by banishing the top 10 cards of my deck I can draw 2 cards!"

"Wh..what did you say!?" Jack gasped alarmed as David threw his cards into the banish portal and drew 2 cards.

"With 10 cards gone, I now gain 5000 life points thanks to soul absorption! Which not only reinforces my victory but adds to your defeat!" A massive flux of life points surged into David at that point!

 **David: 6200-11200**

"I now place 2 cards facedown, ending my turn." David set them then began laughing, "Hahahaha! Take a good look, with my mastery of pendulum and fusion summoning, even the king of the synchro dimension stands no chance against me! Next turn you are finished!"

The monsters' attack points returned to normal.

 **2000-0**

 **6400-3200**

Jack then closed his eyes, "What a joke…Calling yourself a master of pendulum, when you don't even know how to fully utilise its full potential! It's clear from the way you just mistreated your cards that you've been merely granted them, when that power was never yours to begin with was it?!" he yelled angrily while pointing at him.

"So? You care to explain your point?" David scoffed.

"I know someone who is a true master of pendulum, someone whose duelling touched the hearts of every person in the City, one whose soul even resonated with my own!" Jack proclaimed remembering Yuya, "And you…you don't even come close to a fraction of the man he is!"

David's eyes widened in anger, "What did you say!? You can't possibly believe that child Yuya Sakaki is more powerful than I am!? I am superior to him in every way!"

Jack closed his eyes in disappointment, "I speak merely the truth, Yuya Sakaki is a true King and with the ability to unite the entire City as one! Something even I wasn't able to." he said remembering the finale of the Friendship Cup, "However, I intend to retake my throne from him someday, and until then I will continue to get stronger myself and striving towards new heights! I initially believed you to serve as a worthy stepping stone to my triumphant return but you've seriously disappointed me! Prepare to lose to me this very turn!" He declared pointing at David.

His opponent grit his teeth with fury, "Tch! Tough talk coming from a has-been champion! You've spent so much effort for nothing trying to protect that lizard of yours! And for what? Nothing! Let's see you back up your words when you've been driven into such an inescapable corner!"

"With pleasure!" Jack answered back with his soul, "My draw!" He then took another card, "I'll start with the equip spell Soul Fist! With this I can make the attack points of all monsters on my opponent's field equal to the attack of the equipped monster till the end of this turn! Since Scarlight Red dragon Archfiend has 0 attack points, now all your monsters become 0 as well!" Starlight's fist glowed bright red as it began releasing waves of energy like how it did with Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya back at the Friendship Cup!

"How futile! Haven't you forgotten the special ability of my Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!? By banishing my Ritual beast ambush trap card from my hand, your effect is negated and destroyed!" He banished the trap which charged the rifer's staff which was then fired at Scarlight's hand, completely shattering it! Soul absorption took effect once more.

 **David: 11200-11700**

"Face it! With that spell gone your chances of victory has gone down the drain! You're out of moves! You've lost!" David laughed.

"Thats where you're wrong! Even in the face of overwhelming odds I shall always carve a new path with my very power and soul! Which you shall now bare witness!" Jack wasted no time in preparing his counter move, "I activate another spell Resonator Call! This spell allows me to add a resonator monster to my hand from my deck! And I choose Synchron Resonator!" He added the level 1 tuner to his hand. "It won't stay for long because I am activating another copy of Cards of consonance! Now I discard my tuner monster and draw 2 cards in its place!" He discarded and drew, "Next I activate the quick spell Burning Soul! Which lets me take one card from my graveyard back to my hand! So I recover Cards of consonance once more!" The spell erupted a pillar of fire and the card flew from it into Jacks hand.

"What can be done once can be done again! I activate cards of consonance once more! Discarding Chain resonator from my hand and so that I may draw!" He repeated the same cycle once more.

"Is there a point to this?" David asked impatiently, "Throwing away your tuners, your best weapons?"

"You'll soon see, for I now activate my red rising dragon's ability from the graveyard! By banishing it from my graveyard, it lets me special summon 2 level 1 Resonator monsters from my graveyard! So I revive Synchron and Chain Resonator!" As Red rising dragon banished itself, it left behind 2 fireballs which both tuner monsters appeared from next to Scarlight!

David looked on at Jack's field, "2 tuner monsters…..He can't possibly…"

"Prepare to witness a power like no other! I double tune my level 1 synchro and chain resonator to my level 8 Scarlight Red dragon Archfiend!" Jack announced.

"D..Double tuning!?" David watched as both tuners cackled as they struck their instruments and changed into 2 burning synchro rings for Scarlight to pass through! "Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise the cry of creation! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 10, Tyrant Red dragon Archfiend!" The earth before the 2 duelists cracked and blazed as Tyrant rose from the ground with a powerful roar!

"I don't believe it!" David grunted as he and his monsters braced themselves from the incoming flames!

"That's not all I'll be doing! I also trigger the trap Powerful Rebith! This trap special summons a level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard! As an added bonus, that monster's level increases by 1 and its attack strength is raised by 100! So return Red Wyrm!" The previous red dragon rose from the trap and screeched.

 **1700-1800**

"Now I normal summon the tuner monster flare resonator!" A flaming tuning fiend appeared next to it, "I now activate the spell shining rebirth, by sending the required monsters to the graveyard I can synchro summon a monster that's sleeping within my graveyard!" Jack announced, knowing exactly what to do.

David took a step back, "Impossible! From your graveyard!?"

"I tune level 3 Flare resonator to my level 5 Red Wyrm!" The flaming fiend tuner struck its instruments together before becoming 3 rings for the dragon to fly through. "The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! I Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's previous dragon returned to the field in pillar of fire!

"Tch! Now he's got 2 dragons…." David grunted, "No matter, my facedown cards should take care of them easily…." he smirked looking at them-Psychic reactor which would destroy Jack's monster and grant him more life points should he attack, and the second, Return from the different dimension. Even if Jack somehow cleared out all of his monsters, he'll be able to fusion summon after he activates it. "Attack me and it'll be the last mistake you make…."

Jack continued his move unwaveringly and without fear, "When a synchro monster uses flare resonator as synchro material, it gains 300 attack points!" Scarlight then gained a flaming aura as it rose in power.

 **3000-3300**

"No way! That makes it stronger than both my Ritual beast Ulti-Appelio and Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

"Exactly! Which makes it the perfect opportunity to unleash my dragon's ability once more! Absolute Powerflame!" Scarlight's cast arm glowed black before Jack unleashed a flaming shockwave from it,

"Tch! I won't let you!" David yelled as he grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell Shot bomb! This spell deals you 1000 points of damage and with only 100 life points left, you'll be completely wiped out!" The spell shot a missile depicted in its artwork at Jack!

"Do honestly think such parlour tricks will work on me!?" Jack yelled angrily, "I activate my final trap! Crimson fire! When an effect that would deal me damage is activated, if I control a monster a monster with more attack points than the damage I would receive, this trap negates your effect and sends double the damage right back at you!"

"D..doubled!?" David gasped as Crimson fire absorbed the missile and shot flames in retaliation back at him!

"Aaarrgh!"

 **David: 11700-9700**

"With that eyesore gone, my Scarlight's ability recommences!" The flames completely incinerated both fusion monsters on David's field, which roared in pain before exploding!

"Urrrgggghhh!" The explosions rattled David slightly.

 **David: 9700-8700**

"Now for tyrant's special ability! Once per turn I can destroy all other cards on the field except itself! So say goodbye to your facedown cards and whatever pitiful defence you have left!" Jack declared as Tyrant prepared to slam its claw onto the ground!

"Say what! All of the cards!?" David cried.

"Go! Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack commanded as Tyrant slammed its claw into the ground and a massive magma wave enveloped the field, burning away David's traps and spell as well! He was however quick to hop onto higher ground on top of a floating platform in the nick of time.

As the flames died down, "Tch! Idiot, by doing that you've only rid the field of your other dragon!"

"Hmph, how naive. Do you honestly think I would throw away my own soul as carelessly as that!?" Jack yelled angrily as suddenly, Scarlight shot out from the flames and let out a powerful roar! "You shall be punished for such insolence!"

David's eyes widened in horror, "What!? Why wasn't it destroyed!?"

"A monster special summoned through the effect of shining rebirth cannot be destroyed on the turn it was summoned, meaning Scarlight was very much safe from Tyrant's ability! I told you that I would never betray my own dragon! The very symbol of my soul and pride!" He proclaimed.

David clenched his fist, "Grrr…Even so there's no way you could take all my life points out this turn! I'll still have plenty more for next-"

"You'll get no next turn!" Jack interrupted, "I activate the equip spell Megamorph! When my life points are lower than yours, the original attack points of a monster on my field are doubled! So now Tyrant Red dragon Archfiend has 7000 attack points!" The spell made Tyrant's power grow even more so as it roared tremendously!

 **3500-7000**

David's eyes widened as he began sweating frantically! "Oh no, his dragons have more than enough attack points to wipe out all my entire life points! I've got to stop him!"

"Prepare yourself! Scarlight! Tyrant! Together! Attack him directly with Molten Crimson Tsunami!" Jack ordered as his dragons roared and prepared to blast David!

David hopped on board a floating platform to grab an action card, "I activate the spell Evasion! This negates Tyrant Red dragon Arcfiend's attack!"

Jack drove forward, "Your efforts are futile! When you activate a spell or trap when Tyrant launches an attack, it not only gets negated but my dragon gains an additional 500 points!" Evasion exploded into sparkles which were quickly absorbed into Tyrant!

 **7000-7500**

"Oh no! Now there's nothing I can do to stop his dragons from attacking!" David gasped as he found himself completely at Jack's nonexistent mercy!

"Kneel before the King! Get out of my sight!" Jack proclaimed as his dragons unleashed their full fury upon a helpless David with their incredible fire attacks! A massive tidal wave of magma and fire stretched high above where David stood and very soon he was caught in the attack!

ROOOAAARRR!

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled as the flames consumed him completely!

 **David: 8700-0**

 **Jack: WIN!**

As the action field disappeared, David was left lying unconscious on the ground.

"Hmph, what a waste of time and effort…." Jack scoffed before turning his runner around, "Now to find out where the others are and fast…." He then drove off in the other direction completely disregarding David as another pointless challenge.

 **How's this to show the power of the King with the use of red rising dragon as well as both tyrant and scarlight together? Also hope you all were satisfied with the inclusion of ritual beasts and their utilisation here. Red Wyrm is a manga card used in GX and I also included some old 5ds cards like Burning soul, Chain Resonator and Synchro Resonator. A usual leave behind your thoughts and if i made any mistakes feel free to point them out.**

Red Wyrm: The player who destroys this card takes 500 points of damage.


	85. Chapter 85-Braving the Elements

Chapter 85

Braving the elements

Ayame and Reggie were heading down the hallway together, now trying to catch up with Ryuga fast as they could before he could get himself into any trouble.

"Really appreciate you doing this Reggie." Ayame breathed.

"It's…not a big deal. You showed me that Academia needs to be set straight, and no matter how much it pains me to say this but…you might be right…we have committed wrongs that don't make rights at all. Hopefully it's not too late." Reggie replied.

Not long though, Reggie's disk began to ring making her stop in her tracks.

RING RING!

As Reggie stopped to look at it, she then stood there eying it. "Who is it?" Ayame asked as she walked towards her, noticing the change in mood. As she looked over she gasped at the caller's name.

"Commander….Mackenzie." she breathed.

"Father….." Reggie replied.

"What should we tell him?" Ayame wondered, knowing he was probably trying to check in with her….But what would be the right thing to say?

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Reggie turned to her friend seriously.

"Wh..what? Leave you alone to face a commander by yourself?! You can't be serious!" Ayame cried.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Right now your friend may need you more than I do. You know it's the truth, and don't worry about me…I promise I'll be fine."

Ayame thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly, she didn't feel comfortable having to leave Reggie behind alone, but didn't want to waste anymore time. "I trust you to do the right thing now." She then headed off. "Take care Reggie…and Ryuga…please be alright…" she thought worriedly.

"Yes Father?…I mean commander?" Reggie asked nervously as she took the call.

"You took a while before answering my call, is something of the matter?" He asked, "Also…you sound nervous, what is the status of your mission?"

She then sweated, she probably knew that he knew about her failure and wondered how she would bring it to him…"Umm…something came up, but…I-"

"Listen Reggie…" he interrupted, "There's…something I need to tell you…something…quite important really."

"F…father?" She never once heard her strict parent to sound so unsure of himself…till now…

"I've actually put some careful thought into this and….it's about what I plan on doing now…." Mackenzie said reluctantly at the end.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hmmm any idea where we should go guys to find that device? Or where we are first?" I asked showing my map to Bahamut, Fafnir and Yamata. They looked at it and tried to decipher it best they could.

Things went quiet for a little while till Yamata spoke up, "Hey I know where we are!"

"Y..you do?" I was surprised by this.

"Okay, where are we then?" Fafnir asked looking at her partner.

"Hehe…we're….lost." he chuckled, making me fall down in shock, "Figures….." I groaned.

"I knew following your directions was a mistake!" Fafnir growled as she smacked him down with her wing!

WHAM!

"Yowch! I'm just trying to help!"

"Hmph, with help like yours who needs it…" she scoffed.

Bahamut and I sweat dropped at their bickering but then his eyes narrowed as he began to hear something around the corner. "…..Someone's coming, be quiet." We all did and I listened carefully, indeed I heard footsteps approaching, just one set though.

"Only one guy…." I thought, "Still, I think we'd better backtrack and find a different path…Can't afford to get ourselves caught or found out."

"Boring…." Yamata groaned before getting another wacky idea, "I know! We should sneak attack and blind side the guy!"

I then gasped softly, "Say what!?"

Fafnir then growled, "Are you crazy!? We've followed your reckless ideas far too many times

"Hey! That was then and this is now! Trust me!" he yelled, "If we run now they'll just hear us and then come right after us in the swarms! If we get this guy now, we can make him talk and it'll be that much easier to get around!"

She then snarled…."Grrr….I hate it when you make sense…but its still too risky. I won't allow it!"

"Hmmm…I'm afraid we have little option now…." Bahamut said reluctantly, making her turn in surprise, "You're taking his side?" I too couldn't believe my ears.

"Aww yeah! I knew you'd see things my way Mu!" he cheered.

"Mu?" He thought to himself seeing it as disrespectful but then shrugged it off.

"Argh…okay fine…" I gave in and held back at the corner, "It's all or nothing now…." Soon, a shadow began to appear from the side, and when it got close enough…."ARRGGH!" I yelled as charged out from behind the corner with my fist held out! What happened next went by very quickly….

WHAM! SMACK! CRASH!

"ARGH!" I yelled as I felt myself being elbowed in the gut just as I ran out, only to be slammed into the ground with someone on top! "Owww…." It really hurt! Whoever it was was definitely no ordinary fighter…. But surprisingly the voice I heard next was a familiar one…One I didn't expect….

"Bad move soldier of fusion! Now I'll-"

"W..wait! I'm not Academia!" I cried out with my eyes closed still hurting, but as I opened them, I met a familiar face with a similar look of shock!

"J..Jin!?" I gasped.

"No way!" Yamata gasped while still looking through my eyes.

"Ryuga?" he then looked more closely and saw it was me, "Oh! Sorry about that!" he apologised as he got back up.

"Ugh…man you really can hit like a truck…" I groaned as I stood back up…No doubt I could feel a few bruises here and there.

"S..sorry about that," he scratched his head sheepishly, "I thought you were an Academia soldier."

"Same here," I replied.

"It's good to see you all again." Bahamut said relieved to see his brother and old friends with them.

"Yeah! It's been like…forever peeps!" Yamata followed excitedly.

"The feeling is mutual." Jormangandr added.

"So, what mischief have you boy been up to since we departed?" BE chirped.

"Trust me…you don't want to know…." Fafnir replied.

Ignoring them I then turned my attention back to Jin whose unexpected arrival needed some answering, "I thought you were back in Heartland? Didn't you say you wanted to stay and help rebuild the city?"

"I was at first, but, I decided to come along afterwards." He replied.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I…..had my reasons…" he replied reluctantly. I wanted to ask but then he interrupted.

"Anyway, enough about me….I never expected to see you here in Academia's stronghold Ryuga."

"Well…I managed to get in this far thanks to some help, I've been lucky not to get spotted so far, but now I've just wandering around with this map from Ayame, trying to find there they're keeping the reverse carding machine."

Jin's eyes then widened, "There's a reverse carding device!?" He then grabbed me in close, "Please tell me you're serious! I need to know!"

"Gah! Okay! It's real! I mean…Edo said so, so it's got to be true, but i've yet to find out where it is yet!" I gasped.

He then released me and gasped, "Gasp…s..sorry…I just…something came over me." he said, "It's just…for so long I've witnessed countless comrades of mine get carded mercilessly by Academia, and for so long, I thought they'd never come back at all….I almost gave up hope of that happening, so news like this like a miracle to my ears, and my soul…" he said.

"I…understand." I replied sympathetically, "But…that just means we CAN save them now! Once they join us we'll be able to put a stop to Academia's plans once and for all!"

"Y..you're right!" he said feeling reenergised with hope, "Alright Ryuga, since you seem to know your way around with that map of yours I'll follow your lead. Let's get everyone back!" I then nodded and we hurried off. Thankfully Jin was way better at reading the map I received a while back from Ayame much better than Yamata. After a while of running through the halls we eventually found ourselves at the door of a room which wasn't labelled on the map anywhere.

"This place seems promising…" I thought, "It's definitely large from what I can tell….No doubt they'll be keeping top secret information or technology in this…If we're lucky, this might be where they're holding that device."

"Only one way to find out if this is the place." Jin followed. He then went up and began typing in a passcode, don't who he got it though but I didn't ask. (From Barrett) At that moment the doors opened and we fond ourselves in a really dark room with various scientific equipment and technologies. It ranged from monitor screens,

"What is this place?"

"Looks like a lab to me….A very advanced and technological one in my eyes." Jin replied.

Yamata looked around and already he was feeling uneasy, "Man..this place is already starting to give me the creeps…."

The ominous silence was staring to make me uneasy like Jin and Yamata, but what broke it made my heart skip a beat.

"Ah…Welcome young ones…I've been expecting you." A voice deliberately caught us off guard, and stepping out of the darkness from a shadowed part of the room was a middle aged man with closed eyes wearing spectacles. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and wore a red cloak, and while his slightly wrinkled face carried a kind smile he seemed to be far more sinister than he let on.

"We've got company…" Jin stated seriously as he began to raise his arm, and so did I. But surprisingly-

"Come now, let's not be so hasty. You just got here after working so hard to overcome the odds, to fight now would certainly make your sacrifices meaningless now would it?" he said kindly.

"Uhh….Okay…." I was taken aback by his respectful mood, he was the first…'kind' member of Academia we've met thus far. Jin still had his suspicions but lowered his arm in recognition of his politeness.

"Ah such hostility…I can understand why you would feel that way towards me. But I can promise you that I am no threat." he said.

"Is this guy for real?" Yamata thought out loud next to me. I had the same thing going on in my head, could he be trying to lure us into false security? Or is he really a nice guy?

"Who are you? Explain yourself." Jin said seriously, not buying his act.

"Oh ho, where are my manners. I haven't even introduced myself yet." he smiled, "My name is Daitokuji, and I happen to be one of Academia's leading scientists in the arts of Alchemy! As well was being the head commander of the Red division."

"A commander!?" I gasped, of all the places to run into one….here!?

"Ready yourself!" Jin yelled as he prepared to ready his duel disk.

"Now now, there is no need to need to to resort to violence so easily," he replied calmly, "Besides, despite my position as commander my specialty is in science and alchemy, not duelling."

"You…can't be serious…." Jin sweat dropped at his laid-back and carefree personality.

"I'm afraid I am young one. Still, I commend you both for making it this far, and to show my respect, allow me to reward you for your efforts." He then picked out a remote and switched on a red button glowing on it's centre. The noise of an engine starting began to hum throughout the entire laboratory, and behind Daitokuji lit up a large machine which resembled a large gun coloured violet and was built into the floor, with multiple red markings over it. It also had a slot which seemed narrow enough for inserting duel monster cards. It also had a series of wires sticking out from the back of it which was connected to a huge power supply in the room, which was likely the generator for this lab and its operations.

"What is this machine?" I asked looking upon it with interest. Jin hesitantly took a step back, thinking it to be some sort of weapon.

Daitokuji then smiled, "Why, it's exactly the device you both have been searching so hard and desperately for all this time! The device that shall return your carded comrades of Xyz back to their original human forms." he said casually.

"S..Say what!?" I exclaimed. By chance we actually managed to find it! But…something doesn't seem right about this. "For real!?"

The commander then nodded, "It is 'for real' I promise you."

"Wh..why would you reveal this to us like this? Is this some trick?"

Daitokuji shook his head, "It's no trick. Believe me or not, but to be truthful I've detested the Professor's methods from the beginning." he admitted.

"You're kidding!"

"This is no joke I promise you." Daitokuji answered, "Initially his ideal world of peace sounded so full of promise and hope, but as time went on I realised his methods are far from being the utopia I envisioned." He added with a sad expression with his closed eyes.

"When the forces returned with carded inhabitants of the xyz dimension, I studied them carefully and secretly developed this machine that can reverse that very process should any Academian forces deserve a second chance or if we ever decided to free the captives should the Arc area project fail."

"You know where they are being kept?" I asked.

He nodded, "Indeed I do, however," he then smirked rather sinisterly, "I won't tell you, not unless you duel me."

My eyes widened, "What! I thought you were against the Professor!?"

"I knew it…." Jin grunted.

"I am, however, despite my disagreements with the Professor I still have my loyalty and honour to uphold as a Commander of Academia, so I'm afraid I can't just let you 2 intruders do as you please. In fact, I'll make you a deal, defeat me and not only will I relinquish the device that shall save your precious friends and family, but I'll even tell you the location where they are…"

"Seriously? You'd do that despite being a commander sworn to the Professor?" Jin asked suspiciously, "Sounds too good to be true." I thought suspiciously.

"Hehehe….I always keep my promises I assure you." he said respectfully, "Now then let's begi-…Cough! Cough!" Without warning, the aged man suddenly began coughing and wheezing uncontrollably! He even grasped his own chest which seems to throb in pain!

"H..hey are you alright!?" I gasped alarmed.

Jin went closer and noticed the symptoms, "No way…at this stage….How did you end up like this!?" he gasped.

"Ugh…this illness has been acting up lately…hehe, it seems my long hours spent inside working on the device non-stop for days without rest has done a number on this old body of mine…." he chuckled uneasily

"You're not feeling too well, we don't want to fight you like this." I said worried.

"Yeah, if you duel as you are who knows what it'll do to your body now." Jin warned, even he didn't want to fight a duel where his opponent was under deep pain and illness, for there was no honor in such a battle.

"You have no choice…" The man breathed, "The machine is encrypted with a special security code, a code that I and I alone possess. And unless you defeat me, the device shall never be yours and you shall never see your comrades again!" He then smiled, "Hehe…besides…I haven't had a great duel in a long time, perhaps this may be the perfect way to go."

I felt pity for the man, but he made it clear that this was what he wanted…So reluctantly, "Okay Daitokuji, as you wish I-"

Jin held his hand out, "Wait Ryuga, I'm going to duel with him."

"J..Jin?"

"I can see it in your eyes, they're clouded with doubt and worry. You won't be able focus properly and one mistake against a commander may be your last." he answered, with Jormangandr looking back at me seriously.

"But I-" I then thought for a moment and realised he was right, "O..okay Jin, you do it…." I then stepped back submissively.

"Thanks for understanding…" he said as he walked towards the commander in red.

"So you'll be my opponent then warrior of the Xyz dimension? Very well then, this shall give you a chance to take out all your anger and frustration on a man who contributed to the dimensional war correct?"

Jin scowled, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not doing this for your selfish end or amusement, this is merely so we can save everyone else and prevent more needless conflict for the Professor's ambitions. For everyone's sake, I won't waver in this match."

"Oh? We'll see about that sooner than you think." Daitokuji smirked to himself as they began to position themselves for combat.

"He's really gonna go through with this?" Yamata asked.

"I don't like it either Yamata, but….there's no other way." I replied feeling somewhat regretful.

"All we can do now is wish Jin and Jormangandr the best in this duel." Bahamut answered as the 2 duelists readied themselves at the field.

As Jin activated his disk, Daitokuji activated a red Academia disk with a purple blade.

 **Field Spell, Crossover!**

The room became enveloped in a blue space as the action cards dispersed and floating platforms appeared.

"This shall be most interesting indeed." Daitokuji said.

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Daitokuji: 4000**

"You may have the first move." Daitokuji said politely.

"Very well then, my turn!" Jin observed his hand, "Time to try something new," He took a card, "First I activate the spell Pre preparation of rites! This card allows me to add a ritual spell from my deck to my hand, along with the respective ritual monster listed on it!"

"Hmm? Ritual? An unexpected move I must say…" The red commander thought.

"This we've gotta see…." Yamata and I thought.

2 cards ejected from Jin's deck, "I add the ritual spell Hymn of Light and the ritual monster Saffira Queen of Dragons! Now I activate Hymn of Light and I sacrifice my level 6 Photon Leo in order to ritual summon!" A church like setting soon enveloped the room and the lion monster was absorbed into the centre circle! "Dragon queen of the heavens! Descend upon this fallen world and bring light to the hearts of despair! I ritual summon! Level 6! Saffira! Queen of dragons!" The majestic dragon of light appeared from the centre in a magnificent radiance!

"That's one beautiful monster…" I thought as she landed.

"Yeah..no kidding." Yamata followed with a grin, "Fafnir's got some competition."

"What was that!?" she roared feeling insulted about having being compared to a lesser dragon.

"N..nothing…" he squeaked.

Back at the duel Jin looked upon his new monster with pride, "Thanks for the ally BE, I'm certain she'll be of great help." He thought inside.

"An impressive start…" Daitokuji noted.

"That's only the beginning! I now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." 2 face downs appeared, "Now Saffira's special ability activates! On the end phase of the turn she is ritual summoned or if a Light monster is sent from the hand or deck to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards as long as I discard one after! So now I draw!" He drew and then discarded Galaxy Wrath. "My turn's finished."

"Oh ho, so it's my turn then? Very well then, my draw!" He then smirked, "This shall do nicely."

"I don't like that look on his face…" RE thought agitated.

BE nodded, "Watch yourself, he's planning something."

Taking card from his hand, "I shall start with my pot of greed, it allows me to draw 2 cards to increase my duelling possibilities." He then drew, "Then I summon Aleister the Invoker in attack mode!" A sorcerer in a mystic robe and carrying a spell book and wand appeared, bizarrely he looked similar to his owner! "When normal summoned, Aleister allows me to add the spell Invocation from my deck to my hand, but it shall now stay for long because I'm playing it this moment!" He activated the spell, causing Aleister to create a spell circle similar to the one depicted. "With this spell I can fusion summon! But as an added bonus I am allowed to banish monsters on my field and/or our graveyards as materials!"

"No way!"

"That doesn't sound good…" I thought as he could access Jin's graveyard now!

"I choose to fuse my Aleister with your photon Leo!" Jin gasped in shock as his Lion was sucked from his graveyard and then it joined with Aleister in the circle before the fused as blue and yellow lights! "Great sorcerer of the mystical arts of fusion, bathe in the radiant light and be reborn in a shining new radiance! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 9! Invoked Merkabah!" Charging out from the magic circle was an armoured knight riding a powerful chariot!

"Its' strength equal to Jin's Saffira…" I noted.

"For a man not in his top fighting condition he still has a strong will…" Bahamut thought.

Jin on the other hand wasn't as pleased, "Grrr….How dare you take one of my loyal partners from me!" Jin growled angrily.

"I warned you that I am not to be taken lightly," Daitokuji smirked before coughing for a moment, "Cough…"

Jin then took back his anger for a moment, "H..hey! Please stop this duel now! If this continues you may never recover!" he begged.

"Cough…I'm fine!" he retorted, "Let's continue the match! If you continue to harbour such pity and worry for your foes, you'll never be able to save your precious comrades! They'll simply remain as cards for the rest of their lives!"

"Wh..why you….!" he growled feeling furious again., to think he was feeling pity for him….but he's no better than all the others….

"That's right, you shall soon feel much more than mere fear and anger when I'm through with you." He smirked, "I now equip my Merkabeh with Scroll of bewitchment! Now my monster changes into any attribute of my choice, and I choose Dark!" The knight then changed from white to black with the scroll's power.

"What's the point of that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, Battle! I attack Saffira with Merkabah!" His black knight then charged forward towards Jin's dragon!

"They're both equal in power so they'll only destroy each other." Jin stated.

"Not for long, do you honestly think I would use such a weak strategy." Daitokuji then ran to the side and grabbed an action card to our surprise, "I activate the action spell Powerize! This grants my monster 1000 attack points! Making it stronger than your Queen of Dragons!" The monster glowed as power surged through it, causing it to charge faster!

 **2500-3500**

"Do something!" Yamata cried out.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Lumenize! This trap stops your attack and powers up my Saffira's attack points equal to the attack points of your monster!" Jin called out as he revealed his facedown.

"Not good enough I'm afraid! My Merkabah's special ability activates! Once per turn, when a card effect is activated, by discarding a card of the same type, I can negate and banish your card!" Daitokuji retorted.

"Say what!?"

"Oh no!" We were taken aback by this powerful ability.

Daitokuji then took a card, "I discard the trap Elemental absorber in order to negate your trap!" The fusion monster then fired a beam from his weapon which made Jin's trap disappear!

"Ah man…now she's done for…" Yamata thought, but luckily, Jin was calm and collected, he always had plan B! "In that case, I activate the effect of Hymn of Light from my graveyard! By banishing it, I can negate Saffira's destruction!" She then shielded herself with her wings as a veil of light covered her.

"But you still take damage." As he said, despite Saffira being able to resist the attack, the resulting shockwaves were still enough to shake Jin!"

"Arg…." he grunted.

 **Jin: 4000-3000**

"Now I activate the spell Terraforming, which allows me to add a field spell to my hand, and I choose Fusion Recycling Plant. But it shall stay for long because I'm activating it!" He added the card to his hand then activated it, the field soon changed into a scrapyard kind of field filled with various fusion devices like anti-fusion device. "As long as this field spell is in play, once per turn I can add a polymerisation card from either my deck or graveyard to my hand at the cost of a card from my hand." He then looked to his side, "Excellent," he then leapt over a platform and snatched a floating action card surprising despite his illness, "Urgh….Now I send this action card to the graveyard in order to add this to my hand." He discarded the card and a card ejected from his deck.

"This commander knows what he's doing, as long as keeps acquiring action spells he'll be able to continually add fusion cards to his hand." I said.

"And then fusion summon over and over again…." Jin followed with a hardened gaze.

"You are a smart one indeed, but that time will come soon." he smiled, "Like you I too shall activate a spell effect from the graveyard! By returning Invocation to my deck, I return my banished Aleister the Invoker to my hand!" The sorcerer returns to his hand, "And then the cycle shall repeat itself once more ho ho!"

Jin said nothing but narrowed his eyes knowing that this sickly man was still very capable himself.

"No need to be hostile, for that is all for now. I shall end my turn with 2 cards facedown." he set them, "But if such standard moves easily frustrate you, then you should just give up. For my deck has far worse in store for you my friend, so feel free to forfeit the duel at any time." he taunted.

"This guy is really strange to get on my nerves…" RE grunted snarled.

"Grr…I haven't even begun to fight. If I give up now then all our sacrifices and losses wold be for nothing!" Jin yelled annoyed, "I'm seeing this ti the end! I draw!" Jin called out.

"I hope Jin knows what he's doing, and not give in to his taunting…" I thought worriedly.

Bahamut narrowed his eyes, "Jormangandr…Jin needs you now, please give him all the support you can…."

Jin's dragon then appeared by his side concerned, "Jin, don't let your emotions control you, clearly he is trying to throw you off focus. Don't fall for it, remember who you are fighting for."

"I know Jormangandr….But still…' he then shook his head, "No, you're right. I can't get sidetracked now. I've got to win this for everyone's sake!"

"I draw!" he yelled as he took his card, "I activate the spell Heaven's lost property! Now we both draw 3 cards and then discard 2 after that."

"Very well then." They both drew and discarded, "Jin discarded Galaxy eyes photon dragon and solid overlay. Daitokuji on the other hand discarded Omega Summon and Fuh Rin Ka Zan.

"With that out of the way I activate monster reborn! Allowing me to revive any monster!" Jin declared.

"You must be trying to revive a monster that you discarded." he then smirked, "Hehe, too bad that won't happen! For I shall activate Merkabah's special ability!"

"He can use that during my turn too!?" Jin gasped.

"Indeed," the commander smirked as he leapt up a platform before grabbing an action card from some scrap metal, "I send this action card to negate and banish your feeble attempt of a counterattack!" The knight monster fired a beam of light

"Great…there goes Jin's strategy…" Yamata frowned.

"I'm not too sure if that is the case though…" I replied, "Jin's always ready with a backup plan, I just know it." I then focused on the duel.

"A bold attempt but it appears I am one step ahead of you!"

"Not quite," Jin replied with a smirk. That gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Oh?"

"You can only use Merkabah's special ability once per turn, now that you've taken the bait and used it up this round, I'm free to put my real plan into action!" Jin announced which surprised us all, "Now I trigger my trap Disgraceful charity! Now we must take back the cards we both discarded thanks to my spell!"

"Ahh, most clever, you made me waste my monster's ability this turn so you could launch a counterattack." Daitokuji thought pleased, "However, let's see if what you've shown so far is all you have or the tip of the iceberg. This…I must know."

Jin took a spell from his hand, "I activate the spell Mysterious Monolith! This card can be used for the xyz summon of a rank 4 monster!" the spell depicting an ancient tablet appeared. "But that's not all, I also activate Solid Overlay! Like mysterious monolith, it too counts as a monster for an xyz summon!"

"So you're xyz summoning without using actual monsters? How intriguing…."

"I overlay both mysterious monolith and Solid overlay and build the overlay network!" Both spells changed into yellow orbs before diving into the xyz portal! "Dragon who flies faster than light, appear from the far reaches of the galaxy that flows from far back in time and space! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Galaxy eyes Tachyon Drake**!" Spiralling out from the xyz portal cloaked in light was a medium sized white dragon with glowing green wings and limbs, which were sleek and humanoid like stardust dragon. It's head was pointed like an arrow and it had 4 blade like wings and a sleek tail with a crest at the end! (The dragon depicted in galaxy rebirth)

 **Galaxy eyes Tachyon Drake, Rank 4, Dragon, Xyz, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF 1800**

"That's a sweet upgrade…" Yamata praised.

"Can't wait to see what it can do…" I added.

"I activate my Tachyon Drake's special ability! Once per turn, I can use an overlay unit to special summon a dragon type monster from my hand! And I choose this one!" he yelled holding out a card and playing it, "Take to the field Galaxy eyes cloud dragon!" Appearing on the field was a miniature version of Galaxy eyes photon dragon who appeared from a cloud of cosmic dust.

"Awww that guy looks adorable…" Yamata said with glee.

"Indeed, but….If I know Jin, he'd play that card with motives in mind." I stated with Bahamut and Fafnir nodding in agreement.

"My cloud dragon's ability activates! By tributing this card, I can special summon a Galaxy eyes monster from my hand or graveyard! So watch now as my Cloud dragon grows up into the a monster more savage than a supernova!" His dragon roared as it exploded into a series of sparkles which changed into the red shrunken in Jin's hand!

"What? What's this!?" Daitokuji gasped.

"Here it comes…." I thought.

"The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light now descends!" Jin threw his shuriken into the air where it spun rapidly and suddenly, a collection of stars began to be sucked into it like a black hole! "Appear now, Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" Eventually, they materialised as its true dragon form in a magnificent radiance!

"Alright! The odds are way in Jin's favour now!" Yamata cheered.

"It seems that way, but let's not jump ahead so eagerly." I replied.

"This is an Academia commander he's facing, there's no way it'll be that easy…" Fafnir mentioned.

Daitokuji then adjusted his glasses to make sure he was properly seeing things, "Ahhh…Most impressive! Such a rare monster as that is bound to have explosive results!" At this point, he opened his eyes revealing them to be red underneath, hinting he was starting to get serious!

"Then let's kick things off with a big bang! Galaxy eyes photon dragon attacks Invoked Merkabah! Photon stream of destruction!" Jin commanded as his dragon fired its attack at the opposing knight!

"Impressive attack but unfortunately that attack is going to be working for me! I play the continuos trap Attribute Gravity! As long as this card remains on the field, all monsters in attack mode must attack monsters who share the same attribute as they do!"

"I get it now!" I exclaimed, "That's why he changed Merkabah to dark! He plans to sue that trap to not only save his own monster but to turn Jin's monsters against each other!"

"Exactly! If I were your teacher, you would no doubt get an A for sure in my class." Daitokuji chuckled towards me.

"What!? No way!" Jin gasped in shock as Photon dragon's attack redirected to Jin's Galaxy eyes Tachyon Drake! "He has some nerve pitting my friends against each other…."

"Not good! If Photon dragon destroys Tachyon Drake, Jin'll only have 2000 life points left!" Yamata thought!

"Do something Jin!" Everyone cried out worried.

Jin was still furious at the sight and thought of seeing his friends turned against one another, so he did what he could to save them both, "Urgh! Nice try! But I activate Galaxy eyes photon dragon's special ability! When it battles another monster, it banishes itself along with its opponent! So that means I don't take any battle damage!" Both Photon dragon and Tachyon drake both disappeared in a flash of light!

"Phew…he avoided that damage…." I breathed relieved.

"So you avoided destroying your own monster…." Daitokuji noted, "It appears you have a bond with them as well as your friends…"

"You have no idea about the bonds I share with my friends!" Jin yelled, "We've forged many strong bonds over the many days of hardship, with each other and across dimensions! My monsters too have stuck by my side like family! And together we'll take you down!" he yelled angrily.

"Saffira! Attack his Invoked Merkabah now! Graceful radiance!" His queen screeched before flying up high and firing a shining ray from her wings!

"They're both even, unless Jin does something about it…" As I thought, Jin quickly did as Daitokuji did earlier, who was panting due to his tired body and could only look on seeing Jin leap across the field and grabbing an action card from a pile of scrap! "I play the action spell Attack and defence exchange! This swaps the attack and defence of a monster of my choice! And I choose Invoked Merkabah!"

"Hmmm…since my Merkabah used its ability just now, I won't be able to block it again…." the commander thought as his monster's stats swapped.

 **2500-2100**

That gave the edge Saffira needed to overcome her adversary!

BOOM!

"Hmph…" he grunted as he was pushed back slightly.

 **Daitokuji: 4000-3600**

"Now that the battle phase has ended, both Photon dragon and Tachyon Drake return to the field." Both monsters returned, "However, Galaxy eyes photon dragon now gains 500 more attack points since my Tachyon Drake lost its overlay unit after being banished!" A yellow unit appeared from a portal in the ground which was absorbed into its chest, causing it to power up and glow!

 **3000-3500**

"I see…that move was more than just sparing yourself from battle damage then…Not bad…" Daitokuji thought, "You've exceeded my expectations once more, but, is this all you have to offer young one? If not, then you'll never be able to stop the Professor…" he thought with a serious expression, hoping Jin would show the strength he had hoped for.

"Grrr…You continue to try me…and I'll make sure you regret it!" Jin thought angrily, "Now that it's the end phase, Saffira's ability activates! Now I choose to discard one random card from your hand…And I choose…the center!" The card in Daitokuji's hand glowed and he hardened his look.

"How unfortunate…you made me discard one of my favourite and most powerful spells….The Book of the Law." he then discarded it grudgingly.

"Jin's really starting to lose his cool….I'm worried for him…" Yamata commented.

"Can't blame you for feeling that way, because we are too." I added, "But still….This commander doesn't seem to be taunting Jin just to win….what's really going on here?" I thought.

At this point, the red commander then smirked, "I've toyed with you long enough, now to give you a taste of my true science! As a fusion genius!" Daitkuji announce powerfully, defying every ounce of pan and weakness within himself, "I activate the spell Fusion birth! By discarding the top 5 cards of my deck, I can perform a fusion summon with any monsters sent to the graveyard!" He then discarded them:-Garuda the Wing Spirit, Aqua Spirit, Polymerisation, Mystical Sheep 1 and Goddess with the third eye.

"I'm afraid you are in for it now! I discarded 4 monsters which sets the field for your defeat! First I fuse together Goddess with the third eye with Aqua Spirit!" The 2 monsters rose from the ground and fused as yellow and red swirls, "Goddess who watches over the world, combine with the spirit of life giving sustenance and let your unity bring forth the a torrent of power! I fusion summon! Appear! Level 6! Invoked Cocytus!" The powerful water dragon fusion appeared on the field with a menacing growl! "Now I fuse Mystic Sheep 1 with Garuda the wing spirit!" The small rat like sheep rose into the air with the bird man as green and yellow orbs, "Beast bound to the ground, take to the air with the wings of the bird and descend in a thunderous show of strength I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 5! invoked Raidjin!" A knight monster appeared on the field with a powerful blade which harnessed the power of lightning itself!

My eyes widened "He fusion summoned twice from a single card!"

So he was serious when he said his moves were standard…." Jin began to sweat seeing the 2 fusions fathered before him.

"You haven't seen anything yet! I activate the spell fusion substitute! This spell's name is treated as polymerisation! So it was the perfect card to add to my hand with fusion recycling plant!" he revealed, "But watch as I use it to fuse together both Invoked Cocytus and Raidjin!"

Both his monsters leapt into the air and fused together as green and blue orbs.

"Both fusion monsters!?" BE and RE gasped in alarm!

"This is gonna be big…." Yamata sweated.

"Dragon of water, knight of wind, let the forces of nature course through the veins of your new supreme form! I fusion summon! Rise! Level 10! Invoked Elysion!" Rising from the portal was a giant ship like monster in an array of bright blue and green colors…it was so huge it made Galaxy eyes photon dragon look like a minnow!

"3200 attack points!?" BE gasped.

"That's one major powerhouse he's assembled…" RE said worried.

"Tch!" Jin grunted.

"My monster's attack strength is impressive indeed, but its special ability is seen more impressive! By banishing another Invoked monster on my field or in my graveyard, I can banish every monster my opponent controls with the same attribute! So by banishing my invoked Merkabah, all your light monsters are banished!

"That's insane!" Jin gasped.

"That'll leave us wide open!" Jormangandr followed alarmed

"Erase them from existence with Elemental Elimination!" Daitokuji commanded as his colossal monster opened a dark vortex which absorbed all of Jin's monsters who could do little to stop it as they were helplessly pulled in!

"No…." Jin felt defeated and helpless now….seeing all his monster wiped out like that in an instant. What else could he do against a behemoth like that?

"I was expecting much more of a challenge but it seems you've only failed your precious allies! Now you can spend the rest of your life oblivion! Elysion! End this duel and this pointless struggle now! Pulse of Paradise!" The enormous fusion monster fired a huge stream of power and energy straight at Jin! "It seems you didn't have it after all….." But his disappointed thoughts were interrupted-

"Jin! Pull yourself together! It isn't over!"

"You just gonna let him beat you! Let everyone down!

"Don't give up!" We all yelled.

"Ah!" his eyes widened, "They're right…What am I thinking!? I've gotten this far thanks to everyone and I'm not going to let their efforts go to waste!" Responding to our words, Jin got up and hopped up a number of platforms before seizing an action card hidden deep in the piles of trash from fusion recycling plant! "I activate the action spell miracle! When a monster battles not only is it isn't destroyed in battle but the damage taken is halved!"

"Oh? But you have no monsters on your field to use it on."

"Thats why I'm targeting Invoked Elysion for its effect!" Jin replied.

"What!? My monster!?" he gasped as the beam from Elysion lessened and only pushed Jin back some distance across the scrapyard field rather than take him out!

"Urgh…You won't get rid of me that easily…." He grunted shaken but standing.

 **Jin: 3000-1400**

"Playing that spell saved Jin's life points though only by a hair." I noted as the tension in the air began to peak.

"A very clever move indeed…." Fafnir said impressed.

"If that action spell was anything else, he may have been done for…." Yamata followed relieved.

"So you hang by a thread…." Daitokuji then smiled at his resilience, "I now activate fusion substitute's effect from the graveyard, by banishing this spell and returning a fusion monster from my graveyard to my extra deck, I can draw a card! So I reclaim Invoked Caligua and draw!" He looked at it and smiled.

"I activate my field spell's effect and discard this monster in order to retrieve polymerisation from my graveyard." He discarded and added the basic fusion spell to his hand. "Now I activate MY monster reborn! And I revive one of my monsters using this spell! Rise from the depths Homunculus the Alchemic being!" A red and black humanoid monster rose from a portal in the ground.

"Now, I'll activate its special ability! I can change the attribute of this card to any other attribute of my choosing, and I choose fire!" The Humanoid monster soon became a complete bright red as a result. "Now I activate the magic of Polymerisation! Watch as Homunculus the Alchemic being and Aleister the Invoker merge together as one!" The 2 monsters rose into the air and fused in a swirl of blue and red.

"Being of alchemy, sorcerer of mystic arts! Let the power of science and magic unite these 2 supreme lifeforms to create an extraordinary new possibility! I fusion summon! Come forth! Invoked Purgatorio!" Appearing from the portal was a grotesque fiend monster with numerous appendages and horrendous disproportions which put a somewhat chill down Ryuga's spine upon appearing.

"It only has 2300 attack points…I was expecting something a little stronger…" Jin thought to himself uneasily **.**

Daitokuji could tell what he was thinking and smirked, ready to shatter his confidence, "I am afraid your luck has just run out! Invoked Purgatorio gains 300 attack points for every card you control! And, not only does it possess the ability to inflict piercing damage but it can attack every monster on your side of the field!

"Tch!" Jin grunted in frustration.

"No way…." I said, "That means if Jin plays a weak monster in defence mode he'll be done for…." Things certainly weren't looking too well for my xyz counterpart.

"If this is the extent of your power then you're all doomed to fail! Surrender now! It is the most logical and sensible thing."

"Then I guess I don't have a lot of sense. I'll never quit, not when I have friends…no…countless dimensional innocents counting on us to save them! I'll keep duelling to the end!"

"Way to tell em Jin! We're here for you when you need us!"

"Yes…that's it…get up…keep fighting, it's the only chance you have…." Daitokuji thought pleased, "In that case, allow me to give you a little helping hand. I place a card facedown, then I activate the spell card of sanctity! Now we both can draw till we hold 6 cards in our hand."

"That's…generous of you…" Jin thought as they both began drawing, "First he was attacking me aggressively with harsh words not break his spirit, and now he's lending me a hand? What's with him….Wait….could he be…."

"Why is he helping Jin out now? Either wants a fairer fight or he's officially gone nuts." Yamata stated.

"I shall place 2 more cards facedown. And now that it has reached the end phase, I can activate Fusion Recycling plant's second effect. I can return a monster used in a fusion summon to my hand, and I with open arms I welcome back Aleister the Invoker!" The familiar spell caster monster returned to his hand. "You know how this will play out don't you?"

"Yeah…Next turn when you summon Aleister, his effect will allow you to acquire Invocation from your deck, enabling you to fusion summon again using any monster in the graveyard or on the field…."

"Correct," Daitokuji smiled, "However, since I am in a generous mood, I shall give you one turn to change your dire situation. Now come…let's see what you've got." he encouraged. (With my lineup of traps set, this will be your toughest test of all. If can't defeat me, then give up on reaching the Professor, I need to know I can rely on you stop him….) He had Paradox fusion, Fufh-Rin-Ka-Zan and Attribute Chameleon set alongside his already active Attribute Gravity….

"I…think get it now..what he's been aiming for since the start of this duel you guys…." Jin whispered to Jormangandr and the others, to which they were surprised.

"You mean…he wasn't trying to simply defeat you?"

Jin shook his head, "No..he's not trying to stop us, in fat it's the opposite! And now…I'll prove to him here and now that both me and Ryuga have what it takes to end this!" Jin placed his hand on his deck, "Even with these 6 cards, if I don't draw the right one, we're finished, come on…." He then opened his eyes seriously!

"I draw!" Jin declared as he drew, looking at it he smiled, "It's go time! First, I activate the spell Burial from a different dimension! This card allows me to return 3 banished monsters to my graveyard! So I choose Galaxy eyes photon dragon, Saffira queen of dragons and Galaxy eyes Tachyon drake!" All 3 monsters returned to his graveyard.

"Before you continue, I actuate one of my traps! Omega Summon! This lets me special summon as many Invoked monsters that are banished to my field in defence mode! So return Invoked Merkabah!" The light Invoked monster returned from the banish portal and onto his field! (His hand had one of each card type, so Daitokuji felt this match was all but over- Quantum Cat, Flame Spirit, Element Sword, Aleister the Invoker and Swamp Mirrorer.)

"Aww man! That annoying monster's back!" Yamata groaned.

"Thats not all, since it is back, Elysion's effect will be able to banish all of Jin's monster again anytime!" I added worried.

"Grrr…." Bahamut and Fafnir growled. But then we noticed Jin's face was brimming with confidence!

"I'm more than prepared for that scheme of yours now Daitokuji, and it's thanks to this card here," he held it up in his fingers, "Now I activate the spell **rank up magic dragon drive**!" The new rank up magic was a quick play card which depicted the soul of a great dragon ascending through cyber space at incredible speed, with a stream of energy trailing behind it! "This special rank up magic allows me to rank up a rank 4 or lower dragon type xyz monster that's either on my field or in my extra deck or graveyard into an xyz monster 4 ranks higher!"

"What!? That's impossible! Ranking up an xyz monster that easily!?" The commander's eyes widened, he never before heard of a rank up spell that powerful.

"That is one impressive rank up magic card…" I admitted amazed.

"I target my rank 4 galaxy eyes tachyon drake in my graveyard! Return to the filed!" His previous Xyz monster returned from a portal in the ground, "Now I rank up my Tachyon drake into a rank 8 monster!" His dragon then changed into a stream of yellow light before entering the portal!

"I'm on it." Jormangandr stated as he vanished.

"Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the oppressed and despair, with your power that shakes the very soul of the earth! I xyz summon! Appear! The mighty tail of the Dragon Keeper! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Jormangandr rose form the xyz portal and let out a mighty roar!

"Good to see Jormangandr in action again." Bahamut said, "Hopefully his soul and body will be able to withstand this man's assault…."

"Impressive monster…." Daitokuji was taken aback by the move he missed the timing to activate Merkabah's ability.

Purgatorio however gained 200 attack points due to its effect.

 **2300-2500**

"That's not all, since Jormangandr is an Earth monster, Elysion can't banish it with its effect." Jin added.

"Alright! He found a way around both monster's abilities!" I cheered with everyone else rooting for him.

Jin took another card from his hand, "I play the spell Photon Hurricane! Thanks to this spell, I can return any number of spells and traps on my field to your hand up to the same number of cards in my hand!" A huge wind blew out from the card and headed straight for Daitokuji's field!

"That'll let us bypass his hidden traps now!" RE stated excitedly.

"I don't think so! I now activate Merkabah's special ability! I send the spell Elemental Sword to the graveyard in order to negate your spell!" Like before, Merkabah shot a stream of light from it's sear and destroyed the spell.

"Thanks, once again you took the bait!" Jin revealed.

"Wh..what!? Tell me you're bluffing!" he gasped in alarm. (Impossible, there's no way I could be outmanoeuvred twice in one duel!)

"How's this for a bluff! I shall now normal summon Galaxy Dragon!" A subadult version of Galaxy eyes appeared on the field.

 **2500-2700**

"Now I play the quick play spell Hyper Galaxy! This spell allows me to sacrifice a monster on your field and mind in order to special summon a monster from my hand, deck or graveyard that meets their conditions!"

"Does Jin have a monster that fits those demands?" Bahamut asked.

"He does! Galaxy eyes photon dragon which is in his graveyard now!" I answered.

"Atta boy Jin! You have him right where you want him!" Yamata cheered.

Daitokuji grit his teeth frustratedly, "I do not think so! I play the trap Fuh Rin Ka Zan! If I control a fire, water, earth and wind monster, this trap allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field! Also, Elysion's second effect lets it be treated as all the attributes so now your field is about to laid to waste once more!" The trap fired a stream of rainbow energy towards Jin's monsters!

"I activate Jormangandr's special ability! Earth Barrier!" His basilisk swallowed its overlay unit and slammed hard on the ground, using a wall to erupt in front of him! "By using an overlay unit, Jormangandr won't be destroyed! And now-" He then ran to the side and grabbed an action card on the ground, "I activate the action spell Mirror Barrier! Now Galaxy Dragon is protected from Fuh-Rin Ka-Zan's effect as well as Jormangandr!"

"Oh no!" Daitokuji gasped as both monster shielded themselves from his trap! Now he could only watch as his Elysion was sacrificed along with Galaxy dragon, whose essences collected into a graveyard portal, and rising out of it was galaxy eyes photon dragon!

"Finally, we managed to be rid of that accursed fusion monster once and for all!" BE said relived.

"I couldn't agree more…" RE followed.

"You continue to surprise me with each move, I can see why the Professor put such a high price on you both."

"Just what does the Professor want with us anyway?" I asked, "What is he planning with us and with the girls that share Zuzu's face?"

"I am afraid even I do not know," Daitokuji admitted shaking his head with displeasure, feeling regret for his contributions to the invasions of the past "But if you wish to put a stop to his plans, prove you have the strength by overcoming me! Because if you can't then that shows that you were hopeless from the beginning!"

"We'll show you we can and will Daitokuji! Here and now!" Jin retorted. "Now I activate the effect of rank up magic Dragon Drive from my graveyard! By banishing it, I can add a different rank up magic from my deck straight to my hand!"

"Another one!?" Daitokuji was taken aback by a move even he didn't see coming.

A card soon slid out from Jin's deck, and we had a feeling we knew exactly which one he chose.

"Now I activate Rank up Magic Dragonic Heaven! With this card's power, I'll use it to rank up my Jormangandr into a dragon type xyz monster that's 2 ranks higher!" Jormangandr roared loudly as the spell reenergized him before he changed into an orange orbs and dove into the portal! "Mighty Tail of the dragon Keeper with strength restrained, with the power of the Earth's soul itself, awaken from your dormant husk and unleash your fully awakened might on those who disrupt the world's order!" Jormangandr's curled up like a cocoon while buried deep within the earth's core, absorbing incredible amounts of energy before cracking completely! "Rank up! Xyz evolution! Come forth! Jormangandr! Guardian Basilisk of Gaia!" Erupting from the ground was Jormangandr's evolved serpent form who let out a loud hissing roar upon awakening!

"Rank up magic dragonic heaven's effect activates! For this entire turn, dragon type monsters I control are unaffected by enemy card effects!" Jin declared!

"What!?" Daitokuji gasped, "That means…my traps paradox fusion, attribute chameleon and attribute gravity are useless!" he thought to himself. (He planned to save his traps for Jin's rank up monster, only to realise they were useless in the end)

"Also, upon summoning, I can then attach up to 2 dragon type monsters in my graveyard to my xyz monster as overlay units since the monster I summoned is over rank 8! I choose Galaxy eyes photon dragon and Galaxy eyes Tachyon Drake!" The souls of the 2 dragons emerged from a portal in the ground before changing into a pair of orbiting orange units!

"Now I activate the spell Revelation of Hope! By sending a Dragon type monster on my field to the graveyard, I can xyz summon a dragon type xyz monster whose rank is the same as my sacrificed dragon! So I sacrifice my level 8 Galaxy eyes photon dragon and xyz summon the mightiest of monsters!" Galaxy eyes exploded into a flurry of starts which collected in Jin's and as the red and black spear! "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!" The large red and black spear materialized in Jin's hand which he aimed and threw with such force that it pierced straight into the center of an xyz portal, which exploded like a black hole! "Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Now taking to the field was Jin's evolved Galaxy eyes dragon who took to the field in an incredible entrance!

"Neo Galaxy eyes! Yes!" I cheered.

"The duel is shifting in Jin's favour now indeed…" Fafnir commented.

Jin continued his move, "I activate my the special ability of my galaxy eyes cloud dragon from my graveyard! Once per duel, this monster can become an overlay unit for a galaxy eyes xyz monster! So I attach it to my Neo Galaxy eyes Photon dragon!" The small dragon rose form the graveyard before changing into a single yellow unit for Neo Photon.

"Hehe, impressive." The red commander complimented, "However, even with those 2 powerful beasts at your command, I still will have life points remaining after your attacks."

"Are you sure about that?' Jin replied.

"Huh?"

I then remembered, "No way…he's actually going to do THAT again!?" I was amazed he actually managed to pull it off a second time!

"This move is a complete work of art brother." Fafnir commented with Bahamut nodding in agreement.

"Aw yeah! Let him have it Jin!" Yamata cheered! Little did we know, Jin actually knew about Yamata being with me the entire time, and in recognition he smirked as he proceeded to do just that. "I activate the special ability of my Neo Galaxy eyes Photon dragon! By using an overlay unit, it can absorb all overlay units from other monsters on the field and gain 500 attack points for each one, as well as an additional attack for each unit!" Neo Photon then swallowed one of its units.

The red commander was confused, "But I have no xyz monsters so that ability is useless….Unless!" His eyes widened.

"Jormangandr!" Jin called and his basilisk responded with a nod, "My power is yours!" He roared to Neo Photon as he sent his overlay units into his ally's jaws, causing him to glow bright red and increase in power!

 **4500-6000**

"Even your monsters work in perfect unity with one another…just as I hoped to see…." Daitokuji thought pleased, "Perhaps the lancers can put an end to this madness once and for all."

"You fought a very tough duel Daitokuji, and I admit we may have gotten off on the wrong foot initially, but now i see you are a worthy foe. And…despite your illness I will honour this match by ending this with everything i have." Jin said reluctantly, "Neo Galaxy eyes! Jormangandr! Attack together with Ultimate Gaia Meteor of Destruction!"

Both his dragons roared and repeated the exact same technique they used on the forces back in Heartland sometime ago. Jormangandr curled himself into a sphere which Neo Photon grabbed and flew into the air with, before throwing it down with sheer force and amplifying it with Ultimate photon stream of destruction! It soon became cloaked in red energy as it began to fall down at astonishing speed towards its intended targets!

"Well done young man….That was truly excellent indeed….." Within moments, the meteor collided with his 2 fusion monsters and they were eradicated in an instant!

BOOOOMM!

Without a word, Daitokuji closed his eyes, as if he was finally at peace, as the attack and explosion sent him flying back.

 **Daitokuji: 3600-0**

 **Jin: WIN!**

"Jin! You did it!" I cheered as I ran up to him.

"Thanks Ryuga,….and Yamata." he smiled, "If you hadn't been there to support me….I'm not sure if I would have been able to win. But, you never stopped believing in me, guess friendship and never giving up till the end really can make miracles."

"They can…more than anything." I replied.

"Whoa…he can actually see me?" Yamata said out loud in surprise.

"Haha…of course, if I can see monster spirits than surely human spirits aren't too much of a difference." Jin chuckled.

"You did well Jin, we're proud of you." BE and RE

"Thanks for looking after him you guys, maybe leaving you with Jin was the right choice after all." I said to my old friends who smiled at me. But before we could continue with our happy moment, we were interrupted by some groaning. We turned and our eyes widened seeing Daitokuji lying back against a wall, implying he had slammed into it as a result of the attack!

"Oh no!"

"Daitokuji!" We both then ran as fast as we could up to him, and he greeted us with a smile as we came in close to check his injuries.

"Haha…excellent, you have defeated me." Daitokuji chuckled weakly, "You have surpassed the obstacle that is myself and for that deserves deep respect….Cough…."

"H..Hang in there!" I cried.

"You'll make it! You've got to pull through!" Jin gasped.

"Don't die on us old man!" Yamata yelled.

He then smiled, "Do not worry young ones, my time in this world is complete anyway, so my wellbeing is of no concern." he laughed, "But, as promised, the key is yours." He then pressed a button on his duel disk, which caused it to sync with mine and Jin's. Opening it, we realised it was the passcode

"He really kept his promise…." None of us expected him to accept a defeat so honourably despite being on opposite sides….Maybe he wasn't such the evil man as we took him for initially…

The commander was very weak now, but mustered enough strength for a few final words, "Cough…cough….I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I put you through. The truth is, this duel, was to prepare you for what is to come. After this match, there is no doubt that HE will soon show."

"H..He?" I asked nervously.

"The professor?" Jin questioned.

Daitokuji shook his head, "No…I speak of someone who may be just as powerful, in fact, he is the commander of the Blue troops stationed in Academia. The leader of the task force assigned to deal with your intrusion, and after this…no doubt he is on his way here."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked again worried.

"You will soon find out….And now…I wish you all the best of luck. Fight bravely and with honour, and I am certain, you will prevail…..Then again, I know you will triumph. And now…farewell…." With his last breath he then pressed a certain switch on his disk, causing it glow brightly!

"AAAHHH!" We gasped as the blinding light suddenly shot out. As it dissipated, we looked at the same spot he once was, and lying there was a card, with his old face smiling on it.

"Daitokuji…." I said sadly.

"I….understand now….what you were trying to do…" Jin added as tears began to fall from his eyes as he approached the card.

"Poor guy…he never deserved it…." RE said out loud as Jin picked up the card. I could tell all of us were in agreement. "How could Academia do this? Forcing good people of fusion into a war of conflict they never wanted or deserved…." In his condition, if we revived him we'd only put him through more suffering….Meaning….if he were to live on he'd need to stay as a card forever….

Jin remained silent most of all, but then decided to turn around and walk out the door.

"Y…you're going? After we've managed to get the machine that will ave everyone?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yeah….I….want to find the holding cells for the carded victims, sure we may have gotten the device but it means nothing if we don't have our comrades to free." Jin answered, "Ryuga…I know this may sound like much but…could you stay here and watch over the machine until I get back?"

I thought for a moment, at first it seemed a little one sided but then I realised, the duel may have taken a toll on Jin more than just physically….Maybe he just wanted a little time alone in the process…And I don't blame him for feeling that way….

"Okay Jin, you can count on me, Bahamut, Yamata and Fafnir to look after things here." I replied.

He then smiled relieved, "Thank you Ryuga, I'm really glad to ave ran into you while here. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about me Jin, I can hold my own just fine. You should worry more about yourself and saving the others. Now go, there's no telling when this commander that Daitokuji mentioned will show up."

He then nodded before moving out without any difficulty.

After he disappeared from sight I then sighed, "Hope he doesn't feel too bad over what he did…also, I hope he'll be able to find where the others are so we can get them ALL back." I said out loud feeling remorse as well.

At first no one else wanted to say anything to me, but Fafnir was the first to break the silence, "You're overthinking things and worrying too much." she said to me making turn.

"Relax buddy, Jin's like the toughest guy I know Ryuga, I'm sure he'll be fine." Yamata assured.

"Plue, he has Jormangandr, BE and RE to watch over him as well. I'd say he's well protected." Bahamut added with Fafnir nodding in agreement. I then smiled reassured, "Hehe, you're right guys…I shouldn't worry at all."

Easier said than done…after that match it makes me wonder…even if we do get everyone back, will it really be over…?

 **(Meanwhile)**

"To think…Academia would corrupt such good people into doing terrible things….unforgivable…" Jin hissed as he walked along the hallways. The others wth him could understand his anger but couldn't find anyway to comfort him.

As he walked he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"J..Jin?" Jormangandr muttered.

"Is..something wrong?" BE asked concerned.

"Shhsh…" he whispered. Closing his eyes, he then focused hard and heard screaming. Immediately he opened them widely, recognising who it came from.

"Shun!" he then realised and then ran off, following his heart as to where his comrade was. "He's in terrible danger….I have to get to him now!"

"Sh..shun!? He's here!?" RE gasped as they ran along.

"Doesn't matter how he did it, if Jin says it's him, it's him. If he's in rouble then we need to help him." BE said.

"You're right." RE agreed, "Why a I getting a bad feeling about this though?" He thought to himself, sensing as they were the ones in danger as well.

As they continued Jormangandr then sniffed the air before narrowing his eyes, "This scent….I know it anywhere….Tiamat….."

 **(Meanwhile)**

From a security room, Kagemaru had just witnessed the last warrior under his special force defeated and carded, out of anger, he slammed his fist into the monitor, causing it to chatter in an instant! He didn't even flinch or pull his hand away from the sparking computer or shattered glass for even a second till he felt like it.

"Grrr….all of them….failed….." he growled angrily before putting on a devious smirk, "It seems I need to take matters into my own hands now. Just the way I like it." He then took out his deck, picked 3 of his cards and held them out before his eyes, "Very soon my pets….Your turn has finally come." They soon materialised behind him as 3 powerful monsters, a red serpentine dragon, a yellow skeleton like winged beast and a blue fiend like monster, whose eyes flowed red int he shadows, as Kagemaru began to head towards his first victim….Ryuga.

 **This chapter was a while to come up with, not just the duel but also the plot, not to mention my busy schedule. Hope this lived to your expectations. Also, I used Galaxy stealth dragon's OCG effect for this new OC card which also happens to be a Tachyon dragon, considering it deserves more support too. Meaning tachyon support will be compatible with this monster of Jin's. It's basically the monster that appears in the artwork of galaxy rebirth.**

 **Also the new rank up magic he used was derived from Rank up magic the seventh one in the zexal anime.**

 **The Gauntlet of Academia is about to come to a close, with Ryuga about to face off against the final barrier of Academia's special force, what kind of clash shall he face? Find out next time and stay tuned!**

 **As for Yugioh Vrains, I look forward to the concept of link summoning and how it's utilised. I don't plan on making an OC though, because one is enough for me.**

Rank up magic dragon drive (Quick Play Spell)

Target 1 Rank 4 or lower dragon type Xyz monster in your graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your extra deck; if that target is in your graveyard or extra deck, Special summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions. Its effects are then negated. Then, regardless, you can xyz summon from your extra deck one dragon type xyz monster that is 3-4 ranks higher than that monster you control using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz materials attached to it also become Xyz materials on the summoned monster.) While this card is in the graveyard, you can banish this card to add one rank up magic card with a different name from your deck.

This special summon is treated as an Xyz summon.

Galaxy eyes Tachyon Drake

2 Level 4 monsters

This card is also treated as a 'Tachyon Dragon' monster.

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; Special summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand. Your opponent cannot target other 'Galaxy' cards you control with card effects, also those cards cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.


	86. Chapter 86-Rise of the sacred beasts

Chapter 86

Rise of the Sacred Beasts

After Jin left, I sat by watching over the machine like he asked me to. At this point I would be bored…but…after that duel I just witnessed between Jin and Daitokuji, I couldn't think of anything else but his last words and his final wishes he entrusted us with….

"Hey man how are you holding up?" Yamata asked me concerned. I then looked up, "Sigh…I'm okay….just…."

"Hey I know, you're feeling bad too for what happened right?" he answered, "Don't worry about it, he made his choice so we should respect it. So right now all we can do is just wait until Jin gets back, then with everyone's help we'll take that lunatic Professor down for good!" he said energetically trying to reign my spirit up. While it didn't do much good, it at least gave me something to look forward to, something to fight for now. "Daitokuji may have been Academia, but he at ideals and conviction, I won't let his sacrifice go to waste."

"Same here buddy." Yamata replied.

A few moments later, we heard the sounds of running footsteps approaching. I quickly got up and positioned myself at the door.

"Think it could be Jin retuning?" Yamata asked.

I shook my head, "It's only been 5 minutes, no way he could have found that storage place so soon. It's gotta be someone else…."

"Well then, let's give them a 'welcome' they won't forget." Yamata replied as he waited in anticipation. The door soon began to unlock as it was being opened from the other side. As it opened, I prepared to activate my duel disk, but standing there was someone NEITHER of us expected. It was young girl with long hair and a cherry red eyes, with a face that was quite familiar….one which I hadn't seen since…the Synchro Dimension?

I was taken aback and so was she as we met at the entrance, "Y..you're…."

"R..Ryuga? Is that you?" The girl asked closely as she took a better look at my face.

Suddenly, Yamata took control of me without warning, "H..Hana!?" he gasped shouting through my body at the sight of the pretty young girl with blue hair! Even I couldn't believe my own eyes, hundreds of miles…dimension miles from the City…and she was here in Academia's stronghold!? "You're here!?"

Hana immediately recognised the tone of voice and expression…she then gained an expression of pure joy and happiness, "Y..Yamata!? I..it's really you!" She then smiled and tears of joy began to run down her eyes, with a shriek of joy she then jumped out and then grabbed me!

"Ack!" I choked as she began squeezing me tightly out of happiness! "F..for a girl she's got a lot of upper body strength!"

"I never thought I'd ever see you again since you left! I've really missed you…." she teared up.

"Wh..what are you doing here!? Weren't you watching over the City!? Also it's dangerous! You're crazy to have come here by yourself!" Yamata called out looking down at her.

"H..hey! Are you using my body!?" I gasped from inside. "Borrowing is more like it." he replied turning an eye to me.

Hana then pouted before punching Yamata/Me in the gut!

WHACK!

"OWWW!" We both cried out before kneeling down, I almost felt as though I would spill out my lunch….

"What nerve!" she yelled, "Is that how you greet your old childhood friend whom you haven't seen for weeks now!?" she then huffed and turned around with arms crossed.

"S…sorry…." We both groaned.

"Hey see, it's okay I forgive you." She chuckled before turning around with a glad look, "Of course you did miss me right?"

"Y..yeah! I can how could I not!" Yamata replied before regaining focus, "But how'd you manage to get all the way out here to fusion dimension on your own?"

"Oh I didn't come here alone, I had help."

"Help? As in the lancers?"

She shook her head, "It's a little crazy to be honest, but I hitched a ride here along with another guy who looks just like you and Ryuga!"

Our eyes widened, "Say…what?"

"It's true! He had whitish hair and a white jacket hanging over his shoulders. If I remember, his name was Jin!" she answered.

"Is that right….." Yamata then clenched his fist, "Jin….when I get my hands on you, for putting my good friend through danger…I'll-" His cursing was then interrupted by Hana taking his/my hands.

"Never mind that, I'm just really glad to see you again…." she then brought herself closer to him.

"Y..yeah…me too…." Yamata replied as he embraced her too. "You know this doesn't change the fact I'm…in another guy's body you know." he said to her.

"I'm okay with that Yamata, no matter how you look on the outside you'll always be you and that will never change." she replied.

"Hehe, you don't know who much that makes me feel…" he chuckled.

As touching and sweet the moment was, I had to speak up, "Okay…this is getting pretty weird…."

"Just be glad we're alone," Yamata replied enjoying his moment while in control, "If anyone we know was here with us things would get way worse way more out of hand!"

And as if conveniently on cue…."Ryuga!" A familiar voice called, one I instantly recognised…uh oh….I turned around and noticed…Ayame…

"I stand corrected."

She then ran inside relieved to finally find me, "Huff…huff…Glad you see you're alright. I've been looking all over for you, but now-" She then stopped in her tracks and just stared, "Umm…what's going on? Am I interrupting something?"

"Okay…this is awkward…." Yamata and I thought looking at our situation.

Hana then looked up and noticed Ayame standing there, and then the fusion duel disk on her arm. She then glared at her, "Academia! You've made a huge mistake coming here! I'll-"

"Whoa whoa! Hana stop!" Yamata then took control once again and did a little karate chop on Hana's head just in time before she started something endless!

SMACK

"YOW!" She cried as she grasped her head in pain. I then took the chance to try and clear things up. "Hey Ayame! Glad to see you've been doing well!"

"Yeah, you too…" she muttered suspiciously, "Care to explain to me what is going on?" While she asked casually and curiously she actually was shaking sightly, with a bit of envy seeing another girl in the room with me.

"Err how should I explain this?" I scratched my head. At that moment, Hana then grabbed my shoulder and twisted me around to her….really frightening…smile expression, "Hey, what did you do that for Yamata? Also who's this girl here?" She then widened her eyes and snarled like a mad beast, "Have you been cheating on me behind my back!?"

"N..no! It's nothing like that really!" My synchro counterpart waved his hands in denial, "She's just-"

"Hey! What's going on here!? I demand to know now!" Ayame yelled impatiently. As we both turned, Hana then pushed us aside against the wall, "I'll deal with you later you no good two timer!" She then went up against the new arrival, "Okay you! I don't know how a fusion like you got acquainted with my friend Yamata, so answer me! What's your relationship with him!? How do you guys know each other!?"

"Relationship? Yamata?" Ayame then sweated thinking this new girl was crazy, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, but that there happens to be my friend Ryuga. You've defiantly got him mistaken with someone else."

"Friend!? You can't be serious!? From what I've heard of you guys have no friends and follow your so called Professor out of blind loyalty and nothing more! Bet you're just tricking my friend Yamata into believing you're comrades before taking advantage of the situation when he least expects it!" Hana retorted.

Ayame then growled furiously at Hana's remark, "How dare you!? Ryuga's an irreplaceable friend of mine and that will always be true! You're the one whose lost her mind! Bet maybe YOU'VE bailed out on him and gone after guys who looked like him the first time you see them! You lovesick puppy!"

Hana then sneered, "That's it! The gloves are off now! Hiyah!" At that point no words could describe what we were witnessing before our eyes….

"Whoa…This little 'love triangle' is starting to get way out of hand…." Yamata thought as the 2 girls began squabbling and cat fighting aggressively with one another.

"We should do something no doubt…" I sweated.

"We? Uh uh! I'm not going out there!" Yamata shook his head, "You do it! Besides I'm not good with these fragile situations and you're good with words and feelings remember? So we're cool right?"

"Some friend you are…." I groaned, but he had a point, any wrong word from HIS mouth could be easily misinterpreted, then we could both be in a situation deeper than a bottomless trap hole…

"H..Hey guys please stop this!" I spoke out nervously. At that moment they then turned to me with menacing looks, before grabbing me! "Well then, this looks like perfect timing." Ayame said.

"I agree….Let him settle it for us then." Hana answered.

"F…for what?" I squeaked nervously.

"Ryuga!"

"Yamata!"

"Tell me what she means to you!" They yelled while pointing at each other while looking at me/us furiously…..

That was one question had no one answer for, since it's partially Yamata's responsibility too. "At this rate, this little quarrel is gonna turn into a scene of bloodshed…." Yamata thought glad he wasn't alive now.

I then sweated really nervously looking in between the both of them, "Errr…little help here Yamata?"

"Hehe, sorry but its your body not mine. You talk okay?" he chuckled scratching his head before conveniently bailing out on me!

"What!? Why you….traitor!" I yelled inside at him. Leaving me alone to face the 2….close friends of ours….

"Well!?" They both growled staring down at my lonesome.

"Err…." I sweated nervously, one wrong word and it could be curtains for us…or should I say me….Well here goes….

 **(Later)**

Had no idea how I did it, but somehow…I was able to clear up the misunderstanding on my own…no thanks to a certain someone…but fortunately I was able to make peace between Hana and Ayame, as well as introducing them to one another and explaining everything that happened in the other dimensions until now. Fortunately, they seemed to take it well and everything calmed down.

"So there are 2 souls residing inside you then?" Ayame asked.

"Y..yeah…" I answered, "Without Yamata I may never would have made it this far, also, he's been doing great I promise. Right now he's….'resting' well." I stated, making sure I gave him a peace of my mind in my mind….

"H..Hey! Let me out of here! Sorry man! Can't you take a joke!" he cried having been restrained inside.

"Well…may he rest well until we find a way to separate you guys…" Hana stated hopefully to get her friend back soon as possible before facing Ayame, "Look…I'm sorry for the way I acted, I may have gotten carried away seeing a member of fusion associating with the guy who's..half my friend."

"It's fine, I don't blame you for not trusting me at first. We've done plenty of terrible things to countless innocent people before, but, you can be sure we'll make things right. I promise." Ayame replied.

"Well then, let's make sure you keep it then." Hana replied as they shook and then I joined in too.

"Now that that's settled, care to explain what's going on now? Also what's this place? In my years in Academia I've never once came into contact with this room before." Ayame stated as she looked around the place intriguingly.

"Yeah, this place is really creepy…" Hana replied uneasily.

"Oh this place…well it's a pretty long story…" I then told them both about how I ended up witnessing a duel earlier with a sickly Academia commander named Daitokuji who had opposed the Professor from the start. He had spent countless months preparing the reverse device to free all the captured souls, though the years hadn't been very kind to his own body. As a result after the duel, he then carded himself and wanted to remain that way as well.

"Wow…" Both Hana and Ayame couldn't believe their ears, it was heartbreaking just listening from start to finish, and they even notice tears were forming around my own eyes as well.

"I never once thought Daitokuji was like that…All the time he convinced himself to his lab I thought him nothing more than an obsessed man in science…To think he had been sacrificing his own time an life just to do this all on his own…." Ayame said sadly.

"I take back everything i said about you guys…Not all of you are bad…" Hana admitted.

"It's sad I know…but" I then put on a more serious look, "While we can't change what's been done, we can at least live on for him and remembering his wishes. Right now, we have to move forward and honour his end, it's pretty much all he wanted us to do. And I promise we will save everyone!"

Hana then stepped up to me with a serious expression, "You can count on me to keep fighting the good fight with you." she said firmly.

"Same here for me." Ayame answered as she stood up.

"Thanks you both, I…We…are really glad to have you with us." I finally freed Yamata from inside my mind, to his relief, and then we did a little hand pledge, the four of us vowing to see this through and help the lancers save the 4 dimensions.

Our moment and pledge was short-lived though, as a voice suddenly spoke out. "Well well what do we have here? A reunion I assume?"

We all turned and saw a large man at the entrance. He had long black hair and a pair of piercing eyes. He was also quite muscular despite wearing a high order cloak in blue, similar to that to Daitokuji….Wait..could he….

"I'll admit, as touching as this gathering is, regrettably, I'm afraid it's going to be very short lived." he chuckled as he walked in towards us.

"C…Commander Kagemaru!?" Ayame gasped in shock at the sight of the man. I saw the expression of pure fear and horror on her face, something I did not expect to see from my old friend. If she was afraid that meant he had to be a powerful duelist….

"You…know this guy?" Hana asked nervously seeing her sweat hard.

Ayame nodded, "He…is one of the Professor's most powerful commanders, in fact, he is in charge of nearly all the elites here in Academia. But his status isn't the only thing we fear about him, his power to back it up is even more terrifying!"

"H..how so?" I asked anxiously.

"He…possesses a powerful set of cards known as the sacred beasts! In fact, their power is so great all Kagemaru needed to completely and utterly destroy any opponent was merely one of them!" she shuddered.

"F..for real?" Hana then sweated herself and took a step back in fear!

"Say…what?" To think

"I see you haven't forgotten about me," he said, "Despite you being a traitor, for you to remember one of your superiors is at least somewhat touching and respectable." he smirked, "However, the time for words is over. Since you ahem made past the squadron I had so diligently put together for your capture, it seems I have no other choice but to take matters into my own hands." I then stepped forward.

"You must be the one Daitokuji spoke about!" I called out.

"Daitokuji? Ah, I remember now, you are one of the 2 boys the Professor assigned me to bring in as well as in league with the one who defeated that failure of a soldier Daitokuji correct?"

"How could you say that to your own comrade!?"

"Hehe, he was nothing but a mere pawn assigned to do his job and follow the Professor's orders through. Till he somehow went astray because of his weak heart and pitiful beliefs of 'true unity'. Besides, his time was pretty much up anyway, so I suppose he got a end deserving of a defective traitor of Academia." the commander in blue gloated.

"Why you….." I growled angrily. Hana and Ayame couldn't believe their ears, to think that Academia had no loyalty or honor among themselves….Ayame was even more glad to have left their cause, while Hana was more determined to help us put a stop to them…if they weren't up against one of the higher-ups so soon….

Kagearu then smirked looking up at the machine Daitokuji and worked so hard to build over many months, "Hehe, so that must be the wretched device he constructed behind our backs all this time. That old fool thought he would actually get away with such a deceitful act, hehe. Once destroy it and you all for good, all traces of that scum's existence will be wiped clean from our grounds for good. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

We were furious at his discrediting of the honourable man that was once Daitokuji, as I remembered him smiling and giving us his final wishes to put a stop to Academia's plans before selling himself away into a card….I'm not about to let his end be dishonoured nor fail his trust! "Grrr….I won't let you discredit a great man like him! He had conviction and ideals! And I vowed the carry them on in memory of him starting now! Let's settle this with a duel!" Yamata and I yelled angrily.

"Oh? You wish to duel? Did I get you rattled all because I talked down upon the mere treacherous swine? How very amusing. You certainly have plenty of courage or not a lot of smarts, let's go with the latter." he chuckled, "Nevertheless, I'll have to do away with you eventually per Professor's orders, so let it be done!"

"Gladly…." I followed.

"Ryuga!? Are you crazy!?" Ayame gasped, "I know you want to avenge Daitokuji, but this is-"

"I know what I'm doing Ayame!" I yelled back to her surprise. "It's not just that, if I don't fight many more innocents will get hurt because of me! I'm not going to sit back anymore, it's time I took action and put a stop to this once and for all!" I shouted determined ready to duel!

"Ryuga….N..no, you're right…." Ayame finally submitted, "Then good luck Ryuga! I know you'll win somehow! I just know it!"

"You too Yamata! Kick this guy's butt!" Hana followed, "Please….don't you dare lose…."

"Consider it done Hana! He's duelling the dream team! He isn't gonna stand a chance!" Yamata called out to her for inside me.

Fafnir and Bahamut on the other hand weren't as enthusiastic as we were though. "You feel that brother?"

He nodded uneasily sensing the power of 3 powerful beasts emanating from Kagemaru, "I sense a great evil dwelling in the depths of that man's cards…If Ryuga or Yamata drop their guard down for even a second….it may be the last mistake they'll ever make…."

We both then activated our duel disks. "Hahaha! You have don't just ave youth! But also courage and spirit! However, let's see how well that fares against the power of my sacred beasts!" Kagemaru gloated.

 **Field Spell, Crossover**

The room was enveloped in blue space as the action cards dispersed across the platforms and room.

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Kagemaru: 4000**

"I'll start this off! Here goes" I then took 2 cards from my hand, "I use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 10 Wish dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid both monsters out who rose in pillars of light, "With the scale I can summon level 2-9 monsters all at once! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights shot out, "Come forth! Kabuki dragon!" A japanese style dragon took to my field, "And the embodiment of my very heart and resolve! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" My partner appeared on the field with a mighty roar!

Ayame then observed my field, "Ryuga's off to a good start, hope he can keep it that way…."

"So this is the infamous pendulum summon I've heard so much about….Impressive I must say…." Kagemaru stated as he observed, "However, I shall soon prove that even this form of summoning doesn't come close to my skill." he then thought.

"I now place a card facedown and end my turn." I concluded, "Alright Kagemaru! Let's see if those sacred beasts are as powerful as you claim them to be!" I challenged.

He then chuckled at my response, "Hahaha! Yes let's….My draw!" he then smirked after seeing his card, "I'll start my turn by placing these 3 trap cards facedown." Kagemaru then placed 3 cards onto his field.

"3 trap cards? Has he lost it?" Hana muttered suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayame asked.

"When you lay facedown cards, you never have to reveal whether they are spells or traps." she answered.

"That makes sense…." Ayame replied.

Kagemaru then smirked, "Unless of course you happen to be summoning a sacred beast."

"What!? Already!?" Yamata gasped.

I then sweated anxiously, "Well…after hearing how powerful this guy's monsters are….I actually wanted to see at least one of them up close…." I stated.

"Hehehe, you should be more careful of what you wish for young Ryuga." Kagemaru chuckled, "I sacrifice my 3 trap cards to summon the first sacred beast!" The traps revealed themselves as Breakthrough Skill, Mischief of the gnomes and Divine Wrath. They then glowed and changed into lights which struck the ground, causing a massive pillar of fire and lave to erupt from the ground!

"Wh..what's happening!?" Hana gasped as she covered herself with her arm.

"Something bad no doubt!" Ayame followed worried.

"Brace yourself Ryuga!" Fafnir warned me as Bahamut growled baring his fangs.

"Erupt from the raging flames of fury! Rise and burn all before you to ash! Come forth! Uria! Lord of Searing Flames!" The lava pillar then twisted into a serpentine shape before a red dragon like monster emerged from it with an earthshaking roar!

"On second thought…I take back what I just said…." I said with my knees shaking weakly.

"Hehe, I'm afraid it's far too late for take backs. Now I activate Uria's special ability! Trap destruction!" At his command, Uria then unleashed a sonic roar which caused my facedown card, Urgent tuning, to shatter into pieces!

"No!" I gasped as my card shattered which I planned on saving for later. I then turned back with frustration, "Explain yourself what just happened!"

"Gladly, you see once per turn, Uria can destroy one of your facedown cards, and unfortunately you can't activate any spells and traps in response to this ability!" Kagemaru gloated, "And in case you were curious as to Uria's attack points, he receives 1000 points per trap card in my graveyard. And at last count, I have 3, for a total of 3000 attack points!" The red dragon monster then roared as flames began to surge through its body and powering it up greatly!

 **?-3000**

"3000 attack points…." I stated worried.

"It's even with Bahamut now…." Ayame followed sweating.

"Indeed, however your dragon's time will come eventually. But for now, Uria! Reduce Kabuki dragon to slag! Hyper Blaze!" Uria opened his jaws and fired a powerful stream of flames towards Kabuki dragon!

I quickly responded to my own backup plan, "Not so fast! Kabuki dragon's special ability activates! Once per turn, when you attack one of my monsters, I can change that monster's mode! So now Kabuki dragon switches to defence mode! Thus sparing me from any damage this turn!" Kabuki dragon then crouched down and curled its snake like body to shield itself from damage before exploding from the intense flames!

"Urgh….That was close…." I stated, even though I took no damage, the impacts from the attack still were very intense!

"So you saved yourself from damage. No matter, your luck will run out sooner than you think." Kagemaru scoffed unsatisfied, "It's your turn now."

"To do what? That thing's way too powerful!" Hana gasped.

"Don't give up on him just yet," Ayame replied to Hana's doubt and worry.

"Huh?"

"If I know Ryuga and…Yamata, they won't let something like this stop them." she said observing the match.

I then narrowed my eyes, "If I lose, it's over for all of us…" I then looked to my side seeing our 2 friends there worried, "No way I'll put the 2 of them in danger! I'm continuing this!" I decided, "Let's go! My draw!" i drew, "I play the spell pot of greed! Now I draw 2 cards!" I then drew, "

"Alright Bahamut! Attack Uria Lord of Searing Flames!"

"Huh!?" The girls gasped.

"What did you say!?" My dragon responded just as surprised.

"Just trust me!" I assured. He then looked at my assured face then nodded, "Very well…." He then spread his wings and flew up high before charging a white beam in his mouth!

"Hmm? Trying to end it in a draw I presume?" the blue commander asked expecting more from me as Uria countered Bahamut's attack with Hyper Blaze!

"No way, as if I'd use such a weak strategy! I've got this to help me!" I called out as I hopped up a platform and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell Assault! This grants Bahamut an additional 600 attack points!" The spell powered up Bahamut as his beam attack became brighter and larger!

 **3000-3600**

"What!? That makes it stronger than my Lord of Searing Flames!" he gasped.

"Exactly! Now go Bahamut! Take out Uria with supreme sacred strike!"

"With pleasure!" he roared as his attack soon pushed back Uria's flames, hitting its mark dead centre of his chest, causing him to roar furiously before exploding!

 **Kagemaru: 4000-3400**

"Gah! Urgh…." Kagemaru grunted as the impact shook him slightly.

"And that's a hit!" I followed.

"Alright he did it!" Hana cheered gladly.

"Just as I expected him to…" Ayame smiled impressed that I was able to overcome one of the commander's mightiest monsters.

"Hehehe, very impressive." Kagemaru chuckled while clapping mildly, "It seems you are every bit the duelist I expected you to be. That shall make defeating you all the more satisfying and then, once I bring you to the Professor himself, he shall great reward me!"

"The Professor again…." I thought seriously, "Forget Kagemaru! I'll never let you take me or my friends in!" I yelled, "And this should prove it! Dragon's charge! Thanks to this quick spell, when my dragon destroys a monster in battle, I get to draw a card, and if it's a monster I can normal summon it! So let's see!" I drew then smiled, "Alright! I drew Golem Dragon! Now I normal summon it in defence mode!" My large rock dragon appeared on the field with its arms in front.

"Ahaha…Is that boulder of a monster supposed to frighten me? I can easily crush that lizard into pieces if I wanted to!" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Is that so, how about I end my turn with another facedown card! Let's see you handle that!" I concluded.

"Ha! Then let's see how you handle this." He then drew then smirked once more, "I activate Uria's special ability! By merely discarding this trap card known as Meteor Flare…..Hahahaha….." He then chuckled deviously as he discarded the trap, which then caused a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground!

"Oh no…."

"Don't tell me…."

We then looked on in shock as the flames soon twisted around before reforming Uria! "No way!" I gasped.

"Impossible! It's back now!?" Yamata exclaimed with Bahamut and Fafnir caught off guard!

"Hahaha! As Lord of Searing Flames, one of Uria's special abilities is to be resurrected! Just like the immortal phoenix! All that is required, is to discard a single trap card from my hand during my next main phase." Kagemaru chuckled at my distraught expression.

"Say what!?" I exclaimed, "Basically he'll just rising keep again and again whenever it reaches your turn!"

"What kind of overpowered effect is that!?" Hana gasped.

Ayame narrowed her eyes seriously. "What's worse…With another trap in the graveyard, Uria gains another 1000 attack points. Meaning each time he returns, he comes back even stronger than last time!"

 **?-4000**

"If we don't get rid of those traps, we might end up in the graveyard ourselves!" Fafnir stated worried.

"Grrr…This one is formidable indeed…" Bahamut growled.

Kagemaru then continued, "Next I play MY pot of greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." After drawing he then smirked, "Excellent, this will do very nicely, the perfect stage has now been set for your downfall! I activate the field spell called Fallen Paradise!"

"Say what!? A field spell!?"

The room soon transformed into a barren wasteland…It was heartbreaking and very unsightly just looking at the entire place.

"Horrible…." Ayame stated as she gazed upon the desolate landscape.

"How awful…." Hana thought sadly seeing it.

Kagemaru on the other hand had the opposite reaction, "Isn't it glorious? This field happens to be the home ground of the sacred beasts, and as long as I control at least one of them, this field allows me to draw 2 additional cards every round, so let's see what we've got here." He then grinned eagerly to put his next move into play, "Hehe, this certainly isn't your lucky day."

"How so?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll show you." he responded taking a card, "First I activate the continuos spell Triangle Force!" The spell revealed itself, "When activated, I am then allowed to activate 2 more Triangle Forces straight from my deck!" The 2 other copies appeared onto the field.

"If that's all they do then they serve no other purpose, so why bother activating them or having them in your deck in the first place?" I thought puzzled before I realised something, "Unless!"

"Hehe, it appears that you've caught on to my plan. Now watch as I now sacrifice my 3 Triangle Forces in order to call forth the second sacred beast!" The 3 spells then glowed before becoming encased in ice and then shattering into pieces and then collecting together as one! "Descend from the sky in divine lightning! Strike down all who oppose you mercilessly! Descend! Hamon! Lord of Striking Thunder!" The ice shards glowed yellow before growing, and then exploding from them was a giant yellow skeleton like monster with enormous wings and pincers!

"Look at that!" Hana called out in shock.

"I see it alright…." Ayame was beginning to feel unsure if I could pull it off, she knew that all Commander Kagemaru needed was one sacred beast to win his duels, now he had 2…

Soon both colossal beasts with insane attack points stared down at Bahamut and me. And I didn't like it one bit. Yamata then girt his teeth frustratedly, "Great…just when one mega monster with 4000 attack points wasn't enough…"

"Now we've got 2 to contend with…." I followed.

"Ryuga…" Ayame thought worried as she clasped her hands together.

"Please be strong…" Hana followed just as worried.

Kagemaru then smirked seeing my worry, but decided to give us a small chance out of generosity, "Fortunately for you, Uria's resurrection ability comes with a minor drawback. On the turn he is revived, he can't attack, nor is he able to use his other abilities so your facedown cards are safe this round."

"Phew, finally something good for a change…."

"However, that won't change my strategy in the slightest! With Hamon on the field I won't need him to attack! He'll fill in for Uria just fine!" Kagemaru then prepared to wage another attack! "Now Hamon! Attack his Bahamut! Strike him down mercilessly!" Hamon then fired a beam of light into the sky which then struck back down as a bolt of lightning!

"Not so fast! As long as Golem Dragon remains on my field, you can't attack another dragon type monster but it!" Golem dragon then glowed orange causing the lightning bolt to change target to it!

"It's a good thing I have this ready! I activate the effect of breakthrough skill from my graveyard!" he revealed.

"From the graveyard!?" Yamata gasped.

"He sent that earlier when he summoned Uria!" Hana noted.

"I see, so he sacrificed more than just simple traps. He sent traps that could use their effects from the graveyard as well, so he can fully utilise them whenever he chose…." I said realising that I may be dealing with a veteran Academia duelist.

"You're much more intelligent than I first anticipated. And now due to my trap's effect I can negate the abilities of one of your monsters! So I'll choose your golem dragon! Let's see how he'll protect you now!" The trap then banished itself causing Golem dragon's aura to fade!

 **4000-3000**

"Check it out! Old hothead's just lost attack points!" Yamata called out noticing Uria's decrease in strength and making me and then the others look.

"Even though Uria loses 1000 attack points due to this move, it's a small price to pay when I get to take out a large portion of your LIFE points with Hamon! Now go! Obliterate Bahamut with Cerulean Skyfire!" Hamon resumed his attack by causing the lightning to fire down on Bahamut!

"Ryuga!" he called out to me in a panic as the attack came closer!

"Not so fast Kagemaru!" I yelled as I ran to the side and grabbed an action card between some rocks, "I activate another action spell! Battle change! During this battle phase I can choose the targets of your attacks!I activate t Now for the rest of this turn, I can choose the targets of your monsters' attacks!

"What's this!?" he yelled caught off guard.

"So now your attack is once again redirected to Golem dragon!" The bolt of lightning then shifted away from Bahamut to Golem dragon who growled in pain before succumbing to the attack!

"Urgh…Sorry Golem…." I thought inside. Bahamut then looked on sadly at his ally's sacrifice before facing our foes once more.

"Tch! Very well, it makes very little difference to me though." Kagemaru grunted before smiling, "Now I activate Hamon's effect! Unfortunately for you, should he happen to destroy a monster in battle, which he just did, you take a 1000 points of damage as a result!"

"Say what!?" I gasped as the clouds began to gather in the sky once more.

"But don't worry, this won't hurt….me! Hehehe! Go Hamon! Strike him down with divine punishment!" Hamon shrieked and called forth a bolt of lightning from the sky which struck down on me! The force of the electrical attack was unbelievable! It was as if I was getting shocks directly from the core of a power plant!

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" Yamata and I screamed.

"RYUGA! YAMATA!" Ayame and Hana gasped respectively seeing me get blown back a couple of feet away!

 **Ryuga: 4000-3000**

"Urgh….You okay man?" Yamata groaned.

"Urgh…do I look okay?" I grunted narrowing my eyes at his outrageous question! I mean, 'did it hurt?' Of course it did!

"S..sorry….I don't know what else to say…." he replied.

"Shocking isn't it?" Kagemaru taunted as I glared at him, "The only thing that would surprise me even more is if you decided to continue. If you were smart you'd see that continuing this match would be out of the question. The right thing to do would be to yield and give in."

"Tch! You're just like all the others…" I grunted catching his attention.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." I replied, "You telling me to give up? You may be a commander, but you're just the same as all the other Academia members we lancers battled to get here! If I gave up now then all those sacrifices and battles we waged to get here would be for nothing! So if you think I'd quit now just because of a minor setback like this-"

Yamata and I the spoke together, "You're dead wrong!"

"Y…Yamata!?" Hana recognised that very same expression, at that point she really knew he was inside me, "Don't give up! You can beat this guy I know it!"

"She's right!" Ayame followed, "We believe in you!"

Hearing our friends encouraging us was enough to help me get back on my feet and reenergise our monsters' will to fight! "You hear that! I'm seeing this match to the end! Win or lose!"

"Hmph, you really are a glutton for punishment." Kagemaru scoffed, "But if you insist I'll be more than happy to oblige. Very well then, you can have your waste of a turn, the good it'll do you."

"Oh it'll be more than good you'll see. I draw!" after drawing I narrowed my eyes, "This should come in handy for later, but for now…"

"I activate Magician dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can banish a spell card from my graveyard in order to activate its effect! And I choose pot of greed! So now I draw 2 more cards!" I then drew once more.

"Pendulum effects? That's one manoeuvre I wasn't expecting…." the commander noted.

I then looked at Bahamut who nodded, "Alright Bahamut! Go on and show Uria who's in charge! Supreme Sacred Strike!" Bahamut then took to the air and charged straight down at the Flaming Sacred Beast! At the moment I quickly ran to the nearest action card I could find!

"Again?"

"Is Ryuga planning to rely on action cards? Something tells me Kagemaru isn't going to be taking this lying down…" Ayame thought, and sure enough she was right.

"If you think I'll just sit back and let you do as you please you're wrong!" The commander then rushed towards the side and smashed down a rock with his fist to our surprise! In the process he pulled out the action spell that was buried there!

"I activate the action spell Crush action! This destroys the action card in your hand and prevents either of us from adding any action cards for this turn! So say goodbye to that power boost you were hoping to give your dragon!"

"Tch!" I grunted as the action card exploded in my hand! I then looked up to see Bahamut and Uria then clashed with one another evenly until their respective beam attacks collided and they both exploded!

Kagemaru held out his arm to shield himself, "You fool! All you did was sacrifice your own monster while on my next turn, I can easily revive Uria leaving you open to a direct attack!"

"Not quite, you see Pendulum monsters share one thing in common with your Lord of searing flames Kagemaru." I replied.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked intrigued.

"Simple! They're immortal! No matter how many times they are destroyed they'll just keep coming back! So observe as I pendulum summon!" A single stream of light shot out, "Be reborn! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" My dragon partner returned to the field fully energised!

"I see…so basically no matter how many times pendulum monsters are destroyed, they go to the extra deck instead, where they can then be revived over and over again…how interesting…."

I then took a card from my hand, "I place another card facedown and end my turn." I concluded.

"Phew, at least now we've got a monster to keep us safe from Hamon, since Uria can't attack on the turn he revives." Yamata said relieved.

"Yeah, somehow I don't feel that'll last…." I thought to myself anxiously as our powerful foe began his move.

"Before I begin my turn, I activate the effect of Meteor Flare from my graveyard!" Kagemaru announced!

"The trap he discarded earlier last turn!?"

"By skipping my draw phase, I can add this card from my graveyard to my hand instead!" He added the trap back to his hand.

"Oh no…with that back…"

"You are very observant, guess that means I can skip the explanation! Now I revive Uria once more by discarding this trap! Rise up once more!" A pillar of fire erupted from the ground and then emerging from the flames was Uria!…Again…

"This is starting to get annoying…." I grunted.

 **?-3000**

"It's back again…With 3000 attack points." Hana scowled.

"Don't worry, he can't attack with it since Hamon's out. Also, even if Hamon does attack and inflicts damage, Ryuga'll still have points remaining so he'll still pass this turn!" Ayame spoke out.

"Oh?" Kagemaru chuckled amused hearing her words, "How about we put that to the test? First, I activate fallen Paradise's effect, allowing me to draw 2 new cards from my deck." He drew, "And now, I shall wage an attack against Bahamut! Strike down that gnat with Cerulean Skyfire!" Hamon then screeched loudly as he fired another lightning bolt at Bahamut! "But I won't let it end just like that! Time to tip the odds in my favour!" I noticed he was heading for an action card at a pile of rocks in the distance across the field!

"Better get a move on Ryuga!" Yamata yelled frantically.

"I was just about to!" I replied as I quickly responded by running in the opposite direction! I noticed a card lying on the ground and he noticed one further up. We raced towards out respective cards with the girls in the background shaking anxiously to see who would make it first!

"Come on…."

"You can do it!"

Motivated by the pleas of our friends, and the support from Yamata I was able to make it to the card second sooner! "Alright!" I called out grabbing my card first!

"Tch!" Kagemaru grunted as he just grabbed his. I then activated mine as soon as I had it! "I activate the action spell Overpass! Now the attack points of our monster switch till the end of this turn!" Bahamut then swapped points with Hamon! Allowing him to easily evade the incoming lightning bolt before charging in at Hamon's head!

 **3000-4000**

 **4000-3000**

Kagemaru then grit his teeth furiously, "Grrr….Then you leave me no other choice! I play the action spell Powerize! This grants Hamon an additional 1000 attack points!" Soon the spell charged Hamon up making his strength even to Bahamut's! The golden sacred beast then fired a beam of lightning from his jaws at my incoming dragon!

 **3000-4000**

"They're going down together!"

"I don't think so!" I yelled in response.

"What!?" he gasped.

"I activate the trap Dragon's endurance! With this, when a dragon type monster is attacked, this turn all battle damage is negated as well as the destruction of my monster! So the only one going down in this battle is Hamon!" Bahamut was then coated in a protective shield aura. "Hehe, guess that makes 2 sacred beast monsters slain by yours truly." he smiled.

"Nooo!" Kagemaru gasped as Bahamut fired his beam attack which then overpowered Hamon's attack, hitting its mark and causing him to explode!

"Yes! No way he can possibly bring back that beast now!" Hana cheered with Ayame breathing a sigh of relief, "He might just pull this off…"

"Grrr!" Kagemaru growled as the covered himself from the impacts, "These desperate moves change nothing! A child like you can never stop my beasts! As you'll soon see!" He then grabbed another card from his hand furiously! "I play Resurrection Tribute! Since my monster was destroyed in battle, I can destroy one of your monsters! Consider this payback!"

Bahamut then glowed red and roared in pain before exploding!

"Argh!" he roared before exploding!

"Bahamut!" I cried in shock before facing Kagemaru angrily.

"This guy's really getting on my nerves now!" Yamata yelled.

"Tch! He won't be gone for long! Next turn I'll bring him back you'll see!" I shouted angrily.

"Perhaps, but he's not the only one who'll return from the dead. Due to my spell's second effect I can bring back any monster of my choice in defence mode! So I revive Hamon! Lord of striking Thunder!" A series of lighting bolts struck down from the sky before erupting in a blaze, and appearing was Hamon once more!

"Not good…." I stated.

"No way! After all that work he just brought that gargantuan of a behemoth back again!?" Hana cried in alarm.

"Commander Kagemaru really knows how to draw out the power of his sacred beasts to their fullest potential…." Ayame thought worried for my safety.

"Alright, enough toying around. It's time I started trying!" he yelled to our surprise, "I activate the spell Phantasmal Matyrs! When Uria and Hamon are both out on my field, by sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon 3 Phantasmal Matyr tokens to my field!" He discarded 2 cards from his hand causing 3 skeletal fiend like monsters to merge onto his field. "But wait, since the spell, card of compensation, was just sent to the graveyard from my hand, I'm allowed to draw 2 additional cards from my deck." He then drew 2 more.

"3 monsters with 0 attack and defence points? What could he possibly do with those?" Yamata wondered.

"Something tells me they won't stay for long…." I thought out loud..

"Very perceptive, these 3 pawns are nothing more than mere sacrifices for seething greater! Now I tribute all 3 of my phantasmal matyr tokens in order to summon the final sacred beast!" A swirl of dark clouds soon gathered above all of us, and blue lightening began to strike down on the ground. Suddenly a massive beam of blue light shot down from the clouds, creating massive shockwaves in its wake!

"What's happening now!?" I cried as I tried to cover myself up, with Ayame and Hana taking cover behind some boulders to little avail! "Just when things couldn't get anymore crazy!"

"From deep within the pits of endless darkness! Appear before us and drag all before you into eternal nightmares! Appear! Raviel! Lord of Phantasms!" Kagemaru called as a giant blue demon monster erupted from the ground with 4000 attack points with a terrifying roar!

"Okay…definitely not friendly…." Yamata squeaked at the monster's appearance.

"You think?" I thought back sweating like crazy!

"Not good…he's managed to assemble all 3 of them onto his field!" Ayame gasped in horror at the sight of all 3 colossal monsters! With Hana utterly speechless.

"I will admit Ryuga, you are indeed an exceptional duelist. In fact, you are the very first duelist to make me call forth all 3 of my most powerful monsters onto my field! You should be honoured." Kagemaru calmly stated while his 3 sacred beasts stared down at me.

"Gee…how generous of you….Too bad I don't share any of your enthusiasm in the slightest." I replied looking up worried. It was as I was looking at death itself! I've been in plenty of tight jams before, but none were as severe as this!

"Don't say that, I never even expected someone like you to push me to this very extreme, and that most certainly is a feat worthy of my respect." Kagemaru confessed, "And as proof, I swear from here on out I shall hold nothing back! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Phew and there's chapter 86. Took a while to plan but hope it's been good so far. Ryuga now has to contend with all of Kagemaru's scared beasts out at once! Will he and Yamata be able to protect their friends and overcome this mighty obstacle! Find out next chapter! Also hope you enjoy the little humorous moment I added at the start, hope the dialogue was just right too.**

 **I used the anime effects of the scared beasts here as well as the anime card meteor flare to combo with Uria's revive ability. Cool right? As always leave your comments and reviews.**


	87. Chapter 87-Overcoming the beasts

Chapter 87

Overcoming the beasts

"Boy…things really aren't looking up for us are they?" Yamata thought out loud with me grunting in annoyance, "No they are not…." Before us was Kagemaru and his 3 most powerful monsters, the sacred beasts, fired throughout Academia as among the fusion dimension's most powerful monsters…..Ayame and Hana stood at the sidenlnes parlaysed with fear and worry, "Ryuga…Yamata…What will you guys do now?"

"Hahaha! Well Ryuga? Ready to admit defeat and surrender to your superior? If you do, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make no sure no harm comes to you nor your friends." he offered.

"Grrr, you keep your precious offer Kagemaru. If we surrender now then all those battles we fought to get here would be for nothing! And besides, the first rule of duelling is that it never ends until the last card is drawn or the last lifepoint lost!" I yelled.

"You tell him Ryuga!"

"Take him down! We know you can!"

"Tch! This is why I hate teenagers…." Kagemru growled in annoyance, "You obviously don't know when you're beaten but if you insist on going through with this then by all means go ahead."

"I will. Draw!" I drew, "I now pendulum summon!" 2 lights shot out, "Be reborn Bahamut!" My dragon partner returned from the extra deck fully charged! "And now the tuner monster dread dragon!" A small red dragon monster with dreadlock hair appeared next to him.

"A tuner monster?" Kagemaru questioned, "Before you continue I activate Raviel's effect! Each time you summon a monster I can special summon a scared beast token! Since you called 2 monsters out, I get 2 tokens." 2 miniature versions of Raviel appeared on the sides of the battlefield in defence mode.

Hana's eyes widened at the sight of the monster, "That's one of Yamata's favourite tuners….So he really is inside Ryuga…."

"Don't tell me….He's going to…." Ayame thought expecting something great.

Looking at the current setup and the field, the conditions were more than perfect, "Alright Ryuga! Give those freaks a taste of some real firepower! Show them the true inferno!"

"Exactly what I was thinking Yamata," I replied eagerly as our comeback began, "I tune level 2 dread dragon to level 8 Bahamut sacred dragon of Hope!" Dread dragon changed into 2 rings for Bahamut to fly through, who soon shot through as a stream of fire! "Dragon emperor with blazing passion, harness the mighty wildfire within your resolve and rise from the untameable inferno! I synchro summon! Level 10! Bahamut! Blazing dragon of the Inferno!" Appearing from the stream of fire was my synchro Bahamut who erupted in a blaze of glory!

"That's one fiery synchro…" Ayame commented impressed.

Kagemaru then smirked, "Not bad, but since Hamon is in defence mode you can't attack any other monster accept it! And even if you do manage to get past it using an action card, my remaining 2 beasts will tear you apart next round!" he gloated confidently.

"That will soon change Kagemaru! When my sacred dragon Bahamut is used in a synchro summon, that synchro monster gains attack points equal to its level x 200! Since blazing dragon is level 10, he now gets 2000 attack points!" Blazing dragon then flared up with sacred dragon's soul.

 **3800-5800**

"What!? 5800 attack points!?"

"There's more! My Sacred dragon has another synchro effect you should know about! The new monster now gains an additional attack for each synchro material used in its synchro summon!" Yamata announced through me.

"Wait…so that means…."

"All 3 of those beasts are going down this instant!" I answered as I commanded Bahamut, "Alright Bahamut! Incinerate all of them with inferno overdrive!" Bahamut roared acknowledging my orders as he took to the sky and fired a massive stream off fire upon the 3 beasts!

"Not so fast! I activate the special ability of my necro gardna from my graveyard!" (Discarded earlier using Phantasmal matyrs) Kagemaru called out as the dark armoured warrior appeared in spirit form before the flames, "By removing this card in my graveyard from play, I can negate one attack!"

"I don't so! You see when Blazing dragon of the Inferno attacks, they can't be negated!" I countered.

"What!? Its' attacks cannot be negated!?" Kagemaru gasped in shock as Bahamut's flames incinerated through necro gardna and then hit their marks! All 3 sacred beasts roared in pain under the immense might of the flames before exploding!

BOOOMMM!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried as the flames erupted in his face. A massive explosion erupted from the battle causing us all to shield ourselves from the impacts.

"Nice move."

"They did it!"

As great as it sounded, it seemed almost too easy…. I hardened my gaze trying to see through the smoke, but what appeared from it was a surprise, Kagemaru still stood firm with a grin on his face and his points hadn't changed at all!

"Huh!? He hasn't lost a point!" Yamata gasped in shock and I was just as astounded. We then noticed there was a wall in front of him, and bizarrely it was made out of Hamon's remains! "What the!?"

"Hehe, a good try I must admit." he chuckled, "But if Hamon is ever destroyed while in defence mode, all damage dealt to me becomes 0, so I'm afraid that this duel is far from over." The bone shield then disappeared after.

"Grrr….we almost had him…." I grunted annoyed, "No matter, we've still got this! All 3 of your beasts are down and out! No way you'll be able to bring them all back!" I called out feeling confident that our victory was within our reach, "But still…just in case I play this card facedown."

"He's right! Ryuga's got the advantage now!"

"Yeah! That commander's the one who's cornered now!" Hana added to Ayame's comment.

"Oh? Is that so? The boldness of the naive and young, it seems I'll just have to prove how wrong you really are." he chuckled as he drew.

"Huh? He's not going to add back Meteor Flare?" I thought puzzled.

"I have no more need for it, for you see I have something much better in mind." he said, "I activate the effect of my Mischief of the Gnomes trap card from my graveyard!" he announced out loud.

"Another graveyard trap…."

"By banishing this card, this turn the levels of all monsters in our hand are reduced by 1! And with that, I can now summon this level 5 monster which is now a level 4! Rise dark summoning beast!" A dark fiend monster which shared traits similar to the 3 beasts appeared on his field.

"0 attack points? Why do I get the feeling that isn't good?" Yamata thought to himself with Bahamut growling with agitation.

"I now activate dark summoning beast's special ability!" he announced, "By sacrificing this monster, I can revive all 3 of the sacred beasts that are sleeping in my graveyard right this moment!" Dark summoning beast then became enveloped in light before causing a massive well of power to erupt from the ground!

"Say what!?" I gasped.

"All 3 at once!?" Hana and Ayame were stunned beyond belief! Very soon the 3 scared beasts appeared in full form before our unbelieving eyes, and each of them bored an expression that screamed vengeance for their previous defeats! "And just like that, my 3 beasts are right back on my field. It's like you're right back you're started isn't it?" Kagemaru chuckled with pride as he pulled off what seemed to the the impossible, "Now Uria's ability activates! Trap destruction! With it I destroy the facedown card you just placed!" Uria then let out a sonic roar which shattered my trap!

"No….my iron resolve…." I grunted as the waves continued to rattle me.

"That was…the trap I gave him…." Ayame thought feeling moved I still kept it, and to see it go like that…

"For Academia monsters, they really are persistent…." Fafnir grunted annoyed at the sight of our hard work having gone to waste.

"Grrr…they just won't stay down…." I grunted.

"You aren't any better at staying down yourself. Now due to fallen paradise's effect, I draw 2 additional cards from my deck since I now control all 3 of my sacred beasts." He then drew but then a disgusting grin, larger than any one I've seen from him, appeared on his face, and that was NOT a good sign in the least. "Hehehe…HAHAHAHA!"

"Why is he laughing maniacally?" Hana asked uneasily.

"My guess is…it has something to do with his new hand…." Ayame thought, "Please be careful you two…."

I then sweated anxiously just wondering what he had now, "Ryuga, remember when I said that you were right back where you started? I'm afraid I have to disagree, things are NOT the same as before!"

"H…how so?" I asked.

He then answered, "By now you've realised that each and every one of my sacred beasts are powerful and formidable. But not invincible. However, they soon will be when I play this spell card!" he announced as he held it out, it soon gained a dark black aura which was more than enough to notify its sinister power!

"What is it!?" I called out.

"You're about to find out! I activate Dimension fusion destruction! By banishing all 3 of my scared beasts which are on my field I can then fuse them together into their most supreme form!" he announced.

"F….fuse them!?" Yamata and I cried in shock.

"No way!"

"Those 3 are already powerful enough! When combined…." Ayame couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors Kagemaru had planned.

"AHAHAHAHA! As you can see, my young friends, things are not the same! They are much worse!" He declared as his spell emitted large amounts of dark miasma which then began to enshroud the field and the 3 sacred beast monsters! Raviel, Hamon and Uria soon changed into blue, yellow and red orbs before fusing in the banish portal generated by the card! "Great beasts who possess the powers of chaos and destruction itself! Fire, thunder and darkness! Merge your legendary power and fury into an unstoppable force and send all into oblivion! I fusion summon! Arise! Level 12! Armityle the Chaos Phantasm!" Rising out of the shadows was a horrific fined fusion monster which looked like something out of a nightmare. It retained various features from all 3 of its components and they were mashed together into a nightmare of a monster! The sight of it was truly spine chilling….Even Bahamut and Fafnir were feeling uneasy having to face such a creature…

"Whoa…." Hana could only say.

"Man…and I thought the 3 sacred stooges couldn't get any uglier….." Yamata thought in shock and disgust at the grotesque and horrifying fusion monster that appeared before us. I then noticed something clearly wasn't right wit this monster, not just the vibe it was giving but also its attack strength.

"0…0 attack points?"

"Again? He banished all 3 of his mighty monsters for that?" Hana questioned.

"Hehe, never judge a monster by its cover little girl. Armityle is far more powerful than he appears, even more so than his components." Kagemaru smirked, "You see even though I'm not allowed to conduct my battle phase due to my Dark summoning beast's side effect, I am allowed to use his special ability! One that shall bring you to your knees this moment without having even need to attack!"

"Say what!?"

"I don't believe it!"

"Then allow me to explain, I'll make a believer out of you all soon enough! Once per turn, Armityle can inflict 10000 points of battle damage to any monster on my opponent's field regardless of their attack strength!"

"No Way!" Yamata and Fafnir gasped.

"That's insane! 10000 points of damage!? No one could ever withstand that!" Hana followed.

"You've got to be joking! No way any monster could possess such a power!" I gasped astounded at the monster's immense ability.

"Well then, here comes the punchline! With only 3000 life points left, once I unleash his ability upon your pitiful dragon this instant you're finished! Armityle! Erase them from existence with Transmigration wave!" The great fiend monster then began to generate a giant lavender orb from its mouth arm and chest which began to grow in tremendous size!

"RYUGA!"

"YAMATA!" they cried in horror at the immense devastation of the area as they came to.

"Hahahaha! Victory is mine!" Kagemaru laughed seeing as though there was nothing left. But soon a voice spoke out catching everyone's attention.

"Not quite yet."

"What!?" Peering through the ashes of destruction, I stood out shielded by a pink forcefield and having lost only half my life points!

 **Ryuga: 3000-1500**

"What!? Impossible!" he gasped, "You must have cheated! Explain yourself! You should have been completely wasted by now!" he yelled furiously.

"Simple, right before Armityle's ability connected with Bahamut, I activated the trap mirror shade! By sacrificing half of my life points I was able to negate all battle damage that would be dealt to me this turn!" I revealed the trap, it was the second facedown I had which i placed earlier. I figured it would come in handy since it was more effective than iron resolve, though I still had some regret about having to use it as a decoy earlier….

"Alright! There's still hope for them yet!" Ayame cheered while Hana breathed a sigh of relief while placing her hand on her chest.

"Grrr…look you! I'm not through with you yet! Not by a long shot and neither is Armityle!" Kagemaru yelled angrily while his fusion roared angrily, "However, judging by the situation, you leave me no other choice…." He took 2 cards from his hand, "I activate the continuos spell dark door! Now as long as this remains in play we can only attack with monster each turn!"

"Not good…even if I revive Bahamut he'll still have life points remaining after he attacks…"

"It's true…And if Ryuga doesn't clear out commander Kagemaru's life points now, he's done for…" Ayame said worried.

"No worries, all he needs is just an action card with just the right power boost and he can win this in just one attack!" Hana noted out hoping to bring out the mood, but was met with intense laughter from the blue Academia commander.

"Hehehehe! Hahaha! I'm afraid that will be impossible! Take a look around you! What do you see?" He laughed, we looked around the entire field and saw nothing at all but ruined landscape, so we didn't understand…until-

"Oh no…Armityle has completely destroyed every platform and action card there is here!" I realised, it was as if Armityle's attack had completely destroyed the action field within this duel!

"And with no action cards Ryuga won't be able to power up Bahamut to win this nor be able to protect himself from that monster's effect!" Ayame cried while Hana fell to her knees in fear.

"It seems your chances of victory have become even slimmer than they already are. Which means one thing, you and your friends will soon join your allies as cards ready to fuel the Arc Area Project! And just to make sure you don't get any ideas, I'll also place this card facedown." He set a card trick barrier, intending to destroy any monster that battles Armityle since it will no doubt have more attack points) "Good luck, now use your last turn wisely. One mistake and you're finished!"

"He's right…" I thought, "That ability of his is really tricky…It inflicts battle damage not effect damage as an ability, and 10000 on top of that…." I noted worried at the odds stacked against us, but…."We've come too far to lose guys, are you still in this with me?" I asked.

"You bet buddy! I'd rather get carded here and now with you then let you face this guy on your own!" Yamata answered.

"Ask us a million time and the answer will always be the same." Fafnir followed with Bahamut in agreement, "Whatever the outcome may be, we shall see it through together."

"Then let's do this! My draw!" I drew then decided to put all my hopes on it, "I activate the spell Roll of Fate! Now I roll a die, and then draw that many cards but in exchange I've got to banish the same number of cards from the top of my deck after!"

Hana immediately recognised it, "Another one of Yamata's cards!"

"Ryuga's hand is pretty small now…he'll need a really big number to turn this around."

"Let's see how my luck holds! Now go dice roll!" A die shot out and rolled, before landing on 5! "Nice! Now I draw 5 cards!" I drew and then later smiled at what i had after removing from play the same number of cards. "Alright! This match is now in the bag!"

"Tell me you're bluffing!" Kagemaru gasped feeling nervous.

"How's this then? I activate the spell double cyclone! By destroying a spell or trap on my field I can destroy another that's on your field! So by destroying my scale 10 wish dragon I can destroy Fallen Paradise!"

"What!?"

The spell shot a red and yellow cyclone, one destroying each card I targeted! The field soon reverted back to the lab room we were in.

"Grrr, you may have destroyed my field, but in the process you destroyed your own scale!"

"Not for long! Wish dragon's pendulum effect activates! When destroyed in the pendulum zone, I can then add both it and another face up pendulum monster from my extra deck to my hand! So I add back wish dragon and Bahamut Sacred dragon of Hope!"

"He meant to destroy his own scale in order add back his cards…not bad…" Ayame thought.

"Now I use scale 9 Gator dragon to complete my pendulum scale!" The red dragon filled in wish dragon's place. My hand now contained stardust shimmer, with it I could revive my blazing dragon again…but…I think I ave somehtign that will work much better…."I know what you're thinking Ryuga, and I say go for it!" I then nodded in response, "Time to end this! Once again I pendulum summon!" 3 lights shot out, "Rise once more Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" My partner dragon appeared from my hand this time, "Now Different dimension dragon and the tuner monster trust guardian!" The 2 other monsters appeared next to Bahamut!

"Trust guardian!? He even kept that with him…." Hana said getting teary eyed.

"Another tuner monster….That can only mean…"

"I now normal summon Bahamut in order to unseal his gemini effect!" Bahamut soon bathed in the light of gemini as his full powers were unleashed! "Now I tune level 3 trust guardian to level 5 different dimension dragon!" The tuner changed into 3 rings for space dragon to fly through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your wondrous wings and guide the world into the bright future!" We chanted, "I synchro summon! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending Wyvern of the Gales!" The synchro guardian appeared next to Bahamut and both dragon roared facing our opponents!

"Fafnir! So Yamata really is in him…"

"What a beautiful monster…." Ayame said in awe.

"Hmph, so you have 2 dragons now, but neither of them is strong enough."

"Then how about I activate Fafnir's special ability! Cyclone Snare!" Fafnir then flew up high and whipped up a cyclone trapping Armityle before freezing him in place! "Once per turn, I can paralyse one of your monsters that was summoned from the extra deck! Now Armityle can't attack, change mode nor activate any special abilities!

"Why you…." he growled.

"It's now or never guys! Go!" Bahamut and Fafnir roared as they prepared to charge forward! "I activate Gator dragon's ability! Once per turn I can banish a trap from my graveyard in order to activate its effect! And I choose to activate the very first trap that you destroyed since this duel started!" I called out as my pendulum dragon glowed.

"What!? It possesses such an ability!?" Kagemaru gasped realising the traps he sent to the graveyard due to Uria and myself since the very start.

Ayame then thought out, "But the card that he destroyed during the very first turn was…."

"Urgent tuning!" I called out, "During the battle phase this trap allows me to synchro summon! And now I tune level 8 Bahamut sacred dragon of Hope to level 4 Fafnir Ascending Wyvern of the Gales!" Both dragons then roared in unison, "Fafnir! Are you ready for this once more!?"

"More than ever brother!" she called out.

"What!? You must be out of your mind! None of your monsters are tuners so you can't possibly synchro summon!" Kagemaru gasped in disbelief.

"Normally, but I possess a synchro monster that doesn't require a tuner! All that's needed is tributing a pendulum and a synchro monster on my field whose total levels equal 12!" I revealed with the passion flowing through me and my extra deck glowed red!

"Impossible!" Kagemaru was completely caught off guard by this form of synchro summon which he never expected.

"Amazing! Ryuga's got him right where he wants him!"

"Ryuga's combining his dragon with Yamata's! No way they'll lose now!" Hana had never expected them to work in such sync, it was as if 2 forces were combining into perfect harmony with each other!

Bahamut then roared as he exploded into 8 synchro rings for Fafnir to fly through! "Dragon king with the unyielding resolve of the emperor, when bestowed with the wisdom and knowledge of the master, let the stars of 2 guardians be untied as one! Let this unfathomable power go beyond the limits of dimensions and darkness, bringing forth a supernova of infinite might! I synchro summon! Come forth! The surging dragon king of matchless resolve and wisdom! Bahamut! Supernova dragon of the Prominence!" The mighty flaming synchro pendulum monster created from both me and Yamata took to the field, carrying the spirit of knowledge and heart within him and his mighty saber!

"I don't believe it…this can't be happening…" Kagemaru thought in disbelief at the monster before him and Armityle, with 4000 attack points to boot.

"Once again, my sacred dragon's ability activates! When used in a synchro summon, that monster gains 200 attack points multiplied by its level! Since my Supernova dragon is level 12, he gains 2400 attack points!"

 **4000-6400**

"6400!?"

"That's more than enough to crush that monstrosity once and for all!" Hana cried out gladly

"And now for the move that will guarantee this! When successfully synchro summoned, by returning Fafnir to the extra deck from my graveyard, I can prevent my opponent from activating any spells and traps during this battle phase! Go Atomic Inferno!" Bahamut then stuck his sword into the ground causing Kagemaru's last facedown card to char up! "There's more! Even though dark door only allows one monster to attack each turn, Bahamut possesses the ability to attack all your monsters at once!"

"What!? Then that would mean…." His last line of defence was no more.

"Bahamut! Seal his fate!" We commanded, "Phoenixian Quasar blade!" Bahamut then blazed with tremendous power as his wings flared with great power and the fire within! He then roared as he took to the air and then struck a pair of flaming energy waves which sliced through the 2 sacred ebast tokens with ease, before charging straight and bringing his flaming blade down the centre of Armityle, cleaving the great beast in half before he erupted in a massive explosion!

BOOOOMMM!

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" the commander cried as the impact was spot strong it sent him flying right into the wall and knocked him out!

 **Kagemaru: 3400-0**

The field soon vanished and I fell to my knees exhausted, "Gasp…we did it Yamata…"

"Yup, and I never get tired of doing that." he replied just as exhausted but more than satisfied.

"Way to go you guys!" We heard and looking up we saw Ayame and Hana running to out aid.

"Take it easy, we've got you." Ayame said as she and Hana helped to support my weakened body.

"Gasp…thanks…" I replied.

"You guys were incredible! You both worked in such sync it was like watching a classic! Even your monsters worked together into a perfect harmony I never thought possible!" Hana praised.

"Haha! I'm really glad you enjoyed the show, but I'm more glad to see that you're safe too." Yamata answered, "Anything for you…to make sure you're safe that is…" he added after hoping to clear up any misuderstandings he may bring up.

"You never cease to amaze me, not only did you defeat Kagemaru one of Academia's top commanders, but you did it in a way to prove the unity we were hoping to attain and overwhelmed him too….I couldn't be more proud too be your friend and help you in your cause." Ayame complimented.

"Hehe, thanks you guys, and really, I couldn't have found the strength and motivation to do do without you." I replied feeling proud with this victory.

 **(Kagemaru POV)**

Unbeknowst to us, Kagemaru had actually begun to recover and groaned weakly as he began to regain consciousness. For a commander he was well built and had excellent recovery. "What the….What was I?" He then realised, he had just been defeated at his very best by a lancer. "I…Impossible! The sacred beasts cannot be defeated! They just can't!" Kagemaru groaned to himself as he slowly recalled what had just happened.

He then gnashed his teeth angrily before reaching out for a button on his duel disk, **"** Grrr…you have defeated me Ryuga, but once I press this, you and your allies will all suffer an overwhelming defeat at the hands of then entire-" His action was interrupted by a call on his duel disk to which he was surprised to see, "M…Mackenzie? What could he want at a time like this?" he wondered as he quietly answered it.

"Hello Kagemaru, I assume you've managed to complete your task without any trouble?"

"Tch! About that Mackenzie…there's been a change of plan. I want you to-" What came next was another surprise he didn't expect.

"About that Kagemaru, I think i's time we put a stop this once and for all….And by that, I mean following the Professor." The yellow commander answered.

"Wh..what!? Have you lost your mind as well!?

"No, in fact it's actually come clear to me now." Mackenzie answered firmly, "They are right, what we are all doing is far from making a utopia. Training innocent children for war, putting immense pressure and expectations that many may never meet and even carding not just them but innocents after inflicting so much plight and destruction upon them. That's not what duelling and building a utopia are about. I now understand this after receiving a wakeup call from…a certain someone." he answered clearly reflecting upon the duel he had with Edo a while back, "What we've been doing won't make a paradise but a world of distrust and inharmony….Even if freed the people we bring into it will never forget what we did to them, taking everything they held dear and destroying what they worked so ahrd to build….It'll be a never-ending cycle of hate destruction, not peace construction. Admit it, you know and realise this after their victories over us, but lied to yourself that it was justice out of fear of the professor."

Those words had hit the top commander hard, "…You were watching me weren't you?"

"That's right, as well as Daitokuji's duel. Deny it all you want, but I can tell that you were moved by their spirit and determination, that they are willing to risk life and limb to accomplish their objectives to stop this madness. All the 'scum' and traitors we scorned and persecuted for disloyalty may have been in the right the entire time, we were fools not to realise this sooner." he said filled with regret of ahving put his childrent hrough the same toerment and making them soldiers not duelists, "While we may never be able to atone for all we have done, the only right thing to do now is to respect that said determination of the lancers, and that the cycle should end with us."

"Mackenzie….I…." At that point the call was disconnected.

"…I understand…"

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"Well guys, as much as I would like to enjoy the moment, we still have a lot of work to do." I stated eying Daitokuji's machine that we managed to save.

"You're right we still have to get everyone back to normal, then the Professor…" Ayame added.

"Well then, let's stop dilly dallying and get on with it already." Hana said impatiently.

I nodded but as we were about to move on-

"Ryuga." A voice caught my attention and we turned around to se Kagemaru getting back up!

"Oh no…what does he want now?" My eyes narrowed as we waited to see what would do. There was a moment of silence, both sides staring each other down until-

"I concede defeat, congratulations you have won." he said unexpectedly.

"Huh!?"

"He…can't be for real right?"

He shook his head, "This is no joke or facade, I lay down my blade in recognition of your victory. I shall pursue you nor your allies no longer." He then turned around and began to walk out, showing he was genuine to our surprise. For a commander, he really was a true duelist at heart….

"I do have one request though." he said before stepping out of sight.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Now that you have come this far, promise me that you will see it though to the end and defeat the Professor, otherwise I'll feel even worse about having lost to someone with such a weak will after such a match." his answer was yet another surprise we never expected. Our duel really had impacted him to the extent he had a complete change of heart…"You have my word."

He then smiled, "In that case, I pray for your success and may you be victorious in the final battle. And now…. farewell…." with that he was gone.

"Wow….who would have thought Kagemaru would ever change to that extent?" Ayame thought as she looked at me, "There really is more to you lancers and your ideal of smiles than I first thought. And I'm glad to be a part of it…"

Sometime later the 3 of use worked hard to figure out how to work Daitokuji's machine. Fortunately thanks to Hana we were able to figure it out much faster than we anticipated despite its complexity.

"Wow Hana, never knew you were able to work with this." I complimented as we finally got it down.

"Hehe, I've worked among machines and duel runners for many years so I've basically gotten a knack for this kind of thing already. Besides, I tune up my own duel runner back in the city now and then so mechanics isn't that challenging for me."

"Wow, I have to say you've really done a lot of homework since then…." Yamata complimented impressed.

"Remind me never to underestimate anyones capabilities ever again." Ayame followed as she finished her end of things.

Everything's coming together…I was about to think of a new plan of action when suddenly-

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!" I cried out loud as a burning sensation began to course through me!

"YAARRRGGHH!" Yamata followed as he felt it rush though him too!

"Ryuga!?"

"Yamata!?" Our friends came to us in alarm, "Wh..what's wrong!? Tell us!"

"I…I don't know…" I grunted as it began flooding through me, "I've only felt this a few times…but they were only when-" I then realised immediately, "Yuya…Yugo…"

"What was that?" Hana questioned, "Did you just say Yuya and Yugo?"

I then stood up firmly, "Guys, stay here. I'm going alone to help them!"

"What!? By yourself again!?"

"Oh no mister hero! Not this time! If you think you're going to leave me again I-" IU then grabbed her hand to her shock and looked at her seriously before facing Ayame

"Ayame, since you know your way around Academia I need you to help Hana free everyone else that's been carded by Academia. We can't afford to leave this alone after everything we just went through getting here."

"But…we can't just leave you to go on your own again!" Ayame yelled in protest.

"Please, I need you guys here. Yuya and Yugo are both in way bigger trouble than anything we've handle thus far!" I yelled seriously, "I really don't want you guys to get mixed up in this personal mess of ours and…if anything really were to happen to you…."

Ayame then understood the significance of the situation, "I don't care! I'm willing to risk-" Ayame then grabbed her hand, "Let them go, it's a fight they don't want anyone else to get involved in. We have to do our part as well, they're counting on us for this."

"But…" Hana then turned to us.

"Don't worry, we promise to be back in one piece." Yamata said though me to Hana, "Right now, we need you to take care of things here, so we can free everyone else later on without worry. And when that's all over, we can go back to the way thing should be."

Hana hesitated a bit, she didn't want to risk losing him again, but then understood, "Promise you'll come back in peace?" Hana pleaded with worried eyes, "Because if you don't, I'll find you myself! And when I do you'll never hear the end of it!" she followed madly.

"It's a promise." he chuckled nervously, "Besides, you know me by now, even if I deliver it late I always keep my promises, both me and Ryuga." I then nodded, "We'll give you our words."

She then smiled, "Then…go get em you two! Beat those Academia clowns into next year!" She cheered.

"With pleasure." We both answered as he hurried out to our friends' aid.

After we left, "Well Hana, shall we get everyone back?"

"We'll have to do our part for everyone now. As fir Ryuga and Yamata, it's all on them to do theirs…."

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"So who should we help first? Yuya or Yugo?" I asked worried for both our friends as we hurried down the hall.

"Whoever is closer I guess…." Yamata replied willing to help whoever we could reach first.

Bahamut then spoke to us with Fafnir next to him, "We've gotta think smart and not make any rash decisions. While it pains me to say this, it may be impossible to save both at once, but if we can help one fast enough maybe we'll get to the other in time."

"Sounds fair." I replied, but minutes after that, "AAARRRGGG!" We both yelled in pain as the dragon had and wing marks we had began to glow and sear with pain! "What now!?"

"Beats me!"

Bahamut and Fafnir then roared as their heads had gained a telepathic message which caused them both to widen their eyes. "Jormangandr….he's calling for help!" Ffanir gasped.

'What!? Jin's in trouble now!?" I gasped, "Urgh…he's in really big trouble….I can feel it…"

"Great…just when 2 friends weren't bad enough! Just when we won, disaster strikes again! Why must reality be so cruel!?" Yamata wailed in anger

"Grrrgh….There's no time to lose! Let's go!"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Shun cried in pain as he was blown back by a huge explosion and into a rocky wall at the outskirts of the island! "Urgh…..Y..you…." he grunted as his attacker approached him slowly, savouring the moment while on top of a massive black and purple 2 headed dragon!

"Hehehe, wish i could say that you put up a fight, but you didn't. Still, after that commotion your allies, namely Ryuga, should be coming to your rescue by now, and when they do-" Tiamat then hissed menacingly as she lowered Nushi down to the defeated Shun, ready to card him on the spot!

"R..ruri…No…not when I've just saved you…." he groaned weakly in defeat.

"Hehehe, I'll give you props for your efforts, but this is where your heroic streak ends." But before he could press the button, a loud roar and an earth shaking quake rattled through the ground they were standing on, making Tiamat rise up on both her legs in the process as she began to process the situation.

ROOOOOAAARRRR!

"What now?" Nushi groaned, "Just when it was getting good-" Suddenly he grasped his arm in pain, "Argh…This feeling…hehe, so he's here is he?"

"Huh?" Shun looked up as he felt the rumblings becoming more intense and powerful, as if something was coming. In a short instant, Jormangandr appeared on top of the cliff Shun

"You're not Ryuga…" Nushi muttered slightly disappointed, "Guess that means you must be xyz then…"

"To think a fusion counterpart of myself would do something so despicable….It's insulting that we share the same face…." The boy on top said angrily.

'J..Jin!? Is that you!?" Shun gasped in amazement. It had been so long since he had seen his long lost friend, and to top it off, the monster which saved him and his team months ago in Heartland…belonged to Jin as well!

"Get out of here Shun! I'll handle this!" Jin yelled as he faced his fusion counterpart.

"N..No! I won't let you do this alone! I-"

"Look at yourself Shun!" Jin yelled, "You just got beaten by him and you're insisting to duel again in that condition!?"

"But!"

"Just go! Help Ruri and the others now! Leave him to me!" Jin yelled firmly. Shun looked on seeing the determination and firmness in his much as he wanted to ask how he ended up here or what happened since they last met, now was not the time for a lung explanation, "Ugh…alright Jin, good luck! He's no ordinary Academia duelist!"

"I'm no ordinary duelist myself, I can handle this. Now go!" Shun nodded and limped off, with Jormangandr managing to block Tiamat's firing aim as they stared down each other.

"Hehehe, how very interesting…I was expecting Ryuga to show up, but you'll do just fine." he smirked.

"I've waited a long time for this Tiamat," Jormangandr hissed, "It's about time you paid for everything you've done…" he snarled furiously after.

"Hee hee hee, such bold words brother. But do you have the power to deliver such an outrageous claim hmm?" she chuckled amused.

"Guess there's only one way to find out…It's been a long time coming, and I shall be the one to deliver it!" he replied ready to fight.

"You'll regret attacking my friend! I'll make you pay with your life!" Jin yelled angrily to Nushi, "Jormangandr!" His dragon roared loudly as they charged forward!

"Tiamat! Show them no mercy!" Nushi commanded as his hydra charged as well! She stood up and rushed forward, managing to grab on to the basilisk's head and hold him in place. However before she could bite down on his neck, the xyz guardian muster enough strength to resist her grip!

"I'm taking you with me!" Jormangandr roared as he was able to shovel them to the side and then charge over the cliff bringing them down with him!

CRAAASSSHHH! Was all that was heard moments after that.

"JIIINNNN!" Shun cried in horror as both dragons and their riders fell over the cliff and out of his sight! "N..no…I have to save Ruri now…No turning back…" with a heavy heart Shun pressed on despite his injuries.

 **And there is the conclusion to the duel of the sacred beasts. In case anyone was wondering, this took place when Yugo duelled Yuri and Yuya was facing off against Ruri, however it was also around the time when Shun wandered off to look for her but then got ambushed by Nushi in the process and had to be saved by his long lost friend Jin. Now the clash between the xyz and fusion dragon lords is about to go underway! What kind of ferocious battle shall be seen between Jormangandr and Tiamat? Find out next time and stay tuned!**


	88. Chapter 88-Armageddon Unleashed

Chapter 88

Armageddon Unleashed!

"Urgh…where…am I?" Jin groaned as he came to. "Last thing I remember…" He flashbacks, earlier he and Jromangandr came in to rescue to Shun from a member of Academia who shared the same face as he did. They were able to push him and his dragon off a cliff and then he backed out. Thought the last thing he remembered was a bright light flashing, causing him to black out.

"That's right! I fell together with that guy, so then-" He then stood up and as he opened his eyes he couldn't believe it! He was now in the middle of a dark and barren landscape. The sky was coloured dark red with a sword of black cloud while he stood upon dark rocky surfaces, around him were a number of lava rivers which spread out from volcanoes further in the distance! "Okay…I'm definitely not in Academia anymore…" he thought to himself in disbelief.

"Jin! Thank goodness you are unharmed!" A family voice roared out to him. He turned and was surprised to see Jormangandr approaching him.

"Jormangandr!? How are you-" he then shook his head, "Never mind that, where are we and how did we get here?"

"This is the spirit world. The world of where duel monsters dwell outside of the human realm, at least, this is the fusion dimension's side." he answered, "I was able to force open a portal to save you from taking a serious fall, and the last minute I was able to catch you in time before we landed. If it wasn't for me breaking your fall you would be in much more trouble than you already are."

"Phew…Thank goodness for that," Jin breathed relieved, "So this is the fusion dimension's spirit world, as well as being Tiamat's domain…have to say…I'm not surprised that it would appear this way…." Jin noted uneasily as he looked around. RE too felt a nostalgic feeling returning here after being banished a long time ago, old memories began to flood back into his head, ones he wished he actually forgot. BE noticed this and went to comfort him back.

"But wait, if you opened a portal to send me in, then that would mean-"

"Hehe, how slow you are to realise," a voice suddenly spoke out. They quickly turned around and felt the earthshaking as something approached. Appearing from behind a stone stack was Tiamat and looking as ferocious as ever, she made her way closer towards Jin and Jormangandr with Nushi riding in between her 2 heads.

"Brining me here to my domain, when I am at my strongest was the biggest mistake you've ever made brother." she hissed.

"At least it ensures that no more innocents will be caught in the crossfire. And besides, this means I can go all out against you!" he retorted.

"Hehehe, we'll see…." she chuckled amused.

Jin then stepped forward facing Nushi who leapt down from Tiamat, "You…You're the Academia soldier who bares my face and endangered my friend Shun!" he yelled angrily while pointing at him.

"You do know how rude it is to point don't you?" Nushi shook his head casually, "Also yes, though you're not the one I was hoping to draw out. But you'll do just fine."

"Grrr…you're even worse than scum you fiend!"

"Words are cheap without action to back them up, and by the way I just so happen to have a name too. It's Nushi."

"Nushi…I've heard that name before…." Jin thought, "You're the dragon overlord of Academia!"

"Hehe it seems my name struck a chord, and I assume your name's Jin then? I overheard you and your dragon talking earlier, and clearly keeping quiet must be one of your strong suits hehehe." he chuckled.

Jin then clenched his fist, "How could someone like you side with the likes of the Professor!? Don't you care about all the innocents he hurt and everything he destroyed!? Building a utopia through fear and force will never work!"

"Hmph, I couldn't care less about his silly dreams and ideals." Nushi scoffed in response.

"What?" Jin asked puzzled by his answer.

"You see, I'm only doing this for myself! I seek only the strongest battles! The battles that can only be earned through hardship, pain and suffering! Thanks to Tiamat, I now know I can get what I want just by playing along with the Professor's plan." he answered, "Working for the Professor, the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero, they're merely tools to get stronger! As for his plans I don't know what they are or how he plans on accomplishing them, but frankly I don't really care. Just as long as I get to enjoy the thrill of the hunt and duel to my heart's complete and insatiable desire!"

Jin couldn't believe what he just heard, "You're insane….Out of all the Academia I've faced thus far, you're one of the worst I've ever seen!"

"Don't say that." Nushi replied mockingly hurt, "You see I'm also on a personal mission of my own too. I'm also here to free the people of the 4 dimensions of the scourge known as bonds and friendships!"

"What….do you mean by that?" Jin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've learned from Tiamat that for too long these people have been living such sheltered lives with no meaning. Also because of said bonds, many tend to hold themselves back from their true potential out of fear and cowardice! Worried about hurting others or out of pity. Even sacrificing themselves needlessly for them for others who will pass on one day. Honestly it's disgusting and meaningless." Jin couldn't believe how much he was disrespecting the things that his people of Heartland treasured the most, family, love and kindness and not to mention the long lasting friendships they forged with so much effort, and here, Nushi actually enjoyed smashing them into nothingness. But that wasn't the worst of it, "Also, apart from that 'friend' of yours I crushed surely there must be others in that ruin of a city Heartland, who have gotten stronger and more powerful skills forged from the countless battles granted to them in the war. All they needed to discard that all restraint and friendship to do so."

Jin then realised Kaito was one such person, how a great and kind person like him was turned cold and hard all excuse of such maniacal monsters in Academia who saw hunting them as sport!

He then grinned and began laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! I take it you know what I mean, and to think such power could be easily built just by removing all those bonds that hold you back! And when they become such duelists, it then leads on to even more exciting battles and opponents to crush into dust! And it will continue so on and so on!"

At that point, Jin was done standing back and letting him badmouth his comrades, "I will stop you!" the keeper yelled furiously, "Right here! Right now! I will end your mad delusions once and for all!" Jin then raised his duel disk as he prepared for battle.

"Oh? You're raising your disk against me? Hehe, very well then I just beginning to get bored. Time to see what you're made of!" Nushi grinned as he raised his duel disk arm.

 **(Dragon POV) Between Jormangandr and Tiamat**

"It's been a while Jormangandr hasn't it? I could smell both your and Bahamut's scent on that xyzian with the raid raptors, so I figured going after him would force either one of you out of hiding. And it appears to have worked flawlessly." Tiamat said with a devious smile.

"Grrr….you're unforgivable…to think you'd turn out like this after everything we went through to restore peace last time…." Jormangandr was furious, he knew very well that she was the one truly responsible for this chaos and madness running amok across the 4 worlds and their spirit dimensions (also it was clear that she poisoned Nushi's heart and mind), but he knew that negative emotions would only get in the way of his logical thinking and were against his peaceful nature. So he decided to resort to a more wise approach, "Tell me Tiamat, it's obvious you're the one responsible for manipulating the fusion dimension into starting this war aren't you?" Jormangandr accused, "What is you hope to gain by ruining the lives of countless innocents and scarring their lives for eternity!? Is this what our master would have wanted?"

"Hmph, haven't you already realised it yet? You're just like Bahamut and Fafnir, caring so much for so many countless empty existences yet deep down you wished we could return to the lives we once lived! Unlike the cowards you are, I decided to take action and intend to bring back that said paradise no matter the cost!" she roared.

Jormangandr then realised, "No…you can't be serious! All this time…you wanted to-"

"Yes, all the sacrifices I made, and going against master's wishes were to lead up to 'that' I admit it." she confessed, "If I have to gamble with the fate of the 4 dimensions with the possible revival of a demon then so be it, at least our master will also return to help put a stop to it alongside the Professor's daughter." she replied, "Even now you sensed Zarc's recent reawakening and I have been doing everything in my power to prepare for it, and the only way to do that is with Master Dahaka and Lady Ray. Sure I may have had to pull a few strings and resort to seemingly extreme measures but the bottom line is I'm doing for all our sakes!"

"Our sakes?"

"Now do you understand, I'm merely trying to fix a mistake Master Dahaka and Lady Ray made. And when you think about it, everyone else in the dimensions are merely shadows of a former life, they're meaningless existences which are disposable as human garbage. Also, I can promise you that the victims we took can and will be returned to normal when it is finally complete." Tiamat followed.

"Shadows….everyone else…empty existences you say?" Jormangandr thought.

"So how about this? If you stand down and side with me, I am certain we can work out a more peaceful resolution to this. Also, it will be that much simpler and easier into restoring the original dimension where everyone can live happily as we all did once."

"And what were to happen if I were to refuse your 'generous' offer?" he replied.

"Heh, even I know that you're not that foolish. You always prefer to avoid conflict best you can, so the only sensible thing would be to-"

"You can talk as righteous as you want Tiamat but I don't buy it at all!" he roared, "After everything you've done, scarring the hearts and souls of both humans and duel monsters who all have a right to live no matter how it all began, I'm not about to let it slide and let you get away with it!" Jormagandr roared aggressively, "Prepare yourself! There will be no mercy from me! ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"Tch! It seems I have failed in my negotiations, you're just like them, short sighted and failing to see the bigger picture. Now not only Bahamut, but every one of you are standing against me….You'll regret turning me down and getting in my way! SHRRRIIIIIEEEKKKK!" she snarled back in retaliation.

Both dragons then returned to their partners' decks as both Jin and Nushi then activated their duel disks.

 **Field Spell, Crossover**

The entire barren and deadly landscape they were in was enveloped in blue space while platforms materialised around them, along with the dispersal of action cards.

DUEL!

 **Jin: 4000**

 **Nushi: 4000**

"I'll start!" Jin declared as he drew, noticing an action card nearby in some rocks, he quickly leapt to the side and grabbed it. "I'd better play cautious here, if he's as dangerous as Jormangandr says he is, I can't afford to make any careless mistakes." he thought anxiously taking 2 cards from his hand, "First I'll use scale 1 Shining dragon and scale 7 steel dragoon to set the pendulum scale!" Jin set both his monsters cross his disk and they both rose in pillars of light.

"Oh? You utilise pendulum too? Interesting…." Nushi thought.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 2-6 all at once! Powers of light and good! Carve a path across despair that shall guide us to peace! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!" 2 lights shot out from the portal, "Come forth! Hieratic dragon of Gebeb and Hieratic seal of the dragon King!" A bronze sphere and muscular bipedal dragon appeared on the field in defence mode. "Now I normal summon my seal of the king in order to unseal its gemini effect!" The sphere became cloaked in white gemini light.

"Gemini?" Nushi then scowled, "Tch, he reminds me of Ryuga in more ways than one…how disgusting…"

"With that out of the way I activate my Seal's special ability! By tributing this card I can special summon any hieratic dragon monster in defence mode from my hand, deck or graveyard! So kindly welcome my Hieratic dragon of Asar!" The long and mystical hieratic monster appeared curled up in defence mode. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Nushi narrowed his eyes, "Placing 2 weak monsters in defence mode? Either he's underestimating me or he's luring me into trap." he then smirked, "Either way, I'll play your silly little game. My draw!" He then grinned, "To start things off I'll activate the spell excavation work, with this I can discard this and draw a card." He discarded one card without hesitation and drew, "Then I'll play the spell Card of adversity, since I have no monsters and you control a special summoned monster, this lets me draw 2 more cards!" Nushi drew 2 more before developing a malicious look on his face to Jin's uneasiness, "Hehe! It's time you got a taste of your own medicine! I use scale 1 **Anagora** and scale 12 **Gliaforce** to set the pendulum scale!" He announced holding out the 2 cards.

Jin's eyes widened, "What did you say!?"

"Impossible…." BE and RE gasped as Nushi laid out both his monsters which rose in pillars of light.

 **Anagora, Level 2, Dragon, Pendulum, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 500 Pendulum scale: 1**

Anagora was small purple but vicious looking dragon with blunt eyes and small wings, with 4 limbs and 2 claws at each end. It had relatively sleek and snake-like body with a hooked mouth filled with plenty of sharp teeth and a pair of small axe shaped wings on its back.

 **Gliaforce, level 3, Dragon, Pendulum, DARK, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Pendulum scale: 12**

Gliaforce was a green and black dragon with a pointed head which split into 2 horns at the front and had a fin like feature on its head. It too was quadrapedal like its counterpart anagora bur had much larger limbs and 3 claws at the end, along with a long fin at the end of its tail.

"He has pendulum cards!?"

"H..How!?"

"I told you, I am far more powerful than ever! Thanks to Tiamat even the mightiest weapon of the lancers is at my disposal! My only regret is having to waste it on you instead of Ryuga, but in any case a duel is still a duel." Jin the sweated realising the stakes and the magnitude of this duel had just increased a hundredfold, "Sway pendulum that swings between the forces of anger and hatred! Blanket the world with the shadows carved into its very existence! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monster minions!" 2 lights then shot out from the portal, "Come forth! **Hellfire dragon ghost wyvern**!"

Rising from the ground was a hideous black and purple dragon like zombie which was coated in blue flames and rotting flesh. As it opened its gruesome jaws, disgusting yellow saliva gripped down and corroded the soil it touched.

 **Hellfire dragon ghost wyvern, Level 4, Zombie, DARK ATK: 1700 DEF: 0**

"And next, the tuner monster! Labradorite dragon!" Appearing next to the zombie was a black and green gem dragon that glowed somewhat brightly.

Jin's eyes widened, "A tuner monster!? No way!"

"How did he get get such a monster!?" RE gasped in shock.

"Hehehe wouldn't you like to know?" Nushi chuckled, "I've gained plenty of new power in my desire to crush Ryuga and his pathetic ideals into dust ever since he humiliated me back in synchro! I'll any means to do so, even other summonings! But for the time being I'll settle for wiping you out with them!" he yelled psychotically, "First I activate my ghost wyvern's special ability! Undead Infection!" Ghost wyvern then hissed menacingly before it pounced on top of labradorite dragon, sinking its gruesome fangs into its neck! To Jin's and everyone's horror labradorite suddenly decayed and turned into a hideous version of its former self, with rotting flesh and exposed bones underneath its once shiny scales!

"H..How could you do this to your own monster!?"

"It's all part of my plan, you see once per turn I can target a monster on my field and then it not only turns into a zombie, but its level changes to 4!" The tuner then became a level 4 monster, "Now the conditions are set! I activate the spell Harmonic synchro fusion! Thanks to this I can perform a fusion and synchro summon using monsters on my field!" Both zombie monsters then split into 2 copies of themselves.

"Impossible! Only Ryuga has that card!" BE gasped shocked at the card.

"Hehe, not anymore! Soon you'll see how to truly master the potential of this card!" Nushi grinned, "First I fuse Ghost wyvern and Labradorite dragon together!" Both monsters merged in a blue and yellow swirl, "Undead spirits of the underworld! Join as one, break down the door of hades and arise! I fusion summon! Rise! Level 8! Dragonecro! Nethersoul dragon!" Tiamat's right hand general emerged onto the field with a menacing roar! "Now level 4 labradorite dragon tunes level 4 Ghost Wyvern!" The tuner changed into 4 synchro rings for wyvern to fly through! "Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Beelze of the diabolic dragons!" Taking to the field from the shadows was a gigantic fly-like dragon monster with twin heads and the upper torso of a woman protruding from the top of its body!

"Hiss…this one bears a similar energy to the one who imprisoned me and Paradox long ago…." Beelze hissed angrily.

"Then perhaps this is your chance to redeem yourself and your comrade for your defeat." Dragonecro suggested.

"Let's begin shall we? Beelze! Attack Hieratic dragon of Asar with dark twin burst!" Beelze then fired a double barrage of black flames form his jaws straight at the defence mode dragon!

Jin ran to the side and grabbed a card wedged in a dead thorn bush, "Not so fast! I activate the action spell Follow wing! This puts all my monsters into attack mode and boosts their power by 500!" Jin called out as a rush of wind flipped his monsters into attacking stances and a power boost!

 **1700-2200**

 **2600-3100**

Asar then fired a shining beam from its jaws, overpowering Beelze's flames and hitting straight on his chest! "Rargh!" he growled as the light beams hit their mark. But surprisingly, he remained on the field!

 **Nushi: 4000-3900**

"What!? Why wasn't your dragon destroyed! Mine was clearly stronger!" Jin gasped.

"Hehehe! That's the thing! Beelze is immortal!" Nushi chuckled, "He can't be destroyed by another monster! Further more whenever I take damage he gains even more attack points equal to the same amount !" He then turned to his dragon with a devious grin, "Go Beelze! Feed off my very pain and use to grow even stronger!"

"Hee hee hee! With pleasure!" A dark aura from Nushi was soon absorbed into Beelze's jaws, causing it to grow in strength and roar aggressively! "Mmm, delicious…."

 **3000-3100**

Jin's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

"Heh, if you think that was good just you wait. That was merely an 'appetiser' as humans call it. Very soon you shall have the main course." Dragonecro hissed towards his cohort.

"Ahaha, I can hardly wait…." Beelze snickered.

"You won't have to wait long, but until then," Nushi then turned to his second dragon, "Dragoncero! It's your turn now! Attack his Hieratic dragon of Asar with Soul Crunch!" His ghostly fusion dragon then charged forward with his horns glowing dark purple!

"What!? But Asar has 100 more attack points!"

"Let's see if I can do something about it then." Nushi then ran to a cliffside and snatched an acton card embedded within it. He then frowned seeing the action card wasn't what he hoped for but decided to play it anyway. "I activate the action spell Against the wind! This forces all your monsters into defence mode and then they lose 1000 defence points!" A huge wind blew causing Asar and Gebeb to crouch down!

 **700-0**

 **400-0**

"Asar won't be going anywhere thanks to his special ability! By tributing another Hieratic monster on my field it can't be destroyed!" Gebeb then transformed into a golden shield and appeared in front of Asar! Dragonecro's attack was then stopped dead in its tracks!

"Nice try but too bad it was for nothing!"

"How so?" Jin asked.

"Hehe you see when Dragonecro battles neither monster is destroyed! But even if he can't take your monster, he can at least take its soul!" The ghost dragon then turned transparent as he then phased through the shield and pierced through Asar to Jin's surprise!

"What!?"

As he came out the other side, he was then clutching on to an eerie white sphere in his hands! Jin then turned back to check on his monster and was horrified to see Asar suddenly turn dark grey and lose all its energy as it slumped to the ground almost dead!

 **2600-0**

"What did you do to Asar!?"

"Hehehe! Didn't I make it clear just now? I told you, Dragonecro simply took his soul! Which he will now bend according to his will!" Nushi laughed as Dragonecor infected the white orb with darkness, poisoning it before it transhforemd into a dark soul token version of Asar while the original was left lifeless!

"You heartless fiend….!" Jin hissed angrily!

"I'll take that as a compliment, besides, I'm capable of far worse than this!" the overlord snickered.

"I will stop you!" Jin yelled, "But first when Gebeb is tributed, I can special summon a dragon type normal monster from my hand, deck or graveyard! So I summon Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord!" The giant orange dragon sphere appeared on the field.

"A level 8 monster eh?" said Nushi realising there was more to Jin's strategy than he initially thought, "I assume you're planning to xyz summon using it then. Too bad you won't get the chance! Asar! Obliterate your former ally now!" Asar's soul then fired a purple beam form its jaws!

Jin was not about to let him have his way, especially turning his friends against each other, he then grabbed an action card hanging from a platform! "I activate the action spell evasion! This negates your attack!" Barely managing to do so, the sphere faded out of the beam's path and appeared on another side of the field!

"How unfortunate, no matter, I can be patient when I need to." Nushi scoffed, "Also I usually prefer my duels to be more sporting, after all, what fun would it be to utterly destroy you so quickly when I can savour the moment slowly. Hehehe…"

"You're sick…." Jin hissed.

"Talk all you want, we'll see who laughs last." Nushi said unfazed, "Now that it has reached the end phase I can activate the pendulum effects of Anagora and Gliaforce! First Anagora allows me to shuffle back cards from my graveyard up to the same number of Dark type monsters I special summoned this turn! Since I summoned 4, I can shuffle up to 4 cards from my graveyard back into my deck, but I think I'll take 3 instead." He took 3 cards (Harmonic synchro fusion, card of adversity and excavation work) and returned them to his deck as it reshuffled.

"That's odd, why didn't he return his monsters?" RE thought puzzled.

"I don't know…something's definitely up…" Jin thought suspiciously.

"Now Gliaforce's effect activates! For every dragon I special summoned this turn I can draw a card for each! This turn I summoned 3, so I draw 3 cards." He drew, "Turn end."

"It's my turn now so I draw!" Jin looked at it, "Alright! Things are looking up for us now guys." he said to his 3 friends who smiled at his fortune. "First I activate the spell Nibelung's treasure!" The treasure chest depicted in the card's artwork appeared on the filed, "Thanks to this spell I can draw 5 cards," 5 lights shot out of the chest which materialised as cards, "But that's not all, there's something in it for you as well Nushi!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Nushi asked knowing there was a catch in it.

"Allow me to show you," A mystical ring shot out and then attached itself to the woman torso on top of Beelze! It then squeezed tightly causing the synchro dragon to roar in anger, "ROOOOAAARR! It hurts!"

"What the!?" Nushi couldn't believe what just happened, his dragon was suffering from a pitiful ring!? "Care to explain?"

"With pleasure, while I draw 5 cards Nibelung's treasure allows me to activate the equip spell Nibelung's ring from my deck to your side of the field and equip it to one pf your monsters! Now as long as it remains that way, your monster can't attack, activate its abilities, change its mode nor be tributed!"

"Tch!" Nushi scoffed annoyed seeing how one of his powerful monsters had been sealed away.

"Hiss….I'll make you pay for humiliating me with a piece of mere jewellery!" Beelze roared frustratedly. Dragonecro couldn't help but snicker at his anguish a bit but kept it to himself.

"I think you made him angry…." BE thought concerned seeing the enraged demon dragon.

"Relax, it's not as if he can do anything about it." RE encouraged, "Anyways, now's the perfect time for a comeback!"

Jin nodded, "Then here we go! First I activate a continuos spell called Guardian Treasure! By discarding 5 cards, I can then draw 2 cards!" He discarded the 5 cards he just drew with Nibelung treasure then drew, "Furthermore as long as this spell remains in play I can draw 2 cards during my draw phase."

"Even so, you still had to give up 5 cards to activate that card, what a waste."

"Is it?" Jin stated, "I reveal my trap! Disgraceful charity! Now all cards that were discarded from a spell effect this turn now return to our hands!" Jin added back the 5 cards he discarded, "So it's as if I didn't need to pay a dime."

"Tch!" Nushi scoffed.

"Now that that's over with I can move on and activate dragon shrine! This lets me send a dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard!" A card then slid out from his deck, "I send Blue eyes white dragon from my deck to the graveyard! And since she was a normal monster I can send yet another!" A second card ejected from the deck, "And I choose Red eyes black dragon!" Which he soon discarded.

Nushi immediately caught sight of the 2 cards, "Red eyes and Blue eyes? Ryuga must have given those cards to you didn't he?"

"That's right! He entrusted me with 2 of his most trusted allies and friends to me! And in honour of that said trust he put in me, I will put my full beliefs into them here and now!"

Nushi said nothing after that.

Jin continued his turn, "I play return of the dragon lords! With this I can revive a dragon type monster in my graveyard that's level 7 to 8, and I choose to revive the mighty blue eyes white dragon with it!" Blue eyes rose form the portal and let out a powerful roar! "Next I pendulum summon!" A single yellow light shot out, "Come dragon knight of creation!" Appearing on the field was a knight like monster with long red hair, "Now I activate his special ability! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard and sacrificing itself, I am allowed to special summon a dragon level 7 to 8 from my graveyard! And who better to choose than Red eyes black dragon! Come!" A secodn portal opened and red eyes flew out of it before landing on the ground!

"Hehe, it's been a while since we last fought together on the same field." RE chuckled happy to be in action once again.

"Indeed, and I would enjoy it much more if the stakes weren't this high." BE replied.

"True, but with the both of us out, no way Jin'll lose to this guy." the black dragon replied looking at their opponents.

Nushi only stood back looking at the 2 monsters Jin effortlessly brought out, monsters that Ryuga was willing to leave with.

"I take it you're stunned by what you've just witnessed, I can promise that soon you'll see first hand that true power is when you have friends by your side and that bond you share with them will overcome anything that will come our way!" That just shows the power of the bond we share and the faith we put in one another!"

"You tell him!" RE replied, feeling Nushi's silence was due to surprise, but suddenly-

"Pfft! AHAHHAHAAHAHA!" Nushi suddenly exploded inboxed laughter!

"What's so funny?" Jin questioned feeling disturbed.

"Ryuga entrusted you with his friends? I knew he was an idiot for believing in friends but after seeing this, he's an even bigger fool than ever!" Nushi laughed uncontrollably, "His faith is deeply misplaced, and once I completely destroy both you and them, and he hears about you failed to protect them after he so deeply entrusted them into your hands! I can't wait to see that look of complete and utter despair when we duel! Then he'll realise that bonds are nothing but hinderances and should be discarded without second thought! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This guy's completely lost it!" RE snarled in disgust.

"Jin," Jormangandr said to him, "Tiamat corrupted this boy's mind and heart. The only way we can get him to open his eyes and set him free is to defeat him! We must hold nothing back n this, no matter how much it may cost us in return…."

The dragon keeper closed his eyes contemplating on what seemed to the right decision, it was a difficult choice, to hurt someone being manipulated no matter how wicked they seem, but the gauntlet had been cast, "You're right, the time for words is over! Now we use action!" Jin replied knowing what he must do, "You guys ready?"

They both nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Jin smiled, "Alright Nushi! First I overlay my level 8 blue eyes white dragon and hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord!" Both BE and the hieratic seal changed into yellow energy streams before diving into the xyz portal, "Born from ferocious lightning and ravaging thunder, arise and strike down all who oppose you! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Thunder end dragon!" The powerful thunder xyz dragon appeared onto the field with incredible power emanating from her!

"Next! I overlay level 7 Red eyes black dragon and hieratic dragon of Asar!" Red eyes and Asar roared before becoming a purple and yellow sphere respectively before diving into the second xyz portal, "Dragon encased in dark tempered steel, rise from the molten magma and burn all to the ground! I xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Red eyes flare metal dragon!" Red eyes in his xyz form took to the field with a loud roar!

"A double xyz summon eh? Not bad, but you can't expect them to come close to either of my dragons." he chuckled.

"I won't need high attack to beat them!" Jin retorted, "Once per turn, Thunder end dragon can destroy all monsters on the field by using an overlay unit!"

"Is that so? But by doing that you'd end up destroying your ally in the process. Hehe, some friend you are bringing him out to just to be destroyed." Nushi chuckled.

"Wrong again Nushi, you see as long as red eyes has overlay units he can't be destroyed by card effects! So I'm afraid the only monsters that are about to be destroyed are yours and yours alone!" Jin yelled as Thunder end dragon swallowed one unit.

"Grrr…." Nushi grit his teeth in frustration as the xyz dragon was about to unleash her full thunderous might! "Go! Raigeki Rage!" Thunder end dragon then shot a stream of energy from her mouth into the sky before it crashed down on all the other monsters on the field, "Red eyes' units then formed a protective barrier around himself while the dark soul token, Beelze and Dragonecro roared out loud as the lightning crashed on them!

BOOOM!

"That should take care of them…." Jin thought feeling relieved.

"Not quite, look!" Thunder end roared out as she hardened her gaze through the smoke despite her weakened state. To Jin's shock, Beelze still remained on the field, and part from being restrained by the ring he was pretty much unscathed!

"Hee hee hee, what's the matter? Were you expecting me to go somewhere?" Beelze laughed mockingly.

"Impossible! He should have been vaporised by that!" RE roared.

"Hahaha! How quickly you forget, didn't I already tell you that Beelze is immortal! He literally cannot be destroyed! Be it by battle or effect!" Nushi laughed while Jin widened his eyes in shock, "No way, he can't be destroyed at all!?"

"That's one very powerful dragon…" Thunder end thought, "Eventhough we prevented him from activating his abilities, he still is a force to be reckoned with…"

Nushi smirked, "I take it there's nothing more you can do now, so you'll have to end your turn right? Hmm?"

"Tch! Even if I use an action card and attack Beelze won't be destroyed…" Jin thought, "In that case I activate xyz treasure, allowing me to draw 2 cards since I control 2 xyz monsters." He drew, "No good….Guess I have no choice but to end here."

"Guess it's my turn then…." Before Nushi could draw-

"Not so fast!" Jin called out suddenly, "Due to Nibelung ring's second effect, you draw 2 cards, however, should you happen to draw any monsters you'll have to discard 1 of them!"

"Hmph, does it look like I care?" Nushi scoffed as he drew his cards but as he observed his hand he then smirked, "Hehehe!"

"What's so funny?" Jin asked suspiciously.

"On second thought, maybe I do care, and I have you to thank for it!" he answered devilishly.

"What!?"

"First thing I'll do is discard this monster thanks to your spell's effect." He discarded the card without hesitation, "Next I activate the continuos spell Veil of darkness," A dark shade began to descend on the battle field making it harder for anyone but Nushi to see, "Thanks to this new shade of black, if I draw a dark monster during my draw phase, I can discard it in order to draw another card. And now I activate the effect of the monster I discarded! **Ogre head zombie**! Rise from the grave!"

A long sickle clawed arm struck out of the ground to Jin's surprise, and pulling out of it was a brownish ogre headed zombie with a broad chest and long skeleton arms and body, along with clawed feet and internal organs being held inside its chest/ribcage.

 **Ogre head zombie, Level 2, Zombie, Tuner, DARK ATK: 1800 DEF: 0**

Jin was immediately caught off guard, "H..How did you-"

"Simple, because I currently control a level 8 monster on my field, I can special summon my zombie thanks to its special ability! Except if it leaves the field again it's banished." his opponent answered.

"Even so, you just triggered Red eyes flare metal dragon's special ability! Whenever you activate an effect or card in his presence while he has overlay units, you take 500 points of damage! Go! Molten metal meteor!" Red eyes nodded before firing a blast of flames at Nushi causing him to block with his arm!

 **Nushi: 3900-3400**

"Tch! How annoying." he grunted as he wiped the singes off his face, "But that won't matter much to me because I'm going to activate my zombie's second effect!"

"He's using another effect even knowing what'll happen!?" RE gasped amazed.

He then looked to Beelze, "You ready for this?"

"Grrgh…Anything to get this blasted ring off me!"

"Hehe, then it's settled, by sending ogre head zombie and the required number of monsters on my field to the graveyard I can synchro summon a level 10 monster from my extra deck ignoring the summoning conditions!"

"Say what!? A synchro summon using Beelze!?" Jormangandr couldn't believe what he just heard.

"That's right! And with that your accursed ring is obliterated!" Nushi yelled as Beelze leapt into the air with ogre head zombie as the ring shattered.

"Don't forget! Thanks to Red eyes' special ability you take another 500 points of damage!" Jin yelled out as Red eyes fired once more!

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 3400-2900**

"That'll soon change! Now I tune level 2 ogre head zombie to level 8 Beelze of the diabolic dragons!" Ogre head zombie then turned into a pair of rings for Beelze to pass through! "Lord of the Flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Beelzeus of the Diabolic dragons!" Appearing from the dark light was a larger and more nightmarish than ever with 4000 attack points! Not only was he larhger but much more nightmarish in appearance, with piercing yellow chest eyes and ferocious aura.

"Oh dear…." Thunder end gasped with everyone else taken aback by the monstrous dragon which appeared before them!

"Beelzeus' special ability activates! Once per turn I can reduce the attack points of one monster on your field to 0, and then gain that monster's attack points as life points!"

"No way!"

"Go! Dark Supremacy!" In the blink of an eye, Beelzeus quickly struck out and stabbed Thunder end's side with his stinger!

"RAAAARRRRGGGHH!" she roared in pain as venom began to flood her insides, causing the wound left to turn dark and purplish!

"Thunder end!" Jin gasped as Beelzeus drained her of her strength and she was left defenceless!

"Ahahaha! Hear her scream! Her anguish is my gain!" The dark twin headed dragon then opened his chest mouth, releasing some dark energy which rejuvenated him! "My gift to you, enjoy well."

 **Nushi: 2400-5400**

"Grrr!" Jin grit his teeth angrily seeing Nushi's sick sense of enjoyment, "You may have gained life points but thanks to Red eyes, 500 points are about to be subtracted yet again from them!" Jin yelled, "Red eyes! Avenge our comrade!"

"With pleasure!" he roared angrily as he fired molten metal meteor once more!

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 5400-4900**

As the dust cleared, Nushi brushed it off without a care, "It matters not," taking a card from his hand, "I'll also summon the tuner monster Hellfire Boat Guard Ghost Charon from my hand in attack mode!" Appearing was a sinister looking skeleton boatman on an old rowboat, with a devious grin on his face while covered in a ghostly aura.

"A third tuner monster?!" BE and RE were now beginning to see how much Nushi had upped his game since last time.

"Correct, and like before I'll activate another special ability, my Charon's special ability to be precise!" he announced.

Red eyes couldn't believe what he was hearing, "He's spamming effects like crazy! He doesn't even care about my ability!"

"Even so, the fact remains is that he's triggered it again! So let him have it!" Jin yelled to which his dragon nodded before firing another meteor!

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 4900-4400**

Nushi was started to get very annoyed, "You're beginning to annoy me, I'll be rid of you soon enough you pest!" he yelled infuriated before turning to Jin with a smirk, "Although, I must thank you for sending Dragonecro to the graveyard earlier, because now I can show off even more of my new power! With Charon's ability I can synchro summon using this card and a Dark monster in my graveyard! Care to guess who I'll be using? Actually, don't ask." Charon then opened a portal to the graveyard and flying out was Dragonecro! "Hahaha! I've returned!"

"He's synchro summoning using another level 8 monster!?"

"Now you'll see how much stronger I have become!" Dragonecro roared passing though a pair of rings generated by Charon! "Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge from the river of grief that flows through the underworld! I Synchro Summon! Rise! Level 10! Dragocytos! Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!" Like Beelze, Dragonecro too managed to evolved into a larger and more terrifying form, with 4000 attack points as well! "Ahahaha! Such power…." he roared.

"A double synchro summon!?"

"Both his monsters are level 10 and have 4000 attack points…." Jormangandr looked on worried.

"Tch! I anticipated something like this so I had this ready!" Jin called out despite sweating with some fear, "From my hand I activate the trap Empress Crown!" he revealed.

"A trap from your hand?" Nushi questioned.

"Yes, and I'm allowed to do so since you summoned a synchro monster, and now I can draw 2 cards for each synchro you control! With 2 now on the field, I can draw 4 cards to refresh my hand!" Jn then drew, "Nice! He just turned Nushi's move to his advantage!" RE said feeling encouraged despite the odds stacked against them.

"Tch!" The dragon overlord on the other hand sneered remembering how a hand trap had saved his last opponent from certain doom, giving him the turn he needed to win. As the memory returned to his head Nushi's eyes widened with more rage and hatred than before.

"Hehehe…We'll grind you both into dust!"

"As fun as that sounds, unfortunately Beelzeus prevents my other monsters from attacking." he stated annoyed to his dragon's dismay, "Which is why I'm going to need you to dismiss you for now."

"Very well then Nushi." he said disappointed.

"I activate a trap from my graveyard!" he shouted out loud.

"From your graveyard!?"

"Dimensional U turn, I discarded this earlier using excavation work on my first turn." Nushi revealed, "Thanks to this I can remove one monster on my field from play until the end of the turn, so I choose Beelzeus of the diabolic dragons!"

As Nushi banished his trap, Beelzeus disappeared in a banish portal, but in the process triggered Red eyes' effect AGAIN "Red eyes go!" Jin commanded.

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 4400-3900**

As the dust cleared Nushi decided enough was enough, "Now that Beelzeus is no longer around to hamper my monsters, Dragocytos! Wipe out that eyesore Red eyes flare metal dragon once and for all with ghost stream!" Nushi ordered without hesitation.

"It will be my pleasure!" Dragocytos opened the mouth on his chest before firing a powerful burst of spectral fire from it!

"Jin help!" Red eyes cried as they came closer. Responding to his friend's cries Jin leapt up a few floating platforms before managing to grab an action card in the nick of time! "I activate the effect of spell Return from the dragon lords from my graveyard! By banishing this card i can save a dragon type monster from being destroyed!" Red eyes folded his wings like a shield as they blocked the incoming flames, also causing Jin to be piushed back some feet away!

"Urgh!" he grunted as he dug in his heels.

 **Jin: 4000-2800**

"Tch! Guess I have no other choice then," Nushi hissed as he ran to the side and grabbed an action card near the lava river! "I activate second attack! Now Dragocytos gets another shot at tearing Red eyes to pieces! And I couldn't care less about his bothersome ability because once this connects you're through!" Dragocytos fired once again bypassing Red eyes' molten flame which singed Nushi slightly before his dark flames turned the xyz dragon to dust!

BOOM!

 **Nushi: 3900-3400**

"AARRRGH!"

 **Jin: 2800-1600**

"Red eyes!" Jin cried out.

"It gets worse! When Dragocytos destroys a monster in battle he can attack again!" Nushi announced eagerly as his dragon began to charge up another attack!.

"No way!" his eyes widened in shock.

"If he destroys me with 0 attack points…." Thunder end thought weakly.

"Hahah! So much for your so called bonds with your friends! Let's see them save you now! Dragocytos! Incinerate Thunder end dragon and end this struggle with another ghost stream!" Dragocytos fired a third attack from his chest mouth towards the wounded Thunder end! "I won't let you!" She roared as she mustered enough strength to fly up and grab Jin from the platform he was standing on!

"You won't escape!" He roared as he charged after them! She tried desperately to fly but soon slowed due to Beelzeus' toxin! "Jin…I can't go on much longer…"

"Don't say that Thunder end! I know you can do it!" he pleaded.

"I'm….sorry…." At that moment-

BOOOOMMM! The attack hit its mark and Dragocytos laughed demonically at his success.

"AHAHAHAHA! Victory is mine!" Nushi laughed, "Shame, I was expecting much more but it was fun while it lasted. Too bad all good things must come to an end sooner or later."

"Perhaps but I'm not done yet!" A voice yelled catching him off guard. Jin then walked out from behind a rocky outcrop, shaken but still fine!

"What!? How did you-"

"Right before Dragocytos' attack connected with thunder end dragon I was able to acquire the action card damage banish thanks to her sacrifice…" he revealed reluctantly. A split second timing, Thunder end was able to throw Jin off her back and enabling him a strong enough boost for him to grab it at a platform. "Therefore I was able to get out unscathed." He then looked to his graveyard, "Thank you my friend, your sacrifice won't be forgotten nor in vain." He said sadly before preparing to avenge his allies, by facing off against Nushi and his 2 titanic dragons.

"Grrr…it seems I have no other choice." Nushi then took another card from his hand, "I place one card facedown, then I activate the continuos spell Hellfire Veil!" A flurry of black and red flames erupted around Nushi, "As long as this remains on the field, my dragon type and dark monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! Further more I can negate an attack each turn, which further reduces your hopeless chances of winning!"

"Grrr…." Jormangandr growled as he and Jin were continuously forced back into a corner.

"Now that it has reached the end phase, Dimensional U turn's effect ends so Beelzeus returns to my field." The monstrous synchro monster returned to Nushi's field from the banish portal. "Next, Anagora and Gliaforce's pendulum effects activate, allowing me to draw 4 cards." He drew and chose not to return any cards from his graveyard this turn to the puzzlement of Jin. "It;'s your move now, make quick though, I've been growing bored and I'm hoping to see Ryuga break down faster than you once I let him know of his xyz counterpart's demise hehehe!"

"Why you…." Jin was beginning to become even more desperate and frustrated, but before he could dwell any longer on said negative feelings, he was interrupted-

"I'm sorry Jin," RE said sadly making him turn.

"We really tried." BE followed just as discouraged.

"It's not your fault you guys. You did everything within your power to give me strength in this duel, and that's more than I could ask for." he replied feeling appreciated.

"But…it just wasn't enough…"

"Alone perhaps, but now, let's do this together!" he said, "It's my turn now, and it's time we turned things around!"

"Y..yeah! It isn't over until it's over! Like Ryuga says!" Re called out, "In that case, we'll give you all the remaining strength we have."

"Good luck Jin." They both hen faded into sparkles and entered the top cards on Jin's deck. "Here goes, it's all or nothing."

"Due to guardian treasure's effect I can draw 2 cards each draw phase!" He then placed his hand on his deck, "Come on, I believe in you guys…." RE and BE then granted their straight into Jin's deck as he then drew a card for each of them! "DRAW!" He looked at it and smiled, "Your bonds made it to me, and now, it's time to respond with our full might and unity!" He grabbed a card ready for his big move, "I activate the spell Pre-preparation of rites! This allows me to add a ritual spell and monster from my deck to my hand! And I choose-" 2 cards ejected from Jin's deck, "Paladin of photon dragon and Luminous dragon ritual! But it won't stay for long because I'm playing it now! With luminous dragon ritual, I sacrifice the level 4 mirage dragon in my hand and ritual summon!" Mirage dragon was absorbed into the spell, "I ritual summon! Paladin of photon dragon!" Appearing was a knight riding on a sleek looking dragon which resembled galaxy eyes.

"A ritual summon…Didn't see that coming…" Nushi commented as his 2 dragons looked on.

"Paladin's special ability activates! By tributing this card, I can special summon one of my most powerful monsters from my hand or deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So now with the fall of paladin comes one of the mightiest dragons of all!" Paladin exploded into sparkles which formed the shrunken in Jin's hand! "The Galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light now descends!" Jin threw his shuriken into the air where it spun rapidly and suddenly, a collection of stars began to be sucked into it like a black hole! "Appear now, Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!" Eventually, they materialised as its true dragon form in a magnificent radiance!

"The great dragon of light who dwells in the xyz dimension…." Dragocytos and Beelzeus snarled aggressively as the 3 dragons squared off against their respective foe(s).

"I'm far from done! I also activate the spell triangle evolution! By targeting a level 5 or higher monster I control, it can be treated as 3 monsters for an xyz summon this turn!"

"3 monsters?" Nushi questioned, "Hehe, this should be interesting. Bring it on."

"Consider it brought! I build the overlay network using Galaxy eyes photon dragon!" Galaxy eyes changed into a stream of light before shooting straight into the xyz portal above! "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!" The large red and black spear materialised in Jin's hand which he aimed and threw with such force that it pierced straight into the center of an xyz portal, which exploded like a black hole! "Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Now taking to the field was Jin's evolved Galaxy eyes dragon who took to the field in an incredible entrance! "The only downside to this is that the xyz monster summoned this way loses 1000 attack points."

 **4500-3500**

"Ahahaha! And here I thought you were going to try and fight back. All you did was weaken your own monster out of desperation. Quite frankly its embarrassing." Nushi laughed.

"Far from it! When Galaxy eyes is used to xyz summon neo galaxy eyes, all your monsters lose their special abilities! Go photon howling!" Neo then roared loudly causing a massive negative energy wave that made Beelzeus and Dragocytos yield down in weakness!

"Hmph, fine even with their effects negated your dragon still doesn't have enough attack points to take even one of them out." Nushi scoffed unimpressed.

"That will soon change!" Jin called out taking another card.

"I activate **Rank down magic draconian fall**!" The spell depicted a symbol where a dragon was being struck by a sword through its chest as it was descending from the sky! "Instead ranking up an xyz monster, this spell ranks it down into a dragon type xyz monster with a lower rank! Now I rank down rank 8 neo galaxy eyes photon dragon!" The mighty red dragon changed into a yellow stream before diving into the portal.

"Rank down!?" Beelzeus gasped.

"I've heard of ranking up from the xyz dimension, now once have I heard of ranking down!" Dragonecro followed just as stunned.

On the other hand, Nushi was feeling just the opposite, "Hehe, this is getting interesting…." he chuckled wondering what to expect.

"Rank down! Xyz De-Evolution! Come forth! Rank 1! Baby tiragon!" The small cat like dragon, that Jin used long ago during his entertainment days in Heartland, appeared in place of the titanic xyz dragon it once was.

"Hahaha! You got rid of your mighty xyz monster for that pathetic little runt of a monster?! How laughable to call that a dragon!" Nushi laughed mockingly.

"Let's see you laughing when the runt happens to be the one that will take you down." Jin repsonded.

"Oh? And just how can something so small be of any threat to me or anyone in patricular?"

"Simple, while small as one may be not heir own. Together with the strength of others they can overcome any wall or obstacle! Which I shall demonstrate now with Draconian fall's additional effect! If I summon a rank 1 monster with this effect, I can draw 1 card from my deck!" His card then glowed, "I can feel everyone's power and prayers, here with me and from the xyz diemnsion, now let them be answered! DRAW!" Jin drew with all his might and nodded at it, "Here we go Jormangandr!"

"I am at your command Jin!" he roared from inside his deck!

"Urgh!" Nushi grunted as he felt something tremble form his deck, "T..Tiamat…!?"

"Nushi…prepare yourself…here he comes." she stated seriously.

"And now I will show you the pinnacle of rank up! I activate **Hyper rank up magic Reigning Dragonic Force**!" The spell depicted Jormangandr's sealed cocoon form blazing with fiery energy like the sun amongst a dark cosmic background with meteors striking down. "This ranks up my rank 1 Baby tiragon into a Rank 10 dragon type xyz monster!"

"What!? Rank 1 straight into rank 10!?" Nushi gasped caught by surprise.

"Further more, I can treat that rank 10 xyz monster as if it was summoned by ranking up Jormangandr himself! Now! I rebuild the overlay network using rank 1 baby tiragon!" The small dragon changed into an orange stream of energy before diving into the portal! "Mighty Tail of the dragon Keeper with strength restrained, with the power of the Earth's soul itself, awaken from your dormant husk and unleash your fully awakened might on those who disrupt the world's order! Rank up! Hyper Xyz evolution! Come forth! Jormangandr! Guardian Basilisk of Gaia!" Erupting from the ground was Jormangandr's evolved serpent form who let out a loud hissing roar upon awakening!

"So…this is Jormangandr…." he muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Jormangandr's effect activates! By using one overlay unit, Jormangandr destroys all monsters on your field and you take 1000 points of damage for each monster!" Jin announced.

"Idiot! Have you forgotten that Hellfire veil is in effect?! Your ability can't touch my monsters!"

"Wrong again! Due to Reigning Dragonic force's effect, Jormangandr now gains the ability to negate any and all effects that would negate destruction! Be it battle or by card effects!" Jin retorted.

"Impossible!"

"Go! Wipe them out with Terra Devastator!" Jormangandr swallowed one unit before unleashing his full earthly fury upon the 2 synchro dragons, piercing through the veil and then wiping them both out in a single blast!

BOOOOMMM!

RAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!

The explosion was so powerful it blew Nushi back several feet through some rocky outcrops and almost into a lava river! As he noticed it, he quickly got back to his feet but felt a sharp pain course though his body as a result of the impact!

"AAAAAAARGH!" he yelled furiously while in pain.

 **Nushi: 3400-1400**

"Tch! How dare you take such a cheap shot at me….!?"

Jin caught up to him on Jormangandr's head, as the great basilisk slithered through the barren land, "And to make sure you don't pull any fast ones, I too will activate a card effect from my graveyard! Galaxy cyclone!" The spell revealed itself, "By banishing this, I can destroy a face card on your field! So say goodbye to hellfire veil!" A huge wind came and blew away the flames as well as the spell!

"Grrr….Why you…." Nushi clenched his fist in sheer frustration.

"And with that, you're finished! Jormangandr! Attack Nushi directly! Open his eyes to the light with Gaia shockwave!" Jin commanded as his partner responded with a nod! 'Tiamat! Your spell shall be shattered here and now!" He then rose up high before clutching his arms together, before smashing down on the earth itself, creating a massive wave of power which

"No….It won't end like this…not now, not ever!" Nushi thought inside his mind as the attack approached!

BOOOOMM!

"Finally..its finished…" Jin breathed relieved. To make sure he focused his gaze hard at the dust clouds and rubble created from the blast. He then noticed a shadow from inside it, and when the dust cleared he saw Nushi still standing! Not only that he had fiendish ring-like monster on his field!

"No way!"

"Impossible! Not only didn't my attack go through, he now has a monster!?" Jormagandr followed just as shocked.

"Hehe, too bad for you your attack was doomed to fail from the start!" Nushi laughed maniacally as he revealed his hidden weapon, "The action card evasive evasion which summoned an evasive evasion token to my field!" The fiend token appeared from the dust, "Once per turn this monster can negate an attack when it is attacked so I'm afraid even your mighty dragon couldn't get to my life points."

"Grr…almost had him…" Jormangandr growled with frustration.

"But how did you?" Jin then realised, "You…grabbed it when you were blown across the field earlier by Jormangandr didn't you?"

"Hehehe you really are slow aren't you. Now ironic to be blinded by 'righteous justice' as you would call it!" he laughed mockingly.

"Tch! Even with my attack cancelled, I'm far from done Nushi! First I place 1 card face down, then I pendulum summon once more!" A single light shot out, "Take a stand Victoria!" Appearing on the field was a heavenly female sorceress with dragon wings riding on top of a 4 headed dragon! "Now I activate her special ability! Once per turn I can target and special summon a dragon type monster from your graveyard Nushi!"

"What did you say!?" he gasped, "One of MY dragons!?"

"That's right! And I choose your level 6 Labradorite dragon!"

"He took my monster…it's almost just like…." A memory soon flashback into his mind, "See, a perfect utopia is when we can make any enemy our friend Nushi. That's the world I hope we can create."

His eyes widened in shock at the memory that just flashed into his mind, "Hikari….Aaaaargh!" He yelled as he grasped his head in pain, "Grrgh! How dare you take my monster like that!? You are getting way in over your head!"

"I'm only getting started Nushi! Now that I have your monster I'll show you that i can even work with my enemies to become stronger!" Jin declared, "Watch as I tune your level 6 Labradorite dragon to my level 4 Victoria!" Jin announced as both monsters leapt into the air.

Nushi's eyes widened, "What!? You're synchro summoning!? With MY monster!?"

Labradorite dragon then changed into 6 rings for the dragon riding fairy to fly through, "Halos of heaven gather here to bring things to fruition! Assemble Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order! I synchro summon! Descend! Level 10! Ascension sky dragon!" The celestial synchro dragon descended to the ground in a pillar of light! "Behold! The potential when all work together as one! Even uniting your strength with your enemies isn't impossible!"

"Bonds…friendship….." Nushi muttered to himself, "No…No…not again…NOOOOO!" he thought inside.

"Ascension sky dragon gains 1000 attack points for every card in my hand, and since I hold 3, it has 3000 attack points!"

 **?-3000**

"And with that finally out of the way, I end my turn." Jin said, "I may have failed to deal the finishing blow this turn, but with Jormangandr and Ascension sky dragon on my field, there's no way we can lose I just know it! And if worse comes I'll still have a few extra measures ready in case…" He looked at his hand revealing monster reborn, dragon king's demise and adamantine sword revival.

"With monster reborn I can revive any dragon I choose then utilise Adamantine sword revival for diamond head dragon, and if that doesn't work, dragon king's demise should do the trick along with my facedown life regeneration. I just need to wait one more turn…." Jormangandr nodded, "Victory is in our grasp, very soon this nightmare will finally end."

Nushi on the other hand did not harbour their sense of hope, in fact, he was determined to make them pay for what they just put him through, "Jin…I vow I'll make you regret not finishing off this turn, and now I'll punish you most severely for reminding me about the curse of friendship and bonds!" Nushi swore with every ounce of hatred and anger in his heart as he placed his hand on his deck, "I draw!" He looked at it, "Due to Veil of darkness I discard the dark monster vice dragon and draw another card." He discarded and drew. Looking at it, "The time is now Nushi. Remember the pain and suffering you felt then, and how he reminded you of it. That insolent child used it to hurt you! Now, pay him back a thousand fold! It's what you want and it's what you'll do!"

A wicked grin soon stretched across Nushi's face, "Hehehe, yes Tiamat. You're the only one I can truly rely on. And now, the gloves are off!" Nushi thought back as he prepared his move, "Jin! For your insolence I will give exactly what your deeds have earned! First I play the spell burial from different dimension! With this I return Ogre head zombie, Dragonecro and Hellfire boat guard to my graveyard!" The 3 cards returned to the grave, "And now, I activate **Matrix fusion**!" The equip spell depicted multiple fiend and dragon silhouettes (in the art of polymerisation) being sucked into a black hole like portal in a swirling galaxy like fusion "This special fusion spell allows me to fuse monsters that are in my deck! In exchange that fusion monster can't attack this turn nor can it be tributed! And, I know just the one to bring out, in fact she's been wanting to see you up close and personal Jormangandr, and now I'm about to grant her wish!"

"Jin!" Jormangandr warned, "Get ready! She's coming!" The keeper then nodded as he waited for her arrival.

"From my deck I fuse Dragon Core Hexer with Infernal dragon!" The armoured female warrior combined together with the wicked dragon in a swirl of red and blue, "Dragon slaying warrior driven to the edge of insanity, be consumed by the prey you once hunted endlessly and unleash the queen of darkness who sleeps within your soul! I fusion summon! Arise! The claws of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Appearing from the portal was Tiamat herself who roared in response to Jormangandr, which also caused Jin and Nushi to cringe in pain slightly at each dragon's presence!

"You wanted to end this face to face brother, so here I am." she hissed.

"Bring it sister, I vow that your reign of terror will end this very day!" he roared in response.

Jin then narrowed his eyes at the situation, "He wouldn't dare attack or use any abilities, because if he did Jormangandr would easily destroy her, so why bring her out…unless…" he then realised something he missed out. "That facedown card!"

Nushi grinned, "I see you finally realised it! Too little too late Im afraid, now this little oversight is going to cost you!" he then took anther card, "Now I activate Dragon's mirror! Followed up by my facedown card! The trap chain material! Now when I fusion summon, I'm no longer limited to just my hand and field, I can also use monsters in my deck and graveyard as fusion material!"

"What!? I've never heard of a fusion using that many monsters!" Jormangandr gasped in shock.

"With that kind of power who knows what will happen!" Jin followed fearing for the worst.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You never had a chance from the start foolish brother! Now witness my TRUE power! RAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" She roared as her eyes glowed purple along with Nushi's! The earth began to shake violently and cracks soon tore open in the ground leading to bottomless chasms, while Jormangandr was barely able to maintain his balance with his large body, Jin found it even more difficult trying to get to higher ground before finally managing to get on top of a platform. "This is insane!"

"If you think it's crazy now just look!" RE warned as they all turned towards Nushi and Tiamat!

Tiamat then changed into a purple orb before diving deep into the darkness of the fusion, followed by the evasive evasion token and the countless souls of her servants which began to erupt from Nushi's deck and the spirit world, all were being sucked in to the never ending darkness like a black hole! "Dragon queen of the shadows, consume the souls of all your servants! Absorb from them their rage, anguish and pain into your very being and rise to an even more insidious existence! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 11! **Tiamat! Demonic Hydracolich of Armageddon**!"

 **Tiamat, Demonic Hydracolich of Armageddon, Level 11, Dragon, Fusion, DARK ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800**

To Jin and Jormangandr's sheer horror, erupting from the dark portal was no ordinary dragon, in fact, Jormangandr could hardly believe it was still his sister. Tiamat now had shed off most of the scales from her face revealing a nightmarish purple skull that was underneath and red flaring eyes in their sockets, her horns had grown longer and were much demonic in appearance. At her chest where her centre eye used to be now was a hollow where a black flame now burned, and her shoulder blades had transformed into what resembled dragon skulls. Her wings had split into 6 and now she was a giant quadrupedal cross between a hydra and dracolich. Her body had become almost completely skeletal down to her tail which ended with a powerful and menacing looking stinger now shaped like a scythe. Her back retained flesh and scales but was now covered with an array of purple hooked spikes leading down to the base of her tail. Her limbs were now more heavily armoured with serrated bone scales and blood red claws at the end. The very sight of her was more than enough put a chill down Jormangandr's spine.

"RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"Impossible…."

"No way…." Everyone watching was frozen with fear and terror was slowly creeping into their hearts and minds as Tiamat let out a tremendous shriek which shook the very cursed ground their were fighting on, even the spirits of darkness who dwelled in her domain fled for their lives upon hearing her roar!

"JIN! Get behind me now!" Jormangandr warned as Jin hurried and took cover behind him.

"HEE HEE HEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see the looks on your faces! Frozen with fear! Zero hope! Completely Priceless! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nushi laughed maniacally, "But it's finally over."

"You both put a terrific fight against ussss I mussst admit." Tiamat hissed, "But this is where your struggle endssss! Right here on thisss very turn!"

"You lie!" Jormangandr roared, "Because of chain material's second effect you cannot attack! Further more that trap destroys the fusion monster summoned with it during the end phase! Meaning once this turn ends you'll be gone!"

"Not to mention you pretty much used every monster in your deck for that fusion, meaning you'll be left completely defenceless!" Jin added. Suddenly, they were responded with by maniacal laughter.

"Hehehe HAHAHAHA! Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to call forth my ultimate monster without knowing the proper procedure to bring out her full potential!?" Nushi laughed.

"What!?"

"I happen to have this," he held a card in his hand, "I kept this safe since the start of the duel for this very moment! You fate was pretty much sealed the moment we met! But in case you don't believe me allow to show you. I activate the spell **fusion force**!" The new continuos spell depicted a dark ruined landscape, similar to a devastated Heartland and the sky coloured like that of polymerisation. In the background were fusion monsters Evil Hero dark Gaia, 5 headed dragon and Crimson nova trinity the dark cubic lord laying waste to all those before them! "As long as this remains in play, my fusion monsters can attack on my turn ignoring every other effect in play!"

"That…can't be…" Jormangandr then realised that he could have done this at the start but intentionally waited for this moment so he could shatter their hopes and spirit all at once!

"There's more, Demonic Hydracolich can attack for every fusion material used to fusion summon her and when she does, she negates the special abilities of any opposing monster she battles!" Nushi added excited to see maximum carnage about to be unleashed. He had been holding back this urge for so long since the very start and now was ready unload it all in one attack!

"What!?" Jin gasped, "She absorbed over 20 monsters into herself…that would mean…." The spikes on Tiamat's back soon began to twitch, and all of a sudden, erupting from each them was a dragon head which resembled her old one when she was in her pre evolved form, the spike revealing itself to be a nose horn! To their added horror and disgust, there were nearly 20 heads that had sprouted from her back, which mean that each head was a monster used in the fusion! Each head bared its fangs and snarled ferociously as they all turned and eyed Jormangandr who despite faced with the odds, put himself in from to Jin to protect him. "Don't feel too bad though, even without fusion force, thanks to the pendulum effects of Gliaforce and Anagora, my dark and dragon type monsters are protected from being destroyed by any of my own effects."

"Tch!" Jin scoffed angrily.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Tiamat was having a conversation between herself and Jormangandr, "Look at yourself, wasting yourself trying to protect that hollow existence who was once our master." she taunted to him alone, "Don't worry, you can rest easy and leave it all to me once I'm done with you. And once I tie up a few more loose ends, I can then move on with my plans without anymore interference…..hee hee hee!"

"Tiamat…." the basilisk growled angrily at her sullying Jin, "I won't let you get away with this!" (At that moment, Jormangandr let out a telepathic message across the spirit world)

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"You sure this is the way you guys!?" I asked frantically to Bahamut and Fafnir as we made it to the outside of Academia along the rocky outskirts of the island.

"Yes! I am certain of it!" Bahamut replied just as worried, "Jormangandr sent me a distress call telepathically! Right now he and Jin are in terrible danger and need our help!"

"Alright then, are we getting there!?" Yamata asked.

"They should be just here!" Fafnir said as we got down to the base of the cliffs, but to our surprise we found no one.

I looked around, there was nobody, and yet…there were signs of a battle here, a recent one too but no one in sight nor any sounds…..

"There's nothing and no one here…" I said, "But that can't be…You were absolutey certain…."

Bahmut thought, "Hmmm….I smell the recent signs of a dimension gate…but not to another of the 4 dimensions…it's much more localised….that would mean…." He then stood up, 'Stand back you all," he said.

"Wh..why and what for?" Yamata asked.

"Just do as he says, he's not in the mood for being questioned now…" Fafnir answered as we did as told. He then closed his eyes and focused hard, and within moments a portal opened before us!

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" Yamata exclaimed in full awe and surprise.

"I didn't even activate the transport function!" I gasped.

"This isn't like those portals you two." Fafnir answered, "It's the gateway to the duel monster spirit world." We couldn't believe our ears at what we just heard.

"S..say what?"

"Spirit world…as in like..where you guys live and all?"

Fafnir nodded, "Ask a million times and the answer will remain the same."

"AWESOME! I can't believe we're actually going to a world filled with real life duel monsters!" Yamata cried out excitedly!

"Unfortunately this is no time for sightseeing, right now Jin and Jormangandr are

"Hmph, way to spoil the moment…." Yamata pouted.

"He's right though, saving our friends comes first, and whatever's lying on the other side of that portal, let's face it with everything we have!"

 **(Present)**

"Even if you defeat me you haven't won!" Jormangandr roared, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Let's see you bare your fangs at me after this! Any monster foolish enough to battle with me not only loses its powers but also all of its very strength!" Tiamat roared, "Nightmare necromancy!" A dark miasma enveloped Ascension sky dragon and Jormangandr and causing them to turn to stone!

"RROOOAAARRR!" Jin's dragons roared in pain before succumbing to a prison of stone!

 **4000-0**

 **3000-0**

"No….This…can't be…." Jin had completely been drained of spirit and the will to fight had been completely sapped away from his very being. RE and BE could only watch helplessly as Tiamat prepared to fire.

"How sad, to think that you let down everyone who had been counting on you. Don't worry though, you won't have to worry about them for much longer, because after this, you'll become part of me for all eternity!" Nushi hissed while a dark violet aura engulfed him, turning his eyes bright purple, "Tiamat! Give them the reward they so rightfully earned for their hard but meaningless efforts! Armageddon Onslaught!" Tiamat then opened her many jaws and charged purple flames before unleashing a barrage of vicious attacks towards the helpless stone monsters!

Jin then sweated, "After all we've been through…will it really end this way?" At that moment, his pleas were heard by the souls of his 2 friends that were entrusted by Ryuga.

"Jin, I'm sorry….we failed you…." BE and RE said closing their eyes, "However, even in the face of such danger…..we shall protect you with our lives!" Their spirits then flew in front of the blasts!

"NOOOO!" Jin cried as their blocking did little to hold back the incoming barrage of purple and black flames which kept on coming with no end, until finally…

BOOOOOMMMM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Jin: 1600-0**

 **And there you have it, chapter 88 displaying the clash between Overlord and keeper, as well as the debut of Tiamat's evolved form, hoped this had you on the edge of your seats when reading this, especially since it also included both dragocytos and beelzeus. Included the usage of a number of past cards here, from Jin he used Nibelung's ring and treasure used by Siegfried from DM and some new rank up and rank down cards which I had based off from certain zexal rank up cards, also baby tiragon being used to rank up into Jormangandr as well.**

 **Nushi utilises synchro monsters now and some of the new cards like Ogre head zombie were taken from an old yugioh game you can look up on, also fusion force was derived from a deck master ability in DM, and Matrix fusion being the early effect of future fusion in GX. Anagora and Gliaforce are based off a pair of dungeon dice monsters with the same name. The hellfire monsters were taken from skeleton knight in 5ds manga. In regards to Tiamat's evolved form, its based on a cross between a hydra and dracolich considering her ability enables her to rise again and again equal to the number of fusion material used, and in exchange retaliates by destroying the opponent's cards equal to the number of materials left. Basically each fusion material means she gains a head/attack and losing one means she loses one of those heads. Also based off from Immortal dragon from puzzle and dragons.**

 **As for the chapter, hope you enjoyed the duel, believe it or not i was able to come up with it in a single day but took me so long to type due to commitments. Stay tuned for next chapter and hope you enjoyed Arc V anime because I did.**

Anagora

Normal effect: If this card is special summoned, you can place this card in your pendulum zone. After that, you can pendulum summon during your Main Phase 2 this turn, in addition to your normal Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Pendulum effect: You can special summon this card from your pendulum zone once per turn during either player's turn. When you pendulum summon, you can pendulum summon 1 dark monster from your hand ignoring the summoning conditions once per turn. Dark monsters you control can't be destroyed by your own card effects. During the end phase of your turn, you can return a card from your graveyard to your deck for up to each dark monster you special summoned this turn.

Gliaforce

Normal effect: You can place this card in your pendulum zone. After that, you can pendulum summon during your Main Phase 2 this turn, in addition to your normal Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Pendulum effect: You can special summon this card from your pendulum zone once per turn during either player's turn. When you pendulum summon, you can pendulum summon 1 dragon type monster from your hand ignoring the summoning conditions once per turn. Dragon type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your own card effects. During the end phase of your turn, you can draw a card for each dragon type monster you special summoned this turn.

Hellfire dragon Ghost Wyvern

Once per turn you can target one monster you control, until the end of the turn, it is treated as a zombie type monster, also its' level becomes 4.

Ogre head zombie

You can special summon this card from your graveyard if you control a level 8 monster, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can send this card and the required monsters to the graveyard to special summon a synchro monster whose levels equal the combined levels of the monsters sent, ignoring the summoning conditions. This special summon is treated as a synchro summon **.** You can only activate each effect of ogre head zombie once per turn.

Rank down magic draconian fall

Target one dragon type xyz monster you control; xyz summon from your extra deck 1 Dragon type xyz monster with a lower rank that monster you control, by using it as the xyz material. (Xyz materials attached to it also become Xyz materials on the summoned monster.) If you xyz summon a rank 1 monster with this card's effect, you can draw 1 card.

Hyper rank up magic Reigning dragonic force

Target one dragon type xyz monster you control; xyz summon from your extra deck 1 Rank 10 Dragon type xyz monster, by using it as the xyz material. (Xyz materials attached to it also become Xyz materials on the summoned monster.) You can treat that summoned xyz monster as if it was summoned by ranking up Jormangandr, Mighty Basilisk of Quakes. That xyz monster summoned by this effect negates any 'cannot be destroyed by card effects' effects and 'cannot be destroyed by battle effects.'

Matrix Fusion

Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot battle this turn. During the Duel, it cannot be Tributed. When this card is destroyed, destroy the Fusion Monster.

Fusion Force

Fusion monsters you control can attack during your turn, ignoring other rules and effects.

Tiamat, Demonic Hydracolich of Armageddon

Tiamat, Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse + 2 or more dark and/or dragon type monsters

Must first be fusion summoned. This card can attack a number of times equal to the number of fusion materials used in its fusion summon. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, banish one fusion material used in this card's fusion summon from the graveyard then special summon this card back to your field. When special summoned this way, target and destroy a number of cards on your opponent's field up to the number of fusion materials remaining, also this card loses one attack. If this card was fusion summoned by banishing its materials, apply the reverse effect for this effect. (Return one of the banished materials to the graveyard.) When this card battles an opponent's monster, negate that monster's effects and reduce the attack and defence of that opponent's monster to 0, (This effect does not target).


	89. Chapter 89-Edge of Elimination

Chapter 89

Edge of Elimination

"AAAAAHHHH!" Jin cried as he was blown back across the field and into a rock wall! "Argh! Urggg…." he groaned as he slumped to the ground.

"I have to say, you did put up a good fight." Nushi commented as he edged slowly towards the defeated Keeper, "But its all over now."

Tiamat on the other hand had Jormangandr completely pinned down under her, she also injected him with a venom strike from her stinger causing him to lose all remaining strength, "Too bad it had to be this way, should you have accepted my offer, this outcome could have been prevented." she said looking into his face.

"Grrr….Tiamat…this isn't over…." the basilisk said.

"Y..You…" Jin groaned as he looked up weakly, "You may have beaten me…but you haven't won. There will be others who will rise against you…"

"Perhaps, but I'll have something they won't." Nushi chuckled, "And that will be your power!" He then raised out his hand

"Tch! Is there really nothing I can do…." he thought as all hope seemed lost for him and Jormangandr.

"Maybe you can't."

"But we can." A pair of voices said. A bright light shone and suddenly appearing

"If you want him you'll have to go through us!"

Tiamat snarled and prepared to take them both, only to be stopped by Nushi's hand. He then faced both powerful dragons with a smirk, "Hehehe! No problem, this should only take a few seconds."

"You underestimate us if you think we'll fall that easily!" BE growled.

"Oh no, you overestimate yourselves!" Nushi retired as his eyes widened psychotically and glowed purple! He then raised his hands and shot a powerful wave of energy which ensnared both of them at once!

"AAAAARRRRGGG!" they roared in pain as Nushi began to overpower them!

Jin couldn't believe what he was just witnessing, "Blue eyes! Red eyes! NOOOO!"

"Impossible….Urg…" Jormangandr followed as Tiamat snickered, "Hee hee hee, how very promising…."

"Jin!" BE roared "Whatever happens now! Don't give up!"

"Ryuga wouldn't and neither should you!" RE followed. "RAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" In the blink of an eye, they disappeared completely from sight as yellow sparkles.

"No…" he whispered as they vanished into thin air just like that. He then lost all will to fight, "Ryuga…I'm…so sorry…." he then wept bitterly at his failure while his partner could only glare in anger, "You're despicable…."

As BE and RE disappeared, Nushi finally turned his attention back to Jin who lay on the ground distraught after seeing them both taken before his eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but now that the inferences are no more, now I can finish things with you." He then raised out his hand but before he could do anymore-

"JIIIINNNN!" A voice yelled out from the sky grabbing everyone's attention! As they looked up, Bahamut erupted from the clouds alongside Fafnir! "Hold it right there Tiamat!" he roared as he swooped down and knocked her away using himself as battering ram! I on the other hand leapt off Fafnir and then tried to knock down Nushi, but he quickly last backwards avoiding me! "Tch! Of all the times to show up…Just when I am about to have my victory…." he hissed annoyed, before smiling, "No matter, I've been waiting for this anyway."

"R..Ryuga…." Jin croaked as he looked up and saw me, "You came…Thank goodness."

"Argh!" Tiamat growled as she was knocked back and then landed on her 4 feet, "You…meddling with my plans again…" she snarled.

"As long as you continue to run out of control Tiamat, I'll be there to stop you!" he said while Fafnir tended to Jormangandr, "Brother are you intact?" she asked with concern.

"Urgh…She injected me with her vile poison…not sure how long I'll last…" he groaned.

"Stay strong…you can pull through this!" she begged as she tried to tend to the physical wounds first.

On the other hand I was staring down against Nushi, once again we met face to face, and I had a feeling this may be the last encounter we'll have, "Well well, what took you so long?" he scoffed, "I expected you to be hear much sooner, but now that you're here, we can finally get started!"

"I've been looking forward to this too Nushi." I replied before turning to the defeated xyz counterpart of mine, "Jin, it's alright I'll take it from here."

"R..Ryuga…I'm sorry….but…he took them…our friends." he said.

My eyes widened in shock, "W..who!? Who did he take!?" I yelled bringing Jin closer to me.

"Ahem." Nushi called out catching my eye, "Oh I'm sorry, if by friends did you mean…" he reached out into his pocket and took out 2 cards, ones which made my heart skip a beat! "Them?" He held out both Blue eyes and Red eyes in his hand!

"What!? Blue eyes!? Red eyes!?" I gasped.

"How did he-" Yamata too was just as shocked as I was. Bahamut and Fafnir turned to us soon adopting a similar expression of disbelief, "Impossible…"

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get when you sacrifice yourself for someone else." Nushi taunted waving the cards at me, "I warned you Ryuga about getting too close to others, but I suppose some have to learn the hard way then."

I then clenched my fist tighter than ever and grit my teeth with anger, "You…better give them back!" I yelled furiously. Bahamut and Fafnir snarled aggressively towards Tiamat who only grinned back at them, but before we could do anymore Jin grabbed my shoulder while on the ground, "Ryuga…" he breathed.

"Jin!" I then went back to him, "Don't push yourself, let me handle things from here."

"Yeah! We'll make him sorry he ever crossed us or messed with our pals!" Yamata followed fired up.

Jin then reached out for me, "W..wait…" he said to me before I could proceed with taking on Nushi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I..I'm sorry…for letting you down…for failing you…You must really hate me now…." he then looked down on himself as tears began to run down his cheeks. Yamata and I then realised that it wasn't just his body badly beaten, it was his spirit too, the part of him more fragile than any bone or organ. As angry as I felt for Jin letting RE and BE fall into Nushi's hands, I couldn't possibly hold him fully responsible. Bahamut and Fafnir shared the same thought as I did as they glared at Tiamat and Nushi.

"Don't say that! What happened wasn't your fault!" I yelled, "You did what you could. Now its my turn to settle the score, and I will avenge our friends for this. I swear it!" I vowed more determined than ever. Bahutu and Fafnir nodded too as they turned to Jormangandr on the ground, "Leave the rest to us, we'll take it from here so rest easy brother."

Jin and Jormangandr smiled with relief and then turned to each other, and the basilisk nodded to him, giving his partner a certain message. Jin then closed his eyes, "In that case…take my strength…you'll need it. I'm not going to last long anyway….so it's better if my power went to you instead of Nushi…." He then began to dissipate into white light before being absorbed into me! Jormangandr, Bahamut and Fafnir then changed into 3 energy streams before returning to my deck. After it was done, I felt the power of xyz run through my veins as I turned to face Nushi, and settle the score between us once and for all.

"So you've taken him then? How unfortunate," Nushi scoffed as Tiamat returned to his deck before smirking deviously, "Still, now that the 3 of you have become one, all I need to do is defeat completely and then once I absorb all your strengths I'll finally be invincible!" he boasted.

"Wrong Nushi! Your madness has gone on long enough and I won't tolerate it for a second longer!" I yelled furiously, "No matter who emerges victorious, it all ends today!" I then activated my duel disk.

"Hehehe, I've been waiting a long time for this Ryuga, in fact, I've dreamt of nothing more!" Nushi cried, "Ever since that day you humiliated me, it had been the very spur and drive I needed to gain new unspeakable powers! That power overwhelmed Jin, and now I shall use it to destroy you!" he then activated his own duel disk. "Since you talk a huge deal about friendship, I promise you that you shall fall at the hands of one of your allies!" he thought to himself as he already had something in mind.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Urgh….Oww my body…" RE groaned as he came to his senses. He awoke to find himself in a cavern of sorts surrounded by various black and white markings laid across the floor and walls, some of which were very strange and unsettling. "H..How did I get here? Last thing I remember, Blue eyes and I jumped out in front of Jin to protect him…and then-"

"Urk…" a second voice groaned. He then looked in front and saw BE before him lying on the ground, weak but alive! To his shock he saw that she was chained!

"Blue eyes!" He gasped, but as he tried to go for her he soon found out he was chained too! "Argh!" he roared as it pulled him back down! "Urgh! Curses…." he growled.

"R..Red eyes?" The white dragon said weakly as she came to, "Sigh…thank goodness you're fine too." she smiled.

"Same to you." he replied relieved. They both looked around the cave which now seemed to be more like a prison considering how they were restrained. "Where are we anyway? And how did we get here after Nushi did…whatever he did to us?"

"Oh that's an easy question for me to answer. He wanted you to be here." A voice said out of nowhere catching their attention. A series of footsteps echoed through the cavern and stepping out from the mouth of the cave which lead into never-ending darkness was a monstrous winged dragon, black and white with yellow spikes on his head and a shield like crest on his tail. The very sight of him put a chill down RE and BE's souls!

"Wh..who are you?" BE asked anxiously.

"My my where are my manners?" The dragon replied, "My name is Paradox, and I happen be your new master."

Their eyes widened, "Say what!?" BE gasped in shock.

"You must work Tiamat then? Well forget it!" RE growled aggressively in return.

Paradox chuckled at their resistance despite being in chains, "Tsk tsk tsk…I never said you had a choice in the matter did I?" He replied as he suddenly spread his wings and released a massive wave of dark energy from his body which flooded the entire room!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they roared as darkness soon began to enshroud them completely from the dragon of darkness before them! Soon cursed amor which formed from the dark miasma began to attach itself over their faces, wings and body which eventually suppressed their own wills! Very soon they fell silent as they lost nearly all their will, the process was complete.

Paradox laughed with pleasure at his work, "AHAHAHAHA! You both shall serve me most well, and for your first task-"

 **(Present)**

 **Field Open, Crossover!**

The dreaded spirit world was then enveloped in a blue space as platform materialised around the place and the action cards dispersed.

DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Nushi: 4000**

"I'll take the first move!" Nushi declared, "And I'll start by setting the pendulum scale using scale 1 Anagora and scale 12 Gliaforce!" Nushi declared as he held out the 2 cards to my disbelief, he then set them and both monsters rose as pillars of light.

"Pendulum!?"

"And it's scale 1 to 12 as well….Be careful Ryuga." Bahamut noted as he narrowed his eyes.

"At this point I would just pendulum summon, but I have something better in mind at the moment." Nushi smiled taking a card, "I send Rainbow dragon from my deck to the graveyard," he discarded a new dragon I never saw before which caught my eye, "And now I call forth Malefic rainbow dragon!" The skies then gained an aurora of the sort before a large whitish dragon with black armour on its wings and a mask as well appeared on the field with 4000 attack points!

"Malefic? What's this thing about?" I asked.

"It's no thing, its the new type of deck I use, one which taps into the full power of the shadows!" Nushi replied.

"Whoa! Did you see how he summoned a dark version of that dragon!?" Yamata gasped.

"Yeah…and all it took was to sacrifice the original…." I added.

"I think I understand now," Bahamut said appearing, "By sacrificing a monster's good side, he then gives life to its evil side….To think you'd actually go this far into corrupting monsters…." he growled angrily we then gained similar expressions of anger.

"That's right, I've gotten much stronger and done all sorts of new terrible deeds in order to prepare for our final confrontation, and when I defeat you I'll not only prove to you the futileness of friendship and bonds but also erase you completely from existence!" he declared pointing at me, "Back to the duel, normally a malefic monster would destroy itself without the presence of a certain field spell, however, I activate my the pendulum effects of Gliaforce and Anagora! Dark and dragon type monsters I control cannot be destroyed by my own card effects! So Malefic rainbow dragon is here to stay!" Malefic rainbow dragon then gained a purple aura shield around itself.

"Tch, so he still has his 4000 attack point dragon to keep, this isn't going to be easy…" I thought nervously realising the stakes of the duel had just been raised.

"Let's not get ahead of yourselves, I now place one card facedown and end my turn." he concluded, "Now that it has reached the end phase I can activate the pendulum effect of Gliaforce! For every dragon type monster I special summoned this turn I can draw a card. With Malefic rainbow dragon, that means I draw 1" he drew.

"Malefic….Why does that sound…familiar….?" Fafnir thought observing from a distance as she narrowed her eyes, "Come to think of it…I haven't heard that name since…." she then widened them, "No…Tiamat…she couldn't have…."

It was now my turn, "My draw!" I drew and eyed it, "Don't worry BE and RE, I'll get you both back from this creep soon!" I vowed as I took 2 cards from my hand, "I use scale 1 Magician dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid out my 2 monsters as they rose as pillars of light, "Now for a real pendulum summon Nushi! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path that shall bring us victory! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monster!"

"You can't expect to fight my mighty dragon with that lizard can you?" Nushi mocked.

"Not as he is now, but just you wait," I then ran to the side seeing an action card pledged in some rocks, seizing it on sight! "I activate the action spell Bi-Attack, this doubles the attack points of Odd eyes phantom dragon! Making him stronger than your rainbow dragon!" The spell powered up Odd eyes greatly!

 **2500-5000**

"Furthermore, when odd eyes inflicts battle damage you take damage equal to the attack points of the monsters in my pendulum zones! Go Odd eyes! Attack Malefic rainbow dragon with phantom spiral flame!" Odd eyes then roared as he leapt up the rock walls and the fired straight at Malefic Rainbow dragon's head!

"A valiant effort but all for naught!" Nushi declared as he snatched an action card of his own at another platform, "I activate the action spell Evasion! This negates your attack making your efforts futile!" Malefic rainbow dragon then flew out of the flame's way!"

"Urgh…guess I have no other choice but to end my turn." I stated.

"Oh? Is that it? I honestly expected more. No matter, that'll make crushing you that much simpler! My draw!" He then took a card, "I activate the spell Matrix fusion! With this I can fuse monsters that are in my deck! And I fuse cyberdark horn, edge and keel!" The 3 familiar machine monsters rose into the air and fused as red, blue and yellow orbs, "Mechanical hunters of darkness, fuse together feed on the blood and life force of all dragon kind in your new form! I fusion summon! Come forth! Cyberdark dragon!" The monstrous dark machine monster rose from a portal on the field with a loud screech.

"Not that again…." I thought as I recalled the trouble it gave me and Red eyes some time ago.

"Cyberdark dragon's ability activates! When played it can equip itself with any dragon in our graveyard! Feeding off every ounce of its strength and attack points! And I choose my rainbow dragon!" An orb shot out of Nushi's deck and formed as the true form of the radiant coloured dragon, but then roared in pain as cyberdark pounce on and sink its wires into its flesh! Seeing it suffer was already more than I could stand!

 **1000-5000**

"Next, cyberdark dragon gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard, and since I currently only have 3, it gains 300."

 **5000-5300**

"Fortunately for you thanks to matrix fusion's second effect cyberdark dragon can't attack. But that's of no concern to me since Malefic rainbow dragon will fill in just fine! Spectral surge!" The corrupted dragon then fired a powerful rainbow beam! I tried to run for an action card and managed to grab one from the wall, but it was too late as Odd eyes was instantly destroyed on the spot and the impacts blew me away!

"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"

 **Ryuga: 4000-2500**

"Ryuga!" Jin gasped, "Are you alright!?"

"Y..yeah…I'll live…" I groaned in response to his concern.

"Ahahaha! Oh come on Ryuga, at least try and make a fight out of it!" Nushi laughed, "I now place 2 cards facedown and end my turn, and now due to Gliaforce's effect I draw 1 card," he drew, "Now feel free to get back and fight back, so I can knock you down again!"

"Huff..hufff" I panted as I stood back up weakly, "It's my….draw!" I drew my card frustratedly.

"Ryuga, you don't seem as calm as you usually are." Bahamut said concerned.

"Can you blame me?" I replied, "Not only did he hurt Jin and Jormangandr, in cold blood but he also took….he took….Argh!" I cried out as I slammed my fist into the ground.

He said nothing and felt vengeful as well, but knew such unstable emotions would only be our undoing, "Don't worry, you aren't alone, we feel the same."

"Huh?" Jin and Yamata soon appeared behind me, and Jin stepped out before me.

"Ryuga, I'm terribly sorry for letting you down," Jin said, "It was my weakness that lead to this predicament…." he added feeling fully responsible.

"Jin…." I replied understanding his emotion.

"Enough with it's my fault and all that guff!" Yamata added, "Let's look at now! We want to help your friends as much as you do! So go on and face that creep without fear! Just know that you won't be alone and we'll be with you the end!" he added confidently as Jin then nodded in response.

"You guys…." I said feeling touched, 'I'm glad to have you both here, if I were alone i don't know what I'd do…."

"Oh how very touching…it makes me sick…" Nushi spat impatiently, "Make your turn already."

I then smiled feeling reassured with everyone's support, "Thanks you guys…" I then turned back to the duel, "Red eyes, Blue eyes, hang in there because I will get you both back and then we'll save everyone else! Here we go! I now pendulum summon!" 3 lights shot out, "Be reborn, odd eyes phantom dragon!" My odd eyes returned to the field, "Next comes **Nebula dragon**!"

 **Nebula dragon, Level 4, Dragon, DARK ATK: 0, 1800**

Nebula dragon was a long, serpentine purplish dragon with only a pair of front clawed limbs and a coat of long cosmic coloured fur which stretched down from its head to its tail. It also curled its body till it completely resembled a nebula shape, as well as giving off a cosmic aura which resembled a swirling universe. It also had a pair of long whiskers which ended with furry purple and orange tips.

"And finally **Galaxy wing**!"

 **Galaxy wing, Level 4, Dragon, LIGHT ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

Galaxy wing was wyvern like dragon coated completely in white and blue armour reminiscent of other galaxy monsters, but its most notable feature was its wing membranes which had multiple galaxies (red, blue, purple etc.) and cosmos/space glowing on it, while it had a crystal tipped tail and blue eyes, along with a crystal core on its chest like the other members of its group.

"Galaxy wing's effect activates! Once per turn I can have this card's level increase by 4 until the end of this turn!" The winged dragon's level doubled as multiple galaxies appeared on its wings and glowed brightly. "Now Nebula Dragon's ability activates! If I control a level 8 dragon type monster, it's level becomes 8 as well!" The second dragon's level doubled as well as the gases enclosed it making it look more like a spiralling vortex of space gases.

"That combination gave you 2 level 8 monsters," Nushi then smirked, "In that case bring it on!"

"Consider it brought! In honour of Jin, I build the overlay network using level 8 Galaxy wing and Nebula dragon!" Both dragons changed into a swirl of purple and yellow before diving into the portal. Jin then chanted alongside me, "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the oppressed and despair, with your power that shakes the very soul of the earth! I xyz summon! Appear! The mighty tail of the Dragon Keeper! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Jormangandr appeared on the field after erupting from the ground with a loud roar! "It is an honour to fight alongside you once again. You have my word that I will serve you well."

"On behalf of Jin, I will avenge him using his very monster!" I declared looking to him as he nodded, "I am at your command, let us defeat this fiend one and for all!"

"I activate Jormangandr's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can return a monster that was summoned from the extra deck to back to the extra deck, and then you take damage equal to the stat of that monster's current battle mode!"

"What!?" Nushi gasped.

"Since cyberdark dragon has 5300 attack points and happens to be in attack mode, I'm afraid it's about to end right now! Go Jormangandr! Tectonic tail!" Jormagandr roared as he swallowed one unit causing his tail to rise up as he prepared to swing it full force!

"Grrr! This ends when I say it ends!" Nushi yelled as he ran to the side and snatched an action card on the ground, "I activate the action spell Quick guard! Now I can change one monster on the field to defence mode and I choose Cyberdark dragon!" The massive fusion monster then crouched down while still clinging on to its victim.

 **5300-1000**

"And since cyberdark only has 1000 defence points, I'm afraid your little trick to take me out won't work!" he boasted as the tail hit its mark on cyberdark, causing it to fly back at Nushi and damaging him slightly.

 **Nushi: 4000-3000**

"Grrrgh…" he grunted as he dug in his heels.

"Tch! We almost had him!" Yamata groaned annoyed.

"Nushi isn't going down without a fight, then it means we'll just have to give it to him!" I responded as I leapt up a platform and grabbed an action card, "I activate the action spell Miracle fire! This card gains the effect of an action spell that was used this turn! So I copy Quick guard's effect and switch Malefic rainbow dragon to defence mode!" The spell caused the large dragon to fold up its wings.

 **4000-0**

"Hmph, so what? Even with 0 defence points you won't be able to damage me this turn since you only have one monster left you can attack me with." he scoffed undeterred.

"That's where you're wrong Nushi, you see as long as Jormangandr has overlay units he has the ability to attack while in defence mode using his 3000 defence points!" I shouted in response.

"What!? Attack while in defence mode!?" he gasped.

"Excellent move Ryuga!" Jin cheered while I nodded in response, "This is for Jin! Jormangandr! Attack Malefic Rainbow dragon with Earth hammer!" Jormangandr then slammed his tail on the ground causing a massive fissure to open under Malefic rainbow dragon, swallowing it completely as it closed once more!

"Hmph, I suppose that was mildly impressive, but also one that I planned for." Nushi said, "I play the trap malefic tune, since a Malefic monster was just destroyed in battle I'm allowed draw 2 cards from my deck." He then drew.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use them Nushi! Odd eyes attack!" I called out as my dragon charged forward, "I now activate Magician dragon's pendulum effect! Once per turn I can banish a spell in my graveyard to activate its effect! So I banish Bi-attack in order to allow odd eyes to double its attack points once more!" The spell charged Odd eyes to great heights as it prepared for the final strike!

 **2500-5000**

"Tch! You actually think I'd let you!?" he yelled feeling insulted as he leapt up a platform to grab another action card! "I activate the action spell Evasive evasion! This card special summons an evasive evasion token in attack mode!" The fiendish ring monster appeared on the field.

"That monster has only 0 attack points so that changes nothing!"

"Hehehe, how wrong you are!" Nushi laughed as the token turned transparent and made Odd eyes' attack go through!

"Huh!?" I gasped in surprise.

"Once per turn while in attack mode, my token can negate a single attack, so once again your efforts were in vain. So sorry to ruin your good mood." he mockingly stated.

Jin narrowed his eyes, "That card was what did me in last time," he said, "It bought him the turn he needed to wipe me out utterly…." he thought regretfully as his failure resulted on BE and RE's capture as Jormangandr also adopted a similar expression.

"Let's not dwell on the past Jin, I have no intention of letting that happen to me." I replied seriously to him, "I place a card facedown and then activate pot of greed! This lets me draw 2 cards." I drew and looked at them, "I place one more card facedown, ending my turn."

"My draw!" Nushi declared as he drew, "I activate card of adversity! Since I control no monsters and you control a special summoned monster, I can draw 2 cards from my deck." He then drew again and smirked, "Hehehe! Excellent! Now I have all I need to destroy you here and now!" he called out, "But first, allow me to introduce you to my newest servant! One I'm certain that you'll recognise! By sending Blue eyes white dragon from my deck to the graveyard I can call forth Malefic Blue eyes white dragon!" To my horror I saw Blue eyes white dragon appear from the portal now encased in the same corrupted armour as Rainbow dragon earlier!

"My Blue eyes!" I cried in shock!

"RAAAARRRGGHHH!" she roared as if she was in pain!

"Nushi you snake what did you do to her!?" I yelled angrily.

"What's the matter? All I simply did was a give her a makeover by introducing her to the power of the shadows! It's certainly an improvement wouldn't you agree hmm?" he grinned.

"R..Ryuga? H…help me…." her voice was weak but I could hear her crying for help despite being on Nushi's field!

"Grrr…" I grit my teeth in frustration as the others became just as furious.

"There's much more, I now pendulum summon!" A single light shot out, "Appear, the tuner monster Malefic Parallel gear!" The small gear like monster appeared on the field to our shock and disbelief.

"A tuner monster!?" I gasped.

"How did he get one!?" Yamata followed.

Jin narrowed his eyes remembering the deadly dragons he called forth during his earlier match.

"I've picked up a handful of tricks since our encounter in the synchro dimension Ryuga, and since I vowed to crush you under my feet it's really no surprise at all!" Nushi declared, "But first I activate the trap synchro deception! And with this card I can send a synchro monster from my extra deck to the graveyard." A card ejected from his extra deck, "And the synchro monster I choose is Beelzeus of the Ultimate Diabolic dragons!" He then discarded it.

"Why would he send such a powerful monster to the graveyard like that?" I thought.

"Don't know…but if it's Nushi it can never be good…." Yamata followed.

Fafnir's eyes widened at the sight of the monster sent, "That monster….it can't be….Which means…."

"Now for the fun part! Malefic Parallel gear tune with my Malefic Blue eyes white dragon!" he announced.

"What did you say!?" I gasped.

"You heard me Ryuga, you're not the only one who's managed to master more than a single summoning method!" Nushi declared as Parallel gear turned into a pair of black rings for the corrupted blue eyes to fly through! "Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! I synchro summon!" A swirl of darkness erupted from the synchro, "Appear! Level 10! Malefic Paradox dragon!" As the darkness disappeared appearing was frightening black and white synchro dragon with 4000 attack points and a terrifying shriek!

"Not good…." Yamata gasped while Jin grit his teeth in frustration at the odds being stacked against me.

"He synchro summoned Blue eyes into that…." I myself was utterly speechless at the monstrosity he turned her into.

Fafnir then snarled, "To think he'd use a close friend of mine to bring him out….Unforgivable…."

Paradox then grinned upon arrival, "Hehehe, it feels so good to finally stretch my wings and obliterate someone!" he roared.

Nushi smirked, "You won't be doing it alone though, Malefic paradox's ability activates! When successfully summoned, he can revive any synchro monster in my graveyard! So rise Beelzeus of the Ultimate Diabolic Dragons!" A portal then opened and rising from it was the demonic twin headed synchro dragon!

"Argh! Finally a chance to redeem myself after that humiliating loss." he snarled.

"2 dragons again!?"

"How right you are, and now, time for a little teamwork! As long as paradox dragon remains on my field! All your monsters lose attack points equal to the attack points of my other synchro monsters!"

"What!?" Jin and Yamata gasped in horror.

"Beelzeus has 4000 attack points, so that means…."

"Do the math, basically your monsters lose all their attack points! So power down you pests!" Nushi yelled as a negative wave from Paradox caused Jormangandr and odd eyes to fall down due to the added dark pressure!

"ROOOAAARRR!" They growled in pain.

 **2500-0**

 **2500-0**

"Oh no! Now they're completely defenceless!" I gasped with widened eyes.

"I wish I could say you put up a good fight but quite frankly your didn't! Now prepare to burn!" Nushi proclaimed, "Beelzeus! Reap your ultimate revenge with full darkness burst!"

"Hey hee hee! Don't worry this will only hurt forever!" he chuckled as he fired a series of dark flames from his dragon jaws and chest mouth towards my monster!

I then reacted with a counter measure, "Not so fast! I play a trap! Half unbreak! This not only negates odd eyes' destruction but also halves the battle damage I take!" A shield appeared around Odd eyes as it managed to fend off the attack with a some resulting shockwaves!

"URRRRGGGHHH!" I groaned as the waves blew me off my feet but I was able to make a flip in order to land back on my feet!

 **Ryuga: 2500-500**

"Ryuga! Are you okay!?" Jormangandr asked with concern.

"Yeah…huff…just barely…." I replied still shaken.

"Thank goodness…" he breathed relieved.

"Hmph, you've barely escaped your inevitable defeat for now." Nushi scoffed, "And since Beelzeus forbids my other monsters from attacking, my battle phase is forced to end right here." He then suddenly smirked, "However, I can still do this! I activate Malefic claw stream! And since I control a Malefic synchro monster, I can destroy a monster on your field! And I choose Jormangandr! The trap fired a dark beam towards the great xyz guardian!

"Ryuga! Hurry!" he cried desperately.

"Don't worry! I activate a trap of my own! The Dragon's Bead!" My trap revealed itself, "When you activate a trap that targets a dragon type monster on the field, by discarding a card from my hand your trap is negated and destroyed!" I discarded darkstorm dragon and my trap fired a bright beam which began to push back the dark one!

"I activate the action spell trap eraser!" Nushi called out as he grabbed another action card, "This negates your trap and returns it to your deck!"

"NO!" I cried as my trap vanished!

"Now the effect continues! Be gone!" Nushi declared as he and his dragon waited excitedly for Jormagandr to be destroyed!

I then grit my teeth with frustration and did the only necessary move to save him, "I activate Jormangadr's special ability! When targeted by an effect, by using one overlay unit I can negate that said effect! Earth barrier!" Jormangandr nodded as he swallowed a unit and slammed on the ground creating a massive earth wall to rise in front of the blast to Nushi's disappointment.

"Hmph, you really know how to kill the mood, no matter, soon the ones doing the killing will be none other than us!" Paradox roared.

Nushi then smirked, "These 2 really are reliable to have, for as long as I control Beelzeus, practically any monster you send against me will be weakened and useless! So feel free to say your prayers while I add even more suffering! Beelzeus allows me to gain life points equal to that monster's original attack! So I choose your Odd eyes phantom dragon and gain its once 2500 points as life points!" Beelzeus then struck out with his stinger, adding even more pain to Odd eyes before showing Nushi in dark energy!

 **Nushi: 3000-5500**

"Finally I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns." he said as he set it, "Once again the pendulum effects of Anagora and Gliaforce activate! First I return Malefic claw stream, card of adversity, Matrix fusion and Synchro deception to my deck from my graveyard." He returned the 4 cards, "Then I draw 4 cards!" He drew and then grinned at the card he set, "Very soon it will be over, one of the cards I just set was Dragon's rage, now when my dragons attack any of your pitiful monsters in defence mode you'll still get slammed with the difference as damage! It's only a matter of time now before you become nothing but a memory….Hehehehe!"

Jormangandr struggled as he looked up, "With that combination he'll be able to increase his arsenal each turn and reload his deck at the same time…Also, with Beelzeus and Paradox out together any monster will be rendered helpless before them!"

"Urgh, he's right, nearly any monster I summon will be weakened due to Paradox dragon…If I can't stop that, then there's no way I can win….I'll have to trust in my next card, so here goes!" I drew, "Flamvell guard? This can't help me now! Of all the-" Before I could curse my rotten luck a second longer, a female voice spoke to me, "Ryuga."

"F..Fafnir?" I asked as she appeared before me, "Did you make me draw this?" She then nodded,

"Let me at them Ryuga! You must this instant!" she demanded aggressively to my surprise.

"Huh!? You want to fight!? But then you'll-"

"Don't say another word just do it!" she retorted.

I was surprised by her strange and crazy demand to fight, but there something more than that…."Why? Just what is it you hope you accomplish?"

"Sigh…If you must know it's personal, very personal…."

My eyebrow rose, "P..Personal? Are you saying you know those 2 dragons?"

"Trust me on this, you'll understand once you play me. Do it now!" she yelled.

I then narrowed my eyes suspiciously if it was just blind emotion or if it was the right thing to do, "Ryuga," Bahamut said, "Fafnir is serious about this. We should allow her the chance to do so, for it may be our only hope now."

Either way I didn't have much choice but to bet on her, "Okay I trust you!" I took the card from my hand, "I summon the tuner monster Flamvell Guard!" From a burst of fire came the small dragon tuner monster cloaked in fire. Due to Paradox dragon it lost its strength instantly.

 **100-0**

"I now tune level 1 flamvell guard to level 7 Odd eyes phantom dragon!" The small dragon turned into a single ring for odd eyes to jump through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your wondrous wings and guide the world into the bright future!" Yamata and I chanted, "I synchro summon! Appear! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending Wyvern of the Gales!" Fafnir appeared from the light in incredible beauty and grace as she descended from the sky!

"You…." Paradox hissed as Beelzeus followed with an angry growl, "It certainly has been a very long time hasn't it Fafnir?"

"Not long enough apparently." She growled.

"Huh?" I looked between them all, "So you do know them?" She then closed her eyes, "Yes, though I really wish I didn't…."

 **(Flashback)**

Paradox and Beelze were 2 of the most evil monsters to terrorise the synchro dimension may years ago. They thrived on the thrill of destruction and suffering of others, while Beelze had a lust for destroying others completely and utterly, Paradox often corrupted the strongest spirits into becoming slaves….She recalled how they ravaged her home and corrupted many great spirits into evil, including a certain dragon of the stars whom Fafnir had a close relationship with….

Eventually, it was I who single handedly put a stop to their reign of terror and imprisoned them in the darkest depths of the synchro dimension, as well as placing a seal that can only be broken by another dimension dragon….

 **(Present)**

"Hehehe, now that's some story…" Nushi thought to himself hearing it while Bahamut and I felt pretty much heartbroken by what she endured on her own before we met her. Even Yamata felt bad for never asking how she was before he met her, otherwise he may have been able to give her the support she needed at the time.

"Yes, it was because of you we were forced to endure living in the ghastly abyss you cursed us to!" Beelzeus roared.

"But now, thanks to Tiamat we are finally free! And are ready to make you suffer like how we did!" Paradox followed.

"Good luck with that you 2, your moments of freedom will not last, now will your victories ever come!" Fafnir vowed as she prepared to fight taking to the air, "For corrupting Blue eyes and countless others I will take you down once and for all!"

Nushi then laughed, "Hahahaha! I'd love to see you try, because due to Paradox and Beelzeus you now lose all your attack points!" Nushi announced as their combination of dark energy forced Fafnir to the ground!

"Argh!" she cried.

 **3000-0**

"Fafnir!" I cried out as the dark energy sapped her of power!

"Urgh….No problem, I know exactly how to handle this!" she grunted, "Ryuga! You know what to do!"

I nodded realising how she was the key to beating them! "I activate Fafnir's special ability! Once per turn, I can select a monster on my opponent's field and then negate effects, and then have Fafnir copy that monster's effect for herself! Go Mirror Wing!"

She then flew up high and then folded her songs till they made a reflection of Beelzeus on her mirror like scales! "Time to shed some light on this dark landscape! And to give you a taste of your own medicine!" She called out as the reflection shone on Beelzeus!

"RAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The dark twin headed dragon roared as the light sapped away his strength and drained him completely!

 **4000-0**

"Beelzeus!" Paradox roared.

"Then, I gain life points equal to the attack points the original attack points of that monster!" I concluded as Fafnir returned to me and showered me in light!

 **Ryuga: 500-4500**

"Now that Beelzeus has no more attack points, Paradox's ability is pretty much useless now!" The dark aura lifted as Fafnir and Jormagnadr felt rejuvenated once more.

"Grrr…." Paradox growled while his comrade fell to the ground, now on the receiving end of his ability and weak, while their foes regained their strength.

 **0-3000**

 **0-2500**

"Thank you fafnir…"

"There is no need, if anyone deserves the thanks it's Ryuga." she replied as she landed.

"Don't stop there Ryuga! Keep it up!" Yamata encouraged.

I then smiled with pleasure, "Next I activate Fafnir's second ability! Once per turn I can target a monster that was special summoned from the extra deck and render it unable to attack, change battle mode or activate its abilities until my next standby phase! Go cyclone snare!" Fafnir then flew up and whipped up a whirlwind where Malefic Paradox dragon was, paralysing him and causing him to fall down!

"Grrooaaarghhh!" he growled as he collapsed to the ground!

"Tch! He rendered both of them completely useless!" Nushi grunted annoyed.

I then looked at my hand remembering the action card I grabbed and then smiled, putting together a plan that would definitely work! "Alright Fafnir! Attack Nushi's evasive evasion token!"

"What!?" she gasped.

Even Nushi and the 2 frozen dragons on his field were surprised at my unexpected decision, "Just do it! Trust me like how I trusted you!" I yelled.

"I….alright…" She then locked on to her target. "Take this!" She roared as she charged in, preparing to slice it in half with her razor sharp wings!

"You idiot! Haven't you forgotten the special ability of my evasion token! As long as it's in attack mode I can negate one attack thrown against it!" The token turned transparent as her wing passed through it, "While your decision was stupid, I do appreciate your thoughtful act of throwing away your own turn."

"I'm well aware of your token's special ability Nushi, in fact I was counting on it!" I replied to his surprise..

"What!? You must be bluffing!" he yelled.

"Let's find out!" I said playing the action card I took earlier, "I activate the action spell Battle burner! When my monster's attack is negated, this action spell allows me to attack again and should I destroy a monster by battle this time, all your other monsters in attack mode go down too! Further more this effect cannot be negated!"

"NOOOO!" he gasped with his eyes widened while Beelzeus and Paradox looked on in fear at what was to come.

Fafnir on the other smiled and decided to fully trust me from now on, "Let's try this again Fafnir! Strike down his evasive evasion token with Coriolis Crush!"

"No problem!" She then took to the sky and then swooped down at such speed while spinning into a tornado! She was so fast and the powerful winds that whipped up made it impossible for Nushi to grab an action card, as it blew away and the token was smashed into pieces!

BOOOM!

"AAAARRRGGHH!" he yelled as he was blown into a wall

 **Nushi: 5500-4000**

"Grrgh…what power…." Paradox grunted still weak from Fafnir's wind trap as he and Beelzeus could only look on as their master was attacked.

"You're lucky only Fafnir can attack and deal half the damage she'd normally inflict, but with the token out of the picture," I then turned to her, "Fafnir! Destroy the 2 of them now!" I commanded.

"Show them no mercy!" Jormangandr roared.

"It will be my pleasure!" she said, "Time for you both to pay for your crimes! This for everything!" she roared as she flew up high and fired a powerful stream of fire from her jaws at the 2 evil synchro monsters, causing them to roar in pain under the intense fire of judgement!

"Impossible! To be done in again by Fafnir!?"

"This…can't…be!"

"ROOOAAARR!"

BOOOOMMM!

Nushi grit his teeth as he used his arm to shield himself from the impacts! "Tch! Now you've really done it!" he hissed.

As Fafnir landed next to Jormangnadr I greeted her with a smile, "You did it, thank you."

She then smiled back, "I'll do anything to ensure Tiamat falls here and now, and to rescue our allies." she stated, "Hopefully now those 2 will stay down…" she thought seeing the ashes of both wicked dragons blow away in the wind.

"Awesome! We might actually pull this off!" Yamata cheered while Jin smiled and nodded, "I knew entrusting this to you was the smart move."

I then became more serious and turned to Nushi who was getting back up with a hateful look on his face, "Had enough or do you want some more Nushi!?" I yelled demanding that he surrender now.

He then grit his teeth in annoyance, "Tch! Don't get cocky you! I'm just getting started! My draw!" He looked at it and smirked, "This should make things interesting, I activate the spell Painful choice! Here's how it works, I select 5 cards from my deck." He then added 5 cards to his hand, "Then, you choose one of them. It gets added to my hand while to others go to the graveyard. So go ahead, take your pick." The 5 cards revealed themselves.

Dark hole, Malefic Stardust dragon, Polymerisation, Malefic Truth dragon and Altar for tribute.

Fafnir narrowed her eyes at stardust, remembering it as the old friend she once had in her early years at synchro. "Hopefully when this is over I can set you free too…." she thought. I on the other hand focused on the 5 cards I had to choose from, "These are all powerful cards, polymerisation is a definite no. Those malefics can be very troublesome if he gets them on his field somehow….Dark hole will destroy every monster except for Nushi's because of his pendulums which would leave me with nothing….And altar of tribute…that will let him gain more life points than he already has….basically no matter what I pick he'll benefit from it." I then sweated worrying if the choice I would make is the right one.

"Didn't they tell you hesitation is a sign of weakness? If you really want to save your precious dragons you'll have to hurry it up." he mocked angering me.

"Tch! Fine alright!" I yelled angrily. I was tempted to simply choose but managed to keep my cool thanks to Yamata and Jin eying me, telling me not to fall for his taunts. I then decided, "Okay, I choose the trap Altar for tribute!" It then appeared in Nushi's hand while the others disappeared. "Nice choice, and now I activate the trap Tri and Guess!" The trap revealed itself, "I can only use this trap if we both possess an extra deck and since we do we now compare them! I declare one monster type and the player with the most of that said monster will gain 3000 life points!"

"Say what!?" I gasped in disbelief.

"3000!?" Jin and Yamata followed, while Bahamut, Fafnir and Jormangandr looked on to see what happens next.

"My choice will obviously be fusion! And since it's clear that I possess many more than you, I gain 3000 life points!" The trap exploded into sparkles as it rejuvenated him completely!

 **Nushi: 4000-7000**

"7000 life points…."

He then took another card, "You've really tried my patience with that little stunt with your bonds, and now I shall destroy you using the friendship you treasure most!" Nushi declared taking another card from his hand, "I send Red eyes black dragon from my deck to the graveyard! Now behold! Malefic red eyes black dragon!" A black portal opened in the ground and appearing was Red eyes encased in the same cursed armour as Blue eyes!

"Red eyes too!?" Having Blue eyes corrupted and used against me was bad enough, now Red eyes as well!?

"AAAARRRRRGGHH! Ryuga! It hurts!" he roared while under the influence of Paradox despite his defeat.

"How dare you corrupt him!" Fafnir and Bahamut roared while Jin and Yamata could only look on angry they couldn't do anything about it.

"If you want to blame someone for this, blame your 'friend' Jin. You trusted him with them and now you've paid the price for your misplace faith!" Nushi followed with a devious grin at watching me conflicted having to fight my friends or be destroyed by them. Being reminded of his failure made Jin doubt more about himself again which i knew was what sushi was aiming for, to turn us against each other or to lose faith in ourselves and what we believed in.

"That's enough Nushi! You've gone way too far now!" I yelled angrily.

"Please, this is merely the tip of the iceberg of what I am now capable of! I could easily decimate you if I wanted but I thought making you suffer by using your precious allies against you would be far more satisfying after the humiliation you put me through last time!" he yelled as he clutched his face remembering the way I reminded him about bonds and friendship, "Now for the card that will be your downfall! I play Lullaby of obedience!" Nushi declared as he played the spell, "By paying 1000 life points I can then declare the name of any monster that's level 8 or above!"

 **Nushi: 7000-6000**

"But here's the best part! Should that monster happen to be in your deck, it then gets added to MY hand!"

My eyes widened at his statement "Wh..What did you say!?"

"Oh no!"

"There's only monster that he'd choose…."

Nushi had been waiting patiently for this very moment, and now it had finally arrived! "Hehehe, time to see how well your friendship stands when I turn you against one another with your most trusted ally! For the monster of my choice is Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope!" he declared pointing at me.

The man on the spell appeared and began chanting some kind of mesmeric spell, Bahamut then covered his head, "AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! Get out of my head!" he roared as we all turned to him in shock!

"Bahamut!?" I gasped. He suddenly disappeared and then his card ejected from my deck and flew into Nushi's hand to my horror!

"Guess this makes 3 dragons I've taken from you, oh how you must hate me hehehehe!" he laughed mockingly as he playfully held out my partner's card! "I hope you are pleased with yourself because this is your doing!"

"Nushi! HOW DARE YOU!?" I yelled as Fafnir and Jormangandr roared furiously seeing Bahamut taken before out eyes!

"How does it feel? To have someone you believed in most of all let you down for the umpteenth time! Don't you feel the pain eating away into your heart? The very anger and hatred eating into your soul!?"

"Grrr….Must…not …give in…" I said to myself holding it back in best I could.

"That's the danger of putting faith in others when the reality there's only one you can trust. Yourself!" he cried out, "And since you failed to realise that until now, I'll make your friends pay with their blood! And you can do nothing as they tear each other apart!" he yelled, "Sway pendulum that swings between the forces of anger and hatred! Blanket the world with the shadows carved into its very existence! Pendulum summon! Come forth my monster minions!" 2 lights shot out from the portal, "Come forth **Dragon mail knight**!"

Dragon mail knight was a knight like monster coated in dark metal amor with a dragon face on his chest/body plate and a long sword, along with a dark shield embedded with a red jewel in the centre. He also had a dragon tail sticking out from his back side too highlighting he wasn't completely human underneath his armour.

 **Dragon Mail Knight, Level 4, Warrior, DARK ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900**

"And finally! Rise Bahamut and obey me!" Bahamut then appeared on Nushi's field now having a dark aura around him!

"R..Ryuga….Help me! I can't control myself!" He was surrounded by a purple aura which seemed to resonate from the spell card that took him, causing him to be forced against his will!

"Hey hee! I knew you would take my side eventually dear brother…" Tiamat whispered sinisterly as her spirit appeared behind Nushi.

"Tiamat…Y..you…." he growled as his pupil turned back to her.

"Hang in there Bahamut! Fight it! You're stronger than this! I know you are!" I called out.

"RAAAARRRGGGHHH!" he roared in pain as the spell's power began to corrupt him!

"I'd forget about worrying about him if I were you, and start worrying about this!" Nushi interrupted, "Dragon mail knight's ability activates! When special summoned, I can perform a fusion summon using monsters I control! So now I fuse my knight with Malefic red eyes black dragon!" Dragon mail knight then lowered his shield as its centre began to glow the colours of fusion, before it shot a beam from it generating a fusion portal!

"First pendulum synchro now a pendulum fusion!?" We watched as Red eyes fused with the knight in a swirl of red and blue.

"Dragon with red eyes corrupted by shadows, cursed knight who bares the soul of his arch nemesis, when combined together, form a being of venomous fury! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 7! Starving Venemy dragon!"

"Ugh! That's one nasty piece of work there…." Yamata quivered with disgust seeing the fusion dragon with a mush pile as a base while its upper torso and tail resembled that of starving venom fusion dragon!

"Now for something you are well aware of! I normal summon Bahamut so he may use his gemini effect!" Nushi declared.

"Argh!" Bahamut roared in pain as he tried for once to resist his abilities but to no avail as the light of gemini erupted around him!

"I'm afraid this is where it ends Ryuga! Starving venemy dragon's special ability activates! Like Fafnir, I can negate and steal the effects of any monster of my choice! Then, your monster not only loses 500 attack points but you take 500 points of damage in the process!"

"What!?"

"And guess what? It's time Fafnir got a taste of her own medicine! Go! Venomous suppression!" Venemy dragon then hissed like an angry viper before spitting a large dose of venom at his intended target!

"AAARRRGGHHH!" Fafnir cried as the vicious fusion dragon fired a toxic spray at her, causing her to fall to the ground which also splashed some of that said venom on me!

"Fafnir no! Argh!" I cried!

 **3000-2500**

 **Ryuga: 4500-4000**

"Now that Fafnir is perfectly helplsess, Bahamut! Destroy Fafnir completely and utterly with supreme sacred strike!"

"Raaarrgghhh!" Bahamut roared as he was forced to fly up and charge his attack!

"Oh no!" Yamata gasped.

"This is bad!" Jin followed as he fired his attack towards a shocked Fafnir on the ground!

"Bahamut! NOOOOOO!" I cried in despair as he fired his mighty beam towards us!

 **Ryuga is now faced with the hardest duel of his life, not just physically but also the ultimate test of his faith and integrity. As if facing Red eyes and Blue eyes wasn't enough, now he's forced to fight his most trusted partner of all! What will he possibly do? Will he be able to save his friends and be able to emerge victorious without anymore potential losses? Find out as the duel's climax comes to a close!**

 **On the topic of new cards used here, Nebula dragon and galaxy wing are based off the OCG effects of Heliosphere dragon and Galaxy wizard respectively since they differ so much from the anime I decided to uses them as separate cards. Also, dragon mail knight is a monster used in GX manga. Also hope this chapter met your expectations as always with dialogue and buildup.**

 **On the topic of anime, I really enjoyed Arc V as a whole and look forward to VRains when it comes.**

Nebula dragon

While your opponent has 4 or less cards in their hand and this card is the only monster you control, your opponent cannot declare an attack. Once per turn if you control a level 8 dragon type monster: You can make this card become Level 8 until the end of this turn.

Galaxy wing

Once per turn you can increase this card's level by 4 until the end phase. You can tribute this card; add 1 'Galaxy' card from your deck to your hand, except "Galaxy wing".

Dragon Mail Knight

This card can also treated as a dragon type monster. If this card is special summoned you can fusion summon once fusion monster from your extra deck using monsters you control as fusion materials. A fusion monster that uses this card as fusion material cannot be destroyed once per turn.


	90. Chapter 90-End of the Nightmare

Chapter 90

End of the Nightmare

"Bahamut! NOOO!" I gasped as my partner was forced to fire at Fafnir who had been weakened by Starving Venemy dragon's poison!

Nushi then laughed maniacally, "HAHAHAHA! How ironic for brother to destroy sister! Say goodbye!" Fafnir looked up tiredly as she saw the pain in Bahamut's eyes as he couldn't resist!

"Ryuga! Save her now!" Jormangandr roared to me, snapping me out from my shock. "R..Right! I activate Gator dragon's pendulum effect! By banishing a trap from my graveyard I can activate its effect! So by banishing half unbreak I can negate the destruction of Fafnir and halve the damage!" A shield appeared around her as out blocked the incoming attack and shook me slightly!

"Gasp…thank you…" she said to me relieved.

"You would have done the same for me." I replied.

 **Ryuga: 4000-3750**

"So you hang on by a thread, not that it will do you much good." Nushi smirked, "Starving Venemy attacks Fafnir ascending wyvern of the gales!" he declared as his venomous dragon prepared to attack!

"What!? But they're both equal!" I gasped confused.

"Not quite! Since Dragon Mail knight was used in the fusion, my venom dragon now can't be destroyed once per turn! So it seems your wyvern is about to get her wings clipped!" he announced, "Venom spore!" His dragon then fired a number of toxic spores towards Fafnir who looked to me for help!

I then leapt up a platform and grabbed an action card, "I play the action spell Miracle! Now Fafnir is safe from destruction!" A shield appeared which protected her form the incoming attacks!

Nushi then gained a disappointed expression on his face, "Hmph, I now place 2 cards facedown, now that it has reached the end phase Starving Venemy's effect ends and Fafnir's attack points return to normal."

 **2500-3000**

"Next, the pendulum effects of Anagora and Gliaforce kick in! Allowing me to draw 4 cards and returning 3 cards from my graveyard to my deck." Nushi drew his cards then returned Tri and Guess, Polymerisation and Dark hole to his deck. "Even with 2 monsters out on your field, the fact remains is that there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me! If you attack and fight back you'll end up hurting the partner you treasure most of all, but if you don't he'll eventually be the one who will be bring about your defeat! Face it! You've lost!" Nushi laughed.

"Ryuga…." Bahamut growled weakly while still under the spell's control while Jormangandr and Fafnir looked down at me with concern at my predicament, I then grit my teeth stressfully at the corner I had been forced in to. "Tch! I don't want to hurt Bahamut more than he already is…I've lost too many friends already to that fiend…" I thought before trying to think carefully, "Maybe…I've been going about this the wrong way." I thought realising something, "All this time I've been trying to force my ideal on Nushi and attacking him using bonds and my beliefs, but that only seems to push him further away. Perhaps it's time to change tactics and the way I see it, there may only be one card that can help me both reach out to Nushi and save Bahamut without having to attack him…But.." I then looked at my deck anxiously, "Will I be able to draw it in time?"

"Ryuga don't give up!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Huh?" I then looked up and saw, "B..Blue eyes!? Red eyes!? You're alright!"

"In spirit yes, but it's not just us…." Yamata, Jin, and the souls of the corrupted monsters in Nushi's deck appeared before me in spirit! "Y..You guys…"

"Come on buddy! You're not gonna quit now after coming so far are you?" Yamata asked, "We know you can beat this guy once and for all!"

"The Ryuga I knew was the one who reignited the hope and determination in me! Don't make me believe that my faith in you was misplaced." Jin said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I then looked to myself, "I know that, but I've never once had to fight against Bahamut before! And…I don't if I can pull it off this time…" I thought feeling unconfident about myself.

"It may seem hard now, but, you've won many difficult battles one after the other. And I am certain you will make a miracle in this as well." Blue eyes said kindly to me as she came closer..

"Don't forget, even when it all seems lost, you'll always have us one way or another!" Red eyes followed.

"ALWAYS!" They all said in unison.

"Th..thanks you guys…" I said gratefully as their hearts and wishes changed into glowing energy which enveloped the top card of my deck, "I know I can do it!" I decided.

Meanwhile Nushi took no notice of this and took my quietness as a sign that I was planning to call it quits, "What's the matter Ryuga? Have you finally come to your senses and realised friends' aren't worth having or risking your neck for!? That you've always been alone and never had anyone by your side!" Nushi called out, "If it is, perhaps now you can admit that I've been right the entire time hehehe!" he chuckled.

"You're wrong Nushi!" I yelled suddenly catching his ear.

"Oh? Come again? I don't think I quite heard you." he said mockingly.

"Tch! Even when not with or even taken from me! My friends will always be with me in spirit! As long as I never give up and remember them, they'll return to fight for me when I need it!" I realised, "Thanks you guys, now to put all our combined feelings into this!" Taking the top card of my deck, "Draw!" I then smiled as the card i drew was exactly what I needed! This convinced that the determination to never give really can make miracles if used right! "You may control the bodies and minds of my masters, but there's one thing you'll never take, and that's their hearts and souls!" I yelled, "And it's thanks to theier wishes I was able to draw the very answer that will set them and you free!" I then proceeded to play it, "I activate the spell Change of Heart!" The spell revealed itself which caught Nushi completely off guard!

"WHAT!?" he gasped as it gave off a glow which reminded him of a time he once treasured and enjoyed. Not as an evil way, but through warmth and true kindness, "That card…HOW DARE YOU USE THAT!?" he yelled as his eyes flared with rage, something I quickly took notice of.

"Oh? So it seems this card does have meaning to you after all…" I said realising I found a weakness in him and that my hunch was correct, "Then I'm sure you now what it does, it allows me to take control of any monster on your field until the end of the turn! And it's obvius the monster I'll be getting back is none other than my partner and friend Bahamut!" The spell shone so brightly it shattered the dark aura controlling Bahamut, as he roared powerfully after being freed and appeared on my field!

"I knew you could do it." he smiled proudly, "And it's thanks to Nushi I may know how to reach him!" I added, "Now I activate Bahamut's special ability! He now counts as 2 monsters when used to xyz summon!"

"What!? Xyz!?" he stuttered as Bahamut then split himself into 2 copies of himself before they both went into the portal, "Dragon emperor of great heart, let your radiant form beam down the light of benevolence from the heavens above, ending needless conflict and ushering a new age of peace! I xyz summon! Appear! Rank 8! Bahamut! Prime dragon of Divinity!" Rising from the ground in a shower of light was Bahamut in his golden xyz form!

Nushi took a step back at the shining dragon xyz monster which appeared, "He used my monster as material for a special summon…it's…almost like…." He flashbacks to when Hikari took his dragon and used it to call forth Buster blades the dragon destroyer swordsman. "See? I just used united your monster with mine to create a new unity between the 2 opposing factions! The best way to beat your enemy is to make them your ally, or better yet, a friend." she said with a warm smile.

"No..not again!" He yelled as he began to grasp his head, "Make it stop!"

"Now I shall make you see the light and set your true heart free from the dark prison you locked it in!" I declared, "On the turn Bahamut is used to xyz summon, that monster doesn't need to detach any units to use its effects! Meaning I can either take control of one of your extra deck monsters or banish it! GO Bahamut! Reflecting Glory!" Bahamut's overlay unit glowed but wasn't absorbed then he rose into the air and shone down bright light on Starving Venemy Dragon!

Nushi's eyes widened, "What!? But then, my field will be empty!"

"True, however in order to use this effect I'm forced to skip my battle phase, also, you have the choice of which effect you want. But, if you choose neither, I then gain half your life points!"

"Tch! I only have 6000 life points…to give up HALF of them…." Nushi spat as this was exactly the same as how Hikari did it once…only now Ryuga was doing it twice to him….

"What's the matter Nushi? Didn't you say hesitation was a sign of weakness? So does it mean you're getting soft yourself? I asked hoping to use his won words against him like he did to me.

He then snarled, "Alright fine, you can have starving venemy dragon!" he yelled impatiently as my dragon's light made his disappear (Like Galaxy eyes cipher dragon's cipher projection) and appear on my field and at my control!

"You're fortunate I can't attack when I use this effect Nushi, so I'll just place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." I then looked at him, "What's the matter Nushi? I didn't expect you to make such a hasty decision considering that you feared having your field being left empty." I asked.

He then shot his head up at me, "D…don't take this the wrong way!" Nushi yelled defiantly, "Starving Venemy is also a pendulum monster! So once I destroy it, it'll return to my extra deck and be under my command once more!"

"Perhaps, but even so that won't be easy considering the fusion material you used to summon it." I stated as his eyes widened. "There's something much more here isn't it? And I know what it is!" I called out pointing at him, "It's obvious isn't it Nushi? You have a bond deep down inside you as well and I know well that it is one that you'll never throw away!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" he yelled angrily while covering his ears, "You don't know a thing about me!" he yelled defiantly before reliving the warm times of his past before they moved on to being dark, cold and lonely after Hikari was carded before his eyes. He then tightened his face and began to tear to my surprise, "I realised that bonds and friendships are the source of pain and suffering! Therefore I have no use of them and so threw them away!"

I was taken aback by what he said, and I could understand his point of view to an extent…but to continually deny them.…"Why do think so badly of friendships and bonds?"

He then hissed, "Tch…Physical wounds heal but emotional scars are forever! So it's better to forget about that said bonds and in turn you feel no pain! Why should everyone else enjoy themselves with others while I myself suffer!?" He teared up remembering seeing the faces of others laughing and bonding, be it at Heartland or at Academia who laughed happily as even they made partnerships and friends with each other. Seeing those smiles always brought back haunting memories that he wished he never had, as he clenched his fist in anger and sorrow, "Then again you wouldn't understand what I'm saying since you never felt anything like this before!" he screamed as tears began to run down his cheek.

We could only just look on, speechless at him, "I…almost sorry for him now…" Fafnir said pityingly as she witnessed his true face.

I then took a breath before I said my piece, hopefully he will listen this time, "Nushi, I'll admit that I may not or may never fully understand you but I do know this, you and I are more alike than you think. We're all human in the end and no matter how hard we try we can never get rid of our feelings as easily as machines. I always feel anger and resentment when I see innocents and those I care about hurt especially by Academia." I admitted still feeling hurt inside but then turned to him, "But you on the other hand, you've always been honouring your friend Hikari deep down inside. If you really had thrown away your bonds and friendship you would have thrown away change of heart instead of keeping it with you! Also, I'm sure she wouldn't have entrusted that card to you if she didn't believe in you herself."

"You…you don't know what you're saying!" he cried in denial.

I pressed on, "You may not recognise or form bonds with people today but hold your bond to her deep in your heart, which now is in confusion on what to believe in. Just look inside yourself, she's still there I'm sure of it! You just have to listen to her!"

"Gasp…." As soon as I finished that, Nushi then focused hard and then suddenly an image of his old dear friend and person he looked up to appeared before him in spirit.

"H..Hikari?" he asked as she turned to him

"Nushi…." she said sadly as she shook her had disappointed at what he has become, before finally fading away.

"W..wait Hikari!" he gasped as she disappeared from his view. I noticed this myself, "Looks like he finally realised it, I knew he still retained a bond down there somewhere…."

"Wh..what have I done…? All this time…I hurt so many people…what was I thinking…." He then widened his eyes in horror before collapsing on the ground, "No! How could I have….Argh!" He then slammed his fist on the ground in anger and pain.

"Nushi…" I said to him making him look, "I know you may be feeling hurt inside, and don't try to deny it. But…now that you finally understand, could we please stop fighting? Can we just let this end now before things get any worse?" I asked hoping he would at least try to make peace in his state.

He then thought to himself over what to do…he had focused so much on wanting to destroy me and my belief in bonds and friendship only to find out he himself was the one who was wrong…"Ryuga…I…ARGH!" he cried as suddenly a dark force took over him, shocking us!

"GAAAAHHHH!" he cried in pain as the silhouette of a dark twin headed dragon appeared behind him!

"This, I cannot allow!" The dragon suddenly screeched as it began infecting him with more darkness!

"Huh!?" I gasped.

"Wh..what's going on now!?" Bahamut growled while we all carried similar expressions of surprise.

"T..Tiamat..!" Nushi griunted as she continued to infect with more and more darkness, "Wh..what are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, "Like what you said once, Roger as a pawn stepped out of place, and so are you. So I'm merely putting you back where you belong!" Tiamat roared.

"P..Pawn!? What do you mean!? I trusted you! You were my partner!" he followed in shock.

"Hee hee hee, and that was your mistake! Letting me into your heart and opening up to me was exactly what i hoped and planned. But now that you've begin to realise the truth, I can no longer take any chances and just let you do as you please!" she laughed as she emitted a dark aura from her body!

"GAAAAAHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He cried in pain as the shadows began to flood his entire body! Soon, almost like I did, his hair flared up and veins began tensing, nails sharpened into claws and teeth hardened into fangs! He soon mutated into nearly an exact monster form I once took on when I went full on darkness long ago! "RAAAAARRRGGGHH!" he roared as his eyes turned a deep violet!

"Nushi!" For the first time, I was actually worried for his sake! Now that I realise who he truly was on the inside and what was the real cause of his madness…..was his own dragon…"Pull yourself together! She's your dragon, you can't let her control you, you control her!"

"A..Argh! I can't…control it anymore! AAARRRRGGGHH!"

"Nushi!" I cried out as everyone else looked on in horror!

"Hee hee hee! You're wasting your breath, I was never his to begin with!" Tiamat's voice giggled as she suddnely appeared in spirit form before us, "In fact it was the other way around, he's been MINE this entire time!"

"What!?"

"All along the war that raged across the diemension was my own doing, and Nushi, he was nothing more than a scared and weak little child when I found him, and he always has been without me! That made him the perfect vessel for me to occupy and use to ensure my plans all proceeded without interference. But now that you've corrupted him, he himself is of no more use to me on his own! So I'll just have to take control of him and finish you all off myself!" Soon

I couldn't believe it…all this time…it was Tiamat herself who was manipulating Nushi like a puppet, so then…it must have been her who intentionally started the dimensional war and not the Professor! "You won;'t have him for long Tiamat! Because I'm getting back and when I do, I'll make sure he's free from your ark grans for good!" I declared.

"So will we!" Bahamut roared as Fafnir and Jormangandr took a stand as well with me.

She then noticed I was the one who rallied together all of her siblings as one agaisnt her, and so narrowed her eyes, "As of now, it seems it's not just Bahamut and my siblings who are getting in my way, but YOU as well! So it seems I'll just have to eliminate you once and for all myself!" she hissed as she drew controlling Nushi, "I play the spell Scrap Fusion! This spell fusion spell can fusion summon and monster from either player's extra deck! But the best part is I can use YOUR graveyard monsters to do so! And so I use this to fuse your Nebula dragon and darkstorm dragon from your graveyard!" she announced pointing at me!

"What!? From my graveyard!?" I looked on in horror as Nebula dragon and dark storm dragon rose from my graveyard before fusing as red and purple orbs! "Fallen dragons from a bygone age, unleash the anger buried deep within your hearts and souls, calling forth the queen of shadows! I fusion summon! Arise! The claws of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Appearing from the portal was Tiamat's true dragon form who roared terrifyingly!

"Tch! She's here…" I grunted as Bahamut narrowed his eyes and telling me to expect the worst.

"Finally, the card that shall seal your fate! I play dragon's mirror! By removing the required fusion materials from either my field and or graveyard, I can fusion summon the required dragon type fusion monster!" Nushi declared as he played the spell and opened a dark fusion portal!

My eyes widened, "No way! Is she planning to fuse herself with the other powerful monsters that are currently in her graveyard!?"

"This can't be good…" Jormangandr thought nervously.

Nushi grinned, "I fuse Tiamat together with every single monster I have in my graveyard!" Tiamat changed into a purple orbs as she was sucked into the dark portal of fusion before being joined by the countless other monsters from the start such as Malefic rainbow dragon, Beelzeus and so on! They all were sucked into the dark portal before a massive pillar of dark fire erupted from it! "Dragon queen of the shadows, consume the souls of all your servants! Absorb from them their rage, anguish and pain into your very being and rise to an even more insidious existence! I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 11! Tiamat! Demonic Hydracolich of Armageddon!"

I could only look on horrified as the monstrous demon zombie dragon rose from the dark portal and let out a nightmarish shriek! After that, the spikes on her back exploded out revealing them to be horns on multiple other dragon heads! Each one being a fusion material which she absorbed previously! "Now I understand why Jin and Jormangandr fell so badly…Not even they could stand up to a monstrosity as that!" At sight of it I knew she may have had a deadly effect that would decide this duel here and now, so I quickly acted with my last resort! "I activate a trap! Dragon capture jar!" The jar appeared on the field, "As long as this trap remains in play all dragon type monsters are forced into defence mode and can't activate their special abilities! True this may affect my dragons too but if this means Tiamat won't be able to attack then that's just fine!"

"Urgh…I understand Ryuga…" Bahamut grunted as the trap forced him to land and fold his wings in a defensive stance, along with Fafnir, Jormangandr and starving venemy dragon!

Nushi suddenly laughed as Tiamat's voice echoed from his mouth as well! "HAHAHAHA! That ornament won't protect you at all! Not when I activate the trap Altar for tribute!" The demonic altar rose out of the ground, "Now I send 1 monster from my field to the graveyard in order to gain its attack points as life points! And since there is only one monster on my field I have no other choice but choose her!" Tiamat was then absorbed into it, before it shattered and granted Nushi even more points!

 **Nushi: 6000-10500**

"He now has over 10000 points!" I cried.

"She willingly sacrificed herself after all that!?" Bahamut gasped while I was still speechless beyond belief.

"Oh I'll be back sooner than you think brothers and sister!" Tiamat's voice hissed as suddenly a crack appeared in the ground and to our shock as the demonic hydracolich was reborn from it!

My eyes widened, "H..How did-"

"When destroyed or removed from the field, I can be special summoned back instantly just as long as i return one of my fusion materials to the graveyard!" she roared as Nushi took one card (Tiamat Infernal hydra of the apocalypse) and slid it into his grave, "And then, I can destroy any number of cards on your field equal to the number of fusion materials that remain!"

"What!?" we all gasped

"That will leave us completely defenceless!" We looked in horror as one hydra head exploded which then fully charged all the remaining ones to fire at my other cards! One bay one, from my facedowns to pendulums, they began exploding on intact with the incoming flames until "I'm sorry Ryuga..but..you may have to continue without us…." Bahamut said as a dark fireball reached him and his 2 siblings!

"RAAAARRGGHH!" they roared as the infernal fire made them suffer deeply until they exploded!

"Bahamut! Fafnir! Jormangandr!" I cried as they were instantly destroyed along with my pendulums and facedown! Starving Venemy dragon though put up a barrier around itself to protect against being destroyed!

"Even if starving venemy dragon survives due to the dragon mail knight used in its fusion summon, it cannot protect you from the full extent of my wrath!" she roared! "Prepare for Armageddon Onslaught!" An all out barrage of dark fire attacks from the many heads fired straight non stop at me!

"This could hurt a lot….." I thought nervously at the incoming blasts!

BOOOOMMMM!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as they came into such close contact with me I was almost blown completely away!

Soon huge clouds of dust erupted from where I was standing after the merciless barrage of attacks! "AHAHAHAHA! Victory is finally mine!" Tiamat roared triumphantly.

"I don't think so!" I then appeared out of the dust, shaken but without any serious injury! "This duel is still on!"

 **Ryuga: 3750-1875**

"What!?" Tiamat gasped completely bewildered, "What is the meaning of this!?"

I smiled, "Simple! Before you destroyed my traps I triggered the effect of mirror shade!" The ghostly form of my trap appeared, "Now thanks to this card I won't be taking any more battle damage this turn and all I needed to do was cut half my life points!"

"Grrr….You've only postponed your inevitable defeat and nothing more! And besides, with no cards in your hand and your field left completely bare, you have no hope left!" she roared, "I activate the trap Dragons' rage, which allows me to inflict piercing damage should you set a monster and with so little life points remaining anything you place will simply be eradicated from existence! Further more, I'll also activate the continuos trap Wicked trample! Now any battle damage you take from other than from a direct attack is doubled!"

"Tch!" I sweated, "With wicked trample out and combined with dragon's rage I'll take double piercing damage…also if I happen to remove her form the field she'll just return and automatically strike down whatever I set up…." I thought.

"Also without your precious pendulum scale you won't be able to protect yourself or summon high levelled monsters to shield you! Meaning once my battle phase commences, you'll be finished!" she announced, "Now I place a facedown, and thanks to Gliaforce and Anagora's pendulum effects I draw 2 cards then return dragon's mirror and scarp fusion to my deck!"

I then narrowed my eyes, "Even so, I can't give up! Not when there's so much more on the line!" I yelled as I prepare to draw. But as I did so, I then heard a voice from out of nowhere.

"Ryuga…."

My ears perked hearing the sudden voice, "Huh? Was that…Nushi?" It definitely sounded like him, so I took a closer look, and it turned out…"Ryuga…help…me…" Nushi's voice said weakly from the monster duelist, "Do what you need to defeat me…Even if it means destroying me…"

"What!?" I gasped, "I can't do that! Not even to you, now that I've seen your true self!"

"It doesn't matter anymore…After everything I did, turning back on my beliefs….my promise…my heart and bonds…I don't deserve to live…." A small tear dropped from his eye before he finally succumbed to Tiamat's full control! "RAAARRRGGHH!" he roared after.

I then grit my teeth as a tear fell fro my own cheek, enough was definitely enough! "Nushi! I swear I will save you! I don't care about what you did before, you are a good person who never deserved to suffer, and I'll make sure you never do again!" I cried.

"Oh? How amusing…" Tiamat chuckled observing me as I glared back at her, "Even after all he put you through you still are trying to save a mere puppet like him? Ahahaha! What a complete waste of effort and energy."

I then widened my eyes in anger and clenched my fist tightly, "I'll make you pay for this Tiamat, if it's the last thing I do." I vowed before looking at the card I drew, "Here goes, I activate roll of fate! This spell rolls a dice and then I draw that many cards in exchange from removing from lay the same number of cards from the top of my deck! So let's see what's in store for me." A dice shot out and rolled before landing on a 2, "2, not quite the number I hoped for but I'll take what I can get," I then drew and removed from play the next 2, "No monsters…just 2 spells…" I muttered under my breath before sweating and looking up.

Tiamat noticed this and laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Looks like you failed to draw what you wanted. A pity your last move was a miss, and now you'll have to suffer defeat alone!"

I then closed my eyes, "On the contrary Tiamat, hope doesn't just happen, it's something you believe in and make!" I yelled, "And right now, I'm not about to give up on it! It never once let me down and even if it does, I'll just have to create a brand new hope instead! And with these 2 cards I am certain I can!" I declared taking one, "I activate monster reborn! With this I can revive any monster from any graveyard and then I'll combine this with Serial Spell! By discarding my entire hand I can copy the effect of a normal spell I just played, but since my hand is already empty I don't need to discard anything!" A portal opened in the ground, "Rise once more Bahamut!" He then appeared on the field in normal form and roared, "I knew you would bring me back one way or another." he smiled.

"That's what partners do." I replied.

"How touching but too bad no matter what other monster you revive to aid my brother, you can never hope to match my might!" Tiamat hissed as all of her heads snarled and opened their ravenous jaws ready to attack when the turn comes, but I already had something even she didn't expect.

"We'll see about that Tiamat for the second monster I intend to bring back, is one from your graveyard!" I announced pointing at Nushi making him and Tiamat gasp, "What!?"

"I revive Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Tiamat then roared loudly in pain as if something was being pulled out of her chest! A green flame shot out from it and onto my field and emerging from it was Infernal hydra of the Apocalypse!

"Wh..what just happened!?" she gasped as she looked around to find herself on the opposite side! With her gone from her other body, Demonic Hydracolich began to lose all sanity and began to thrash and roar ferociously, like a wild animal while firing multiple attacks everywhere!

"What have you done!? Now that you've removed me, my other body and mind slave are now out of my control!" she gasped as the monster dragon zombie began firing its attacks in multiple direction, destroying the land and each of its pupils turned animalistic! Now it was acting on pure instinct and was driven by insanity!

"RAAARRRRGGGHHH! I will destroy everything!" Nushi yelled as he too began to rampage and order the dragon to destroy all around them!

I then sweated anxiously knowing the dimension won't last long if this keeps up, so I continued my move! "Down here you overgrown zombie lizard!" I yelled towards the mindless body of Hydracolich which then turned to us, "Come and get some!" She then roared and then charged right at us full force!'

"Ryuga! What are you doing!?" Bahamut gasped bewildered by what I just did, "Trust me, I know what to do." I said more seriously than ever, "I normal summon Bahamut to unseal his gemini effect!" The light of gemini activated from Bahamut as he roared loudly and the light made the charging dragon stop in her tracks, "Now I activate Bahamut's special ability! I can fuse him together with the required monsters on my field without a fusion spell and I choose…Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" I yelled turning to her.

"What!? With me!?" She gasped with shock as Bahamut nodded before charging in and grabbing her!

"Grargh! I won't let you take me!" She then raised her claws and stabbed them into Bahamut's side and then biting at his neck and shoulders in the hope of making him release her, but no matter how many wounds she inflicted he wouldn't loosen his grip one bit!

"Don't fight me Tiamat!" he said, "I will purge you of this madness inside you once and for all!" Bahamut roared as a bright light shone from his body enveloping the 2 dragons in it! Demonic Hydracolich stepped back as the light began to glow brighter and brighter while Nushi hissed aggressively.

"RAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Erupting from Tiamat's body was the dark essence which had been powering her, which took the form of a black chaotic dragon before shrieking and exploding in pain!

As the fusion occurred the 2 dragons rose into the air and fused as red and yellow orbs, "Dragon Lords who govern Order and Chaos, come together as one! May this new pact of peace end all strife and hatred between you and let this union call forth the sealed power and potential within you in a newfound legendary might!" The very earth itself began to quake as the forces of light and dark were fused together in the portal, as the might of both dragons was coming together! "I fusion summon! Come forth! Level 12! **Bahamut! Imperial dragon of Ouroborus**!"

As the portal closed, rising out of it was Bahamut now encased in dark black armour on his entire body. His horns were now coated in gold plating, over a black head mask, while his wing tips and his claws and armoured joints were coated in the same golden amor plating which was also based alongside black metal plating on his body down to his waist and legs. His wings were also encased in armour and were more curved and blade like, in the shape of large sabers while his bare scales were now coloured violet. His tail was armoured black on the top half with a lining of golden spikes down it till it ended with a trident shaped tip, and the underside was covered with purple scales. His shoulder plates were now sharpened like horns which also had a red gem embedded inside each one. He now wielded a pair of spear like of lances which were also serrated in both his hands, and at the other end of them were purple dragon shaped heads which resembled Tiamat's. As he descended to the ground large amounts of navy thunder and lightning began striking down from the sky as he let out a loud roar!

 **Bahamut, Imperial dragon of Annihilation** , **Level 12, Dragon, Fusion, Pendulum, Scale 9, DARK, ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

Possessed Nushi then widened his glowing purple eyes in shock and frustration at the new monster, while Tiamat herself looked on from inside Bahamut, this time being the one trapped herself! "I don't…believe it…"

"Believe it Tiamat! And now to show you how light and hope will always overcome the darkness and despair!" Bahamut roared, "I activate Bahamut's fusion ability! Since he was used to fusion summon, that monster's attack points are double this turn!" I called out as Bahamut then roared powerfully as the powers of light and dark filled him with overwhelming strength!

 **5000-10000**

"10000 attack points!?" Tiamat gasped while still trapped inside the lances Bahamut was wielding.

"Oh yes!" Bahamut replied, "And it's thanks to you that we'll finally be able to end this here and now!"

I then issued my command after snatching a nearby action card which had blown out of the rocks after hydracolich destroyed it, "Bahamut! Destroy Demonic Hydracolich with Chaos dragon force Striker!" Bahamut then lifted both his lances up before the dragon heads at the end opened up before he joined them together to form one ferocious weapon! (Like enlightenment paladin) "Time to take you down with your own power!" He roared as he took to the air before spinning his blades like a wheel and then preparing to slash down on the monstrous demon dragon!

"Not so fast! When Tiamat, Demonic Hydracolich of Armageddon battles a monster she negates that monster's effects and reduces all of its attack and defence points to 0! So no matter how powerful your monster is, it'll always be outmatched by my monster!" Nushi laughed as Hydracolich emitted Nightmare necromancy towards Bahamut!

"Too bad even that is nothing against my dragon's regal might!" I yelled as Bahamut did a huge slash with his blade which instantly tore through the dark energy cloud!

"What!?"

"Imperial dragon's abilities cannot be negated! Furthermore his attack and defence points cannot change due to an opponent's card or effect!" I announced as Bahamut readied himself once more.

"Impossible!" he gasped taking a step back in shock.

"On the other hand, my imperial dragon gains the special abilities of both fusion materials used in his fusion summon! So now, channeling the powers of Infernal Hydra, the attack points of your special summoned demonic hydracolich are reduced to 0! Insidious sting!" Using the combined lance, Bahamut flew down and struck Hydracolich dead centre on her ghostly chest! She then roared in pain as the dark venom from the sting began to infect its cursed body as all heads began to suffer under pain and intoxication!

 **4500-0**

"NOOOO!" Tiamat and Nushi cried witnessing their ace power used against them!

"Now to free Nushi! Bahamut! Attack and destroy Demonic hydracolich of Armageddon with Chaos dragon force Striker!" Bahamut then swooped down and slashed straight through the monstrous dragon, completely obliterating her! "ROOOOAARRR!"

BOOOMM!

Nushi then shielded himself with his arm at the incoming blast! "Tch! You may have won that battle but by doing so you just destroyed yourself!" A trap opened up, "I activate Dimension Wall! Now you take all the battle damage that was intended for me! Prepare for annihilation!" A portal opened in the trap absorbing the blasts before preparing to open behind me! I noticed it quickly and countered!

"I activate the action spell Damage Banish!" I declared quickly sliding the action spell in, "Now the battle damage that would be dealt to me becomes 0!" A shield then appeared in front of me which shielded me from the incoming blast!

"Grrr!" Nushi growled, "No matter! When Demonic Hydracolich is removed from the field, she automatically revives and then she targets and destroys every card on your field equal to the number of fusion materials left!" The demonic dragon rose form a crack in the ground, as one head then exploded into sparkles the remaining ones prepared to fire at Bahamut! "If I can't take your life points then I'll just take away everything you have left! Ravaging Regeneration!" They then snarled aggressively and fired on instinct all at once!

I then realised this was what I was hoping for! "I was waiting for that!"

"What!?"

"I activate Bahamut's special ability! Once per duel I can send a dragon type monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, and then Bahamut will gain either all of that monster's abilities or its attack points!" A card slid out from my extra deck, "And I choose Bahamut! Sunfire dragon of the Prominence! You know what that means don't you?" The flaming aura of sunfire dragon then infused into imperial dragon! "When targeted by an opponent's effect Sunfire dragon automatically negates and destroys that monster!" Bahamut then evaded all of the incoming attacks from the heads with ease before swooping in and cleaving off another!

"And then when Tiamat is destroyed she automatically revives herself and is forced to strike once more!"

Nushi's eyes widened, "This cannot be! Y..You trapped me!"

"That's right! And with no way to escape my combo, it's only a matter of time now till your monster of a dragon loses all of her heads!" Bahamut avoided the incoming blasts and sliced off head after head one after the other, until finally the centre skull dragonhead remained! She then roared in agony due to losing a lot of strength after having every other one cut off from her body! "SHHRRIIIEEKKK!"

I then narrowed bye eyes in sync with Bahamut! "Now for the finishing strike! With Hydra's ability I can attack twice each battle phase! So now this will finish it! Chaos Dragon Force Striker!" Bahamut roared before spinning his long lance and slicing down on Tiamat's evolved form before she roared in pain and exploded, blowing Nushi back!

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

 **Nushi: 10500-5000**

"Urrrggh…this isn't over!" Nushi growled as he dug in his heels bracing against the impact!

"Too bad it is! Now Imperial dragon's own special ability activates! When he destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take damage equal to half the original attack points of that monster as damage! And when that's combined with Bahamut's ability to inflict damage equal to your extra deck monster's attack points-"

"This…can't be….I lost…to myself?" Tiamat breathed as the one responsible for defeat was none other than her own power.

"It's over now Tiamat." Bahamut said as he joined together both blades with one glowing purple and the other black! Soon the ashes of the defeated hydracolich were absorbed into them as he prepared to unleashed the combined attack as damage!

"Bahamut! End this duel now and save Nushi with Imperial wrath!" I commanded as he joined them together, forming a dark dragon in the shape of Demonic Hydracolich which headed straight at Nushi! It resulted in a huge explosion blowing him off his feet and then purging him of all the darkness that had been corrupting him for so long.

BOOOMM!

 **Nushi: 5000-0**

"I…..lost….." he breathed before closing his eyes and smiling, "Thank you…Ryuga…" He then crashed across the ground and lay defeated, but also, finally at peace.

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the duel field disappeared I then saw the darkness beginning to disappear from the land and soon the sun began to peer through the dark clouds, as if a dark curse had finally been lifted from the spirit world. I then smiled, "Finally…it's finished…" I then closed my eyes and then collapsed to the ground unconscious, before a bight light shone from my body, which enveloped both Nushi and myself.

"Urgh…My head…" Moments later I awoke to find myself in a dark space, almost completely empty and void of all. "Wh..what is this place?" I wondered as I looked around, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen this since I duelled Yamata…that must mean…" I then felt a weak presence some feet away, and thought I couldn't see anything, I was certain something or someone was there. "Better see who it is…"

I then travelled along what seemed like forever through the dark shadows until I finally came across a familiar person, who was crouching down, alone in the darkness, in a way he was trying to isolate himself from everything….

"N..Nushi?" I asked as i came close to him.

Hearing my voice he then looked up to me for a moment before turning away with a sigh, "Sigh…hehe you were right Ryuga, deep down I still was honouring Hikari's memory and despite everything that happened while I suffered in Academia without her, I could never bring myself to forget her or the promise we made…."

"I'm…glad to hear that you've always been keeping her alive in your heart despite everything you wen through…be it from Academia or from Tiamat herself…" I said trying to encourage him.

"But, it's far too late now for me to go back." he said taking me by surrpise, "It's only fitting that I get what my deeds deserve. You should go back and celebrate your victory and maybe then you can overcome the Professor along with the other lancers….it's what you came here to do right?" he said.

"But Nushi! There's no way i can just leave you here alone for eternity! Even you don't deserve that!" I yelled.

"Just leave me alone Ryuga, after all I did to your and your friends I don't deserve to tread foot back in the world again. Even though I was under Tiamat's curse that still doesn't excuse me for all the things I did, turning my back on Hikari, breaking our promise and endangering so many innocents….You have the right to live, after all you've won in the end and proved to me your vision and will is stronger than mine. It's only natural that as the loser I disappear for good….I'm sure it's what you want too…" he said not caring about himself anymore.

"Nushi…" I then shook my head knowing I couldn't just let him be anymore, "No! You've got to let go of all that stuff you did in the past and move on. If you keep dwelling on this, you'll remain trapped in a pit of guilt and suffering for the rest of your life." I said to him.

He looked up to me before turning his head away, "Hmph, you make it sound so easy…" he said unconvinced.

I then lowered my head, "I know it's easier said than done, but one thing I do know is this, it's not your past that defines who you are but what you choose to do now. It's not too late to make a fresh start." I then held out my hand to him, "I'm sure I can give you just that, if only you just trust me."

He then looked up at me and smirked, "Sigh…you really are naive aren't you? After everything I did to you and your friends, regardless of being under a curse you'd still forgive me?" despite his weakened state he then smiled weakly, "Heheh, you really make it hard, no, impossible to refuse." I then smiled as he took my hand, but at that moment he then changed into yellow sparkles and as absorbed into my very being!

At that point….it all became clear…..

 **(Meanwhile)**

In another area, at the golden shrine at Bahamut's land, he had confronted and subdued Tiamat till she lay on the ground, beaten and almost broken. The duel had taken a huge toll on her and the fact that Bahamut forcibly fused with her, in the process purging her of the darkness that once empowered her, nearly all of her strength had been stripped away, and now she could only lie down helpless as her siblings came in to deliver the punishment they prepared for her.

"I told you that I would defeat you Tiamat." He said to her as he stood tall over the defeated hydra, as Fafnir and Jormagnadr came in too.

"Yes Bahamut you did, completely and utterly too…." she said weakly while under his foot as he established dominance over her, "It's over…everything I worked for…all my efforts…for nothing.." she thought as she lost all hope and a small tear fell from her eye.

"You deserve to be punished for everything you've done!" Fafnir shrieked as she flared her wings angrily, "And not quickly, we'll make sure you rot with guilt!"

"Normally I am against violence," Jormagandr added as he came up before widening his eyes with rage, "But I'll make it an exception just this once. What you've done is beyond anyone's forgiveness!" he roared angrily as he slammed his tail on the ground!

Tiamat then closed her eyes as she was about to experience the receiving end of the pain and suffering she inflicted on them before, and she felt she deserved every ounce of it…But a second before they did-"Perhaps under anyone else's, but let's see if it's the case for me." A voice suddenly said catching the attention of all 4 dragons! Climbing up the stairway, came a familiar face and form. who greeted them with a serious but gentle expression.

"Huh?" They looked towards me as I stepped up before them.

"R..Ryuga? Is that you?" Bahamut asked, "Looks like him..but seems…different…." he thought.

"No Bahamut, not anymore." I said to him shaking my head. As I finished, a glowing golden aura enshrouded me as my hair then grew slightly in length down to my shoulders before turning gold and blue, and my eyes changed red from black. "I remember who I am now and everything I did before the original world's separation and everything from my 4 past lives."

All 4 of them gasped and were caught completely by surprise as their eyes widened at a person they never imagined they would see again! "Impossible!"

"I don't believe it…."

"Can it….really be?"

I then nodded, "It is, now that I am whole once more, I can finally go back to who I once was." I then looked at my 4 dragons straight into their eyes, "I am your master, Dahaka."`

 **And thus concludes the struggle between Nushi and Ryuga, where the emperor's light has finally shattered the overlord's darkness. However, with this victory now opens the path to the truth, and the countdown to the final battle awaits!**

Bahamut Imperial dragon of Annihilation

Bahamut, Sacred dragon of Hope + 1 dragon type fusion monster

Pendulum effect

When your opponent takes damage, all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose ATK and DEF equal to the damage they took. This effect cannot be negated. While this card remains in your pendulum zone, these changes last until those monsters affected by this effect are removed from the field.

Normal effect

When this card is fusion summoned, it gains the effects of the fusion materials used to fusion summon it until the end of the turn. This card's effects cannot be negated and this card's ATK or DEF cannot be changed by your opponent's cards and/or effects. Once per duel, you can send one dragon type monster from your extra deck to the graveyard to have this card gain that monster's effects or ATK until the end phase of the turn. (This is also a quick effect) Once per turn you can place this card in your pendulum zone.

Once per battle phase, you can activate one of the following effects:-

-When this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts is doubled.

-If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the graveyard.


	91. Chapter 91-Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka

Chapter 91

Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka

I then stood before my 4 dragons as they gazed upon me in complete shock and disbelief at Bahamut's temple.

"This…this is a trick isn't it? There's no way you can be-"

I then raised my hand, "I see your suspicious behaviour hasn't changed Fafnir, as always you are wise to be wary…" I replied as the full set of all 4 dragon makes glowed on me, signalling to them that I really am their master!

"It…it really is you!" Bahamut gasped as he immediately submitted and knelled with the others lowering their heads in respect. "Master, we honoured to be graced in your presence once more." he said.

"Rise all of you." said firmly as they all did. I then closed my eyes and focused, "I remember…I remember everything….the separation, Zarc, Ray, Leo Akaba….and us…."

 **(Flashback)**

It all began many years ago back when the dimensions were one. It started during the ultimate battle tournament and my opponent was…Zarc….The battle was fierce and the crowd went wild not knowing who to route for, but in the final turn the match had been decided as Zarc's odd eyes dragon defeated my exploder dragon wing and inflicted effect damage to finish me off!

BOOOMM!

"The winner of the ultimate battle tournament is Zarc!" The announcer called out as Zarc held out his trophy in great joy and pride while everyone else applauded including myself. That same day I had made a decision of my own, "What!? You're leaving Dahaka!?" Zarc gasped surprised by my announcement.

"That's right, despite the match being a close one it's clear that you are the better duelist." I admitted as I had packed my things at the tournament waiting area, "I figured that as long as I stay here I'll never be able to grow stronger than i am now, for I'd only be limiting myself to what I already know and can do. I plan to test myself against the outside world first and then gain even more power and become stronger than before, and hopefully, I may just find something that will make me the first to break that massive winning streak of yours." I said with a smile.

"I understand…" he said sadly, "You know, without you around things are going to get awfully quiet around here, no one else could actually hold a candle to me except for you." he said.

"I know, which is why I want you to promise me something." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "What might that be?" he asked curiously.

"I will return one day stronger than before, that I promise, and until then I want you to continue to answer the crowd and communicate to them and with your monsters, show them exactly what duelling is about." I said firmly, "Also, continue to keep winning as a champion and being the strongest, so that I may one day take that title from you!"

"Hehehe! Dream on Dahaka! That title will be mine na mine alone forever!" he smirked, "But just for you, I'll welcome your challenge any day so get stronger so we can put an even more spectacular duel than the one today!" That was the last time I ever saw him, and the next day I said my farewells to both Ray and Leo Akaba before setting off on my journey into the world.

Over the course of the next few months I travelled the world in a new journey of enlightenment, also hoping to acquire new skills alone in the world so that I may one day return to challenge Zarc for the title of greatest duelist. I made my way over different terrains in search of new cards and I eventually found them, 4 dragons sealed in stone rocks, each possessing a power that rivalled that of Zarc's in terms of power! Bahamut, Fafnir, Jormangandr and Tiamat…

Bahamut's stone was located in a tranquil field of flowers, Fafnir in a canyon that always experienced a powerful draft of wind, Jormangandr in a peaceful woodland which was home to many birds, and Tiamat, whose stone could only be found using the light of the moon in a desert at night. However, even after finding them I knew that Zarc possessed the ability to communicate with his monsters in order to develop a competitive edge over any opponent. And while i could understand the voices of monsters I lacked the communication he had, so after realising them from their seals and earning their trust we began to bond deeply with one another over the course of many weeks…be it though duels or by emotional connection. My 2 favourites were Bahamut and Tiamat….

Eventually I decided the time to return for my rematch with Zarc had come, so I decided to check on the City though the live feed on my duel disk. I expected to find a bright welcoming sight but what i saw instead…was pure horror…"During my absence I learnt that Zarc had instead begun to encourage more violent and aggressive duelling, to the extent of intentionally harming his opponents without regard for their safety! And not just him, others too began to follow his example and it spread like wildfire throughout tournaments in the City. It was horrendous and seeing them put a crack in the hearts of me and my compassionate dragons…

I decided it was time to return home and put a stop to it, but then came the day when the demon known as the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was born! Conventional weapons did nothing against him and he boasted how he had become a God! I saw that every duelist who stood against him fell like flies….I couldn't imagine how my friend had transformed into such a monster in my absence and I blamed myself not being there for him as the cause. Bahamut comforted me and then had his siblings create something that could counter him, 4 keystones which could harvest the energy needed to defeat him! I also knew there would be side effects or repercussions should this plan be a success and despite the protests of the rest of them, other than Bahamut who was willing to go through with it, I had made up my mind…

Before heading back to the city I carved out stone tablets depicting these events in the hopes of passing them down to the possible survivors or new world should we manage to succeed, as well as the formulas for synchro, fusion and xyz summon on them as well. And I hid them al uncertain locations as a time capsule and then returned back to the now ruined city….I then gave Leo the 4 keystones and we worked hard to harness the energy needed to fuel them and I erased my memory of him from his mind so that he wouldn't feel any sorry or regrets…despite my own….

I then went out and planned to try ensure that it wouldn't have to come to using the 4 nature cards by taring to reason with Zarc myself, but before I could go on-

"R..Ray?" I asked surprised as she came out from the side running to me, "What's wrong?"

"Dahaka! Please don;t go through with this!" she begged, "I know exactly what you and my father are planning…and I…I don't to lose either of you!" she cried, "Let me do it instead!"

I was shocked by this, "What!? You can't be serious!"

"I am!" she yelled, "My father blames himself deeply for creating Zarc…and while I don't want him to live on with that guilt, the world needs him to live on if it's going to have any hope of surviving after this!"

"Ray…." I said feeling her pain, "But, don't you care about how your father would feel!? If he finds out I helped you in this he'd literally kill me! Also he'll be completely devastated when-"

"I don't want to either of you!" she interrupted and looking at me firmly.

I was taken aback but as I saw the determined eye on her face, "I see you've made your decision…heh, you've come a long way from the duelist I trained…" I thought to myself, "Alright fine Ray, if you isn't on going through with this I won;t stop you. But, you will have to follow my instructions without question, it's paramount that you do if you insist on saving him."

"I…I will whatever they may be!" she said willingly, "What must I do?"

I then thought hard and answered, "Until Leo completes those cards, you'll wait for the right moment to take them. When you do the cards themselves will guide you on how to play them, for it's the only way to defeat Zarc." I then turned my head in the opposite direction, "Until then I will buy you both the time you need, for it won't be very long until Zarc makes his way here in search of more victims to torment…." I said as I prepared to walk off into the night of the ruined city.

"W..wait! What are you going to do!?" she cried out in concern.

I stopped and answered, "Let's just say, I'm going to close an old account between myself and an old friend of mine….You should focus more on your father's work for now. And when the time comes I'll let you know when to move in." With those last words I took off into the night.

I then found the highest point I could find in the city, exactly in the projected path I estimated in Zarc's flight path. He would have to come to this point eventually…Making it the perfect spot to intercept him. I climbed up to the top and gazed up at the dark clouded sky, "ZARC!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. For moment there was nothing, but hen suddenly I heard a loud roar echoing from the sky and then the clouds began to swirl together in a hurricane as something began to merged from the eye! "Here he comes…." I thought nervously and sweated but then I felt the powers of my 4 dragons with me backing me up, giving me the confidence I needed to stand my ground.

Before long the massive supreme king dragon appeared from the sky! "Who dares to call my name?" he roared as he defended from the clouds before gazing at me.

"It has been a very long time Zarc, I hope you didn't forget me did you?" I said.

He then observed me carefully, "You..you seem familiar…." He then realised it, "Hehehehe hahahaha! Dahaka! It indeed has been a long time, I was completely bored to tears ever since you left, seeing you again reminds me of that exciting and thrilling match we had during the finals of the championship!"

"I myself am glad you remember and to see you as well…Is what I would have said.…" I answered back feeling angry.

"Oh? You don't seem too glad, why would that be? I did exactly as we promised! I not only remained the strongest since then but have now become the ultimate existence!" he roared, "Surely you must be impressed or proud of the perfection I have just achieved!" he boasted.

"No Zarc! Not in the slightest!" I yelled catching his attention.

"What?" he asked puzzled by the unexpected response from his former friend.

"When I made that promise for you too remain the best I wanted you to guide the people and teach them the the meaning of duelling! But look at yourself now! Destroying everything and everyone, making innocent suffer needlessly to satisfy your own desire for battle, this isn't what I wanted from you!" I yelled, "I remember back then you treasured the smiles of the people and lived to entertain them, and I always respected you for that and still do. But seeing all this, this isn't like you at all!"

Zarc said nothing at first but then a smirk appeared across his face and he started laughing, "Hehehehe AHAHAHAHAHA! How right you are Dahaka! What you see before you is the new and improved me!" he boasted as he then roared loudly as it shook the city itself, "And to think, this was all possible thanks it to one duel…"

"What…do you mean…" I asked wanting to know his side of the story.

"It's really quite simple, ever since you left I continued to duel fiercely to keep my title for myself and for you. Till one day due to a certain incident I realised something, the voices of my monsters, they wanted vengeance!"

"V..vengeance? You mean your dragons-"

"That's right, you see not all of us are satisfied with entertaining the crowds, my monsters have actually grown hateful of having to be treated like circus animals and entertaining the crowds so initially I was shocked to learn that during a certain duel when one attack allowed to realise the hatred and anger they had buried deep within their own souls…However, despite what happened the crowds still loved it! And with pride as an entertainer I would do anything to please them! But still, I couldn't forget the voices of my precious dragons, they wanted revenge against people so I made a vow then! I would continue to duel as violently as the crowd wanted to satisfy them, as well as the desires of my own monsters at the same time!"

"That's terrible…" it thought to myself. Now I understood why duelling became even more violent since then…Zarc himself encouraged it! The more he fought for them, the more their cheers fuelled his desires for more power and strength to earn even more cheers and violent duelling and so on…"You've fallen prey to society's desire and greed for power and intensity Zarc…"

"However, no matter how much I tried it was never enough! Not for me, the crowds nor my dragons!" he yelled, "And so, I decided I needed a power beyond this pitiful world! A power so strong and ruthless no one would ever be able to oppose and defeat me! And so I duelled and duelled until finally there was no one worthy left to challenge me! But we still weren't satisfied so made sure the world would give us the heated battles we wanted! The battles of war!"

"Which was why you willingly unleashed your 4 dragons upon the world and attacked so many innocent people, making the entire world retaliate against you…" I stated, "You've really gone insane…." I thought after that.

"Precisely, but even that wasn't enough! And so in order to gain a power beyond what we were already, we then merged together as one! And now I have become the Supreme King dragon you see before you!" he proclaimed.

"Zarc! Please! As your friend I'm telling to please stop doing this! Go back to being the warm hearted man you once were who gave passionate smiles to the people and was a genuine duelist at heart!" I begged hoping he would come to his senses and hoping that some of the duelist I once knew was inside there somewhere.

"Friends? Hah! I no longer have use for such petty things!" he laughed, "Now I see why you've come back, you're merely jealous of my newfound power and have come to oppose me like all the others! So just like them, prepare to be crushed into oblivion!" he roared as he prepared to attack with his claws!

I then lowered my head in defeat, "I tried my best to reason with you, but it seems there's only one course of action left," I then raised my arm catching his eye.

"Oh? Are you by chance challenging me to a duel?" he asked surprised at my lack of fear or worry.

"Why not Zarc? It seems to be the only way to get you to listen. After all you do remember the OTHER promise we made that time didn't you?"

"Other promise?" He thought for a moment, "Ahh now I remember, you said you wanted me to remain the strongest so that you could one day come back and take that title from me didn't you!"

I nodded, "That's right, you say that you have gained a power which rivals the Gods so what better time to challenge you than right here and now!" I said firmly, "If you're so confident Zarc, accept my challenge and let's get this rematch underway!" I called out issuing my challenge with confidence.

"Ahahaha! How very interesting…" he snickered, "Very well Dahaka! I accept! Lets see what you can do! Don't waste my time or bore me otherwise I'll be forced to grant you a quick and unsatisfying defeat!"

"I'll try not to disappoint…" I said as I activated my original dimension duel disk. I fought bravely but I didn't stand a chance as his supreme king dragon pushed me and my 4 dragons into a huge corner, "Hahahaha! Is this all you have to offer me after all those months of training alone!?" he laughed, "Prepare for your destruction 'old friend'!" he said as he prepared to deal the final strike with his claw!

I realised that no matter what I did so far my moves couldn't reach him, I was then with only one remaining option…to take him down once and for all…"It seems I can't put this off any longer. If you and monsters are uniting to destroy the world, my monsters and I will have to do the same!" I said exhaustedly while picking up a card, "The dragon who rules over light and darkness, **Purple eyes Grisaille dragon** ," A shape of a 4 winged black and white dragon appeared above Dahaka and his 4 dragons with the essence of chaos and order emanating from itself, "We grant you our hopes to bring forth unrivalled might! We will become one!" The dragon shot above a portal which resembled Yin and Yang and one by one, Dhaka's dragons dove into it before he himself did! A bright golden light then shone from it followed by blue and black clouds along with white lightning!

"Wh..what is this!?" Zarc roared as he felt a power which rivalled is own start to emerge! As the clouds dissipated it revealed the silhouette of a great golden serpentine celestial dragon which which let out a thunderous roar and Dahaka was embedded on its forehead! "Impossible!" he gasped in disbelief before the other dragon!

"What's the matter Zarc? Disappointed that you no longer possess a power unique to you?" I said to him as I finally obtained a power that could match him thanks to the ends of my dragons and the hope for the future which was against Zarc's dark desires!

He on the other hand wasn't as pleased at my newfound might, "I will not allow this! None shall have such power save for myself! Enough of this! Your life ends here!"

"Bring it on!" I roared as I accepted has challenge. After that we fought trading powerful blows and blasts with each other! Locked in battle and looking to overtake the other when an opportunity presented itself, causing been more destruction upon the already ruined city! Eventually we fought each other into a corner, and basically the one who would move first would lose! We both took the moment to lick our wounds and recuperate but suddenly I felt a terrible pain inside myself!

"AAARGGHH!" I growled as I then fell to the ground exhausted, the battle had wiped me out completely and unfortunately Zarc still had plenty of power left to spare!

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought! You are merely an imitation and nothing more! Though our powers are equal the difference between us is obvious!" he laughed, "It's obvious that your body and will cannot meet the demands of the Integration Summon! And before long you will perish by your own power!"

"Tch! No…it can't…end this way…" I groaned weakly as I looked up at Zarc above me.

"You never were able to defeat me and you shall never have the chance!" He roared as he prepared to charge a beam in his jaws at me while I was helpless on the ground! "I shall erase you from existence!"

At first I thought all hope seemed lost, but then my eyes caught sight of someone on a tall building just behind Zarc, that's when I knew it was time, "I don't care if I can't win Zarc!…Gasp…I just have to make sure you lose!"

Hearing that unexpected statement made Zarc cancel his attack, "Me? Lose? Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughable! You should know that I have never once lost and it's pretty much impossible now that I have achieved absolute power!" he boasted arrogantly.

"Well there's a first time…for everything…gasp…" I breathed exhausted as I pushed my body off the ground, "After all you've been a dragon much longer than I have and have always been ahead of me since the beginning, so I figured defeating you in a duel would be impossible and if not, extremely difficult. However, it was because of this, I had a failsafe ready for this moment!" I revealed.

"What did you say!?" he gasped in alarm.

"Ray! Now!" I yelled giving the signal as Zarc turned behind to see the young girl standing there with her activated pink duel disk. Zarc himself roared as he moved in closer to her, wondering how might she be my backup plan. In fact, that his last mistake.

She then played the 4 cards which illuminated brightly from atop the building! With its light, flowers began to bloom over the desolated city before being followed by huge gusts of wind, flocks of birds and the moon itself! Ray then began to draw in the powers of the 4 cards into her own body, causing the 4 bracelets to form on her arm, each bearing a keystone I gave to Leo….

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Zarc roared as the light blinded and began to pull him apart from the inside! "Bastard! Bastard! AARRRRRGGHHH!" he roared as the 4 dragons inside him were beginning to separate! He tried to slam his claw on her but realising it, "NO!" I roared as I then took to the sky, charged him and grabbed his neck with my teeth!

"AAARRRGGHH!" he roared as he tried to shake me but failed as I had managed to restrain him completely in my coils!

"Zarc, I am really sorry I wasn't there for you. If only I had been around maybe things wouldn't have had to come to this." I said sadly and feeling remorse, "But if we do meet again after this, let's start over again from scratch so we don't repeat the same mistakes…"

"Unforgivable! You're unforgivable! WE WILL BECOME ONEEEEE!" he swore as he and I finally exploded into 8 dragons, each of mine grabbing the respective dragon of Zarc's and keeping them apart, as Ray herself split into 4 and the united dimension was ripped into 4!

 **(Present)**

"That's right, I remember now." I said to them, "That time, I had each of you become a guardian of the 4 dimensions to maintain the barriers and ensure they are never crossed, so that Zarc would never try to reconstitute himself. While I myself split into 4 so that I could try and watch over Ray and Zarc's alter egos, and set a better path for all of us…." I said looking at my hands and remembering all of my former life's memories. "Also that time when i was defeated, I discovered the swinging force between my counterparts as my soul was also divided into 4….pendulum…so when Ryuga awakened the power of pendulum, my soul was aroused that time…like Zarc…." I realised.

"Master…it pleases me deeply to see that your memories of all we have been through have remained thoroughly intact." Jormangandr said gladly.

"When split apart, you couldn't imagine the loneliness and hurt we felt for so long…." Fafnir added.

I then noticed this, "I apologise for what I may have unintentionally caused you my friends. Though the situation was dire at the time, I put the needs of the future ahead of everyone else's which can explain why some of you may have bore some resentment to me…" I said looking at her and Tiamat.

"So then you-"

I nodded, "Even when I was divided, when I became one again, I still retained all the memories I have gained from my 4 lives in the dimensions." I then turned my head to the one dragon responsible for all this, "Tiamat, why would you do this?"

She then nervously got back up and found it hard to say a word in the face, "I…I…."

Jormangandr and the others then glared at her, "You have a lot to answer for! Not only did you intentionally spark the dimensional war, ruining the lives of many, but you even hurt the fusion counterpart of master Dahaka!"

"You would be lucky if you were to get out of this alive!" Fafnir added, but then I stopped them with a glare, "Enough! There will be no fighting here."

"But…master…." Bahamut then stepped in their way, "Let him settle this, form the 5 of us, for a man he one of the wisest…" Reluctantly they others then stepped back as I stepped up to Tiamat.

"Tiamat…will you please come down here?" I asked politely as she lowered her heads slowly. "Y..yes master?"

"I do now know what drove you to commit such an outrageous act as this, but….if you cannot speak, perhaps your heart and mind can tell me." I then placed my gentle hands on her head as I began to make all her memories visible to the others so they could understand her side of the story. It soon became clear…all along Tiamat had longed for the return of the original dimension and everyone else lost during Zarc's attack. But most of all she wanted to be embraced once again by the gentle hands of her master who respected and understood her alongside her siblings. So she was basically heartbroken when he declared he was going to split everything up alongside Ray. When it happened, Dahaka ensured that his 4 dragons would watch over the dimensional boundaries and keep them intact to prevent Zarc's counterparts from crossing into them, while he himself would start new lives alongside the them and the counterparts of Ray.

For many years she had carried a portion of Zarc's darkness which had been eating away into her heart and fuelling her desire to reunite the worlds as one but because of the seals Dahaka had placed on them, she lacked the ability to interfere directly so she waited patiently for an opportunity. That time came when Leo unexpectedly made it into the fusion dimension and since that she filled him and his followers with the desire to unite the worlds, each of them reflecting the same madness she had developed inside herself as a result of Zarc. She had also sensed that Zarc's counterparts would have done so on their own eventually either way but at least this way there may be a chance of reuniting the 4 worlds and she corrupted Leo into believing what he did was justice as everyone would be revived again and he would see his daughter again. She also intentionally corrupted Nushi into becoming her pawns so she could oversee the matters personally, while at the same time disregarding him and everyone else as a phantom existence since then….

As the visions disappeared everyone looked on speechless at the truth behind Tiamat's actions, until finally Baamut broke the silence, "Tiamat you fool! Did you even once consider the consequences of your actions or the after effects if you achieved your goals?" he growled angrily.

"Was everyone really just a phantom existence just because our original home no longer exists?" Jormangandr added showing his disgust to her perspective, "Even if everyone were to be brought back, it wouldn't be called a utopia would it?"

"I knew you were always attached to Master, but I never expected you to have this far…" Fafnir added.

I then looked at her firmly, "Tiamat, you even called my alter egos an empty existence without even knowing them. Didn't you realise that each of them was me in a way? Even with your intentions to revive our home you had non right to be interfering with the lives of countless innocents. We all had a right to live, for we are real people too. The original dimension was devastated beyond repair, so this was to give new life in 4 worlds….haven't you once thought about that and seen the original dimension as well in each of the 4 dimensions?"

After I spoke that, she finally opened her eyes, in fact, what I said was true. In a way, a piece of the life we all once lived did exist in the 4 dimensions, be it Ray, Zarc or myself… The entire time she had been blind by her own selfishness and self-righteousness, even turning to hurt her own siblings in the process….what was she thinking….She then sobbed bitterly, "I…I'm really sorry…But to be honest, I didn't do it just for myself, I also hoped that if by chance, you, Zarc and Ray may actually be friends again." she admitted, "I wanted you to be happy again…I swear deep down this was what I really wanted…." she sobbed for the first time showing genuine sorrow and weakness.

I then looked to her, "Tiamat, while it is true that I don't approve of your actions, I cannot help but feel sorry myself for causing you and everyone else so much pain as well." They all then looked to me with surprised expressions, "I too am sorry and hope you all can forgive me too…"

They then looked at one another and realised they themselves too experienced the same longing to return to the lives we once had, and that I did indeed cause them pain as well…."We do master." they said.

I then smiled, "Tiamat, everyone, lets all start over again properly and put this resentment behind us."

"Th…thank you…I will never go against you ever again…I swear it…" she wept as she came in closer for me to pat her on the head.

"Master, you're not actually going to let her off like that are you?" Jormangandr asked still wanting reparation for the xyz dimension's damage.

"I never said that Jormangandr," I added, "But if you all were to take your anger and frustration out on her now, would it really make any difference or change anything?" They then thought and realised the point of my words, "It is true that there is much she needs to pay for, there will be another time to settle this. But right now…." As I finished an earthquake suddenly shook the palace we were at!

"What's going on!?" Bahamut gasped as he and the others struggle to keep their balance.

"Is that the synchro spirit world!?" Fafnir gasped as the right and lush forests began to appear upside down above us!

"Over there! That belongs from xyz!" Jormangandr added as his mountain homeland began to emerge at the north side of the temple!

I immedetaey recognised this from my past memory as Nushi, "Tch! Arc V has already begun!" I said, "Everyone, we'll have to move now. Well finish this another time." I said as they all nodded and putting aside our personal priorities behind us for now, they returned to card form into my hand. I then took out 2 other cards, "If the worst comes, I have to be ready…" I then threw the cards into the air and then Blue eyes and red eyes, appeared before me, sleeping in glowing orbs. I then pulled them together as they soon began to merge into one orb, with the shadow of a 4 winged dragon dwelling within, before it changed into a card. After taking it I then teleported out of the spirit world quickly.

As I came to back in the human world I saw that all 4 dimensions had been mashed together with various deep space in between them. "Leo…is this what you had in mind when you wanted to use Arc V to revive the original dimension?" I thought sadly as his misguided and rushed intentions may only bring about more destruction then rebuilding….As I looked around I then caught sight of something all too familiar in the distance! "Zarc…" I said to myself seriously as I noticed the Supreme ing Dragon reborn, and immediately was flying across the city and attacking it with powerful beams!

We looked on horrified at the destruction he caused before turning to the dragon responsible, "You caused this Tiamat…And because of your selfish ambitions, we may have go through that painful separation from Master Dahaka once again!" Fafnir roared while Bahamut and Jormangandr looked on. She then turned her heads away in sheer guilt until I quieted them.

"That's enough of that." I said, "While it is true she is responsible we cannot afford to punish her now. And besides, from I've learnt thanks to her, even if we were to defeat Zarc it will never end his insatiable lust for power and destruction…" I said realising through the collected memories and experiences I learnt, "We'll only end up repeating the entire process over again."

"So what shall we do then? Do nothing but watch him tear all the dimensions apart again!?" Bahamut asked.

I thought for moment before sensing something deeper in Academia, "This feeling…Ray…."

Their eyes widened, "Ray!? Alive!?"

I nodded, "Perhaps she may have an answer we don't, and we'd best hurry before all is lost." I said as I ran inside following the energy emanating from her.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Reira had just managed to take in Ray's entire soul from the Arc V machine, and was now gasping for air as his body and her soul were trying to adapt to one another, "Gasp…gasp..gasp…."

"Stay strong Reira, just a little longer…" Ray pleaded.

"I…I'll try…" he breathed weakly. He then heard the door open and turned around to hear footsteps coming inside the chamber. They then noticed someone walking in towards them.

"R…Ryuga?" Reira asked seeing a brief glimpse of my face from the shadows…

After stepping out in full form into the light, I then looked at her with a small smile, "It's been quite a long time Ray hasn't it. Glad to see you are back in one piece." I said as I recognised her inside the boy.

"D..Dahaka!?" she gasped, "Y..You've returned too?"

I nodded, "Yes, and it's good to see you again old friend." I said "It wasn't easy reconstituting myself considering the….contradicting beliefs each of my counterparts developed and due to…certain events in the process, if it weren't for them I would have returned much sooner before things got out of hand as they are now….As for you, though you may have taken refuge in another body, but I recognise your essence and energy anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear you still remember, and I'm glad you yourself are back too." she said relieved before returning to the matter at hand. "Listen Dahaka, we don't have much time! Zarc has-"

"I know, he was been reborn and now is destroying the worlds as we speak." I answered already witnessing the dimensional integration outside before coming inside, as well as the giant black dragon wrecking havoc on the cities!

"We have to hurry now! Father has already taken the 4 cards, if we get there soon maybe we can-"

"I'm afraid defeating him won't be enough this time…" I said to her.

"Wh..what do you mean?" she asked.

"You saw what happened, defeating him did nothing to stop him, in fact it only made him more furious and determined and now he's even more powerful than ever thanks to pendulum." I said feeling the new surge in power in both myself and him.

"So then…what should we do now?" she asked worried.

I then thought for a moment, "I'm not sure…but what I do know is that something different has to be done this time if we are to break this cycle once and for all….and it will require a huge sacrifice…" I said, "I'm afraid that while I do not know what would be the best course of action, one thing is certain, I can't sit by and let my old friend destroy the world we all once loved.…" I said firmly as I prepared to walk out while turning to Ray, "Ray, you'll still need some time before you get adjusted to Reira's body. Until then, teach him exactly how to use those 4 cards we used to beat Zarc last time, for you'll need to know exact procedure if we're going to stop him once and for all this time." I said to her as I turned around to leave the room.

"W..wait, where are you planning to go? What will you do?" she asked.

I then stopped in my tracks, "I'm going to settle a little something between me and Zarc once and for all. If it doesn't work, then I'm counting on you to set things right once and for all, no matter the cost." I finished as I left, "I have to go and try to reason with him…I'm certain that the good part of him that existed long ago, Yuya, still lives underneath all that darkness. And I'm going to try my best to make him remember the joys of duelling they both once had." I thought to myself which was overheard by her.

"I…understand Dahaka…" she said before she began to adjust to her new body.

As I found the way out I took notice of the fierce duels Zarc waged against the lancers, "They fight valiantly but they have little chance of making a dent in him." I noted, "It seems I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands once more…" I thought as I closed my eyes concentrating! I soon was enveloped in golden light and then changed into a winged serpentine dragon! (Resembled Super Shenron from dragon ball) I then flapped my wings and took off for the battlefield!

"It's time we finished this Zarc, once and for all."

 **And there's chapter 91, giving the backstory to my OC's original identity Dahaka, as well as the origin of Blue eyes and red eyes in this OC. This story took plenty of revising as the anime progressed so hope you are satisfied with it. Also next chapter in Zarc's final confrontation I decided add something extra in it to make it more satisfying than Ray just entering and defeating Zarc with the nature cards. Stay tuned**

Dahaka

Name based from Azhi Dahaka. The original form of Rouge's counterparts and once the apprentice of Leo Akaba in making the solid vision for duel monsters. Not only did he teach Ray some duelling techniques and strategies he was also once a close friend of Zarc before he turned rogue. He found his 4 dragons in various places when he left in the hopes of finding a power that would help him grow stronger against his old rival. He was also the one who developed the keystones needed for Leo Akaba to create the 4 nature cards as well as preparing the tablets depicting these events, later to be uncovered by Basara in the standard dimension who would one day help Leo reintroduce the extra deck summonings there, as well as being Rouge's future caretaker.

His bond and genuine relationship with his monsters rivals Zarc, to the extent many of them actually emotional feelings for him, and so were hurt badly when he, Zarc and Ray were divided. Despite Timat's crazed efforts to bring him back he is willing to forgive and understand her, knowing punishment would do no good, and understands she wasn't entirely responsible as fragments of Zarc's evil energy became embedded within him and his dragons.

Ryuga-anger at bonds being tarnished

Yamata-Self hate

Jin-Self doubt and self pity

Nushi-Hatred to others

However, some of his good energy was embedded in Zarc's counterparts too.

Yuya-Passion for giving to the crowd and to remain positive

Yuto- Maturity and kindness

Yugo-Positive and goofy attitude

Yuri-Good sportsmanship in duelling


	92. Chapter 92-Breaking the cycle of hatred

Chapter 92

Breaking the cycle of hatred

Things weren't looking very well for the lancers, one by one they each fell like flies before Zarc's incredible might! He was powerful on his own, but now that he had been reborn and became Supreme King Dragon Zarc, he was unstoppable! Not even the 4 cards were of use as he easily sent the to the grave and defeating Leo in the process! The last one standing in his wy was none other than the leader of the lancers, Reiji! And though he put up a terrific fight Zarc eventually overpowered with with his 4 servant dragons and was about to deal the final blow!

"In the end I will nail your coffin with my own hand." Zarc declared as he prepared to finish Reiji off! "I attack D/D Savant Shrodinger!" he then struck out with his claw towards a helpless Reij and Leo Akaba!

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 Life points!**

 **Dahaka: 4000-2000**

A flash of golden light struck across his path!

CRUSH!

Everyone gasped in shock and Zarc smirked seeing that it was all over. But as he lifted his claw to see hoping to see the crushed remains of Father and Son, his eye widened in shock to find only Reiji's scarf tattered underneath the rubble!

"What!?" he exclaimed before hearing the fluttering of wings! He turned down and everyone followed to see Reiji and his father Leo were down safely at the central court of Academia!

 **Reiji: 200-0**

"He's alive!" the kids cheered gladly.

"But how did-" they all heard a cry and looking up they saw a human sized winged dragon shrieking, getting Zarc's attention as he took off to another floating rock platform. He then spun and curled up before taking on human form! Everyone couldn't believe their eyes at the person that dragon was, especially Zarc himself!

"Zarc! Your opponent is me now!" I announced as I stood up from tall and raised my already activated disk which showed an Original Dimension's green blade! "While I stand here, you won't hurt another innocent!"

"R…Ryuga!?" The others gasped.

"Wait! Why does he looks so different?" Some of them questioned.

Leo's eyes widened at the sight, "D..Dahaka!? My former apprentice!?" he gasped.

"What!? Him!?" Reiji followed just as surprised, "So this is…the original version of Ryuga…."

"Eh!? So Ryuga has an original form too?"

In a far off distance watching the duel was Ayame and Hana, "So he's Ryuga…Jin…Nushi and Yamata all at once…" They then prayed for the combined success of all of us.

I then turned to them all, "Everyone stand back! This is personal." I then faced my old rival Zarc as we both faced each once again.

"You…." Zarc growled seeing me, "Tch! So you actually came back too…Planning to get in my way again?" he hissed angrily,

"What do you think Zarc?" I replied, "Even having the original world split into 4 along with your own soul wasn't enough to do a thing with that overinflated ego of yours. Then again knowing you, I shouldn't be too surprised…."

Zarc then laughed, "Hehehe! I believe I may have told you once Dahaka, I vowed to never lose and to reign over all as Supreme and Almighty! That so called 'defeat' only succeeded in igniting the determination ever more so inside me! And thanks to the efforts of my alter egos, I was reborn with the power of pendulum!" he boasted stating them to be mere pawns and no more.

"To think you'd actually manipulate your own counterparts against their will….." I thought disgusted.

Everyone looked on puzzled, "It's almost as if they…know each other?"

"What's really going on?"

Zarc then continued, "Now that I am back stronger than ever, I will be sure to end you completely and swiftly so you never interfere again!"

"Is that so? Well then I intend to change that here and now, once and for all!" I declared as I drew my cards.

"Hehe, if you really think you can make a difference this time then feel free to try and fail!" Zarc roared arrogantly as he awaited my move.

"Have it your way then Zarc!" I drew then took 2 cards, "Using scale 0 **Divine Deity Gate Alpha** and Scale 13 **Divine Deity Gate Omega** , I set the pendulum scale!" I declared as I laid out both cards on my duel disk as PENDULUM lit up across it! Both monsters then rose in pillars of light.

 **Divine Deity Altar Alpha, Level 8, Fairy, Pendulum, Scale 0, LIGHT ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Alpha was an ancient gold rocky structure (similar to that of chronomaly sol monolith and golden jet) in the shape of an alpha symbol with blue crystal like features encrusted around it, with a white and silver sovereign face on the centre the curve side.

 **Divine Deity Altar Omega, Level 8, Fairy, Pendulum, Scale 13, LIGHT ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Omega was in the shape of an omega symbol and had similar texture to that of Alpha, and had its sovereign face on the centre of its upper curve.

"With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 1-12 all at once!" I announced to everyone's surprise!

"He has pendulum too!?" Edo gasped.

"Scales 0-13 as well…." Sora noted.

"This guy…he can't possibly be as powerful as Zarc can he?" Shun asked.

"Maybe we just might have a chance…." Gongnenzaka said in awe.

"Pendulum summon!" I called out as a single light shot out from it, "Dragon who governs the forces of order and chaos since the beginning of reality, decend and bestow this great power upon me! Come forth! **Purples eyes Grisaille dragon**!"

 **Purple eyes grisaille dragon, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Appearing on the field was a beast like bipedal dragon with white scales and body features like that of Blue eyes white dragon but then had a much more pointed head structure and wore a black mask like Red eyes. It was also coated in black body armour over its chest, shoulders, leg thighs and on the edges of its 4 wings, highlighting its grisaille colour scheme. It had Red eyes' wings for arms and Blue eyes' wings on its back. It also had deep purple eyes as its name said and its amor had various red gems embedded around its core and body which resembled the red eyes of black dragon.

"Hey…doesn't that monster look like Ryuga nii-chan's Blue eyes and red eyes dragons?" Ayu asked curiously as she and the rest of the You Show crew looked on.

"Now that I think about it…it does!" Tatsuya gasped as he looked closer

Zarc then grit his teeth and sweated anxiously at sight of the monster."I take it you know exactly what comes next do you Zarc?" I asked seriously.

"Tch! I know all too well, and my only regret was not being able to prove myself to be the superior dragon back then. If only Ray hadn't gotten in my way!" He then smirked, "But now that she's gone….Come Dahaka! Let us finally settle this once and for all and see who is truly the best!"

"As you wish," I replied as a shining aura appeared around me, "I activate Purple eyes' monster effect! I tribute it in order to banish the 4 guardian dragons from my deck, extra deck, field and graveyard! Purple Eyes! Unite them with my soul!" Purple eyes then exploded into sparkles, "The 4 guardians! Jormangandr! Mighty basilisk of Quakes! Fafnir! Ascending wyvern of the Gales! Tiamat! Infernal hydra of the Apocalypse! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of hope! Become our foundation!"

As the 4 dragons one by one appeared around me and roared, before changing into lights and joining together. A giant set of blue and black clouds began to form over the sky! (Similar to Slifer the sky dragon's summoning in Pyramid of Light) Soon the skies echoed with the roars of powerful thunder and vicious white lightning began to strike from it in multiple directions, as if heading the arrival of a divine being!

"Wh….what's going on!?"

"I feel as though something powerful is approaching this very moment…."

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Leo thought trying to remember, he then recalled a memory right before Ray divided Zarc, he witnessed the supreme king dragon battle against another dragon of equal size and might! In fact, it was the only monster he saw that was able to match the demon blow for blow! "Ah! It…can't be…." he realised looking at me.

"The great divine dragon who maintains balance in the original dimension and rules over the 4 guardian dragons. Unite with my very existence! Integration summon!" I then transformed back into my astral dragon form before flying up into the clouds! "Come forth! **Divine Deity Dragon! Dahaka**!" A huge roar of thunder was soon heard as I dove into its centre and the clouds began to expand in size!

A pair of long white feathered wings (Like Fafnir's) erupted from the blue thundering clouds, which were edged with golden edges. Before long part of a long serpentine body, with white upper scales (And dorsal spines that resembled Jormangnadr's) and a golden underbelly began to peer out from parts of the cloud. As the wings beat down and the clouds disappeared, it revealed a gigantic celestial dragon whose colours were white and gold, contrast to Zarc's black and green respectively. It had only a pair of upper limbs and no legs, which resembled those of Tiamat's claws only they were larger and longer, and more heavily armoured with scales like that of Jormangandr, and the claws were more curved and sharp too. There was an array of feathery angel wing like features (Like Fafnir's) which stretched down its back (Like the digimon Azulongmon) alongside the various protruding scales that lined down its body straight to a crested tail (Like Jormangandr). It's neck was as long as Tiamat's and had an array of sharp upper scales like her own, with chest plate similar to Zarc except to was flat and had a blue crystal in its bluish centre with a bulky torso similar to Bahamut's. The dragon had a head which resembled Bahamut's, along with his and Jormangandr's horns that protruded from its head, snout and sides, along with a horn like feature which resembled that of slifer the sky dragon at the back.

As the dragon roared and then lowered its head, appearing on the top was none other than myself, now fully encased in the dragon's white skin (Like Dartz and the great Leviathan and Paradox with malefic truth dragon) with my arms still free and duel disk still showing.

 **Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka, Level 12, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 1, LIGHT ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

"ROOOOOOAAARRRR!" I roared as I appeared from the clouds to everyone's amazement!

"He turned into a dragon too!?"

"Now there's 2 colossal monsters with the power to destroy the world!?"

"We're doomed now!"

"No way! He's going to stop Zarc for sure!"

"Go Ryuga!"

Both Zarc and I roared at each other and sized one another up as we circled one another, till Zarc then chuckled, "Across the 4 dimensions, it has finally come to this one again Dahaka, face to face, tooth to claw! Yes….do you have anything to say?"

"I say that's just prime Zarc, let's do this!" I roared, "When summoned, I can return all banished monsters return to our graveyards!" 2 portals opened and then the souls of the 4 dimension dragons and dragon guardians returned to our graveyards, "That should give Ray even more monsters to work with if she can get back the 4 nature cards…." I thought to myself as the monsters returned to the grave. "Prepare yourself Zarc! Now I attack!" I then opened my jaws and charged up a powerful red beam inside!

"What!? He's attacking right off the bat!?"

"What is he thinking!?" None of them expected me to use such a haphazard strategy straight away!

"Hehehe! You idiot, haven't you realised that you can't attack me!" Zarc laughed, "As long as I have my supreme king servant dragon monsters you can't attack me at all!" he boasted as his 4 servants came in to shield their king!

"You may think you've built yourself an iron clad defence Zarc, but you greatly overestimate both yourself and your strategy!" I yelled, "True at first glance it may seem like an impenetrable wall, but every wall has its weak points and I intend to fully exploit yours!"

"What!?" he gasped, "What weak points are you talking about!?"

I then fired my beam which bypassed his 4 dragons! "I'm afraid your monsters are not my targets! With my special ability I can attack you directly!"

"Directly!?"

"That's insane! And 4000 attack points too!"

"But stil…."

Zarc's expression then changed to a malevolent smirk, "Hehehe….is that it? You almost had me worried there, true you may be able to bypass my monsters, but since I have Supreme King Gate Zero out I take no damage! Then with Infinity's effect I'll gain that said damage as life points!" he boasted arrogantly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Like I said, you think too highly of yourself and because of your arrogance, it renders you blind!" I retorted catching his attention, "I too have effects and I'l use one now! With Divine Deity Altar Alpha's pendulum effect, while I control a divine deity monster all effects that would prevent damage are negated!"

"What did you say!?" his eyes widened in shock and fear as his Zero turned dull from my Alpha! Signifying its loss in effects!

"Yes! With that effect gone Zarc will take 4000 points of direct damage!" Choijiro called out with the 3 kids with him jumping for joy!

"Did he do it!?"

"No way!"

The beam targeted Zarc directly where he was merged with his dragon, but as it closed in he then glared furiously! "Grrrr! I'll never lose! Not to anyone! Especially not to you!" Zarc yelled defiantly, "From my hand I activate a trap!"

"What did he say!?"

"Trap!?"

"From his hand!?" I then narrowed my eyes seeing it to be expected.

"When I am attacked directly while I control a Supreme King monster, I can activate the continuos trap **Supreme King Shield** from my hand!" He played a trap that depicted the shaded figure of supreme king dragon Zarc in a blood red background with dark energy being generated in front of it, being focused into the centre by the 4 supreme king servant dragons. "While I control this faceup card it cannot be destroyed by card effects! Furthermore, I can negate an attack for each Supreme King monster I control!" The auras of the 5 Supreme king dragons then channelled into the front of the attack to form a pentagon shaped field with red, green, purple and indigo on its sides and black in the centre (Like the drilled generated by ZONE's Timecards in 5ds) The shield then began to absorb my attack!"But there's more, each time an attack is negated this way you take damage equal to half your life points!"

The shield then reflected back a portion of the attack back which then struck my chest!"RAAAARRRGGHH!" I roared as I was pushed back from the force of the blast!

 **Dahaka: 2000-1000**

"Dahaka!" Leo gasped while everyone looked on in shock and discouragement.

"Tch! He even had a counter for that!?"

"5 monsters…that means 5 attacks….Now nothing can get to him…."

"What more can we do now?"

"That's it…its over…."

Zarc then began laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHA! I will praise your efforts Dahaka! I never expected you to be able to accomplish such a feat, but now is where it all ends!" he boasted.

Despite the damage I took I was relatively unshaken, "I'm disappointed in you Zarc." I scoffed.

"What was that?" he asked surprised by my response expecting fear and loss of hope.

"Last time on the duel field you courageously braved danger in order to entertain your millions of fans who adored you. Just like your alter ego Yuya, but now look at yourself. You've built yourself a wall to hide behind just because you are afraid of something as minor as losing!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Grrr! Shut up!" he screamed, "I never lose and you know it!"

"Back then you never were once like this, you always focused more on giving to the crowd rather than caring about victory or defeat, I used to respect you but seeing you like this is honestly pathetic!" I continued.

He then grit his teeth in anger, "Rargh! From someone who is now completely helpless before my might you sure know how to waste your breath with empty threats! Haven't you realised yet that no matter how hard you struggle the fact remains that you are completely outmatched with nothing to save you! Like all the others before, you'll be crushed underneath me soon enough!"

I narrowed my eyes, "As I said before, every wall you build will always have a weak point that I will capitalise on! I'll shatter it and reveal you as the coward you are now!" I declared as I proceeded with what I planned for this moment, "I activate Divine Deity Altar Omega's pendulum effect!" I yelled as I held my claw out to the Altar, "If I take damage from an opponent's card or effect, you take the same amount of damage as I did!"

"What!?" he roared as a wave of energy shot down from omega into my claw.

"I took 1000 points of damage, so prepare to suffer the same pain you inflicted to me!" I roared as I focused it into my centre with both claws before firing it as a beam, which shot quickly and phased through the shield before striking Zarc's left dragon shoulder!

BOOOMM!

"GRAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" he roared in pain as he then clutched it tightly.

 **Zarc: 2800-1800**

"C..curse you! he hissed furiously while glaring at me, "To think you would damage me this way…Unforgivable!"

Everyone looked on amazed, "Did you see that!?"

"He just damaged Zarc and cut off his pendulum combo at once!"

"Never before have I ever seen a duelist go on even footing with Zarc before…except my own apprentice…." Leo recalled remembering during the ultimate tournament and how I put up a terrific fight against Zarc many years ago before he claimed victory in the ultimate championship, "I couldn't be more proud of you like I am with…Ray…" he thought wishing she were here now.

"I'm far from finished Zarc," I said taking another card from my hand! "I activate **Divine Deity Offering**!" The spell's artwork depicted Summoner monk on top of altar of the bound deity, giving offerings (Reckless greed treasure) to Divine deity dragon Dahaka who peered from the clouds above gracing the peak with light. "With this spell, by paying half my life points I can draw a card for every 200 points I paid!" I then gave up a portion of my strength to the spell.

 **Dahaka: 1000-500**

"I paid 500 points so I draw 2 cards!" I drew.

"He paid half his points to draw!?"

"Why would he do something so careless!?"

"But if he does that…"

Zarc smirked, "Naive! With my power I can negate any cards you add to your hand outside of the draw phase! Say goodbye to those cards you wasted your precious points on!" A series of red lightning shot down from the sky!

I then raised my arm and generated a shining yellow forcefield which covered me form the incoming lightning!

"What!?" he gasped.

"Too bad Zarc, but with MY own ability, cards in my hand are safe from any of your effects!" I retorted.

"Grrr….." he growled ever more frustratedly.

"Incredible! He actually managed to counter Zarc again!"

"The tables are turning that's for sure!"

I took 1 card I drew, "Now I activate another spell called **Divine Deity Restoration!** " The spell's picture showed Divine Deity dragon Dahaka blessing a wasteland field with light as it slowly turned into Sogen and the Warriors from Reinforcement of the army were rejoicing. "When I have fewer life points than you and I control a Divine Deity monster, our life points both become equal to the number of monsters on the field multiplied by 500! Since there 6 monsters altogether our life points now become 3000!" I then opened my wings and let out a wave of light which shone on both of us, reseting our points to the same amount!

"Tch!" he hissed covering his face as the blinding light though restoring him was also glaring like the sun.

 **Dahaka: 500-3000**

 **Zarc: 1800-3000**

"Wh..why did he give him extra life points!?" Shingo asked, "Isn't the point to take him down!?"

"Surely there must be matter to his madness…." Jack thought.

I then called out, "Zarc, you said that you were no coward. If you truly believe that, then come! Feel free to attack me with whatever you have! I can take anything you can throw at me!"

He then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in anger, "Tch! You…"

"I get it now!" Reiji announced, "Right now their points are equal, so if Zarc damages Dahaka he'll take the same amount of damage! The closer he brings Dahaka to 0, the same will go for him! Ingenious…" he admitted impressed.

"Alright! He's really starting to sweat now!" Crow cheered.

"Yuya would never falter at something like this….Perhaps attacking him psychotically is the best manoeuvre yet." Gongenzaka stated.

Everyone seemed to get a ray of hope for the world as there my be a chance yet, but that soon came to pass as he suddenly started laughing! "Hehehe Hahahahahaa!"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'm not worried one bit, because even with all that power I still know your one weakness!" he announced shocking everyone, "And that is time!"

"Tch!" I hissed remembering that one problem of mine, as I suddenly felt a sudden strike of pain in my body and chest making me clench it tightly! "AAAARRRGGH!"

"Huh!? What's wrong!?"

"N..No…not now…" I roared in agony as pain began to flood my human body.

"Hehehe hahahaha! The pressure getting to you already Dahaka?" he laughed, "Your body can't handle the integration like I can! And before long you will collapse and unable to do a thing! Best part, I won't even need to lift a finger and all i need to do is wait!"

"Urgh…Zarc..y..you…." I grunted angrily as he laughed sadistically at my pain.

Everyone looked on in horror realising the pain I was suddenly experiencing! "If Dahaka is unable to duel then Zarc wins by default…."

"Tch! So that's it! After all we went through, he wins on a technicality?! Unbelievable! **"**

"No…."

Despite the pain I was experiencing, I forced myself to keep going, but there wasn't much I could do now…till I took notice of a certain someone whose arrival was impeccable. I smirked to myself knowing it worked out just as planned! "You know Zarc, it's pretty funny, ironic even. History sure has a strange way of repeating itself doesn't it Zarc?" I said.

"What are you babbling on about now?" he asked puzzled.

"It's just like last time, surely you must remember don't you? You were so confident in yourself that you blinded yourself with your own arrogance, that you failed to realise your fate had already been sealed!" I answered.

"What!?" he gasped before remembering it clearly, "That time…this is almost exactly like…but…she can't have-"

 **Intrusion Penalty! 2000 life points!**

 **Raira: 4000-2000**

"Hmm!?" Zarc thought as he turned to where it was coming from and so did everyone else! They then saw an unexpected sight on top of a battered wall!

"Reira!" Tatsuya gasped seeing him with an activated duel disk.

"Reira! What are you doing!?" Reiji gasped alarmed as Tsukikage joined him and Leo.

"I..I'm not Reira." he calmly replied as he took off his jacket and hat revealing longer purplish hair, "I am Ray!" he said.

"Ray?"

"What?" Leo and Reiji couldn't believe their ears.

"Ray…" Zarc hissed angrily as he saw both me and her standing before him just like many years ago, "You….you tricked me! You were merely stalling me and nothing more!" he roared.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," I replied, "Had your oversized ego and desire to destroy everything changed for the better, you probably would have been able to prevent this. But since you failed to realise this, it's far too late for you now!" I took a card from my hand, "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

"If you come back, we will come back. If you try to destroy the world, we will protect it!" Ray vowed as she looked up at me.

I then turned to her, "Ray, I've done everything I can, but it's all on you now. Do everything you must to bring him back to the man he once was!" I said as she nodded.

"I will!" She then drew, "My turn! I activate the spell card, Transmigration Life Force! I send my entire hand to the graveyard and set En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds and En Moon from the graveyard!" As she discarded her hand and the 4 key spells appeared facedown on the field.

"I knew she would be able to retrieve them." I thought as things went according to plan.

"The activation conditions have been met! This is it!" Leo said with eyes brimming with hope.

"You little girl!" Zarc sneered, "You leave me no choice!" he then roared before charging straight at Ray/Reira herself with his fangs bared!

"What!?" Reiji gasped as everyone gained similar expressions.

"Hey! It's against the rules to attack a duelist like that!" Shingo yelled out with his fist while Crow only looked on frustrated.

"Be quiet! I refuse to be beaten here! I vowed to never lose again and if I have to eliminate her like this then so be it!" he roared defiantly as he raised out his claw preparing to strike her down from where she stood!

"Ah!" she gasped as he came in closer!

"RAY!" Leo gasped.

"NOOOO!" The kids cried while everyone looked on in horror and shock that could do nothing to prevent!

"I don't think so Zarc!" I roared, "I activate the trap **Divine Deity Binding Seal**!" The facedown depicted Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka and the silhouettes of 4 'other dragons' generating a seal which resembled that of spellbinding circle but was more draconian in appearance as it was prepared to seal away a great evil figure which ironically pictured Zarc and the 4 supreme king servant dragons! "ROOOAAARRR!" I then charged straight at and slammed into Zarc knocking him off balance!

"AAARRRGGHH!" he growled but before he could react I completely ensnared him in my coils, restricting him from moving in any direction, along with clamping my huge jaws on the back of his head behind his horns!

CRUNCH!

"AAAARRRGGHH!" he roared in pain, "Release me!"

"Too bad Zarc! Thanks to this trap I can equip myself directly on to you! And then, not only do your stats go down by the same as mine, but your effects are negated!" I roared as my body glowed brightly and the squeeze tightened, neutralising the darkness around him, as he roared in pain as the light sapped away his power!

 **4000-0**

"You! How dare you!?" he screamed before turning to his 4 servants, but before he could command them to make a move-

"Don't even try it! My trap's second effect now activates! Monsters you control with levels or ranks lower than the equipped monster cannot attack or activate their effects as well!" Soon smaller spellbinding circle shaped seals appeared underneath the 4 supreme king servant dragons causing them to roar in pain before frozen in place!

"NOOOO!" he cried as he soon found out there was nothing he could do!

"He's using himself to shut Zarc down completely!" Jack noted in shock.

"Incredible….." Shun gasped seeing me render him helpless with a single card!

I then turned my head to her while still clamping my jaws on Zarc's neck where he couldn't me! "Ray! You're all clear now!" I called out as she nodded.

"Continuos Spell activate, En Flowers!" As the spell activated it generated a field of flowers on nearly every green field in the dimensions!

"I'm getting the shivers!" Futoshi gasped with glee.

"If there are at least 3 xyz monsters in the graveyard when I activate En Flowers, I can activate the continuos spell En Birds!" A flock of energy birds flew out of the spell and around both me and Zarc, as they began their work! "All xyz monsters on the field, graveyard and banished are treated as normal monsters and have their effects negated!" Supreme king servant dark rebellion, Zarc and I lost our xyz borderlines.

"Xyz monsters are…"

"Turned into normal monsters?" Shun and Kaito said.

(It was just as I had designed it to work, true Leo may have gathered the energy needed to make them but it was thanks to Bahamut and I that we got the stones to function this way, for it was the only way to counter Zarc's effects.)

"If there are at least 3 synchro monsters in the graveyard when I activate En Birds, I can activate the continuos spell En Winds!" A huge green whirlwind blew out and enveloped Zarc and I! "All synchro monsters are turned into normal monsters with their effects negated!" We then lost our synchro card borderline.

"The Supreme King dragon that made us suffer!"

"He's becoming powerless!" Jack and Crow said.

"If there are at least 3 fusion monsters in the graveyard when I activate En Birds and En Winds, I can activate the continuos spell En Moon!" The red clouds cleared revealing the radiant moon, "All fusion monsters become normal monsters with their effects negated!" Bathed in the light we finally lost our fusion outlines.

"With this Supreme King Dragon is no longer Fusion, Synchro or Xyz!" Edo stated as everyone gained glimmer of hope.

"Bastard!" Zarc roared before looking to me, "You! Are you seriously going to go through with this!? Don't you care about what happens to yourself!?"

I said nothing after that, but Ray then looked on with hesitation.

"Wh…what's wrong? Ray! Destroy him now!" Leo called.

"I…I…" she wasn't so sure if she could go through with it, "I…can't…"

"What!? But why?" Sora asked.

I then answered, "It's true Ray can destroy Zarc now, but…when divine deity binding seal is destroyed along with Zarc and I….I'll automatically take damage equal to the original attack points of the equipped monster. Meaning when Ray destroys Supreme King Dragon Zarc, I'll lose in the process."

Everyone gasped "WHAT!?"

"But..if Ryuga takes that damage while in dragon form…he'll…."

"He'll disappear himself…"

"But if we don't destroy Zarc then the world…." Leo was feeling conflicted, to see his own apprentice whom he treasured as much as his daughter to vanish from existence forever….But if they don't destroy Zarc here and now….He then slammed his fist on the ground in frustration.

"Ahahaha!" Zarc laughed, "In the end you can't even save yourself! What will you do now? It seems you've locked is in a draw then?" he smirked.

I then closed my eyes deciding, I then remembered all the memories I gained since I was split apart until now…If I don't; make difference the world will be at risk again…I had to do it! "Ray! Do what you must! Destroy the 2 of us now!" I yelled decisively shocking her and everyone!

"What!?"

"Have you lost it!? You'll just go out of existence!" Zarc yelled.

"I don't care!" I roared, "If we don't finish it here then everyone's sacrifices will have been for nothing!" I said as everyone looked on, "I myself have no regrets and am honoured to have done this and to have known everyone…" I said with everyone else looking sad and worried. "Go Ray! Finish it!"

She then shed a tear before wiping it away and nodding firmly, "This is the end for you! With En Flowers, monsters on the field with their effects negated are destroyed. And for every card destroyed, their owner takes 600 damage!" The four cards shot out beams of light in resonance with the beautiful scenery as flower petals began to envelop the battle field! Zarc then roared in pain as their effects began to do him away just like last time!

"With this…."

"Beautiful…." Reiji and Gongnenzaka commented.

The 4 bracelets reappeared on Reira's arm before they glowed in sync! Soon it began destroying Zarc's monsters one by one, and it soon headed towards us…..

 **(Ryuga POV)**

"So this is it then? I'm going to disappear forever and everyone will only remember me in memory…." I thought to myself alone in the mind of my completed self.

"For me yes, but not for you." A voice said. I then looked up and saw Dahaka appear before me!

"D..Dahaka? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean, you will be the one to live on not me. I'm going to make sure you survive this while i disappear." he answered to my shock, "Ryuga, while I am sad that I will not live to see the wonderful future you and your friends will create after today, I too am proud to have come this far and to have made so many wonderful memories which you have given me. They were the best ever since the untied world."

"B..But it's not fair!" I yelled, "You only just came back, only to disappear again forever! How can you define with that!?"

"It's okay Ryuga," he said, "But in fact I need you to live on, Zarc has never had any close friends or anyone to understand him other than me, which was why when I left he was alone and no one to support or guide him through those times, which was what drove him into becoming the demon he is now. Now, I don't want Zarc, no, Yuya to be alone anymore. Which is why I will leave behind a piece of myself to watch over him and future. That piece is you." he answered.

"M..Me?" I pointed to myself, "But then, if I go then you'll-"

"I'll never be gone Ryuga." he said gently as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "You are me in a way, and I will bestow upon you all of my wisdom and memories into your very soul, therefore, you will be the new me. And as long as you live on and remembering my ideals, I and the other counterparts born from me will stay alive inside you." He then placed his finger on my head and soon all his memories and knowledge flooded into my head! I then shook it taring to process it all but then managed to barely.

"I ask you of one more thing," he said, "Please take care of my precious dragons for me, I do not want them to suffer the same loneliness I subjected them to last time."

"I..I promise…" I said reluctantly.

He smiled satisfied with my answer, "Thank you for that Ryuga. I'm entrusting the future in the hands of you and your friends.…And now…farewell….." He concluded as he shone brightly as he sent me off!

"Dahaka!" I cried out as he faded from view!

 **(Duel)**

"DAMN YOU!" Zarc roared as the light finally reached the 2 of us and then causing us both to explode into a cloud of black and white! But right before that happened, the dragon side of me then shed a single tear from its eye before it was destroyed along with the Supreme King! (Like Numeron dragon from Zexal)

BOOM!

 **Zarc: 3000-1200**

 **Dahaka: 3000-0**

Meanwhile, the tear then collided with a small floating island before turning into the shape of a human."Urgh…" I groaned as I got back up and opened my eyes. I then looked around and found myself on the floating stone alone and could only watch from a distance the remainder of the duel.

"Dahaka…." I thought sadly to myself before shaking my head, "N..No! This was what he wanted, I must live on for him with no regrets!" I thought before focusing back on the duel, "Come on Yuya…please come back to us, hear our voices!"

I witnessed Reira/Ray and Yuzu speaking out to Zarc, and in the end our words were strong enough to reach him to my relief! "I knew you were still alive in there Yuya…" I said relieved. As I saw Zarc fighting with Yuya I realised something from Dahaka's point of view, "Zarc, all this time you relied solely on yourself and no one else. You even manipulated your own alter egos for your own maniacal goals against their will and seeing them as merely pawns in your revival. However, when you fight alone using hate against the power of the united feelings of friendship and humanity, along with the light of nature to overcome the dark desires of humans you've already lost."

In the end, Yuya set up the conditions for Reira to use in order to defeat him once and for all with the use of smile world and Zarc could only helplessly watch.

 **Reira: 2000-8500**

"W..what are you doing? Stop it!"

"I've decided, I will not become a demon anymore! Now! Do it, Reira!" Hearing him say that made me realise Yuya in a way acknowledged himself as Zarc, so I then realised Yuya all along represented the good side of him that was buried under darkness for so long. I knew he still had, all we had to do was continue reaching out to him!

Reira then nodded as he prepared the final turn, "With En Flowers, I can destroy all monsters on the field that has their effects negated! And the owner of those monsters takes 600 damage!" The four cards once again shot out beams of light which destroyed both Zarc and Supreme king servant dragon odd eyes, ending his threat once and for all.

"Damn you! I..will…."

 **Zarc: 1200-0**

As Supreme King dragon Zarc was destroyed for the final time I noticed the 4 dragons beginning to separate from him, as they attempted to take the universe apart with them!"Even after all that…did we really change nothing? Are we doomed to repeat the same failures as before? Were our sacrifices in vain?" I thought sadly knowing what may happen later on, but then suddenly I heard Reira shout out!

"I won't let it happen again! I will seal Zarc!" I couldn't believe my own ears! Was this what she thought of when I told her something else needed to be done?

"WHAT!? No stop!" I gasped alarmed as for a brief moment I saw Ray herself leave Reira's body as he pulled out Zarc's dark soul from Yuya's body! "ARRRRRGGGHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as Zarc's evil soul was absorbed into him!

"Reira!" I cried in horror as I watched, but then suddenly a bright light shone out of the centre of the dimensions and it was so blinding it blanketed the entire Arc V space and swallowed everything in it! "AAAAAHHHH!" I cried as I became enveloped in its radiance.

 **And there's chapter 92, as Zarc had only one last card in his hand during the final battle arc I decided to make an OC card based on his strategy to control the field and as a perfect defence manoevere to counter the last weakness in his strategies. Also to make his life points hit the exact 0 mark at the end. Also think of this as angels vs demons.**

 **As powerful as Dahaka is, his major weakness is physical as his body cannot maintain the pressure from being in dragon form for a long period, unlike Zarc, as well as his strategies require him to be damaged on the process which can further put strain on him, as well as possible irreparable damage to his body after should he survive. Also, this introduces the divine deity archetype, which is exclusive to Dahaka himself and its first effect upon summoning also can help explain how Ray was able to use the 4 nature cards efficiently the first time she and Zarc fought, because no way she could have gotten so many extra deck monsters in the graveyard by herself right? Also hope you enjoyed what I put together and see you next chapter.**

Supreme King Shield: While this card remains faceup on the field, you can negate one attack from an opponent's monster for each Supreme King monster you control. Each time you negate an opponent's attack this way, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half their life points. While you control a Supreme King monster, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can activate this card from your hand if your opponent declares a direct attack while you control a Supreme King monster.

Purple eyes grisaille dragon

When card(s) you control are removed from the field while this card is in your hand: You can target the removed card(s); Special summon this card. If Special summoned this way: You can place the card(s) targeted by this effect to the same Zone it was on when it was removed. You can tribute this card: Banish 1 Jormangandr, Mighty Basilisk of Quakes, 1 Fafnir, Ascending wyvern of the gales, 1 Tiamat, Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse and 1 Bahamut, Sacred dragon of hope from your deck, extra deck, field and graveyard, and if you do, Special summon 1 Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka from your extra deck.

Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka

Pendulum effect

You can tribute 1 Divine Deity monster; Special summon this card from your pendulum zone ignoring the summoning conditions.

Normal effect

(This card is also always treated as a fusion, synchro and xyz monster, and has a rank equal to its level.)

Must first be special summoned with Purple eyes grisaille dragon and cannot be special summoned by other ways. If this card is special summoned: You can return any and all monsters that are banished to their owners' graveyards. While there are fusion, synchro and xyz monsters banished or in any graveyard, this card cannot be destroyed, also unaffected by card effects that would make it leave the field. All monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's fusion, synchro and xyz monsters. Once per turn, if a card(s) on your field is destroyed, you can special summon 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon monsters from your extra deck in attack position. Cards in your hand are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards. When there is a monster in your pendulum zone and a faceup divine deity monster in your extra deck, you can pendulum summon this card regardless of your pendulum scales.

Divine Deity Altar Alpha

Pendulum effect

Unless you have divine deity altar Omega in your other pendulum zone, destroy this card. While you control a Divine Deity monster, negate card effects that would prevent damage to a player.

Normal effect

If this card in the monster zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 Divine Deity Altar Omega from your deck to your hand.

Divine Deity Altar Omega

Pendulum effect

While you control a monster, you cannot pendulum summon. When you take damage from an opponent's card or effect, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

Normal effect

If this card in the monster zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 Divine Deity Altar Alpha from your deck to your hand.

Divine Deity Offering: Pay half of your life points to activate this card and when you control a Divine Deity monster. Draw 1 card for every 200 life points you paid.

Divine Deity Restoration: Activate this card when your life points are less than half of your opponent's life points and you control Divine deity dragon Dahaka. Both players life points become equal to the number of monsters currently on the field x 500.

Divine Deity Binding Seal: Target one Divine Deity monster on your field and one monster on your opponent's field whose level/rank is equal to that of your monster. You can equip your monster to that target as an equip card. While equipped, your opponent's monster's effects are negated and it loses attack and defence points equal to the respective attack and defence points of the monster targeted by this effect. While this card remains on the field, your opponent cannot attack or activate the effects of monsters whose levels/ranks are less than that of the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. If this card is removed from the field you take damage equal to the original attack points of the divine deity monster targeted by this effect.


	93. Chapter 93-A new beginning

Chapter 93

A new beginning

Morning had just came about over Koba Village, and as the sun peered through my window in my cottage home, I knew it was time to get up.

YAWN….

"Morning already?" I groaned as I rubbed eye eyes and looked out, "Well, guess its time I helped Grampa with the chores." The rest of the morning after breakfast I helped him weed his corn field, clean the dishes, sweep the house clean and finally helping him land some of the produce to the market man so we could earn some small cash in the process

"Thank you for your help today Ryuga. These old bones can never thank you enough…" Basara said gratefully as we loaded the last of the sacks of rice onto the cart before it drove off down the road.

"I'm always happy to help Gramps." I said happily, "But...I do actually want something in return for today's work."

"Oh?" He was surprised because I never once asked for something back after doing a good deed, "And…what exactly do you want?"

I then smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I want to duel! You've always kept saying you had a very rare and special deck in your special chest and now I think may be the time you finally show…no…use it in a one on one duel with me!" I asked eagerly.

"Ho ho! What a request…" he chuckled joyfully, "Well….it's been a while since my last duel and I suppose I could dust off my deck. Alright Ryuga! Let the games begin!" he said as he went inside to fetch his old duel disk and deck while I met him in the yard.

"I should warn you Ryuga! Back in my day as an archaeologist I also happened to have a knack for duelling! And my deck will be sure to surprise you!" he proclaimed as he placed it in.

"Can't wait to see what you've got. I've always wanted to see that ultra special deck you kept bragging about and now I can' hardly contain my excitement!" I said as I activated my disk.

 **Field Magic! Crossover!**

The backyard soon became enveloped in a blue space, with floating platforms and action cards dispersing! Somehow…it seemed familiar..

"Wow….Since did your duel disk work like that?" Basara gasped in awe as he looked around the entire field, "And here I thought action fields were only made in duel schools and tournaments, I never knew Maiami City would become this advanced to be able to install a portable action field!"

I looked around too feeling impressed, "I..don't know really, it just happened." I said feeling puzzled, "Though it does seem familiar…" I then noticed the action cards scattered around the place and looked back at my dear old grampa. "Well let's save that for later, anyways, I'll duel without using these action cards to make it fair."

His eye then twitched, "Whattya say!? You think I'm too old or something!? That I can't keep up with you just cause you're young and all!?" he yelled feeling offended.

I then shook my hands, "N..no! That's not it! It's just-"

He then smirked, "Ho ho ho! Got ya there didn't I?" he laughed making me stutter!

"Wh..why you…" I grunted annoyed.

"I understand perfectly well Ryuga, and I accept your generous gift of sportsmanship." he said as he got back into serious mode, "Just don't hold back because I'm an old man okay?"

I then scratched my head, "Hehe, whatever you say. Just so you know you asked for it!"

Duel!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Basara: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I declared taking 2 cards from my hand, "I use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid both monsters out who rose in pillars of light, "With the scale I can summon level 2-8 monsters all at once! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 3 lights shot out, "Appear Blue eyes white dragon and red eyes black dragon!" Both of my rare and powerful dragons appeared with a loud roar! "And now the embodiment of my very resolve, the heart of the dragon emperor! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" Bahamut appeared on the field and took a stand in the centre of my field! "My turn ends here." I said.

Basara then eyed my 3 dragons, "Whistle…that's quite a lineup you have there, you seem to be well adept at pendulum summoning. You might be thinking you've got the advantage now," He then smiled and placed his hand on his deck, "But I'll tell you this, sometimes things can change in an instant! My draw!" He drew his card, "First I activate the spell Graceful charity, which lets me draw 3 cards and then discard 2." He picked up 3 cards and discarded 2 cards, "Now to show you that even old timers like me can keep up with the times! I use scale 2 Crystal Protector and Scale 5 Crystal Vanguard to set the pendulum scale!" he declared as he laid out both the knight and magician across his disk and they both rose into pillars of light!

"Wow Gramps! I'm impressed!" I said amazed, "But still, with that setup you can only bring out level 3-4 monsters and I can handle those just fine."

"Humph, quick to judge I see." he scoffed, "Typical young-uns! Seems I'll have to teach you some manners! Pendulum summon!" A single light shot out, "Take flight Crystal beast Cobalt eagle!" The bluish green eagle appeared on the field!

"Wow! When you said you collect rare cards you weren't kidding…" I thought impressed at the weak but valuable looking monster. BE and RE looked at me, "And what does that make us?"

"Yesterday's news?" They looked pretty unhappy at what I said. Bahamut on the other hand paid no attention and said nothing but observed.

"Hehe! Come on you guys, just because I can't appreciate my opponent's monsters, doesn't mean I don't like you guys any more." I chuckled.

Basara noticed this and smiled, "I see you indeed have a special connection with your monsters, but will that be enough for what I have in store for you?" He then took another card, "I activate the continuos spell Crystal tree! Now each time a crystal beast monster is placed into my spell and trap card zone this card gains a crystal counter." A rock like tree grew from the ground.

"Huh? Placing a monster in your spell and trap zone?" I asked intrigued.

"You'll understand what I'm talking about soon dear boy," he said taking another card, "Now I activate another spell called crystal blessing! This lets me take 2 crystal beasts from graveyard and put them into my spell and trap zone." 2 cards ejected from his grave, "Now I'll take Crystal beast Amethyst cat and topaz tiger from my graveyard and put them into my spell and trap zone!" Both feline monsters appeared as colourful topaz and purple rocks!

"Wow…that's pretty cool…" I admitted, "Come to think of it…haven't I seen a monster that relates to those cards?" I thought as a thought began itching at the back of my mind.

"Now due to tree's effects it gains 2 counters." 2 red jewel like fruits grew onto the tree, "Now I send Crystal tree to my graveyard in order to take Crystal beast Amber Mammoth and Sapphire pegasus from my deck and add them to my jewel collection!" A yellow and sapphire jewel appeared alongside the others!

"That's quite the collection in one turn…" I thought feeling anxious that there was more to this than I thought.

Basara then took a card from his hand and smirked, "The conditions are set! Now I when I play crystal abundance all I have to do is send my 4 jewels to the graveyard and then I'll send every other card to the graveyard! And then, since Ryuga will have 5 cards lost I'll revive 5 crystal beasts to my field and he'll be wide open for a direct for each one! Since he decided to put away his action cards this duel is mine!" he thought eagerly, "Prepare yourself for defeat Ryuga! For now I activaaaa-" He then swung himself back while holding up his card confidently and with all his might for a victory stance! Which I had to admit caught me by surprise at first until-

 **CRACK!**

"Yeargh!" he screamed to my shock!

"G..Grampa!?" I gasped unexpectedly.

"M…my back…!" he groaned before collapsing backwards onto the ground!

"H..Hey! Are you alright!?" I then ran towards him and the entire field disappeared. Before that happened, my 3 dragons sweat dropped before fading together. "Grampa…don't tell me you forgot to take your pills again…." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe….." he replied sheepishly.

I then face palmed, "Sigh….let's just…go back inside and have lunch okay?"

"Urgh…alright…" he groaned disappointed as we went back inside the house. I then had him sit down at the TV while I went to prepare us some food, but halfway in-

"Hey Ryuga! Come over here and watch this!" he suddenly called.

"Maybe later! I'm busy at the moment." I replied while trying to boil some stew.

"You should take a look! It's the Junior Youth Championship!" he called catching my ear.

"Huh? Really they're starting it up?" I then went over and sat down to watch.

Come to think of it, this championship seemed somewhat familiar…And one by one the contestants began to appear on the field.

"Hey! Aren't those your friends?" he asked me. I then realised, "C..come to think of it…Yuya, Shingo, Tsukikage and Gongnenzaka…we were together some time ago!" I said out loud bewildered, "Why am I back in Koba village when I should've been there right now!?"

Then Basara stood up, "Hmmm… how about you sit down and recollect your thoughts, and while you do that I'll cook us some lunch." he said as he walked back to the kitchen leaving me alone to ponder with my thoughts.

As the duel continued on Tsukikage then continued talking about what happened in Maiami before, about the battle royale…the lancers! Academia's invasion! Until finally…I recalled an important memory of mine….

"Yuya…Yuzu and I…we all had counterparts across the dimensions! Then we duelled across them as the Lancers against Academia! Until finally…." I then remembered Yuya becoming Zarc! "Then I'm….Dahaka…" Realising how I had absorbed all my counterparts to regain my former self, and then split a portion of my soul containing all of my knowledge and memories to that part…I now realised…I am that part!

I then quickly opened my extra deck and saw…all 4 dragon guardians present and accounted for.…"Hey…guys?" I asked anxiously as I took them out. It was at that point they reappeared before me in full form!

"I see you remember everything now Ryuga. We're glad to hear that." Bahamut said.

"We almost thought your memories and we went through had been lost forever…" Jormangandr followed, referring to the memories we made when I was 4 boys…

"Then that means…" I then recalled everything one by one! Arriving to Maiami City, meeting Yuya and friends, the Obelisk invasion, travelling to synchro and xyz, then fusion. Until finally…facing off against Zarc himself as Dahaka! "I remmeezrbr, I helped Ray defeat Zarc by sealing him off completely from her, and then….I left behind a portion of myself and bore witness how Ray captured Zarc's evil soul! Which means…." At that point Reiji revealed Reira who reverted to a baby to our shock!

"Reira!" I gasped, "B..But how?"

Tiamat came to me, "Right after she captured Zarc's soul, Ray herself separated from Reira's body using it as a prison to seal away the demon. However, due to Arc V and the cards of nature, they were designed to return all to a purified state, and since the evil was now within Reira himself, he alone was reverted…." she said feeling remorse.

"Then with the combined power of the nature cards and Zarc splitting up, everything was reset…But apparently Reiji and a few others somehow managed to regain them sooner than others…" Fafnir thought as Reiji continued to explain how Ray and Reira sacrificed themselves to save Yuya. Now it was up to him to bring back his smile through his duelling, for it was the only way to purify that darkness within him, otherwise Zarc would rise again one day….I was also surpassed to see Yusho appear on screen too! And he was at Reiji's side telling Yuya it was on him now….

"Poor Yuya…as if he didn't already go through enough pressure and suffering already….Also poor Yuzu…" I thought to myself after.

Bahamut then leaned to me, "Fear not Ryuga, I am certain she is still alive somewhere…I can sense a weak essence of her…but…all I know is that we do not have all the answers yet…."

"In that case, for now we'll just have to keep rooting for Yuya to win, from where we are now." I stated as we continued to watch the duel.

Against the overwhelming wall Gongenzaka put up for Yuya, which I had to admit was a huge leap from his traditional steadfast duel style, Yuya prevailed and emerged victorious! Despite the win Reiji still wasn't willing to promote him into the Youth class yet and then took him somewhere. If I had to guess…it probably had something to do with the reborn 4 dimensions….

"Wonder what Reiji has planned now…." I thought to myself worried for Yuya and whatever trials may be set against him now. As if being the supreme dragon king and almost destroying the world wasn't bad enough…Not he probably has to carry on without Yuzu…."I just wished there was something we could do…." I thought to myself as my dragons only looked on feeling my worry themselves. We planned discussed what we could do, but then I heard Grandfather call me before we could start.

"Ryuga!" He said as he peered from the kitchen.

"Y…Yes gramps?" I asked as he came into the living room holding the house phone.

"There's someone on the line and he's asking for you." he said.

"M..Me?" I asked pointing to myself as Basara nodded. I then picked it up and answered, "H..Hello? Who is this?"

"So you are back too," a familiar voice said, "It was just as I had thought…"

My eyes widened in surprise, "R..Reiji!?" Even my dragons were surprised at the unexpected caller, "Y..you knew about me back too?" I asked surprised.

"Indeed, it was right before Zarc was destroyed along with Dahaka," he said, "I noticed a shard of light disperse from the divine dragon himself which collided with a rock nearby, so I came to the possibility Dahaka may have intentionally left behind a part of himself to live on for Zarc. I wasn't entirely sure at first so I first checked up with my old associate Basara to confirm if you were back at Koba Village, since we found no trace of you wishing Maiami. So when he confirmed that you were with him at the time, I knew you had returned to us like Yuya."

"Nothing gets by you does it?" I said to myself impressed that he took notice of this despite how small it was, but also a bit put off by his overly calculative approaches and logic, "Reiji, what exactly are you planning by having Yuya duel and sending him off to the other dimensions?" I asked suspiciously considering he had his share of secrets and agendas overtime since the war.

"It's exactly as how I have said earlier on live TV. The whole point of this is for Yuya to get Reira to smile. You see, right now his body is inhabited by Zarc's evil soul and therefore he himself along with Yuzu is lost. However, if Yuya can get him to finally smile again though his entertainment duelling, we hope that this will help purify the evil inside him so he may finally rest peacefully, and the crisis can be averted for good." he answered.

I understood where he was going but there was still another part in this master plan that I couldn't agree with, "But still, don't you think Yuya's been through more than enough already? As if losing his father since his childhood wasn't enough, he also was forced into a war he never wanted as well as being turned into a demon against his own will in the process. Now, he not only remembers all that and what he did, but he has lost Yuzu…his best friend and one of mine….Not to mention you knew I was still around and yet kept it from him! Just how much more do you plan on putting Yuya through!?" I yelled angrily at his cruel measures.

Reiji said nothing at first but then replied, "I understand how you feel Ryuga, and I agree to an extent it is much for Yuya to bear after going through so much, but…it has to be him and no one else. After all, Zarc is Yuya's original self so it only makes sense that the only one who can open his own heart is…himself…" he replied, "Also, this is something Yusho and I discussed together and we believe this may be the only way for the worlds to be saved. The plan is that Yuya duel the opponents I've prepared for him, basically the other lancers, and then have Reira himself witness them. Hopefully through his entertainment duelling and his ability to unite the hearts of the audience, will Reira finally be free from the evil that he courageously sealed inside him. And in the process, maybe Yuzu will return to us as well.…" he said

I said nothing after that…and what frustrated me was that I had no counterargument to go against Reiji's point of view, and that Yuya may have to go through much more than he already has if he is to end the cycle from repeating itself again…"If you still hold grudges or hostility to me, I will keep that in mind, but that doesn't change the fact this is the best possible solution for our sakes and futures." he concluded.

"I…I get it." I replied reluctantly.

"Thank you for saying that, I also hope you can understand why I kept you out of this, I do not want him to get sidetracked in his tasks otherwise his duelling and emotional state will become unstable and he'll be unable to duel to his full capabilites." he continued, "But, if you still worry for him then how about I grant you with an important task." he said catching my ear.

"I'm…listening…" I said.

"Eventhough it's Yuya's mission, just to be on the safe side I want you to follow him at a safe distance to make sure nothing wrong befalls upon him. Remain out of sight at all times and do not interfere unless absolutely necessary."

"Basically I act like his guardian angel from the shadows." I said.

"In a way yes, also the fact that you as Dahaka shared a close history with Zarc in the past. While I'm not sure what that was, I believe we can save that for another time." he added, "Anyways, if you choose to accept my offer, I can arrange a helicopter to take you Maiami's dimensional gate this instant."

I thought for a moment but then realised I had something else I could instead, something more efficient and probably more subtle…"I accept Reiji, but, there will be no need for you take me to Maiami."

"Oh? And why would that be?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have my own way of going there. And don't worry, I'll keep to the sidelines and make keep you up to date on anything that comes up." I said.

"Hmmm…very well Ryuga. I'll keep in touch." he said as he ended the call.

Moments later I went back to my room and packed my belongings ready to leave, but before I could walk out the door I was topped by someone who apparently was eavesdropping on me. "Going somewhere Ryuga?"

I felt uneasy saying what i discussed after having just came back…"Look gramps…I'm just-"

"Oh ho ho, I know what's going on dear boy. You have no need to hide it. You're merely going to watch over your dear friend Yuya are you not?"

"You..you know!?" I gasped alarmed at his words.

He nodded, "Indeed, in fact I also know of your true identity as well…Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka."

I then took a step back in surprise, "H..How did you-"

"Know?" he said with a smile, "I actually bore witness that grand battle sometime ago with my own eyes. You were engaged with Zarc, or should I say Yuya, in a duel of dragons for the fate of the world on the line. The entire time I prayed for your success and in the end I am glad you all prevailed in the end despite the…unfortunate losses you may have suffered along the way…"

"So..even after the dimensional separation you still retained your memories?" I asked.

"Not at first, but as soon I overheard from the TV on what Reiji said it began to comeback to my old decrepit mind…Also for what other reason would LEO Corp's president call me right after that announcement." he added. "That reminds me, I wanted to show you these long ago but never had the heart to do so…" He then walked over to a locked cabinet and unlocked it with a key in his pocket, before taking out a series of tablets…that looked strikingly familiar! 'I take it you remember these Dahaka?"

My eyes widened, "Those tablets…Back in the Original dimension I carved these out to tell the story our story hoping to pass these down to the future and hopefully to prepare them should Zarc ever try to return.…"

"It was thanks to these which you left behind I was able to bring forth fusion, synchro and xyz summoning back when I worked at LEO Corp before I retired. It was also with these I learnt about the possible disaster that may befall us should Zarc return, and when I found you one day….alone with that dragon card Bahamut…I realised that you may have had a special connection to that said legend depicted…I never expected you to have been the one to inscribe them though…"

I then looked down, "So…you knew all along that I-"

"Wasn't my actual grandson?" he finished while feeling remorseful, "I'll tell you this, regardless of true family or not, one thing I am certain of, I am proud to have called you my grandson."

I then felt tears beginning to fill my eyes as I began rubbing them, filled with joy and warmth to hear that, "Th..thank you…" I said as I hugged him and he did so with me.

"And now look at you," he said proudly, "You've already grown so much this little village is far too small for you now. It's time you go and help your friend Yuya complete his,.. so you may all live together in a world of perfect harmony and I can rest easily too knowing you all are smiling and happy."

"I..I will Grandfather! I'll help save Reira and Yuzu! Then together we'll create a true unified world that even united the 4 dimensions as one! That I promise you!" I said energetically.

"That I am sure you will do." he said, "Now go, it will be rude to keep your good friends waiting now wouldn't it?" he said as we said our goodbyes.

Just as I was about to go outside, "Before I go…" I said taking out a card, "I'd like you to have this." I said as I handed him a card which made his eyes widen in surprise, "Th..This is a rare card indeed! But…why give this to me?" he asked.

"Let's just say I want o thank you, for raising me from a young age and for encouraging me to go out into the world, if it wasn't for that I never would have met Yuya and my irreplaceable friends. And now, I want to make sure the world stays safe for all of us. And besides, that dragon hines with the 7 colours of the rainbow, so I believe your deck is the perfect home for it…" I said as I began to turn around, "I'll be back again soon, I promise." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Bless your heart Ryuga, I pray for your success." Basara said after giving me bagged lunch to have along the way, as I left the house on a long journey once again. As I left Bahamut replied to that smiling face with a nod, saying he will protect me as well.

"Well Jormangandr, would you do the honours?" I asked taking his card out.

He then nodded, "Your wish is my command master. After all, I have been wanting to return home for some time now, so I shall be more than happy to guide the way." He said respectfully as he opened the portal to the xyz dimension and I stepped through.

 **(Xyz dimension)**

As I stepped out from the portal I found myself on a familiar street, "We've made it to Heartland…"

"It's been a while since we last came here…" Jin said from deep inside me.

"J..Jin? You're back too?" I asked caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

He nodded, "Not just me, Jin and Nushi are alive inside here too. Right now they're getting adjusted to living here inside you while I decided to check things out, since you decided to got to xyz dimension first."

"Hmm…so when Dahaka said he wanted us to survive he really meant it…" I added as Jin agreed, "I see that there is still much work to be done…" he said as he observed the ruined buildings and wrecked infrastructure amongst the borhgt sky, "The scars may be deep but at least they're not irreparable."

"Hopefully Yuya's duelling will be able to change all this soon." I thought before noticing a crowd of people gathering in the centre of the square! "The must be where the duel's taking place."

"Let's go check it out then." Jin said as we went off to see. To our surprise Yuya's opponent was none other than Dennis! I never expected to see our former friend and spy of Academia to be in the very city he sounded the attack on…Jin himself had his suspiscons as he recognised him as a street performer in Heartland's bright days….but that soon changed as the 2 of them began to captivate the entire audience even more! During the duel I took notice of Jin's old comrades Luna and Kyoji watching alongside Allen and Sayaka, as well as Kaito smiling on top of a roof. As much as we wanted to say hi, we had our instructions not to interact with others or we may interfere with Reiji's…'brilliant plan'.

As the duel continued I had to admit…Dennis really had a change of heart from the way he communicated his duels to Yuya and the crowd, it was more than just playing his role and wowing them, he was giving them a message and teaching them too. Eventually it came to an interesting turn of events, "With Xiangsheng Magician Yuya will be able to easily call forth Dark rebellion xyz dragon with its pendulum effect." Jin noted. I thought so too but to our surprise Yuya chose instead to battle! In the end he himself took part in the duel and climbed up tot eh signature monument of Heartland and ended it in a spectacular display of warmth and color! I then saw him enturst Dennis with the children as he left for the fusion diemsnion form what I overheard.

Jin took one last look with joy at his home being restored before turning to me, "We should follow Yuya now."

"Not yet, I still have something to do first." I replied back as I began to contact Reiji on my duel disk, which he soon answered in 3 seconds. "Hey Reiji." I said.

"What is it Ryuga?" he asked.

"I'm here in Heartland and I just saw the duel Yuya put on in front of the entire crowd, it was spectacular." I said still feeling emotionally impacted by the performance.

"I know, I just saw it too." he replied surprising me.

"Huh? You mean you-"

"Yes, I'm actually witnessing his progress on screen now, as well as showing it all to Reira here. As I said earlier, we're hoping he will be able to experience its warmth too and so smile in turn." he said.

I felt like he was more like spying on Yuya, but I decided to let it slide for now, "So how's he doing? Has there been any change in his condition?"

"Unfortunately no, the duel hadn't impacted him in the least." he stated disappointed.

"I see…." I replied feeling discouraged, and yet it was a duel powerful enough to lighten the spirits of all of Heartland too….perhaps it would be asking a bit much for the demon himself to smile that easily…

"I may have a hypothesis though." he said catching my ear, "Ryuga did you notice anything odd during the duel?"

"Odd?" I then thought back then realised Yuya hesitated a moment during the duel before delivering his grand attack when he had 2 monsters out he could have used as materials…"Come to think of it, Yuya had the conditions to xyz summon dark rebellion if he utilised Xiangsheng Magicina's effect, but he didn't….could you be talking about how he refused to do so?"

"Correct, I have a feeling Yuya may be too afraid to utilise the 4 dragons and their powers on the duel field. After his experience being Zarc and what happened when 2 of them got out onto the field…" he said recalling Yuya and his counterparts' awakenings each time 2 dimensions dragons got on the field opposing each other several times before.

"I thought so too…" I replied feeling sympathy, "I don't blame him for not wanting to bring out Dark rebellion, after all Zarc is inside Reira so he's afraid getting 2 or more dragons out would causing him to awaken again. Then again, duel wise it's not as of it would do anything for him against Dennis right?"

"Hmmm…perhaps, but even so he can't put off using it or the other dragons forever. If Yuya is to truly utilise his full potential and make Reira smile, he will need to use the 4 dragons that Zarc once used otherwise he will never be able to duel with all his strength and heart. He'll only be limiting himself and nothing more."

"So what do you have in mind for him this?" I asked.

"I already have someone who can help, he'll certainly push Yuya to his limits and ensure he'll use his full strength in his match. In the meantime, stick to the plan and maintain vigilance on Yuya." he then ended the call.

I then took out Tiamat from my extra deck, "Looks like Yuya's off to the fusion dimension now, you mind opening the portal for us?"

She then smiled, "For you, of course my dear hee hee!" she chuckled to my unpleasant feeling as she opened a small portal for me to walk through unnoticed thankfully. She was definitely much more cheery than before…probably because she now is cured from Zarc's dark infection…or that she finally she acknowledges me as Dahaka now. Either way, I'm glad we're united as one now…

 **(Fusion dimension)**

After we arrived we immediately came face to face with the aftermath of the battle between Zarc and lancers inflicted upon both Academia and the city overhead. Apparently the fusion dimension too suffered its share of scars from Zarc's attack. "Well….it's like coming home…" Nushi thought as he looked on from eyes. I then decided to turn away from all that now and focus on finding out where Yuya went. Before I could start the search, Bahamut appeared to me, "Ryuga wait…I sense something peculiar…" he said.

"Wh..what do you mean peculiar?" I asked.

"This resonance…it seems like Ray…and yet…also like Yuzu!" he related.

"R..Ray!? Yuzu!? Here!?" I gasped in disbelief.

He nodded, "I can assure you it is very true."

"Show me please." I asked as he guided me deeper inside, even with my task to watch for Yuya I couldn't overlook this either. It was awfully quiet as we made our way through the halls…it seemed almost too eerie and unsettling. It was as if this place, the pride of the fusion dimension, is now deserted like Heartland was…

We eventually came to a main door and fortunately the security wasn't locked yet so I was able to enter without any difficulty. As I did, I came face to face with an unexpected sight. Leo Akaba himself…in front of a tube which contained….Yuzu?

"Who is there? Can't you see I am very busy now?" Leo stated while not even bothering to look as he was fully focused on trying to revive the girl inside.

"It's been a very long time Leo, though I never imagined our reunion would be like this." I said catching his ear. He then turned and was surprised to see me, "Y..You're Ryuga Shirogane…But..how…"

"I was able to split off a fraction of myself at the last minute before I disappeared, that piece contained all the collected wisdom and knowledge gathered from my counterparts and myself for so long. What you see before you…is that very peace." I said.

"So then…if thats true then that means you are-"

I nodded, "That's right Professor Leo, I'm glad you still remember me."

"D..Dahaka…" he then fell weakly at his knees, "Th..thank the heavens you are alive!" he gasped, "I honestly thought I'd never se you again…"

I then smiled seeing his former kindness inside him as well, "Neither did I, but..I am here now and that's what matters.." I said back to him. "I take it that's Ray or Yuzu inside?" I said curiously as I looked behind him.

He then turned, "It's no doubt either of them…I worked hard ever since Zarc's defeat to collect what was left of her spirit after she separated herself from Reira. Progress has been very slow though and there hasn't been much success." he said disappointed.

"I see…" I replied before recalling the side of me that wanted to talk back to Leo about his actions since the divide of the dimensions.

Leo then widened his eyes and realised he was standing before the very apprentice he once took under, "D..Dahaka…If you say you remember everything your counterparts felt and experienced…then that means…"

I nodded seriously, "Yes, the pain of losing a friend when I was Yamata, the anguish I suffered as my home was destroyed as Jin, the madness I was driven to in Academia as Nushi, and finally as Ryuga, having been a lancer at the frontline during the dimensional war, which you started. I knew you'd do anything to bring Ray back but I never imagined you'd resort to committing such atrocities. I mean carding innocent people and destroying their homes and lives, even forcing children into becoming soldiers against their own will, what could have been thinking?" I said disappointedly.

He then stumbled back weakly, "I…I truly am sorry! More than ever!" he yelled, "If you truly wish to take your combined hatred and revenge out on me then feel free to do so quickly. I created Zarc and now I added even more mistakes onto my old ones…I didn't just repeat my wrongs, I made new ones too…I'm..ready to accept whatever punishment you have for me." he said.

"Leo…" I said feeling for him, "I'm not here for vengeance, but to know something."

"What?"

"Why would you resort to such extremes? Even with your intentions to revive the original dimension and Ray, have you even given thought about the people you would sacrifice to build that said utopia or how they would take it after it was built? Would they really be happy in a place which you forced upon them after destroying what they treasured most of? Even if your plan did work, what would Ray think of you if she saw what you became and realised the lives you sacrificed just to bring her back?"

"You..you are right. You always have been and I never listened…There was that time when you warned me about the dangers o f solid vision but I never listened and drove you out. Out of fame and greed I disregarded all dangers and went ahead, inadvertedly creating Zarc…." he said remembering out argument back in the old days.

"When I came to the fusion dimension, something came over me…I felt a sudden need to revive Ray urgently, and that there would be no real loss since everyone was basically a phantom existence. They would be revived immediately in the reborn dimension and can be truly happy as the original residents were…Now I see I was blinded by my ignorance and I turned innocent children into heartless duel soldiers and ruined actual people…I really am no better than what Zarc did long ago." He then looked up at me, "But I can assure you, I have been making many amends since then as well as taking full responsibility over the casualties of the war," Leo said, "I disbanded Academia's war training and combat courses and allowed all my students the choice of whether they wanted to stay or leave Academia, and as a result of this choice many of them decided to leave."

"Guess that explains why there were very few to no students left here when I arrived…." I thought out loud.

"As of now per my instruction the You Show Duel School in the Fusion Branch is in the process of being elected as a proper school. Many of my former students have even decided to assign themselves there by their own free will, I even removed the disciplinary officers and disabled all carding technology in every fusion duel disk there is…As well as sending in even more of my forces to try and rebuild the xyz dimension we ruined out of our foolish pride and ignorance…" He then clenched his fist, "And yet…even after all this…I still can't forgive myself!" he said in agony, "I kept sacrificing the futures of many actual souls, even neglecting my own son and wife in order to bring back the past…As well as putting everyone else at risk by bringing back a demon of old, the very monster that haunted my nightmares for years…I should have thought about what Ray wanted…"

I could feel his sadness and regret was immeasurable…and the guilt would be something he would never recover from…While I would have been satisfied as the revenge he deserved, i knew it wouldn't be right…"You may have had good intentions but you made the wrong decisions and methods out of your desperation. If you really wanted to end Zarc's threat once and for all…why didn't you just do something about Yuri then?" I asked, "I mean, he was Zarc's fusion counterpart and always at your side so you could have taken care of him at anytime right?"

"Hmmm…" Leo then thought as he picked himself up, "Come to think of it…I've always myself that question many times….and yet…there was always this voice telling me that Yuri would be easy to handle and that he would be the perfect enforcer to keep my order and plans on track and sure enough he did..at least at first until later on when he stated he wanted to card everyone just to prove he was the strongest." he said as he recalled that horrific memory in his mind when he defeated Asuka, "It was the very same voice which drove me to starting Arc V and Revival Zero out of urgency and fear. I have no idea why…but that voice has never lied to me no matter how much I was against it at first and even now I still have no answer as to why…"

I then realised, "Tiamat….you were the one who spearheaded this whole thing weren't you?"

She then appeared behind me and turned her heads down, "Yes…I did it in order to motivate him to do so, as it was also based on my own misguided perceptions which I now know. Also, the fact that Yuri himself was Zarc and your friend I pulled strings behind from the shadows to make sure Leo kept him around, as well as corrupting the minds of the strongest soldiers so they would go through this plan without any second thoughts…." she admitted, "Now I know what a fool I was….Putting so many at risk, without even considering your feelings…"

Bahamut then went to comfort her, telling he that was now all in the past while I refocused back to Leo. "Dahaka, I am rather curious though."

"About what?" I asked.

"Back then, when you fought against Zarc, the 2 of you were connected on a level far beyond any of Yuya's comrades were. You spoke about how he once duelled courageously and with purity as well. I could tell you didn't mean for him as Yuya but as Zarc himself. All I know is that you 2 were duelists in the ultimate tournament many years ago. If I may ask, how do you both know each other so well?" he asked.

"Well Leo, let's just say…it goes back a long way. You and many other may see Zarc as a demon, but…he's much more than that." i said as I began to recall my past memories, "You see there's a story I never once told you about, and if I did it would completely change your outlook on him forever."

"Long ago Zarc and I were more than just competing duelists during the tournament, we were also fierce rivals and the best of friends."

"You both were friends?" Leo asked.

I nodded, "You see he didn't always have a wicked heart. After I left you, I met him one day when I witnessed him duelling a local tournament where he planned on entertaining the audience back before solid vision was perfected. Even back then he was stunning the way he made is moves interesting and making a connection to the audience in the process. When I realised that he actually shared the same gift I did, to hear and communicate with monsters, we quickly bonded in duels and as friends. We were always competing against one another to see who was the better duellist and had the better bond with his monsters, and this intensified after you perfected solid vision at last. In fact it was because of this rivalry we were able to push each other to our limits as well as bond with each other and our monsters no matter who won or lost, which was the reason why he was able to gain such a competitive advantage over most duelists in the ultimate championship."

"When he defeated you…I was disappointed to see you and Ray lose to him but it was a great duel nonetheless." Leo said remembering the grand finale.

"It was because of that big loss I decided to retrain myself from scratch and tart all over as he knew so much more than I could. So I decided to travel the world to find a power that could beat him! And I was able to find 4 dragons of my own in the process. After establishing my own bond with them, I came to realise how society and people had corrupted him in my absence, how they wanted more aggressive duelling and not true entertainment like he once did. And I'm sure you're aware of how they eventually twisted his soul and how he became Supreme King Dragon Zarc in the end…."

Leo's eyes widened as he remembered my past words to him on the fateful day of Zarc's defeat, "Is that what you meant when you said you had a responsibility in his converting into a demon?"

I nodded, "If only I had been there for him after that perhaps I could have prevented him from following the wrong path. I really wished I never had to fight him like that and even now that regret still eats away at my heart and soul…." I said sadly.

Leo said nothing but finally realised there was much more to Zarc than he initially beloved, how he was a man with a true soul, and that I knew more about the man behind the monster than he ever could….And why Dahaka's counterparts chose to be revived alongside Ray's and Zarc's….

"Now that I think about it," i realised, "Zarc's favourite and most trusted monster was Odd eyes dragon and when each dragon separated from him, they divided the world into one based on their own summoning. Standard may have been the weakest of the 4 dimensions, but it was the most crucial since standard monsters happen to be the foundation of all other monsters. Now that odd eyes became odd eyes pendulum dragon along with my Bahamut, and split the world again, it makes sense why standard was reborn as pendulum."

"You…may be right about that…" Leo gasped amazed at what I put together.

"Also, because of standard it makes sense why Yuya and I were the main bodies of our former selves…since standard is the foundation of all monsters….making us the most powerful in the end nd the quickest to adapt and evolve as harsh times continued to progress…." I recalled all the harsh duels and trials we faced since then until now, and even now we are still growing as people and duelists. I the began to exit the room, "Sorry to btoehr you sir, I need to go find Yuya and oversee him as per Reiji's instructions." I said as I prepared to take my leave.

"There is no need for that." Leo said making me turn back, "You can watch the duel from inside here." As he finished he dialled a few buttons and a screen popped up, depicting the duel Yuya was having with Shun outside, "In fact, after what you said, I myself am interested to see the…'true' Zarc as you say Yuya is."

"Thank you for giving him the chance." We then watched the duel progress as Yuya and Shun clashed with their heart and souls! I once again noticed Yuya didn't bring out dark rebellion but instead called forth a new odd eyes monster and used its full power and courage to defeat Shun to my surprise, as I expected it to be a draw but Yuya faced it courageously head on without fear…just like Zarc once did..

"I see…now I know why you think so fondly of him…." Leo thought in amazement as the duel concluded. Shun and Yuya then returned to good terms, but then someone unexpected appeared on the scene before they could all return home. That person was none other than Jack Atlas! I never expected him to arrive on the scene and to know about Yuya's mission to make Reira smile again.

He then began to berate Yuya's lack of courage to utilise the 4 dragons when he had the chance and challenged him to a duel to make sure he would use them. "So this was what Reiji meant when he said he was going to find someone to push Yuya to his limits…" I realised knowing he planned for this too. I then overheard their conversation and I was taken aback by Reiji's new plan-The Dimension Highway! A turbo duel that would stretch throughout the dimensions!

"Whiste…Reiji sure has been busy hasn't he?" I said seeing the highways stretch out from the gates from Academia to all the others in the 4 dimensions!

"Indeed…" Leo thought looking at it briefly while still working on the tank counting the soul, "Even I must admit that is most impressive of him…"

As looked on I wondered how long it took for him to build all this….And how much it may have costed…I then prepared to exit the room-

"You're leaving?" Leo asked as he noticed me going out.

"I need to see this with my own eyes, also, there's something I need to confirm as well so I hope you'll understand." I replied.

"I see…" he then paused for a moment, "Wait Dahaka."

I then stopped to turn surprised he called for my name, "Y..yes Leo?"

"I…I know it will be much to ask for this, despite everything I have done to you and your counterparts….but…should you be going to synchro, I need a favour from you, one which I can assure is part of Academia's road to change and our repentance." he said.

I then raised my eyebrows suspciously but decided to hear him out, "Go on…"

"Thank you for hearing me out." he said respectfully, "Are you by chance aware of the agent I dispatched to synchro dimension long ago?"

"Synchro agent?" I then recognised who he meant, "You mean…Jean Michel Roger?"

He then nodded.

"But…last I checked wasn't he like sent away into the void between dimensions? Because of….Nushi?" I asked suspciously.

"That's what I thought as well, and from the report Nushi gave us about his long time treachery." Leo said, "However, after Arc V's activation, recently we found a signal in synchro which come back online, which belongs to an Academia duel disk. I have no confirmation of whether it belongs to Roger, but…I know it's no coincidence."

"So, you want me to check it out right?"

He then nodded, "Yes, however, if Roger is there I would appreciate it if you were to bring him back here. After all, if I can change I believe it is possible for him too."

I smiled seeing the change in his heart was genuine, "I will try my best."

"However, knowing his true self based from the data we received from Nushi, it is unlikely he will come quietly or without any resistance. Which is why, I will be providing you with backup for when you go to retrieve him."

"That's…rather generous of you Leo." I said gratefully and also a bit surprised.

"The person going with you is someone as proof that I am making up from my past wrongs. She will be waiting for you outside along the corridor to the teleport room so you can't miss her." he said, "Now go, return swiftly and be most careful." I then nodded as I walked out of the room. "Take care..Dahaka…" he thought before returning to his work.

As I followed the corridor I saw no one for a while, 'Wonder where's that agent he said he'd be sending along with us."

"Hello there, you must be Ryuga Shirogane?" A female voice said behind us. As we turned around, we were completely taken aback by who was talking back to us!

A slightly older girl with black hair and pinkish eyes appeared before us…and she was someone Nushi instantly recognised, "Hi, my name is Hikari Shikimura. The Professor assigned me to assist you in the investigation of the synchro dimension." she said respectfully.

"Hikari…." Nushi said paralysed with fear and sadness.

"I for one am honoured to work alongside you." she said before noticing my silence, "Is…something wrong? Come to think of it…you do remind me of someone I once knew…"

"Oh really? Well then-" I then noticed Nushi motioning with his hands telling me not to say a word about him, and fro the way he was doing it, he was desparate that she doesn't find out about him. I was unsure why but I decided to respect his wishes. 'M..Maybe it's coincidence?"

"Hmm..perhaps…" she replied, "Well shall we get going then?"

"Sure why not? I just hope you'll have my back."

She then chuckled, "Haha! I get it, you don't think I can be good back up right? Well then, once you see me in a duel you'll change your mind in an instant!"

"Y..Yeah thats right…and somehow I believe it…" I then recalled Nushi's old memories of her using Buster blader to slay his dragons over and over again…"You…don't want me to say anything to her Nushi?" I asked inside as we began walking together to the transport room.

He then looked at me with a discouraged face before shaking his head, "To be honest I'd prefer if she didn't remember me." he said, "After everything I did since her absence, I can't ever look at her in the face again…" he said. I for one could understand how he felt…after what he did he couldn't possibly go back to her again. But does it have to stay that way though?

Before reaching the room I then realised something urgent,"Umm Hikari?" I said while we were making our way to the transporter room.

"Yes Ryuga?" she asked as we stopped.

"Would you mind going on ahead? There's something I want to take care of first, something quite important and urged really. But I promise it won't take long." I said to her.

"Hmm…okay sure why not? Just don't take too long okay?" she said as she went off ahead of me.

I then hurried off to the outside viewing platform where I saw Yuya get on board his red runner and prepared to duel against Jack. As I looked into his eyes fro afar, I could tell he was still wavering in his beliefs and fears…I can't sit by anymore so I had to do this. "Sorry Reiji…but I have to tell Yuya this….Otherwise Reira will never return to normal." I decided as I began to focus hard and transfer my thoughts to Yuya as he prepared to duel with Jack.

Yuya meanwhile had his mind clouded with thoughts of doubt and conflict on using the 4 dragons..fearing what they would do should he get them all out, yet Jack was pushing him to use them. "In other words, Reiji prepared this from the beginning. However, it's a fact I couldn't make Reira smile. And I couldn't help Yuzu and the others. It can't be helped! I have to seriously believe in my own duelling!"

"Will it really be that simple Yuya?"

His eyes widened in surprise, and he soon found himself in a world inside his own mind! "Th…that voice…Could it be?" The form of a familiar face appeared before him and he couldn't' believe it!

"Hello Yuya, it has been a while hasn't it?" I said to him with a glad smile.

"R..Ryuga!?" he gasped, "Is it…really you?"

I nodded, "Haha who else would I be then? It's been quite a while and I'm really glad to talk with you again after quite a while."

Yuya's eyes began to water, "I…sob…I almost thought I would never see you again….You sacrificed yourself for me that time….I tried to destroy you and…I…I'm really sorry!"

I then placed my hand on him, "It's alright Yuya, I promise you that is all in the past. Right now I am very much alive and if you don't believe me, I'll say you've been doing well yourself seeing as though you've managed to beat both Kurosaki and Dennis using the best entertainment you could muster."

"Y..You saw that!?" he gasped alarmed, "That means…you've been alive this whole time!? How did-"

"Yuya," I then stopped him, "I'll fill you in on everything later, but right now you've got a serious duel on your hands. One that will determine whether you have the strength to make Yuya smile and end Zarc's threat once and for all." i said seriously, "And to do that you'll need to surpass your limits and fears, and there's only one way you can do that now."

"Th…the 4 dragons?" he asked, "N..NO! I won't use them! If I do then…Reira will-"

"Yuya, like it or not you are Zarc. He was able to listen to the voices of his monsters, and if you can learn to control them that power is yours!" I said.

"But still," he said worried, "They'll no doubt try to bring out Zarc who is sleeping inside Reira now!"

"Perhaps, however, it was Zarc who failed to guide his monsters onto the proper path. In fact he was consumed by their rage and hatred alongside the crowd's desires for violence. He may not have been strong enough to overcome them, but I am certain you can!"

"But..how?"

"Because, I know your heart will never allow it, and I believe you can and will surpass him! You just have to trust in yourself and in your other selves too!"

"My other selves?" He thought to himself.

I then continued, "Think about it Yuya, you should know who I'm talking about. Also, don't be afraid and believe in yourself! You'll find the answer to your fears inside you, and like you once said, listen to the card's feelings and it will answer you in return." I said my last words before starting to fade.

"Ryuga! Don't go! Please!" he begged as he saw me disappearing.

"I promise to see you again soon Yuya, and until that time comes I will be watching you from afar and rooting for you every step of the way until you save Reira and Yuzu. And now…farewell…"

"RYUGA!" he cried before I vanished from his sight.

As I returned to my place at the viewing area, "I've done my part Yuya, the rest is up to you…" I thought as I then left the scene and went back inside Academia. After walking for some time, I eventually made my way to the teleport room where Hikari waited for me. "Sorry to keep you waiting Hikari." I apologised.

"It's alright I didn't wait too long." she said nicely, "Although, I am curious to know what were you doing just now?" she asked.

"It's….something I had to do really…." I replied not wanting to share what I said to Yuya.

"I see…." she replied, "Well then, shall we go now then?"

"Yup, I'm ready when you are." I replied firmly.

"Alright, then let's go." With that we both activated the transporter and we both left Academia for the City in synchro.

 **And there's chapter 93 which shows the aftermath of the final battle with Zarc, hope you enjoyed that little duel at the intro where Basara almost got a win with crystal monsters! Also Rainbow dragon now has a home to go through. Will Ryuga and Hikari be able to bring in Roger for Leo Akaba? Find out next time and stay tuned!**


	94. Chapter 94-Cleaning up Academia's mess

Chapter 94

Cleaning up Academia's mess

As we stepped out of the portal we found ourselves at the bright skies and beautiful cit of the synchro dimension. As of now the lower ares which were once the commons were now starting to get improvements and better quality facilities to symbolise the new unity between the 2 fractions.

"Wow…the city looks even better than I first imagined…" Hikari said in awe at the new sight.

"It sure does, in fact it's better than the last time I came here." I stated before returning to the matter at hand, "As much as I would like to giver you a tour, we still have a job to do."

She then nodded, "You're right. I think we should split up for now though, it should help us cover much more ground." Hikari suggested.

"Usually I'm against this idea but I suppose it's the best option we have now…" I replied, "So what's the plan now? We go after Roger immediately from different angles?"

"It's not that simple really," she replied as she failed on her disk, "The signal we received was weak and therefore it's impossible to get a fix on the exact coordinates. The best we can gather is that it's within this 4 km radius…." she said as it showed a small circle range displaying the best possible spots within.

"Sigh…guess it's a hide a seek game then…" I sighed, "But, guess there's no way round it…"

Before we parted ways she handed me something, "Wait, before you go, here use this." It was a small purple computer chip of some sort…

"What for?" I asked.

"Something that will help you make sure you complete your mission." she answered, "Also, if either of us finds him, we contact the other immediately."

"Sure thing." I said as we went down opposite directions. While searching for any possible hideouts I noticed that many people around us were more friendly and welcoming to one another now which was a great change from the former divide and boundaries the city once had. Yamata was definitely happy for its new outlook on life all thanks to the lancers, as I noticed him eying everything with joy. Nushi only looked on from a distance seeing now what true unity looks like, and what he and Hikari once envisioned years before….

Along the way a couple of people were hurrying along the road, no doubt wanting to watch the duel between Jack and Yuya, "Hey! Did you hear that the old king and current king are going to duel again!?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see them both in action again!" The other said.

"I bet Jack will win this time! His runner's now got an awesome upgrade thanks to Ener-D corporation!"

"Nah! Bet Yuya would again!"

"I'll bet 40 bucks Jack will win this rematch!"

"You're on!"

As they passed out of sight I had a feeling a duel on this level would attract countless spectators from all 4 worlds, this was something I didn't want to miss out but unfortunately had to…

"Whoa…Hana's corporation rebuilt Jack's runner!?" Yamata exclaimed surprised all of a sudden.

"Seems like it," I added, "Would be nice to see her again right Yamata?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" he replied wanting to see her again ever since our assault on Academia, "But…first things first, we gotta find and deal with that slime ball Roger once and for all first! And the faster we do it! The faster we can get to Jack and Yuya's duel, then catch up with our old peeps!"

"Agreed…" I replied as we hastened our search. We searched high and low for some time around the lower areas of the city, because knowing the sneaky rat Roger was, that's where he'd go into hiding. We came up dry for a while and even Hikari couldn't find any leads, except for giving us a hint, somewhere no one would ever go to again….

Only one such place came to mind down here in the common suburbs….

After a long while of searching, we eventually came across what seemed like a manhole at first but as we opened it we realised it connected to a deep underground tunnel that would eventually lead to the prison known as the Underground Labour Facility!

"It's the only place we can think of, since the Facility is being torn down and securities already disbanded for good…it's only place people would never go back to nor ever think to look." I said.

"Heh, suits a slime ball like him who only cowardly works behind the scenes rather then get things done in the field…" Nushi chuckled.

I then noticed Yamata feeling uneasy so I asked, "Hey Yamata, you feeling okay?"

He then shook his head, "Urgh…I've heard about this place, how people who get sent down here never comeback…I always had nightmares of this place and did everything I could to stay up top on the surface…not once did I ever expect to actually come down…"

We then felt his anxiety and could sympathise with him, "You know, you can sit this one out if you really don't want to. Ryuga and I will be plenty enough." Nushi offered.

Feeling offended Yamata then shook his head, "I..I'm not scared! Just getting bad vibes that's all!" he denied, "But still, I've gotta do this if we're to make sure all of Academia's threats are dealt with! So for us all I'll brave whatever danger may await us down there!"

"Right…." Nushi replied unconvinced.

"Looks ;like everyone's in agreement," I thought. It seemed like everyone was ready to face what was waiting for us underground, "Alright, then let's-"

"Hey Yamata," RE said appearing before us, "You mind coming here for a sec?" he asked.

"Huh? Okay sure…" he said without asking why and went along with the black dragon, in fact also wanting to avoid seeing what was below ground.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh it's just a little something I want Yamata to check out. Don't worry it's nothing to worry about." he said assur5ingly as Yamata climbed on top, "You guys just focus on your job okay? Besides, the 2 of you need some time alone to get better acquainted with one another now right?

'I…guess?" Nushi muttered looking at me.

"Well then, happy hunting!" RE said as he flew off into the spirit world, "Don't worry guys! Soon as I'm finished I'll hurry right back to you!" Yamata called as they disappeared.

"Well…guess it's just you and me Nushi." I said after that as he nodded in response. Then, after taking in a breath I went down the manhole which lead to the underground labour facility.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"So Red eyes, what is it that you wanted to show me? It's nothing urgent or end of the world thing right?" Yamata asked curiously as he rode on the black dragon's back across the synchro spirit skies.

"Hee hee hee! Not quite, it's more like…a once in a lifetime event." he whispered.

"Okay…." he said with a raised eyebrow

RE grinned, "Hehe, you know the old saying…all those fish in the sea and how there will be one just for you?"

Yamata's eyes widened in surprise, "No…You mean…"

"Hehe not me, but, apparently it's Fafnir that's hooked one for herself!" he answered making Yamata grin widely, "No way! You serious!?"

"It's no joke I promise you." RE replied, "Just now I overheard her asking Blue eyes for advice on how to capture a male dragon's…heart as she says. And I also overheard they're going to be practicing in a glade at Ancient Forest, if we hurry who knows what kind of dirt we may dig up to use against her next time she tires to boss us around!"

"Ahaha! You're the best!" Yamata laughed eagerly, "Can't wait to see those embarrassing faces she'll make when she messes up."

"Forget those, the actual fails will be pure comedy gold!" The 2 of them began laughing together as their imaginations continued to run wild.

 **(Ryuga POV)**

Inside the path to the labor facility was very dark and almost airless, fortunately thanks to a few flickering lights I was still able to make my way around. Eventually I came to the main chamber and boy…to think something like this would actually be lying under the city! There were a number of ceiling pipes which were probably used to feed in never ending amounts of garbage and waste down here for the losers to sort out for the rest of their lives….Seeing how it was completely neglected now meant there was no one left to clean up the mountains of junk left behind now.

"No wonder everyone was so desperate not to lose during the Friendship Cup…because if you do…you lose everything…" I said as I looked around the entire area, now deserted it was like a lonely graveyard for machines…

"So this the underground labor facility, man this place makes even the holding cells at Academia look like nice rooms to live in." Nushi commented as he looked around and noticed some footprints in the mud, "I recognise those shoe prints anywhere…They belong to Roger…" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"So he has been here,"

"More like he is here. These marks are very recent, he's probably still here somewhere…" Nushi added.

I then looked around us and saw the entire place was huge, "This place is really big and dark…finding Roger in here would be like finding a needle in a haystack…."

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

We suddenly heard an angry voice echoed through the huge room as soon as I had finished, one we recognised anywhere, "Whistle…not very subtle is he?" I asked Nushi to which he nodded, "He probably thinks he's alone since no one would think to come down here ever again…" he then smirked, "Hehehe! This might be our lucky day."

"Well then, let's follow the sound of the angry rants…" I decided. Considering we were in a deep and wide open room, it was like an echo chamber where the voices were coming from all different directions as well as bouncing off the metal piles of garbage. It was tough but eventually we came to the centre of the place and we found none other than Roger himself!

"He's actually still alive…" I said surprised, his once purple coat now had a series of cuts and tears, as well as being smudged in dirt in places, his hair was much messier and in bundles and his entire being now revealed him to be a shadow of the once powerful man he was.

"Hmph…like a roach he's really difficult to eliminate…I knew letting him was a luxury he never deserved…" Nushi thought to himself disappointed to see him alive and vigorous.

He appeared to be working on something at the now dead conveyor belt, before continued to outwardly curse about his condition and state! "How is it that I, Jean Michel Roger, the head of all Security in the entire City and eventually its absolute ruler, reduced to scavenging through mountains of junk metal simply to survive!?" It's humiliating!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the conveyor belt once more. His face hardened into a crazed fury and revealed a series of cuts and scars highlighting his time in the void wasn't pleasant at all. He also gnashed his teeth furiously like and angry dog as he continued to dwell on what he had lost and all his efforts and plans were nothing but ruin, just like the dreams of the empire he worked towards and the mountains of junk around him. "I had it all, power, money, respect and then the city in the pal of my hand! And now…ARGH! It's all because of those…lancers! They ruined my perfect plans and everything! It's all their fault!"

"Poor guy…he probably doesn't remember about everything that took place during that battle with Zarc…." I thought to myself considering his tone, otherwise if he had witnessed their victory he could have changed his ways….maybe…

"Hehehe! Now matter, I rose to power in this city once from nothing before and I can do it again!" he chuckled to himself as he continued to tinker with something on his workplace in front of him until finally, "YES!" he proclaimed as he held out what seemed to be a small chip, "Finally it's finished! Even if it's only one, this mind control chip will be just the thing I need to restart my takeover of the synchro dimension!" he laughed

"More like where it ends Roger." I said catching him off guard.

"Huh!? Who…who's there!?" he yelled as he looked around frantically, "Impossible…no one should be down here…" he wanted to believe it was just him hearing things but he knew it was a real voice!

"I'm over here." I said as I walked out from behind a metal support pillar and showing myself to him.

His eyes widened in shock, "Y..You! Impossible! You're that lancer Ryuga Shirogane!" he cried pointing at me in horror, "You're supposed to be dead! I saw you crash and burn alongside that ingrate Yamata at the Friendship Cup!"

"Well I'm very much alive as you can see." I replied, "

"Tch! I don't know how you survived or found me…but I'm not about to let you stop me from regaining the power I so deserve!" he yelled aggressively.

"The Professor was right, you really are an unstable loose end that needs to be tied up for good." I said to myself which he overheard.

"What? The Professor? What do you mean!? You sound as though you've actually met up with him!" he gasped alarmed, "You're a lancer aren't you! You've sworn to defeat Academia and the fusion dimension wit that…Reiji Akaba! How could you align with your worst enemy!?" he cried in disbelief.

"Guess you mustn't have known, not that I blame you, you have been locked up in the dimensional void for so long you probably don't have a clue what's been going on have you?" I replied.

His eye twitched as the memories of Nushi banishing him and what he suffered for what seemed like forever returned to his mind, driving him even more psychotic than he already was! "We lancers have already ended the war, and now the Professor had pretty much disbanded Academia and all of its war operations. That's why he sought me out, he wanted me to tie up the last loose end from his past mistake. Which is why I'm here."

"So then…Academia is finished? The Professor had given up his plans to invade and untie the 4 dimensions?" Roger asked as this came as a complete surprise to him.

"That's right." I replied, "But despite his instructions to bring you in by any means, I'm not without mercy. If the Professor can turn over a new leaf I'm certain you can too. So, will you come along quietly back to the fusion dimension?" I asked politely only to be met with silence. Roger held his head down as only a shade could be seen over his eyes.

Suddenly he then turned back at me with a maniacal look on his face! "Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he suddenly laughed to my surprise, "This is excellent! Now that one to the banes of my existence is finally gone! No one will ever get in the way of my plans to reclaim the City as my empire!" he proclaimed, "Now that the Professor is no longer in command, seizing control of Academia for myself will be that much simpler! And you-" he said looking at me, "You shall be the first duel soldier to obey my very will and bidding! Enjoy your last moments of free will while you can because very soon you'll be my eternal mind slave!" he cried out as he held out the mind control chip in his hand.

I then narrowed my eyes, "Well we tried to reason with him, but it's no surprise it didn't work…" Nushi said to me, "Guess we only have one other option left." I then nodded as I raised my duel disk arm.

"Hehehe! You shall make a perfect mind slave! With your power under my control I shall rule Academia and then the 4 dimensions will be in the palm of my hand!" Roger laughed maniacally as he prepared his duel disk. As I prepared mine I activated the location beacon which would then alert Hikari…hopefully if things do take a turn for the first she'll be here in time…."I've waited too long for this moment and I will not let you take away my moment of triumph!" he boasted.

 **Field Magic! Crossover!**

The whole room was enveloped in the blue field and the action cards dispersed across the place and platforms.

DUEL!

 **Roger: 4000**

 **Ryuga: 4000**

"I shall start!" Roger declared as he took a card, "I activate the spell Replacement parts! By sending a machine type monster from my hand to the graveyard I can add another from my deck to my hand that's level 4 or below." He then took a card, "I'll send Ancient gear wyvern from hand to the graveyard in order to add ancient gear box from my deck." He added the new monster to his hand, "Since box was added to my hand outside of a draw, it's ability allows me to add an Earth machine type monster with 500 ATK or DEF points from my deck," a card ejected from his deck, "And I choose my ancient gear cannon, but it won't stay in my hand for long because I'm playing it! Come on out ancient gear cannon!" The gear tank monster appeared on the field, "Next I activate the spell Old model to the frontline, which brings back one of my mechanised monsters from the graveyard, so I welcome back to the frontline my ancient gear wyvern!" The green metallic dragon rose from the ground with a loud shriek! "Due to the special ability of my wyvern, when it's played I can add an ancient gear card from my deck to my hand! And I choose this! My ancient gear hydra!" The mechanical hydra was added to his hand!

"Man! It's his first turn and he's already got a powerful lineup in his hand and field!"

"Now I see why the Professor sent him to synchro…He's actually really good at planning his moves carefully like it's a game of chess…." I thought slightly worried, releasing that there may have been more to him than I first thought since I saw him as Security Head months ago…

Nushi simply scoffed unimpressed, "Relax Ryuga, if I know him he's nothing but cowardly tricks and no action, true he may have brains but he never had the guts for true combat. Heck even the Obelisk Force were more impressive than he is I can assure you."

"Hope you're right…" I whispered.

Roger smirked, "I take it you are feeling anxious, but I can assure you there's much more to fear! Now I activate iron draw! Now I can draw 2 extra cards for my deck as I control 2 machine monsters!" He then drew, "Now for the fun part! I activate the spell Double fusion! By paying 500 life points I can fusion summon twice this turn!"

"T..Twice!?" I gasped realising he already had 4 monsters in his hand and field.

 **Roger: 4000-3500**

"That's right! First I shall fuse Ancient gear wyvern and ancient gear cannon on my field!" Both monsters merged as blue and yellow orbs, "Dragon rising in the sky! Mechanical soul inhabiting the ancient tank! Now, form an allegiance and join, and be reborn together as a new power! I Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Mechanical demon god! Ancient Gear Howitzer!" The fiendish mechanical monster took to the field with a mere 1800 defence points! "Now I fuse ancient gear hydra with the ancient gear box in my hand!" The monstrous mechanical dragon and gear box fused as red and purple orbs, "Dragon shining in the depths! Mechanical heart of science! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Ancient gear fortress tank**!"

 **Ancient Gear Fortress Tank, Level 8, Machine, Fusion, EARTH ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000**

Fortress tank was a large ancient gear armoured war machine tank with a powerful cannon loaded at the front and an array of weaponry like centre guns, radar antennae and turrets loaded on all sides! (Resembles an armoured fortress on top of a pair of tank caterpillar tracks) It appeared in defence mode demonstrating its heavy armour!

I then took a stand back at both fusions! "Now I know Leo said we should use any means necessary to bring him in…"

"Ahahaha! What you see before you are the fruits of my hard work and desire for revenge! For Academia, the lancers and the city for leaving me for dead in that endless void!" Roger laughed maniacally, "For too long I had been trapped in that abyss, it was complete torture! A waking nightmare!" he screeched clutching his face before grinning at me, "But now that is behind me! And the first one who will taste my bitter revenge is you!" he declared pointing at me! "Now I equip my Ancient gear Howitzer with Ancient gear magic shield!" The powerful shield appeared in front of it generating a forcefield! "Not only my monster gains 1200 defence points but now it can't be destroyed in battle Further more while equipped Howitzer is unaffected by any card effects!" The monster's defence points increased greatly.

 **1800-3000**

"But don't think that defence is all I am good at, I can show you that my machines are just as formidable in combat! Once per turn Howitzer can deal 1000 points of damage for each spell I control! Also, my fortress tank can deal 1000 points of damage during each pain phase of mine! So prepare to suffer 2000 points of damage!" he declared as both his monsters fired at me!

I then ran to the side and leapt across some platforms but in the end ended up getting blasted in mid air!

"ARGH!" I cried as I landed back down hard!

 **Ryuga: 4000-2000**

"Tch! That's quite a solid combo there…" I sweated as the dust cleared and I got back up weakly.

"Your endurance is most admirable, you shall make a fine pawn in my new plan for revenge!" he snickered, "I place one card facedown ending my turn. By now Ryuga you can see little to no logic in fighting a veteran strategist like myself. Tell you what, I'll make you a proposition." he offered, "If you join me and become my willing ally, I promise you the 4 dimensions will be ours for the taking! You'd be a fool not to accept." he smirked.

I then narrowed my eyes feeling insulted, "Forget it Roger! The Professor asked me to bring you in

"Tch! Stubborn brat. I place a card facedown." he grunted, "Very well then, you had your chance to keep you free will, but it seems I'll have no choice but to put you under my complete control when this is over! And then, seeing you crush all your precious allies will be all the more worth it then after I rule! HAHAHAHA!"

"Dream on Roger, because I'm not losing this!" I yelled, "My draw!"Taking 2 cards from my hand, "I use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid both monsters out who rose in pillars of light, "With the scale I can summon level 2-8 monsters all at once! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monsters!" 2 lights shot out, "The embodiment of my very resolve, the heart of the dragon emperor! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" Bahamut appeared on the field and took a stand in the centre of my field with a loud roar!

"Appear from the depths of the dark earth! **Tusk dragon**!"

 **Tusk dragon, Level 4, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 7, DARK ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

Exploding from the ground like a giant worm was a serpentine wingless dragon with only a pair of short clawed arms with an armoured orange underbelly and covered in a ray of orange spikes on a purple scale upper body, which also ended with a stegosaurus like tail. It's head was somewhat joined while having a number of spikes covering it and on its forehead as well as a jaw filled with sharp teeth!

"Ah so there's the pendulum summon I haven't seen for so long…you'll make a valuable asset indeed…" Roger smirked.

"Now I normal summon Bahamut in order to unreal his special abilities!" I declared as Bahamut was enveloped in white light!

"No matter abilities your monster has you still won't be able to break through my impenetrable combination of monsters!" Roger boasted. I then remembered this was similar to a certain opponent I faved who was so sure of himself he completely overlooked the weaknesses of each card needed to hold it together.

"You, it's just like Reiji Akaba once said, there are no absolutes in duelling! Every card and strategy has its weakness and I already know how to exploit yours Roger!" I declared to his annoyance.

"Reiji…." he hissed, "Then do it then! Prove it to me that you can overcome this perfect setup of mine!"

I then took a card, "You asked for it, I activate the the spell stamping destruction! Since I control a dragon type monster, I can destroy any spell and trap on the field and deal 500 points of damage to the controller of that card! So say goodbye to that flimsy shield of yours Roger!" I called out as a huge claw struck out of the spell and smashed it to bits!

"Urgh! It's shield! No!" he gasped in disbelief as its shards struck his face.

 **Roger: 4000-3500**

"Alright Tusk dragon! Attack his Ancient gear howitzer now!" My dragon hissed before striking out like a snake!

"Oh? Haven't you realised your monster doesn't have enough points to break through my machine's armour?" Roger said confused.

"He won't need high attack, because thanks to his special ability he can destroy any monster he attacks in defence mode without applying damage calculation!" I called out as Tusk dragon did a corkscrew strike and drilled a hole through its core causing it to explode!

"Urgh! NO!" he yelled as his monster was reduced to scrap metal! "Tch! Since you attacked my machine monster I play the trap Supercharge! Now I draw 2 cards from my deck!" He drew.

I then reached out and grabbed a nearby action card, 'I activate Charge recklessly! This gives Bahamut 600 more attack points for this battle!" The spell powered up my dragon managing to surpass the tank's defences.

3000-3600

"Now Bahamut! Destroy his fortress tank! Supreme Sacred Strike!" I ordered as Bahamut flew up high and fired a beam so hard and powerful it pierced through the tank's armour with little effort! "When Bahamut destroys a monster summoned from the extra deck you take its attack points as damage!" The resulting explosion blew Roger back into a pile of trash metal!

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH!" he yelled as he smashed hard into it!

 **Roger: 3500-1500**

"With that I end my turn," I then saw him struggle up weakly and angrily from the piles of metal that collapsed on him.

"Y..You…." he hissed angrily before checking something in his pocket, feeling it his eyes widened in shock. He then took it out, "N..No…NOOOOOO!" he screamed as he held in his hand a piece of shattered metal, "My mind control chip…Nothing but a pile of useless metal! ARGH!" He then fell to his knees and was on the ground.

Feeling sorry for him, I decided to give him a chance to end this peacefully, "Looks like your plans for revenge stop here Roger. Now that there's no longer any reason to continue this duel, how about I give you a chance to surrender? If you come along quietly and change your ways, maybe I'll put in a good word to Leo so he may take it easy on you when you return." I said nicely.

He said nothing for a while before suddenly laughing maniacally, "Hehehehe! HAHAHAHAHA! You…For reducing my months of hard work into nothing…I'll make sure you will not leave this place ever!" he screeched looking at me with a crazed expression which I found pretty disturbing, "When I'm done with you I'll bury you under these many mountains of trash you'll never escape alive! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, "Since Fortress tank was juts destroyed, it's special ability allows me to call forth any ancient gear monster from my deck ignoring the summoning conditions! So rise! Ancient gear Gadjitron dragon!" A monstrous machine dragon with 3000 attack points appeared from the piles of garbage left over from fortress tank with a loud screech!

"Be careful Ryuga, it seems Roger's lost all sense of sanity. Be on highest guard now." Bahamut warned as I prepared for the worst.

"My draw!" he yelled drawing hard, "I activate the spell Junk Dealer! Now I can special summon 2 machine monsters from my graveyard in attack mode under the condition that their attack points are halved and they can't be tributed for a tribute summon this turn! So rise Ancient gear wyvern and ancient gear hydra!" Both machine dragons rose from the ground with halved attack.

 **1700-850**

 **2700-1350**

"Now due to wyvern's effect I add Ancient gear Reactor dragon to my hand!" Now a second powerful machine dragon appeared in his hand, "Next I play Ancient gear inspection, which allows me to return an ancient gear monster to my hand anywhere on the field in order to draw a card, so I return wyvern and draw!" The wyvern disappeared back to his hand and he drew and then smirking, "I activate the spell Ancient gear drill! While I control an ancient gear monster I can discard one card in order to set any spell I want from my deck facedown!" A card ejected from his deck which he immediately set, as he discarded reactor dragon.

"Any spell? That can't be good…" I sweated.

"Hehehehe HAHAHA! Now the conditions are set for your burial! I now now summon my ancient gear wyvern from my hand in attack mode!" The wyvern appeared on his field once more, "Now I play a spell called recycling plant! With this I can banish the required monsters from my field and graveyard in order to fusion summon a machine fusion monster! So watch as I banish Ancient gear reactor dragon, gadjitron dragon, hydra and wyvern!" All 4 machine dragons fused as red, blue, yellow and green lights!

"Mechanical dragons who bear the souls of ancient times! Merge your aggressive primal instincts into a tremendous power! I fusion summon! Arise! Mechanical war machine dragon of unspeakable destruction! Level 10! **Ancient gear Grand Leviathan**!"

 **Ancient Gear Grand Leviathan, Level 10, Machine, Fusion, EARTH ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

The earth suddenly shook within the underground complex as the mountains of garbage began collapsing in all places! Suddenly, a massive machine serpent monster erupted from the ground! It was enormous and resembled the great leviathan from DM series, where its massive jaw housed a powerful cannon and its mechanical body had wires sticking out here and there until it ended with a forked tail. It also had a number of powerful cannons mounted across the sides of body making it a moving fortress! As it faced me it then let out a powerful mechanical roar!

"No way!" I gasped at the sight of the new monster!

"Hmm it seems Roger's been picking up a few new tricks in the scrapheap since I remember…" Nushi scoffed before smirking, "Hehe, this makes it all the more interesting…"

"Battle! Leviathan's special ability allows it to attack all your monsters at once! And should they be in defence mode you take the difference as damage! Go! Mechanised Massacre!" The dragon's turrets and cannons took aim and fired at my monsters who raced themselves at the incoming explosions!

BOOOMM!

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I've won! Victory is mine!" he laughed triumphantly.

"Too bad Roger." I said through the dust. He looked an was caught off guard when he saw me unscathed!

"Impossible! You should be erased by now!" he yelled angrily with widened eyes.

"Before you attacked I activated the action spell Damage Banish, not only did it reduce the damage to 0, but thanks to Magician dragon's pendulum effect I was able to duplicate its effect for my second monster when you attacked it, so i'm afraid no dice." I revealed which i acquired during the start of the duel.

"GRRRRR! You persistent little-" he growled before taking a calming breath, "Gasp…no matter. With the way things are even if you pendulum summon your monsters again they won't save you! Basically the duel is mine! And when I'm done I'll reduce you to being an empty lifeless shell! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed after. (And even if he somehow manages to avoid that, my facedown ancient gear explosive will ensure that whatever hope he has left will be crushed in an instant!)

"Tch! His Leviathan can attack any and all of my monsters…and since it deals piercing damage…this is quite a tricky spot…" I thought as I sewed nervously. But then an unexpected helper appeared before me.

"Relax Ryuga." Nushi said making me look, "He may act all high and mighty but he's nothing but a loser. Trust me, with my help we'll expose him for the gutless rat he truly is underneath! All you got to do is, accept my help." I heard him say it and smiled, "Heh, what have I got to lose…" i then faced Roger, "This is the last turn Roger! I draw!" I looked at it and smiled, "Alright Nushi, Tiamat, I'm counting not he both of you for this…." I thought as I felt them answering me. "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw 2 cards!" I then drew, "I knew you guys would come through for me…" I thought glad. "I pendulum summon!" 3 lights shot out, "Be revived Bahamut!" Bahamut returned to the field, "Come forth tusk dragon!" Second was my other dragon, "And now **Dynamite dragon**!"

 **Dynamite dragon, Level 4, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 5, FIRE ATK: 1500 DEF: 900**

My new dragon was a small bipedal winged dragon coloured yellow with a number of bomb shaped patterns embedded in its skin. It also had those patterns on its back, legs and even an the end of tis tail! It was even holding a pair of bombs in its claws!

"Hahaha! The good they will do! After all they are helpless at the might of my mechanical masterpiece!" Roger laughed.

"On their own perhaps, but lies the commons you so despised, we can unite to form an even greater force! And I'll make it possible with polymerisation!" I declared holding out he card to his surprise!

"Wh..what!?"

"With it, I fuse Tusk dragon and Dynamite dragon together!" Both monsters rose into the air before fusing as purple and yellow orbs. I could then feel Nushi within me, itching to duel and so I began to channel his power into myself! "Dragon who dwells deep in the underworld, dragon who wields explosive power! Unite as one and draw forth the dragon queen herself from your burning might! I fusion summon! Appear! Claws of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!"

Tiamat then rose out of the portal and let out a horrifying shriek in her summoning, putting Roger's blood on ice! At sight of the familiar dragon Roger's face turned pale, "N..NO…This..can't be! H..How did you-"

"Oh Roger," I interrupted before gaining a devious grin, "You've been a very naughty boy…what did I tell you about stepping out of place? It seems you didn't learn your lesson, so it seems I'll just have to reeducate you. Hehehehe!"

He then sweated like crazy and stepped back in fear, "I..Impossible! N..Nushi!?" he quivered in fear, "No…just when i thought I was free from that monster….g..get away form me!" he cried.

Tiamat then turned to face Bahamut with one head, "It seems this is the first time in a while since we've been on the same side brother." she smiled.

He nodded, "Indeed, and with us together we can't lose."

"So sorry to tell you this Roger but even after all your efforts, I'm afraid it all needs here heehehehe!" I chuckled sinisterly.

"D..Don't take me laugh!" he cried in fear, "Th..thanks to my Leviathan's effect it is unaffected by your card effects! Meaning your dragons' abilities are…u..useless! So you can't do anything at all!"

"Oh? Is that so?" I cheekily snickered, "Then I guess I just have to make Tiamat stronger!" Taking another card from hand, "I play gift of the Matyr! By sending a monster on my field to the graveyard another monster gains all of its attack points!" I then turned to Bahamut who nodded. "Prepare to receive my strength Tiamat."

"And you can be sure I will put it to good use." she answered as he vanished into sparkles which were absorbed into her! In the prices she grew even larger and rivalled Leviathan in terms of size! "ROAR!"

 **3000-6000**

"6000 attack points!?"

"That's right! Also Tiamat can attack twice each battle phase! Meaning you're finished! Go Tiamat! End this with Apocalypse eraser!" Nushi and I commanded as our hydra charged her dark black and purple breaths which pierced through Leviathan's chest, causing it to roar in pain before exploding into many pieces!

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Roger yelled as he was blown though an entire mountain of scrap metal before it collapsed on top of him at the other side!

 **Roger: 1000-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

As the field disappeared I then breathed a sigh of relied, "Glad that's over with…" I thought before heading over to the pile of metal, "Although…I think we may have overdid a little…" I thought feeling bad for Roger, I mean having a large mountain of junk metal collapse on you at once can't be good right? Before I could reach in and straight digging though an arm suddenly broke out from under the garbage causing me to jump!

"Whoa!"

"YOU! You think…you can get away…with ruining all my months of hard work!?" Roger hissed as he pulled himself out of the trash! His purple outfit was now already more torn and scarred than before!

"Tch! This guy really doesn't know when to quit…" Nushi scoffed.

"Never! I will now-" Suddenly to our shock and Roger's his duel disk suddenly beeped. It then began to glow and his duel disk began to emit the bright blue energy! "Wh..what's happening!?" Roger gasped as he was completely enveloped in light! "N..No! NOOOOOO!" he then vanished into thin air to our surprise!

I stood there starting, unable to process what just happened. "Wh..where did he go?"

"He couldn't have teleported on his own, even he was surprised…" Nushi noted as he began thinking to himself, "Come to think of it…this seems pretty familiar…."

"I see it worked perfectly…" a female voice suddenly spoke out from nowhere.

We turned around and were surprised to see Hikari walking in from behind a pile of metal scrap. "H..Hikair? You were here already?"

"I only just arrived actually. I was planning to give you assistance but it seemed you handled it well." she said with a smile, "As for that chip I gave you earlier, it was a special virus developed a long time ago by my friend Nushi."

"N..Nushi?" I asked.

She nodded, "Believe it or not, he was quite crafty at inventing and tinkering with devices. And that virus, it was designed for special purposes should we come across Academia runaways or traitors that mustn't be carded but need to be secured through force. Basically once implanted into a duel disk and said opponent is defeated, it triggers the force recall function on any Academia duel disk and transports them straight to our holding cells."

"That's pretty cool…" I said out loud while Nushi reflected back during the early war training days of Academia and he wanted to work out non-violent solutions to dealing with traitors.

"Indeed, and as of now, Roger should be getting quite the reunion at the fusion dimension in the Professor's presence." Hikari added, "So on behalf of the newly reformed Academia, I thank you Ryuga for your cooperation."

"You're welcome and we're happy to help." I replied.

"We're?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh sorry" I stuttered, "What I meant to say was-"Nushi then motioned to me, saying he was ready to face her and admit his wrongs, "Please…it's okay Ryuga, I'm going to run away anymore. I'm ready now…"

I then looked at him seriously and nodded, "Hikari..there's something I need to tell you…" I began to say.

She then smiled and shook her head, "I already know all about it Ryuga, or should I also say…Nushi." she said to our surprise.

"Y..You knew that-" I gasped.

She nodded, "After the Professor announced Academia's reformation, he asked for me specifically and admitted his wrongs on what he did to me and others who couldn't fulfil his military requirements at the times well as what he did to you in my absence. In fact, he even admitted the whole truth about how you did…many unbelievable deeds for him in my absence." she said feeling disheartened.

"Hikari…I…I really am sorry…but ever since you left I tried my best to fight on my own." Nushi said sadly, "But…without you I easily fell prey to the endless ridicule and torment of loneliness and from everyone else back at Academia. I wanted to become strong so I gave into all that anger and pretty much gave up on our hope and promise! Remembering you only caused me more pain than good at the time so I pretty much abandoned everything I once beleievd in!" he cried, "But now…I…I don't deserve to show myself in front of you anymore…"

She then walked closer and then reached out for him, "Nushi…while it's true I'm not proud of what you did, I am at least grateful that you still honoured me deep down in your heart underneath all your actions. You never forgot about me and continued to fight on." she said, "And while it's true that you may have fallen down the wrong path, Ryuga here was able to bring you out of it and now look, you now have more friends than before!" she said with an encouraging warm smile, "I think you've really grown up since the little brother I once cared for and I couldn't be more proud of you…."

"Th..thank you very much..sis…" he said feeling relieved, even Tiamat herself shed a few tears upon the touching reunion.

She then began to walk pass us, "Now that you've gonna into your own person, I think it's time you finished your own mission with Yuya both of you. Take care of Nushi for me will you Ryuga."

I nodded, "I promise."

"Thank you, it makes me feel at peace to hear he's in great hands now…" she said pleased as she began to leave the place, "I'll see you around the next time you return to the new and improved Academia. Take care and may fortune smile upon you." and with those final words she pressed the teleport function and returned back to fusion.

"Even after all that…she still forgives me…." Nushi said feeling relieved and finally as though a heavy load had been lifted from his heart and shoulders.

"I knew your friendship will last even after being sealed away Nushi." I added. Tiamat then appeared before us feeling regretful and shy but was encouraged by Bahamut to admit he wrongs, "N..Nushi…I…just wanted to say…"

He knew what she was planning to say and smiled, "Apology accepted Tiamat, let's put all that behind us and move on." he said finally letting go of his bad past, now that he was great company with all of us.

We then had our moment treasuring each others' presence Until it was interrupted suddenly, "Well, with that out of the way there's only one thing left to do!" he suddenly said making us all look.

"Umm okay…." I said oddly at his suddenly positive tone, "What might that be?"

He then smirked, "Isn't it obvious!? If we hurry now we can see the rest of Jack and Yuya's duel! We've gotta cheer him on otherwise he'll never make Reira smile!" I then gasped in shock.

"Y..you're right! We can't just stay down here anymore! Let's hurry back up!" I then dialled my disk and had Bahamut generate us a new portal taking us back to standard to finish the rest of the dimensional highway duel! "Wonder what Jin and Yamata are up to? Hope they won't miss this duel of the century." I thought to myself along the way.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"I'm going to pulverise the 2 of you!" Fafnir roared as she chased down a pair of interlopers who had been listing in on a mating call she had practicing hard in secret while being coached on by Blue eyes, Jin and Jormangandr.

"S..Sorry Fafnir! We didn't mean to eavesdrop on your pretty singing voice meant for stardust dragon!" Yamata cried out as he hopped on Red eyes' back as they tried hard to shake her off their tail!

"But we swear that we won't tell him anything about you stumbling and falling on your face like a dizzy tiger (The duel monster) while you were practicing your mating dance!" Red eyes added, which practically sealed their fate.

Her eyes widened with embarrassment and rage, "You…YOU SAW THAT TOO!? That's it! Forget pulverising! I'm going to downright eradicate you! SHRIEK!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" they cried as she began firing multiple hurricane breaths at them!

Back on the ground, "Sigh…idiots…." BE sighed with Jormangandr and Jin sweat dropping and shaking their heads as they continued to watch the madness unfold in the skies above them.

 **And there's chapter 94, wanted to have a chapter to explain Roger's disappearance since the Arc V anime and was never resolved. Each of the cards I gave him are actual machine support from the manga and anime, which reflects the junkyard theme which adds to the feel on where he has ended up, hope it fits him. As for the OC ancient gear monsters introduced here, I wanted to use the OCG effects of Ancient gear howitzer and chaos giant since they differed from the anime so much.**

 **Ryuga's new dragons here are from the GX manga too. Also Hikari has made peace with Nushi so things are finally looking up for him. Hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for next chapter.**

Tusk dragon

Normal effect

When this card battles a monster in defence mode, you can destroy that monster without applying damage calculation or flipping it face-up. Also negate any effects that it would activate when destroyed.

Pendulum effect

When a dragon monster battles a monster in defence mode, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

Dynamite dragon

Normal effect

When this card is destroyed by an opponent's monster in battle, that monster loses 300 ATK points.

Pendulum effect

While you control a dragon monster, each time a card on your field is destroyed, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

Ancient Gear Fortress Tank

2 Ancient Gear monsters

Unaffected by other cards' effects. During your main phase: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Fortress Tank" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: You can special summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your deck, ignoring its summoning conditions

Ancient Gear Grand Leviathan

4 Ancient Gear monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be special summoned by other ways. Unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects during the battle phase. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card inflicts a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.


	95. Chapter 95-Bridge to the Future

Chapter 95

Bridge to the Future

We made it in time to watch Yuya's duel with Jack reach a climatic conclusion! Yuya managed to push through his limits without fear and finally summoned all 4 dragons at once! As he did I could feel Zarc's spirit aroused inside Reira, but fortunately Yuya was able to guide the 4 dragons onto a new path that time! In the end he utilised their effects well like Zarc did to my surprise, and finally he managed to emerge victorious along with the cooperation between him and his monsters! I applauded along with the rest of the audience in secret but wen after all that, it wasn't enough to make Reira smile….

Yuya may have been promoted to youth but he wanted to do much more to help Reira smile, so he challenged Reiji to a duel, as I expected.

At that very moment, my duel disk was suddenly displaying a LIVE view onscreen, which I soon realised was thanks to Claude, pitching it in for me so I may watch the duel without having to reveal myself to Yuya and the others. I had to say, the duel that took place exceeded my expectations in every way possible….

As I envisioned, Yuya was able to summon all 4 dimension dragons in one turn as well as protecting them from Reiji's Armageddons and bonding with them as Zarc once did. To my amazement Reiji made an excellent countermove by using his 3 monsters to synchro, fusion and xyz summon hybrid monsters! Which I realised were born from the countless amounts of data he may have acquired from both me and Yuya…

It was his sheer intellect and logic against Yuya's heart and passion, and the 2 of them traded blows here and then and each turn had me on the edge! Yuya's utilisation of his 3 odd eyes hybrid dragons was impressive as well and despite being driven into a corner he bravely risked it all and had fun the entire time. For the final move it truly captured my heart as he ended the magnificent duel with his long time partner odd eyes pendulum dragon! It was far better than any duel I witnessed from Zarc, and I felt he was proud of it too….

As a result of his efforts, not only did Reiji and Reiji smile, but finally before our eyes Yuzu and her counterparts had all been reborn as Yuya had, as if answering his prayers to bring her back with all his heart….It truly made me shed a tear out of joy that our ordeals were finally over…" Congratulations Yuya, you deserve this victory more than anyone….." I commented as my counterparts and dragons nodded in agreement, too having experienced that heart felt moment first hand.

And as if that wasn't enough, then came the icing on the cake! Yusho himself challenged Yuya to a duel to entertain the entire audience gazing upon them from all 4 dimensions! And I had absolutely no words for what I had witnessed between the pioneer of entertainment duels and the pioneer of pendulum summoning…..After the duel, I was completely satisfied and decided to leave the premises before anyone else would notice….

That night I set up camp in the woods just outside the city near a warm fire, with my dragons and counterparts enjoying each others' company as well as commenting on the spectacular performances Yuya pulled off as well as everything we managed to accomplish since we first arrived. After that we all decided to get some sleep, but the duel was so impactful and memorable I couldn't fall asleep at all. At that moment, my duel disk began to rang as I leaned over to see who it was calling so late at night. As I checked I saw it was Reiji himself, "Hello Reiji." I answered the call and he sounded more positive than usual, no doubt the results of Yuya's efforts.

"Greetings Ryuga, I assume you have witnessed the fruits of Yuya's efforts first hand?" he asked.

"Indeed, I feel you pushing him to the extreme and the best of his abilities, as well as the many trials you set before him….you definitely deserve some credit in this as well." I replied, "Thank you very much for helping Yuya to succeed Reiji."

"You are very much welcome Ryuga," he said in return "I overheard from my father you assisted him in capturing Roger from the synchro dimension before he could become a threat, and for that i thank you as well. In fact, my father and I plan on running Leo Corporation better than ever as a family, and I have you to thanks as well for being partially responsible for opening his heart." he said warmly, which was quite unusual knowing how stoic and firm he usually was.

"The pleasure is mine Reiji, despite everything he did, Leo is still my former professor and I too am just as pleased to have him return to the bright man he once was…as well as Zarc finally at peace…." I stated.

"About that, now that everything is back to normal, I think it's time that I reveal to everyone else here about your very presence here in standard. I am certain they will be more than thrilled to have you back Ryuga." he offered.

I thought for a moment I admit I really did miss the comfort and bonds I made across the dimensions alongside Yuya and the lancers, so catching up with them wasn't a bad idea….but…."That's much appreciate…but…I don't think the time is yet Reiji." I replied to his surprise.

"Oh? I never expected that answer to come from you. If I may ask why?"

"I still have some things to do first. And when the time arrives, I'll make myself known to everyone on my own." I replied.

He said nothing before answering, "Very well Ryuga, I understand. However, if you require assistance of any kind, just remember that I'll always be a phone call away." He said smiling at the other end.

As it cut off I then opened a new portal, knowing there were still some things I had to finish in the 4 dimensions before I make myself known to everyone…..

 **Days later…..**

 **(Synchro dimension)**

"Fafnir! Take down Black rose dragon with Coriolis Crush!" Fafnir then swooped down and sliced through the flower dragon causing it to explode!

 **Hana: ?-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

Hana's duel runner then steamed as it came to a stop. I then braked mine so that I could come up to see her.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course duh? Despite my name I'm no delicate flower!" she cried.

"Okay okay geez…." I sweated. She then smirked, "Hee hee! Just messing with you!" she chuckled, "Seeing you duel like Yamata just now makes me believe he really is there inside you more than ever, and just wanted to say…thanks…"

"You're very welcome Hana, we'll always be friends and we always help each other out and be there when we need them most." I replied.

"That's good to know, and Ill always remember this from when I move on." she added catching my attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She then turned, "Oh? I guess I didn't tell you. I'm actually going to study abroad to become a doctor like I dreamt of years ago!"

"Y..You are?" We were both taken aback by what we just heard.

She nodded feeling a little sad, "I've actually wanted this for a long time…but now that my father's business is booming better than ever, he told me that I should now pursue what I want most and follow my dreams." She then stopped to look around, "But, looking back at the city, I'm not sure if I want to leave this behind, or if I can make it in the world….Or even…Yamata…"

I could tell she was feeling conflicted, so I put my hand on her shoulders surprising her, "Hana I want you to follow your heart and dreams, don't let me or your fears hold you back from soaring into the sky to new heights!" I told her firmly like Yamata would, "Like Jack says, do not hesitate! After all, opportunities like these may only present themselves once, so you should capitalise on them the moment they do! Seize the day and go forward! And we'll be rooting for you no matter how far you go!"

She then widened her eyes in surprise, knowing those words were exactly what her close fired would say. Wiping away a tear she then gained a more confident look, "You..you're right I shouldn't be afraid but see the world as an adventure! I can't stay within the limits of this city forever! I'm sure there are many new things to discover out there, and I when I come back I'll make this city into an even grander place than the other dimensions! You'll see!"

"I look forward to seeing what you make of this place when you comeback." I said my farewells as she started her runner.

"Thank you for everything!" she called as she rode her runner and disappeared into the sun.

I could tell that Yamata was satisfied with today that he was able to finish things with his old friends, and now it was off to xyz….

 **(Xyz dimension)**

"Jormangandr! Attack Dark eradicator Warlock with Earth shaker!" I called out as my basilisk slammed his feet onto the ground and opening a powerful tear in the ground causing the mighty magician to fall in!

 **Luna?-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

Luna then smiled before putting away her disk, "That was a splendid duel Ryuga. I'm really glad to see how far both you and Jin have gotten." she praised as the people around us at the newly rebuilt Heartland Arena began cheering for us!

"Glad you enjoyed it Luna." I answered, "I'll tell you that Jin himself couldn't be happier to see Heartland return to the wonderful metropolis of smiles and hope it once was."

"I'm happy for you." she smiled, she had now decided to become a full time pro duelist of Heartland dedicated to smiles, as well as becoming a role model to some of the students at Heartland Academy.

"He also says his best regards to you, for always being there for him when he needed it most." I followed making her blush a bit.

"W..well it was nothing really, as fellow former resistance it was natural to help each other out…really…" she said trying to act tough.

"I see…" I replied.

She then turned to me, "Anyways Ryuga, thank you for stopping by to give everyone in the city an exciting match. Feel free to come back any day."

"I'll keep that in mind Luna." I replied as I turned to leave. "By the way, feel free to let Allen, Sayaka and Shun know that I stopped by okay?"

She then held a thumbs up as I left. Along the way I passed by the orphanage to find Kyoji smiling warmly and surrounded by countless children and orphans as he captivated their hearts with 3 beautiful butterspy monsters (Photon Papilloperative, Night Papilloperative and Photon Alexandra queen) vs a duelist with 2 photon strike bounzers!

When Jin felt his quest was finally finished here, I left xyz for my final destination, for myself and Nushi.

 **(Fusion dimension)**

"Tiamat! Attack Buster dragon and Buster Blader the Dragon destroyer Swordsman with Apocalypse Eraser!" I commanded as she fired a double dark attack which made short work of both monsters!

BOOM!

 **Hikari: ?-0**

 **Ryuga: WIN!**

Hikari was blown back across the ground but smiled despite losing, "Hahaha!" Hiker laughed as she picked herself back up on the Academia arena floor, "I never imagined you take down my dragon slayer with a dragon! You're a cunning one that's for sure!"

"Hehe! I'll take that as a compliment." I replied, "So Hikari, what have you decided to do now?"

"Oh that's easy," she said with a smile, "I've decided to continue working here at Academia as a duel instructor! This time I'll be sure we completely disarm all war based activates and studies and focus more on duelling that unites us all properly."

"It really pleases me to hear that." I said as Nushi shed a tear inside me, "Go follow your dreams that you both made and I'll be sure to follow mine to the end as well."

She nodded, "And Ryuga, please take good care of Nushi for me, wherever you guys go I'm sure you'll accomplish many great things!" she said as we left Academia for the next destination on our list. Nushi then thanked me for that and helping him see the light after so long in darkness….Feeling at peace.

My next stop was to see another old friend of mine at a school branch where my idol Yusho once worked at. "Bahamut! Supreme Sacred Strike!" Bahamut then fired his beam which defeated Chaos end ruler and handed Ayame her defeat!

 **Ayame: ?-0**

"Whoa..I knew you were good but I never expected you to have gotten this good!" she complimented as she brushed off the dust from her cloak.

"You're a great duelist and teacher Ayame," I said, "I hear that Fusion dimension is planning to make this place an official duel school very soon."

"Hahaha! Yes, and very soon we'll be having all sorts of applicant coming in to learn how ti duel like Yuya Sakaki did! That duel he had sure was incredible beyond belief…" she thought as she couldn't forget it at all, it was something brunt into her heart forever! She then turned to me, "You know Ryuga, you'd make it big here if you were to apply as an instructor! I'm sure Sensei Yusho would be most pleased!" she said eagerly.

I smiled back, "I appreciate the offer Ayame, and I definitely would accept it without hesitation." But then I turned around, "However, I still have much to learn about the 4 worlds and I want to travel around and see what mysteries and sensations to experience. As well as a certain promise I made with an old friend that I need to keep first."

"I see…well then if you ever change your mind, the offer will always stand." she said with a smile as I walked out seeing her 3 students Tora, Hiro and Suzume duelling with Twin headed thunder dragon, Worm Zero+ Humanoid worm drake and Alkana knight joker against Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine, Koalo Koala + Master of Oz and A-Z Dragon Buster Cannon respectively! Seeing the next generation of duelists competing with smiles on their faces meant a bright future for Fusion dimension indeed.

As I opened my portal to leave, there was now one final matter I need to take care of. One I which I was certain, was the most important of all.

 **(Standard dimension)**

Days had passed since Yuya's unbelievable duel with Reiji which was broadcasted across all the dimensions! Yuya himself had been enjoying entertaining the many duelists who challenged him from across the 4 dimensions ever since becoming the world's greatest entertainment duelist! Each duel he had was a memory to store in his heart forever and he enjoyed every moment of it, especially with the crowds cheering for him (especially from the countless friends he made) and how he connected and touched the hearts of everyone present in his duels.

However, there was one piece…no…more like a person missing from his near perfect life. Knowing despite all the cheers he received, there was always someone missing, be it from the crowds or in his heart. Even after bringing Yuzu back he still felt as though he failed to save everyone and it was his fault… And that person was someone who shared a close connection with him and his counterparts not just as separate lives but also from their roots in the original dimension, "Ryuga…" he thought feeling empty inside after his latest victory in a rematch by Isao Kachidoki at his Ryozanpaku duel school, where he managed to make even the strict and ruthless principal smile-causing him to change his ways.

That night, Yuya was walking back from You Show Duel School to his house where his parents had been awaiting him after his duel requests for the day. The entire time since his duel with his father, he was able to hide this feeling of emptiness from everyone else although he could also tell some of them like Shun, Crow, the You Show trio and especially Yuzu missed their lost friend as well. Inside he also blamed himself for my loss as he while being Zarc wanted him destroyed. "I'm sorry….I really wish I could take it all back…I'd give almost anything to have you back with us like Yuzu…." he said to himself." He had called Reiji numerous times over the past few days to try and locate him, but had no such luck, or so he thought….

As he was about to go inside, he was planning to let go of his sorrows and move on, deciding to honour the memory of his fallen friend from now on realising mourning for him will do no good. As he was about to reach of the doorknob, his duel disk began ringing. "Huh? A message?" He thought oddly as he opened it and read.

"Dear Yuya, please meet me tomorrow alone at the outskirts of Maiami city where the forests meet the city's entrance. I'd appreciate it if you keep this message as secret, as I want it to be just us, so please come early in the morning at 6. You'll understand why when you do." he read with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? That's a very odd message…And why so early?" he thought to himself suspiciously, "Hmm…I'd better check this out on my own and not tell anyone else just in case…." he thought to himself as Yuto, Yugo and Yuri nodded in agreement.

The next morning Yuya got changed and barely managed to sneak out of the house without waking up his parents or his pets, he could feel his heart skip a beat every time he made a noise with his footsteps, but managed to pull it off successfully! As he was running out he began to feel frustrated, who would want me to come out so early and to somewhere so isolated? I hate waking up early! This guy better have a good reason for this or he'll wish he never met me!

"Hello Yuya, I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation." A familiar voice said completely catching him off guard!

"Th…that voice…." He then turned and saw a person walking out to him in the dim morning light, but as the person came close, his eyes widened to see a familiar face stand before him.

"R…Ryuga…!?" he gasped in amazement, "Is it…really you?" he gasped unbelievingly, was it an illusion? He had to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but what i said next confimed it.

I then nodded with a smile, "It's great to see you my friend, and I couldn't be more proud at the duelist you've become."

"It….is you! You're alive I knew it!" he said filled with joy before tears began to well up inside his pure eyes, "But….how could you do this!? You were here the entire time….And never said anything!?" he cried.

I then lowered my head slightly, "I'm sorry Yuya for not telling you. I've actually been alive this whole time, and have been since you were freed from Zarc's control." I admitted, "Reiji himself asked me to keep an eye on you ever since you accepted his tasks to help save Yuzu across the 4 dimensions, as well to keep it a secret as per his instructions. After that, I decided to remain unknown until I felt ready to show myself to you as well as taking care of a few more unfinished matters of my own." I said.

"I…see…." he replied understandingly, "You know everyone still misses you even now…from back home and around the 4 dimensions too…." he said.

"I know," I replied feeling some regret, "While I don't feel proud about putting it off this long, I knew I had to do it eventually so I hope you'll forgive me…" I then smiled, "Though if it makes you feel better, from my perspective you clearly came a very long way since we first met, you managed to not only surpass your dad Yusho, but also your predecessor Zarc too. Just as I knew you would."

"Th…thank you for always believing in me…That means more than anything…" Yuya said still teary eyed but smiling a bit too before starting to sob remembering what he tried to do last time while he was the supreme dragon king, "Ryuga…" he thought sadly, "I..I'm-"

I then stopped him, "Its okay Yuya, you have nothing to apologise for." I replied, "You were consumed by the darkness that corrupted Zarc at the time, and it was thanks to everyone's efforts, including your own, that he is now finally at peace…and so are the 4 worlds…" I said comforting him. "I for one never had a doubt you would be able to do it Yuya. You managed to unite the 4 worlds and bring back Yuzu as well, the battle is finally over and its all thanks to you."

"Th..thank you Ryuga, you really know how to understand me…." he said feeling stronger and as though a wight was lifted off this shoulders, "Hey! Now that that's all behind us, you should come back to You Show Duel School! Everyone will be dying to have you back!" he suddenly said excitedly.

"I'd love to come and meet up with everyone again Yuya, it's what I've wanted for sometime actually," I answered enthusiastically.

"Alright! Then let's go then! Race you there and last one there has to buy ice cream!" he called out as he began running and prepared to use his rollerblades, but then I immediately called out, "Wait Yuya!"

"Huh?" He stopped to turn around, "You're not coming?"

I then took a step back, "Before we go, there is still one more thing I'd like you to do for me."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked curiously as he stopped and turned around.

I smiled, "You may have proven yourself the greatest entertainment duelist in Maiami and now you're probably the greatest duelist in the 4 dimensions now, so I have one small request," I then raised my duel disk arm, "Care to take me on in a one on one duel? I'd like to see first hand the power of the new dragon king who united the world with his entertainment duelling! Show me that power first hand and lets see which of us the greatest dragon tamer once and for all!" I challenged courageously.

His eyes widened with joy as he then began filled with rigorous energy! "Hahahaha! You're on Ryuga! I'll show you a first class entertainment style duel courtesy of Yuya Sakaki!" he declared as we activated our duel disks, "I'll warn you though, with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri's power I'm even stronger than before!" The 3 Yu boys appeared beside Yuya eagerly for a serious duel.

"I agree, however you're not the only one with inner friends to back you Yuya." I added as Nushi, Yamata and Jin appeared alongside me giving their support.

 **Field Magic! Crossover!**

The field was enveloped in blue space as the action cards dispersed across the sun rising in the background.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling!"

ACTION DUEL!

 **Ryuga: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

"You can go first Ryuga, since it's your challenge after all." Yuya offered nicely.

"I appreciate the kindness, too bad I won't be holding back!" I followed taking 2 cards, "I use scale 1 magician dragon and scale 9 Gator dragon to set the pendulum scale!" I laid both monsters out who rose in pillars of light, "With the set scale I can summon level 2-8 monsters all at once! Mighty power filled with infinite potential! Carve the path of hope that shall lead to victory! I pendulum summon! Come forth my loyal monster!" A single light shot out, "The embodiment of my very resolve, the heart of the dragon emperor! Bahamut! Sacred dragon of Hope!" Bahamut appeared on the field and took a stand in the centre of my field!

As Bahamut roared Yuya shielded himself from its sheer power, "Hehe it's been a while since I saw you use your ace Ryuga."

"That's right, and he's really glad to face you once more." I said as Bahamut smiled at me, "Now I normal summon Bahamut to unseal his gemini effect!" He was enveloped by bright flight and roared powerfully! "Now I place a card facedown ending my turn."

"Guess it's my turn now! My draw!" Yuya then took a card from his hand, "I summon Performapal Duck dealer!" The duck in showman outfit appeared on the field! "Next since I control a Performapal I can special summon Performapal Card bird!" The long necked bird with card wings appeared next to the duck! "Duck dealer's ability activates! When I summon a Performapal I can draw a card!" He drew, "It's here! Now I play Pendulum card burst! This destroys 2 pendulum monsters on my field allowing me to draw 2 cards!" Both birds exploded and Yuya drew, "Get ready Ryuga!" he smiled, "I'll use scale 1 Odd eyes Priest and Scale 10 Performapal Ignition Eagle to set the pendulum scale!" He laid out both monsters onto his duel disk as they both rose in pillars of light! "With the set scale I can summon monsters from levels 2-9 all at once! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now my monsters!" 5 lights shot out.

"First, with the dichromatic eyes, Odd eyes pendulum dragon!" Yuma's ace monster appeared on the field! "Next Performapal Odd eyes dissolver!" The mysterious magician monster took a stand, "The tuner monster Performapal Odd eyes synchron!" The small tuner with top hat ad a star on its face did a flip before landing on the ground, "And now be reborn from the extra deck! Performapals Card bird and duck dealer!" The first 2 birds appeared on the field once more!

"A full field summon…That's the exact same move he used when he duelled Reiji…" I realised before smiling, "Here they come…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ryuga, but now let's give a warm welcome to our first special performer! I overlay level 4 performapal card bird and duck dealer!" Both birds changed into green orbs before diving into the xyz portal, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! I Xyz Summon!" He and Yuto chanted, "Appear! Rank 4! Dark rebellion xyz dragon!" The xyz dragon took to the field and snarled.

"There's xyz…" I noted with Jormangandr observing that its rebellious nature had been calmed.

"Now I activate odd eyes synchron's effect! I can synchro summon using the Ignition Eagle in my pendulum zone!" The synchron changed into a pair of rings for the eagle to fly through! "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon!" He and Yugo chanted next, "Appear now! Level 7! Clear wing synchro dragon!"

Fafnir smiled seeing how it was freed from anger and hatred.

"And finally, with Odd eyes dissolver's effect I fuse this monster with the odd eyes priest in my pendulum zone!" Both spellcaster monsters fused as red and blue orbs, "The differently coloured eyes that illuminate the night! Become one and shine the path to a new future! I fusion summon!" He and Yuri chanted last, "Show yourself! Level 8! Starving venom fusion dragon!" Finally, the menacing fusion dragon appeared on the field side by side with the rest of the other dragons!

"You summoned all 4 of those dragons without even breaking a sweat Yuya." I said impressed, "You sure have come a long way indeed." In fact he was a like a splitting image of Zarc, except now his soul was finally freed from evil! Tiamat noticed this and was deeply glad to see the smile she longed to see from me since my days back in the original dimension and vowed to never let them be taken away by anyone.

"I'm glad to be praised by you Ryuga, and in fact if it wasn't for your advice that day I wouldn't have found the courage I needed to conquer my fears and surpass myself." he said gratefully, "And now here is my gift to you! I activate starving venom's special effect! When fusion summoned using only monsters on my field, it gains the attack points of all my opponent's special summoned monsters!" Starving venom then opened the 4 jaws on its back absorbing energy and powering up!

 **2800-5800**

"Before you put those attack points to use Yuya, I activate my trap! Hallowed life barrier!" The trap generated a holy shield around me, "With this I take no damage this turn by discarding a card from my hand." I discarded a card.

"Eh? So even if I attack with my 4 dragons it won't do anything at all…" Yuya said out loud disappointed, "Aww….and I was prepared to put on a stunning finale this turn…."

"You're still welcome to attack Bahamut if you want Yuya," I said, "But since he is a pendulum monster I'll just revive him next turn. Then again, if the duel were to end so soon it wouldn't that much fun would it?" I said smiling.

Yuya then grinned and scratched his head, "Hahahaha! You make a good point there Ryuga. And a duel with you in it is always amazing to watch and experience!" He then focused back to the duel, "In that case, I end my turn and pass the baton over to you! But first due to Card bird's effect I now draw a card during the end phase." He drew, "Now, feel free to come at me and my dragons with all you have! In return we'll respond back with our entertainment!"

"I'll gladly welcome your challenge Yuya!" I said. Seeing him come so far and finally free of all that darkness helped me feel as though a heavy burden had finally lifted from my shoulders….My friends with me all saw this and smiled, encouraging me to come at Yuya without any regrets and worry!

I nodded back at the with a smile, "My draw!" I declared, "Nice! I activate card of sanctity! Now we both draw till we hold 6 cards in our hand!" I begun to draw till I had 6.

"Aww thanks a lot for that." Yuya said as drew, "A duel where we held build each other up is one of the best there is!"

"That's true, but don't stay too attached too your hand because I'm playing card destruction! Now we discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards we threw out!" I declared as I played the spell!

"Eh!? That's just mean!" he cried as we discarded them and redrew, "And I had such a good hand too…" he scoffed.

"Hehe well then, if that's the case then it wouldn't be fun to get rid of your surprises for me before you could use them." I said, "One of the cards I discarded was card of compensation, a due to its effect of being sent to the graveyard from my hand, I draw 2 cards!" I drew 2 new cards, "Just for you, I activate Gator dragon's pendulum effect! This lets me banish a trap from my graveyard in order to activate its effect! And I choose Disgraceful charity! Which I discarded earlier with hallowed life barrier!" The trap abashed itself, "Now we regain all the cards we just threw out!"

All our cards returned to our hands form our graveyards! "Wow! You just gave both of us over 10 cards each!" Yuya gasped, "That was a pretty clever move!"

"You haven't seen anything yet Yuya!" I said eagerly looking at my deck, "Like you, I too have 4 special dragons itching for a good fight and I'll be sure to introduce you to them one by one!"

"I look forward to seeing them all Ryuga!" Yuya called out.

"Then wait no more! It's rude to keep the audience waiting for the main event after all!" I then made my move, "I now pendulum summon!" 4 lights shot out, "First the powerful Blue eyes white dragon!" BE appeared on my field in her race and beauty, "Followed by the cunning red eyes black dragon!" RE appeared next, "And now Flamvell guard and Darkstorm dragon!" The small flaming tuner and Dark wind dragon appeared on my field!

"Whoa! You just did a full field summon like I did!" Yuya gasped as his 4 dragons snarled eagerly awaiting mine!

"And I intend to put each and everyone of them to good use!" I called out taking a card and looking at my deck. "Here we go guys, the duel of a lifetime, and I want all of you to experience it!" They then smiled eagerly waiting for me to play them.

"For our first star, by using level 8 blue eyes white dragon and Darkstorm dragon I build the overlay network!" Blue eyes and Darkstorm turned into yellow and purple units as they dove into the xyz portal! "Great protector of the peaceful land, answer the cries of the oppressed and despair, with your power that shakes the very soul of the earth! I xyz summon!" Jin and I chanted, "Appear! The mighty tail of the Dragon Keeper! Jormangandr! Mighty Basilisk of Quakes!" Jormangandr appeared on the field after erupting from the ground with a loud roar!

"Now I activate the spell Harmonic synchro fusion! With this I can fusion and synchro summon using Red eyes and flamvell guard!" Both dragons split into 2 copies of themselves.

"Synchro and fusion at once!?" Yuya gasped unexpectedly at me using the familiar card.

"Introducing our next performer! I tune level 1 flamvell guard to level 7 red eyes black dragon!" Flamvell guard changed into a single ring for red eyes to fly through, "Guided by the winds and the wisdom of the master, spread your wondrous wings and guide the world into the bright future! I synchro summon!" Yamata and I chanted in unison, "Appear! Level 8! Fafnir! Ascending Wyvern of the Gales!" Fafnir appeared from the light in incredible beauty and grace as she descended from the sky! "And finally I fuse Red eyes with flamvell guard to bring forth our final special star!" Red eyes and flamvell guard changed into red and yellow orbs before fusing, "Legendary dragon with eyes of red, dragon with scales of burning power! Unite as one and draw forth the dragon queen herself from your combined fiery might! I fusion summon!" Nushi and I concluded, "Appear! Claws of the dragon overlord! Level 8! Tiamat! Infernal Hydra of the Apocalypse!" Tiamat emerged from the shadows and snarled aggressively.

"Wow Ryuga…I didn't think you'd be capable of this too…" Yuya gasped in awe at all 8 dragons on the field! His roared and mine answered back in response.

I was impressed too at our entire arsenal of dragons staring down and facing off one another….it almost reminded me of….I then flashbacked to my old memory of when Zarc and I duelled back in the original dimension…it was just like old times…

I then smiled…"Well well Yuya, it seems we've finally gathered all the performers on stage and in place!"

"Hehe! You're right Ryuga! But there may only be one shining star in the end!" He then hopped on board Odd eyes, "And that honour shall belong to me!" Odd eyes then roared.

I then responded by leaping onto Bahamut and taking to the sky! "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Bahamut answered back with a roar too. All of us were glad to see us enjoying ourselves just like many years ago. With that, the souls of Dahaka and Zarc appeared behind us respectively as if history was repeating itself once again.

"Then may the best entertainment duelist emerge victorious! Let's go odd eyes!" he called excitedly out as he and odd eyes lead his other dragons into combat.

"Let's give them everything we've got Bahamut!" I called out, as my dragons then roared in response as we charged forward too!

"BATTLE!"

 **And so the conclusion to the Dimension Dragon Lords. As for the Arc V anime personally while I found it a bit lacking at times overall I enjoyed it as a whole and look forward to Vrains in the future.**

 **I thank you all for reading along and supporting me, I never thought I would actually finish this but I did. Sorry if some of you may be let down with the lack of conclusion but I didn't have it in me to finish a duel on this scale.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it very much overall and thank you for reading this story I worked hard to put together.**

 **I included the rest of the Divine Deity archetype used by Dahaka and hopefully it will make up for it.**

Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Shining Amphitere Level 4, LIGHT, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 5, ATK: 1200, 1800

Pendulum effect: Your opponent cannot declare an attack while you control a Divine Deity monster.

Normal effect: Your opponent cannot select another divine deity monster for an attack except this one.

 **(A shining white feathered red winged serpent like dragon with a long serpentine body and ending with a feathered tip. Covered in similar golden armor and appearance as Dahaka)**

 **(Rest of the Divine deity disciples are similar to the originals except they now have the golden armour of their master as well as white bands and blue blotches.)**

Divine Deity Disciple Dragon-Sacred Dragon Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon, Pendulum, Scale 4, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500

Pendulum effect: You can tribute 1 Divine Deity Monster to add this card to your extra deck face-up.

Normal effect: If a Pendulum monster(s) is pendulum summoned to your opponent's field while you control Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka, you can special summon this card (from your hand, Main deck or extra deck) by tributing 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon monsters. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by an opponent's monster and while this card remains faceup on your field you can choose the targets of your opponent's monster's attacks. When a pendulum monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack or defence of the destroyed monster whichever is higher. If it's a tie you get to choose. When your opponent special summons more than one monster at once, you can tribute this card, special summon 2 other Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Pendulum monsters from your extra deck, and if you do, negate the summoning(s) of that monster(s) and destroy them. If you do this, neither player can special summon more than one monster at once for the remainder of the duel.

Divine Deity Disciple Dragon-Ascending Wyvern Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon, Synchro ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500

1 LIGHT tuner + 1 or more non tuner LIGHT monsters

If a Synchro monster is synchro summoned to your opponent's field while you control Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka, you can special summon this card from your extra deck by tributing 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon monsters whose total levels equal this card's (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your opponent's monsters and while this card remains faceup on your field you can choose the targets of your opponent's monster effects. Once per turn you can target one card on the field or in the graveyard, negate the effect of that card, and if you do, replace this effect with that card's effects. When your opponent synchro summons or activates the effect of a synchro monster, you can tribute this card, special summon 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Pendulum monsters from your extra deck, and if you do, negate the summoning of that monster and destroy it. If you do this, neither player can synchro summon for the remainder of the duel.

Divine Deity Disciple Dragon-Mighty Basilisk Rank 4, LIGHT, Dragon, Xyz, ATK:2500, DEF: 3000

2 level 4 LIGHT monsters

If an Xyz monster is xyz summoned to your opponent's field while you control Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka, you can xyz summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card has xyz material, you don't take battle damage from battles involving Divine Deity monsters you control. When this card battles an opponent's monster, you detach one xyz material from this card and if you do, remove from play the attacking monster. When your opponent Xyz summons or activates the effect of a Xyz monster, you can tribute this card, special summon 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Pendulum monsters from your graveyard, and if you do, negate the summoning of that monster and destroy it. If you do this, neither player can Xyz summon for the remainder of the duel.

Divine Deity Disciple Dragon-Infernal Hydra Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon, Fusion ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500

2 dragon type monsters or 1 LIGHT monster + 1 Dragon type monster

If a Fusion monster is fusion summoned to your opponent's field while you control Divine Deity Dragon Dahaka, you can special summon this card from your extra deck by tributing 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon monsters (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards and while this card remains faceup on your field you can choose the targets of your opponent's spell and trap effects. When this card is special summoned destroy all cards on your opponent's field. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster battles a monster you control you can:

-Swap the attack and defence points of the attacking monster or the attack target

-Swap the Attack points of the battling monsters.

When your opponent fusion summons or activates the effect of a fusion monster, you can tribute this card, special summon 2 Divine Deity Disciple Dragon Pendulum monsters from your extra deck, and if you do, negate the summoning of that monster and destroy it. If you do this, neither player can fusion summon for the remainder of the duel.


End file.
